Ash's Story
by raychiu
Summary: An alternate version of Ash's story, Ash will challenge the all Leagues and have surprising events on the way to become the very best. Read Ash Story Prolouge before you read this. It will aslo contain both game and anime story if possible.
1. Kanto Chapter 1

Kanto Chapter 1

Ash and Leaf go to the Professor Oak's lab this morning, since they are qualified to become Pokemon Trainers.

"Ash, Leaf, you are here, welcome." Professor Oak greets them.

"Yes, we are here for our journey." Ash says.

"Well, since you are early, we have to wait for Gary and Ritchie so that you can pick your starters." Professor Oak says.

Leaf asks, "But there are only 3 starters, and there are 4 of us. Which means there is only one person who doesn't have a starter."

Professor Oak looks at Ash and says, "Ash, since you are a Professor, I can assume that you don't need one starter since you already have 2 Pokemons, right?"

Ash replies, "Yes, I need Pokeballs for Pikachu and Sylveon. I have already got a pokedex from Professor Pine. What I need is your permission on this Pokedex."

Oak smiles at Ash and says, "No problem, Ash."

He gives Ash two pokeballs, then he presses them on both Pikachu and Sylveon.

Not long after, they are sent out.

"That was bad." Pikachu says.

"Totally, I don't want to go in again." Sylveon replies.

"If you guys don't want to stay in the pokeballs, you can stay outside. I respect your opinions." Ash smiles to them, which causes them to hug Ash.

Not long after, Gary and Ritchie come to the lab, Professor Oak starts to explain the rules to them. Next, they choose their starters. Gary choose Squirtle, Ritchie choose Charmander and Leaf choose Bulbasaur. They also get Kanto Pokedexes.

"Gramps, why is Ashy boy's pokedex different from ours?" Gary sees Ash's blue colored Pokedex and feels jealous.

"Because it is a national pokedex. Ash came from Sevestar, he got his dex from the Sevestar Professor." Professor Oak replies.

"No fair, I want one, too." Gary says.

"If you catch a lot of Pokemon, I will consider give you one." Professor says firmly.

After Leaf, Gary and Ritchie leave, Ash borrows the phone from the lab and tells the news to his mother.

"Ash, I am proud of you to become a trainer. You have to be careful, we don't know what danger will come to you."

"I will be careful, don't worry, Mom."

After talking for a while, Ash says goodbye to Professor Oak and hits the road towards his first gym.

* * *

While on the way, they sees a Spearow sleeping on the grass.

"Pikachu, Sylveon, how about we catch a Spearow?"They cheer in agreement.

"Okay, go Pokeball!" Ash tosses the red Pokeball on Spearow, but unfortunately, it goes open. The Spearow is angry at them, he tries to attack Pikachu since he is the first one he sees.

"Hey! Stop it!" Pikachu fires a Thunderbolt at the Spearow, which caused him to get more angry and called out other Spearows.

"Oh no! What should we do?" Sylveon askes.

"Let's run!" Ash says while he starts to run.

Ash and the other two Pokemon run until they are chased to a cliff. Pikachu tries to keep fighting, but the constant attacks finally weaken him, knocking him out. "Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash immediately grabs him in his arms."Sylveon, we have to jump into the water." She nods and they jumps in the river and go with the flow. They are fished out by a red haired girl.

"Hey, what are you doing in the river?" The red haired girl asks.

"I am sorry, but I have no time to explain since I was being chased." Ash replies.

Then he goes towards her bike and hops onto it.

"Hey, that is my bike!"

"Please lent me for now."

Ash takes Pikachu in the basket and rides off with Sylveon. The Spearows are still chasing them, To add matters worse, there is thunder storm approaching, causing Ash to fall off the bike and crashedsinto the floor.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Sylveon calls in worry.

Ash slowly gets up and said, "I guess I don't need to hold back."

Ash fired a Thunderbolt on the Spearows. He also changes his Pokemon form since no one is around. The Spearows finally notices who they are chasing and flies away quickly.

After Ash changes back, he sees a fried bike and Pikachu falls off the basket to the ground.

"Oh, no… I am sorry, Pikachu." Ash holds him and says, "Sylveon, we need to go to the Pokemon Center fast." She nods in agreement.

"But what about the broken bike?" Sylveon asks.

"Don't worry about it." Ash uses Psychic to make the bike back to normal.

"Let's put it here, she will find it if she wants to go to Viridian City." Ash places the bike near the tree and leaves.

* * *

Ash and Sylveon keep walking on the road after the rain stops. They see a red phoenix like Pokemon approaching him.

"Chosen one." The said phoenix bows towards him.

"Ho-Oh? Is that you?"

"Yes, father asked me to come find you, Pikachu and Sylveon. But it seems like you made some interesting progress." Ash frowns and says, "Can you not make fun of me?"

"I am sorry, but the reason I am here is to join you as your Pokemon." Ho-Oh says..

Ash is shocked that a legendary will come to him so soon. "But what about your duties?"

"I am aware of it. Each legendary like us can make copies of ourselves. I already made one and it helped me on my duties."

Ash smiles. "Welcome to the team, Ho-Oh." He took out a red colored Pokeball and capture it.

Ash then sends him out, Ash said, "Ho-Oh, I will train you and maybe use you on the league, is that okay for you?"

"You are the chosen one, it is up to you." Ho-Oh smiles at him. Ash thanks him and recalls him back.

* * *

They are in a rush since Pikachu is still unconscious, he goes past the Police Station and is stopped by an Officer Jenny.

"Stop right there, who are you and why are you in a hurry?"

Ash immediately takes out his International Member card and the Pokedex.

"Officer Jenny, I have no time to explain, I need to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. He is sick." Officer Jenny sees the member card and is shocked that the boy is her superior.

"I am sorry for not recognize you, sir. Let me take you a ride."

She takes Ash to the Pokemon center, where he can let Pikachu rest.

"Ash, you finally come." Ash is waiting in the center, he sees Leaf sitting on a nearby chair.

"Leaf, how are you?"

"Great. But you looked so terrible, what happened?"

"Chased by some Spearows, it wasn't fun at all." Ash says. "Have you contact your mom yet?"

"I did, she said that it took my father four days to get here, and she also told me those embarrassing words."

"I know what you mean, are you staying here for the night?"

"Yes, I am a little tired."

Ash then goes to the phone and talks to his mother.

"Hello Ash, I see you are in Viridian City."

"Yeah, how was others?"

"Well, Zossie went to Ultra Megalopolis for URS training, and Serena just went to Pokestar Studios."

"I see. Mom, is dad here?"

"He went to the league for preparing, so he isn't home."

"I see. Well, it is nice to see you again, mom."

"Me too."

Then he contacts Professor Oak.

"Ash my boy, how are you?"

"I had arrived at Viridian City. Pikachu and Sylveon were treating from Nurse Joy."

"I see. And one more important thing. WHERE DO YOU CATCH A HO-OH!"

"Professor! You are too loud."

"My bad, but nobody had seen it for a long time, how do you find it?"

"More like he come to me, but I need you to keep it a secret. I don't what it to be stolen by thieves like Team Rocket."

"I see. But I will like to hear more information about it."

"I will give it, remember I am a Professor, too."

"I know, looks like my pizza is here, see you."

Professor Oak calls off the phone. Ash goes to talk to Leaf.

A red haired girl finds Ash and said, "You!"

Ash turns and sees her, she said, "What is the meaning for stealing my bike?"

Ash says, "I said I have to borrow it, it is an emergency. And it is fine, too."

The girl sighs, "True. But you should have said earlier."

Leaf says, "Hey, aren't you one of the Cerulean gym leaders in Kanto? Misty I assume?"

Misty gulps and says, "Well, yes. So you two are taking gym challenges?"

Ash says, "Yes." Then Nurse Joy calls Ash to take his Pokemon. Ash quickly runs over to them, Pikachu and Sylveon hugs him.

"Thank goodness, I am glad you are fine."

Misty asks, "What is that Pokemon?"

Leaf replies "Oh, it is a Sylveon, one of the Eevee evolutions. It is fairy type."

Ash introduces Misty to his Pokemons, they thank her for lending the bike.

Suddenly, the roof is blasted open. "What is wrong?" Nurse Joy asks while everyone in the center is in horror.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil with truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth, dat's right."

Leaf says, "Did they said Team Rocket?"

"I think so." Ash said.

Jessie asks them to hand over all the Pokemon in the Pokemon Center, of course Nurse Joy doesn't agree. Jessie and James sends out Ekans and Koffing to attack.

"Use Poison Sting!" "And you use Smog!"

Ash quickly runs forward and change Steel Type. He blocks the attack quickly.

"And who are you twerp?"

Ash said, "I am here to stop you. That is all you need to know." Pikachu and Sylveon go in front of Ash.

"Nurse Joy, I'll cover this, you go and take Pokemon to safety."

"Okay." Nurse Joy then leaves the counter and head back to the room.

Jessie laughs at the sight of Pikachu and Sylveon, "If you think a mere Pikachu and a cute Pokemon can stop us, you are wrong."

"Laugh all you can, you should know that my Pikachu has already defeated a lot of your members. Use Iron Tail! Sylveon, use Psyshock!"

They immediately defeat two Pokemons.

"What?" The trio is scared.

Misty says, "He is strong." Leaf smiles, "He has trained Pikachu and Sylveon before he became a trainer."

"Really?" Misty asks.

"Now, finished it up with a Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charges forward and fires a bunch of electricity, causing the explosion and the trio fly in the sky.

"We are blasting off again!" They disappear from their sight and make a shiny glow.

Officer Jenny comes to the scene, she asks, "Is anyone hurt?"

Ash immediately explains the situation and gives a recording about what happened.

"Why is Officer Jenny talk to Ash like that?" Misty asks.

"Oh, he is a member of the International Police."

"What? And he is so young." Misty says.

"He was trained by Lance. So he could handle the situation easily."

After Officer Jenny left, Ash goes back to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ash sees that Leaf had already left. He sees Misty and greets him. Ash also has an idea, he asks, "Hey, Misty, how about we travel together?"

Misty is shocked that Ash will ask her to join him, but she smiles and replies, "Sure, the more the merrier. So where are you heading?"

"I am going to Pewtwer City."

Misty is scared, she says that she doesn't want to go past Viridian Forest. But Ash is determined to go, so Misty unwillingly agrees.

"Ash, are you sure you want her to join you?" Sylveon asks in a worry tone.

"Well, she is a gym leader, I will be facing her, so yeah."

Then they see a Caterpie. "Ahh….. A bug!" Misty starts to scream.

Ash sighs, "Misty, you are overreacting."

Ash then bends down and says, "Hello Caterpie. Do you want to join my team?"

Caterpie sees Ash and nods his head without second thoughts, Ash then captures him.

"Why do you catch him?" Misty says in a fear tone.

"Come on, Butterfree is beautiful. You can't be afraid of bugs forever. What if you find a Pokemon who is a water and bug type?"

That immediately shuts Misty up.

Ash takes Caterpie to her, she steps one foot back, Ash knows that Caterpie is sad, so he comforts him.

Ash then takes out his Pokemon, much to Misty's shock that he has a Ho-Oh.

"Where do you get a Ho-Oh?" Misty asked.

"Oh, he found me. Ho-Oh, can you train with Pikachu?"

"Sure."

Ash wants to train Caterpie, but a Pidgeotto comes and takes Caterpie away.

"Hey! That is my friend!" Sylveon quickly shoots a Moonblast and hit Pidgeotto. It lets go of Caterpie and starts to fall.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash catch it in his Pokeball, not long after, Ash sends her out.

"Why do you capture my Caterpie?" Pidgeotto lowers her head in shame, "I am hungry… I am sorry…"

Ash sighs, "If you are hungry, just say so." He takes out a can of Pokemon food.

"Here, I made this specially for Flying Tyoes like you. Eat up."

Pidgeotto eats it and squeals happily at the delicious food.

"So Pidgeotto, do you want to travel with us?"

She nods her head, Ash then takes her to others, Pidgeotto is shocked that Ash has a Ho-Oh, Ho-Oh then decides to train Pidgeotto with the flying attacks.

After training, they hear a familiar motto.

"Oh, it is you again." Misty says when Team Rocket appears in front of them.

"What do you want?" Ash says in a bored tone.

"Hand over that Pikachu and Sylveon you got." Jessie says.

"If you want one, just find one and capture it."

Meowth says, "Dat Pikachu is rare, it is da perfect present for da boss."

Then they tosses out their Pokemon.

"Caterpie, I choose you."

After it is sent out, James asks in anger, "Are you underestimating us? You are using a Caterpie against us?"

Ash sighs that they sees Caterpie as weak, "Caterpie, use String Shot."

Caterpie spits the silk and all their 3 Pokemon can't move.

Jessie grits in anger, "You win this time, but we will be back!" Then they run off.

"They really are a bunch of idiots." Misty says

"Talk about it, I don't think they will give up." Ash replies.

Then Caterpie starts to glow, it grows bigger and becomes a Metapod.

"Metapod, you evolve!" Ash hugs him with Pikachu and Sylveon cheer.

Misty says, "Wow, Metapod looks cool."

"Does that mean you conquered your fear?"

Misty turns around and says, "No."

"Well, it is a shame. Let's keep going." Ash says when he walks off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Misty yells when she runs towards him.

* * *

 **This is the First Chapter, I try to make it a story with Anime and Game combined. Maybe I will also write the first chapters of each arc at the same time, since I already wrote some ideas of the plot already.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Metapod, Pidgeotto.**

 **Next Chapter is the Gym Battle, be sure to read and review.**


	2. Kanto Chapter 2

Kanto Chapter 2

That midnight, Misty had already fallen asleep, but Ash hadn't. He quickly went out of his blue tent and walked to an area tha no people nor Pokemon could find him. Ash took out his 5 Pokemon, which surprisingly, they didn't fall asleep, too.

"Guys, since Misty is now asleep. I can tell you a secret."

Pikachu, Sylveon and Ho-Oh already knew what was the secret, but the other two just looked confused. Ash closed his eyes and started to change his form into a Pokemon, which shocked the two newcomers.

"You…you are an Arceus?" Pidgeotto exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I am. I was from Sevestar Region, whose champion is also an Arceus. In other words, my father."

"So you can change into a human, wow!" Metapod said.

Ho-Oh said, "Ash is the chosen one, this is also the reason I joined him. You two are lucky to let Ash capture you."

Pikachu and Sylveon nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now that we have no secrets, I want to say that the first gym is a rock type gym. Besides Sylveon, you all are weak against it. Don't worry. Tomorrow, I will be training you guys. Especially Pidgeotto, I want you to learn Steel Wing." Pidgeotto nodded.

"And Ho-Oh, I want to apologize to you that I couldn't keep you outside more often. I am afraid that people like Team Rocket will take you away from me."

Ho-Oh gave him a sad look, "You are right."

"But don't worry, I will use you once I am in the league. Right now I should send you to my father for training. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I will be waiting for battle with you." Ho-Oh said.

"Okay, now let's take a rest for now, or we won't be able to train tomorrow." Ash changed back to his human form and recalled all Pokemon except Pikachu and Sylveon. He slowly went inside the tent for fear of waking Misty.

The next day, Ash and Misty were talking about how to battle the Pewter Gym, then a boy appeared in front of the road and took out a sword and pointed in front of Ash.

"I am Samurai, I will ask you once, are you from Pallet Town?"

Ash knocked out his sword and said, "Why are you holding a sword? It is dangerous, you know!" Pikachu started to charge up his electric moves.

"Wait, I just want to battle, that is all. Please don't fry me." Samurai said in a frightening tone.

Ash sighed, "Fine, stop Pikachu."

Pikachu calmed down a little, Ash said, "You are lucky that I am not a person who doesn't have a heart. If you do that to others, they may think you are attacking them and fight back."

Samurai then lowered his head. "You are right."

"Now that is over. First, I am not born from Pallet Town. Second, why do you want to battle a person came from Pallet Town?"

"I met a trainer named Gary, he said that there will be a weakling from Pallet Town that will pass here, I can beat him easily."

Ash started to get mad. "That Oak Tree…"

Misty said, "Who is Gary?"

Ash said, "I will tell you later, now I have a battle to do."

Ash and Samurai went on to their positions. Misty said, "This will be a two versus two Pokemon battle, when one trainer lost all of his two pokemon, the other one wins. Now send out your Pokemon!"

"Go, Pinsir!" Samurai tossed the pokeball.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

Misty was shivered at the sight of the bug type, but she regained her composure and said, "Let the battle begin!"

"I will get the first move, use Vice Grip!"

"Pidgeotto, fly high and dodge it!"

Pinsir's horn started to glow and charged towards Pidgeotto, but it failed since Pidgeotto flew too high.

"Now use Aerial Ace with Double Team!"

Pidgeotto made some copies and charged towards Pinsir.

"Use Superpower to knock out all of them!" Pinsir knocked out a lot of the copies, but it didn't hit the real one.

"What?" Samurai was shocked.

"Now finish it with Air Cutter!"

Pidgeotto fired some winds and knocked out Pinsir.

"Pinsir is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins."

"Pinsir return, now Metapod, go!"

"Pidgeotto, take a rest." Ash recalled his pokemon. "Metapod! I choose you!"

The two Metapods stare at each other, Pikachu said, "Looks like it is interesting."

"Sylveon replied, "Talk about it, Ash's Metapod is much stronger."

Samurai's Metapod only can use Harden, which made Ash's Metapod defeat him easily.

"Samurai's Metapod is unable to battle, Ash's win. Since Samurai lost two of his Pokemon, Ash is the winner."

Ash hugged his Metapod, "Nice job, Metapod."

It cheered happily and started to glow, then it flew out of Ash's arms and become a Butterfree.

"Alright, you evolved once more." Ash said while Butterfree flew around him.

Samurai said, "I lost fair and square. You won."

"Thanks. How about we battle next time?"

"Sure, I will be waiting for a rematch."

After saying goodbye, Ash and Misty kept follow the path that lead out of the forest.

"So Misty, are you afraid of Butterfree now?"

Misty sighed, "Although it is a bug type, it is beautiful."

Butterfree then flew towards Misty. Misty slowly petted him, causing everyone to cheer.

Then Misty thought about something.

"Ash, so who is Gary?"

"He is one of my friends, due to being Professor Oak's grandson, he has a big ego."

"Sounds like a person I doesn't want to see." Misty said.

"Totally." Ash replied as they continue the path.

* * *

The group arrived at Pewter City, Ash called his father to train Ho-Oh, which Adam agreed to do so.

"Ash, are you sure you can handle the gym?" Misty asked worriedly.

"It will be fine. I trust my Pokemon."

He went inside the gym, he saw a tanned man standing there.

"Are you a new challenger?" He walked towards him. "My name is Brock, I am the gym leader here."

Ash said, "My name is Ash, I am here for the gym battle."

Brock looked at Ash's determined eyes, he said, "I accept your challenge, but I won't show mercy."

Brock sent out Geodude first.

"Go! Pidgeotto!" Ash called out his flying type.

"You made a mistake by sending out a flying type against a rock type."

"Type advantages aren't everything."

"Interesting." Brock rubbed his chin.

Geodude used Sandstorm to make the field covered with sand, then Pidgeotto use Agility to gain its speed. Then Geodude used Rock Throw, Pidgeotto dodged and used Quick Attack on it, but it isn't super effective. Geodude used Smack Down, trying to make Pidgeotto fell, but Pidgeotto quickly used Steel Wing to knock out the coming rock and hit Geodude, causing him to faint.

"You showed a great strategy, I give you a praise. But here is my strongest Pokemon. Onix!" Brock tossed the Pokemon out, Onix roared at Pidgeotto.

Meanwhile, Brock's siblings came and watched the battle next to Misty.

Onix used bind to let Pidgeotto stuck by its body, Ash asked Pidgeotto to use Peck, but Onix binded her more tighter, causing her to faint.

"Pidgeotto, you did your best." Ash recalled his Pokemon. "Pikachu, buddy, want to battle?"

"Yeah." Pikachu went on the field, Sylveon said, "Go, Pikachu!"

Brock thought, "He chose Pikachu...Although it can't hurt Onix since Electric don't work on Ground types, but he proved that he could use a flying type to win a rock type. I can't hold back on this."

Onix started with Rock Polish to increase its speed. Pikachu used Brick Break to hit it, much to Brock's shock. Then Onix started to bind Pikachu, only to be knocked by Iron Tail. Onix used Gyro Ball on Pikachu, but before it was hit, Pikachu used Grass Knot to make it tripped over. Onix then used Earthquake to Pikachu, but it used Quick Attack to dodged and run on Onix. Pikachu then used Rain Dance to cause the rain, which weakened Onix. Pikachu finished it off with a Thunder.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash hugged his partner for his won, Sylveon also wrapped around them with her ribbon.

Brock's siblings tried to yell at Ash for winning Brock, but they were scolded by Brock himself.

"Ash, you won. Here is your Boulder Badge." Ash took it and thanked him.

"Apparently, I don't want to be a gym leader. My dream is to become a Pokemon Breeder. I really wanted to follow my dream, but I can't leave my siblings alone. Ash, can you promise me to fulfill my dream?"

Before Ash could say something, Brock's father, Flint arrived back home and said, "Brock, I heard everything. Just go follow your dream. Me and your mother will take care if everything."

"Dad..." Brock hugged his father.

After telling his father about the things to do for the family, Brock decided to join Ash with his journey.

"Welcome to the team, Brock." Ash hold his hands.

"Thank you."

At outside, Brock also met Misty, he asked if she was also traveling with Ash, she nodded and said that Ash offered her. Then the three of them continue their journey to the next gym.

* * *

 **The second chapter is finished. I am glad to introduce Brock and the first gym battle. I revised the first chapter thanks to the reviews. I needed some suggestions since I am from Taiwan, my English grammar is good but not excellent.**

 **As for why Sylveon didn't help Ash in the first chapter, because she isn't the Pokemon who is reckless like Ash and Pikachu, but she didn't really like battling.**

 **Ash's Current Team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto**

 **At home: Ho-oh**

 **Next chapter will be at Mt. Moon. Be sure to review.**


	3. Kanto Chapter 3

Kanto Chapter 3

With Brock joined the team, Ash and his friends are heading towards the next gym.

"Hey, Ash, what is the stone on your glove?" Brock asked when he noticed his key stone.

"Oh, this, got it from my 7th birthday, it is a key stone." Ash replied.

"Key stone? What is that?" Misty asked.

"What? You don't know?" Ash said in shock, the two gym leaders just shook their heads.

"Okay, right now I couldn't explain it, but once I found another one of this, I will tell you." Ash replied. Misty wanted to keep asking, but Brock stopped her. Saying that it is best to let Ash tell her when time is right.

"How about we took a rest?" Ash said, "I am a little starving."

"Okay." The two agreed.

Ash and Brock started to cook lunch, while Misty went to train her Staryu. After eating lunch, Ash said, "Guys, I have to do some training. So please left me alone for now."

Misty and Brock were confused.

"Why not train together? We can also help you." Brock asked.

"I appreciate your help, but please do me a favor. What I will do will put you in danger, so it is better that I train alone."

Brock and Misty had a lot of questions in their heads, but they decided to let Ash go.

Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon walked away from their sight, he said, "Gina, are you here?"

Gina came out of the mirror and asked, "Hello, Ash. How is your journey?"

Ash hugged her, then he said, "I got my first gym badge." Ash showed her the Boulder Badge.

"As expected from you. So why are you calling me?" Gina asked.

"How about a battle?"

"Okay. Human or Pokemon?"

"Human." Ash said.

"Okay." She said while opening a portal.

Meanwhile, Misty said, "I still think that Ash is hiding something."

"You are right, but I think it is better to let him keep his secret." Brock said.

"But it frustrated me. Maybe we should evasdrop him."

Brock sighed, "I don't think that it is a good idea." But Misty ran off, Brock quickly chased her.

Misty then saw Ash talking to a girl, she hid behind the bush and watched it.

"Misty, what… who is that girl?" Brock asked.

"No clue."

Then they saw Ash and Gina went into a portal.

"What?! Where did they go?" Misty yelled. Brock was too shocked to say a word.

In the reverse world, Ash said, "Why are we battling here?"

"I sense your travel companions nearby, they were suspicious of you and tried to eavesdrop." Gina said.

"I see, now shall we begin?"

"Sure."

Gina used her form to start of with a Shadow Ball, Ash used his own to deflect it. Then he fired a flamethrower to Gina, which wasn't very effective since Giratina is a dragon type. She tried to use Dragon Claw, Ash changed into Fairy type to make the attack useless, next, he used Moonblast to hit her super effective.

"Not bad, Ash." Gina slowly stood up. "I think we should call it off now."

"Sure." Ash replied.

"Then Ash and his Pokemon went out of the reverse world, they went to Brock and Misty.

"Hey guys." Ash greeted them.

"Ash, where were you?" Misty asked.

"Training, that is all. Why do you ask?"

"We saw you go in a portal with a golden haired girl." Brock said.

"Oh, that is my sister, she is a ghost type gym leader in my region. She know some spooky transportation."

"Okay, I don't want to know." Misty said.

* * *

They went to Mt. Moon, where they heard someone screaming for help, they followed the sound and saw a man being attacked by a flock of Zubats.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt! Sylveon! Use Fairy Wind!"

The attacks hit the Zubats, causing them to fly away.

The man said, "Thank you for helping me. My name is Seymore."

After introductions, Ash asked why he was being attacked, he said, "Well, someone has installed strong lights inside the nearby cave. It makes the place so bright that the Pokemon lived here are affected. I believe that the attackers are after the moon stone."

Seymore explained the history of the moon stone, which was believed to be a space craft for Pokemon from outer space. Then a Clefairy bounced pass them, it was attacked by a Smog.

"Who is there?" Ash asked.

Then the familiar trio came and said their motto. (Pardon me to not write it.)

"Team Rocket, so you are the ones who put up the lights!" Ash yelled at them.

"We are taking the Moon Stone to da boss." Mewoth said.

"We won't let you." Ash and Brock said.

Then Clefairy bounced off again, Ash told Misty and Seymore to follow him while he and Brock stayed here and fight Team Rocket.

"You won't beat us this time. Go, Ekans!"

"Koffing, go and destroy them."

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

Then Brock took out a Zubat, much to Ash's shock.

"When did you catch it?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I caught it at the entrance to the cave

James orders Koffing to generate a Smog attack. Ash counters with Butterfree's Whirlwind, and Brock asks Zubat to use Double Team; the two Pokémon turn the Smog back on Team Rocket, much to their surprise. The four Pokémon exchange attacks, culminating in a Supersonic attack from Zubat and a Whirlwind from Butterfree that send Team Rocket flying.

"We are blasting off again!"

After a glow, Brock said," Hey, did we miss something?"

Ash said," You're right, where is Meowth?"

Misty and Seymour had been following the Clefairy, which makes its way out of the cave. They follow it up the mountain, where Meowth is waiting for them.

"Now hand over the moon stone!"

"No you don't. Misty calls Staryu!"

Misty summons her Staryu by dropping its Poké Ball into the river.

"Use Hydro Pump!"

Staryu shot a powerful water move on Meowth, causing him to blast off as well.

Ash and Brock reunited with the other two, they took a rest after a battle.

Meanwhile, Clefairy, Pikachu and Sylveon are having a conversation on a nearby rock.

After talking a lot about evolutions, they hop away.

"Pikachu, Sylveon! Where are you going?" Ash called out to them.

"Let's follow them." Seymour said.

They arrive at another cave, where they find the huge core of the Moon Stone.

"Wow, is that a giant moon stone?" Misty asked.

"Looks like it is." Brock replied.

Clefairy adds its stone to the ring at the base of the core, which completes the "circuit". All the small stones, then the large core, begin to glow blue in the moonlight. Dozens of Clefairy approach and begin to dance around the Moon Stone, praying to it.

But things did not turn well when they heard someone saying, "Not so fast!" They turned and saw the Team Rocket Trio.

"Not you three again!" Seymore said.

"Thank you for leading us to the Moon Stone, now we can take it!" Jessie said.

Seymour attacks Team Rocket to keep them from the Stone, but he is unsuccessful and loses his glasses.

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Onix! I need your help!"

But this time James asked Koffing to use Smokescreen, causing them not to see anything. After Sylveon cleared the Smokescreen by using Fairy wind, they were gone with the moon stone. Brock orders Onix to Dig and follow Team Rocket underground, while the gang and other Pokémon run through the caves. One of the Clefairy retrieves Seymour's glasses for him.

"We did it! We will get promoted!" Team Rocket cheered when sliding downhill with the Stone on a sled. Unfortunately for them, Onix appears suddenly, upsetting the sled.

"Hey! What was that?" James attempts to Tackle Team Rocket.

"Koffing, defend us!"

It hit Onix and both Pokémon fall to the ground.

At that moment, Ash and his friends found them. "Now give the moon stone back!" Ash said.

"Never!" They replied, Ash wanted to call a Pokemon, but a Clefairy stepped forward, using a Metronome attack to hypnotize them, and then they follow up with what appears to be a Hyper Beam at them.

"We are blasting off again!"The attack sent them flying off once more, but it also break the Moon Stone.

"Oh, no! The Moon Stone!" Ash said.

Chips of the Moon Stone drift down from the sky, and as they fall on the Clefairy, many of the Clefairy evolve into Clefable.

"Wow, they evolved!" Misty said.

"Yeah, when Clefairy held a moon stone under the moon light, it would evolved." Ash said.

Before exiting Mt. Moon,Seymour said that he would stay with the Clefairy and Clefable, hoping to someday visit outer space with them, which they bid them good luck.

Before they arrived at Cerulean City, they saw a sign that has a graffiti that said, "Gary is here, Ash is a loser."

"What is that about?" Brock asked.

"You guys go ahead, I have to do something." Ash said while he wasn't angry. He used Psychic to switch the names of Ash and Gary.

"There, much better." He said while running to his friends.

* * *

 **The third chapter is finished. I have some important announcements to make. I won't be writing all episodes in the story, it will take me too long to write. Besides, I didn't watch Pokemon until Best wishes came out, so I can only guess the plot by looking at the other fanfictions or Bulbapedia.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto.**

 **At home: Ho-Oh.**

 **Next Chapter is the Gym Battle, be sure to read and review.**


	4. Kanto Chapter 4

Kanto Part 4

"Alright, second badge, here I come!" Ash screams in excitement when they get to Cerulean City. But Misty doesn't want to go inside the city gate.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asks her.

"Can we go to Vermillion City instead?" She gives a begging tone.

"But we are already here, so we should have this gym battle." Brock says.

"Misty, is there something wrong? Since you are one of the gym leaders here." Ash asks.

"Well, it is not that something is wrong, it is just that... I...um..." Misty tries to find some excuses, but she can't find one.

Ash assures her, "It is fine, how about you wait here while Brock and I go to the gym to challenge your sisters quickly?"

Misty sighs and agrees. Ash and Brock then leave her and head inside Cerulean City, they see a big crowd of people in a circle surrounding a building.

"I wonder what is happening?" Ash says.

"Let's go check it out."

When they get to the front, they see Officer Jenny, who is asking the crowd to go away. Brock immediately runs towards her and starts flirting with her, Ash quickly pulls his ear away. After stopping Brock, Ash asks, "Officer Jenny, can you tell me what was wrong?" Ash takes his ID to her, so she can explain the situation to him.

"Apparently, a washing machine and a vacuum cleaner was stolen. Right now we are finding the culprit."

Ash then asks the descriptions of the stolen appliances, Officer Jenny gives him two pictures. Ash looks at the pictures and promises that he will call her if he finds the culprit.

"Ash, why did Officer Jenny listen to you?" Brock asks, unknowning Ash's status.

"My rank is higher than her, that is why."

"What? Since when are you a member of the police?"

"Four years ago. I did training with Lance, the champion."

Brock is totally shocked. He is lost for words. Brock decides to check something out that he has been meaning to look at. They splits up, and Ash heads to the Cerulean Gym alone.

When Ash reaches the gym, he sees a lot of people and the audience sitting on the seats. Ash notices the three sisters performing an underwater show, then he gasps in shock.

"No way! The gym leaders are the Sensational Sisters?" Ash exclaims. Then he hears someone calling for him.

"Over here Ash!" He sees Leaf waving at him. Ash walks towards her and greets her, they watches the full show and cheers for it.

"So Leaf, are you here for the badge,too?"

"I already got the badge. They were strong. And you?"

"I haven't, so I will be challenge them."

After the show, Ash and Leaf go to the backstage and meet the sisters.

"Hello, Leaf. Nice to see you again, who is this handsome boy?" The eldest sister, Lily asks.

"This is my cousin, Ash. He is also a fan of yours."

Ash bows to them, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"So you like our show?" The second one, Daisy asks.

"I do enjoy it. The second reason I am here is to ask if I can have a gym battle."

The youngest one, Violet says, "We would like to battle you, but unfortunately, our Pokemon are too tired to battle after losing 3 gym battles a day."

Ash sighs, "So I guess I should come back tomorrow."

"You don't have to!" 5 people turn around and see Misty at the stands.

"Misty?" Ash and Leaf exclaims.

"So you finally got back home, huh, little sister?"

"If you don't battle, I will be the one to battle. After all, I am also the gym leader and the youngest of the Sensational Sisters." Misty says.

"Hey, we didn't allow you to be as good as we are." Daisy retorts.

"But it is true that she is also one of us, why don't we let her prove herself by battling the boy?" Violet asks.

"Fine." Lily snorts.

Then Ash and Misty go to the sides of the battlefield, Pikachu turns to Ash, "Ash, can I sit this one out? I don't feel like battling Misty today."

Ash smiles at him, "Of course you can. I respect your opinion."

Then Lily explains the rules that it will be a 2 on 2 battle.

"Okay, Misty calls out Staryu!"

"Butterfree, I choose you!"

After the two pokemon get sent out, the battle begins.

Butterfree starts off with Sleep Powder, but Staryu jumps into the water pool to dodge it, then it uses Rapid Spin to hit Butterfree. Butterfree uses Confusion and the attack hits, Staryu uses Bubble Beam, but Butterfree dodges it. Ash then tells him to use Quiver Dance to make it confused, Staryu shoots Water Gun in different directions, causing Misty to panic. Then Butterfree wins by using Bug Buzz.

"Nice job, Butterfree!" Ash says to him.

"Return, Staryu." Misty recalls her Pokemon. "Since we both knew our Pokemon so well, but I am not going to lose! Misty calls Starmie!" She tosses the evolution of Staryu in the water, who slowly floats back to the surface.

"Okay, Butterfree return." Ash recalls his Pokemon, much to their shock.

"Why not keep going?" Leaf asks. "Butterfree is a bug type, it should be super effective against Psychic types."

"Maybe he has a plan." Daisy says.

"Sylveon, girl. Do tou want to take Pikachu's place?"

"I like to!" Sylveon says while walking towards the field.

"Why not using Pikachu?" Misty asks.

"Pikachu didn't feel like battling today, so I will use Sylveon."

"I see."

Sylveon uses Fairy Wind, but Starmie ducks the attack by going into the water, then Starmie uses Psychic, trying to let Sylveon fall into the water, but Sylveon counters with a Dazzling Gleam. Starmie uses Power Gem next, but it is blocked by Moonblast. Sylveon uses Attract to Starmie, causing him to fall in love. "Oh, no!" Misty said as Sylveon kisses Starmie and causing him to fall unconscious.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Sylveon wins, which means Ash is the winner!"

Leaf cheers for Ash, who is hugging Sylveon for her hard work. Misty sighs and recalls Starmie, before she can say anything, the gym walls breaks open.

"What happened?" Lily asks.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Hey Ash, aren't these three the idiots form Viridian Pokemon Center?" Leaf asks Ash, who nods back to her.

"Who are you calling idiots? You twerpette!" Jessie yells.

"Whatever, we will steal all the water type Pokemon here!" James says. Then they starts to suck the water in the pool.

"Hey, those are the stolen appliances! So you are the culprit!" Ash exclaims. He then calls Officer Jenny using the Pokedex.

Then the vacuum starts to suck the water pokemon, including Pikachu. "Oh, no! Pikachu!" Ash says when Pikachu fell into the water. Sylveon tries to save Pikachu using the ribbon, Ash said, "Wait, Sylveon. I have a plan. Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

The Pikachu fires the electricity, causing the trio to fall into the water and shoot outside the gym.

"We are blasting off again!"

Ash also helps Sylveon to save Pikachu while Leaf stops the machine. "That was a close one." Ash says as he holds the wet yellow mouse. "Yeah." Pikachu says.

After Officer Jenny comes and takes the appliances away, Lily says, "Ash, thank you for saving the gym."

"No problem. I am glad that the gym is safe."

Misty says, "Ash, since you won against me, you deserve this Cascade Badge." Misty gives Ash the blue-colored badge, Ash thanks her and puts his badge away.

"Well, Daisy, can I ask you a favor?" Ash asks.

"Sure, what is it?"

"My sister and my friend are also fan of yours, I was wondering if I can buy some videos here?"

"Well, of course you can, I will go get the discs." Then the three sensational sisters leave to get the boxes.

"So you are buying it for Serena?" Leaf asks.

"Yes, and also Reisa. They would like it."

Misty asks, "Who is Serena and Reisa?"

"Oh, Serena is my sister, she likes to watch performances and contests. And Reisa is my friend, her dream is to become a water master."

"Just like me, maybe I will meet her one day."

After purchasing the discs, Ash, Misty and Leaf heads outside the gym, they first head to meet Brock at the Pokemon center, then Leaf also bids farewell to them. Now that Ash gets his second badge, he and his friends are heading to Vermillion City for the third gym.

* * *

 **This is a short chapter I admit, but I decided to let Ash won against Misty instead of interrupting the battle and give the badge because he saved the gym from Team Rocket.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto**

 **At home: Ho-Oh**

 **I will post one chapter for the journey and one chapter for the gym and the city. So next chapter will be the journey to Vermillion City. Be sure to read and review.**


	5. Kanto Chapter 5

Kanto Chapter 5

Ash and his friends were wandering through a forest, they saw an Oddish drinking water.

"An Oddish! I want to capture it!" Misty said. She used Starmie to use Water Gun and knocked it out.

Ash then noticed a pokemon hiding in the bushes.

"Go! Pokeball!" Misty tried to throw the pokeball, but it was deflected by the shadow from the bushes, which turned out to be a Bulbasaur. "Go away! Humans!" He threatened while he stood in front of Oddish. Ash said, "Wait, Bulbasaur! We didn't mean to hurt it." Pikachu and Sylveon also said the same thing. Bulbasaur then quickly fired an Energy Ball and ran off with Oddish.

"It ran off." Misty said in a depressed tone.

"I think that Bulbasaur has something terrible happened to him, or else he wouldn't be overprotective," Ash thought.

The trio went to a rope bridge, Ash said, "Wait!" He stopped them.

"What's wrong? Ash?"

Ash said, "Sylveon, use Fairy Wind."

Sylveon did and used it, the bridge then being ripped apart.

"Judging by the bridge, it was a trap made to stop someone from getting over to the other side." Ash said.

He took out a rope and threw it over to the other side. Ash moved himself alone to the other side and then fix the bridge.

"Okay, you can pass."

Brock and Misty were shocked at Ash's amazing tactics, after crossing the bridge, Brock asked, "How do you do that?"

"Training, I am also a member of the Pokemon Rangers."

"No kidding?" Misty asked.

"You can ask any member."

Then they moved forward, Ash stopped them once more.

"Now what?" Misty asked. Ash asked Sylveon to do the same, they saw a lot of holes in the ground.

"I knew it. This is really someone's doing." Ash said.

"How do you know there is a trap?" Brock asked.

"Training." Ash didn't say more.

Then they walked along, they saw a rope, Ash then stepped forward and was caught in a net, but thanks to his Pokemon, he was freed.

"How do you manage to pass all the traps?"

They saw a girl approaching them, Brock started to flirt with her, only to be pulled away by Misty. The girl introduced herself as Melanie, she took them to a hidden village.

"Wow, there are a lot of pokemon here, Melanie, do you own all of them?" Ash asked.

"No, this is a place where abandoned or injured Pokemon can come to rest and relax. I take care of them until they are better."

Misty then asked, "How about the traps?"

"I wanted to prevent some Pokemon trainers from entering, since they were here to capture Pokemon, and the Pokemon maybe too ill to escape."

Ash said, "But your traps aren't good enough to keep robbers away. If we were robbers, we already took all the pokemon now."

"You are right, what should I do?" Melanie asked.

"I will go contact the Pokemon Rangers and ask them to set up a preservation area here." Ash then walked away to contact them.

Then Misty saw the same Oddish she was about to capture, she apologized to him, which he forgave her. But the same Bulbasaur tried to attack Misty, afraid that Misty is trying to do that again.

Ash just went back from contacting, he said, "Not long after, they will be coming here."

"Thank you so much."Melanie said.

"No problem, but what is up with that Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

"He was abandoned by a trainer, he was volunteered to protect the whole village."

Ash approached Bulbasaur, who glared him and prepared for an attack.

"Bulbasaur, listen to me. I will not hurt the Pokemon."

"Why should I believe you? You humans are the same." Bulbasaur said.

"Ash is not human!" Pikachu retorted.

"What?"

"Yeah, Ash is a Pokemon, he is the one who showed us love." Sylveon said.

Bulbasaur then approached Ash, but then Team Rocket appeared and tried to attack the Pokemon. They used a massive vacuum to suck the Pokemon, Oddish was caught in the wind, but Bulbasaur used its vines to smack the hose around.

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!"

Ash called out his Pidgeotto and used Gust to make a tornado and sent the trio flying.

"We are blasting of again." The trio screamed once more.

Not long after, the rangers come and set up the field, making the Pokemon no need to worry.

Bulbasaur approached Ash. "Is it true that you are a Pokemon?"

Ash used telephy to say to Bulbasaur. "Yes, I am. I become a trainer so that I can travel and meet Pokemon."

Melanie asked, "Ash, thank you for everything, how about you tak Bulbasaur with you?"

"Huh, but why?"

"The village is too small for his bulb to grow. I think you will be a good trainer for him."

Ash kneeled down and asked, "Well, Bulbasaur, do you want to come with me?"

Bulbasaur said, "Sure. I can have a Pokemon as my trainer."

Ash then tossed the Pokeball and capture it. Then they said goodbye to Melanie and left the hidden village.

* * *

Ash and his friends saw a Charmander sitting upon a rock, Ash said, "A Charmander? Why is it here?"

"I have no idea, do you think that it is wild?" Misty asked.

"But its flame is so weak, I think we should take him to the Pokemon Center." Brock said.

Ash bent down to Charmander. "Hey, Charmander, let me take you to the Pokemon Center, will you?"

Charmander shook his head. "I am waiting for my trainer to come back, I don't want to miss him."

Ash was shocked at the loyal Pokemon, Brock said that it was better to leave it here so his trainer would come. Ash at first hesitated, since he was afraid that its trainer must have abandoned him, but he then let him stay.

They arrived at the Pokemon Center to heal Pokemon, they heard someone laughing nearby, they looked and saw a trainer named Damian surrounded by a group of people.

"Can you believe it, once I had a Charmander, he was so weak that it couldn't win a Bulbasaur."

"So what do you do to him?"

"I left him on a rock, he is so stupid that he thinks I will return for it." Then his friends laughed.

Ash then confronted Damian, "Hey, don't you know that Charmander is weak?"

Damian just shrugged off, "It is not my business now, I released him. It is not mine now."

Ash was furious, he then quickly ran off the building.

"Ash, wait!" Pikachu and Sylveon chased him. Misty and Brock wanted to, but they went back inside due to the weather changing and hoped that Ash was fine.

The three raced back through the pouring rain towards the rock where the Charmander was, only to find it was now having worse problems than just the add matters worse, a gang of Spearow were attacking it.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Ash shot a Thunderbolt to them, scaring them off.

"Charmander, you can't keep staying here. Your trainer won't come back to you. Let me take you to the center."

Despite Charmander's protests, Ash quickly wrapped him up in his raincoat and ran back to the center.

"Ash!" Brock and Misty were sighed in relief that Ash was safe.

Ash quickly begged Nurse Joy for help.

"Why do you let it stay in the rain?" Nurse Joy scolded him.

"Nurse Joy, it isn't mine, it was just released by Damian. I couldn't see him suffer. Please save him."

"I am sorry for doubting you. I will do what I can."

After an intense and distressing wait, Nurse Joy finally came out of the operating room and reported success. The Charmander had pulled through, and it will be fine by morning.

When morning comes, Ash, Misty and Brock were asleep on couches in the lobby, Pikachu and Sylveon asleep below.

Ash woke up and noticed Charmander was gone.

"Where did it go?" Ash said causing Misty and Brock to awake.

"Ash, what 's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Charmander was missing again, I think he went back to wait for Damian."

"Even he released it, why is he still loyal to him?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Ash and his friends left the Pokemon Center to find Charmander.

They were in a hurry, but they didn't notice a trap in front of them, they fell inside a hole.

"Hey, who did this?"

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Not you guys again!" Ash said, Team Rocket grabbed Pikachu and Sylveon and tried to leave , but then Charmander came and shot them a Flamethrower, causing them to drop Pikachu and Sylveon and blasted off.

After saving Ash and the others from the pit, Damian came to them.

"It is you, what do you want?" Ash asked.

"Like I promised, I am here for Charmander, abandoning him was a good choice, he sure got stronger."

He tried to throw a Pokeball, but Charmander threw it back to his face.

"You had lost my trust, I will never go with you again!" Charmander said.

"You little…"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on him!" Ash said coldly. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt and Charmander shot another Flamethrower, causing Damian to hit. He was furious, he turned to Ash, "I heard you were partaking the league, I will destroy you and the Charmander!" Then he left angrily.

"Now that is done. Charmander, do you want to go with me?" Ash asked him, he agreed and went into Ash's arms. Ash then captured it with a Pokeball. Then the gang kept on their journey.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down the road, Ash suddenly stopped his feet, he tried to tell others to stop, but it was too late. Brock and Misty fell into the pit.

"Why do we always fall in the pit?" Misty whined.

"I have no idea." Brock said.

Ash then noticed 5 Squirtles wearing sunglasses, they were laughing. Ash was furious, he challenged them to a battle using Pikachu and Sylveon, but the battle ended when Officer Jenny arrived and scared them away.

Officer Jenny, what is up with them?" After arriving the police station, Ash asked.

"They were the Squirtle Squad, they were 5 Squirtles who were abandoned by their trainers, all they did was run wild and playing pranks on everyone."

"So they must be so hurt that they will do such things, Officer, I will go talk to them."

Ash said and then left. They met the Squirtle Squad again, they attacked Pikachu, causing him to fell in the river and hurt by a Goldeen's horn.

Ash then asked the Squirtle Squad, "You must stop this mess. Can't you see Pikachu is hurt?"

"Why do you care? You humans are the same."

Ash said, "You are wrong, there are still humans that trust their Pokemon and treat them as friends."

"And why do you think so, you are not Pokemon!"

"I am a Pokemon." He used Heal Pulse on Pikachu to show them that he wasn't lying.

"You are a Pokemon?" The head Squirtle asked.

"Yes. I am."

Before he could continue, a flash bomb explosion signified the arrival of Team Rocket, complete with their motto.

"When will you guys leave us alone?"

"Until we grab that Pokemon of yours!" They threw more flash bombs, Meowth also nabbed Pikachu.

Ash teamed up with the head Squirtle, who was now trust Ash, to use Water Gun to Team Rocket, causing them to drop Pikachu and blast off.

"Ash!" Brock, Misty and Officer Jenny came, they told him and his Pokemon, the Squirtle Squad that the town is on fire. Ash and the Squirtle Squad quickly went to the town, the five Squirtle squad put out the fire with their water type attacks.

After the fire was put off, Ash said, "Now that it was solved, now it was you guys."

Ash bent down to them, "Do you want to be the fire fighters for Officer Jenny? She would take care of you."

The Squirtle Squad looked at the Officer and the burned houses, they agreed. Officer Jenny also thanked Ash for clearing this mess.

When they were walking on the road, Ash noticed the leader Squirtle followed him.

"Squirtle? Why are you here?" Ash asked.

"I want to travel with you, it may be interesting to travel with a Pokemon disguised as human."

Ash smiled, "Welcome to the team." Ash captured him with a pokeball, then they continued their journey.

* * *

 **Ash has now captured 3 starters in this chapter, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle**

 **At home: Ho-Oh**

 **Next chapter will be finishing Vermillion Gym, be sure to read and review.**


	6. Kanto Chapter 6

Kanto Chapter 6

The gang were wandering through the forest, Misty asked, "Hey, Ash, do you notice that the Pokemon you caught were not from battling?"

Ash said, "Well, yes, but I don't mind. Maybe I can battle capture one Pokemon. Right, Sylveon, Pikachu?" They nodded.

They broke through the forest and found themselves on the beach.

"Wow, a beach, how about we took a rest?" Brock asked.

"Great idea." Ash said. They sat at the beach and enjoyed the sunset.

Just then, they saw a Krabby scurrying between his feet.

"Wow, a tiny Krabby. This could be cool."

Ash then called Pikachu to battle it, Krabby used Bubble Beam first and hit Pikachu, but Pikachu used Iron Tail, then followed by a Thunderbolt.

"Go! Pokeball!"

Ash threw it and immediately captured it.

"Hey, Ash, I wonder, how come your Pokemon didn't transferred to the Professor Oak's lab?"

"Yeah, since this is your eighth Pokemon."

"Oh, I didn't need to, since I have a status of a Professor, so I have the authority to take care all of them."

Misty and Brock was shocked again.

"So you are a Professor, a member of the International Police, and a Ranger. How do you get them?"

"You can thank Lance for that." Ash said.

They went to a lighthouse since Professor Oak asked them to meet a boy named Bill.

When they got inside, they only saw a Kabuto.

"Hello, Kabuto, do you know where Bill is?"

The Kabuto said, "I am Bill, can you help me? I am stuck in this custume."

Ash said, "Okay, how do I help?"

"Just press the button on the suit."

Ash did and freed Bill. He got out of the costume and said, "Thank you for saving me. I am Bill."

After introductions, Ash asked, "Bill, why were you inside of the costume?"

"Oh, I was doing some research. I was researching about how Pokemon lived in the nature and thinking if human can turn into Pokemon."

"That was crazy." Misty said.

"Yeah, how could human changed into Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Well, this is why I am researching, but I heard that some legendary Pokemon can change into humans so that they can travel. I always wanted to meet one."

Ash was shocked at Bill's words. Misty asked, "If legendary can disguise as humans, how do we differentiate them?"

"Well, if it is a high level legendary, the only to do it is to let it trust you, when the time comes, it will tell you." Bill replied. "I also heard that one trainer who is traveling in Kanto was a Legendary Pokemon."

Brock said, "There is?"

"This is just rumors, no one will believe it. But I believe it, since it will be an amazing discovery."

Ash said, "Maybe we can meet the trainer in the league, since you said that it is traveling through Kanto."

"That is a great idea, Ash." Bill said.

After Brock and Misty was asleep, Ash went to see Bill, who was still working.

"Bill, don't you need some rest?" Ash asked.

"Oh, hey Ash. I am also working on Pokemon Storage system. I was making a Nanodex for trainers who have authority to take all the Pokemon. Professor Oak told me that you need one, right?"

"Yes." Ash said.

"Here you go." Ash got a blue Nanodex and attached it on his wrist.

"Thanks Bill."

"No problem. And Ash, I want to ask. You are a Pokemon, right?"

Ash was paled. Bill quickly said, "Don't be scared. I won't tell everyone."

Ash sighed, "I guess Professor Oak told you, too?"

"Yes. Although I was shocked. But you did a good job hiding yourself."

"Thanks, Bill."

After staying for a night, Ash and his friends left the lighthouse and head towards Vermillion City.

* * *

After two weeks of traveling, Ash, Misty, and Brock had finally made it to Vermilion arrived at the Pokemon Center, but they saw a lot of trainers waiting for their Pokemon.

"Nurse Joy, what happened?" Brock asked.

"Oh, all of them challenged the Vermillion Gym leader, but they were badly beaten by Lt. Surge." Then Ash began to worry over his upcoming Gym battle against Surge.

Ash was angry, he went to the gym immediately.

"I am here to challenge the gym!" Ash called out.

Then out came three people, the one in the front said, "Oh, so a baby came to challenge me?" He then saw Pikachu, "And he had a baby Pokemon, too."

"I don't care if Pikachu and I were a baby or not, I am here to challenge the gym."

"Sorry, I don't battle babies. So scram."

Ash was frustrated, he went outside the gym and went to meet others. Brock and Misty were angry at Lt. Surge's actions.

Nurse Joy took out a thunder stone and said, "Lt. Surge's strongest Pokemon is a Raichu, how about you evolve your Pikachu to challenge him?"

Ash took the stone and asked, "Pikachu, do you want to evolve?"

Then Pikachu used the tail to smacked the Thunder stone, he said, "I don't need to evolve. I will show that I can beat a Raichu! I will show him who is the boss!"

Ash and Sylveon was touched at Pikachu's words, Ash said, "Okay, buddy. I will trust you."

Ash and his group went to the gym again, Lt. Surge said, "Didn't I told you that I don't battle babies?"

Ash mocked, "I think you are just scared to battle."

Lt. Surge was angered by the words, he said, "Fine, I will beat you and let you cry like a baby!"

Then they stood besides the field. "This is a battle between the gym leader Lt. Surge and the challenger Ash. Each trainer will use 3 Pokemon, when one player lost all the Pokemon, the other one wins."

"Go, Magneton, destroy that baby!"

Ash said, "A steel type, Charmander! I chose you!"

Then they started the battle.

Charmander used Ember on Magneton, which was super effective, then Magneton used Flash Cannon, Charmander dodged and used Dragon rage. Magneton used Iron defense to lower the damage, then it used tri attack and hit Charmander, Charmander just hit and got Paralyzed. But Ash trusted him, causing Charmander to use Scary face and defeat Magneton with an Ember.

"You are good, baby, but my next Pokemon will destroy you, go Electrode!"

Electrode used Spark to knock out Charmander, who was trying to use Scratch but failed due to Paralysis.

"Return, Charmander, take a good rest. Bulbasaur! I chose you!"

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to stop Electrode's Gyro ball, then using Petal Dance to hit it, Electrode then used Thunder, which hurt Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur won't give up, it used Poison Powder to Poison Electrode, then it used take down and hit Electrode. Lt. Surge thought about the poison effect, and then he made up his mind to let Electrode use Explosion.

"Both Electrode and Bulbasaur are fainted!"

Misty said, "Explosion. What a suicide move."

Brock said, "Yeah, Surge must have predicted that Electrode will faint due to Poison effect."

Lt. Surge said, "Now, Raichu! You're up."

Ash said, "Okay, Pikachu, your turn to shine."

Pikachu started with Quick Attack, which hit Raichu. Raichu used Slam on Pikachu, causing him to crash into a wall, Pikachu got up and used Thunderbolt, while Raichu also used a Thunderbolt back. Due to Raichu was stronger, Pikachu was hit. Lt Surge then let Raichu used Iron Tail, Ash called out to Pikachu in worry, but Pikachu dodged the attack using his speed. Then Pikachu started to use Agility, running around in circles which caused Raichu to get dizzy, then ended it with a Dig attack.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash was happy, he and Sylveon went to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you are great."

"I beat a Raichu!" Pikachu said excited.

Lt. Surge came to him and said, "Young boy, you surely proved yourself that you are not a baby. I am proud of you."

He took out the Thunder Badge and gave it to Ash, which he happily accept it. Lt. Surge also gave them the tickets to S.S. Anne and bid them good luck. The gang thanked him and went to the port.

* * *

 **This ends the Vermillion Gym Battle, since in my story, Ash won't be losing, so I made some changes. I also let Ash had a 3 on 3 against Lt. Surge instead of 1 on 1 in the anime.**

 **In the next chapter, Ash will be using his first mega evolution, so you can guess who is it.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby**

 **At home: Ho-Oh**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	7. Kanto Chapter 7

Kanto Chapter 7

When they arrived at the port, they met Leaf who was also getting on the ship. Ash immediately called her.

"Ash! Nice to see you again." Leaf said.

"Same here, so you are also boarding the S.S. Anne?" Ash asked.

"Of course. I beated Lt. Surge and got the tickets. And you?"

"We all are." Ash said.

Ash and his friends went on the ship, they were amazed at the luxurious rooms and the fabulous interior.

"This place looks awesome." Misty said.

"Yeah, talk about a luxurious stay." Brock said.

They head to a ballroom and saw all kinds of trainers battling, Ash also battled a gentleman with a Raticate using Pikachu. He won against him.

"Nice battle." Ash said to the gentleman.

"No problem, kid. Since you beated me, how about you take this with you?" The gentleman took out a box. Ash didn't open it and said, "Thank you."

Suddenly, the room was filled with Team Rocket Grunts.

"Oh no, Team Rocket!" Misty said.

"I guess this time it isn't the idiot trio." Leaf said.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie, James and Meowth took of their disguise.

"Great, more problems."

The grunts all used vacuums to capture the other passenger's Pokemon.

"Everyone, come on out!" Ash tossed all 8 of his Pokemon and they all attacked the grunts, sending them all flying, including the trio. Then Ash noticed a Pokeball fell from James' hand.

"What is this?"

Before Ash can opened it, they heard the ship rumbling.

"Ash, we need to get out of here." Leaf said.

"Let's go." Ash quickly recalled all of his Pokemon.

They quickly went towards the life boats and put on the life jackets. Not long after, they witnessed the ship sank to the ocean.

"Man, I thought that we could relax on a luxurious boat." Leaf said.

"Yeah." Ash gave a weak smile.

* * *

After they got on the shore, every passenger left the place, Leaf also asked, "So Ash, what is inside the Pokeball?"

Ash said, "I don't know."

He tossed it and appeared a Golden Magikarp.

"It is a Shiny Magikarp!" Misty said.

"Those are very rare!" Brock said.

Magikarp then saw Ash, he was terrified, "Please don't sell me!"

Ash said, "Huh? Sell you? Why would I do that?"

Misty then asked Leaf, "Is Ash communicating with Pokemon?"

Leaf said, "Yes, we can understand what Pokemon are saying. It is an amazing gift."

Magikarp said, "Because I am shiny, I was often being sold as a prize. But I am a Pokemon, too."

Ash then looked at him.

"I am sorry that you suffer a lot. I treat all Pokemon with love, even you doesn't deserve to have this fate."

Magikarp saw Ash's eyes, which were telling the truth, he tried to accept Ash.

But suddenly, Team Rocket appeared and grabbed Pikachu, Sylveon and Magikarp in a net.

"Team Rocket!"

James said, "Too bad, this Magikarp can make a lot of money."

Meowth said, "And we also got your Pikachu and Sylveon for da boss, it is a win-win for us!"

Ash said, "No you don't! Pidgeotto, I chose you!"

Leaf said, "Well, I'll battle, too. Nidory! I chose you!"

Leaf took out her Nidoqueen, then they tried to break the net, but Jessie took out Ekans and James took out Koffing to stop them. Thanks to Nidory, the Pokemon were defeated, and Pidgeotto used Peck to broke the net, causing the 3 to fall.

"I am coming!" Ash jumped high enough to grab all three Pokemon, but he fell into the sea.

"Ash!" The three humans screamed.

Then Magikarp started to glow, it became bigger and bigger, it carried Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon on its body and floated on the surface of the ocean.

"A red Gyarados!" Ash said.

Then Gyarados put them back to the shore. He then turned to Team Rocket, which flinched at his glare.

Ash then took out the box the gentleman gave him, he opened it and said, "Gyarados! Catch!"

Ash threw a marble like thing, Gyarados caught it in his mouth.

"Let's go!"

Ash pressed his key stone on his glove, he said, "Now let our hearts be together as one! Mega evolve!"

Then Gyarados started to glow, it then changed its appearance.

"What is that?" Misty asked.

"Mega Evolution." Leaf replied in awe to see the Mega Gyarados.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jessie said.

"I think we should retreat…" James said.

"Now Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!"

Gyarados fired a beam and hit Team Rocket.

"We're blasting off again!"

After that, Gyarados returned back to his form. He gave Ash the mega stone.

"Thank you for helping us. Gyarados."

"No problem." It nuzzled Ash.

Brick came and asked, "Ash, what did you just do?"

"This is a temporarily evolution called mega evolution. Once the battle is over, the Pokemon can return back to its form. This key stone and mega stones are essential to perform a mega evolution."

Leaf said, "Also, mega evolutions were originated in Kalos, so all the gym leaders there can perform the trick."

"No way!" Misty said.

Ash then took out a Wrist Band and attach the Gyaradosite on it, he put it on Gyarados, so that they could perform mega evolution. Leaf also decided to go, she bid farewell to them and walked away.

* * *

On the way to Saffron City, they got trouble with some Tentacools and Tentacruels, Misty caught a Horsea in the incident. Then Ash, Misty and Brock arrived at a high cliff.

"After this cliff, we will arrive at Lavander Town."

"Okay, I will have to find a ghost type so that I can challenge the Saffron Gym."

Then Ash noticed a large group of Butterfree in the horizon.

"Wow, there are so many Butterfrees." Ash said.

"Yeah, Butterfree are celebrating their season of love to find a mate now." Brock said.

The group rented a hot-air balloon and were soon in the air following the Butterfree.

"Hey, how about I took mine Butterfree?"

Ash sent his Butterfree to find a mate, but he struggled to get any interest from the other Butterfree. "None of the Butterfree may be "its type", it sure has a unique taste." Brock said.

They then noticed that other Trainers brought their Butterfree and released them to find their mate. Ash's Butterfree few back to Ash and friends, and after they cheer up the Butterfree he returned to seeking a lifetime mate.

Very soon Butterfree fell in love with a pink Butterfree. The pink Butterfree, however, rejected Ash's Butterfree's proposal. But Ash's Butterfree didn't give up and kept on trying, but the pink one eventually slapped him across the face with her wing. Being shot down, Ash's teary-eyed Butterfree then flew away into a forest.

Eventually Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Sylveon and Brock find Butterfree in the forest.

Ash then comforted Butterfree, "Butterfree, can you tell me why she slapped you?"

"She said that she had found her mate, she broke my heart."

Ash hugged him and said, "It is okay. Even you missed the chance, we will always be by your side. I am sure that you will find one eventually."

Butterfree cried in Ash's arms, then Pikachu and Sylveon also came and did the same.

Misty said, "Wow, who knew that Ash has a kind heart?"

Brock said, "He really loves Pokemon so much."

After that, they went to Lavender Town.

* * *

 **There it is, Ash's first mega evolution is a shiny Gyarados. I kind of like the red Gyarados, so I gave Ash one.**

 **And about Butterfree, he will eventually found a mate, but it doesn't mean that Ash will be release it, instead, Ash will be catch it. You can read the profile to find out who is it.**

 **As for Team Rocket, they didn't capture a lot of Butterfrees, because they are doing something in Lavender Town.(Game players will know what are they up to.)**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega)**

 **At home: Ho-Oh**

 **Next Chapter will conclude Saffron Gym. Be sure to read and review.**

 **Pokegabert: Yeah, I agree that Cross is better than Damian, but this story contains the original plot of the series, so I won't write him in this fanfic, sorry.**


	8. Kanto Chapter 8

Kanto Chapter 8

Ash and his friends arrived at Lavender Town, they saw few people in the town.

"That is strange, how come there is no people here?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"This is a place where most people buried their death Pokemon. It is kind of strange."

Misty said, "Maybe we can ask Nurse Joy."

"Good idea."

They went to the Pokemon Center, what they saw is a girl talking to Nurse Joy.

"Gina!" Ash said.

She turned around and said, "Ash?"

The two of them hugged each other.

"Man, I can't believe you are here." Ash said.

"Same here."

Brock tried to flirt with her, but he was pulled away by Misty.

"What's up with him?"

"Oh, these two are my travel companions, Brock and Misty, who are also gym leaders."

"Oh." She turned to them. "It is nice to meet you, I am Gina Ketchum, as you know, Ash's sister."

Misty and Brock introduced themselves, then Ash asked, "So Gina, why are you here?"

Gina said, "I was asked by dad to find Dr. Fuji. Who was a former Team Rocket Scientist and lived here."

Why does Dad want to find him?"

"I have no idea, but he went missing, the reports said that he lived here in Lavender Town."

Nurse Joy came and said, "Miss Gina, Cubone is healed."

Gina went to hug Cubone. Misty asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"His mother was killed, her spirit was haunting in the Pokemon Tower, which is why the visitors of this place decreased. I am going inside to see if I can find one."

Ash said, "Let me go, too. I can help."

Gina rubbed his head, "Of course you can."

But Misty, Brock, Sylveon and Pikachu refused to go, since it was haunted. So Ash and Gina left the center and went there.

"So you got 3 badges?"

"Yes. I am about to battle Sabrina, so I want to find a ghost type for my team."

"Well, you know how good Sabrina is."

They entered the Tower, they saw nobody and moved forward.

Ash and Gina suddenly saw a shadow and went towards them, what they found was a room full of toys.

"Strange, I thought that this place is a grave tower." Gina said.

"Yeah."

Then they felt a coldness, they turned and saw 3 ghosts.

"Boo!"

They were shocked at first, Gina then stood up and said, "Oh, it is just a Gastly, a Haunter and a Gengar."

"Play with us!" Gengar said.

Ash turned to his sister, "Should we play with them?"

"Sure."

Ash used Spooky Plate to play tag, they chased the ghosts and enjoyed themselves. Meanwhile, Ash was trying to catch Gengar, he touched it.

"Tag, you are it!"

But then they saw the familiar trio and the grunts holding a hostage of an old man.

"What's wrong?" Gengar asked.

"It is Team Rocket. They are bad guys who tries to steal Pokemon."

They hid on top of them and evasdropped them.

"Why did you do this to Marowak!"

"How many times do I need to tell you, old man?"

"We are collecting their skulls so that we can make money."

"And our boss would like to have you back in Team Rocket,"

"I told you that I won't go back! You are not helping the world! You just used it as an excuse to rule the world!" The old man said.

"Dr. Fuji, talk all you want, nobody will save you."The grunts laughed.

Ash said, "Okay, Gengar, can you play some pranks on them?"

"Playing pranks is my job!" He then went to prank them.

Ash quickly went back to Gina.

"Gina, I found Dr. Fuji, he was being held hostage."

"If that's the case, we need to save him."

They changed back to their original form, Ash and Gina rushed to them.

"It is the twerp!" Jessie said.

"Team Rocket, so you are the ones who are messing here." Ash said.

"So what? Ekans! Go!"

"Koffing, you too!"

Then the grunts took out their Pokemon, but then they were knocked out.

"What happened?" One grunt asked.

"Then they heard a laughing, Ash smiled and said, "Sorry, your Pokemon were defeated, thanks to Gengar."

Gengar appeared in front of them, causing them to be scared.

Gina said, "Cubone, I choose you!"

Cubone came out and saw Team Rocket, he used Bone Club to hit all of them.

"We should retreat!" James said, but then a ghost appeared, it attacked them and sent them flying.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

Thdn Cubone went towards the ghost.

"Mama!" The ghost turned into a Marowak, she said, "Farewell, my child." Then it disappeared.

Ash untied Dr. Fuji, he said, "Thank you for saving me."

Ash said, "No problem, are you Dr. Fuji?"

"You know me?"

Gina came and said, "My father wants to talk to you, can you come with me?"

Dr. Fuji asked, "It is about him, right?"

Gina said, "Yes."

Dr. Fuji sighed, "I guess I can't hide forever. I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

While Gina and Dr. Fuji were talking, Gengar went towards Ash.

"So, Gengar, do you want to come with me? You are interesting."

Gengar then nodded. Ash let him tapped the Pokeball and captured it.

Back outside, Gina said, "Ash, I will take Dr. Fuji to Sevestar, so before I leave, I have a present to give you."

She gave him a locket with a mega stone on it.

"Is that?" Ash asked.

"Yes, a Gengarite, you can mega evolve the Gengar you just caught."

Ash took it and thanked her, she left with Dr. Fuji.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Misty asked, "So do you capture any new Pokemon?"

Ash said, "Turn around."

All four of them turned around and saw a Gengar making funny faces, they screamed while Ash just laughed.

* * *

They arrived at Saffron City, they saw the Silph Coop. surrounded by Team Rocket.

"Oh, not them again!" Ash said.

"Let's go defeat them, should we?" Brock asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

They went inside and battled some grunts, they were taking a lot of people hostage. Ash used Pikachu and Sylveon to defeat all of them and saved them.

One worker said, "Thank you for saving us."

Another one said, "The president was at the top floor, please go save him."

Ash nodded and kept moving forward, at the meantime, Misty and Brock handled the Grunts downstairs, while Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon went to the president's room.

He opened the door and saw a man sitting there with another man looking at the window.

"Now what do we have here?" The man looking at the window turned to him.

"You must be the one who are causing the mess downstairs."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ash demanded.

"My name is Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket.I see that you are Ash Ketchum, the one who defeated all my grunts in S.S. Anne and Pokemon Tower. You'll see, the president and I are discussing some adult manners, So be a good boy and leave us alone."

"Who are you discusiing!" The president yelled.

"Quiet, you!" He slapped at the man's face.

Ash said, "As a member of the International Police, Giovanni, you are under arrest. Surrender now or we'll take you by force."

Giovanni laughed, "Arrest me? Is this a joke? I know you are the one who defeat Team Terror. If you think I will surrender, then you are wrong."

He took out Persian. "Use Power Gem!"

"Pikachu! Dodge and use Quick Attack, Sylveon, use Moonblast!"

Pikachu and Sylveon used their attacks and hit Persian, Persian used Night Slash, but Sylveon used Protect. Then Pikachu used Thunderbolt and gave it damage. Then Persian was defeated with Sylveon's signature Attract and Draining Kiss Combo.

"So you are tougher than I think, I lost this time, but Team Rocket would never failed again!"

Then a helicopter came and broke the window, Giovanni stepped on it and escaped.

"Damn it!" Ash said.

"It is fine, thank you for saving me." President said.

"So what does Giovanni want?"

The president took out a purple ball. "This is a master ball, it can capture all Pokemon without fail. Since you help us chased away Team Rocket, how about you keep it."

Ash took it and thanked him, then he ran downstairs to meet Misty and Brock.

* * *

They got to the Gym, Ash was about to go in, but Misty and Brock just stood outside.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you come in?"Ash asked.

"Well…the last time we come here, we had a terrible experience." Misty said.

"I don't even want to think about it." Brock said.

Ash sighed and said, "Guys, it is fine now, Sabrina has changed."

"Well, I heard that someone opened her heart, but still, the place gave me creeps." Misty said.

"Fine, I will go in alone."

Ash said while he went inside, he went to the battle field and saw Sabrina.

"I am waiting for you, Ash Ketchum."

"Hey, Sabrina, it is been a while." Ash waved to her.

"Indeed, how can I forget the boy who saved me from the darkness."

(Flashback)

Two years ago in Saffron Gym, Sabrina was a cold hearted person who would turn losers of the gym into a doll. Ash then went to the gym, he met her father, who said that he was only a kid, how would he save her, Ash didn't say anything and went inside.

Sabrina's doll said, "You are not a human."

"I am not. I know that you are controling Sabrina. I will save her."

"Try if you can," Sabrina took out Kadabra, Ash changed into Arceus and battled him. Thanks to his Dread Plate, the Psychic moves have no effect against him. Ash used Aerial Ace on Kadabra, but he tripped and fell onto the ground, then Sabrina suddenly laughed. Ash noticed that when Sabrina was laughing, her darkness would fade away, so instead of battling, he became a circus clown and made some silly faces and acts, the more she laughed, the more she was happy, then the doll controlled her also gone.

Sabrina's father thanked him for saving her, he replied that it was no big deal. Sabrina thought that Ash was an interesting child, so she offered to teach him Teleport. Ash also asked her to come to act in Pokestar Studios, she become a star thanks to a film _Mystery Doors of the magical Land._ She acted the film while Serena acted as the Princess, it become a great hit and Sabrina, for the first time, didn't feel lonely."

(Flashback end)

"So I assume that you are here for the gym battle?"

"Yes. I have been prepared that we battle again. But this time my Pokemon."

"Sure."

Her father became the refree and explain that the battle would be a 3 on 3.

Sabrina used Drowzee first, Ash chose Sylveon. Drowzee used Confusion, while Sylveon blocked by Protect, then Sylveon used Dazzling Gleam and hurt him. Sylveon tried to use Swift, but Drowzee dodged it by using Teleport, then Drowzee used Hypnosis, causing Sylveon to asleep, but thanks to her holding a Chesto Berry, she woke up instantly and did Attract. Drowzee was immobilized by love, letting Sylveon to end it with a Moonblast.

"Your Sylveon was stong like before, but here is my next one. Go!Mr. Mime !"

Mr. Mime used Psychic to make Sylveon fainted, so Ash used Gyarados next. Gyarados used Water Gun, Mr. Mime used Mimic to do the same. Then Gyarados tried to use Crunch, but it was blocked by Barrier. Then Mr. Mime shocked them by using Thunder, causing Gyarados to hurt badly, but Gyarados didn't give up, it used Hyper Beam to gave him damage, then using another Crunch, but he fell into the trick of Substitute. Gyarados used Water Gun to break the substitute, then he used Crunch again, Mr. Mime also used Psyshock, causing both of them to faint.

"I never had an exciting battle from before, you really are something."

"You too, Sabrina."

"Here is my last Pokemon. Alakazam!"

"Gengar! I choose you!"

Alakazam and Gengar went on the field, both of them got a mega stone.

Ash and Sabrina mega evolved their Pokemon and started battling.

Gengar used Shadow Ball first, but Alakazam dodged it using Teleport, then Alakazam used Psychic, Gengar just hid in the shadows to dodge it. Then Gengar fired a Dark Pulse and hit Alakazam. It also used Recover to gain all its HP back. Alakazam used Calm Mind and then Future Sight, which hurt Gengar badly. Gengar still could move, and Ash came up with a plan, Gengar used Hypnosis on Alakazam, causing him to sleep, then followed by Nightmare and Hex to defeat him.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, Gengar wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum."

Ash was happy, he and his Pokemon all jumped in joy, Sabrina smiled at him while recalling her Alakazam.

"Ash, nice battle. I see that you are improving, here is the Marsh Badge."

Ash took it and thanked her.

"By the way, how is Lillie and Serena, they didn't go with you?"

"Serena is still at home while Lillie went to Alola."

"I see. Well, good luck on your journey."

Ash nodded and went outside to meet two of his friends.

* * *

 **I combined 2 Team Rocket events with the anime, and Ash battled Giovanni for the first time. I gave Ash another mega evolution and the battle with Sabrina. I think that since Sabrina appeared in Pokestar Studios, why not let her meet Ash when Ash wasn't a trainer?**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega)**

 **At home: Ho-Oh**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	9. Kanto Chapter 9

Kanto Chapter 9

Ash went to the Pokemon Center, he called his father.

"Ash nice to see you again." Adam said.

"Hey dad, I want to know how is Ho-Oh?"

"He is doing fine, do you want me to send it to you?"

"Sure. And Dad, I want to ask why do want to talk to Dr. Fuji?"

"Oh, he once worked for Team Rocket and used Mew to create a new Pokemon. Right now we knew that the Pokemon was in Team Rocket's hands. I also promise to protect him so that he won't be found."

"I see. Dad, I want to ask, is it okay if I told my travel companions about my true identity?" Ash asked.

Adam put his hand under his chin and said, "It is up to you. If you trust them, then you can tell them. I will support you."

Ash said, "Thanks dad. And the last thing."

He took out a Purple Pokeball.

"Dad, I want to give this to you."

Adam saw it and asked, "Is that a Master Ball?"

"Yes, Team Rocket was after it, I beat their boss and got this, I think that taking it with me will make me in danger, so I want you to keep it."

"I see. Then send me over, I will keep it."

Ash did and gave it to Adam, then they said goodbye since Adam had work to do.

Ash then decided to call Professor Oak, he dialed his number and saw him sipping tea through the monitor.

"Hello, Ash. How are you?"

"Great, I just got my fourth badge."

"Excellent progress, although Gary has already got 5 badges and pass Celadon."

Ash was a little angry, but he said calmly, "It is fine, what matters that I can make it to the league, that matters."

Professor Oak said, "True, all the Professors had faith in you, don't lose it."

"I won't."

* * *

Then back outside, Ash and Brock are making rice balls for lunch, Sylveon and Pikachu were playing, they saw a Mankey peeking behind a rock.

"Pikachu, Sylveon, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"There is a Mankey!" Pikachu said.

Then the Mankey went over to Ash.

"Can I have one?"

Ash then prepared one for him, he ate it happily.

"Hey Mankey, do you want to travel with us?

Then he started to get angry and start attacking everyone.

""Oh, no! It is Thrash!" Brock said.

"Why would it attack us?" Misty asked.

"Maybe he was a released Pokemon." Ash said.

Brock tried to stop him, but he got punched, then it stole Ash's hat and ran off.

"Hey, my hat!" Ash said.

"You want it back? Too bad!" Mankey mocked him. He also imitated him twisting his hat back.

"I have to get that hat back, it was the hat I won at the Pokemon League Expo, so it is very rare."

Ash then tried to climb the tree, but Mankey jumped off.

To make matters worse, they heard the famous motto again.

"Team Rocket! We have no time to play with you!" Ash said while jumping down the tree.

"We are here for Pikachu and Sylveon!"

Then Manley was curious, he went to check out them, only to be kicked by James.

"Hey! That hurts!" Mankey yelled and then started to evolve into Primeape.

"Whatever!" Jessie said while they tossed Ekans and Koffing out. Angry about being ignored, Primeape sent a punch on Jessie, sending her flying face-first into a rock.

"Hey! James, Meowth, change plans. I want to get that stupid monkey a lesson!"

James and Meowth then tried to calm her down. Primeape then beated Team Rocket and face to face with Sylveon, who Ash called to battle since Fairy are super effective.

Sylveon used Fairy Wind to blow the hat off and Pikachu got it back.

"Hey!" Primeape was more angrier, he tried to trash at Ash.

"Guys, I will handle this." Ash said while he ran, Primeape chased him.

"Wow, he is reckless."Brock commented.

Ash then saw a trap in front of him made by Team Rocket, he then jumped over with it.

"Hey! You are suppose to get in!" James said.

"You guys really are idiots, the trap is obvious."

Then Ash pushed them in the trap. Primeape also jumped in and sent them flying.

"We're blasting off again!"

Then Primeape went out of the hole, he charged at Ash, Ash didn't run, Primeape suddenly run through him, causing him to get shocked.

"Why did I run through him?" Primeape then did more times, but always the same.

"Alright, I give up." Primeape said.

Ash bent down and healed him. "The reason you went through me because I changed into Ghost Type. I am Arceus." Ash said.

Then Primeape was frightened, since he made fun of a god, he begged for forgiveness, Ash said, "I will forgive you, but I want to know why don't you want to be captured?"

Primeape said, "My former trainer made fun of me, so I think you were the same."

"Fair point. I promise I won't be like others. So do you want to come with me?"

Then he nodded, Ash captured him immediately.

"Ash!" His four companions came to him.

"Are you hurt?" Sylveon asked.

"I am fine, Sylveon. I manage to tame Primeape."

Misty asked, "How do you do it?"

"By sharing one of my secrets." Ash said. "I only shared this secret to Pokemons only."

"Why not telling us?" Brock asked.

"I don't want to put you in danger. But now, I will tell you."

Ash then looked around, and he didn't detect any Team Rocket member.

"Okay, remember what Bill said? There are Legendary Pokemon disguise themselves as humans to travel across the world, and one has been in Kanto."

Misty said, "I remember, but I think that it isn't possible."

"Well, surprise. I am one." Ash said. Then there was an awkward silence.

"What?!"

Brock and Misty was taken aback.

"You… are a Pokemon? But… you look normal to us." Brock said.

Ash shot a Hydro Pump to the sky.

"Okay, maybe not. But how many people know?" Brock asked.

"My friends, my family, all the champions, professors, International police, Rangers and even Charles Goodshow and Sabrina."

Misty said, "Wow, we traveled together for so long, and we didn't even what Pokemon are you?" Misty asked.

Ash closed his eyes, and then he changed into an Arceus.

"Arceus…" Brock and Misty were lost for words, then they fainted.

Ash quickly changed back and woke them up by using Thunderbolt.

"Huh, Ash, are you really Arceus?" Brock asked.

"Yes. This is why I disguise as a human, to see how humans behave and meet the world my father made."

Misty said, "The only family member we met is your sister, don't tell me, is she?"

Ash said, "Yes. She is a Giratina. She could transport anywhere using the reverse world."

"Amazing." Brock said, "But if you are Arceus, you can get anything you want."

"Yes, I can, but I won't cheat my way to victory. I want to partake the league fair and square."

"That's good to know, but did you also do battles?"

"Yes, I remember two years ago, I battled Sabrina's Kadabra, who is now Alakazam."

"What? So you are the one who saved Sabrina?"

"Yes."

Ash kept talking, Misty and Brock was amazed. Then Misty asked, "Hey, Ash, you are a Pokemon, does that mean we can catch you?"

"Don't even think about that, my Pokeball is in my mother's hands."

"Oh."

"Okay, now my secret is disclosed, let's keep going."

Ash said as the group went to Celadon.

* * *

 **I decided to let Ash disclose his secret to his friends in this chapter, since he already got 4 badges, and there is another interesting plot happening in the next chapter.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape**

 **At home: Ho-Oh**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	10. Kanto Chapter 10

Kanto Chapter 10

Ash and his friends arrived at Celadon City, they first went to the Pokemon center. Brock wanted to flirt with Nurse Joy, but he was pulled away by Misty.

"Hey, where did Ash go?" Misty then noticed Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon all went missing.

"I don't know." Brock said. Then they noticed a wonderful smell, they followed the smell and got to a perfume shop.

"Excuse me, how much does this perfume cost?"

Brock and Misty saw a girl with a Pikachu and a Sylveon admiring the aromas.

"Oh, this is our best aroma in this store, it is made by our gym leader, Erika. It costs 1500 Pokedollars."

The girl gave the manager the money and took the perfume.

"Thank you for buying the perfume." The manager said.

"No problem, and can I have a battle with you, I am also challenging the gyms. And you are the gym leader, Erika, right?"

Erika said, "Sure, I see that you broke my disguise. I will be waiting for you at the gym."

Before Ash walked away, Brock then bent one knee down and said, "Oh my, you are so pretty, do want to hang out with me since you captured my heart…"

Then Misty sighed and pulled his ear.

"Can you not do this so often?"

Ash giggled, "He is interesting."

Misty then looked at her, "Wait, you looked like one of my friend who just ran off without telling us."

"Really?"

"But he is a boy, not a girl."

"Oh. Well, I didn't see him. Sorry that I have to go to the gym."

Ash said as she walked away elegantly.

Brock said, "She is really beautiful."

Misty said, "Yes, but very suspicious. How about we followed her?"

"Good idea."

Meanwhile, Ash said, "Wow, Pikachu, Sylveon, they didn't recognize us."

"Yeah, your tail disguise really worked." Pikachu showed his tail.

"So do we have to battle in this form?" Sylveon asked.

"Sure, Erika won't know that I was a boy." They got to the gym and went inside, Erika was already waiting her.

"So you are here, what is your name?"

"I am Ashley Ketchum. I got 4 badges."

"Okay."

They both got to the field, the referee announced that the battle would be a 3 on 3.

Ashley noticed the field full of plants, she said, "Wow, this place looks beautiful."

"Why thank you, I maintained it so I can gather some ingredients for the perfume. Well, here is my first Pokemon, Tangela!"

Ash said, "Okay, Bulbasaur, I chose you!"

When the two Pokemon appeared, the battle started. Tangela started up with Growth to raise attacks, then it used Vine Whip on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur dodged and used Sunny Day, then used Solar Beam. Tangela was hit, but very effective. It then used Leech Seed on Bulbasaur, starting to drain his energy, Bulbasaur used Poison Powder on Tangela, causing him to get poisoned, then followed by a super effective Venoshock, which caught Tangela off guard and fainted.

"You are very good, Ashley. Here is my second Pokemon, Victreebel!"

Bulbasaur kept staying on the field, but Victreebel shot a Weather ball and hurt Bulbasaur badly, then Bulbasaur fainted due to the Leech Seed.

"You did a great job, take a good rest."

Meanwhile, Misty and Brock arrived at the gym, Misty said, "The battle was already started."

Brock said, "Oh man."

Ash used Charmander next, Victreebel started off with Toxic, which poisoned Charmander, but Charmander used Scratch and damage it, then Victreebel tried to use Infestation to wrap Charmander, but it made a mistake since Charmander used Flamethrower and hurt it then followed by a Dragon Rage to make Victreebel faint.

"You raised your Charmander well, but here is my final Pokemon. Gloom."

When it appeared, Ash coughed at the smell it made.

"It is a good thing I brought a perfume." Ash said while smell some to feel better.

Gloom used Sleep Powder to make Charmander asleep, then followed by a Petal Blizzard and Sludge Bomb to make it faint.

"Return, Charmander. Go, Butterfree!"

Then Butterfree started with Silver Wind and hurt Gloom, Gloom tried to put him to sleep using Sleep Powder, but failed due to Safeguard. Then Gloom used Sludge Bomb, Butterfree flew high to dodge it, then it used Confusion to gave Gloom much damage. Erika was frustrated that she couldn't use static effects, she told Gloom to use Solar Beam, but Butterfree blocked it with Air Slash, then it used Quiver Dance to make Gloom confused, then finished it off with another Silver Wind.

"Gloom is unable to battle, Butterfree wins, which means the victory goes to Ashley!"

Ash cheered with Bitterfree flew around her, Erika sighed and tried to walk towards Gloom, but Team Rocket break through the window and said their motto.

"Team Rocket, why are you here?!" Erika asked.

"We are trying to steal your perfume!" Then the group started the fire, causing the gym to be burning.

"Oh no! My plants!"

Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on these troublemakers."

The trio tried to protest about being the troublemaker that they didn't notice a Thunderbolt, they were blasting off again.

Ash took out Squirtle, Krabby and Gyarados to put out the fire, but most of the plants were gone.

"Miss Erika, I am sorry that happened."

She was held by gym trainers and said, "It is not your fault, Ashley. Thank you for putting out the fire. These plants can grow, I have more seeds to do so."

One gym trainer took a badge and gave it to Ash.

"This is the Rainbow Badge, you earned it."

Ash got it and thanked her, then she went to the Pokemon Center. Sh changed back to her male form and went to find Misty and Brock.

"Hi, Misty, Brock."

"Ash, where were you the whole time?" Misty asked angrily.

"I just challenged the gym. I got my badge."

Brock said, "But we were outside the gym before the fire, how come we didn't see you?"

Ash smiled, "Well, did you see the girl who was challenging the gym?"

"Yes, she also brought a perfume."

"News flash, that was me."

Misty and Brock was shocked. "What?! You were that girl?" Misty was shocked.

"How can't I not notice it?" Brock cried in anime tears.

"Looks like my disguise was so good, I guess."

"Agreed!" His Pokemon said.

Brock said, "So you got your gym badge, how about we go to Fuchasa City?"

"Sure."

* * *

Before they left the city, they came across a Game Corner

"What is this?" Ash asked.

"Oh, it is a Game Corner, a place where we can play arcade games." Brock said.

"Cool, let's go check it out."

They went inside and played some games, making money, but when they went to the counter, they saw some Pokemon being held in the cage.

"Hey, what did you do to those Pokemons?"

The lady said, "Sir, they were for sale, if you got 10 game coins, you can trade 1 Eevee, then 20 for a Dratini, and 100 for a Porygon."

"But it is not right to sell Pokemon! They are beings like us!"

Just then, the door closed and the alarms appeared, the workers all took off their disguises.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Capture all of them!" One grunt said. Then Ash used Pikachu and Sylveon to battle them, when they were defeated, they found a hidden passage, which lead to their base.

"We are in Team Rocket's hideout, I guess." Ash said.

"What should we do?" Sylveon asked.

"We will battle our way and capture as many grunts as we can."

Ash also called Lance about finding Team Rocket's hideout, he said that he will send reinforcements.

Ash took out all of his Pokemon and battled the grunts and saving some Pokemon, while Misty and Brock were battling those in the game center.

They went more deeper and found Giovanni sitting on a chair.

"Welcome to our base, Ash Ketchum."

"Giovanni.." Ash hissed.

"You foiled our plan so many times, but it doesn't matter, right now you are in our base. And I know you are not human." Giovanni smirked.

Ash says, "How do you know?"

"I have known your father for years, do you think I don't know his son is the same as him?"

Ash took a step back, "So? Yes, I am not human, but that doesn't mean I will allow myself to be captured."

Giovanni laughed, "Of course you won't, but you are going to be defeated here."

He sent out a Rhydon, "Horn Drill on that kid!"

Ash quickly changed into flying type and dodge the attack. Ash then fired a Solar Beam and hit Rhydon.

"It seems you are also a stong Pokemon."

"Talk all you like."

Rhydon used Stone Edge, but Ash used Shadow Ball to block the attack, then he used Hydro Pump, which hurt Rhydon badly. Ash said, "I am sorry." He finished Rhydon with a Focus Blast.

"So you beat my Rhydon, it doesn't matter." He said as the grunts appeared from the sides.

"Now capture …" Before he could end, the sirens went off and International Police came in.

"International Police… Everyone, retreat!"

Giovanni turned to Ash, "This is only just one of hideouts, I will see you fall to your doom."

Then they were gone from their sight.

Lance asked, "Where is Giovanni?"

Ash said, "I beat him, but he escaped."

"I see, Ash, you should take a rest, we captured a lot of the members."

"Good."

Ash went back outside and met up with Misty and Brock, they bid farewell to Lance and head towards Fuchsia City.

* * *

 **The second encounter of Giovanni is ended, Giovanni also knew Ash's secrets.**

 **Right now Ash got 5 badges, the next chapter will be showing the events before Fuchsia Gym.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	11. Kanto Chapter 11

Kanto Chapter 11

Ash and his friends went to HopHopHop Town, they learned that the kids were missing and was asked to solve the mystery, Officer Jenny also told them that she was detecting sleep waves, which they thought was one of the evidence that the children went missing. They also met the Pokemon Lover's Club and learned about Hypno and Drowzee.

Hypno also hypnotized Misty, causing them to find where the missing children were, they were hypnotized that they acted like Pokemons. The head of the club suggested that using Drowzee's sleep attacks could helped them break through, which they succeeded. But Team Rocket came and tried to snatch Drowzee and Hypno, but they were blasted off once more. Before they left the town, they met a Psyduck, which accidently got into Misty's Pokeball, causing her to yell in dismay.

* * *

Next, they went to Scissor Street, which was well known for its Pokemon salons and beauty parlors, they went to a shop and met a woman named Suzie, Brock said that he wanted to be her pupil, since Suzie was a breeder Brock idolized. Suzie had a Vulpix, who wouldn't eat anything which wasn't made by Suzie, but she ate Brock's food, which made Suzie shocked.

They also learned that the Salon Roquet made trainers thought that making Pokemon looks as flashy as possible was their priority, Ash then asked Misty to take Psyduck there, although Ash wanted to go there, too, but he decided to help Suzie compete with growing popularity by demonstrating how the salon worked.

They found out that the Salon Roquet was made by Team Rocket to steal Pokemon. They stopped them and sent them flying. Back at the salon, Suzie asked Brock to take care of her Vulpix, which he agreed.

* * *

They battled a Hitmonchan, Pikachu barely won against her, the learned that the owner was named Antony, who was the owner of the fighting dojo. Since he was training to be a P1 Grand Prix Champion, he essentially abandoned his family, so Ash determined to defeat him.

Ash sent Primeape in the battle, he defeated the Machop in the first round. Brock lost the first round by a Hitmonlee, Ash assured him that he would win for him.

Then Team Rocket tried to cause trouble, but they failed and blasted off. Anthony also learned that he shouldn't abandon his family and apologized to his family, then they continued the tournament, Ash used Primeape to battle Anthony's Hitmonchan at the finals, Primeape won using a Seismic Toss. Anthony congratulated them and said that he would challenge again, but he wouldn't tear his family apart again.

* * *

"The group made their way to through Gringey City.

"This place looks disgusting." Misty said.

"There are a lot of factories here, so the air and the water are incredibly polluted." Brock explained.

Then Ash saw Pikachu fell on the ground, he and Sylveon went to him.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Sparks were coming out of his cheeks, Ash touched it and said, "It is hot, you got a fever." Ash then got electrified.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"I really hated that I didn't have Earth Plate." Ash complained, he took out some rubber gloves and rushed Pikachu to the Pokemon Center. While they didn't notice a Pokemon hidden near the shadows.

Nurse Joy said that Pikachu got a cold, so she asked Ash to bring Pikachu here for the night and he would be fine in the morning.

Suddenly, the power went out.

"What happened?" Ash looked around.

"Looks like the power went out." Brock said.

"This is bad, there are several Pokemon in the care, without the power, there may be bad things happen to them." Nurse Joy said worriedly.

"Well, I 'll go find the source. Brock, Misty let's go."

Then Ash heard Pikachu said weakly, "Please, don't leave me alone…"

Ash sighed, "Fine, I will carry you." Ash grabbed Pikachu in his arms, while the shadowy Pokemon appeared from a nearby bush again.

They head inside the Power Plant, but there was nobody there.

"Hey guys!" Misty called them. "I found the map!"

"Great, now we just need to find the central control room." Brock said.

Ash noticed a Pokemon flew over to Pikachu.

"It is a Magnemite!" Ash said, he then noticed that Magnemite was attracted to Pikachu's Electricity.

Before Ash could call it out, they saw several Grimers came and attack them.

"Hurry, we have to run!" Ash said, they ran around the corner, they met two workers. They all hid in the control room, one worker explained that the Grimers were clogging the sea intake,preventing the power from coming back on.

The Grimer busted down the door. Pikachu used his Thunder Shock while Sylveon used Fairy Wind to knock out some of the Grimer, but it's not good enough.

"Sylveon, they were Poison types fairy types weren't effective, and Pikachu, you were still ill, don't push yourself." Ash said.

Suddenly, the Magnemite knocked out the grating above them, and several Magnemite and Magneton arrive. Their combined electric attack was enough to chase away all the Grimer. They also manage to get rid of the Grimer blocking the flow of water into the power plant, and the power is restored.

"Alright, now the Pokemon Center can be restored." Brock said.

"But we have bigger problems." Misty said.

The Muk appeared in front of them.

"So you are the leader…"

Magnemite went to Ash, he said, "Let me fight with you."

"You sure? Okay. Magnemite, use Magnet Bomb!" Magnemite did and hurt Muk badly, Muk tried to use Sludge Bomb, but it didn't effect on Magnemite.

"Too bad, Magnemite is a Steel Type. Finish it with Shock Wave!"

Magnemite did and knocked the Muk out.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash tossed the ball at Muk, then it got captured.

"Okay, I caught a Muk." Ash said.

""Why do you catch that stinky thing?" Misty said.

"Hey, he is still a Pokemon. I can train him to become better instead of blocking the power." Ash retorted

Then Ash asked Magnemite to absorb the electricity that made Pikachu sick, Magnemite did and cured Pikachu.

"When Pikachu builds too much electricity, its body becomes magnetized and it seems as though it has a cold. So using Magnemite to absorb the electricity was a good idea." One worker said.

"Thank you Magnemite." Ash said to him, he also asked if Magnemite wanted to join his team, he agreed, so Ash tossed the Pokeball to it and captured it.

Back outside, Nurse Joy asked the residents to clean up the air and water pollution, which the residents agreed to do. Nurse Joy also thanked Ash and his group for saving the city, which he replied that it was no problem.

Ash took out his Muk, who was looking at him.

"Muk, welcome to the family. We know you want to be stronger, I will train you to become stronger." Then Muk looked at him for seconds, then he started to hug Ash, covered him under his body.

Sylveon said, "I guess this is how he showed his affection."

Pikachu said, "Who knows."

* * *

 **Well, a short chapter for everyone who read this, Ash caught two more members. I was a little frustrated that Ash didn't have any electric type Pokemon besides Pikachu, so I decided to give him one. Next chapter will be Fuchsia Gym, I would write like in the anime but some major differences.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnemite**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	12. Kanto Chapter 12

Kanto Chapter 12

Ash and his friends arrived at Fuchsia City after encountering some Digletts who were blocking the road, they also battled Team Rocket who just evolved their Ekans to Arbok and Koffing to Weezing.

"Well if it isn't Ashy boy?"

Ash saw Gary and said, "Gary Oak."

"So you have to let two gym leaders to help you on your journey, how pathetic."

"They wanted to come, and I let them, not like you."

Then they got into a fight.

Misty said, "So he is Gary?"

Brock said, "Looks like Ash often fights with him."

Then they heard someone sighed.

"Can you stop fighting, you two?"

They turned and saw Leaf.

"Hi, Leaf. It is been a while."

"Indeed, Ash. How is your gym battle?"

"Great, I got 5 badges."

Gary mocked, "Ha! Only 5? I already got 6!"

"It doesn't matter who got the most badges, Oak Tree."Leaf said.

"What do you call me?" Gary was starting to get angry.

Leaf turned to Ash, "How about we have a battle?"

"Sure, Leaf. Let's do it."

Ash and Leaf stood to their positions, Brock was being the refree.

Ash tossed Muk while Leaf tossed Jigglypuff.

"Eww… why did you capture that thing?"Leaf held her nose and asked.

"Ha, I think Ashy Boy can't have any good Pokemon."

Pikachu was beyond angry, he wanted to shock him for insulting his friend, but Sylveon stopped him.

Muk used Minimize first to raise its evasioness, Jiggly went to use Double Slap, but its hands was caught inside the goo. Muk then used Poison Gas to make it poisoned, but before Muk can attack, Jiggly used Sing to make it asleep.

"Oh, no!"

"Now, use Disarming Voice!"

It was lucky that Fairy was weak to Poison, Muk didn't got serious damage. But it got a lot of hit since it was asleep. Before long, Muk woke up and gave Jiggly a Body Slam, Jiggly also fainted due to the Poison.

"I lost, but thanks for the fun battle."Leaf said.

"No problem."

Gary then said, "I bet you can't beat me, Ashy boy. How about I quickly defeat your Pokemon?"

Ash said, "Careful, your cockyness will be your downfall." Ash said.

Gary took out Wartortle while Ash took out Pikachu. Wartortle started off with Rapid Spin, only to be tripped by Grass Knot, then it used Water Gun, Pikachu used Agility to dodged it. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which hit Wartortle. Wartortle then used Withdraw when Pikachu used Quick Attack, then using Bite to hit Pikachu, but it made a mistake, Pikachu used Thunderbolt to knocked it out.

"You got lucky this time, Ashy boy. But I will win the next time."

He said and left with his cheerleaders.

Leaf asked, "What an idiot. Just how many cheerleaders are there?"

"Beats me. So Leaf, do you challenge the Fuchsia Gym yet?"

"Of course, right now I am heading to Saffron."

"Oh, Saffron, huh? I already got the badge there." Ash said.

"I know, I can't wait to battle Sabrina, the movie star. See you." Leaf said while she ran off.

"Sabrina is a movie star? Since when?" Misty asked.

"You don't know? Here is one of the movies." Ash took out his Pokegear and played a little part.

"I thought that she was a heartless person, how…" Brock asked.

"Well, I asked her if she wanted to take part in Pokestar Studios two years ago after she was saved." Ash said.

"So it was you who made her out of darkness?" Misty asked.

"I battled her with my form, yes."

The two were shocked as they kept on going.

* * *

They found the gym nearby, Ash and his friends went inside, only to find an empty corridor.

"Are you sure this is the gym, Ash?"

"I am sure."

Then Misty leaned against the wall and fell through it. They went to find her, only to be smacked into invisible wall and fell through some traps.

They found Misty and finally got into an empty room.

"Welcome to my gym."

A Voltorb used self distruct and a female ninja came out.

"You must be the gym leader, Janine, right?"

"Yes, I am. You managed to walk through all my traps and got here, therefore I accept your challenge."

She explained that the rules are 2 on 2 battle, and she sent out Venomoth first.

"Go, Pidgeotto!" Ash called out.

Janine said, "So you are using a flying type, but I trained under my father Koga, so you'll have a hard time defeating me."

"Oh, so your father is a Jhoto elite four. This will be tough."

Venomoth used Stun Spore on Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto tried to use Gust to blew them away, but it was not good since Pidgeotto was Venomoth used Poison Fang, Pidgeotto used Agility and barely dodged. Pidgeotto used Acrobatics and hurt Venomoth, it flew backwards, then it used Psychic to knock Pidgeotto on the floor, causing Pidgeotto to barely stand up. Then it used Silver Wind, which was blocked by Protect, then Pidgeotto used Hurricane to defeat Venomoth.

"You did a good job, Venomoth, I can see you are a special trainer, Ash."

Before she could send out her next Pokemon, they were interrupted by a familiar motto.

"Team Rocket, can you wait until we are done?" Ash said in annoyance.

"We are here for your Pokemon and we can't wait." Jessie said.

Then she threw some sticky substance on Pikachu and Sylveon, causing them to be immoblilzed.

"Let me handle this." Janine pulled a cord and unleasing a large amount of Voltorbs.

"What are those?" Jessie said while she threw more of the sticky substance.

"We can use it to play ball, I think." Meowth said while picking one and tossed it in the air.

"That is a Voltorb!" James said frightenedly. Then they were shocked.

"Alright, I'll help, too. Misty calls…"

Then her Psyduck appears.

"Psyduck! I am not calling you! Get back to the ball!"

But Psyduck just tilt its head, causing Misty to seethe in rage.

"Oh, fine. Ash, what can Psyduck do?"

"Well, it can learn Tail Whip."

Psyduck did it and had no effect, causing them to anime fall.

"Are you really sure that is a move?" Misty roared in anger.

"It can learn Scratch, too."

Psyduck went towards Arbok, but it was bitten in the head and running around.

"Oh man, Psyduck, return!" Misty tried to recall him, but he always dodge it. Meowth was also annoyed, he kicked him, "Get out of the way!"

James caught him and asked, "How about we sent this guy to the boss, too?"

"We don't need a useless Pokemon!" Meowth said while kicked him off again.

"Man, this Pokemon really gives me a headache."

Misty tried to comfort him, only to see him using Disable and Confusion to sent Team Rocket flying.

Janine saw it and asked, "You Psyduck is amazing, do you want to trade with me?"

Misty said, "Thanks, but I wouldn't trade Psyduck for the world."

"I see." She turned to Ash, "How about we continue it outside?"

"Sure."

Janine then used Golbat while Ash chose Charmander. Golbat started off with a Poison Fang, which was dodged, Charmander used Flamethrower and hit Golbat, then it was hurt by Air Cutter. Charmander then used Fire Spin to surround Golbat, causing him to faint.

"Golbat is unable to battle, Charmander wins, which means Ash is the winner."

Ash cheered with his Pokemon once more, Janine said, "Not only you defeated two of my Pokemon, you also saved my gym. You deserved this Soul Badge."

"Ash got the badge and thanked her, then they left the gym and kept on travelling.

* * *

 **Fuchsia Gym was completed, it was a little hard to write since I decided to make Janine, Koga's daughter a gym leader and trying to be the same as the anime. I hoped I did a good job. Next chapter will be some more plots than the dialogues.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnemite**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	13. Kanto Chapter 13

Kanto Chapter 13

Ash and his friends arrived near the safari zone, they saw a lot of Tauros. Ash wanted to capture one, but he was stopped by a girl with two Ponytas.

"This is the Laramie Ranch, where we preserve wild Pokemon. My name is Lara Laramie."

After introducing, Ash asked, "Is that a shiny Ponyta?" He noticed one of the flames of the Ponyta was purple.

"Yes, it was just hatched last month, thanks to mine Ponyta who took care of her."

Ash tried to touch Ponyta, the shiny one immediately got close to Ash.

"Interesting, usually Ponyta would burn those she won't trust, it seems that it likes you already, Ash."

They also met a Dodrio trainer named Dario, he was arrogant and treated them badly, he even tried to hurt Lara so that she couldn't attend the race, but thanks to Ash who used Heal Pulse on Lara, her broken arm was recovered.

"Hey, Ash, how about you ride this Shiny Ponyta at the race?"

Ash asked, "Can I?"

"Sure, since I already had a Ponyta, and this girl wanted to race, too."

Ash thanked her and trained her for the entire night.

At the race, many pairs had entered, they went through a lot of obstacles, even Team Rocket tried to set up traps to make competitors failed, but they were blast off again. Lara, Ash and Dario were the 3 left, they all ran faster, until both Lara and Ash's Ponyta started to evolve in Rapidash, they quickly ran past Dario and tied together, both winning the race.

Before leaving, Ash was about to say goodbye to Rapidash, much to her dismay.

"Ash, how about you take care of this Rapidash?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, seems like it was attracted to you."

Ash then asked if Rapidash would come, it nodded and licked Ash, so Ash caught her and bid farewell to Lara.

* * *

They got to the Safari Zone, where they met the owner named Kaiser, he gave them the Safari Balls for them to catch Pokemon. Ash caught a Tauros and a Dragonair in the process.

When Kaiser saw Ash's Dragonair, he recalled the day he met his Dratini friend. Thanks to Team Rocket trying to destroy the Safari Zone, Kaiser met Dragonair, who was his long lost friend.

* * *

Then they went to a snowy mountain, Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon got seperated with Misty and Brock thanks to a blizzard.

They hid in the cold cave, Ash was a little shivering. "Pikachu, Sylveon, return to your Pokeballs, it is the best way you won't be freezing." Ash said, but they didn't want to let Ash suffer alone, not only that, all of his Pokemon came out and hugged together.

Ash shed down some tears. "You win. Guess we'll be cold... all together. That's right... We'll be cold all together."

Ho-Oh, Rapidash and Charmander also used their fire to heat them up, making it warmer. They were found the next morning by Brock and Misty, then they continued their journey.

* * *

They also went to a forest where they found a lot of Pikachus, Ash's Pikachu saved them all from Team Rocket, he was happily with them.

Ash turned around and shed a tear, "Pikachu, I guess this is goodbye. You will be happy with them." Then Ash ran off, causing Sylveon, Misty and Brock to chase after him.

The next morning, Pikachu came back to Ash, saying that he promised him to be together, which caused Ash and Sylveon to be touched. They hugged him happily.

Ash's Pikachu also said goodbye to the other Pikachus.

* * *

They were blocked by a Snorlax on the road, thanks to a Hippie who blew the Pokeflute, they were able to cross. Then they arrived at Dark City, they were involved in a conflict between Yas Gym and Kaz Gym. Ash stopped them from making damage to the city and taught them how to be gym leaders.

"Hey Ash, so Pikachu loves ketchup?"

"Well, he is addicted to it. I can't blame him." Ash replied to Brock.

"You know, Ketchup was similar to Ketchum." Sylveon said.

"Shut up." Ash blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

They met a rampaging Exeggutor Mob, the carnival owner of the town tried to set the bomb to make them explode, Ash tried to stop them from getting near, he asked his Pokemon to help. Ash's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon and saved the day.

"Thank you for your help, Charmeleon."

Charmeleon shot a Flamethrower on Ash to show his affection, Ash said, "I guess your Flamethrower was also getting stronger."

* * *

They got to Neon Town, where the townspeople didn't get enough sleep and get angry easily. Ash met a Jigglypuff and taught her how to sing, then the Jigglypuff put all people and Pokemon to sleep, while Ash was the only one awake since he turned into Ghost Type. Since then, the Jigglypuff started to follow them.

They got to Granmpa Canyon, they met someone they didn't want to meet.

"Yo, Ashy boy."

"What are you doing, Gary?"

"Oh, we are finding fossils, I will get one, too bad you can't."

Ash was furious, he then came to dig, too. They dug deeper and deeper, until they were ambushed by living fossil Pokemons like Kabuto and Omanyte. Ash was also caught by an Aerodactyl, who was interested in him.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ash called out in the sky.

"Charmeleon was out at the moment, he demanded Aerodactyl to release his trainer, only to give a funny face. Angrily, Charmander evolved into Charizard and flew to save Ash.

The two flying types had a fierce battle, which was ended thanks to a Sing from Jigglypuff. Ash quickly captured Aerodactyl through his Pokeball before it fell. He also used his Psychic powers to land safely.

After everyone was awake, Gary asked, "Hey, how come you didn't get drawn?"

"I know how to sleep talk." Ash said while laughing.

"Whatever, the fossil research was stopped, I guess we didn't get one. You were too lucky that I didn't get one to beat you. Farewell." He drove off with his cheerleaders.

Ash said, "In fact, I already got one." Ash said to Brock and Misty, who were shocked.

Misty then noticed an egg and a mega stone near the cliff, Ash recognized that stone was an Aerodactylite, he took it and gave it to Aerodactyl, while the egg was taken by Misty.

* * *

 **Who would have thought that there are a lot of episodes between the two gyms. Anyways, I made Ash caught another Shiny and more Pokemon in this chapter, and Charizard obey Ash in my story. I hope that you will like it.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnemite, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonair, Aerodactyl (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	14. Kanto Chapter 14

Kanto Chapter 14

They met up with Team Rocket again, this time they posed as egg sellers to try trick Misty to give the egg, but they failed as Ash used Pidgeotto, Misty used Staryu and Brock sent out Geodude to defeat Arbok and Weezing, during the battle, the egg was launched into the air, thanks to Pikachu who caught it in time to get the egg back.

Then the egg began to hatch, it appeared a Togepi, who saw Misty as his mother. Ash also sent Team Rocket blasting off during Misty and Togepi's bonding time.

* * *

Ash was battling Rhyhorn with a Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur won, and it got a blue glow on its bulb.

"Looks like you are going to evolve, Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur nodded in excitement. That night, they saw a bunch of Bulbasaurs going past, they asked Bulbasaur to come join them for the evolving festival, which he agreed and followed them. Ash and his friends followed the pollen and went into the secret garden to watch Bulbasaur, they were thought as intruders, thanks to the leader Venusaur, who noticed that Ash is the Arceus and the owner of the Bulbasaur, he let only him to pass. One by one, the Bulbasaurs evolved into Ivysaurs, except Ash's.

"What's the matter, Bulbasaur?" Ash asked.

"I am a little nervous." Bulbasaur replied.

Then all the Ivysaurs comfort them, telling him to take it easy. Team Rocket arrived and tried to suck Ivysaurs into the bag, Ash and Bulbasaur were angry, Bulbasaur then evolved into Ivysaur to use Solar Beam on the balloon, and then using Razor Leaf to free all the Ivysaurs

After Team Rocket was sent flying, Venusaur said, "Young Ivysaur, you did a good job for saving them." He turned to his Ivysaurs, Ivysaur blushed at the compliment. Venusaur used his vine to take a tree band with a mega stone on it.

"You are Arceus' Pokemon, so please strengthen your bond with this Venusaurite."

Ivysaur got it and thanked him, before they left the Mysterious Garden.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center in O-Hina Town, Brock and Misty were waiting Ash.

"What take him so long?" Misty was a little frustrated.

"No clue." Brock replied.

"Then they noticed the same girl with a Pikachu and Sylveon back at Celadon City walking by. Misty said, "Ash, is that you?"

Ash turned and said, "Not so loud, and call me Ashley."

Brock asked, "Why are you pose as a girl now?"

"Because the Princess Festival is coming, it is a holiday with events, shopping sales and discounts, festivals, and games that are exclusively for females."

Pikachu and Sylveon nodded in agreement.

"How come I didn't notice the festival?" Misty said while having stars in her eyes.

They went to a shopping spree, letting Brock carry their purchases, Ash also fought with Jessie for a dress, only to have Misty grabbed it and purchased also heard the tournament, Ash, Misty and Jessie decide to enter.

"What is the prize?" Ash asked Misty.

"Oh, it is a set of Pokemon Dolls and a movie with a child actor who won the golden award in movies."

Ash looked at the autograph, what shocked her is that the movie is the Dragon Slayer, the one she acted in.

"Okay, I am going to win this." Ash said.

"No way that you will beat me." Misty said as they all changed into Kimonos.

Ash, Misty and Jessie all battle into the semi finals, Ash faced Jessie in disguise with Ivysaur, Wartortle , Pikachu and Pidgeotto, they had a hard time battling her newly captured Lickitung, but Pidgeotto won against her, it also made them blast off.

At the final round, Ash used the same team against Misty, Misty used Psyduck to give Ash a hard time, but Ash managed to win using Pikachu.

"The winner of the Princess Contest is Ashley Ketchum!" The announcer said, causing Ash to cheer in joy.

Ash was then awarded the prizes. He was happy that he got the dolls.

"Misty, I already have this movie, do you want to take it?"

After the Contest, Ash changed back to his male form and handed the movie to Misty.

"The Dragon Slayer, sure, it was famous during the last years, I also heard that the actor had won a golden award."

Ash blushed at the compliment, Brock asked, "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash said, "Turn the box back."

Misty said and turned it around, Brock and Misty were shocked to see Ash's name beside the Prince.

"No way, the actor is you?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded. "I was asked by Diantha to take part in this movie."

"How do we not notice that you are a famous actor? I always like how the prince in the movie do to the princess. So the Sylveon in this movie is also her?"

Sylveon nodded.

"She also evolved when we were filming."

"Wow!" Brock said. "I also noticed that the witch is acted by Serena Ketchum, is she your sister?"

"Yes. My younger sister to be percise. She also likes acting."

Brock said, "Not only that, the Aethers are in the film, too. Are you close to Aether family?"

"Very close then you think. We played together for years, they were my first friends besides my family."

Then they kept talking when they moved forward.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock met a man named Todd, who was a photographer and he wanted to take pictures of Pokemon. They saw a commercial for a Pokémon breeding center, and they thought that it might be an interesting place to visit, they head off to locate it.

Ash noticed that the breeders inside the center is from Team Rocket, so he tell them to not go in. The breeders kept persuading them, so Ash came up with a plan, he asked Misty to leave Psyduck as a bait, she agreed. When they were asking about Psyducks with the problem with the fake breeders, Ash borrowed Todd's camera and changed into a ghost type, he took pictures of the Pokemon that were in the cages, and then called Pikachu to tell others to get out.

Seeing that Psyduck was useless for the boss, the breeders gave them back as they left.

"So Ash, do you have the pictures?" Todd asked.

"Yes. Right now I just need to ask Officer Jenny for assistance."

They went to the Police Station, Ash informed Officer Jenny about the fake breeders. Officer Jenny then agreed to assist Ash since he was her superior.

Ash and Officer Jenny arrived at the breeding center, Ash went inside first.

"Hello, mister, what can I do for you?" The girl asked.

"Well, Cassidy and Biff! You are under arrest." Ash took out his member card, causing the two to be shocked.

"My name is not Biff, it is Butch!" The man said while the two changed into their uniforms.

"Hey, you are the one that our boss are looking for! Ash Ketchum, the Arceus."

"Yes, but since he failed to defeat me two times, what makes you think that you are better than me? Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!"

"Raticate! Hyper Fang!" Pikachu was bite, but he quickly shook it off.

"Great, now use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu defeated their Raticate, Officer Jenny came in and arrest the duo.

Ash quickly saved the Pokemon, he also found the trio in a jail.

"Hey you, twerp, get us out of here." Jessie demanded.

"Why should I, you are criminals." Then he called Officer Jenny, "Officer, there are also 3 Team Rocket members here, arrest them quickly."

The trio was paled, Ash said, "Don't worry, you will get company with the other two."

He said while he left to meet his friends, Todd also separated with them to pursue more pictures.

* * *

Ash and his friends took a boat ride, finally going to Cinnabar Island.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy Boy?" They meet Gary and his cheerleaders, who were relaxing there.

"Gary Oak…" Ash gritted his teeth.

"The Cinnabar Island is a tourist resort, Pokémon Trainers have not ventured to Cinnabar Island since the days of Gramps. So if you are here for the gym, I think you should give up."

Ash ignored him and went to find the gym.

They met a man with a golden hair, he told them a riddle about the gym's whereabouts, Misty answered the riddle, which was volcano.

"Well, this Cinnabar Island was once a hot spot for trainers and locals, but then the tourism rises these days, causing Blaine to close his gym."

"I guess we should find a gym somewhere." Ash said in a frown.

"Maybe you can relax here for a day. Since I had a key to an Inn that I don't need to."

He gave Ash the card, Ash said, "Guys, you go in the inn and do your things, I have more questions to ask that man, see you later." Ash then ran off.

"Why is he in a hurry?" Brock asked.

"Who knows? But let's go to the inn." Misty pulled Brock away.

"Hey wait!" Ash called out to the man.

"Oh, it is you again, what do you want?"

Ash said, "I know you are Blaine, you don't need to hide to me."

Blaine took off his wig and put on the fake beard and a sunglasses.

"You are a clever one, my boy, so how long do you know it was me?"

"Since the very beginning, I just played along."

"Very clever, but as you know already, my gym was closed, since nobody will battle me properly. But I can reopen it just for you. How is that sound?"

"Sure."

He took him to the inn where they would stay, then they went to the hot spring and found a secret path to the gym.

"This is my gym, I built it in the volcano so that my fire types could heat up.

"Cool, so how are the rules?"

"Oh, 3 on 3, how is that sound?"

"Sure."

Blaine started of with a Ninetales, Ash chose Squirtle first. Squirtle started off with a water gun, while Ninetales used Flamethrower to evaporate and hit Squirtle. Thanks to his drought ability, he fired a powerful Solar Beam, Squirtle dodged it by using Rapid Spin, and it hit Ninetales. Ninetales then used Confuse Ray, making Squirtle confused and sprayed Water Gun everywhere, Ash called him a lot of times, then it regained it senses and evolve into Wartortle. Blaine was shocked that Squirtle evolves, but he just laughed and continued the battle by using Fire Spin, Wartortle used Water Pulse to defeat him.

"You done pretty well, now, Rapidash, you're next."

Rapidash appeared on the field, it knocked out Wartortle with Double Kick and Flame Charge.

"Aerodactyl! I chose you!"

Ash chose Aerodactyl next, Blaine was amazed to see the fossil Pokemon, he called Rapidash to use Take down, which was not very effective, Aerodactyl used Rock Slide to hurt Rapidash, due to the drought, he also fired a Solar Beam and gave serious damage to Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl, let's show them our power! Mega Evolve!"

Aerodactyl was covered in a white glow, then he got bigger and had more rocks on its back.

"Splendid, I haven't seen a mega Aerodactyl from some time, you are interesting, kid."

Aerodactyl used Stone Edge and Aerial Ace to give serious damage, Rapidash used Smart Strike to hit it, but it was ended when Aerodactyl grabbed him and knock out with a Crunch.

"Here is my final Pokemon, Magmar!" Blaine called out his third Pokemon.

Before they could continue the match, Team Rocket appeared and tried to freeze Magmar, but due to its heat, the ice melted quickly, so they fired more missiles and causing the battlefield walls to cave in. Team Rocket was blasting off due to Magmar's powerful Flamethrower. Ash and Blaine tried to dam the volcano and prevent the lava to flow, Ash took out all his fire types and throw rocks.

"You got a Ho-Oh?" Blaine said in shock.

"Yes, but we have no time to explain." Ash said.

They put the rocks and eventually dammed the volcano.

"Thank you for your help, Ash."

"No problem, so let's continue the match, shall we?"

"Of course.

Ash and Blaine went oto the summit of the volcano, with Blaine using Magmar,

"Charizard, do you want to battle?" Ash asked the lizard who was outside and had a rivalry with Magmar, he nodded.

"Okay, I chose Charizard for the last one."

As the battle began, both sides traded Flamethrowers, and Magmar countered with a Fire Blast, which Charizard dug in and managed to deflect. Magmar then proceeded to hit Charizard square in the gut with a Skull Bash, pushing Charizard into a pillar. Charizard began to fall towards the lava. Charizard recovered, and locked up with Magmar. Magmar then used Charizard's own momentum against it by flipping it over, and pushing the two into the lava. However, once the two emerged from the lava, Charizard was now the one with the upper hand, having used his flight ability to create an aerial Submission and finish off Magmar with Seismic Toss.

"You did great, Charizard!" Ash congratulated him, only to be burned by his flamethrower.

Blaine went to Ash, and said, "Kid, you are no ordinary trainer, I was truly impressed at your skills. Now I have a riddle, what is red, but it is not hot?"

Ash was confused at the riddle.

"The answer is Volcano Badge, it is yours."

Ash laughed half-heartedly and accept the badge.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Ash saw Brock and Misty lying on the floor with the marker drawings on their faces.

"Brock, Misty, wake up."

Ash called them, then they slowly woke up.

"What… happened?"

Ash sighed, "Looks like Jigglypuff used Sing again. But hey, I got the badge." Ash showed to them.

"But didn't the man said that the gym was closed?"

"Well, he was the gym leader and I battled him and won." Ash said.

"Good, so where are you heading next?"

"My final gym is going to be at Viridian City, I have 7 badges now, so I can challenge there."

* * *

 **I liked the battle between Charizard and Magmar, even it doesn't listen to Ash in the anime. Now that Ash got his 7** **th** **badge, the next chapter will be concluding the Viridian Gym.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnemite, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonair, Aerodactyl (Mega)**

 **To answer the questions from the reviews, yes. Ash will capture Mewtwo and Mew, and thank you for advi** **ce.**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	15. Kanto Chapter 15

Kanto Chapter 15

They first went back to Cerulean Gym since Misty was asked to be in the water ballet her sisters were in. The show was successful at first, but Team Rocket Trio always had to ruined it. Thanks to the gym leaders, they blasted them off again.

Ash and his friends arrived at Viridian City, before he could enter the gym, he met Gary for the third time.

"So Ashy Boy is challenge the gym huh?" Gary said smuggly.

"You too?"

"I already got 10 badges, I am just here to sweep the gym. So the winner goes first." He laughed when he and his cheerleaders went inside.

Ash was depressed that Gary was much further ahead of him, but thanks to all his Pokemon's cheering, he plucked up his courage and decided to go in the gym. What they saw on the battlefield was Gary and the cheerleaders lying on the floor with his Pokemon fainted.

"Gary, are you okay?" Ash shook him.

"Ash… what I battled was a monster, you can't win…"

"Gary…"

"So you finally come." Ash saw a man coming towards him.

"Giovanni?! Why are you here?!" Ash said angrily.

"This is my hideout in Viridian City. I am waiting for you to come and battle once again."

Brock said, "So that means…"

""Yes, I am the gym leader of Viridian City." Giovanni said.

Gary asked, "You know him?"

"He is the boss of Team Rocket, I met him a lot of times."

Giovanni said, "That boy was a perfect apponent, he also made one of my experiments ran away."

"Experiment.., you mean the monster Gary was talking about?"

He turned to Ash, "How about we make a deal. If you win, you can get this Earth Badge, but if you lose, you will be one of mine."

Ash gritted his teeth, but he gained his confident.

"Deal, I will battle you!"

Gary got out of the way as Giovanni and Ash stood besides each other. The trio also appeared and acted as the referee.

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle royale between the gym leader Giovanni and Ash Ketchum.

Giovanni tossed out a Nidoking, a Persian, a Mr. Mime, a Rhydon, a Sandslash and a Beedrill. Ash used Ivysaur, Wartortle, Magnemite, Dragonair, Gyarados and Pikachu.

"Now the battle begins!"

Ivysaur went to battle Sandslash, Ivysaur used Stun Spore to make Sandslash paralyzed, then it used Petal Dance. Sandslash used Rollout to dodge and hit Ivysaur. Ivysaur used Tackle next and hit Sandslash, but it was also hit by Gyro Ball. Sandslash then used Dig, Ivysaur looked around and got hit underneath, causing him to fell. But he went slowly back up and evolve into Venusaur, using Petal Blizzard to defeat Sandslash.

Wartortle went to battle Nidoking, Nidoking started off with a Thrash, Wartortle used Withdraw to lower damage, then using Water Pulse to hit it. Nidoking used Poison Jab next and hit Wartortle, while the latter used Skull Bash to send the damage back. Next the Earthquake happened, Wartortle was hit and fell down to the ground. But he went back up and evolved into Blastoise and used Dragon pulse, causing the Poison type to faint.

Magnemite went to battle Mr. Mime, who was using Barriers to protect the Magnet Bomb. Then Magnemite used Spark to hit Mr. Mime, but it was hit by Mr. Mime's Psychic. It was lucky for it that Steel Types have resistance to Psychic Types. It used Metal Sound to make Mr. Mime covered his ears. Mr. Mime quickly used Psyshock to hit him. Magnemite then screeched, which caused two wild Magnemites to come and started to evolve into Magneton, it finished Mr. Mime with Tri Attack.

Dragonair's opponent is Rhydon, it started off with a horn drill, but Dragonair dodged it and used Dragon Pulse. Rhydon tried to get him out of the air, it used Smack Down and hit Dragonair. Dragonair then used Rain Dance to make it ran, weakening Rhydon, then followed by a Hydro Pump, hurting Dragonair badly. Rhydon also hurt Dragonair badly with Fissure and Fury Attack, but Dragonair survived and evolved into Dragonite, it defeated Rhydon with a Dragon Rush.

Gyarados opponent is Beedrill, both of them mega evolved and stared at each other. Beedrill used Twineedle, which was dodged. Then Gyarados powered up with Dragon Dance then using Thrash. Beedrill used Bug Buzz and hit Gyarados, and due to trash, Gyarados was confused but somehow broke through it fast. Beedrill used Fury Attack, while Gyarados shot a Flamethrower through it. Beedrill somehow survived the move and hit Gyarados again and again, causing it to go Outrage and defeat Beedrill.

Pikachu battled Persian once again, Persian started off with Double Edge, only to be tripped by Grass Knot. Then Pikachu fired an Electric Ball, which was blocked by Shadow Ball. Then Persian fires a Power Gem, Pikachu barely dodged by using Dig, then it used Iron Tail to use a sneak attack. Persian was hurt, but is also used Fury Swipes to hit Pikachu. Pikachu won't back down, it used Thunderbolt to end Persian.

Giovanni saw all of his Pokemon lost, he gritted his teeth and throw the badge on Ash.

"Giovanni, you are under arrest for your crimes with Team Rocket." Ash said as he walked over to him.

"You think that you beat me, don't you?" He gave a smirk, "This isn't over yet."

He pressed a button and set the explosions.

"Oh, no! Everyone, run outside!" Ash called out to others, he also noticed Giovanni was taken away by Jessie, James and Meowth. Giovanni also threw a Pokeball contained Mr. Mime to Ash.

"I don't need this weakling, so I give it to you. And I will be back for you." Giovanni said before he left.

Officer Jenny and Lance went to the gym, Ash said, "Giovanni escaped after the battle, I am sorry that I failed once more."

Lance said, "It is not your problem, Giovanni is a tricky person. We will keep searching for him. Right now you have your 8th badge, I hope to see you in the finals."

Ash thanked Lance before he left.

Gary said, "Looks like you saved the day, huh, Ashy boy?"

"Can you please not say that name?"

"Nope. Smell ya later." He said while he left with the cheerleaders.

"What a pain." Brock said.

"Talk about it. Right now I decided to go back to Pallet Town, do you want to come?"

"Sure." They said as they headed towards Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Giovanni escaped once more and destroyed the gym, I was a little furious that the writers let Ash battled the three idiots in the gym. So I made Giovanni the one battling Ash. And no Team Rocket disbanded like the games, because they played more roles in Johto.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	16. Kanto Chapter 16

Kanto Chapter 16

Ash, Misty, and Brock were preparing for lunch until a trainer named Raymond challenged Ash. Ash used Venusaur, Blastoise and Pikachu to beat him, but they didn't know that they were being watched. They saw a Dragonite flew in with a letter for Ash and his friends.

"What did it say?" Misty asked,

Ash opened it, and appeared a hologram of a mysterious woman.

"Trainer, you are accepted to come to face the strongest trainer in New Island, you can get there when you arrive at Old Shore Wharf."

Curious by the hologram, the group went to check it out, Later, as a storm blew, the gang arrived at the Pokémon Center, whose Nurse Joy has been missing for quite a while.

"Attention to all passengers, the ferry to New Island has been cancelled." Officer Jenny said.

"Man, I have lived on the pier all my life, the current storm is the fiercest I've ever seen."

Miranda, the pier master told them. "Many people had died in this storm any years ago, but I heard that tears of a Pokemon can restore people to life."

"Is it true?" Misty asked.

"It is just a myth only." Brock said. Ash just kept silent.

Soon, most of the other Pokémon Trainers—ignoring Jenny and Miranda's warnings—took off for New Island.

"Maybe we should cross the sea by Pokemon, too." Ash said.

"Hey Ash, can you turn water type?" Misty asked.

"Sorry, I can't. I didn't have my Splash Plate."

Ash took out Blastoise and Gyarados, Misty used Starmie to cross the stormy sea without sinking.

As the heroes arrived at New Island, the mystery woman from the hologram letter greeted them.

"Hey, you look familiar." Brock asked. "The feeling you give me, it is the same as Nurse Joy."

Misty said, "We heard that Nurse Joy went missing, so are you…"

The Woman said," I am sorry, you are thinking the wrong person, I had been here when I was little."

She took them to the dining room to meet the other Trainers who arrived safely.

As they arrived in the dining room, Ash and the gang meet three Pokémon Trainers named Neesha, Fergus, and Corey.

"Now let me introduce you to my master." The woman said while pressing the elevator, a humanoid Pokemon appeared.

"This is Mewtwo, he is not only a Pokemon, but he is also the strongest Trainer."

Fergus said, "Hey, how can a Pokemon become a trainer? This is insane!"

Mewtwo then sent him flying into the fountain.

"Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam."

Fergus tried to attack him, but he easily reflects it.

Then, Mewtwo released the woman from its power, Brock quickly caught her, and it was revealed that the mystery woman is the missing Nurse Joy.

"You humans were weak and cruel, you have made all Pokemon your slaves. Your Pokemon are no better off, since they chose to associate with you."

He then took them to a battlefield. On the way, Brock asked Ash, "What was that about?"

Ash said, "Back when I met Dr. Fuji, he said that he made a Pokemon for Team Rocket and it was his terrible mistake. This must be the Pokemon. And according to Giovanni, Gary freed him at the Viridian Gym."

Mewtwo stood besides a Charizard, a Venusaur and a Blastoise, he said, " We should battle, so we can see who is the strongest, the clones like me, or the originals like you."

They fought hard using Ash's Charizard, Corey's Venusaur, and Neesha's Blastoise.

But they were no match for Mewtwo's clones.

"Now you lost, prepare to be punished!"

Mewtwo then summoned its own specialized Poké Balls, the Clone Balls, and uses them to capture Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, claiming them as its prize.

"Now all your Pokemon shall be taken to be cloned! Do not fear, the clones will remain safe here while the storm destroys the planet."

Mewtwo then sends the Balls after the Pokémon.

"Everybody, run!" Ash called out immediately, all the Trainers were on the run. Some Pokémon were captured before they realized what's happening, some attempted to outrun the Clone Balls and some attempted to use their attacks to defend themselves. However, it proved to be useless as nearly all the Pokémon ended up being captured one by one.

"Maybe the Pokemon would be safe inside the Pokeballs." Ash tried to recalled Venusaur and Blastoise. However, it turned out to be no use, as the Clone Balls instead captured the Poké Balls whole with Venusaur and Blastoise still inside.

Brock suggested carrying the Pokémon away, but while Misty successfully hid Togepi inside her backpack, Psyduck and Vulpix weren't so lucky and were also caught.

Pikachu and Sylveon were running with Ash, they were all chased by the Clone Balls, but unfortunately, Pikachu and Sylveon were caught.

"Oh no!" Ash tried to run towards them, but he was also sucked in the Clone balls.

"Ash!" Misty and Brock called out.

"What, Ash is a Pokemon, too?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, he is." Brock said.

Meanwhile at the passage towards the clone machine, a person came and broke Ash's Pokeball before he got cloned.

"Huh, where am…" He turned and saw her sister. "Gina?"

"Talk later, Dad knew Mewtwo and he was coming with Dia and Palmo. Right now you should go save your Pokemon." I will see you later."

"Thanks."

Gina then teleported away. He used Hyper Beam to destroy the machine and freed the Pokemon.

"We are free!" Pikachu cheered.

"Thanks Ash." Sylveon nuzzled Ash.

Mewtwo released the other humans and is soon joined by its clone army. But they saw that the originals appeared.

"What the…"

Ash emerges from the smoke with his and every Trainer's Pokémon. He said, "Mewtwo, I won't let you succeed!" He fired a Shadow Ball, but it was deflected.

"So you are also a Pokemon disguised human, interesting. But you can't stop me." Mewtwo tried to punch him. But he was protected.

"Sorry I am late." A pink cat like Pokemon appeared.

"Mew?" Ash asked.

The playful Pokémon was soon targeted by a Shadow Ball from its clone, Mewtwo.

"I was cloned by you, but I will prove that clones are far more powerful than the originals. "

"I don't care if you are a clone or not, a Pokémon's real strength comes from the heart."

Disgusted, Mewtwo throws another Shadow Ball at Mew, who dodged it, but the blast hit Ash, he quickly used Protect to block the ball, but the power was too strong, it caused Ash to flew backwards.

With Mewtwo blocking all the Pokémon's special moves, a widespread melee began between the Pokémon and their clones.

Ash survived the blast, but was horrified to see all the Pokémon fighting their clones, especially Pikachu getting slapped endlessly by his clone and Sylveon being slapped by the clone's ribbon.

He eventually fell back down to the stadium floor, prompting Misty, Brock, and Nurse Joy to come to his aid. They saw now how horrible this kind of fighting is, and that the originals and clones would never give up, resulting in their deaths.

" This is not what I wanted to see…" Ash cried out.

Mew and Mewtwo are emanating large auras of psychic energy in preparation for their most powerful energy blasts, Ash run towards them and yelled, "Please stop! This isn't a battle that should be happening!"

The two blasts of energy strike with Ash, who didn't use Protect and got in the crossfire.

"Ash!" Everyone called out.

"He is foolish to stand in our way." Mewtwo said coldly as Ash began to turn into a stone

"Watch your mouth! Don't you know who he is?" Mew was both angry and sad. Angry that Mewtwo was foolish and didn't know who Ash was, and sad that he killed Ash, who was her best friend in Rota.

"I don't care. He deserved it." Mewtwo replied.

"You…"

"That is enough!"

Everyone turned and saw Adam with Dia, Palmo and Gina.

Adam said, "Mew, leave this to me. You go check out Ash."

Mew said as she went to see Ash with Ash's siblings.

"Ash, what did they do to you?" Gina held his stone like body and cried.

Pikachu came trying to wake him up, by using his Thunderbolt in vain, as Ash stays unmoving.

Sylveon, Dia, Palmo and Gina all tried using Dazzling Gleam, Metal Sound, Hydro Pump and Hex, but also in vain.

"It is all my fault…" Mew began to cry. "I am sorry…"

Pikachu and the others also began to cry at losing their friend and family, as did the rest of the Pokémon in the stadium due to Ash's sacrifice. The tears of all the Pokémon come together and magically revive Ash, bringing him back to life just like in the story Miranda told earlier.

Mewtwo lost to Adam, he said, "How could someone be powerful than me?"

Adam walked towards Mewtwo, he said,"It does not matter who is more powerful, that the clones and originals both have value, and that the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant: it is what one does with life that determines one's destiny."

Mewtwo felt ashamed at his actions, he lowered his head.

"Mewtwo, I knew your pain about how humans treated you, but there are still good humans who have a heart.

Meanwhile, Ash slowly got back up, he saw his family and Mew, "Did I miss anything?"

Dia smacked him, "You made us all worried and this is the first thing that you said?"

Ash rubbed his head. "I am sorry to make you worried."

Gina hugged him, "I am glad that you are back, Ash."

Mew also apologized to him, which he gladly accepted. Ash then slowly went to see his father.

"Dad…"

Adam looked at Ash and said, "Mewtwo, I was very disappointed in you, but I can give you a chance, Ash here will train you and show you the good in humans."

Mewtwo looked at him, he then lowered his head and apologized. Ash assured him that it is fine. Adam gave Ash a purple colored Cherish Ball and asked Ash to catch him. Ash did and it clicked immediately. Ash then tossed him out, Adam told Mewtwo that he would take care of the clones and promised Mewtwo, which he agreed.

Mewtwo said, "I think it would be best if no one knew about what happened."

Adam said, "Yes, you can erase their memories, but not my son and his friends."

Mewtwo agreed and did it. Mew also helped him.

"Ash, can you catch me, too?" Mew asked.

"But what about Queen Ilene and Tree of Beginning?"

"I made a copy of myself there. No problem."

"If you insist." Ash caught her and it also clicked immediately.

Adam walked towards Ash and gave him two marbles.

"Are those mega stones?"

"Dr. Fuji made these when I took him to Sevestar, he said that he made it so Mewtwo can be stronger. Since you are Mewtwo's owner, I think that you can use it."

Ash took the stones and asked Mewtwo, "Do you want to be stronger than me?"

Mewtwo said, "Sure." He took the stones with him.

"Now it is time for you to go, Ash. We will be waiting for you at your house."

Adam glowed and suddenly, everyone were back at the Pokemon Center.

The three trainers and Nurse Joy couldn't remember what happened, but Ash and his friends did.

Brock asked, "So they were your family, too?"

Ash said, "Yes, I will introduce more once we went back to Pallet Town." He said as the heroes left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **That is end of the first movie, wow. Mew and Mewtwo are ones of the legendaries I love to use in both Pokemon Y and Ultra Moon. They were both strong and powerful. Next Chapter will be back to training in Pallet Town for the League.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Mew**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	17. Kanto Chapter 17

Kanto Chapter 17

Ash and his friends arrived at Pallet Town, Ash saw the town and yelled, "Pallet Town! Here I come!" He said as he ran with Sylveon and Pikachu.

"Wait up! Ash!" Misty said.

"Wow, talking about running fast." Brock said.

They got to his aunt's house, he saw everyone was waiting for them, Ketchum family, Leaf and his mother, even Lillie, Reisa and Jullie came.

"Hi everyone!" Ash was then tackled by the girls.

"Ash, you are back." Lillie said.

"Woah… calm down."

Misty said, "Wow, Ash had a lot of friends."

Brock was sitting in a corner with a sad face said, "How come Ash get a lot of girls?"

Ash slowly got up and said, "Hey guys, how are you?"

Serena said, "Great, I made another big movie." She took out a DVD and gave it to Ash.

Reisa said, "Ashy, care to introduce us your new friends?"

Ash did and introduced Misty and Brock to them, they were shocked that they were gym leaders.

Ash also got a hug from Grace.

"I heard what happened in New Island, how could you be so reckless to not use Protect?"

"I am sorry, mom. I will be more careful.

Minami crawled down and pet Sylveon, "Nice to see you again, Sylveon." Sylveon hugged her with her ribbons, Zossie also did the same thing to Pikachu.

"Hey, Ash, can you show us all of your Pokemon?" Mark asked.

"Sure, but I need to borrow Professor Oak's yard."

Jullie said, "No problem. He was happy to lend you. I also heard that Gary is also in the lab."

Ash said, "Then I will go meet them."

Ash said as they went to the lab. He saw Gary talking to Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak!" Ash called out to him.

"Ash, my boy, you are back." Professor Oak hugged him. "I heard you also got 8 badges, congratulations."

"Thanks, Professor. Can I borrow your lab field so I can take out all my Pokemon?"

"Sure, my boy."

Gary said, "I bet you didn't have any strong Pokemon that could defeat me."

"We'll see."

Ash went outside and took out all of his Pokemon. Which consists of Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Krabby, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl and Mr. Mime. He also sent out legendaries including Ho-Oh, Mewtwo and Mew.

Most of the people were shocked, Professor said, "You have 2 Shinies?! And you also have a Mew!"

Ash said, "Yeah, they came with me when I am traveling."

Gary was shocked that his rival was so strong, he also tensed up when he saw Mewtwo.

"Everyone, this is my family and my friends, stay nice to them, okay?"

They all nodded.

Lillie said, "Ash, all of these helped you complete the gyms?"

"Yes. Some of them even got their mega evolutions. But I didn't find one for Charizard and Blastoise."

Adam said, "It is okay, I am sure that you would find one."

When the Pokemons are playing together, Ash was talking with his family.

"By the way, Serena, Lillie, I brought these for you." He took out some perfumes, causing the girls to squealed.

"These are Erika's homemade perfumes! How do you get them?" Reisa asked.

"Well, I saved her gym from Team Rocket, she gave me these as thanks."

Misty said, "Actually, Ash was a girl when he challenged that gym."

Emma asked, "You changed to a girl again?"

"Well, yeah. But thanks to that, I brought some dress for the wardrobe. I also got some Princess dolls." He took out all of them and showed them, they had their eyes sparkled.

Mark said, "Wow, you really like being a girl, don't you?"

"Well, I like both genders."

Just then they heard screaming.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Team Rocket!"

Ash saw all of his Pokemon except Mewtwo and Mew were caught in their net.

"We will take all of these to our boss!" Meowth said.

"No you don't. Mewtwo! Use Psychic to break the net!" Then Mewtwo appeared in front of them.

"How dare you steal Pokemon?" then he freed the Pokemon and was saved by Mew's Psychic. The Pokemon also used their attacks to sent Team Rocket flying.

"So they were the Team Rocket that Lance told us?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, I met their boss, who somehow knew my identity and wanted to capture me. He also released this Mr. Mime who he thought it is weak."

"There is no way to treat a Pokemon like that!" Adam said.

"Yeah." Ash crouched down and patted Mr. Mime. "Don't think about the past, right now you are one of our family. We will take care of you." Mr. Mime nodded.

Mew and Mewtwo was watching the scene, Mew asked, "So how do you think of Ash?"

"Even he was caring to us, I still had some doubts. How do you know Ash in the first place?"

"He often went to my house when he was little, we played each other. He was caring to all kinds of Pokemon, because he wanted to make friends with us."

Ho-Oh came to Mew. "Lady Mew." He bowed.

"Hello Ho-Oh. You want a battle?"

"I want to try with Mewtwo, if he don't mind."

Mewtwo said, "Sure."

Ash camed to Mewtwo, how about we try out the Mega Evolution?"

Mewtwo nodded.

Then everyone went to watch 2 legendaries battling.

"Mewtwo! Mega Evolve!"

When it did, it changed more muscular, and more tough.

"This is Mega Mewtwo X. One of the mega evolutions of Mewtwo." Adam said.

"It is rare to watch two legendaries battle., I can't wait to see the outcome." Professor Oak said.

Mewtwo used Shadow Ball first, Ho-Oh used Gust to send it back, Mewtwo quickly dodged. Ho-Oh then used Flamethrower, which was blocked by Protect. Then came a Focus Blast, which was not very effective on Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh quickly shot a Future Sight, then using Sky Attack. Mewtwo followed him and used Dark Pulse, which was dodged.

"Why did Sky Attack damaged Mewtwo badly?" Leaf asked.

"Mewtwo gained Fighting type when it mega evolved." Grace answered.

Future Sight then hit Mewtwo, causing it to fell down the ground with one knee. Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire next, while Mewtwo used Psystrike, causing the two to faint at the same time.

"A draw…" Palmo said.

"Is this the power of a legendary?" Serena said.

"It is no fair that you have these stronger Pokemon." Gary whined.

"Well, if you win against me, I will make one for you." Ash said confidently.

"I will win." Gary retorted.

In a month, Ash trained all of his Pokemon and told stories of their journey, then the next day, Delia offered them a ride to the Indigo Plateau for the league.

* * *

 **Well, Ash, Leaf and Gary are going to attend the league, while others came to watch. Ash would not be using the Legendaries in the tournament, but he will use it when battling elite 4.**

 **To answer a question from the review, I have in mind for Ash's Pikachu's girlfriend, which is one of the OC Pokemon in my profile. So I am sorry to not pair Pikachu with Mew. And after the Kanto Arc, Ash would left Mew, Mewtwo and Ho-Oh with Adam, since they were legendaries and Adam can taught them some tricks. I am sorry for you who want more screen time for Mew and Mewtwo.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Krabby, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	18. Kanto Chapter 18

Kanto Chapter 18

Ash and his friends and family arrived at Indigo Plateau, they saw the torch bearer Moltres flame that burns during the entire Pokémon League competition. The flame is supposed to be a form of inspiration for the competitors.

"Hello Ash." President Goodshow approached him.

"President Goodshow, it is nice to see you again." Ash greeted him.

"Indeed, I see you are growing into a fine man. Do you like to be our torch runner?"

"Sure, I love to!"

When they were running, Team Rocket trio appeared and tried to snatch the torch, thanks to Pikachu and Sylveon, they were blast off and the torch was okay. He carried it to Goodshow who could use it to start the opening ceremony.

"Welcome trainers to the Indigo League, we have a total of 512 contestants attending this big event, trainers must first pass through four preliminary battles on four unique battlefields to qualify for battling inside Indigo Stadium. Here is your match ups!"

Ash saw himself battling a person named Mandy, who refers to himself as "Mandi the Astounding."

"So you are the Sevestar Champion's son, Ash Ketchum, right?"

"Yes, I hope we can have a memorable battle."

They were assigned to the water field. Ash and his friends met up with Gary.

"Well, Ashy Boy, even if you get the Legendaries, I am still going to beat you." He walked away laughing with his cheerleaders.

"He really is a pain." Lillie commented.

"Talk about it, I am impressed that I can put up with him at the Summer Camp." Reisa said.

"So Ash, have you decided who to use?" Palmo asked.

"I decided to give Krabby a shot."

Ash started with Krabby right away in the battle, and Mandi used an Exeggutor. Krabby jumped into the pool, but Exeggutor used its Psychic ability to create a whirlpool, revealing Krabby's hiding space. Mandi then ordered an Egg Bomb, knocking Krabby into the whirlpool and preventing it from using any attacks. Ash tried to recall Krabby, but the whirlpool prevented him from doing so. Suddenly, Krabby escaped from the vortex, and Ash ordered Krabby to use Vice Grip on Exeggutor's leaves, stopping its attacks. Hanging on tightly, Krabby used Leer to immobilize Exeggutor and uses a Stomp attack to knock it out.

Krabby stood triumphant over Exeggutor, and suddenly evolved into Kingler. Mandi, still confident, sent out his second Pokémon, a Seadra. Seadra used Agility to dodge Kingler's Water Gun, but Kingler managed to slow it down with a Bubble attack and then knocked Seadra out of the fight with Crabhammer.

Mandi, undaunted, sent out his last Pokémon, a Golbat.

"A Golbat, it could be bad for Ash." Brock said.

"Yeah, Kingler is weak against air attacks." Zossie said.

Golbat managed to evade Kingler's attacks, dealing a great amount of damage in the process. But Ash remained firm and ordered Kingler to use Hyper Beam. Kingler's shot hit Golbat dead-on, knocking it out.

"Alright, we won our first battle!" Ash said happily.

* * *

Then Ash was in his second preliminary battle, on the Rock field. Both he and his opponent were down to their last Pokémon. Ash sends out Gyarados, while the opponent sends out Nidorino. Both put up a fierce fight, but Gyarados manages to win with a Hyper Beam, allowing Ash to advance to the third round.

"That is two wins, Ash!" Lillie immediately hugged him.

"Thanks, Lillie, but aren't you supposed to be back at Aether?"

"Don't worry, Mom let me cheer you until you win."

Ash slightly blushed and thanked her.

Gary was looking at him, he said, "What a fool, he only won two easy matches and he was like winning the whole competition. He better enjoy all his celebratin' now, 'cause when his luck runs out, Ashy Boy won't have anything to cheer about. Unless he wants to cheer for me, right girls? Hah!" The cheerleaders just cheered for him.

At the Pokemon center, Ash met up with Leaf, "Hi Leaf, how is your battle?"

"Great, thanks to my Pokemon. I also won two matches."

"Me too. Let's hope we can battle each other."

"Me, too."

* * *

The next day, Ash was in the middle of the third round match with Pete Pebbleman in the Ice Field. Both Trainers each won the first round of the match. Ash uses Magneton for the battle, while Pete uses Cloyster for the battle. Ash tells Magneton to use Mirror Shot, while Pete orders Cloyster to use Withdraw. This didn't look good for Ash since Cloyster used Withdraw. Magneton would get worn out from using Mirror Shot, but Misty and Brock encouraged Ash to keep going, because Cloyster was still losing health despite the defense boost. Magneton kept hitting Cloyster with its Mirror Shot until Cloyster's shell finally cracked, knocking it out. Pete recalls Cloyster and sends out Arcanine. Magneton tries Tri Attack, but Pete's Arcanine dodged it and uses Flir Blast. Magneton was defeated. Ash recalled Kingler and sent Sylveon into the battlefield. Sylveon used Dazzling Gleam, but Arcanine was trying to stop him with a Fire Blast. The Fire Blast attacks melt the field. Sylveon dived into the water, then jumped behind it and using Moonblast. Pete's Arcanine was defeated, and Ash was heading for the fourth round.

Ash and Leaf heard that Gary lost the fourth round badly, Gary said to them, "If I lost early, you wouldn't get pass the round, too." And then he left.

Leaf said, "He really underestimated us."

"Yeah, we will show them what we Ketchums are made of."

* * *

At the Grass Field, Ash was getting ready for his next match with Jeanette Fisher. As always, Brock became lovestruck and started to root for Jeanette. Misty admonished Brock for that. Ash starts off with Venusaur, and Jeanette used Beedrill. The Bug-type Pokémon was about to hit Venusaur with Poison Sting, but Venusaur dodged it. Venusaur used Leaf Storm, but Beedrill countered with Twineedle. Bulbasaur dodged the attack again. Ash had Venusaur use Leech Seed, draining away Beedrill's energy. He then told Venusaur to finish it off using Take Down. Jeanette's Beedrill fainted and Bulbasaur won.

Jeanette sent her next Pokémon, Scyther. Venusaur launched a Razor Leaf at it, but Scyther used Double Team to evade. Scyther got in a few hits before Ash got the idea to use Vine Whip on all the targets, so Venusaur would eventually hit the real one. The plan worked, and Scyther was knocked out.

Unwavering, Jeanette sent out her last Pokémon - Bellsprout. Venusaur used a Take Down attack, but Bellsprout bent away in a wobble-like manner with ease, picked up Venusaur, repeatedly slammed him into the ground, and knocked Venusaur out.

Ash was shocked at this loss. But he quickly sent out Muk. Muk was able to absorb Bellsprout's Slam and Razor Leaf attacks with ease, then used a Body Slam to finish it off.

"Now I have win four battles!" Ash said.

"Me too, let's keep up the momentum and won it." Leaf said.

* * *

They went into the hotel elevator and met a boy named Ritchie, who met at the Professor Oak's lab at the start of the journey and also had a Pikachu with him. They talked together and even blasted Team Rocket off.

When they saw the match up , they were facing each other.

"Hey, Ash, looks like we are battling each other."

"You are right, let's give it all we got.

Ash and Ritchie both started off their respective Butterfrees, Ritchie's was called Happy. Butterfree started off using Gust, which blew Happy hard, but Happy managed to stay thanks to Psychic and she used Poison Powder, causing Butterfree to get poisoned. Ash won't give up, he then asked Butterfree to put Happy to sleep, then using Confusion and Silver Wind to knock it out.

Ritchie recalled Happy and sent out Sparky, his Pikachu. Ash recalled Butterfree and sent out his own Pikachu, Pikachu used Dig to dodge Sparky's Thunder Bolt, then hit it underneath him, then Sparky used Quick Attack, while Ash did the same. Both Pokemon were sent backwards, they both shot Electro Balls, and both disappeared thanks to the blow. Pikachu then used another dig, Sparky tried to use Agility to dodge, but Pikachu immediately appeared in front of him and knock out with am Iron Tail.

Ritchie sent out Zippo, his starter Pokemon, Ash sent out Charizard. Ash asked Charizard to use Flamethrower, it hit Zippo, but when Ritchie asked the same, Zippo wouldn't listen to him, instead, he went to sleep, causing the Charizard in confusion.

"Zippo, it is no time for nap! Please wake up!"

But his reply was a yawn, the referee had no choice but to disqualify Ritchie.

Ash asked Ritchie, "How long has Zippo not listened to you?"

"Since he evolved, I don't know why, but I want to be friends with him again."

Ash said, "Trust him more, one day he will listen to you."

Ritchie smiled at him, "Thanks, Ash. Good luck on your league challenge."

Then he walked off, Ash also went off to meet his friends.

* * *

 **Well, this is the first half of the battles, I made Zippo the one that didn't listen to Ritchie and fell asleep, causing Ash to win. Now Ash has to win four more to win the league. Don't worry, Ash will face Leaf eventually. Leaf's team will be like Green in the manga except the starter. The next chapter should be the end of the league.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	19. Kanto Chapter 19

Kanto Chapter 19

"Rapidash, finish up with a High Horsepower!" Rapidash ran forward and crash Electabuzz in front of him, knocking it out.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Rapidash is the winner, which means Ash Ketchum will advance to the quarter finals."

Ash cheered with his Rapidash.

"What a battle, Rapidash made a comeback of High Horsepower after being cornered by Electabuzz's electric attacks! Now our final contestant that will be in the final 8 has decided, we will post the next match ups in the evening! Be sure to stay tune and watch it!" The announcer said.

"Wow, your Rapidash is so beautiful." Lillie said to Ash.

"Thanks, Lillie. I couldn't have win thanks for her." Rapidash licked Ash.

"Well, now that you and Leaf were in the final 8, how about we go celebrate for a while?"

Grace asked.

"Sure."

When they went to the restaurant, Ash saw a blue haired boy who was sitting there laughing with his friends.

"Ash, what is wrong?" Mark asked.

"It is Damian…"

Misty then explained how he abandoned Ash's Charizard and making them pissed off.

"If I am lucky, I will want to prove him wrong to abandon Charizard." Ash said.

"I am sure you will face him, Ash, right now let's not think about it." Adam said.

"Yes, father."

* * *

The next day, Ash was having a full battle against a boy named Jaren, he first used Onix while Ash used Kingler. Onix used bind trying to make Kingler unconscious, but Kingler managed to pull it off by Crabhammer on him and escape, then finish it off with a Hydro Pump. Jaren next used Weezing, it defeat Kingler by poisoning him with Poison Gas and using Gyro Ball. Ash used Mr. Mime next, he used Barrier to block the Poison Gas and then using Mimic to use Gyro Ball on it and finish it off with a Psychic.

The next Pokemon he chose was Magneton, Ash recalled Mr. Mime and sent out Rapidash. Rapidash started off with Blaze Kick, Magneton used Iron Defense to lower the damage, then using Thunder Bolt on Rapidash. Rapidash was shocked, but it quickly shook it off and used Flame Charge. Magneton tried to use Tri Attack and get the Freeze, but his fire melt the ice and defeat Magneton.

Jaren used Dewgong next, Rapidash was staying on the field, it used Fire Blast on Dewgong, but Dewgong dodged by covering itself in Aqua it used Surf to defeat Rapidash. Ash sent out Pikachu and tell him to give a Thunderbolt, which hurt Dewgong badly. Dewgong used Aurora Beam and hit Pikachu, then using Ice Beam to freeze thwart out thanks to Ash's calling, it used Iron Tail to defeat Dewgong. Jaren's fifth Pokemon is Flareon, Ash kept using Pikachu, Flareon used Flamethrower, but Pikachu quickly used Rain Dance to weaken it, then he used Thunder and hit it badly. Flareon used Scary Face to scare Pikachu, then using Quick Attack, sending Pikachu into the air, Pikachu quickly shot an Electro Ball and defeat Flareon. Jaren's last Pokemon is Fearow, Pikachu was still on since the opponent was a flying type. Pikachu started off with Volt Tackle, which was dodged and Pikachu got Drill Pecked. Fearow then used Fury Attack and kept on attacking Pikachu. Pikachu used Thunder to stop him, which hit him super effective, then Pikachu used Brick Break to finish it off.

"Fearow is unable to battle, Ash is the winner! Ash Ketchum now moves to the semi finals!"

As usual, Ash cheered his victory and shook hands with his opponent, then he went to meet his friends.

Leaf and Damien aslo advanced to the next round. The next match up appeared that evening.

"Leaf, we are battling each other!"

"You are right, now we can show who is strong."

Ash said, "Yeah."

* * *

The next day, Damien was advanced to the finals, making Ash more determined to win. Leaf sent out Nidory first, Ash sent out Blastoise. Nidory used Horn Attack first, which was blocked by withdraw, then Blastoise used Rapid Spin with Hydro Pump, causing the field to get wet and Nidory got hit, then Nidory used Earthquake, causing Blastoise to fly, then Nidory used Poison Jab and hit Blastoise, causing him to get Poisoned. Blastoise tried to counter with Dragon Pulse, but he missed it, letting Nidory to end with Venoshock.

Ash recalled Blastoise and sent out Muk, which defeated Nidory using Gyro Ball.

Leaf chose Cleffy next, it used Metronome to make Hyper Beam and hurt Muk, but Muk used Stockpile then Swallow to raise defenses, Cleffy used Disarming Voice, which wasn't effective, then it used Cosmic Power and Meteor Mash, causing some damage. Muk ended up using Explosion to knock both out.

Ash sent Primeape while Leaf sent Jiggly. Primeape started off with Focus Punch, which was dodged by Jigglypuff floating, then it used Sing to make Primeape asleep, then using Disarming Voice to gave him damage. Ash said that he believed in Primeape, which made it woke up very fast and using Thrash. Jiggly was hurt, it also used Double Slap, causing some dust clouds which covered the field that they were battling. After the cloud disappeared, two Pokemon both fainted.

Ash used Tauros while Leaf used Jolty, her Jolteon. Tauros used Sand Attack to cover its eyes, but Tauros was hit by its upcoming Discharge, then Jolty used Rain Dance and covered the field, Tauros tried to use Double Edge, but it slipped on the field. Jolty used Thunder to attack him. After being hit, Tauros used Rage on Jolteon, causing him to get a lot of damage, then ended up with a Thrash.

Ditty was next, it changed into Tauros. Both Pokemon used their heads to push one another, not wanting to back down, but due to Ash's was tired, it was defeated. Ash sent Sylveon next, Sylveon used Dazzling Gleam to let Ditty back down, then using Moonblast and Fairy wind to end it off.

"Great job, Ditty. I think you know my last Pokemon, right, Ash?"

"Yes, but show me how far have you getten."

Leaf sent Veny last, Veny used Vine Whip to block the upcoming Shadow Ball, then using Poison Powder and Venoshock to end Sylveon.

"How about I play your game, Venusaur! I chose you!"

Ash's appeared in front of him. Then Ash pressed his key stone on his glove, causing it to mega evolve.

"Folks! Ash Ketchum has showed the first mega evolution in this tournament!"

The crowd went wild, while Leaf started to worry if she could beat Ash. Veny used Razor Leaf on Venusaur, but Venusaur used the same attack to block it. Then Venusaur used Sleep Powder to make Veny asleep,then using Petal Blizzard to finish it off.

Leaf recalled her Pokemon after the referee announced that he lost.

"I lost, but I am glad that I lost to you." Leaf said.

"Yeah, thank you for giving me a nice battle." Ash said.

"Win for our family, okay?"

"Of course I will."

That night, Adam approached Ash.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

Adam took out a Charizardite X, he said, "Your final opponent is Damien, whom you said that he released your Charizard, right?"

"Yes."

"Use this stone, I trust your and Charizard's bond. Also, Lillie also told me that Damien had used drugs provided by Team Rocket to boost his Pokemon, which was illegal to do in a league. I knew that you don't want to win by default, so I am lending you this mega stone so you can battle."

Ash took it and thanked him, Adam also said that he had told Lance to capture Damien after Ash beated him.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Damien faced each other.

"I knew we would be meeting each other at the league, it will be a pleasure to humiliate you and your weak Charizard in front of the crowd."

"We will see. You will be the one get humiliated."

Damien gritted his teeth that his taunt had no effect on the raven haired boy, but he took out Tentacruel while Ash used Charizard, Charizard saw Damien and started to get his blood boiled.

"So we met again, huh? It will be great to see you lose like you were."

Ash said, "Charizard, don't listen to him, you are strong. Now Mega Evolve!"

It changed into the dragon type and got black. Then the referee stated that the battle began.

Tentacruel tried to use Water Pulse, while Charizard dodged and used Dragon Claw, which hit Tentacruel in the face, then he finished it off with a Thunder Punch. Next is Electrode, It tried to use Charge Beam, but Charizard blocked it using Steel Wing, then he used Flamethrower on Electrode, causing it to hurt badly. Electrode used Self Destruct, but Charizard used quick speed to fly higher so the explosion didn't hit him.

"You only got lucky, Machamp!"

Damien used his next Pokemon, and it went on a close combat with Charizard, but Charizard finished off with a Seismic Toss.

"Go Fearow!"

Charizard was still on the field, it used Wing Attack to combat Fearow, who used his beak to fight. They were even, but Charizard still managed to knock it out using Thunder Punch.

"That twerp stole my Charmander, who is now that Charizard!" Damien started to accuse Ash.

"Excuse me, you abandoned him and left him to die, if it wasn't for me, Charizard wouldn't be here, so don't try to accuse me!"

"Grr…Rhydon!"

Damien sent out his fifth Pokemon, Charizard used Brick Break to hit Rhydon while it tried to use Smack Down to let Charizard fell, but his attack didn't work as Charizard powered up with Dragon Dance and dodged it quick, then Charizard ended Rhydon's misery by using another Seismic Toss.

"You must have been using drugs! There is no way that Charizard can beat five of my Pokemon on his own!"

Ash said, "You are the one that is using drugs, we have found evidence that you are associated with Team Rocket!" Ash took out his police badge and showed it to everyone, causing the crowd to gasp.

"You… Aerodactyl! Destroy that twerp with Rock Tomb!"

Aerodactyl tried to attack Ash, he used Protect to protect himself.

"Are you losing your mind, you can't attack people!" The referee said.

"Use Hyper Beam to shut him up!"

Aerodactyl tried to attack the referee, Ash said, "Charizard, use Thunder Punch to knock out Aerodactyl quickly!"

Charizard nodded and defeated Aerodactyl, saving the referee's life. Lance and officer Jenny also came in and arrest Damien, who was shouting and struggling to break free but in vain. Charizard went towards him and gave him a Flamethrower, causing him to faint.

The announcer said, "Sorry for this mess, since Damien lost all six of his Pokemon, Ash is the winner of the Indigo League!"

Everyone cheered for Ash and his heroic actions. Ash sit down tiredly and happily.

That afternoon, President Goodshow awarded the trophy to him.

"Congratulations, Ash. You have won the Indigo League, now you can have the permission to challenge the elite four."

Ash took the trophy and thanked him, he then raised it in the air, making everyone cheered. Ash also rejoined with his family and decided to went back to Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Wow, I finish the chapter, it was really hard to think about how the battle goes. Yes, Damien went to prison and you won't be seeing him again. I am very satisfied that Charizard beat all 6 of Damien's Pokemon at his own. The next chapter will be the Elite 4 battles. One of them will be my OC. And Ash will capture his last Pokemon in Kanto in the next chapter. (Hint, another flying type for a flying type trainer, Hahaha)**

 **Ans: Maybe, since I like how they are trying to control Meloetta and the weather trio in the anime, maybe in my story, they will disbanded after that incident.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	20. Kanto Chapter 20

Kanto Chapter 20

Ash and his family, friends were walking in the forest, Ash was happy that he won the league.

Pikachu sensed something, he yelled, "Everyone, be careful."

Ash and the ones who could listen to Pokemon started to be aware of their surroundings, while Brock and Misty were confused.

"Guys, what is wrong?"

Then they saw a flock of Spearow coming towards them, they attacked them out of nowhere.

"Why are they attacking us?" Leaf asked while trying to dodge the Spearow.

Then they saw a Fearow coming straight towards Ash, Ash quickly dodged.

"Hey, you were the Spearow!" Ash exclaimed.

"You know him?" Emma asked.

"I tried to capture him on my first day of journey, he was angry that I threw a ball at him. I scared them off, they were probably here for revenge."

Ash tossed out Pidgeotto to help battling the Fearow, Fearow gave her a Tackle, causing her to fell down.

"Oh no, Pidgeotto!" Ash tried to get her, but he couldn't leave due to Spearows, then a bunch of Pidgeys and Pidgeotto came to help, they battled the Spearows, letting Ash cure Pidgeotto's injury.

"Pidgeotto, are you okay?"

She nodded and started to evolve, then it become bigger and let out a call.

"Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed.

Pidgeot nodded and used Brave Bird on Fearow, causing him some damage.

"Take this!" They heard some Pidgey sent a stone to Pidgeot, she used her beak to held it and nodded to Ash.

"Pidgeot! Mega Evolve!"

Ash did and mega evolved his Pidgeot, its beauty let the girls squeal. Fearow tried to use Drill Peck, but Pidgeot dodged and uses Hurricane, causing Fearow got stucked and then started to fall.

"Go! Pokeball!" Ash tossed it, Fearow couldn't dodge the upcoming Pokeball, he thought, "Maybe I am destined to be with this trainer." He was sucked inside and the Pokeball clicked. Then the Spearows went flying away.

"So you capture the Fearow?" Gina asked.

"You know, I don't like to fight him, it was my fault that you got caught in this mess."

Serena said, "Don't blame yourself. We all understood."

Ash tossed out the Fearow, who was injured and couldn't fly.

"Here, let me heal you." Ash used Heal Pulse on him, he was recovered immediately.

"I am sorry." Fearow apologized to Ash, who was shocked that he would say that, but Ash hugged him and forgave him. Pidgeot also flew towards him and talked to him, causing them both to blush.

"What a twist." Dia said.

"Agree, they could be a good couple." Zossie said.

* * *

Then they head back to Pallet Town, Professor Oak and Gary were waiting for them.

"Ash, Leaf. You did a great job in the league." Professor Oak said.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without our Pokemon's help." Ash said.

"Agreed." Leaf said.

Gary walked towards them, "You two were so lucky to be in the front places, but remember this, I will eventually surpass you."

"Sure, we will be waiting." Ash said.

"So Ash, have you decided which Elite Four member do you want to go first?"

"Well, I decided to challenge Lorelei first, I heard that she was in Seafoam Island.

"Lorelei? Despite she is an ice type trainer, she is also my idol!" Misty said.

"You idolized her, too?" Lillie asked.

"Yes." Then Misty and Lillie did their girl talk, Ash was then trying to come up with the strategy to fight Lorelei.

A week later, Ash arrived at Seafoam Islands, he met Lorelei who was watching the cavern.

"So you must be Ash Ketchum." Lorelei saw Ash, he nodded.

"Yes, I am here to battle you as the winner of the Pokemon league.

"Nice courage, but no one can best me when it comes to icy Pokemon! Freezing moves are powerful! Your Pokémon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid!"

"Not if my Pokemon can melt it."

"Hahaha! Such you ready?"

She sent out Cloyster first, Ash sent Magneton. Cloyster started off with a Withdraw when Magneton trying to use Discharge, then it used Spike Cannon, which was not very effective. Magneton used Flash Cannon, which hit Cloyster. Cloyster used Ice Beam and froze Magneton, but Magneton thwart out and finished Cloyster with Magnet Bomb.

Next up is Slowbro, Magneton tried to use Thunderbolt to attack him, but the attack was missed due to Psychic, then Slowbro used Earthquake to finish it off.

"Pikachu, want to battle?"

"You bet."

Pikachu used Quick Attack to hit Slowbro, then used Grass Knot. Slowbro fired a Waterfall, which hit Pikachu, but with it hit, Ash quickly told Pikachu to use Thunder, which hit Slowbro since water conducted electricity.

Lorelei sent Jynx next, Jynx used Lovely Kiss to make Pikachu asleep, then using double slap to hit Pikachu an amount of times, causing Pikachu to lost some HP and finished it off with Wake Up Slap.

Ash chose Charizard next, Charizard first gave Ash a Flamethrower, then it started to focus on the battle. Charizard used Crunch to bite Jynx, then using close range Steel Wing and Flamethrower to defeat Jynx.

Lorelei's fourth Pokemon is Dewgong, Ash recalled Charizard and sent out Kingler. Dewgong used Dive underwater, Kingler followed him and used Crabhammer, then Dewgong flew out and froze the water, causing Kingler to get trapped, but Kingler managed to get out using Hyper Beam. Which also hurt Dewgong. Dewgong tried to recover using Aqua Ring, but Kingler used Metal Claw to defeat him.

"You sure are an interesting many people have pushed me this far. Lapras, you are my final hope."

Ash quickly recalled Kingler, he said, "I also had a surprise. Go! Ho-Oh!"

Ho-Oh appeared on the field, causing a lot of people to watch.

"A legendary?!" Lorelei said.

"I think it is better to let a legendary challenge an Elite 4 member." Ash smiled.

Ho-Oh used Sky Attack to dodge Lapras' Ice Beam, then followed by a Flamethrower, which hurt Lapras, then Lapras tried to use Thunderbolt, but it missed, Ho-Oh finished him off with a Sacred Fire.

"You are better than I thought when you took out the Ho-Oh of yours. I admit that I lost, here is your ice medal."

Ash thanked her after getting the medal, then Lillie also asked her about ice types, which she agreed to answer.

* * *

The second week passed, Ash went to the mountains near Pallet Town called Mt. Hideaway. They were ambushed by a giant Onix, which was captured by Bruno himself.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four! Ash Ketchum, I heard the news that you beat Lorelei."

"Well, thanks."

You see, I lived here so I could train. Through rigorous training, people and Pokémon can become stronger! I've weight trained with my Pokémon! And that will never change!"

Mark said, "Wow, that is cool."

"Glad you like it, kid. Ash! We will grind you down with our superior power! Hoo hah!"

"Bring it on!"

Bruno sent Hitmonlee first while Ash used Mr. Mime. Hitmonlee tried to use Blaze Kick, but it was blocked by Barrier. Mr. Mime used Confusion to hit him, then used Dazzling Gleam. Hitmonlee was hurt, but it used Quick Attack then Mega Kick, which hurt Mr. Mime, but it lost when Mr. Mime's Psyshock hit him. His next Pokemon is Onix, Mr. Mime was beaten by its Rock Tomb and the Flash Cannon. Ash sent Sylveon next. Sylveon dodged the Flash Cannon and did the Attract and Kiss combo, finishing it off.

Hitmonchan was next, Ash recalled Sylveon to send out Dragonite. Dragonite used Wing Attack, but then it was hit by Ice Punch, which was super effective. Dragonite used Dragon Rush next, which hit Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan countered with Thunder Punch, causing Dragonite to paralyzed. Then Hitmonchan used Seismic Toss, which slammed dragonite to the ground. Dragonite slowly got up and used Dragon claw, while Hitmonchan used Mega Punch, causing the two to end a draw.

Hitmontop is next, Ash chose Fearow to battle. Fearow used Drill Peck, but it was dodged by Rapid Spin. Fearow used Double Team to dodge it. Then it used Drill Peck again, which hurt Hitmontop. Then it used Swagger, which made Hitmontop confused, Hitmontop hurt himself and then fainted.

"I clearly fall into Swagger, you are a tricky one. Now here is my last one! Machamp!"

Ash recalled Fearow and sent out Pidgeot, whose feather had a mega stone.

"Pidgeot, let's show him our bond! Mega Evolve!"

Pidgeot used Wing Attack, which was blocked by Machamp's two hands, the other two used Focus Punch to knock her down. Pidgeot used Agility to boost the speed, then quickly used Steel Wing. Machamp was hit, but it quickly shook it off and used Cross Chop, which hurt Pidgeot badly. Pidgeot finished it off using Double Team and Brave Bird.

"I guess my training isn't enough, so I lost. Here is your Fighting Medal."

Ash got it and thanked him. Mark also asked if he could do his training, Bruno then replied that the only true secret behind Pokémon training is that Trainers and their Pokémon should care for each other. So if he could do it, then he could be strong.

* * *

The third week passed, Ash and Gina went to Lavender Town to meet Agatha, who was reading an article of a ghost story near the Pokemon Tower.

"I am Agatha of the Elite 4, Ash Ketchum, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ash also greeted her.

"I heard that Oak had taken a lot interest in you, he even gave you a Professor title."

"Um, yeah."

"He was a great battler, but he decided to give up and doing research like making Pokedex. Do you know?"

Ash and Gina shook their head.

"Of course he didn't tell you, nut let's put that aside, how about we have a battle now?"

"Sure."

Agatha used Haunter first, Ash used Blastoise. Blastoise used Crunch, but it was dodged quickly. Haunter used Mean Look to prevent it from escape, then used Curse to slowly lower Blastoise's attack. Blastoise used Surf on the whole field to make Haunter clear, then it used Dragon Pulse to knock the wet Haunter out.

Next is Golbat, Ash recalled Blastoise and sent Magneton. Magneton used Metal Sound to lower its accuracy, then used Discharged. Golbat dodged and used Crunch, which hurt Magneton, then it used Wing Attack. Magneton dodged and used Tri Attack, causing the burn. As his health is slowly decreasing, Magneton used Mirror Shot to defeat him.

Next is Arbok. Ash kept Magneton, but it was paralyzed by Glare, then defeated thanks to Crunch. Ash sent Mr. Mime, Mr. Mime used Magical Leaf, which wasn't effective, then Arbok used Wrap to wrap Mr. Mime, then trying to use Poison Fang. Mr. Mime used Light Screen to block it, then used Dazzling Gleam to block Arbok's eyes, making him free, then finished it off with a Psyshock.

The fourth Pokemon Agatha used is Crobat, Ash took out Gengar and mega evolve.

"So you are mega evolving already?" Agatha asked.

"Yes, Gengar, use Hypnosis."

Crobat was hit, but Crobat could use Sleep talk, it then used Crunch to attack Gengar, causing it to get hurt. Gengar used Nightmare, which damaged Crobat. Crobat then used Psychic and hit it super effective. Gengar tried to use Dream Eater, but Crobat woke up, it used Crunch once more, causing Gengar to faint.

"You're Mega is too easy to defeat, what is your plan?" Agatha asked.

"See your Crobat." Ash grinned.

Agatha then noticed her Crobat fainted.

"What… it is Destiny Bond!" Agatha said in shock. "You played me!"

"Can't you have some humor?"

Agatha calmed down. "Very well, I can see that you are a tricky trainer. My last Pokemon, go Gengar!"

Gengar appeared in front of Ash, he tossed the ball and came out a Mew.

"You have a Mew?" Agatha was in disbelief. Sure, he had a Ho-Oh, but a Mew, too?

"Yes, we played together when we were little."

Mew used Dark Pulse, Gengar dodged and fired a shadow ball. Mew used Protect and then use Foresight, causing Gengar to be seen, then used Hyper Beam to hurt him badly. Gengar tried to make Mew sleep, but Mew dodged the Hypnosis, she finished it off using Psychic.

"I can see why Oak is interested in you. You really prove yourself well."

She awarded him the Ghost Medal, before Ash and Gina left, Agatha asked them to say hi to Oak.

* * *

The fourth week has passed, Ash and Lillie went to the Game Center in Celadon City, which was destroyed since last time Team Rocket used a bomb. They saw a man standing there.

"Are you Noah?" Ash asked.

He turned and said, "Yes I am. I heard the news. Ash Ketchum, you have beaten the other 3 members. Therefore, I should give you a battle."

Lillie asked, "Why are you staring at the ruins?"

"Well, Team Rocket had their base here, I just wanted to see if they left any Pokemon here. Enough of that."

Noah took out his first Pokemon, which is a Raticate. Ash sent out Primeape. Raticate used its Quick Attack and Hyper Fang to make a lot of damage, but thanks to Primeape's Rage and Thrash, he won it easily. Next is Tauros, it defeated Primeape since Primeape was confused due to the side effect of Thrash. Ash called Aerodactyl next, it used Rock Tomb and Ancient to defeat the bull Pokemon. Snorlax was the next one, Ash quickly recalled Aerodactyl and sent out Gyarados. Gyarados used Dragon Rage and Hydro Pump to give Snorlax attacks. But in the end both used Hyper Beam to faint.

Noah's fourth Pokemon is Persian, Ash sent out Pikachu. Pikachu had a tough fight than Giovanni's, but Pikachu won using a powerful Brick Break.

"You are good, I have to admit. My next Pokemon is the one I meet here in the Game Corner. Go! Porygon!"

Ash sent out Venusaur and mega evolve, Porygon gave Venusaur a tough fight, but Venusaur defeat him using a powerful Venoshock.

"I lost, that means you beat all four of us. Lance will be happy that he can face you." He gave Ash the Normal Medal, he accepted and left the city with Lillie.

* * *

 **Wow, I finish the chapter, it was really hard to think about how the battle goes. The Elite four is defeated, the next chapter would be the last chapter of the arc. I am trying to figure if I want to go in order, or I write my OC region first, leave in the reviews to state your opinion, thanks.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree,** **Pidgeot (Mega)** **, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew, Fearow**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	21. Kanto Chapter 21

Kanto Chapter 21

Ash and his friends arrived at the Indigo Plateau, he has 4 Elite 4 Medals shining in his hands.

"The time has finally come." Ash said while showing the badges to his friends.

"Ash, aren't you worried?" Mark asked.

"Why should I? It is exciting. I can battle Lance in an official match and I am dying to do this."

Grace said, "Of course, Ash. We will be rooting for you." The others also said the same thing.

Ash went on to the field, the one who is standing in front of him is no other then Lance himself.

"You finally come, Ash. The moment we have been waiting for."

"Yeah. Lance. I beat all of your Elite 4, now can we battle?"

"Sure. Here is my first Pokemon. Dragonair!"

The blue long dragon appeared on the field.

"Blastoise, I choose you!" Ash took out his Pokemon.

"You had the first move." Lance said.

"Thanks. Blastoise, use Rain Dance!"

It roared and the rain comes out.

"So you summoned the rain. Dragonair, use Twister!"

"Dodge by Gyro Ball!"

Blastoise spinning itself and went through the twister, then hit Dragonair on his head.

"What a strategy." Palmo said.

"Yeah, but a little reckless." Dia said.

Blastoise then used Ice Punch on Dragonair, which countered by Dragon Pulse. Dragonair was defeated when Blastoise used Ice Beam and froze the rain, using the missiles to attack the dragon.

"Gyarados, you are next!" He sent out Gyarados which started off with a Dragon Dance.

"Don't let them use it! Use Thunder Punch!"

Blastoise was a little late, it missed the attack and was defeated by Gyarados' Dragon Rage.

"Take a good rest, Blastoise. Pikachu, want to go?"

"Sure."

Pikachu started off with the Thunder, since the rain is still there, Pikachu hit Gyarados badly. Gyarados used Hyper Beam, Pikachu used Agility to dodge it.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle to finish it off!"

Pikachu nodded and charged at Gyarados, hitting his head and causing him to faint.

"Return, Gyarados." Lance looked at the field, the rain dance was worn off.

"Now that the rain is gone, Charizard!"

Charizard appeared and roared, Ash let Pikachu stayed.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!"

Charizard charged at Pikachu, who used Brick Break to fight back.

"Pikachu, use Surf!"

Pikachu did and gave Charizard a lot of damage. Charizard shook off the water and used Heat Wave, while Pikachu used Thunderbolt. The two attacks caused the field to covered by the dust. When it cleared, both Pokemon were fainted.

"Charizard and Pikachu were both unable to battle! Now we have a 15 minute break!"

The referee said, as Ash and Lance went to the resting rooms.

"Ash!" Lillie was there, she called out to him.

"Hi, Lillie, I thought you are watching at the stands with Mom."

"Well, I am here to cheer you on." She wrapped her arms on his shoulder.

"Thanks Lillie. I actually am worried about Lance's Dragonite, we all saw how strong it is when we are doing Police training."

"I know, but you can beat him." Lillie assured, which made Ash blushed and accepted.

Back at the field, Lance sent out Exeggutor while Ash sent out Charizard.

"Exeggutor, use Egg Bomb!" Lance ordered, it threw the eggs, but none hit Charizard.

"Charizard! Use Steel Wing!" Charizard flew lower and hit Exeggutor with the attack, causing it to winced in pain.

"Now ended up with a Seismic Toss!" Charizard picked him up and started to flew in circles, then Exeggutor was thrown to the ground and fainted.

"Return, Exeggutor. Ash, you really pushed through my limit. But this isn't over. Dragonite!"

"I see, a Dragonite… Charizard, can you continue?"

It roared. Charizard used Flamethrower, which wasn't very effective, then after some Wing Combats, Charizard was defeated by a Hurricane.

Ash sent his own Dragonite, the two of them looked each other rivalry, then both used Ice Punch and Thunder Punches, which made the field intense. Both tried to use the same attacks, they both wouldn't back down. Eventually, both Dragonites were defeated.

"Lance has only one Pokemon while Ash still has 2! He can win it!" Serena said.

"I am not so sure." Adam said.

"Why?" Minami asked.

"You will see."

Lance sent out Aerodactyl, much to their shock is that it has a Mega Stone. Ash asked Sylveon to battle, which she agreed and stepped on the stage.

"Aerodactyl, mega evolve!" Lance made his Pokemon mega evolve, then it easily defeated Sylveon with some Rock Tomb and Ancient Power.

"Hey, Lance. I really appreciated that we had a great battle."

"No problem, but why say it now?"

Ash said, "Because I am going to win. Mewtwo! I choose you!"

Ash sent out the Team Rocket made Pokemon, causing everyone to get confused.

"What is that Pokemon?" Lance asked.

" This is Mewtwo, a kin of Mew. I met him a while ago, but now we trusted each other. This is the proof. Mega Evolve!"

Mewtwo changed into Y form, Lance said, " Okay, if the Pokemon has registered in the Pokedex, then it is an official Pokemon."

Aerodactyl used Rock Slide, Mewtwo used Psychic to send it back. Then Mewtwo used Focus Blast to give Aerodactyl some damage.

"Aerodactyl, use Hyper Beam!" Aerodactyl shot a beam at Mewtwo.

"Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Mewtwo stepped aside the beam and shot a bolt of thunder on Aerodactyl.

"Now finish it off with Psystrike!"

Mewtwo glowed blue and shot a blue flash, causing Aerodactyl to revert back to its original form and fell.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins! Which means that Ash Ketchum has defeated the champion Lance!"

"He did it!" "Yeah!"

Everyone in the present cheered for Ash's Victory. Ash hugged Mewtwo for his hard work.

Lance approached him and said, "Well done, Ash. You surpassed me. I am glad to call you the champion."

Ash shook his hands with Lance. "Thanks, Lance."

* * *

At the meeting with Charles Goodshow, Good show offered Ash to be the new champion of Kanto "I like to, but I still feel like battling other leagues and traveling. Can I still let Lance be the champion, too?"

Goodshow was taken aback at this, but then he said, " Sure, if Lance agreed."

"I have no objections. So Ash, have you decided where to go next?"

Ash said, "Well, I have to go back to Pallet Town first and then decide."

"Okay." Goodshow said as he took Ash to the hall of Frame and registered it.

* * *

Back at Pallet Town, Ash and his friends are having a party, he also invited his friends in Sevestar to rejoice with them.

"Ash, I have some news to tell you." Grace said.

"Yes, mom?"

"We will be moving to Kalos next week."

"But why? Because of the Pokemon Race?"

"No, because Serena wanted to attend the Kalos trainer school."

Ash said, "But then Serena can't get her first Pokemon until she graduates."

"I am fine. I also want to learn more."

Then he also learned that Mark and Minami will go to Hoenn and Alola for their Starters, Lillie will go back to Aether for helping her mom.

"So Ash, have you decided where are you going next?" Brock asked.

"Well, I don't know."

Professor Oak said, " In that case, I have a friend called Professor Ivy, she has a special Pokeball that couldn't open or transport, how about you go help me get it?"

Ash said, "Sure, where is she?"

"She is at Orange Islands, her lab is in Victoria Island."

"Okay." Ash turned to Brock and Misty, "Do you want to come, too?"

"Sure, it is not bad to travel together." Misty said.

"Yeah, but right now let's continue the party." Brock said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni saw the battle between Lance and Ash.

"He managed to purify my Mewtwo and capture it… I can't let him stand in our way." He thought.

"Jessie, James and Meowth!" Giovanni called, the trio appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Boss?"

"I want you to keep an eye on this Ash Ketchum. Follow him and track him down."

"Yes boss." They said then they dismissed. Giovanni then stared at the Video clip once more.

* * *

 **Kanto Arc is completed. I heard that my story is like a summary, well I don't deny it , but I kind of liking to write it like summary. Since it was easier to do. Anyway, I have a big exam tomorrow, so I won't be updating stories for approximately 2 days, after that, I will maybe start the Orange League and post the first chapter of the Vigorate Arc, my OC arc.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree,** **Pidgeot (Mega)** **, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew, Fearow**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	22. Orange Islands Chapter 1

Orange Chapter 1

Ash, Misty and Brock went to the port in Vermillion City and set sail to Orange Islands.

They managed to arrive at Valencia Island.

"Wow, this is really hot here." Ash said in exhaustation.

"Talk about it, Brock, where is the lab?"

"That is strange, Professor Oak said that we can find it when we arrived."

Pikachu pointed to what appeared to be a Pokémon Center. They went inside and found Nurse Joy, much like previous centers.

"You must be Ash Ketchum, the champion of Kanto, right? Professor Ivy was waiting you at the lab."

She gave them directions to Ivy's lab. They got to the lab and went inside, finding it empty.

"Where is Professor Ivy?" Ash asked.

"Maybe she is out now?" Misty looked around.

Suddenly, a floor hatch opened and three girls greeted them, leading the trio down to the beach. A Gyarados came out of the sea as a woman pet it, shocking everyone by her skill. Gyarados took her to the shore as one of the girls tossed her a lab coat.

"Hello, you must be Ash Ketchum, all the Professors are talking highly about you. I am Professor Ivy, nice to meet you."

After the group's introduction, they went back to the lab.

"This is the GS Ball, because of the letters on top of it. It couldn't be sent through transportation, and I couldn't open it, so I thought that maybe you can help me send to Professor Oak?"

Ash took the ball and promised her to send the ball. When Ash touched it, he felt a power from the ball, causing him to lost in thoughts.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ash assured her.

Ivy led Ash and the others throughout the outside environment, which served as her lab.

"Wow, the flowers smelled great."Misty smelled the flowers, but a Vileplume stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey, Professor, why are the Pokemon here had different colors?"

"Good question, it is due to the climate here, you see, Pokemon can vary from where it lives, like Alola, Vigorate and Tremin had their regional forms."

An assistant came to Professor Ivy, pointing out that a Butterfree had not eaten in days despite different food combinations. Brock sampled the food before running off. He returned to smash berries, pointing out that the taste was important. He sprinkled the solution onto the food, and the Butterfree flew down immediately to eat.

"Brock, you were amazing." Professor Ivy said.

"Thanks, I wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder, so I have to learn these."

Back at the living quarters, everyone was shocked at the amount of disorder, the assistants referring to it as a little dump. Brock went crazy at the need to clean, putting on his gear and going into a cleaning frenzy, making the place spotless and preparing an awesome dinner. The professor and the assistants jumped into the food as Brock mused at the comparison to his family.

The next day, Ash and Misty prepared to leave, but they saw Brock didn't pack his stuff.

"Brock? What's wrong?"

Brock said, "Well, guys. I am going to stay here."

"What?" They said in shock.

Brock explained that he could learn about Pokémon at the lab and that they needed him more than Ash does. Ash agreed as they shake hands. Ash and Misty left the lab and waved farewell to Brock, Professor Ivy, and her assistants.

"Wow, it would be different when Brock wasn't here." Misty said.

"Yeah, but he would be okay. How about we go to the next island to explore?" Ash asked.

"Sure."

That night at the Pokemon Center, Ash called out Pikachu, Celebi and eventually, Ho-Oh.

"Ash, why do you call us?" Pikachu asked.

"I have something to say." Ash replied while he took out GS Ball.

"Ho-Oh, I have noticed that this ball was made with yours and Lugia's feathers. I want to know if you can feel your powers inside?"

Ho-Oh leaned forward and said, "Yes, it was my power. Maybe I dropped a feather."

Sylveon asked, "What is inside?"

Ash slowly opened it, much to the 3 Pokemon's shock. A Celebi appeared from the ball.

"Celebi?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Celebi went to Ash. "I finally found you, Ash. I waited for years for you to open my ball." Celebi nuzzled Ash.

"Okay, Celebi. So you were inside the ball just for me?"

"Yes."

Ash held her in his hand. "Celebi, welcome to the team." Ash said.

They played together until the sun rose. Ash also return Celebi into his Pokeball before everyone saw it.

"Ash where were you?" Misty was angry that he ran off.

"Sorry, I was playing with my Pokemon." Ash rubbed his head.

Misty sighed, next time, don't run off like that."

"I won't."

* * *

They used Pidgeot and Charizard to fly to another island.

As they landed, they scanned the area, finding it apparently quiet. Ash and Misty hiked for miles without coming across another person.

"What if we landed on a desert island? We have to eat berries and eat bugs! I don't want to!" Misty cried out.

"Calm down, Misty, we were in a Pokemon Park, if I remembered, there would be the exit when we moved forward. Maybe you shouldn't close your eyes when we were flying."

They left the park and went to the Pokemon Center, they also noticed that they were on Tangelo Island.

They strolled along the beach city when Pikachu noticed a Lapras on the beach. Three guys were verbally and physically abusing it, one hitting it with a stick.

"Hey, what were you doing?!" Ash called to them.

"Hmph, we wanted the Lapras to help us with the Orange Crew, but it wouldn't listen to us!"

The three guys sent out Spearow, Hitmonchan and Beedrill. Ash pit Pikachu and Sylveon against all three while Misty hid Togepi. Before any attacks were launched, someone called out for them to stop. He stepped forward, measuring and sketching all the Pokémon. He quickly pointed out that Spearow was vitamin-deficient, Beedrill's coloring was poor and Hitmonchan was lacking exercise. He contrasted the underdeveloped Pokémon with Ash's Pikachu and Sylveon, noting the shiny coat.

"Who do you think you are, talking our Pokemon like that?!"

The three guys got irritated and order all three Pokémon to attack, but Ash's Pikachu took the three Pokémon down and Sylveon sent them scurrying using Fairy Wind.

"This Lapras is hurt, I'll go get Nurse Joy, let her eat this." The watcher gave the medicine to Ash while he ran to get Nurse Joy.

"Lapras, eat this, you will feel better."

Ash tried to give Lapras the medicine, but Lapras knocked it away, Pikachu catching it before it broke.

"Go away, human!" Lapras cried.

Ash said, "No need to be so hostile towards us. I am also a Pokemon." Ash said to her.

Lapras looked at him, she said, "But how…"

"Long story, let me take you to the Pokemon Center." Ash then carried Lapras to the Pokemon Center.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy concluded that Lapras only need a rest, but she revealed that it was afraid to have any human contact, probably based on how the three guys were abusing it.

"I see, which was why she didn't trust us." Misty said.

"She was only an infant, and she might have gotten separated from her group after the last big storm. By the way, I am Tracy, I am a Pokemon Watcher, I observe Pokemon in their natural habitats."

Ash and Misty make formal introductions to him, then they decided to unite in getting that Lapras back with its group.

Three kids ran in and ask Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon in preparation for battling the Orange Crew.

"What is the Orange Crew?" Misty asked.

"Oh, they were like the gym leaders in other regions, trainers must beat every member of the Orange Crew before competing in the Orange League." Tracy replied.

"I heard it from my father, which was also why I am here." Ash said.

"But what about the GS Ball?"

"I already called Professor Oak to let me partake. Before heading back."

"You knew the Professor Oak? I always wanted to meet him!" Tracy said.

"How about you join us?" Ash asked.

"Sure."

After Lapras woke up, he went to see Lapras.

"Lapras, are you feeling well?" Ash asked.

Lapras slowly looked at him, she asked, "Are you really a Pokemon? Why are you disguise as humans?"

"I want to go travel, being a human makes me easier."

Before Lapras can say, they saw a bazooka approaching. They jumped out of the way.

"Who is it?"

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Not you three again!" Misty said annoyed. Tracy was amazed that the Meowth could talk. The trio binded Lapras, Ash and his Pokemon into the truck, then using Smokescreen to escape.

Back at the truck, Ash said, "So that Giovanni also ordered my capture too."

Sylveon asked, "What should we do?"

"I think those idiots have not notice the rope binding us are fragile."

Ash cut down the rope and let Pikachu ran to the front and fired a Thunderbolt, knocking James onto the switch detaching the trailer. Ash and Pikachu got back onto the truck bed as they headed up a ramp. The truck itself flew off the ramp, sending Team Rocket blasting off, but the trailer didn't follow. As Ash loosened the rope binding Lapras, the trailer begins to roll backwards, quickly picking off speed and almost plunging off a cliff. Ash pulled from the side, turning the trailer and avoiding a fall.

However, they quickly approach another cliff. Ash and Pikachu pulled, but it failed as the trailer flew off the cliff. With the rope loose, Lapras was no longer bound onto the trailer. Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon grabbed onto Lapras just before all four crashed into the sea.

"Thanks, Lapras." Ash said as she nuzzled him.

Ash and his Pokemon were riding on Lapras's back to the beach.

"Hey guys, how do you find us?" Ash asked Tracy and Misty.

"Thanks to my Venonat, but do they get you?"

"It is another story."

Lapras appeared comfortable around Ash as he proclaimed Lapras as caught. Tracey joined Ash and Misty as they left Tangelo Island, with Ash's intention of earning his first Orange League Badge and reuniting Lapras with its pack.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Tracey were riding Lapras across the ocean. They saw an island coming in sight.

"That is Mikan Island, it is where one of the four gym leaders in the Orange Crew is." Tracy said.

"That's great, I can't wait to get the first badge." Ash said as his Pokemon squealed in agreement.

On Mikan Island, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, and Togepi walked along the path and see Mikan Gym up ahead, but as Ash runs toward the Gym, he spot a coconut on the ground next to a tree.

"Why is there a coconut?" Misty tried to pick it up.

"Don't!" Ash said, he pointed at the bucket above the tree.

"So it is a trap?" Tracy said.

"Yeah, but don't worry."Ash said as he used Psychic to put the bucket down, then Ash grabbed the coconut.

"Hey, how didn't you get wet?" A boy approached them.

"So you are setting the trap, you should make it well hidden, besides, we met some other pranks before."

The coconut was a trap set by a boy named Senta, but he was told off by Cissy, his older sister and the Mikan Gym Leader.

"I am sorry for my brother, he likes to prank challengers."

"It is fine. So can I have a gym battle, I am Ash Ketchum."

Cissy looked at him and said, "Oh, now I realized, you are the Kanto Champion, right, very well, I accept your challenge."

While walking, Tracy asked Misty, "So he is the new Kanto Champion who defeat Lance with a Pokemon no one has ever seen?"

"Yes, and that Pokemon is now available in the pokedex." Misty said.

"Ash, I have to tell you. On the Orange Islands, the Gym battles are different from Pokémon battles. We let challengers do challenge instead the regular sending Pokemon battle."

"Oh, so it is like Vigorate Region's Knight Challenge. I accept, so what should I do first?"

"First is a Water Gun challenge, you need a water Pokemon to do it."

"Sure, Blastoise, I choose you!" Ash called out his Pokemon, while Cissy sent out Seadra.

They shoot Water Guns at cans on the wall and flying plates. Both were evenly matched and hit every target. To decide the winner, they both aimed for the same target, and hit it at the same time.

"Well, since we had a tie, how about we have a Pokemon Wave Ride?"

"Sure, I have learned Mantine Surfing, so don't except me to lose."

"Such confidence, I like it."

Ash used Lapras while Cissy used Blastoise, they had to race to a flag, went around it, and raced back to shore. However, Ash and Cissy must stand on their Pokémon's back.

During the race, they were evenly matched. However, Ash nearly fell off and was caught by Lapras, but in the process Cissy got ahead of him and turns around the flag first.

"Now I am far behind, what should I do…" Ash thought. He saw the tidal wave came, Ash smiled.

"Lapras! Freeze the wave with the Ice Beam!"

Then the wave sent Cissy flying, but she was caught by Blastoise, and then they got ahead of Ash. Ash had Lapras use Ice Beam to make an ice track. Lapras was faster on ice than in water, and won the race.

"Well, it was smart to use Lapras's Ice moves. I am truly defeated. Here is your Coral-Eye Badge."

Ash took it and then cheered with his Pokemon, not long after, they said goodbye to her and left the island using Lapras.

* * *

 **Orange Arc has begun, I won't write every island and every episode in the anime, but I will try to make different plots. I decided to keep Tracy and Misty in this arc, but my main focus is Ash and his Pokemon. Also, I let Celebi appeared from the GS Ball, since she was waiting for Ash for a long time. Next chapter will be before the second gym.**

 **For reviews, Ultra Beasts had appeared in the prolouge, be sure to watch it.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree,** **Pidgeot (Mega)** **, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew, Fearow, Celebi, Lapras**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	23. Orange Islands Chapter 2

Orange Islands Chapter 2

They arrived at Mandarin Island, they saw Pokemon were attacking trainers.

"Urgh…" Ash suddenly clenched his head, same goes to the Pokemon they had outside.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Tracy asked. Then their eyes glowed red and then ran away.

"What happened to Ash?" Misty asked. Officer Jenny arrived and then took them to the police station.

"I think that your Pokemon was controlled, but we are still finding the culprit." Officer Jenny said.

"But why did Ash also…he is a human, isn't he?" Tracy asked.

"No. He is a Pokemon, which explains why Ash was also under control." Misty said.

"What? He is a Pokemon? He looks like a human to me…Wow!" Tracy said.

"Well, we can talk later." Misty said.

When Ash went to the Team Rocket's base, Cassidy said, "Hey, aren't you the kid who stopped us?" She said. Ash just stayed silent as he was under control.

"Didn't Boss mentioned that there was a Pokemon who pretended to be a human? He defeated the boss a lot of times and he was asked for his capture." Butch said.

"Then we got a very good prize for the boss!" Cassidy said.

Just then, Ash started to laugh, causing the duo to be confused.

"I knew it was you two." Ash then fired a Flamethrower on the Drowzee, knocking him out.

"How do you break free?" Butch asked in frustration.

"Oh, Biff, do you know this?" He took out an earpiece, much to their anger.

"My name is Butch! And how dare you play with us like that?"

"Oh, ever since Giovanni was defeated by me, I have always prepared. And thanks to your stupid Trio, I knew every measures you will do."

Cassidy gritted her teeth. "That Jessie and James, always them!"

Then Ash used Pikachu, Sylveon and all the Pokemon' s help to send them flying.

They went back to where the others were, Ash also explained to Officer Jenny that the Pokemon they captured were saved. Then Tracy started to ask questions that if Ash really was a Pokemon, he told him everything since he couldn't hide forever. Then they left the Island.

* * *

The next location they arrived was Sunburst Island, they helped a shopkeeper named Mateo to find the Crystal Onix and helped him with the inspiration, Ash also got a Crystal sculpture of a Pikachu as thanks.

They also went to Pink Island to stop a rampaging Nidoking thanks to Togepi. Then Fukuhara Island No.4 for seeing the prophecy of Kabutos. Ash and his friends also purchase a tickets to the show boat, they helped an actress named Kay to conquer her Raichu's fears. In Kinnow Island, Mist lost her Psyduck and mistook a wild Golduck as hers, but she found Psyduck eventually.

* * *

The heroes finally arrived at the Navel Island, where the second gym touchdown on the beach near a very quiet village, but the Gym is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you there!" A man approached on a sailboat. "Are you looking for the gym?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

The man introduced himself as Danny , he immediately appealed to Misty, shocking Ash and Tracey.

"They approached the Navel Gym gate, and Ash opened it. Inside, there was a cable car and a trail leading up the mountain. Pikachu pointed at a sign that gave instructions.

"So the challengers must climb up the mountain without using Pokemon or risk disqualification. While spectators can use the cable car." Ash read the sign.

"So are you okay with this?" Danny asked.

"Well, with my training with the rangers, I think I can do it."

Ash and Danny climbed the mountain, while Misty and Tracy were in the cable car. They both went to the top and took a rest.

"Okay, Ash. I am the gym leader, after seeing your performance in climbing the mountain, I accept your challenge."

"Thanks, so what should we do first?"

"The match is composed of three rounds, and two of three wins. The first test is to freeze a hot water geyser over there." Danny pointed at two geysers, he used Nidoqueen while Ash summoned Lapras. Both Pokémon fired Ice Beam attacks at the geysers. While Lapras made steady progress, Nidoqueen was much faster and freezed the geyser first, winning the round. Lapras managed to complete the task but winded up exhausted.

"Man, I lost." Ash said in frustration.

Danny said, "Don't be sad, it was just the first round. After we froze the geyser, the second challenge is to carve the ice into a sled with three Pokemon."

Ash sent out Pikachu, Venusaur and Charizard. Danny used Machoke, Scyther and Nidoqueen. Danny's team used brute force to make adequate progress while Charizard used Flamethrower to make the shape of the sled while Venusaur and Pikachu decorated it. Ash won this round.

"You are really fast. So we have a tie, your last challenge is to race down the mountain to the beach goal line." Danny said as he put Geodude, Electrode and Scyther into his while Ash put Pikachu, Sylveon and Butterfree with him

When the light turned green, both teams raced down as fast as possible while Misty and Tracey used the cable car. Danny's Scyther steered his sled while Ash used Sylveon's ribbons to steer, although Ash spined out of control. Danny watched and speeded ahead expertly, but ran into Team Rocket's pit trap. Ash noticed and stopped the sled to help. Danny knows it was a trap as Team Rocket revealed themselves. Meowth activated another switch as both teams fell into a larger pit trap. Team Rocket took Pikachu and Sylveon and tried to escape. Ash and the Pokémon created snowballs, with Geodude launching them. Scyther loaded Electrode onto a plank as everyone else propels it to the balloon. Pikachu and Sylveon got clear of the balloon as Danny ordered Electrode to use Explosion to destroy the balloon and send Team Rocket blasting off again.

They restarted the race and launch when the sun came out from behind a cloud. Both teams raced down, as Misty and Tracey waited. The terrain changed from snow to rock. Ash's sled picks up too much speed and barely missed a large rock, causing the craft to cut through trees. Danny closed in on the finish line, but Ash soared through the sky and caught up with Danny. The landing caused Ash's sled to shrink in size, and the lighter sled allowed Ash to pull forward and won the race, crashing into the ocean.

"Man, I am wet again!" Sylveon said.

"Talk about it, we just couldn't stop, and Butterfree is the only one that could fly." Pikachu said.

Ash floated out of the water, then Danny approached him.

"Ash, you won the race, it was exciting. I am gladly to give you this Sea Ruby Badge."

Ash accepted it with excitement. Misty and Tracey were glad that Ash won, but Misty was also partially upset that Danny lost. Ash and co. got back on Lapras and left Navel Island.

* * *

 **The second gym was the same as the anime, since it was really good. And I really don't like how Ash can't recognize the stupid trio every time he met. Especially with a talking Meowth. Well, the next chapter will be the third gym.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Mew, Fearow, Celebi, Lapras**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	24. Orange Islands Chapter 3

Orange Chapter 3

Ash and his friends arrived at Grapefruit Island, which was famous for its large grapefruit harvest.

Ash tried to see the harvest, but he and his friends were accused of being thieves.

"We just arrived here, and we didn't take these fruits." Ash said to the girl who accused them.

"Oh, I am sorry. My name is Ruby, my family and I were trying to produce the best quality of the Grape Fruits, but recently, our grapefruits were stolen every day."

Ash assured her that he would help investigate since he was a member of the International Police.

They found out that a Snorlax was eating the berries, Ash tried to battle him using Primeape, but he was flattened. So they helplessly watched Snorlax ate all the fruits.

What shocked them more was that the Snorlax could swim, and butterfree style of course. They chased the Snorlax to the second island, surprisingly, Jigglypuff was there waiting to sing to them, everyone except Ash were fall asleep, which made Jigglypuff angry and used her marker to draw everyone and left.

"Man, I wish she didn't run fast." Ash commented, wanting to tell her that she should try other song instead of lullaby. Ash quickly tossed the Pokeball and captured Snorlax. After everyone woke up and cleaned their faces, they said goodbye to Ruby and left the island.

* * *

They also went to Moro Island to look at the 300 year old Orange League Trophy, Team Rocket tried to steal it, but some Gastly and Haunter took it from them so that the trophy can be with its original owner.

They went to Golden Island, where a lot of villagers admired Meowth, Ash saved them from the trio who was planning to use Meowth to steal all the Pokemon.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive on Murcott Island. At the beach, Ash recalled his Lapras as Tracey brought out Marill, Scyther and Venonat, excited to visit the island. Misty ducked at a passing Beedrill due to her fear of bugs.

"You see, this island is where I meet my Scyther, since it is famous for housing plenty of bug types."

"Really, maybe I can get a bug type, too."Ash said.

"I will stay here." Misty said.

Ash told Tracey of her fear. Tracey taunted her by calling her a chicken, persuading her to follow.

The group walked along as Sylveon sense something nearby. Tracey used his binoculars to spot a group of Caterpie. Misty quickly pulled him away. Tracey warned her of a Pokémon in her path as she stumbled across a hiding Pinsir, sending Misty running the other way. They continue along and Pikachu spotted something else. Ash followed as they came across a badly injured Scyther on the ground, nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"It is a Scyther. And he looks hurt!" Ash said. He stepped forward to treat it. Scyther woke up as Ash tried to use Heal Pulse, jumping back and assuming a battle position, but it was too weak to fight, barely able to stand.

"You are still hurt, how about I capture you so you can rest in the Pokeball?"

Ash stepped forward to try to catch it. He threw a Poké Ball, but Scyther swatted it away, falling to its knees before struggling back up.

"Please Scyther, I only wanted to help. Trust me, I won't do anything."

Ash tossed a Poké Ball, easily catching Scyther.

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and Chansey worked on Scyther. Ash and his friends watch through the window as Scyther glares at Ash, seemingly curious. Chansey brought Scyther out of the room and took it to recovery. Joy concluded that it lost its swarm leadership position from battling a younger Scyther challenger. The loss forced it to leave the swarm and live in exile unless it won another leadership match.

"You know, it is the same as my Scyther." Tracy said.

"You too?"

"At first, he was reluctant to go with me and leave the group, but after years passed, I manage to open his heart."

"I see. Well, I'll go ask Professor Oak about this."

Ash called Professor Oak, he pointed out that Scyther's self-esteem was probably low due to losing leadership and being caught. Oak suggests to Ash to try to heal Scyther's mood and get it back in shape.

Meanwhile, Ash helped Scyther recover, which he thanked him. Ash knew Scyther loved battling, so he decided to help Scyther prepare for a rematch.

But Scyther heard a cry of his swarm as Joy removes its bandages. Scyther flew up and crashed through the window, heading away. It crashed back to the earth, still weak.

"You have to calm down, Scyther!" Ash said.

"I can't. My friends! They need me!" Scyther replied and flew away. Ash and his friends followed.

Team Rocket had the Scyther swarm in a net, Jessie beside herself in anger as she taunted the swarm. Tracey's and Ash's Scyther cut them loose and stepped forward to confront Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket, so it was you. And what's is with your hair, having a bad haircut?" Ash teased when they arrived.

"You are going to pay for that!" Jessie said. She brought out Arbok and Lickitung while James brings out Weezing and Victreebel. Ash sent out Pikachu and Sylveon as Weezing used SmokeScreen to cover the field. Scyther blew it away with Swords Dance, but it was still exhausted. So Tracy's Scyther helped him stand, but he said that he wanted to protect its brethren. Team Rocket's Pokémon outnumber Scyther four to two and Pikachu tried to step in.

"No, this is my battle, I want to beat them!" Ash's Scyther said. Tracy's nodded as he returned to Tracy.

Meowth even joins the Pokémon to attack, leading the charge, but Scyther easily swatted him away. Lickitung and Victreebel tried to hit Scyther in a pincer attack, but Scyther flew up, Victreebel biting Lickitung. Arbok attacked from underneath Scyther, but Scyther used Double Team to throw Arbok off, sending it back to the ground. Scyther landed and tried to rest as Victreebel attacked with Razor Leaf. Scyther stopped the attack with its scythes as Tracey revealed how he knew Victreebel would use the move. Arbok attacked with Poison Sting as Scyther dodged. It collapsed, low on stamina and unable to dodge the second Poison Sting. Tracy's and the new leader stepped forward to stop the attack. The three Scyther teamed up and attacked Team Rocket with Slash attacks against their Pokémon. Jessie tried to fire a bazooka, but Ash's Sylveon stops her with Moonblast. Scyther attacked Team Rocket and leaves them with mohawks. Team Rocket retreated.

The Scyther swarm washed off the glue as the new leader and Ash's Scyther gave respect to each other. The swarm departed as Ash's Scyther regained its confidence, joining Ash.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Tracey were on Mandarin Island, and Ash was on a winning streak. He finished off a Butterfree with Venusaur's Razor Leaf.

"Well, if it isn't the champion himself?" Ash turned and saw Lorelei.

"Lorelei!It is nice to see you again!" Ash said as Misty ran to her screaming like a fangirl.

After introducing her to Tracy, they went to the ocean looks out at the ocean, and makes many philosophical comments about nature. They later watched Lorelei battle from the stands of Mandarin Island Stadium. The demonstration went on for a while and Prima defeated every Pokémon she went up against. Ash watched intently, determined to try to pick up some tips. After the demonstration, Prima invited Ash and his friends to her house for some tea. As Misty and Tracey thanked her for inviting them and rave about her Pokémon, Ash sat in silence.

"Lorelei, can you teach me more about the reverse psychology?"

Lorelei agreed and told them that every person had a particular way of acting in and out of battle. She explained to them that she was like the water. She usually "went with the flow", but when she's in battle, she became as cold as ice. She walked outside, and told Ash that the most important thing was knowing where his strength lied.

"How about we have a rematch?" Ash asked.

"Sure, I accept."

They agreed on one Pokémon each, and send out their Pokémon. Ash uses Pikachu, and Prima chose Cloyster. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but Cloyster Withdrew into its shell. As a result the attack had no effect. Pikachu used Agility, but was knocked back by Cloyster's Reflect attack. Pikachu used Thunder which hit but then Cloyster started to glow red. Tracey warns Ash that this was Rage, which increased its Attack level. Pikachu feared the rage, so he ended with a Grass Knot attack.

Lorelei called back Cloyster, she tells Ash that with his Pokémon and friends at his side, he would always succeed. She then told him that if he won all of the Gym Badges in the Orange League, he will be presented with an "Honorable Trainer" trophy. Ash then thanked Lorelei.

That evening, Lorelei told Ash that the nearest Gym was on Trovita Island, which was straight across the bay on the other side of Mandarin Island. Ash and his friends thanked Prima again for everything that she taught him. They waved farewell, and head towards their next adventure.

* * *

Getting a ferry from Trovitopolis, Ash, Pikachu, Sylveon, Misty, Togepi, and Tracey were finally going to make it to Trovita Island, which was surrounded by whirlpools and huge spiked rocks. Ash was determined to get his third Orange League Gym Badge. Suddenly, Pikachu spotted a little girl and a Seel caught in the strong current, crying for help. Misty jumped into action by sending out Staryu and then swam down to rescue the girl. Ash joined in by sending out Blastoise and helping Misty bring the girl over to the island. Meanwhile, a young man had been watching the whole thing, and wa impressed by Misty's actions.

"What are you doing on the current?" Ash asked the girl.

"We were just playing when the current sucked us in."The girl introduced herself as Mahri.

Misty said, "You have to always be careful next time when you go swimming."

"I will."

As Balstoise and the ship both arrived in port, the young man arrived and embraced his sister.

"Thank you for saving my sister, My name is Rudy."

He thanked Misty for rescuing her by offering plenty of flowers.

At the dance party, Rudy handed Togepi to Ash, and then danced with Misty. He complimented the young Water-type Pokémon Trainer on her daring rescue of Mahri

"Misty, I have a favor to ask you, do you want to train the other Pokemon Trainers at my gym?"

Misty and Ash are both awestruck that Rudy is the Trovita Island Gym Leader.

"Well, let me consider first…" Misty was lost at words.

Ash wasted no time in challenging Rudy. After a war of words, Rudy told Ash that if he wanted to challenge him, he had to pass a small attack test.

The group headed off to Rudy's speedboat, and Ash must knock down all the targets in order to challenge Rudy. Ash was successful with Pikachu on the first target, but Rudy was too preoccupied with looking at Misty instead of paying attention. Ash sent out Charizard and hit another target.

Ash then had an easy time using Pikachu, Charizard, and Sylveon to destroy the remaining targets, and eventually passed the test. As night fell, Rudy scheduled the Gym battle for tomorrow, and invited Misty to join him and Mahri for dinner, leaving Ash, Pikachu, and Tracey alone.

A few minutes later, Ash was talking to Professor Oak on the telephone, and Oak wished Ash good luck in his match with Rudy tomorrow. Tracey then butted in and shows Oak his latest Pokémon sketches, while Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu sat down to eat their dinner.

The next morning, Ash and Rudy were both ready to battle each other on top of one of the island's huge spikes. The spectators, Misty, Togepi, Tracey, and Mahri included, watch from a hot-air balloon, and one of Rudy's friends did commentary while riding a Pidgeot. As the match began, Ash sends out Pikachu, and Rudy sends out Electabuzz, since both are Electric-type Pokémon. Pikachu used Dig to make Electabuzz to lose.

In the second round, Ash sent out Sylveon while Rudy sent Marill. Ash asked Sylveon to use attract, which was failed since Marill is a female. Marill used Water Gun and give Sylveon damage. Then Sylveon was being hit, making Misty frustrated and cheered Ash, much to Rudy's shock. Ash then nodded at Misty's cheer and asked Sylveon to use Draining Kiss to finish Marill off.

As the sun sets, Ash received his Spike Shell Badge from Rudy, who also offered Misty one more bunch of flowers. Rudy was now convinced that Misty wants Ash, who didn't seem to have a clue about it. And so, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu, Sylveon, and Togepi board Lapras and sailed off into the sunset.

* * *

 **Now Ash has complete 3 gyms, next chapter will be going into the movie. I made Tracy caught his own Scyther beforehand and Ash caught the Scyther in this fic. Yes, I have plenty of Mega Evolutions I want to give Ash in the profile.**

 **For reviews, yes. Ash will get a Mewnium Z when he goes to Alola. But sorry that I will let Mew stay at Ash's father after the Arc ended. In fact, when I wrote the next arc, Ash will bring 4 of the last regions permanently with him. One is Pikachu, and he will also bring 3 Kanto Pokemon with him. So sorry for those who want to let Mew have more appearance. But I decided that one of the legendary will be in the four Pokemon. I think you know who.**

 **The second answer, yes. Ash is a member of the Ultra Recon Squad, he and his sister Zossie will meet Ultra Beasts and capture them in the later chapters. The ones he used in the prologue were rented from Phyco since he wasn't old enough to be a trainer.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew, Fearow, Celebi, Lapras, Snorlax, Scyther**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	25. Orange Islands Chapter 4

Orange Chapter 4

Somewhere in the Orange Islands, Ash, Misty and Tracey were traveling to their next island destination on board a boat owned by a woman named Maren. They sent out their Pokémon as Tracey suggested so they can have some fresh air. Suddenly, they were struck by a sea storm and dragged across the ocean to the middle of the Orange Islands, where they arrive at Shamouti Island.

Meanwhile, Adam was outside, seeing the change of the weather.

"The time has come…" Adam muttered as he prepared himself to go to Shamouti.

At Shamouti Island, Ash said, "Wow, I am glad we were safe now."

"Um… I think you spoke too soon." Tracy said as they were surrounded by the islanders.

A woman took off her mask, appearing to be Maron's friend, Carol. She said that she was once the festival maiden, but she passed down to her rebellious sister, Melody.

As Ash was introduced as a Pokémon Trainer, the islanders become ecstatic, as the legend foretold his arrival.

"The chosen one?" Ash asked when the islanders called him that name.

"Melody went towards Ash, she welcomed him with a kiss, angering Misty.

During the festival ceremony, Melody played a tune similar to the cry of Lugia.

"So you really are the chosen one, Ash?" Tracy asked.

"Well, I was being called that by my legendary friends. And I know the role to it."

He explained that he must venture out to the islands of the legendary birds and collects three glass orbs that represented the elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning, brought them back to Shamouti's shrine where Melody would play the same tune which will end the festival.

"As judging the weather, I think something bad is going to happen. As the chosen one, I have to go do the prophecy before the world ends." Ash said in panic as he ran off the building.

"Ho-Oh, Mew, I chose you!" Ash tossed out the two Pokemon.

"You guys sense it, too, right?"

Ho-Oh said, "Yes, the prophecy of the world being doomed when 3 legendary birds fighting each other. Hop on, Ash. I'll take you to the Fire Island."

Mew said, "We will help you stop them."

Ash nodded as he, Pikachu and Sylveon went on Ho-Oh.

They arrived shortly and ascend the stairs. Mew floated around the red orb.

"So this must be the Fire Orb." Ash then grabbed it and put it inside. But then they saw Team Rocket trio appeared.

"Could you please get out of my way? I have no time to mess with you!"

"We will be taking Pikachu and Sylveon today!"

"Plus, our boss will also like three legendaries with him."

Mew then used Psychic to make them blast off, not wanting to hear anymore of them.

Suddenly, Melody, Misty, and Tracey's boat arrived.

"Hey, why are you here?" Ash asked.

"To stop you from being reckless, of course." Misty said, then Zapdos appeared on the island.

Ho-Oh yelled, "Zapdos, this isn't your own island, get back to where you were!"

"Why should I? Moltres isn't here. It is mine."

Mew said, "Stop being so arrogant, leave now." The three legendaries prepared to fight, but then a ship appeared, draining Zapdos, Ho-Oh and Mew of their power and later capturing the Pokémon and the rest in Melody's boat. As they stand in the cage in the ship's lower chamber, They also saw Moltres, and Melody noted a stone with the Shamouti Prophecy etched and reads aloud the first sentence.

"Welcome to my ship." A man approached them.

Ash said, "Hey, you were Lawrence, one of the collecters work for Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"I see you know me well. Yes, my original plan is to send the birds to Giovanni, but looks like I also capture you. Ash Ketchum."

Ash gritted his teeth.

"I think that you all be better to stay here." He said as he left.

Ash quickly used Teleport to go outside.

"These nets can't do harm to me." Ash used Flamethrower to free his friends.

"We must save the Pokemon first."

Ash sent out Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise, with Pikachu and Sylveon's help, they freed Ho-Oh, Mew, Zapdos and Moltres.

As the two birds were freed, however, they immediately got into a fight and destroy the ship in the process.

"Gosh, this is what I don't want to happen, now." Mew said.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Ho-Oh tried to interfere, but he was blasted by their attacks.

"Ho-Oh, are you okay?" Ash went towards his side.

"I am fine."

The ship informed Lawrence that it was going down, and promptly crashed onto Lightning Island. The group evacuated and lands onto the island. The debris of the ship crashed onto the pedestal, destroying it and releasing the Lightning Sphere, which Ash acquired.

"Is that Articuno?" Ash looked at the blue bird who was fighting Zapdos and Moltres.

"Oh no, the world is going to end!" Pikachu started to panic, only to be slapped by Sylveon to make him back to his senses.

The group escaped onto Melody's boat while Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno dueled overhead. A giant typhoon scooped up the boat and carried it to the Shamouti Shrine, where Ash and the others met Slowking, the shrine's guardian.

"Chosen one, you are finally here. Quick and put the spheres into the pedastol."

Ash nodded to Slowking as he put two of the orbs, the legendary birds attacked the shrine, but were stopped by the sudden appearance of Lugia.

"Sorry that I am late." Lugia saw Ho-Oh.

"You had better." Ho-Oh said sarcastically.

Lugia and Ho-Oh attempted to quell the fighting and protect the shrine, but Lugia eventually fell victim to the attacks and crashed down while Ho-Oh was still fighting. Meanwhile, the massive gathering of Pokémon arrived after crossing the now-frozen sea.

Melody played the same tune from the ceremony, which reinvigorated the fallen Lugia.

Lugia went to Ash and his friends. He said, "Chosen one, I know it isn't the right time to greet you now, but please, you must collect the Ice Sphere from Ice Island. Only you can save this. Ho-Oh and I will help covering you."

Ash nodded and said, " careful and don't let Ho-Oh fell into the sea. He is a Fire type you know." Lugia nodded and went back to battle.

Mew said, "Ash, I will also protect you."

"Thanks Mew. Now first, Rapidash! I chose you!"

Ash called out the fire horse Pokemon and ride on it, while Pikachu, Sylveon and Mew followed him. They were attacked on the way, but thanks to Mew's Barrier, they were unharmed. They arrived at the Ice Island and grabbed the Ice Sphere.

Back outside the temple, Lugia and Ho-Oh came.

"Hurry, hop on!" Lugia said as Ash and Pikachu hopped on Lugia while Sylveon and Mew hopped on Ho-Oh.

As Ash noticed the gathered Pokémon, he asked Lugia, who responded that they gathered in case they were needed, yet they stood still because they were unsure about what to do. Lawrence's ship, which was still functional, tried to capture Lugia, but it used an Aeroblast attack to defeat the remaining legendary birds and Lawrence's ship before falling unconscious into the sea. Ash also fell unconscious and Pikachu tried to urge Ash to wake up. Fortunately, Misty arrived in time to save the two. Misty and Tracey revived Ash, who led the group back to the shrine. Ash inserted the final sphere into the shrine, which shone brightly with the unison of the spheres. The pillars glowed in tune as Melody played Lugia's song, which revived it and restored balance to the legendary birds.

Lugia went back from the sea, Ho-Oh said, "Geez, you made me worry."

"Sorry about that Ho-Oh." She winked. Then she took Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres to Ash.

"You three, look what mess you have got into. This is the chosen one."

The three birds were shocked that Ash was in front of them. They begged for forgiveness, Ash agreed.

Lugia said, "Ash, we will also be part of your team since we had made our copies."

Ash nodded as he threw 4 customized Cherish Balls and captured them.

Ash sent them out and Lugia took Ash for a flying.

After getting back, Adam came to Ash.

"It seems you did the prophecy."

"Woah, Dad, when do you get here?" Ash said as he hugged his father.

"Not long ago. I see that you have saved the world. I also called Looker to arrest Lawrence."

"Thanks Dad."

After a parent and children talking, Adam went back to Sevestar as Ash and his friends continue their journey.

* * *

 **The second movie is complete. Well, I didn't watch carefully at this movie, but somehow I found this movie's manga in my room. So I quickly read it and figuring out how to add new elements to the story. Hope you like it.**

 **In the next chapter will be the fourth gym. I have a question for you guys, do you want Ash to battle Drake using a legendary?**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree,** **Pidgeot (Mega)** **, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew, Fearow, Celebi, Lapras, Snorlax, Scyther, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	26. Orange Islands Chapter 5

Orange Chapter 5

Ash, Misty, and Tracey were riding on Lapras, they were almost run down by a boat owned by a boy named Tad.

"Hey! You almost hit Togepi, what are you thinking?" Misty angrily said.

"Sorry, pretty." Tad apologized, then he saw Ash.

"Woah, you are the Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum!"

Tad knew him after seeing him made through Rudy's Gym, he took them to his boat. The gang was told by Tad that he was also trying to get into the "Pokémon League" and that he had been after Ash had battled for his Badge and that Ash had used pure power to win.

Tad challenged Ash to a battle claiming that he liked to challenge people who know what they're doing. They then set a course toward Cleopatra Island which they presumed to be deserted.

Tad and Ash began their battle with Ash choosing Charizard and Tad choosing Poliwrath, this Poliwrath was wearing a golden belt that it won from Tad's local town for being the "most powerful" Pokémon there. Misty and Tracey are puzzled by this choice but Ash was none the less confident. Charizard started off with Flamethrower, but being a water type, it was less effective, then Poliwrath used Seismic Toss, which Charizard dodged Then he used Wing Attack while Poliwrath used Ice Beam. It hit Charizard and let him fell.

"I forfeit the match, I can't see Charizard getting more hurt."

Tad recalled Poliwrath but promises Ash a rematch once Charizard was better.

Later that night Ash was up trying to warm up Charizard from the ice cage, by using his Flamethrower and rubbing Charizard's hide until his hands were literally red and raw. He was helped by Pikachu and Sylveon for a while. Ash tried hard to make sure that Charizard did not freeze and eventually it woke up. However Charizard panicked when it noticed its tail, and eventually got knocked out once again. Misty and Tracey, meanwhile, were away for firewood but came back soon enough and noticed the disturbance.

Ash and Misty continued to rub Charizard's back and neck while Tracey checked its temperature. It was still very cold and Tracey got some fire wood and Misty got a blanket. Ash noticed that his hands were raw. He did not care, however, and continued rubbing, wanting to help Charizard heat up. Charizard once again woke up and tried a Flamethrower. However, it did not work.

"Please, Charizard, you have to calm down. I will let you use Flamethrower on me once you are better."

Charizard nodded and stayed still.

"Charizard, do you remember the things we have been through, you were abandoned by Damien, that was when I met you. We proved him to be stronger and even defeated him. I am more than proud to have you as my partner."

Ash talks to Charizard while rubbing.

"I admit that I am not a best trainer and I made a lot of mistakes, too. But my father said to me and my family, never give up until it is over, which is what keep me going on."

Charizard lay there listening to Ash's kind words and remembered how when it was a Charmander Ash saved its life when it was abandoned in a rainstorm by its Trainer. It then remembered the good times it shared with Ash when it was still a Charmander and then how, despite evolving into Charmeleon and Charizard. Meanwhile Misty and Tracey had lit up a few more fires and they and Pikachu helped to rub Charizard to make him better. This continued all the night.

In the morning Charizard woke up to find Ash sleeping on him from last night and moved away from him without waking him. Ash and then gang awaken to a roar that comes from Charizard who showed Ash his tail flame which was just as strong as normal.

"Charizard, you are feeling better!" Ash and his two Pokemon overjoyed and hugged him. However, Team Rocket attacked by causing an explosion that let them trap Pikachu and Sylveon inside a giant drill machine. Tad also noticed this and rushed to where the explosion came from. Tad rejoined the group just as Team Rocket said their motto. Pikachu and Sylveon were trapped in a shock proof box making Pikachu's attacks useless. Team Rocket soon made their getaway by digging a tunnel. Just as Ash tried to pursue them, Charizard flew alongside Ash and gave him a lift on his back. They flew after Pikachu and Sylveon through the tunnel until they came to the other end near a beach. Charizard used its feet to grab the machine before it could go any further and pulled it back up the hill.

"Charizard, use your physical attacks to break the drill, I don't want my two Pokemon to be burnt."

Charizard nodded and used its feet to break the drill. Pikachu and Sylveon were returned to Ash but Team Rocket was not done yet. They brought out some drill weaponry and attempted to slice Ash, Pikachu, Sylveon and Charizard. Pikachu, Sylveon and Ash were knocked out, and seeing Ash in danger, Charizard unleashed Dragon Rage. This attack destroyed Team Rocket's machine and sent them blasting off once again.

Tad, Misty and Tracey finally found Ash and his Pokémon. Tad told Ash that he promised him a rematch, and Ash agreed to another battle with Tad, Poliwrath vs. Charizard. Back on the beach, Tad sent out Poliwrath while Ash uses Charizard and the battle began. Poliwrath started with a Water Gun but Charizard was able to dodge. It flew around for a few seconds before unleashing an Ember; it sent multiple streams of fire toward Poliwrath. However Poliwrath countered with another Water Gun by spinning on the spot dousing the flames. Seeing an opportunity Charizard tried a Take Down but Poliwrath countered again by catching its leg before it hit. Poliwrath then unleashed another Ice Beam but Charizard successfully evaded by flying toward the sky. Poliwrath then tried a Body Slam on Charizard but it missed by Charizard doing a spinning maneuver and Poliwrath was knocked into the air. Charizard carried it up to the sky and then did its dreaded Seismic Toss on Poliwrath, winning the match for Charizard and Ash. Ash hugged Charizard and Tad recalled Poliwrath.

Over the sunset the gang waved goodbye to Tad with Charizard still out of its Poké Ball. Ash jumped into the air claiming that nobody would be able to beat him but accidentally knocked Charizard off balance while it was scratching itself with its leg. Getting angry, Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower at Ash, Misty and Tracey. Misty and Tracey in turn told him not to get Charizard angry, he said not to worry and that he could take the heat.

* * *

"We are here at Kumquat Island." Tracy said as they landed on the island.

"I can't wait to fight the gym leader!" Ash said as his Pokemon cheered.

They were interrupted by a lady, who mistook Ash for her son, Travis, who had, like Ash, started a Pokémon journey with a Pikachu. After clearing the confusion, though, the beach was attacked by a Team Rocket Rhydon Robot, driven by Arbok and Lickitung and weaponized by Weezing.

"Okay! Weezing, use Hyper Beam!" James said. But it used Smog instead.

"Hey, why didn't it work?" Jessie asked.

"Weezing didn't lean it yet."

Ash then decided to put a stop to Team Rocket. In retaliation, Jessie had Arbok use Poison Sting on Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon, which was stopped thanks to the woman, whose Alakazam used Reflect to block the attack, and then Psychic to seal the mechanical Rhydon's mouth shut while another Smog attack was fired. This allowed Ash to send out Charizard amidst Team Rocket confusion, who used Take Down to deal a blow to the robot. When Arbok accidentally used Acid to tear a hole in the Rhydon robot, Charizard used Flamethrower to overload the Rhydon robot's machinery, causing the robot to explode and send Team Rocket flying.

"Thank you for helping us, your Alakazam is strong."

"Why thanks. I trained him well so he could gave my challengers a hard time."

"Wait, you are Luana? The final member of the Orange Crew?" Tracy asked in shock.

"Yes, before we battle, how about I take you to my place?"

They went to her hotel which included a workout Gym and an indoor Pokémon stadium. Ash and his friends were invited to stay in her hotel's most exquisite suite free of charge.

"This will be a double battle, the match ends when the first Pokémon is unable to battle, wherein the opposing team are declared the winners. Okay?"

"Sure." Ash said confidently.

While in the hotel's hot spring, Ash and Tracey discussed strategy. Ash was committed to have Pikachu battle, but Tracey surmised that Alakazam will was curious that why Ash didn't use Ghost or Bug types to pondered who else could stand up to Alakazam's power. The next day, the battle begins with Luana sending out Alakazam and Marowak against Pikachu and Charizard. However, even before the match began, Pikachu and Charizard were at each other; an innocuous stomp by Charizard had knocked Pikachu over, and the argument between the two escalated until the two were trading attacks.

"Hey, no fighting you two!" Ash said as he used Psychic to block them.

Charizard's Flamethrower managed to hit Pikachu while Pikachu was rushing towards the opponents. When Charizard tried Tackle on Alakazam, and gets hit with Psychic in result, Ash had Pikachu assist Charizard by using ThunderShock—which promptly hit Charizard. This gave Marowak and Alakazam an opening to land successive Bonemerang and Psychic attacks on Charizard.

Ash warned Pikachu to stand still amidst the beating Charizard was taking, that if Charizard was unable to continue, they would lose the match. Pikachu finally ThunderShocks Alakazam, freeing Charizard. In return, Charizard caught Pikachu after Pikachu was hit by a Body Slam from Marowak soon after. With the two now willing to cooperate, Charizard took to the skies with Pikachu in tow, allowing Pikachu to land Thunderbolt on Marowak, who had just launched another Bonemerang. The attack does not faze Marowak, but it managed to knock off its concentration. Meanwhile, Charizard continued to fly towards Alakazam, who was preparing a Hyper Beam to land point-blank on Charizard. When Charizard pulled up at the last minute, Alakazam was hit with the wayward Bonemerang attack, sending it and the charged Hyper Beam backwards. The Hyper Beam tore across the battlefield and into Marowak, knocking both of Luana's Pokémon out, and giving Ash the victory.

"Well done, Ash. Here is you Jade Star Badge. With this, you are finally able to compete the Orange League against the Orange Crew Supreme Gym Leader for the Winner's Trophy."

Ash thanked her and got the badge.

When leaving Kumquat Island, Luana told Ash that if should he encounter Travis, he should deliver some greetings from home for him.

* * *

 **Now Ash had won all 4 gyms, he could face Drake. To reviews, I know you love to see Mew more, but I had already made the story before posting it, and I wanted to give other legendaries a chance. I am sorry that you won't see Mew in action until the 8** **th** **movie.**

 **Next chapter will be finishing off the Orange League.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree,** **Pidgeot (Mega)** **, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew, Fearow, Celebi, Lapras, Snorlax, Scyther, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	27. Orange Islands Chapter 6

Orange Chapter 6

On reaching Pummelo island, the first thing Ash did was register himself for a battle against Drake, the Supreme Gym Leader of the Orange Crew. After having his Badges verified, he was told that his battle will be held on the following morning and that it would be a Full Battle.

"So Ash, how are you going to win against Drake, since his Dragonite was too strong."

"Well… I decided to let the trio birds for this match." Ash said.

"You mean… Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres?"

"Yes." Ash said.

Ash was now ready to get into training. But there was a problem... Snorlax wouldn't wake up. On consulting Nurse Joy, she stated that Snorlax probably wouldn't wake up for several days. This meant that it wouldn't be able to battle.

The next morning, Ash arrived at the stadium ready to battle.

"So you are Ash Ketchum, I heard you were the one who saved the world. It is nice to meet you." Drake offered a handshake, Ash did the same.

The referee stated that the state of the field would change after one of them had three Pokémon faint. As he said this, the flat field disappeared and was replaced by a field with rocks on it and a pool in the middle.

Drake started with Ditto, while Ash started with Pikachu. Ditto naturally started with Transform to turn into a copy of Pikachu. Pikachu began with a powerful Electro Ball, and then Ditto used its own Electro Ball. Next, they both use ThunderShock at the same time. The rocks begin to crumble, hurting Pikachu but not Ditto, who calmly hopped from one to the other. Ditto started using Agility, while Pikachu tried to shock it with Thunderbolt, but no luck. Ditto then hit Pikachu with Thunder, but it had no effect as Pikachu channeled it to the ground with his tail. Pikachu then used Quick Attack and Ditto used the same move too, until they met each other in the air. Both fell to the ground, though Pikachu managed to get up and knock Ditto with his tail to won the round.

"Pikachu managed to win because he was in a better shape." Tracy said.

"Ash really done it well. But he still have five Pokemon to defeat." Misty said.

"I am very proud of your victory, Ash. You are going to get rocked by this."

He sent out an Onix.

"I am going to take a bet. Pikachu, return. Articuno! I chose you!" Ash took out his legendary, much to others shock.

"An Articuno…" Drake muttered.

"Why using Articuno, Onix is a rock type." Misty said.

"Ash was likely to take a bet since Onix is also Ground Type." Tracy said.

"Articuno, will you fight with me?" Ash asked.

"Sure."

As Ash told Articuno to use Freeze Dry, Drake told Onix to use Rock Slide. Rock slide hurted Articuno badly. Ash was unsure as to what to do, finally deciding to use Hail. Onix tried to use Stone Edge, but he missed as Articuno flew more higher. Then it dive down and use Steel Wing, which hurt Onix badly, then finished it off with a Sheer Cold.

"You surprised me by using Articuno. I guess that you also have other two, huh?"

"You are right about that." Ash replied.

"But this time you won't have a ghost chance on my Gengar!"

Misty and Tracey were worried about the Gengar.

"Okay, Articuno, return. Zapdos! I chose you!"

Zapdos appeared and saw Gengar, he said, "I got to have a battle, yeah!"

Ash smiled at his confidence, before starting to battle.

Gengar started with the Shadow Ball, Zapdos dodged and used Thunder, but Gengar dodged using Phantom Force. Gengar appeared behind him and used Hypnosis. But Zapdos used Sleep Talk to hurt Gengar using Ancient Power. Which dealt a lot of damage. Zapdos woke up and finished him off with Zap Cannon before Gengar could use Dream Eater.

"Wow, it is the first time that Drake lost 3 Pokemon in a row, is this the power of the Kanto Champion?"

After the field change into a sandy desert field, Drake calls out his Venusaur and Ash uses Scyther.

"A Scyther… interesting choice." Drake said.

Ash tried to start things off with a X Scissor attack, but Venusaur used Vine Whip to crash him in the sand, making him trapped. Drake told Venusaur to use Solar Beam. Hoping to cause damage before the SolarBeam is charged, Ash told Scyther to use Razor Wind, but Scyther was unable to damage Venusaur due to all the sand on the field. Ash told Scyther to send Venusaur flying. Venusaur was sent soaring into the air. As this happens, Venusaur reversed itself in midair and releases its SolarBeam on Scyther, but Scyther wasn't down since the SolarBeam got him unstuck from the sand. Venusaur then launched a barrage of Vine Whips, a few of which hit the now flying Scyther, but then Scyther dodged the rest and hit Venusaur with a powerful Aerial Ace, defeating it.

Drake recalled Venusaur and sends out his Electabuzz. Ash decided to let Scyther rest, and sent out Moltres, much to others confusion. Drake told Electabuzz to use Thunder Shock, but Moltres countered with a Flamethrower; Electabuzz was hit by a few of the flames but then deflects with Thunderbolt. Drake told Electabuzz to use Thunder Punch, and Ash has Moltres use Ancient Power. Electabuzz fought with a Thunder Punch and Thunder, but Moltres stopped its attacking with Fire Spin. Electabuzz attempted to use Thunderbolt, but Moltres used Solar Beam, defeating it.

"You did a good job, Ash. You pushed me this far."

He removed the Poké Ball from his necklace and sent out his best Pokémon, Dragonite.

"Moltres, return. Go! Charizard!"

Charizard appeared and saw Dragonite, he got fired up.

Charizard quickly used a Flamethrower but Dragonite countered with Water Gun, not only negating the attack but also striking Charizard with the super-effective move. Charizard then attempted to Fly upward, and Dragonite quickly followed. Dragonite started to use Ice Beam, and one hit Charizard's wing and it started to go into freefall. Luckily, Charizard recovered and went in for a Seismic Toss, but Dragonite escaped and turned the move around by grabbing Charizard by the neck. Dragonite then used Slam and Charizard was sent crashing into the ground. Though weakened, Charizard refused to go down and got back on its feet. Ash commanded Charizard to use Dragon Rage, and Drake commanded Dragonite to do the same. Both attacks collide, and the two Pokémon were sent flying back. While Dragonite was left fazed, it's too much for Charizard and it fainted. Ash recalled Charizard, thanking it for wearing Dragonite down. Indeed, Dragonite was already seen breathing heavily from the battle.

Ash called Pikachu back. The electric mouse hopped into the arena ready to fight, despite his early fight with Drake's Ditto. Pikachu started things off with an Agility, but was knocked into the air by Dragonite's tail. Dragonite got ready to use Hyper Beam, but Pikachu used his tail as a springboard to dodge the attack. Dragonite was unable to move to due to the after effects of Hyper Beam, allowing Pikachu to land on Dragonite's head. Dragonite tried to shake him off, but the battle with Charizard have left it quite exhausted. Ash told Pikachu to use Thunder and Pikachu does so. Dragonite and Pikachu were exhausted after the battle and, after a staring contest, Dragonite fell to the ground, finally defeated.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash was given the coveted Orange League Winner's Trophy by Drake. Drake congratulates him on a worthy victory, and told Ash that he's a great Pokémon Trainer.

"Thanks, but it is my Pokemon who helped me do the job."

As well as receiving the trophy, Ash and his Pokemon were given the honor of being inducted into the Orange League Hall of Fame.

* * *

 **Done. Ash used Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno in the chapter. As I said, I want all Ash's Pokemon had a battle. Next chapter will conclude the Orange Arc. To all of those Pokeshippers. I am sorry that Misty won't be traveling with Ash in Johto.**

 **Answer your question. Well, Grace will be at Kalos with Serena, who is also at Kalos to attend the Academy. But yes, since Serena's father is still at Sevestar, so they would go back once in a while.**

 **And the next chapter, I will announce the Pokemon Ash will bring to Jhoto.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree,** **Pidgeot (Mega)** **, Venusaur (Mega), Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mewtwo (Mega X Y), Mew, Fearow, Celebi, Lapras, Snorlax, Scyther, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	28. Orange Islands Chapter 7

Orange Chapter 7

As Ash and his friends continued forward, Ash was still fascinated by his victory at Pummelo Island, staring at his trophy. Lapras suddenly sensed something and made a quick turn, swimming faster and demonstrating excitement.

"Woah, slow down, Lapras, what's wrong?" Ash said.

The group spotted a school of Lapras ahead. While Tracey sketched them,

"Maybe this is the group where Lapras was from!" Misty said.

Ash started to remember his promise to reunite the infant Lapras with her group.

Lapras approached the school and called, but everyone ignored Lapras. One of the Lapras, a teal-colored one, tried to return the call, but the others pushed it away. One of the Lapras attacked with Water Gun before using Mist to cover their escape. The group was stunned at why the Lapras attack as Ash's Lapras cried out.

They went to Torroco Island and found out that there were pirates led by Captain Crook were poaching them, they saw the pirate ship approaching the Lapras. Ash and Lapras tried to save them. They both defeated their Tentacools.

"I won't let you stop my plans!"

Captain Crook fired the cannon, he aimed at Ash's Lapras.

"No, Lapras!" Ash said.

Then one Lapras swam in front of her and took the hit.

"Mother!" Ash's Lapras called out. Her mother was bleeding and making the water red.

"How dare you hurt her!" Ash said angrily as he sent out Mewtwo. Mewtwo saw the bleeding Pokemon and then used Psychic to hold the Pirate Ship, sending them to Officer Jenny.

Mewtwo also helped Ash and Lapras bring the injured Lapras to the beach.

"Mother, please be okay!" Lapras cried.

The Mother Lapras said, "Child… you grown so well…" She started to close her eyes.

"No, please wake up!" Lapras called.

Misty said, "Ash, can't you heal her?"

"I can't. But I guess I only had one choice."

Ash took out the GS Ball.

"Isn't that the ball we needed to give Professor Oak?" Tracy asked.

"Yes. But… Celebi! I chose you!"

He tossed it and Celebi appeared. Celebi saw the Lapras and nodded at Ash, she healed her and let her return to her health.

Misty said, "Celebi?! So that was what inside the Pokeball?"

Celebi flew around Ash, he said, "Yes."

Tracy started to sketch it, then the Lapras woke up.

"Mother!" Ash's Lapras nuzzled her.

Lapras thanked Ash for saving her, and seeing how Ash took care of her daughter, she decided to come with Ash. Ash decided to let the mother to Adam. He caught it in the Pokeball and left the island.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Tracy went back to Pallet Town, they went to Delia's house. Delia opened the door and greeted him.

"Ash, you are here. Your family was waiting for you."

They got inside and saw Palmo, Adam, Serena, Grace, Emma, Leaf and surprisingly, Brock.

"Hi, guys." Ash greeted them.

"Ash, welcome back!" Serena and Leaf hugged him.

Misty asked, "So Brock, why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Professor Ivy's Lab?"

"I just came back. Since I have another dream instead of being a Breeder. I wanted to be a doctor."

Ash said, "Really? What makes you have this thought?"

Brock said, "Well, after healing Professor Ivy's Gyarados. I think I like to heal Pokemon."

"Good for you." Ash said.

"So you won the Orange League?" Leaf asked.

"Of course." Ash took out the trophy. "Thanks to my Pokemon's help."

His family wanted to see the Pokemon Ash had captured, they went to Professor Oak's Lab.

When they got there, they saw a circus tent, which turned out to be Team Rocket trying to steal Pokemon. They also saw Gary fighting them and sent them flying.

"Well, Ashy boy. You finally come."

Ash groaned out the nickname. "Of course I will come. I am here to see the Professor."

Professor Oak greeted Ash and the others as they headed inside.

"So this is the GS Ball, Ash?" Professor asked.

"Yes. So can you open it?"

Professor looked at it and tried to open it. He tried any means but in vain.

"Well, I guess I can't."

Adam said, "Ash. I think only you can open it. Since you have a Ho-Oh and a Lugia in your party."

Gary sais, "What? When did you get a Lugia?"

Ash said, "At Orange Islands of course."

Ash tossed the Pokeball and appeared a Celebi.

"Celebi?!" Everyone exclaimed except the ones who had met.

Celebi floated around Ash, he said, "Yes. It was what inside the Pokeball."

Professor Oak was amazed, he asked Celebi if she remembered him. It turned out that she remembered. Ash wanted to know how Professor and Celebi met, but Professor just kept it a secret.

Then Ash and Gary went outside and battle. Gary used Eevee while Ash used Sylveon. Eevee did his best to encounter Sylveon, but it lost by a Draining Kiss.

"Guess that you won again, Ashy boy."

"Of course. So where are you going next?"

"I will go to Johto League. I hope you will be there so I can defeat you."

"Sure. But you will still lose."

Ash said as Gary left.

Back at the house, Ash asked Adam to take care of his Pokemon as he will capture new ones. Adam agreed at took some of the Pokemon with him.

* * *

The next day, Tracy was started to be Professor Oak's second assistant, he would stay at Professor Oak's Lab. Palmo and Adam went back to Sevestar while Grace and Serena went back to Kalos. Brock went to the medical school, he bid good luck for Ash before he left. Leaf decided to other regions to explore. Leaving Ash and Misty alone.

At Viridian City, Misty was called from her sisters through phone.

"Daisy, what do you want?"

"Misty, I have a favor for you. We got tickets to cruise travel, so we won't be at home. I wanted you to help taking care of the gym."

"What?!"Misty was beyond shock. Her sisters let her taking care of the gym. But she won't be traveling with Ash. She was in a dilemma.

Ash said, "Misty, I knew you didn't want to say goodbye, but I think you should take the job. I know that I will be missing you. But hey, we can contact each other again."

Misty looked at Ash, then Pikachu, Sylveon and Togepi, she tried not to shed tears and smiled.

"You are right. It doesn't mean we won't be seeing each other again." Misty accepted the proposal from Daisy. She then got her bike which was left here back and then rode off. Before she left, she gave Ash a handkerchief, Ash gladly accepted as they part ways.

"I know I will be missing her, Pikachu, Sylveon. But we will see them again. Right now, let's go to Johto." The two Pokemon nodded.

* * *

 **Surprise. The Orange Arc is complete. So Ash part ways with the original companions, which was touching and unforgettable. But the next chapter will be starting the Johto Arc. I will try to make the plot like the anime and the games of Heart Gold and Soul Silver. I didn't play the games, so I am not actually sure about the plot.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Charizard, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scyther, Lugia**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	29. Johto Chapter 1

Johto Chapter 1

Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon were at the foggy forest. They saw 2 Eevees playing together. Sylveon came to them and asked if she could join. The Eevees nodded and let her play. Ash and Pikachu were watching at them happily, until a net came and captured Sylveon and Eevees.

"Who is there?!"

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

Team Rocket, can't you leave me alone?" Ash said in annoyance.

"We will do it once we capture you and your Pokemon for the boss."

Meowth tried to fire another net, Ash quickly used Teleport to dodge it and fired a Hyper Beam on them. The beam shot the net and saved the Eevees and Sylveon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, Sylveon! Use Dazzling Gleam!" Then the two Eevees also fired Shadow Balls, all were directly hit.

"We are blasting off again."

Ash looked at the glow, he said, "They really are a pain. Sending them to the prison only to find a way to escape. And they always never learn that they can't beat me."

Pikachu and Sylveon nodded.

The two Eevees went towards Ash and nuzzled him. Ash bent down and patted them.

"Hey, do you want to travel with me?" Ash asked.

Eevees walked towards him and nodded happily. Ash took out 2 Pokeballs and caught them.

* * *

Ash and his Pokemon went lost in the foggy forest, but thanks to a blury figure, which turned out to be Suicune. They followed them and went out of the forest, leading to New Bark Town in Johto.

Ash headed to the lab, only to find Police there and a depressed Professor Elm.

"Professor Elm, what happened?" Ash asked.

Professor Elm saw Ash and was delighted, he said, "I am glad you are here, one of my starters has gone missing."

"What?!"

Professor Elm took out a picture of a Totodile, Ash agreed and offered to help searching it.

They searched and found out that Team Rocket is the one who stole the Totodile. Jessie and James saw the 'Twerp' and took out Arbok and Weezing, beginning to fight.

"So your Team Rocket…"

A red haired boy came to them with a Cyndaquil.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Talk later. I will be the one destroying Team Rocket!"

He asked Cyndaquil to use Flame Wheel, which knocked out Arbok. Weezing tried to use Smog, but Cyndaquil used Flamethrower to make it explode, send Team Rocket Flying. Ash also caught the Totodile.

Back at the lab, Ash said to the red haired boy.

"Thank you for helping me."

The red haired boy just turned and said, "Save your thanks, I am not doing this for helping you. Team Rocket should be destroyed in my hands." He said as he left with Cyndaquil.

"Geez, what is wrong with him?" Ash asked.

"Oh, his name is Silver. He just got his first Pokemon yesterday. I don't know why, but he hated Team Rocket and eager to be strong to defeat them." Professor Elm said.

"Anyway, Ash. Thank you for bring Totodile back. Today I have two new trainer to come get the Pokemon."

"That's great." Ash said as they heard the door bell.

Professor Elm opened the door, and said, "You come. Kris, Reisa."

Ash heard the name and turned around.

"Reisa?" "Ashy?"

The two of them hugged each other.

"Wow, I can't believe I will meet you here." Ash said.

"Same here. So you are here for the league?" Reisa asked.

"Sure."

Then Kris also introduced herself to Ash, she said that her dream is too fill up the Pokedex.

"Okay, now that the introductions are done, how about you start picking your starters?"

Kris asked, "But why isn't there Cyndaquil?"

"Oh, it was taken yesterday, so I am sorry."

Reisa said, "It is okay. As a Water Master, I want to choose Totodile."

"Then I will choose Chikorita."

Kris also named her Chikorita Megaree. Ash asked, "Hey, how about we travel together?"

"You mean it?" Kris asked.

Reisa said, "He is a nice guy, so Kris, we should go travel together."

Kris said, "Sure that will be fun."

Then the trio said good bye to Professor Elm and their first destination is Violet City.

* * *

On the way, they met a person named Caisy, who liked the Electabuzz Team in Baseball and also owned a Chikorita. Ash used Pikachu to battle her Chikorita and won. They became good friends and part ways after that.

They went to a forest and saw a lot of trees gone.

"Are we really in the forest? Why isn't there any trees?" Kris asked.

"I don't know. Woodruff is the area's ranger. I will go ask him." Ash said.

Ash met the said ranger, he told them how important the Heracross were to the forest. It turned out that they shared a symbiotic relationship with the local Butterfree population, who also fed on sap but were too weak to break into the tree trunk to get to it. The more powerful Heracross dug into the trunk to start the sap flow, ate their fill, then allowed the Butterfree to come and feed. He also told the group that the balance of nature in the forest was broken by "invaders".

"Invaders, where are they?" Ash asked.

They saw a bunch of Pinsirs were chasing the Heracross and Butterfrees. One of the Heracross tried to fight, but he was worn out.

"Butterfree! I chose you!" Ash called out his Pokemon and then battled the Pinsir. Butterfree simply defeated Pinsirs with Confusion and Air Slash. Heracross thanked Ash. He told them that Pinsir came because their territory were invaded. So they went to check it out. They found a machine sucking up the gold sap.

"Alright, who are you?!" Woodruff asked the machine.

(Team Rocket Motto)

"Team Rocket?" Kris asked.

"They were bad guys who tried to steal Pokemon. But these three are idiots compared to others." Ash said.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie roared.

"You three of course. Even Cassidy and Butch are better than you."

The three were furious, they stopped their sucking and tried to attack Ash.

"No you don't!" They turned and saw Heracross and Butterfree teamed up and attack them, sending them flying.

"Wow, thanks you guys."

One of the Heracross came to Ash and showed the victory pose. They then noticed a crowd of Pinsir approaching them from the surrounding forest, signaling that the Pinsir population has returned to its own territory, leaving the Heracross and Butterfree in peace. Back on the Heracross side of the river, the group watched the Heracross and Butterfree feeding on a tree. The lone Heracross approached the group.

"You seem interesting, do you mind I join you?"

Ash was shocked at first, but then he accepted and took out a Pokeball, capturing it.

"Another member for my team, yeah!" Ash said.

Woodruff said, "Hey, Ash. Thank you for helping me with the Forest. How about I give you a present?"

He took out a box, inside was a Heracrossite.

"Are you sure you don't need this?" Ash asked.

"I am sure you need it. So take it."

As grabbed it and thanked him.

Kris asked, "What is mega evolution?"

Reisa said, "Oh, it is a kind of form change to the Pokemon. It is powerful and some Pokemon can do it."

"Wow, then I wanted to see it."

Ash said, "Maybe next time."

* * *

They went to Flornando City, they saw a Contest Poster on the wall.

"Hey, look! There is a Contest in the city!" Reisa said.

"You are right! I am going to participate." Ash said excitingly. Kris was confused about the contest, Reisa explained to her.

"So Reisa, don't you want to join, too?"

"Well, I only have one Pokemon, so I can't. Sorry."

"Well, it is fine. I can get my first ribbon!" Ash said.

He went to the registration desk inside the contest hall.

"Okay, you are registered. Good luck, Ash." The lady said as she handed him the contest pass.

In the contest hall, a lot of contestants were performed well in the first round as Ash was the last one.

"Finally, we have a new contestant here, please welcome Ash Ketchum!" The MC said.

Ash came out with a blue jacket, his hair also combed.

"Alright. Sylveon! I chose you!" Ash at first called Sylveon to get in the Pokemon so she could make an appearance. At first she was reluctant, but she eventually agreed.

Sylveon came out as stars and sparkles glowing beside her. The crowd cheered at the appearance.

"Okay. Now Sylveon! Use Shadow Ball into the sky and then controlled it with Psychic!" Sylveon nodded as she fired and when it goes into the air, it used Psychic to make it shattered, emitting a purple glow. Then Using Fairy Wind , she ran with the wind and showed Attract, catching a lot of people's eyes.

"Now for the ending. Sylveon! Disarming Voice with Moonblast!"

Sylveon nodded as she fired both moves, the notes surrounded the pink ball and then sparkled like stars.

"That is it for Ash Ketchum. Now let's see what our 3 judges has to say.

"Ash and Sylveon made a good combination." Mr. Contesta said

"I like it." Mr. Suziko said.

"I really like the cuteness when Sylveon was running in the field."

They gave Ash a score of 29 as Ash went to the second round with other 7 contestants.

Kris said, "Wow, I can't believe Pokemon can do that!"

Reisa said, "This is why I also like contests."

Next, Ash faced an opponent using Donphan.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Power and Stun Spore, making it like a rain!" Ash said as Butterfree did the trick, Donphan was hit and the score went down.

"Times up! Ash and Butterfree were the winners!" MC said as Ash and his opponent shook hands.

The semifinals, Butterfree used Solar Beam with Psychic to create different light works and defeated the opponent's Hoothoot.

In the finals, his opponent is a Bellossom. Butterfree used Bug Buzz and Struggle Bug to create the bug fantasy, while Bellossom countered with a Teeter Dance and Petal Dance.

"Time's up! Now our winner of the Flornando contest is…"

The two contestants looked at the score board, then Ash's photo appeared.

"Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered at Ash, who smiled and jumped in joy.

In the end, Mr. Contesta took out a ribbon and handed to Ash.

"Congratulations on your win." Ash got it and thanked him.

"Ash you were awesome." Back outside, Kris exclaimed.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without Butterfree and Sylveon."

Reisa said, "Stop being modest, Ashy. Once I get my second Pokemon, prepare to lose."

"We will see about that." Ash said as the trio left the city.

* * *

 **The first chapter of Johto Arc is finished. How is it. I decided to let Silver and Kris came in the anime. Silver as Ash's rival and Kris as Ash's travel companion. Ash also attended contests. Since in the anime, he said that he prefered battling instead of coordinating. But being a Pokemon Master, I think he must do both.**

 **I will let Kris' team be the same as the manga, while Reisa will capture water types like Misty.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Charizard, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scyther, Lugia, Eevee x2, Heracross (Mega)**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	30. Johto Chapter 2

Johto Chapter 2

Ash and his friends are taking the high road to Violet City. They went to a snowy area.

"Man, this place is so cold." Kris said.

"Well, we are in the mountains, so it is cold. But maybe we can try skiing." Reisa said.

"Well, forget it. I found something more interesting." Ash said as he pointed to a Chikorita lying on the grass enjoying sunlight.

Chikorita suddenly woke up due to Pikachu being too close, she then attacked Pikachu. Ash asked Pikachu to come back. Ash then sends out Charizard, but even then, the Chikorita wasn't intimidated. She charged at Charizard, who simply held her off with its foot. Ash ordered a Flamethrower, but Chikorita used Vine Whip to trip Charizard, who ended up inadvertently burning Ash. Chikorita then fired another Razor Leaf attack, but Charizard burned the leaves with Flamethrower, then flew in for a Tackle. Chikorita countered with another Vine Whip to the head, but this time, her vines got caught by Charizard's arms, and both Pokémon are pulled into a crash into a nearby mountain. Everyone ran over, and Ash recalled Charizard. The Chikorita struggled to stand, but then dropped again.

"Oh no, Chikorita!" Ash said as he held her up, they decided to take her to the nearest Pokémon Center.

Later, Ash and his friends were approaching the Pokémon Center when Chikorita awoke.

"We are almost there. Chikorita." Ash reassures her, but she proceeded to bite his arm.

Later, Nurse Joy announced that the Chikorita will be fine. She then asked if Ash is okay, because he still had the bite on his arm.

"I am fine. Thanks for worrying, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

Reisa sighed and sprayed a potion on Ash, "Stop being so stubborn, Ashy."

Kris was confused, "Why do you use a Potion on Ash? He isn't a Pokemon, is he?"

Reisa said, "Of course he is a Pokemon." Ash then proceeded to tell everything, which made Kris shocked.

In the medical room, Chikorita is asleep on a medical table. Nurse Joy explained that the Chikorita in this area were known for being stubborn, and they'll just keep battling until they can't battle anymore. Ash definitely admired their spirit.

Suddenly, an ambulance pulled up in front of the Pokémon Center, and two familiar-looking paramedics rush in. They quickly rushed the Chikorita's table out to the ambulance, while Nurse Joy wonders who they were.

(Insert Team Rocket Motto)

"Team Rocket!" Ash said.

"Not you three again!" Reisa said.

James ordered Weezing to use a Smog attack. Weezing did so, and Team Rocket drove off.

"I won't let them get away." Ash said as he sprinted off, leaving Reisa and the others in worry.

Ash, ready to show Team Rocket that he was just as tough as Chikorita, jumped down on top of the ambulance as it drove. He then followed them to a cabin. "Pikachu, Sylveon, what do we say we should make some fun?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

Ash then called Charizard to blast the Flamethrower on the front door, causing the trio to come out.

"What is happening?"

"Team Rocket, prepare for trouble! On second thought, make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation?"

"To unite all peoples within our nation?"

"Maybe you think I'm a little too brash, but the master is here, and my name is Ash!"

"Pikachu!"

"Sylveon"

"My Pokémon team is faster than light! Surrender now, or you're in for a fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Jessie yelled, "How dare you steal our motto?"

James said, "Yeah, that was copy right!"

"I don't care. Everyone, snowball fight!" Ash said. Pikachu and Sylveon threw the snow balls at them, Ash came to Chikorita.

"Chikorita, they were bad guys who likes to hurt Pokemon. Come with us."

Chikorita nodded and ran with them, But Meowth triggered a trap which caught Pikachu, Sylveon and Chikorita! Ash ran out to help, but he got caught in it too. They attempted to make a run for it, but being tied together, this led to trouble when Ash ended up going over a hill, and Chikorita, Sylveon and Pikachu were pulled down with him. They ended up rolling down the hill in a snowball, bouncing off trees as they shot down. Eventually, they ramped off a hill and crash into a tree, leaving them hanging by the rope holding them together. The rope broke, sending them tumbling to the ground and getting buried by snow. This actually turned out to be a break, as the snow burying hid them from Team Rocket as they rode past in pursuit.

"Wow, that was fun." Ash said as his Pokemon agreed, but Chikorita didn't.

Ash, Pikachu, and Chikorita were trying to figure out where they needed to go to get back down to the Pokémon Center. Chikorita suddenly ran off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ash asked, he ended up slipping and falling as Chikorita disappeared. Ash sadly said goodbye, but then realized it was starting to snow, so he, Pikachu, and Sylveon made their way to a cave. Charizard built a fire in the cave, making them warm.

Ash was still thinking about the Chikorita. Suddenly, he stood up.

"I am going to find Chikorita, she must be outside shivering."

Pikachu asked, "Let us come with you."

"No, you stay here. I have Icicle Plate with me, so the cold won't bother me." Besides, you have to stay here in case Reisa and the others come."

Ash looked for Chikorita, when he spotted something run past. Going to investigate, he found a pair of lovestruck Nidoran. Suddenly, vibrations occurred, and the snow collapsed under Ash, sending him falling down a short ways. He found Chikorita shivering.

"Chikorita, you can't stay here like this. Come with me, I found a hiding spot."

Chikorita saw him and quickly rushed into his shirt, Ash then held her to the cave. In the cave, Ash then changed into a fire type to keep Chikorita warm, Chikorita was sleeping happily in his clothes.

The next day, the snowstorm had stopped, and Ash, Pikachu, Sylveon, Charizard, and Chikorita can made it back to the Pokémon Center now. Team Rocket, armed with a snowball firing machine, was loaded up with snow, and they start shooting. Chikorita, however, used Razor Leaf on the snowballs, then, under Ash's order, Vine Whips the snowball shooters, causing it to go out of control. While Team Rocket's distracted, Ash orders a Thunderbolt from Pikachu. Pikachu complied, frying Team Rocket. The Thunderbolt caused the Snowball Shooter to explode, sending Team Rocket blasting off again.

"Well done, you two." Ash said. Then Reisa and Kris arrived, they were glad that Ash was safe.

Soon, they were back at the Pokémon Center, and Ash and Co. were getting ready to hit the road again. Ash told Chikorita not to be so stubborn from now on. Ash and Co. then headed on their way, but Chikorita soon ran after. Chikorita waved her scent in Ash's face.

"It seems like Chikorita wanted to travel with you, Ash." Nurse Joy said.

Ash happily accepted his newest Pokémon. He captured her and befriended her.

* * *

They got to Cherrygrove City, a Quagsire tried to steal the GS ball. Which frightened Ash since Celebi was outside the Pokeball and she would be seen and most likely stolen.

They chased him to the river where a bunch of Quagsires gathered a lot of stuff. Thanks to Officer Jenny's help, they managed to convince the Quagsires to give them back. Reisa also watched a Quagsire playing with a Pokeball happily.

Suddenly, Team Rocket grabbed Pikachu and Sylveon with a metal claw, but Quagsire, who was willing to listen to Reisa, used Mud Bomb to save them. Pikachu and Sylveon also send them flying. After that, Quagsire decided to join Reisa.

* * *

They met up with Silver again, who was battling a trainer. Ash greeted him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Ash then explained to want to battle him, he shrugged and agreed. He sent out Cyndaquil while Ash sent out Eevee.

Eevee was struggling hard since Cyndaquil was quick and hurt her a lot. But they both ended up a draw.

"I am still not strong enough, huh?" Silver took out a locket.

Ash asked, "Silver, why do you want to be strong?"

"It is not of your business."

"No. I am asked to arrest Team Rocket. And your hatred of Team Rocket isn't normal. So tell me."

Silver said, "Forget it. Even if you are a police, you won't change anything."

He said as he walked away. Ash tried to chase him, but he was restrained by Reisa. Sighing, he decided to let go of Silver and continue his journey.

* * *

On the way to Violet City, they encountered a poacher who had a skull of a Marowak and a Cubone on his hand. Ash stopped him as he used Mewtwo to restrain him. Kris went to Cubone and comforted him. The Cubone, who somehow felt comfort with Kris, decided to join her. Kris caught him and named it Bonee.

They arrived at Violet City, they went to the Pokemon Trainer School to teach the kids since he was a champion, then they also heard the Sprout Tower. So they went there. Only to find Silver also there.

"Not you guys again." Silver groaned. He said that the elder Li was weak, he didn't gave him a challenge. Ash asked the same question again, before Silver can retort, Team Rocket trio appeared and tried to steal Ash's Pokemon. Silver helped Ash defeat them and saved his Pokemon using Sneasel. They were sent blasting off.

"Thank you for your help Silver."

Silver just ignored him and walked off. Ash was confused, but he forgets it and went to meet Li, who used Bellsprout to battle Ash's Scyther. Ash won by using X Scissor.

* * *

Ash, Reisa, and Kris finally reached the Violet City Gym, and Ash was anxious to get his first Johto Badge. But before they were able to go inside, Jessie and James appeared in disguises. They said they were from the Pokémon Bureau and that they must inspect every Pokémon before anyone can enter the Gym.

Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Ash said as Pikachu charged at them, breaking their disguises as Team Rocket. Soon afterwards, they're floating away in their balloon and captured Pikachu and Sylveon in a net.

Ash sent out Heracross to save Pikachu, but Meowth dropped a jar of sap to distract Heracross. Then, Ash and friends noticed there was someone hang-gliding next to Team Rocket's balloon. Then, the hang-glider signaled for his Hoothoot to take Pikachu while Noctowl to take Sylveon. While the hang-glider was trying to land, Jessie called for Arbok to use Poison Sting to poke holes in his sail. Next the hang-glider sent out his Pidgeot to save him from falling. Then he had his Pidgeot poke a hole in their balloon to send them flying away.

"Here are your Pokemon." The man said as he handed them over to Ash.

Reisa remarked about how fast his Pidgeot was, and Ash was reminded of his own Pidgeot.

"Thanks. I love riding on Flying Pokémon, which is my favorite type."

"But why do you love him so much?" Kris asked.

"It's because I'm always wanted to fly through the sky since I was a little boy. I learned how to hang-glide in order to understand my Pokémon better. I am also angry when people always say that Flying Pokémon stand no chance against Electric Pokémon."

"Well, I agree. Since I am also angry when people said that to Water Types."

Finally, They introduced themselves, and the hang-glider introduced himself as Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader.

Once, they were inside the Gym, they went up to the roof where there was a stadium set up for Ash and Falkner to battle.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with the Challenger Ash Ketchum against the gym leader Falkner."

Falkner started with Hoothoot, and Ash decides to start with Eevee. Eevee started out with a Quick Attack, but Hoothoot dodged it by Flying into the sky. Eevee still tried to reach Hoothoot, but Hoothoot went to high and attacked Eevee with Peck. Eevee uses Iron Tail, but Hoothoot dodged and took down Eevee with Tackle.

Ash decided to use Pikachu next. Pikachu used Agility in order to avoid getting tackled. Hoothoot was taken down by a Thunderbolt and finished off by a Quick Attack.

"Here is my next Pokemon. No challenger has ever to defeat this one."

Falkner then sent out his Dodrio . Both Pikachu and Dodrio started off the match by using Agility. Although Pikachu tried using Thunderbolt, Dodrio dodged it by jumping up high. Dodrio then attacked Pikachu with Fury Attack and Drill Peck. While Dodrio was using Tri Attack, Pikachu dodged and took it down with Thunder. Dodrio was cheered on to get up, but it ultimately fainted.

"So you also defeat my Dodrio. I'll give you that. But here is my last Pokemon."

Falkner sent out his last Pokémon, which was Pidgeot. Pikachu was really tired by now, and Ash was told by Reisa and Kris to give him a rest.

"Pikachu, want to take a rest?"

"No! I can still fight!" Pikachu said. Ash sighed and let him continue.

Pikachu started it off with a Thunderbolt, but Pidgeot easily dodged it by flying. Pidgeot then took down Pikachu with a Whirlwind. Ash then sent out Charizard to battle. Both Charizard and Pidgeot were told to fly into the air, then Ash told Charizard to use Flamethrower, but Pidgeot dodged. Charizard consistently used Flamethrower and Pidgeot used Agility to get out of the way. Pidgeot then sent out a Whirlwind to hit Charizard with its own Flamethrower, sending it back onto the ground. Pidgeot started using a Wing Attack, and Ash commanded Charizard to fly, but its wing was hurt. Charizard was hit straight on by Pidgeot's Wing Attack. Charizard was also hit with a Quick Attack, which left Ash wondering what he should do.

"How about you forfeit the match?" Falkner asked.

"No. I won't give up to the very end."

Charizard soon activated the Blaze Ability, he dodged a Quick Attack. Pidgeot started using Agility to appear behind Charizard and attacked it with Quick Attack. Charizard then flew behind Pidgeot, and when Pidgeot disappeared and then reappeared behind Charizard, Charizard turned around and surrounded it with Fire Spin. Charizard then finished off Pidgeot by using Seismic Toss. Although Pidgeot was cheered on to get up, it fainted.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner. Which means the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash cheered as he hugged Charizard, only to be shot by a Flamethrower.

Falkner came to Ash, "You manage to beat me. I guess I have to train more harder. Here is the Zephyr Badge."

Ash got the badge and thanked him. He also wished Ash luck in the Johto League. Ash, Reisa and Kris waved goodbye as they walk to the next Gym in the next city.

* * *

 **Now the first gym battle is finished, not many changes to it, but I think my Ash in this fic isn't stupid to use Chikorita on a flying type. Next Chapter I will let Reisa compete in the contest. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Charizard, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scyther, Lugia, Eevee x2, Heracross (Mega), Chikorita**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Totodile, Quagsire**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Chikorita(Megaree), Cubone (Bonee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	31. Jhoto Chapter 3

Johto Chapter 3

On the way to Azalea Town, they saw a Marill being tied on a truck thanks to Team Rocket. Reisa went to save her, only to have a commotion on the back of the truck. Marill let out an ear-splitting cry, making Meowth lost his control over his driving. The truck eventually crashed into a railing and Team Rocket blasted off into the air once again. Pikachu and Marill ended up rolling down the hill towards the riverside. Reisa continued down the hill and successfully grabbed the two Pokémon. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop and fell into the river.

Misty, Pikachu and Marill survived the river, but Marill began to cry.

" It's okay, I am here." Reisa assured him. She hugged her and he finally stopped crying. Just when things seemed okay for them, rain begins to fall. Reisa and the two Pokémon found shelter under some trees. As the lightning started scaring Marill, Reisa tried to console her. And when the lightning strikes a tree which is about to hit Marill, Reisa went out of her way to save her.

Team Rocket made their appearance again after the rain stopped and grabbed the two Pokémon. Reisa managed to grab hold of Marill, but ended up falling.

"Chikorita, use Vine Whip to save her!" "You too!"

Ash and Kris came in time and saved her. Jessie and James battled against Ash and Reisa with Arbok and Weezing. Arbok's Poison Sting attack almost hits Reisa, but Marill uses Water Gun to save her. After that, Pikachu blew Team Rocket away with Thunderbolt.

After the events, Marill joined Reisa's team as the trio continue their journey.

* * *

Ash and his friends hike along the path, quickly feeling the onset of fatigue.

"Well, Ash. I was wondering, how come you didn't use mega Charizard when you battle Falkner?" Reisa asked.

"Oh, well, that Charizardite X I used in Indigo League isn't mine but Dad's. He lent me so that I can beat Damien. But I still need to fine one."

Then The group overhears a faint echo, so Ash decided to call out an echo. A woman called over to them from atop a cliff.

"Hello there, my name is Liza. Ash Ketchum, you own a Charizard, don't you? I saw it in the Indigo League.."

Ash said, "Yeah, but I win just because I borrowed my father's Charizardite."

Lisa wanted to meet his Charizard and invite him to the Valley. Ash agreed as they go.

Liza called out "Charla" as a female Charizard arrived with a balloon attached to her tail. Liza hopped onto Charla as she invited Reisa and Kris to ride in the balloon. There wasn't enough room for Ash, but Liza suggested for him to fly on his Charizard. Charla took off Ash and his Pokemon follow suit. After arriving, Liza mentioned that the Charizard in the valley were wild, but Charla was a special one. When she mentioned that the wild Charizard never see humans and that she protected them from poachers, Reisa thought Liza was taking them to jail as poachers, but Liza pointed out that she knew they care for Pokémon.

Ash and Charizard tried to prove their strength, but Charla and Liza noted that only weak Charizard showed off, suggesting that Ash's needed serious training. Charizard fired a Flamethrower to disprove, but it set Ash on fire. Ash wanted to battle, pointing at Charla, but Liza mentioned that it was her personally trained Pokémon, having raised it since it was a Charmander. Ash and Charizard wanted to battle the ones in the valley, so Liza opened the large doors, showing all the Charizard, some sleeping, some sparring, and some performing other activities. A few glanced at Ash's Charizard as Ash and Charizard are stunned at their larger size. One larger Charizard walked by and Liza pointed out that if Charizard could defeat that one, it might qualify to join.

Charizard was quick to march up behind it and blast it in the face with Flamethrower. The wild Charizard literally inhaled the attack and retaliated with its own, leaving Ash's toasted and it collapsed. Charizard got back up and shook off the dust as Liza pointed to one sleeping, mentioning that despite the fact it was larger than Ash's, it was still the most gentle of the Charizard. Charizard confronted that one and fires another Flamethrower, but the wild Charizard hardly reacts and turns away. However, the wild Charizard quickly lashes its tail, and Charizard was tossed against a wall. After it hit the ground, Charizard struggled to get up,

"Your Charizard is not strong enough to match him, why don't you give up?"

Ash tried to console Charizard, that it would always be good enough for him, but Charizard charged for another attack, but another lash knocked it down. Ash tried to call Charizard off and the others tried to convince it to give up, but Charizard continued to get beaten, eventually getting tossed out of the gate and down the stairs. Ash's friends were shocked at how the gentle one could still easily beat down Charizard. Charizard struggles to climb up the stairs however Liza closed the gates, she said, "I think you should get more training before you come back."

Charizard smacked on the gate continually. Liza reopened the gates and let Charla battle and Ash's Charizard was tossed into a lake. Ash and his friends know how much Charizard hated the water as Liza told Charizard to stay put and reflect before closing the gate.

Charizard stared at the gate upset, roaring a cry even when night falls.

"Charizard stayed there since the afternoon, I wonder if he is okay?" Reisa said.

Ash wants to leave, but Charizard didn't.

"Charizard wanted to get stronger, I can see his determination." Ash said as he decided to stay by Charizard's side.

Throughout the night, Ash and his friends fell asleep, but Team Rocket tossed rocks at Charizard to kept it awake and prevented its flame from fading. Through the gates, Liza and Charla noted how Charizard's determined to get in.

The next morning, Ash woke up and saw Charizard still sitting there. Ash knowed what Charizard wanted to do and knew that it would be wrong to not honor it. Team Rocket's mecha showed up and rolls up to the gate, planning to try to break in. Everyone noticed as Charizard got up and flew towards the mecha. Charizard confronted them and blasted them with Flamethrower, overheating the mecha and making it explode, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

Ash and his friend applaud as the gate opened.

Lisa said, "I can see your determination for wanting to enter. You are qualified to come in and train."

The other Charizard and Charla roar happily for him.

Ash looked at Charizard, he then turned away.

"Stay here if you want to, I can be fine without you. Who wants a weak Charizard anyways? So stay here."

Everyone was shocked that Ash said these words.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Maybe I'll see around you sometime." Ash lowered his head as he ran off.

"Ash! Wait!" Kris said as Reisa and Kris followed him. Pikachu and Sylveon also said goodbye to Charizard.

* * *

They arrived at Solar Town, Reisa went to the contest hall and participate the contest.

"Reisa, you will be fine." Ash assured her. Reisa took a breath as she went to change her clothes.

"Now our next contestant is a beginner, please welcome Reisa!"

Reisa wore aqua dress with a lot of sparkling shells, she took a breath and said, "Marill! Time to show our moves!"

Marill came out with bubbles appeared. Then he showed off Bubble Beam and Ice Beam, making floating ices around him as he stood on them, using Double Team, he also started to sing choir, then he finished with a Play Rough through all the bubbles, causing the field to sparkle.

"Amazing performance! Marill really surprised us!"

Reisa was first nervous about her score. Kris asked, "Will she be okay?" Kris asked.

"I am sure she will be fine." Ash said.

True to his words, Reisa got a score of 26, therefore entering the quarter finals.

In the battles, Reisa used Quagsire. She used Yawn and Mud shot to get the higher score on the first opponent who used a Sentret, then Rain Dance and Mist to show the beauty when facing the second opponent who used Chikorita. At the final round, she managed to not lose score when fighting a Sunflora, Quagsire used Earthquake and a Giga Impact while spinning to win.

"The winner of the Solar Contest is Reisa!"

Everyone cheered for her. Reisa was shocked. "I did it!"

After awarding the Solar Ribbon, she went to meet Ash and Kris.

"Now that we are even." Ash said.

"Sure, but I won't lose." Reisa said.

* * *

They also met up with Team Rocket who was trying to capture a Parasect by throwing a net. Kris faced them using Megaree while Jessie chose Arbok. Arbok was hurting Megaree by poison moves, but Megaree didn't give up and evolve into Bayleef, using Hyper Beam to send them flying. Parasect also took interest in Kris, Kris captured him and named it Parasee.

* * *

 **Charizard leaving Ash is one of the touching part in the anime. I liked how Charizard wanted to stay at Charicific Valley and Ash's words. So I wrote it almost the same like in the anime. And Reisa was also wanted to be a top coordinator, I let her become one and being Ash's contest rival. Well, I have a question to ask you, should I get another rival for Ash in contests, if so, can you help me with the Oc name and the personality, thanks.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scyther, Lugia, Eevee x2, Heracross (Mega), Chikorita**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Totodile, Quagsire, Marill**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	32. Johto Chapter 4

Johto Chapter 4

Ash and his friends found themselves lost in a forest on their way to Azalea Town. A kid with purple hair came up to them and asked if they had seen any Cyndaquil around. This interested Ash who looked around excitedly. Ash started looking through bushes and the kid threatened him to leave any Cyndaquil he found alone.

"He is rude." Kris said as the boy walked off.

"Yeah, right Ash?" Reisa turned and saw Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu gone, leaving the two girls to panic.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Ash asked Sylveon, "Do you find it?" Sylveon shook her head.

"Oh man…" Ash sighed.

Team Rocket spotted Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu in the woods and went after them, springing along using their new Meowth mecha. Pikachu used Thunderbolt but the mecha absorbed it and Team Rocket used the energy to fire their "bubblegum bombs". Ash ran and managed to dive into the woods for cover. The mecha found Ash with its "eye beam" and targeted him so James can fire another bubblegum bomb. It missed and they tripped over a tree root.

Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu emerged from the forest and came across a series of small caves along a wall of rock. A Cyndaquil popped out of one of the caves. Ash started to climb up to the cave. The purple haired boy from before saw Ash climbing up to the Cyndaquil so he commanded his Sandslash to use Sand-Attack. Sand flew into Ash's face and he slipped and falls back to the ground.

"Hey, I found it first!" Ash said to him.

"Shut up, I am going to be the one capture that Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil ran back into the cave it came from and the kid ran after him. As Ash attempted to follow, Team Rocket showed up,

"Oh come on! I have no time for you guys!" Ash dashed after the Cyndaquil and the other kid.

"We won't let you get away!" Jessie said as they fired a putty ball, following them.

Meanwhile the purple haired boy had Cyndaquil up against a wall and was trying to battle with it. His Sandslash used Poison Sting but before it could hit Ash grabbed Cyndaquil while still running from the putty ball.

"Hey, that is my Cyndaquil!" The kid tried to run towards them, but he was hit by the putty ball.

Ash was blasted out of the cave and confronted by Team Rocket. Finally they were able to trap Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu with a bubblegum bomb.

"Cyndaquil, run before you get hurt!" Ash pleaded, but Cyndaquil didn't move and Team Rocket attempted to trap it. Before the giant Meowth could make its move Cyndaquil used Flamethrower, destroying Team Rocket's mecha.

"Oh no, we must save Cyndaquil!" Ash said as he used Flamethrower to free himself, then he threw a Poké Ball at Cyndaquil so it didn't get hurt by the explosion just as Team Rocket blasted off.

"Ash, are you okay!" Reisa and Kris finally found Ash, Ash assured them that he was fine and also captured Cyndaquil.

The purple haired kid came out of the cave wanting to catch Cyndaquil, but when he realized that he was beaten to it he challenged Ash to a battle to see who got Cyndaquil. Ash accepted and even used his new Cyndaquil in the battle, confident that it would use its powerful Flamethrower attack again. Cyndaquil did nothing in battle besides dodging Sandslash's attacks. Ash was impressed with Cyndaquil's defense skills which wore Sandslash out. Sandslash recovers and uses Swift, which Ash told Cyndaquil to counter with Flamethrower. Cyndaquil's Flamethrower attack failed. Cyndaquil continued to dodge attacks but was finally knocked back into a tree. It quickly recovered and caused Sandslash to get stuck then finally finished the battle with Tackle.

Angered, the kid got out a bug net and tried to steal Cyndaquil. The flames on Cyndaquil's back rose up and it let out an impressive Flamethrower, the boy then ran away. Ash embraced Cyndaquil and declared that he had caught a new Pokémon.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrived at Azalea Town. Ash wanted to meet Kurt about the GS Ball, but found out that he wasn't home. Just then Ash got a call from Lance, he told him that there is Team Rocket activity at Slowpoke Well.

Ash and his friends went inside the Slowpoke well, they battled some grunts and defeated them. They got to the bottom and found Kurt being held by a Team Rocket executive.

"I knew that capturing this old man will make you appear."

Ash said, "You are Proton,you were labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket!"

"I see you also know me. Now I can capture you!"

He took out Weezing, Ash said, "Okay, Pikachu, I…"

"Hold it!"

A girl with a red hair and purple eyes came in front of them with a Houndour.

"Let me do the battle." The girl said.

Proton said, "You… so you are also here to ruin my plans, too?"

"Of course." She used Houndour's Fire Fang to defeat Weezing. Proton had no other choice but to retreat.

Ash immediately went to Kurt and untied him.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"I am fine. What matters is the Slowpoke is fine too." Kurt replied.

Back at Kurt's house, Ash said, "Thank you for helping us, miss…"

"Call me Ariel." The girl said. "I know your Ash Ketchum. You are one of the objective Team Rocket wants."

Kris asked, "Because he is a Pokemon?"

Arial said, "Yes. A Legendary Pokemon to be precise. Team Rocket will also want to examine you."

"Why do you know a lot about Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

Ariel gritted her teeth. "My father is Giovanni."

"What?!"

"I know he is a bad boss, which is why me and my brother wanted to leave him and destroy Team Rocket by ourselves."

Ash then looked at her, he asked if her brother was Silver, she was shocked that Ash knew him. But she nodded and said that despite being cruel, he was a carrying person. He also wanted to defeat Giovanni.

Ash asked Kurt if the GS ball was made by him, he nodded as he said that he accidently found Rainbow Feather and Silver Feather to make it. But after he made it, he couldn't open it, so he thought that it was a failure. Ash showed him the Celebi inside the ball, which explained why he couldn't open it.

Ash and his friends also gathered some Apricorns and gave it to Kurt, that was before Team Rocket appeared once more. Ariel saw them and her blood boiled, she tossed a Skarmory to defeat them and sent them blast off. Kurt then finished making Pokeballs as he gave Ash a Lure Ball, Reisa a Dive Ball, Kris a Level Ball and Ariel a Dusk Ball. They thanked him as they left the house.

"So Ariel, do you do any of the toirnaments?" Reisa asked.

"Well, besides defeating Team Rocket, I also wanted to be a Coordinator. I just got my first badge here in Azalea Contest."

"Good for you. We also got one ribbon." Ash said.

Ariel asked Reisa to contest battle. Reisa agreed and she took out a Slowpoke, she said that she caught it at the well. Ariel used Houndour. The both went on a heated battle with flashy moves, Reisa lost when Houndour used Dark Pulse with Ember swirling it.

"You are good, Reisa. But you aren't strong enough." Ariel said. She then bid farewell to others as she walked off. Reisa looked at her defeated Slowpoke, she burst into tears. Ash and Kris comforted her, saying that she could win against her." Reisa wiped her tears and nodded.

* * *

Ash, Reisa, and Kris were walking to the Azalea Gym. When they enter the Gym, they saw a boy in a tree.

"Hey there. I am Bugsy, the Bug type Gym Leader. Can you help me fetch the…"

Before he could continue, he fell. Sylveon used Psychic to slow down the fall.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Better, thanks. So you are here for the gym battle?"

"Of course." Ash replied.

Bugsy explained that it would be a 3 on 3 battle, which Ash agreed. Bugsy sent out Spinarak and Ash sent out Cyndaquil with the obvious type advantage. Ash told Cyndaquil to use Flamethrower but feeble smoke came out instead of flames.

"Is this all you got?" Bugsy taunted Ash and told his Spinarak to use String Shot. Cyndaquil dodged all the String Shots so Bugsy switched to Poison Sting. Cyndaquil got hurt multiple times by the Poison Sting, losing its balance. Bugsy used this chance and told Spinarak to use another Poison Sting.

"Oh no. Return! Cyndaquil!" Ash recalled him and sent out Chikorita.

Bugsy told Ash about the type disadvantage but Ash said it took more than type advantage to win a Pokémon battle.

Spinarak used String Shot but Chikorita dodged it and used Vine Whip, but Bugsy then told his Spinarak to dodge, and Ash ordered her to take aim and use Vine Whip, which Spinarak dodged. They continued to attack but dodge at the same time. Spinarak used Poison Sting but Ash told Chikorita to counter with Razor Leaf, then he told her to use Sweet Scent, which caught Spinarak off guard allowing Chikorita to Tackle, winning Ash the round.

Bugsy then sent out Metapod. Ash went for a Vine Whip, but Metapod used Harden to block it. Chikorita tried a Razor Leaf, but no avail with another Harden. Bugsy told his Metapod to jump and use Tackle, surprising Ash and knocking out Chikorita.

"Chikorita return, Heracross, you are next!"

Heracross appeared in the field, but when he saw a tree, it went over there and suck it.

"Looks like my plants attracted your Pokemon." Bugsy laughed.

Metapod used Tackle which went in a cloud of dust. Heracross coughed and then focus on Metapod. He avoided Tackle from Metapod and it vanished. Heracross listened for Metapod and he dodged its Tackle. Metapod jumped and used Tackle again, which Heracross avoided and used Chip Away, knocking out Metapod in the process.

"You are good, here is my secret weapon. Scizor!" Bugsy tossed out a Scizor. Much to Ash's surprise is that Scizor wore a scarf.

"Now, Scizor, mega evolve!" Bugsy pressed the key stone attached on his net, Scizor glowed and changed form.

"So this is mega evolution?" Kris asked.

"Yes. But mega evolution early in the second gym battle…" Reisa said.

"Then we will do it to. Heracross, let our hearts become as one! Mega Evolve!"

Heracross also glowed and changed forms. Ash ordered a Brick Break which Scizor dodged with Double Team. Bugsy then tells Scizor to use Night Slash, but Ash told Heracross to use Pin Missile to blast Scizor's Double Team but they all disappeared much to Heracross' surprise. Bugsy told Scizor to use Acrobatics, with the last battle's fatigue, Heracross was knocked out and reverted back to his original form.

"Even Heracross was defeated." Reisa said in shock.

"Ash only can use Cyndaquil, this is bad."

Ash was now forced to send out Cyndaquil, who looked tired from its battle with Spinarak. Scizor used Fury Cutter while Cyndaquil dodged. Scyther used Double Team while it used Metal Claw, Cyndaquil was still able to dodge. This got Cyndaquil really fired up and Cyndaquil used Flamethrower, which got rid of Scizor's Double Team, but the real Scizor deflected it by using Swords Dance and hit Cyndaquil.

"My Scizor has a special way to deflect Fire types by using Swords Dance. So you should give up."

"I will never give up." Ash said as Cyndaquil got up with the Blaze ability.

Bugsy told Scizor to use Fury Cutter but he told it to use Swords Dance when Cyndaquil was going to use Flamethrower. Ash came up with an idea and had Cyndaquil jump above Scizor and use Flamethrower while spinning, making Scizor unable to dodge and took damage. Cyndaquil was able to finish Scizor off with a Tackle, which made Scizor reverted back to his original form.

"No one has ever defeated my Mega Scizor with a Cyndaquil. You really are something. Ash." Bugsy said as he handed Ash the Hive Badge. Then they said goodbye to him as they left the town.

* * *

In Ilex Forest, they helped the Charcoal man found two Farfetch'ds. Not long after, they arrived at Pamplona City. They attended the Pokemon Swap Meet, which they could trade Pokemon.

"Hey, Reisa, how about we do a mock trade?" Ash asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh, it is also a way to make Pokemon evolve. I have a Scyther while you have a Slowpoke. We can trade them and let them evolve."

"Sure. But do you have a King Rock?"

"Yes. I also have a Metal Coat." Ash took out the said items. Ash and Reisa did the trade, they both got a Scizor and a Slowking.

Team Rocket tried to use the fake trade machine to steal others' Pokemon. Ash and his friends stopped them. Jessie also accidently trade her Lickilicky with a Wobbuffet.

* * *

They also met up with the Vermillion City Officer Jenny, who was leading the Squirtle Squad for the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. Ash went to the Pokemon Center to take Blastoise and let him temporary joined the Squirtle Squad. In the end, they won the grand prix. Officer Jenny thanked Ash for lending her his Blastoise, she gave him a Blastosite as thanks. And another Squirtle in the team also wanted to join Reisa. Officer Jenny agreed to let her take it with her.

They were cooking and eating at the bay, Ash found that his bread went missing. Kris spotted some footprints and then they followed them. They found out a pack of Houndours were reasonable for this they attacked Ash, but they were defeated by his Dazzling Gleam. Ash then bent down and took out a can full of Dark Type Pokemon food. He shared to them as they happily ate them. The Alpha Houndour then was captured by Team Rocket. Ash saved him by sending Team Rocket flying with a Hyper Beam and then capture him on his hands. The Houndour then decided to join Ash.

* * *

 **I add an OC named Ariel, she is Silver's older sister, but their personality were will be Ash and Reisa's contest rival. And the Azalea gym, I changed the battle a bit. Hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter will be the 3rd movie.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor Lugia, Eevee x2, Heracross (Mega), Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Houndour**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastiose (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Totodile, Quagsire, Marill, Slowking, Squirtle**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	33. Johto Chapter 5

Johto Chapter 5

Ash and his friends were relaxing at the river, Reisa was fishing while Kris was playing with Meganee and Bonee. Ash was thinking how to use the Lure Ball.

"Woah, I found a bait!" Reisa said as she pulled out the rod, she caught a Poliwhirl.

Ash said, "Wow, A Poliwhirl!" Ash said.

"I am going to catch it!" Reisa said as she tossed Totodile.

"Use Crunch!" Reisa said, Totodile used the move and then hit Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl used Belly Drum and then Ice Punch, but Totodile dodged. Meanwhile, another Totodile was watching in the bushes.

"Alright, finish it off with a Water Gun!" Reisa said as Totodile did it, she then tossed the Pokeball and captured him.

"I caught it!" Reisa said.

"Way to go!" Kris said. Reisa's Totodile also evolved into Conconaw when cheering his victory.

"Totodile also evolved." Ash said as Reisa hugged Conconaw.

Just then, a splash of water appeared and appeared a Totodile.

"There is another one!" Kris said.

They noticed the Totodile was dancing happily.

"Wow, he is so cute, right, Conconaw?"Reisa asked. Conconaw nodded.

"Alright, I am capturing it!" Ash said as he tossed the Lure Ball, he caught it immediately. After releasing him, Totodile started to dance with Sylveon and Pikachu.

* * *

Then, they were ambushed by some Skarmorys, Ash used Cyndaquil to fight the head and defeat them, causing the other Skarmory to fly away. The Skarmory wanted to be as strong as Cyndaquil, so Ash caught him.

Ash's Totodile was in love with Reisa's Marill, but Marill didn't feel the same. So she asked Ash for some advice. Ash decided to let Marill tell Totodile, but then Team Rocket appeared and tried to steal both Totodile and Marill. But they evolved to protect themselves and sent Team Rocket flying. Azumarill also told Conconaw she didn't have feelings for her but still wanted to be friends, which Conconaw understood.

They also met a man named Dr. Wiseman, who wanted to catch a Shiny Noctowl, but it kept outsmarting him. The Shiny Noctowl was smaller and cleverer than the average Noctowl, making it even rarer, which was why Dr. Wiseman wants it. But due to failing a lot of times, Dr. Wiseman gave up the chance and let Ash handled it. Ash talked to Noctowl as he said that he didn't want to go with that man, Ash offered to let him join the team, since he was not like other humans who catch Pokemon using traps. Noctowl also learned that Ash was no ordinary person, he agreed to join him.

* * *

They went to Greenfield, they saw the news about Professor Hale gone missing.

"No way…" Ash said in sadness.

"Ash, you know him?" Reisa asked.

"Of course, he is a best friend of my father. His daughter, Molly also likes to play with us… Professor Hale was missing, I am worried about Molly." Ash said.

Meanwhile, Delia, Professor Oak and Leaf also arrived.

"Aunt Delia, Leaf, Professor Oak?" Ash asked.

Delia said, "We also saw the news. So we came here."

Just then, an Entei appeared in front of them. He then hypnotized Delia and Ash, causing the two to fell and he carried them away.

"Oh no! Ash!" Reisa said.

"Mother!" Leaf said.

Pikachu and Sylveon tried to chase them, but they were failed as Entei used Hyper Beam.

Entei took them to Molly's mansion, he told Molly that it had brought her what she wished.

Ash and Delia woke up, Molly said, "Brother Ash, Aunt Delia!"

Ash quickly hugged her. "I am sorry that your father went missing."

"It is okay, I have a new Dad." She looked at Entei. "Can you stay forever?" She asked Entei. Entei agreed.

Delia and Ash didn't know what to do, so they decided to stay with her for a while. Reisa and the others were thought as intruders, so Entei went to stop them as they left.

With Unown's help, they made a crystal illusion of Molly and tried to stop them.

"You guys go ahead, I will handle her." Kris said as Reisa, Professor Oak and Leaf went ahead. Kris was defeated by Molly who used Flaaffy, Teddiursa and Phanpy against all three of her Pokemon.

Delia looked through Molly's storybook, it was a story about Entei.

"So Molly, do you read this book?"

"Yes, Dad will always read it for me."

Ash looked at the photos, he said, "Are you lonely if you are alone?"

"Sometimes, but I am not alone now. Thanks to you guys and Dad."

Delia then flashed back to how she met Leaf with Red.

(Flashback)

It was a rainy night, Delia was waiting for Red to come home.

"Delia!" She saw Red carrying a girl with him.

"Red, who is she?"

"No time to explain. We need to save her." Red said as he hastily ran inside the house.

After putting the girl to sleep in his bed, Red said, "Her name is Leaf. She was being captured by Team Rocket."

Delia said, "Why do they want her?"

"I don't know. I have heard that some grunts killed their parents in order to make their children the members of them."

"That is so cruel." Delia said.

"Indeed. I manage to save this little girl. But I couldn't…" Red blamed himself as Delia hugged him.

"It is not your already did what we couldn't do."

Not long after, Leaf slowly awoke.

"Where…am I…"

Red then came to her, Leaf was in fear, "Don't take me away! I don't want to go back!"

"You won't go there, I swear." Red hugged her. "No one will come to you if we are here."

Leaf felt warmness from the man, Delia also came to her and assured her safety.

"Can I call you my parents?" Leaf asked, much to their shock. Then Red thought about it and agreed to adopt her as their children.

(Flashback end)

Reisa and the others were stopped when Molly appeared. Reisa called Leaf to take Pikachu and Sylveon as she battled her. Like Kris, she was defeated by Kingdra and Mantine.

As Professor Oak, Leaf, Pikachu and Sylveon arrived, Ash hugged his Pokemon and told them that they should take Molly out of the mansion.

"No, I don't want to go! I want you to stay here!" Molly cried, Entei came and tried to force the others out. But Pikachu came to stop them. Ash stepped forward and said, "Entei. I know you want to make Molly happy. But she can't stay forever, so do us. I challenge you to a battle to determine the fate."

Entei nodded as Ash took out Lugia. Lugia battled Entei with a Hydro Pump, but he was defeated by Entei's Fire Fang.

"Entei is too strong!" Leaf said.

"Yes, even he was created by an illusion." Professor Oak said, which caused Entei to get angry.

"It is no illusion!" He roared, and stomped the ground as a blizzard started to blow inside of the mansion. The crystal pillars grew larger, the Unown's red light grew bigger, and the pages of the storybook started flipping.

"I am Molly's father! So I will protect her!"

Entei charged as Pikachu used Thunderbolt, which had no effect on Entei. Entei used Flamethrower, and they kept attacking each other back and forth and dodging.

Ash said, "The only way we can get out of this mess is to make Molly remember her real father."

"But how are we going to persuade her?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied.

Entei aimd a Fire Blast at an exhausted Pikachu.

"Oh no, Pikachu!"

Ash jumped in to protect him, but Entei's attack blasted them through the wall and they fell.

"Ash!" All of them screamed.

Fortunately, they were saved by Charizard, who had arrived from Charicific Valley to help.

"Charizard?"

"I can't just stay and watch." He roared.

"Me and my Pokemon were like a family, because we work together." Ash explained to Entei as he went back to the room.

"Then I will tear it apart!"

Entei clashed witch Charizard, he was backed a little. Ash also noticed the two mega stones on his tail.

"So Liza gave you these? Okay. Charizard! Let our heart be as one! Mega Evolve!"

Charizard changed into Y form, it's ability, Drought made the field warmer. He started to even with Entei with his fire attacks.

Leaf went to Molly, "If you come with us, you will be able to have your own Pokemon."

"I already have my real Pokemon! Go away!"

Entei then changed his attack to Leaf, but Ash stopped him.

"Molly, listen to me, Entei can't take the place of your real father." Ash said.

But Entei said to them that he was her real father as long as that's what Molly wanted.

Entei and Charizard continued battling each other, using Flamethrower back and forth. At one point, the Flamethrower attack create an explosion, scaring Molly and pushing Charizard backward. Charizard dodged Entei's Fire Blast and traded Flamethrower attacks with it. Entei used Fire Blast to break a hole in the wall and jumped outside. Charizard and Ash followed and kept attacking with Flamethrower. Entei jumped and landed on newly-created spikes.

After many Fire attacks, Entei was caught in a Flamethrower and launched onto another pillar.

"Entei, you should not keep her captive if you want her to be happy."

"I only do as she wishes. I only listen to her."

Another clash of Fire Blast and Flamethrower ignited a frightening explosion. Entei used Fire Blast once more, hitting Charizard and sending it crashing through the ceiling and back onto the floor of the room. Entei pressed on Charizard's neck and prepared to finish it off with Fire Blast.

"Stop! That is enough!" Molly said.

Reisa and Kris arrived and explained that she was a great Pokémon Trainer, and that it was important to know when to stop a battle. With her instincts, she could become a Gym Leader some day.

"No matter how hard the battles are, we are always friends. Even though the battles are tough, the friends are real and no matter what we all love Pokémon." Leaf said.

Ash asked her to come with them, which Delia said was what her father would want. With this, Molly decided that she wanted everything to be real again. The crystallized pillars start disappearing and the Pokémon she battled with disappear. Entei explained that it was an illusion created by the Unown, but since Molly wanted things to be real again, it must go.

Suddenly, havoc erupted as crystal spikes emerged everywhere, posing a threat to everyone.

"We should leave. The Unown have lost control of their psychic energy." Professor Oak said.

Entei created a pathway to the stairs so that they could exit through the hole that they came in through. Amid the dangerous crystal spikes and destabilizing surroundings, the group continued running down the stairs.

The group arrived at the hall containing the Unown. Ash tried to reach them, but is bounced back by a protective barrier. Charizard tried to break through, but with the same result. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but it also cannot break through. Same went to Sylveon's Moonblast. Even when Pikachu, Sylveon, and Charizard used Thunderbolt, Moonblast and Flamethrower together, the barrier forced them back. Entei broke into the room and used Flamethrower to create a pathway so it could get through to the Unown.

"I am happy to be your father, the last thing I can do for you is to take you out of the mansion. I am created from your dreams, if you fully believes in me, there is nothing I cannot do." Entei said to Molly.

Entei tried to break the barrier, but was bounced back. It used Flamethrower to try to break through, but that also failed. Entei again tried to run and break through the barrier, asking Molly to help.

Molly yelled "You can do it, Entei!" Sylveon, Pikachu and Charizard also help him.

Entei used Flamethrower to finally break through the barrier and the ball of light around which the Unown swarmed. The bright light shone upon everyone, then dimmed to reveal Entei in a green aura.

"Now I must go, don't worry, I will appear in your dreams if you keep thinking." Entei said as others began to form tears.

Entei crystallized and disappeared. The letter tiles fell to the ground and glow blue as the Unown disappeared into a portal. As the portal closed, a wave was released which dispersed the crystal and restored the mansion and Greenfield to normality.

Back outside, Ash said, "So Professor Hale is still not back, so what should we do?"

When nobody knew the answer, a portal appeared as Professor Hale came out.

"Daddy!" Molly hugged him Professor Hale also hugged back.

"I am sorry. I won't leave you again." He cried.

Leaf asked, "But how?"

Then two more person came out of the portal.

"We found him wandering in the unown dimension. So we brought him back."

The two people turned out to be Dulse and Zossie.

"Zossie, nice to see you again." Ash said.

"You too, I am glad that you and Aunt Delia are safe." Zossie said.

After explaining the story, Professor Hale promised to find Molly a mother for her, Dulse and Zossie went back to Ultra Megalopolis. Delia, Leaf and Professor Oak headed back to Pallet Town as Ash, Reisa and Kris continue their journey.

* * *

 **The Entei movie was good, and Charizard went back is the most shocked thing when I first saw it. Now that it ends, the next chapter will continue their journey.**

 **To answer the reviews, I did say that Ash was stupid to use Chikorita in the flying type gym. I also thought so when I am writing Bug type gym. But then I realized that maybe a little stupidity is better for Ash.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor Lugia, Eevee x2, Heracross (Mega), Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Houndour, Conconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny)**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Conconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Poliwhirl**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	34. Johto Chapter 6

Johto Chapter 6

Ash, Reisa and Kris arrived at Goldenrod City, they first went to the Pokemon Center. Reisa and Kris were waiting for Ash at the door.

"I wonder what took Ash so long?" Reisa asked.

"No clue." Kris said.

Just then, a girl went downstairs with a Pikachu and a Sylveon. Reisa saw it and then went towards her.

"Ashley, what took you so long?"

"Oh, sorry. I decided to comb my hair better." Ashley said.

"Wait, Reisa, you know her?" Kris asked.

"Of course. She is Ash himself."

Kris was shocked to see Ash in his female form. Ashley giggled at her expression.

"How is that possible…"

"Well, I like it. It also helps me with my movie filming."

Reisa said, "Kris, as you know, Ash is also a famous movie star."

"What, since when?" Kris asked.

"I am sorry that most of the time I wasn't present, because I went to Unova to film new movies."Ashley said.

"You must be very talented to have a lot of jobs, but the only thing I am wondering is that why people didn't recognize you?"

"Because of my disguise was so well." Ashley smrik. "Anyway, who wants to go shopping?"

The girls squealed as they went to the shops. They tried a lot of clothes and foods, they also enjoyed themselves.

"Wow, so what's next?" Reisa asked.

"How about the Goldenrod Galleria?"

"Sure."

They tried to find the place, but it turned out everywhere they go led to a dead end. Ash was also tired, he changed back to his male form.

"Now you are the Ash I know." Kris said.

"Yeah. I think I should change back now since we are finding the Galleria."

Pikachu then got an idea about where to go and headed towards a main street...and ran straight into a Clefairy.

"Clefairy, I am sorry." Ash said.

A girl ruan down the street asking if Pikachu was okay after bumping into her Clefairy. She was very sweet, and made sure Pikachu was okay by picking him up and kissing him on the head.

"My name is Whitney, Clefairy is one of my Pokemon." She said.

After introduction, she offered to take the gang to the Galleria. She told the gang that the Galleria was far easier to get to if they took an Underground Path which doubled as a shopping arcade. But she took them the wrong way, so they spent several hours to reach it.

"We finally made it." Ash sighed.

"Yeah…" Reisa said while panting.

After they went outside, Team Rocket appeared and tried to steal Clefairy. They chased them to the Magnet Train Station, where they were on the train. Jessie and James sent out Arbok and Victreebel, but Ash and Whitney used Pikachu and Clefairy to battle. They were blasting off when Clefairy used Metronome to use Gust.

"Thank you for helping us." Ash said to her.

"Oh, no problem. It seems like you and your Pokemon is strong. I will like to battle you."

"Sure. So where do we battle?" Ash asked.

"How about my gym?"

The trio were shocked that Whitney was the gym leader, but Ash got pumped up and said that he would win the battle.

* * *

At the Gym, the referee announced the rules. "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, when one trainer lost all of his/her Pokemon, the other one wins."

"Okay. Smeargle, you are first!"

A Smeargle appeared on the field, Ash said, "This will be easy. Eevee! I chose you!"

Eevee appeared on the field as the battle began.

"I had let Smeargle Sketch a lot of moves, so use Flamethrower!"

Eevee was hit by fire, but it shook off and used Iron Tail, Smeargle used Sketch to copy Iron Tail and hit Eevee. Then he used Hypnosis, causing Eevee to sleep.

"Oh, Eevee… Please wake up!" Ash called.

Eevee was asleep, it got attacked by a lot of Double Hits, but it still didn't faint.

"Eevee!" Ash called out as another Double Hit attacks, then Eevee woke up and started to glow, its body turned pink and grew big.

"It is an Espeon!" Kris said.

"Cool!" Reisa said.

Espeon used Psychic to hit Smeargle, then using Signal Beam to defeat him.

"Well, I wasn't prepared that your Pokemon evolve." Whitney sighed."Clefairy, can you go next?"

Clefairy nodded and went on the field, starting to move its fingers.

"Oh, no! It is Metronome!" Kris said.

"Espeon, be careful…" Ash said.

Then Metronome was powered, but they only saw him jumping.

"Huh? Is he jumping?" Reisa asked.

Whitney groaned, "Oh my, he used Splash…"

Everyone anime fell, and Espeon used Signal Beams on him, which he dodged.

"Oh no, Clefariy can't handle this. I forfeit Clefairy." Whitney said.

Then the referee announced that Clefairy is unable to battle.

"Okay, time for my last Pokemon. Miltank!"

Ash was sweat dropping at the sight of the tough Pokemon. But he decided to trust , it is quickly defeated by Miltank's Rollout.

"Return, Espeon. You did a good job."

Next Ash used Conconaw, it used Water Gun to dig trenches in the ground. Conconaw then launched itself into the air with another Water Gun, and landed on top of Miltank. However Whitney ordered Miltank to shake it off, and she did, before hitting it with her Rollout. Ash returned the defeated Conconaw to its Poké Ball before it even hit the ground.

"Miltank's Rollout was strong." Reisa said.

"Ash had to conquer that if he wanted to win." Kris said.

Finally, Ash sent out Sylveon, and ordered him to use Agility. Sylveon's speed of moving around caused Miltank to hit some of the trenches in her attempts to attack. As Miltank comes round for another attack, Sylveon positions herself in the bottom of one of the trenches, and as Miltank rolled over the top, Sylveon tosses her into the air with her ribbons. Sylveon used Dazzling Gleam on the airborne Miltank, and won the match.

"Milrank is unable to battle, Sylveon wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash cheered and hugged Sylveon, who hugged back by using ribbons.

"Ash, congratulations, not many people defeated my Miltank. Here is the Plain Badge."

Ash got it and did his wining pose. Kris asked, "So Whitney, how come your Miltank was strong?"

"Oh, I spent a lot of time training in my uncle's dairy. Do you want to come?"

Ash said, "Sure."

* * *

After Ash and Whitney's Pokémon recover, Whitney took the group to spend a day at her uncle's dairy. They went to enjoy a cool glass of milk, but Team Rocket came and tried to steal the products.

They were soon discovered by Whitney, and, grabbing all the food they could carry, they run off. Ash gave chase, and Pikachu attacked the Rockets, causing them to drop the stolen food, which was caught by Reisa and Kris. Jessie and James sent out Arbok and Weezing, and Whitney sent out Miltank. Miltank hit the Rockets with a Rollout and sent them flying.

Whitney's uncle thanked them for saving the products, he showed them the process of making Moo Moo Milk, They all brought a bottle each as they said goodbye to Whitney and her uncle.

* * *

Back at Goldenrod City, they heard that the contest is holding. Ash went to register, he also met Ariel.

"Hi, Ariel. You are here for the contest, too?"

"Of course. How about Reisa, does she feel better?"

"Yes. But she decided to watch this time. I am going to get the ribbon."

"We will see."

At the first round, Ash chose Chikorita. She used its Leaves to make a special performance, the one which made the crowd go wild was the Energy Ball and Leaf Storm combined. Ariel used Aipom, she also did pretty well as she let Aipom jumped on the Swift attack. They both got to the second round.

"So this is the power of Ariel…" Reisa muttered, she was still a little sad about the loss.

"Yeah… No doubt she would move on to the next round." Kris said.

Ash and Ariel used Pikachu and Houndour respectively to defeat their opponents, they faced each other in the final round.

"So we will face each other." Ash said.

"Yeah, but I am not going to lose." Ariel said.

Pikachu first Quick Attack covered in Thunder Bolt, Houndour was hit and lost a little points. Houndour used Crunch and Fire Fang, which also hurt Pikachu bad. They both used attacks and not back down. Not long after, the time is up.

"The winner of the Goldenrod Contest is…Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd cheered at Ash's spectacular performance. Ariel also congratulated him. Ash was awarded the second ribbon in the end.

Back outside, Ash asked Ariel, "Ariel, do you know why Giovanni create Team Rocket?"

Ariel shook her head. "He is an ambitious man, I think that he creates it so he can rule the world. Stealing Pokemon and kill families, I think it is disgusting for me."

Reisa said, "I agree. I hope that he can rot in cell."

"Who don't?" Kris said.

Then Ariel part ways with Ash and his friends.

* * *

They went to the Pokeathlon Dome, Reisa said, "Wow, this place is so big."

Kris said, "It is a place where Pokeathlon held. You can get five medals inside."

Ash said, "Well, I am going to get them all."

They went inside as Ash registered as an athlete.

He first used Pikachu, Skarmory and Aerodactyl from his father to do the Hurdle Dash. Thanks to the training, they ran fast and didn't trip, they got a score of 75 seconds.

The second one is the Ring Drop, Ash chose Snorlax since he was the heaviest. Snorlax used his belly to cause other 3 Pokemon to fly out of the ring, which earned him the victory.

The third one is Snow Throw, Pikachu, Chikorita and Conconaw threw the snow balls at others, while the opponents aimed at Conconaw, which he dodged them all by dancing. Pikachu made a giant snowball to knock the opponent out.

The fourth one is Lamp Jump, Ash chose Scizor, Heracross and Pikachu. The Pokemon jumped really high and earned a score of 520 due to hitting the highest lamp.

The Relay Run is best for Rapidash, as she dodged all the obstacles and ran 20 laps. Rapidash was tired after that, but Ash cheered her as he hugged her. The Block Smash was also a piece of cake to Muk, who break a total of 130 blocks in 30 seconds due to his goo. Ash was then covered by him after the race ended.

Gyarados, Dragonite and Blastoise participate the Circle Push. Thanks to the 3 Pokemon's strength, they often pushed the opponents away and quickly earn points. They got a total of 200 points in the game.

Ash chose Fearow, Skarmory and Gyarados for a Disk Catch. With two Pokemon in the air, they caught the disks quickly before others can get. They got a score of 70 points in the end.

Gengar, Sylveon and Espeon went to challenge the Pennant Capture, they grabbed a lot of flags that appeared out of the sand. Thanks to Gengar, they got a total of 50 flags. The final one is Goal Roll. Ash chose Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Primeape for the last event. They all kicked very well that they score every goal. They got a score of 200 in the end.

"Congratulations, Ash. You won every one of the competition. Here are the medals."

Ash got the Speed, Skill, Power, Stamina and Jump Medal from the workers there. Ash then treated all of his Pokemon who participated in the race.

"Wow, I can't believe you have a lot of Pokemon." Kris said.

"I know, some of them help me conquer Kanto and Orange League. If it wasn't for them, I couldn't achieve so far." Ash said as he watched his Pokemon eating happily.

"Well, you just got 5 medals of course." Reisa said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to show Mark about it. He is a fan of the Pokeathlon." Ash laughed.

"I know." Reisa said.

* * *

 **This episode is focus on Goldenrod City, but about the Radio Tower, I will have other plans in the future chapters. Now Ash got 3 badges and 2 ribbons, he also got 5 medals of Pokeathlon.**

 **Well, I didn't play Pokeathlon, so I don't know the gaming, so I am sorry if I missed a lot of description. And about the contest, I was thinking how to make the moves flashy, so I won't write every contest battle too long.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor Lugia, Espeon, Eevee, Heracross (Mega), Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Houndour, Conconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny)**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Conconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Poliwhirl**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	35. Johto Chapter 7

Johto Chapter 7

On their way to Ecruteak City, Ash, Reisa and Kris came across the Johto National Park. On the way, they met someone familiar.

"Ash! Reisa!" They saw a girl approaching them. The two immediately recognized the person.

"Insey! Long time no see." Ash said.

"Yeah, what a small world. I can't believe we will be meeting here."

After introducing her to Kris, Reisa asked why she is here. She explained that she was attending the Pokémon Bug-Catching Contest.

"Really, that is cool. How about I also participate too?"

"You are on. This time I will not lose like last time."

Kris asked, "Last time?"

Reisa said, "Oh, in our home region, Ash caught a Volcarona and won against Insey, who caught a Beedrill."

The rules stated that each participant is given a special "Park Ball". They were to enter the forest, and using only one Pokémon, caught the strongest Bug-type Pokémon they could find. Whoever got the strongest one won the competition and, in addition to keeping the Pokémon they catch also won a Sun Stone.

Ash and Insey were in the forest, they also met Casey, the baseball-loving Trainer.

"Casey, you are here as well?"

"Yeah. I am going to beat you no matter what." She declared.

"Hold it, if you want to beat Ash, you have to get pass me first."

Viewing from a screen in an amphitheater inside the park, Reisa and Kris watched as Casey, Insey and Ash ventured deeper into the forest. Ash quickly spot a Beedrill. He ordered Pikachu to attack it, but before he could engage it Casey appeared and attacked it with her Chikorita. She easily caught it and continued on her way.

"Hey, I found it first!" Ash yelled as Casey ignored him.

Insey said, "Ashy, don't worry, I think a Weedle couldn't win against us."

"You are right."

They also noticed Casey was tiring Chikorita by battling a lot of Bug Pokemon, Insey tried to stop her, but she didn't listen.

"Alright, time for some extreme measures. Beedrill!" Insey tossed it and then used it to battle Scyther instead of Chikorita. Insey caught it eventually.

"Hey, I want to battle it." Casey said.

"Don't you realize that your Chikorita is tired, thanks to you, he also runs away." Casey then realized her mistake, and then found him at a called Chikorita over to her, but was surprised to find that it refuses to listen to her.

Insey told her it was because she'd ignored Chikorita's feelings, and made it fight until it collapsed. Realizing her mistake Casey tearfully apologized to Chikorita who joyfully jumped into her arms.

Elsewhere, Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon tried to find a Pokemon. They were noticed by a Yanma who was flying around him. Ash tossed a ball and caught a Yanma.

The three began to celebrate but suddenly fell into one of Team Rocket's infamous pit traps. The pit dropped them into an insulated cage, and the pair were quickly lifted off by Team Rocket's hot air balloon.

"We got the twerp!" The trio sang happily, as Insey and Casey came.

"Hey, put Ash down!" Insey said. Casey ordered Chikorita to use Razor Leaf but found that it was too weak to hurt the balloon or free Ash. Taunting the people on the ground Meowth pulled out a large rocket and prepared to fire it at them. In response to this new threat Casey's Chikorita suddenly evolved into a Bayleef and easily deflected Meowth's attack. Using Razor Leaf again, Bayleef was able to free Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu who quickly sent Team Rocket blasting off with a Thunderbolt.

"Thanks guys." Ash said.

Insey asked, "So they were the Team Rocket Lance said?"

"Yes. But these 3 are the idiot were more dangerous compared to them." Ash said.

They all went back to the gate, Ash won the contest since he caught a fast Yanma.

Ash also got the Sun Stone.

"Man, I lost to you again." Insey said.

"Yeah…"Casey said.

Reisa said, "Well, don't be sad. Maybe you can win next time."

"You're right." Casey said as she noticed the Beedrill she caught went to her. Knowing it wanted to follow Casey, she took out a Pokeball and captured it. Then they part ways with one another as they continue their journey.

* * *

Ash and his friends visited the Ruins of Alph, they met up with Professor Oak and Jullie, who were studying the fossils found there.

"Ash, my boy. It is good to see you again."

"Same here. Professor." Ash said.

Jullie saw Reisa and asked, "Reisa, so you are also traveling with Ash?"

"Yes. We both helped each other." She also introduced Kris to them.

Kris asked, "Ash, how many friends do you make in Sevestar?"

"Oh, a lot. We played together and even went to Professor Oak's Summer Camp." Ash replied, which made Kris envious.

Professor Oak explained the ruins, it was said that if an Arceus went here, it could transport to Sinnoh's Snowpoint Temple.

"For real?" Ash asked.

"Well, I am not sure. But how about you try it out?"

Kris asked, "Wait, so Ash is an Arceus? The god of all Pokemon?"

Ash said, "Yes. But I rather not be called a god." Ash said.

Ash and the others went inside, they were attacked by Unowns, Ash defeated them and went forward. They reached a room and found a flute.

"This is the Azure Flute. Blowing this should do the trick." Ash blew a melody which sounded like Ocarion. Then a portal opened, which glowed a flashing light and they were at Sinnoh.

"Wow, the legend is true at all." Jullie said.

"Yeah. It was a great discovery." Professor Oak said.

They then headed back to the Alph Ruins,they met up with Foster, a scientist and one of Professor's top students.

He took them to the Ancient Pokemon Study Park. Reisa played with an Omastar and a Kabutops, which made Foster wondered if Reisa could take care of them.

Professor Oak revealed that it was an Omanyte who inspired him to become a professor. It all went back when he was 6 years old and along with his class they visited a Pokémon museum where he saw an Omanyte shell. Foster then revealed how he discovered them. He believes that their natural habitat was disturbed so they came to this Park.

Just then, they found the water stopped flowing, it turned out that Team Rocket was behind all of this. Reisa decided to let her handle them with Omastar and Kabutops. They defeated their Arbok and Weezing, sending them flying. Foster thanked them for saving the park, he agreed to let Omastar and Kabutops joined Reisa. She also promised to take care of them as the group left the park and bid farewell to Professor Oak, Jullie and Foster.

* * *

They had stopped to rest at a mountain stream, Reisa's Poliwhirl was challenged by a Poliwrath. It was beaten, but what made them mad was that the boy who owned it said that he was a wimp.

"Hey, took that back!" Reisa said.

"Or why did it went behind you, so scared? I can't expect much from a plain old Poliwhirl. Maybe you should evolve it."

"Hey, there are still great Pokemon that aren't fully evolved!" Kris said.

"If you are so great, then I challenge you." Ash said.

"Sorry, I have other business rather then beating you wimps."

He then left, Ash was beyond furious. "He probably doesn't know you are the Kanto Champion." Reisa said.

"I don't want him to know, too." Ash said.

After this, the gang started walking down a trail. They eventually came across a large mass of people with fishing rods walking in the same direction.

"Looks like it is a Seaking catching Competiton." Ash said.

"Yeah, Reisa, how about you win this, since you are good at fishing."

"I'd love too." Reisa gave a confident smile.

At the site of the actual event, a man onstage started to explain the rules of the competition. Competitors were allowed to use any rod, reel, or lure they wish and could catch as many Seaking as they wanted in the allotted time. However, they are only allowed to enter one Seaking that was caught in the provided Lake Ball. The Seaking would then be weighed, and the heaviest one would win a huge trophy, the Seaking they caught, and a year's supply of chocolate bars. Competitors are only allowed to use one Pokémon to aid them in catching the Seaking, and it must be registered.

"Hey, Kris, look." Ash saw the boy who insulted Reisa's Poliwhirl.

"He was that boy…"Kris said in anger.

The boy told the check-in person that his name was Andreas. The entire crowd started whispering to each other about how he amazing he was and that he had won every contest that he had entered. They also said that no one can beat him.

Andreas said that the crowd must know a winner when they see one, which angered Reisa.

"Looks like Andreas is a tough opponent." Kris said.

"Well, I trust Reisa to win this." Ash said as he remebered when he first met her with Lillie.

(Flashback)

Ash and Lillie went to the river near Otem Town in Sevestar. They liked to play in the water. One day, they saw a girl at their age fishing, her fishing pole hooked Pichu as he was lift out the water.

"A Pichu?" The girl looked at the moise Pokemon. "How are you in the water?"

Ash and Lillie ran towards her. "Sorry, it is my Pichu." Ash said as Pichu jumped out of the girl's arms and went to Ash.

"I am sorry." The girl apologized about catching Pichu.

"It is fine.I am Ash, and this is my partner, Pichu."

"I am Lillie." Lillie took a bow.

"Oh, my name is Reisa. I lived in Otem Town."

"Wow, same as us. Are you the new neighbor who moved last week?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, I just moved here. This place is good for fishing." Reisa said.

"So you like fishing?" Ash asked.

"Well, I like water Pokemon more. Since they were beautiful and clear. My dream is to make friends with water types."

Ash said, "Wow, that is a very good goal. So how good are you when it goes to fishing?"

Reisa said, "How about I show you?"

Reisa put the rod in the water, not long after, she caught a Seaking.

"Wow… it is amazing." Lillie said.

"I practiced a lot thanks to my father. He is a water type gym leader and a top coordinator."

"Wow, that is amazing." Ash said.

(Flashback end)

At the registration desk, Reisa registered with Poliwhirl. At the docks, all the competitors were in their boats and waiting to begin. Ash asked Reisa if she was all ready. She responded yes as Andreas pulls up. He insulted Reisa and her Poliwhirl again. Reisa said that Poliwhirl wasn't weak just because it wasn't a bully like him. Andreas laughed at her and said that he'd love to talk, but he had a competition to win. He then drove off.

"Man, I have an urge to arrest him for verbal violence." Ash said.

"But you can't do it, you have no evidence." Kris said.

The horn blew and the competition had begun. Reisa cast out her rod. Misty told Poliwhirl that it would probably take a while. She then heard Andreas yell that he already had a bite, to Misty's dismay. He pulled the Seaking out of the water and had Poliwrath use Double Slap on it. Andreas then caught it with his Lake Ball.

"Even he had a bad mouth, he was really good at this." Kris said.

"He only got lucky." Reisa said in anger.

Andreas then released the Seaking that he just caught, much to Reisa's surprise. He told them that that one was just a warm-up, and the next one they catch would be really big. This angered Reisa even more.

Reisa's line got moving, she tried to pull off, but it didn't budge. To make matters worse, Reisa caught Team Rocket Trio who was diving to steal Pokemon. Meowth then used Fury Swipes to break the rod, causing Reisa to fumed in anger. She asked Poliwhirl to send the trio flying.

Andreas drove by and mocked her about her broken fishing rod. He told her that she could take home first prize in a fishing rod catching competition, angering Reisa yet again.

"Maybe I will use mine instead." Reisa took out a pink colored super rod.

Reisa observed that the wind had changed direction. She explained that it also changed where the Seaking would swim, and that they'd better change their position. Reisa moved the boat further north because that's where all the Seaking would be. Andreas speeded towards the same place.

"If he gets first, he will catch the biggest Seaking. But I won't let it happen." Reisa said.

She started it up. She and Andreas started racing. They got into a bumping fight and neither went back down.

Andreas then got a bite when they arrived. He had Poliwrath get ready and then pulled it out. Poliwrath used Mega Punch on Seaking, followed by DoubleSlap. Seaking flew out of the water and Andreas caught it, bragging that it was a guaranteed winner. The loudspeakers come on and the voice said that only ten minutes were left in the competition. As Andreas was driving away, he says that if Reisa wanted a chance at second place then she better hurry. She threw out her rod and waited intently, and a giant Seaking bit it. It almost pulled her in, but she managed to pull it out of the water. She sent out Poliwhirl, but it got slapped by Seaking's tail. Poliwhirl flew back and bounced off the boat. Poliwhirl bounced back and Double Slapped the Seaking. Reisa caught it in her Lake Ball, as the buzzer rang, announcing the end of the contest.

"Strange, Reisa hasn't come back." Ash said.

"Please let her be fine. I don't want to see that arrogant child win." Kris said.

The announcer weighed Andreas's Seaking, which weighed 55 kilograms, and Andreas brags that he was number one once more.

"Wait!" They heard a call when the announcer was about to annoumce the winner.

"Reisa!" Ash and Kris exclaimed.

The judge weighed her Seaking, which turned out to weigh the same as Andreas's, meaning that the two of them must face off in Pokémon battle to determine the winner.

Reisa sent out Poliwhirl while Andreas sent out Poliwrath. Kris commented that the odds were against Reisa. But Ash said that Reisa would be fine.

Andreas had his Poliwrath use Submission, which sent Poliwhirl flying. Andreas said that he's won, but Poliwhirl got back up and hid behind Reisa's leg.

"I knew you are doing your best. But there are lots of great unevolved Pokemon. You are too. So I trust you."

After Reisa ended her words, Poliwhirl was pumped up and ready to get back in the battle. Andreas said that it's no use, but Reisa had Poliwhirl use Bubble and then followed up with Mega Punch. Poliwrath fell, but Andreas had it use Mega Punch as well. Poliwhirl dodged it and used Bubble again, followed by a Water Gun that KO's Poliwrath.

"We won!" Reisa exclaimed happily. "I know you are the best." Reisa said to her Poliwhirl.

Andreas pulled Poliwrath out of the water and congratulated Reisa on a job well done. He then apologized for the things he said, and Misty accepted his apology.

As for the chocolate bars, she handed all of them to Ash's Pokemon, Kris' Pokemon and her Pokemon, including the Seaking she got.

* * *

At Blow Town, Reisa was prepared for her second contest.

"Are you sure you are okay for this?" Ash asked.

"I won't let my loss cloud me, so I will be fine." Reisa smiled as she went into the contest hall.

She was the first one to do the appeal round, she used Squirtle first. Squirtle used his Water Gun and Rapid Spin combo, which made her win the first round with other 8.

At the second round, she defeated all her opponents with Slowking, who used Confusion and Water attacks to surprise the opponents and then ended it gorgeously.

"The winner of the Blow Town Contest is Reisa. Please give her applause!"

The crowd cheered as Reisa got her second badge.

Back outside, Reisa said, "Now we have three more to go."

Ash said, "Yeah, but we will get them all and we will face each other in the finals of grand festival." Ash declared.

Kris smiled a little then asked, "By the way, Reisa, you said that your father was also the top coordinator, who is he?"

"Oh, his name is Wallace, you all have known him."

"Yeah, I heard that he is the Sootopolis Gym Leader. But do to his work, he let your mom take care of you." Ash said.

"Yeah. But I don't hate him. I wanted to be like him. That is my goal." Reisa said as the gang continued their journey.

* * *

 **This chapter focus on Reisa, my oc Water Type coordinator. In my OCs, she was my favorite besides Minami. Because she was like Misty and Dawn combined and she was also friendly.**

 **Giovanni will show up in the next chapter.**

 **A small rant: Sometimes when I upload the document, I don't know why, most of the words went missing after I saved it. I wanted to know if this has ever happened to others.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor Lugia, Espeon, Eevee, Heracross (Mega), Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Houndour, Conconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanma**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Conconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Poliwhirl, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	36. Johto Chapter 8

Johto Chapter 8

Ash and his friends arrived near Mt. Quena. They were resting there until a woman approach them. She said that she was looking for Purity Cavern. Ash and his friends showed them the way by letting the woman follow them. Then not long after, the woman threw a bomb, which made all of their Pokemon and Ash fainted.

"Hey, what did you just do?" Reisa asked.

Then the woman took off her disguise, the two girls noticed the big red R on her shirt.

"You are Team Rocket!" Kris said.

"Yes. I am Domino. One of the best admins from Team Rocket."

Then other grunts appeared and captured the two girls, who tried to took out Pokemon but failed due to being knocked out.

"Mission accomplished." Domino said to Giovanni through hologram.

"Good. Now bring all of them here." Giovanni smirked, his plan finally worked.

Domino noticed the trio watching them. She said, "You three. How can you be so useless? You chase them and didn't capture them successfully."

Jessie said, "Hey, they were strong enough to break every machine we built."

James said, "Now that doesn't matter. We must get to the boss."

Domino sighed and let the grunts took them. But they failed to notice two people were looking at them.

"Man, the inevitable happens…"Ariel said.

"Sis, do you have a plan?" Silver asked.

"I have." She said as they walked off.

Back in the base on top of Mt. Quena, Ash, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia and Celebi were placed in different cells. Ash was the first to wake up.

"Urgh…How can I be captured…" Ash groaned.

Just then, Giovanni came to the cell.

"Now what do we have here? Ash Ketchum, the Arceus in my cell."

"Giovanni…" Ash hissed. He tried to shot a Shadow Ball, but failed.

"Before you get here, I drained all of your PPs, so you can't do moves."

"What do you want?" Ash asked in anger.

"It seems that you also got some rare Pokemon with you." He showed a screen of all of his Pokemon.

"Mewtwo! Lugia! Ho-Oh! Celebi! Everyone!" Ash called out to them, but they were unconscious and couldn't hear him.

"What do you want to do to them?" Ash asked in anger.

"As you know. I am controlling them so Team Rocket can take over the world."

"I won't let you!" Ash shouted.

"Feel free to use your useless mouth, you can't do anything when you are here. Now stay here and I will get one of Dr. Namba's inventions." Giovanni said as he left.

Ash punched the floor, he said, "Why…why am I so useless now… my friends, they were caught because of me…"

Back in the control room, Giovanni asked, "How is the device? Dr. Namba?"

Dr. Namba bowed, "It is ready, sir."

"Good. Now I need to put those on every one of Ketchum's Pokemon."

"What about the two girls we caught?"

"Oh, they weren't much of a threat. We had confiscated their Pokemon. They couldn't do anything." Giovanni said.

Meanwhile, Ariel was talking to Adam from phone.

"So Team Rocket captured my son. Giovanni is pretty clever."

Ariel said, "Yes. Silver and I are prepared to go in. So when will you arrive?"

"Not too long. Gina will take me here. I am counting on you, Ariel, Silver."

After the call, Silver said, "Now what?"

Ariel said, "Play time is about to begin."

The two people disguised themselves as two of the rocket grunts and sneak inside. They weren't being found, much to their relief.

"Now we must find them." Silver said.

"Right."

Silver and Ariel went down the base into the cell where Ash was held. But they noticed that Ash was wearing a helmet.

"It is the control device." Ariel gasped.

Suddenly, the sirens are ringing, they Silver and Ariel were then held by the bindings come from the ground.

"Now what do we have here?"

They turned and saw Giovanni with a group pf Team Rocket Grunts appeared.

"Hello father." Silver spat.

"Looks like twp of my children are trying to be heroes, huh. Sorry that doesn't work."Giovanni smirked.

"Say all you can. We aren't native like we were years ago." Ariel said.

"Of course you aren't. so this is why I have Dr. Namba make these." He took out 2 control devices, much to their horror.

"You wouldn't…" Silver was a little frightened.

"Oh, I will. For the punishment of betraying your father." The two grunts then held the control devices over them as they were trying to break free but in vain.

"Now let's go."Giovanni said as they left. Silver and Ariel, being controlled, also followed them.

* * *

Adam, Gina, Palmo, Dia, Lance, Looker, Tobias and Zossie came to the base.

Lance said, "Strange, the signal Silver and Ariel sent were gone."

Adam said, "They could have been found. We must hurry and go in."

Dia took out Metagross and said, "Use Bullet Punch!"

Metagross hit the door, causing it to open.

"Now let's go." Gina said.

In the control room, one grunt said, "Intruders!"

Giovanni looked at the security camera, he said, "So you finally come. Adam…"

He said to his people, "All of you. They are here to free the prisoners. Guard them and don't let them get through."

"Yes, Boss."

8 people used their Pokemon defeating some grunts, until they reached the first cell, where Ash was held.

"If you want to get him, you have to go pass me."

They saw a man come towards him.

"You are… Archer!"

"Indeed." He took out a remote control, and Ash went in front of them.

"Brother?" Zossie asked. They noticed him wearing a strange helmet.

"What do you do to him?" Adam asked.

"Oh, nothing, only to let him obey me." He smiled evily. "Now attack!"

Ash fired a Flamethrower, everyone dodged by duck down.

Lance said, "They are more evil then I thought…"

Adam said, "This is a battle I have to attend." He changed form into Arceus, he said, "I will free my son no matter what."

Then the binds that caught Silver and Ariel appeared from the ground, but Adam blast it with Hyper Beam.

"So you are clever. But it doesn't matter. Ash Ketchum will crush you all."

Ash then used Hydro Pump, Adam changed into Water Type to make it ineffective, then followed by Solar Beam, but Ash was protected by Protect. Adam then used Judgement, which was countered by Judgement.

"Ash whenever you do, please awake now." Adam said, but he was hit by Focus Blast, he fell on to the floor, Adam then stood up, he said, "I am very disappointed of you Ash, you fell in Team Rocket's control, if you are my son. You can break free it." Adam fired Close Combat, which broke a little of the control device.

"Urgh…"When Ash went back to his feet, he started to clench his head, trying to break free of control.

"No, this can't be happening…" Archer said.

Lance then moved forward, "Ash you need to fight back, you are strong enough to take my title, don't say that you can't fight this thing."

Ash clenched more harder, Adam then went towards him and slapped the helmet, freeing him.

"Ash…" Everyone went towards him. He slowly woke up, "What…how am I…"

Adam said, "You are fine now. Ash."

"Dad… everyone…Oh, no. My Pokemon, Reisa, Kris…"

Gina said, "Don't worry. We will save them." Then they saw Archer was gone.

"He got away…" Palmo said.

"He isn't our real objective. Let's go find others first. Ash I brought 6 of your Pokemon here."

Adam took out Mew, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Dragonite, Aerodactyl and Mr. Mime

"Guys, you came." Ash said happily. They said that they would free his Pokemon.

Ash nodded as they went to the other cells.

"I won't let you pass here." They got to the cell holding Pikachu, they saw a woman guarding there.

"You must be Ariana, I assume." Looker said.

"Indeed. If you want to get pass me, you should defeat me."

She also controled Pikachu and Sylveon. Ash said, "I will fight Pikachu and Sylveon. You guys go ahead."

Adam said, "Be careful." They then left the place to Ash.

Ash tossed Venusaur and Mew, they all charged towards Pikachu and Sylveon. Pikachu unleashed the Thunderbolt, while Mew used Reflect. Then Venusaur was hit by Psychic from Sylveon. Venusaur used Sludge Bomb and hit Sylveon. While Mew used Earth Power.

"Pikachu, Sylveon. Please wake up!" Ash called, but they attacked once more. Ash then sighed, he asked Venusaur to use Vine Whip on the machine, causing them to broke. Pikachu and Sylveon fell on the floor.

"Impossible!" Ariana said, she then made a run for it.

Ash didn't care that she ran away, but he quickly woke up the two Pokemon as they moved forward.

The others met Reisa at the cell, she said that she got out and they must hurry, but Gina looked through the disguise as the man said that he was Petrel. He tossed Ash's Lugia, trying to defeat them. Gina stepped forward and took out Mimikyu as the two battled. Gina used Let's Snuggle Forever to defeat Lugia and retreated the Pokemon. Petrel also escaped their sight.

Next is Proton, who used Ash's Ho-Oh. Palmo stepped forward since he was a Water Type Gym Leader. He sent out Barbaracle since Rock types were 4 times super effective. Barbaracle had a fierce fight against Ho-Oh, but he won eventually and retrieved the Pokemon.

They went upstairs, they found Orm, who was believed to be dead after falling from the airship years ago. Orm took out Ash's Butterfree and Scizor. Tobias said to leave the battle to him as he sent out Tyranitar. Tyranitar used Rock Slide to hit both of the Pokemon, and with other rocks attacks, they were defeated. Orm also retreated.

The next is Carl, who betrayed Team Rocket before, but Giovanni gave him another chance as he used Ash's Heracross and Espeon. Lance was the one to battle, he used Dragonite, his strongest Pokemon, to fight the two Pokemon. Dragonite was stronger since he lost to Ash before, so Lance quickly defeated the Pokemon and retrieved it.

They met Sird next, but Sird just took back Eevee and Chikorita without fighting. She said that she was just a spy from Team Galactic to secretly defeat Team Rocket, she said that she was willing to help. At first they didn't believe the woman, since Tobias remembered that she was the one who released Darkrai and made Red and his sister Delia into stone. Thanks to Adam who called Xerneas, they were saved. Adam decided to trust this woman once. Sird thanked them and gave them a map of where the Pokemon were and left.

Meanwhile, Ash was trying to find others, he battled Cassidy and Butch, who had his Houndour and Cyndaquil, Ash used Aerodactyl to defeat them and took them back. Then he met the stupid trio, who had Noctowl and Skarmory with them. Ash didn't bother to notice the trio as he quickly sent them flying and got back his Pokemon. Domino was next, she used Ash's Croconaw and Yanma. Domino was trying to paralyze him again, but this time Ash used one of the masks Looker gave him and protected himself, much to Domino's annoyance. Ash also defeated his Pokemon and retrieve them.

After the battles, Ash met up with others.

"So is this all of your Pokemon?" Adam asked.

"There are still Celebi and Mewtwo. Reisa and Kris are also in the cells."

Zossie said, "I will save them, Ash. You go find Giovanni."

Ash nodded as he, Adam,Tobias and Lance went to the control room. They saw Giovanni sitting there waiting for them.

"So you break free of control, I should give you an applause." Giovanni clapped his hands.

Adam said, "Giovanni. You must stop what you are doing."

"And why should I? Since you are the ones who betrayed me." His face turned into anger.

Tobias said, "We have never betrayed you. It is your own fault."

Ash was confused about the conversation, Adam said, "Ash, Giovanni was also my brother." He struggled to say the word.

"But…"

Tobias said, "Me, Delia and Giovanni were siblings, we were abandoned by our family and nowhere to live. It was when Adam found us. He took us as his siblings. Since then, we lived happier and even used Legendaries to show how strong we are. But Giovanni got a Mew, he used it not to help people, but to kill those who betrayed us. It was when we decided to cut ties with him and took Mew away from him."

Giovanni said, "I remember everything, which is why I use what is left for Mew to let Dr. Fuji created this Mewtwo." Giovanni took out the Mewtwo with a full armor on it.

"Also, I have to thank you for this Celebi." He took out the GS Ball and freed it.

"Impossible, only those who had the feathers of Ho-Oh or Lugia can open it!" Lance said.

Giovanni gave an evil smile as he took out the feather. He then said, "Now sad story is over. Play time has begun."

Mewtwo and Celebi started to attack them, Tobias took out Darkrai and blocked its Psychic attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zossie and the others went to the prison where Reisa and Kris were held. Gina used Shadow Ball to break the bars.

"What…" Kris was shocked.

"Reisa, are you alright?" Zossie asked.

"Thanks, we were fine."

Dia said, "You must be Kris. This isn't a time for introduction, but we need to go."

They nodded. Reisa asked, "Where is Ash?"

"Dad saved him. Right now probably fighting Giovanni. We need to get out of here."

"But our Pokemon…" Reisa said.

"I got a map, we will go get it."

They ran all the way to the storage room, Kris and Reisa retrived their Pokemon.

"Okay, now let's go." Palmo said.

"Not so fast." They turned and saw Silver and Ariel.

"Damn it, don't say that those two were controlled, too." Zossie said.

"Controlled? You mean the device on their head?" Kris asked.

"Yes, we have to save them." Gina took out a Pokeball.

"Wait!" Reisa said. "Let me battle. Although it is not the perfect condition, but I want a rematch with Ariel."

Kris said, "I don't know why, but I wanted to save Silver." Kris got a little pink on her cheeks.

"Okay. I will leave those two to you." Dia said.

Reisa sent out Slowking while Ariel sent out Houndour, who was also being controlled. Houndour used Bite first, but Slowking countered with Aqua Ring. Then Slowking used Water Gun. Which hurt Houndour badly. Houndour used Flamethrower, Slowking took the hit and then used Power Gem, the Gem flew around the field, not only knocking out Houndour, but it also knocked Ariel's control devices. Ariel tried to struggle as Reisa asked Slowking to took off the helmet by using Psychic.

"Ariel, are you alright?" Reisa asked.

"Thank you. I know father was a tricky one." Ariel shook off the dust on her clothes and said.

Kris took out Bayleef while Silver took out Sneasel. Sneasel started off with an Icy Wind, Bayleef barely dodged and felt the cold. Bayleef used Sunny Day to warm him up, then used Solar Beam to hit Sneasel. Sneasel shook off the attack after it got hit, then it used Night Slash. Bayleef slapped the claw using Vine Whip. Then finished off with Leaf Storm, the leaves also cut through the helmet. Silver then took off immediately before he passed out.

"Silver!" Kris went to hold him before he fell onto the ground.

"Kris… What…"

"It is alright, you are free from your father's control."

Silver then jumped up, "Where is he?"

Ariel said, "I heard from Zossie, Uncle Adam is fighting them with Ash."

"We should go too." They nodded and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash's Pokemon were fainted as the only one left is Sylveon and Pikachu, while Adam has Charizard, Tobias had Darkrai and Lance had Dragonite. Celebi were return to normal and Ash got the GS Ball back. Their only target left is Mewtwo.

"Persistent, aren't you." Giovanni cursed them.

"We won't give up. We will save our friends." Ash said.

Then Mewtwo's armor started to crack, which was noticed by Adam.

"Ash. I have an idea. Use Mega Evolution."

"Now?"

"Yes. On Mewtwo. This is a bet we can make now."

Ash looked at Mewtwo, he smiled. "Okay."

Ash stepped forward, Giovanni said, "So you want to surrender, huh?"

Ash took out his glove, "Oh yeah? Mega Evolve!" Ash then used it on Mewtwo, Giovanni stared it with horror, the boy found out the way to break the armor.

Mewtwo was freed from control, he turned to Giovanni.

"YOU SHOULD PAY!"

Mewtwo used Psystrike on Giovanni, knocking him unconscious.

"Mewtwo, that is enough. He will pay. We will send him to the police."

Mewtwo nodded, "You better give him the biggest punishment." He went back to rest in his Pokeball.

Back outside, Lance captured Domino, Carl, and Orm, but others were escaped.

"They sure run very fast." Ash said.

"Indeed. But thank you Ash, you help us capture Team Rocket's Leader." Looker said.

"No problem."

Ash then returned the 6 Pokemon to Adam as he and the others left.

Kris asked, "Silver, Ariel, since your father was arrested, what will you do?"

"We decided to continue our journeys." Silver said.

"Yeah. I will be there for the grand festival."

Reisa smiled, "You bet."

Then they part ways and left Mt. Quena.

* * *

At the prison, Giovanni woke up, he called Archer, "Do not try to save me for now. Try to eliminate that kid, that is Team Rocket's goal. Archer. You will be the temporary boss of Team Rocket. I am counting on you."

"Yes sir."

After hanging up the phone, Giovanni said, "Ash Ketchum, you will fall…"

* * *

 **Giovanni was sent to jail, I decided to replace Mewtwo strikes back with this chapter. Since Mewtwo is Ash's Pokemon and the copies are in Sevestar. I have to declare one thing. Team Rocket isn't disbanded. Jessie, James and Meowth will still follow Ash. Giovanni will also escape. But one thing I can say is that Giovanni won't escape until the end of Sinnoh Arc.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor Lugia, Espeon, Eevee, Heracross (Mega), Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Houndour, Croconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanma**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Poliwhirl, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	37. Johto Chapter 9

Johto Chapter 9

They continued their journey as they arrived at the Pokemon Center.

"Well, if it isn't Ashy boy and Reisa."

The two heard the voice and started to groan.

"Gary Oak." Ash said as he faced the said trainer.

"Why did it had to be you?" Reisa said in annoyance

Gary said that he was here to battle Ash. Ash agreed to have a 2 on 2 battle.

Gary sent out Alakazam while Ash sent Eevee.

"Are you serious? You are using an Eevee to fight me?" Gary said.

"It doesn't matter." Ash replied.

Eevee used Bite, but Alakazam kept Teleport and dodge the attacks. Then he used a Psychic, Eevee used Quick Attack to dodge it. Then used it to hit Alakazam. Alakazam used Energy Ball, Eevee dodged and then used Encore, causing Gary to groan. Eevee finished Alakazam off with Last Resort since Alakazam could teleport due to Encore.

"I had to admit, you aren't slacking. But meet Umbreon." Gary sent out the Pokemon.

Umbreon used Dark Pulse first, which hit Eevee as he struggled to stand. Eevee was then defeated by Iron Tail.

"Eevee, you did well…" Eevee was a little sad, he decided to watch instead of going into the Pokeball.

"Gary, I see your Eevee evolved. But you know what? Dark Types aren't good as Fairy Type." Ash winked at Sylveon, who ran up the field.

"Oh man, I forgot you have a Sylveon…" Gary said.

Sylveon used Fairy Wind to hit Umbreon. Umbreon got up and used Shadow Ball, Sylveon used Psychic to move it away. Then followed by the Attract and Draining Kiss combo, knocking Umbreon out.

"That was a really tricky move." Kris commented.

"Well, Ash likes to do that often. It is a signature in his movies." Reisa commented.

"Maybe I should watch movies from now on." Kris said.

Gary recalled Umbreon and said, "You defeat me again. But it doesn't matter. I will win it back at the league."

"Good, I will be waiting for you." Ash said as Gary left.

That night, Eevee wasn't in a mood to do anything, Ash comforted him.

"Still feeling at the loss from Umbreon?"

Eevee nodded, Ash said, "Eevee, we win and lose, it doesn't matter to us. Don't let the loss affect you. Okay?"

Ash gave Eevee a Pokepuff, he sniffed and ate it.

Just then, the power went out, Ash and the others went to the Power Plant to see what's going on. Only to find a giant Wobbuffet robot machine.

"Team Rocket?!" Ash said.

"How are they still active? I thought we sent their boss to jail."

Meowth said, "You fools. Even our boss was captured, we wouldn't let that stop what our boss wanted. Team Rocket would never gone."

They then captured Pikachu and Sylveon. Ash wanted to save them, but the machine they built absorbs the energy. Eevee decided to help out, he used Double Team and fired Dark Pulse everywhere, causing the machine to get overload and explode, not only freeing Pikachu and Sylveon, but also sent then flying.

"Great job, Eevee." Ash patted him. He squealed and then started to glow, he evolved into Umbreon.

"Umbreon!" Ash hugged him. Sylveon also congratulated him from evolving.

* * *

They went towards a forest, they were scared by an Ariados, but then his trainer came and apologized.

"My name is Aya. I am sorry for the mess my Ariados made."

"It is fine. Are you a ninja?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I trained with my brother Koga for years."

"Koga, one of the Elite 4?" Kris asked, which Aya nodded.

Ash said, "Then you knew Janine, too?"

"Oh, you met my niece. I guessed that you challenged her gym and won, huh?"

"Yes. It was a tough one, but I made it somehow."

Aya took them to the Pokemon Jujitsu Academy, where they could be a ninja for a day. Ash did a great job in the classes, he also caught the Sensei's attention. Ash explained that he trained with Rangers and International Police when he was younger, he had learned a lot of ninjas.

Then Team Rocket tried to steal the Pokemon, Ash and Aya worked together and battled them. They won and sent them flying. Sensei was appreciated of Ash's help, he gave a Scizorite as a thank you gift.

* * *

They noticed the Grass Tournament, which was a battle tournament using Grass types.

"Chikorita, want to try it out?" Ash asked. Chikorita nuzzled Ash as she agreed.

They also met a trainer named Ephraim, who has a Skiploom. He battled him at the final rounds, Chikorita was in the dominant as she made Skiploom lost a lot of HP, Ephraim wanted to forfeit, but Skiploom urged to continue. Skiploom then did a lot of damage to Chikorita. Chikorita didn't want to lose, it evolved into Bayleef and used Vine Whip to win.

After the victory, Bayleef then tackled Ash and nuzzled him, making him on the bottom and couldn't get up. Reisa commented that how Bayleef loves Ash. Kris said, "Wow, I am glad that my Bayleef didn't do those dangerous stuff on me."

Reisa said, "Well, I wondered what will happen if Lillie saw this…" She smiled evily.

* * *

Aah and his friends encountered Team Rocket Trio, Ash took out Houndour to battle Jessie's Arbok, he defeated it and fired a Flamethrower on the balloon. Causing them to blast off.

Then not long after, they saw a Houndoom fell into a river. Ash and his Pokemon came to save him. They also saw a Gyarados trying to eat him, but Houndour used Dark Pulse to scare them away. After knowing where Houndoom was, they took him to his owner, a Mareep farmer.

The owner was relieved to see Houndoom okay, but then Team Rocket interrupted this happy moment by catching Houndoom in a net. Ash sent out Houndour again, and it evolved into Houndoom and break the net catching Houndoom, they both fired a Flamethrower and sent them blast off. After thanking them, the farmer gave Ash a Houndoomite, Ash told him that he would use wisely as they left.

* * *

They arrived at Ecruteak City, they went to the Tin Tower, where they confused as the gym.

"This gym is a little creepy…" Reisa said.

"Well… compared to my sister and Golly, this is better." Ash said.

As they ventured through this tower for a few moments, the trio was soon finding themselves running away from flames that mysteriously appeared within the building. Trying to douse the flames with their Water-type Pokémon, they found out the blaze was merely an illusion thanks to Gastly that reside in the burned out building. They were revealed thanks to Ash's Noctowl's Foresight. Soon after having the Gastly revealed, Ash commanded Noctowl to use Tackle on the Gastly in the area after they attack them with Night Shade. The Gastly were soon warded off and the trio gave a sigh of relief only to be on edge again by the Gastly coming back... and with Haunter accompanying them.

"Wait, we didn't mean any harm." Ash then tried to call out to them, Pikachu and Sylveon said the same. Gastly and Haunter then felt a fire energy from him, they stopped the attack.

"It looks like they sensed something from you."

Turning his attention toward where the voice came from, a young blond man was revealed, standing atop of the staircase. At the initial sight of the man, all the Ghost Pokémon instantly hovered over before him.

"You see. They thought you were intruders, so they wanted to protect the tower. I am Morty, the Gym leader here."

After introducing, Morty then showed them around the place.

"This place was used to be a place of brightness and hope, not that it is a place of darkness." Morty said, causing the trio to feel guilty about attacking the Pokemon.

"Hey, is that Ho-Oh?" Ash said as he pointed at the statue.

"Yes. It hasn't been seen for three centries. Ho-Oh is a special legendary."

"Well, we have seen it." Reisa said.

"Is this a joke?" Morty asked, didn't believe them.

Ash said, "Well, I caught him." He took it out, causing Morty to surprised. Ho-Oh looked at the place and said, "Ah, it has been a while I come here."

"So you have been here before?" Ash asked, which he nodded.

After recovering from shock, Morty then went on to say that there's a tower that was rebuilt not too far away from the burned out building that they were all in. He further explained that the tower he mentions was a copy of the one that they were standing in.

"So what happened to the original tower?" Ash asked.

"It was built to promote understanding between humans and Pokémon, and my ancestors protected it for generations. Over the decades, the Tin Tower became a special place for another reason. It was the only place on earth where Ho-Oh, the legendary Pokémon, made contact with humans. Ho-Oh's visits were a sign of peace, but it would only appear to a chosen few. Only those guarding the tower. Then, one day, invaders came who sought to use the Ho-Oh's power for evil! In the ensuing battle, the Tin Tower was set afire! The Ho-Oh fled... it ceased to make contact with humans... and it has never returned. Some wanted to rebuild the tower, but my ancestors insisted that it be left as a witness for future generations of man's brutality - but they also decided to build a new Tin Tower. Their hope was that the Ho-Oh might return, to a new place of peace. So far... these hopes have been in vain... We've waited so long that some people say that Ho-Oh was a legend that never really existed."

Mortt then looked at Ho-Oh, "But now you brought him back to the tower. I am lucky to see it now.

They went to the Burn Tower, Ash commented on the fact that the place was like a maze. Morty explained that due to the fire, a lot of the support beams weakened and fell, now making it so that venturing further than where they were currently would be too dangerous for them.

They then met Team Rocket, who captured Ho-Oh in a net, but Ho-Oh easily escaped it.

Morty also called out Gengar and sent them flying with a Shadow Ball.

Looking at the damage that the Shadow Ball created, Ash remarked in awe of Morty's Gengar's Shadow Ball.

"Ash, I would like to battle you, but right now you should take a rest, I will battle you tomorrow."

"Sure." Ash said as they went to Pokemon Center.

* * *

At the gym the next day, Morty had his Gengar demonstrate Confuse Ray to a group of young Trainers as an example of how to fight without using brute force. Ash and his friends interrupted the lecture to challenge the Gym. Morty suggested that his students be allowed to watch and Ash agreed.

"Each trainers can use 3 Pokemon, when one lost all of his Pokemon, the other one wins."

"Gastly, you are first."

"Noctowl, I choose you."

Ash had Noctowl begin with Hypnosis. Gastly dodged, disappearing in the process. Ash told Noctowl to use Foresight to find Gastly. Noctowl then attempted to Tackle Gastly, but Gastly easily dodged the attack again and again. After failing to Tackle Gastly, Noctowl tries to use Hypnosis; however, Morty ordered Gastly to close his eyes to avoid being hypnotized and to use his Lick attack, which wiped Noctowl out of the air. Noctowl then used Steel Wing, which knocked Gastly far used Psyshock, but Gastly dodged and countered with Sludge Bomb. Noctowl got hit and was unable to battle any further.

"You did great Noctowl, but I am just getting started. Umbreon! I chose you!"

Umbreon appeared on the field as the battle began.

Umbreon started off with a Feint attack. Gastly dodged, countering with Night Shade, which Umbreon dodged using Quick Attack. Gastly used Lick but Umbreon just ran up Gastly's tongue and Tackled it, finally defeating it.

"You did a great job, but here is my next one. Haunter!"

Morty then chose Haunter as his second Pokémon. Umbreon tried to hit it with Dark Pulse, but Haunter disappeared and then used Mean Look, which forced Ash to use Umbreon until the end of the round. Ash ordered Umbreon use its Feint attack, which hurted Haunter. Haunter used Hypnosis, but it didn't work since Umbreon was a dark type. But Haunter finished off Umbreon with Dazzling Gleam, much to their shock.

"Well, I guess you are my last hope. Houndoom!"

Houndoom used Feint attack, but Haunter forced Houndoom to dodge its hands to avoid being grabbed instead. Haunter then tried its Lick attack, which Houndoom dodged. Haunter used Confuse Ray, making Houndoom confused, but it broke out and ended Haunter with a Flamethrower.

"Your Houndoom is strong. I can give you that. But can it beat my Gengar?"

Morty finally sent out Gengar.

Ash said, "This will be tough considered Houndoom was tired. But I won't give up. Houndoom, let our hearts become as one! Mega Evolve!"

Houndoom glowed and then chsnged form, much to other's amusement.

"So you decided to show Mega Evolution. Interesting."

Houndoom used Dark Pulse while Gengar used Shadow Ball; the Dark Pulse attack hits the Shadow Ball, making it explode, showering everyone with dark energy. Gengar disappeared and using Night Shade. Houndoom kept dodged by its scent. Ash thought for a moment and then told Houndoom to use Beat up. Which hit Gengar a lot of times despite being invisible. Gengar then was fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Houndoom wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"You did it, Houndoom!" Ash was then tackled by Houndoom as he licked him, causing him to laugh.

After getting up, Morty walked to him, "Ash. I see you are a strong trainer. Here is the proof you beat me. The Fog Badge."

Ash got the badge and cheered with his Pokemon, then they decided to look around the city.

* * *

 **Now that the fourth gym was finished. How is the gym battle, I think it is great to let Mega showed his debut here. And Team Rocket trio will still causing them trouble even Giovanni went to prison.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Houndoom (Mega), Croconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanma**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Poliwhirl, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	38. Johto Chapter 10

Johto Chapter 10

After winning the Fog Badge, Ash, Reisa, Kris, Pikachu and Sylveon were taking a snack break in Ecruteak City. Kris wanted to check out the Kimono Dance Theater. So they went inside. They found a Team Rocket Grunt harassing the Kimono girls, Ash used Sylveon to defeat him and sent him blast off.

"Is this your Sylveon, it is so cute." One of the Kimono girls said.

You are right." Another one said.

They asked their names and learned that they were Zuki, Naoko, Miki, Sayo and Kuni. They each had an Eeveelution and asked if Ash wanted a trade, which Ash strongly refused.

The Kimono girls showed them around and told them about the Dance Show holding after an hour. They asked if Ash wanted to join after knowing that he could transform into a girl. He agreed and was asked on stage with them. They made a great performance that they got a lot of applause. Before they left, They gave Ash the Kimono outfit for him.

* * *

Then they went to the contest hall.

"Reisa, how about we join this contest together?" Ash asked.

"Sure. I am going to win this ribbon." Reisa said.

"We'll see."

They went inside the contest hall for registration, they also met up with Ariel.

"Hi, Ariel." Ash approached her and gave her a family hug.

"Hi Ash, Reisa, so you are here for the contest, too?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. This time I am going to win." Reisa said.

"We will see."Ariel said.

They also met another Coordinator named Solidad, she had a Mega Slowbro and used it on the first round, causing Ash and the others felt uneasy. Ash used Scizor to show off the Bug moves combined with Slashes, he passed the first round. Ariel used Sudowoodo to make a Rock Mountain and show off the fighting attacks. While Reisa used Seaking to perform a Water Fountain Show.

At the backstage, they got to talk with Solidad, she said that she was new to contests, and that it was her first year." Ash, Reisa and Ariel also felt the same after hearing her story.

At the first round, Reisa faced Solidad. Solidad used Mega Pidgeot while Reisa used Omastar, but she couldn't win against her, causing her to fall into despair.

Ariel said, "What's wrong with her, she just lost once."

Ash said, "It is her first loss in the normal contest. She wasn't used to it, I guess."

Ash then comforted Reisa as Ariel battled Solidad in the semi finals.

"Reisa, Don't be so sad at the loss. There are still a lot of chances. You can do it."

Reisa said, "And how do you know?"

"You know, I always lost to my brother a lot of times, which made me frustrated. But then I learned that if I never give up, I would eventually win." Ash said.

Reisa sighed, "Thanks."

After that, Ariel came back, saying that she also lost to Solidad. Leaving the final round Ash versus Solidad.

"Well, Ash. Win for us."

"Sure."

Ash went to the stage as Solidad. He sent out Espeon while Solidad sent Pidgeot. Espeon used Shadow Ball and Psychic Combo while Pidgeot used Whirlwind and Brave Bird. Ash lost a little score, but he asked Espeon to use the dance moves she practiced with Sylveon, Espeon managed to land a hit on Pidgeot using Psyshock. After the serious battle, the timer is up.

"The winner of the Ecruteak Contest is… Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheered with his Pokemon, Solidad came to him.

"Congratulations. Ash. It is a nice battle."

"Yeah, your Mega Pidgeot is great, too."

After Ash was handed his 3rd ribbon, Ariel and Solidad left and bid farewell as the trio continue their journey.

* * *

On the road to Olivine City, Ash was polishing and admiring his Badges. Pikachu saw something in the bushes and caught everyone's attention. Sylveon went towards the bushes and three Murkrow emerged. The Murkrow distracted the group by dancing and singing, and then stole Ash's Badges before flying up onto a branch.

"Hey, that is my badge!" Ash yelled.

He took out Skarmory and asked him to knock the Murkrow out of the tree. Ash ran towards the Murkrow, but the Murkrow fought back by kicking mud into Ash's face, and then flew off.

"That Murkrow was tricky." Reisa said.

"I can't let him take my badge away. Noctowl, come on out."

Ash asked Skarmory and Noctowl to follow the Murkrow but they attacked all at once and knock them out. Ash went over and asked them for the Badges, but they flew off. Pikachu knocked out the Murkrow all at once with a Thunder Shock, causing them to fall to the ground.

"Now is our chance." Ash said as he and his Pokemon tried to get the badges back, but they were stopped by Team Rocket, who sent out a cage and captured Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Not you guys again…" Ash was angry at the presence of the annoying trio.

As Team Rocket began to float away on their balloon, the Murkrow popped the balloon and steal James's bottle cap collection.

"Hey, give it back! It is mine!"

James tried to get them, but he tripped. Meanwhile, Ash managed to free Pikachu and Sylveon from the cage they were in. Sylveon ran after the Murkrow, but they flew away.

"So now what?" Kris asked.

"We chase them." Ash said. Ash found them on top of the hill, Ash faced them alone, they attacked him, but missed due to Ash using Teleport. Ash also shot Dazzling Gleam to knock them out.

After retrieving the badges, Ash asked why Murkrow wanted to steal the badges, they said that it was shiny, they liked shiny objects. Just then, Team Rocket appeared and tried to steal all the things with a vacuum, the other two fled, but the one didn't. Ash grabbed its legs and asked Sylveon to counter the wind with Fairy Wind. It also destroyed the machine in the process. The trio also sent flying by a Dark Pulse from Murkrow.

Murkrow was relieved that he was saved, but he was also sad that his two friends left him alone. Ash asked if he wanted to come, which he agreed.

* * *

They went to the Remoraid Mountain, they learned that the mountain was full of Remoraid, but because of forest destruction for building a city, the water there was dried and the Remoraid were gone. They met a man named Gan Gore, who wanted to draw the Rainbow Light. They went to find the source and found an Ice Tower. But Team Rocket came and still trying to steal Pikachu and Sylveon, thanks to the Remoraids, they were freed and Team Rocket was sent blasting off. Due to the sun, the ice tower began to melt and rivers began to flow again. Gan Gore was sad that he never drew the light, but Reisa caught a Remoraid at the end.

* * *

They went to a Pokemon Center and met up with Silver, they heard that a Teddiursa was stealing food, they chased him and went into the forest. Silver and Ash sent out their Pokemon to attack the Teddiursa but it was too strong. Just then Team Rocket appeared and threw a net on the Teddiursa.

"They are still chasing you?" Silver said in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently, Giovanni sent to jail didn't make them give up what Team Rocket wanted to do." Ash said.

"In that case, I will stop them." Silver took out Typhlosion and freed Teddiursa. Teddiursa evolved into Ursaring and sent Team Rocket flying.

Silver took out a Pokeball and captured the Ursaring, he said that now it wouldn't steal food again. Then they part ways since Silver said he was going to Ecruteak City for the Badge.

* * *

They were walking on the road until Ash saw a familiar person.

"Hey Todd!" Ash called out to him. Todd turned and saw Ash, "Hey Ash, long time no see."

After introductions, Ash asked, "So Todd, why are you here?"

"Oh, I wanted to take a picture of Articuno. It was said that it flew to the Snowtop Mountain."

Reisa said, "Really, the Articuno? I wanted to see it."

Kris asked, "So Ash, have you seen an Articuno before?"

Ash said, "Of course."

They went to the Snowtop Mountain to find the Articuno, they first went to the Pokemon Center. Ash asked his father to send his original Articuno to him. Which he agreed.

They found a cave and saw a Jigglypuff frozen.

"Hey, isn't that Jigglypuff…" Pikachu asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to be drawn again." Sylveon said.

Reisa asked, "You know this Jigglypuff?"

"Of course. She liked to use the move Sing, but you all know what will happen." Ash said.

"Sing is a move to put others to sleep right?" Kris asked.

"Yes."

Ash then unfroze Jigglypuff. She told them where Articuno was. They followed Jigglypuff until they met Articuno.

"Chosen one. Nice to see you here." He greeted.

"Same here. I brought someone here." Ash took out his Articuno and sent it out.

Reisa said, "Ash, you didn't mention you have an Articuno, too."

"Oh, I caught him the same time with Lugia."

Todd was excited to see two Articunos, he took a lot of pictures.

Kris asked, "So what are their relation? I thought legendaries are one of a kind."

"The Articuno we met is the copy of mine. They did it so they could join my team and kept the balance of nature at the same time."

"That is interesting to hear."

But then, Jigglypuff started to sing, causing everyone except Ash fell asleep. And she was furious again, she took out the marker and drew their faces and left.

"Wow, it happened again." Ash sweatdropped.

After everyone woke up, Reisa asked, "What happened?"

Ash took out the mirror and the girls laughed at what they saw.

"That was what happened after Jigglypuff sang."

Sylveon said, "I thought this time I won't be drawn…"

"Me too."

After saying farewell to the copy, Todd said that he would stay here and took more pictures. Ash and the gang left and Ash returned Articuno back to his father.

* * *

When they were on the way, they saw a wild Larvitar battling an Arcanine.

"Looks like it is an interesting battle to watch." Ash remarked as the group went to watch. But what shocked them the most is that Larvitar hit the Arcanine in the eye, causing him to scream in agony. Larvitar then ran off.

"Oh no, he is hurt." Ash said as the group reached out to him. Arcanine, who couldn't see anything, starting to rampage.

"Arcanine, you have to calm down." Kris went towards him, but then she was knocked out as Arcanine ran off.

"Kris, are you okay?" Ash asked her, she then winced in pain.

Reisa said, "I think she broke her arm."

"It is going to be alright, Kris." Ash then took out a small medical box and used the medicine and some bandages to wrap her up.

"I couldn't do anything right now. We will take you to Nurse Joy." Ash said. Kris nodded.

"But I am still worried about the Arcanine." Kris said.

"Yeah, his eye got hurt, maybe he was still rampaging to relieve his pain."

After carrying Kris to the Nurse Joy, she told them that she was fine, but she couldn't do extreme things.

"I still can't leave Arcanine alone." After the curing, Kris ran off.

"Where are you going?" Reisa asked.

"I am going to find Arcanine." Kris said.

Ash and Reisa were worried at her injuries, so they chased her.

Kris then found the Arcanine, who was smacking the trees with the head, causing the Pokemon to panic.

"Arcanine!" Kris yelled. Arcanine then turned to her, starting to attack her, but she took out Parasee to use Sleep Powder, causing the Arcanine to calm down. Parasee also used his spore to make Arcanine's eye recover.

After waking up, Arcanine wasn't aggressive as before, Kris said, "Arcanine, are you feeling much better?"

Arcanine nodded, Kris said, "I know how it feels to be hurt. But now that you are fine, I am glad."

Arcanine wondered why this girl wanted to help her, Kris then gave him an Oran Berry, causing him to return his HP.

"There, now you are safe, I must return to my friends." Kris said as she left.

Meanwhile, Kris met up with Ash and Reisa. Ash said, "Kris, don't run off like that, you are still injured."

"I am sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Kris said.

Just then, the Arcanine came to them, he went towards Kris and nuzzled her.

"It seems that Arcanine is attached to you. How about you catch it?" Ash asked.

"Do you want to come with me?" Kris asked after hearing Ash's advice, he agreed.

Kris then took out a Pokeball and captured him.

"Welcome to the team, I am going to name you Archy."

Kris said to her Arcanine, then he gave Kris a ride as they continue their journey.

* * *

 **I decided to introduce Solidad in this chapter, since she only appeared in the Kanto contest in the anime and after winning, they didn't show her. So I decided to make her the rival of Ash and Reisa in contests.**

 **Silver and Kris' team will be the same as the manga. If you notice, the sense Kris caught Arcanine was almost the same as the manga.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Houndoom (Mega), Croconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanma, Murkrow**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Poliwhirl, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Remoraid**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	39. Johto Chapter 11

Johto Chapter 11

On the way to Olivine City, the trio took a rest by the lake. Kris was brushing Archy's fur whild Reisa was fishing. Pikachu and Sylveon were playing tag with Ash's other Pokemon.

"Strange, where is Ash?" Kris asked.

"I don't know. Is he still sleeping?" Reisa asked.

Just then, all the Pokemon heard their talking and went inside the tent, what shocked them is that they saw Ash feeling sick.

"Ash!" Everyone yelled. To Reisa and Kris, it was their Pokemon cry. They went inside and saw Ash lying there. Reisa put a hand on his forehead.

"It is hot… Ash has a fever…"

Ash tried to stand up, he said, "I…I am…o…" Then he fell again.

Kris said, "He must be getting the fever due to exhaustion."

"Yeah, he can't miss the filming at the Pokestar Studios and Police training. He must be so tired."

Ash tried to get up, because he couldn't miss what he planned.

"No mister. You must stay here." Reisa said.

"We need to make medicine for him." Kris said.

"Yeah. Since we were at a lake, we should find some refreshing herbs here." Reisa said.

Pikachu, Sylveon, Noctowl, Conconaw and Murkrow decided to help, while Yanma, Scizor, Espeon, Bayleef and Cyndaquil decided to stay and take care of Ash. Especially Bayleef who was willing to be by Ash's side.

"We need to find cool water." Bayleef said after Reisa and the others left.

"I will go. Yanma said, he left with Espeon.

Cyndaquil said, "What should we do?"

Bayleef said, "We must not let Ash leave his bed, he needed to rest."

Then they heard a phone call, which was from Lillie who was at Pokestar Studios.

"Oh, not now…" Bayleef groaned.

Scizor said, "Let me talk to her. She could learn our language since Ash gave her powers.

Scizor then answered the call.

"Hello?" Lillie asked.

"Hello, Lillie." Scizor said.

Lillie didn't recognize the voice, she asked who the answerer was, he replied that he was Scizor and Ash was now sick, he couldn't go to filming today.

"Is he okay?" Lillie asked, concerning about his friend's sickness.

"Reisa and Pikachu went to find the medicine, right now we couldn't let Ash exhaust himself."

"I see. I will talk to the director. I hope he can get well." Lillie said after hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile, Yanma and Espeon got a bucket of water and a handkerchief , Bayleef used its Vine Whip to put the handkerchief in the water and then put it on Ash's forehead, everyone did the same except Cyndaquil, who couldn't do it since he was a fire type.

Espeon then sensed someone approaching, Yanma said, "Cyndaquil, let's go check it out." Cyndaquil nodded and they all went outside, they saw a familiar hot air balloon.

"Team Rocket!" They exclaimed.

Jessie said, "So the twerp still left some Pokemon."

James said, "We can capture them and sent them to the boss."

Yanma the fired a Bug Buzz, but Jessie took out Arbok to use Poison Sting. James took out Victreebel, but he was get inside the plant's mouth first.

"Hey, not me, those Pokemon!" James said.

Then Cyndaquil shot a Swift, which was blocked by Leaf Storm. The two sides fight much longer until Yanma fell due to saving Cyndaquil from a Glare attack.

"Yanma!" Cyndaquil said.

Yanma, who was paralyzed, said, "Please don't let them go through!"

Then Arbok and Victreebel tried to attack Cyndaquil, it quickly used Flamethrower.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Cyndaquil then started to glow, much to the trio's shock.

"Oh no, a Quilava…" Meowth said.

"It doesn't matter. We will take it to save our boss."

Quilava then used Eruption to the Pokemon, causing them to fly into the balloon and sent them flying.

"Yanma, are you alright?" Quilava asked.

"I am fine. I am glad that you evolved."

Meanwhile Reisa and the others got back. Kris said, "Quilava? Ash's Cyndaquil evolved."

Reisa said, "But why is Yanma lying on the floor?"

Pikachu came to ask what happened, after learning Team Rocket, they quickly gave him a refreshing herb. Not long after, Yanma started flying again.

"Okay, not it is Ash's turn." Reisa said. They went to his side and gave him medicine, healing Ash in the process.

On the next day, Ash felt better and energetic, everyone scolded him not to exhaust himself again, which he agreed.

* * *

Ash, Reisa, Kris, Pikachu and Sylveon were passing through Rikishi Town when they saw a set of Feraligatr matches taking down a few Pokémon. The gang soon found out that the Feraligatr was owned by a Trainer named Raiden, who told them that the competitions here used sumo-wrestling and the Pokémon Sumo Competition was being held by Shonosuke, the director of the Pokémon sumo society. Shonosuke explained the rules of Pokémon sumo-wrestling, which the Pokémon only had to rely on their physical skills and not using of any of their usual attacks. He even mentioned that Raiden and his Feraligatr were expecting to win this year's Pokémon sumo competition, which was being held today.

"How about I join in the competition, too?" Ash asked others.

"But do you have any Pokemon that is heavy, I think even Bayleef isn't enough." Kris said.

Pikachu enthusiastically volunteered, but Ash gently turned the offer down, reminding him that he wouldn't pass the weight requirement.

"I know a Pokemon that can help me." Ash said.

At the Pokémon Center, Ash asks his father to transfer his Snorlax due to the regulations of the competition. Ash managed to get his Snorlax into the competition, being the last person to register. It was just as well, as half of Snorlax's weight broke the weigh-in scale.

"Oops, I am sorry." Ash said to Nurse Joy.

"It is fine. You have a heavy Snorlax." She said.

Snorlax quickly fell back to sleep, even missing the opening ceremony. But as Shonosuke announced the prize, which was the King's Rock and a one year supply of Pokémon food, Snorlax finally woke up when it heard about the food prize.

"A heavy eater huh?" Kris said.

"Talk about it. I even didn't know Ash got a Snorlax." Reisa said.

After Shonosuke finished his speech and the rules, the gang met up with Raiden and his Feraligatr and they were amazed of the opponent's big Pokémon especially the Blastoise whom everyone said that it might win this competition. The first match is between Jessie's Miltank, which was Wobbuffet in disguise, versus an Ursaring. Jessie made an easy win and was announced the winner of the match, but Shonosuke lodged a protest to the referee. Shonosuke noticed that Jessie's 'Miltank' used a Counter attack, and the official disqualified them. Not too happy about his decision, they revealed their true identity, even their Wobbuffet. Shonosuke was furious and told them that they made a mockery of the rules of this competition. Not bothered by what he said, Team Rocket were about to send out their Pokémon to attack but they were sent blasting off again by a Hydro Pump from Raiden's Feraligatr.

"They are a bunch of troublemakers." Raiden said.

"What do you know." Ash replied.

The next match was between Raiden's Feraligatr versus a Golem. The gang assumed that Golem was going to win due to its weight advantage, but Raiden turned the tables by using Golem's disadvantages, knocking Golem down to the ground and winning the match. Ash was amazed with his match and learned from it. After a few matches, it was Ash and Snorlax's turn. Snorlax went up against a Poliwrath and as the match began, Snorlax made a surprising win as the Poliwrath attacked Snorlax's stomach and was bounced back, quickly knocking it out. The shocked referee announced the win and Snorlax happily goes for the prize, but Ash quickly managed to call Snorlax back to its Poké Ball.

"That Snorlax sure is something." Raiden said.

Soon, both Ash and Raiden made it to the semi-finals. The two matches were Raiden's Feraligatr against Blastoise while Ash's Snorlax fought Machamp. While Feraligatr won in a very close match, once again Ash's Snorlax made an easy win via its stomach, much to Ash's surprise.

"That stomach sure is flexible." Kris commented.

"Yeah… and I just don't get why they always aim the stomach?" Reisa said causing Ash's Pokemon also wondered.

Raiden congratulated Ash for making it to the finals, but he wouldn't go easy on him just because he's a nice kid. Shonosuke told Ash that he should be proud of himself; Ash was the first rookie to ever reach the finals. He told them that finals were next and for them to give it their best.

The final match began between Raiden's Feraligatr and Ash's Snorlax. Snorlax made the first move but Feraligatr dodged it. Snorlax barely managed to retain its balance and teetering on the edge of the ring, still managed to dodge Feraligatr's attack. Raiden was immediately shocked and impressed with how deceptively agile Snorlax was. Both of them make an impressive move but as Feraligatr was pushing Snorlax out of the ring, Ash told Snorlax to take a deep breath, using its stomach to push Feraligatr away, saving Snorlax. Feraligatr managed to toss Snorlax, but Snorlax managed to land in the ring with a huge impact, causing the entire stadium to shake. Because of that, Feraligatr lost its balance and Snorlax managed to push it out of the ring, winning the match and the competition.

"He won!" Kris said in shock.

"He was so lucky." Reisa said.

The prize-giving ceremony began as Ash was presented the King's Rock and a one year supply of Pokémon food. Happily, Snorlax rushed towards it, ate the entire supply of Pokémon food and went to sleep.

"Well, I guess we don't need to carry them all." Ash said as he returned Snorlax into its Poké Ball. Ash decides to send back his Snorlax to his father since he couldn't feed Snorlax that much. Both Raiden and Ash shook hands and Raiden wished him good luck on all his Johto League matches.

"Hey, Reisa." Ash called her.

"Yes?"

"I think you should keep this." He gave Reisa the King's Rock.

"But why?"

"Oh, since your Poliwhirl can evolve using it. I think you can use it whenever you want."

Reisa thanked him as they went to do a mock trade, letting Poliwhirl evolve into Politoed.

With her new Pokemon, she went to join the Rishiki Contest, she won against all the coordinators there and earned her 3rd ribbon.

* * *

On the way to the next destination, they went to a digging site, the archeologists there found a golden mask and a staff, but it was stolen by Team Rocket. They used it to control all of their Pokemon, even Ash. But when they were about to leave, they noticed that the control only worked when they were inside the border. The trio tried to run away, but Ash used Yanma, who learned Ancient Power, to took what they stole back and sent them blast off. Yanma also evolved into Yanmega in the process.

* * *

Ash and Bayleef were trapped in a building when they arrived. They tried to look for the control room so they could unlock the door, they were chased by Magnemites, thanks to Bayleef, they were saved, until Ash found a Microphone.

"Hey, this microphone…" Ash picked it up, then he saw Jigglypuff running to him.

"Oh no, now it is not the time for sleeping!" Ash threw it to the other side, then Jigglypuff chased it.

On the second basement, they were ambushed by Electrodes, they battled them as they went self destructed. Then they arrived at the control room, where they met an Electabuzz. But Team Rocket came and trapped both Bayleef and Electabuzz in the cage. And thanks to the electrician found by Reisa and Kris, they escaped the building. Ash decided to battle Team Rocket alone, but he found that most of his moves lost PP. He used Struggle as he was being hit by Arbok and Victreebel. Bayleef didn't want Ash to get hurt more, she evolved into Meganium and broke the cage, causing the trio to panic. Meganium also shot a Solar Beam to blast them off.

Reisa and the others were relieved that Ash was safe. But it didn't take too long as Jigglypuff came and sing, causing them to sleep again and got their faces doodled.

* * *

 **Here is an original plot of my story. Ash was sick, and he was taking care by his Pokemon. I hope you like it.**

 **If you noticed not every Pokemon Ash would release, mostly because they wanted to stay inside the Pokeballs.**

 **Next Chapter is the 4th movie, the Celebi one.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Quilava, Houndoom (Mega), Croconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Remoraid**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Bayleef (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	40. Johto Chapter 12

Johto Chapter 12

Ash Reisa and Kris were on a ship, relaxing and battling. They made it to the forest. Pikachu and Sylveon saw a shadow watching them.

"Pikachu, do you see it?" Sylveon asked.

"Yeah. It looks like Suicune… but…"

Ash also noticed the conversation, he then asked Pikachu to make a description of what he saw. Then he went to ask Professor Oak.

Professor Oak said that it fit the description of a Suicune. From the description Professor Oak gave the young Trainers, it seemed that Oak himself knew more about Suicune specifically than the experts.

"Professor, so have you seen a Suicune before?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I did."

Before Oak could reply where he saw one, the ferry's owner called for Ash, telling him that they must leave. Ash said goodbye quickly, and went with him.

They took on another boat and reached a waterfall. Unable to climb it, Reisa asked what they would do. Mr. White responded with a quick transformation of his craft, turning it from a boat into a small blimp in a matter of seconds, and floating up, over the waterfall, and into Arborville, which was a small town comprising entirely of tree-houses, where he let the Trainers off.

When they were headed into the the deep woods, the trees begin to glow blue.

"Ash!" Celebi popped out of the GS Ball and then flew away.

"Wait, Celebi!" Ash chased her with Reisa and Kris.

They got to the Celebi's shrine, they saw a boy unconscious on the floor. Celebi was on top of him, flying around.

"Celebi, so is this the boy…"

"He was transported by myself 40 years ago." Celebi said. Ash decided to carry him to a woman named Towa's house.

As soon as the four return, Sam woke up.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, the boy saw Celebi in his arms and asked, "Hey, give Celebi back."

Ash said, "Wait, this Celebi is from my time."

The boy didn't believe him, he then had a fight with Ash. Celebi broke them up as Towa recognized the boy.

"You are Sam Oak, right?" Towa asked, much to Ash and the others' shock. She brought everyone inside to explain what happened. Since Sam disappeared 40 years before, she had been keeping his sketchbook, and returned it to him explaining to him just how long he'd been gone.

"Wait, so your last name is Oak?" Kris asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Ash said, "Oh, nothing." He turned to Reisa and Kris, he told them that they shouldn't let him confused. Which they agreed.

Celebi came and said, "Sam. Since you are here, it means myself forty years ago is also here. I will take you to her."

Sam said, "It will be nice, I will like to go back."

Soon, traveling in the forest, the four see the destruction of the forest.

"Oh no… who could have done this…" Sylveon said.

"It probably Team Rocket…" Pikachu guessed.

Sam and Ash found where The past Celebi was hiding. However, the Time Travel Pokémon appeared not to want their help, sending out vines to get them away.

Present Celebi stopped the vines and faced her.

"Who are you?"

"I am you in this time. You don't have to be scared, they are my friends."

The past Celebi then looked around the present, she then felt soothe around them.

Just then, when they were about to leave, a Hyper Beam came towards them, thanks to Sylveon's warning, they dodged. Ash looked at the source of the attack and saw a Shadowlized Tyranitar.

"A Shadow Pokemon?!" Ash said in shock.

Just then, A person with a mecha came to them. Ash immediately recognized the face.

"You are Iron-Mask Marauder! One of the Team Rocket's dangerous excutive!"

Iron-Mask Marauder then said, "I see you know me well, Ash Ketchum. The one who sent our boss to jail. But I will take care of you later. My intention is to capture Celebi!"

He asked Shadow Tyranitar to use another Hyper Beam, he very nearly hit them, however, they were able to escape, but the Iron-Masked Marauder sent out his Shadow Sneaseland Shadow Scizor as well, and sent the two Pokémon after the group of four.

"Reisa, are you alright?" Reisa caused the group to stop due to twisting her knee.

"I am fine, but they were catching up!"

"Then we need to fight." Ash said as he prepared to battle, and Sam took out his Pokeball. Sam's Poké Ball was different, though; instead of being a red-and-white color like Ash's, it had a grayish color to it, and must be unscrewed on the top before sending out his Pokémon of choice, a Charmeleon.

"That is an odd looking Pokeball…" Ash said as present Celebi flew towards him.

"You want to battle?" Celebi nodded.

Thus beg a battle, Celebi vs Scizor, Charmeleon vs Sneasel. Both of the Trainers' Pokémon were able to defeat the Marauder's, just as the man himself, with his team-mates, arrived. However, all he found left by the Trainers were his Pokémon, tied up.

"You won't get away for this." The Iron-Mask Maraduer said as he retreated.

Ash and the group continued in the forest, which grew foggy. Leading them through are several Normal-type Pokémon, who brought them to a lake, called the Lake of Life.

"So Ash, how come Celebi listens to you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she was captured in a strange Pokeball made by feathers of Ho-Oh and Lugia, being the only one that can open it, Celebi came with me."

"I see."

Sam brought past Celebi in the lake, and it dived underwater, using Recover. Now fully healed, the Pokémon played with the group a bit, and Ash turned his hat backward and jumps in, followed by Sam. The four of them swam for a bit, then fly through the air with the help of Celebi's Psychic powers. Celebi soon led all four of them to a Berry tree, and everything seemed well for a bit.

Ash asked Sam, "So what is inside the sketchbook?"

"Oh, I will show you."

Sam showed Ash his sketchbook, containing several excellent drawings including the one that Sam was working on now; one of Pikachu, Sylveon and two Celebi sleeping together.

"Wow, they looked so real, it was like a Pokedex." Kris commented.

"Pokedex? What is that?"

Ash took out his own, he said, "This is a Pokedex. We used it to record Pokemon."

"That is amazing."

The four then talked about how, especially for Sam, that their mothers must worry about them. Pikachu,Sylveon and two Celebi then woke up and run off, causing Sam and Ash to follow them. Climbing a tree, they watched many Metapod evolve into Butterfree and flew off creating a magnificently colorful display. The two friends watched this together with the Pokémon, and marveled at the amazing and unforgettable sight.

The next morning, the four Trainers continued their journey back to the village when the Iron-Masked Marauder arrived on his mech.

"I told you that I would be back." The Iron-Mask Marauder said.

Present Celebi panicked and told Ash to return her, which he did.

Sylveon and Pikachu's attacks do not damage the mech, and the Iron-Masked Marauder captures past Celebi in his Shadow Ball.

"Oh no, Celebi!" Sam said.

"Although one escaped, but I only needed one." He laughed. Ash attempted to attack the Iron-Masked Marauder himself and climbed the mech's leg, as a swarm of Pidgey surrounded the Marauder allowing Ash to make it up. However, even though his efforts were able to topple the mech and was able to get the Shadow Ball containing Celebi away, the evil Team Rocket member was able to get it back when Ash lost consciousness.

"Ash!" Everyone quickly gathered around him, as the Iron-Mask Maraduer said, "Now I will show you your friend Celebi!" He took it out and became a mindless monster who instantly attacked with its psychic powers easily defeating all the Pokémon.

"Now show them more!" The Iron-Masked Marauder demanded.

Celebi displayed more of its power, and the Pokémon responded by picking up a good amount of debris, and Jessie, to create a monstrous ball.

He then had Celebi turn the ball into a monstrous creation which fired a purple beam at the Lake, causing an explosion which destroys its purity.

Jessie then said that he had to sent Celebi to Archer so that they could use it to save Giovanni.

"I have no intention to save him. I will use it to take over Team Rocket!" He said evilly.

Ash woke up and then tried to get Celebi's attention in the blimp, but the Marauder had Celebi fire at the blimp, causing it to crash land in the lake and another shot sends them flying to shore.

Celebi came out of the Pokeball and said, "I really hated this event." She then flew away.

"Celeni, where are you going?" Ash asked.

"I am finding reinforcements!" She said as she left.

Ash and Sam were determined to get Celebi back and Ash ordered a Thunderbolt from Pikachu against the Celebi-monster, but it had no effect. The same also went to Sylveon's Moonblast. The Iron-Masked Marauder decided to get rid of Ash and Sam once and for all and ordered Celebi to fire at them. Ash and Sam have no way of avoiding the beam that's forming, and Celebi fired.

Then they didn't got hurt, they saw Celebi with a Suicune.

"Suicune?" Ash asked.

"I heard Celebi's call. I will help you chosen one."

The Iron-Masked Marauder noticed Suicune's arrival and decided to capture it too, and sends out his Shadow Tyranitar and ordered a Hyper Beam.

"Megaree! Come on out!" Kris sent out her Pokemon and fight the Shadow Tyranitar.

But the Shadow Tyranitar was too strong, Bayleef was no match for it.

Meanwhile Suicune attempted to find an opening to get Ash, Present Celebi and Sam to Past Celebi but couldn't get past the Celebi-monster's defenses. Eventually Tyranitar headed towards Suicune who unleashed a powerful BubbleBeam which knocked it back, "Megaree! Now use Leaf Storm!" Bayleef responded and started to glow, it changed into a Meganium and shot Tyranitar into the lake.

"Megaree, you evolved!" Kris hugged him, who then fainted before sending back to her Pokeball.

Meanwhile, Suicune was finally able to make a run for Celebi up the monster's arm, but both he and Celebi were caught by the creature's tendril which start to sap the energy out of it. Ash and Sam were sent flying, but were caught by Jessie who informed them of Celebi's location. Ash and Sam climbed the monster and found Celebi at its heart. Ash and Sam started to climb through, withstanding Celebi's attacks and tried to remind it of its previous gentle nature.

"Celebi, please tell me you didn't forget, please!" Ash said while burst into tears

Eventually, Celebi started to regain its memories of Ash, Sam, Sylveon, her Present self and Pikachu and the tendrils holding Suicune and Present Celebi released it. Celebi soon broke free of its brainwashing.

"What, this can't be happening!" The Iron-Mask Marauder said. Present Celebi then came and destroyed the Shadow Ball, causing the Celebi-monster left to crumble into the lake along with the Iron-Masked Marauder and Jessie. Both Celebi flew Ash and Sam out of the disintegrating creature however the past self started to lose strength. By the time Ash's friends and Suicune met Ash and Sam at the lakeside, past Celebi was unconscious, something wa seriously wrong.

"Celebi?" Sam held it as she started to wither, the present Celebi then floated away, without everyone seeing.

"We must put it in the water." Reisa said.

"But it was tainted." Kris replied.

Ash turned to Suicune. "Please, I need you to clean the water." Ash said.

Suicune nodded and jumped across the water purifying and restoring it with every step.

Ash placed past Celebi into the water, however despite being clean it still had no effect. Ash then tried feeding it the Berries it liked earlier, but Celebi didn't move and the Berries fall into the lake.

"No, you can't die…" Ash said as everyone started to weep.

"Celebi didn't do anything wrong, why did she have to suffer?!" Sam angrily stated, he also broke down as he was losing such an innocent Pokémon and friend. Suicune and the Forest Pokémon were also devastated, and all cry out in anguish.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky enveloping the lake causing everyone to look up. The light vibrated for a few seconds, before a portal opens through which several Celebi appear.

"Don't worry, I got some help." The present Celebi said.

They caused the Celebi lying dead in Ash's arms to rise up and the take it to the middle of a circle and start to give it energy. Towa explained that the spirits of the past and the future could travel through time too, and so they had all come to help their fallen friend. Celebi's body returns to its previous state and the tiny Pokémon suddenly woke up completely revived to everyone's joy.

"Celebi…" Sam said happily as the Pokemon flew around them.

Ash said, "You know this is about to happen, do you?" Ash asked his own Celebi.

"I suffered the same fate." She replied.

The rest Celebi spirits traveled back through the portal, which closed in a magnificent display of light. Celebi was now full of life and started to fly across the lake, happily returning to everyone on the shore.

The reunion was cut short when the Iron-Masked Marauder suddenly emerged from the lake grabbing the present Celebi.

"I will still get Celebi!" He exclaimed.

Ash quickly used Psychic to hold the Maraduer and he freed Celebi.

"You are under arrest." Ash said as the International Police came by helicopters and arrested him.

"You won't be getting away from this!" He tried to send out Scizor and Sneasel, but failed as the police destroyed the Shadow Balls.

Back at the lake, Ash said, "Suicune. Thank you for all your help today." Suicune nodded and said, "Chosen one. It is no big deal. And besides, I have come to join you."

Ash was shocked at first, but then agreed.

"Welcome to the team." Ash took out a Pokeball and captured him.

Then The past Celebi decided to return Sam back to 40 years ago. As Ash said goodbye, Sam and he agreed that they would see each other again one day. Celebi and Sam then disappear as they traveled through time and those who remained in the present were saddened by Sam and Celebi's departure.

"Ash, how come you are not sad?" Reisa asked.

"Because…" He turned around. "We already meet the present him."

"Huh?" Reisa and Kris were confused.

"Sam Oak…it is the name of Professor Oak." Ash revealed, much to their shock.

"What… but how do you know?"

"When I first show him Celebi, he first asked if she remembered him. And I figured it when I talked to him about Suicune." Ash said.

"Wow…a younger Professor Oak… This day really is amazing."

"Yeah." They laughed.

* * *

 **Well, two is better than one. I let Ash's Celebi the same as the one in the movie, but 40 years ago. Hope you will like it. And Ash also caught a Suicune. Well, I originally was planned to let Ash captured Suicune in Sinnoh, but I think why not let him capture here.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Quilava, Houndoom (Mega), Croconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Remoraid**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Meganium (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	41. Johto Chapter 13

Johto Chapter 13

On the way to Olivine City, the trio met a Xatu on the way. Determined to capture it, Kris sent Archy and let him battle, Xatu was strong to defend himself, but Archy damaged him with a powerful Crunch.

"Now is your chance! Kris!" Ash said.

"No need to tell me." Kris then placed the Pokeball on the floor and then kicked it, causing the ball flew towards Xatu. It shook 3 times before a ding.

"Yeah, I caught a Xatu." Kris said happily.

Reisa asked, "Kris, what was that move? I hadn't see you kick the Pokeball like that…"

"Oh, my mom taught me, I trained soccer when I was young." Kris replied.

"So what is your mom looked like?" Ash asked, Kris then felt embarrassed.

"I'd rather not say about her…I only can say she is childish in any way."

Ash and Reisa raised an eyebrow at this, then they decided to say nothing. Kris also named her Xatu Xatee.

* * *

Then they passed by a town, they found an egg left under the tree in a park. Kris took it and then kept it by her side since no one was willing to take it. Team Rocket tried to steal the egg, then the gang had a chase, with the Team Rocket Trio chasing Ash and his friends. When they hid in a building, the egg started to hatched. It was a Smoochum. She first saw Kris, which let Kris capture her. But then Team Rocket found them, Kris asked Smoochum to use Icy Wind, which froze the trio and Sylveon blasted them off with a Moonblast. Before leaving the town, Kris named the Smoochum Chunee.

* * *

Ash and his friends stared upon a Pokémon Center across a fairly large river. It seemed to be popular for its specialty of caring for Water-type Pokémon.

"Hey, there is something in the water." Sylveon said.

Ash and the others went to look, they saw a person in a full scuba suit holding a Goldeen coming out of the water. The person speaked and two Chansey come along with a fish tank. Given the sign, Nurse Joy was behind the suit.

"Nurse Joy? What are you doing here?" Ash asked as she put the Goldeen in the tank and the suit opens up the top half part.

"Oh, I am doing my work, that is all."

Reisa seemed to look up to her, because of the specialty of caring for Water Pokémon. Joy went off mentioning her work to them.

Kris found a book that had a story written by a Joy, but really it was written by the current Joy's grandmother. She explained that this place used to be a wasteland, uninhabitable by anybody and that she was finding out the cause. Ash found another book written by a Joy, but that one was Joy's mother. She explained that she helped the Grimer and Muk that poisoned the area get out. But seemingly, enough with the small talk, just wanted to get business over with.

"So, Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokemon?" Reisa asked.

Surprisingly, Joy backed away scared, leaving everyone puzzled.

"Sorry, it is just that I don't like Water Types quite a few times."

She explained that she was out with her mom looking over some Water Pokémon by the river in a boat. A Remoraid popped out and squirted her in the face for a while and Joy (younger one) fell into the water. Joy's mother tried to help but more Remoraid gathered around and squirted Joy back up. Joy's mother tried to tell her that it was alright, but Joy couldn't seem to get the fright out.

"I am sorry…" Joy said to her. Reisa sighed and said, "I see. It was fine."

But in the meantime, they went over to where most of the Water Pokémon were and took a look around. Reisa captured a Starmie and a Tentacruel on the way. They then saw a Gyarados, who seemed to have a "neck" problem..

"A Gyarados…it looks like it is hurt!" Reisa said. Nurse Joy was feared of it, but she decided to save him without the suit.

"How about I help you?" Reisa said, which Nurse Joy nodded.

Reisa calmed Gyarados down and Nurse Joy healed it. Soon, the Gyarados was cured.

"I am glad that was over…" Nurse Joy said.

"You did a good job despite you didn't like water types." Ash said.

Reisa then walked towards Gyarados. "You know what, do you want to come with me?" Reisa asked. Gyarados nodded as Reisa took out another Pokeball and captured him.

After saying goodbye to Nurse Joy, Ash said, "Reisa. You know what, my first Mega Evolution is also a Gyarados."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I asked my father. He agreed to give you these." Ash took out a box, Reisa opened it and saw two stones.

Kris asked, "Are these mega stone and Key stone?"

Ash said, "Palmo had a bunch of Gyaradosite, so Dad got one and wanted me to give it to you."

"That was so nice. Thanks, Ashy." Reisa took the stones and thanked him, Ash sightly groaned at the nickname, but he brushed it off.

* * *

Ash and his friends had finally reached Olivine City, they first went to the contest hall since Ash wanted to get his fourth ribbon.

"Ash, look! It said that Jasmine is also here to give an exhibition appeal." Reisa said.

"No way… I can't wait to see it!" Ash said.

In the first round, Ash had already went to the back stage. He saw how beautiful Jasmine and her Steelix were, especially when it mega evolved, the crystals on Steelix's back caught the audience's eye.

"Man…I wish I had a Steelix, too." Ash looked at Jasmine with jealousy.

At the actual contest, Ash used Murkrow at the appealing round. He won it by using Dark moves combined with flying moves. Then the second round, he used Quilava to defeat his opponents and got his 4th ribbon.

Jasmine was watching at Ash, she said, "He really is interesting." She took out a Pokeball. "Maybe he is the one."

After the contest is over, they went to the gym.

"Welcome to my gym. Ash Ketchum." They found Jasmine and her assistance Janina.

"I am here for a gym battle." Ash said.

"I see how you are in the contest, I am willing to battle you. However, I have some other business to do, I am sorry that I should turn down your offer."

Ash was sad at this, he then saw Jasmine and Janina went out of the gym. Ash asked if something was wrong, Janina took them to the lighthouse.

They get to the lighthouse and upon reaching the top, they find Jasmine's grandfather Myron, and an Ampharos that seems to be ill. Grandpa Myron explained that this Ampharos was the source of light for the lighthouse because its tail created quite a glow. The Shining Lighthouse used to be the main lighthouse, but another lighthouse took over. He said that he ordered a cure from someone at Cianwood City, but neither he nor Jasmine had any time to get it.

"How about I help you get it?" Ash asked.

"You really wanted to do this for us?" Jasmine asked.

"Why not?"

Team Rocket spied from the outside glass and set their sights on the Ampharos. Jasmine spotted them and they quickly got into their blimp and launch a bomb that seemed to go towards them but went straight up and then down. After it lands, Weezing pops out and used Smokescreen.

"Those idiots never give up, huh?" Ash said as Kris took Ampharow and carried downstairs to escape.

Just as she got towards the entrance, a cage formed up on Kris and then was trailed off by Team Rocket.

"Hey, let me go!" Kris tried to kick the cage, but in vain.

Janina arrived and got on her Onix and commenced to attack, but Jessie sent out Arbok and Arbok used Poison Sting. Onix deflected the pins, shielding Janina. Soon, Team Rocket zipped out towards the ocean since Onix couldn't be in water. Onix gave chase but soon stopped at the end of a pier. Then Janina got a good idea and hopped off Onix and then Onix bit onto a tsunami barrier. Onix swang its tail and latched onto Arbok, stretching it. Team Rocket tried to get away, but Onix pulled harder than the balloon can get away, which put Arbok in an even worse state. Soon, Janina grabbed a chipped off piece of rock and climbed up to the cage. She gave the cage a few hits and the lock broke open, freeing Kris. When they get down, Janina said Pikachu could use any electrical attack, Onix wasn't going to be affected. Ash had Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which electrocuted Team Rocket, and then Onix tossed them out into the sky.

"Thank you Janina." Kris said.

"It is fine. I am glad that Ampharos wasn't stolen."

Jasmine was actually quite impressed with Janina. She gave her another shot and asked of her a favor: to go get the medicine from Cianwood City. Grandpa Myron adds that there was a Gym in Cianwood. Excited, Ash and his friends, along with Janina, went onto the boat headed for Cianwood.

While watching them go, Jasmine took out the same Pokeball, "I know you want to go with him. Just wait, he had to prove himself."

* * *

Ash and his friends were bound for Cianwood City. They stopped at the Cianwood Pharmacy and the pharmacist gave Janina the medicine to help Sparkle back on Olivine City. He also gave her advice to take the express ferry to Olivine City which would get her back before nightfall. Ash and friends watched Janina until she was safely gone.

"Now let's find the gym." Ash said.

"Well, Ash. Shouldn't you let me do the contest first?" Reisa asked.

"Now? But the Olivine Contest was ended yesterday." Kris said.

"It said that the Cianwood Contest was held today. I am wondering how they move so fast."

Ash agreed to let her do contest first. Reisa used Squirtle in the appealing round, then her Mega Gyarados in the battle rounds. The judges and the audience were amazed at the Gyarados who did performances, so Reisa won the fourth contest easily.

They stumbled upon a training session between a man named Chuck and his Machoke. Chuck congratulated Machoke on his defensive maneuvers and asked him to switch to offense. The battle persisted and Chuck defended all of Machoke's attacks until a Karate Chop connected across his chest.

"Wow, that man's training session is simaliar to yours, Ash." Kris said.

"Yeah. Let's ask him."

Chuck then ordered a Submission attack. Machoke wrapped Chuck up and rolled him around the dirt field and tossed him a good distance.

"Are you okay?" Our heroes ran over to Chuck.

"Yeah, the Submission is perfect."

"But why will you take a Submission attack from your powerful Machoke?" Reisa asked.

He sheds tears and said, " I am proud of you, your Submission is perfect!"

And then Machoke and Chuck hug, both of them shedding tears.

Reisa was annoyed that her question was ignored, but seeing how affectionate the man was, she decided to not angry.

After introduction, Chuck asked Ash, "Are you looking for the Cianwood Gym?"

He also got a twinkle in his eye.

Ash sweatdropped and nodded. Chuck had Ash and the others to march double time over to the Cianwood Gym. Machoke was the first to arrive at the Gym while our heroes asked him to hold up. Once they caught up to Machoke, they were all hunched over, huffing and puffing. Chuck was the last to arrive, and he fell on his hands and knees counting.

"Are you okay, Chuck?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Just how much further?" Ash asked.

Chuck pointed to it, and it is right in front of them.

Then all of his students and Fighting-type Pokémon came running out of the entrance to meet Chuck.

"What happened?" Reisa asked.

"You see. I am the Cianwood Gym Leader, the leanest, meanest, toughest, roughest, fighting Pokémon Master in all the land... but you can call me Chuck."

Then everyone kneeled at a large dinner table eating a whole bunch of food, when Chuck's wife walked up to Ash with a pot of food asking him if he was here to battle for a Storm Badge. When Ash said yes, she says that she had no problem beating that flabby husband of hers, which Chuck retorted to

Back at the dinner table, Reisa said that the food was delicious while Ash studied the food to be Pokémon Power Food to strengthen Trainers and Pokémon alike and commented on the students' dedication to training.

"So you are ready for the match, Ash?" Chuck asked.

Ash then stood up. "You are on."

The went to the gym field, the referee said, "The match between gym leader Chuck and Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each trainer will use 2 Pokemon, when one lost all of the Pokemon, the other one wins."

Chuck started with Poliwrath and Ash starts off with Pikachu and issued a Thunderbolt attack, which Poliwrath dodged. Then he ordered Pikachu to use Nuzzle. Which hit Poliwrath. Ash ordered Pikachu to do a Quick Attack while Chuck told Poliwrath to focus its energy. The Quick Attack had no effect on Poliwrath and Pikachu bounced right back off him and back on the ground. Chuck then ordered Poliwrath to do a Double Slap attack and Pikachu was knocked out of the battle.

"You did a good job… Poliwrath!" Chuck cried at his Poliwrath.

"Pikachu, you did a good job, take a rest." Ash took Pikachu to Reisa.

Sylveon said, "Let me try. Please, Ash."

"Sure. I chose Sylveon."

Chuck commended Ash on his Pokémon choice and for being a strong competitor. Chuck then issued Poliwrath to do a Water Gun attack, which Sylveon dodged. Ash then ordered Sylveon to do a Psyshock attack, which connected. Then Ash had Sylveon do a Slam, she wrapped up Poliwrath with her ribbons, held it up, and Slammed Poliwrath back on the ground. Chuck ordered Poliwrath to focus its energy, and Poliwrath was wobbling trying to stand up straight. Ash then ordered Sylveon to Double Slap Poliwrath. She kept hitting him, until Poliwrath was unable to battle.

"Thank you, Sylveon." Ash said.

"Now I am stronger than Pikachu, huh?" Sylveon said.

"Hey! I help you lose his HP!" Pikachu retorted.

Chuck went teary-eyed again and complimented Poliwrath for a well fought battle. Chuck then turned to Machoke and said that the time had come to battle.

Chuck ordered a Karate Chop attack on him to psyche Machoke up and help Chuck remain focused. While the Karate Chop connected, Chuck ordered Machoke to focus its energy on winning and continued to work on focusing.

"Sylveon, let's do it, too. Use Tackle on me."

Sylveon used her Tackle attack on Ash, but he managed to hold his ground as he took the power of the attack, telling Sylveon to stay focused.

Chuck ordered Machoke to focus its energy while Ash orders Sylveon to stay focused. Machoke attempted to attack Sylveon with many Karate Chops, with Sylveon avoiding them as best as she could, but one Karate Chop from Machoke hit Sylveon and she was down on the ground. Chuck then crossed his arms and ordered Machoke to do a Cross Chop attack. Ash orders Sylveon to use her ribbons to wrap around Machoke's arms, preventing the Cross Chop attack. A tug-of-war ensued where Machoke pulled Sylveon's ribbon like a rope, but Sylveon resisted. Ash and Chuck wanted their Pokémon to focus their energy to gain the upper hand.

"Wow…it looks like a tug of war…" Kris said.

"Yeah, it will take strategy as well as strength to win."Reisa said.

Machoke, in the meantime, was reeling Sylveon in to it with her ribbons. When Machoke pulled Sylveon close to it, Chuck ordered Machoke to use its Submission attack. Sylveon was sent flying.

"The match isn't over yet. As long as my Sylveon stays focus!" Ash decreed.

Sylveon gathered herself while in mid-air and Ash ordered a Slam attack. The ribbons wrapped up the Machoke and when Sylveon landed, she lifted Machoke up and slammed him right back down on the ground. Then Ash ordered Bayleef to do a Draining Kiss on Machoke, Sylveon approached Machoke and said, "Nice battle." And then kissed Machoke, causing him to faint.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Sylveon wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Sylveon ran over to Ash and he hugged her for doing such a great job in battle. Sylveon then tackled Ash, but Ash held his ground again and complimented the tackle she used in the battle.

"That was a great battle. I haven't battle like this for a long time." Chuck then walked up to Ash. "I admired your Sylveon's strategy. Working closely with your Pokemon is what you need."

"Thanks, Chuck." Ash said.

"Here is your Storm Badge." Chuck gave him the badge. Ash, Pikachu, and Sylveon celebrated their victory with Machoke, Chuck, his students, Reisa, and Kris circled around them.

"So are you able to battle now?" Ash asked Jasmine through phone at nightfall.

"Yes. Sparkle is feeling a lot better. But it should take some time."

"I see. Then I will check you guys later." Ash called off the phone.

Chuck and his wife then suggested to Ash and his friends that they checked out the Whirl Islands. Chuck explained that the Whirl Islands had been the source of myths and legends over the years, including mysterious Pokémon. After some discussion, our heroes decided to go to the Whirl Islands. Chuck's wife then gave Ash a card that would pay for the passage on the ferry as a gift for the great battle against Chuck before changing the subject to her husband's flabbiness and Ash doing something right to beat him. The flabbiness line made Chuck remember it was time to train.

Ash and his friends went on the boat that will lead them to the Whirl Islands in the next day, Machoke, Chuck, and his wife waved to them, giving them luck and wished on their journey, and declaring they were welcome back to visit them anytime. Our heroes waved back and thanked them for everything.

"So what will Whirl Islands looked like?" Kris asked.

"I hope there are more Water Pokemon," Reisa said.

Ash said, "Well… Since Lugia is from here, I wanted to see her home."

"I am sure you can find it." Kris said as they went back in the ship.

* * *

 **Ash got 5 badges and 4 ribbons, same goes to Reisa who got 4 ribbons. I was a little out of contest ideas, so sorry for those who wanted to see Ash and Reisa's contest battles.**

 **Next chapter will be the Whirl Cup.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Quilava, Houndoom (Mega), Croconaw, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Croconaw, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Squirtle, Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Remoraid, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega)**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Meganium (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy), Xatu (Xatee), Smoochum (Chunee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	42. Johto Chapter 14

Johto Chapter 14

Ash and his friends were going to the Whirl Islands, Reisa was dreaming about all the Water-type Pokémon in the ocean and how she wanted to be a "Water Pokémon Master".

The ferry came across a whirlpool. The group became scared as they saw a lot of whirlpools. However, two attendants on the ferry offered them drinks and assure them that it was all right, as they pass through the sea of whirlpools harmlessly. The group looked over the rail to see the ship really passing by without trouble.

Meanwhile, the attendants were talking to each other and Meowth appeared, thus giving away the fact that the "attendants" were Team Rocket. James got a net out and then he tries to snag them. However, a bump made Ash lean over towards Pikachu's place and Ash ended up getting caught.

"Team Rocket, not you again!" Ash said.

Jessie and James released Arbok and Weezing and used Poison Sting and Smog, respectively. Ash tried to end it quickly with Pikachu using Thunderbolt. However, Jessie has Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat to deflect the attack, thereby causing a massive surge that sent everyone overboard.

The gang were caught up by the whirlpools, but Reisa used all of her Water Pokemon

To save them. Ash also got Lugia out for helping.

They started to make progress getting away from the whirlpool but soon they got dragged in as easily! Just when they are about to got sucked in... Lugia stopped the whirlpools, and then a Pokémon came after them shortly, which is a Corsola. The Corsola belonged to Professor Elm as they met him on the ship. Professor Elm and Ash spend some time catching up, and Reisa admired the Professor's Corsola. He takes a few minutes to explain to Reisa about Corsola and its abilities. The captain came down saying that they'll get to the islands soon, and he got to know the others. When they do arrive, Reisa still was going on about Water Pokémon.

"Hey, Ash, Reisa, do you want to partake the Whirl Cup Tournament?"

Ash and Reisa asked what was that, Professor Elm said that it was a Water Type Battle Tournament. Ash and Reisa decided to take part of it. Professor Elm then gave them a guide book, which was about Whirl Islands.

The Whirl Islands consist of five Elm offered to take Ash and the gang to the first island on his boat.

After they arrived at the first island, they part ways with Professor.

* * *

On the way to the tournament, Reisa also caught a Chinchou and a Corsola on the way, they also helped a girl find a Silver Feather, which was Lugia's feather.

Ash and his friends had finally reached the main island where the Whirl Cup would be held. Ash and Reisa went on with their talking about their dreams and such when finally they head over to the Pokémon Center for some info. Obviously it seemed like they were not the only ones who want to enter.

"There are a lot of people…" Reisa commented.

"Well… let's wait." Ash said.

They wait in a long line for while and finally they get to the front desk. Ash and Reisa register and it looked like there was going to be a qualifying match before the tournament. She showed a picture of the tournament tree, only sixteen entries available.

While the group walks around town, they noticed a boy walking around all down in the dumps.

"Are you okay?" Reisa asked.

"Is any of you in the tournament?" The boy asked.

Kris said, "Well… Ash and Reisa are."

Immediately the boy introduced himself as Marcellus and asked if any of them would battle, or train for a while.

"Sure. I will battle you." Reisa said.

They head off to a battle site, which was covered in water, only having two stones as Trainer boxes plus four pillars. Marcellus said that this was supposed to simulate what the real arena looks like. Both got ready, Marcellus sent out Remoraid and Reisa sent Corsola. Marcellus commanded Remoraid to use Water Gun, which Corsola countered with Mirror Coat, knocking back the Remoraid but not knocking it out. Corsola went for a Tackle but Remoraid dived underneath and Corsola hit one of the pillars. It seemed like Remoraid was nowhere to be seen but soon it was spotted on a wave. Marcellus told Remoraid to use another Water Gun and this time it knocked Corsola out. Remoraid then evolved into Octillery. Marcellus thanked them and heads off.

Ash went to his dad. Adam said, "I see, so you need all your water types?"

"Yes. Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados and Lapras. I only have a Croconaw and Suicune here in my team."

"Okay. I will send it to you."

Adam then used the transporter to send the 4 Pokemon. Ash got it and told them the tournament, they were all pumped up.

The next day, the matches were quick to end. On Ash's side, it was Croconaw vs. Seel followed by Kingler vs. Shellder, while Reisa's was Corsola vs. Seaking and Politoed vs. Magikarp. Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr during the match.

After their matches, the three joined up at the Pokémon Center where they saw Marcellus again, but this time he seemed down.

"Hey, Marecellus, are you okay?"

Marcellus explained that there was something going on with his Octillery lately. They went over to his house where they went in a room full of Remoraid in an aquarium. Marcellus released his Octillery and it went inside the tank, towards the school of Remoraid. The Remoraid, however shift to the opposite direction of Octillery. Octillery followed but again they shift to the other side. This continued until the Remoraid finally shoots out Water Gun at Octillery, which it went in jar. They now understood the situation.

"This is a weird situation… maybe he is lonely." Ash said, but they didn't got any ideas about how to fix the problem until Team Rocket showed up and attacked. The Remoraids evolved into Octillery to defended them off, same goes to Reisa's.

Ash and Reisa all went into the top sixteen, Ash was at the A division while Reisa was at the B Division.

Ash battled a person named Christopher, he used Lapras while his opponent used Kingdra.

"A Kingdra… good thing my Lapras is Ice type." Ash said.

Ash asked Lapras to use Ice Beam, but Kingdra used Twister to counter.

After that, Kingdra shot a Hydro Pump at Lapras, but Lapras simply walks along the water and used Psychic, but Kingdra dived, Lapras used Ice Beam to froze the water, causing the Kingdra to not get out, then he ended it with a Smart Strike. Ash won the match.

"Ash, Reisa, have you thought about what will happen if you two faces each other?"

Ash and Reisa was struck by Kris' question. Ash said, "Well… If it really happened, we will give our all, right?"

"Yeah." Reisa said. "I am going to beat you."

"I see you try." Ash replied. Both of them showed fiery in their eyes, causing Kris, Pikachu and Sylveon to sweatdropped.

Reisa was battling a boy named Harrison. The match was on, Squirtle against Qwilfish. Reisa won it due to Squirtle evolved into Wartortle and used Gyro Ball to win.

Ash then used Blastoise and Gyarados through the Quarter finals and the Semi Finals, while Reisa also passed using Azumarill and Tentacruel.

"Our final match for today is Ash and Reisa! Whoever wins the match will be the winner of this tournament!"

Reisa sent out Gyarados while Ash sent Feraligatr.

"Gyarados! Mega evolve!" Reisa said as she touched the key stone on her necklace, which Gyarados responded and changed forms.

Ash started it off by having Feraligatr use Hydro Pump, but Gyarados dived underwater to evade it. Gyarados jumped and used Hyper Beam, Feraligatr used Protect to block it. Then Gyarados used Crunch, which bite Feraligatr's arm.

"Bad move, Reisa. This is the end. Superpower!"

Reisa's Gyarados was then hit a lot by Feraligatr, causing him to faint.

"Unbelievable, Gyarados was unable to battle…" Pikachu said.

"Yeah… Ash could win this."

Reisa recalled her Gyarados. "I was still new to this… oh well. Croconaw!"

Reisa sent her second Pokemon. Feraligatr started off with a Taunt, causing Croconaw to get angry. Croconaw used Bite, but Feraligatr blasted him with an Aqua Tail. Croconaw stood back to his feet and used Water Gun. Feraligatr used Hydro Pump to counter, Ash's overpowered him and sent him fell into the water.

"Oh no. Croconaw…" Reisa said.

Then Croconaw went out of the water and evolved into Feraligatr, much to Reisa's delight. Reisa's quickly overpowered Ash's and eventually win against him using Superpower.

"I guess I got too cocky. Nice job, Reisa." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash. Now your second Pokemon is?"

"Oh, I decided to use him. Suicune!"

Reisa gulped at the sight of the legendary, while everyone whispered each other. Suicune used Mist to covered the field, then using Aurora Beam on Feraligatr. Feraligatr used Aqua Tail, which was missed due to the mist. Then he closed his eyes and sensed Suicune, he fired a Hyper Beam. Suicune was hit, but he shook it off as he finished off with a Psychic.

"The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!" The referee said.

Reisa went towards Feraligatr, she hugged him, "Thank you, you are the best."

Ash then walked towards her, saying that it was a good battle. Reisa agreed.

After the ending ceremony, Ash was looking at the Mystic Water Pendant.

"Hey Reisa. I think this should be yours." Ash gave it to her.

"But you are the winner, not me."

"Yes. But you wanted to be a Water Pokemon Master, therefore you should hold it."

Reisa then looked at Ash, she bursted into tears and thanked Ash.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Reisa were talking to Professor Pine and Adam about the cup. Ash also returned the Pokemon to Adam.

* * *

 **A short chapter for you. I finished the Whirl Tournament. And here is a happy ending for you. I let most of Reisa's unevolved Pokemon evolve in this chapter, since Reisa will be a strong trainer after getting back at the Sevestar region.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Quilava, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Wartortle, Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega)**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Meganium (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy), Xatu (Xatee), Smoochum (Chunee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	43. Johto Chapter 15

Johto Chapter 15

Ash and his friends were on the boat heading towards Olivine City, they met a familiar face.

"Ritchie! It is been a while." Ash called to him.

"Same here. I can't believe I will meet you here. So these are your new travel companions?"

After introduction, Ash asked, "So why are you here?"

"Oh, I heard that there is a mystery Pokemon nearby. I wanted to check it out."

Ash and his friends were also curious about the mystery Pokemon, so they decided to take a boat to check it out.

They met a kid named Oliver and asked him if he knew the mystery Pokemon, he showed them a baby Lugia.

"A Lugia?" Ash asked.

Oliver explained that he saved this Lugia from a storm.

Lugia used Telephapy to Ash, "Send me out."

Ash nodded and said, "Well…if this a baby Lugia… maybe this is his parent…" Ash tossed and sent out his Lugia, the baby Lugia immediately went towards her.

"Woah, Ash, I don't know you have a Lugia…" Ritchie said.

"I found it when I was in Orange Islands." Ash replied.

Then they were attacked by water missiles.

"Who goes there?" Ash said angrily. Then two person with a submarine came.

"Hey, its Cassidy and Botch!" Ash said.

"I told you my name is Butch!"

Cassidy said, "Too bad that we will take this Lugia so that we will save Giovanni!"

Ash said, "I won't let you!"

But before they could attack, they used Smokescreen. Ash quickly recalled Lugia, but the baby was captured, and the duo also ran away.

Ash and Ritchie was determined to save Lugia, they decided to search for the base. They found the idiot trio's submerine and followed them, they found the base and went inside.

"So you are also here…" Cassidy said as he and Butch sent out Houndour. Ash used Sylveon while Rithcie used Sparky to attack, but they were captured in a cage

"Now what do we have here…" a person came out and faced them.

"You are Dr. Nimba!"

"It is Namba. But now that you are also here, I will also send you to save Giovanni."

"Like I will fall in your control again!" Ash said.

"Of course you will. Right now we will use this Lugia." He said as the three left.

Kris said, "Geez… Team Rocket was still annoying even their boss was in jail."

Ritchie said, "Ash, you faced them before?"

"It isn't the first time I was captured. They also controlled me and my Pokemon. If it wasn't for my father, I will still be Team Rocket's pawn."

Ash then looked at the cage. "It is only a normal metal cage." Ash then shot a Focus Blast and broke it.

Rithcie was shocked that Ash could use a Pokemon move. "What? How?"

Ash said, "Talk later. Let's go save Lugia."

They went upstairs and defeated a lot of grunts, causing Cassidy, Butch and Namba to panic.

"So you escaped… No matter. I will capture you Arceus!" He then took out a remote control and Baby Lugia was wearing a helmet.

"Arceus?! Ash you are an Arceus?"

"Yes. But I will explain later. I know how uncomfortable it is in that helmet."

Ash took out Lugia and Ho-Oh as they tried to free their child, the two of them were careful enough to not hurt the child and then free the baby from the control.

Seeing their mission failed, the trio wanted to retreat, but Lance and the International Police arrived and captured them, taking them away.

"Lance, thank you for the help."

"No problem. So that is another 3. I will send them to jail. If you saw more of them, be sure to call me."

Ash nodded as Lance and the others go away.

Back at the shore after giving Oliver the baby Lugia, Ash told Ritchie everything, he was shocked at first, but he was glad to have a god friend. When they arrived at Olivine City, they part ways and said goodbye.

* * *

That night, Reisa and Kris were in the Pokemon Center when Janina came by.

"So where is Ash?" Janina asked.

"Oh, he is training. We are going to meet up with him." Kris said.

Ash was running along the coastline with all his Pokémon. He soon saw Reisa, Kris and Janina in the distance and hurried up towards them.

When they meet up, they continue to walk along the shore, until they came across a Shiny Steelix.

"Hey, what is a Shiny Steelix doing here?" Ash said in shock.

"It is rare to see one here." Kris said.

"Steelix!" They heard Jasmine running towards the Steelix and recalled him.

"Jasmine, you have another Steelix?" Reisa asked.

"Oh, that Steelix wasn't mine. A friend told me to keep it until Steelix found his owner."

"A friend? Mind if you tell me who is the friend is?" Kris asked.

"Well…how about we do a gym battle first?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure."

They headed to the gym, Janina was asked to be the referee and stated that it would be a two on two battle.

"Magnemite, your first:" Jasmine took out the Pokemon.

"In that case. Pikachu! I choose you!"

When the match began, Pikachu started it off with a Thunderbolt but Magnemite simply dodged out of the way. Magnemite threw down a Thunder Wave back at Pikachu, Pikachu dodging as well. This seemed to continue for a while but then Pikachu threw in a Quick Attack, but also had little effect because of Magnemite's Steel-type. This opportunity let Magnemite's Thunder Wave to successfully hit Pikachu. But Pikachu was able to resist it and tried yet another Quick Attack, putting the Magnemite out of commission for the first round.

"Now usually I would want to use my Steelix, but this guy wanted to battle you." Jasmine took out the Shiny Steelix from before. It also had a Mega stone on it.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but Steelix managed to hang in there. The first attack was Iron Tail by Steelix, but Pikachu was able to dodge it with ease. Pikachu retaliated with a Quick Attack but it had no effect on Steelix. Steelix soon finished Pikachu off with another Iron Tail.

"Pikachu, you did great." Ash said to his buddy.

"Alright, in that case. Quilava! I chose you!"

Quilava appeared on the field Jasmine said, "A Fire Type. Now Steelix, time to test out the bond. Mega Evolve!"

Shiny Steelix then mega evolved, Ash started to panic.

He told Quilava to use Flamethrower, but before it could do that, Steelix used Sandstorm to block and then it used Dig to go underground. Steelix popped out from under and used Iron Tail, which Quilava easily dodged. After being busy with dodging, Quilava finally used an Eruption on Steelix. However, Steelix started using Sandstorm, making a dust devil appear absorbing the flame. Now unable to do anything, they just waited until Steelix rose out again.

Steelix rose out but missed Quilava by a close call. Steelix again tried an Iron Tail, which misses, and Quilava going for a Flamethrower again. Steelix dug once again to evade the attack and the process repeated for a while. Quilava tried a Smokescreen but Steelix used Sandstorm to blow it away. However, when Steelix stopped for a moment, Quilava wasn't there. Quilava soon appeared from a hole behind the Steelix and shot out a Flamethrower at an advantage. Steelix got hit, but not quite down from the blow, instead getting mad. Steelix tried Iron Tail over and over while Quilava dodged. When Quilava tried to dodge an Iron Tail, it got smacked out of the ring.

"Oh no, Quilava!" Ash called out to him, but he got no response. Janina was about to say Quilava's defeat, but it started to glow and become a Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion!" Ash was excited, its body was heated up.

Steelix dived in for a Crunch attack and Typhlosion released another Smokescreen. Typhlosion appeared to be nowhere again, so Jasmine had Steelix Iron Tail the ground to shake it a bit. The tunnel where Typhlosion was hiding became unstable, forcing it to head for the surface. Another Iron Tail was attempted and failed, and Typhlosion tried a Flamethrower. Steelix again dug, but remained on the surface. Typhlosion gave the flame some power which kept the Steelix on the surface. Then He finished it off using Blast Burn.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash."

Ash jumped and hugged Typhlosion.

Kris said, "What a battle."

Reisa said, "Yeah… I almost worried about Ash lost."

Jasmine asked if Steelix was alright, he nodded. Jasmine went towards Ash.

"Congratulations, this is the Mineral Badge."

Ash got thr badge and thanked her.

"Ash. Since you proved to the Steelix of your strength, I think you should take care of him."

Ash was shocked. "Are you serious? You wanted to give me this Steelix?"

"Well, Steelix wasn't really mine. So yes. You can have it."

Ash was excited to have a friend join the party, he welcomed Steelix.

Just then, a doorbell rang, Jasmine went to open the door and saw a man.

"Hello Jasmine. Nice to see you."

"You too. Dia."

Ash, Reisa and Kris was shocked at the name, Ash quickly ran towards Dia.

"Hello Ash. I see you got the badge, huh?"

"Dia, you know Jasmine?" Ash asked.

"Well… we have been dating for months." Jasmine turned with a little blush.

Reisa said, "What?! You know that he is a Pokemon, right?"

Jasmine said, "I know. But still, it doesn't matter to me."

Ash asked, "So is the Shiny Steelix from you, Dia?"

"Yep. I know you will be here, so I decided to give you a present."

Ash hugged him and thanked him. Then they left the city so that they could go to the next gym.

* * *

On the way, they were relaxing at the road. Suicune then felt a strong presence.

"Suicune, what is wrong?" Ash asked.

"My brothers, they are coming. Be prepared." Suicune warned them.

Then Entei and Raikou appeared in front of them. Much to Reisa and Kris' shock.

"Entei and Raikou?"

Entei said, "Chosen one. Nice to see you. I heard that you fought an illusion about me made by Unown, right?"

Ash nodded, "Yes. It was strong, I couldn't beat him."

Raikou said, "Anyway. We wanted to join you together, but this Suicune here ran off on its own."

Suicune said, "Hey! I was called by Celebi because she was in trouble."

Entei said, "Now it is not the time for fighting. Chosen one, we wished to join you on your journey."

"Sure. Welcome to the team Entei, Raikou." Ash took out two more balls and captured them.

"So… you caught all three of them?" Kris asked.

"Yes." Ash nodded.

"That means that you already have 7 legendaries with you now…" Reisa said.

"Well yeah." Ash rubbed his head.

Ash and his friends rest a while in the Pokémon Center in Ecruteak City. All of a sudden, they heard a weird noise that was coming from the outside. They saw Nurse Joy and Chansey ran by.

"Nurse Joy, what happened?" Ash asked.

"Something is going on in the Tin Tower." She replied. Ash and his friends decided to check it out.

When they got there, they were stopped by a man named Eusine.

"Eusine, stop it." Morty came and stopped him.

"Morty!" Ash called out to him.

"Hello Ash. Nice to see you again."

Ash then asked what's wrong. He said that the bell rang.

"The bell rang meaned that Ho-Oh was nearby, right?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Since you are here, that means Ho-Oh really is here."

Eusine said, "Morty, why did you say that this kid was here means Ho-Oh is here?"

"He has a Ho-Oh in his party."

"What, what nonsense are you talking about?"

Ash said, "Well… Ho-Oh, come on out." Ash took out the said Pokemon, making Eusine shocked.

"The legendary Ho-Oh…"

Ho-Oh looked around and asked, "Hey Ash, why are we back?"

"Oh, we were just passingby." Ash quickly recalled Ho-Oh.

Morty then explained the story of Ho-Oh burned the Burnt Tower. The bells were supposed to summon Ho-Oh. Morty and Eusine went on telling about how Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were also born from the flames, thunder and rain in the Burned Tower.

"My dream is to search for Suicune. I am willing to find him." Eusine said.

He then challenged Ash to a battle, saying that he wanted to know how strong he was since Ho-Oh let Ash catch him.

Eusine sends out Alakazam and mega evolve. Ash was not sure now he can win this one, but he told Pikachu to start off with a ThunderShock. Before Pikachu could even get a chance at releasing the electricity, someone came in and tells Morty that something was wrong at the Tin Tower. They all went out and saw that Tin Tower was covered with webs!

They found out that Team Rocket was the one who rang the bell and caused the mess, they quickly defeated them and sent them flying.

"So how are we going to clean the webs?" Ash asked. Then a Suicune, which was a copy from Ash's appeared and cleaned the whole mess, then he went away.

"It is Suicune!" Eusine said as he ran towards him. "Morty, I am going to chase him, I will see you later." Eusine then left and bid farewell to others.

Morty sighed, "It will be a long time to see him later."

Kris said, "Why don't you just show him that you got the 3 legendary dogs?"

Ash shrugged. "I don't know."

They bid farewell and left the city.

* * *

While Ash, Reisa and Kris were on their way to Mahogany Town, they meet Gary and his Arcanine.

"Hey there, Ashy Boy."

Ash groaned at the nickname, Reisa asked, "Why are you here, Oak Tree?"

"Isn't it obvious, I am here for the Extreme Pokemon Contest."

He explained that it was a race in which Trainers were pulled on skateboards by one of their Pokémon.

Ash also attended the race, he used Typhlosion to help him. He and Gary were fast, but Ash won against him.

"I lost to you again? Man. I wish I wouldn't lose to you…" Gary groaned as he bid farewell and left the town.

They also met Mr. Shelby, the owner of a Pokemon Day care, hearing Ash's victory in Extreme Pokemon Race, he gave Ash an Egg.

Ash also participate at the contest. He met up with Ariel once more.

"Ash, it is been a while." Ariel said.

"Yeah. So you are here for the ribbon, too?"

"No. I already got 5 ribbons. I am just on my way to Mahogany Town to meet up with Silver."

"Wow, you are quick." Reisa said.

"Thanks. So any of Team Rocket news?"

"Not really. We just arrested Dr. Namba and the duo."

"Good, the control device he made still left a bad taste for me."

Ash went to the contest hall, on the appealing round, he sent out Steelix and Skarmory and used the moves Jasmine taught him.

"Isn't that move Jasmine's specialty?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. Ash was taught by her after the gym battle."

"Cool."

In the battle rounds, Ash used Espeon and Umbreon. The two of them showed great bond and helping out each other, making Ash won the battles and got his 5th ribbon.

Back outside, Ariel said, "You know, your contest moves always making me worried."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because I wouldn't think of any combts to it."

Reisa said, "I know that, right?"

Ash said, "Well… don't worry. That was what I think whenever I battled."

Ariel said, "You are right. Thanks. I will meet you at the grand festival." She then left.

They hit the road the next day, the egg Ash held was hatching, it was a Phanpy. Phanpy liked to play with Pikachu, whose electricity tickled him. Team Rocket tried to fool Phanpy into believing them, but they were stopped as Phanpy learned that they were bad guys and gave them a Rollout , sending them flying. Ash then used the Pokeball to capture him.

* * *

 **This chapter wraps up the sixth gym. And Ash had all five ribbons, next chapter will be Reisa's turn. Cassidy and Butch will not appear in the future chapters, so I apologize to those who want to see them.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Entei, Raikou, Phanpy**

 **At Home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Wartortle, Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega)**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Meganium (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy), Xatu (Xatee), Smoochum (Chunee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	44. Johto Chapter 16

Johto Chapter 16

The trio went to the Mt. Mortar, they met a Tyrogue that didn't trust humans. He first saw Ash and the others as enemies until Kris saved him from falling off the cliff. Tyrogue then trusted them and let Kris captured him. She also named him Monlee.

They arrived at Lake of Rage, when suddenly a Red Gyarados came and attacked them.

"A shiny Gyarados?" Kris asked.

"What is he doing?" Reisa said as they tried to dodge the Hydro Pump.

Ash quickly checked the Gyarados and sense that it was controlled.

"Guys, he was under controlled. We must first calm him down."

Ash took out Noctowl, which became Gyarados' attacking target. Then, another Red Gyarados and a Dragonite appeared and battled the Gyarados.

"Ash!" They turned and saw Lance and, much to their surprise, Lillie.

"Lance, Lillie, why are you here?"

Lance said, "We found out that there is a Team Rocket base hidden here near the Lake of Rage. Lillie came to assist me."

Lillie nodded and said, "Ash, I heard that you were controlled by Team Rocket, I can't let it happen again, so I also come."

Ash said, "It is nice of you, Lillie."

Reisa also had a hug with Lillie, she also introduced Kris to her.

Back at the battle, two Gyarados faced each other neck to neck, Kris said, "Ash, isn't that Gyarados yours?"

Ash said, "Oh, about that, Lillie and I had a joint account. We can share our Pokemon together."

Lillie nodded, "Thanks to Ash's Pokemon, they really help me a lot, too."

Then the raging Gyarados was suddenly disappeared, much to others shock. They went to where it disappeared and found Leaf, Silver and Ariel.

"Leaf? Silver? Ariel? What are you doing here?"

Leaf said, "We heard about the Team Rocket Base here. We wanted to destroy them."

Silver said, "As for the Gyarados, I captured it so that he was free from control."

Lance said, "I am glad that it was calm down."

Then a man with a mask came towards them.

"So you all come…" The man said.

"Who are you?" Lillie asked the man.

The man didn't reply, he said, "Follow me."

Lance sighed, "Pryce, are you sure you wanted to wear that costume?"

"I have no choice."

Ash asked, "Leaf, so he is Pryce, the gym leader?"

Leaf nodded, "He was one of the Team Rocket member. But when I was captured when I was little, he was the one who saved me. Same goes to Silver and Ariel, even two of the elite four, Karen and Will. It was he who let me found Dad."

Ash looked at the man, "He didn't sound like who was working for Team Rocket, what made him joined and then left?"

Silver said, "It was because of his Lapras and his Piloswine. Ice type was his specialty, but he was a warm hearted person. But he lost not only his Piloswine, but also his Lapras' parents. Which was why he decided to be the 'Cold Pryce'. Thinking Pokemon as tools not friends."

Ariel said, "He didn't really become a member of the Team Rocket, he just used them by placing masks on the grunts and controlled them. But since the masks were made of ice, the grunts were easily beaten by other executives. Pryce's goal was simple, to steal the GS Ball from Kurt and then used it to capture Celebi. So that she could let him travel back time to save the Lapras' Parents and Piloswine."

Leaf said, "He did eventually. The Lapras was freed and the Piloswine was back. But he lost the GS ball and Celebi. Which was found at the Orange Islands."

Lillie said, "I can't believe he had a history like that.."

Reisa said, "Yeah. As for the GS Ball, you mean the one Ash had?"

They nodded.

The masked man turned to Ash, "So you had Celebi with you,,, I see you are special."

Ash asked, "Thanks, but why do you often wear a mask?"

"Because even I left Team Rocket and my Pokemon were happy, I still felt ashamed of myself. So I decided to hide my identity to defeat Team Rocket."

They arrived at the base, they took out all of their Pokemon and defeated a lot of grunts. Until they saw a person standing there.

"No way…" Kris said.

The person turned out to be Giovanni himself.

"How did you escape?" Lance demanded.

"Guess it then." He smirked.

Ash sighed and stepped forward, "You can cut the act. I know you are not Giovanni, Petrel! One of the four commanders of Team Rocket."

Petrel took off his disguise and said, "I knew you will broke through my disguise, you Arceus." He took out a Weezing and a Raticate, Lance said, "I will battle him, you guys go ahead."

They nodded as they moved forward. They didn't found any one except grunts, they searched another room and found Ariana.

"Ariana.." The masked man said.

"Well if it isn't good old Pryce with my two children."

Ariel said, "Shut up, you are never been our mother! Mothers are supposed to take care of the children, not leaving them to death."

Silver said, "She is right."

Ariana said, "I think I will have to shut you up."

She took out Hypno and Arbok. Pryce said, "Let me battle her." He took out Dewgong and a Mamoswine, he battled her Pokemon and showed the power within them. Not long after, Ariana's Pokemon were defeated.

"Too bad. Even if we lost now, we still have another base to go." She said as her jetpack appeared. "As for you children, I will get your lives." She then left.

Lance came in and asked, "Do you found anyone?"

Ash said, "Ariana left with a jetpack."

"The same goes to Petrel…And looks like Archer isn't here."

Pryce said, "Right now this place is useless, let's go out."

They went out and then went back to Mahogany Town.

Ash asked, "So Lillie, are you heading back to Alola?"

"Well, I can wait until your league is over." Lillie said.

"So can you come with us?" Reisa asked excitedly.

"Sure. Right now I have Ash's Kanto Pokemon with me."

"It is nice of you, I hope they really missed me."

"They sure are."

Leaf said he would go back to Kanto while Silver and Ariel went to their journeys. Lance also brought the grunts away to the HQ. Leaving others with Pryce.

"So I assume you are challenge the gym, young boy?"

"Yes. It is my 7th gym battle."

"Very well. I will meet you at the gym tomorrow. You should take a rest now." Ash nodded as the four of them went towards the Pokemon Center and rest.

* * *

The next day, the four of them went to the gym, which was an ice field, causing Lillie to shine sparkle eyes.

"I see you come."

Ash was the first time seeing Pryce without his costume. He was very old to him.

"The battle between gym leader Pryce and the challenger Ash is about to begin. Each trainer will be using two Pokemon."

Ash sent out Skarmory while Pryce sent out Dewgong.

"A steel type, Ash got an advantage here." Reisa said.

"Yeah. You an do it! Ash!" Lillie said.

Ash used Skarmory to use Steel Wing, but Dewgong dived underwater and tried to use Ice Beam, which nearly hit Skarmory. Ash told Skarmory to use Air Slash, which cut the icebergs on the way and it crashed Dewgong, much to Pryce's shock. Pryce told Dewgong to use Aurora Beam, which hit Skarmory and it was about to fall, but then regained its battle stance and used Aerial Ace followed by an X Scissor, he won the first match.

Pryce's second Pokemon is Mamoswine, it easily defeated Skarmory with a Rock Slide and an Ancient Power. Ash sent out Pikachu next.

Things start out rough as Mamoswine released a barrage of Blizzard attacks on Pikachu, who jumped on the thin ice to escape. Ash noticed that Mamoswine's Blizzard attacks form ice pillars on the battlefield, and so, he commanded Pikachu to slide on the ice underneath Mamoswine. This confused Mamoswine as well as Pryce. Then, Pikachu slid and ricocheted off of the pillars, easily dodging the Blizzards. When Pryce told Mamoswine to use Blizzard on the whole battlefield, Pikachu slid under it and unleashed a powerful Thunder. Almost out of energy, Mamoswine used Rest. Ash told Pikachu to use Quick Attack before it healed, but he was too late. With its new found energy, Mamoswine used Fury Attack and Take Down.

Ash commanded Pikachu to counter Mamoswine's Fury Attack with a Quick Attack. Mamoswine was hit directly on the nose and slid back. Pikachu unleashed a massive Thunderbolt, which did nothing to it. Mamoswine used Take Down, and Pikachu jumped on its face and used Thunder. This caused some damage and created a hole in the field, forcing Mamoswine into the water as Pikachu's next Thunderbolt caused more damage because Mamoswine was wet. Mamoswine shook it off, leaving Ash and co. surprised. It retaliated with Fury Attack, but Pikachu didn't have enough control to dodge. Ash commanded a Thunder, which sent Pikachu flying backwards.

"Pikachu, can you continue?" Ash asked.

"I am ready." Pikachu replied but exhausted.

Pryce then threw a towel on the field.

"I forfeit the match. You won it."

Ash and the others was shocked. Pryce then took out the Glacier Badge to Ash.

"But I didn't win..,"

Pryce said, "Young boy. You showed me your true strength. It is the same as winning a gym battle. Besides, no one has ever made my Mamoswine damaged a lot using electric type."

Ash then gladly accepted the badge. Before they left the town, they went to the contest so that Reisa could get her 5th ribbon. She won it easily as her Wartortle evolved into Blastoise.

After the contest, Lillie asked, "So both of you got 5 ribbons?"

Ash said, "Yes. And I heard that it was one week away for the contest at Goldenrod City."

"Oh no… can we make it?" Kris asked.

"If we used the help of our Pokemon." Ash replied as Lillie sent out Pidgeot and Fearow, Ash sent out Skarmory while Kris sent out Xatee, they used their Pokemon to fly over to Goldenrod City.

* * *

 **Well, I decided to let Lillie camo for the rest of the Johto Arc. But after this, she will be back to the Aether and Ash will have a joint account, therefore she can use every Ash's Pokemon without any trouble. Besides, Ash's Pokemon also trust her.**

 **Next chapter is the Grand Festival.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Entei, Raikou, Phanpy**

 **Now with Lillie:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise (Mega), Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega)**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Meganium (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy), Xatu (Xatee), Smoochum (Chunee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	45. Johto Chapter 17

Johto Chapter 17

With an intense ride, the group of four arrived at Goldenrod City.

"We finally made it." Ash said as they went to the large contest hall where Ash got his second ribbon.

"Yeah. Let's register for our Johto Grand Festival." Reisa said.

Ash and Reisa all went to the registration desk and showed the receptionist the ribbons they had.

"Well… that was it." Ash smiled.

"Yeah." Reisa nodded.

"I see you are here." They turned and saw Ariel waiting for them.

"You bet. I actually wanted to have an actual match with you." Reisa said to Ariel.

"Same here." Ariel said.

Then they also met Solidad, who also got 5 ribbons. Her presence also made Reisa and Ariel's eyes glowed fire.

Back when meeting Lillie and Kris, they also saw Adam and Emma come.

"Why are you here?" Ash asked as he hugged them.

"Lillie called us, saying that you, Ariel and Reisa are participating the Grand Festival." Adam said.

"Besides, Dia was also here, but he ran off to somewhere." Emma gave a mischivious smile.

"I see. Please expect us to win." Ash said.

"Sure will." Adam said.

They then went to see the opening ceremony, the MC introduced the judges, which was Mr. Suzukio, Mr. Contesta, 3 Nurse Joys and much to their shock, Jasmine.

"I see where Dia have gone to." Ash said.

"Yeah." Reisa nodded in agreement.

In the first appeal round, there are 300 contestants participating, the judges split into 3 and there will be 3 coordinators on the field. Ash was assigned to Jasmine's field.

"Okay. Yanmega, Noctowl! I chose you!"

Ash took out the two Pokemon and started the performance. After showing their sparkle wind show, Ash decided to give an unusual ending.

"Noctowl! Use Confuse Ray in the sky! Yanmega! Silver Wind!"

The two Pokemon nodded and they made an aurora light which was beautiful.

"That was special, using the flying moves like this." Nurse Joy said.

"I agree. He showed a great talent." Jasmine said.

Reisa was at the Mr. Suzukio's field, she used Seaking and Starmie. They performed a water ballet which was similar to Misty's, but her style. She also got the judges compliments. Ariel used Magcargo and Magmar, they showed great fire to made the judges, Mr. Contesta and Nurse Joy heat up.

After the appeal rounds are over, the MC said that the results were here. Ash saw himself, Reisa, Ariel and Solidad on the screen, which meant they passed.

"Alright. Our first step was done." Reisa said in excitement.

"Yeah, right up next is the real deal." Ariel said.

All four of them were battle hard, they defeated all the enemies on the way.

"Well folks, right now the match ups for the semi finals are here!"

It shows that Ash was facing Solidad while Reisa was facing Ariel.

"Wow, I can't believe we meet each other." Ash said.

"Yeah…I am not going to lose." Solidad said to Ash.

"Me too." Ash replied.

Ariel said, "Reisa, lookes like it is you and me."

"I now, now I am a little nervous."

Back in the audience, Lillie said, "So Ariel and Reisa are facing each other, this is so hard to choose who to cheer on."

Adam said, "Well, you can cheer both of them if you like to."

Kris said, "Well, I was more worried about Reisa, the last time they battled, she lost and fell in depression."

Dia said, "If she could conquer that, she fould win easily."

The next day, Ash and Solidad were standing at the opposite sides.

"Here are our 2 contestants! Which will the be the victor? Now let the match begin!"

Solidad said, "Slowbro, Lapras! Show them your moves."

Ash said, "Meganium, Butterfree! I chose you!"

Ash sent out the two Pokemon as the match started. Meganium started off with Energy Ball and Butterfree cut it into missiles to shot the two water types, but they did a huge Water Pulse to cover the moves and it disappeared.

"Now, Ice Beam and Bubble Beam!" Solidad said as the Pokemon did a ice bubbles, Ash asked Butterfree and Meganium to use Stun Spore and Sweet Scent to break those bubbles and made them different colors. Which made Solidad lost a lot.

"Now Meganium! Dance around with Butterfree, then use Tackle and Body Slam!"

They nodded and danced, letting the audience feel like watching a dance show, then they slammed the two Pokemon.

"Shake it off, Lapras! Then use Thunderbolt! Slowbro! Psyshock to add the flavor!"

The two Pokemon did what Solidad said, Meganium and Butterfree used Protect to dodged them.

Then both offensive and defensive, Ash then said, "Meganium, time to show our power, Vine Whip to make them fly! Then Butterfree, when they are in the air, use Quiver Dance!"

The two Pokemon did what Ash said, when the opponents fell on the ground, the buzzer was alarmed.

"Time is up! The winner is… Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheered with his Pokemon, not to mention a Body Slam from Meganium.

"We lost, but you two did great." Solidad said as she recalled the two Pokemon.

After Ash was freed from Meganium, he went towards Solidad.

"Great battle."

"Indeed. Although I lost my chance to win, but be sure you win the finals."

"I will." He said as they shook hands.

In the audience, Reisa said, "So that it was either you or me who will be facing Ash in the finals."

Ariel said, "It will be tough, considered we all lost to him. But we should give our best."

"You bet." Reisa said.

That afternoon, Reisa and Ariel faced each other.

"Let's go. Blastiose, Octillery!" Reisa sent her Water Pokemon.

"Houndoom, Umbreon! You are up!"

Then the MC announced the battle began. Reisa asked Blastoise to use Water Pulse and covering the Octillery's Octazooka. Ariel used Dark Pulse to break it and then use Psychic to convert into missiles and backfire. Then Umbreon used Double Team and Houndoom covered the copies with flames, turning into flying missiles and shot Blastoise, but Blastoise used Withdraw while Octillery stand on top of the shell, they started spinning and attacking the copies, making them disappeared and a rainbow appeared.

"Time to not hold back, shall we?" Ariel asked as she took out a Key Ring.

"You bet." Reisa said as she took out the Key Necklace. Both of them pressed it and mega evolved their respective Pokemon.

"What a surprise, it is a mega evolution battle!" The crowd cheered at them, Ash nodded and smiled at them.

The two both used their power boost to their advantage, then not long after, Blastoise shot a Dragon Pulse and it covered the field with smoke. It was that time when the buzzer alarmed.

"The winner is Reisa! With 5 points higher than Ariel! Reisa will be facing Ash in the finals!"

Reisa was happy, she jumped in joy. Ariel said, "Congratulations. I knew you could do well."

"Thanks."

"Good luck on battling Ash." She said as she left the stage.

The next day before the match, Ash said to his Pokemon. "Pikachu, Sylveon. Your opponent will be Reisa. Are you pumped up for this?"

They cheered in excitement, Ash smiled and gave them each a Pokepuff.

"Good, let's do our best."

Meanwhile, Reisa was inside her room, she got a call from her father, Wallace.

"That is wonderful, Reisa. You almost reach your dream." Wallace said.

"But what if I lose? I have never won Ash before." Reisa said in a frown.

"If it really happened, don't give up. You can try it next year. The title won't go away if you try hard."

Reisa nodded. "Well, I will see you after the match." Reisa said and then hang up the phone.

"Well folks, the has come to determine who will get the Johto Ribbon Cup! On our right side is our Kanto Champion, Ash Ketchum! While on the other side is our Water Specialist, Reisa! Now who will win the cup? Let's find out as they sent out their Pokemon!"

Reisa said, "Ash. I know I can't win against you, but I won't let the crowd disappointed! Feraligatr! Gyarados! Come on out!"

Ash said, "Your Starter and your first Mega Evolution, good. Pikachu, Sylveon! I chose you."

The two jumped out of the crowd with a twirl, causing the crowd the cheer.

"Now let the match begin!"

Gyarados and Feraligatr tried to use the Water Fire Combo, Pikachu and Sylveon dodged and used Swift with Fairy Wind. Gyarados used Crunch to bite of the attack, while Feraligatr used Close Combat on Pikachu, but the moves aren't too violent, instead, the Close Combat was like playing the drums, causing Ash to get worried.

"Sylveon, help Pikachu by using Dazzling Gleam!"

Sylveon did and then made Feraligatr lost the target.

"Not bad. Gyarados, use Dragon Rage!"

"Sylveon go and swim in the attack!"

When the Dragon Rage fired, Sylveon jumped inside and did a spin.

Adam said, "A clever idea. Dragon types are immune to Fairy types."

Lillie said, "So far the two are equal."

Ariel said, "Indeed, neither will want to lose the battle."

After a Thunderbolt Moonblast and Hyper Beam Water Pulse combined, the field was once again covered by the smoke. When it faded, Gyarados and Feraligatr had swirls in their eyes.

"Since Gyarados and Feraligatr are unable to battle, Pikachu and Sylveon win!"

The crowd cheered for Ash's victory, while Ash didn't feel exciting, instead, he went towards the crying Reisa.

"Reisa. It was just a battle. Please don't cry." Ash hugged her, causing the crowd to also cheer for Reisa.

Reisa looked at the crowd, she wiped out her tears and nodded.

In the ending ceremony, Jasmine was the one who present the Ribbon Cup.

"Ash, congratulations. You won the grand festival on your first try. Now you are a Top Coordinator like us."

Ash got the cup and said, "Thanks, it was actually my Pokemon who did the work."

Jasmine said, "True, but they couldn't do it without you."

Later that night, they all attend the party held for contestants and the audiences. Ash met up with others.

"You did it, Ash." Lillie immediately hugged him, causing him to blush at the sudden movement.

Adam said, "Indeed, you sure had Delia's style of Coordinating."

Emma asked, "By the way, where is Reisa?"

"Oh, she went to talk to her father about the last match."

Kris said, "I guess she was disappointed at her loss, right?"

Ash said, "She did, but then she told me that she was glad that she lost to me instead of others."

Ariel and Solidad came, Ash asked them what would they do afterwards, Solidad said that she would go to Unova while Ariel said to watch Silver battling the league. Ash then wished them good luck.

When Reisa arrived, Ash asked, "How was Wallace? Is he fine at your loss?"

Reisa nodded, "He said that before he was a Top Coordinator, he failed a lot of times. I just need to do better next year, right now let's just finish your journey in Johto."

"Thanks." Ash said.

* * *

The next day, Adam, Emma and Dia went back to Sevestar, while Ash, Lillie, Reisa and Kris decided to head to Blackthorn City. Until they saw the screen from the Radio Tower.

"Greetings, everyone."

Ash then noticed the man. "It is Archer! The current leader of Team Rocket!"

"What did he want?"

Archer said, "Right now our leader, Giovanni was caught in jail. But that doesn't mean Team Rocket will disbanded. We will continue our boss' plan and take over the world."

This statement caused a lot of people to fear.

"Ash, Lillie." Lance came with another person.

"Brother Ethan?" Kris asked.

"Hello Kris, I know now it is not the time for reunions." He turned to Ash. "So you are the one who defeat Lance in Kanto. I am Ethan, the current Johto Champion."

"Nice to meet you." Ash said as he shook his hand.

"Right now Team Rocket was in the Radio Tower. We need your assistance to take them down." Lance said.

"Sure. We will." Lillie said as they went to the Radio Tower.

Inside the Radio Tower, they saw the famous Team Rocket trio.

"You three again?" Ash said in annoyance.

"Well twerp, you caught almost all of our members. Therefore we shall defeat you here."

They sent out 4 Pokemon, Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Wobbuffet.

"Do you seriously think you can beat us?" Ash taunted, Ethan said, "Well, you guys go find the 4 commanders, I will simply handled them all."

"Okay. I trust you." Ash said as they left. Ethan took out Ambipom, Sudowoodo, Togekiss and Politoed.

"Now you will fall." Ethan said.

The other 5 went upstairs and met the 4 commanders waiting for them.

"I knew you would come." Proton said.

"This time we will defeat you and take all of your Pokemon to save our boss." Petrel said.

"And get the revenge on my traitous children."

Lance said, "Archer, Ariana, Proton and Petrel… You are under arrest." Lance said as he took out Aerodactyl. Ash took out Pikachu, Lillie sent out Lapras, Reisa sent out Feraligatr and Kris sent Monlee. Archer sent Houndoom, Ariana sent Crobat, Proton sent Muk and Petrel sent Weezing.

Meanwhile, Ethan defeated all of the trio's Pokemon.

"No way… we lost so easily…" James said.

Ethan gave a sinister smirk, "So you're Team Rocket, do you know what rockets always do?"

The trio was in fear, Meowth said, "I don't want to know.."

Then suddenly, they were blasting off the tower.

"We are blasting off again!"

Ethan said, "That takes care of the Rockets." He said as they left tp catch up with Lance.

Lance and the others battled the 4 commanders, Kris' Monlee evolved into a Hitmonchan, he used a lot of punches to defeat Muk.

"To think that we are defeated so easily…" Ariana said in anger.

They saw all of their Pokemon fell…they tried to retreat.

"Lapras, froze them in the ice!"

Lapras did and the 4 people were in the ice.

"Now that is how the bad guys get captured." Lillie high five Ash.

"You did a great job." Ash said.

Ethan came to Lance, "Do I miss something?"

Lance said, "Your sister's Tyrogue evolved."

"That's cool."

Reisa asked, "So where is the trio?"

"Blasting off again. They said it."

Lance said, "So with these four captured, now there are only two sets of Team Rocket aren't captured. One is that trio and another one I didn't see them."

Ash said, "The trio will be no problem, they will most likely chasing me. As for the other two. I will watch out for them."

Lance nodded as he and Ethan took the 4 commanders away. Before leaving, Ethan was scolded by Kris, causing Ash and the others to laugh, Lance said, "By the way, Ash. You only have one gym left?"

"Yes. The Blackthorn gym where your cousin is."

Lance said, "Well, since you beat me, she shouldn't be a problem." Lance said as he left.

Lillie said, "So Clair is the Blackthron Gym Leader?"

"Yes. I can't wait to battle her. Now let's go."

They nodded as they flew off the city.

* * *

 **Here is the end of the Grand Festival, Ash is the winner. And Team Rocket is arrested, only a trio and a duo left. (You know who the duo is if you watch the movie).**

 **As for Clair, Ash knew her, since he was trained under Lance and Lance often mentioned her.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Entei, Raikou, Phanpy**

 **Now with Lillie:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastiose (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise (Mega), Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega)**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Meganium (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy), Xatu (Xatee), Smoochum (Chunee), Hitmonchan (Monlee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	46. Johto Chapter 18

Johto Chapter 18

They flew to Blackthorn City, where they saw a Dratini passingby. When they were about to approach, a mysterious woman and a Gyarados appeared.

"If you get closer, then I will show no mercy." The woman said. Ash then recognized her as Clair.

"Wait, Clair, it is me Ash!" Ash said.

The Clair immediately noticed him, "Oh, Ash! You finally come to the city. Lillie as well?"

Lillie smiled, "Nice to see you, Clair."

After introducing to Reisa and Kris, Clair then apologized for mistaking them as thieves. They left the Dratini as Clair was going to follow him.

As they slowly followed Clair and her Dratini upstream, her assistant, Kaburagi revealed the local history: an unidentified dragon Pokémon had terrorized local residents, until it was defeated by the first Blackthorn Gym Leader, who took one of its fangs as a sign of victory. Since then, the Dragon Fang had been handed down through generations, and today was the day that they must perform a purification ritual.

Meanwhile, Ash and company, with Kaburagi, managed to make up their ground with Clair. Kaburagi implored Clair to return in time for the ritual.

"I refuse, look at this Dratini. It is preparing to shed its skin." Clair said.

"It is the point Dratini is vulnerable in, right?" Kris asked.

"You are correct."

When Dratini left, Clair and Gyarados follow, and Ash and company had no choice but to follow them, and let Dratini shed its skin before preparing for the ritual.

"Well… it will take a day to pursue Dratini, how about we take a rest?" Clair asked.

They nodded and took a break for lunch.

Kaburagi noticed Ash got 7 badges, he said, "So you also got the Mahogany Town's Badge?"

"Yes. I beat Pryce. Which wasn't a real victory since he forfeit."

Clair said, "Making him forfeit isn't a small feet. So it is true that a Gyarados was rampaging there?"

"Yes. But my cousin Silver captured it."

Reisa asked, "So Clair, you and Lance were cousins, right?"

"Oh, Lance, huh. Yes. We are, although we trained together, sometimes he had to do his International Police duties. I heard that Team Rocket was almost all captured, is it true?"

Lillie said, "Yeah, only two we didn't meet and 3 idiots left."

"Who are you calling idiots?"

They turned and saw Dratini in a net and the trio.

"Oh, here are the 3 idiots." Reisa said.

"I will make you regret what you said!" Jessie said.

"Hold on, Jess. We must retreat now." Meowth covered their escape using a smoke bomb.

"Oh, no! We must get Dratini back!" Clair said. They chased their balloon and Gyarados destroyed it, causing them to land.

Trying to defend themselves, James sent out Weezing, but was dispatched easily by Gyarados. Sylveon tried to use Moonblast on Team Rocket to send them flying, but Wobbuffet's Counter deflected the attack in all directions, hitting Ash, Pikachu, Sylveon, Team Rocket, and nearly hitting Lillie, Reisa, Kris, and Kaburagi. When an errant Moonblast was about to hit Dratini, Clair dived to protect it. Just at that moment, Dratini evolved into Dragonair, As Dragonair was far more rare, Team Rocket pressed on their attack, but thanked to Gyarados' Hyper Beam and Dragonair's Twister, they were sent flying.

Just as they celebrated their victory, Dragonair left, with everyone in pursuit. They were led to Riverhead Falls, the source of the water that led into Blackthorn City, and the perfect place for the ritual. Ash and company were witnesses to the purification ritual, in which Clair said a prayer and proceeded to drench the Dragon Fang in the lake water. The Dragon Fang reacted, and sends a dragon-shaped beam of light into the sky.

"If a Dragon Pokemon dies the body of it will become a star in the sky, that was what you witnessed."

Ash and his friends were in awe. After the ritual, Clair said, "Ash, we should battle tomorrow, is it okay for you?"

Ash nodded, "Sure."

* * *

The next day, Ash and the others were at the gym.

"So are you ready, Ash?" Clair asked.

"You bet."

Before Kaburagi could explain the rules, they heard the alarm.

"Oh no, someone was trying to steal the Dragon Fang!" Clair said. "I am sorry Ash, I think we need to postpone for now."

"Don't worry. It is okay for me."

Abandoning the battle, the group pursued Team Rocket, who had managed to commandeer a boat.

"Team Rocket, not you guys again!" Ash said. They sent out Dragonair, Gyarados, Feraligatr and Blastiose to follow them.

James said, "We can't battle those alone for now…"

Team Rocket escaped into the Dragon's Den, a cave in the middle of the water. Their pursuit in the cave led them to the Dragon Holy Land.

"This is the Dragon Holy Land, I have trained here with Lance." Clair said as they also got inside. They split up to find Team Rocket, but when they found them, a Dragonite managed to fire a Hyper Beam as a warning shot to the group.

"That Dragonite was belonged to the first gym leader, since he passed away, he had never felt the same." Kaburagi said.

"But why is he helping Team Rocket?" Lillie asked.

"Probably fell into their stupid lies. The only way to let him listen is to defeat him."

Suddenly, they heard a roar, they turned and saw a Pokemon reaching towards them.

"No way, could it be?!" Ash quickly used the Flame Plate, since he was about to be shot by a familiar Flamethrower.

"Charizard!" Ash hugged him as he licked his face. "You haven't change a bit…"

Then another Charizard came with a woman, who they all knew about.

"Liza. You came." Clair said. Liza nodded, "It is been a while, friend."

Reisa asked if they knew each other, it was revealed that Liza and Clair were good childhood friends, and that Liza occasionally brought the Charizard from Charicific Valley to the Holy Land to train.

"Well, I have seen this Charizard before, but I wasn't aware of its original Trainer." Clair said.

What shocked them was Charla was showing affection to Lillie.

"Stop it, it tickles."

Ash asked, "Lillie, you know Charla?"

Liza said, "Well, Lillie was the one who took Charla in as a Charmander."

"Yeah. I found it when I was asked to help Lance on a mission. I took her to Liza so she could train with her,"

Ash asked, "So does that mean Charla is yours?"

"Well… you can say so." Lillie said.

"So Ash, have you battled Clair yet?"

"No, because Team Rocket has the Dragon Fang and tricked the Dragonite to assisting them."

"Then I will help you." Liza said as both Charizard and Charla nodded.

The group was soon being towed across the Holy Land in Charizard-pulled balloons. As they fly, Kaburagi reminded Ash and Co. that Dragonite originally belonged to the first Blackthorn Gym Leader, who had dedicated his life in protecting the Holy Land; even after he passed away, his Dragonite continued its vigil in memory of its Trainer.

"Looks like they arrived at the lake. Maybe the Dragonite took them to the Dragon Shrine…" Kaburagi said.

"Dragon Shrine?"

"It was built long ago to represent hope for harmony between humans and Pokémon. Within the shrine lies the Prayer Flame, a symbol of the eventual peace between humans and Pokémon; despite being lit over 500 years ago, it remains strong to this day."

When they arrived, they saw Team Rocket was battling Dragonite, who noticed that they were thieves. Charizard's Flamethrower saved Team Rocket from another Hyper Beam. Clair sent out Dragonair to put out the raging fire by making it rain, while Liza, Lillie, Reisa and Kris tried to save the Pokémon trapped in the fires. Charizard glared at Dragonite, but Ash reined it in.

"Dragonite, please calm down!" Ash said to him, but he didn't listen.

Team Rocket huddled at Ash's feet, thanking him for saving them; Kaburagi took the opportunity to retrieve the Dragon Fang from James. Clair begged Dragonite to recognize her and stop its attack, but to no avail - Dragonite fired a Hyper Beam at her, which was only partially deflected by Charizard's Flamethrower.

"Clair, looks like Dragonite was suffering from the Outrage." Kaburagi said.

"What? Isn't that the move similar to Thrash?" Lillie asked.

"Yes, but Outrage was mostly halpened on Dragon Types." Kris said.

As the guardian of the Holy Land unleashed a powerful Twister that forced Dragonair to dispel her rain clouds.

"We need to stop Dragonite. Clair, leave this to me and Sylveon, Sylveon is a fairy could handle Dragon types." Clair nodded in agreement.

Ash had Sylveon try a Fairy Wind; unfortunately, Dragonite dashed up and knocked her down before she could attack. Ash caught Sylveon, and was in turn saved from Dragonite's attack by Charizard. Ash again tried to talk Dragonite down, asking it to listen to the cries of the wild Pokémon around it, but the maddened Dragon-Type was unmoved.

"So what did you guys do?" Lillie asked the trio. James admitted his attempt to steal the Prayer Flame, causing him to be blamed.

Meanwhile, Charizard and Dragonite faced off over the lake. Charizard opened with a Flamethrower, knocking Dragonite into the water. Dragonite emerged unharmed and fired a Hyper Beam at Ash, but Dragonair intercepted the attack with Safeguard.

"We must work together to stop Dragonite."

"Sure."

Clair had Dragonair use Bind to cut Dragonite off; when the fully-evolved dragon broke free, Charizard and Dragonair blasted it with Flamethrower and Hyper Beam. Even this failed to slow Dragonite down, and it quickly evaded and countered Dragonair's second attempt at a Hyper Beam. Ash had Charizard use Seismic Toss, but Dragonite dodged and hurled Charizard into the woods. As Charizard returned to the air, ready for another round, Clair realized that Dragonite was too powerful for any one attack to work.

Trying a different approach, Clair ordered Dragonair to summon thunder clouds while Charizard kept Dragonite busy. Another Twister attack from the latter forced Liza and Charla to land their balloon, now carrying Kris and the evacuated wild Pokémon. After a moment, lightning began striking Dragonite, and Sylveon soon added a Dazzling Gleam attack to pin the Dragon Pokémon down. Despite the shocking assault, Dragonite tried to break free with Hyper Beam - in response, Ash had Charizard use Fire Spin to contain the attack. The energy of the Hyper Beam was thus reflected and turned back on Dragonite itself; nonetheless, the furious Pokémon attempted another Hyper Beam. This time, the combined attacks exploded in Dragonite's face, sending it plummeting into the water.

As everyone regrouped and holds their breath, Dragonite emerged from the water in a flash. Assuming the worst, Ash prepared to have Pikachu launch Thunder attack.

"Wait!" Clair said as Dragonite's attack rage was finally gone. Having regained its conscious state, it wept over the damage it caused to its beloved Holy Land.

Ash turned to the trio, "You have cause a lot of trouble, now leave!" They do so without protest.

Kaburagi quickly realized that they had taken the Dragon Fang from the box. One Thunderbolt attack later, and the Dragon Fang slipped from James' hand as Team Rocket blasted off again. Ash recovered the Dragon Fang, while Steelix put the Prayer Flame back in the Dragon Shrine.

"Thank you Ash for saving the shrine." Clair said.

"It was nothing. So can we continue our gym battle?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ash and Clair were standing inside the Blackthorn Gym, preparing to start their battle, which would be a three-on-three battle.

"Here is my first Pokemon, go Kingdra."

"Snorlax, I chose you!" Ash said.

Lillie said, "It was great to have him with me so Ash could use it."

Kris said, "Yeah, I can't wait to see how the battle goes."

Ash started the battle with Snorlax's Hyper Beam, which Clair countered with Kingdra's Agility. Kingdra tried to hit Snorlax, but just bounced off of its bulky body. Clair had Kingdra use Swift, but the attack once again just harmlessly bounced off of Snorlax. Ash tried to use Snorlax's Body Slam, but Kingdra dodged it with Agility. Kingdra hit Snorlax again, but once again, Snorlax was left undamaged. Clair noted that her attacks weren't working against Snorlax's big body, and had Kingdra use Hydro Pump. Ash told Snorlax to dodge the attack, but it was unable to, and was hit. Clair ordered another Hyper Beam, which Snorlax avoided it by diving into the pool they're battling on.

"What, did he just let Snorlax swim?" Reisa asked.

"Snorlax was one of a kind, he could swim Butterfree style."

"Wow."

Ash ordered another Body Slam, but as both Pokémon sank underwater, Snorlax started weighing less, allowing Kingdra escape the attack without being crushed. Clair told Kingdra to use Hydro Pump once Snorlax came up for air, but Ash told Snorlax to jump out of the water. As Snorlax leaped into the air and Kingdra used Hydro Pump, Ash ordered Snorlax to lean back, and it managed to successfully dodge the attack without getting any damage. Clair ordered Kingdra to use Swift, but Ash told Snorlax to just take it. Clair ordered another Hydro Pump, but it only did a little bit of damage. Kingdra was starting to look tired, Lillie realized that Ash was trying to worn out Kingdra. Clair ordered another Hyper Beam, but Snorlax dodged it once again by going underwater. With Kingdra's stamina starting to run low, Ash ordered Snorlax to use Ice Punch, knocking Kingdra out of the match.

"Your stragety truly worked, I give you that, but here is my second Pokemon. Gyarados."

Clair ordered Gyarados to use Hydro Pump, while Snorlax used Hyper Beam. However, Snorlax was starting to tire out, causing Gyarados's Hydro Pump to overpower its Hyper Beam. Gyarados then used Dragon Breath, and as Snorlax was still in the middle of recharging, it was unable to counterattack. As such, the Dragon Breath makes a clean hit on Snorlax, paralyzing it and preventing it from moving. Clair ordered Gyarados to use Hyper Beam, which hit Snorlax head on, causing it to finally faint.

"You did great, Snorlax. Sylveon, you are next!"

Sylveon appeared on the field, ready to battle. Clair had Gyarados use Hyper Beam, but Sylveon avoided the attack before slamming into Gyarados with Quick Attack. Clair was momentarily surprised by Sylveon's Speed, but quickly ordered Gyarados to use Bite. Sylveon avoided the attack before using Psyshock, but Gyarados used Dragon Breath, forming a barrier that blocked the Psychic-type attack. Gyarados followed up with a Hydro Pump, which Sylveon tried to dodge, but still got grazed by it, knocking him down for a moment. In a surprising maneuver, Gyarados leaped out of the water and started squeezing Sylveon in a tight wrap. This, however, allowed Sylveon to use a close-range Draining Kiss on Gyarados, dealing notable damage on the Atrocious Pokémon before it can move away. Gyarados tried to use Bite, but Sylveon kept dodging the repeated attacks. However, the repeated evasive maneuvers eventually left Sylveon driven into a corner. Gyarados attempted to finish Sylveon with a Hydro Pump, but Ash had Sylveon use Agility to race up the Hydro Pump to get into point-blank-range of Gyarados's face, allowing him to land another close-range Dazzling Gleam, knocking Gyarados out.

Clair sent out her final and strongest Pokémon: Dragonair. But Ash asked Sylveon to return.

"Why doing it?" Clair asked.

"I want this guy to battle Dragonair. Charizard! I choose you!"

Charla then came to sit next to Lillie, Lillie said, "I know you want to see him battle. He is really strong,"

Ash said, "Before we began, let me do a trick. Mega Evolve!"

Ash mega evolve Charizard into Y form, causing Liza to smile at him.

Kaburagi pulled a lever, opening the Gym roof so that the two Pokémon could use their flying abilities to their fullest. Charizard attacked with Flamethrower, but Dragonair dived underwater to avoid the attack before counterattacking with Hyper Beam. Charizard used Flamethrower again, but once again, Dragonair dived into the water to avoid the attack. Clair then had Dragonair use Dragon Rage, engulfing Charizard in a cyclone that smashed it down to the ground. Ash urged Charizard to stand up, and it did so, before attacking with yet another Flamethrower, which wws yet again avoided by Dragonair diving underwater. Dragonair attacked with Hyper Beam, while Ash had Charizard use Fire Spin, blocking the attack. Ash issued yet another command for a Flamethrower, promoting Clair to repeat the now common order for Dragonair to dive underwater. However, Ash then changed his attack order into a full-power Fire Spin. All of Charizard's previous attacks had been evaporating the water in the pool, and this Fire Spin disposed of the remaining water, leaving the pool empty and Dragonair without a place to hide in.

Charizard attacked with Flamethrower, but Dragonair blocked it with Safeguard before striking Charizard with Iron Tail. Clair ordered another Iron Tail, but this time, Charizard intercepted the attack and grabbed Dragonair, preparing to use Seismic Toss. As Charizard was building up power, Clair had Dragonair use Dragon Rage, disrupting Charizard, and causing it to crash hard into the ground. Despite the heavy hit, Charizard was still able to stand up. After an exchange of fire with Hyper Beam and Flamethrower, Dragonair went in for another Iron Tail, but once again, Charizard grabbed Dragonair and went for for another Seismic Toss. Once again, Clair had Dragonair use Dragon Rage, but this time, Charizard countered by using Fire Spin, engulfing both of them in flames and turning Seismic Toss into a "Flaming Seismic Toss". The attack slammed into the Gym floor with a devastating force, and as the flames die down, Dragonair fainted, making Ash the winner of the battle.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Charizard wins, which means the victory goes to Ash!" Clair recalled Dragonair and walked towards Ash.

"Congratulations Ash. You defeat me. This is the Rising Badge."

Ash got it and raised his hand in victory.

"Now I have all the badges. I can take part in the league." Ash said,

Lillie said, "Way to go, Ash."

Then Liza took Charizard and Charla back to training as she left, the group waved goodbye to her, then the learnt that the league is held in Mt. Silver, so they bid farewell to Clair.

"So since Charizard and Charla are meant to be together, how about their trainers?" Reisa gave an evil smirk, causing the two teens to blush.

"What are you talking about?" Lillie sluttered.

"Nothing." Reisa said as they continue their journey.

* * *

 **Finishes the chapter. Now Ash is qualified to be in the league. Next chapter will be the 5th movie, which is one of my favorites.**

 **Charla was belonged to Lillie, same as Ash, she left her training in the Charicific Valley longer than Ash's.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Entei, Raikou, Phanpy**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastiose (Mega), Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega)**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Meganium (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy), Xatu (Xatee), Smoochum (Chunee), Hitmonchan (Monlee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	47. Johto Chapter 19

Johto Chapter 19

"Alto Mare, it has been a while when we last arrived." Ash said.

"Yeah, I really missed here." Lillie said.

The group saw the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race. Reisa said, "Ash, how about a rematch?"

"You are on. I won't lose last time since Latias pulled the wrong way."

Kris asked Lillie, "Latias?"

"Oh, the guardians of Alto Mare, we had met them a lot here. They could also be like Ash, disguised themselves as humans."

Ash and Reisa both used their Feraligatr in the race, they went through quickly until Ash felt a strong presence pulling the chariot.

"Oh, Latias, I know it was you." Ash said to the invisible Pokemon. "Don't go the wrong way, okay?"

Then Ash passed through the finish line, but it didn't stop. Reisa came in second, she told the referee that she would handed the cup to Ash.

After Latias stopped, she turned into a form of Bianca.

"Latias, nice to see you again." Latias immediately nuzzled Ash. They went to meet the others.

But then, they saw two women came with an Espeon and Ariados.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Ash gasped, "You two. I finally found you, Annie and Oakley, you are under arrest."

"Oh, I don't think so, just because you sent all of our other members to jail doesn't mean we will go too. Espeon, use Psychic!" Ash quickly fired Dark Pulse on the Ariados. Making a smoke.

"Latias, let's go." She nodded as they ran off.

When Ash and Latias went back to his friends, Reisa and Lillie were also nuzzled.

"Nice to see you again, Latias." Lillie said.

Reisa said, "So she helped you once more in the race, huh?"

"This time she didn't take me the wrong way."

Latias then took the four to met Bianca and Lorenzo. Who were also happy to see them again.

"No wonder Latias ran off, she must have sense you coming." Lorenzo said.

"But seriously, can you not use my form as your disguise?" Bianca said, which Latias said, "Sorry."

She changed into another form, which was a raven hair that came to her shoulder.

"You look beautiful in that." Ash complimented, causing Latias to blush.

They also went inside the secret garden, Latios immediately scolded his sister.

"How can you run off again, what if you are seen? You could be in danger!"

Latias said, "I am not a kid anymore, and I want to meet Ash since he arrived!"

Latios then greeted them, Pikachu and Sylveon went to play with them.

Lorenzo showed the Soul Dew to Ash, he said that it was made by a soul of a dead Latias or Latios, it could also be the key to access the Defense Mechanism of Altomare, DMA. After they played for the rest of the day, Ash and his friends went back to Pokemon Center to rest.

"So Ash," Lillie said nervously, "I want to ask, do you have feelings for Latias?"

Ash was surprised at the words, he said, "Well… I only see her as a sister like Serena or Zossie. Why do you ask?"

Lillie turned, "Oh, nothing…"

When they were about to rest, Ash felt a presence that came to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Latias was standing there.

"Latias, what's wrong?"

"No time to explain, the two thieves we met before captured my brother, Bianca and Lorenzo…"

Ash quickly called everyone awake, they decided to go, but the fences were rising. "I will go first." Ash said as he and Latias jumped before the fence was closing.

"Ash!" The three girls called as he went away.

"He didn't bring Pikachu and Sylveon with him." Reisa said when seeing the pouting two Pokemon.

"In that case, we will use ours to help him." Lillie said as she sent out Ash's Yanmega, Reisa sent Corsola and Politoed. They told them the situation and then they followed Ash and Latias were heading towards the control room at the museum, they were ambushed by an Aerodactyl and a Kabutops who was revived and attacking them due to the orders. Ash and the other Pokemon defeated them and headed to the museum, which was going berserk.

Ash fired a Thunder Bolt to the duo and freed Latios with Latias. Latios fell on the ground weakly while Latias nuzzled him. Lillie and the others arrived and freed Lorenzo and Bianca from Ariados web.

"Okay, I deserved that," Ash said after Pikachu and Sylveon attack him for not carrying them.

"Lorenzo said, "I am glad you come."

Bianca said, "Is Latios okay?"

Latias said, "He is fine, he just weak…"

Then Lorenzo found Annie trying to touch the Soul Dew.

"No! Don't touch it!"

But it was too late, she touched it and the Soul Dew turned black and disappeared.

"The Soul Dew…" Reisa said.

"When those who heart isn't pure clean touch the Soul Dew, it will be the doom to Alto Mare." Lorenzo said.

"What doom?" Kris asked.

They ran outside and saw the sea and the water all dried out.

"What, where does the water go?" Reisa asked.

Ash said, "It will be back, but…Alto Mare will doom due to Tsunami."

They saw the giant Tsunami approaching.

Bianca asked, "Is there a way we can save the town?"

Latios said, "There is. I must sacrifice myself to become the new Soul Dew."

Latias was shocked, "Brother, you can't do it! I don't want to lose you!"

"I am sorry, it has to be done." He said as he prepared to go.

"Wait, Latios!" Ash called out to him, he said, "What is it, we don't have time."

Ash said, "I have a way to not let you die but you can also make the Soul Dew."

Lorenzo asked, "How?"

Ash said, "Soul Dew is made of energies of the eon Pokemon. Since Latios was used to control the DMA, he had lost most of his energies. But what I wanted to do will cause a lot of energy, but Latios won't die. First, Latios, take me with you."

Latios let Ash hopped on. Ash put a marble like thing on Latios' Wing.

"Now, Mega Evolve!" Ash said as Latios changed his form.

"Of course, Mega Evolution can give a Pokemon a lot of energy." Lillie said.

Latios nodded to Ash as they rode off. Ash and Latios used Psychic to stop the Tsunami, making the sea level lowered. Latios started to drain his energy to make a Soul Dew.

"Hang on tight." Ash said as he took out Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, when Latios fell, use you Psychic to catch him."

"Okay." Mewtwo said. Not long after, the new Soul Dew was made. Latios then fell unconscious, which was caught by Mewtwo. Ash also quickly caught the Latiosite which was about to fall into the ocean.

They went back to the garden, where everyone was waiting. Latias asked, "Is he alright?"

Ash nodded, "Yes. He is. He needed to rest." Ash then placed the new Soul Dew back to where it belonged, he then turned to others, "Now the town is safe." Everyone sighed in relief.

They stayed for another day, Ash and his friends were about to leave the town. They waved goodbye to Bianca and Lorenzo on the boat.

"Wow, what a day." Ash said.

"Yeah…" Lillie said.

Just then, they saw two figures approaching. They arrived on the boat and showed their human forms.

"Latias, Latios? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Latias then kissed Ash on the cheek, then said, "I wanted to go with you,"

Ash was surprised at the kiss, while Lillie was a little angry. "Well, sure, you two can come in the team." Ash then took out two Pokeballs and captured them.

Reisa said, "Looks like somebody is jealous."

"I am not." Lillie pouted, causing them to laugh.

* * *

They went back to New Bark Town and met Professor Elm, he gave Ash an Egg and asked him to take care of it. The egg finally hatched into a Larvitar. But much to their surprise is that Larvitar was in a low temperature.

"Something is wrong with it…" Reisa said. They decided to go to Pokemon Center

To check it out. But Nurse Joy also couldn't find what was wrong with Larvitar. The remaining Trio was trying to steal the Larvitar, but they were blasted off again. Ash contacted Professor Oak, who was talking to Professor Pine and Grace. They heard the news and came to their aid. The professors managed to heat up Larvitar, who was slowly opened his eyes.

"Mom, so why are you here?" Ash asked.

"I am here to see your league battle, besides, I am also here to discuss with Delia."

"I see."

Ash then explained that what he saw in the dreams when he got Larvitar, Professor Pine thought that maybe it was linked to Ash so only he would know what happened to him when he was an egg. He also suggested that he could go to find the ranger in Mt. Silver to know what happened.

And there was also a problem, when Ash and Lillie hugged Larvitar, it was okay for him, but to Reisa and the other people, he was scared.

"What did we do?" Reisa asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like this Larvitar is so scared that he only trust a little." Professor Oak replied.

"But why Lillie was okay with it?" Ash asked.

"Ash, since you hatched the egg, it will trust you. As for Lillie I think maybe you two are close."

This cause both teens to blush, while others to laugh. Professor Oak and the others said that they would see Ash at the top of Mt. Silver as Ash and the others left the Pokemon Center.

On the way, Larvitar slowly opened his heart to Reisa and Kris, they were glad that happened, but they were still trying to find the reason to Larvitar's fear for everything.

They saw an Elekid on the way, Larvitar played with him happily, the Elekid turned out to be Casey's, she wanted to have a battle with Ash, he accepted and both chose Meganium to battle, Ash won and Casey said that she would cheer Ash for his league and left.

They also met an Unown, who took them to the Unown Dimension.

"So this is the place where Professor Hale is at?" Ash looked around.

Reisa asked, "Wait, where is Larvitar?"

They didn't saw him anywhere, causing them to panic.

Then they saw some fragments of an egg shell similar to Larvitar's, they noticed that they were in Larvitar's mind. They saw the images of their encounter of the Pokemon when Larvitar was around, until they saw how Larvitar's mother was attacked and hurted by the Poachers, which made them realized why he feared humans.

Then they saw Larvitar surrounded by black crystals, the crystals were pushing Larvitar in the distance to others, Ash noticed that the crystal was his sadness and hurt, so Ash and the others trying to talk to Larvitar, trying to ease his pain.

When they succeed, the bright light glowed and Ash and the others were back at the real world. Larvitar, who was freed from its sadness and hurt, became more friendlier towards the group.

They finally arrived at Ranger Mason's Pokemon Preserve, Larvitar ran towards his mother when a Tyranitar arrived.

"Poachers! Go away!" The mother said as she fired a Hyper Beam. Ash said, "Wait, we aren't poachers. We are here to return Larvitar to you." Ash said.

Larvitar also speak to them, causing Tyranitar to calm down.

Just then, the Tyranitar was attacked and 3 poachers came.

"You three are the one who attack Tyranitar!" Ash said in anger. The poachers introduced themselves as the Poacher Brothers and captured the Tyranitar, they tried to escape with it, Ash was also caught in the body bag thrown by them, thanks to Ranger Mason, he was saved and she learned the situation. The poachers were back as they teamed up with Team Rocket and tried to steal Pikachu, Sylveon and Larvitar, but Ash quickly stopped them with his attacks. The brothers, now seeing Ash as a legendary Pokemon, targeted Ash as their next objective and attack him. But Ash used Teleport to dodge all the attacks while Lillie, Reisa and Kris freed the Tyranitar. Then the poachers were tired as Ash then took out the ranger's rope to tie them up. As for Team Rocket, they were blasting off.

Tyranitar and Larvitar were happy that the poachers were now gone, Mason said, "Thank you for helping us. They really are a trouble."

Ash said, "No problem." He turned to Tyranitar and Larvitar. "I guess this is good bye, huh…"

Then Larvitar was sad to see Ash leave. Tyranitar noticed it, she asked Ash if he could also took her with him. Ash was first surprised at this, but then he agreed.

"Sure, Mason, is it okay if I capture her, too?"

Mason said, "Sure, if Tyranitar wants to come with you."

Ash then took out a Pokeball and captured Tyranitar. Mason also gave Ash a Tyranitarite for the Tyranitar. He accepted it and thanked her as they left the Pokemon Reservation Area.

Reisa said, "So you caught another Pursuedo Legendary?"

Ash said, "Yeah…you are right. And come to think of it, this is also the second Pokemon I caught both mother and child."

Kris asked, "What is the first one?"

Lillie said, "Lapras. She also suffered the sam fate as Tyranitar."

"Is it a coincidence?" Reisa asked.

"I don't know." Ash said as they kept climbing the mountain.

* * *

 **Now Ash will be facing the League in the next chapter. I am excited to write about the Johto League. As for Larvitar, I decided to not let it evolve until the 10** **th** **Arc. (This is the 3** **rd** **Arc)**

 **Also, Latias will be the 3** **rd** **legendary Ash will bring every journey.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Entei, Raikou, Phanpy, Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Reisa's current team:**

 **Feraligatr, Quagsire, Azumarill, Slowking, Blastoise (Mega), Politoed, Omanyte, Kabutops, Seaking, Octillery, Starmie, Tentacruel, Gyarados (Mega)**

 **Kris' current team:**

 **Meganium (Megaree), Cubone (Bonee), Parasect (Parasee), Arcanine (Archy), Xatu (Xatee), Smoochum (Chunee), Hitmonchan (Monlee)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	48. Johto Chapter 20

Johto Chapter 20

Along the way, Ash and his friends noticed people gathered at a large closed gate.

"Hey, what happened?" Ash asked a bystander.

"Oh, there is a commotion on the other side." He replied.

"This is bad. It is the only way to go to Mt. Silver…" Kris said.

Ash quickly ran towards the one attendaant.

"I am the current Kanto Champion, Ash. Can I ask what was wrong?"

The attendant was shocked at first, then turned into relief.

"You see, we have prepared a Sacred Fire to the league, but it was blocked by a Sneasel, a Machop and a Machoke, we couldn't get it."

"Ash said, "If that is the case, I will help." Ash said.

"Let me help too." The gang saw another boy approaching them.

"Um… who are you?" Lillie asked.

"Oh, my name is Harrison. I am from Littleroot Town."

"Littleroot Town, I remember it is in Hoenn, right?" Kris asked.

"Yes. And you guys?"

They introduced themselves, Harrison said, "Oh, so you are the current Kanto Champion. Nice to meet you." Harrison shook hands with Ash.

They got upstairs to the shrine, then the three Pokemon came and prevent them from taking it.

"Sneasel, we need that fire so we can start the tournament." Harrison said.

Sneasel said, "You guys don't understand, this fire is a fake!" She said.

"A fake you say?" Ash asked. Causing the three Pokemon to look shocked.

"You know what we are saying?" Machoke said.

"Yes. So why is it fake?" Ash asked.

Harrison was shocked that Ash could speak to Pokemon, he asked Lillie, "He can speak Pokemon?"

Lillie said, "Yeah, I also can, too."

Sneasel used Ice Beam and froze the fire, which was frozen and broke.

"The real flame isn't suppose to be frozen so easily." Sneasel said.

"Okay. I know what you are saying. We have to find the real Sacred Fire." Ash said.

Sneasel nodded, Harrison asked, "But where are you going to find the Ho-Oh for the Sacred Fire?"

Ash smiled, "How about right here?" Ash tossed it and sent out the legendary, causing Harrison to get shocked. Ho-Oh used Sacred Fire on the torch.

"Nice work." Ash recalled Ho-Oh.

But before the gang could reach the cup, Team Rocket appeared again.

"Team Rocket? I thought they were disbanded." Harrison said.

"They were the remaining ones, and they were stupid." Reisa said.

"I hate you for saying us stupid!" Meowth said as Jessie and James sent out Arbok and Weezing. Harrison sent out a Blaziken, which Ash noticed had a mega stone on it. He mega evolved and sent them flying. Sneasel also caught the Sacred Fire.

"That is a nice Blaziken you have." Ash said.

"Thanks I will like to use it to battle you, Kanto Champion." He said as he walked off. Ash also got the Sacred Fire and began to walked off, but Sneasel wanted Ash to capture her, Ash agreed and captured her.

"Hey, Lillie, since our Pokemon were shared, and you love Ice Types. You can use her more often." Ash said.

"That will be great." Lillie said.

* * *

After returning the Sacred Fire, Ash went to register himself for the league.

"You made it huh, Ashy Boy?"

Ash turned and saw Gary.

"Of course. Gare Bear. I am not here for losing."

"We shall see." Gary said.

"Hey Ash." Ash turned and saw Silver, Ash said, "Hey Silver. Nice to see you again."

"Same here. I will be disappointed if you didn't come." He gave a grin.

Gary said, "So who are you?"

"Silver Ketchum." He replied.

Gary said, "Ash, when do you have another family member?"

"Turns out he was Giovanni's son. I learned that he was my uncle." Ash gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, but I am glad that the International Police sent Team Rocket to jail. So all the members are caught, right?"

"Well, only two and a talking Meowth left."

"Those idiots huh?"

After talking, they decided to hang out with the girls, they also ,et Goodshow who was giving balloons to children. Ash greeted him and told him about the Sacred Fire, he decided to inform the workers about it.

Before the league actual started, they got to go with the screening rounds. Ash was paired with a boy named Salvador, he used a Furret while Ash showed his Feraligatr. He used some Water Attacks and constantly Crunch, he won against him. Then using Espeon and Typhlosion, he won the other two and was qualified to be the top 48.

That night, Ash was outside walking, he saw Gary there.

"When I looked at the moon, I always remembered our first journey." Gary said. "I am sorry for being a jerk last year."

Ash was shocked that the greatest Gary Oak would apologized.

Gary said, "Right now you are a 2 region Champion, and I am still a nothing. But One thing for sure, is that we both participate the Johto League."

Ash said, "Yeah. I will always think about it."

The next day at the opening ceremony, Ash wasn't seen in the field.

"Where did Ash go?" Reisa asked.

"No idea, Gary and Silver isn't here too." Kris said.

It turned out that Team Rocket teamed up with the torch runner to kidnapped Ash. Thanks to Gary and Silver, he escaped and took the torch back to the stadium.

After lighting up the torch, Goodshow gave the ending speech as the tournament was about to begin.

"Ash, where were you?" Lillie asked.

"Got kidnapped by the trio. But I am safe now."

"They still doing their dirty work?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Ash discovered that he has been grouped into Group H. Lillie said, "Looks like the team was divided as 8 groups, each one have to battle the others in the same group. Whoever wins the most points gets to the Top 16."

"Well, this will be hard." Ash said.

When they head outside, they met one of the trainers in his group, Macy. Ash helped her save her Vulpix from Team Rocket, then she asked Ash if he wanted to date. Causing Lillie to get mad at her. Ash didn't want the tension to start, he quickly took Lillie away. Macy then said if she won, he had to go on a date with her, he agreed.

"Ash, what are you thinking?" Lillie asked.

"Trust me. I will win. Because I don't like her."

At the battlefield,Macy sent out Slugma, while Ash responded with Phanpy. The battle began by exchanging Flamethrower and Mud Slap, but Macy, anticipating that a Ground Pokémon would be sent out, tells Slugma to use Double Team to evade Phanpy's attacks. It works for a moment, but the luck runs out as Phanpy managed to hit Slugma while evading with a Rollout. Phanpy used Earthquake and Rollout in quick succession. Slugma retaliated with another Flamethrower, but Phanpy blocked with Defense Curl. Phanpy also blocked Slugma's Body Slam, and hit another Earthquake on the recovery. One Take Down later, and Slugma was out for the count.

"Way to go, Phanpy." Ash said. Phanpy then started to evolve into a Donphan, much to Ash's delight.

Typhlosion was sent in. Donphan started with a Rollout, but was counterattacked with a Flame Wheel, followed by a Quick Attack. Donphan's attempt at a Take Down was met with another Flame Wheel, knocking it out.

"Feraligatr! I chose you!"

Ash took out his another Water type. Macy pulled Typhlosion out and called on Electabuzz.

"An Electabuzz?" Ash said in shock.

"Don't think I will only use fire Pokemon." She said.

Feraligatr began with a Water Gun, but Electabuzz blocked it off with Light Screen. Feraligatr Headbutt managed to break through, however this allowed Electabuzz to land a Thunder Punch, knocking it out.

"Well, here goes nothing. Tyranitar! You are up!"

Macy was terrified at the sight of the Pokemon, but she quickly told Electabuzz to use Thunderbolt, Tyranitar hit it with Ancient Power before Electabuzz could fire the Thunderbolt, confusing Macy. Then Electabuzz used Iron Tail, which caused some damage on Tyranitar.

Meanwhile, Larvitar was sitting on Lillie's lap, cheering for his mother. Tyranitar responded the cheer as she fired a Dark Pulse, knocking it out.

The match was down to Typhlosion against Tyranitar, with momentum back on Ash's side. Tyranitar opened with a Rock Slide, which Typhlosion countered with Flamethrower and Swift. Tyranitar responded to the Swift with Ancient Power. The projectiles collided, creating a smoke cover for a Stone Edge to hit Quilava. Then Tyranitar finished it off with a Hyper Beam.

After the battle, Macy asked if Ash had a girlfriend, he replied yes, causing her to frown. But Ash said if she wanted, they could be friends, which she agreed.

* * *

The next match Ash faced is Jackson. He used Azumarill first, Ash sent out Scizor as his first Pokemon. Although Azumarill was able to land some water attacks on Scizor, she was still defeated. The next Pokemon was Magneton. It defeated Scizor using a Tri Attack, but Ash sent Steelix next and using its typing to win. The last one is a Meganium. Ash recalled Steelix and sent out Houndoom. Houndoom had a type advantage, but Meganium wasn't too weak. It managed to make the battle a draw. But since Ash still had a Steelix, he advanced to the next round.

Reisa said, "Ash, looks like the top 16 is showing."

Ash quickly watched the match ups, he saw himself facing Gary.

"I am battling Gary…" Ash said in shock.

Gary walked towards him, "Looks like we are fated to battle." He took out a half Pokeball, Ash took out his and said, "Yeah. Let's give it all we got."

That night, Ash was shocked to see Professor Oak, Professor Pine, Jullie and Grace came.

"Mom!" Ash hugged her.

"I see you are facing Gary tomorrow. Are you okay with this?"

Ash said, "Too be honest, I am a little nervous since we were rivals since childhood. But I am not going back down."

Professor Oak said, "That is my boy, Ash. I say you take a good care, Professor Pine."

"Indeed. Oak. Ash is a wonderful trainer. I am sure he can win."

Not long after, Ariel and Delia also came. They said they were here to cheer both Silver and Ash. Ash was delighted that a lot of people cheering for him, he decided to give it all. So he called Liza to get Charizard back for the league, she agreed and sent him to Ash.

* * *

"Now the Top 16 battles kept continuing, it was Ash Ketchum from Otem Town versus Gary Oak from Pallet Town. One is the Kanto Champion while the other is Professor Oak's Grandson. Let's see who will win the match!"

Gary led off with Nidoqueen, while Ash led off with Espeon. Nidoqueen started with a not-very-effective Rock Smash that sent rocks flying into the air and causing Espeon damage. But she managed to push through the oncoming rocks and headed for Nidoqueen with a Psychic. Gary saw Nidoking was hurt, he recalled Nidoqueen and sent did a Dazzling Gleam taught by Sylveon, it hurt Umbreon, but Umbreon used Double Team and then used Shadow Ball to knock Espeon out.

Ash sent out Heracross as his second Pokémon, and Gary pulled Umbreon for Magmar. Magmar began with a Flamethrower, but Heracross evaded the attack and connects with Fury Swipes. This sent Magmar straight up, allowing it to use Fire Blast. Magmar caught up to the falling Fire Blast and landed on Heracross, causing it massive damage. Adding insult to injury, Magmar also added a point-blank Flamethrower to cripple Heracross. Suddenly, Heracross managed to blow the fire away with his wings and charged Magmar with a Megahorn, which overpowered Magmar's Flamethrower defense, knocking it out.

Unfazed, Gary sent out Blastoise - the final form of his starter, and the most powerful Pokémon on his team. Heracross started with Fury Swipes, but Blastoise responded with Hydro Pump. However, despite a last-minute evasion tactic behind a rock, Hydro Pump managed to blast through the rock and Heracross hiding behind it, knocking the Pokémon out.

Ash sent Meganium next, hoping that a Grass type would provide a good advantage over Blastoise. Meganium evaded the first Hydro Pump with Vine Whip jump, but her airborne Razor Leaf was deflected by Rapid Spin. Making matters worse, Bayleef's attempt to use Body Slam was met with a Bite attack from Blastoise. She got tossed by her leaf, and was knocked out.

Since Ash had now lost three Pokémon, the referee called for a 5-minute intermission.

Pikachu and Sylveon went to Ash, Ash said, "I am sorry, buddies. But I already picked the other 3 and it was registered. So I can't use you."

Pikachu was sad, but Sylveon said that they should trust him.

Professor Oak said, "This match really brought back the memories."

Delia said, "Yeah. Whenever Ash came to our house, he would always put up a fight with Gary."

Grace said, "Yeah, but Ash could win this. He had his father's style."

Professor Pine said, "True."

When the break ends, Gary sent Umbreon back. "Gary, this guy wanted a rematch with your Umbreon." He sent out his own Umbreon.

"Oh, that Eevee evolved into Umbreon, huh?"

Due to the previous battle against Espeon, Umbreon was a little tired. Ash used it as a chance to tell Umbreon to use Moonblast.

Jullie said, "I thought Umbreon couldn't learn Moonblast."

Lillie said, "Yeah. But Ash's is a special one, Sylveon taught both Espeon and Umbreon some Fairy Moves."

"I see."

After firing attacks, Gary's was knocked out. Gary recalled it and sent Arcanine. While Ash recalled Umbreon and sent out Snorlax, Arcanine used Take Down to charge straight at Snorlax, who responded with Body Slam. Arcanine evaded the attack, and trapped Snorlax with Fire Spin, but Snorlax then blasted a Hyper Beam at Arcanine. It was a direct hit, and although Arcanine tried to get up, the attack proved to be too much. Therefore, Arcanine was knocked out.

Nidoqueen was sent back out. Ash warned Snorlax to be careful since Nidoqueen also knew Hyper Beam. Using its tail to jump, Nidoqueen managed to land down on Snorlax and damaged it with Double Kick. Nidoqueen then blasted a Hyper Beam, but Snorlax ducked the attack and counters back with an Ice Punch, taking Nidoqueen out of the match. Gary's Scizor was sent out against Snorlax, and after a series of Quick Attacks, Scizor defeated Snorlax with a Metal Claw to the face of a missed Hyper Beam.

Ash sent Umbreon back out, Umbreon tried to use Speed and Double Team to fire Dark Pulse, which was dodged. Scizor used Swift and Metal Claw, finishing Umbreon.

"Now folks, Ash only has one Pokemon left, which will be his last Pokemon?"

Ash said, "Here goes. Charizard! I choose you!" Ash took out the Pokemon, the crowd cheered hard.

"And his final Pokemon is Charizard! The one who helped him won 6-0 in the Kanto League!"

Gary said, "This will be tough…but I figured you will use it last."

Scizor lunged toward Charizard with Steel Wing. Charizard attacked with Flamethrower, but Scizor jumped to avoid the attack, however Ash refused to let it get away this time. Charizard then met Scizor airborne much to Scizor and Gary's shock before Scizor was knocked out by a super-effective Flamethrower to the face.

"Now you really done it. Blastoise, come out." Gary sent out the now panting Blastoise. Gary then showed his hand, a key stone on his ring.

"Ashy boy, our real battle starts now. Mega Evolve! Blastoise!" Blastoise glowed and changed its form. Ash said, "I agree, the real battle really starts now. Charizard! Mega Evolve to X mode!" Charizard also did the same and became blue.

Reisa said, "Nice choice, Ash."

Kris asked, "What do you mean?"

Lillie said, "Mega Charizard gained Dragon Typing, which made Water moves neutral effective against Charizard."

"I see."

Charizard's opening Flamethrower was deflected by Rapid Spin, but wasn't as lucky itself as it took a Hydro Pump to the face. Taking to the skies, its airborne attack was repelled by a Skull Bash. Ash decided to have Charizard make another aerial approach, evading Hydro Pumps along the way. However, Charizard couldn't seem to find a desperately needed opening. He suddenly noticed that - although Charizard's attacks had missed Blastoise - the fire that had hit the rocks had been left red hot and somewhat melted. Ash commanded Charizard to burn the field instead of attacking Blastoise. Although he knew that Ash's specialty was thinking outside-the-box, Gary was still nevertheless puzzled by Ash's tactic. Blastoise was immobilized by the red-hot field, something that not even a type advantage could cover. Resorting to cool the field using Hydro Pump, Blastoise only succeeded in covering the field in steam. When the steam clears, Blastoise and Charizard had locked up in close-range combat - too close for Blastoise to aim its Hydro Pumps. Though Blastoise managed to duck out of a Dragon Rage, it allowed Charizard to attempt a Seismic Toss. Blastoise tried to escape by biting Charizard's arm, but to no avail. The attack continued and once Charizard and Blastoise land on the ground, everyone began to wonder who won. When the smoke clears, Blastoise was able to get up, as both Pokémon have a staring match. Blastoise soon however succumbed to the damage it took and revert to its original form.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner! Which means the victory goes to Ash!"

Ash was shocked, "I beat Gary…" He stood in awe, then jumped for joy and thanks Charizard for a spectacular battle.

Back outside, Ash was tackled by Lillie and his two Pokemon, they congratulated him for his win.

Ash said, "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon's help."

Silver said, "Now that you also get to the quarter finals, I hope we can face each other."

"Me too." The two boys also started their rivalry.

* * *

Later that night, Ash met Gary privately by the lake. Gary gave Ash his half of the Poké Ball.

"You know what, somehow I wasn't ashamed that I lost to you." Gary said. "I will cheer you for your matches."

Ash smiled at him, "Thanks, Gary, that means a lot."

* * *

After the quarter finals, Ash won using a full team of Pikachu, Sneasel, Heracross, Skarmory, Noctowl and Yanmega.

He looked at the next matchup, he was facing Silver in the next match.

"Looks like we finally meet." Silver said.

"Yeah. Be prepared that I won't lose."

"Same here."

The next day, Ash and Silver were at the opposing field.

"Now it is a battle between Ash Ketchum and Silver Ketchum! Whoever wins the match will be facing Harrison in the finals!"

Silver sent out Honchkrow first while Ash sent Sneasel. Honchkrow used Dark Pulse, while Sneasel dodged using a summersault. Then she froze the water and tried skating, using it to use Crush Claw on Honchkrow. Honchkrow winced in pain, but then it used Steel Wing. Sneasel dodged and used Ice Beam, which knocked Honchkrow to the ground, Sneasel then finished off with Metal Claw. Silver sent out Typhlosion next. Typhlosion used Fire Spin to defeat Sneasel easily. Ash chose Feraligatr. Feraligatr used Aqua Tail, Typhlosion dodged and used Flame Wheel, then turned into Gyro Ball. Feraligatr was hit, but then he grabbed Typhlosion and fired Hydro Pump, causing it to fly. Silver told Typhlosion to use Swift, Feraligatr used his arms to block it. Then they both fired Hyper Beam, causing a giant smoke, when it cleared, both Pokemon were unable to battle.

Silver sent Kingdra while Ash sent Sylveon. Sylveon used Fairy Wind, while Kingdra used Protect to block it, then Kingdra fired a Water Pulse, which hit Sylveon, but the latter shook off water and fired Dazzling Gleam. Kingdra was hit badly. Kingdra tried to use Flash Cannon, but Sylveon used Attract first.

"What? Attract?" Silver was shocked.

"Time for the finale, Draining Kiss." Sylveon went towards the love-immobilized Kingdra and kissed it, causing it to faint and having a 5 minute break.

After the break, Silver sent Weavile while Ash sent Skarmory. Skarmory used Spikes so that Silver couldn't easily switch Pokemon. Then Weavile tried to use Night Slash, but Skarmory knocked it down using Wing Attack. But Weavile used Nasty Plot and then Dark Pulse, which hit Skarmory. Skarmory used Acrobatics, but Sneasel waited and used Blizzard, knocking Skarmory out. Ash sent Sylveon back. Sylveon used Slam, but Weavile caught the ribbons and threw her to the wall, then finished it off with Metal Claw. Ash sent Pikachu next. Pikachu defeated Weavile with an Iron Tail. Forcing Silver to send out Ursaring. Ursaring used Hammer Arm to hit Pikachu, then slam him to the wall, but Pikachu was able to use Grass Knot, causing Ursaring to trip. Pikachu got up and used Brick Break, which hit the yellow circle, causing Ursaring to rage. Pikachu then fired Electro Web to slow down Ursaring, but Ursaring managed to defeat Pikachu using another Hammer Arm.

"Ash only had one left, now what will he choose?" Kris asked.

"Not to mention Silver's last Pokemon will be that Gyarados." Reisa said.

"I hope Ash will be fine…" Lillie said.

Ash sent Tyranitar as his last Pokemon, much to the three girls' shock.

Professor Oak said, "That is a scary looking Tyranitar."

Grace said, "It is Larvitar's mother, who was being stabbed before."

Ariel said, "But he really made a mistake even if he defeated Ursaring."

"Why do you say so?" Pine asked.

"His final Pokemon has an advantage." She replied.

Tyranitar then defeated Ursaring using a Rock Smash.

Silver said, "Well Ash. Here is my last Pokemon. Gyarados!"

Silver's red Gyarados appeared on the field, causing the audience to look in awe.

"This is what I feared…" Ash muttered as he saw Silver Mega Evolve. He also mega evolve his Tyranitar. Meanwhile, Larvitar came out of the Pokeball and wanted to watch his mother battle. Ash smiled and let him watch with Pikachu.

Ash decided to first use Sandstorm, causing the field covered in sand. Gyarados used Crunch, while Tyranitar used Thunder Punch to knock it back. Then Hydro Pump is next, Tyranitar used Stone Edge to block it. Then she fired a Focus Blast, which hurt Gyarados. Gyarados was then angry, it used Outrage. It hit Tyranitar a lot of times, causing Tyranitar to go outrage.

"What? Two Pokemon using Outrage?" Lillie said in shock.

"This is bad… consider the battle will make the field in danger."

After a lot of hits, both Pokemon were confused. Tyranitar was first to recover, it used another Thunder Punch and defeated the Pokemon.

"Unbelieve able. Gyarados is unable to battle, Tyranitar wins."

Larvitar ran towards his mother and hugged her. Ash also thanked her.

Silver said, "I lost, but nice battle."

Ash said, "Same here."

They shook hands and left the battlefield.

* * *

After finding their friends and family, they went to eat dinner. On the way, they met Harrison.

"Just as I expected that we will face each other."

"Sure is. I can't wait to battle your Mega Blaziken."

"Sure I will use it. While I wanted to battle your Charizard."

"Sure."

The next morning, Ash began his Full Battle on a grass field against his new friend Harrison, with Ash having the first move. Leading off with Pikachu, Harrison responded with Kecleon - a Pokémon he was unfamiliar with. Kecleon disappeared by using its Color Change Ability to evade Quick Attack. Pikachu locked on by listening, and he chased Kecleon but Kecleon used its Lick attack to confuse Pikachu, then tossed him with its tongue. Harrison then ordered a Psybeam attack, and it hit Pikachu but Pikachu stood up and hid in the grass. But Kecleon used its tongue to cut the grass, but it was grabbed by Pikachu and Ash ordered a Thunderbolt, knocking Kecleon out. Harrison recalled Kecleon.

Harrison then sent out Sneasel next. Pikachu used another Thunderbolt, but Sneasel dodged and used a Metal Claw, knocking out Pikachu.

Ash took a second to collect Pikachu from the field, then sends out Scizor. Scizor uses Razor Wind, but Sneasel attempted to use Metal Claw, but Sneasel is hit on the arm by an X Scissor. Scizor finished Sneasel with Bullet Punch, leaving Sneasel unable to continue the battle.

Harrison chose Hypno to fight next. Scizor used Swords Dance, but Hypno then used Hypnosis, taking full control of Scizor. Next Hypno used a Psychic attack to send Scizor flying, knocking it out.

Ash sent out Snorlax, but Snorlax appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Although this would prevent Snorlax from being affected by Hypnosis, Hypno took advantage of the situation by using Dream Eater on Snorlax. This soon however unintentionally woke Snorlax up, as it was angry at having its dreams stolen.

"Wow, what was Snorlax dreaming about?" Reisa asked.

"Eating." Lillie laughed.

Hypno was then blasted by a Hyper Beam and was knocked out.

There was a five minute intermission due to three of Harrison's Pokémon being unable to battle.

As the second half began, Ash sent out Noctowl and Harrison chose Steelix. Noctowl hit Steelix with Confusion, but Steelix countered with Sandstorm, which blinded Noctowl. Noctowl was hit with a Dig attack from Steelix, and Noctowl attempted to use Hypnosis. However, Steelix then used Iron Tail which knocked Noctowl out of the match.

Ash sent Snorlax back out. Snorlax prepared to use its Hyper Beam, but Steelix binded Snorlax up. Steelix then used Crunch before Snorlax used Ice Punch to be free from Steelix's Bind. Snorlax proceeded to knock Steelix out with a Hyper Beam.

Harrison's next Pokémon was Houndoom. Snorlax used Hyper Beam once more. However, Houndoom used Counter to deflect the attack and Snorlax ended up getting blasted by its own Hyper Beam, and was taken out of the fight.

Ash's next Pokémon was Meganium. This surprised Harrison, however, as a Grass-type Pokémon like Bayleef was weak against Fire-type Pokémon like Houndoom. Meganium started with Razor Leaf, but a Flamethrower attack from Houndoom burned the leaves. Ash ordered Headbutt, while Harrison ordered Bite. The attacks miss, but then, Meganium used Vine Whip around Houndoom's mouth, which prevented Houndoom from using Flamethrower and Bite. Meganium tossed Houndoom to the ground, and then finished the battle off with Body Slam.

"Well, Ash. You are really strong. Now I must show you my promise, Blaziken!"

Harrison's Blaziken appeared on the field, Meganium had to battle another type-advantaged Pokémon. Meganium started with Razor Leaf, but Blaziken used its legs to kick the leaves in a flash, instead of using its Fire-type attacks. This impressive and shocking display of strength and speed caused Ash to determine to have Meganium stay away from Blaziken as much as possible, therefore he ordered a Vine Whip, but it was caught by Blaziken. Ash was shocked at another incredible display of reflexes while Blaziken proceeded to reel Meganium in. Ash ordered a Body Slam, to use Blaziken's power against it, but Blaziken used Fire Punch. Meganium was knocked out.

"Now you showed yours, I will show mine. Charizard!" Ash sent out his last Pokemon.

Then they looked each other, then touching their key stones to mega evolve.

"A Mega Charizard Y versus a Mega Blaziken…"Jullie said.

Lillie said, "It is interesting to see two fire types battle."

Both Charizard and Blaziken started off with a powerful Flamethrower attack, which collided to form a giant smoke cloud. As the smoke cleared, neither Pokémon was fazed by the explosion. Ash then commanded Charizard to use Flamethrower again, which Blaziken easily dodged by jumping high into the air. Taking advantage of the fact that Blaziken couldn't move freely in the air, Charizard used Dragon Rage, which, to Ash's surprise, Blaziken dodged, then counterd using Quick Attack. Charizard flew up to dodge, but Blaziken attacked with Flamethrower. Charizard dodged and countered with another Flamethrower that collided with Blaziken's next attack. Then Blaziken used Quick Attack again and Charizard was hit by a Fire Punch, but, unfazed, countered with a Flamethrower that hits Blaziken dead on.

Blaziken was ordered once again to use Quick Attack. As Charizard and Blaziken brawled it out, Ash commanded Charizard to use Seismic Toss. Charizard circled around in the air. Causing Blaziken to get dizzy, then Charizard tossed him to the ground. Which made it lost the mega form.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash was then being awarded the champion as he could fight the Elite four. Goodshow said, "Congratulations, Ash. You had won another league."

"Thanks, Goodshow." He said as he got the cup.

* * *

That night, Harrison was sitting alone in the nearby river as Ash, Lillie, Reisa and Kris arrived.

"How is Blaziken, I didn't hurt him much, right?" Ash said.

"Oh, he is fine. He was my starter in Hoenn. Thanks to him I could made this far."

Ash said, "Hoenn…" He said to others, "After I challenged the elite 4 and Champion, I will go there as my next goal. How about you guys?" Ash turned to Reisa, Lillie and Kris.

"Well… I would go back to help Mother and Gladion." Lillie said.

"As for me, I will try the Sinoh Contests." Reisa said.

Kris said, "Actually, I wanted to complete the Pokedex."

Ash nodded as they all speak their goals, Harrison also wanted to try out the Indigo League.

The next day, Reisa decided to leave to Sinnoh, Ash and his friends waved goodbye to her. Then others also left for their places, leaving Ash, Lillie, Gary, Silver, Ariel and Kris left.

"So Gary, what are you planing next?"

"Well, I decided to be a researcher."

"Good for you. So you are trying to be like Professor Oak?" Kris asked.

"Yes. Right now I am heading back Pallet Town. Smell ya later." He said as he left.

Silver and Ariel also decided to go on another journey, Silver asked if Kris wanted to join him. Ash nodded at her as she decided to join. The three then left for another journey.

"Now there is only 2 of us, again." Ash said.

"Yeah."

Ash said, "Say, Lillie, how about we capture more friends here?"

"But aren't we having a lot of Pokemon already?"

"True, but since we share our Pokemon. We can take of them together."

Lillie smiled, "Sure." Then they left Mt. Silver.

* * *

 **The league is finally over. And everyone went to their own goals. As much as I wanted to write Lillie in Hoenn Region, but there are already a lot of people in the Hoenn Arc Ash will traveling with. So after the Arc ended, I will renew my profile.**

 **Since Ash and Lillie were using joint account, I decided to add 90 more species of original Pokemon for them. If you are wondering how Ash can take care of them, he can use Double Team.**

 **Next Chapter will be the final Pokemon Capturing in Johto and the Elite 4 Battle.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Sneasel**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	49. Johto Chapter 21

Johto Chapter 21

Ash and Lillie were traveling alone with Pikachu and wanted to catch some new friends for themselves. They arrived near Olivine Town, they went fishing. Ash fished out a Mantine in the process.

"A Mantine, It looks cool. But it is a shame Reisa didn't capture it." Ash said.

"Maybe you should catch it?" Lillie said.

"Sure." Ash went closer to Mantine, she offered them a Mantine Surf. Lillie then was scared once more, but with Ash by her side, she plucked up the courage and played with her.

"See. Consider Kahili taught us, it didn't seem so bad." Ash said.

"True, this Mantine is really good."

Ash then captured the Mantine before leaving the place.

The next Pokemon they captured was a Shuckle. Ash and Lillie were relaxing and found him walking by. Lillie wanted to capture it as she used Magneton to battle Shuckle. Shuckle did gain a lot of defenses as Magneton's attacks didn't hurt too much. This gave Lillie the opportunity to throw the Pokeball and captured it.

They went to a Fighting Dojo on top of Mt. Mortar, Ash challenged the Black Belt there and won, he then let Ash picked Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan or Hitmontop. Ash seeked for Lillie's advice, she picked Hitmontop at the end since he both had equal attack and defense.

* * *

They arrived at Ilex Forest, where the first Elite 4 member, Will was at. They went to the Celebi's shrine, Will was there.

"You see, this is where my master Pryce captured the Celebi in the GS Ball."

He turned and faced Ash and Lillie. "Ash Ketchum, it is nice to meet you." He bowed.

"So you are Will, I want to challenge you for the Elite 4 battle."

Will said, "Of course you are. I knew you also captured all the Johto Legendaries. You can use it and not holding back. I shall do the same. Young Lady, can you be the referee?"

"Sure. What are the rules?"

"Oh, the normal rules with 4 on 4."

Will sent out Exeggutor first, Ash responded by sending out Murkrow. Exeggutor started off with a Egg Bomb, Murkrow dodged and used Wing Attack, which was super effective. Then he tried to use Dark Pulse, Exeggutor used Barrier to lower the damage and fired one more Egg Bomb, sending Murkrow to the ground. Ash asked Murkrow to use Gust, which eventually knocked out Exeggutor. Will sent out Jynx next, using its type advantage, Jynx finished Murkrow with a Blizzard. Ash sent out Scizor next. Scizor used Bullet Punch, but when he got close, he got a lovely kiss, causing him to confuse and hurt himself. Ash tried to snap Scizor out of it by telling him to use Razor Wind, he shot everywhere, but one attack surprisingly hit Jynx. Then Scizor returned back to normal as he finished Jynx with a Night Slash, Will sent out Slowbro, Slowbro used Amnesia to raised his defense, then using Water Pulse on Scizor. Scizor dodged and then hit Slowbro with a Metal Claw, but Slowbro used Psychic to defeat Scizor. Ash sent Meganium out, she used Vine Whip first, but Slowbro raised his defense using Curse. Then Slowbro used Water Gun to deflect the Razor Leaves, but Meganium surprised him with a Body Slam and knocked it out.

Will said, "Very well, you really made me sent out my last Pokemon. Xatu!"

Will's Xatu appeared on the field, it used Brave Bird to knock Meganium out. Ash's final Pokemon was Raikou, Will didn't show any shock since he was wearing a mask. Raikou used Thunderbolt, Xatu dodged and then used Psychic. Raikou was smacked on the ground, but it used Wild Charge and hit Xatu who was also using Brave Bird. Raikou used Rain Dance to make it rain and finished Xatu with a Thunder.

"Xatu is unable to battle, Raikou wins, which means the match goes to Ash!"

Will recalled Xatu and said, "You surely are a legendary Trainer. I give you that."

He gave Ash the Psychic Medal. Ash grabbed and asked, "If you were once with Pryce, you must know Silver, Ariel and Leaf, too?"

Will nodded, "Yes. Your cousins, right? They were brave children. Especially Silver, who cut ties with his father because his father is a criminal. They told you the story of Master, right?"

Ash and Lillie nodded, Will said, "Before Pryce made his two Pokemon happy, he lost the GS Ball inside the time. Nobody could survive in the time for a long time. But he came back and helping us fight Team Rocket. Why? Because Celebi let him live. She sent Pryce back as she and the GS Ball went to the other island, the Orange Islands."

After listening to Will's Story, Ash and Lillie bid farewell and left the forest.

* * *

They were back at Azalea Town, they met a Pineco who had trouble of using Explosion. Ash then helped him by training him, it evolve into Forretress in the end. Ash then captured him.

Their next addition was a Magcargo. It lived near Mt. Mortar and they tried to chase him, Lillie was the one he befriended since the Team Rocket Trio tried to steal it. When Pikachu gave a Thunderbolt, they blasted off and Lillie grabbed the falling Magcargo.

Their final Team Member is an Ariados who blocked their path since it was hunting for pray. Ash accidently broke the web and it got angry. It challenged Ash to a battle. But Ash won against him. So Ariados decided to join Ash.

* * *

They arrived at Alpha Ruins and met the ninja, Koga and his daughter Janine. Janine immediately recognized Ash.

"Hi, Ash nice to see you here."

"Same here Janine. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I am visiting my father."

Koga walked up to them, "So you are Ash Ketchum. I see you are a formidable trainer."

"Nice to meet you, Koga. I am here to challenge the Elite 4. I beated Will so you're the next.

"Oh, you beated Will huh? I accept your challenge. Janine, can you be the referee?"

"Sure."

It was another 4 on 4 match. Koga sent Ariados first while Ash decided to give Mantine a shot. Mantine used Bubble Beam first while Ariados used String Shot to dodge it. Then it used Sludge Bomb, Mantine swiftly dodged it and then used Signal Beam, which was deflected by Poison Fang. Then it used Pin Missile to defeat Mantine. Ash sent out Shuckle next. Shuckle used Rock Blast to defeat Ariados. Koga used Muk next, it used Defense Curl to raise its defense, then Shuckle used Sand Tomb, letting Muk trapped. Muk was unfazed and then used Body Slam, which turned out not very effective. Then Shuckle used Struggle Bug, which was countered by Venoshock. Shuckle was then defeated by a powerful Mud Bomb. Ash sent out Latias next, much to the two ninja's shock.

"A Latias, where did he got one of those?" Janine asked.

"Oh, he got it when we were gone to Alto Mare.

Latias used Mist Ball to one hit ko Muk, causing Koga to sent out Venomoth. Venomoth used Signal Beam First, Latias used Dragon Pulse to counter, then it used Poison Powder, making Latias to get poisoned, then it used Quiver Dance, making Latias confused. But thanks to Ash and Latias' bond, she hit Venomoth with a Psychic. Venomoth was unable to battle, but Ash called Latias back since it was poisoned.

"Very well. Having a Legendary isn't a small feet. But I will not back down. Crobat." Koga sent out his last Pokemon. Ash sent out Latios, Latios used Dragon Claw first, but Crobat dodged and then used Cross Poison, making Latios confused, too. Latios then fired a Luster Purge and hit Crobat. Crobat shook off and used Wing Attack, Latios countered with Dragon Claw. Then it fired Dragon Pulse, causing Crobat to be defeated.

"Crobat is unable to battle, Latios wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash."

Koga said, "Nice battle, Ash. I can see why Janine speaks highly of you." He gave Ash the Poison Medal as he thanked him. Then they talked for a while before they left.

* * *

They went to Olivine City to meet the third Elite 4 member, whose name is Marina. She had a blue hair and a similar hairstyle like Kris. She wore an aqua colored dress that was also similar to Reisa's normal outfit.

"So you are Ash Ketchum, the winner of this year's Grand Festival, right?"

Ash said, "Yes. I want to challenge you for the Elite 4 battle. I got two medals already."

"I see you are confident. In that case, how about we have a 4 on 4 contest double battle? We got two rounds and if you win at least one round and no loses, I will give you the Water Medal."

"Sure."

Marina sent out a Politoed and a Slowking first, Ash sent out Umbreon and Noctowl first. When the battle began, Politoed did a Surf with Slowking used Whirlpool, it was beautiful and it caught Noctowl and Umbreon in the vortex. Umbreon used Shadow Ball which was then turned into a Dark rain using Noctowl's Psychic. After a series of showing off, Noctowl used Hypnosis while Umbreon used Dream Eater, which made two Pokemon fainted.

"Great job, you two. I can see why you win the contest. Your moves are really beautiful. Here is my second duo. Azumarill, Kingdra!"

Her two Pokemon appeared on the field, Ash said, "This time I will use a Legendary, Pikachu, Celebi! I chose you!"

Marina saw the Celebi, she said, "Cute indeed. But I won't back down."

She asked Kingdra to use Dragon Pulse while Azumarill jumped into it, then using Play Rough. Making it like a Dragon fight the Pokemon. Celebi used Energy Ball with Pikachu's Electric Ball to let them spinning, making the dragon cover disappear. Then Celebi used Future Sight while Pikachu used Dig. They were waiting while Celebi was dodging Kingdra's Scald. Not long after the Future Sight appeared, Pikachu also gave them a sneak attack, causing the two to get hit. Then Pikachu used Wild Charge as Celebi used Magical Leaf to cover it, trying to mimic Marina's first strategy, but Azumarill used Moonblast to make the leaves fall, then using Double Hydro Pump, which turned out to be a mistake as Pikachu used Thunderbolt and shocked them through the giant water.

"I forfeit the match." Marina said.

"Huh, but why?" Ash asked.

"Like I said, it was a contest battle. Even my Pokemon didn't faint, your Pokemon would have more points than me. Since you beat me, I must give you this Water Medal."

Ash got the medal and thanked her.

"By the way, I heard that you had another travel companion, Reisa isn't it. Do you know where she is?"

"I am sorry, she left to Sinoh for contests." Lillie said.

"It is a shame, she also used Water types. I really wanted to meet her."

"It is fine. If I meet her on the way, I will tell her. In fact, I can call her if you want."

"Thanks, Ash."

Ash quickly used his phone to call Reisa, he told her that Marina the Elite four wanted to train her, she was shocked at first, then she said that she agreed and she would go back since the Sinnoh contest wouldn't start until next month.

Then Marina said, "So I am the third one, which means Karen is your last opponent before you battle Ethan."

"Yeah. And I am ready to face her. Thank you for everything." Ash said as she and Lillie left the city.

* * *

 **I decided to let Karen and Ethan's battle put in the nest chapter, which will be the end of Johto Arc. Ash These 6 Pokemon Ash had captured hasn't write in my profile. Hope you like the Pokemon I chose.**

 **Here are the questions for you. Which Hoenn Pokemon you want Ash to capture that was not written in my profile? (Except Legendaries.)**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Ho-Oh, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Scizor (Mega), Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Meganium, Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Murkrow, Suicune, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Sneasel, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	50. Johto Chapter 22

Johto Chapter 22

They went back to the Lake of Rage, where they found Karen talking to Ariel, Silver and Kris.

"Ash! Lillie! Over here!" They heard Ariel's call and went over to them.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Ash asked.

"Great, and you?" Silver asked.

"I beat 3 Elite 4 members." He showed them the Psychic Medal, Poison Medal and the Water Medal.

"So I am the last one, huh?" The silver Haired girl game towards them. "My name is Karen. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. I want to battle you so that I can face the Champion."

"Sure. But before we started, I heard that you have a Sneasel and a Murkrow, right?"

Ash nodded. "Then how about we battle tomorrow?"

"Why not now?" Ash asked.

"Well, it is because it is already late. How about evolving your two Dark Types first. Here are the Dusk Stone and the Razor Claw."

Ash grabbed them and sighed.

"Okay." He first gave the items so they evolved into Weavile and Honchkrow. Then Ash and Lillie went to talk to the others about their encounters of the new Pokemon.

The next day, Ash and Karen were ready as Silver volunteered to be the referee. Karen sent out Umbreon first. Ash sent Sylveon. Trying t use type advantage. Umbreon fired a Dark Pulse, Sylveon reflected it using Fairy Wind, then she used Slam to Crash Umbreon to the ground. Umbreon used Confuse Ray, making Sylveon confused. Ash then decided to let her use Attract, making Umbreon fell in love until Sylveon was returned to normal. Then Sylveon finished off with a Draining Kiss.

Ariel said, "He used the trick again."

Silver said, "Don't let me think about the humiliating ending."

Karen sent out Honchkrow next. Honchkrow used Sky Attack first, Sylveon tried to blow him away using Fairy Wind, but it used Steel Wing, not only did it kept steady, it also hit Sylveon, causing her to faint. Ash sent Shuckle next. Shuckle used Smack Down to make Honchkrow fell. Honchkrow used Night Slash, but Shuckle used Withdraw to defend himself, then finished Honchkrow off with a Struggle Bug.

Houndoom is next. It used Fire Fang to give Shuckle damage, Shuckle then used Shell Smash and Struggle Bug, but the struggle didn't work easily. Shuckle was then down.

"You did a great job, Shuckle." Ash smiled at the Pokemon. "How about we fight Fire with Fire. Entei!"

Karen was shocked at the sight of the Legendary.

"Will has told me to keep a look out of your legendaries. I see you use it now."

Entei and Houndoom both used Flame Charge, they were smacked head to head. But Entei's power overwhelmed Houndoom as he was sent flying. Then Houndoom shot Dark Pulse while Entei used Swift to negate it. Then Entei used Eruption to make Houndoom faint.

"Even my Houndoom couldn't win. Time to show my strongest Pokemon. Tyranitar!"

The giant Tyranitar appeared. Ash quickly recalled Entei for fear that he would be beaten. Ash sent Suicune next.

Karen showed her earings which turned out to be a Key Stone and then Mega Evolve Tyranitar. It started off with a Sandstream, but Suicune used Mist to deflect it. Then Suicune used Aurora Beam, which wasn't very effective. Tyranitar used Earthquake, Suicune ran around the field and then shot a Hydro Pump, which hit Tyranitar on his face, causing the Outrage to happen. It brutally hurt Suicune, but Suicune used Aqua Ring to heal himself and finished Tyranitar off with a Surf.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Suicune wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum." Silver said.

Ash congratulated Suicune who gave him a nod. Karen said, "Nice job, Ash. I can see why you are the Kanto Champion." She gave Ash the Dark Medal.

"Now you have beaten all of the Elite 4. You can face the champion now." Karen said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to battle him."

Kris said, "Well, he maybe a little reckless, but he is a strong trainer. So don't estimate him."

"Thanks for the advice." Ash said as they all said goodbye to Karen and headed towards Mt. Silver.

* * *

They arrived at Mt. Silver, Charles Goodshow, Lance and Ethan are already here.

"Hey, Lance. Why are you here?"

"I am seeing your battle against Champion Ethan, also to look out for the remaining Team Rocket Goons."

"I see."

Ash passed the 4 medals to Ethan, he then said, "Very well. I accept your challenge."

Then they both went to the battlefield as the referee stated the match began.

"I trust you to go first, Sudobo!" He sent out a Sudowoodo.

"A Rock Type. Hitmontop, I choose you!"

As the battle began, Hitmontop used Triple Kick. Sudowoodo used Mimic to return the attack. Then using Rock Tomb to seal his evading. Hitmontop used Rapid Spin to get out of the rock formation and hit Sudowoodo, then he made Rapid Spin into the Gyro Ball. Sudowoodo was hit and fainted afterwards. Ethan sent out his Togekiss, who he named Togebo. Togebo used Wing Attack on Hitmontop, he evadd using Rapid Spin, but one Fairy Wind would knock him out. Ash sent Steelix next. Steelix used Iron Tail to knock Togekiss to the ground. Togekiss used Metronome and shot a Flamethrower, which hurt Steelix. Steelix used Dig while Togekiss dodged by getting back to the skies.

At the same time, Lance noticed three shadow near the gate, he quickly rushed towards them. He found Jessie, James and Meowth trying to come up a plan to steal both Ethan and Ash's Pokemon.

"What are you doing here?" Lance gave them a scare, when they saw who was talking, they quickly ran off.

Meanwhile, Steelix defeated Togebo. Ethan sent out Expo, his Typhlosion.

"So that is his starter?" Silver asked Kris.

"Yeah, he got it from Professor Elm."

Then a woman with a pair of weird looking glasses and a Marill doll on her hand came.

"M…Mom?" Kris was sluttered.

"Well if it wasn't my baby girl Kris?" She quickly hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while trying to escape her hug.

"I am here to see my baby boy battle. And who is this boy, is he your boyfriend?"

Both Silver and Kris blushed. "Mom, stop embarrassing me."

Back at the field, Expo was knocked out by Donphan who used Rollout. Making a 5 minute break.

At the resting place, Lillie approached Ash.

"Ash, are you okay?"

"More than ever. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Since I was thinking. When I return to Aether Paradise, we won't be seeing each other too often like now."

'Yeah. But we can still contact each other, right?"

"Yeah. So after this, your next destination is Hoenn, right?"

"Yes. If I am lucky, I could meet Mark."

"Yeah. Good luck on the battle."

When the break was over, Ethan sent out Polibo, his Politoed. Ash sent Pikachu and letting him use Wild Charge. Polibo made a giant bubble to cover Pikachu and used Pound to knock it back. Then Pikachu used Quick Attack, which hit Polibo's belly. Polibo grabbed him and slam it to the wall, causing Pikachu to hurt. But he finished Polibo with a Thunderbolt.

Ethan used Aibo, his Ambipom next. Aibo used Fling to fling King's rock, causing Pikachu to not move, then he used Double Hit to defeat Pikachu. Ash sent Heracross next. Heracross used Mega Horn, Aibo used its tail to jump high and used Swift, which hurt Heracross. Heracross used Screech to let Aibo covered its ears and then used Take Down to slam it to the wall, causing it to faint. Ethan's last Pokemon is Pibu, his Pikachu.

"A Pikachu? When did he got that?" Silver asked.

"My brother is good at hatching eggs, he was asked to go to the daycare every week. I think he got a Pichu egg and hatched it."

Heracross was seen to be slam into the wall after a Close Combat. Ash sent Lugia as his last Pokemon.

"A Lugia? Where do you get that Pokemon?"

"At Orange Islands. She is a good battler."

Lugia used Water Gun on Pibu, Pibu dodged and used Electro Ball, which was blocked by Ancient Power. Then an Iron Tail hit Lugia, causing it to winced, but Lugia used Recover to recover its injuries and used Aeroblast, sending Pikachu in the air and finished it off with a Weather Ball.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Lugia wins! Which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash jumped in joy. "We won another league!"

Ethan recalled Pibu and said, "You are awesome, Ash. I am glad that I had a battle with you."

"Thanks, Ethan."

Goodshow came and said, "Ash, congratulations on your third league winning. I guess you wanted to do the same like Kanto?"

"Yes. There are still a lot of places I didn't explore."

"I see." Goodshow took Ash and Ethan to the Hall of Fame and Ash was registered in it. After that, they went back to their friends and family.

Lillie hugged Ash and said, "You did it! I knew you can win!"

"Thanks Lillie."

Ethan saw his mother and was surprised. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my baby boy? Despite you lost, you fought so well."

Ethan then hugged his mother. Kris said, "So Ash, are you going to Hoenn now or you have other places to go?"

"Well, I have to go to Kanto since Dad and Professor Pine were there waiting for us."

"I see."

After more chatting, they all bid farewell and Ash, Lillie flew back to Kanto Pallet Town.

* * *

Back at Pallet Town, Ash was greeted by his Da, Professor Oak, Professor Pine, Delia and Lusamine.

"Dad!" Ash hugged him while Lillie hugged Lusamine.

Adam asked, "How is your journey?"

"Great. I had met a lot of friends. I also won another league." He took out the Johto League Champion Cup.

Professor Pine said, "This is quite a accomplishment."

Professor Oak said, "Indeed. Ash is a strong young man."

Lusamine asked if Lillie confessed to Ash, which made her blush. Of course Ash didn't hear the conversation.

Ash asked, "Where is Gary?"

"He already left. He decided to be a researcher under Professor Rowan in Sinnoh." Professor Oak said. "He also wanted to give you this." He took the half Pokeball to Ash. Ash looked at it and nodded, knowing what Gary meant.

"So Ash, where are you going next?" Lusamine asked.

"I have decided to go to Hoenn."

Ada, said, "Hoenn, huh… Mark was also there. I see you wanted to meet him?"

"Yes. Maybe we can have a battle."

Professor Oak said, "Ash. I knew you would want to go there next, so I called Professor Birch, he wanted to give you this Pokemon."

Ash got the Pokeball and opened it, a Torchic appeared outside the Pokeball.

"A Torchic, is this for me?" Ash exclaimed.

Professor Pine said, "Yes. It is for you. Take care of the little buddy."

"I will."

Ash held Torchic in his arms, "Torchic, I am your new trainer."

Torchic then smiled at Ash, acknowledging him to be his trainer.

They stayed at Delia's house for a night, then the next day, Lillie went back to Aether with a majority of Ash's Pokemon and Lusamine. Ash kept some to himself and headed to the ship that was bound for Hoenn.

On the way to Hoenn, he met the Team Rocket Goons again.

"You three again?" Ash was annoyed.

They wanted to steal Pikachu using a Metal Claw, but Sylveon saved Pikachu and sent them flying.

When they saw the land approaching, Ash said, "Pikachu, Sylveon, look! It is Hoenn!"

"It looks beautiful!" Sylveon said.

"Yeah…" But Pikachu fell unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Ash tried to hold him, but he felt his temperature high.

"A fever…" He said. "Why now…"

* * *

 **The Johto Chapter is finally finished. And due to the small amount of the reviews, I asked everyone one of my friends for their opinions and got the top 10 Hoenn Pokemon for Ash to use that wasn't in my profile. Here are some sneak peaks for the Hoenn Arc:**

 **story will be Omega Ruby and Alpha Sappire version. So be expected to see the Delta Episode.**

 **2.I will include new mega evolutions for some Hoenn Pokemon.**

 **I said in the story, Brock won't be appear in the arc, but Mark and Minami are the replacement, May and Max will also be the companions of Ash.**

 **4\. Since I wanted to use Delta Episodes, I will not put the 7th movie in my story. So sorry for those who wanted to see Tory.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Torchic**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	51. Hoenn Chapter 1

Hoenn Chapter 1

Ash arrives at Littleroot Town, where Professor Birch is waiting for him.

"Hello, Ash!" Professor Birch greets him.

"Professor, nice to see you again, but I have an emergency, Pikachu had a high fever." Ash says.

Professor Birch sees it and gets serious. "We must go back to my lab. Let's go."

They go inside Professor Birch's SUV and speed up.

"Did Pikachu touch any magnetic objects when you arrived here?"

Ash says, "I remember that some thieves used a magnet to steal my Pikachu."

"I see. If the Electric Pokémon doesn't receive immediate attention, he might explode from all the energy."

"What should we do?"

"We must drain all the energy from Pikachu, so we need to go to the lab first."

They arrive at the lab as Professor call his son, Brendon to help him.

"So you are Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you. I am Brendan Birch."

Ash also introduce himself and Sylveon to him.

When they attach some wires to Pikachu, trying to suck its electricity, the machine explode and Pikachu run off.

"Wait Pikachu!" Ash and Sylveon go to chase him. They chase them until Pikachu stop at a cliff. Pikachu continues to weaken and become frightened. When he hears Ash's voice, he sees him as a silhouette and hears "Pikachu, just stay right here…" before his voice becomes unrecognizable and the silhouette changes shape. Pikachu's eyes glow red as he furiously attacks him with Thunderbolt, thinking he's an enemy.

Suddenly, Pikachu begins to fall off the cliff, Ash dive off the cliff and get him.

"Ash! Sylveon calls in concern. Ash take out Latias and she help them get back to the top of the cliff. While on Latias, Pikachu continues shocking him, and even bites him at one point to try to get away. Eventually, Ash calms Pikachu down, and he slowly realizes who is holding him.

"Ash, stop being so reckless, okay?" Sylveon says to his trainer who just recalls Latias.

"Sorry, Sylveon. I made you worried." Ash says as he place Pikachu on the ground. Professor Birch also come to them with a girl by his side.

Just when things start looking well, Team Rocket appears in their latest mecha, a giant battery robot.

"Team Rocket! Not you guys again." Ash says.

"Team Rocket?" Professor Birch asks.

"They are the evil team in Kanto and Johto. They are also the remaining idiots since everyone one of their members are sent to jail." Ash says.

"Who are you calling idiots, you twerp!" James says.

"Yeah. Let me show you our best robot!" Meowth grabs Pikachu with one of the machine's arms. Team Rocket then has the machine put suction cups on Pikachu's cheeks to absorb his electricity.

As James and Meowth celebrate the fact the machine is filling up with energy, Jessie yells at them, saying that Pikachu is getting stronger. After getting most of the energy drained, Pikachu shocks the machine, causing the robot to explode and send them flying.

"Oh no, Steelix! Protect us from the electricity!"

Steelix appears and then cover them. All of them are safe, but Pikachu then collapses on the ground, causing Ash and Sylveon to panic once again.

Back at Birch's lab, Brendan said, "Looks like Team Rocket's machine drained all of the excess energy out of Pikachu. He should make a full recovery after the rest."

Ash and Sylveon sigh in relief, then he sees a girl from before and ask her name.

"I am May. I am here to get my first Pokemon."

"Oh, I am Ash. Nice to meet you." Ash and May shake hands.

"So May, have you decided what Pokemon do you want?"

"Yes. I decided to use Torchic. Since he is cute."

"You really are right. I also have a Torchic, thanks to Professor Birch who send it to my regional Professor."

Ash sends his Torchic out and the two of them go to play. After May receives her Pokedex, Ash asks her if she wants to join him. She agrees and they says goodbye to Professor Birch and Brendan and head off to Oldale Town.

* * *

They are at Route 1, May asks Ash, "How come your Pikachu and Sylveon are not at the Pokeballs?"

"Oh, because they don't like it. You see, they are my friends before I start my journey." Ash replies.

"Why do I think that this Sylveon looks familiar?" May thinks before they sees an Azurill.

"Hey, May, why don't you catch this Azurill?" Ash asks.

"Sure I will try." She sends out Torchic and the two have a battle, Torchic loses easily since Azurill learns Bubble.

"I lost my first battle…" May says.

"Don't worry, you can win next time." Ash assures her. The Azurill suddenly approach Ash and nuzzle him.

"I guess this Azurill likes me." Ash says as he takes out a Pokeball and catch it.

"How come Pokemon befriends you easily?" May asks.

"Well, that is a secret I shouldn't reveal. Sorry." Ash says as they move to the Town.

They go to the Pokemon Center, Ash quickly calls Lillie.

"So you arrive at Oldale Town? That's great. Do you capture any new Pokemon?"

Ash says," Well yes. An Azurill." He hugs her and shows Lillie. "Isn't it cute?"

"You are right. It really is cute."

May then butts in and asks, "Ash, who is she?"

"Oh, this is my friend Lillie, and Lillie, this is May. I will be traveling with her."

Lillie says, "Nice to meet you."

After a small chat, they hang up the phone.

"So Ash, is she your girlfriend? Since your Pokedexes are joint account."

Ash blushes and says, "Well…I haven't ask her out yet…"

May giggles at Ash's reaction. "Your face is really red."

"Shut up."

Ash then hears that the nearest gym is Petalburg Gym, Ash asks, "Since you are from Petalburg Gym. Do you know the gym leader there, May?"

May then ignore his question and says that they should go eating.

That night, they meet Professor Alden, who is researching the Oldale Ruins. When they get inside, they are surrounded by Team Magma members.

"Team Magma…" Ash curses.

"You know them?" May asks.

"They are a group who tries to expand the land by doing bad stuff." Ash says.

The grunts uses Nurse Joy as hostage to threaten Alden to give the orbs. Ash says, "Well if you think you can get away with this, you're wrong." Ash says as he gets the orbs and Nurse Joy back using Psychic.

"You, what do you just do?" One grunt asks.

"It is confidential. As a member of the International Police member, Ash Ketchum. You are under arrest."

When the grunt member hears of Ash's name, he yells, "Retreat! He is the last person we want to encounter!"

Then the grunts fly away with the helicopter.

"I am glad that these orbs are safe." Ash says as he returns the orbs to Professor Alden.

"Thank you so much." Alden says as he place the orbs inside a wall, a Relicanth appears afterwards.

The next day, Ash and May head off to Route 2. May asks, "What do the grunts mean you are the last International Police they want to meet?"

"Oh. I defeated most of the Team Rocket in Kanto and Johto. I think they heard my name from there."

"Seriously?" May asks.

"Believe it or not."

* * *

They arrive at Petalburg City, Ash says, "So do you want to challenge the gym, May?"

May then stutters, "No thank you. I will just wait for you at Route 4."

Ash says, "The gym leader is Norman Maple. He is your father, right?"

May asks, "How do you know?"

"Simple, your last names are the same."

May says, "The reason I want to travel is because I want to travel. But since my dad is a gym leader, he couldn't find a substitute for him and take us travel."

"I see. He must be busy. I can't wait to challenge him."

When they arrive at the gym, May goes in first and a boy come greet her.

"May, you are back so soon?" Then the boy sees Ash Ketchum and he looks like having a heart attack.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Ash Ketchum?!" He quickly takes out a notebook. "I am a huge fan of yours, can I have your autograph?" Ash sweat drops. "Sure."

"Big sis, how do you find him? He is a famous person!"

May says, "Huh?"

"Come on, you don't know? He is the champion of a quarter of the world, a Professor, a member of International Police, a Ranger and a famous Actor. He is also a Pokemon in disguise."

Ash is blown by this.

"What, a Pokemon in disguise? What do you mean by that?" May asks.

Then a man and a woman appears from the door.

"Oh my, May, your back so soon?"

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad."

Norman says, "I see why Max is excited. Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you. I heard of your arrival."

"Nice to meet you, too. Sir."

Then they all go inside and sit. May asks, "So what does Max means you are a Pokemon?"

Ash says, "Well, I am a Pokemon in disguise. I am not human. But Max, how do you know this?"

"Well, there are some rumors that there is a legendary Pokemon in disguise, and you used a Pokemon which has not seen before."

Norman says, "At first I was shocked at Max's revelations, but after seeing you in person. I think he is right."

Caroline asks, "So May, which starter do you chose?"

She sends out a Torchic, Max is disappointed that May didn't pick Treecko. But He gets Ember on the face.

"So Ash, are you here to conquer the Hoenn League?"

"Yes. I am."

Before they can talk more, they hear a doorbell.

"Excuse me sir, can I have a Pokemon please?"

They are confused as a green haired boy come inside the house.

"You are Wally, right?"

"Yes. I am moving to Verdanturf Town. I want to have a companion for me."

"I see. Ash, May. Can you two help him find a Pokemon?"

Ash and May agrees as Norman lends Wally a Zigzagoon. They go to Route 2. Wally encounter a male Ralts, he captures him with Ash's guiding.

Back at the Petalburg Gym, Wally thanks Norman for lending him a Pokemon to capture his first companion, he then leaves to see his mother.

Before they can continue, Team Rocket destroy the gym and says their motto.

"Team Rocket? Aren't they disbanded?" Max asks.

"They are the only ones left. Apparently their boss wanted them to follow me everywhere I go." Ash says bitterly.

Team Rocket uses their Pokemon trying to take Pikachu and Sylveon, but Ash sends out Steelix and Meganium, which send them flying.

"I am sorry that your gym gets destroyed."

"It is fine. You saved us from them. How about you get 4 badges before challenging me?"

Ash says, "Sure. I will be back when I get four badges."

Max asks Ash if he can come with him, too. Ash and May agrees as Norman gives Max a Poke Nav. They then wave goodbye to them and head off to Rustboro City.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Sylveon, May and Max are walking in the Petalburg Woods.

May looks very tired and she says, "I am hungry, can we take a break for now?"

Max complains, "But we haven't find one new Pokemon yet."

The two start to bicker about what to do next, pulling Ash in two directions until he, Sylveon and Pikachu yell for them to stop.

"I think we should take a lunch break. I will make some rice balls."

When Ash is cooking, Max gets his "emergency stash", a pack of chocolate cookies, out of his backpack. After a small argument with May, they agree to share one cookie, when suddenly a Taillow swoops in and snatches it.

"Hey, that is my cookie!" May says.

Ash immediately stops his cooking and they all chase them.

They get to the fruit tree, when Pikachu accidentally shock down some fruits, causing a bunch of Taillows to appear. Ash wonders if it's because they're in the Taillow's territory. Ash orders Pikachu to Thunderbolt them; the Taillow are knocked down, but recover quickly. Sylveon's Fairy Wind is also shaken off. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Sylveon continues to attack the Taillow, hitting one that May spots as the leader. Max notes that the chocolate on its beak marks it as the cookie thief. The Taillow shrugs off Pikachu's and Sylveon's attack.

"Crap… we are trapped." Ash says.

"There are too many of them." Max says.

They are about to have another attack, until a voice appears.

"Carbink! Use Explosion!"

A Carbink appears in front of them and shock the Taillow away.

"A Carbink, that isn't native to here." Max says.

"Ash!"

They turn and see two person coming towards them.

"Mark! Minami!"

Ash immediately greets them. "Wow, I can't believe you are here."

Mark says, "We decided to meet you at Rustboro City until we saw a familiar Thunderbolt."

Minami bends down to Pikachu and Sylveon. "Nice to see you two again."

Sylveon and Pikachu greet them.

Mark says, "You two are a little injured. Here." Mark sprays two potions, causing them to wince in pain.

Ash says, "Oh, right. May, Max, this is my brother Mark and my sister Minami."

May says, "Nice to meet you."

Max says, "Wow, does that mean you two are Pokemon, too?"

Mark and Minami sweat drop. "Well, I am ordinary person, Mark is a Pokemon." Minami says.

Mark asks, "So Ash, where are your belongings?"

"Oh no, I forget that I was making lunch."

They run towards their stuff, Ash had made 4 Rice Balls before they left to chase Taillows.

"No, they are gone!" Ash says.

"Does that mean the Taillows eat them…I am starving." May says.

Mark says, "Ash, how about I help you cook, too."

"Sure. Let's cook some Stew."

Minami says, "I'll give the Pokemon food for Pikachu and Sylveon." The Pokemon all cheer happily.

Meanwhile, the chocolate-beaked Taillow has shown up to challenge Pikachu.

"Ash, leave the stew to me, go handle that Taillow."

"Okay."

They battle over the stream but the Taillow, despite taking several Thunderbolts and a massive Thunder attack, refuses to back down.

"That Taillow is already hurt, you must stop the fight." Minami says.

"But how?"

"Catch it, I think it is the only option."

Ash throws a Poké Ball and catches Taillow. Ash calls his new Taillow out, Minami spritzes it with medicine and Ash wipes the chocolate off its beak with a handkerchief.

"So, Taillow, want to come with me?"

Taillow nods and hops on Ash's shoulder.

But more Taillow approaching them. "Don't tell me that they all want to battle Pikachu."

Ash's Taillow tries to convince them, but the trio appears.

"Not you three again!" Max says.

Mark asks, "Do they really follow you everywhere?"

"Thanks to our uncle." Ash bitterly spats.

They reveal that they are the ones who steal the rice balls and eat up, causing Ash to be in an angry state. Team Rocket orders the Taillow to attack, but Mark's cooking alarm goes off. "The stew is ready." Mark says.

"Good, I am hungry." May says.

Ash offers to share with the hungry Taillow flock, who loses interest in fighting.

"Now that our plan fail…" James says.

"Wait, Pikachu and Sylveon haven't eat anything. They must be weak."

"Yeah, let's capture them now."

"Pikachu, use Thunder, Sylveon, use Moonblast."

The two Pokemon then attack the trio, Ash says, "Sorry, but Minami already fed them with the Pokemon food."

"We are blasting off again!"

After eating, May says, "Wow, you are sure great cooks."

Mark says, "Thanks, since we have someone to teach us."

Ash says, "True. So Mark, Minami, which Pokemon do you bring?"

"Well, I only have Blaziken and Lucario with me."

"As for me, I have Primerina and Carbink. How about you, Ash?"

"Well, I have Butterfree, Steelix, Meganium, Mewtwo, Celebi, Latias, Torchic, Azurill and Taillow."

Max widen his eyes, "Celebi? You also have the time travel Pokemon?"

Mark says, "I wouldn't be surprised if Ash has a Celebi. But Latias, is that the same Latias who has a crush on you?"

"Yes. But I care for her like a sister."

After eating, the Taillow fly off and say goodbye. Mark and Minami join Ash and his friends to go to Rustboro City.

* * *

They arrive at the Pokemon Center, Ash and his friends meet Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny, was there something happened?"

"Yes, we were finding the poacher called Rico. He is a ruthless poacher who do not hesitate to kill Pokemon."

Ash says, "That is horrible, I will help you find him."

"Thanks."

They go outside and using Taillow to search for him. They find him sitting near his SUV with a net with 2 Ralts and a dying body of Gallade and a Gardevoir.

"Rico, you are under arrest for stealing Pokemon."

"Like I will let you catch me." He says as he sends out Fearow.

"Let me handle this, Carbink! I chose you!" Minami sends out her Pokemon and using Stone Edge to make it faint, Growlithe then steal his Pokeballs so that he can't use it.

When Officer Jenny confiscates him, Ash goes to the two emotion Pokemon's side.

"Mom, Dad you can't die…" The female Ralts says.

"I am sorry that I can't protect you…" Gallade says while coughing. He turns to Ash.

"Please, take care of my children."

Ash feel sad that Gardevoir and Gallade can't make it, he quickly nods and hug the two Pokemon, who are crying in Ash's arms.

After the Gallade really died, Ash and his friends give them a proper burial. Officer Jenny asks, "Since you killed two Pokemon, you will have a life sentence… Now tell me, where are the other Pokemon you captured?"

"Gone. Some bunch of idiots free my prey." He shows no emotion as Officer Jenny sends him away.

Ash takes out two Pokeballs, he says, "I will take care of you. This is what I promise your family."

He captures the two Ralts, then they says goodbye to Officer Jenny and leave the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Ash and the others see a bunch of Treecko running around.

"Cool, I want a Treecko since I first see it at the lab." He says as he chases after them.

"Ash, wait!" Mark says as he, Pikachu and Sylveon are out of their sight.

"Always the same." Minami sighs.

They find a tree while is huge enough to live a lot of Pokemon. He sees a Treecko who is holding a twig. They realize that the Treecko doesn't want to leave due to being born from it.

Then Team Rocket appears and capture all the Pokemon except Ash and the twig holding Treecko. Much to Ash's shock is that Team Rocket doesn't send out their usual Arbok and Weezing. Instead a Cacnea appears.

"Hey, where are Arbok and Weezing?"

Team Rocket starts to cry and say that they release them so they can be with their friends, much to Ash's shock. But after talking, they prepare to fight. Treecko and Ash fight together to save all the Pokemon and send Team Rocket flying.

Due to Team Rocket's commotion, the giant tree splits into two. Ash and the others help putting it back, but in vain. The tree is dead and two stones fall in front of Twig eating Treecko.

Treecko looks at the two mega stones, he turns to Ash.

"I accept to go with you, but you should battle me first."

"Sure." Ash sends Sylveon to battle Treecko. Mark and the others also arrive, they scold Ash for running away for a night, but then they let it go since Ash is battling Treecko. After giving Treecko a Draining Kiss, Ash throw the Pokeball and capture Treecko.

After Ash sends out the Treecko, he gives Ash the two mega stones.

"Is that what I think it is?" Max asks.

"I know one is a Sceptilite, but what is the other one?" Mark says.

"These are Sceptilite X and Y. We all had seen the Y form, which is a Grass and Dragon with ability Lightning Rod. But the X form is only Grass and the ability is Leaf Guard." Ash says.

"How do you know it?" May asks.

"I am a Professor, I have study all kinds of mega stones in the world."

Then They leave the tree and say goodbye to the Treecko.

* * *

They are having a lunch until May's Torchic is being ambushed by a Seviper. Treecko manages to save him, but he gets injured in the process.

Ash takes him to the Pokemon Center, but after healing he runs off. They see him practicing Pound near the waterfall, but Pikachu and Sylveon are once again captured by Team Rocket. They also catch the same Seviper who hurts Treecko. Treecko decides to get his revenge as he defeat the Seviper and sends the Team Rocket Trio flying.

* * *

 **The first chapter of the Hoenn Chapter is here. Brendan and Wally are also in this fic. Wally will be Ash's rival in the league.**

 **I have also give out the new mega evolution for my fic. Mega Sceptile X. As for the description, it looks more bulkier than the original one.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Torchic, Azurill, Taillow, Ralts x2 (One Shiny), Treecko**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May' current team:**

 **Torchic**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega)**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	52. Hoenn Chapter 2

Hoenn Chapter 2

They kept moving forward inside the forest, until they meet a scientist.

"I wonder what is he doing." Ash says as he approach him.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?"

The scientist says, "Oh, hey there. I want to ask if you have seen a Shroomish before?"

Mark says, "Yes. I have the data in the Pokedex." Mark shows him.

"Oh, thank you for your help, you see. I am finding a Shroomish here."

Max says, "Cool, can we help?"

"Sure."

They go to meet the habitats of Shroomish, they quickly befriended them. Mark catch one Shroomish since one Shroomish is attracted to him.

"Stop right there." They turn and see a man wearing a blue and white stripe clothes.

"Who are you?" May demand.

"We are Team Aqua, what we want is the papers you have."

He sends out the Golbat and Grimer, Ash uses two Ralts to battle. The two Ralts evolve into Kirlia in the middle of the battle and defeat all the Pokemon.

"You are lucky this time. But we almost get what we want." He says as he leaves.

"Thank you for protecting me." The scientist says.

"No problem. I am glad that two of my Pokemon evolved."

Max says, "But what does he mean that he they almost get what they want?"

The scientist think for a second then panic. "Oh no, the Devon Corps, I have to warn them. See you." The Scientist says as he rushes away.

Ash says, "Team Aqua…and Team Magma… I they were hiding since Brendan defeated them all…"

Minami says, "Maybe they have more recruits."

"Yeah. But As a member of the International Police, it is also my duty to stop them." He says as they leave the Shroomish's habitat.

Behind one tree, a girl wearing Team Aqua's uniform is eavesdropping the gang.

"They sure are something, don't you agree, Aster?"

She turns to her Whismur, who nods happily.

"Let's go back to see what Matt wants." The girl then leaves.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Rustboro City Contest Hall, they see the workers preparing for the upcoming contest.

"Wow, Hoenn is starting the contests!" Max says.

"You are right." Mark says.

Then a Beautifly lands on Ash's head, her trainer, Janet comes to them and apologize,

accompanied by her friend Chaz and his Venomoth.

"Are you practicing for the Pokemon contest?"

"Yes. But my Beautifly got scared amidst a training session."

Chaz further explains that his Venomoth's Gust was far too strong and it scared away Beautifly, and deems the attack a complete failure.

May is confused to hear Chaz refer to a powerful attack as a failure.

"Ash says, Contest Battle differs from a regular battle, it is not the raw power that matters, but the beauty of the attack. As Pokémon Coordinators they train Pokémon to execute an attack in such a way that it increases its visual appeal."

Minami asks, "So how many ribbons do you win?"

Chaz says, "I got 1 while Janet got 2. We are participating for the Rustboro Contest."

Ash says, "Cool. I am going to participate, too."

Mark asks, "Ash, do you have a contest pass?"

Ash takes out his and shows them.

"Of course."

Ash immediately goes to register and earns the last spot of the contest.

At the backstage, Ash already changes his contest outfit.

May asks, "Wow, Ash. You wear so formal."

"Yes. Both coordinators and Pokemon need to look good.

The Rustboro City Pokémon Contest gets underway as an unnamed announcer introduces the panel of judges, formed by the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta; the President of the Pokémon Enthusiasts Club, Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of the local Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. He also displays the prize that will be given to the winning Coordinator, the Rustboro Ribbon, and states that any Coordinator who wins five Contest Ribbons may enter the Grand Festival.

Janet says to Ash, "It seems you are experienced with this, right?"

Ash says, "I participate the Johto ones last year."

Backstage, May is amazed by the Pokémon Contest environment as Janet and Ash explains to her how the Appeals Round works. She reveals that first impressions are really important and that the judges will use criteria such as the level of cooperation between Coordinator and Pokémon to evaluate each performance and assign points to the contestants. May is very impressed by everything she is learning and realizes how fascinating Pokémon truly are.

At the appealing round, Chaz commanded his Venomoth to use Confusion to psychically pour tea from a teapot, earning 29.5 from the judges. Janet begins with Beautifly using Flash. Beautifly then uses String Shot to shatter some plates that were thrown by May and Max and the presentation ends with the Butterfly Pokémon using Hidden Power as Janet earns a perfect 30.0 score.

"Now out final contestant for today, we have a outstanding guest for the contests. Please welcome our top coordinator, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash goes out to the field with a lot of cheers.

May says, "Ash is a Top Coordinator?!"

Mark says, "When does this happen? How come I don't know this?"

Ash uses Butterfree to preform a Powder Rain, causing him to get 30 points, too.

"What an amazing performance. Butterfree's powder is like a rainbow colored rain! It is beautiful!" The MC says.

After Ash's performance, Ash goes backstage. Max says, "Ash, you really are a Top Coordinator?"

Ash says, "Um… yes. I won the Johto Grand Festival last year."

Minami says, "And you didn't tell us?"

"Well, Dad only took Emma to watch my performance. Reisa and Ariel also attended the Grand Festival, too."

Janet says, "Looks like we have a strong rival, right, Chaz?"

"Of course."

Then the 4 contestants who are going to the second round appears, Ash, Janet and Chaz are on the screen. Chaz and Janet are battling each other.

The battle begins with Venomoth using Stun Spore, which Beautifly counters with Gust. Both Coordinators lose points, but Chaz loses a little bit more than Janet. Max explains that although Venomoth's Stun Spore worked first, it was then blown black by Beautifly's Gust. He adds that Gust was worth more points because the judges evaluate more than just the attack, they also take into account the way a Pokémon defends itself. Mark concludes that in a Contest Battle both sides must work to reduce each other's points and then the one with the most points left at the end of the five-minute time limit wins. He comments that this variation of Pokémon battling is something they have never seen before and May agrees, still mesmerized by the competition.

Beautifly eventually takes the upper hand despite Venomoth's Psybeam dealing more damage compared to Beautifly's Hidden Power, thanks to a Morning Sun that went unopposed. Chaz loses a significant amount of points and Max comments on Janet's skills. When time runs out, the announcer calls attention to the scoreboard, which shows Janet to be ahead of Chaz on points.

Ash also goes in the next round using Butterfree's special moves, letting him and Janet battle in the finals.

As the final round begins, Beautifly and Butterfree both use Quiver Dance. Since Butterfree's is prettier, Janet loses more points than Ash. Then Beautifly uses Gust, while Butterfree convert it into a silver rain. But Janet didn't get easy on Ash as her Silver Wind hit Butterfree. But after a series of attacks, Ash use Psychic with Solar Beam to make like a Blade and hit Beautifly.

"Wow, I didn't know Ash can perform so well…" Max says.

"During years of acting, he learns a lot of fancy moves." Mark says.

"Well, I decided. I am going to participate in the contest, too."

Ash won with 5 points higher then Janet, therefore he gets the ribbon. Back outside, Janet says, "You really are a strong Coordinator. We are excited to meet you again when we battle."

"Sure. I will be waiting." Ash says as they shake hands. Then the couple leave the gang.

* * *

While at the outskirts, May gets a Wurmple after battling it with Torchic, they take a rest at the Pokemon Center.

"Ash Ketchum, there is someone who wants to talk to you through a phone." Nurse Joy inform Ash.

"Thanks, I will go check it out." Ash says as he run towards the phone.

"Who will have call Ash?" Max asks.

"Probably his girlfriend of his father." Minami says.

"Girlfriend? You mean Lillie, right?" May says.

"Oh, so Ash have told you. Yes. She is. But Ash and Lillie doesn't want to admit now since they think they are too young to think about this."

"Oh.".Ash then comes back to the gang. "Hey guys, guess what, Lillie give me a present."

Ash shows a Love Ball to them.

"Of course she would give you a love ball."Minami says sarcastically.

Ash blushes and says, "You wouldn't guess what is inside."

"A Ludvisc?" Max asks.

"No. It is a Beautifly." Ash takes it out as the Beautifly plays with Pikachu and Sylveon.

"A Beautifly? Why?" Mark asks.

"Well, when Lillie went on a ranger mission, she saw this Beautifly and decided to let us have it. She wants me to take care for it now."

"You have a nice girlfriend. You know."

Ash says, "Shut up." While everyone laughs.

* * *

They go to the Trainer's School, the met the headmaster who wants Ash to share his experience. Ash does and talks a lot about his adventures even May and the others don't know. They also meet one of the teacher, Roxanne, who turns out to be the gym leader. They are having a battle until Team Rocket appears and trying to steal the children's Pokemon. Ash sends out Azurill and Roxanne sends out Nosepass. They defeat Team Rocket's machine and sends them flying. Azurill also evolves into Marill after Ash congratulates her.

"After seeing your battle, I accept your challenge. Ash." Roxanne says as they go to the gym, which looks like a Museum full of fossils. May and Max remarks that it is different compared to the Petalburg Gym, they are greeted by Roxanne and some of her senior students working at the Gym as interns.

"So Ash, our battle will be filmed for the trainer's school. Are you okay with this?"

"Sure. So what are the rules?"

"It will be a 2 on 2. " She replies.

Max is also excited to see the gym battle in person, as Norman wouldn't let May and Max watch his battle.

Roxanne leads off with Geodude, while Ash sends out Treecko. Ash starts with Treecko using Quick Attack, which Geodude replies with a Mega Punch, sending Treecko flying. Treecko recovers from the fall to hit with a midair Lead Blade, which makes its mark, but does not knock it out. Geodude recovers with Rollout, but when Treecko tries to jump and dodge, Geodude follows, and it knocks out Treecko with another Mega Punch.

Ash decides to send in Marill next, Marill starts by destroying the rock field with Water Pulse. Meanwhile, Though Marill has destroyed the field, she has yet to damage Geodude. Roxanne notes that it allows Geodude greater maneuverability, and better use of Rock Throw. Marill dodges the rocks with Agility, but takes a Mega Punch. When Roxanne tries to use Rollout to finish Marill off, though, Geodude gets stuck on the softer battlefield, making an opening for Marill to get close and get the knockout with Play Rough.

"You sure has a talent for the Champions even you are using new Pokemon."

Roxanne next sends out starts off with Iron Tail, which makes its mark, Nosepass responds with a Rock Tomb, trapping Marill. However, Marill breaks free with Water Gun. Nosepass then uses Sandstorm, making Marill unable to find Nosepass, and allowing Nosepass to pin Marill to the battlefield. However, Marill escapes, and manages to escape another Rock Tomb with a Quick Attack. Marill attempts to disorient Nosepass by running circles around Nosepass, which allows another shot with Iron Tail. However, the move fails.

"Marill is too worn out from running around, and thus does not have the time to store up energy for a successful Iron Tail." Minami says.

Nosepass tries to finish off Marill with Zap Cannon, but Marill dodges in time. Marill, however, though worn out, can still battle. Anticipating Water Pulse, Nosepass uses Zap Cannon again, to which Ash tells Marill to Counter with Moonblast. Both attacks deflected themselves as Ash finishes Nosepass with a Water Gun.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, Marill wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Max says, "Wow, Ash did it!"

May says, "Marill is really strong,"

Roxanne recalls her Nosepass and congratulates Ash.

"You deserve this Stone Badge." Ash grabs the badge and do the victory pose.

* * *

 **This chapter will be ended here. Most of you have guess who the mystery girl in the chapter is. The next chapter will be the Devon Corp and Steven.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Torchic, Marill, Taillow, Krilia x2 (One Shiny), Treecko, Beautifly**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May' current team:**

 **Torchic, Wurmple**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Shroomish**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	53. Hoenn Chapter 3

Hoenn Chapter 3

After the gym battle, Max accidentally slips his juice onto his Poke Nav, which causes the breakdown of the device. Ash and Max head for the Devon Cooperation while May and Minami go shopping with Mark carries their bags.

"So Ash, have you been here before?" Max asks.

"Well, I have been here thanks to Steven Stone, the son of the President."

"Wow, so you have met him. I am jealous."

When they arrive at the reception desk, the woman first tells them that they don't handle repairs, but the scientist from before, whose name is Kennedy, comes and let them in and meet the President.

They get to the room and meet Mr. Stone.

"Hello, Ash. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Mr. Stone." Ash shakes hands with him.

After explaining Max's PokeNav, he asks one of the workers to fix it.

"So is Steven here?" Ash asks.

"Oh, sorry. He says that he has to go to Dewford Town."

Max says, "Man, I want to meet him…"

Mr. Stone takes them for a tour, until they hear the alarm that one of the projects' Papers are missing.

They find a suspicious man wandering around, they chase him on to the roof, the man turns out to be a member of Team Aqua. He sends out Crawdaunt as Ash let Pikachu to fight.

Pikachu attacks with Quick Attack, but Crawdaunt retaliates with Crabhammer. The thief then tells Crawdaunt to use Bubble Beam, before returning it, and grabs a rocket propelled glider stowed on the roof.

"No you don't!" Ash uses Psychic to get the papers back, but the man retreats.

Mr. Stone thanks Ash and Max for their help as he invites them for dinner. Before leaving the Cooperation, Mr. Stone says, "Since you are heading to Dewford Town, can you help me send this letter to my son?"

He gives Ash a letter, he agrees and says that he wants to meet him.

* * *

As Ash and his friends miss the ship, they meet an old man called Mr. Briney. He at first offers them to take them to Dewford Town, but when they go to his house the next day, he rejects, since his Wingull, Peeko is captured by Team Aqua Grunt from before and he is threatened.

The Team Aqua grunt and Mr. Briney are preparing to board the boat when they hear people calling Mr. Briney's name. Ash and friends are banging on the door, but then Max notices the dock around the back of the house. The Team Aqua Grunt sends Crawdaunt to block their way. Pikachu and Crawdaunt charge forward, but Crawdaunt hit Pikachu back using Crabhammer. The grunt takes the opportunity to jump in Mr. Briney's boat, along with Crawdaunt and Peeko, and takes off.

"No doubt he is going to meet others." Minami says.

"But without a boat, how are we going to chase him?" Max asks.

"I remember I have another boat." Mr. Briney says.

He pulls a lever in his boat storage room, and all the water drains away, revealing a high tech boat shaped like a Wingull, they take off to follow the grunt

"This boat looks cool." Mark says.

"Thanks, kid. I built it when I am inspired to sail again after I retired."

The grunt is headed toward the rendezvous point, but he sees the Wingull boat behind him and speeds up. They realize that he's going to meet up with the other Team Aqua members at Triangle Rock up ahead, so Ash and Sylveon go on deck to try to stop him. Crawdaunt uses Water Pulse and sends the boat flying, then uses BubbleBeam on the water in front of it, causing a huge wave that crashes on top of the boat. The boat doesn't suffer any damage, but the grunt is almost to Triangle Rock and he's going so fast, he's going to crash into it. Ash has Sylveon use Moonblast to destroy the rock, but a lot of it still remains. Mr. Briney makes a sharp turn and cuts in front of the other boat, angling the Wingull boat so that it serves as a ramp and the other boat is launched over the rock. He jumps into the water and swims out and grabs Peeko. Just then, a massive Team Aqua submarine surfaces and the grunt they were chasing goes inside.

"They got away… man…" Ash whins.

"It is fine, Ash. As long as we saved Peeko." Mark assures him.

That night, back at Mr. Briney's house, Ash and friends realize they haven't eaten since breakfast. May is still sad about the pasta she wants to eat but doesn't open, it turns out that the pasta restaurant was owned by Mr. Briney's best friend, so he calls him up and asks him to make them some of his pasta for dinner. The next day, they all board the Wingull boat and set out for Dewford Island.

* * *

It's a bright, sunny day as Ash and his friends travel with Mr. Briney toward Dewford Island. They decide to let their Pokémon out to enjoy the day too.

"How about we take a swim?" May asks.

"That is a great idea." Ash says.

Mr. Briney nods and they change course and head for an island shaped like a crescent moon.

They takes out their swimsuits and swim in the ocean, until the are ambushed by a group of Sharpedo. Ash tells them that they mean no harm at chase them away, but the leader doesn't move as he is hurt.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ash swims towards him and sees him get poisoned. "Here let me help you." Ash uses Heal Pulse to heal the Sharpedo, Ash then asks, "How come you are poisoned in the first place?"

"I got attacked by a group who used Seviper to attack us. Our group mistaken you as those bad guys, so we wanted to chase you out."

Ash says, "I see."

Then they meet Team Rocket again, they tries to grab Pikachu and Sylveon, the other Sharpedo free them.

"It was them who attack us." Sharpedo says.

"Why am I not surprised." Ash sighs.

The trio is blasting off after a series of Headbutt making the submarine explode. Then the Sharpedo swim away as the leader wants to join Ash.

"Welcome to the team, Sharpedo." Ash tries to hug him, only to be hit by Rough Skin.

* * *

When they arrive at Dewford Town, Mr. Briney says that he should go to Slateport City and leave the group. Ash asks, "Mark, since you have been here last year. Do you know the gym leader?"

"Of course. Brawly and I are friends since our last encounter. When I battle him, his Makuhita also evolve into Hariyama."

"Cool." Ash says.

When they arrive at the gym, they find that Brawly isn't at the gym. Sadden about the face that they can't have a gym battle, they decide to go train.

During the training, May and Team Rocket switch their Wurmple, but after getting them back, the two Wurmples evolve into a Silcoon and a Cascoon, while Jessie doesn't want to face the truth that hers is a Cascoon.

* * *

"We are here, Granite Cave." Ash says.

"I wonder what Pokemon we will catch there." Mark says.

"But it looks dark…" May says.

"When they get inside, they are ambushed by Nosepass, Aron, Mawile and even Makuhita. Ash and the gang manage to capture some of them. Ash catches a Nosepass, an Aron, and a Mawile. Mark catches a Makuhita and Minami catches a Mawile. They manage to break through and find Steven.

"Steven!" Ash calls out to him.

"Oh my, Ash, Mark and Minami. Nice to see you three again."

"Same here. Your father wanted us to give you this." Ash takes the letter to him.

"Why thank you."

Max says, "Wow, I can't believe the Hoenn Champion is in front of my eyes."

May laughs, "Max, you are overreacting."

Steven says, "About that, I lost my title a year ago."

Minami says, "What?! But you have a mega Metagross! Who beats you?"

Steven laughs, "Well, the Stootopolis Gym Leader, Wallace beat me."

"Wait, you mean Wallace? He beats you?" Ash asks.

"You know him?" May asks.

"How come I don't know. I traveled with his daughter throughout Johto."

"Yeah. His daughter, Reisa, is also one of our childhood friends." Minami says.

"Of course I remember her." Steven says.

Ash then asks if he can have a battle with him, he agrees and sends out his Metagross.

"Steelix, I choose you!" Ash sends out his Shiny Steelix.

"That is a rare color you have."

"Thanks. My brother asks Jasmine to give me this boy."

Both of them mega evolve their Pokemon and battle. Metagross uses Hammer Arm while Steelix use Dig to dodge, then coming out and use Bite, which is super effective. Then Metagross uses Meteor Mash, Steelix counters with Iron Tail. Then Steelix finishes it off using Fissure.

"Ash really beat Steven…" Max says in shock.

"Is this the power of Champions…" May says.

Steven recalls his Metagross and says, "Well done, Ash. I can see why you are a Champion. How about I show you something, follow me."

They follow Steven to the bottom part, they see a lot of mega stones.

"Wow, Mega stones are everywhere." Max says.

"Yes. I recently found this place, so I often contact Professor Sycamore to study any one of them. Ash, how about you guys pick what you like."

Ash thanks him as they all pick the mega stones for their Pokemon. But Team Rocket tries to steal the stones, Ash sends out Mawile while Steven sends out Aggron.

"Mawile, this will be our first time mega evolve."

Mawile nods as they mega evolve the Pokemon. Team Rocket is easily blasting off after being hit by the Flash Cannon Mawile and Aggron fire.

After sending Team Rocket flying, the group says farewell to Steven as they go to explore the island.

At the beach, they meet a problem causing by a Pokemon who hides in the sand. They fish the culprit out which turns out to be a Corphish. Ash captures the Corphish using Treecko.

"Corphish, welcome to the team." Ash offers his hand, Corphish shakes his and ends up tossing Ash in the process.

* * *

 **In Hoenn Arc, Wallace is the Champion instead of Steven. And thanks to the suggestions from both reviews and my friends, Aggron and Mawile are Two of the Ten I choose. The other 8 will be announced in future chapters.**

 **Next Chapter will be the gym battle.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Torchic, Marill, Taillow, Krilia x2 (One Shiny), Treecko, Beautifly, Sharpedo, Nosepass, Aron, Mawile (Mega), Corphish**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Silcoon**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Shroomish, Makuhita**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	54. Hoenn Chapter 4

Hoenn Chapter 4

Ash and his friends are walking along a river. As they continue to walk, they came to a waterfall.

"Wow, the waterfall is so high, how are we going to go up there?" Max says.

May sends out Silcoon and uses the string shot to climb, while Ash says, "You guys, how about we give you a lift?"

"Sure." Ash and Mark use Psychic to lift the 4 up. May whines, "Hey, no fair!"

"Sorry, you go too fast." Ash says as the 4 pass through May.

When they arrive at the top, Ash notices a foggy lake when Max checks his PokéNav he finds that the lake surrounds a small island. They decide to go there.

"Well, this place can be muddy here." Mark says as they head inside the fog.

They step out of the fog and see lots of baby Mudkip playing in the lake.

"Wow, there are a lot of Mudkip. I want to catch one." May rushes up while saying, but a bigger Mudkip came out of the bushes and uses Water Gun to keep her away.

"Why can't I be friends with water Pokemon…" May says in depress tone.

"You are too hasty, May." Minami says.

Just then, one of the baby Mudkip falls into the lake and is washed away by the current.

"Oh no!" They say as Ash jumps inside the lake and save it.

The Mudkip leaps back with an angry look. Ash tells the Mudkip that May means no harm. The others approach but the Mudkip runs away. Ash picks up the baby Mudkip and plays with it. An old man with a Mudkip's fin-like hairstyle, pops up, scolding them for what they are doing with the Mudkip. Mark says that they mean no harm and told the man that Ash is the one who saved the Mudkip.

They go back to the Old Man's house, whose real name is Old Man Swamp, where they are allowed to see the Mudkip Eggs that the man is raising to go be starter Pokémon for Trainers starting their journeys in the Hoenn region.

"I see, but why is the large Mudkip being over protective?" Ash asks.

"I think maybe it is too old and boisterous for a new trainer." The Old Man Swamp says.

Before they can talk more, Team Rocket tries to steal the Mudkip in the pond, but Ash outsmart them and tells the Mudkip to use Water Gun, sinking the robot and rescuing the Mudkip. Then to send Jessie, James, and Meowth Blasting off, Pikachu uses a huge astral blast of Thunderbolt to destroy the mecha.

After getting a thank you from the Old Man Swamp, the large Mudkip approaches Ash.

"How about you take this Mudkip with you?" Old Man Swamp asks.

"Really, do you want to go with me?" Ash asks Mudkip, who nods and goes into Ash's arms.

"Welcome to the team." Ash takes out a Pokeball and let him suck inside.

"Since you let this Mudkip trust you, why don't you take this." Old Man Swamp takes out a Mega Stone, which is a Swampertite. Ash gladly accepts it and they bid farewell.

* * *

Ash and his friends are still training on the beach for Ash's upcoming match at the Dewford Gym. They see an object heading to them.

"What is that?" Ash asks. Everyone looks at it and then sees the submarine appears.

Professor Birch and his son Brendan coming out of the submarine.

"Professor, Brendan, nice to see you again." Ash says to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we are studying Pokemon, Dad likes to do field work instead of sitting in the lab."

"Cool, Pokemon really are special." Max says.

"You seems to like Pokemon, Max. So Ash, do you challenge the gym yet?"

"No. The gym leader isn't back in the gym. I only can train."

"I see."

Ash and the gang crowd around Professor Birch and Brendan and explain to them how Ash is battling through the Gyms and Contests while May just wants to compete in Contests.

Brendan asks, "How about you guys join our research today?"

"Sure." Ash says.

"But what about the training?" Mark asks.

"Mark, relax. We can still train while helping them out." Minami says.

Ash and friends arrive at a large tunnel and decide to investigate it. As they reach the end, a small door blocks the path. Max walks up to it and knocks, but no one answers. He shrugs and checks the knob, exclaiming that it's unlocked. Ash opens the door and the group heads inside. A Pokémon desk and chair are present, along with plants and a bookshelf; this is obviously a Secret Base. Max pulls a book off the shelf and begins to read. Suddenly a small boy and his Nincada rush in screaming. He yells at the group, saying they are intruding. Ash is shocked and explains that they stumbled by. The boy still enraged, refused to listen to reason, screaming that his Secret Base isn't secret anymore.

He tells Nincada to attack, and the group rushes out of the base scared stiff.

Outside, Ash and his friends head away from the cave. May suddenly notices the boy from before sulking on a rock. They approach him and apologize while introducing themselves.

"I am sorry about earlier, but my Nincada and my base are stolen…"

Ash and friends sit down listening to Keanu's horrid tale of how a team stormed his base and overtook him.

The boy begins talking about how he has never won in battle before, which surprises Max and Ash, and built the base in order to train with his Nincada.

"I see. But you should battling others for training instead of being alone in the base. Tell you what, we will get your base and Nincada back." Ash says.

Keanu is happy and thanks him.

Back at the Secret Base, Keanu realizes that all his stuff is destroyed and becomes enraged.

"Look, a tunnel, the culprit must be gone inside." Minami says.

"They won't get away with this." Ash says.

They head inside and see Team Magma and Team Aqua fighting.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma..." Ash says.

"I know they are hiding, but now they show up…" Brendan says.

"You know them?" Mark asks.

"That is Shelly, the admin of Team Aqua, and that a little fat guy is Tabitha, who belongs to Team Magma."

They see Tabitha order a Shadow Ball from Mightyena. The Shelly orders a Hydro Pump from her Carvanha, blocking the attack. The two stare each other down, then the Shelly orders her Grunts into the shrine.

"Why don't you get it, the world is better off as ocean!"

"You are wrong, the world should be all land."

When they yell, Ash says, "Brendan, you have fought them before, right?"

"Yes. At first I thought Team Magma was built to stop Team Aqua, but then after Team Aqua was arrested, Team Magma showed their true colors. I battled them with the help of Team Aqua, and then I didn't hear them until now."

Keanu says, "They aren't the ones who steal my Nincada. One of them is a talking Meowth."

Ash says, "Probably Team Rocket again." Ash mutters.

Down below, the two continue to argue, explaining to each other their viewpoints. They then begin to relay back and forth what their respective bosses are saying to them. It ends with each leader calling their Grunts back for a battle. After a stare down, each leader recalls their Pokémon, saying it isn't worth their time. They have both collected enough information to leave. The Aqua members dive away as the Magma members fly back up on their drill, confusing everyone.

Then Team Rocket appears, Ash and his friends get Keanu's Pokemon back and send them flying again.

Outside the cave, Keanu thanks Ash and friends for everything. Ash compliments him on the great Pokémon he is raising. After some more talk about Keanu wanting to challenge the Gym Leaders, he and Ash shake hands.

* * *

They send out all of their Pokemon, Professor Birch is amazed at the sight of all the Pokemon and starts to research them.

"So, Brendan, are you going to participate the league?" Ash asks.

"I'd like to, but I enjoy doing research more than battling. Besides, I have participate the Hoenn League before, only to get beaten in the quarterfinals."

"It is a shame." Minami says.

All of a sudden, a Haze attack spills into the area, and Team Rocket appears from their hiding place.

"Not you guys again…" Ash groans as he asks Corphish to battle. Corphish subdues Seviper with a Vice Grip attack.

"Silcoon, I need your help!" Jessie sends out her Pokemon.

"That is not a Silcoon, that is a Cascoon!" Professor Birch says.

"You are wrong, it is a Silcoon, who can change into a Beautifly!" Jessie retorts.

Ash says, "Beautifly, tell us. Which is the real Silcoon?"

Beautifly flies around May's and says that Jessie's is a Cascoon.

"That Pokemon is lying, mine is a Silcoon!"

Brendan says, "I feel sorry for Team Rocket to have an idiot on their team."

"Who are you calling idiot?"

Jessie and May battle, both using their cocoon Pokémon. As the two clash in a fierce, head-on Tackle attack, Silcoon evolves into Beautifly. The battle ends when Ash's Corphish intervenes with a Crabhammer, sending their foes flying into the woods.

"Cool, your Beautifly evolved." Ash says as his goes to play with May's.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see how to use the contest."

Ash says, "How about you use the Frisbee? I will show you." Ash tosses the Frisbee and Ash's Beautifly uses Gust to let it spin in the air."

Minami says, "That is a cool move."

"Let me try it." May says as Ash hands her the Frisbee.

Not long after, Team Rocket appears and Jessie challenges the group to a battle. May accepts and leads the attack with her Beautifly, sending Cascoon flying backwards with Gust. James sends out his Cacnea to help, while Ash calls out Treecko. Cacnea makes the first move, sending a Pin Missile attack Treecko's way, which it skillfully dodges. Treecko returns the favor with a Pound attack, narrowly missing Cacnea with its dangerous tail. During the battle between Jessie and May, Cascoon starts to evolve. Fearful of Jessie's wrath, Meowth dresses up as a Beautifly and hides Dustox. This was seen through easily, however, and Jessie uncovers it, only to find not a Beautifly, but a Dustox instead.

"Is this my Beautifly…" Jessie says in a depressed tone.

Ash says, "Yours is a Cascoon, the only Pokemon that it will evolve into is Dustox."

Much to everyone's surprise, however, Jessie adores it.

She becomes overconfident in her new Poison Moth Pokémon and challenges May's Beautifly. The battle begins with a Tackle from Dustox, which hits Beautifly head-on, but the Butterfly Pokémon quickly regains its composure and returns the favor with a Tackle of its own. Jessie becomes enraged and commands Dustox to use Poison Sting, but it's easily blown away by Beautifly's Gust. James decides to join in and has Cacnea use Pin Missile while Dustox shoots a Psybeam, but Treecko jumps in front of Beautifly and takes both attacks. Ash returns the brave Pokémon and sends out Corphish, who quickly jumps to avoid another Pin Missile from Cacnea. Beautifly dodges another Poison Sting from Dustox and slams it with a Tackle, sending it reeling into its Trainer, both of them hitting the ground. After Corphish deals with Cacnea using Crabhammer, it sends a Bubble Beam at their balloon, causing an explosion which sends them blasting off once again.

Back near the submarine, Professor Birch says, "Ash, thank you for a wonderful day of researching. How about I give you this?" He takes out a stone.

Mark says, "It is a Dawn Stone…"

"Yes. You can use it on Ralts and letting it evolve."

Ash takes the stone and thanks him. Then the Professor and Brendan go back to Littleroot Town with their submarine.

"So Kirlia, do you want to evolve?" Ash asks the male regular one.

"Sure. If I can protect my sister." He says as he touches the stone, he evolves into Gallade.

* * *

They found an abandoned gold mine, they went inside to test their courage.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" May asks nervously.

"Come on, it is a part of the training, maybe I can find a ghost type to my team."

"G..ghost?" May asks.

Minami says, "Ash. You scare her."

"Sorry, May."

They enter the mine with a trolley, May asks, "How… how come you three are not scared?"

"Ash says, "Tell you what, when you have a Giratina always messing around you, you will be used to it."

Max says, "Giratina? You meet one?"

"Our sister is one." Minami says.

"I am now curious about your family."

Not long after, they are caught by a net when they arrives at the control room, they see a Sableye laughing with a Meowth.

Then know that Sableye only wants to have fun, so Meowth team up with him to have fun.

Ash immediately warns Sableye that Meowth is from Team Rocket, and he is always stealing Pokemon and doing bad things. At first Sableye doesn't believe Ash, until Jessie and James come in and capture Sableye in a net, he then notices that he had been used.

After Ash frees Sableye, Sableye angrily use Power Gem to send them flying once more.

"I am sorry to capture you like that… I was being lonely."

Ash says, "It is fine. Do you want to join us?" Ash asks.

Sableye then nods and gets sucked into a Pokeball.

"Now I got a Sableye." Ash cheers.

"Ash, you know Sableye can mega evolve, right?" Mark asks.

"Of course." Ash takes out the mega stone and gives it to Sableye. He likes it and cheers happily.

* * *

Then on the way back to the gym, Mark captures a Meditite using Shroomish. Shroomish also evolves into Breloom in the process.

They see a man and a woman surfing near the island, they see Mark and greet him.

"Mark, it's been a while when you last came." The man says.

"You, too. Brawly, Shauna."

Mark introduces Brawly and Shauna to others. Ash asks Brawly if he can have a gym battle.

"Sure. I will go prepare the gym. Follow me."

When they arrives at the gym, they see a lot of training stuff.

"Wow, there are a lot of machines."

Brawley says, "Yes. My apprentice, Shauna and I often working out to become stronger."

They move forward until they reach the battlefield, which is much further in the room and having water surrounding it.

"So shall we begin?"

"You bet." Ash says.

Shauna, acting as the referee, tells the two combatants that this is a two-on-two Pokémon battle, and only the challenger is allowed to substitute.

"Now, Machop, time to ride the wave!" Brawly sends out his Machop.

"Corphish, I choose you!"

Ash sends out Corphish as the match begins. Machop uses Karate Chop first, while Corphish uses Harden to strength its defense, then using Vice Grip on it, causing Machop to scream in pain. Machop uses Double Kick to kick Corphish off, then follows by a Focus Blast. Corphish uses a combination of Bubble Beam and two Crabhammers, knocks Machop out of the battle.

"I see your Corphish is strong. Now, Hariyama, time to catch the wave!"

Next up is Brawly's formidable Hariyama. Immediately, it springs into action with several Arm Thrusts. Ash quickly tells Corphish to use Harden, in hopes that the bigger Pokémon will get tired as it keeps up the onslaught. This theory is quickly proven wrong, as Hariyama doesn't slow down in the slightest, and Ash instead orders Corphish to jump into the water. Hariyama follows, landing on a sturdy flat rock in the moat as it began the search for its foe. Ash knows Hariyama is a good surfer, but it's too big and heavy to move easily through the water like Corphish. Corphish quickly springs from the water, smacks Hariyama with a Crabhammer attack, and retreats back into the depths. Brawly, seeing this as a potential problem, orders his Pokémon to use Arm Thrust at the water, which brings Corphish back up. It then grabs the crustacean and swirled into a Seismic Toss, thrusting it into the hard rock below and knocking it out.

"Corphish, you did a good job. Kirlia, I choose you!"

Ash sends out his second Pokemon. Brawly says, "A Shiny Kirlia, you are something, aren't you."

Hariyama starts the battle by quickly rushing forward with an Arm Thrust. Kirlia dodges it and delivers a strong Psybeam to Hariyama's right leg before teleporting to evade another Arm Thrust. As Hariyama keeps up the offensive with several more Arm Thrusts, Kirlia manages to dodge each one, landing a few more Psybeam on Hariyama's legs while carefully keeping its distance. Brawly orders his Pokémon to settle it with Vital Throw, but the pain shooting through its legs slows it down, and the attack misses Treecko by mere inches.

Hariyama then uses Knock Off attack, which hurts Kirlia and she is tired due to Teleporting. Then a Heavy Slam hit Kirlia.

Ash tries to call Kirlia to get up, which she does and evolves into Gardevoir. Gardevoir uses Magical Leaf and Shadow Ball to finish off Hariyama.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Gardevoir is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheers at his winning. He embraces Gardevoir.

"Ash. Nice battle. Here is the proof you win against me. The Knuckle Badge."

Ash gladly accepts the badge.

"Ash, an advice for you. If you always keeps your focus and keeps on striving with a cool head, Hoenn league won't be a problem for you."

Ash thanks Brawly for the words and they leave the island using Latias and Primerina.

* * *

Ash and Max are on Latias while Mark, Minami and May uses Primarina, they see an entrance in the middle of an island.

"It is the Sea Mauville, it is said that we can encounter legendary Pokemon there." Max says.

"Really, what kind of legendary?"

"Some says that Ho-Oh and Lugia can be found here." Mark says.

"I see."

They enter the ship and looking around the broken halls and the flooding corridors, until they are inside a room.

"Why do I feel like we are being watched?" Max asks.

"I don't know, and I don't like it." May says.

"Maybe we should head back." Ash turns around and sees an odd Keystone on the ground."

"Ash?" May asks.

"A Spiritomb, of course he is the one watching us."

Then the Spiritomb trying to attack them. Thanks to Sylveon who use fairy types to hit him, they escape the room quickly.

Back outside, Ash goes on a fishing. He catches a Milotic and a Gorebyss in the process. Milotic and Gorebyss all wraps around Ash easily.

"Wow, Ash has two beautiful Pokemon." May says.

"You are right, they can be good at contests." Mark replies.

Then they leave the ship and arrive at Slateport City.

* * *

 **Here are the third and fourth Pokemon, A Sableye and a Hoenn form Milotic. If you wonder why I give Ash a Milotic when I already write it in the profile, because the Milotic in my profile is Treminian Form, in other words, my OC form like Alolan Forms or Delta Forms.**

 **I am sorry for those who want Brendan to become Ash's rival, I let him become the researcher like his father since it is hard to write him. Same for the other male protagonists.**

 **My story is a game and anime based story, with some Manga incidents. If you notice. I will try my best to include all of the game plots inside the story.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Torchic, Marill, Taillow, Gardevior (Shiny), Gallade Treecko, Beautifly, Sharpedo, Nosepass, Aron, Mawile (Mega), Corphish, Mudkip, Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Beautifly**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Makuhita, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	55. Hoenn Chapter 5

Hoenn Chapter 5

Ash and his friends are taking a break at the Slateport City Pokémon Center. When they enter, they find out that many Coordinators are preparing their Pokémon for the Pokémon Contest. Several of them are scattered around the lobby. One Trainer snaps his fingers and his Kecleon camouflages.

"Wow, there are a lot of coordinators." May says.

"Yeah. We can't lose if we want to go inside the Grand Festival." Ash says.

The group then heads to a more uninhabited part of the beach.

"May, what to do the Frisbee again?"

"Sure." May says.

May throws three Frisbee to Beautifly, who gently Gusts them back. May gracefully catches the first two but the third goes flying over her head. The group turns around to see it sail straight towards a green haired boy that is watching from the boardwalk.

"You look like you aren't a very good contestant for the contest." The boy says as he catches the Frisbee easily and twirls it on his finger.

May gets mad as the Frisbee is thrown at her feet. The boy jumps down and May angrily introduces herself.

"I am Drew. I think you need a lot of practice." He says.

May becomes enraged and lunges at him, but he just holds up his hand and casually pushes her back.

Drew says, "As for you, Ash Ketchum, the one who wins the Grand Festival in Johto. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ash sweat drops. "Um… thanks."

"I am competing the contest. I hope we will be facing each other." Drew says as he leaves.

May also informs him that she'll see how good he really is at the Pokémon Contest. The two then glare at each other.

"Talking about a great rivalry." Minami says.

"What do you know?" Max says.

They are practicing the moves until they see a lot of people gather around the Contest Hall.

"Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of FUN!"

Ash and his family are shocked at what they are seeing.

"Hey, it's Lisia." Mark says.

"You know her?" Max asks.

"Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today!"

Ash and his friends conversation interrupted as they watch Lisia do the contest moves with Ali.

"Now finished! Thank you everyone!" She waves as the audience go away.

"Hey, Lisia!" Ash calls out to her.

"Oh my, Ash, Mark, Minami! You guys are here, too?"

Minami gives her a hug, Ash says, "Yeah. So you are a famous Top Coordinator?"

"Of course. And who are the two people behind you?"

Ash introduce May and Max to her, they are both shocked to see a famous person.

"Ash, actually I have seen the Grand Festival. You beat my cousin, didn't you?"

"Well… yes. I won against Reisa. I hope you aren't mad at this."

"Of course not." She giggles. "I know you two both didn't hold back. It was a fascinating show."

She turns to May, "And May, right? This is your first time doing contests?"

May says, "Yes."

"Great. I will be seeing you in the contest." She says as she walks away. "See you later."

Max says, "Wow, she is quite a optimist."

"Yeah."

The Appeals Round begins and, one after another, Pokémon Coordinators take the stage to showcase their Pokémon in such a way that their appearances and skills are highlighted. Soon it is Drew's turn and he tells his Roselia to use Petal Dance and then Stun Spore as Vivian comments on how beautiful it is. Drew earns a 29.4.

Back at the arena, Drew walks over and begins to talk to May.

"How is my performance?" He asks.

May just turns away, ignoring him.

They are interrupted by Ash as he and his Milotic begin to perform.

"Wow, Milotic is so pretty!" Max says.

"Yeah, with Ash's experience, he can win no problem." Mark says.

Milotic uses Safeguard and glows a beautiful green. At the end, Ash gets a score of 30.0 points.

"He is not bad." Lisia says as she is sitting in the VIP.

May is now next. She walks out onto the stage nervously. Vivian announces that this is her first Contest. May gets ready to send out Beautifly but falls. Vivian asks if she is alright and May replies yes, getting to her feet and releasing Beautifly. May throws the Frisbee and Beautifly uses String Shot and hits it back. They go really well until the last one where May almost drops it after Beautifly uses Gust. May then tells Beautifly to spin and use Silver Wind creating a Silver Wind tornado. Drew is impressed and May earns a 24.9 much to her disappointment.

May walks backstage, Ash says, "Don't worry about it, May. You did pretty well." May slightly nods, then Drew hands her a rose, causing her to blush, until he explains that it is for Beautifly and not her, before saying that she still has a lot of training to do.

They watch as the eight Coordinators moving on to the Contest Battles are revealed, including May, Drew and Ash.

"Well, I am a little worried about May." Minami says.

"Yeah, she has not had enough experience battling like Ash." Mark says.

May and Drew are facing each other as the second round match-ups begin. May sends out Beautifly and Drew sends out Roselia as the battle begins. Drew has Roselia use Magical Leaf and Beautifly counters with Gust. The attack hits Beautifly, injuring it. Roselia uses Stun Spore but it doesn't affect Beautifly. Beautifly sends out String Shot but it is reflected by Roselia's Magical Leaf. May orders Silver Wind but it is reflected by Petal Dance. Drew then orders Solar Beam and May desperately tries to reflect it with String Shot, but it hits Beautifly, severely injuring it. With only half the time up, the judges call the battle off. Drew is the winner and moves on to the next stage, much to the disappointment for May and her friends.

"May, you did a good job. Please don't cry." Ash says as he is trying to comfort May.

May stops crying and says, "Please, Ash. You have to win."

"Sure."

Drew is battling Ash's Milotic in the finals, but not having much luck. Milotic uses Iron Tail and Roselia sends out Magical Leaf, but Ash cuts through it with Twister. Ash is declared the winner."

"I lost. I am glad that I have battled someone like you," Drew offers his hand, Ash shakes it.

"Ash wins again!" Max says.

"Yeah, he already gets his second ribbon!" Minami says.

May is cheering along with everyone else, having gotten over her sadness.

As Drew is leaving, May runs out and tells him that she will win next time. Drew laughs and tells her that they will have to see about that.

"By the way, where is Ash?" Mark asks.

"Oh, I am here." Ash says as he comes with Lisia.

"Lisia?" May asks.

"May…aww… That's a real shame about today…" Lisia says with a frown.

"It is fine." May assures her.

"Tee hee. Don't feel too bad. This is an important step everyone has to take to become a star! Hmm, lemme think… It'd probably be easier for you to win if you gave your Pokémon more Pokéblocks!"

"Pokeblocks?" May asks as Lisia takes a Pokeblock Kit to May.

"Pokéblocks are pretty important, since they let you raise your Pokémon's conditions! Even if your moves aren't quite up to snuff, you might still be able to squeak through in a contest with good-enough conditions! Here, try making a Pokéblock from this, and give it to your Pokémon for me, OK?"

May nods as she gives Beautifly a Blue colored block, Beautifly then happily flies around May.

"Wow, this is so cool." Max says.

"Yes. It is also tasty." Ash says.

Minami asks, "So Ash, what are you doing back there?"

"Oh, Lisia and I are making some costumes for Pikachu. Tada!"

Ash takes a box and it has five kinds of different costumes.

"What?" May exclaims at the fancy little clothes.

Lisia says, "These are special clothes made for Pikachu, not only it looks pretty, it also gives Pikachu powers."

Ash says, "For example. Pikachu! Can you wear this Belle costume?"

"Sure." Pikachu wears the costume and twirls around.

"So Cute!" The girls scream.

"Not only that, Pikachu, use Icicle Crash!"

Pikachu does the move on the nearby sand, much to others' shock.

"Pikachu can learn Icicle Crash?" Max says.

"Only when he wears the costume." Ash replies.

"Well, I have to go find my uncle, so I'll see you later." Lisia says as she ride her Ari off. Ash and his friends also wave goodbye to her.

* * *

They go to the Oceanic Museum, which is surrounded by Team Aqua. They beats some grunts as they go to the second floor and find Captain Stern. Ash then hands in the papers Mr. Stone wants to give him.

"Ah! Those must be the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone of Devon. Thank you! That's great! We can prepare for our expedition now."

Just then, two more grunts appear.

"Hand over those parts." One grunt says.

"Who are you?" Captain Stern asks.

"They are Team Aqua, the group who wants to expand the sea." Mark replies.

"I will not let you get the parts." Ash says as he takes out Aron and Marill to battle a Golbat and a Mightyena. Aron and Marill evolve during the battle and win against the two Pokemon.

"Now what do we have here?" A man with a bandanna and a beard walks towards them.

"I came to see what was taking so long just to steal a few parts, and I find you simps getting beat by this kid?"

"You are the boss of Team Aqua…" Ash says.

"Heh! That's quite a fierce expression for such a wee little scamp. That face tells me you're not just another mindless Trainer brat. The name is Archie. The rough-looking lot you see here are members of my team―Team Aqua."

Mark says, "Yeah, we know."

So tell me, boyo… Do you know that Pokémon, people, and all life in this world depend on the sea for life? That's right. The sea is an irreplaceable treasure for every living thing on this planet. But with our selfish extravagance, humanity dirties the great ocean, destroying this source of all life… Day by day, we're all destroying our most precious resource! If we humans suffer from our actions, well, maybe we'll end up getting what we deserve. But what about the Pokémon in our world? The Pokémon that no longer have a place to live because we stole and soiled their seas? The Pokémon that won't have a place to raise their young and watch them grow? We are creating a world in which innocent Pokémon suffer as a result of our actions… And that is something that I can't forgive! That's why I came to a decision, see? The foolish actions of my fellow humans, the seas we have blighted, nature itself… I will return everything to its unspoiled beginnings!"

Ash just stares at him, he doesn't say a word.

"… Heh! It's not like me to talk so much. Never mind, little scamp… I'll withdraw for now and leave you be." He throws a Mega Stone at Ash, which he catches it.

"But understand this… Get in my way again, and you won't walk away unscathed next time. Remember that, at least!"

He turns to the other grunts, "We're moving out, lads!"

Not long after, they use Smokescreen to make their escape.

"So what now…" May asks in a terrified tone.

"We will have to stop him no matter what." Ash says as he looks at the mega stone.

"But why does he give me the Sharpedite?"

"Maybe he has his reasons." Mark says.

Captain Stern thanks them for defending him, he takes him to look around the museum. Ash also capture a Spheal due to getting its attention, he gets the permission to let her come with him.

* * *

At Route 10, they go inside the Trick House.

"It looks like we are being watched." Max says.

Ash opens the cupboard and a man falls off.

"How do you know I am here? Oh well, I am Trick Master. the Trick House I built will require both skill and wit to pass through, and that only the best would receive the prize. So you guys are here for the challenge?"

"Sure." Ash says.

They gets inside and meet a lot of mazes and tricky rooms, what shocks them is that one room, they find a Jigglypuff.

"Hey, I remember you,.," Ash says.

Then Jigglypuff starts to sing, everyone besides Mark and Ash all fall asleep and being drawn.

"What the hell just happens?"

"I got used to it." He says as he watches Jigglypuff drawing everyone and running away.

After waking everyone up, they are laughing at the funny faces. Ash and Mark use towels to clean their face as they get outside the trick house.

"You past my test. As I said, here is your prize." The trick master gives each of them a Big Nugget. They keep to themselves as they leave the Trick House.

Then they check out the Cycling Road, Max can't ride it alone as Ash carries him. They fight some bikers and even stop Team Rocket from stealing their bikes. Pikachu also sends them flying.

* * *

 **Ash finally meets Archie, the Team Aqua Boss. And Archie also gives Ash a Sharpedite, why does he do that? Well, one reason is because he wants Ash to be on his side so he can help him fight Team Magma.**

 **The fifth Pokemon on the top ten list is Walrein. I also think that it is a good idea since I want to give Lillie some Ice type Pokemon.**

 **Next chapter will be the Muville Gym and the movie.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Torchic, Azumarill, Taillow, Gardevior (Shiny), Gallade Treecko, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Lairon, Mawile (Mega), Corphish, Mudkip, Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Spheal**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Beautifly**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Makuhita, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	56. Hoenn Chapter 6

Hoenn Chapter 6

Ash and his friends are at the gate to the Mauville City, they are shocked at the building like appearance.

"This is really a city?" Max asks in shock.

"It looks like a giant department store." May says.

"We are not surprised. The gym leader must be a Steel Type or an Electric type." Ash says.

They get inside and see a lot of shops and stores.

"Ash, can we go shopping?" Minami asks.

"Sure, but first we need to find the Pokemon Center."

They nod and go to the Central Plaza, where they find the Pokemon Center there. After healing Pokemon, they find Ash missing.

"Does he run off again?" May asks.

"Maybe. Where does he go?" Max says.

Mark and Minami see a girl with a Pikachu and Sylveon, they sigh.

"He does it again."

"Yeah."

"What do you mean?" May asks.

Mark and Minami walks towards the girl. Minami says, "Ashley Ketchum, where do you think you are going?"

"Gah!" Ashley turns around surprised.

"Stop scaring me. I almost get a heart attack."

Mark says, "Just because you can change your gender doesn't mean you can avoid us." He laughs.

Max says, "What, but how? Ash, is that you?"

"Yes. This is me in my female form." Ash replies. "I often change my gender so I can buy some stuff."

Minami says, "Girly stuffs. He also has a wardrobe in his room full of girl clothes."

May says, "Wow, I can't believe you have an interesting taste."

Ash blushes and pouts, "Can't we just go shopping now?"

They laughs as Ash, May and Minami go to buy clothes while Mark and Max tries out the Food Court.

Not long after their shopping, they find the gym. Ash changes back to his male form before they head there.

"I want to challenge the gym!"

"But Wally, your sickness isn't cure yet."

"I am okay with this!"

Ash and his friends see Wally arguing his uncle, Ash immediately goes to greet him.

"Ash, can I have a battle with you, I want to prove that I can do gym battles to my uncle."

"Sure."

Wally sends out Kirlia while Ash sends out Mawile. Due to Kirlia giving Mawile a hard time, Ash uses mega evolution to defeat Kirlia.

"Sigh, I guess I should go home and give up doing gym battles." Wally sighs in defeat.

"Wally, don't say that. You battle really well. You can't just give up."

His uncle says, "Wally, I see your determination. After we get a check up, I will let you do gym battles, is that okay?"

Wally is so happy that he jumps in joy. "Thanks Uncle!"

Then they say farewell to Ash and the others as they leave.

* * *

When they go inside the door, the only see a wooden platform.

"Is this really the gym?" Mark asks.

"I don't know." Ash says as they all get on the platform. Suddenly, the platform starts to move.

"Is this a trick?" May asks.

"It is more like a …" The platform starts to whisk away at high speeds.

"Roller Coaster!" Max says as 5 people hold tight each other and try not to fall off.

They pass by a long corridor and over some water till they meet what appear to be a Raikou.

"A Raikou? Here?"Max asks.

"Not, it is a robot. But we need to get pass him. Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu cut off the head of the Mecha Raikou, then two man come out.

"You defeat my mecha Raikou, I give you that!" He starts to laugh.

"Um… are you the gym leader?" Minami asks.

"My name is Wattson, and this is my assistant, Watt. So who is the challenger?"

"That will be me, I am Ash Ketchum."

"Oh, I heard of you. A champion over 3 regions."

Then they go to the battlefield, Wattson announces, "The match will be a three-on-three and I will be using his Voltorb, Magnemite, and Magneton. I have been training with them all for years, so you should expect a tough battle."

The gang is shocked that Wattson disclosed which Pokémon he'll be using.

Ash says, "Well, I think Steelix is the best choice." Mark says.

"Yes. Being a Ground Type, it should give quite an Advantage." Minami says.

Ash turns to Pikachu, "Want to battle, buddy?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Pikachu, I chose you!"

Everyone is shocked at Ash's choice, but then Wattson laughs.

"Using Electric to fight Electric, you really are something else."

Wattson tells Magnemite to use Swift. Ash responds by having Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which is so powerful it knocks out Magnemite with a single hit.

"What, a one hit ko? Well, that won't stop me."

He sends in Voltorb telling it to use Screech. Ash has Pikachu use another Thunderbolt and Voltorb is also taken out in a single hit.

"Another one hit KO?" Mark says.

"Something is going wrong here." Minami says.

Wattson has lost most of his jolly nature and, now determined to defeat Ash, angrily sends in Magneton ordering a Zap Cannon. Ash now has Pikachu use Thunder, which easily plows through the Zap Cannon and knocks Magneton out instantly.

"What… Magneton is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum." Watt says.

Wattson is completely shell-shocked at being defeated so easily, however he attempts to put a brave face.

"Since you are a Champion, I guess this is inevitable. Here is your award, the Dynamo Badge."

After he gives Ash the badge, he leaves sadly.

Not long after, Pikachu collapses. "Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash tries to touch him, but he can't due to the electricity.

"Oh no, not again…" Ash says.

"What's wrong?" Mark asks.

"Pikachu's electricity is overloaded again. Just like when I come to Hoenn, Team Rocket use a magnet to make Pikachu sick. The same thing happens again."

They takes him to the Pokemon Center and let Nurse Joy recover.

"So what makes Pikachu overload with electricity?" Max asks.

"The Mecha Raikou, I tell Pikachu to use Iron Tail, which made him overload. I need to find Wattson. You guys, can you wait for Pikachu when I go find Wattson?"

"Sure."

Ash and Sylveon finds him sitting near the lake near New Mauville.

"Mr. Wattson." Ash calls him, he slightly turns to Ash.

"Oh, it is you. Hi." He says. Ash takes the badge and says, "I can't take this badge."

Wattson is shocked, "Why not, you win it."

"The reason my Pikachu wins is because his power overloaded when he beat the mecha Raikou, leaving an unfair advantage to me."

Wattson is shocked that the reason is his machine, he then laugh slightly. "Well, I probably will lost anyway. So you can keep it." He says.

Then they see two Electrike and play with them, until they see Team Rocket stealing the Voltorb and Magnemite from New Mauville in a new electric proof machine. The group arrives at the scene and confronts Team Rocket. Team Rocket steals Pikachu, Sylveon and Electrike and attempts to escape. Ash is about to follow them to retrieve his Pikachu but Wattson stops him and tells him that he has a plan. Team Rocket is overjoyed with the apparent victory over the twerps. Suddenly out of nowhere the same mechanical Raikou appears right in front of Team Rocket. The group shows up as well. Thinking it's a real Raikou, Team Rocket is petrified and becomes too scared to attack it. Sylveon and Electrike unsuccessfully attack the machine. Pikachu and Electrike use Iron Tail and Bite respectively to try to break the cage they're in. Team Rocket eventually decides to try to attack the Raikou and have Seviper launch a Poison Tail attack on it which immediately destroys it. Right at that moment the Pokémon they just stole have just managed to break the cage and escape. Seviper and Cacnea attack Pikachu, however Pikachu easily beats them. Dustox is then sent out and beats Pikachu but Electrike steps in and beats it. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying.

"Well, Ash. Thank you for saving the Pokemon."

"It is no big deal." Ash says.

Then one of the Electrike decides to join Ash. Ash welcomes him to the team and Wattson gives him a mega stone. They then bid farewell and head north to Fallarbor Town.

* * *

When they are training, Ash evolve his Treecko into Grovyle at a watermelon fields, and then they help a Bagon who wants to fly, they keep catch him and train him, he evolve into Shelgon. Ash captures the Shelgon eventually.

Now that they arrive at the festival of the Millennium Comet, they enjoy the various rides and attractions of the Millennium Festival.

"Hey, guys, look!" Max gets a flyer that says 'The Great Butler's Magic Show' The gang decide to check the show out.

Soon, the gang are watching the show and it's turning out to be even better than expected. Butler, the purple-haired magician, putting his white hat on an empty table. After creating a flock of Swablu out of thin air he then slaps the hat with his stick, and when he takes off the hat, a Kirlia suddenly appears! Butler then calls on his Mightyena for another trick. Butler seals back Kirlia, puts a red cloth over it, then burns it off. Out of the smoke comes Diane, Butler's assistant, carrying a crystal.

"Wow, he is great." Mark says.

"Yeah, it is outstanding." Minami says.

Ash doesn't say a word, he just hears, "The starts are calling me…"

Butler says, "Now I need two people for my next trick." He calls Ash and Max to the stage and they see two clowns carry the box and put Ash and Max in it. Diane encourages them, and Butler tells the audience that Ash, Max and Pikachu are fellow magicians, and will escape the box before his Dusclops destroys it with Hyper Beam. Butler summons Dusclops, which slowly approaches the box. The entire audience are on tenterhooks, especially May, Minami and Mark. Dusclops then fires on the box but before it does so, Ash and Max are transported away by a machine under the stadium. Butler says not only did they vanish from the box, but also teleported to the entrance of the dome! The flashlights then show Ash and Max.

Ash is still waving to the crowd... when suddenly Team Rocket grab Pikachu and Sylveon and put them in an electricity-proof container and take off their disguises.

"Team Rocket, not you guys again!" Ash says.

"Sorry that we won't. We also have our trick on our own!" They also grabs Butler's Mightyena and Kirlia and escape.

"Those guys…" Ash grits his teeth.

"Don't worry about it." Butler says. He turns to the audience. "I have another special performance for you!"

He orders Dusclops to use Will-O-Wisp which sends Pikachu and Sylveon flying back to Ash. Butler has Dusclops finish things off with Night Shade which sends Team Rocket blasting off again and getting his Pokemon back. The audience applauds loudly, and May notes that the audience think Team Rocket were part of the act... hopefully they won't come back for a final bow.

Ash then asks Butler and Diane about the crystal.

"Oh, this crystal, it is said to contain Jirachi."

"Jirachi? The wish maker Pokemon?" Max asks.

"I hear it from my father. Jirachi often sleeps up to 1000 years. Only those who have a pure heart can wake Jirachi up. But after another 7 days, it will return back to sleep. And when the Millennium Comet is shining when Jirachi awakes, it will gain much power." Ash says.

"You know a lot, my boy." Butler says.

"Yes. I am a Professor, so I have study a lot."

Butler then gives Ash the crystal since he likes to study it.

At twilight, May buys a Wish Maker, a sacred item that can grant one wish when its panels are closed while facing the comet. The stallholder, tells May that she has to close a flap on the Wish Maker every night the comet is in the sky to make her wish come true. Soon fireworks are going off to celebrate the arrival of the comet, with many of the fireworks taking the forms of Pokémon. Afterwards, the fair closes down for the night.

Then, they see the comet shining at the sky, soon the crystal in Ash's hands glows and Jirachi appears!

"Huh…" Jirachi looks around.

"Jirachi, you are awake." Ash says.

Jirachi says, "Chosen… One?"

Ash introduces everyone to Jirachi. Diane then comes and Ash tells him that the prophecy was true. Diane tells them to pass the night in her bus.

"So can Jirachi really make wishes come true?"

"Well, yes." Ash says. "Max, what wish do you want?"

He says that he wants snacks. At first, May says Jirachi can't grant wishes until Ash saw a bag of potato chips on Max's legs. Then, more and more snacks appears, filling the whole bus!

"What happened?" Diane and Butler comes inside the bus.

Ash says, "Well, Max just makes a wish, and Jirachi uses Teleport to get them."

Ash quickly teleport the snacks back to the merchandise. Much to Max's dismay.

"Jirachi, you shouldn't steal anyone's products."

Jirachi says, "Sorry."

The next day, The group are offering help to Butler and Diana, Ash goes to play with Jirachi the whole day.

Then at night, they see an Absol coming.

"Run! Jirachi is in danger!" She says to Ash.

"What danger?" Ash asks.

Before she can say, Butler opens a booby-trap and Absol falls into it. The trap then releases a cage with Absol in it. Kirlia then uses Hypnosis to send it to sleep.

"Ash are you alright?" Diane asks.

"I wonder… someone is trying to get Jirachi, that is what Absol says."

Mark says, "Do you think what you says is true?"

"I don't know."

During night, May sits on a rock while everybody else is sleeping and folds the second panel of her Wish Maker. She notices Butler going back to the tent with something, which is revealed to be Jirachi. Butler puts it on a machine that would create a Groudon, to get revenge on Team Magma, who fired him and made a mockery of his original machine long ago, when he failed to create a Groudon before the Team Magma Council. He then asks Jirachi to open its true 'Millennium Eye', but Jirachi refuses. Dusclops then starts torturing Jirachi until its Millennium Eye is opened.

Absol and Ash sense Jirachi gone missing, Ash immediately frees Absol.

"Please, chosen one, Jirachi is in danger." She says.

"I feel it too. Let's go save him."

Under the pain of Dusclops' Psychic, Jirachi's Millenium Eye is forced to open and the gang then sees a beam coming out of the tent, hitting the comet and going back in to hit Jirachi. Butler's machine explodes, and Ash rushes to a severely injured Jirachi. He tries to flee but Dusclops stops him. Absol then breaks free of the cage and defeats Dusclops.

"Ash, hurry, get in the bus!" Ash nods and get in Diane's bus with Absol and Jirachi.

The bus starts to drive away. Butler sends his Mightyena after the bus, and Mightyena manages to stick a tracker under the bus.

"I can't believe Butler will do that." May says.

"Yeah. What does he want?" Max asks.

Diane explains to everyone Butler's backstory, his reasons for revenge, and the use he wanted to put Jirachi to.

"So he wants Jirachi to make a Groudon…" Ash mutters. "It is dangerous to do so."

"I agree. But he is full of hatred now. I hope I can find a way to stop him." Diane says.

They decide to go to Forina, with Butler tracking them. He ejects a blimp-like device from his van, apparently to follow them.

Diane is driving everyone out across some very bumpy terrain, which manages to destroy the tracker. Inside, when Ash falls down, with May, Max and Jirachi laughs.

"Hey, since Jirachi is a Mythical Pokemon, how about I let her play with him?" Ash sends out Celebi, she sees Jirachi and starts to play with him.

"Good thinking, Celebi and Jirachi can become friends.

When night comes, May closes the Wish Maker's third panel and then joins Diane in the bus. She tells her that she and Butler were childhood friends, and the last time she saw a delighted Butler was long ago. However Butler joined Team Magma, and proposed that he could revive a Groudon from a fossil he discovered. However, when he attempted to demonstrate this, he only managed to destroy the equipment. Butler realized he would need a lot more power before the restoration would work, but this wasn't good enough for the Team Magma leaders and Butler was laughed out of the organization. Butler now plans to use Jirachi to channel the power of the Millennium Comet using the true eye.

The majority of the fourth day is spent driving. The bus gets stuck in the mud, so everyone helps to get it out. Afterwards, everyone is covered in mud, and all laugh. At night, Ash and Max have fun skipping stones on the lake, and Max wins. May folds the fourth panel of her Wish Maker.

Once again, the fifth day is spent mostly driving, Jirachi says, "Ash, I want to become your Pokemon."

"What, are you serious, you only have two days left awake."

Jirachi smiles, "Well, I can keep awake if you want me to battle." He says.

Ash then takes out the Pokeball and captures him. Not long after, he frees Jirachi.

"So Ash, do you have someone that is special to you?"

Ash blushes and asks, "Why do you say that?"

"Just tell me."

"Well… Yes. There is one person besides my family. Her name is Lillie, we played each other and even made our Pokedex joint."

"I see. So she is special for you. Don't worry. You two are a perfect couple." Ash blushes again.

Absol watches them in a distance, she is thinking about something.

The gang arrives at Forina, Jirachi's homeland. Many other Pokémon live there, such as Nuzleaf, Breloom, Tropius, Linoone, Flygon, and Altaria. May folds the sixth panel of her Wish Maker and the gang prepares to sleep.

Absol leads the gang to a cave, the same cave where Jirachi absorbs the comet's power and falls asleep for years. As Jirachi is going to open his Millennium Eye, spikes come out of the walls and purple energy beams capture Jirachi.

"I have been waiting for you to come." Butler says as he sets all the machine.

"Stop it, Butler!" Ash says, but they can't break the spikes.

Absol and Flygon come and destroy it, Flygon takes Ash and Max for a ride, and they manage to get Jirachi back, while Butler sends his Salamence to fight against them. Groudon is slowly rising as Butler watches. Groudon is then completely formed as the gang stand behind it, however it becomes clear that rather than resurrecting a real Groudon all Butler has done is create a monster with Groudon's shape.

"Butler, is this what you want?" Diane asks him.

"No… I want a real one."

The fake Groudon then starts sucking energy from the earth as Absol attacks it. Groudon's left claws then become slimy blue-green tentacles and engulf Absol away.

"Absol!" Ash calls out, but in vain.

Groudon rear spikes becomes tentacles, too, chasing every Pokémon. Team Rocket then arrives, but get engulfed as Groudon is trying to get the Altaria. A scene is then shown in Groudon's stomach; Absol, many Pokémon and Team Rocket.

"This isn't what I want… " Butler says as the tentacle comes. Diane blocks the tentacle and get sucked in instead!

"Diane!" Butler calls out as he flies with his Salamence.

"We should go, too." Ash says as 5 of them run.

May, Mark are unfortunate that they get caught by the tentacle.

"Mark! May!" Ash calls out.

"Over here." They turn and see the two in front of them.

"Teleport, of course it can work."

Butler comes to them and says, "I know how to stop that monster."

Ash and his friends decide to trust him for now as they put Jirachi back on the machine and reverse the polarity. With the help of Ash, he gets to the machine. Butler makes an ill movement and drops the shard with Groudon's data but Ash manages to catch it and bringing it back to Butler.

"Guys, you better hurry, it is coming." Mark says.

"We know." Ash says.

As soon as the machine is started, Groudon approaches and launches its tentacles on Jirachi, but Butler shields Jirachi and gets sucked instead.

"Butler, hang on!"

"No, start the machine now, and I am sorry for everything."

Ash only looks at him being sucked, but then he switch on the machine.

Groudon, angry, pours its gooey substance over the machine, but Jirachi starts glowing. Groudon is slowly dragged by a white meteor made by Jirachi to the Millennium Comet, and then explodes, releasing all Pokémon and human alike it ate.

"We did it." Minami says.

"Yeah."

Jirachi then descends the sky, he feels a little tired.

"Ash, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I am going to sleep for now. Can you sing a lullaby for me?"

Ash nods and takes out the flute he brings with him, then he plays the tune and everyone sings.

(Insert Make a Wish)

After that, he hears thank you as Jirachi turns back into crystal and fly into Ash's hands.

"Jirachi." Ash blinks for a second. "Take a good rest." He recalls him in the Pokeball.

"So now what?" May asks.

"Let's find a place we can rest."

They turn and about to leave, but Ash stops as the Absol comes to him.

"Absol, thank you for everything." Ash says.

"I have decided. That I will join you on your journey." She also shows a mega stone on his horn.

"Sure, Welcome to the team." Ash takes out a Pokeball and catches her.

The next morning, Butler and Diane announce that they have decided to stay in the nature of Forina, having realized that the only important thing is that they are together. They offer the group a ride back to town.

Minami asks, "May, how about your wish maker?"

She takes it out only to see that, to her disappointment, she didn't fold the 'Day 7 of the Wishing Star' flap.

"Well, it doesn't matter after all, because we all have to make our own dreams come true anyway."

"Yeah, by wishing for a dream to come true, we would lose the fun that comes with pursuing the dream."

Before they leave, Ash hears a sound from his Pokeball. "Ash, we will be best friends forever."

* * *

Ash and his friends are walking until Ash sees a familiar figure.

"Hey, Ash!"

"No way, Misty!"

Ash greets her and they introduce each other.

"So what brings you here?" Ash asks.

"I got an invitation to the Mirage Kingdom. The letter says that I should wait here."

Minami says, "Mirage Kingdom? Isn't that the place where Princess Sara lives?"

Ash says, "You are right."

Then Ash decides to teleport them to the place, but when they get there, they are surrounded by Team Rocket.

"Those guys are still after your Pokemon?" Misty asks.

"Yeah, they never learn."

Before they battle, they are stop by a colonel named Hanson, he demands Misty's Togepi, but she refuses. She battles his Shedinja with a Corsola, but a Solar Beam causes Togepi to fly off Misty's arms.

It is lucky that Togepi is found by Sara, they meet her in the temple.

"Ash, Mark, Minami? What are you doing here?" Sara is shocked at the appearance of them.

"We get involve in Hanson's plans." Ash gives her a brief version of the story.

Max asks, "So you know the princess?"

Minami says, "We met once at the royal ball where all royals could enter."

The princess explains the importance of Togepi to the kingdom. However, knowing that Hansen is set on trying to take Togepi, she asks Ash and his friends to leave the Mirage Kingdom immediately for their safety. However, as they are about to leave, they notice a temple in the sky. Togepi seems to be reaching for it and then it suddenly floats away. Hansen and Team Rocket appear. Shedinja fires a Solar Beam at them and Pikachu counters it with his Thunderbolt. It causes an explosion, but Pikachu is saved from being injured thanks to Togepi's Safeguard. After that, Ash, Misty, and the others disappear, much to Hansen's dismay. They find themselves in a mysterious world. The caretaker tells the gang that they are in the Togepi Paradise, but she is sad to say that a lot has changed since the last time she was here. They find some injured Togepi.

"The Togepi are weaken when they sense impurity in a trainer. I think Hanson cause it."

Hanson then comes in the Paradise. Togepi then floats toward Hansen, much to the surprise of everyone. With Togepi in his grasp, Hansen demands the throne from the king. When the king refuses, Hansen sends him and the servants to the dungeon. Afterward, Hansen visits a priest at a temple. Because of Togepi, the priest finds him eligible to be the kingdom's ruler.

But Ash and the others sends out their Pokemon and fights back Hanson. Ash is amazed that Misty has a Mega Gyarados with a key stone on her hair band. It uses Flamethrower to defeat Shedinja. Togepi also evolves into Togetic and saves them from other Pokemon. Ash's Spheal also evolves into Sealeo when battling.

Mark and the others free the real king and they manage to send Hanson to the dungeon. Togetic informs Misty that it wishes to stay behind in the Paradise and become its protector to prevent people like Hansen from causing harm. Misty and Togetic share one last, tearful moment before bidding each other farewell.

"Misty, are you okay with this?" Ash asks the sad Misty.

"I guess, since Togetic will be happy."

Max asks, "By the way, where is Minami?"

They turn and see her and Princess Sara holding Togepi.

"Huh, those two didn't go back?"

Minami says, "Well, he attracts to me. So I think I should catch him." Minami says.

The princess is also, of course, happy, because not only does she get a Togepi, but also she is also eligible to become the new ruler.

After saying goodbye to Sara, they go back to the road. May asks, "You said that you met her at a royal ball, does that mean you are royals, too?"

Mark says, "Well, our cousin is the queen of Rota. So I guess we Ketchums are."

After they arrive the road, Misty heads back to Curelean Gym.

* * *

They get to meet the Winstrate family when they are stuck at the desert. They take them to their house and they all have a battle.

Mark is battling Victor using Makuhita and Zigzagoon. Makuhita wins and evolves into Hariyama in the process. May uses Beautifly to battle Victoria's Roselia. May is first scared since she lost to Drew's, but she doesn't shudder and defeat it. Minami uses Togepi to battle Vivi's Marill, Minami defeats her using Metronome to become Rock Tomb, but she accidently causes Vivi to cry. Max comforts her and tells her not to be sad since it is just a battle.

Before Ash and Vicky can have a battle, Team Rocket appears and tries to steal the Pokemon. Vicky uses Camerupt's Earthquake and Lava Plume to send them flying. Then they bid farewell as they continue their journey.

May finds a Skitty and takes her to a greenhouse where she can get aromatherapy. After Skitty is cured, She starts running around and plays with them. Until Team Rocket steals her, But thanks to Jessie and Meowth arguing about taking care of Skitty and sending it to save Giovanni, they catch up to them and send them flying, Skitty also joins May at the end.

* * *

 **The sixth movie is here. I personally like this movie because of the song and the plot. Since Ash is going to catch all legendaries, I change Ash and Max's place. Hope you like it.**

 **As for the new Pokemon, Manectric and Salamence are the sixth and seventh. I have a hard time think about the last three. But now I figure it out. Here are the hints of the two Pokemon, they are a duo.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Torchic, Azumarill, Taillow, Gardevoir (Shiny), Gallade Grovyle, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Lairon, Mawile (Mega), Corphish, Mudkip, Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Electrike, Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega)**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	57. Hoenn Chapter 7

Hoenn Chapter 7

Ash and his friends arrive at Fiery Path, May says, "Wow, this place looks hot."

Mark says, "It is a place where we can find some fire Pokemon. Of course it is hot."

Minami says, "What will we find here?"

Max says, "Let's check it out."

Ash and his friends encounter a bunch of Numel and Camerupt. One of the Camerupt thinks Ash and the others are intruders, after clearing the misunderstanding, they play with the Camerupt and Numel. But Team Rocket tries to steal them once again using explosives. The Camerupt that is overprotective sends them flying using Eruption. After leading the way out, Camerupt decides to join Ash.

Outside, they see a man looking at the tree.

"Mmm-mm. I can smell it. I can smell it right here... The scent of adventure! This is definitely one. It's gotta be a Secret Spot. There'll be enough space here to build a crazy super place, or my name's not Aarune!"

He then notices the group, he says, "Yo, young Pokémon Trainers! What can I do you for, hmm?"

Max says, "Huh, we didn't say anything."

"Huh? What d'you mean, you didn't ask for anything? Bet your heart you did! Now, now, no need to be shy! After all, we managed to meet! The name's Aarune. Put'er there. Unova-born and twenty-five years old."

After the gang introduce themselves, he then tells them about the Super Secret Base.

"What is a Super Secret Base?" May asks.

"You don't know about Secret Bases? What kinda life is that? Too sad, little sis. Time for a lecture from Uncle Aarune! Let's start with what a Secret Base is... Which is adventure! Romance! Awesome! For real, it's the best place ever to chill—you, your pals that you let hang out… "

Ash says, "Let me explain. It is a place hiding in the trees or caves. We can put toys and training stuff in there. Sometimes, we can also make a gym out of it. Where everyone can battle."

Aarune says, "Thanks a lot, little boy. You see here, this is a Secret Spot. If you use a move call Secret Power, you can open it and go inside."

"They go inside the tree's secret base, Max says, "Wow, it is big."

Minami says, "But it is empty."

"Of course. You need to decorate it. You can decorate it with dolls, Tables and balloons."

He takes out a lot of stuff and makes it furnish.

"Awesome…" Max says.

Mark says, "Yes. This looks better."

Aarune asks, "So are you interested in the base?"

Ash says, "Well, we already have one located in the mirage islands."

Aarune says, "Of course, the Mirage islands around Hoenn is a perfect spot for the Bases."

Before they can keep talking, Team Rocket comes in again and tries to take over the base. But Ash uses Sylveon to send them flying.

"Thank you for defending the base. How about I give you something in return."

He takes out a Bed and gives it to Ash. Ash transport the bed in their secret base. Then they say goodbye as they continue their journey.

* * *

At Route 13, they helps a young lady to make some flutes by picking up Ashes. They get all 5 kinds of flutes in return.

Ash and his friends have made it to Fallarbor Town, where May will participate in her second Pokémon Contest.

"This time I am going to win." May says confidently.

"Ash, how about you?" Minami asks.

"I will sit this one out. May needs some ribbons and I can't steal it." Ash says.

"How nice of you." Mark says.

As they enter the Contest Hall, May becomes nervous about all the competition. They take particular interest in a Medicham which is practicing its Meditate. Suddenly various objects around the room begin to float, including Max's glasses and even Pikachu. Medicham's Trainer, Grace, tells it to stop and apologizes for its burst of psychic energy.

The group and Grace have dinner, Ash asks, "So Grace, how many ribbons do you get?"

"Oh, I got three." She shows them her ribbons.

May gets nervous again, but Grace tries to cheer her up.

"Don't worry. The Coordinator with the most experience won't necessarily win, it can just as easily come down to who they're facing and luck, but a Coordinator will never be able to win until they learn how to use their Pokémon's power completely."

"Yeah, but I am still nervous."

Grace offers to show May some of Medicham's moves. Outside, Grace sends out her Medicham and shows off its Ice Punch, then combines it with Psychic. May hadn't even considered combining moves before, so she later tries it with her Beautifly, having it use Silver Wind, then Tackle. Unfortunately May can't make up her mind and quickly tells it to use Gust instead, then changes again to String Shot. All of this just ends with Beautifly getting tangled in its own String Shot.

"Well well, looks like you are indecisive."

They turn and see Drew. "So how many ribbons do you get?"

May is saddened, "Zero…"

"Too bad, I got three already."

Ash says, "How about we have a battle?"

Drew agrees and sends out Roselia. Ash uses Taillow and has it use Quick Attack. Roselia counters with Magical Leaf, which Taillow dodges. Roselia tries again with Petal Dance, and Taillow dodges again. Taillow uses Peck, but Roselia defends with Stun Spore, finally managing to hit Taillow. Taillow ends the match with a well-aimed Razor Wind.

After seeing the battle, May falls into despair again, since she believes she can't win.

Ash says, "You know what, May? When Reisa lost against my cousin, she had did the same thing."

"Then how did she conquer her despair?" May asks.

"She doesn't give up hope. She keeps thinking that she can win, and she gets 5 ribbons."

May says, "You are right. I still have hope. Thanks Ash."

The Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest has finally begun, and May is more determined than ever to win, with Ash, Max, Mark and Minami cheering her on in the audience. Drew and his Roselia advance to the Contest Battles with a score of 29.6, Grace and her Medicham make it through with a score of 29.5, and May and Beautifly achieve a score of 25.9, barely beating another Coordinator to the second round by a tenth of a point. Jessie arrives disguised as Jessica, cheating to make her Dustox more beautiful by attaching a device to it that shot out colorful particles, and achieves the best score of 29.7.

The second round starts with May battling Jessie. Jessie sends out Dustox and tells it to use Tackle and then Rainbow, a move that Meowth is operating backstage. May tells Beautifly to dodge it and use String Shot. Dustox then uses Whirlwind to send it back and hit Beautifly, making May lose points. Dustox then uses a Poison Sting, which May knocks back with Gust, making it lose points and damaging the rainbow device. Dustox then uses Tackle and May counters it with Silver Wind. Dustox loses even more points and damages the device even further. May congratulates Beautifly while Jessie is furious. Jessie then tells Dustox to use its strongest Psybeam, which fails when Meowth discovers the remote is broken. Beautifly uses Tackle, which sends Dustox flying back, losing all its points and destroying the device.

May wins the round. The device falls off Dustox and the whole audience sees that Jessie cheated.

"Hey, there can be no cheating in the contest, so Jessica is out of the contest."

Jessie screams and throws a yellow Poké Ball which releases yellow dust. When the dust clears, Team Rocket is standing there, attempting to steal everyone's Pokémon. Ash jumps up and tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to blast Team Rocket off once again. As the second round continues, Grace and Drew battle. Grace sends out Medicham and Drew sends out Roselia. Drew starts off with Magical Leaf, which Grace uses Meditate to dodge. Then Medicham uses Ice Punch, which Roselia gracefully dodges. It then uses Petal Dance, which Medicham stops in midair with Confusion and sends back, causing Roselia to lose points. Drew then commands Roselia to use Solar Beam. Grace tells Medicham to use Ice Punch on the ground, which builds a shield around Roselia, causing it to hit itself. Grace wins the battle after knocking it out with a powerful High Jump Kick.

The final battle is with May's Beautifly against Grace's Medicham. May starts with Tackle, which Medicham dodges with Meditate. Beautifly then uses Gust, but just before it falls to the ground, Medicham uses Confusion to levitate, limiting the number of points lost. Beautifly then uses String Shot which Medicham sends back with another confusion, damaging and tangling up Beautifly. Medicham then uses Ice Punch, encasing Beautifly in ice. As Beautifly breaks free, Medicham uses High Jump Kick. Beautifly dodges and uses Silver Wind, hitting Medicham and causing it to hurt its knee, losing major points. Beautifly uses a Tackle and String Shot combo, and Medicham uses Confusion to stop it. Still spinning, Beautifly uses Silver Wind and encases Medicham in string. Beautifly then uses Tackle, entwining Medicham with the String Shot. May uses Tackle as Medicham breaks out of the string and dodges. Beautifly then uses Silver Wind and traps Medicham's hands, immobilizing it. Then Beautifly uses a Tackle and Silver Wind combo to inflict major damage on Medicham. Medicham then tries to turn it around with High Jump Kick, which May tells Beautifly to counter with Tackle. The two approach each other head-on and collide just as time runs out. May is declared the winner of the Fallarbor Contest, as she was the one with more points.

"I win…" May can't believe she won her first contest battle, she jumps in joy.

After the ceremony, Ash says, "Congratulations, May. You did it."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you guys." May replies as she admires her first ribbon.

* * *

The next day, Ash says, "Since we are here, how about we go visit Professor Cozmo?"

Mark says, "Good idea."

But when they get to his lab, they see him gone. They check out the security cameras and find that he was kidnapped by Team Aqua at the Meteor Falls. They head towards Meteor Falls and sees Shelly.

"You, what are you doing to Professor Cozmo?"

"And who are you spoiled brats?" She asks them.

"You don't need to know. We will be stopping you." Ash says as he takes out Electrike.

"Ah! So even I, Team Aqua Admin Shelly, have been made a fool. …Fine! Brats who don't know how to watch their mouths must be punished! I won't forgive you if you cower in fear either! Wahahaha!"

She sends out a Carvanha and they battled Electrike uses Thunder Fang to end it off and evolve into Manectric.

"Did I get too easy on you?" Shelly says as she recalls her Carvanha.

"Hmph… Do these mere children give you so much trouble? You—an Admin of Team Aqua…"

They turn and see a red hair man with a pair of glasses walking towards them with two Team Magma Grunts.

"Hmph! Even Team Magma showed their faces, huh? There's nothing to be done about it…"

She tells other Aqua grunts to go first as she sends out Koffing.

Ahahaha! Later days, brats and Team Magma! All right, time to rush to Mt. Chimney!"

She says as she uses Smoke screen to escape.

Mark quickly takes off the tape that binds Professor Cozmo's mouth. Mark asks, "Are you okay, Professor?"

"I am fine, but they stole the Meteorite."

Ash then faces the man with the red glasses.

"Team Magma leader… Maxie…" Ash mutters.

Maxie stares at him and says, "Hmm. Though you are but a child, your eyes tell me of your fierce determination. My heart is pounding in my chest... Yes, I think I can see why my lowly Grunts could not stand one minute against you at the Oldale ruins. I am called Maxie. I stand as the head of Team Magma, a noble organization whose goal is to propel humanity to even greater heights of progress and evolution. Indeed. And you are one of the young persons who may shape our society's future. Considering that fact, I believe I shall educate you in the ways of the world. The land... It is the stage upon which humanity stands. The land exists so we humans might continue onward and upward, stepping into the future... For us to continue growing and evolving, humans require a grand stage upon which to stand. A land upon which we can stride forward... A land we can explore...develop...exploit... This is the basis for the growth of all human endeavor. That is why we, Team Magma, must increase the landmass of the world! Believe that this will lead to a future of eternal happiness for humanity... And consequently for all life!"

He throws a Cameruptite and Ash catchs it.

"Humph. I suppose the concept may still be too difficult for a child to comprehend. Is that the case? At least I have tried to open your mind. I will take my leave for now. I suggest you take care that you never again stand against Team Magma. I will not be so lenient next time. I implore you to remember that."

He says as he leaves.

"Even the Team Magma leader?" Ash asks as he looks at the mega stone in his hand.

"So not only you have a Sharpedite from the Team Aqua boss, but the Cameruptite from the Team Magma boss." Minami says.

"Whatever it is, I will stop them both." Ash declares.

* * *

Back at the lab, Professor Cozmo says, "Thank you for saving me, but that meteorite, I need to get it back."

"We will get it. I heard that they are at Mt. Chimney. Let's go there." Ash says.

They head towards the Mt. Chimney Cable car, they are lucky that no one is there.

"Why is that Meteorite special?" Ash asks as they are in the cable car.

"It serves as a mega stone for the legendary Rayquaza."

"What? Is that true?" Minami says.

"It is my theory." Professor Cozmo says.

"Well, we should get it back no matter what it is."

They arrives at the top of the mountain and see Team Magma and Team Aqua battling each other.

"We need to stop the fight and capture them." Ash says as he calls Lance. May, Mark and Minami takes out all their Pokemon and battle the grunts.

Ash also get to where Archie and Maxie are, they fight each other using Mega Sharpedo and a Mega Camerupt.

"So we meet again." Maxie sees Ash and Archie turns around.

"You little scamp, you are here to stop us?" Archie says as they both change their targets at Ash. Ash sends Grovyle, Torchic and Mudkip to battle them. Torchic and Mudkip evolves into Combusken and Marshtomp and defeat the megas.

"Just because we are fighting each other that made our Pokemon tired." Archie growls.

"Ash Ketchum, tell us. Land or Sea, which one is better?" Maxie asks.

Before Ash can say a word, they both get a call from Courtney and Matt that the Orbs are at Mt. Pyre. Maxie then leaves first.

"Since I found where I want, I don't need this." Archie tosses the Meteorite to Ash and also walks off.

The others and Lance come to Ash.

"Where are Maxie and Archie?" Lance asks.

"Gone. They escaped."

Lance says, "They really are annoying. But Ash, thanks for calling me. I manage to capture some grunts."

"No problem." Ash replies.

After Lance leaves, Ash gives Professor Cozmo the Meteorite. Professor Cozmo then tells Ash to keep it, he also gives him the mega stones for Gardevoir and Gallade before he goes back to Fallarbor Town.

* * *

 **This Chapter is full of game plot than Anime plot. Yes, Ash has a Meteorite in his hands. And Maxie made his debut in the fic. Yay.**

 **I want to know, which is your favorite, Omega Ruby or Alpha Sappire?**

 **Next chapter is the Lavarige Gym.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Combusken, Azumarill, Taillow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Grovyle, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Lairon, Mawile (Mega), Corphish, Marshtomp, Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Manectric (Mega), Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega)**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	58. Hoenn Chapter 8

Hoenn Chapter 8

Ash and his friends arrive at Lavaridge Town, which is famous for its hot springs.

"Wow, look at all these people, they are doing sand baths." Max says.

"You are right. It is also famous other than hot springs." Mark says.

"How about we take one each after the Gym battle?" Ash asks, which gains a lot of agreement.

They head inside the gym and seeing a red haired girl running around in panic as she has caught on fire.

"Gorebyss, use Bubble Beam!" Ash put off the fire, much to the girl's relief.

"Excuse me, is the gym leader home? I like to have a gym battle." Ash says.

"Oh, that will be me. I am Flannery, nice to meet you."

Minami says, "But why did I heard that the gym leader's name is Mr. Moore?"

"Oh. He is my grandpa. I am a new gym leader since my grandpa left on a poetry writing mission. He wants me to take care of the gym. But it is now a big mess."

"We will help, the faster we clean, the faster we can battle." Ash replies.

They helps her clean the field and even finds the badge. They also meet Mr. Moore in disguise, he warns them that Team Rocket is trying to steal Flannery's Torkoal. They defend them off and send them flying.

After realizing Mr. Moore, he agrees to be the referee to Ash and Flannery's battle.

"Now here is my first Pokemon. Camerupt!" Flannery says as she tosses the ball.

"A Camerupt, Corphish! I choose you!" Ash calls out his water type.

As the battle starts, Ash starts off with a Bubble Beam, landing a direct hit. Flannery makes the next move with a Flamethrower, but Ash uses Corphish's Harden to minimize the damage taken. Ash continues to show his confidence, much to Flannery's distaste. As the battle goes on, Ash tries to use Corphish's Vice Grip to end it, but Flannery remembers something her grandfather said, and uses Protect to completely block the hit. Ash is eventually able to take out Camerupt with a Crabhammer.

"You battled very well. Here is my next Pokemon. Magcargo!"

Ash says, "Okay, Corphish, return. Gorebyss, I choose you!"

Gorebyss successfully dodges Magcargo's attacks and tries to move in for a Body Slam, but right before it hits, it bounces right back, due to Magcargo using Reflect that protects Flannery's team! Gorebyss keeps attacking, eventually hitting with Aqua Tail from close range, but also receives a nasty burn on its leg. Gorebyss attempts a Bind, but is sent straight to sleep by a Yawn.

"Oh, no. Return for now, Gorebyss. Nosepass, I choose you!"

Nosepass appears and start off with a Rock Tomb, Magcargo tries to block it with the Smog. Then Nosepass uses Thunder Wave to make Magcargo paralyzed. Flannery tries to use Yawn, but due to being paralyzed, she can't tell Magcargo to use it. In the end, Magcargo is defeated by Stone Edge.

Flannery's final Pokémon is Torkoal. Ash sends back Corphish. Corphish uses Vice Grip, but Torkoal uses Withdraw to dodge the attack. After exchanging attacks, Corphish is hit by Gyro Ball and fall down, but due to Ash's worriedly calling, he gets up and evolve into Crawdaunt and finish Torkoal off with a Crabhammer and Night Slash.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Crawdaunt is the winner. Which means that Ash is the winner."

Ash cheers and shake hands with Crawdaunt, which sends him flying to the wall. After Flannery helping him up, he gets the Heat Badge and thanks her.

"So who is ready for the Hot Springs?" Mark asks.

"Well, you guys go ahead. I have something to do. See you later." Ash says as he leaves.

"Where can he go?" Max asks.

"Probably for a new film shooting?" Mark says.

Ash secretly go inside a Contest Hall, he uses Sableye to do the Shadow trick and pass the first round, then the second round he beats them easily and gets the 3rd ribbon.

When Ash gets back to the Pokemon Center, he quickly goes to meet others who are still doing the sand bath.

"Hey Ash, where were you?" May asks.

"Oh, I am just talking to Lillie about something." Ash replies, hoping that they won't be suspicious.

"Oh, so you finally confessed?" Minami says.

"No, we are too young for this!" Ash says.

Mark laughs and says, "So which gym you are doing next?"

"Well, I was thinking about Fortree Gym, but I promised May and Max's father Norman to battle him when I got the fourth gym badge."

"Oh, yeah! We can meet Dad and Mom again!" Max says in excitement.

* * *

After the refreshment, our heroes hit the road and come across the Valley of Steel. They helps a Torkoal from a bunch of Steelix and Magnemites.

"So Torkoal, want to come to our team?"

Torkoal gives a affectionate cry and let Ash capture him.

They head back to Mauville city and head to the gym to meet Wattson.

"Ash, it is great to see you again." Wattson says.

"Same here. How about we have a real battle this time?" Ash asks.

"I accept." Wattson says as he laughs.

The gang immediately notices that the front of the Mauville Gym looks different than it did the last time they were there. Ash is about to open the front door, but Watt yells at him not to open it.

"The front of the building isn't the only thing that's changed, since I add some new traps."

Everyone remembers the rollercoaster ride that they got after entering the door the first time they were there, and they're not too keen on repeating that experience, Inside the Gym, the first battle is between May and Watt. May starts off strong with Double Slap, followed by Tackle. Watt retaliates with ThunderShock, which Skitty dodges, but Ampharos redirects the attack and scores a hit. He follows up with Iron Tail, almost knocking Skitty out. However, it gets back up. Ampharos uses ThunderShock again, but right before it hits, Skitty uses Assist. It gets Torchic's Quick Attack, and easily dodges the ThunderShock and hits Ampharos. It follows up with a Double Slap and knocks Ampharos out, giving May the win.

"Now it is our turn." Wattson says.

"You are right." Ash says as both go to the battlefield.

Wattson calls out Manectric while Ash sends Camerupt.

"Mega Evolve!" The two says as both of their Pokemon Mega Evolves.

Camerupt uses Flamethrower, but Manectric dodges and hits with a Tackle. It doesn't do too much damage though, as both Pokémon are strong. Manectric uses Bite, but Camerupt uses Defense Curl and neither take any damage. Manectric uses Ice Fang, but Camerupt uses Overheat. The attack scores a powerful hit on Manectric. Manectric didn't take too much damage and it still has plenty of energy left, and so does Camerupt. Camerupt uses Overheat again, and Manectric uses Charge. Overheat hits, but Manectric doesn't move. After Overheat, Camerupt uses Flamethrower, but Manectric still doesn't move. It finally finishes charging, and lets loose an extremely powerful Thunder Wave. Ash tries to counter with Overheat, but he already used it twice so it doesn't have much power left. Thunder Wave hits, causing Camerupt to be paralyze. But Camerupt knocks Manectric out using Fissure. "Hahaha. This battle really is exciting." Wattson says.

"Yeah, so this counts for my official gym battle?"

"Sure. Since you have my badge already, I don't need to give you another one."

Ash and his friends say goodbye to Watt and Wattson. Watt tells May that there's an upcoming Pokémon Contest in Verdanturf Town, so the group decides to head there first. As the sun sets, they once again continue on, this time toward Verdanturf Town.

* * *

They are practicing for contests, until they are ambushed by Team Rocket once more. During the ambush, Skitty loses her voice after breathing in too much Torkoal's Smokescreen, so they arrives at Foothill Town and find the Pokemon Center.

To their luck, they find a clinic. They meet the doctor, Dr. Abby there and she agrees to cure Skitty. A quick massage treatment brings Skitty back to its playful self, much to May's relief.

"Wow, you are really great at this." May says.

"Thanks, I used to own one."

Ash says, "Wait a second, you are the Legendary Pokémon Coordinator Abby, who won an upstart victory at the Hoenn Grand Festival and earned the Ribbon Cup using a Delcatty! It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I am glad that you know me. You are also a Legendary Pokemon Coordinator, too."

Dr. Abby tells them that after becoming a Top Coordinator, she went on a journey with Delcatty. However, after Delcatty was seriously injured in a Pokémon battle, she took it to a Pokémon clinic for treatment. Impressed with skill of Dr. Moss, the doctor who had helped her, she decided to stay and learn how to treat Pokémon herself, and was eventually able to become a skilled doctor in her own right. At May's request she invites everybody into her backyard so they can meet Johnny.

"Johnny!" Abby calls out to him, he appears in front of them.

Mark says, "Hey, is that a Mega Stone for Delcatty?"

"Yes, the Delcattinite. Dr. Moss gave me before he retired."

Abby offers May to teach Skitty to juggle, but then Team Rocket come and try to steal the Delcatty.

"Alright Johnny, time to show your power." She press the Key Stone on her glasses and Delcatty glows. Its Purple scarf becomes bigger and it has a little pink tail like Skitty's.

"Awesome… a Mega Delcatty…"

Johnny uses a variety of attacks to send them flying.

Later, Ash and his friends get back on the road to Verdanturf.

"Here, May." She takes out the Mega Stone and gives it to May, much to her shock.

"You should have no troubles as a Coordinator as long as you believes in herself and her Pokémon." She says to her.

Thanking her for her help, May waves goodbye, and the group resume their travels.

* * *

While preparing to enter the Verdanturf Town Pokémon Contest with Skitty, May and the others are amazed when they encounter her rival Drew.

"You are still trying to get your second badge, huh, May?" Drew asks, "Too bad I can't battle you, since my Pokemon is injured."

He says that his Roselia is injured after a battle with a Dusclops belonging to a masked Coordinator. He warns the gang to watch out for the mysterious Coordinator who goes by the name "Phantom".

Soon, however, Phantom approaches Ash and the gang and challenges them to a battle, Ash accepts the challenge and pits Pikachu against Phantom's Dusclops. Ash attempts to use Normal-type attacks against Dusclops but, being a Ghost type it is unaffected. Dusclops deals heavy damage to Pikachu, but Pikachu ends him off with a Grass Knot.

However, a car pulls up and Phantom flees, a large middle aged woman chases after him but soon loses him.

"Sorry for startling you guys. I am concerned for her son Timmy. He has been skipping school and hanging around with the mysterious Phantom."

The gang agree to reveal the identity of the Phantom so that he can be punished and stop influencing Timmy.

The gang are taken to Timmy's house where he is seen to be making notes on a tough Pikachu he battled that day and also has a cut on his hand. Timmy's mother notices these details and realizes that Timmy may be the Phantom. Timmy's mother makes it clear that she doesn't want Timmy to be a Pokémon Trainer but instead wants him to CEO of her company when she leaves.

Timmy's father is then revealed and tells the gang that he was once a great Pokémon Coordinator but when he met his wife he was forced to give it up because she hated Pokémon. However, his love for Pokémon remained so he created the Dusclops costume and entered Pokémon Contests as The Phantom whenever he was out of his wife's sight. However, Timmy's father gave up coordinating when his secret became too hard to keep and put his costume away. Until one day Timmy found a stray Duskull and his father made him a new Phantom costume so he could train in secret and become a Coordinator. The gang formulate a plan to help Timmy enter the Verdanturf Contest. So Ash goes to him and tells him that he should believe in himself and prove his mother that he can participate the contests, which he agrees.

In the contest hall, once again May is nervous. This is the first time she will be entering with Skitty. Out in the lobby, Ash is worried because Timmy is soon going to be too late to register for the competition, but thankfully he shows up just in time. It later turns out that Timmy's mother was forcing him to do a lot of homework. Thankfully his father, Tommy Grimm, helped him to sneak away to the Contest Hall. At home, Timmy's mother finds him gone, and Tommy openly states that he left to compete in the Verdanturf Contest.

The Appeals Round begins with Jessie in disguise, earning some good opening points with her Dustox. Dustox uses Poison Sting, Whirlwind, and Psybeam together with impressive effect, earning high points from the Contest Judges. Following a Charizard and a Blastoise, May takes the stage with Skitty. Unfortunately their opening move, Blizzard, fails, so May tries to make up for it with Skitty using Double Slap to juggle. This works relatively well. Next is Timmy in his Phantom disguise with Dusclops. Dusclops uses Will-O-Wisp and Psychic together to dazzle the judges and earn a high score. When the results are announced, it is revealed that May, Timmy, Jessie, and a Coordinator by the name of Stefano have advanced to the Contest Battles. Meanwhile, Mrs. Grimm and Tommy are on their way to the Contest Hall, with Mrs. Grimm enraged that her husband would let Timmy go to a Pokémon Contest. Tommy defends his actions, saying it's what Timmy loves to do. Mrs. Grimm says Pokémon are a waste of time, but Tommy reminds her of her own involvement with Pokémon when she was Timmy's age.

Back at the Contest Hall, the second round starts with May versus Stefano and his Wartortle, who loses in a matter of seconds. Jessie and Timmy then face off just as Timmy's parents arrive at the Contest Hall. Jessie's Dustox opens with a Whirlwind, which Dusclops counters with Shadow Punch. Dustox tries a Psybeam with much greater effect. Dustox uses Psybeam again, but this time Dusclops stops it with Psychic, causing an explosion which exposes Jessie's disguise. The judges determine that Timmy is the winner of the battle, so Team Rocket tries to steal Dusclops. Pikachu easily stops this with a Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. The explosion caused by the Thunderbolt causes Timmy's Phantom mask to come off, and Timmy suddenly notices that his parents are there. Much to Timmy's surprise, Mrs. Grimm apologizes and walks off. Later, Tommy explains that when Mrs. Grimm was Tommy's age, she loved Pokémon too, but she was expected to take over her parents' business, so "childish" things such as her Poochyena were taken away. Her parents forbade any further contact with Pokémon. Mrs. Grimm thought that if Timmy wasn't allowed to play with any Pokémon, then he wouldn't have his heart broken like hers was. Tommy encourages his son to make the most of this chance he has in the Contest, and the final round begins.

Timmy's Dusclops starts off with a Focus Punch, hitting Skitty. Skitty tries a Double Slap, but as a Normal-type attack, it doesn't affect the Ghost-type Dusclops. Dusclops uses another Focus Punch, but this time Skitty successfully counters with Double Slap, sending the Focus Punch back. Dusclops next uses Will-O-Wisp in combination with Psychic to further damage Skitty. Skitty tries a Tackle attack, but Dusclops counters with Hyper Beam. Skitty tries a Blizzard, but the move fails again. Dusclops uses another Hyper Beam to damage Skitty again. Meaning to end the battle, Dusclops uses one more Hyper Beam, but May refuses to give up, this time having Skitty use Assist. The Assist creates a Gust which perfectly defends against the Hyper Beam. This defense evens out the score between the two contestants. Dusclops tries again to end the battle, this time with Focus Punch, but Skitty counters with Assist again, creating a String Shot to stop the move.

On the sidelines, Timmy's mother is back and now encourages Timmy to win. Timmy now has enough confidence to battle without his Phantom mask. Giving it his all, Timmy has Dusclops use Will-O-Wisp. Skitty again counters with Assist, producing an Ember that stops Dusclops' attack. With another Assist, Skitty attacks with Silver Wind, but Dusclops stops it with Psychic. Dusclops again uses Hyper Beam. May decides to have absolute faith in her Skitty, and tells it to try Blizzard again. This time it works, and ends the battle with Dusclops, making May the winner of the Pokémon Contest. Mrs. Grimm decides to allow Timmy to continue entering Pokémon Contests as long as he does not fall behind on his homework, and May receives the Verdanturf Ribbon, her second Contest Ribbon overall.

* * *

 **Well, I decided not to change the Verdanturf Contest like in the anime. And I show off an Original Mega Evolution. Mega Delcatty. Hope you like it.**

 **To Colbat Fire, I apologize to you that Ash won't be catch a Mightyena. But I will try to make up by having Max capture it when he grows up.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Combusken, Azumarill, Taillow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Grovyle, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Lairon, Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Marshtomp, Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Manectric (Mega), Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega)**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	59. Hoenn Chapter 9

Hoenn Chapter 9

On the way to Petalburg City, they are ambushed by Team Rocket again, Pikachu and Sylveon are saved by a Solrock who uses Solar Beam to defeat them and sends them flying. After that, he leaves.

They go to a village, where they find that the water is dry. Most of the villagers says that Solrock is the reason behind the dry water, Ash and his group defends the Solrock and even find the real culprit, Team Rocket, who tries to steal the water to make money in order to bribe the police to save their boss. Solrock, being angry that he is framed, he break the robot and send Team Rocket flying. After the apologies from the villagers, Ash asks Solrock if he wants to come with him, which he agrees.

* * *

Ash and his friends are lost in the forest, Max says, "How about we trace our steps back to where we were?"

"Then we will be lost again." Mark says. Making the rest of the company get depressed.

"I guess we should stay here and have a lunch break." Ash says, as he and Mark go to cook.

Pikachu and Sylveon sense something unusual, they follow their senses and see a burned tree. They find a heavily injured Swablu lying on the ground and Minami approach it.

"You must be hurt. Don't worry." Minami uses a potion to cure the damage wing and

Tying the bandage on it.

"There, feeling better?"

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." She smiles at her.

"Wait, you can understand me?" Swablu asks Minami.

"Well, even I am a human, I live with a lot of legendary Pokemon."

"Cool."

They get back to the others are, May comments how cute Swablu is, only to scare her and she uses Sing to make her and Max asleep.

After waking them up, a Nuzleaf and its Trainer shows up, making Swablu get afraid and hide behind Minami's legs.

"Morita, you scared her." Ash says.

"Sorry."

Mark asks, "Ash, you know him?"

"Oh, he is Morita, he is the ranger of this nature preserve. I meet all the rangers when I'm training to be one." Ash says.

"Yes. Ash is a talent one."

He takes them to a cabin and tells them about the horrible storm that caused havoc to the forest last night and says that many baby Pokémon were separated from their parents, including this Swablu. He then talks about how a flock of Swablu and Altaria migrate through this preserve every year.

"So the Swablu might be injured when a lighting hit the tree she was in?" Minami asks.

"Yes. How about I take care of this Swablu until she gets back to her own group?"

Swablu shakes her head and clings to Minami.

"I think she doesn't like it. How about we stay here for a while when we can all take care of her?"

"Good idea."

After Swablu's wings are cured, she wants to fly, but she fails.

"Maybe she gets the trauma after the experience she had gone through." Morita says. "It might take a long while for her to fly again."

Minami encourages Swablu by saying that they will take whatever time they need to help her. Everyone happily agrees and Morita says he will offer some help by locating the flock.

After training Swablu in vain, Morita appears and tells them that he has located the flock. The gang then ride Morita's van to the lake that the flock is located in. Suddenly, some mysterious projectiles shoot down the van's tire, stopping the van.

"I think we need to make it on foot." Morita says.

But then Team Rocket appears and capture the tries to use Flamethrower, but he is afraid that he might hurt Swablu.

"Swablu, use Sing." Minami says.

Team Rocket then falls asleep after she sings. But, James manages to tell Cacnea to use Pin Missile before falling asleep. That causes Cacnea to use the move while being asleep and not having proper aim, which causes disastrous effects such as the air balloon's burner catching on fire and waking Team Rocket up with a Pin Missile in their bottoms. The balloon then loses control and starts to go down.

"Get out of the balloon! Or you might hurt again!" Minami yells.

But Swablu is too afraid to do that since the fire reminded it of the trauma caused by the forest fire which caused its injury and abandonment. The fire then spreads to the whole balloon, increasing the speed of the descent. Ash and his friends keep on telling Swablu to get out of the balloon, but Swablu is still too afraid. They then tell Swablu the truth of the "magic powder" and tell Swablu that it did the flying all by itself. Minami screams at top top of her lungs to tell it to fly for her, giving Swablu courage and it flies out of the balloon, with a loud explosion.

The burning remains of the air balloon drops to the ground with Team Rocket in it. Minami shows her anger by sending them flying with Carbink's Explosion. The group then rush to the lake, but finds the lake empty, much to their disappointment. Seeing the empty lake.

"Looks like the Swablu and Altaria are gone…"May says sadly.

Just then, they suddenly appears, Minami says, "Your friends are here, fly towards them."

Swablu says, "No, I want to go with you."

"What?" Ash, Mark, Minami and their Pokemon exclaimed. Minami says, "Sure. Welcome to the team."

Minami captures the Swablu and happily hugs her.

"But I thought you only capture Fairy types." Ash says.

"Well, Mega Altaria is a fairy type." Minami retorts.

"In that case, how about you take this Altarianite?" Morita takes out the stone and gives it to Minami. She happily thanks him.

* * *

Then, Ash fight a trainer named Guy, he uses Exploud while Ash uses Grovyle, in the meantime, Ash's Grovyle evolves into Sceptile.

"Wow, Sceptile looks so cool!" Max says.

"Yeah, you are right." Mark says.

After the battle, they say goodbye and separate, but Ash and his friends come across Team Rocket again, who uses a machine to capture Sylveon and Pikachu.

"Sceptile, let's save them. Mega Evolve!"

Sceptile uses X form and his head had a giant leaf like hair and its body has orange color, he also has two twigs in his mouth. Is this Mega Sceptile… it is not what I have seen…" Max says.

"That is the X form. We usually sees Y form." Minami says.

Ash tells Sceptile to use Bullet Seed to break the machine and sends Team Rocket flying.

* * *

They finally arrives at North Petalburg, they are ambush by a group of Norman's fans. After hearing Ash is going to battle Norman, he is ambushed by an angry mob and they don't want to let him win against their idol. Ash only can battle them until Norman comes and save him.

"What do you think you are doing? Just because I am your idol and you don't want him to battle me?" Norman roars.

"Losing is another step to winning, I will not let anyone interrupt my gym battles!"

Then the angry mob all run away.

"I am sorry for the mess." Norman says to all of them, Ash says that he is fine as May and Max hugs their father. They get back to the gym and even help out their anniversary with the Beautifly lights that night.

* * *

 **A short Chapter for you guys. Ash arrives at Petalburg City and they are going to have a gym battle. So the new Pokemon Ash gets is the Solrock. Which leaves two left for the surprise Pokemon that is not on the profile.**

 **To Colbat Fire, I respect your opinion, but it just that Ash already has a similar Pokemon, Absol. And besides, Ash will have over 300 Pokemon and he can't take care of a lot more. And that the poll has already finished since I had already put them in the script notebook. So sorry, Ash won't have a Mightyena.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Combusken, Azumarill, Taillow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Lairon, Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Marshtomp, Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Manectric (Mega), Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Beautifly, Skitty**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Swablu**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	60. Hoenn Chapter 10

Hoenn Chapter 10

Ash enters the Petalburg Gym, ready for his battle against Norman.

"I have been looking forward to this battle, Ash."

"Me too." He replies.

Watching from the sidelines, May says she's excited to see how the match turns out.

"Well, I don't think Dad can win… but even so I will still support him!" Max says.

Kenny is the referee announces the rules of the match: three Pokémon, but only Ash is allowed substitutions. Raising his flags, Kenny signals for the match to begin and both Ash and Norman send out their first Pokémon

"Alright, Slakoth, you are first." Norman sends out his first Pokemon.

"Pikachu, I choose you."

"Yay! I get to battle." He says as he runs to the field.

Utilizing Pikachu's Speed, Ash orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack, Slakoth dodges and counterattacks with Shadow Ball. Jumping out of the way, Pikachu attacks with Iron Tail but misses once again as Slakoth leans out of the way. Dazed, Pikachu is unable to dodge Slakoth's Hidden Power, and is blasted across the arena.

"Wow, Mr. Norman is something... He knew from watching Ash before that he favored using Pikachu as an opener, using its powerful speed attacks to knock the enemy off balance and gain control of the battle. By using a slow Pokémon like Slakoth who could dodge Pikachu's attacks, Norman was forcing Ash to fight at his pace, giving him control over the match." Mark says.

"That is my dad, you know." May says.

As Pikachu recovers from Hidden Power, Ash realizes that he needs to change his strategy. He decides to try Electric attacks and orders Pikachu to attack with Thunder. However, Slakoth dodges this attack as well, and responds with Blizzard. The incredible cold keeps Pikachu from attacking back.

"Pikachu, return for now." Pikchu nods and goes back to Ash.

"Torkoal, I choose you!" He sends out the said Pokemon.

Torkoal uses Flamethrower, which easily blasts through Slakoth's Blizzard and scores a direct hit, knocking Slakoth out.

"The real match has just begun. Vigoroth, you are next!"

Dodging Torkoal's Overheat, Vigoroth knocks Torkoal out with Scratch. With Torkoal down, Ash sends Pikachu back into the arena.

"So by using the hyperactive Vigoroth right after the slow laid back Slakoth, Norman is able to disorient his opponents and knock them off balance, as the skills necessary to defeat Vigoroth are completely different from those used against Slakoth." Minami says.

"Ash sure is in trouble." Max says.

In the arena, Vigoroth dodges a Thunderbolt from Pikachu and attacks with Scratch. Pikachu blocks the attack with Iron Tail, but is hit with a surprise attack when Vigoroth uses Flamethrower.

"Wow, I don't know Vigoroth can use Flamethrower…" Max says.

"It is because that Norman is fighting Ash more seriously then he fights normal Trainers." Caroline replies.

"I think Ash should switch out Pikachu." May says.

"But if he does that, his only reserve Pokemon will be the already injured Pikachu…" Minami says.

"She is right, he has no choice but to use Pikachu as long as possible." Mark says.

Sizing up Vigoroth, Ash suddenly comes up with a plan. He orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack, dodging a Flamethrower from Vigoroth. As Pikachu closes the distance, Norman orders Vigoroth to use Scratch, but is surprised when Ash tells Pikachu to take the hit. Vigoroth's Scratch attack hits home, but the powerful Pokémon is suddenly paralyzed by Pikachu's innate Static Ability. Seizing the opportunity, Pikachu attacks with Iron Tail, knocking Vigoroth out. However the effort is too much for Pikachu and he passes out as well, resulting in a double KO. A

"A double KO…" May says.

"I have never seen Pikachu lost so badly…" Mac says.

"Yeah. Norman is something else."

"Her is my final ace. Slaking!"

"If that is the case, Combusken, I choose you!"

Ash attacks first by ordering Combusken to use Fire Spin, but Slaking easily blocks the attack with its hands, sustaining no damage at all. Combusken attacks again with Sky Uppercut, but Slaking grabs it mid attack and tosses Combusken back across the arena. Slaking begins to attack with Focus Punch but is stopped after Combusken hits it in the face with Flamethrower. The attack angers Slaking, who begins to go into a rage. It attacks with a powerful Earthquake. Which causes Combusken to fall.

"Please, Combusken, you can still fight, right?"

Combusken then makes his eyes glow wide and starts to evolve into Blaziken.

"Awesome, A Blaziken!" Ash says.

"He evolves during the battle again." May says.

"Ash probably will win this." Minami says.

Slaking tries for another Earthquake, Blaziken dodges the Earthquake by jumping. It attempts a Close Combat, but Slaking grabs it in midair and tosses Blaziken into the ceiling. Blaziken counterattacks with Fire Blast, but Slaking blocks with a powerful Hyper Beam, which cuts through the Fire Blast and sends Blaziken flying. Watching Blaziken struggle to its feet, Norman says, "How about you forfeit for Blaziken's safety?"

"As long as he doesn't give up, I won't either."

Blaziken stands up and activates Blaze, which power ups Fire Attacks.

Leaping back into combat, Blaziken dodges both an Earthquake and Slaking's clumsy attempts to grab it. It begins bouncing around the arena. Dodging a Hyper Beam, Blaziken hits Slaking with a powerful Peck. Norman congratulates Ash for his recovery, but tells him that he'll need more than just speed to beat Slaking. He orders Slaking to attack with Focus Punch while Ash tells Blaziken to use Sky Uppercut. The two attack each other at the same time, and after a moment's pause, Slaking falls to the ground.

"Slaking is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Max says, "He beat… Dad…"

Then everyone comes to congratulate both Ash and Norman for a hard fight.

"Dad, you are so awesome, I want to battle you after I become a trainer."

"I am sure you will. Ash. Since you beat me, here is your prize. The Balance Badge." Ash grabs it and thanks Norman. Then they say goodbye as they hit the road.

* * *

They get a call from Professor Birch and Brandon that Professor Oak and Jullie are heading to Littleroot Town, so they go there and meet them.

"I can't believe I meet Professor Oak in person, can I have your autograph?"

"Why, yes. Max." Professor Oak says as he signs his name.

Jullie says, "So you three siblings are traveling together?"

"Yeah. Ash also gets 5 Badges and 2 Ribbons while May has 2 Ribbons." Minami says.

"Actually, I get three ribbons." Ash shows his Ribbon case.

May asks, "Hey, when do you get the third ribbon?"

"The Lavarige Contest. When you guys are having a hot spring."

"You should have told me!" May says.

"I didn't because I am afraid that if I beat you, you will fall into despair again."

"True…"

Team Rocket tries to take over their Pokemon with a new mega, Ash and his friends stop them and send them flying. As they go, Oak says a haiku about Starmie relating to the scene. The next morning, Ash and his friends leave Littleroot Town Harbor on a ferry waving goodbye to the professors.

* * *

They arrive at Route 118 and find Steven standing on the middle of the road.

"Steven, nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Indeed. How many badges do you have?"

"5, I am going to Fortree City."

"It's good to see that your journey is going well. You know… In this vast world, there are many kinds of Pokémon. They come in many types. Should you raise different types? Or will you only raise Pokémon of a certain type you like? I wonder what you think, as a Pokémon Trainer?"

Max says, "That is a good question."

Ash says, "Yeah. But since I am a type switching Pokemon, I like all of them.'

Mark says, "To me, I prefer Fighting Types."

"As for me, Fairy type is my favorite." Minami says.

"Thanks for your opinions, although it is not something I should be concerning myself with… But somehow I find myself wanting to know what you think. I suppose I should be going. I hope to see you again though."

But then, they feel a strong presence nearby.

"Hmm?"

A Latios appears in front of them. Ash immediately recognizes him as his Pokemon.

"A Latios?" Max asks in shock.

"Ash, Mark, Minami, our island is invaded. Mew calls me to call you for help." He says.

"I got it." Ash replies.

"What does he say?" May asks.

"Our secret base where all our Pokemon are is attacked. We need to go there." Minami says.

"Mind if I come with you?" Steven asks.

"Sure."

They fly with Latias, Latios and Steven's Metagross and arrive at the island, they see two people fighting over some Pokemon.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua?" Ash says in shock.

The girl turns to them.

"Who are you?I am Courtney. For the time being...get away from me. The Pokémon behind you... Its Mega Stone... No more...no less. That is what... That's what we of Team Magma seek. How about it? Will you get away from me... or not?"

The man says, "Oh ho! I have no time to worry about that! The name's Matt! That's Team Aqua Admin Matt to you! What I want from you is that Latias behind you there. But that Mega Stone… We of Team Aqua are definitely gonna need the transcendent power of Mega Evolution to achieve our ambitions. How 'bout it? If you get out of our way, we won't rough you up."

Then the two of them glare each other.

"I will not send both Latias and Latios to you. Neither of you should be on our secret base."

"So this is your base…" Courtney says.

"Then we will destroy it."

They send out Camerupt and Sharpedo. Ash sends Larion and Steven sends out Cradily to battle them. They beat them and Larion evolves into Aggron.

"Oh ho! Strong, ain'tcha? You're an interesting punk, too, I'll give you that! I love interesting, strong dudes! That's why I love my bro, Archie! And that's why I'm gonna start loving you from now on, too! Next time I see you, I'll smash you up real good, OK?" Matt says as he leaves.

As anticipated. Unanticipated. You. Target lock...completed. Commencing...experiment. You. Forever. Aha... " Courtney says as she also leaves.

"What a bunch of weirdos." Max says.

"Yeah. At least our base is saved." Mark says.

"And I have another Mega Evolution to use." Ash says as he hugs Aggron.

"Speaking of which, May. I notice that only you haven't have a Key Stone. How about you take this?" Steven gives May a Key stone, she is shocked at first, but then she thanks him.

"So May, do you have any mega stones?" Steven asks.

"I only have a Delcattinite. I need a Moon Stone to evolve Skitty."

Steven then gives her the moon stone and Skitty evolves into Delcatty. She purrs at May as she is happy that Steven helps her a lot.

Back at Route 18, Steven leaves the group and says goodbye to them.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. I basically change the third battle of the gym in the anime, since it is already good enough. And I put the plot of the game inside this episode. Matt and Courtney are there to capture Latios due to their bosses' order, and Mew tries to defend them off until Ash and his friends arrive and they step back and let Ash handle the situation.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Taillow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Marshtomp, Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Manectric (Mega), Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega)**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Swablu**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	61. Hoenn Chapter 11

Hoenn Chapter 11

Ash and his friends find themselves lost on the road to Fortree City when they wander into an uncharted area of Hoenn. To make matters worse, a Skarmory takes May away. They chase her and go to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, where they meet the villager leader Old man Obee.

"I can't let humans pass here." He says.

Ash then explains the situation, then he says, "If humans can't enter, then can Pokemon enter?"

"A Pokemon, you say? So you are a Pokemon? Show me."

Ash shoots a Hydro Pump on the wall, he says, "Very well, I will let only you in." The Old man Obee says as he let Ash inside.

"Please save my sister." Max says.

"I will." He replies as he goes inside.

Ash and his friends go inside and find May being surrounded by Grass Pokemon.

"May, are you alright?" Ash asks as he run towards her.

"Ash!"

"More humans!" The grass Pokemon start to attack Ash, Ash quickly use Protect to block their attacks, causing them to get shocked.

Then a Venusaur comes to them with a Bulbasaur and tells them to stop the attack.

"I am sorry for their actions, Chosen one." Venusaur says. "I heard from the Bulbasaur that you are not intruders, follow me."

Ash and May follow Venusaur to the center of the forest, where they find a beautiful spring. Bulbasaur appears, and gives May some of the flowers she picked earlier. She grabs hold of May with Vine Whip, and leads her and Ash around the forest. Soon they arrive on top of a cliff, where May notices a city in the distance.

"I think Bulbasaur has never been outside of the forest." Ash says to May, they begin to tell her about all of the things that she has seen on her journey. Ash, May, and Bulbasaur play together for a while, until Ash realizes that Mark, Minami and Max must be worried about them. As the two prepare to head out of the forest, several Grass-type Pokémon come running past them in fear. Looking around, they spy Team Rocket, using a large robot to scoop up and capture the wild Pokémon.

"Those guys again…" Ash groans.

Ash orders Pikachu to attack the robot, but his attack is deflected by it. Venusaur soon arrives, and begins to battle as well. However Team Rocket's robot is too strong even for it. Knocking Venusaur away, the robot grabs Bulbasaur and May, and tosses them into a large sack on its back. However, Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur and blast the machine using Seed Bomb, making them shocked. They uses the chance to free the other Pokemon and send them flying once more.

"You evolved, that was awesome, Ivysaur." May says.

With Ash's and his friends reunited, they all prepare to leave the forest. May bids a tearful farewell to Ivysaur, however at the last moment Ivysaur decides to leave the forest and go with her. Waving goodbye to her friends in the forest, Ivysaur is welcomed by Ash and his friends as the newest member of their group.

* * *

The gang enters Rubello Town on their way to Ash's next Gym battle, when Max spots a poster for a Pokémon Contest which is set to begin the next day.

"Wow, I must enter this contest." May says.

"Me too. I will be entering, too." Ash says.

In the Pokémon Center, May runs into Drew, who is also entering the Pokémon Contest. After insulting May, she gets angered with him, but before anything can happen, Drew is engulfed by a swarm of rabid female fans. Drew isn't exactly happy to see these fans, as they lean towards the obsessive side.

"Wow, he has a lot of fans." Ash remarks, only to be swarmed with them too. May and Max are also getting a lot of fans due to being Norman's children.

During the discussion, Savannah, the head of the group, explains that they saw May in the Verdanturf Contest. Savannah also reveals that she will be entering the Rubello Contest as well. The group also introduces themselves with a cheer as the Mothers for Pokémon, also known as MFP. They are a group of wives and mothers who love Pokémon. They decide to throw a party for Ash, May and Max.

Back at the reception, Savannah and the MFP compliment Ash, May and her father, Norman. Ash, Savannah and May realize that neither of them have picked Pokémon for the Contest. Savannah shows May her Lairon and Flareon. While showing Ash and May her Pokémon, Savannah reveals that this R1 competition requires the use of two Pokémon; one for the appeals round and one for the Battle Round.

"So a Two Pokemon contest, that is easy since most of the contests are usually that." Ash says.

"You are correct, so May, have you decided?" Savannah asks.

"Well…" She hesitates since she doesn't know who to pick.

May trains late into the night, testing all four of her Pokémon to see which is the best choice for the upcoming Contest. Ivysaur stumbles and trips in its attempted combination, but May remains confident and happily remembers the compliments she got from the MFP earlier that day. Her reminiscence is interrupted by Drew's voice, calling out orders to his new Masquerain. Drew notices May watching him and brags that "winning this Contest will be a cinch." Drew also notices May's Pokémon, and inquires about her new Ivysaur.

"I see you got a rare Pokemon like Ivysaur, but she is undisciplined."

"What is that?" May says angrily and she decides to use her in the contest.

Meanwhile, Savannah nears the breaking point from stage fright, but completely forgets her fear at the sight of Ivysaur, which she says was her first Pokémon long ago. May and Savannah decide to start a practice battle to train, with Ivysaur having the disadvantage against Savannah's Flareon. However, the battle is cut short by Team Rocket's interruption. But thanks to Ash and his Pokemon, they are sent flying again.

Inside the Contest center, May and Savannah watch Vivian kick off the festivities. May is as determined as ever to win, and with her victories in Fallarbor and Verdanturf Town she is extremely confident and calm, while Savannah is still suffering from a bad case of nerves. Ash and Drew is also waiting backstage, and he smirks as May gives advice to Savannah.

"So you are competing, too, huh, Ash."

"Yeah. I am not going to lose you know." Ash says in confidence.

"We will see, this time I am going to win." He says as he walks off.

Back inside the competition center, May and Beautifly take the stage and open with a Morning Sun technique, followed by Silver Wind. The Mothers for Pokémon cheer May on.

"Wow, May is really good, I hope I can do well, too." Savannah says.

"It will be fine if you not give up." Ash says.

Ash uses Taillow to use his flying tricks, also causing the MFP to go wild.

"You are not bad either." May says to Ash.

"Thanks, now it is Savannah's turn."

Savannah starts off to a rocky start, missing her cue, but she makes up for her mistake quickly. Savannah elects to start with her Flareon, which uses a Fire Spin attack to create flaming hoops which it then tackles through. Savannah follows those theatrics with a combination Swift and Ember, turning the Swift stars red.

"That is awesome." Ash says.

"Thanks, that the maneuver was her idea."

"Well, after getting a couple of ribbons, winning is easy." Ash says.

Drew scoffs at her hubris and says, "Forget what you have won, you must concentrate on the future." He then leaves to get on the stage.

"What does that mean?" May asks.

"Well, I can't tell you. You have to figure it out if you want to win." Ash says to her, leaving her confused.

He starts with his Roselia, which bursts from its Poké Ball with an explosion of flower petals. Drew snaps his fingers and Roselia appears.

"Wow, Drew is amazing." Savannah says.

"He is really good for a rival." Ash says. But May is less impressed.

All four of them are advanced into the contest battles. May is paired to face Savannah, while Drew is slated to fight Ash.

"So we are fighting now, huh?" Drew says to Ash.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

Drew and Ash's battle is first. Ash sends out his Sylveon while Drew chooses his Masquerain that he showed May the previous evening. A brief exchange between Sylveon's Iron Tail and Masquerain's Bubble, Masquerain uses Ice Beam to freeze its own Bubbles, and then Hidden Power to launch the guide at Sylveon.

"No you don't. Sylveon, use Dazzling Gleam to break the attack!"

Sylveon shines a light that breaks the move.

"What?!"

"Finish it off with Payshock!" Ash says. Sylveon roars and the rocks all hit Masauerian, leaving him fainted.

After a small talk, they go back to the backstage.

That leaves May versus Savannah, and May determined to win. May's Ivysaur and Savannah's Lairon take the stage but each Trainer has an immediate problem—Savannah continues to suffer from stage fright and nerves and May's Ivysaur is unfamiliar with the big city, and is dazzled by the Contest stage and roaring crowd. Ivysaur quickly retreats to behind May for cover.

Mark says, "May is so rude to Ivysaur, can she really win?"

"I don't know." Max says.

Unfortunately, May is also none too kind in telling Ivysaur to take the stage, and Ivysaur reluctantly steps forward to face Lairon.

With the battle joined in earnest, Savannah orders Lairon to use Take Down. May calls for Ivysaur to dodge, but the bright lights and unfamiliar stage fill her with fear, which is compounded by May's anger. Ivysaur therefore takes the attack head on. May orders a counterattack with Vine Whip, which Ivysaur supplies, but Lairon counters with a surprise and Electric-type Shock Wave, which traces the Vine Whip and shocks Ivysaur. Sandra reveals, at this point, that she was also the architect of the Shock Wave combo and that because of Vine Whip's direct contact, Lairon paralyzed Ivysaur. Savannah orders a _coup de grace_ with Metal Claw, which makes contact and causes the Contest Judges to call the battle against Ivysaur.

"I am not done yet!" May says.

"You disregarded the well-being of Ivysaur. Therefore you lost." Mr. Contesta says to her.

At the backstage, May is apologizing to Ivysaur, Ash comes to her and says, " Everyone gets carried away with wanting to win sometimes, and that the most important fact of battling, Contest or Gym, is that Trainer and Pokémon must be in sync to succeed."

May says, "You are right, I hurt Ivysaur's feelings." May says.

In the finals, Ash and Savannah are fighting fiercely. In the final seconds of the match, Ash scores an unavenged hit with Swift and the Misty Terrain, and time expires before Savannah can counter with a Shock Wave.

"Time is up, the winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash immediately shakes hands with Savannah and gets the ribbon.

"So you only need one more, right, Ash?" Minami asks.

"Yes. I can't wait to participate at the Grand Festival." He says.

He turns to May and says, "May. What Drew said is that you can't always think in the past that how good you were. That way you will not think how to improve yourself and fail badly."

May then nods and vows that she will never do it again as they head on the road.

* * *

 **So Ash needs one more then he can enter the grand festival. I also let Bulbasaur evolve in the episode since I want May to have more then one mega evolution.**

 **Next chapter is the Fortree Gym.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Taillow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Marshtomp, Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Sealeo, Manectric (Mega), Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Torchic, Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Ivysaur**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Swablu**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	62. Hoenn Chapter 12

Hoenn Chapter 12

Ash and his friends arrive in Crossgate Town, where they immediately help a Swablu floundering in the Swablu belongs to Shane who tells them that they were training for the annual PokéRinger competition.

"PokeRinger Competition?" Ash asks.

"It is a game that involves two or four Trainers using their Pokémon to capture a ring that is hanging in the air with the first Pokémon to successfully bring the ring to the goal post winning. The tournament is scheduled later. It is my first tournament."

Shane says after they see a lot of trainers participating.

Ash also gets interested as he also participates the tournament. After the contestants are randomized, Shane is placed in the first round. Ash is in the second round along with the defending champion, Volt, and his Volbeat. May and James from Team Rocket also goes to the third block.

In the second block, Volbeat seems to have the early advantage in the second round by possessing Electric-type attacks. Although the other two Trainers' Pokémon fall quickly to Volbeat's Thunder, Taillow manages to resist the electricity and grab the ring. Volbeat, however, doesn't give up and another Thunder causes Taillow to drop the ring while trying to dodge. Volbeat takes it and goes for the goal. However, Taillow's counterattack causes Volbeat to lose the ring, securing Ash a win in the second round.

Now, James and May face off in the third round. May and Beautifly concentrate their efforts on the other two Pokémon in the round, underestimating James's skill as a PokéRinger. James's Dustox rides Beautifly's Gust attack to the goalpost, making it to the semifinals.

Then it is time for the semifinals to begin. After Ash and Taillow defeat a Trainers' Skarmory, Shane and James face off. Swablu has the early advantage, but James's experience pays off tactics-wise. When the sudden sunlight blinds Swablu as the clouds move, James takes the ring and proceeds to the finals.

The final round is Ash versus James. However, the battle is interrupted by Meowth, and he and James have a furious conversation aided by flags, as though they have suddenly started using the semaphore system. Meowth gets smacked in the face by a flag, and James turns his attention back to the battle at hand. James has the advantage and uses Psybeam on Taillow. However, Taillow retaliates with Wing Attack. James isn't out of the round yet, but a sand tornado starts and engulfs the ring completely. It appears as though after the tornado is over, it will be a matter of speed - who can take the ring first. In a surprise move, Ash orders Taillow to fly into the tornado but it is knocked back. In a second attempt to enter the tornado, Taillow evolves into Swellow. Swellow successfully fends off the tornado and seizes the ring. James makes one last desperate play and tries to take the ring to the goal, but Ash orders Swellow to use Wing Attack and knocks the ring into the goal, thereby winning the PokéRinger tournament. James is heartbroken and Jessie shows up in the Meowth balloon with all of the stolen Pokémon. However, Swellow saves the day with a Wing Attack. The Pokémon are freed from Team Rocket's net. Then Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt causing the balloon to blow up, and Team Rocket blasts off. Ash is then granted honorary lifetime citizenship of Crossgate Town as a reward for winning the PokéRinger tournament.

* * *

They then head to a mansion, which is abandoned and has no one inside.

"Guys, it is so creepy here." May says as she wants to leave this place as possible.

"But it is still raining outside, we can't go out unless the rain stops." Ash says.

Then Ash and Max see a shadowy figure and they rush towards it, leaving the three alone.

"Now what?" May asks.

"We will find them." Mark says as they rush to the corridors where Ash and Max run off.

The two of them chase the shadow until they see it go into a room.

"He is inside." Max says.

"Let's open and see what it is."

When Ash opens, he sees a girl playing with a Shuppet.

"Ash?" That girl turns out to be Gina, and Ash says, "Gina, what are you doing here?"

They both hug each other, Max asks, "You know her?"

"Oh, Max, this is my sister, Gina."

After a series of introduction, Gina says, "I was just looking around and I saw this mansion with nobody inside it. I came and find this Shuppet. She seems to be lonely so I often come and play with her."

"I see. Mind if I join the fun?" Ash asks.

"Sure. But before that, where are Pikachu and Sylveon?"

"Oh no, I will go bring them here." Ash says as he runs to find others. He finds them at the hallway.

"Ash, where were you? And where is Max?" May asks.

"Long story, let's go."

They get back to the room, Mark and Minami are shocked to see Gina there.

"Big sis Gina?" Minami tackles Gina for a hug, while Mark just looks at them.

They play a lot of stuff in the playroom, until Team Rocket appears.

"Man, they are annoying…" Ash says.

"Yeah… Gina, can you take them to the Reverse World?" Minami asks.

"I won't like my world to be stained by a bunch of idiots."

"How many times do we tell you that we aren't idiots?" James asks.

"I don't know? Maybe we will stop when you guys don't follow our uncle's orders." Mark says.

"Never." Meowth says.

They take out Seviper and Cacnea to attack them, but Shuppet wants to battle them, she uses Hypnosis and Dream Eater to defeat them and Pikachu blast them off using ThunderBolt.

"They are gone for now…" May says.

"Yeah. But what do you mean Reverse World? Isn't that the place where Giratina lives?" Max asks.

"What do you know about Giratina?" Ash asks.

"Well, some legend says that since it angers Arceus and Arceus imprisoned it there." Max says.

"Then you must be wrong. I go there because I like to have a world of my own."

"Huh?" Max asks in confusion. Gina turns into her Pokemon form, causing the two siblings to be shocked.

"A Giratina?" Max and May exclaims.

Gina turns back to her form and says, "Yes. I am Giratina. As you know, Ash is Arceus."

May says, "This is crazy… we are traveling with an Arceus…"

Max says, "What can be crazier? Dialga and Palkia are also your siblings?"

They all nod, Max says, "Man, I wish I can see your family whole."

"Maybe one day." Ash says.

Before they leave the mansion, Gina asks Ash if he wants to take Shuppet, Ash agrees and let her join the team.

* * *

They are ambushed by some Brelooms due to Team Rocket stealing their foods, and May's Torchic evolves into Combusken after calming them down.

They arrive at the Weather Institute, they meet the owner Bart and his assistant Millie. Ash is quite suspicious about Millie, but his thinking is interrupted since Shelly takes a group of Team Aqua Grunts to steal the data. Ash sends out Manectric and Mega Evolve to stop them, but Millie turns out to be Brodie, one the Team Magma's man who is good at disguise. Tabitha also comes in and says, "You did a good job defeating Team Aqua. I give you a praise. Heyeahyeahyeahyeah…"

Ash sends out Marshtomp and tries to fight him, but he almost lose until Marshtomp evolves into Swampert and defeat him.

"Hah... Hah... Ahya... Ahya... Good grief... Today has been absolutely nothing but stress! I can't take it... It's so unpleasant! You better listen, you stress-inducing child. When Leader Maxie's plan has been executed, twilight will fall upon the world. The Primordial Sea will be changed to Desolate Land. In other words, all life... Child! What do you think you can do in the face of that which is to come? I'm looking forward to seeing you rush into action! Ahya! Ahyahyahyahya!"

He and Brodie leave with the data.

"Damn it… he escapes with the data…" Mark says.

The real Millie comes and shows them that they steal the fake data and she has the real one. Mr. Bart also thanks them for their help, he gives Ash a Castform as a thank-you gift.

* * *

Ash and his friends are on the way to Fortree City in pursuit of Ash's next Gym battle and Badge.

They see the city in sight, Max says, "It says that this city is full of tree houses."

"You are right, it looks cool." May says.

Upon arriving at the gym, Ash calls out that he's here for a battle, and he's greeted by the Fortree City Gym assistant, Zachary. Zachary informs Ash that the Gym Leader is in the village, and unfortunately she's busy with the Feather Carnival, a once-a-year celebration of the sky in the city.

"Cool, how about we participate in the festival?" Minami says.

"Sure, that will be great." Ash says.

While looking around the square, Max spots a Skarmory flying with two people, a woman and young child, on its back.

While Ash and the gang move to track down the landing Skarmory, the Skarmory has landed and its Trainer is looking for another child to take on a Pokémon ride.

"Hey, can we have a ride, too?" Max asks, while the woman agrees and introduces herself as the gym leader, Winona.

May and Max even get a ride on Skarmory like the other children, their first experiences on a flying Pokémon.

"So looks like she is using Flying Types." Minami says.

"Yeah. But I have a strategy to use." Ash says.

After the festival ends, Zachary and Winona lead Ash to the Fortree City Gym, an open arena on top of the Gym itself, on level with the surrounding trees. Before Ash and Winona can start their battle, an explosion breaks out in the square below—and explosion caused by Team Rocket and their new robot, a "Double Trouble Sparky Shocker" that uses electricity to disable and capture all of Fortree City's famous flying Pokémon. Winona and Skarmory immediately hit the robot with a Steel Wing. Team Rocket launches into their motto, then the battle sends out Sealeo and tell her to use Ice Ball, but Chimecho uses Heal Bell, which restores Team Rocket. After a series of attacks, Sealeo evolves into Walrein and together with Skarmory, blasting off Team Rocket once more.

"I see you are a strong trainer, Ash. How about we battle tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ash replies.

* * *

The Fortree City Gym Leader and Ash take their places on an elevated balcony above the battlefield. When they all lift up, Winona then bends down and start praying.

"Oh for the skies above I will become one with bird Pokémon and have soared the skies...However grueling the battle, we will triumph with grace...Witness the elegant choreography of my bird Pokémon and me!" She says.

"Is she praying?" May asks.

"I think it is what she uses to start the battle." Minami says.

The match is a Three on Three battle, Winona sends out Pelipper, and Ash uses Pikachu.

"So Pelipper is first… It is Water and Flying type." Max says.

"Ash will have four times super effective against it." Mark says.

Pikachu starts its match against Pelipper by using Thunderbolt. Pelipper counters with Steel Wing and touches the ground. Pelipper is grounded, and electricity doesn't affect it now.

Winona orders Pelipper to use Quick Attack, which hit Pikachu.

"I see, since the Steel Wing is grounding Pelipper, it nullfies Pikachu's electric attacks." Minami says.

"This is bad for Pikachu and Ash…" May says.

Ash changes his strategy and orders Pikachu to use Quick Attack.

Pelipper is still grounded and Winona commands it to use Hydro Pump. The force of the attack causes Pelipper to de-ground itself and Ash sees a chance to use a Thunder attack on Pelipper. Both Pokémon are knocked out.

"You are good at battling Ash, but my love for the skies won't let me lose. Swellow, you are next."

When Swellow is out, Ash then chooses his own Swellow to battle. This battle, Swellow vs Swellow, takes the two Pokémon higher into the sky. Ash tells his Swellow to use Wing Attack, which Mark thinks it is a bad idea. Winona orders an attack and Ash's Swellow is hit. It's apparent that when using Wing Attack, Swellow cannot actively stay in the air. Winona orders her Swellow to repeatedly Peck Ash's Swellow. Then she orders a Hyper Beam attack, which Ash's Swellow dodges. However, she orders this attack a second time and it's a direct hit.

Ash tells Swellow to dodge and counter with Quick Attack but Winona's Swellow is faster and dodges this attack, countering with Aerial Ace. The battle becomes an aerial chase between the two Swallow Pokémon. Ash gets some inspiration when he sees the dust being stirred on the ground by Swellow's rapidly changing direction in midair close to the ground. Winona orders another Hyper Beam. Ash orders Swellow to use Quick Attack and rush towards the ground. Winona orders Swellow to use Aerial Ace. Ash commands his Swellow to use Wing Attack on the ground. The dust cloud that develops makes Winona's Swellow visible thus allowing Ash's Swellow to launch a direct hit with another Wing Attack. Winona's Swellow is knocked out.

"That was intense." Max says.

"Yeah…" Minami replies.

"Swellow, return. Now time for my last Pokemon. I usually don't use this often. Altaria, you are last!"

Ash notices Altaria has a mega stone on it. Winona then let it mega evolve.

"A Mega Altaria?" May says in shock.

"This is not good." Mark says.

Altaria defeats Swellow easily, so Ash recalls her and sends out Aggron and even Mega Evolve it.

Altaria begins the battle with a Peck attack, but Aggron uses Iron Defense to block the attack. Winona then commands Altaria to do another Peck, it hit Aggron and causing him to go back.

Winona tells Altaria to use Dragon Breath, Aggron uses Flash Cannon to have a tug out war. But Flash Cannon suppress Dragon Breath and hit Altaria. Winona again commands Altaria to use the same attack, Aggron gets hit and paralyzed. But Aggron manages to gain victorious by using Meteor Burst with a Rock Tomb, causing Altaria to revert back to its original form.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Larion wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum."

"Alright, good job, Larion!"

Aggron roars happily as he hugs Ash.

Winona says, " I see you beat me. You will surely get higher and higher. I should represent you this Feather Badge."

Ash gets the badge and thanks them.

Before they leaves the city, they meet Aarune again. He takes them to the Secret Base Guild and shows them around, until Team Rocket tries to steal the goods and the items there. Aarune and Ash uses Flygon and Aggron respectively and send them flying. By thanking them, Aarune gives them a set of dolls to them.

* * *

 **Yay... the chapter is finished. Ash gets his sixth badge. If you notice, before Kalos, I will make Ash battle two mega Pokemon in two gym battles. In the Hoenn Arc, it will be Wattson's Mega Manectric and Winona's Mega Altaria.**

 **And the 9th Pokemon on the list is Banette, which leaves only one left. And that one I already show the hint.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Shuppet, Castform**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Combusken, Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Ivysaur**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Swablu**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	63. Hoenn Chapter 13

Hoenn Chapter 13

Ash and the others are making their way to Lilycove City and they decide to stop at Volley Town, ostensibly to rest at a Pokémon Center.

"Geez, what happens to this town?" May asks.

"Yeah, it looks like there is no one here."

They head to the Pokemon Center, where they see Nurse Joy being controlled by psychic attacks.

When they are outside, they meet Ken and Mary from the Pokemon Mystery Club, they tell them that a meteor crash and a mysterious Pokemon emerged from the space. So they head back to the Pokemon Center and finds a Lunatone.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nurse Joy asks, before they can reply, Team Rocket tries to steal the Lunatone. Sending out Cacnea and Seviper, they try a combined Needle Arm and Bite. Lunatone opens its eye and easily takes care of them with a Psychic, knocking them both out. However, after such a powerful attack, Lunatone collapses on the floor, tired out. Ash quickly uses A Flamethrower to blast them off.

Nurse Joy is free from the control and Ash helps her examining Lunatone.

"He is weak, what should we do?" Ash asks.

"We have to have her exposed to moonlight. The best place in the area to be exposed to bright moonlight is on Camerupt Point. It's not hard to miss, as it's just over the river and through an area with twin mountains that look like the formation of a Camerupt's back."

"Okay, I will go there." Ash says as he holds Lunatone.

As they embark on their journey through the mountains, they bring Lunatone with them in a big cardboard box on wheels, along with some other aid equipment. Pikachu and Sylveon are in there too, to keep an eye on Lunatone and make sure it's okay, and that it doesn't go crazy. Suddenly, they run into the PMC once again, who ask if they've seen the meteor or the mysterious Moon-shaped Pokémon. Not sure if PMC is on the level, The Gang explain that they have no idea where the Pokémon is. Then, they lead Ken and Mary on a wild goose chase, giving random directions, and then passing by, glad to get them out of their way. Ken is a little suspicious, so they take out their kit and once again build a machine to help them find it.

The group have nearly reached the top, and Max is the first to notice a distant formation in the rocks which looks exactly like the back of a Camerupt.

"You are right, it does look like a Camerupt." Ash says.

As they let Pikachu, Sylveon and Lunatone out, Joy checks her watch, and says that the moon should rise right about now. A big round yellow thing rising above the mountains proves only to be Team Rocket in their balloon, still not having given up.

As they stretch out their mechanical claw to grab Lunatone, Ash tries jumping in between the claw and Lunatone, but is stopped by the fact that the claw from the PMC mecha has already come between Team Rocket and Lunatone. After a bit of verbal arguing, Ken and Mary's vehicle shakes Team Rocket's balloon up a bit, since the PMC vehicle is heavier, but they don't let go. Seeing that both arms are made of metal, they zap the balloon and send Team Rocket off.

Ash and his friends try to stop the PMC. Pikachu tries an Iron Tail, but is knocked back by the machine's arm. Sylveon tries a Moonblast, hitting them a little, but suffers the same fate. May tries a different strategy, using her Beautifly's Silver Wind, dealing them a lot of damage! Sylveon still has some energy, so it helps with Moonblast. As does Pikachu, who helps a bit with Thunderbolt. Not much damage is done to the machine, unfortunately. Suddenly, Joy notices that the moon is rising. Everyone watches as it slowly rises, and Lunatone uses its Moonlight technique, replenishing all its energy back to normal.

Since Lunatone recovered, PMC wanted it even more. As they make one final attempt to grab it, Lunatone uses its Hidden Power, destroying the machine, and blasting it off!

"Wow, Lunatone, you are awesome…" Ash complimented. Lunatone blushs after hearing the words.

Lunatone tries to go back to the moon, but suddenly she turns back.

"I decided! I want to come with you."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Besides, I sense Solrock in your party, too." Lunatone says.

Ash quickly sends out Solrock, the two of them then playing together, Ash also agrees to capture Lunatone.

* * *

Before they arrive at Lilycove City, Pikachu suffers an amnesia, Team Rocket tries to brainwash Pikachu to their side, but in vain since Pikachu remembers everything and sends them flying.

Then they get to Mt. Pyre, they battle some Team Magma grunts and Team Aqua Grunts, Shuppet also evolves into Banette while battling the grunts. They arrive at the top where they see Maxie and Archie.

"So it is you again…" Maxie says as he turns his eyes on Ash and his friends.

Archie does the same and says, "I thought something was a bit noisy, and who is it but the usual scamp."

"Too bad we already get what we want, Courtney, I need you to defeat them."

"We can't let that Maxie take all the credit, Matt, beat that scamp."

The two admins send out their Torkoal and Walrein as Ash sends out his own to battle. Maxie and Archie also fly away with their helicopters. After Ash beat them, Courtney says, "Hee… Too… bad… for … you."

Matt says, "I hate to admit it, but she is right, no longer the world will be in the seas!"

"No… Land…"

Then the two start to argue, Ash sighs and tries to capture them, but they all run away quickly.

"Damn… they get away with the Red Orb and the Blue Orb…" Mark says.

"The last thing we want are Kyogre and Groudon to battle." Minami says.

"What should we do?" Max asks.

"We will stop them, the two Legendaries can create extreme weathers, we will know where they are if the weather changes." They all nod at Ash's words as they leave the mountain.

* * *

They arrive at Lilycove City, where May will begin her contest. In the Appeals Round, May is the first up. As she lets Combusken out to the stage, Vivian introduces it. May starts off by commanding Combusken to use Fire Spin. Vivian is about to comment about it, but it seems to spread through the whole stage, scaring even her! It appears as though Combusken was only showing off during its appeal, as it jumps in front of May, knocks its wheel of flame into a rain of fire, and then jumps up holding a huge ball of fire, which it then smacks with a Sky Uppercut, bringing another rain of fire down. The crowd goes wild, and the judges give May scores of 8.5, 8.0, and 7.1, for a cumulative score of 23.6. The judges seem to love the look, but at least one of them realized that it was more luck than planning.

"May really did something awful." Ash says.

"I agree, what if the others are hurt?"

Next in the Contest are Jessie and Chimecho. The two basically hypnotize the audience with Heal Bell, but their finish is clouded by Jessie trying to make Chimecho's voice more dynamic but making it use Astonish instead. However, the judges award Jessie and Chimecho a perfect score of 30. With the conclusion of the Appeals Round, the eight Coordinators moving on to the Contest Battles are revealed. After defeating their opponents in the first match of the Battle Round, May and Jessie face each other in the semifinals, with Combusken versus Chimecho. Chimecho puts up a good fight, but May isn't going to lose easily. One Peck attack later, Chimecho backs off, and a Fire Spin attack is ordered. This is followed by Jessie ordering a Double-Edge attack, which Combusken counters with a Sky Uppercut, and this completely knocks out Jessie and Chimecho.

It comes down to May versus a coordinator named Kelly in the finals. She uses a Grumpig in the battle. An Iron Tail attack is used by Grumpig, but Combusken catches it in its claws. The Fire type issues a counterattack, but is foiled by a Psychic, and Grumpig sends it back as a fire dragon. Combusken smashes it with Sky Uppercut, but then gets caught in a psychokinesis trap and is rendered helpless. Grumpig appears to be the default winner, as Combusken can't move, but with quick thinking on May's part, Combusken fires off a Fire Spin at the ceiling, causing it to rain fire and damage Grumpig. They fall together as the Psychic attack fails, but Combusken saves them both by using Fire Spin to halt their descent.

"The winner of this contest is May! Please cheer for her!" Vivian comments as May hugs her Combusken in joy. Combusken also starts to glow and becomes Blaziken. May is excited to have another strong member in the team.

After the contest, they decide to go to the Lilycove Department Store where they meet Brendan there.

"Hello, Ash, May. How are your journey?" He asks.

"Well, great. But we have news to tell you." Ash says in a serious tone.

"It is about Team Magma and Team Aqua, right?"

"Yes. They all get the orbs with them." Minami says.

Brendan is in complete shock, he says, "This is bad…defeating one of them and freeing the Legendary Pokemon is tiring…but two of them? Ash can I trust you to stop them?"

"You can count on us." Ash says.

Before they leave the city to Mossdeep City, they wave goodbye to Brendan, who tells them to be careful.

* * *

 **So the villains get the orbs, I will make it like in the anime as the final battle, but I will include the Primeral Versions in it. And May's Combusken Evolves in this chapter, since I want her to use mega in the Grand Festival.**

 **So the last Pokemon is Lunatone, I have said that Solrock and Lunatone is a perfect duo. Ash and Lillie will be using one each in the future chapters.**

 **The next chapter is the great battle between Groudon and Kyogre**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Ivysaur**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Swablu**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	64. Hoenn Chapter 14

Hoenn Chapter 14

On the ferry, Ash and his friends encounter Team Rocket again, they manage to send them flying, but the explosion causes them to fly off the ship. Ash and his friends are now floating in the ocean, hanging onto logs, wondering what to do now as the ferry to Mossdeep City is long gone and there are no other boats in sight. Suddenly, a giant submarine surfaces right under them! They are now riding it, and conclude that someone has rescued them.

"Wait, this is Team Magma's Submarine!" Ash says.

"Oh, no!" Mark says as they are taken inside the ship.

They are taken to where Maxie, Tabitha and Courtney are, Maxie says, "So you actually board the submarine by accident, why don't we have a talk?"

"I rather stand than sitting down." Ash says. Then Tabitha's Mightyena growls at them. This frightens May and Max, and the group finally sits down.

"I shall give you a request. Right now I have Kyogre, which Team Aqua is after, and we know that Team Aqua has a Groudon, so we will swap prisoners."

He then takes out the Red Orb and place it on the desk. "You see, this is the Red Orb, I will be using this to control and Primal reverse Groudon. I will also use it to stop Team Aqua and create more land…" He says.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the room, everyone is startled.

"Boss, Kyogre escapes!"

"What, so there are intruders inside…" Maxie says.

Kyogre's blast through the submarine accidentally sends the Red Orb flying.

"Now it is my chance!" Ash tries to catch the Red Orb, Tabitha and Courtney tries to stop them, but Sylveon uses Moonblast to blast through the Mightyenas.

"I got it!" Ash catches the orb, but then it starts to go in Ash's body, Ash feels a sharp pain as his body starts to glow.

"Ash!" Everyone is worried. Ash then says, "Destroy…"

He shoots Thunderbolts on them causing the members' Pokemon to faint. Minami also notices the hole in the wall and tries to take Ash and escape.

"Don't let that boy away!" Maxie orders as Courtney and Tabitha follows them.

Not far away, Team Aqua's sub surfaces from the water.

Shelly says, "Archie sir, the mission is success."

Archie laughs, "Brilliant! Now Kyogre, listen to me!" Archie takes the Blue Orb and summons him.

On that ship, a Blond haired Magma member pulls out a Poké Ball.

"This is a bad situation…" She says. Then she notices Ash and his friends from the deck below.

"Ash? Why is he here?" She wonders.

Mark says, "We need to jump into the water. This is our only chance."

Mark, May, Max and Minami all jumps, but Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon are caught by the Team Magma.

"Oh no, they captured Ash!" Max says. Then they see Kyogre trying to change form and turns into Primal Kyogre. The Primordial Sea ability tries to sink them, until a Mega Gyarados appears and save the four.

"Where does this Gyarados come from?" Max says.

Minami says, "Hey, the red Gyarados…this is Ash's."

"So does that mean…" Mark says.

Maxie and Archie all land on the island where Ash and is family has their secret base on.

"You tries to steal my Groudon, but you failed." Archie says as Matt takes a grunt to him. Maxie grits his teeth, Archie says, "Now I have a deal, how about we have a trade, I get your Red Orb while you get your grunts back."

Meanwhile, Ash is still feeling in pain in the helicopter.

"Ash, calm down…" Sylveon says, as Ash's eyes glow red again and trying to attack the two Pokemon.

The Blond hair Magma grunt comes to him. Pikachu says, "Go away, I won't let you hurt Ash!"

Then she takes off her hood and says, "Pikachu, is me."

"Lillie?" Sylveon says.

"Not to loud, I am asked to spy Team Magma. Tell me what happens to Ash." She says.

"So Lillie is here?" May asks.

"Yes. Only she and Ash can access their Pokemon." Mark says.

Gyarados takes them to the island, Mark says, "Hey, isn't this the island our base is?"

"You are right. They shouldn't destroy there!" Minami says.

Back at the confrontation, Matt and Shelly are using their Pokemon to protect Archie.

Tabitha and Courtney also sends their Pokemon to battle each other.

Archie holds up the orb and summons Kyogre, who appears amid a thunderstorm and a raging ocean.

"You see, Maxie, This is how I will conquer the world, I will drown all the islands into the ocean!" Archie taunts.

"But doing so will put everyone in danger! Even your grunts." Maxie protests.

"I don't care." He replies, causing Shelly and Matt to be shocked.

Just then, a Aqua grunt takes out her bandana and says, "You have to stop before the worse happens!"

But Archie ignores her and asking Kyogre to destroy.

As Kyogre is wreaking havoc out on the water in response to Archie's commands, Shelly tells the rest of Team Aqua to recall their Pokémon for their own safety. Tabitha tells Team Magma to do the same.

The girl says, "Right now Kyogre and Groudon are about to fight, it will be a disaster."

Back inside the Helicopter, Lillie says, "I see, so he is controlled by the Red Orb."

"What should we do?"

"We need to try get the orb out." Lillie replies. Ash starts to attack them and then runs off.

"Ash, where are you going?" Pikachu yells.

"Probably Groudon… let's go before something bad happens."

Meanwhile, Mark and the others find Lillie and others.

"Lillie, it really is you." Minami says.

"But where is Ash?" Max asks.

"He runs off, I am looking for him."

Then they see Maxie with a girl with an Aqua Suit.

"Who are you?" May asks that girl.

"My name is not important now, right now the Giant Tsunami is coming. We must hide."

The scene then changes to Team Aqua. Shelly and Matt are worried about Archie, and Shelly tells the rest of the team to leave because they're all in danger. Flying in his mini-chopper above Kyogre, Archie is basking in his power.

"Salamence, I need your help!" That girl sends out her Pokemon and fly towards Archie.

"You must stop this." She yells.

Archie responds by ordering Kyogre to attack. It fires a Hydro Pump at the Salamence, which he dodges.

"I will help, too. Gyarados! Use Hyper Beam!" Lillie calls out, and Archie tells Kyogre to do the same. The beams collide, and it ends in a stalemate. Archie just laughs, proclaiming that the world is his now. Suddenly, the Blue Orb he's holding absorbs into his hand, in the same way the Red Orb did with Ash. Archie screams, then laughs insanely as the orb's throbbing markings appear on his chest.

Ash gets to the Team Aqua's Helicopter and use Flamethrower on the sleeping Groudon.

"There he is!" Max yells as they see Ash.

"What is he doing?" Maxie asks.

"Probably waking up Groudon…" Minami says.

Then Groudon truly awakes, he nods at Ash and Ash yells, "Activate Primal Reverse!"

Groudon starts to glow and change its form. Then the sun shines brightly as the water starts to dry.

"What is this…" May says.

"Desolated Land, it is his ability." Mark says.

Kyogre roars and launches a yet another tsunami, which even bigger than the last one. Groudon has things under control though, as it powers up and launches a Solar Beam at the giant wave, causing it to evaporate.

"Wow, both of them are strong." Minami says.

The girl says, "It is not time for watching this like a movie show, you have to leave."

"I can't leave Ash alone." Lillie says.

"Besides, Groudon is stopping Kyogre." Minami says.

"You mean he is on our side?" Max asks.

"Yes. That is what he says." Minami says.

Out on the water, Kyogre fires a Hydro Pump at Groudon. Groudon is safe though, as Ash deflects the attack with a super-powered Thunderbolt. The sun's rays are beginning to energize Groudon now. Kyogre pulls Groudon underwater. Lance screams out for Ash, but the girl says to wait. Sure enough, they both resurface. As Kyogre's Hyper Beam collides with Groudon's Mud Shot. After an intense battle, both of them use Origin Pulse and Precipice Blade to knock both of them out. Archie and Ash screams as the orbs come out of their bodies. Ash falls into the ocean as everyone call out to him.

"Must save Chosen one!" Kyogre then quickly swims to Ash and sends him to the surface.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie quickly shakes him, as he slowly awakes.

"Huh… Lillie… everyone… what happened?"

Lillie hugs Ash tightly, causing him to blush. "You idiot, don't you know how worried I am when you get possessed?"

Ash smiles at her. "I am sorry, Lillie."

Archie is also saved by Matt and Shelly, as he doesn't remember what happened.

Kyogre and Groudon comes to Ash as the orbs are still flying in the air.

"Chosen one, thanks for saving me." Kyogre says.

"It is no big deal…" Ash says to them.

Groudon says, "Now that it is over…" The orbs start flying into Ash's hands, causing the others to worry.

"Don't worry. You won't be possessed. We wish to come with you." Kyogre says.

Ash nods and takes out to Pokeballs and captures them both.

Lillie says, "So you get two more legendaries…"

"Yeah…" Ash replies.

"Now that is over… Give me the Groudon!" Maxie yells to Ash.

"You have seen what power he has, you think I will just give you?"

"Then I will force you." Maxie sends out Mega Camerupt.

"I will not let you take all the credit." Archie comes and sends out Mega Sharpedo.

Ash sends out his own and defeats them, then Lillie takes the handcuffs and arrest them.

"We have prepared a higher security cell for you." She says as the helicopters from the International Police comes.

After sending the two teams in the helicopter. Ash looks around the island. "What a mess…"

"Yeah. It should take more time to clean it up." Lillie says.

"Wait, where is that girl?" Max asks.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see her after Ash fell." Mark says.

"We will be meeting her again, I suppose." Minami says.

Lillie says, "Now I am going back. I will be coming watching you at the league." Lillie says as she gives Ash a kiss on the cheeks before she gets on the helicopter.

Ash just stands there shocked. Mark says, "Ash? Are you alright?"

He then turns to them, "I am fine. Since we are on this island, how about we use it to travel to the next island?"

May says, "But how?"

"This is called Mirage Island, it will be moving by some secret power." Minami says as they go to the base for rest.

* * *

 **Team Magma and Team Aqua are arrested for now. And Ash gets two more legendaries in his team. And Guess who the mysterious girl is, she will be appearing once more after the league conference.**

 **To reviews, well, Pikachu will be taken by Mew since it is a copy, and there is a problem, the germs will eaten humans except Pokemon. Ash won't be eaten. As for the crying scene, I have other plans. (Hint, Aureliashipping)**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Shelgon, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb)**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Ivysaur**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Swablu**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	65. Hoenn Chapter 15

Hoenn Chapter 15

They see Mossdeep City up ahead, May says, "Wow, Ash, you guys really are something to have a nice base."

Mark says, "Thanks, you know what, we should stop here and use our Pokemon to move forward."

Minami says, "You are right. So who wants to ride on Milotic?" Ash asks.

"Can I? Ash?" Max asks.

"Sure." Ash sends out Milotic and Swampert to take them to the Mossdeep City.

As they are about to enter the Gym, a woman runs out in a hurry.

"Excuse me, do you know if the gym leader is around?"

"Oh, a challenger, right. I am afraid that they are at the Mossdeep Space Center."

Max says, "Is there a rocket launching?"

"Yes. The rocket will be escorting a manned space shuttle."

"Cool!" Ash says as they all head to the Space Center.

They explore the Center and seeing a lot of equipment and models, they also notice a Pokemon battle between a boy and a girl who looks the same.

Ash watches as the boy's Solrock and the girl's Lunatone both use Tackle, colliding in the middle of the field.

"You should do better than that." The girl taunts.

The boy then tells Solrock to use Sandstorm, but it has no effect on Lunatone, causing the girl to remind him that Sandstorm doesn't work on other Rock-types. She then tells Lunatone to use Psychic, which shoves Solrock backwards into the wall behind the boy. The boy then calls for a Solar Beam counterattack, which Solrock begins to charge. However, this is proven a mistake when the girl has Lunatone hit Solrock with Tackle, breaking its concentration. The boy then has Solrock fire the Solar Beam, but the girl has Lunatone counter with Ice Beam, and, after the two beams collide and clash for a bit, the Ice Beam prevails, as Solrock didn't absorb enough sunlight to fire a strong enough Solar Beam. Ripping through the Solar Beam, the Ice Beam subsequently freezes Solrock solid in a slab of ice.

The boy says, "That is a good battle."

Then the girl starts to tease her brother until they see Ash and his friends.

"Hey, aren't you Ash Ketchum?" The girl asks.

"You know me?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, you stop the Groudon and Kyogre mess. I am Tate ."

"I am Liza. We are the co-gym leaders in this city. I assume that you are finding us so we can have a battle?"

Ash says, "Wait, two of you?"

"Yes. We are good at multi battles. How about we go to the gym and we can talk about it."

Before they leave the center, they meet Team Rocket again who tries to steal the rocket ship, but thanks to Tate and Liza's Solrock and Lunatone, they are sent flying once again.

At the gym, their mother is the referee and tells them to use two Pokemon each.

"Solrock, Lunatone." Ash calls out his Pokemon.

Tate asks, "So you are using the same as ours?"

"Well, I just want them to watch so they can learn some tricks from you." Ash replies.

"I see. Nice to see a hard-working trainer."

Ash says, "As for battles, Banette, Milotic, I choose you!"

Ash sends out two of his Pokemon, before they can battle, Ash says, "Banette, beyond evolution, mega evolve!" Ash says as Banette starts to change form into a ghost whose zippers are opened with blue body and claws, its zippers on its head also opens and shows blue horns.

"What is that Banette…" Max asks.

"Mega Banette Y. It is a creepy form who has an ability called Curse Body." Minami says.

"Yeah, although I seen Gina used it once, it still gives me shivers." Mark says.

"Let the battle begin!"

Banette uses Shadow Ball on Solrock, but Lunatone slides in front of it and guards it with Light Screen. Milotic tries to attack Lunatone with Aqua Tail, but Solrock uses Sandstorm to stop it.

Then Banette uses Phantom Force while Milotic uses Dive.

"So you are using the sneak attacks… Solrock, when it appears, use Iron Defense."

"You too, Lunatone."

When the two Pokemon attacks successfully, Iron Defense also lowers the damage.

Then they use Solar Beam and Ice Beam to spin around, causing the two Pokemon get hit and fell on to the floor.

"Wow, their cooperation are perfect." Minami says.

"You are right. As siblings, they all know very well how to help each other." Mark says.

Ash says, "Alright, let's do some contest moves. Banette, use Rain Dance. Milotic, use Blizzard!"

The rain appears and due to the blizzard, it turns into missiles and hit Solrock and Lunatone.

"What?" The two siblings are shocked.

"Time to finish it off. Use Surf and Ominous Wind!" Ash calls out.

The wave starts to move faster due to the ominous wind and hit both Pokemon, causing them to faint.

"Solrock and Lunatone are unable to battle, Banette and Milotic wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Alright!" Ash says as Milotic and Banette hugs Ash. Solrock, Lunatone, Pikachu and Sylveon also joins the hug, causing Ash almost can't breathe.

Tate says, "Ash. Nice battle."

"Yeah. Since you beat us, you can have this Mind Badge."

Due to Ash being wrapped with his Pokemon, Lunatone uses Psychic to get it.

"By the way, there is a contest tomorrow, since you used those flashy moves, why don't you go try out?"

Ash says, "Sure. But first, can you guys get off me?"

After they get off Ash, they all head to Pokemon Center to rest.

* * *

"So May, are you going to take part in it, too?"

"Well… no thanks." May waves her hand.

"But why?" Max asks.

"Ash will be the one winning this contest. Besides there are plenty more of it."

"I see." Ash says.

The next day, the contest has begun. Ash uses Swellow and Pikachu on the appeal round.

"Now time to show some new trick!" Ash says as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on both of them, creating a golden Armor.

"Wow, It looks like they are golden knights!" The MC comments. Ash also get a perfect score of 29.9.

"Nice work, you two." Ash hugs them, but he gets a little electrified.

"I guess you two are overpowered." Ash says. Before he fells to the ground, causing the two Pokemon to laugh.

During the contest battles, Ash and his two Pokemon all win the opponents, making him the winner.

"The winner of this contest is Ash Ketchum! This is his fifth ribbon, with this he can get into the Grand Festival!"

Ash thanks the judges as he gets the ribbon.

Back outside, May says, "Congratulations, Ash."

"Thanks, May. Now it is only you."

"Yeah. I have to get two more ribbons." May says. "I can't lose to you."

"Me too."

* * *

They goes to a restaurant for lunch, May and Ash are talking about contests. Until a man approaches them.

"Young lady, if you want to win the contest, your choice of Pokemon is crucial."

May nodds and Ash says, "Hey, aren't you Drake from the elite four?"

"I see you know me. Ash Ketchum. It is nice to see the one who defeat Lance." He shakes his hand. He offers them to his ship, when they arrives, Ash asks Drake to have a battle. But Minami says that she wants to battle instead, much to others' shock.

"How about you two fight me in a double battle?"

They agree as Drake sends out Flygon and Altaria. Ash sends out Shelgon while Minami sends out Swablu, much to others shock.

"Minami, you know that this is Drake, the strongest elite four member in Hoenn."

"I know, but my Swablu is close to evolving, I want to give it a shot."

Altaria and Flygon both attack Ash's and Minami's Pokemon fiercely, they are pushed at the edge until both Pokemon starts to evolve. Ash uses his newly Salamence to defeat Flygon. But Minami's Altaria has a draw with Drake's Altaria.

"Young lady. You really did a great job. Same goes to you. Ash."

The two of them thank him. Drake says, "Young lady, what is your dream?"

"Well… I want to be a Fairy type master… I heard that Altaria can become part Fairy when it mega evolves."

Drake says, "Fairy types… nice indeed. Since I have too many of this, how about I give it to you?" He takes out a Altarianite and Minami takes it.

Before they leave the ship, Drake says, "Ash Ketchum. I will be waiting the day when you challenge me officially."

"That day will come." He replies.

* * *

They arrive at Isabel Island, May is approached by a purple-haired guy in a Cacturne-themed outfit. He introduces himself as Harley. He also has a Cacturne with him. May comments that the Cactus Pokémon looks scary, which upsets Harley. However, Harley turns the other cheek and simply smiles as he offers May some cookies that he had made. May eats them and says that they're "not half bad", and Harley seems upset. May looks up to request one for her Ivysaur, but Harley is nowhere to be seen. He is actually hiding and trying to make May his enemy.

At the appeal rounds, May! May calls on her Ivysaur, who starts things off by using Razor Leaf. As the leaves fly through the air, the Pokémon slaps them with its Vine Whip attack, impressing the Contest Judges.

"She is not bad." Ash says.

"But not good, too." Ash and his friends turns and see Harley standing there.

"Um… who are you?" Minami asks.

"I am Harley. I am here to get the ribbon. So you are competing too?" He asks Ash.

"No, I already get 5 ribbons already."

"No fair! How can I not be faster than you!" He cries in anime style, causing the 4 to sweatdrop.

Harley calls on his Cacturne in the appeal round, which surprises the audience. Max repeats May's sentiments that the Pokémon is scary, and it seems that the rest of the audience agrees as well. Harley ignores their stunned gasps and decides to show them how great his Cacturne is. He orders it to use Bullet Seed on the ground, and as the Pokémon runs around the judges comment on its speed. After running around for a while, spitting seeds on the ground, Cacturne comes to a stop. From above, the audience can see that the Pokémon was using its Bullet Seed attack to draw a giant skull and crossbones on the stage! The judges are impressed, but Ash and his friends worry about May's competitor.

Backstage, May nervously awaits the announcement of the Coordinators who will move on to the Contest Battles. She doesn't have to wait too long, as the results are announced, revealing that May and Harley have advanced to the second round. In the auditorium, Ash seems worried, as he believes that Harley will be a difficult person to beat. Backstage, Harley seems upset that May could make it to the second round.

Harley tries to let May fail by giving her bad advice, but thanks to the evolution of Ivysaur, she gets to advance to the finals.

In the final round, Venusaur is doing good at facing Cacturne, but Harley takes out a recorder and it plays May's story. Letting her to get embarrassed.

"That is it. I will not let you make fun of me. Venusaur, mega evolve!"

The crowd's laughter turns into surprise as they see a mega Venusaur on stage. It defeats Cacturne and wins the round. While May gets her 4th ribbon, Harley just quietly recalls his Cacturne and leaves the stage with only a "hmmpf." He ends by saying that he wants to face May again someday.

* * *

 **Ash get 5 ribbons and 7 badges, the next chapter will be the last gym. I add a new mega evolution for Mega Banette. Mega Banette X is the same in the games, but the Y version is my OC. Hope you like it.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic, Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb)**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega)**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	66. Hoenn Chapter 16

Hoenn Chapter 16

Ash and his friends arrive at the local Pokémon Center shortly before a blizzard is expected to start. While they're talking to Nurse Joy, a Snorunt comes in.

"Hey, that is my badge case!" Ash yells as the Snorunt steals the badge case.

"Well, don't worry, it is a trickster and it will give it back."

Ash is not inclined to wait, and has Pikachu and Sylveon chase it down. When they have it cornered, Ash demands that it return his Badges. It returns the Stone Badge and uses Double Team to get away with the rest.

Ash, Mark, Minami, May, Max and Joy are searching the Pokémon Center for Snorunt, when they find the Knuckle Badge lying on the floor. Ash doesn't like the idea that it's returning his Badges one at a time. Suddenly, Sylveon charges off, and the others, suspecting that it has somehow sensed Snorunt, follow.

They end up in the kitchen. Ash looks around, sees nothing, and shouts "We know you're hiding in here somewhere! Come out and give my Badges back!"

Very confused as to how he knew they were there, Team Rocket comes out from behind some boxes, food in hand.

"Team Rocket?!" They exclaim.

"We didn't steal your badges."

"Yeah, all dat we want is da food."

Nurse Joy and May are offended by this, then Snorunt comes and sends them flying using Icy Wind to blast them off.

"Thank you for helping us, so can I have my badges back?" Ash asks.

"Play more!" He says as he freezes Ash with an Icy Wind and runs off the center.

"Alright, if this is what you want…" Ash says as he runs off.

"Ash!" Everyone calls out to him when they seeing him leave the center.

"The storm is coming…" Nurse Joy looks at the sky.

"Well, it is not the first time Ash gets caught in this situation." Sylveon says.

Ash catches up with Snorunt at the edge of a steep hill, where it dances around a bit to taunt him. The ice at the edge crumbles under its foot, and it ends up sliding out of control down the hill. Ash goes into his usual Rescue Mode, catches up with it, and when they're about to slide into a large rock, maneuvers them so that he takes the full impact on his back, protecting Snorunt.

Ash is knocked out, and Snorunt is unable to wake him. Ash wakes up to find himself in a snow cave with Snorunt.

"Are you alright?" Snorunt asks.

"Well, thank you for saving me." Ash replies as Snorunt takes an apple to share it.

"Snorunt, let me ask you, you steal my badge because you want to play with me?"

Snorunt nods. "And you afraid that if I take it back, I will leave you all alone. Right?"

He nods once more. Ash smiles and pats the Snorunt's head. "I am not heartless. Of course I will like to play with you. Hey, why don't you come with me along the journey?"

"Can I come?"

"Of course. Besides, Lillie loves using ice types.

"Lillie?"

"Oh, my best friend. You see. Our Pokedex are joint account. So we share our Pokemon."

Ash takes out a Pokeball, Snorunt taps it and gets captured.

After Ash sends him out, he wonders where are the others.. Snorunt gives him a couple more apples, then takes his hat and walks off into the storm.

At the Pokémon Center, it delivers the hat to the others. As soon as the storm is over, they ask it to lead them to Ash, and set off on snowmobiles.

Ash is alone in the igloo, he sees two stones glowing in front of him. "Hey… is this…"

He picks the stones up, only to find that they are Glalitite X and Y.

"Cool, maybe Lillie will really like this."

"Ash!" He hears the voice of his friends and come out of the igloo.

After a little reunion, Pikachu and Snorunt are caught in boxes by Team Rocket. Pikachu tries to escape with an Electric attack, and as usual, it fails.

Meowth says, "Give it a rest! Those portable Pokémon prisons are a 100% guaranteed."

Snorunt tries to escape with Icy Wind, and Jessie laughs, saying "So go ahead, attack away! It'll never break!"

Snorunt breaks out of the box. It uses Icy Wind against Team Rocket as Jessie yells at Wobbuffet to "Block it!", and it uses Mirror Coat to send back the attack. Team Rocket manages to escape in the balloon with their Pikachu-in-a-box.

Jessie and James are not very disappointed that their plan half failed. After all, they got Pikachu. They're not quite so happy when they find the twerps and Joy following them on the snowmobiles. Team Rocket manages to speed up, but Joy knows a way to catch up. This method apparently involves leaving the path, going through the woods at high speed, then going off a jump just as the balloon goes by. At the top of their trajectory, Ash throws Snorunt at the balloon.

Snorunt freezes Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and the balloon itself, then jumps out with Pikachu-in-a-box before the balloon crashes down. Ash soon gets Pikachu out of the box. Team Rocket pops out of the snow. Jessie calls out Seviper while James calls out Cacnea. They go in for Bite and Needle Arm but are frozen solid by Snorunt's Icy Wind. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt to knock them back into Team Rocket and sends them blasting off again.

"Thanks Snorunt, you really help a lot." Snorunt jumps into Ash's arms and laughs.

"Wow, looks like this Snorunt is taking a liking to you, Ash."

"Yeah. In fact, I already caught it." Ash says.

"Really?" Minami asks.

"Yeah, Lillie will also be happy about having another Ice Type." He says, causing them to laugh, then they say goodbye to Nurse Joy and hit the road.

* * *

Max meet a Ralts on the way, after saving him from Team Rocket, he returns the Ralts to his parents and promises him that he will find him and letting Ralts join him.

They arrive at Sootopolis City, Minami says, "Wallace was the gym leader here, right? Now he is the champion, who is the gym leader?"

Ash says, "Good question. There is one way we can find out."

Before they head to the gym, they see some fireworks and decide to check it out. They find a Water theater and see a man performing with Water type Pokemon.

"It's Juan!" Ash is shocked to see him.

"Yeah, I don't know he is here." Mark says.

Max asks, "Who is he, how do you know him?"

Minami says, "Juan is the teacher of Wallace and our aunt Delia, our brother Palmo for Pokemon contests. He is a great Top Coordinator."

May says, "Wow, I can't believe you meet all kinds of famous people."

Ash says, "Yeah, let's go meet him."

After the show is over, Ash and his friends go to meet him.

"Oh my. Ash isn't it, nice to see you grown into a fine young man." He says. "The same goes to you, Mark, Minami."

After introducing May and Max to him, Mark says, "So you are the gym leader?"

"Yes. Indeed. After Wallace becomes the champion, he asks me to become the gym leader. So Ash, I assume you are here to challenge me?"

"Yes. This will be my final gym battle before the league."

"I see. In that case, let me take you a ride to the gym. I also have a guest that is waiting for me there."

They ride his personal boat and arrive at the gym. What shock them is that the special guest is no other than Palmo.

"Palmo!" Minami hugs him as Ash and Mark go to greet him.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you here."

Max says, "He is your brother?"

"Of course. Palmo, this is Max and May, both of them are Norman's children and are traveling with us."

"I see. Nice to meet you."

May asks, "Does that mean you are also a Pokemon?"

"Um… how do you know?"

"They already see me and Gina's true form." Ash says.

"Oh."

Juan takes them at the table and sit down for a cup of tea. Juan says, "Ash, I heard that you won the grand festival in Johto, congratulations to you."

"Thanks. In fact, I have five ribbons now. I can participate this year's grand festival in Hoenn."

May says, "Well, I only have four yet." May says sadly.

"Don't worry. You still have time to win one contest." Palmo says.

"Yeah."

Juan says to Ash. "So Ash, shall we begin our battle?"

"Yes. Sir."

They meet the butler and judge, Sebastian who reveals the Sootopolis battlefield to be a large swimming pool. Sebastian further explains the complicated rules of the Gym - each participant will use five Pokémon, with the first round being a Double Battle, the second round being a series of three one-on-one battles. Juan chooses Sealeo and Seaking to start the first round.

"Pikachu, Snorunt, I choose you!"

Ash says as he sends out two of his Pokemon. Pikachu begins the round with a Thunderbolt against Sealeo. Juan uses Seaking's Horn Drill to deflect the Thunderbolt back against Snorunt, which takes the Thunderbolt directly. Ash directs a Thunder attack from Pikachu, which Seaking again deflects with its Horn Drill. Pikachu is ready for it this time, shielding Snorunt and taking the brunt of the deflected Thunder attack. Juan then orders a Blizzard attack from Sealeo. Ash has Snorunt retaliate with Icy Wind, somehow freezing the Blizzard into a boulder of ice. Juan's Pokémon destroy the frozen ball with Sealeo's Aurora Beam and Seaking's Hyper Beam, but Ash takes advantage of situation by order his Pokémon to leap across the trail of ice fragments. Pikachu closes with Iron Tail while Snorunt attacks with Headbutt. Juan counters with the much more powerful Aurora Beam and Hyper Beam. While Pikachu is able to break off his attack in time to dodge Aurora Beam, Snorunt is hit by the Hyper Beam and faints.

"Snorunt, you did great. Meganium, I choose you!"

Meganium starts with a body slam on Ash, causing Palmo to comment, "What an affectionate Pokemon."

"Yeah. He has been like this whenever they start the battle."

Meganium opens with a Razor Leaf, which Sealeo and Seaking dodge by diving. Juan uses this opportunity to mount an underwater attack against Ash's Pokémon by using Aurora Beam and Horn Attack. Pikachu jumps out of the way and Meganium is able to grab Seaking by the horn with Vine Whip before it can attack, but Juan orders Seaking to use Horn Drill, which sends Meganium flying. Pikachu successfully uses Iron Tail on Seaking and narrowly dodges an Aurora Beam from Sealeo. Pikachu's attack leaves Seaking unable to battle.

Meganium uses Solar Beam to hit Sealeo while Juan orders several Ice Balls. Ash knows that Ice Ball becomes more powerful and takes longer to launch every time and so plans to move in the gap after the third ice ball. However, Sealeo launches the third ball extremely quickly and hits both Pikachu and Meganium. Juan orders a fifth Ice Ball as a coup de'grace, and is surprised when Pikachu is able to turn up the juice and destroy it with Thunder. As the shards of ice rain down on the distracted Sealeo, Meganium moves in with Body Slam, which leaves Sealeo unable to battle.

"I can see your bond with your two Pokemon is amazing. Now we shall begin with the second round."

The field changes to a lake with several towers and more land.

Ash calls out his Sceptile and Juan chooses his Luvdisc. Sceptile immediately uses Bullet Seed, which Luvdisc dodges and counters with Water Pulse. Sceptile dodges and moves in with Leaf Blade, which Luvdisc then dodges and counters with Sweet Kiss. Ash orders Sceptile to move, who instead begins bashing its head into a nearby pillar. He is also defeated by a Water Gun from Luvdisc.

"You did great, Meganium, you are up!"

Ash orders Meganium to open with a Razor Leaf, which Luvdisc deftly dodges and counters with a Water Gun. Though Meganium is hit by the Water Gun, it dodges the successive Sweet Kiss and counters with another Razor Leaf. Luvdisc easily dodges this attack as well and dives. Ash orders Meganium to use Slam on the top of the water, which acts like a depth charge and knocks Luvdisc up out of the water. However, Luvdisc eludes Meganium's Vine Whip and uses Swift Swim, which has taken effect because Meganium's Slam created "rain" by spraying water. Though Luvdisc attacks Meganium with another Water Gun, Meganium manages to dodge and suppress the mist with Bubble Beam, which disables Swift Swim. Meganium hits Luvdisc with a Solar Beam, taking it out.

The next Pokemon is Whiscash, Meganium has the advantage. Meganium the battle with a Giga Impact. However, Meganium is almost immediately grabbed by Whiscash's barbels, which Juan uses to deliver a Tickle attack, followed by a Hyper Beam. Meganium is thrown back so hard, it knocks over the pillar its back slammed into. Despite a direct hit and extreme damage, Meganium is still able to battle and zooming out of the dust cloud, counters with Iron Tail. Whiscash dives to dodge, but Meganium uses Vine Whip to throw it upward out of the water and into the air. Whiscash uses a barbel to snag a pillar, swinging back around and uses Hyper Beam in mid-air, but Meganium is able to dodge and use Leaf Storm. It hits Whiscash just before it hits the water and Whiscash is rendered unable to battle.

"Good job, Meganium." Ash hugs her, only to see her faint in his arms.

"So it is a draw, huh? Now time for my last Pokemon. Milotic!"

As expected, Juan calls out his Milotic, his strongest Pokémon.

"So a Milotic, Pikachu, I choose you."

Pikachu goes to the field, Milotic opens with Hydro Pump, which Pikachu dodges with Quick Attack and strike Milotic dead on. Milotic recovers and counters with Iron Tail, which Pikachu dodges with Double Team. To clear the decoys, Milotic uses Twister, which hits all of the images, pushing Pikachu up until it slams into the ceiling and renders Swellow unable to battle.

"You did great buddy." Ash says as he calls Sylveon to take Pikachu back.

Mark says, "Ash has only one Pokemon left."

Minami says, "I wonder who he will choose."

"Alright, Manectric, I choose you!"

Manectric goes to the field, Juan says, "It seems your Pokemon can mega evolve."

"Yes. I intend to do it." Ash says as he touches the key stone, causing Manectric to mega evolve.

Ash uses the dubious reasoning that Milotic will block any electric attacks he cares to use, so he should start with the most powerful attack at his disposal: Manectric's Thunder. Milotic takes the attack head on, but Juan does not seem concerned. Moments later, Milotic uses Recover, effectively negating the damage.

"My Milotic learns this tactic during my days as a Coordinator, since in Pokémon Contests it is important for a Pokémon to maintain a pristine appearance no matter what phase of the competition one is at." Juan comments.

Manectric and Milotic exchange Iron Tail attacks, with the exchange ending badly for Manectric. Milotic also uses Twister, which catches Manectric. However, Manectric destroys the Twister with another Thunder attack and counters with a Quick Attack. Though Manectric hits, Milotic quickly counters with a Hydro Pump, which Manectric dodges and counters with a Thunderbolt. Sadly, Milotic is simply able to take the Thunderbolt and Recover from it, leaving Ash not much better off. Milotic dives, surfaces, and uses Iron Tail and Hydro Pump. Manectric grabs Milotic and flips it into the water and then uses Thunder yet again. The room shakes. After a brief explosion, Milotic and Manectric surface - Manectric still standing, but Milotic in a dead faint.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Manectric is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Juan congratulates Ash on turning an almost certain defeat into victory, and gives him a Rain Badge as proof of his victory at the Sootopolis Gym.

"Yeah, now I got all 8 badges." Ash says.

"Congratulations." Mark says.

Juan congratulates Ash on his victory, and Sebastian informs Ash that the next championship is in three months at Ever Grande City.

Palmo says, "Hey, Ash. If you arrive at the Ever Grande City, be sure to call us. We will be watching there."

"That will be great." Ash says.

Juan says, "Ash. Since you beat me, how about I give you this?" He takes out a Mega Stone, Ash is shocked to see that it is a Miloticite.

"Is this for me?"

"Yes. I also gave one for Wallace after he beats me. Use it wisely." He says as he places it on Ash's hands. Ash thanks him and then the group bid farewell to them.

* * *

They meet up with Drew once more, who tells them that he got all 5 ribbons and there is only one contest left before the Grand Festival starts, causing May wanting to win this one.

They arrive at Pacifidlog Town, they meet 2 fellow coordinators named Joshua and Erica. Erica accuses May for stealing her boyfriend while what she did is showing her Pokemon to Joshua, so she is determined to win against May.

Vivian announces the start of the Appeals Round as Jessie and Meowth take the stage. The performance consists of Meowth using Fury Swipes to carve out ice sculptures of Giovanni and Persian, the latter which he then reshapes into a Meowth. On his turn, Joshua commands his Houndoom to combine Shadow Ball and Swift for sensational effect. Erica's Jynx combines Blizzard and Psychic while May uses Delcatty and combines an Assist-spawned Razor Leaf, a Blizzard, and DoubleSlap to shower the hall in sparkling crystal. All four Coordinators advance to the Battle Round. May is assigned to fight Joshua, and Erica squares off against Jessie.

The second round begins with Erica and her Jynx up against Jessie in disguise and Meowth. The match begins with Jynx using Lovely Kiss. Meowth dodges and uses Fury Swipes, but Jynx appears to have a crush on Meowth, and Meowth responds by running in fear. Jynx gets ready to finish the battle with a Hyper Beam, but Meowth takes everyone by complete surprise by using Transform and turning into Sunflora, though it is a fake move devised by James before the match.

As a fake Sunflora, Meowth uses Razor Leaf by throwing a handful of leaves at Jynx. Jynx counters this with Blizzard. Getting worried, Jessie tells Meowth to use Transform again. This time it becomes a fake Kirlia. Jynx tries another Lovely Kiss. Meowth attempts to dodge and use a fake Double Team, but trips and accidentally dodges the attack anyway. Brock, Max, and the Contest Judges start to think that something strange is going on.

Even more worried, Jessie tells Meowth to use Transform again. In response Meowth somehow manages to pull out a full-sized Wailord costume. Erica notes that a Wailord would have a really hard time without water to swim in, so she has Jynx use Psychic. Meowth starts to get scared, and accidentally scratches a hole in the Wailord costume. This causes the costume to fly around the room as air escapes from the costume. That's when everyone realizes that they have been tricked, and the judges rule that the performance is illegal and Jessie is disqualified.

Jessie and James respond by revealing their true identities and taking Jynx. As they launch a net at Jynx, it easily counters with Psychic, trapping Team Rocket in their own net. Angry at Team Rocket, Erica has Jynx send them blasting off again with a Hyper Beam.

The second match of the round is May and her Delcatty versus Joshua and his Houndoom. Houndoom opens with Swift, but Delcatty dodges and uses Tackle. Delcatty attempts to follow that up with a Double Slap, but Houndoom dodges and uses Shadow Ball. Delcatty recovers and uses Blizzard, which Houndoom successfully counters with Flamethrower. Houndoom uses another Swift, and Delcatty counters with Assist, producing a Razor Leaf that cancels out Swift, then follows it up with Tackle. Skitty tries another DoubleSlap, but Houndoom counters with Shadow Ball again. Houndoom uses Flamethrower again, with Delcatty trying its Blizzard again to counter. The two moves are equally matched against each other for over thirty seconds, before the moves cause an explosion that knock Houndoom over, which is all May needs to win the match.

Next the final round begins with May and Delcatty versus Erica and Jynx.

"Alright, Delcatty, let's see if we can do this! Mega Evolve!" May touches her key stone and Delcatty starts to glow, its scarf becomes bigger and its tail grows longer.

Delcatty opens with Tackle, which Jynx counters with Psychic and follows up with Lovely Kiss. Jynx then attempts to end the match with Blizzard, but Delcatty is able to get back up. Delcatty uses Assist and produces a String Shot that traps Jynx. Delcatty uses Assist and gets another Razor Leaf, but it only succeeds in freeing Jynx from the String Shot. Jynx again uses Psychic and tries to use Blizzard while Delcatty is trapped, but Delcatty counters with Assist, but it produces String Shot which is useless against the Blizzard. With yet another Assist, Delcatty produces a Vine Whip which Jynx counters with Psychic. May continues to have faith in Assist and has Delcatty use it again, which this time creates a powerful Petal Dance. With one last Assist, Delcatty manages to create a Fire Spin attack, which Jynx counters with Hyper Beam, but it fails and Jynx takes a direct hit from the Fire Spin. Delcatty ends the battle with Tackle, and May is declared the winner.

Then the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Raoul Contesta, presents May the Pacifidlog Ribbon, her fifth overall. With five Contest Ribbons under her belt, May now qualifies for the Grand Festival.

"I really did it." May exclaims in joy.

"Good for you. May." Ash says. "Now we may be facing each other in the Grand Festival."

"Yeah. But I won't lose."

"Me too." The two starts to spark a rivalry as they leave the town.

* * *

 **Now I add a new Mega Evolution in the fic, Mega Delcatty. Hope you like it. And Ash gets his eighth badge and May gets the 5th ribbon, the next chapter will be the Hoenn Grand Festival. I will be taking one character from the previous arc back due to family reasons, you know who is it.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Snorunt**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega)**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	67. Hoenn Chapter 17

Hoenn Chapter 17

On their way to the Grand Festival, they meet a Munchlax who is eating a lot of berries. May catches it when he mistakes the Pokeball as the food, making them jaws drop.

Then Ash meets another rival named Morrison, he battles him with Blaziken while he uses Beldum. Then they also race to get the apple, only to smack into the tree and the apple cut in half. Then they promise to battle each other in the Hoenn League.

They head on the cruise and sees the ribbon cup on the ship. But Broodie from Team Magma tries to steal it, but fails since Ash defeats him and sends him to Officer Jenny.

* * *

"We are finally here." Ash says as they get to Slateport City.

"Yeah. This is the moment we are waiting for." May says.

At the front desk, they signs their Pokémon and all five of her Ribbons in, and the receptionist gives them tickets, and a guidebook for the Festival rules as they are a bit different. The receptionist explains that the guidebook has all of the rules, maps of the stadium, and restaurant locations.

Everyone goes to their dorms, when they opens the door, they are much shocked.

"Wow, this is so big!" Max says.

"You are right, it looks like a hotel."

When they pack their stuff and go to the lobby, they see Lisia waving to them.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Lisia, why are you here?" Ash asks.

"Well. I am here since I am asked to be the judge." She gives a wink, only to be pulled by the collar.

"Stop flirting with him, Lisia."

Ash and the others are shocked. "Reisa!?"

"Hi, Ash. Been a while isn't it? Mark, Minami, nice to see you too."

"Why are you here?" Minami says in excitement.

"Well, I just won the Sinnoh Grand Festival and I am here to watch yours. Also meeting my dad."

"Wow, congratulations." Ash says.

May asks, "Um, guys, who is she?"

"Oh, May, Max, this is Reisa. We travel together in Johto and also partake in contests. She is also Wallace's daughter."

Max says, "Wow. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here. So May is the one who is challenging the contest, too?"

"Yes. Although this is my first try." May says.

"Don't worry. We didn't win the first try either, well, besides Ash." Lisia says.

"She is right. But shouldn't you go to prepare?" Reisa asks her.

"Oops, gotta go. See you." She says as Ari takes her away.

Then May is greeted by a surprise guest - her mom. May asks her mom if her dad was going to be there but he couldn't make it simply because he's too busy at the Gym, which is getting quite a lot of challengers. But, she says he'll be watching her on TV and not missing a single moment.

"Ash!" Ash is also greeted by her sister Serena and her friend Lillie.

"Serena, Lillie! You come as well?"

"Of course. Can't miss your performance." Lillie says.

"So you three travel together, I am envious." Serena pouts.

"Sorry Serena, you still have to take class."

"Yeah."

After some talks and chats, they all go to the hall and prepare for the opening. Caroline also brings letters from those who can't attend to them, letting them motivated.

They meet Drew with his Roselia outside. "I see you are here, June."

"It is May. And I am gling to show you how much I have improved."

"Confident as ever, but just saying doesn't make so. Why don't you learn from Ash to be modest."

May gets annoyed and begins to yell at Drew, but she shuts up when Drew presents her with a rose. Drew then congratulates her on reaching the Grand Festival, but on her enthusiasm, he then goes on to say that enthusiasm cannot replace pure talent. May gets annoyed and looks about to yell at Drew before stopping herself, saying that Drew will change his tone when he sees her in the Grand Festival.

"Wow, they are very special." Reisa says.

"That is Drew. May lost to him a lot of times, but she didn't give up and still trying to beat him." Mark says

"Kind of like you and Ariel." Ash remarks.

"Yeah."

Just then Harley makes an appearance, and runs over to May. None of the group are happy to see him, especially not May.

"And who is he?" Serena asks.

"He is just a cheater who tries to make May lost in the last contest."

However Harley appears to have turned over a new leaf, and is very apologetic about his behavior in their last encounter. May is speechless, and Harley begs for forgiveness. May, a little confused, agrees to forgive Harley, who is overjoyed and May looks a little frightened at his intense manner.

"Wow, what a weirdo." Max says.

"But still, I think I don't trust him." Ash says.

Harley then spots the red rose in May's hands and asks if it is from this young man, but when Drew is introduced Harley seems to recognize the name and begins giving him a lot of compliments, saying that Trainers are all gunning for him and saying he is the one to beat. Brock comments about Harley's behavior, saying that he is "laying it on a little thick". Harley is surprised that May has such powerful friends, but May says that they aren't really friends and that Drew mostly makes fun of her, however Harley doesn't believe it, saying that he wouldn't have given her a rose if that were the case. He then begins to suspect a love interest between May and Drew, and May gets very embarrassed. Harley laughs and appears satisfied that he was right, then taking a picture of Drew, who appears confused about the whole thing. Harley then says goodbye and May looks dumbstruck. Drew also leaves, having a disgusted look on his face and leaving May on her own in the road. May begins to protest to Drew but he gets too far away. May says that Harley speaks so much she isn't sure whether to believe him. Max supports her, saying that Harley is "as big a phoney as they come" and May agrees with him.

* * *

As the Grand Festival starts, Lisia is asked to have an exhibition show off. She uses Mega Altaria to catch everyone's eye.

The first round starts off with Ash's Gorebyss' Aqua Rings and rainbow attacks, Robert's Milotic sparkling as it comes out of its Poké Ball, Drew's Roselia using Petal Dance while spinning, and Harley's Cacturne using Pin Missile for their performances. May brings out Beautifly who sparkles brightly before using Silver Wind towards the sun which creates shiny sparkles falling to the ground. May receives an 88 score which was better than Harley's 84 and less than Drew's 95 score and Ash's 96 score. Harley congratulates Ash and Drew and says that he knew that they would make it to the next round while Drew doesn't believe him. May's friends congratulate her on a job well done while Harley comes up to them and congratulates her as well, reminding her to keep using Silver Wind. May says she will continue using Silver Wind. The results are revealed showing that Ash is in second place, Drew is in third place, May in 48th place, and Harley also made it through.

The main Appeals Round begins with a Ninetales's Flamethrower, before giving way to Harley and his Banette, who terrifies Vivian and even May side stage with its malicious smile. Banette uses Will-O-Wisp and then strikes itself with Thunder, scoring 89 out of 100. Several other Coordinators score well, an Alakazam, a Vaporeon, Sunflora, Ledian, Electrode, and Lickitung all scoring in the high seventies and eighties. Ash, Drew and May both show their confidence for moving on.

"Our next contestant is May, please welcome her!"

May takes the stage, but much to their shock is that she uses Delcatty and she always uses Assist. Causing her to get confused.

"You did this to her, don't you?" Ash asks Harley, who shrugs off his foul play as competition. Back on stage, May is still torn and thinks Harley had her best interests at heart, but decides to ignore his advice and tell Delcatty to use Double Slap on itself, breaking it out of confusion. Harley is horrified, but Drew and Ash satisfied. May orders Delcatty to finish with Blizzard, creating a towering fortress of ice. May scores 79, which has the group in doubt as to whether she can advance.

"May, you are being used by Harley." Ash says to her.

"But why?" May angrily asks Harley, he replies that he wants to revenge her at the loss at Purika City. And he walks away saying that May won't be advance to the next round causing her to mad.

The last two is Ash and Drew. Ash goes first as he uses Absol to create a Dark Pulse with Night Slash slashing over it, giving him a score of 100. The last is Drew and his Hidden Power-using Masquerain. The field is then covered in Bubbles, which are diverted with Silver Wind, giving Drew a standing ovation and a perfect 100.

* * *

As the top 32 are announced, May barely made it through the round and her first opponent is Harley.

"Looks like May is facing Harley." Max says.

"That's good. I can't wait to see him lose." Minami says.

Lillie asks, "What happened to him?"

"He tries to make May fails. Seeing how May only get a score of 79, because he tricks her." Mark says.

"That is so low." Reisa says.

At the contest battles, May is facing off against Harley in the second round of the final competition matches.

"Ready to lose, huh?" He taunts.

"I won't lose to the likes like you!" She says.

Harley starts the battle off by having Banette use Screech and Cacturne use Bullet Seed which both hit their mark to put a dent in May's points. May has mega Venusaur attack with Vine Whip which Harley's Pokémon try to dodge but Venusaur grabs onto their legs. Beautifly follows that up with Silver Wind that also hits its mark to put a big dent in Harley's points. Venusaur releases its grip on Cacturne and Banette which sends them both spinning. Beautifly uses Silver Wind that hits its mark and they become very disoriented as they keep spinning all of the way to the ground.

"Looks like Venusaur and Beautifly are completly in sync!"

After Banette and Cacturne snap out of their disorientation, Venusaur tries to use Vine Whip again but Banette counters with Torment so that Venusaur can't use the same move twice in a row. Cacturne uses Pin Missile towards Venusaur while Beautifly brings it high into the air to dodge the attack. Banette uses Will-O-Wisp which hits its mark. Bulbasaur uses Petal Dance to counterattack and combine with Will-O'-Wisp to create sparkling dust all over the field. Cacturne uses Pin Missile towards them, but Venusaur and Beautifly come out of the dust and use Silver Wind and Razor Leaf to land a critical hit on the opponents to drop Harley's points to zero.

"No, this can't be happening! How can I lose to some bratty girl like May!" He vents as he walks away.

Ash is waiting for his turn, Harley says, "You must be be happy to see me lose, huh?"

"No, and May is only better than you."

"I will see you lose." He curses as he leaves.

* * *

Ash uses Solrock and Lunatone to make a cosmos dance, making him defeat the opponent who uses Pulse and Minun. After heading outside, He sees Team Rocket Meowth shoots a rope with a grabbing arm on it to grab Robert. Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt to free him. Team Rocket recites their motto and begins to attack. Team Rocket brings out Cacnea and Dustox. Snorunt tries to use Ice Beam but it fails while everyone laughs at it. Robert gives Snorunt some encouragement and says for it to focus its energy in its head to be able to aim Ice Beam properly. Cacnea uses Pin Missile and Dustox uses Psybeam towards Pikachu, but Snorunt jumps in front to take the hit and it begins to evolve into Glalie. Robert suggests to Ash to test out Glalie's ability to use Ice Beam. Glalie uses Ice Beam to freeze Team Rocket and send them blasting off.

"Thank you so much." Ash says.

"No problem. By the way, you are Ash, right? It seems we will be facing each other in the next round."

"I see. I am looking forward to it." Ash says as he shakes hands with him.

In the second stage, May with Blaziken and Venusaur faced off against Anthony with Swalot and Pinsir. Blaziken tries to use Peck but Pinsir comes out of Swalot's stomach to pinch Blaziken beak shut. Time runs out but May wins the match and moves on to the third stage. Anthony respectfully congratulates May on the win and wishes her luck in the stage.

"Now we have a match between our top two contestants, Ash Ketchum versus Robert!"

The crowd goes wild as the two coordinators come to the stage.

Max says, "This will be tough, since both of them pass through the round without breaking any sweat or scores."

Lillie says, "But my Ash will win!"

"Your Ash?" Reisa winks at her, causing her to blush about what she just said.

"This is embarrassing." Lillie covers her face with her hands, causing everyone to laugh.

Ash sends out Sceptile and Meganium while Robert uses Milotic and Claydol. Neither of them hold back as they slowly losing their opponent's score. It is when Ash calls Meganium and Sceptile to use a Solar Beam covered with Leaf Blade to hit both Pokemon, the time is up and Ash wins 5 points higher than Robert.

"What an amazing show off. Both coordinators give their best shot and give us a wonderful performance." Vivian says.

Robert says, "Guess that I lost now. Good luck on your winning. Ash."

"You bet, and thanks for everything."

In the third stage, May's Blaziken and Delcatty are up against Drew's Roselia and Flygon.

"Blaziken, let's try this out. Mega Evolve!" Blaziken mega evolves and changes his form.

Roselia begins with a sparkling Petal Dance while Flygon flies right through it to attack. Delcatty counters with Assist which comes out as Fire Spin and burns the opponents' combination. Blaziken uses Sky Uppercut but misses Flygon as it dodges and Flygon falls and lands on top of Delcatty.

"Wow, Drew really knows the open field." Serena says.

"Yeah. How is big sis going to win?" Max asks.

Flygon uses Flamethrower and Roselia uses Solar Beam towards the opponents while May has Blaziken use Fire Spin to push the combined attacks away. Drew loses a lot of points because of that. Blaziken uses Fire Spin again while Flygon counters with Sandstorm which blows the attack away. Delcatty uses Blizzard as Roselia jumps on top of Flygon to fly away and dodge it. May says that Flygon is really fast and that she has to figure out a way around that somehow with her losing so many points.

Skitty uses Assist which turns into Vine Whip but it misses the opponents. Blaziken uses the Vine Whip to jump high into the air. Roselia uses Magical Leaf while Delcatty counters with Blizzard. Flygon uses Flamethrower but it was exactly what May wanted to happen. May has Blaziken follow the flames towards Flygon and hits with Sky Uppercut.

"Wow, May is really doing well." Minami says to Caroline.

"Yes. I am very proud of her. I think Honey is going to be proud, too."

May wanted to finish off the battle in one hit with very little time remaining and her having very little points left. Delcatty uses Tackle and Blaziken uses Quick Attack while Roselia uses Stun Spore that hits and paralyses them. Flygon finishes the match off with Steel Wing.

"I lost…" May says.

Drew walks over to her and says, "Nice battle." He holds her hand, trying to let her stand up.

Everyone in the stands cheer for May for doing such a great job in the match and in the grand festival. May's friends also give her compliments on a job well done. May's mom says that she is very proud of her.

"Hey, why does she have a lot of cheers? She lost the battle." Harley says in a displeased tone.

* * *

At the back stage, May tells Ash, "Win this. For me and our friends."

Ash says, "I will."

In the quarter finals, Ash battles a Mightyena and a Manectric using Pikachu and Sylveon. They all shows off team work very well and advances. Both Drew and Ash are facing each other at the finals.

"Whoever wins this match will get the Ribbon Cup! Now send out your Pokemon!" Vivian comments.

Drew says, "I was wishing to fight you here, and that promise is fulfilled. Roselia, Masquerain." Drew tosses the two Pokemon.

"Milotic, Latias, I choose you!"

All of the audience are shocked at the appearance of the legendary Pokemon.

Mark says, "Latias is showing off now?"

Max says, "Cool! I am dying to see this!"

Serena asks, "Is this Latias we met in Alto Mare?"

Reisa says, "Yes. We have been there last year, she comes with her brother to Ash."

Lillie says, "Latios is in my possession for now. " She takes out the Pokeball and shows Serena.

Drew says, "So you possess a legendary?"

"Yes. This girl likes me a lot. And not only that. Milotic, Mega Evolve!"

Milotic starts to glow, its scales glows rainbow colored and it becomes bigger.

"Awesome! A Mega Milotic!" Reisa says as she has stars in her eyes.

As Drew is shown facing off with Ash in the final stage, he is losing by a lot of points. Milotic uses Twister while Latias comes through the Twister and finishes Masquerain and Roselia off with Hyper Beam.

"It is settled! This winner of this Grand Festival is Ash Ketchum! Right now he has won the second grand festival in a row! Please give him cheers!"

The crowd goes wild. Ash says to Drew. "I am sorry that you lost."

"It is fine. There are still improvements I have to do."

After a shake of hands, Ash is awarded the Cup by Lisia.

"I know you can do a great job, Ash." She winks, Ash feels a little comfortable, but he says, "Thanks."

In the audience, Reisa says, "That Lisia, I feel like I want to strangle her."

"Calm down. Reisa." Serena says.

* * *

At the ball, everyone is having a lot of fun. May asks Drew about his plans, he says that he will try a different region for the next Grand Festival. Ash and the others also encourage him to win the next one as he bid farewell to him.

Lisia and Reisa all come to meet Ash and the others. They are also greeted by a well known figure.

"Wallace!/Dad!/Uncle!" They exclaims.

Wallace says, "Nice to see your little group here, Reisa. Ash Ketchum. Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks, sir. I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon."

"As modest as I see. I heard from Master Juan that you collected 8 Badges, and since the league is around the corner, how about I take you a ride to Ever Grande City?"

"That will be great, thanks." Ash says as they all go to his ship and set sail to the City.

* * *

 **The new Mega Evolution for the chapter is Mega Milotic. I usually like the design in Pokemon Insurgence. So I try to make my own version but have a sample for it.**

 **Now the grand festival is done, the next is the Pokemon league. All will be in one chapter. After the league, I will write the Delta episode. Which will replace the 7th movie in the anime in my story.**

 **As for the reviews, I have write the Froslass in the profile if you didn't notice, and that Froslass is a shiny. But he will catch it at Sinnoh.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY)**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	68. Hoenn Chapter 18

Hoenn Chapter 18

Thanks to Wallace, the big group arrives at Ever Grande City. When they arrive there, Wallace says that he has to get ready and leaves. While Lisia follows her and Reisa decides to stay with her friends.

After the registration, May says, "How about we go try out this ramen place? It is one of the best three in all Hoenn, called the _Ever Grande Noodle Nosh_."

Minami says, "You are hungry now?"

"Of course! I have read all kinds of food shops and stores! I want to go there!" She says as the other 7 are taken aback at this.

On the way to the Ramen shop, a Murkrow comes and attack the group, it is until a Meowth comes and save the day.

"A Meowth?" Ash says as the trainer comes to them.

"Hey, you guys alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

They are sitting at the ramen shop, as the man introduces as Tyson.

"I know you. You are Ash Ketchum, right? The one who is the champion in a quarter of the world."

"Wow, I don't know my fame is already spreading wild."

"It is. I am looking forward to battle you."

"By the way, your Meowth looks greatly raised." Mark remarks.

"Thanks, he has been with me when I first started my journey."

Then he looks at the time and panics.

"Oh, no! I have to go now, or I will be late."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I am the torch runner this year."

They also goes with him as they all meet Charles Goodshow.

"Hello, Ash. I see you are also here for the league."

"Yeah. I am going to win this." Ash says to him.

"And Mark, Minami, Serena, Lillie, Reisa. Nice to see you here, too." Goodshow greets.

"You know him?" Max asks.

"Of course. He often comes to our house when we are little, and Ash is a Champion in a quarter of regions, there is no way he doesn't know us."

Then he offers a ride to take the, to the stadium while watching Tyson running with the torch. Team Rocket tries to steal the torch, but Tyson's Meowth takes it back and taunts the talking Meowth, causing him to have a one on one match, but he is defeated and they all send flying.

* * *

The next day, Ash takes out Butterfree, Meganium, Steelix, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Beautifly, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Azumarill, Nosepass, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Manectric, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Torkoal, Lunatone, Solrock, Crawdaunt, Milotic, Castform, Banette, Absol, Glalie, Walrein, Gorebyss and Salamence to train. Lillie and the others who hasn't travel with Ash throughout the Hoenn are shocked at the amount of Pokemon.

"Ash, you caught a lot of them."

"Yeah. I can't wait to decide who to go battle with. And a lot of them can even mega evolve." Ash says.

Then Lillie approaches Walrien, who gives her a hug. Reisa says, "And you capture a lot of Water types, mister."

"Well, you won't believe this, but I caught Milotic and Gorebyss at the same day."

"You are a lucky one, aren't you."

Then they all meet Morison, who just gets his 8th gym badge and even registered for the league tournament. He feels pumped up as he sees all kinds of Pokemon Ash uses.

Not only that, Ash also meets Wally when he is going to the hall.

"Hey, Wally! Nice to see you again. Are you here for the league, too?"

Wally smiles, "You bet. Even I have my sickness, I still have some secret weapon to let me improve as a trainer."

"I see. Let's see who will be at the finals."

"You are on."

After the opening ceremony, Morrison faces off an opponent using Electabuzz as he uses Beldum. It evolves into Metang and beat the opponent.

Wally uses his Kecleon to finish off the opponent's Cacturne, Max says, "Wow, I can't believe Wally is improved."

"Yeah. Ash is going to be worried." May says.

Then Tyson is battling a guy who uses Persian. The Meowth is mad at it and even it wins, it still wants to beat him, forcing Tyson to recall Meowth.

Everyone goes outside and asks Tyson about Meowth,

"Well, one day, while I was traveling through a snow-covered forest, I happened across a pack of wild Meowth, headed by a Persian. One of the Meowth was battling against the Persian, but was losing badly. The Persian used Fury Swipes, knocking the Meowth back, and then Shadow Ball to knock the young feline back. The Persian and the rest of the group then walked off, leaving the young Meowth in the middle of the snow."

Tyson then explains how he took the young Meowth and nursed it back to health, and bandaged up its damaged legs. When Meowth was finally conscious again, Tyson gave him a pair of boots to take the strain off walking and started training him on how to walk on his damaged feet.

As Tyson finishes off his story, the group realize why Meowth had been so wild when it battled Persian and how hard it must have been to take a beating like that again.

"Our next battle is between Ash Ketchum and Gilbert!" The referee says.

He sends out Hitmonlee while Ash sends out Gallade.

"Gallade, mega evolve!" Ash says as the Pokemon glows and changes form.

Both Gallade and Hitmonlee charge towards each other, with Gilbert commanding a Rolling Kick, and Ash ordering Slash. Hitmonlee leaps towards Gallade and kicks hard with its extendable legs, but Gallade quickly dodges and quickly Slash him on Ash's command, sending Hitmonlee crashing down to earth.

"Wow, what speed." Tyson says.

Gilbert tells Hitmonlee to use High Jump Kick, and Hitmonlee attempts to hit Gallade while combining its attack with forward flips. Gallade, however, uses the amazing speed to dodge all three kicks, leading Hitmonlee further and further towards the stadium wall. Seeing its chance, Hitmonlee thrusts forward to attack, but Gallade dodges once again at the last moment, making Hitmonlee hurt its knee against the hard surface of the stadium wall. Both Pokémon land and face-off, but Hitmonlee starts to feel the pain of its strained leg. As Hitmonlee's legs are its main source of attacking, they are also its weak spot, and so Gilbert senses that he'll have to end the battle fast, even if it means taking a risk. Ash orders Gallade to use Psycho Cut, and Gilbert tells Hitmonlee to use Mega Kick. After taking a hit, the fighting Pokémon responds, and smashes its foot hard into Gallade, but it feels pain while doing so, which Ash senses. Thinking fast, he orders an Night Slash just before both Pokémon hit the ground. The impact of the attacks causes a dust cloud to appear, and when it clears, Gallade has slam straight into Hitmonlee's head with its Night Slash, after using the attack to cushion the blow of the vicious kick attack. Hitmonlee falls to the ground, and Gallade is declared the winner.

"Great job, Gallade." Ash says as he changes back and hugs him.

Then they all meet up with their friends and family at night and chatting each other.

* * *

The next day is the Double Qualification Battles. Morrison faces off a trainer named Gavin and he sends out Growlithe and Gligar to win against Marowak and Machamp.

"Now it is my turn." Ash says as he stands on the field and face a trainer named Dominick.

"Okay, Sharpedo, Camerupt, I choose you!" Ash says as he tosses out two Pokemon. Dominick sends out Tropius and Swalot.

"Wow, they can mega evolve, right?" Morrison asks.

"Yes. But it is kind of ironic to see the two on the stage." Mark says.

"How come?" Reisa asks.

"Team Magma wants Ash to be on their side as he gives him the Cameruptite, and Team Aqua also wants Ash, too. Therefore he gives Ash the Sharpedoite." Minami says.

"Wow, I have no idea that happens." Serena says.

"But they are in jail for good now." Lillie says.

"Yeah. And Ash also has a Kyogre and Groudon in his team." Max says.

"No way…" Wally says in shock.

"Just how many legendaries he has? I heard that he also has a Latias when he is at the Grand Festival." Morrison asks.

"I don't know." Lillie replies as they see Ash win the battle. "Ash wins again!"

"Yeah. I can't wait to face him." Tyson says.

Both Wally and Tyson also advances to the next round, they are excited and seen chatting about who is stronger in the restaurant.

* * *

After some battles, they all advance to the top 32, which they will having full battles from then on. Ash faces an opponent named Katie, Ash uses Torkoal while Katie sends out a Venomoth. Torkoal blocks Stun Spore with its Iron Defense, which Venomoth renders unusable with Disable. Torkoal uses Flamethrower, but Katie quickly returns Venomoth and calls out Golduck. Ash orders Torkoal to use Body Slam, but Golduck sends Torkoal flying with a Hydro Pump and then cuts it down with Fury Swipes.

With Torkoal defeated, Ash sends Manectric into the arena. Katie responds by recalling Golduck and sending out Dugtrio. Manectric uses a Quick Attack, but Dugtrio Digs to dodge, and then uses Sand Tomb to engulf the ground in an ever-growing sand trap. Sliding down the ominous pit, Manectric uses Thunderbolt on Dugtrio to no avail. Before being swallowed up, Manectric attacks with Iron Tail against Dugtrio's Double-Edge, but Manectric is knocked out. Ash quickly recalls Manectric and proceeds to send out Walrein. Dugtrio escapes underground, but is forced above by Walrein powerful Headbutt on the ground. Using this opportunity, Walrein knocks it out with an Ice Beam. Katie sends out Misdreavus, but after taking an Ice Beam and a Ice Ball, Misdreavus uses Destiny Bond. Misdreavus faints, but then suddenly Walrein glows purple and collapses as well.

As Ash loses 3 Pokemon, the field switches into a water theme field. Katie sends out her Golduck again while Ash sends out Sceptile. Sceptile uses Leaf Blade while Golduck cancels it with Fury Swipes. Golduck goes for a Hydro Pump, Sceptile jumps and use Dual Chop, however, he is stopped in midair by Confusion. Sceptile is fling into the water by the Psychic attack.

"Sceptile!" Ash calls out to Sceptile, who is in a confusion state, making everyone worried. Sceptile fires Bullet Seed throughout the whole area, even Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon are trying to dodge the upcoming Seeds, but one seed manages to hit Golduck and knocks out.

Katie returns Golduck and calls back Venomoth. Ash, confident from their last win, decides not to switch out. However, Sceptile is still confused and uses Bubble Beam without being ordered to. Katie orders Venomoth to dodge and use Supersonic on the already-confused Sceptile, to no effect and some ridicule by Ash's friends. Ash recalls Sceptile so it may recover in its Poké Ball.

"A Bug type, maybe this can help. Swellow! I choose you!"

Katie responds by telling Venomoth to use Stun Spore, which Ash counters by telling Swellow to dodge and use Peck. Katie tells Venomoth to use Disable to prevent Swellow from using Peck again. Ash confidently replies that it has other Flying-type attacks, and tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace. Swellow loops around mid-air, and dives straight for Venomoth, smashing into the Bug Pokémon and sending it spiraling down towards the arena's water. Katie quickly responds by telling Venomoth to use Confusion, but Ash quickly counters by telling Swellow to use Quick Attack. Swellow flies through the sonic waves and into Venomoth, sending it straight into the water and out for the count.

She sends out Scizor next, Serena asks, "Why using another Bug type?"

Lillie says, "Scizor is half Steel, which can negate the Flying's super effective."

Ash begins this match-up by telling Swellow to use Quick Attack. Katie orders Scizor to use Quick Attack as well, and the two Pokémon speed towards each other, trading blows repeatedly in mid-air. They eventually stop and face off.

Since Disable has worn off, Ash orders Swellow to use Peck once again, and Katie responds by telling Scizor to use Double Team, creating several Scizor illusions across the various platforms. Katie then calls for a Metal Claw, and all of the Double Team clones leap towards Swellow, claws glowing. Ash quickly tells Swellow to use Double Team, creating a line of its own clones to tackle Scizor's. The illusions pass through each other, and Ash orders Swellow to use Aerial Ace. The Swellow loop around and speed towards Scizor, and Katie orders it to use Hidden Power. Scizor's illusions all vanish into the real Scizor, who fires off several white balls of energy which pass through Swellow's illusions. Ash then calls for a Quick Attack, and Swellow speeds through Scizor's attack. Katie then orders Scizor to counter with Metal Claw, which it does, smashing straight into Swellow's position. However, Swellow used Aerial Ace to instantly vanish and hit Scizor. The force of the attack sends Scizor crashing down onto a stadium platform, and down for the count. The referee states that Scizor is unable to battle, and Katie recalls it.

Down to her last Pokémon, Katie falls silent for a few seconds before sending out her final Pokémon, Walrein. Ash orders Swellow to use Quick Attack again. Swellow does so, smashing straight into Walrein. However, due to Walrein's sheer girth and body mass, Swellow's attack bounces straight off, and a shocked Swellow is sent flying back. Katie then commands Walrein to use Ice Beam, which Ash quickly tells Swellow to dodge. Swellow does so, but the edge of its left wing is caught by the Ice attack. Ash tells it to use Peck attack, Katie counters by telling Walrein to go underwater, causing Swellow's attack to miss. Ash grits his teeth, and Katie confidently orders the submerged Walrein to use Ice Beam. The attack lands a direct hit, forcing Swellow to crash onto the floor outside of the arena, knocked out.

Then Ash sends out Castform and let him use Sunny Day, but due to being a Fire Type, Castform gets crushed by a Surf Attack. Castform uses Flamethrower to hit Walrein, but he is defeated by a Hidden Power.

Ash sends out Sceptile, who is tired but no longer confused.

Katie starts the final match-up by ordering Walrein to use Ice Beam. Ash responds by telling Sceptile to dodge and use Leaf Blade. Sceptile leaps over Ice Beam, which freezes the water surrounding the platform Sceptile leaped from. Katie orders Walrein to dodge by diving underwater and Sceptile lands on Walrein's platform, unable to make Leaf Blade connect. While Sceptile looks around for its opponent, Katie orders Walrein to use Ice Beam. Walrein quickly emerges from the water and fires Ice Beam, landing a direct hit. Sceptile smirks and gets back up, shooting a look at Walrein before it dives underwater once again. Walrein repeatedly emerges in various areas of the pool while Ash looks on in frustration. Suddenly, he notices the frozen water around the platform which Sceptile was on at the start of the battle. Ash smiles and now knows what to do. He tells Sceptile to use Leaf Blade on the water, causing a shock wave that forces Walrein out of the water. Katie calls for another Ice Beam attack, which Ash tells Sceptile to dodge. Ice Beam freezes over the pool, removing Walrein's advantage. Katie, Walrein, and Ash's friends are all shocked at this strategy.

"Now, time for Mega Evolve!" Ash let Sceptile uses the X Form since he thinks that Y form will cause disadvantage because of Dragon type.

Ash orders Sceptile to use Quick Attack, the force of which sends Walrein flying into the arena wall and kicks up a cloud of dust. Ash shouts encouragement to Sceptile as it smoothly lands. Katie does not seem worried, as she tells Walrein to use Mimic. Several beams of bright, pink light burst out from the dust clouds before Walrein flies across the field using its Mimicked Quick Attack. Unable to react quickly enough, Walrein hits Sceptile head on and sends it flying. Sceptile manages to stop itself before staring down its opponent, who has just revealed its latest trick. Ash then orders Sceptile to use Leaf Blade, sending Walrein flying back, before it manages to regain its balance and use Body Slam on Katie's command. Ash counters by telling Sceptile to dodge and use Bullet Seed. Sceptile leaps into the air and fires off a volley of seeds upon a defenseless Walrein. Katie, frustrated, tells Walrein to use Ice Beam again, but Sceptile dodges it. Ash orders it to use Quick Attack, which it uses to avoid Ice Beam and strike Walrein. Katie grits her teeth as Sceptile lands several powerful blows against Walrein. While Ash's friends happily look on, Katie decides to finish things and orders Walrein to use its Mimicked Quick Attack. Walrein speeds toward Sceptile, who Ash tells to run toward Walrein. As everyone wonders what Ash is thinking, the two Pokémon rush at each other. At the last moment, Ash orders dodge underneath Walrein and use Leaf Blade. Sceptile powerfully slices its blade straight up Walrein's body, sending it skyward and back to the ground.

"Walrein is unable to battle, Sceptile wins, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash smiles and praise Sceptile, who put on his twig and nods to him. Not being a sore loser, Katie comes up to Ash and thanks him for the great battle and the two Trainers shake hands.

* * *

After the rounds are finish, Ash sees that he is facing Morrison.

"So we will be facing each other." Ash says to him.

"Yeah. I am not going to lose."

But that night, they can't find him. They search for him everywhere and see him training Metang. After Ash calls to him, he quickly runs away.

"What happens to him? Doesn't he just said that he isn't going to lose?" Serena asks.

"Well, I think battling Ash makes him feel bad, since he and Ash are friends." Minami says.

"Well, it sure is tough, considering he will be losing to Ash and feel bad." Wally says.

* * *

The next day, the battle between Ash and Morrison begins. The stadium flame burns bright as the two Trainers face off against each other. The field of choice this time around is the Ice field.

Ash starts the battle off by sending out Banette. Morrison responds, halfheartedly sending out Girafarig. The referee declares the battle started, and Ash orders Banette to use Sucker Punch. Morrison, with his confidence shaken, tells Girafarig to use Light Screen, which proves ineffective against a Physical attack like Sucker Punch. Banette crashes through the Light Screen and hit Girafarig's head with Sucker Punch. Morrison hesitantly orders it to use Tackle. Banette teleports away from the attack. Girafarig, unable to stop in time, Tackles straight into the upright icicle, causing damage to itself. Ash orders Banette to attack again, but Girafarig slips and falls on the icy floor, causing Banette to miss. Ash then quickly orders Banette to use Dark Pulse and attack Girafarig once again. Morrison desperately orders Girafarig to use Iron Tail, which Ash tells Banette to dodge before ordering it to attack with Dark Pulse, knocking Girafarig out. Morrison gasps at his fallen Pokémon, before silently calling it back. Instead of sending out his next Pokémon, Morrison stands there, petrified by indecision. The referee urges Morrison to send out his next Pokémon, but Morrison cannot concentrate.

"If Morrison can't send out a Pokemon, he will be disqualified!" The referee says.

Ash tells the referee to wait as he sends out Growlithe.

Banette begins the battle by firing Shadow Ball at Growlithe. Morrison tells Growlithe to evade the attack by using Agility continuously. Morrison is unable to take any offensive action towards his friend and rival. Banette delivers a devastating Phantom Force to Growlithe, knocking it out. Morrison tells Growlithe that it did an excellent job.

"Morrison, why don't you put up a serious fight? If you won't fight, then you might quit now."

"I don't need you to tell me!"

Morrison apologizes to Growlithe for his weak actions. With renewed vigor, Morrison yells loudly and promises Ash real battling spirit. Everyone in the stands are relief to see his change.

Morrison chooses Swampert as his third Pokémon. Banette and Swampert clash their Shadow Claw and Focus Punch attacks with tremendous power. Ash and Morrison exchange excited proclamations of their fighting spirit. Swampert blasts a Hydro Pump to match Banette's Shadow Ball, but both Pokémon seem evenly matched. Sucker Punch and Focus Punch are used again, but each attack hits the other Pokémon in the face, knocking them both out.

Since Morrison has lost three Pokémon, the battle goes into intermission. Morrison has three remaining Pokémon while Ash still has five.

"Ash, I am sorry for my behavior."

Ash is taken aback at this.

Morrison furiously says that he can still apologize when necessary. He goes on to say that he usually relishes victory, but when he realized that Ash was his second-round opponent, he did not know what to do. Ash's scolding made Morrison realize that fighting with all you have is what a real friend would do. Ash agrees, saying that they should finish the second round at full power. The Trainers shake hands and each refuse to lose, but promise to remain friends regardless of the outcome.

The second half of the round will take place on a Grass Field. Ash chooses Swampert as his second Pokémon to battle Morrison's fourth Pokémon, Steelix. Steelix spews Dragon Breath, but Swampert dodges and uses Muddy Water. Steelix counters with a devastating Iron Tail. Steelix disappears underground and strikes Swampert into the air with Dig. Ash tells Swampert to not give up and respond with Hammer Arm. Steelix evades with Dig and smashes Swampert into the air again. Swampert lands a direct hit with Earth Power, but Morrison shouts to Steelix to not give up. Both Pokémon are commanded to use Earthquake, but Steelix's power is more than Swampert, causing him to faint.

Ash releases Torkoal as his third Pokémon choice. Morrison says that the Fire type's advantage will not work. Steelix uses Dragon Breath, which Torkoal protects itself from with Iron Defense. Torkoal uses Overheat while Steelix unleashes a second round of Dragon Breath, both attacks meeting in the middle. Overheat proves more powerful, landing a direct hit on Steelix. Torkoal unleashes Flamethrower while Steelix uses Dragon Breath. This time, the result is an explosive draw. Using the resulting cloud of smoke as cover, Steelix escapes underground. Torkoal guards itself against Steelix's Dig by using Iron Defense. Steelix immediately uses Dragon Breath, hitting and knocking out Torkoal.

Ash sends out Crawdaunt next, Crawdaunt ends Steelix using a Crabhammer. Morrison uses Gligar next, much to Ash's shock since it is a Ground Type. But what surprises them more is that Crawdaunt is defeated by a super effective X Scissor.

Ash releases Aggron as his fifth Pokémon. Gligar attempts to quickly end it with Guillotine but Aggron responds with Stone Edge, causing him to be hit before Guillotine hits. He uses Rock Tomb next, Gligar dodges and attack with Iron Tail, but he uses Iron Defense to block it. Gligar's Hidden Power lands a direct hit, sending Then they both uses Flash Cannon and Earthquake, causing them to double knock out.

As their final Pokémon Ash chooses Glalie while Morrison releases Metang.

"Glalie, mega evolve!" Ash presses his key stone and Glalie glows, he has shadow like blue hands and his head becomes smaller.

"Is that suppose to be Glalie?" Tyson asks.

"Yes. That is Mega Glalie X. It gains Ghost Type and the ability is Snow Cloak." Lillie replies.

Glalie performs Headbutt, which Metang matches with Take Down. The Pokémon collide, but Glalie takes the brunt of the damage. Glalie responds with Ice Beam, Metang's Confusion forces Ice Beam right back towards Glalie. Metang follows up with Take Down. Ash tells Glalie to use Ice Beam again to everyone's surprise. Confusion sends it back, but Glalie is told to use Icy Wind, reflecting Ice Beam back again, landing a direct hit on Metang and encrusting it in ice. Glalie follows up with a successful Shadow Ball, sending ice shards all around. Metang releases an intense Meteor Mash and scores a direct hit. Ash tells Glalie to use a spinning Headbutt, meanwhile Morrison says he knows how to handle it, and so he tells Metang to finish it with another Meteor Mash using every ounce of energy Metang's got. At the last moment, Glalie ducks under and strikes Metang's underside. The referee judges Metang unable to battle and declares Ash the victor.

"That was an amazing battle, right? Morrison?" Ash asks.

"You are right. Be sure to win the league, Ash." He says.

* * *

Then they advance forward, Ash is battling Wally at the Top Four.

"Ash, I want to say thank you for helping me catch my first was really all thanks to you that I could make it this far. I'm sure that you and your Pokémon must have had to overcome a lot, too… To make it all the way here. Right?"

"You are right. But we come so far, so we will keep going."

"Everyone's grown so much… And now we'll get to see just what we all can do. Standing here facing you again gives me chills… …But I won't give up! I won't lose anymore. My Pokémon have given me the courage and strength to fight. I have to win for their sake! So get ready… Here I come!"

Wally sends out his Altaria while Ash sends Mawile. Due to being part Fairy, Mawile isn't effective by Dragon moves and finish Altaria off with a Play Rough. Azumarill is his next Pokemon. It defeats Mawile with a powerful Hydro Pump. Ash sends out Meganium and letting her attack the Pokemon. She finishes Azumarill with a Body Slam. Wally sends out Delcatty, he uses Sing to make Meganium sleep and finish it off with a Disarming Voice. Ash recalls her and sends out Pikachu. They both have a speed battle, and they often clash each other. In the end, the match is a draw.

The second round is the forest field, Wally sends Magnezone while Ash sends Camerupt, Camerupt defeats Magnezone with a Flamethrower. He also defeats Roserade with a Eruption.

"Here is my last Pokemon. This is thanks to you I meet him. Gallade!"

Gallade uses Psycho Cut to one hit KO Camerupt.

Ash says, "Gardevoir, I choose you!"

Both Pokemon look at each other, then they all mega evolve. Ash and Wally decides to trust their instincts and use Eye contact to tell moves.

"Why are they not commanding attacks?" Max asks.

"They are, but they use Telepathy to communicate each other." Minami says.

Both if them teleports to dodge the attacks and even attack with their respective moves, as they both shoot a Psycho Cut, the field is covered with Smoke. After the smoke disappears, Gardevoir is the one still standing. Ash wins the match and facing off Tyson in the finals.

"I… lost.. But I am glad that I can make this far." Wally says.

"Keep on going and don't give up, you will win next time." Ash says to him.

"Thanks, and win for us." He says as they walk away.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Tyson face each other. Tyson says, "Ash. I am not intending to hold back, you know."

"Me neither."

May says, "Wow, this is more intense than the contest."

"That is because it will determine whether Ash can fight the Elite 4." Mark says.

Tyson sends out Sceptile while Ash sends Sylveon. They both battle hard, but the Moon Blast and the Energy Ball making them all knocked out.

Next is Shiftry versus Torkoal, Torkoal continues launching Flamethrower as Shiftry evades Torkoal's attacks. Shiftry responds with a Shadow Ball attack which collides with its target for a direct hit. Torkoal is blasted backwards but recovers from the attack. Torkoal goes for another Flamethrower attack but as Shiftry evades this second round of attacks, Torkoal ascends into the air still firing the Flamethrower and hits Shiftry for heavy damage. After the dust clears, Shiftry is announced as unable to battle.

Tyson decides to choose Hariyama for his third Pokémon choice. Torkoal begins with another Flamethrower attack as Hariyama blasts forward with an Arm Thrust reflecting the Flamethrower attack.

"Why isn't the Flamethrower slowing Hariyama down?" Max asks.

"That is because it is covered with a special fat that helps him to defend Fire and Ice attacks." Mark replies.

When Hariyama is within range, he strikes down with a Brick Break, knocking Torkoal unconscious.

Ash selects Crawdaunt as his third Pokémon. Hariyama goes for another Brick Break attack, slamming into the ground, while Crawdaunt manages to evade the attack. Crawdaunt and Hariyama blast forward with their Crabhammer and Focus Punch. The combined strength causes an explosion that sends both Crawdaunt and Hariyama backwards, but Crawdaunt is the one left unable to battle. This leaves Ash with only three additional Pokémon, ending the first stage of the battle.

The second half of our battle to begin with the battlefield now changing to rock terrain. Ash calls upon Swellow for his fourth Pokémon selection and Tyson chooses Hariyama. Swellow thrusts forward with a Peck attack, but Hariyama grasps onto Swellow and prevents it from moving. Hariyama rotates into the air and slams Swellow down in a Seismic Toss. After a few moments, Swellow recovers and continues on the attack. Hariyama charges for a Focus Punch while Swellow counterattacks with an Aerial Ace. Focus Punch hits the illusion and Swellow's Aerial Ace strikes Hariyama. The surprise attack knocks Hariyama out.

Tyson chooses Donphan for his fourth Pokémon. Donphan begins with a Sandstorm attack. Swellow manages to clear the Sandstorm with its wings just as Donphan hits a boulder and propels itself skyward, hitting Swellow with Rollout. Donphan goes into another Rollout attack hitting Swellow multiple times, each more powerful than the last. As Donphan moves for one last Rollout attack, Swellow manages to halt Donphan by catching it with its legs. Swellow lifts Donphan and propels it towards the ground. Donphan crashes and is declared unable to battle. Swellow seals an impressive victory, leaving Tyson with only two more available Pokémon.

A solitary Poké Ball rotates from Tyson's hand, as Metagross is called upon by Tyson.

"Metagross, mega evolve!" Tyson uses the mega Metagross, much to everyone's shock.

Metagross begins the battle with a Psychic attack, freezing Swellow in place. Swellow manages to break free of the Psychic attack and blasts forward with Quick Attack. As the two forces clash, Swellow is thrust backwards taking the full damage from its own attack. Metagross continues with a Hyper Beam, knocking Swellow out of the match.

Ash does not hesitate in this competition and chooses Blaziken for his fifth Pokémon.

Ash also mega evolves Blaziken and use Flamethrower on Metagross. Metagross launches a Hyper Beam attack, Blaziken evades the attack and use Fire Spin.

Metagross retaliates with a Psychic attack, but Blaziken manages to avoid the psychokinetic waves and use Sky Uppercut. Afterward, it grabs onto Metagross's body and delivers a Blaze Kick, knocking Metagross out of the competition.

Tyson calls upon Meowth as his final Pokémon. Meowth uses a strategy of Thunderbolt and Iron Tail to knock out Blaziken, much to everyone's shock since Mega Blaziken has an advantage over him. Ash sends out Pikachu as his last Pokemon.

Pikachu begins the final match-up with Thunderbolt, which Meowth matches with its own Thunderbolt. Pikachu follows up with Thunder attack, which Meowth also counters with Thunderbolt. Following the clash of both attacks, the stadium fills with electrical energy. Ash decides to take the battle into close range with a Quick Attack, which Meowth dodges by using Double Team. The two Pokémon clash with Iron Tail attacks, evenly matched. The two clash once more with Meowth's Slash and Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu launches a devastating Thunder attack as Meowth once more defends against the attack with a Thunderbolt. Pikachu thrusts forward with Iron Tail as Meowth counterattacks with its own Iron Tail. Both attacks hit directly, and as both sides take heavy damage. Both Pokémon struggle to continue the battle, both panting for air. After a tense standoff, Meowth collapses to the ground.

"It is settled! The victory of the Hoenn League goes to Ash Ketchum!" Everyone cheers for Ash's victory.

"Alright! Ash yells as Pikachu tackles Ash.

"Ash wins the league again!" Lillie says in a joyful tone.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Max says.

Tyson goes to Ash, he says, "Congratulations, Ash. I still have a lot to learn."

"No problem. I am also thankful for you to give me a good match."

At the ending Ceremony, Charles Goodshow gives Ash the league trophy.

"Congratulations, Ash. As usual, you can challenge the Hoenn Elite 4."

"Thanks."

Wallace says, "Ash. This time all 4 elite 4 members will be using Mega Evolution, be sure to get ready."

"I will." He says confidently.

After the ceremony ends, Lillie hugs Ash and congratulates him. Everyone also congratulates him for winning the league.

* * *

 **The longest chapter for me. I am a little tired. Well another new Mega Evolution is Mega Glalie X, which will be seen in the chapter. Next chapter will be the delta episode.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence, Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY)**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	69. Hoenn Chapter 19

Hoenn Chapter 19

After saying goodbye to Wally, Tyson and Morrison, Ash and his friends head back to Littleroot Town to meet Professor Birch and Brendan.

"So Serena, are going to head back to school?" Ash asks.

"Yes. It is a shame that I can't see your Elite 4 battle. But I will be rooting for you." Serena replies.

"Good luck on your studies." May says.

They all bid farewell to Serena, then they stay at the lab for a night.

That night, Ash and Lillie go outside and see the stars, Ash says, "Lillie, I always wonder, do you have to go back to Aether to help your mother?"

"Well, I am always thinking the same thing. I really want to see the world and travel like you do."

Ash smiles at her, "How about we go travel from now on?"

Lillie sighs, "If my mom agrees."

Ash also takes out a pair of tickets. "Professor Birch congratulates me for the win, he buys two tickets to watch the Litleonid Meteor Shower in Mossdeep City. Want to come?"

"Only two of us?"

"Only."

Lillie has a little pink on her cheeks. "Sure. I like to."

* * *

The next day, Ash and the others are training. Until they see a girl standing there looking at them.

Ash says, "Hey, aren't you the girl who helps us defeat Team Magma and Team Aqua?"

"That's right. Of course I am! The name's Zinnia. And you... Well, I know ALL about you. You're Ash Ketchum, of course. You're the Hoenn League winner! And you're one of those special few who use Mega Evolution to get even closer to their Pokémon... Now, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." Ash replies.

"So why do you leave that early?" Lillie asks.

"I have other business to do. Well, I need to go now. Nice to meet you." She then leaves, leaving the gang confused.

"Oh no!" They hear Brendan screams, they head inside the lab and finds that his Key stone has gone missing.

"Does Zinnia steal it?" Mark asks.

"I don't know. But we need to find her."

Then they tries to find her, they all get to Petalburg City, they meet Wally, who also says that his Key Stone also gets missing.

Just then, Ash gets a call. "…'Lo? Hello? …Is that you, Ash? It's me. Steven. Congratulations on being the winner of the Hoenn League. But I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to come to the Devon Corporation in Rustboro. There's something I have to talk to you about–in person… I'll be waiting for you there."

Ash hangs up the phone and says, "Steven wants to see me?"

Mark says, "Well things are getting wierder."

"Let's go there and check it out." Reisa says.

They goes to Devon Corp. and find Mr. Stone and Steven there.

Steven says, "I can't believe you bring a lot of people here, Ash. But right now we have a story to tell you."

"Sure." They all sit down and listen.

"I am sure that you know the Ultimate weapon story in Kalos, right?"

"Yes." They all say.

"Let me first take us back 3,000 years, to the days when this story began... There was a great war at that time, in a region far from here. That war was finally brought to an end by a weapon created by one man. And what energy source could power such a dreadful weapon? Do you know? You see... It ran on the life energy of Pokémon. The energy that could be gained by the sacrifice of so many Pokémon... There are surely many people who would call it reprehensible. But my grandfather, the president of Devon before me, said this... "Couldn't we use the energy to improve the lives of people and Pokémon?" And so he developed our greatest creation here at the Devon Corporation: Infinity Energy. Thanks to Infinity Energy, Devon was able to become one of the top industries in Hoenn and developed into the giant you see today. You may be surprised to learn that the Devon Parts you once recovered for us were in fact parts of a motor that would make it possible to power a submarine using Infinity Energy. It was not long before we began to expand our attempts to further human development. Next, we moved into exploring space. The rockets launched from the Mossdeep Space Center using our Infinity Energy... They are the true results of our dreams, our passion, and our technology. But never did we imagine they could end up as the best hope for saving our world."

"Okay, so what does it have to do with us?" Max asks.

"My preamble has been quite long, but we arrive at last at the real issue. That is the overwhelming catastrophe which now approaches us. A huge asteroid, more than six miles in diameter, is currently on track to collide with our planet."

"Asteroid?" They exclaims.

Ash says, "Is it going to hit the Earth? What should we do?"

"Calm down, Ash. Let my father talk."

"Thanks, Steven. We have been working together with the Mossdeep Space Center, which was first to recognize this danger. We are devising countermeasures that would use our rockets, but... In order for these plans to succeed, though, we need a Meteorite Shard."

"Okay, so where are we going to get it?"

"At the Granite Cave. Can you help me retrieve one?"

"Sure. I will go." Ash says.

* * *

While Steven asks others to stay, so Ash and Lillie are the ones to go.

They get inside the cave and find Zinnia looking at the wall painting.

"Hm, hm, hm. Well, seems like it's true. It really is just like the wall painting there. This one shows Primal Reversion... While that one shows Mega Evolution... I guess that proves it once and for all. Our great ancestors once lived here, too. The ancestors who passed down through me the knowledge of how to protect the world... How to avert the threat that will appear from space, as long was foretold... From a place higher even than the heavens..."

Aster notices them coming, he tugs Zinnia's leggings.

"What is it, Aster? Oh?"

Ash says, "Hey Zinnia."

"Ash and Lillie. We do seem to meet an awful lot."

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just to see the old painting. I guess you are here for the Meteorite Shards that can serve as the source of power of the legendary Pokemon that lives in the heavens above? Here you go."

Ash grabs the Meteorite Shard, which glows and connects to the one in his backpack.

"That glittering Meteorite that you've got there... Hmm... It's sure giving off some vibes. I'd keep a tight hold on it if I were you, along with that shard I just gave you."

She tries to leave, but turns back with a frown.

"... Hey... The actions that you're taking now... Are they based on the ideals you cling to? Or are they based on actual truths? And if they are... How much of the truth do you think you know?"

"Well…"

"Oh well, see you." She then leaves.

Ash says, "Crap, I forget to ask if she is the one who steals Wally's and Brendan's Key Stone?"

"We can ask her later. Right now we have a much bigger problem." Lillie replies.

"You are right."

They head to the Mossdeep City Space Center, they see everyone there including Professor Cozmo.

"Ash nice to see you again."

"Same here, Professor."

He says that his plan involves launching a rocket and combining the Infinity Energy that powers it and the life energy of humans found in Key Stones to recreate the massive amounts of energy needed for Mega Evolution. This energy will be fired from the rocket to create a wormhole in the asteroid's path in order to transport it somewhere far away.

"I don't think it is a good idea." They turn and see Zinnia there.

"Who are you and how do you get here?" Steven demands.

"I am just a regular Traveller. About just what kinda energy you're using to fuel this rocket thing... The abominable technology humanity first thought up 3,000 years ago... So you're once again planning to claim that this is best for humanity, or best for the whole darn world... It's a snap of your fingers to repeat the sins of the past. Worse, if what I overheard is true... This time, you're about to commit an error more abominable than before!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asks.

"Look, I'm not here to criticize the way you guys are looking at this. But I want to be sure you've thought this through well and good. You know, there are necessary sacrifices, and there are unnecessary sacrifices. What a disappointment! This is the best you could do with all your knowledge and technology? Instead of trying to make something outta nothing, you'd rather repeat the mistakes of the past, straight up? No, you're gonna add new mistakes on top—that really takes the cake. You guys need some imagination."

"Then what is your idea?" Reisa asks her.

"That will be you to figure it out." She says as she leaves.

"What a weird girl." Professor Cozmo says as he continues, explaining that creating the warp hole will actually require a second, purer Meteorite Shard, which can only be found at Meteor Falls.

"Then I will go find the second one." Ash says as he and Lillie head off.

* * *

They arrive at Meteor Falls, where they meet an elderly woman.

"Mighty Arceus, I have been waiting for your arrival." She says to him.

"Um, who are you?" Ash asks.

"I am the descendant of the Draconids, a race tasked with passing down the knowledge of Mega Evolution, and the story of Rayquaza. I have been waiting for your arrival to tell you the story."

She explains that whenever a great disaster had struck the region, Rayquaza had always saved them. The chosen Lorekeeper would offer up a wish to Rayquaza in front of a stone shining with rainbow light. In response, the dragon's body was bathed in a brilliant light and would transform. In its new form, Rayquaza's power rose to devastating heights, allowing it to even overcome the primal powers of the super-ancient Pokémon. She notes that later people would call this phenomenon "Mega Evolution".

"The Lorekeeper is Zinnia. She is the one who teach Team Aqua to revive the Kyogre. She tries to use him to stop the meteor threat."

"But summoning them is a big deal! Doesn't she know that the havoc they cause?"

She informs them that Zinnia will stick by her convictions to the end, even if it should mean sacrificing her own life.

Ash says, "So she steals the Key Stones, only to try to mega evolve Rayquaza. And she is willing to sacrifice herself to save the world… Thanks for telling us everything."

After bidding farewell, Lillie asks, "So should we stop her?"

"I don't know. But we need to see her again."

They head back to Mossdeep City and meet Steven and Professor Cozmo. They finishes the Dimensional Shifter, only to be snatched away by Aster.

Zinnia enters, and claims that while the dimensional shifter may well be the planet's best hope for salvation, it could be an equally terrible tragedy for another planet. She tells of lore her people have passed down through the generations: that the mechanism of Mega Evolution also brings about distortions in the world, and that another world exists much like their own, yet also different. She suggests that in that other world, Mega Evolution could be unknown, the ancient war never happened, and the ultimate weapon was never built; and therefore, it would not have the technology to save itself if the asteroid appeared over it. Unable to tolerate the chance that a helpless world might be put in danger just to save their own, Zinnia crushes the dimensional shifter. Steven and Professor Cozmo are dismayed at being robbed of their only hope, but Zinnia claims that she will be able to protect both worlds.

After she left, Ash says, "Steven, she is a lorekeeper of Rayquaza, she intends to destroy the meteor by having Rayquaza's help."

Everyone is shocked by the revelation.

"If that is the case, then she must be heading to Sky Pillar. You must go there to stop her."

Ash and Lillie nods as they ride Latias and Latios away. May says, "I hope they are fine."

Minami says, "Trust me, they are capable to protect themselves."

* * *

In the Sky Pillar, Ash and Lillie meet Zinnia again.

"I see you come. Let me tell you a story."

As they climb the tower, Zinnia begins her story.

"Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long lost, the world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought over that energy in endless, furious clashes. In the face of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre's great power, people could do nothing. Their only choice was to watch as disaster upon disaster swept over them. It was in such a time that a great many meteoroids poured from the darkness of space, from a place higher even than the heavens. And the meteoroids fell in their multitude upon a waterfall that had long been home to a tribe of Dragon-type-Pokémon users...

The meteors shone with a rainbow brilliance, as if some great life was held within. That was when, as if drawn by the brilliance, a Pokémon that shone in a blazing emerald hue descended from the heavens... That Pokémon was none other than Rayquaza. Rayquaza's power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the world. The people of Hoenn revered Rayquaza as a true savior. A thousand years after this time, the meteoroids once again fell. A huge meteoroid, far greater than any before, struck the planet, boring deep into the ocean, and leaving behind it a crater larger than any other. The land born of this even later became known as Sootopolis.

The great meteoroid strike was the first of many disasters to befall humanity. When it punched into the planet, the land cracked beneath it, and a great welling of natural energy poured from beneath Hoenn. Thirsting for that energy, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon once again woke. The people had a wish—a memory from a thousand years before... They wished that the Legendary Pokémon clad in emerald light would appear again. The huge Meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave off a boundless brilliance. In its brilliance, it resembled a vast and powerful Key Stone. And once again, Rayquaza descended from whence it came in the heavens. The people fell to their knees and made a wish for salvation. As they did, a great change came over the Legendary Pokémon. It was enveloped in blinding light. As the light receded, they beheld a Rayquaza beyond all knowledge—a sublime figure, incandescent with overwhelming life force.

Rayquaza once again confronted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The golden filaments that sprang from its body covered the sky. An emerald brilliance illuminated the area. A terrible wind rose. The wind and emerald light visibly sapped the power from Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Drained of their primal powers, the two vanished into the depths of land and sea. Rayquaza watched them go, regaining its usual appearance. Then it soared back up into the heavens where it dwelled. A witness to this series of events, a tall visitor from a distant land, said, "It is the Δ (Delta), born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world." That was when the Draconids constructed their great tower, to hold the rainbow stone that had granted Rayquaza its power, and to try to get a little bit closer to Rayquaza in the heavens above. To record the history of their trials and the great feats of mighty Rayquaza for all to know, they left behind the murals you see here.

A thousand years of peace followed after that disastrous time. But the Draconid people, learning from their long history's cyclical nature, foretold that the meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroid to come, they prophesized, would be far greater than those that had come before it. This meteoroid would be great enough to break the world forever... In order to prevent this great calamity, those who held the knowledge of the past arrived at a plan. Their plan was to invoke Rayquaza, the great savior, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike."

Ash and Lillie listen to the story as they reach the top. Zinnia says, "I am sorry to steal your friends' Key stone. After this is done, I will return them back."

Zinnia then takes out a scroll, she starts to mutter some words, then Rayquaza appears from the sky and come to them.

"Who… calls…me…" Rayquaza asks loudly.

Zinnia says, "It is me. A meteor is coming, I need your help to destroy it." She tries to Mega evolve him, but in vain. She thinks that the energy must not enough. Until Ash's Meteorite starts to glow.

Rayquaza notices Ash's appearance, he says, "Chosen one! You are also here?"

Ash nods and gives him the meteorite, who swallows it.

Zinnia says, "Looks like Rayquaza will listen to you. How about you capture Rayquaza and stop the Meteorite?"

"Me?" Ash asks.

Rayquaza nods to Ash, as he takes out the Pokeball and captures him.

"As a Lorekeeper, I need to test if you can control Rayquaza's power."

She and Ash have a battle. She uses Mega Salamence while Ash uses Rayquaza and Mega Evolve. Rayquaza wins by using a powerful Dragon Ascent.

"I see. I can fully trust you to save the world."

Ash then takes out his URS outfit and rides on Rayquaza. Lillie says, "Please be safe Ash."

Ash says, "I will." Then he and Rayquaza takes off.

They are getting higher and higher, until they see the Meteor up ahead. Rayquaza and Ash smashes it into pieces, until a delta shaped object appears and turns into Deoxys.

"Deoxys?!"

He turns to Ash, signaling that it wants to battle. Ash nods and hop off Rayquaza. He fires Flamethrower on Deoxys, who counters with a Barrier. Then he uses Extreme Speed, which hurts Ash. Ash uses Dark Pulse while Deoxys uses Psycho Boost. Ash quickly changes into Dark Type to avoid damage. He finishes Deoxys off with a Hyper Beam.

"Go Pokeball!" Ash tosses the Pokeball and captures Deoxys.

* * *

After landing the Sky Pillar, Lillie, Zinnia, Pikachu, Sylveon and Aster are delight at the result.

"Ash, you did it!" Lillie hugs him.

"Yeah. Although you couldn't see the Earth from above…"

Zinnia says, "I am glad the Earth is saved. I finally can take off my burden." She then take out a Salamencite. "Ash, consider this a thank you and farewell gift for the Draconids."

Ash grabs it and thanks her, then she flies away on her Salamence.

"Wow, what an eventful day." Lillie says.

"You are right. Hey Lillie, guess what, I have caught a Deoxys."

"Really? That is awesome."

Ash takes out the DNA Pokemon and greets him, he accepts to be a part of his team.

They gets back to the Mossdeep Center, Max says, "We saw through the camera. You are awesome!"

Steven says, "Indeed. Riding on Rayquaza to stop the Meteor isn't a small feet."

"Thanks guys."

After more talking, they decides to go back to Petalburg City, until Ash and Lillie stops their feet.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Reisa asks.

Ash says, "Well, you guys go home first. Lillie and I have something we need to do here."

Mark and his friends give evil smiles and agree to let them stay for a while.

The two of them watch the Litleonid Shower there, Lillie leans her head at Ash's shoulder.

"It is beautiful."

"Yeah. I am glad that I can see this with you."

Then they watch more of them before the center closed.

* * *

 **Okay, the chapter which hasn't been in the anime is here. The Delta Episode. I kind of like Zinnia when I am playing Alpha Sapphire. I decide to lett Lillie travel with Ash throughout the rest of my story since this is an Aureliashipping story.**

 **The next two chapters will be the elite 4 and Champion battle.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	70. Hoenn Chapter 20

Hoenn Chapter 20

They go to see Norman, who is happy to see both Children and others.

"Hey, Ash. Mr. Brinley sends a letter to you." Norman says as he hands him a letter. Ash reads it and has a shocked expression.

"What does it say?" Max asks.

"The S. S. Tickets, with this we can go ride Captain Stern's new ferry to the Battle Resort!"

Minami says, "That is awesome!"

Caroline says, "The S. S. Fiery is at Lilycove City, you can go there and ride it."

"Sure. I will like to." Ash says as the group of 7 head over to there and go to the Port.

"Wow, it is so big!" May says.

"Yeah. We can look at the great view in this ship." Reisa says.

They meet Captain Stern, he greets them and takes them to the first class, much to their shock.

"It is too big for a room!" Mark says in shock.

"Consider it a thank you gift for saving us from Team Aqua Back then." Captain Stern says. "Now enjoy your ride." He then leaves to steer the wheel.

"Let's go outside and enjoy the view." Ash says.

"Sure."

They go to the deck and hear some guitar music. They follow the music and see a red hair man playing it.

After the music ends, the crowd gives an applause, the man says, "Thank you for listening."

He notices Ash and walks towards him. "Ash Ketchum. I see you also board the ship."

Ash asks, "Um…who are you?"

He grins, "I am Sidney the Elite 4."

This makes everyone shock, he says, _I like that look you're giving me. I guess you'll give me a good match. That's good! Looking real good! "_

Ash then gives a smile, "Sure. I challenge you as the winner of the League!"

"You girl, can you referee this?" Sidney asks Lillie, who nods.

"This will be a 5 on 5 battle between Ash Ketchum, the Hoenn League Winner and Sidney of the elite 4."

"Mightyena, you are going first."

"In that case. Butterfree, I choose you!"

Max says, "Wow, not only we can board the great ship, we can also see the battle here."

Minami says, "Well, Sidney is using Dark Types. I can't wait to see the battle turns out."

Sidney tells Mightyena to use Sucker Punch, Butterfree dodges and use Razor Wind, which Mightyena also dodges. It uses Swagger to make Butterfree confused, much to Ash's shock. Then it uses Take Down. Ash asks Butterfree to use Bug Buzz, but it shoots almost everyone and causing the crowd to take cover. The Attack accidently hit Mightyena and causing him fainted.

Sidney next sends out Crawdaunt, it uses Ice Beam and Surf to defeat Butterfree. Ash sends out Azumarill next. Azumarill dodges a lot of Crab Hammers, then it uses Play Rough, causing Crawdaunt to get tired. Ash asks Azumarill to use Attract, which hits Crawdaunt and makes her fall in love. Then another Play Rough finishes it off.

Next is Cacturne, who defeats Azumarill using Spiky Shield and Seed Bomb. Ash recalls Azumarill and sends out Swellow. Swellow uses Double Team to evade the Bullet Seeds, but the copies are gone due to Needle Arm. Both Pokemon changes their attacks, and both of them fainted due to a Brave Bird and a Needle Arm.

Sidney calls Shiftry next while Ash sends out Mawile.

"Mawile, mega evolve!" Ash says as the Pokemon changes form.

"I see you are using Mega evolution. But that won't stop me." He says as he plays the guitar once more.

Shiftry uses Fake Out to flinch Mawile, then using Night Slash. Mawile uses Iron Head and hit Shiftry. Then using Crunch to prevent him from escaping. But fails since it uses Substitute. Mawile defeat the decoy and also uses Fire Fang, knocking Shiftry out.

"You show me very well. Here is my last Pokemon. Absol!"

As he sends out Absol, he plays another tune and activate the key stone on his guitar. Mega Absol appears in front of them.

"Cool, a mega evolution battle!" May says.

"But Ash still has the advantage." Mark says.

But to their shock, Absol can learn Flamethrower and get fainted.

"So strong." Reisa says.

"Yeah. I can't believe it can use Flamethrower." Minami says.

"Return Mawile. You deserve a rest."

Sidney then says, "So now what?"

Ash says, "Well, I am not going to give up. This will be my final Pokemon! Kyogre!"

As Ash sends out the Legendary Pokemon, everyone are amazed at it.

"Kyogre?!" Reisa asks, "The Legendary Water Pokemon?"

"He is going to use it now?" Max asks.

Just then, Kyogre starts to glow and activates Primal Reversal. Then the ability activates, the giant storm causes the waves to move.

"I don't think it is a good idea to use Kyogre when we are on the boat!" Max says as he hang on the sides.

Sidney says, "You really did a great job, mister."

"Yeah. The battle is getting Started."

Kyogre uses Ice Beam on Absol, who dodges and uses Psycho Cut. Kyogre fires a Hyper Beam to negate it. Then using Origin Pulse to defeat Absol.

"Absol is unable to battle, Kyogre is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" Lillie says as she accidently miss the hanging and is about to fall.

"Lillie!" Ash quickly holds her hand and recalls Kyogre, making the waves back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks, only to be hit in the head.

"Stop being so reckless, okay?" Lillie scold him, he nods.

Sidney says, "Well Ash. You got what it takes to go the long way. I acknowledge that. But you really are reckless to use Kyogre on a boat."

"I am sorry…"

"It is fine of the passengers aren't falling off the ship. And since you beat me. Here is your Dark Medal."

Ash thanks him and gets the medal, they enjoys the view as they arrive at the Battle Resort.

"The Battle Resort. It looks like an amazing place." May says.

"Indeed. I can't wait to look around." Ash replies.

They visit all kinds of shops and engaging all kinds of battles until they leave by riding Kyogre back to the mainland.

* * *

They decide to go up the Mt. Pyre once more. Ash notices a girl praying in front of the grave.

"I see you have come." The girl stands up and faces them. "I guess you beat Sidney already."

"Are you Phoebe the Ghost type Elite 4?" Lillie asks.

"Indeed. So you are here for the battle? Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. I am."

"Very well. You see, I have gained the ability to talk to Ghost Pokemon when I am training here, so don't think that it will be an easy battle."

She sends out Dusclops while Ash sends out Sharpedo. Dusclops often dodges and sneaks out and uses Shadow Punch, but due to the Rough Skin, he is always hurts. But before Dusclops gets fainted by a Crunch, he uses Curse on Sharpedo.

Phoebe uses Banette next. Banette uses Phantom Force to keep dodges the attack, until Curse activates and leaving Sharpedo Faints. Ash sends out his own Banette and they all use Phantom Force. As they can't see the battle, in the shadows, they then see both of them fall off and faints.

"What happened?" Max asks.

"They are battling in the shadows, which is why we can't see what they are using." Reisa replies.

Next is Mismagius versus Sableye. Sableye often use Sneak Attack with Night Slash, but Mismagius often uses Pain Split to steal Sableye's HP. Sableye uses Power Gem, which is also countered by Thunder Bolt, then Sableye is defeated by Dazzling Gleam.

Ash sends out Abosl next.

"Absol, Mega Evolve!" Absol roars and changes its form. Absol uses Night Slash to win against Mismagius. Next is Dusknoir, it keeps using Punch moves to hit Absol, Absol also uses Dark Pulse and Night Slash to counter.

"Finish it off with Psycho Cut!"

Ash says as Dusknoir is hit by the move, fainted afterwards. But Absol glows and also falls.

"What happened?" May asks.

"Destiny Bond. It also takes the opponent down when the user fainted." Lillie replies with a sweat on her face.

"You show your moves very well. Here is my last Pokemon. Sableye!"

Phoebe sends out her last Pokemon and use Mega Evolution.

"A Sableye. Well, I want all my Pokemon to have a chance to battle. Groudon! I choose you!"

Groudon appears on the field giving a roar.

"Now it is a Groudon?" Lillie says in shock.

Groudon starts to glow and do the primal reverse. Its ability also shines through the field.

"I see. You have legendaries." Phoebe says.

Sableye tries to use Power Gem to hit Groudon, but he uses Solar Beam to deflect it and hit Sableye. Sableye also get fainted by Precipice Blades.

"You are strong. I can give you that. Here is your Ghost Medal."

Ash grabs the medal and thanks her. She also lets them see her training.

* * *

Their next destination is Shoal Cave, they are asked by an old man to gather Shoal Salts and Shoal Shells. Ash and Lillie goes far deeper and sees a woman standing near the icy rock.

"Aunt Glacia?" Lillie asks in shock.

The said woman turns to them, he smiles at Lillie, "Hello, Lillie. Nice to see you grown into a fine lady."

"Aunt, so you are here the whole time?"

"Well yes. I am the Elite 4 member here. Ash Ketchum nice to see you again." Glacia says.

"Same here. Glacia. I am here to challenge the Elite 4."

"I see. So you beat Sidney and Phoebe. I shall battle you here. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

Lillie announce that it will be a 5 vs 5 battle. Glacia sends out Dewgong as Ash sends out Manectric. Manectric uses Thunder Fang, but Dewgong hide in the icy waters and sneak up using Ice Beam. Then Manectric tries to use the Electric Terrain to make the field electrified. Then using Wild Charge to defeat Dewgong.

Glacia sends out Glaceon next. It defeats Manectric with a powerful Iron Tail. Ash sends out Nosepass. Nosepass gets hit by another Iron Tail, but Ash uses Magnet Bomb and Rock Tomb to defeat it.

Next is Froslass, who uses a Blizzard to cover the field. Nosepass can't see everything as Froslass defeats Nosepass with Shadow Ball. Ash sends out Torkoal next, Torkoal uses the Smoke Screen to make the field clear and then using Flamethrower to defeat Froslass.

Walrein is her fourth Pokemon. Walrein uses Surf to defeat Torkoal. Ash sends out Aggron and mega evolve it, much to Glacia's amusement. After Walrein gets some Stockpile and Swallow, its defense raise a lot to Aggron can't even hit it badly. When he almost defeat, Walrein uses Rest to recover and then use Snore to attack Aggron.

"Wow, this is the powet of Aunt Glacia…" Lillie says in awe.

Ash says that he can't give up and uses Metal Claw once more, then using more Steel moves before Walrein wakes up. After a long battle, Walrein runs out of PP, making Aggron defeat him. But due to tiredness, Aggron also faints.

"Very well. You really have the patience to win. This is my last Pokemon. Glalie!"

Ash sends out Jirachi, much to her delight.

"I know the son of Arceus will use a Legendary. In that case. Mega Evolve!"

Glalie changes into Y form, Jirachi uses Doom Desire, then he tries to evade the Frost Breath and Crunch. Not long after, the Doom Desire hits and defeats Glalie.

"Very Well. I haven't had a serious battle. Here is your Ice Medal."

Ash takes the medal and thanks her. Glacia says, "I heard from my sister. So Lillie, your dream is to become an Ice Master?"

"Yes. I like Ice Types."

Glacia says, "That is a good dream. I am looking forward to see you achieve it."

Lillie thanks her as they go out the cave and meet others. Lillie asks if she also wants to come out, she turns down and says that she has something to do.

* * *

 **Now Ash defeats 3 of the elite 4. And I want to say that Glacia is Lusamine's sister in my story. Lusamine has a Brother and a Sister. You can guess who is the brother.**

 **Well, as for the eighth movie, Pikachu WILL be captured by Mew since the Mew is a COPY. She doesn't know about Pikachu. But yeah. I will let Lillie take Mew im her team in the adventures.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	71. Hoenn Chapter 21

Hoenn Chapter 21

Ash and his friends go to visit the Meteor Falls, where they find Drake's ship there.

"It is Drake's Ship! Do you think he is in there?" May asks.

"Maybe. I can't wait to have a rematch with him."

Reisa asks, "So you battle him once before?"

"Well, Minami and I challenge him. But we got a tie." Ash replies.

They see Drake standing at the deck of the ship, he sees Ash and his friends, he says, "I am waiting for your arrival."

He jumps down the ship to meet them. Ash takes out 3 medals.

"I only need yours so I can challenge the Champion."

"Very well, Ash. Let's have a battle. And I heard that you use 3 legendaries to defeat the first three members, I'll tell you once. I am looking forward to battle your legendary."

As the battle begins, Drake sends out Dragonite while Ash sends out Walrein.

"A good choice. Walrein is an ice type." Mark remarks.

"I wonder how Drake will battle." May says.

Dragonite starts up with a Dragon Breath, but Walrein uses Stockpile to raise defenses. Then Ash starts to mimic Glacia's tactic, not long after, Dragonite is tired and Ash finishes him off with an Ice Ball.

"Hm… this is Glacia's tactic, isn't it?"

"Yes. I usually tries to let my Pokemon learn some battle styles from others, so I can improve and learn."

"Very well. Here is my next Pokemon. Kingdra!"

Kingdra defeats Walrein by using Scald to burn and wasting time to make Walrein lost PP.

"Wow, finally… " Max says as he is a little boring.

"Talk about it. Although It is great to see 2 water types." Reisa says.

Ash sends out Gardevoir next. Ash uses Eye contact to command her moves, Gardevoir uses Fairy Wind to hit Kingdra badly and finishes it off with a Moonblast.

Drake uses Flygon next. Since Gardevoir often dodges his Dragon pulse and Super Sonic, he uses Earthquake to knock her out the field. Ash sends out Sylveon. She uses Double Team to avoid the Super Sonic, and then using Fairy Wind to hit him stimulusly, it is defeated after a Play Rough.

Altaria is his 4th Pokemon. Altaria uses Steel Wing to hit her badly. Ash tries to use Attract, but turns out that Altaria is a female and she uses another Steel Wing to knock it out.

Ash sends out Salamence as his fourth Pokemon. Salamence uses Dragon Rush, while Altaria uses Dazzling Gleam to make it miss. Then Altaria uses Sing, causing Salamence to fall asleep. She uses the opportunity to hit Salamence with Dragon Breath, but Salamence wakes up and fires a Dragon Tail, while Altaria uses Dragon Pulse. Two of them faint at the same time.

"Here is my last Pokemon. Salamence!" Drake sends out his Salamence, who roars.

Ash says, "Rayquaza, I choose you!"

Rayquaza roars when it appears, Max says, "A Rayquaza… I believe I can see it in front of my eyes."

Minami says, "Yeah. It looks so cool."

Both of them mega evolve and starts the battle. Salamence uses Dragon Pulse, while Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam to negate it. Then he uses Extreme Speed while Salamence uses Fly. They have an aerial battle until Ash wraps it up using Dragon Ascent.

"Salamence is unable to battle, Rayquaza wins, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" Lillie says.

Drake laughs, ,Man. I haven't had a nice battle like this. Here is your Dragon Medal."

Ash grabs it and thanks him.

"Ash. Let me tell you one more thing. You deserve every credit for coming this far as a Pokémon Trainer. You do seem to know what is needed. Yes, what a Trainer needs is a true and virtuous heart. It is through their contact with Trainers that Pokémon learn right from wrong. The influence of their Trainers' good hearts helps them grow strong!"

"I see. Thank you for the advice."

After Drake set sails, Lillie says, "You have all four medals, which means you can fight the champion!" Lillie says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Dad versus Ash." Reisa says.

* * *

They head back to Ever Grande City, where Wallace and Lisia are waiting for them.

"Hey, Ash! How is your battle?" Lisia leans closer to Ash, only to be pulls away by Reisa.

"You are making him confortable, Lisia."

Wallace says, "So you get all 4 medals, as expected from you."

When Ash go to the field, there are a lot of fan girls and they are cheering for him. As for Wallace's surprise opening, they cheers even louder.

Lillie says, "Why do I feel a little jealous…"

Lisia says, "That is because Ash is famous. Same goes to my uncle. They have a lot in common you know. Both of them are Champions and Top Coordinators."

Reisa says, "She is right. Lillie, you have to be quick or else he will be taken away." Lillie blushes at the comment.

The referee then states that the battle be a full battle, Minami says, "Wow, Ash can become the fourth region champion if he win this."

"Yeah. I hope Ash can win." May says.

The first Pokemon Wallace choose is Wailord. Ash sends out Meganium first. Meganium uses Vine Whip to hit Wailord, but Wailord uses Blizzard, causing Meganium to get hurt. Then Meganium uses Energy Ball, which hit Wailord. Wailord uses Heavy Slam, causing Meganium to be under him. Meganium then fires Petal Blizzard to send him flying and defeat him.

Next is Gyarados, who defeat Meganium with an Ice Fang. Ash sends out Manectric next. Manectric uses Electric Terrain to power up his Electric moves, then using Wild Charge to finish it off.

Whiscash is Wallace's 3rd Pokemon. Due to being Ground Type, Manectric can't do much damage. And Manectric is defeated by a powerful Earthquake. Sceptile is Ash's next choice. Sceptile uses Bullet Seed and even jumps high to dodge the attack. Then Whiscash uses Rock Tomb to surround Sceptile, only to be knocked out by Dual Chop.

"Since one has three Pokemon unable to battle, there will be a 5 minute break!" The referee says.

When Ash is in the resting room, Ash says, "Pikachu, can you wear this?"

"Why now?" He asks.

"So you can show your cuteness." Ash winks at him.

"Ash!" He feels embarrassed as he fires a Thunderbolt, which shocks Ash.

"Hehehe. This is worth it." He says.

When they get back, Wallace sends out Ludicolo, Ash sends out Beautifly, which catches a lot of fans' eyes. Beautifly uses Solar Beam, which Ludicolo dodges and it uses Ice Beam, which freezes the wings of Beautifly. Beautifly uses Gust before it lands on the ground. But it breaks free using Struggle Bug and defeat Ludicolo with Bug Buzz.

Wallace sends out Tentacruel, it defeats Beautifly by using Sludge Wave.

"Alright, Deoxys, I choose you!" Ash sends out the Pokemon and earns shock from everyone.

"What is that?" Max asks.

"Deoxys, the alien Pokemon from outer space. It is what inside the meteor." Lillie explains.

"Cool." Mark says.

Deoxys uses Hyper Beam to hit Tentacruel, then they all have a tug out war using their tentacles. Then Deoxys finishes off with the Psycho Boost.

"Well, Ash. I see you are a strong trainer. But here is my last hope. Milotic!"

Milotic appears on the field, its beauty catches a lot of people's eyes.

Ash recalls Deoxys and sends out Sceptile. Both of them Mega evolve, and Sceptile uses Y form. Sceptile tries to evade Milotic's attacks and using Leaf Blade. But it is defeated by a Blizzard.

"Wow, not only it is beautiful, it is also powerful." Mark says.

"That is my father. I am always proud of him." Reisa says.

"I know the feeling. It is just like Ash fought Dad." Max says.

Ash says, "Alright. Pikachu! Make an cute entrance!"

Pikachu, who is wearing a idol costume, appears in front of the crowds and gives a wink.

"So~~Cute~~" The crowd says in union.

Lillie says, "Why does Pikachu changes his gender for now and wears that costume?"

Lisia says, "Oh, I made those costumes, it can give Pikachu some special powers."

Milotic uses another Water Pulse, but Pikachu uses Quick Attack and dodges it. Then using Thunder Bolt to make a lot of damage.

"Now for the ending, Draining Kiss!"

Pikachu winks again and then runs to Milotic, giving him a kiss.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheers the victory with Pikachu and Sylveon. Max says, "He really did it! He is the Hoenn Champion!"

Wallace recalls his Pokemon, then he is tackled by Reisa.

"Dad, you are awesome!" She says.

Wallace smiles at her, then he turns to Ash. "Congratulations. Ash. You won against me fair and square. You are the new champion."

Ash thanks him as Goodshow comes to them.

"This is your forth time Champion, right?"

"Yes. But my offer is still the same."

"I know. Please follow me to the Hall of Fame."

They register Ash to the Hall of fame, then after the crowd leaves, Wallace says to Ash.

"Ash. Before you leave, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know about Wallace Cup, right?"

"Yes. It is the Contest whose ribbon can use in all regions."

"Yes. I hope you can attend once."

"I will be if I come across it."

Then they wave goodbye to Wallace, Lisia and Reisa, who decides to stay with her father for now.

Then they arrives at Oldale Town, May and Max are going back to their home.

"Well… I am going to miss your cooking." May says as they are having lunch.

"Well, I can share some recipes for you." Minami says.

"So where are we going?" Lillie asks Ash.

"I called Dad, he says that we should go to Kanto since everyone is there waiting for us, including Professor Pine."

"Okay."

After lunch, they bid farewell to the Maple siblings as the four heading to Kanto by ferry.

* * *

 **Now the Hoenn Arc is finished. Next will be the Kanto Battle Frontier and Contests. There will be not much differences from the anime. But I will let Ash and Lillie capture some more team members. I have those in mind, you can guess which Pokemon will be.**

 **And no, Lillie's uncle isn't Volkner. Here is a hint, he appears in more than 2 games.**

 **Ash's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Meganium, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Sceptile (Mega XY), Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Absol (Mega), Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Castform, Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Now with Lillie or at home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras x2, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Espeon, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Latios (Mega), Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Mantine, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	72. Battle Frontier Chapter 1

Kanto Battle Frontier Chapter 1

The 4 of them arrive at Viridian City, Ash sees the gym being rebuilt, he exclaims, "Hey, it is the Viridian Gym!"

Mark says, "You are right. It is rebuilt since the accident two years ago."

Lillie says, "But you already have the badge, right?"

"Yeah… by our uncle himself."

Just then, an SUV approaches them, as it stops, a man wearing a Hawaii outfit comes to them.

"Hello, Ash. I finally find you."

"Um…who are you?" Ash asks.

"The name is Scott, I want to ask if you are interested in Battle Frontier?"

Lillie says, "Battle Frontier, what is that?"

Before Scott can explain, they hear a bike crashing sound. They notice an old woman on the ground.

"Miss Agatha!" Ash calls out to her and helps her up.

"Thank you. And Ash, nice to see you again."

Minami asks, "Um… who is she?"

Mark replies, "She is one of the Kanto Elite 4 member, the ghost type trainer Agatha."

Ash asks, "Why are you here at the Viridian Gym?"

Agatha replies, "Well, since the new gym leader hasn't come, I am filling it for the time being. So how are you, young man, you achieve quite a lot after our battle."

"Yeah. Right now I am a four region champion." He says.

Then Scott asks that if they want a rematch, which they agree.

Agatha brings out Gengar while Ash uses Pikachu in the battle. Agatha comments on how Pikachu is very strong since last time. Pikachu starts out with Quick Attack which completely misses Gengar since it is a Ghost-type Pokémon, which Ash forgot, to Agatha's criticism. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt as Gengar flattens its body to move under Pikachu and dodge the attack. Gengar uses Shadow Ball as Pikachu dodges. Gengar tries to use another Shadow Ball but Pikachu jumps on top of it and then uses Iron Tail to hit Gengar, sending it to the ceiling. Pikachu tries to use another Iron Tail but Gengar uses Double Team to completely surround Pikachu. Gengar uses Shadow Ball as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to hit all the fakes and the real one. Gengar uses Shadow Ball again as Pikachu dodges before using Iron Tail to land another hit. Pikachu finishes it off with Thunder,

"Very well. I see you get a lot stronger."

"Thanks. Agatha."

After the battle, the group of 4 asks Scott how the Battle Frontier works, He explains that there are seven Battle Frontier facilities that are run by Frontier Brains, who are more powerful than Gym Leaders. There are seven Battle Frontier Symbols that are given out, but he needs to earn six of them to find out the location of the secret seventh facility.

"Cool, maybe I will try it out." Ash says.

"I am sure you won't be disappointed." Scott says in a confident tone.

Just then, two pair of metal gloves come and captures Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Who goes there?" Lillie asks.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy…"

"…sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Plus, there is me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth's the name!"

Anywhere there's peace in the universe…"

"…Team Rocket…"

"…Will be there…"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash says, "Really, you change your stupid motto?"

"We need to change ourselves if we need to success our mission from the boss!"

They tries to get away, but Agatha uses Golbat to stop them and free the Pokemon. Then they blast off with an Air Cutter.

"Hey, we already changed our opening!"

"But our ending is still the same." These are their last words before a glow appears.

"Well, so I am going to challenge the Battle Frontier." Ash says to Scott.

"Good. I will be calling you later." He says as he rides off.

The group of 4 keeps walking until they reach Pallet Town.

When they reach the house, Grace, Delia, Adam, Zossie, Lusamine and, to their shock, Misty and Brock greet them.

"Misty, Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"We heard you are coming back. So we come to stop by."

Minami says, "That is so nice of you."

Ash also notice the Azurill on Misty's hands.

"Is that?"

"Yes. Tracy gives me as an egg." She says as she hold Azurill close.

Lillie says, "It is so cute."

"Maybe he can play with her." Ash sends out his Azumarill, then Azurill hops off Misty's hands and go play with her.

Adam says, "I guess that you all have a wild adventure, right?"

"Yeah. Crazy enough to talk through a night. Right now I am hungry." Ash says.

"Same old Ash." Lillie says with a sigh.

Just then, another Door Bell comes and Professor Oak, Professor Pine, Tracy, Jullie, and even Professor Birch and Max also comes.

"Max? Shouldn't you be at home?" Mark asks.

"Well, I ask Professor Birch to come! And he agrees."

Then they all having dinner and talk a lot about their journey.

"So you meet Julian?" Delia asks.

"Yes. I beat him and get his badge." Ash says.

"Indeed. Although he didn't use Mega Milotic, but he gave Ash the Miloticite."

"I want to see it." Misty says.

"Sure. Why don't we see it tomorrow." Ash replies while putting another bread in his mouth.

* * *

The next day morning, everyone goes to the lab. Misty, Max, and Tracey are examining the three starter Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle) which will be soon handed out to a young Pokémon Trainer so he or she can begin their journey.

"Wow, they are cute." Max says as he tries to stroke the young Squirtle, causing the Pokemon to start crying in fear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Max says, and the Squirtle pouts and goes back to eating its food.

Meanwhile, Tracey has been busy drawing a picture of the three Pokémon, which Max is very impressed by. Tracey tells him how Professor Oak also sketched Pokémon in his youth.

"Wow, you must be a great Pokémon watcher to be Professor Oak's assistant, I wonder what it would be like to watch Pokémon and sketch them like you do."

All this talking has apparently bored and tired out the three young Pokémon, and Misty suggests that they should take a rest in their Poké Balls, and Tracey agrees. Just as he is about to take the Poké Balls to do so, Max asks if he can be the one to call them back to their Balls. Tracey doesn't see why not, and Max proceeds to call Bulbasaur and Charmander back into their Balls. However, the young Squirtle suddenly becomes frightened by the disappearance of his friends. When Max tries to call it back too, it runs off crying. After being chased by Max around the lab, the crying Squirtle jumps into the arms of May who has just come up the stairs to meet them, along with Delia.

"Big sis?"

"Hey, Max, you should be gentler with Pokemon."

"But…"

"Hey wait, Max, why are you here?"

Then Ash, Professor Pine and Professor Birch comes.

"I brought him here." Professor Birch explains.

"Hi, May. I knew that you would come." Ash says.

May apologizes to Professor Birch if Max is causing trouble. But then only to see him being hugged by Ash's Muk.

"Muk, stop it." Ash asks, only to see him shaking his head.

Professor Pine laughs, "Well, your Muk is really affentionate."

"Yeah. Max, May. The others are taking my Pokemon here, want to see it?"

"Yeah!"

They head downstairs, and then Ash is tackled by all of his Pokemon. "Woah, I know it is long time no see, but I can't breathe if you crushing me!" Ash laughs.

Max says, "Wow, are those your Pokemon?" That is so cool!"

"Yeah… I can see a lot of legendaries." May says.

Then others come. Lillie says, "Wow, I wonder why they all run off like that."

Ash slowly gets up and says, "Yeah. But there are still some I didn't take out."

Mark says, "Yeah. May, how about you take out your Pokemon and greet them?"

"Sure." May sends out Munchlax, Blaziken and Venusaur. Ash asks, "Hey, where is Beautifly and Delcatty?"

"Well, they are at my house. My mom loves Beautifly and Delcatty likes the green house."

Brock says, "They are nice Pokemon you have."

Lillie then takes out Lapras, Mew, Espeon, Mantine, Latios and Ho-Oh. Who also greets May and Max.

"Alright, now here is my team!"

Ash sends out his rest of the Pokemon. Misty is impressed by the amount of Water Pokemon.

Zossie looks at Deoxys and asks, "Ash, what is this Pokemon?"

"It is Deoxys, it is from the space."

They are startled when Groudon and Kyogre start to change form, Ash quickly calm down the two with Mewtwo and Latias's help.

"Woah, are they mega evolved?" Blastoise asks.

"No, Blastoise. They are doing the Primal Reverse. They have the Red Orb and Blue Orb with them."

Professor Oak says, "Well, in my life, I didn't see a lot of Legendary Pokemon in one place. I am so touched."

Professor Pine says, "Oak, you are too overreacting."

Brock asks, "Ash, what is this crystal?"

"Oh, it is Jirachi, he probably is sleeping now. Since he only wakes up for 7 days."

Suddenly, there is a large net capturing all the Pokemon. Lillie asks, "Who goes there?"

Then Team Rocket appears once more.

"They are still chasing you?" Misty asks.

"Yeah. Even they are the only ones who aren't sent to prison, they are still annoying." Minami says.

Then Ash gathers all the Psychic types to break the net and then blast them off.

"Now that is settled." Ash says as they all play with the Pokemon.

When they recall their Pokemon, Ash also explains to others that he is trying the Kanto Battle Frontier and the contests. May also decides to participate in the contests, too. Which means they are going to travel together once more. Tracey tries again to recall Squirtle back into its Poké Ball, but the baby Pokémon is having none of it and jumps straight back into May's arms.

"How about you take this Squirtle with you, May?" Professor Oak says.

"Sure. I will take care of her."

May also decides to let Adam take care of Venusaur so that he can learn a lot from Ash's.

Max gets an upgrade PokeNav from Professor Pine, and he finds out that the first Facility is near Cerulean City. So Misty and Brock decides to go with them until they leave at Pewter City and Cerulean City respectively.

The next day, Ash decides to bring Steelix, Meganium, Mewtwo, Celebi, Sceptile, Gardevoir and Latias with him while Lillie takes Butterfree, Lapras, Mew, Espeon, Mantine, Ho-Oh, Absol, Castform, Gallade and Latios with her. They all say goodbye to the Professors and the Ketchum Family as the group of 8 set off their journey.

* * *

They go to Mt. Moon after sending Brock back to Pewter, they are ambushed by Team Rocket once more, which separates Max, Misty, Pikachu from the others.

"How are we going to find them?" Lillie asks.

"Well… if only I bring Yanmega…" Ash notices a Golbat and says, "Maybe he can help! Go Pokeball!"

Ash tosses the ball and captures a Golbat. Then he asks Golbat to find others, which he agrees.

They find them at where the moon stone is, Team Rocket has their second attempt to steal the Moon Stone, only to be sent flying once more. They all watches the Moon Dance from Clefairy before they gets out.

At the Cerulean City, Misty separates with the group of six. Before she departs, Misty wishes Ash good luck in the Battle Frontier and May good luck with her Pokémon Contests.

When finding the Facility, they get lost. Until they see an Articuno flying with a plane by his side.

"Hey, look, it is Articuno!" Max says.

"But why is he here?"

Ash and friends have been walking around trying to find Articuno again. They don't find it, but they do find a Pokémon Center. They spend the night there, and the local Nurse Joy promises to give them directions to the Battle Factory in the morning.

Morning comes, and Joy is about to give them the directions, when she is interrupted by someone telling her not to bother.

"Hey, Scott! Nice to see you again." Ash says.

"No problem. Hop on." He says as he takes 6 people on his car.

It turns out that Scott is every bit as insane a driver as Professor Birch, and he takes a shortcut. When they arrive, Scott asks, "Are you guys okay?"

Lillie says, "Tell me to not ride on a car again…"

They are about to enter the Battle Factory when they hear the noise of an engine. A large vehicle smashes through the doors of the Factory and nearly runs the group down. When a voice from inside the vehicle makes it clear that the thing is out of control, Ash sends out Steelix to stop it.

A hatch opens on top of the vehicle, and a man climbs out.

"Geez, this thing doesn't listen to me…Thanks for your help."

"Everyone, this is Noland, how about you do the introduction?"

"Sure. I am the Factory Head Noland. I am the Frontier Brain."

Noland goes on to introduce the vehicle as the Noland J-9, his latest and greatest super-machine. He is interrupted by an assistant, who runs out and, rather exasperated, asks Noland if he's been playing around with that thing again. Noland replies that he isn't playing, it's his hobby. The assistant asks what the difference is, and Noland doesn't have an answer. Noland introduces the assistant as Sergio, his number one apprentice.

Ash says, "Cool, I want to challenge you for a battle."

"Sure. But before battling me, you have to win against 20 trainers in my facility. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Yes. I am sure."

He then explains that he will need to use rental Pokemon to have an one on one battle. Ash learns it and actually switches the Pokemon. After the constant battles, he defeats the twentieth trainer using a Tyranitar.

"Wow, Ash. I see you make my Pokemon use full potential. That is great. I am willing to challenge you tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Sure, but this time can I use my Pokemon?"

"Well… The rules are that you need to use rental Pokemon, but this time I will let you use your Pokemon."

"Great!"

Sergio calls out that it's Pokéblock time, and about a dozen powerful-looking Pokémon come running. May's Munchlax comes out of its Poké Ball to join them in the meal. May is about to call it back, but Sergio assures her that there is plenty of Pokéblock for everyone.

"So Ash, which Pokemon you want to battle?"

Ash has trouble deciding. Does he want to face Venusaur, the final form of Bulbasaur? Rhyhorn, for a test of power? Machamp, with its Fighting-type moves? While he's considering the options, Munchlax grabs one of the bowls of Pokéblock, and runs off into a nearby building. May and Max give chase.

May and Max enter the building Munchlax went into. It's dark inside, and they can't see clearly, but it doesn't take long to spot Munchlax standing on a crate, eating Pokéblock in private, to May's curiosity. Then Max notices something else: the airplane they saw the previous night. And then, a cold breeze starts blowing, apparently coming from Munchlax. May wonders if it's learned an Ice-type move, but Max says it isn't Blizzard or Icy Wind. The truth is revealed moments later, as Articuno arises from behind Munchlax, then flies out of the building.

"What, Articuno?" Minami exclaims, as the said bird Pokemon fly towards Ash and gives him a hug.

"Stop it, it tickles." Ash says.

"So it seems to know you, huh?" Noland asks.

"Yes. It is mine." He replies.

"Woah, so that is where Articuno gone missing?" Lillie says.

"Yeah. So Noland is your friend who you are meeting, huh?" He nods.

Noland says, "Well, I always wonder why it can't be caught, it does explain everything."

Then he tells them the story about how he met Articuno.

One night, while he was test-flying his plane, he was quite startled to find Articuno flying alongside him. Then Articuno started having trouble flying. Noland figures that it injured its wing during one of its flights from mountaintop to mountaintop. He got it to land on top of his plane, brought it down, and helped it heal. Since then, it has come to visit him with some regularity.

Max says he wants to fly with Articuno, and Noland offers to take him up in the plane. Max invites Sylveon along, and they take to the air. Before long, Noland and Articuno are competing at fancy flying. Everyone is watching from the ground, are so enthralled that they don't even notice Ash is gone until he gets back.

"Ash, where are you?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I am calling for something."

Just then, Scott notices something else in the sky.

It's Team Rocket in a new mecha, making a very rapid descent to land near them. They tries to steal Articuno and his Pokemon, but Articuno stops them and sends them flying.

"So have you decided who to use?" Noland asks.

"Yes. But first I want to talk to Articuno."

He turns and asks, "Do you want to fight by Noland and battle me?"

Everyone is shocked. Articuno says, "Sure."

Noland says, "So it is decided. So you don't want to use rental Pokemon, who are you using?"

Ash says, "Him!" He looks up to the moon.

Everyone does the same and sees something large and winged silhouetted against the moon...

"A Charizard!" Max exclaims!"

"So that is why you are gone, you are calling to get Charizard." Lillie says.

"Yep. Hey, Charizard!" Ash waves to him.

Charizard greets him with the usual Flamethrower. "As strong as usual…"

Lillie says, "Hey Charizard, how is Charla?"

He blushes and says that she is fine. Then Ash explains that they will need to battle, which he agrees.

The next day, Ash and Charizard are standing at the battle field, on the other side is Noland with Articuno.

"Now the 21th battle between the Factory Head Noland and the challenger Ash Ketchum begins!"

Ash says, "Alright, mega evolve!"

Ash's Charizard uses X form to battle, and both Charizard and Articuno fly up into the air. Charizard uses Flamethrower. Articuno counters with Ice Beam, and the two attacks meet. Flamethrower burns right through Ice Beam, striking Articuno for a direct hit, and sending it crashing into the ground. Ash is exultant that Charizard can stand up to Articuno, but it flies straight back into the air, not looking any worse for wear. Ash calls for another Flamethrower, but Articuno uses its speed to evade the attack and fly right past the Fire-type Pokémon. Noland tells Articuno to spin in a steep dive and Ash tells Charizard to fly right for it. Articuno uses Mist, and Charizard can't see. It hovers in midair until Articuno flies right into it, sending Charizard to the ground.

"Wow, usually Mist is usually for defense, but I have never seen it used like that."

Lillie comments.

Charizard stands up, shaking its head. It looks up just in time to see Articuno fly straight for it out of the Mist cloud. Ash calls for Dragon Breath, and though Articuno dodges twice, it is hit on the third try. Noland calls for Ice Beam, and it strikes Charizard on the wing. Ash calls for Flamethrower, which Articuno dodges and hits Charizard with a Steel Wing. Charizard falls from a huge height and crashes into the earth again.

Charizard stands up, growling. It looks battered, but Articuno is still unmarked. Articuno hits Charizard with a Water Pulse, sending Charizard into the wall. Ash calls for Charizard to get up, but it hunches its neck.

Articuno uses Ice Beam, striking Charizard's wingtip, freezing it. Charizard falls from the air and spins along the ground as Articuno uses Water Pulse on the ice that hit the ground. The ice shatters, and flies towards Charizard, who shields himself with a wing, but a big piece knocks him off balance. Ash tells Charizard to climb in the hope that he will be able to avoid another combination attack.

"Something is wrong with Charizard…" May says.

"Mark says, "The wingtip is still frozen."

"It is the reason why Noland keeps getting Articuno to use Ice Beam. Even it is not effective, it will still freezes Charizard."

Noland tells Articuno to use another combination of Ice Beam and Water Pulse, and Ash gets Charizard to use Flamethrower on the ice shards, but some get past the attack and strike Charizard. Noland tells Articuno to finish the battle by getting above Charizard. Ash tells Charizard to get above Articuno, and use Overheat Charizard glows bright red, and the ice on the wing melts. Noland and Articuno are both stunned. So are May and Max.

"Charizard can do that move?" Minami asks.

"I didn't see him use that in the Johto League." Max says.

Both Pokémon zoom higher and higher into the air. Ash orders Overheat, and a blast of white flame is sent at Articuno. The legendary bird counters with Water Pulse, which results in an explosion when the two attacks meet. Light fills the stadium, and when it fades, and huge cloud of smoke hides the Pokémon from each other. Noland orders a Steel Wing. Articuno bursts from the smoke and scores a direct hit. Charizard looks tired and very battered, while Articuno is still as strong as ever. Mark realizes that Charizard won't be able to withstand another direct hit by any attack. Ash knows that he can't use Overheat anymore - it won't be as effective. He realizes that there is only one chance left to win the battle.

Noland tells Ash he has battled bravely, but it's time to end the battle. He orders another Steel Wing. Charizard stays unmoving in midair, as everyone watches in anxiety. Right before Articuno can strike, Ash orders Charizard to grab it. Charizard grabs the glowing wings with its claws, taking both Noland and Articuno by surprise. Ash directs Charizard to perform a Seismic Toss! Charizard brings Articuno in close, and spins downward, faster than ever before. They collide with the ground, raising a large cloud of dust. When it finally clears, Charizard is seen stretched out on the ground, seemingly unable to move, oddly reminiscent of Ash's final match in the Johto League Championships. Articuno struggles to its feet. The official begins to call the battle, but Noland tells him to wait until the battle is over for sure, right as Articuno collapses. Then Charizard manages to struggle to its feet. With Articuno fainted, Charizard has won.

"I win! Thank you, Charizard!" Ash hugs his Pokemon, who gives him a Flamethrower.

Noland then congratulates Ash, and he gives him the Factory Symbol.

Before sending back Charizard, Ash says, "Noland, since you shares a bond with Articuno, why don't you let Articuno make you a copy?"

"He can do that?"

Articuno nods and makes an actually copy, Noland thanks Ash and captures him. Then Ash returns his Articuno as they leave the Factory.

* * *

Back at Cerulean City, Ash participates the Cerulean Contest, he uses Sylveon to make a love mist and earns a spot in the contest battles, then he defeats his opponents easily and get his first ribbon.

On the way, they meet the same Jigglypuff once more, who is trying to sing again.

Ash quickly tells her to stop and grabs her microphone.

"Give it back!" She shouts as she uses Double Slap, Ash says, "Please listen to us." After calming down her, Ash tells her that she shouldn't always sing Lullaby and let the audience falls asleep. Ash tries to make her sing another song, which she did and everyone claps at her beautiful voice. Jigglypuff then joins Ash as a thank you gift.

They also meet Drew on the way, he says, "So you two are also here for the Grand Festival, too?"

May says, "This time I am going to win!"

"Talk later." Drew says that he is going to catch an Arcanine, Ash and the rest also follow. They chase him until they see the Arcanine is feeding his babies. So Ash offers some help. But Team Rocket tries to throw a net on them, but fails as Ash and his friends stop them. Then Arcanine thanks Ash as he let him take one Growlithe with him.

As the sun sets into the mountains, Drew tells May that she should enter the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. He tells her that he's going to go and get a new Pokémon to strengthen his team when she asks if he'll be there. As Drew leaves, Max checks the PokéNav and announces that Saffron City is close by. Ash says that they'll head for Saffron City first and they head out.

* * *

"Hey, we are near Rota, why don't we go visit there?" Ash asks.

"Great idea." Minami says. "Let's go."

They arrive at the Cameron Place, where they notice the tournament is holding. Ash decides to participate it. But first, they go to meet Queen Ilene.

"Master Ash, Master Mark, Mistress Lillie, Mistress Minami, please come in." The guards let them in, much to May's and Max's shock.

"You know the queen?" Max asks.

"We are cousins. So we often comes here."

As Ash and the others greet Queen Ilene, she tells them about the tournament, Ash says that he will attend. She asks her maid Jenny to take them to change their outfits, Ash gets a suit of Sir Aaron and wears it.

"Ash, how do I look?" Lillie wears a pink dress, Ash says, "You look amazing."

Then at the tournament, Ash and Sylveon wins eventually and meets the runner up named Kidd Summers.

Queen Ilene says, "Congratulations, Ash. Since you win, I need you to hold the staff until the ball ends."

"Sure." Ash says as he gets the staff.

"Why…"

Ash hears a sound, but he asks his friends if they hears it, but they denies.

At the ball, Ash sends out some of his Pokemon and tells them to play at the play room, while Ash must be at the ball. He is asked to have a dance and choose his dance partner, of course he choose Lillie as she dances happily with him.

Back at the ball, Jenny tells Ash to stand up and copy the hero's pose as shown on the Sir Aaron poster. Ash does the same and the staff starts to glow, until a Lucario appears in front of the crowd.

"It is Sir Aaron's Lucario!" One person says.

Lucario doesn't open his eyes, he says, "Why? Why don't you save the kingdom?"

"What are you talking about?"

Then Lucario opens his eyes and notices that he isn't Sir Aaron, being in an unknown world, he runs around, until Ash and Queen Ilene calms him down.

"Who are you and why do you have the same aura as him?" Lucario asks Ash and Mark. Ash says, "We are desendants of him. So we also gains the aura."

"But…I still sense something like us… not only you are Sir Aaron's descendants, are you Pokemon, too?"

Mark says, "Yes."

Before the conversation can keep up, Max and Kidd Summers tells them that Pikachu is being taken by Mew, much to their shock.

"Mew?" Lillie asks as she sends out the said Pokemon. Mew says, "Woah, we are back here?"

Ash says, "Mew, we have a serious problem. Your copy has taken Pikachu away. I need you to help us."

"Alright. I will help you."

Then Queen Ilene also asks Lucario to help them, he agrees.

They ride Kidd's car to the Tree of Beginning, on the way, Ash tells the story of how he and Pikachu were chased by Spearows and learns to trust one another.

Lucario suddenly walks away in disgust, and when confronted by Ash, Lucario tells him of his belief that humans and Pokémon could never be friends. Ash gets very angry at this, and asks Lucario why they should believe everything he says about Sir Aaron anyway. Lucario asks Ash how does he know Pikachu was kidnapped, suggesting that maybe it just wanted to get away from a weak Trainer. This pushes Ash over the edge and he tackles Lucario, both rolling down a ledge to a pond. The two thrash about in the pond, the others coming to try to stop the two from fighting. Lucario finally throws Ash out to the shore, jumping off to the top of the ledge and walking off.

Lucario finds a tree to lean upon, recalling another memory of how Aaron trained him to master his Aura. Just then, Max comes up and gives a bar of chocolate to Lucario who, after some hesitation, decides to try it.

The next day, they travel down the path, soon coming up to a stop. Lucario stands looking up at a cliff, the others wondering what is going on. Lucario tells them this was the spot that Aaron sealed Lucario in his scepter. He touches a Time Flower by accident and soon it replays exactly the same scene, when Lucario met up with Aaron, where Aaron renounced his loyalty to the Queen, threw his scepter down and sealed Lucario in the jewel. Then they watch Aaron fly off. Suddenly, from the two pathways on the road, the green army charges through the small pathway. Lucario appears horrified and begins throwing Aura Spheres at them, barely missing Ash in the process. Ash tells Lucario to stop because they are only illusions; Lucario does stop, shocked to have seen that event happen. Ash comes up to him, apologizing for his earlier words against him. Lucario accepts the apology, and makes Ash promise to never abandon Pikachu.

Just then, a Regirock appears, "Go away!" He shoots a Hyper Beam on him, Ash uses Aura Sphere to block it.

They go through a tunnel, at the end of the tunnel, they come to a large cave of ancient Pokémon.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Max says.

Mew nods confidently and says that it is her home and she made it like this. When they get outside, Ash and Mew confronted Regice, who can't hear what they are saying and think of them as intruders. They run again and meet Jessie and James, who tells them that Meowth is also taken away and they are chased by Registeel.

After managing to dodge all 3 golems, a red blob appears and swallows Jessie up. James sends out Cacnea to help, but in vain as he also gets swallowed. But he manages to get Chimecho out.

"Mew, what is that?" Minami asks.

"I think my copy activates the wipe out system. These are like White Blood Cells, they will try to destroy the germs."

"You mean us?" Ash asks. Then another one tries to swallow Kidd, Ash pushes her out the way and get swallowed.

"Ash!" They yells. But Ash doesn't disappear.

"But how?" Max asks.

"It is because Ash is a Pokemon, so he can't be eaten." Mew replies.

Then they meet a split up path, Kidd, May and Max goes one while the others go the other path. They find Pikachu in a room full of blown up winds. Ash and the others are happy to unite with him.

The original asks the copy, "Why do you steal Pikachu?"

"I just want a play mate." She replies.

"But still, you should call me first." The original says. Then she feels that the other 3 are swallowed up. So they runs farther, until the Golems tries to attack. Lucario holds them off and tells Ash to move forward.

Then they heard the scream as Lillie and Minami are being swallowed up.

"No Lillie!" Ash yells as he tries to pull her off.

"Ash, it is no use, Please be safe." She gives a smile as she disappears into the ground.

"No way…" Ash starts to cry and bang the floor, "Why can't I save her…" He yells.

The original says, "They are not Germs, can you please free them?"

"Well, I will try." The copy glows and then all humans who have been sucked by the cells are out.

"Huh…"

Ash quickly hugs tightly on Lillie. "I am so worried…about you." He cries as Lillie smiles at him.

Mark says, "Thanks Mew."

The copy nods, but then she falls to the floor as Minami catches her.

"So hot… she gets a fever."

Suddenly, all of the crystals turn red in color. While Meowth hears James's voice nearby and hurries off unnoticed.

Mew says, "Oh no, after freeing them, the tree becomes unstable. If the tree is destroyed, she will die…"

The crystals begin to blacken and crumble and parts of the ground collapse. Ash returns his Pokémon to their Poké Balls and, with no time to lose, Mew signals and leads the group to the core room.

In this room, Lucario looks to the side and notices that there is a crystal formation with Sir Aaron's body inside it. Lucario does not understand why Aaron is here, but sees his gloves nearby. Ash finds a Time Flower next to the core and runs up to it to activate it. When the pod opens up, it displays the scene as Aaron comes in. Ho-Oh also comes in, revealing itself to be Mew. They watch as Aaron begins delivering his Aura, the only energy that would suffice, to Mew. Mew stores the power and once enough has been stored, goes to the core to begin the Tree's restoration. At the end, they see Aaron stumble and fall and the scene ends.

Lucario realizes that Sir Aaron did not abandon the kingdom, but in fact sacrificed himself to save it and that he is truly the hero everyone believes him to be. Lucario is filled with guilt for doubting his master, but realizes that the power of the Aura can restore the Tree again. Lucario, seeing how he can utilize the Aura that Aaron can, declares he will be the one to do it. Lucario goes up to Mew and begins transferring energy, but is soon pulled back. He realizes he is not strong enough yet to deliver the energy needed.

"Our power is similar to Sir Aaron, I will do it too." Ash says as he puts on Aaron's gloves.

"No, Ash, then you will die, too!"

"But if I don't help, the tree will die."

Both Lucario and Ash begin channeling energy into Mew. As time passes and they channel more energy, it begins to strain them. Lucario looks at Ash and, at the last possible moment, pushes Ash out of the way, telling him he'll take it from there. The energy channeling completes and Mew swiftly moves to the energy core of the Tree, the stored energy releasing a green light that restores life to the Tree. The crystals turn green and emit bright beams of light across the land as well as in the castle. Down one of the tunnels, Jessie and James note that they've somehow managed to survive, as Meowth finds them and the three friends are happily reunited.

Ash rushes to Lucario, who is holding his chest in pain. He accidently touches a time flower, which is a projection of Sir Aaron. He tells Lucario that he only sealed him up because he knew Lucario would follow him no matter what otherwise. He also says that Lucario was not his servant, but his partner and friend.

Lucario says, "I am wrong. I failed him."

"Please don't say that, you are a real Aura Guardian." Ash holds his hands.

"Thanks, Ash." He closes his eyes. "My time is almost up. Take this." He gives Ash a band with a Lucarionite. Ash accepts it and then Lucario disappears.

Back outside, they meet Max, May and Kidd, they tells them the story. Then Mew comes to them with the 3 Golems.

"They are very sorry for their actions, so they want to come with you." Mew says.

"Sure. Welcome to the team." Ash says as he takes out 3 Pokeballs and captures them.

Then they go back to the Cameran Place as they talks more about the journey to Queen Ilene.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the Kanto Battle Frontier Arc. I also include the 8th movie in it.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Golbat, Jigglypuff, Growlithe, Regirock, Regice, Registeel**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax, Squirtle**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Meditite**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	73. Battle Frontier Chapter 2

Kanto Battle Frontier Chapter 2

Ash and his friends arrive at Saffron City, they go to the Contest Hall, only to see Harley there.

"Hey why are you here? Trying to cheat again?" Max asks.

"No, I am just explaining that the rules are different. That is all." He says in a begging tone, but they all keep their doubts.

Then Harley says to her that the Kanto Pass are taken away, so May can't enter. Ash doesn't believe his lies and goes to the registration desk to get May's. May also gets furious that she has been tricked by Harley once again.

At the backstage, Harley tries apologizes for what he did, but May sees through his devious talk and reaffirms that they will win. Harley quickly drops the act and contemptuously proclaims that he will defeat her.

Harley is the first contestant and calls upon his Cacturne, who starts things off with Cotton Spore. The spores slowly rotate in the air while Harley calls for Needle Arm. Cacturne stands motionless for some time before suddenly protruding spikes from its whole body through all of the spores, creating an interesting display.

The next contestant is Jessie, she sends out James' Cacnea. Cacnea and Jessie run toward each other and hug each other. The painful embrace moves the announcer and the crowd to tears in reaction to how close Jessibella and Cacnea appear to be. Jessie tells Cacnea to use Pin Missile and the pins wind upward and collide, creating an explosion similar to that of fireworks. The announcer then goes to congratulate Jessie but notices that Cacnea is still attached to her and she's not moving at all. The announcer taps her and she falls to the floor, paralyzed with pain. Jessie is then rushed back into the operating room again by Chansey.

May is the last one as she calls upon Blaziken, who twists and flips to the ground like a gymnast after coming out of its Poké Ball. May then unties and throws her bandanna toward Blaziken as tells it to use Fire Spin and Sky Uppercut. Blaziken propels the bandanna upward with Fire Spin, leaps through the spiraling fire, and hits it repeatedly with Sky Uppercut, tying it back to its normal state. Blaziken then delivers one last blow to send the retied bandanna right back onto May's head. Blaziken lands in front of May and the two pose for the finish. The crowd goes wild, shouting and cheering.

Then the 8 contestants that goes in the top 8 are settled. May, Jessie and Harley all go into the contest battles.

Jessie battles Harley first, Harley's Ariados wins Wobbuffet like it is playing its prey, kicking Jessie out of the contest.

Intervals between May and Harley's rounds are shown with Squirtle knocking out a Crobat with Bubble and Ariados entangling a Walrein in a Spider Web. Squirtle knocks out a Weepinbell with Tackle. With both May and Harley having won all their rounds, they find themselves in the finals of the Saffron Contest.

The announcer starts the final match as May calls out Squirtle and Harley brings out Ariados. Ariados attaches itself to the ceiling with its String Shot and swings to use Scary Face close up to Squirtle. Squirtle then recovers and uses Ice Beam on Ariados, but it is so powerful that it misses its mark and knocks Squirtle onto its back. Ariados then retracts up to the ceiling and shoots another String Shot onto Squirtle's body, bringing it closer and deducting more of May's points. Harley decides to rack up style points by covering the whole stage with Spider Web, impressing the audience. Ariados then spins Squirtle around in a circle and sends it hurtling onto a web, entangling its back in the process. As Squirtle continues to struggle, May's points are approaching zero. Ariados then descends down from the ceiling to the web and begins walking towards Squirtle to strike with Double-Edge. May tries a Bubble attack, but it doesn't even slow Ariados down. May then recalls Squirtle's last attempt of Ice Beam which propelled it backward because of its great power. She tells Squirtle to use Ice Beam, which succeeds not only in freeing it from the web, but freezing Ariados and all of the webs in the stadium. Harley's points drop by more than half. Squirtle runs and jumps onto the frozen web to hit Ariados with Bubble, shattering the ice and throwing Ariados backward. Ariados tries to stop itself, but its feet can't get any grip on the frozen web. Squirtle slides down the icy webs like a surfer and Tackles it. Ariados crashes onto the ground, knocked out. Squirtle neatly lands on its feet on top of Ariados. Ariados is announced as unable to battle and May is declared the winner.

"She won!" Lillie cheers.

"That is great!" Minami says.

Harley thinks that the Contest was rigged and walks off in a huff. The crowd cheers as May is awarded her first Kanto Ribbon.

* * *

The group of 6 are on the way, until Munchlax doesn't feel good. It is lucky that an old couple comes to their rescue. They take them home to mend Munchlax.

After staying for a while, Ash meets James at the hallway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ash asks as everyone except the couple comes.

"Please, they are my grandparents, I don't want them to know that I am Team Rocket member." He begs them, causing the group of six to look one another.

Then James doesn't do anything bad in front of his grandparents, and Ash and the others all know his story. At night, Jessie and Meowth tries to do bad stuff, but James stops them with Ash and the others, he then pluck up his courage and tells his grandparents that he is from Team Rocket.

They say that even though he is in the evil organization, they know he is still a kind person, and they hope that he does well in life.

The next day, James leaves his Chimecho here and captures a Mime Jr. His grandparents thanks Ash and the others for everything as he gives him a Fire Stone. Ash uses it to evolve Growlithe into Arcanine.

* * *

As Ash and Mark are training, Mark also evolves his Meditite into Medicham. Then Lillie also finds a Hungry Swinub and captures it by giving it food.

They arrive at the Pokemon Center and meet Scott.

"Hello, Ash. I guess you are ready to challenge the next Frontier?"

"You bet." Ash replies in confidence.

Later, the group reaches the Battle Arena, and Ash yells "Hello." This doesn't work, so Scott goes up and shouts "We wish to have a battle". The giant doors open, and a woman comes to them.

"I am Arena Tycoon Greta. I heard your call, Scott. So he is the challenger who wants to battle me?"

"Yes. I am Ash Ketchum! I am challenging you for the symbol."

"Alright, if you beat all 27 trainers here, I will battle you. The rules are simple, whenever we battle, we must spin the wheel to determine how many Pokemon to use. All of my students use Fighting types, so you don't need to worry."

Ash nods and begins the battle. He often uses Gardevoir, Sylveon and Mantine to defeat the trainers, then he faces Greta.

"I see your battles, you are something else. Very well. I shall battle you." Greta says as Ash pulls the roulette lever, and the spinner lands on two.

A gong rings, and Ash and Greta prepare for their battle. The training group who are just defeated sits along the sidelines of the field, watching. Greta sends out Medicham and Hariyama, and Ash sends out Sceptile and Snorlax, who he retrieved from Professor Oak.

"Huh, when did Ash gets Snorlax back?" Minami asks.

"Well, he just called his father to change his Pokemon." Lillie replies.

"But shouldn't he use Sylveon or others?" Mark asks.

"I guess they are tired after 27 battles." Max replies.

"Ash really picked odd types to fight against Greta." Scott says.

Sceptile and Hariyama fight first. Sceptile sends out Bullet Seed, and Hariyama blocks. Hariyama charges at Sceptile, but Sceptile jumps into the air and shoots another Bullet Seed. Hariyama dodges and grabs Sceptile's leg to throw it on the ground before shoving it through the air, making it land on its back. Ash tells Sceptile to use Quick Attack and Hariyama goes to dodge, and Sceptile uses Leaf Blade twice. The first time knocks Hariyama back, but then Hariyama responds with a Focus Punch that sends Sceptile flying back before it can attack. It hits the ceiling, falls to the ground, and faints.

"Well, I made a mistake not to mega evolve him." Ash grits his teeth as he recalls his Pokemon.

Before Hariyama and Snorlax fight, everyone discusses Snorlax's odds of winning against a Fighting-type. Hariyama begins fighting but Snorlax Protects itself and is eventually pushed back to the end of the field, apparently uninjured. Hariyama attacks again, but Snorlax dodges and hits Hariyama with a Headbutt, which pushes Hariyama back. Hariyama uses Focus Punch again, but Snorlax uses Protect again; however, it fails, and Snorlax falls back on its stomach. Greta orders Hariyama to use another Focus Punch, but Snorlax jumps up to dodge, and Hariyama's fist hits the ground, injuring it. Ash tells Snorlax to use Ice Punch, which freezes Hariyama, defeating it.

Medicham jumps into play and shows off.

Greta tells Medicham to use Focus Punch, and Snorlax Protects itself again, but it doesn't work so well and it falls back after the punch and a kick. Greta orders another Focus Punch, and Ash orders Hyper Beam. It misses, and Snorlax, hit, flies into the crowd of trainees. Team Rocket's disguises fall off, and they perform their motto. They jump to grab Ash's Pikachu, but he Thunderbolts them into the sky.

The match continues, and Ash tells Snorlax to use Ice Punch while Medicham is told to do the same thing. Snorlax is hit and freezes, making it immobile. Ash suddenly remembers something and tells Snorlax to use Rest. It falls asleep, and Greta orders more Focus Punches to reach it through the ice. The ice breaks away, and just as Medicham is about to strike, Snorlax wakes up and dodges. Ash orders another Hyper Beam, which Medicham dodges. It uses Ice Punch again and hits. Another Hyper Beam is ordered, but Snorlax can't do it. Greta orders more Focus Punches, which hit Snorlax repeatedly. However, it charges its Hyper Beam, and just as Medicham is about to finish it off, Ash tells Snorlax to direct the Hyper Beam to the ground blasting it up near the ceiling, where it rocks down to crush Medicham with Body Slam. Medicham faints. Ash is declared the winner, and Ash and Snorlax hug excitedly.

"Well done, Ash. Here is your Arena symbol."

Ash grabs the symbol and thanks her. Scott also tells them that the next place is Battle Dome, which is near Lavander Town. Ash thanks him and Greta as they leave.

They goes to a farm and meet the owner Christopher and his daughter Nicolette. They admires Ash and May since they win the Cerulean and Saffron Contest respectively. They shows them a lot of eggs. Until Team Rocket tries to steal them. Ash tells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle to defeat the machine, and then the eggs start to fall. The gang all catches the egg as the two eggs in Ash's hands starts to hatch. An Elekid and a Magby come out of the egg and sees Ash as his parents. Christopher then let Ash take care of them. He agrees and captures them. Before they leave, May also gets an egg.

* * *

 **A short chapter for you guys. May gets her first ribbon and Ash gets his second Symbol. Things are getting interesting.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Golbat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Swinub, Elekid, Magby**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax, Squirtle**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Medicham (Mega)**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	74. Battle Frontier Chapter 3

Kanto Battle Frontier Chapter 3

Ash and his friends arrive at Lavender Town, where Ash is having his second contest.

"I am going to win this contest." Ash declares with approval oof Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Wow, Ash. You are pumped up this time." May says.

"Of course. I have been prepared for this."

When they are about to register, they see a girl registering for the contest. Ash immediately recognizes the girl.

"No way…" He says.

Then after the girl registers for the contest, she turns around and sees Ash.

"Ash?"

"Ariel?"

Then the two hugs, causing others to shock.

"Wow, I can't believe you are here, too." Ash says.

"Me, too. This is interesting." Ariel says. "Nice to see you, ."

"Me too." Lillie says.

"Um..guys, who is she?" May asks.

"Oh, guys, this is our cousin Ariel Ketchum." Ash introduces her to them, which they greet each other.

After the registration, they all go to the appeal round.

"So Ash, how many ribbons do you have?" Ariel asks.

"Well, I only have 1. But this will be the second one."

"I see you are still confident." She giggles.

At the appealing round, Ash sends out Jigglypuff, Ash lets her sing and dance in front of the crowd, since she isn't singing the lullaby, she gets a lot of applause.

"Wow, I can't believe that this is the same Jigglypuff from before." Mark says.

"Yeah. She did a good job." Minami says.

Then Ariel uses Meowth, unlike the Team Rocket's Meowth, she shows a lot of good moves and even makes a good performance. The said team is watching in anger at the performance. Meowth also says that he is better than that cat.

Jessie also participates the contest, but due to Meowth being distracted, she is forced to leave. She then screams and being dragged away.

Ash and Ariel all advances to the battle rounds, they fight some opponents and win to the finals where they face each other.

"I am not going to lose, you know." Ariel says.

"Me, too." The both admit strong Auras, causing the group to shudder.

"Wow, their rivalry are strong." May says.

"Of course, they have been rivals since Johto Grand Festival." Lillie says.

Ash sends out Absol while Ariel sends out Arcanine. Arcanine uses Fire Fang and Flame Charge, making a Fire dog, but Absol sense it and uses Night Slash with a coat of Psychic energy to break it. Both of them lose some points, then Ariel uses Extreme Speed with an Ice Fang to make some blue shadow and hit Absol, causing Ash to lose some points, but Ash manage to take back using Dark Pulse and Psycho Cut to split into two. After some show off, May says, "Wow, I think I can't compare to them…"

Mark says, "Don't say that, May. You are a strong coordinator."

"Yeah." Max says.

Then the time is up, Ash wins 5 points higher than Ariel. Ash thanks Absol and shake hands with Ariel before getting the second ribbon.

"Man… I thought I would win you after a year of hard training." Ariel says.

"Well, I am also training, too."

"Yeah. And May, isn't it? I hope to battle you next time."

"Me, too." May says.

Then Team Rocket appears again trying to steal Pikachu and Sylveon, but they are quickly sent flying thanks to Ariel.

"Don't tell me those goons are still following you." Ariel says.

"You know them?" Max asks.

"How can't I don't know the group my father leads?"

Mark says, "Her father is Giovanni, the Team Rocket leader who is in jail. But she doesn't like her father's ambitions since she likes contests."

"Mark is right, you know." Ariel says.

Then after a small talk, they bid farewell and hit the road.

* * *

Then they arrive at Silver Town, where May will be partaking in the contest. She is practicing when Squirtle goes missing. Then she finds her with a lot of flowers behind Mark's leg. May hugs her Squirtle happy that it's okay.

May is introduced and allowed to do her appeal. May starts things off by sending out Squirtle. As soon as Squirtle comes out of its Poké Ball, it starts to use Ice Beam while spinning around rapidly. This creates a beautiful rain of sparkles which rain down on Squirtle as it lands and bows. The crowd cheers, and Lillie comments on how cute Squirtle looks. May then orders Squirtle to use Bubble, and Squirtle does so, creating lots of beautiful bubbles.

The crowd look on in wonder as Squirtle creates a huge bubble which floats in mid-air above the Contest stage. May then calls for an Ice Beam, and Squirtle uses the attack to burst all the bubbles and create lots of icy sparkles before using Ice Beam on the huge bubble to create a large ice sculpture and finishing up by smiling and posing atop of one of the ice pillars. The crowd claps loudly, and the judges are greatly impressed with the performance May delivered.

There is another contestant named Jeremy, when he is doing some moves, a woman and a man interrupts the contest and tries to bring him home.

Jeremy looks at both of them, and runs over with his appeal ruined. The three argue, and the crowd look on in wonder as they bicker. Jeremy tries to explain that being a Coordinator and entering Contests, is something he enjoys doing. As he talks, he notices that the audience is watching him, all of them interested in his speech and what he has to say. He thinks to himself that maybe he is being silly, and that he should listen to his wife.

However, May jumps in and tells Jeremy about how he should be doing what he enjoys. Jeremy thanks her and says that she's right, he has to follow his dream. He says that he wants to create a great performance, and become a great Coordinator. Jeremy bows to the audience, and asks them if they will forgive him and accept his appeal. One of the men in the crowd begins to clap, and the rest of the audience follow, all touched by his emotional speech.

In the Contest Hall, the next stage has begun as four contestants are chosen to do battle. May and Blaziken go up against a Coordinator and his Exeggutor, which she easily defeats with Fire Spin. Jeremy and his Venusaur also do well in their battle, going up against a girl and her Vileplume. Jeremy's son watches the battle and is amazed by his father's battling skill.

The crowd cheers and the announcer announces the two finalists; May and Jeremy. Jeremy thanks May for her help earlier. May smiles, saying she was happy to help.

Back in the Contest Hall, the Final Battle is about to begin. May sends out Blaziken and Jeremy sends out Venusaur. Jeremy doesn't waste any time, though, and orders Venusaur to use Razor Leaf. May counters by telling Blaziken to use Fire Spin, which burns Venusaur's leaves to ashes. Before the attack can get to Venusaur, Jeremy tells Venusaur to use Vine Whip. Venusaur fires its vines straight into the attack and ripping the flames apart. This attack lowers May's point's bar, much to her distress.

Max looks at his sister worried, seeing his sister's points go down. As the crowd cheers, Jeremy decides to get serious and orders Venusaur to use Frenzy Plant. Lifting itself up and slamming hard on the ground, Venusaur makes several thorny vines to burst out of the floor. May and Blaziken stare at the attack in shock, and Mark tells her to look out, realizing the attack is dangerous. The attack is very fast however and the vines rip towards Blaziken and smack it hard even as it tries to dodge. Blaziken falls to the ground, hurt. May's point counter decreases by a large amount. May asks Blaziken if it's okay, and Blaziken struggles to get up.

Ash makes a remark about how strong Frenzy Plant is. In fact, it's a wonder Blaziken was even able to get up after such a strong attack. He also shouts at May to focus. May wonders what he could be talking about, but looks at Venusaur and realizes that after such a strong attack, it must recharge leaving it open to be attacked itself. Without a moment to spare, she orders Quick Attack, and then Peck. Blaziken charges at Venusaur and then stabs away at its health. Jeremy grits his teeth as he remembers the drawback to using Frenzy Plant.

Both Coordinators know that how fast Venusaur recharges will decide the battle, and May knows that she'll have to finish it off before it can attack again. But Venusaur recovers and pushes Blaziken away. Jeremy then orders another Frenzy Plant. May tries to attack Venusaur with Blaziken's Fire Spin, but the Frenzy Plant blocks the attack and rips through the air again towards Blaziken. May orders Blaziken to use Quick Attack to go straight at Venusaur.

Jeremy thinks he's got her now, and tells Venusaur to use Frenzy Plant to hit Blaziken. The vines smash straight into Blaziken, and May is left with barely one point. That one point is enough, and May orders Blaziken to use Sky Uppercut. Blaziken jumps onto one of the vines and runs straight at Venusaur. Reaching its target, Blaziken uses Sky Uppercut on Venusaur and sends it crashing to the ground. Venusaur is declared unable to battle and the crowd cheers.

Then May is awarded with the ribbon, Jeremy is also greeted happily by his wife and son, who tells him that he does great.

* * *

Not long after, Ash receives a letter.

"What does it says?" Max asks.

"It is said that I am invited to Dr. Yung's lab." Ash replies.

When he gets there, he is shocked to see Misty and Professor Oak.

"Misty? Professor Oak?" Ash asks.

"So you also get the letter?" Professor Oak asks, Ash nods.

Dr. Yung appears, and shows them a few mirage Pokémon. He invites Misty to battle one. Misty sends out her Staryu against a mirage Aggron. She is shocked that Staryu's most powerful attacks don't even make it blink. Staryu goes out quickly. Ash begins to battle when an Armaldo suddenly locks up. Yung's Mirage Pokémon System has mysteriously locked up! The controller explodes in his hands, and a handful of legendary Pokémon appear. A stranger, calling himself _Mirage Master_ , uses the system he has just hijacked to his advantage, kidnapping Professor Oak and Dr. Yung. Ash and his friends cannot get back inside because a bunch of mirage Pokémon stand just inside.

Oak, in the custody of Mirage Master, demands to know where Dr. Yung is. Mirage Master ignores his query, and demands the password to Professor Oak's research lab. Oak refuses while a Mew flies in. Professor Oak is greeting it when Mew is attacked. The Professor demands to know why Mirage Master did that. The Mirage Master says that Mew was a failed creation, and he tells Mew to leave.

Ash and Misty comes up with a plan to save them, but they are also being captured. And due to Ash's memory of the legendaries, the Mirage Master creates an army of Mirage Legendary Pokemon lead by Mirage Mewtwo. Ash and his friends are saved by the Mee, who is thought to be the flaw creation.

Then Ash says, "Why don't you show your true self? Dr. Yang?"

Then Mirage Master removes his mask, revealing Dr. Yung himself.

"What, but how?" Mark asks.

"When I first see him, he is only a hologram." Ash says.

Professor Oak says, "Yes. Yung was expelled from the Pokémon Institute for his research, since his disrespectful to Pokémon."

"Yes. So I create these only to get my revenge." He says.

Yung's Mewtwo and Ash and company battle. Yung is about to obliterate Pikachu when Mew takes the blow. Mew then is absorbed into the Mirage System. Yung says "good riddance," and Mewtwo absorbs the entire Mirage System database. Ash is enraged that Mew is called a failed creation, and the attack begins anew.

Pikachu is about to be killed when Mew holds Mewtwo back! Ash orders Pikachu to perform Volt Tackle, and Mewtwo is destroyed, as are Mew and the System. The fortress is now aflame, and Yung retreats inside. The police are searching, as are firefighters, but they cannot find him yet.

"Well, does that mean he is gone?" May asks.

"Could be." Mark replies. Then they bid farewell to Professor Oak and Misty as they continue their journey.

* * *

Successfully arriving at the Battle Dome, Ash is flooded by many reporters and personnel.

Wow, why are there so many people?" Max asks.

Scott pops out and says, "Hello, you guys, you come to the battle dome. This is a press conference before the tournament."

"Tournament?" Lilloe asks.

"Ash has to beat other 15 challengers who are battling the dome to access the battle with the frontier brain." Scott says.

"Alright. I will do this." Ash says.

At the tournament, it is always been a 2 on 2 battle, Ash fights very hard and wins the tournament.

"Now, Ash Ketchum is the winner of the tournament, he can access to battle Tucker!" The announcer says as the crowd goes wild.

The lights dim within the arena as a nearby screen illuminates displaying various information about Ash from Pallet Town.

The arena then lightens with various colors of light as Tucker, the Frontier Brain, makes his appearance. Landing majestically atop the adjacent platform, the crowd goes hysterical.

"Wow, he is like our dad…" Max says.

"Yeah… so many fans and even the opening is stylish." May says.

The battle about to take place, Tucker displays the coin for defeating him in this battle as he then sends out both Arcanine and Swampert in a veil of fire and water. This battle will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle. Ash analyzes Tucker's choice and then chooses to call upon Golbat and Sylveon.

The battle quickly goes underway with Golbat launching into a devastating Quick Attack towards Swampert. Arcanine then rushes towards Swampert and is thrust into the air reaching a high velocity and collides with Golbat knocking it backwards. Golbat recovers from the attack as Sylveon attacks with an array of Swift. Swampert then jumps in front of Arcanine to shield themselves from the attack with Protect.

"Wow, these two know how to help each other." Mark says.

"Yeah. With Arcanine's speed and Swampert's defense, he is really good." Lillie says.

Golbat goes for another attack flying around to reach a high speed with Arcanine running to achieve an equal speed and jumps into the air to defend against Golbat's attack. The two attacks collide thrusting Golbat backwards and forcing Arcanine to the ground unable to stop himself from the fall. Sylveon sees the opening and goes for the attack with Double Slap while Swampert launching a Mud Shot attack right behind Arcanine. Just before Arcanine and Sylveon make contact, Arcanine dodges Swampert's attack with Sylveon taking direct damage and slamming into the nearby wall.

"Wow…" Lillie says.

"Tucker is known for his astonishing battle tactics." Scott explains while both May and Max are surprised.

"I am really thankful for your battle spirit and effort. Now I should get serious. Mega Evolve! Swampert!" He says.

After Swampert changes his form, the crowd shouts wild as Lillie and her group are forced to cover their ears.

"Wow… I almost become deaf." Minami says.

"Yeah…"

Swampert quickly resumes the battle with a Water Gun. Both Golbat and Sylveon dodge this attack with Sylveon thrusting towards Swampert with Play Rough. Swampert retaliates with a Dynamic Punch as both attacks collide in an explosion of light and color. Arcanine then dashes toward Swampert to perform another aerial attack. While Golbat comes forward for the Crunch, Arcanine launches a strategic Flamethrower towards Golbat, but the attack is avoided with Double Team. Arcanine then increases its fire power with Fire Blast, hitting Golbat.

"Wow, it was like watching a Contest Battle. So flashy and gorgeous." May comments.

Meanwhile, Swampert is controlling the water from the air and shaping it with a Water Pulse attack. Golbat dodges Arcanine's first attack, Extreme Speed and launches towards Arcanine once more with the second attacks making contact creating a gigantic explosion. Sylveon goes for an opening with Moon Blast as Swampert forces the nearby Water Pulse towards Golbat and Sylveon, which collides creating a structure formed of water and ice. Arcanine launches a devastating Fire Blast within the structure rotating around creating a fusion of fire and water, Tucker's greatest of tactics.

Both Golbat and Sylveon are suspended within this structure as a gigantic explosion taking place between the two forces and both Pokémon are forced towards the ground.

"Please, I trust you to get up!" Ash says in a pleading tone, then the two Pokemon revive with a fighting spirit greater than ever. Golbat also evolves into Crobat much to everyone's shock.

"Alright! He evolves!" Max says.

"What a surprise." Minami says.

Both Arcanine and Swampert launch a Flamethrower and Water Gun towards Sylveon. Both attacks are diverted by Dazzling Gleam attack. Crobat then thrusts towards with Poison Fang as Swampert uses Dynamic Punch, and just as Arcanine goes for the opening, Crobat dodges forcing Arcanine into Swampert for a direct hit. A giant plume of smoke and dust engulfs the arena. Arcanine launches another Fire Blast attack but this is again diverted by Fairy Wind. Visibility is lowered by a great amount of fog lingering within the arena.

Both Arcanine and Swampert are confused of Crobat's exact location and fly towards Sylveon and Crobat. Just as both attacks are to make contact, Crobat floats to the left and flies from the bottom making a direct hit with Sylveon's Slam and Crobat's Aerial Ace. Both Arcanine and Swampert are now unable to continue after taking the hits, granting Ash the win.

"As a top tactician, I am glad to lost to you. Congratulations." He shakes hands with Ash.

Most of the female crowd are disappointed with Tucker's loss, but everyone begins to scream.

Before Tucker leaves, Ash yells, "Wait, you forget to give me the symbol!"

Tucker points to the top of his hat, and Ash finds the Dome Symbol on it. Ash then goes back to meet others so that they can go to the next facility.

* * *

A new day becomes of Ash and his friends, as everyone is quite energetic. Walking down a nearby path, they arrive at a cycling road. The nearby Officer Jenny quickly diverts everyone to the nearby path around the cycling road. The cycling road was closed due to water filling the road.

"What?" Ash and his friends hears something and Pikachu and Sylveon runs off.

Wait! Pikachu!" Ash calls out. But the Pokemon are gone.

"Ash? Lillie?" They sees a Pokemon Ranger coming towards them.

"Solana? Is that you?"

Ash and Lillie introduce Solana to others, then they notice the strange vines.

"Hey, I remember these vines." Ash says.

"You do?" Max asks.

Ash sends out Celebi, who then tells them that she is somewhere near here.

"Okay, so apparently there is another Celebi."

"We need to find them, but first we need to cut the vines." Celebi says.

Ash, Lillie and Solana use their styler to release the Capture Disk, then they rotates it in circles and captures 3 Linoone. A circle of light entices the Linoone as the pattern on the Ranger's device begins to change.

"Plusle, use Helping hand."

Plusle shares its power on the 3 Linoone. With a simple command, the Linoone then slash the vines and create a path for the group.

"Wow, Ash. So that is how the rangers capture Pokemon?" Minami asks.

"Yes. The training is intense." Ash replies.

They are continuing down the path with the Linoone clearing the path ahead. Jessie cries out as Ash and gang walk upon the entangled Team Rocket. Team Rocket asks for their help. Solana then asks the Linoone to slash the vines to free them. As fast as they can, Team Rocket dashes off into the distance, promising to leave the area.

They finally find Pikachu and Sylveon with a Celebi. Ash's goes over to her and heal her up, but Team Rocket tries to steal it with a new mecha.

"No you don't! " Ash and Solana uses Celebi and Plusle to battle them and destroy the machine, freeing the Celebi and sending them flying.

The Celebi thanks Ash's and flies back to her own time, and Ash and Lillie bid farewell to Solana.

* * *

They arrive at Fuchsia City, May is sent back to time and meet the daycare couple. She helps them go together as Squirtle evolves into Wartortle. When she gets back from the past, she goes to meet others and learns that her egg is hatching. Out comes a female Eevee, which May thinks it is cute.

"Hey look, the Fuchsia Contest is holding." Ash says.

"Well, you go participate. I am going to watch."

"Oh, are you giving up already?" May feels something strange and turns around, they sees Harley who is sneaking up on her.

"I am not giving up, I just want Ash to win only!" She says angrily.

"Sure, whatever you say." Harley turns to Ash. "And I will defeat you."

"Go on. I see you try." Ash taunts.

Since Ash wants to show off to Eevee, he sends out Espeon first. Espeon uses some Psychic and shadow Ball combo to win the one of the 4 spots. Harley also uses his Banette to spook the crowd, letting him also gets one of the 4 spots.

At the battle rounds, Ash and Harley face each other in the finals. Ash sends out Sylveon and Harley sends out Cacturne.

"Don't even try to think of cheating." He says, making Harley fumes in anger. He then let Cacturne do some dirty tricks on Sylveon, but she miraculously dodges it.

"How about I return the favor." He asks Sylveon to do the Love and Kiss combo, which knocks out Cacturne.

"How can I lose to this twerp!" Harley angrily storms off, as Ash gets his 3rd ribbon.

"Look Eevee, this is the contests." May says happily to Eevee, whose eyes has stars on it.

* * *

They go to the Battle Pike, they defeat Team Rocket who disguises as her and tries to capture Sylveon. But the real one comes with Scott and sends them flying.

"So you are Pike Queen Lucy, nice to meet you." Ash gives a bow, as the servants looks shocked at a gentleman.

"Thank you. I see you are here for my facility. Before you battle me, you have to go through 60 rooms to the end, where I am waiting."

"Sure." Ash says as he goes on to challenge. Lillie and the others all go to the back to wait Ash.

"So Lucy, what is the meaning of letting Ash go through 60 rooms?"

"You see. My challenge is based on luck. If he is lucky, he can pass without having to battle. But if not, he could have a status effect on one of his Pokemon until she finds a doctor."

Ash is lucky enough, he takes less time than the other trainers to come to Lucy, it is what Scott says. Ash analyzes the water and land battlefield. The referee announces the battle will be two-on-two. Lucy calls out her Seviper and Ash calls out his Magby.

"He is using Magby?" Max asks.

"Maybe he is giving his Pokemon a try." May says.

Magby starts the battle by using Feint Attack, and Seviper defends itself with Poison Tail. Lucy commands Seviper to use Bite, but Magby quickly uses Smokescreen to make Seviper lost the sight. Magby uses Iron Tail, causing Seviper to take damage. Magby uses Iron Tail again, but Seviper dodges and lands a Poison Tail from behind. Ash asks Magby to use Flame Charge, Lucy then close her eyes, waiting for the moment. Everyone is shocked as Scott tells them that it's just her battle style and to their surprise, Seviper uses Flamethrower at the exact moment Lucy tells it to, knocking Magby down.

"Magby, can you keep it up?" Ash asks. He nods and starts to glow, it becomes a Magmar.

"Awesome…" Ash says.

Magmar uses Flamethrower to hit Seviper, who uses Poison Tail to hit it back and uses Poison Fang. Magmar uses Thunder Punch, hitting Seviper and knocking it out before it could. The referee announces Ash as the victor of the first battle.

"Wow, Magmar is great!" Lillie says.

"No way, our Queen lost…" One of Lucy's maids says.

Lucy sends out her second Pokémon, Milotic. Ash recalls Magmar and sends out Elekid.

"Elekid, nice choice since it is an Electric Type." Mark says.

But to their shock, Lucy mega evolve her Pokemon.

When Elekid uses Thunderbolt on Milotic, Lucy lets the attack hit, shocking Ash. Milotic disperses the attack with its tail and hit Elekid with Hydro Pump.

"You see, Lucy prefers offense moves rather than defensive moves." Scott replies.

Impressed at her battle skills, Ash tells Elekid to use Low Kick, but is pushed away by Milotic's Iron Tail attack. Elekid then used Rolling Kick, but Milotic used Twister and Hydro Pump consecutively, repelling Elekid.

Elekid stands up and glows, it becomes Electabuzz.

"Wow, talk about how lucky Ash is to see two Pokemon evolve." Max says.

Milotic uses Twister again, but Electabuzz uses Wild Charge and knocks it back. Then finishes off with a Thunder referee renders Milotic unable to battle and victory goes to Ash.

"Well, you beat me. Here is your Pike Symbol."

Ash thanks her and gets the symbol, then the gang all goes to the Pokemon Center.

"Lillie, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Lillie asks.

"You see. I have an Electrizer and a Magmarizer. And I have those two Pokemon evolved."

"I see, so we are doing a mock trade?"

"Yes, Please."

"Sure."

Ash and Lillie do the work, they get a Electivire and a Magmortar in the process.

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrive in Wisteria Town, where May will compete in the Wisteria Contest to try to win her third Ribbon. She practices with her Munchlax by throwing a ball into the air and having Munchlax use Focus Punch to break it, dropping confetti everywhere. Everyone comments on how Munchlax looked cute and strong when it hit the ball. May and Munchlax show confidence that they will win their third Ribbon. Eevee goes up to May and indicates that it wants to be in the Contest, but May tells it they need more practice first.

"So are you going to use Munchlax in both rounds?"

"Well, I will go with Wartortle in the appeal rounds and Munchlax in the battle round."

"Hey, Ash!" They see Ariel who is waving to him.

"So are you here for the contest?"

"Well, I want to let May go this round." Ash replies.

"Now it is your time to chicken off?"

Harley appears, much to the group's shock and dislike.

"You again?" Ash says in annoyance.

"I doubt that you will compete together with May…"

Ash is getting angry at the words, so he decides to compete in this one, too.

"May, you won't mind if I participate to beat this guy?"

"No. even if I lose to you, I will want to see him lose."

Ariel asks, "Um… so what is the problem?"

"That is Harley, he tries to taunt Ash and May everytime they battle.

In the appeal rounds, May brings out her Wartortle for the appeals round. Wartortle uses Rapid Spin to spin across the floor horizontally and upright, following it up with a Bubble attack that spins around in the air as Wartortle spins around. Wartortle uses Ice Beam to break the bubbles and then creates a frozen fountain surrounded by frozen water.

Ash uses Swinub to make the Ground flies and using the Icy Wind to make it glows, then He jumps around the flying stepping stones and finish it off with a cute jump.

Ariel uses Weavile, she also uses the ground to make rocks fly and showing the claws to carve a statue.

Harley takes the stage and brings out his Ariados, who appears with its back to the audience. Ariados uses Spider Web to take over the whole stage and starts climbing and crawling around on it. Ariados bungee jumps from the top with the string attached to its abdomen. It spins itself around while wrapping itself with string and uses Scary Face to scare everyone. Before finishing off its last move, a Wobbuffet falls from the ceiling and crashes onto the ground. Ariados uses Scary Face to scare Wobbuffet and it runs away. The results is that all four are in the battle rounds, as Ash is fighting Ariel and May fights Harley.

The first battle of the Battle Round begins. Harley brings out Octillery while May releases Munchlax. Munchlax uses Focus Punch and Octillery jumps high in the air, lands on top of Munchlax, and uses Constrict. Munchlax tries to use Focus Punch to knock Octillery off of it, but it fails and Octillery uses a powerful Octazooka at point-blank. Munchlax uses Solar Beam, but Octillery's Sludge Bomb hits first and causes an explosion. Near the end of her rope, May takes a risk and has Munchlax use Metronome, which at first appears to do nothing. Harley and Octillery began to laugh at the failed move, but suddenly a powerful Thunder drops down onto Octillery. Even after this lucky break, May is still way behind. Octillery uses Rest to fully heal, alarming May's friends, who tell her to attack before Octillery wakes up at full health. Munchlax uses Tackle, Focus Punch, and another Tackle, but it isn't enough. Octillery awakens and knocks Munchlax out with Octazooka.

"I…lost to Harley…" May says in shock, Ash then comforts her that he will avenge her.

Then Ash also defeats Ariel using Pikachu to battle Houndoom. He faces off Harley again. Since Octillery tries to use Octazooka to cover Pikachu's face, but he dodges and uses Meteor Mash.

"Hey, Pikachu can't learn that move!" He yells.

"Sorry, but my Pikachu is a cosplay Pikachu. In his rock star form, he can use it." Then he defeats Harley and wins the fourth ribbon.

"No, this is impossible!" He yells once more and runs off.

"And this should teach him a lesson." May says.

"I agree." Ariel says.

In the end, Ash's Swinub evolves into Piloswine when he is cheering for the fourth ribbon. And Ariel says that she can't lose to Ash as she goes away and bid farewell to them.

The announcer comes up to May and hands her a flier about the next Contest which will be held on Chrysanthemum Island. The announcer also hands her an envelope and a rose from an unknown sender, who Minami deduces to be Drew. She opens up the envelope and reads the letter. The sender says that he or she looks forward to seeing her again at the Chrysanthemum Contest.

* * *

 **Ash is doing a lot of progress in this chapter, he gets 2 symbols and 3 ribbons. How about I write a moment for Ash's Sceptile and Meganium in the next chapter?**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Piloswine, Electivire, Magmortar**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax, Wartortle, Eevee**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Medicham (Mega)**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	75. Battle Frontier Chapter 4

Kanto Battle Frontier Chapter 4

Ash and his friends are on their way to Chrysanthemum Island so May can enter the Pokémon Contest for her elusive third Ribbon. However, there is no direct ferry service, so they must head to Camomile Island to get on the connecting ship.

"Wow, this place looks perfect for Pokemon to play, won't you agree?" Ash asks.

"Sure, let's let them relax." Minami says.

They are playing with a ball until Meganium notices Sceptile sitting near by a tree with a twig in his mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just relaxing." He replies.

"Mind if I join?" She asks with a little blush.

"Sure."

Suddenly, a Tropius comes attack Sceptile, he yells, "Hey, what is your problem?"

Tropius doesn't reply as he charges Sceptile with a Steel Wing. Then he uses Gust to pin them down.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Meganium uses Razor Leaf to stop him, then he flies away before saying, "I will get back for this."

It is when Ash comes, he sees how bad Sceptile is and then takes him to the Pokemon Center with Meganium.

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy says that Meganium has healing powers, which let Ash's Meganium to heal Sceptile, and Sceptile feels a little attracted to the Meganium.

"Well somebody is in love." Mark replies, causing the two Pokemon to blush.

"Yeah…" Ash replies.

"So Ash, how do you get Meganium?" Max asks.

"Oh, actually, I met her in Johto, where we were nearby a skiing resort Pokemon Center. I wanted a Chikorita, so I battled her, but Charizard was a little overpowered to her, as she was hurt and I took her to the Pokemon Center."

"Wow, that is nice of you." Minami says.

"But as you know, Team Rocket tried to steal her, Pikachu, Sylveon and I chased them into the mountains, then after we saved her, you know, a Blizzard came."

"That is much like how you meet Snorunt, who is now a Glalie." Max says.

"I never thought of the coincidence, but yeah. She often had a crush on me, even she was jealous to Sylveon before. But that is when Lillie came in Johto, she knew that we were meant together. At first she was sad, but then she moved on."

"Oh…so you finally admit you like Lillie?" Minami teases, causing the two teens to blush.

"That is not important for now!" Lillie nearly shouts in embarrassment.

"Anyways, after Grovyle evolves into Sceptile, I have noticed that she is a little attract to him, well I didn't know about Sceptile." Ash says.

As they are watching the two Pokemon talking together, Team Rocket approaches with a mecha, they takes Meganium with a mechanical arm.

"Hey, that is my Meganium!" Ash yells.

"Give her back!" Sceptile chases them as he runs out the building.

They chase them until they see the Tropius from before. Sceptile realizes that he wants to take Meganium away as he also loves Meganium.

The wind blows as Sceptile and Tropius face off. Tropius uses Gust once again, stalling Sceptile. It charges with Steel Wing and uses Razor Leaf to knock Sceptile down before attacking again with Razor Leaf. Sceptile blocks the attack, notices the flower in its mouth, and remembers Meganium. Inspired, Sceptile speeds up the tree and hits Tropius from above with Bullet Seed before following with Leaf Blade, taking Tropius down.

"Are you alright?" Meganium runs towards Sceptile, who smiles back. Tropius then feels his heart shatters.

Then Sceptile and Meganium are grabbed by the mecha, trying to break free. Ash and the others arrive as they send out Pikachu and Sylveon to battle. But tue to Team Rocket makes machines electric proof and fairy proof, it doesn't leave a scratch. Tropius then comes to save them using Steel Wing, then Meganium and Sceptile uses Energy Ball to blast them off.

Sceptile and Tropius look at each other, making Meganium worried. Tropius nods to him and says, "Take good care of her, if you make her cry, I will come and punish you."

Sceptile nods and says, "I won't let you down."

Then Tropius leaves, Sceptile falls down again, but this time he is holding on Meganium's Vine Whip. Seeing the two talking and playing, Ash says, "What a happy ending, don't you think, Lillie?"

"I agree." She then mutters, "I hope this happens to me…"

"Do you say something?" Ash asks.

"Um, nothing." She quickly denies.

The next day, they bid farewell to Nurse Joy and take a boat to Chrysanthemum Island.

* * *

When they arrive at the said island, May notices Drew as he walks to them.

She asks if Drew is the one who sends the letter, he denies and says that he doesn't know. But Ash notices that he is lying.

Meanwhile, she is preparing for the contests, Ash asks Drew, "So how many badges have you got?"

"Well, I got all 5, and you?"

"4 only. But I won't be in this one since I want May to win."

"I see."

May accidently knocks out a girl accidently, she apologizes and the girl introuduces herself.

May and the girl, named Brianna, walk down a corridor to come across the pool area. Brianna quickly notices Drew and begins to blush as May tries to introduce the two. After a few quick words, the two shake hands and Drew wishes her luck in the Contest. When Drew is finally out of sight, Brianna displays her affection for Drew. After a few short seconds, her attitude turns from lovestruck meekness to fiery determination as she tells May that she wants Drew's respect and the quickest way she'll get it is by beating May in this Contest.

In the contest, the Appeals Round begins and the first contestant is Jessie with her magnificent Mime Jr. dressed in Hawaiian attire. When Mime Jr. is sent out from its Poké Ball, it rotates on its upper head while Jessie performs a small hula dance. The crowd roars for Jessie's performance.

May and Munchlax is the next one, May quickly directs Munchlax to unleash its Solar Beam, filling the stadium with a magnificent blend of lights and colors. Munchlax's next move is Metronome, so it begins moving its hands in synchronization. However, the move backfires and Munchlax is put to sleep, having used the move Rest. After a few moments of hesitation, May throws a Pokéblock into the air. Munchlax instantly awakens and devours the Pokéblock in mid-air while rotating. On its descent, Munchlax comes down with a Focus Punch, gracefully landing on the stadium platform.

The third contestant is Brianna, with her Surskit. Surskit uses Ice Beamon the stage, turning it to ice that it can skate across. Surskit gracefully pirouettes like an ice skater and finishes the performance with a high-velocity spin. The crowd cheers for Surskit's performance as the Contest Judges give approval of Brianna's performance.

The other contestants include Hoothoot, Hypno, Blastoise, and Castform. With the first round of competition ending, the contestants patiently wait for the list of those who have advanced to the Contest Battles. The results are revealed and among the contestants are May, Brianna, and Jessie. May and Brianna display their happiness for advancement. The match-ups are then announced, with May to face Jessie in the first round of the tournament.

The stage is set with May and her Blaziken facing off against Jessie and her Mime Jr. Blaziken begins the battle with a Fire Spin, but Mime Jr. easily dodges and uses Mimic, sending an identical Fire Spin to Blaziken. The tricky move deducts more points than usual from May's score. Blaziken recomposes itself and rushes toward Mime Jr with Quick Attack, and they both clash. Mime Jr. maneuvers itself in mid-air to begin "tickling" Blaziken, reducing a substantial amount of points from May. Mime Jr. follows up with another Mimicked Fire Spin, but as the flames engulf Blaziken, it recovers and gains power. Blaziken leaps through the ongoing Fire Spin and strikes Mime Jr. with a Sky Uppercut. Mime Jr. crashes to the ground defeated and May is declared the winner.

May and Brianna continue winning in the battle round until they find themselves against one another in the finals. The crowd cheers as the final battle is started. May calls upon her Blaziken while Brianna releases her Vibrava. As Blaziken moves in for the attack, Vibrava uses its Screech attack, causing Blaziken to cover its ears. As Vibrava continues with its Screech attack, Blaziken launches a Fire spin for a direct hit. Vibrava retaliates with its Dragon Breath attack, nullifying the Fire Spin. Vibrava then uses its Sand Tomb attack to entrap Blaziken's legs in a mound of sand. Blaziken struggles, but is unable to remove itself from the tomb. Suddenly, Blaziken's feathers begin to glow a faint blue. After a moment, Blaziken bursts from the Sand Tomb using its new move, Mega Kick. Vibrava doesn't let up, unleashing another Dragon Breath attack and hitting Blaziken for great damage, reducing May's points further.

Blaziken ascends into the air for a Sky Uppercut, but misses its target as Vibrava goes for another Sand Tomb attack. Blaziken disperses the sand once more and descends down with a hard Mega Kick on Vibrava. The two Pokémon crash into the ground, and Vibrava is declared unable to battle. With this victory over Brianna, May and Blaziken have won the Chrysanthemum Contest.

Drew comes to them after the contest, which makes Brianna to blush and hide behind May.

"You guys do a great job. I wish you good luck next time." He says to Brianna, who then faints.

That night, Ash goes to meet him at the beach, he asks, "So you are the one that sends the letter aren't you? Why did you deny?"

"Well…Fine. I admit that I have feelings for her."

Ash smiles, "That is good, so when are you going to tell her?"

Drew turns around and says, "Shut up. I will tell her when I am ready." It is obvious that his face is red.

Ash smiles, "I am looking forward to it." He says as he walks back to others, leaving Drew in thoughts.

The next day, Drew talks to May that she has two ribbons left and bid farewell to them. May also starts to blush after he gives a wink.

"So what did Drew talk to you last night?" Mark asks.

"Oh, nothing important. Let's go or we can't get to the Battle Palace." He says as he runs.

"Hey, wait for us!" Lillie calls out to him.

* * *

They get to Metallica Island, where the Battle Palace is. Meganium and Sceptile are separated due to the Beedrill colony, Ash goes to chase them, as the others meet Scott and the Palace Maven Spenser. Mark tells them about Ash, Sceptile and Meganium, they are worried since there are a lot of Beedrills, but they agree to find them.

Meanwhile, Ash asks if his two Pokemon are okay, they nod and they try to go back without encounter Beedrill. But luck isn't with them as they encounter a Beedrill. Sceptile, wanting to show off to Meganium, battles the Beedrill. He defeats him as Ash takes out a Pokeball and captures him. Ash takes out Beedrill and says that they are lost and not meant to attack their colony, he nods and try to take them out. But on the way, they meet another group of Beedrill, Ash's explains everything and they apologizes for their actions, they also gives a Beedrillite to Ash and he accept it.

They finally go back to where everyone is and Ash is being tackled to the ground by Lillie.

"Ash Ketchum, don't you ever do this again!" She says in a worry tone.

"Sorry, but hey, I get a new Team Member." Ash says as he introduces Beedrill to others. Scott and Spenser also greets Ash and tells them that the Battle will begin tomorrow, he agrees.

The next day, Ash comes to the Palace with his friends, he tells them that before he can battle him, he should let his Pokemon battle alone for 7 rounds.

"Battle alone? You mean no commands and letting them think of their own?"

"Yes. The facility is seeking the spirit of your Pokemon and yours. You should believe in your Pokemon."

Ash nods and sends out Sceptile, Beedrill and Pidgeot for battle, they all wait until they beat 21 Pokemon. Ash and the others are riding the hot air balloon as they watch their Pokemon battle.

"Wow, Ash's Pokemon are so strong…" Max says.

"Yeah. With the training, they all know what to do, even the Beedrill who just caught yesterday." Mark says.

Then Spenser and Ash goes off the ballon as they face each other.

"So you have defeat all 21 Pokemon. Very well. I will battle you with true spirit."

"Sure, Beedrill, Pidgeot, return for now." Ash says as he recalls his two Pokemon.

The referee abruptly states the rules for Ash's Battle Palace match. Spenser calls out his first Pokémon, Shiftry. The referee waves its flags and the match begins. Sceptile starts out with a blistering Bullet Seed but Shiftry is very fast and manages to dodge it. Shiftry and Sceptile run off down the side of the hill, closely followed by Ash, Pikachu, Sylveon and Spenser. Sceptile and Shiftry are speeding through the forest running side by side, eyes locked onto one another, Ash orders a Leaf Blade from Sceptile, but Shiftry counters it with a Quick Attack. The two continue running along the grass in the jungle as we pan out to see Minami, Mark, Lillie, May, Max and Scott watching on. As Shiftry bounces through the jungle closely followed by Sceptile, Spenser compliments Ash on his Sceptile's Speed not long before he orders his Shiftry to use Double Team.

Sceptile is surrounded by many Shiftry, and before Ash can reply, a powerful Shadow Ball from Shiftry knocks Sceptile into a nearby pool. Then, as ordered by Spenser, Shiftry uses Rock Smash on the ground by the lake, which sends off a barrage of rocks from the nearby water's edge and fills the pool. Ash is worried that Sceptile has been crushed as they see Sceptile's head just duck underwater as the rocks hit the pond, he is sure that Sceptile has been knocked out. Suddenly, Sceptile appears from atop the waterfall, jumps out and crashes a powerful Pound attack on Shiftry. This, along with a Leaf Blade, knocks Shiftry out, giving Sceptile the victory.

"I see your Sceptile is strong, I won't be holding back in the next battle."

He swiftly sending out his Venusaur. Ash recalls his Sceptile and sends out Beedrill.

"A good choice, Beedrill is a bug type, it should be effective against Grass types." Lillie says.

"I think you shouldn't underestimate Venusaur, it is a powerful one."

"Really?" Mark asks, then they see the mega evolution. "Oh."

Ash quickly orders Beedrill to attack with a Twineedle, which Spenser tries to counter with a Razor Leaf; however, Beedrill manages to knock all of the leaves out of the sky with its stings and then strike a direct hit onto Venusaur. Beedrill continues to attack with Fury Attack until a powerful Vine Whip knocks Beedrill back.

Beedrill lands on its feet and is ready to retaliate; both Beedrill and Venusaur go for a Tackle attack, meeting eyes locked in the middle. Ash orders Beedrill to use Poison Sting, which hits Venusaur hard, knocking it back. It slides directly into a tree knocking from it a Nanab Berry, which Spenser catches. Spenser orders a Solar Beam from Venusaur, and Ash uses the delay from the move to his advantage attacking again with a Fury Attack. It hits directly onto Venusaur, but this time, Venusaur responds with a Solar Beam, which knocks Beedrill out.

"Wow, what power…" May says.

"Yeah, and Beedrill isn't trained well enough…" Max says.

Ash calls back his Beedrill and sends out his Pidgeot, giving him the type advantage once more. Pidgeot flies down, but as Ash orders it to attack, Spenser stops the battle for a rest and a quick snack. After the rest, May sees Pidgeot flying far out into the jungle and is unsure about what Ash is up to. Minami spots the ocean and realizes where Ash is headed. Spenser and Venusaur follow Pidgeot. Ash orders Pidgeot to speed up, which Spenser tries to counter with multiple Vine Whips, but Pidgeot manages to avoid them. Pidgeot bursts out onto the beach, closely followed by Ash, Sylveon and Pikachu, then Spenser and his Venusaur, where the battle commences.

Venusaur uses Razor Leaf, which is only just dodged by a last-minute Double Team. Venusaur panics, unsure of which Pidgeot is the real one. Ash orders a Quick Attack, while Venusaur counters with a Vine Whip. The real Pidgeot is found, but it manages to avoid the vine and directly hit Venusaur, knocking it back.

"Looks like Venusaur is tired." Mark says.

"Yeah, his battle with Beedrill makes him lose a lot of health." Lillie remarks.

Spenser orders a final Solar Beam, causing Ash to panic. However, the clouds cover the sun, which stops the Solar Beam from charging, giving Pidgeot the advantage; it finishes off Venusaur with an Aerial Ace.

"Alright, Ash wins!" Lillie cheers.

"Well, don't be happy just yet, his last Pokemon is also a tough one."

At that exact moment, Spenser sends out his Claydol. Ash orders a Quick Attack, but Claydol dodges it with Teleport, which leads into a Rapid Spin attack that hits Pidgeot hard from behind. Pidgeot regains its flight, only to be fazed by another Rapid Spin attack sending up a cloud of dust and sand, catching Pidgeot off-guard. Combining this with an almighty Hyper Beam, Claydol knocks Pidgeot out.

"Pidgeot, you did a good job." Ash says as he recalls her.

"Sceptile! I choose you!" Ash sends out his last Pokemon, and then also mega evolve into X form.

Claydol uses Psybeam, which Sceptile manages to dodge. Sceptile then unleashes a Bullet Seed at Claydol, but Claydol dodges it with Teleport, which sends it out above the water, where it uses Rapid Spin to send a jet of water at Sceptile. Sceptile now jumps up onto the side of a cliff, as the sun behind Sceptile beams onto the yellow patches on its back, which start to glow. However, this is cut short due to a cloudy sky, followed by rain. A Rapid Spin from Claydol starts up a sand twister; Sceptile tries its best to avoid but is caught in the twister. Using this to his advantage, Spenser orders Claydol to use Psybeam at the twister, doing serious damage to Sceptile. Sceptile is sent flying and struggles to gain its feet again, slipping as it tries to stand.

The clouds start to part and Ash notices the yellow patches on Sceptile's back are absorbing the sunlight. Spenser explains that that phenomenon is called a squall. Later, the clouds depart, and Spenser orders a Hyper Beam from Claydol. However, Sceptile manages to avoid this by jumping out of the way, and Ash orders Solar Beam from Sceptile. Claydol is hit with a super-effective Solar Beam, which defeats it and gives Ash the win.

"Way to go! Sceptile!" Ash hugs Sceptile, which he tries to regain his coolness.

"Congratulations, Ash. You surely show your spirits. Here is your symbol." Spencer gives him the Palace Symbol, he thanks him and grabs it.

"Okay, Ash. The next one will be tougher, I hope to see you win." Scott says as he goes off. And Ash and his friends also leaves the island.

* * *

The upcoming Gardenia Town Pokémon Contest gives May the chance to win her fourth Ribbon. May trains with her Eevee to prepare it for its debut. Meanwhile, a girl named Mollie and her Raticate are trying to register for the Contest. Having briefly run away from May, Eevee pops out of the ground, knocking Mollie over.

"I am sorry." May says.

"It is fine." Mollie says. "Anyway, do you know where is the registration desk?"

"Oh, it is over there." Mark says as Mollie runs off.

Eevee goes underground again and comes back up, knocking Ash down.

"So Eevee has learned dig…" Max says.

"That is awesome." May hugs her Eevee.

The Appeals Round begins with Mollie sending out Raticate. It uses Hyper Fang to quickly grind a log into dust, shining its fangs and getting appeal. May opens with Squirtle, using Rapid Spin to create waves of dust. It follows up with Bubble to create a tall pyramid before using Ice Beam to freeze the structure, ending with a strong appeal.

With the preliminary rounds ended, The announcer announces the eight Coordinators advancing to the Contest Battles. May and Mollie make it.

After the battle rounds, it is Mollie's Absol against May's Eevee. Eevee uses Shadow Ball, but Absol blocks with Protect. Absol counterattacks with Dark Pulse, but Eevee uses Dig to avoid it. They all show their respective moves until the time runs out, and May wins slightly higher than Mollie, she is declared the winner.

"Thanks for the battle, May." Mollie says, as they shake hands.

"No problem."

Then they separates as they all hit the road.

* * *

Ash also attends the Celadon Contest, he uses Piloswine to do some tricks and even wins the battle round, what shocks him the most is that he learns Ancient Power and evolves into Mamoswine.

"Great job, Mamoswine." Ash praises him as he gives him the Pokepuffs, which are eaten very quick.

"Well, I guess that you have another heavy eater on your team." Minami remarks.

"Yeah… But it is Ice type, so I don't care." Lillie says as she hugs him, causing the others to look at her weirdly.

"Hey, since we are at Celadon City, how about we go buy some Perfumes?"

Mark says, "Perfumes? Now?"

"Yeah. I also want to greet Erika." Ash says as they all go to the perfume shop.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" Erika asks as she is at the counter.

"Hey, Erika, do you remember me?"

"I guess you are Ash Ketchum, the champion. But I don't recall you come battle at my gym."

May asks, "Huh, you didn't challenge the Celedon Gym?"

Ash says, "Oh, I forgot." He then close his eyes and changes into girl form.

"Oh, I remember, now. So you are that girl who saved my gym back then. I didn't know you can change your gender."

"Yeah. Since I like to do some girly things, so I often do this."

They chat for a while and look around the gym which was rebuilt, then they bid farewell and leave.

* * *

They are heading to the Battle Tower until they are ambushed by the Beedrill.

"Stop it!" They see a lilac haired girl comes to the rescue. She then communicates to the Beedrill and they go away.

"Anabel?" Ash and Lillie exclaims.

She turns to them and smiles, "Hello, Ash, Lillie. How are you?"

"Great." Ash replies.

May asks, "Um, who is she?"

"Oh, everyone, this is Anabel, she is our chief in the International Police."

"Wait, so you are the boss of the International Police?" Max asks.

"Yes. I was the one who tells Lillie to undercover Team Magma."

Just then, Team Rocket comes with a net, capturing Anabel in the net.

"So there are still Team Rocket goons left…" Anabel says. She uses Alakazam to break free and sends them flying,

"I thought that all Team Rocket members are caught." Anabel says.

"Yeah, except those three, they are tricky ones. Every time we capture them, they always escape." Ash replies.

"Such intelligence, but they can't achieve anything if they just be in Team Rocket." She mutters.

They take them to the HQ, where they are sitting at her office.

"So Ash, what brings you here?" Anabel asks.

"I am trying to find the Battle Tower so I can get my sixth Symbol.

"Oh, so you are challenging Battle Frontier." She then giggles.

"What is so funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing. How about we go to our training field?"

They nod and arrive at the field. Max says, "So this is where you are training for International Police?" Max asks Ash.

"Yes. Ever since I defeat Team Terror in my home region, I am asked to become one."

"He is right. At first I was shocked that a kid can defeat a Group on his own, then I noticed that Ash is an Arceus and also a member of the URS."

"URS?" May asks.

"It is a group who works in other dimensions. Right now there are only 4 members since the last one passed away due to a monster who devours the light…" Ash says sadly.

"I am sorry to hear this…" Mark says.

"It is fine, my sister is still there training." Ash says.

"I know, Zossie, right?" May asks.

"Yeah." Ash says.

They see a familiar person coming toward them.

"Hello Ash."

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

Anabel says, "He is here for our battle. Ash, Lillie. This is not only our HQ, it is also the facility, Battle Tower."

"What, why don't we know about this?" Lillie asks.

"You never asked. Anyway. Since you have battle a lot of trainers when you are training, I think we can skip the part where you need 21 battles. I, the Salon Maiden Anabel challenges you to a battle."

"Sure. I am ready to face you." Ash says as he and Anabel face each other.

The match started off with Alakazam and Crawdaunt. The fight began when Crawdaunt used Crabhammer. Anabel fought using her mind right from the start, commanding Alakazam to use Focus Punch. The attacks collided, and neither Pokémon were injured. Ash countered with a Bubble Beam, to which Alakazam used Psybeam. The attacks causing a miniature explosion. Ash wasn't deterred and made Crawdaunt use Vice Grip; however, Anabel made Alakazam use Psychic to throw Crawdaunt backwards.

Crawdaunt, despite being in mid-air was able to use Bubble Beam, which successfully made contact with Alakazam. Anabel wasn't fazed and told Alakazam to use Recover. Without giving an inch, Ash told Crawdaunt to use Crabhammer, which Anabel counterattacked with Focus Punch. However, Crawdaunt dodged the Focus Punch and slammed its Crabhammer attack into Alakazam's jaw.

Alakazam used Psybeam again, confusing Crawdaunt. Luckily for Ash, Crawdaunt was still able to use Crabhammer and use it well. Immediately, Ash returned Crawdaunt, snapping it out of confusion, and threw Crawdaunt right back into battle, where it instantly used Bubble Beam and knocked out Alakazam.

"It is a nice trick to call back and send it back. But here is when I am getting serious." Anabel says.

Anabel's next Pokémon was her Metagross. Crawdaunt used Bubble Beam, but Metagross evaded the attack and slammed into Crawdaunt with a Meteor Mash, knocking Crawdaunt out.

Despite the type-disadvantage, Ash sent out his Tauros. Tauros' first attack was Take Down, to which Metagross countered with Iron Defense. Ash then told Tauros to use Horn Attack and Anabel told Metagross to use Meteor Mash. Tauros was able to dodge Meteor Mash and slam his horn into Metagross' underside, sending it flying. However, Metagross used Hyper Beam, to which Ash countered with Double Team. Anabel told Metagross to just attack them all and Metagross ended up hitting the real Tauros. Tauros didn't take too much damage and ran at Metagross with Horn Attack. Metagross had to just take the attack, being unable to move after Hyper Beam. Finally, Metagross was able to use Meteor Mash, which Tauros used Take Down against. The attacks collided, knocking out both Pokémon.

Anabel's final Pokémon was Espeon, and Ash's was Pikachu. Pikachu started off by using Quick Attack, to which Espeon dodged and also used Quick Attack. Pikachu was unable to dodge this, getting hit spot-on. Pikachu countered with Iron Tail and Espeon intercepted with an Iron Tail of its own. Pikachu took on damage, but was able to use Thunderbolt. However, Espeon's Zap Cannon was too much for the Thunderbolt to take. The following explosion sent Pikachu flying. However, Ash was determined and made Pikachu use Thunderbolt once again. Espeon jumped out of the way of the attack and used Psychic to slam Pikachu into the ceiling. Pikachu recovered quickly and used Quick Attack. Espeon repeated its last attack and sent Pikachu into the ceiling. This time, however, Pikachu was able to compose itself and bounce off the ceiling and onto one of the lights. The proceeding Thunderbolt knocked out the power, making the whole floor go pitch black. Once again, Pikachu used Thunderbolt, landing its first hit on Espeon. Espeon used Zap Cannon, forcing the electricity back. Pikachu dodged the attack and jumped from light to light, avoiding all the Zap Cannons thrown at it.

Espeon was unable to relax, making all mental communication null and void. Again, Espeon was hit with a Thunderbolt. When the lights came back on, Espeon was hit again with Iron Tail. Without wasting any time, Pikachu used Volt Tackle. Espeon tried to counterattack with Zap Cannon, but it simply flew off Pikachu. Espeon was hit with Volt Tackle and was ultimately defeated, making Ash the victor.

"Well done, Ash. You sure improved yourself since we last meet." Anabel says.

"Thanks, the training really help a lot."

She then gives Ash the Tower Symbol. Ash thanks her and grabs it.

"So Ash, I want to know after the battle frontier, where are you going next?"

"Well, I am considering Sinnoh." Ash replies.

"Sinnoh…when you get there, you have to watch out for the Team Galactic."

"I know, I also want to payback for what they have done to my family."

Anabel nods as they all go back down to the door. Scott shows them that the final facility is the Battle Pyramid, which is located near Pewter City. Ash nods and decides to go there.

As Ash and Anabel shakes hands, Anabel has a little blush, which is unnoticed by the group.

* * *

 **Well, I actually like Contestshipping, Drew and May looks good at each other. So anyway, Ash has 5 ribbons while May has 4, and Ash only need one symbol to complete the Battle Frontier. Here is a question, do you want Aipom to join Ash's team or let her trade to Dawn?**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Beedrill (Mega)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Marcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrien, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax, Wartortle, Eevee**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Medicham (Mega)**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	76. Battle Frontier Chapter 5

Kanto Battle Frontier Chapter 5

Ash and his friends continue on to May's next Contest. May is excited in that she needs one more Ribbon in order to get into the Kanto Grand Festival, while Ash is preparing for the Battle Pyramid. They reach a cliff edge and look out to the mountain range. They notice the Swablu and Altaria flying off as an aurora suddenly appears, something Ash knows is amiss. Pikachu starts emitting electricity, not feeling well.

"Something is wrong…" Ash says.

"But what?" Lillie asks as she tries to take out Castform, but the Pokeball fails to deploy.

"Hey, I can't open it!"

"Me, too."

Max tries to open the PokeNav, which is also down.

"What is going on…" Ash asks, then he notices Solana helping the group of Swablu and Altaria.

"Solana, what is going on here?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, hi Ash, Lillie. Well, the geomagnetic irregularities have been present, which is why we can't use some equipments."

"And why can the Capture Styler works?"

"Oh, it is because it is sealed against electromagnetism." Solana explains.

Pikachu notices something as they spot a Deoxys emerging from a portal. Ash locks eyes with Deoxys, experiencing a vision as it retreats into a portal. Solana leads the group to a nearby Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy mentions to Solana that the computer system is disabled to the point of not being able to boot up.

"I think the Deoxys is the main reason." Ash says.

"How can you be so sure?" Mark asks.

"Well, it happened before at LaRousse City in Hoenn where Professor Lund mentioned that it appeared via a Meteorite. Not only that, the meteorite I destroyed is also the same as the one at LaRousse City. There is a third one carshed here ten years ago according to what my Deoxys told me."

"Cool, then can we go find it?" Max asks.

"It is dangerous, I will let you follow but don't cause any trouble."

Solana notices Plusle being affected by the geomagnetic disturbance as they approaches a cave. Ash also takes the geomagnetic scanner from Solana. The group heads into the cave. Ash mentions the scanner's status as Max pushes ahead. The geomagnetic disturbance suddenly disappears, the scanner pointing out all clear.

However, Solana believes it is intermittent. Noticing a Miltank, Ash uses the Styler to capture Miltank. The group finds the meteorite. Another disturbance fires up as Deoxys appears atop the meteorite.

Pikachu is severely affected the disturbance, same with Plusle, as Deoxys switches to Attack Forme, firing Psycho Boost. Everyone dodges as Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Deoxys switches to Defense Forme to protect.

"We should capture this Deoxys as possible." Lillie says.

"But it should be at the normal forme if we want to catch it." Solana says.

Deoxys switches to Normal Forme and they make their move, but it quickly changes to Speed Forme and dodges.

"Wait, stop it for now, this Deoxys is in pain." Ash says as he tries to help Deoxys. Team Rocket appears as they recite their motto, then Deoxys sends them running.

Ash tries to talk to him, as he takes him to another dimension.

"Ash!" Lillie yells as they can only see Deoxys take him away.

Ash slowly wakes up, he sees Deoxys facing him.

"Where are we?" Ash asks.

"This is my dimension. Since I hate the cave, I want to talk to you here."

Deoxys mentions that he came from space with the meteorite, mentioning that it was small, cold and soundless. Deoxys wanted to hear a voice, but it woke up from the meteorite impact. A flashback shows the meteorite impact and that Deoxys was still alone after crashing. He wanted to find a friend, but nobody was in the area.

"I see. So you suffer loneliness. Don't worry. You are not alone. Our world has a bunch of Pokemon you can be friends with. I also have a friend who is your species at my house.

Max assures Deoxys that he does not have to be alone, showing all the Pokémon on the planet.

Then Deoxys writhes in pain and opens a hole back to the real world. Deoxys comes out as another solar wind increases the disturbance. The meteorite begins to sparkle with energy as the geomagnetic reader shorts out. The meteorite is the source of the disturbance and is teeming with energy. The meteorite explodes with energy as Ash and Deoxys only can witness it.

"So the meteorite has so much energy and the solar wind energy combined is causing your pain…You had to get away from it by entering an alternate dimension… Deoxys, can you use Recover, you can feel better if you use it!" Ash says.

Deoxys then nods and do it on himself, he feels better.

The meteorite explodes with more energy, consuming the valley. Deoxys steps in front of the blast wave and uses Safeguard to stop the wave. The clouds and wind subside as air pressure returns to normal, the disturbance gone.

"Thank you, Deoxys." Ash says as the group comes back to them.

"Ash, are you alright?" Minami asks.

"I am fine." He replies. "Deoxys also feels a lot better."

Deoxys then says that he wants to explore the world more, he then bid farewell to them. Solana says that the mission is complete as she separates with the group.

* * *

Another beautiful day is upon the Kanto region while our heroes are inside of a Pokémon Center with May preparing herself for the upcoming Mulberry City Pokémon Contest.

"Looks like this is the last contest before the Grand Festival…" Ash sees the poster and says.

"No way… May has to win this or she can't attend…" Lillie says in a worry tone, causing May to be depressed.

To make matters worse, Harley cones and says, "So you haven't had 5 ribbons, how sad…"

May then jumps out her seat and says, "You…"

"It is a shame, but it makes me one less rival."

"You got 5 ribbons?" Ash asks.

"Of course. And I will payback for what you did in the last contest." Harley says as he walks away.

"That is it. I am going to win no matter what!" May says as her eyes are burning.

"That is the spirit." Mark says.

The contest starts with the appeal rounds, Jessie also attends this one, so Harley lends her his Pokemon and wants her to not let May win. She makes her appearance with Cacturne. Jessie rotates a carrot into the air as Cacturne extends its needles and dices the vegetable to exact precision as the pieces fall to the ground forming a small structure. The crowd explodes with Jessie and Cacturne's display of skill. Cacturne follows up by releasing an array of small cylindrical objects and ignites the objects with a Bullet Seed attack creating a magnificent shower of sparkle and shine. All three judges show their approval as Harley claps for Jessie cheering her on.

May makes her Contest appearance as she begins to rotate to unleash her Poké Ball, but manages to slip and fall to the ground.

"What?" Ash notices that Meowth and James are using Harley's sticky fluid to make them lose balance.

As Blaziken is unleashed from its Poké Ball, Ariados manages to catch Blaziken causing it to lose its balance and crash to the ground. May runs towards Blaziken but is tripped once again. As Ariados's web grasps onto Blaziken once more.

"That is it. Mark, I am going to stop the troublemakers." He says as he leaves.

"Troublemakers?" Mark asks, then he notices Team Rocket.

Pikachu, Sylveon and Ash begin heading towards the ceiling as May continues her routine. May rotates a circular object into the air as Blaziken blasts into the air to strike but manages to miss its target.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail, Sylveon, use Swift!" Ash tries to stop them, but Ariados is tricky enough to cover them with webs.

Blaziken begins rotating at a high speed spewing a Fire Spin attack as the fire begins engulfing Ariados's web and begins climbing towards the ceiling. As James and Meowth continue bickering, the flames finally reach the stadium ceiling and engulf Ariados while James and Meowth move to attempt to put the fire out. The flames spark and dissolve the web around Pikachu and Sylveon's body. Meowth extends his claws and dashes forward while Pikachu counterattacks with a devastating Iron Tail blasting James, Meowth, and Ariados through the stadium ceiling. Blaziken explodes into the air as May throws the Frisbee into the air and Blaziken returns it back to her with a brilliant Sky Uppercut. Blaziken lands elegantly to the ground as the three judges give approval of her first round.

After her performance, May is sitting alone at the resting room.

"I wonder if I can win…" May mutters.

Ash comes to her and says, "I am sorry about what happened, but Harley asks Team Rocket to make you fail by using Ariados."

May then rises her anger. "That guy…"

Ash says, "If you didn't pass, I will give the evidence and asks the judges to give you another chance."

"You can do that?" May asks. Then they notices the screen, May has advances into the contest battles.

"I guess I don't need to." Ash says as May jumps in joy.

In the finals, May face off Jessie, James and Meowth tries to not let the twerps stop their plan, they try to get them locked in a room.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Max says.

"No need. Ash says as he and Mark teleports them outside.

Then they meet Drew on the way, who tells them that they are going to sabotage May's performance. The gang nods and they go to where they are. Ash sends James and Meowth flying, but Harley runs away pretty fast.

"We can worry him later. Let's go see May's performance." Ash says.

The final round begins commencement as May calls upon her Wartortle and Jessie releases Banette. Banette swiftly goes on the attack with a Thunder hitting Wartortle for direct damage. A small portion of May's points are deducted. Wartortle recovers from the attack and retaliates with an Ice Beam freezing Banette in place. After a few seconds, Banette breaks from the icy prison and responds with a Will-O-Wisp attack. Banette launches another Thunder attack as Wartortle counterattacks with a Bubble Beam attack easily overcoming the Electric-type attack and hits Banette for direct damage. Banette goes on the attack striking Wartortle with Frustration as Wartortle withdraws into its shell to protect itself from further damage. After a few moments, Wartortle goes into a Rapid Spin attack also managing to rotate Banette releasing its grasp on Wartortle. Banette goes on the attack while Wartortle begins rotating throughout the stadium leaving Banette in a confused state. The timer expires with both Jessie and May left with equal point levels.

The battle now moves advances into an extra stage. Banette strikes forward with a Thunder as Wartortle attacks with an Ice Beam. Both Pokémon evade the attacks while Wartortle begins rotating at a high speed while also unleashing a Bubble Beam attack which collides with Banette's Will-O-Wisp attack. Wartortle launches a final Ice Beam managing to freeze Banette into place. As Banette manages to break from the ice, Wartortle begins rotating towards Banette. Just as Banette manages to break from the icy prison, Wartortle clashes with Banette thrusting it towards the ground. Banette collides with the ground and is unable to battle, depleting Jessie's remaining points. The crowd explodes as the Contest concludes and May announced as the winner. She is then awarded the fifth ribbon and Jessie storms off.

"Nice battle, May." Minami says.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without Wartortle." She says as Wartortle starts to evolve into Blastoise.

"A Blastoise!" Max says. "So cool!"

Lillie says, "Yeah. By the way, you have another Pokemon which can mega evolve!"

"Yeah." May nods in agreement.

She notices Drew in the distance and runs to catch him wishing him luck in the Grand Festival.

Drew then gives her another Rose as he walks away. Causing May to blush once more.

With an overjoyed May as part of the group, Ash and the others leave Mulberry City as their journey continues.

* * *

They arrive at Pewtwer City, Ash says, "How about we go meet Brock?"

"That is a good idea."

They go to the gym and only find Forest, Brock's sibling there.

"Are you here to challenge the Gym?" He asks the group.

Ash says, "Um… no. We are here to find Brock."

Forrest says, "Oh. I am sorry, he has left to the medical school."

Ash is sad that his friend isn't there, but they still get inside and talk to one another. They learns that Nurse Joy came to inspect the gym, which was a crisis to them, but Forrest becomes the gym leader and save the gym.

Ash and his friends are impressed at this, before they leave, they wish him good luck.

* * *

"We are here, the Battle Pyramid!" Ash says as they see the said facility.

However, they fall into a hole and plummet into an ancient ruin whose walls are covered in ancient hieroglyphs and pictures of people and Pokémon.

"Where are we?" May asks.

"Look! There is a light source." They then run towards the source.

Ash finds a Pikachu statue and grabs it, even though Max tries to convince him not to, causing the pillar it was resting on the rise and the statue's eyes to glow blue. A nearby wall with an identical depiction of a Pikachu flashes its eyes as well and begins to rise. A giant, spherical boulder begins to pursue the group. They run into an explorer who calls them foolish kids.

"You guys stay back. Regirock!" The man takes out his legendary and destroy the boulder with a Focus Punch.

Ash then says, "Gee thanks, mister! You saved our lives!"

"Noooo!" He says as the gang winces.

"You have to be careful here, this is the Pokelantis, , an ancient kingdom whose king tried to control Ho-Oh as part of his plan to rule the world. Ho-Oh destroyed the entire kingdom for the King's wicked attempt. My name is Brandon. What brings you here?"

"We are heading the Battle Pyramid, but we are trapped."

Brandon sighs and let them follow him.

They run into the door leading into the King's chamber, which quickly opens, letting them inside, They finds the King's throne under an enormous monument of the King himself and a stone orb shaped like a Poké Ball resting on the seat.

"Hey, what is that?" Ash walks towards the orb.

"No, don't touch it!" Brandon yells, but it is too late. The mysterious object suddenly activates, it levitates in the air as a dark voice chants a spell, enveloping Ash in dark energy. He falls to his knees, still surrounded by a blue and black aura.

"Ash!" Everyone calls out to him.

He slowly gets up and laughs with a deep, sinister voice.

"Finally, I am free. Now hand over all you Pokemon!"

He tries to get his, but Lillie immediately took them away.

"I am the King of Pokelantis, you all should obey me!" He says as he emits another aura.

"That foolish kid, he is being possessed." Brandon curses.

"What should we do?" Minami asks.

Brandon looks at the orb, then he says to the king.

"Your highness. I will challenge you to a battle. If you win, I will let you take my Pokemon."

The king nods as they all go to the Battle Pyramid.

Scott arrives and see Ash looks different, he asks May what happened, May tells him that he is being possessed.

"Go, Regirock." Brandon sends out the legendary Pokemon.

"So I possess a Pokemon. Very well, I should battle myself." The king, possessed Ash's body, walk towards the field.

"Ash is battling himself?" Scott asks.

"Normally Ash won't do it…" Mark says. "Our family are consists of legendary Pokemon…"

Ash uses Blaze Kick, Regirock uses Iron Defense to nullify the attack. The King then uses Bullet Seed, but Iron Defense also nullifies it. With a snide grin, the King fires a Hyper Beam on the ceiling. The attack causes rubble to crash on top of and bury Regirock.

"Hey, Ash won't battle like that!" Minami says.

"So you are using the cowardly tactic?" Brandon says.

"I am not a coward!" He yells.

Max thinks Regirock is down and out, but the Rock Peak Pokémon breaks out of its tomb and immediately uses Hyper Beam.

"I will see how you try." The king jumps behind Samuel, the referee, forcing Brandon to stop the attack.

"This is madness… How can we stop him?" Max asks.

Then Lillie hears something.

"Lillie…"

"Ash, is that you?"

"Tell Pikachu to Thunderbolt me. I don't have Earth Plate, so it will get rid of the king."

"Okay." Lillie nods as the voice faints.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt on Ash!"

"What?" Pikachu says.

"Do it!"

Pikachu shoots the Attack and make the king flies out of his body.

"You fool…" The King roars as he tries to possess Brandon, but Brandon uses a counter of the spell to banish the King's spirit back to the orb. Ash returns to normal, much to his friends' relief. Brandon admits to Scott that Ash's friends freed him from the spell.

As the sun sets, Brandon faces Ash and his friends.

"Your carelessness and arrogant causes the king to possess you, you are vulnerable." He scolds him.

"I know. But I still wants to battle you fair and square."

"We shall be, but not for now. I have plenty more ruins to visit. I will call you once I am finished. You better train hard."

Brandon and Samuel enter the Battle Pyramid, and Scott advises the group to stand back. The Pyramid's corners slide outward and dust begins to be kicked up. The massive structure lifts into the sky on rotors that keep it aloft, allowing Brandon to move to the his next ruins site.

"So you miss the chance…" Lillie says.

"Yeah. But I will face him and win. Right now let's focus on the Grand Festival." He says as they walks in the sunset.

* * *

They arrive at a mountain as Ash's hat and May's ribbons are stolen from Aipoms. They chase them and find Team Rocket with a huge Slaking. They first get away since it is too big for them to handle, but then they meet the Aipom who stole his hat. He tells her that Team Rocket can't be trusted and even giving her food, then the Aipom go to tell other Pokemon about Team Rocket.

They go back to the giant Slaking and attack it, it turns out to be a mecha. The Pokemon thinks that they are tricked as they all work together to send Team Rocket flying. May also gets her five ribbons back.

After they hit the road, Ash says, "I think I am missing something."

Then they see his hat, a pink flower and an apple on a rock.

"Wow, looks like Aipom is a cool Pokemon after all." Mark says.

"Yeah."

They set off again on the road. In a nearby tree, Aipom spies on Ash and smiles.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the Grand Festival and the Final Frontier Battle. I hope you enjoy the remake of Ash and Brandon's first battle.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Beedrill (Mega)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax, Blastoise, Eevee**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Medicham (Mega)**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	77. Battle Frontier Chapter 6

Kanto Battle Frontier Chapter 6

The long anticipated Kanto Grand Festival is one day away as our heroes stride towards the Indigo Plateau.

"There it is!" May yells as they see thd stadiums up ahead.

"Then let's go!" Ash says as he runs, causing others to follow behind.

Ash and May all register for the Grand Festival, they present their 5 ribbons each to Nurse Joy.

Meanwhile, May gets a call from her mother Caroline, who tells her that neither she nor Norman can make it to the Grand Festival, because they're very busy, but she wishes her luck.

"Hey, Ash!" Ash turns and sees Ariel waving to him.

"Hey, Ariel you also made it, huh?"

"Of course. It was easy."

Then they hear a scream and then turns around, they see an Aipom gathering a lot of people's hats.

"Hey, aren't you that Aipom?" Ash asks.

"You know her? So that means is it your Pokemon?"

"No. It is wild, I just saves her group from Team Rocket, but why is she here?"

The mountains of hats then falls on Ash, causing him to knock down, then she steals Ash's hat and escape off the distance.

"Hey, that is my hat!" Ash yells, then Drew uses Roselia to release an assortment of red blossoms which surround and envelop Aipom as a young woman has her Slowbro use its Psychic to move Aipom into Ash's arms. Ash removes his hat as Aipom escapes outside of the lobby doors.

"Feels better." Ash says as he wears his hat.

"Hi, Ash, long time no see."

"Solidad? You are here as well?"

"Of course, I am here to participate at the Grand Festival."

Then May and the others come. Ariel says, "You got to be kidding me…"

"Hi, Ariel."

"Solidad!" Ariel and her shake hands. "Wow, can't believe you are also here."

"Of course. So Ash, is this your new group?"

"Yeah. May here is also attending the Grand Festival."

May and Max introduce themselves, Solidad greets them.

"So you once attend the same Grand Festival as Ash?" May asks.

"Yes. Although I lost to him. This time things will be different."

"Yeah. It will be."

That night, when everyone is talking, Max holds an empty glass as a mysterious man collides with him and gives him a black rose to deliver to May and walks off into the distance. Max interrupts the conversation presenting the rose to May startling her. As May grabs the rose, it explodes leaving May in confusion.

"What…"

"It is probably Harley's dirty trick." Ash sighs.

"So that guy is also here?" Ariel says in disguist.

"Yeah. Whoever gets him will defeat him, right?"

"Of course."

A new day arrives and Lilian officially starts the Grand Festival as magnificent fireworks explode overhead and a spotlight showers overhead of the Ribbon Cup. The announcer reveals that the preliminaries of the Kanto Grand Festival will be held on two different stadiums. In one of them, The announcer introduces the usual Contest judges and announces the guest judge, much to their shock, turns to be Lorelei, one of the Kanto Elite 4 member.

"No way, Lorelei?" Ash says in shock.

"You know her?" May asks.

"She is one of the member of Kanto Elite four. I beat her twice."

"Wow, you know a lot of famous people." Solidad says.

After some people, it is Ash's turn, he sends out Beedrill and use the mega evolution, then it shows its needles while combining the attacks, making it like a ribbon dance.

May's turn arrives as she explodes onto the stage and sends out her Blaziken. May throws the usual frisbee as Blaziken blazes towards the rotating object and propels into the air slicing the frisbee. Blaziken lands gracefully on the ground as the crowd bursts with excitement.

Solidad's Lapras splashes into the pool creating a wave of water and simultaneously freezes it into place creating a glorious pillar of ice with Sheer Cold.

Ariel's Pidgeot flies high in the sky and use a combination of Brave Bird and Acrobatics to make the performance like a drawing.

Drew finally takes his place in the first round calling upon his Masquerain. Masquerain begins rotating at a high speed creating a magnificent gust of wind with Silver Wind to rotate around its body.

Harley finally makes his debut removing the cape and reveals himself dressed exactly as May.

"What…" Ash and the others are speechless as May covers her face in embarrassment.

Harley on the screen as he calls upon his Banette, Banette displays its marvelous Will-O-Wisp attack as tiny blue flames glow surrounding Banette's body. As Banette gives out its evil laugh, Harley begins dancing as May watches the screen in disgust.

The contestants for the main Performance Stage are announced including Ash, Ariel Solidad, May, Drew, Harley, and 58 other Coordinators.

In the first round of the second part, Drew sends out Absol. A whirlpool begins forming around Absol, creating a gigantic circle of water circling around Absol. After a few moments, Absol uses its energy from its horn to slice and dissipate the water creating a magnificent shimmering over the entire stadium. Drew bows taking a stance as the crowd applauds his performance.

Harley is next. His round begins as Octillery launches a Fire Blast attack towards the ground and propels into the air slamming down into the flames. Octillery begins moving its tentacles causing the flames to move in a counterclockwise motion around his body in the shape of a ring.

Ash's round begins as Sylveon uses Misty Terrain and surround herself with Attract's love hearts. Then she dances around happily.

Ariel's round starts as Houndoom uses Dark Pulse and Fire Blast to make the field sparkle.

Solidad's round is finally underway as Slowbro uses its Psychic to rotate around the arena on the tip of its shell. Slowbro manages to come to a single point while still rotating and launches a stream of water overhead creating an effect of a fountain.

The crowd cheers as May makes her way into the middle of the arena. With a rotation of her wrist, a solitary Poké Ball is released into the stadium exploding with a bright light releasing Munchlax. Munchlax begins collecting energy from the sunlight launching a powerful Solar Beam. As the beam of energy ascends into the air, Munchlax propels into the air clashing with the energy with a Focus Punch. As the two forces clash, the sunlight slowly dissipates into the atmosphere creating a glimmering effect.

"Everyone did great, don't you think?" Ariel asks May.

"Yeah…" May says in an unsure tone, since she questions her ability.

Meanwhile, Drew and Absol have their differences with Absol launching a blinding attack towards Drew just managing to slightly brush against his hair. Drew recalls Absol back into its confinement of the Poké Ball and walks to May.

"Looking sad doesn't suit you." He whispers in her ear, causing her to blush once more.

He then walks off into the forest, Ariel says, "What is with him?"

"Well, it is obvious." Ash says.

Fireworks explode into the air as we are brought into the Battle Stage of the Grand Festival. To their shock is that May is battling Harley in the first round.

The countdown timer begins as May calls upon Eevee and Munchlax and Harley calls upon his Wigglytuff and Cacturne. Munchlax and Eevee begin the round blazing forward with a Focus Punch as Wigglytuff inflates to two times its size, dissipating the attack and knocking both Pokémon backwards. Wigglytuff blazes toward both the Pokémon as May anticipates the attack but Wigglytuff propels into the air and Cacturne strikes Munchlax and Eevee. Both Pokémon are knocked backwards and a fifth of May's score is reduced. Cacturne extends its needles and goes in for a final attack as Eevee manages to recover and launches a Shadow Ball while Munchlax uses its Focus Punch to increase the speed of the attack colliding with Cacturne for a direct hit. The smoke clears as Cacturne falls to the ground and is announced as unable to battle. Three fifths of Harley's score is removed.

Wigglytuff begins its descent from the air and crashes into the ground with Eevee and Munchlax managing to evade the attack barely. Wigglytuff extends its ears grasping onto both Pokémon's bodies and thrusts them towards the air and begins repeatedly slapping both Pokémon with its ears and finally slamming them to the ground. Munchlax charges another Solar Beam and Eevee launches an additional Shadow Ball. Wigglytuff evades both attacks while additional Shadow Balls and Solar Beams continue their barrage. Two-thirds of May's score is removed reducing her down to a fifth of her original.

Eevee and Munchlax launch another attack but miss their target on purpose with both attacks colliding behind Wigglytuff and forcing it uncontrollably towards the ground. Munchlax runs forward and propels off Eevee's tail igniting into the air and striking Wigglytuff down with a Focus Punch. Wigglytuff crashes into the ground and is announced as unable to battle. Harley's score is reduced to zero and May advances to the next round.

"No, how can I lose to her again! It is not fair!" He yells as he storms off.

Ash and the others also did a great job as they reach the top 8, May is facing off Drew, much to her shock. May sends out Blaziken and Blastoise while Drew sends out Flygon and Absol. Both May and Drew mega evolve their Pokemon as May evolve her Blastoise.

May quickly starts the battle with Blastoise using Rapid Spin. Flygon launches a whirlwind of sand towards Blastoise's direction as Blaziken jumps onto Blastoise's shell and jumps while charging up for a Mega Kick. Blaziken begins gaining altitude while Absol jumps into the sandstorm and launches a magnificent light blinding Blaziken and finally reveals itself from the veil striking down with a devastating Iron Tail. Blastoise launches Bubble, while Blaziken goes in with Sky Uppercut.

As a brilliant array of bubbles from Blastoise's Bubble attack shimmers throughout the stadium, Blaziken glides through with Sky Uppercut towards Absol but is met with a Razor Wind from Absol. One twentieth of May's score is deducted as Blastoise and Blaziken struggle to recover. Flygon continues the attack with a ferocious Flamethrower closing in on Blaziken and Blastoise at a high rate. Blaziken counterattacks with his own Fire Spin with the two attacks fusing and exploding throwing both Pokémon back and deducting one-twentieth from both contestants scores. Drew doesn't hesitate to continue the attack as Absol launches another Razor Wind and Flygon releases its Dragon Breath on Absol's attack. Both Blaziken and Blastoise attempt to evade but manage to take direct damage from the attack and are thrust towards the ground. One-tenth of May's score is removed in the effort. Flygon and Absol explode forward with a Steel Wing and Iron Tail attacks. As the two opponents close in, May evaluates the situation and directs Blaziken and Blastoise to launch their Fire Spin and Bubble attacks. The two attacks fuse creating an electrical effect colliding and making for a direct hit with Flygon and Absol enveloping them in shards of electricity and heat. Only five percent of Drew's score is reduced.

"Hey, it is the fusion of Fire and Water used by Tucker." Ash says.

"She really copies well." Ariel says.

Both Flygon and Absol are thrown backwards removing ten percent of Drew's score.

The Contest Battle timer slides to just below four minutes while Drew and May continue the attack. Blastoise withdraws into its shell and uses Rapid Spin. Absol uses Flash, blinding Blaziken but having no effect on Blastoise. Flygon attempts to use its Steel Wing attack to divert Blastoise but only manages to knock him above the arena. With Flygon's back turned, Blastoise launches a devastating array of bubbles towards Flygon. Absol responds to divert the attack with Razor Wind but Blaziken blocks Absol's attack with his Fire Spin. The Bubble attack makes direct contact with Flygon removing another ten percent of Drew's score. Upon Blastoise's decent, he strikes down with a finishing Ice Beam just inches away from Flygon, knocking it out. As Blastoise begins its final descent, Absol takes advantage of the time and uses its Iron Tail to harshly knock Blastoise into a stadium wall, rendering Blastoise unable to battle. Both Coordinators return their unconscious Pokémon. The battle now resides between May's Blaziken and Drew's Absol. Blaziken uses Mega Kick and Absol uses Iron Tail. Both attacks hit one another. As Blaziken manages to recover, Absol manages to strike with an additional Razor Wind hitting Blaziken for a direct hit before he is able to recover from the prior attack removing twenty percent of May's score. Blaziken launches another ferocious Fire Spin but Absol manages to gain the type advantage with a Water Pulse attack. The gigantic wall of water crashes onto Blaziken removing another twenty percent of her score leaving her with only forty percent of her original score.

As the water dissipates, Blaziken's body begins glowing red as steam begins forming around his body. Drew doesn't hesitate to attempt to gain the battle advantage directing Absol to launch another Razor Wind towards Blaziken. As the attack begins its descent, Blaziken uses Overheat, launching an extraordinary amount of fire power dissipating Absol's attack and hitting for direct damage. Absol's entire body is engulfed in flames. The battle timer moves to just under 1:30. Both Trainers attempt to guess the other's strategy but May makes the first move directing Blaziken with Overheat. Another devastating ball of energy is launched towards Absol but Absol counterattacks with its Water Pulse attack dissipating the flame attack. Another fifth of May's score is removed reducing her score to only twenty percent of her original. Absol glides forward attempting to blind Blaziken as he rotates forward striking Absol but managing to make no damage. Blaziken uses the advantage of the close range launching another devastating Overheat attack engulfing Absol in the magnificent flames.

After the continuous Overheat attacks, Blaziken begins showing fatigue. Absol disperses the flames from the previous Overheat attack. Drew notices Blaziken fatigue from the continual Overheat attacks and takes advantage with Absol striking forward with a Razor Wind hitting Blaziken for direct damage. Blaziken is thrown backwards reducing May's score to only five percent of her original. Absol strikes forward with another Water Pulse attack as Blaziken manages to use other Overheat attack with much weaker force proving no effect on the Water-type attack. The water engulfs Blaziken, causing steam to rise from Blaziken's body. Absol launches forward with a last Iron Tail propelling into the air. Blaziken attempts to take advantage of the airborne attack and uses Sky Uppercut. The attack manages to make contact just as the battle timer expires. May is announced as the winner of the round between herself and Drew advancing her to the semifinals.

"I beat Drew…" May says in shock.

Drew thanks Absol for his effort and turns around approving May of her effort with a simple eye gesture.

"Awesome, so May also advances." Ariel says.

"Yeah. It is just four of us." Solidad says.

The semi final list shows that May is battling Solidad and Ash is battling Ariel.

"We are facing each other again." Ariel says to Ash.

"Yeah…"

In the battle, Ash uses Electivire and Magmortar while Ariel uses Crobat and Ditto to change into Magmortar. Electivire uses its tails to toss Crobat in the air and Magmortar uses Flamethrower from his hands to hit Crobat, causing her to lose 5 percent. Ariel calls Crobat to use Swift and Smokescreen to make a surprise attack, it also hits two Pokemon, causing Ash to lower his score. After a series of attacks, Ash uses Electivire to dig, but constantly doing it on the field, and then Marmortar uses Inferno in the holes, making a line of Fire pillars and knock Crobat and Ditto out.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum, he will be advanced to the finals."

Ariel recalls her Pokemon and says, "I think using Ditto is a bad idea."

"But you really think very quick. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah. Win this for our family, okay?"

"Sure."

We are taken deep into the semifinal round between Solidad and May leaving Solidad with seventy-five percent of her original score and May with only twenty-five percent as the battle timer moves to just below two minutes. Solidad has chosen her Pidgeot and Slowbro as May has chosen Munchlax and Blaziken. Munchlax launches forward with a Focus Punch while Slowbro uses its Psychic to rotate around and counter attacks, dissipating Munchlax's attack and knocking him backwards. Blaziken's devastating Fire Spin envelops Pidgeot but after a few seconds, Pidgeot manages to recover and counterattacks with Feather Dance. The extraordinary feathers dissipate the flame attack and being raining down on Blaziken and Munchlax with a flame effect. Slowbro uses Yawn creating a gigantic bubble which manages to collide with Blaziken causing him to fall into a deep sleep. Munchlax collects energy for his Solar Beam attack but is only evaded by his opponents and met with Slowbro's Psychic and Pidgeot using Double Team to create illusions of himself and striking for direct damage. Slowbro launches a finishing Hyper Beam as Pidgeot blasts forward with an Aerial Ace making contact with both targets knocking both opponents unconscious, advancing Solidad to the next round.

"Oh no…May lost." Mark says.

"Yeah… but she did very well." Minami says.

May shows her support for Solidad and greatly thanks Munchlax and Blaziken for their effort and making it to the top four. Heading backstage, May finds Ash and Drew.

Ash says, "You did very well, May."

May then lowers her head and says, "But I lost…" She bursts in tears as Drew quickly hugs her. Drew says, "Cry doesn't suit you, you should be happy. You also defeat me, which means you also did great."

Ash looks at the two and smiles, then he goes to face Solidad.

In the finals, Ash and Solidad face each other.

"Ready for the rematch from the last year's Johto Grand Festival?"

"You bet. I am not losing."

She sends out mega Pidgeot and Lapras while Ash sends out his own. Ash and Solidad also uses the same moves as they doesn't hold back.

"Pidgeot, let's show them how the training works!" Ash says as she nods.

"Lapras! Cover Pidgeot with Ice Beam!"

Everyone is shocked at the move, then Lapras uses the ice to cover Pidgeot, Pidgeot then flies towards the two Pokemon with the Ice outside and gives them serious damage.

"Not bad…"

"Thanks to my aunt, I have learned some of her moves, this is the one."

"Cool."

Then Ash's two Pokemon finishes off with a Brave Bird and Thunderbolt, causing Solidad's Pokemon faint.

"It is decided! The winner of the Grand Festival is Ash Ketchum! It is his 3rd Win on the Grand Festival!"

The crowd cheers for him, especially Lillie who cheers very loud.

Lorelei takes the cup to Ash, she says, "You have grown a lot since we last meet."

"Thanks. I have been training hard."

After getting the cup, he waves to the crowd, but then the Aipom comes in and snatches Ash's hat."

"Hey, that is my hat!" Ash says as he puts down the cup and chases her to the battlefield.

"What is this, a wild Aipom just comes in the contest stadium!" The announcer says.

Ash hears her saying that she wants a contest battle, Ash nods and asks if the judges agree with this, they all nods as Ash goes on the field sending Pikachu.

"Looks like we will have another battle to watch!" The announcer says as the crowd cheers.

Pikachu blazes forward with Quick Attack, Aipom evades the attack and uses Swift making direct damage. Pikachu recovers and counterattacks with his Iron Tail but Aipom manages to recover from the attack and counter attacks with Focus Punch striking Pikachu towards the ground.

Aipom continues jumping up and down in excitement. Ash finally decides to attack long-range with Pikachu's devastating Thunderbolt enveloping Aipom's body with electricity.

"Okay, go Pokeball!" Ash throws the Pokeball and captures her.

"Alright, I caught an Aipom!" He says as the crowd is cheering for him.

"What a surprise, Ash finishes it off by capturing her! Please give him another applause!"

Ash then waves to the crowd in the end.

Later that night, an after-party is held for all the participating contestants. Drew begins to leave as May manages to catch up to him holding a solitary rose.

"Well… I want to give you this." May shows the rose to him, Drew blushes a little and then takes it.

"Thanks, I will take care of it."

May wishes him an exuberant parting as he walks off dispersing into the distance.

Ash is enjoying the party until he meets up with Scott.

"Hey Scott, why are you here?"

"To congratulate you, and I also heard that the Battle Pyramid is near the ruins of Fennel Valley.

"Cool. I will go there and get the final symbol."

"Sure, but you should enjoy the party for now." Scott says as he leaves.

Ash asks Solidad and Ariel if they have other plans, Solidad says she will try to compete Johto for the second time as she leaves, Ariel decides to watch Ash's last battle Frontier battle. So She temporary joins them.

* * *

With Ariel by their side, the group of 7 are having lunch.

"Hey, where is Aipom?" Ash asks, then he notices her making a flower crown.

"Wow, she is so cute." Lillie says.

'Yeah. Now that we finish lunch, then let's go training." Ash says as he pets Sylveon. Causing Aipom to get jealous, have a tantrum and pulls Ash down, takes his hat again and runs away baiting Ash to follow.

"Wait! Aipom!" Ash yells as Ash, Lillie, Mark and Ariel go to chase her.

They miss her, as they meet a person named Hank, whose village is trying to pick a new king for a year. But Aipom, who loses the hat and steals the crown, and she tries to get away.

"Pikachu, can you go find her?" Pikachu nods and chases her with the speed. Ash and his friends decides to go north to find them. They run into Minami, May and Max and inform them of the situation.

They get to a cliff and find them. Aipom, hang in there. I will take it off."

Ash tries to take the crown off, but in vain. Aipom is scared as she hugs Ash for help.

"Don't worry, Aipom. If you are forced to be the king, I will stay here with you."

Minami asks, "But what about the Battle Pyramid?"

Ash lowers his head, "You are right, it will be a shame to miss the rematch…" Ash then gives a determined look, "But I won't leave one of my Pokemon alone here."

Lillie says, "Then I will stay here too if Ash and Aipom stay. We share Pokemon so which means Aipom is also my Pokemon."

"Lillie…"

Suddenly, a robotic Fearow grabs the crown and Aipom along with it. Ash grabs Aipom and Pikachu removes it with Thunderbolt. Team Rocket shows up and unleashes a whole flock of robotic Fearow. Ash shields Aipom from the attacks. The Fearow scatter high enough away that Sylveon cannot reach them with Moonblast. Ash summons Gardevoir, sending it to attack the robots, even though it is woefully outnumbered. Even though Gardevoir inflicts plenty of the damage, the robots are too numerous, forcing Ash to recall Gardevoir.

Hank suggests that Aipom should use Double Team to confuse Team Rocket. Ash decides to go along with it, and Aipom produces dozens of illusory copies. However, the Fearow flock quickly destroys the illusions and reveals Aipom. One Fearow grabs Aipom, and Ash grabs back, trying to stop it. Hank uses Nosepass and Thunder Wave to disrupt Meowth's control of the Fearow flock, sending them flying erratically. Aipom uses Swift and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying.

Sunset is imminent, and it appears that Aipom will become king.

"What should we do…" Ash says in a worried tone.

Hank brings out a Belue Berry, he tell Ash to get Aipom to eat it. Aipom eats it and she jumps around with lips puckered since the Berry is so sour, pushing on her head. With Aipom already pushing, Hank pulls off the crown.

"Aipom, I am so glad." He hugs him. "You shouldn't cause such mischief again, please?"

Aipom blushes in guilt after hearing Ash's words.

The villagers and the elder arrive, noticing that Hank is holding the crown at sunset. They proclaim him as the new king, with the villagers bowing down to him. Hank is ecstatic, feeling unsure if he should accept. However, May and Ariel mention that Hank's contributions prove that he can lead. Hank accepts the crown, and Ash looks forward to the Battle Pyramid rematch.

* * *

Ash and his friends have finally arrived at Fennel Valley, the new location of the Battle Pyramid. Ash is psyched up for his battle against Brandon and determined to be crowned the Champion of the Battle Frontier.

"Hey, Ash!" Scott waves to them as they approach, suddenly, Nurse Joy approaches him as a crazed fan.

"I can't believe I see the Ash Ketchum in front of my eyes, can you give me an autograph?"

Ash sweat drops as he signs near all of his battle pictures, Nurse Joy also notices May and Ariel, she also asks them to give an autograph.

Scott says, "So Ash, Brandon is busy at the ruins right now, so you still can't battle yet."

"Oh man…" Ash says in disappointment.

"How about you stay at my Pokemon Center, we have a lot of facilities here."

"Sounds interesting." Ash says as they all go there.

When they get there, Nurse Joy shows the gang around all the facilities that the Pokémon Center has, including an exercise room, hot springs, as well as a battle field and a contest hall.

"Wow, there is an actual contest hall?" Ariel says in shock.

"Of course, we also held contests here."

"Cool."

At the battlefield, Ash asks Lillie to help the battles, which she agrees, but Nurse Joy buts in and asks that he wants to battle Ash. So Ash and Nurse Joy battle using Chansey and Ash uses Gallade.

Nurse Joy removes her Nurse's hat which causes her to have a change in persona. The same also goes to Chansey.

"Woah, it is like they change their personality…" Mark says.

"What a surprise." Lillie adds.

Nurse Joy's Chansey is very strong, which forces Ash to use Mega Evolution, it barely defeats Chansey. Causing her to rush off with Gallade and Chansey to heal up.

After that, Ash learns from Scott that Brandon has 3 legendary golems, he takes his own and starts to discuss how to defeat.

"Wow, Ash has Regirock, Regice and Registeel, too?" Ariel asks.

"Yeah. He gets them at the tree of Beginning, where are other cousin lives." Marl replies.

Then Brandon is back, Ash immediately goes to challenge him.

"Before you battle me, my test is to test your bravenes." Brandon says as he takes Ash to a dark room.

"If you can walk out of the dark maze without any Pokemon faint, you will have a chance to battle me."

Ash nods as he sends out Crobat, Absol and Sylveon with him as he enters the maze.

"Will Ash be okay?" May asks.

"I guess so. He has meet all kinds of darkness before." Marl says.

"Because of a certain Giratina?" Max asks.

"Yeah."

Ash meets a lot of ghost Pokemon, but he gets carried away and his Pokemon gets hit. It takes him a long time to get out of the maze.

"You take longer than I expected." Brandon says sternly, Ash lowers his head in shame.

"But since you get out of there without any Pokemon faints, we will have a battle. Right now I have other things to do. I want you to think how to not get carried away until we battle 6 on 6 next time."

He says as he leaves. May says, "Man, you already clear the challenge, but you still can't battle him yet."

"I know. But he is right. I should think more about how to beat him." Ash replies.

* * *

Ash and Mark are at the hot springs, Mark asks, "So do you have any ideas?"

"No. I still have no idea how to battle him…" He then ducks his head in the spring.

Meanwhile, May is at the contest hall, she is also thinking about her latest Grand Festival loss.

"I think she didn't take the loss very well…" Ariel says.

"Yeah… she sees Ash as a role model and even tries to be like him, which makes her more stressed." Lillie remarks.

May has brought Delcatty and Beautifly from her home, she then practices with them when Ash and the boys arrives.

"How is the battle going?" Ash asks.

"No good…"

Scott says, "How about you two having a contest battle each other?"

"Do you think it is a good idea?"

Just then, Professor Oak, Professor Pine, Adam, Emma and Dia all come.

"Huh, why are you here?" Ash asks them.

"Gina tells us that you are training for the last Battle Frontier in Kanto, so we decided to come cheer you."

In the center hall, Adam says, "Ash. Your Pokemon has made this for you."

He takes out a big banner with all the footprints.

"Wow, there are so many of them." Ariel says.

"Yeah, this is Venusaur, Typhlosion, and this is Muk's!"

Professor Pine says, "Ash, your friends also hears your records and they all make this for you." He takes a card with everyone's blessing, Ash thankfully accepts.

Emma says, "Mom also give you this." She takes out a box of food to him, Ash excitedly eats it. "Cool, I have missed my mom's food."

Mark says, ,You don't mind sharing a little, right?"

"Sure."

Professor Oak says, "And this is what Misty and Brock wants to give you." He takes out the Special Lure from Misty and a set of table items for him.

"Thank you guys. I will try to defeat Brandon! " He exclaims.

Professor Oak recites a poem for Ash to help him, while a Nurse Joyruns up to him and asks for his autograph.

Just then, a Roselia comes to them.

"Hey, isn't this Roselia…"

"Hi, May." They turn and see Drew.

"Drew?"

Then Nurse Joy goes up to him also and asks for his autograph, causing him to sweat drop.

"So how are you doing?" Drew asks her.

"Um… I am fine I guess. I just never thought I will meet you so soon."

"Really, you miss me?"

May then waves her hand in embarrassment. "No, I mean that since we are rivals, so we should look out each other."

"I am glad you think me like that."

Drew suggests that they have a Pokémon battle, since it is better than just being depressed all of the time.

Just then, Team Rocket tries to fool them by dressing up as judges, but Harley comes and stops them.

Team Rocket tries to leave, but his Cacturne jumps in front of them with needles out and Harley tells them that it doesn't mean he doesn't want them to stay.

"I will be supporting in the crowd instead." He says to the others.

"Are you sure you are going to do anything?" Ash asks, which he replies as a no.

May asks Professor Oak, Professor Pine and Scott to judge, and Nurse Joy to be the announcer. Nurse Joy says she will try to be exactly one.

May brings out Blaziken and Beautifly, while Drew brings out Butterfree and Roselia. May's friends comment on how Beautifly and Blaziken have not been seen together on the stage before. Blaziken uses Fire Spin and Beautifly uses Psychic to create a fire version of the Blizzard and Psychic combo that Delcatty and Beautifly did before. It looked like a horizontal flame tornado. Roselia used Petal Dance to break up the flames, and Beautifly used Psychic to send those flames again towards the opponents. Roselia uses Magical Leaf to break it up into fiery leaves. Blaziken goes after the opponent to attack, but Butterfree uses Gust to send the flaming leaves right at Blaziken and Beautifly. The judges comment on how May's combinations were good, but Drew's were a lot better. May tells Beautifly and Blaziken to focus their energy on Butterfree. Butterfree uses Psybeam while Blaziken dodges and uses Sky Uppercut which hits its mark. Roselia uses Petal Dance while Beautifly uses Silver Wind, but the petals turn white and are sent right at Blaziken and Beautifly. Beautifly uses Silver Wind, with Blaziken uses Overheat at maximum power. Roselia uses Solar Beam and Butterfree uses Psybeam. They all hit each other as the match ends up a draw.

"A draw… you really improved yourself." Drew compliments May, who blushs.

Later on, May and Drew are standing outside.

"I think I am overconfident, which is why I lost the Grand Festival. But I will find my own style and make it different from others."

"Good, hey, May. After Ash's battle, how about we go to Johto for contests, together?"

"You mean the two of us?"

"Yeah, how is that sound?"

May thinks for a second, she then says, "Well… I am not sure…"

"It is okay. If you think of it, don't hesitate to call me." Drew says as he walks away.

Then Harley who suddenly pops out, scaring May, he says that he is also heading to Johto, he will be there to destroy May, then he leaves.

While May is outside, Ash goes to his father and Dia.

"So Brandon has the three golems?" Adam asks.

"Yes. I don't know how to beat them even if I had them."

Dia says, "So you also have a Registeel, cool." Dia rubs his head.

"Dia, stop doing that."

Adam says, "Well. Believe in yourself. This is what I can say. You can win it if you believe in yourself and your Pokemon."

* * *

Ash wonders his father's words the whole night, then he has made up his mind.

The next morning, Ash has prepared his backpack.

"Ash, where are you going?" Lillie asks.

"I want to go camping, alone with my Pokemon. I think it is the best way to test our bond."

Professor Pine says, "I think it is a good idea."

"Indeed, so who are you using?" Professor Oak asks.

"I want to use Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise." Ash replies.

"No Sylveon?" Minami asks.

"She thinks she isn't good enough to face Brandon, so she wants to sit this one out."

"I see." Mark says.

"Speaking of which, here he comes." Ash says as Charizard is approaching hjm. He gives a welcoming Flamethrower as usual.

The 7 Pokemon head out and do training, bonding with each other and reflecting over the past years. They train together and even send Team Rocket flying.

"That is a great teamwork you are showing." He turns and sees Brandon approaching.

"I am looking forward to our battle." He says to Ash as he walks off.

The next day, Ash and Brandon face each other at the battle field.

"Dusclops I need your assistance!" Brandon sends out his first Pokemon.

"Venusaur, I choose you!" Ash sends out his Grass type.

Dusclops fires Shadow Punch, and Venusaur takes it. Venusaur's Razor Leaf hits home, and Dusclops uses Mean Look. Venusaur's Vine Whip misses and it takes another Shadow Punch, sending Venusaur flying. Venusaur uses Leech Seed, which wraps Dusclops and saps energy. Dusclops uses Will-O-Wisp, but Razor Leaf negates it. Ash orders Solar Beam, but Dusclops fires a Confuse Ray, disorienting Venusaur and causing Solar Beam to fire towards the roof.

Venusaur takes another Will-O-Wisp, and tries to use Vine Whip, but the vines are out of its control and begin whipping Venusaur itself. Another Will-O-Wisp sends Venusaur backwards. The vines attacks itself. Ash yells out to Venusaur, and Venusaur snaps out of its confusion. With Venusaur no longer confused, Ash orders Venusaur to try Solar Beam again. While Venusaur is charging the attack, Dusclops tries to defeat it by firing Will-O-Wisp, but this time Venusaur dodges and fires Solar Beam, knocking out Dusclops.

Brandon summons Ninjask, and Ash swaps for Butterfree. Ninjask uses Aerial Ace, but Butterfree's Sleep Powder making him sleep, then with the Psychic attack and the Gust, Ninjask is beaten.

Brandon sends out Solrock next. Ash recalls and sends out Pidgeot. Pidgeot uses Ariel Ace while it is cut down by Psywave. Solrock tries to use Stone Edge, Pidgeot dodges and uses Steel Wing, which is super effective. After another exchange of Solar Beam and Ice Beam, Solrock is defeated by Steel Wing.

"Now the real battle has begun…" Lillie says.

"Indeed. Brandon has the 3 golems, which can't be underestimated." Adam says in a worry tone.

Brandon sends out Regirock, it defeats Pidgeot with a Lock-on Zap Cannon. Ash sends out Venusaur, hoping for a type advantage, but Regirock proves him strong as he uses Fire Punch to destroy Venusaur.

"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash calls out his Pokemon, much to others shock since it has double weakness to Rock Types. Ash quickly Mega evolves into the blue one so it will be from 4 times to 2 times. Charizard defeats Regirock with a Seismic Toss, much to Brandon's shock.

Brandon sends out Registeel next.

"Finally, I get to see how Registeel will go." Dia says, getting hit by Minami as she asks, "Whose side are you on?"

"Sorry."

Ash recalls Charizard and sends out Butterfree, but Butterfree is defeated by the electric attacks. But Ash sends out Blastoise and he makes Registeel pushed into the corner, he defeats him with a Hydro Cannon combined with Water Pledge.

"Cool, Ash is taking the lead." Ariel says.

"Yeah. He can win this." Max says.

"Well, Brandon only has Regice left, I wonder how will it turns out." Lillie says.

Brandon sends out Regice, it surprisingly defeats Blastoise since he is tired from battling Registeel. Ash sends back Charizard, who still has his mega evolution on. Charizard has put up a fight with Regice, but it is still defeated with a Ice Beam.

"Even Charizard can't win it? Just how strong is this guy?" Max asks.

Ash calls out Pikachu as his last Pokemon. After a series of attack, Pikachu is trapped in the pillar of ice.

Ash orders Thunderbolt, but Pikachu seems unable to. The referee begins to declare Pikachu unable to battle, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to shatter the ice and paralyze Regice again. Regice fires another Focus Punch to send Pikachu bouncing across the ice field. Ash manages to get Pikachu to use two Iron Tails in a row due to the ice. Regice uses Ice Beam to trap Pikachu in another icy tomb before using Rest again. Pikachu frees himself with Iron Tail and starts charging forward with Volt Tackle. Regice wakes up and uses Ice Beam to try to freeze him again, but Pikachu dodges and hits Regice before it can launch another attack, knocking it out. Ash wins the match.

"I win!" Ash cheers happily as Pikachu and Sylveon go to hug him.

Brandon recalls his Regice and walks to him. "Ash. I have seen your real power. You are quite an amazing trainer. This is your final Symbol. The Pyramid Symbol."

Ash takes it and cheers happily.

Scott then congratulates him as he will record him in the hall of Fame.

That evening, Scott asks, "So Ash, since you have beaten the Kanto Battle Frontier, do you want to join it and become one of the Frontier Brain?"

"Well, thanks Scott. But just like I said to President Goodshow a lot of times, I want to keep traveling and meet new challenges."

"I see. I respect your choice. But my offer will still open for you."

Then Scott leaves with Brandon and his pyramid.

"So, about Drew's offer, what do you think?" Ash asks May.

"Well… I am still thinking, but I guess it won't take too long."

"I see."

Then Adam takes Dia and Emma back to Pallet Town with Professor Oak and Professor Pine. Ariel says that she wants to go to another region to try contests as she leaves. Leaving the 6 alone as they decides to walk back to Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Now the next chapter will be the last one, which will include the 9th movie and the last two episodes of Advanced Generation series.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Beedrill (Mega), Aipom**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magneton, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Yanmega, Honchkrow, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Weavile, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Nosepass, Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY), Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **May's current team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Beautifly, Delcatty (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Munchlax, Blastoise (Mega), Eevee**

 **Mark's current Team:**

 **Blaziken (Mega), Lucario (Mega), Breloom, Hariyama, Medicham (Mega)**

 **Minami's current team:**

 **Primerina, Carbink, Mawile (Mega), Togepi, Altaria (Mega)**

 **Be sure to read and review.**


	78. Battle Frontier Chapter 7

Kanto Battle Frontier Chapter 7

While heading back to Pallet Town, Ash and the group of six are traveling down a bright road.

"Man… it is so hot…" Minami says.

"Yeah… there is nothing except little grass and a tree here and there…"

Max says, "I need some water…"

May gives her thermos to Max, who finds out that it's empty as well. Both collapse in shock while Ash looks back.

"Hey look! A water ball!" He points at the ball of water floating in the distance. Max and May both perk up to see before Max begins running off towards where the water ball's direction.

They come across what appears to be several water balls, with Water-type Pokémon in them, and in the middle of it all stands a female teenager. Max goes up to her and asks if he can have some water, to which she gives permission. Max then goes to a nearby water ball and begins sucking some water from it, but a Gorebyss pokes Max away.

"Um… who are you?" The teenager asks when they arrive.

Ash and his friends introduce themselves, the woman introduces herself as Lizabeth, she and her family run a traveling outside circus show with water Pokemon.

Several people soon come out of the trailer, wondering who Ash and company were. Lizabeth says that they're acquaintances and are just looking for some water. They all introduce themselves, the family of performers that runs the circus. The mother is Meredith, the father is Kyle, and the grandfather is Ship. They also have a clown who just joined them recently, but Ash and Lillie immediately know who he is.

"Wow, you are so young, I first thought you are her older sister." May says to Meredith, which earns a laugh.

The clown says, "Well, can I take these two for a second?"

"Sure."

The clown instruct Ash and Lillie to come with him, as they head inside the trailer, Ash says, "Okay, we know who you are, Jackie."

Jackie takes off his suit and says, "Ash, Lillie. Nice to see you here."

"What are you doing here in the circus?" Lillie asks.

"The thing is, I am asked to have a job to look for the egg."

He shows the blue egg to them. "Unfortunately, somebody wants to catch it. So I will be glad if you can also help me."

"Sure." Ash says. "But how long are you going to disguise?" Ash asks.

"Well, maybe when it is safe." He says as he walks away.

That night, while everyone was asleep, a Buizel walked about the trailer, finding the shelf where the container was. He climbed up and presses the button, revealing the Egg once again. Moonlight shines through it and it begins to glow red.

The light shines upon Ash, which creates a dream of her being in an undersea world. Numerous water Pokémon swim by her before a mysterious one suddenly swims up to her. It was small, and looked very friendly and playful. Then up ahead, He could see what looked like an underwater palace surrounded by a bubble. The mysterious Pokémon soon swims past her and he yells for it to wait.

At that moment, he wakes up, still yelling before noticing where he was. "Ash, are you okay?" Mark asks him.

"I am fine." He replies.

They sit around the table, as Ash tells them the mysterious dream last night, mentioning seeing a Pokémon he never saw before and a strange palace under the sea.

"Sounds mysterious." May says.

"Well, we sometimes have a same dream as well." Lizabeth replies.

"I think it is related to a legend…" Ash says.

But Team Rocket comes and tries to steal the egg, they chase them until Jackie uses the Capture Styler to capture Fearow and save the egg.

"You are a Pokemon Ranger?" Mark asks.

Ash and Lillie explain to them everything. But suddenly, some helicopters appear and they are heading towards Ash and the others.

"They are the pirates named Phantom. They are here for the egg." Jackie warns them.

Captain Phantom releases two Beedrill to chase after them, and soon the gang is making an attempt to run. They split up in order to split their pursuers up, with Ash following Jackie, and Max, May, Brock, and Lizabeth taking another route. Along the path Ash and Jackie take, Captain Phantom jumps down from his chopper and proceeds to chase after them. At some point, Jackie covers the Egg container with a towel and along with Ash, goes behind a rock just before the Captain could make it. Jackie is seen running off with the towel, and the Captain begins chasing after him. But Ash sneaks off in the other direction with the Egg.

" I won't let you get it!" Ash says to the goons behind him and asks Sylveon and Pikachu to battle the Beedrills.

Then Lillie comes and they run, but Phantom chases up to them and tries tp take the egg from Ash.

"You little scum, hand over the egg!"

"I will never hand it to you!" Ash replies as Lillie is holding off with Castform.

Suddenly, the egg starts to glow in Ash's arms it becomes a blue Pokemon named Manaphy. He sees Ash and begins to cry.

"It is okay, I am here to protect you." Ash tries to calm the new born baby down.

"Aww…it is supposed to hatch in my hands!" Phantom says. "But I won't give up on it!" He begins to make his move. Jackie comes in time to keep Phantom busy enough for Ash and Lillie to escape. Jackie follows shortly afterwards and the three find the trailer. Jackie stays behind as the others get on to ambush Phantom to delay him once more.

The trailer takes off, leaving everyone to wonder about Manaphy.

Ash holds Manaphy in his lap, he says, "Wow, he is so cute." Ash then starts playing with her.

"Can I hold it?" Lillie asks.

"Sure." Ash takes him to Lillie, then he calls her mama.

"Mama?" Lillie exclaims in shock.

Then Manaphy calls Ash papa, leaving the others wonder that he imprinted Ash and Lillie as his parents, when Ash and Lillie hear this, they blush madly.

But when Lillie let anyone to hold it, he will starts crying, when Ash takes him back, he stops.

"So he really thinks that you are his parents." Meredith says.

"Yeah… it is a little awkward."

However, Phantom is once more on their tail, and two helicopters launch grappling rods to keep themselves affixed and to slow the trailer down. Ship comes in from the front car, he says, "Get in!"

Meredith first goes in; helping Lillie so she doesn't fall. Then everyone all get in the car. Ship gets out last as he unlatches the trailer. This sends the helicopters flying backwards, momentarily losing control as the trailer careens off a cliff. The choppers manage to cut their grappling lines and regain control.

The gang heads down into the ruins, deeper until they reach what appears to be a dead end. Ship holds a bracelet of seashells near a gem in the end wall. It glows to resemble a combination lock. He slides it to the right combination and a door opens up.

"Do you have any water Pokemon?" Kai asks them. "We will be traveling down a canal." They nods as Ash and Lillie use Mantine, Mark and Minami use Primarina, and May and Max use Blastoise.

As the gang swims down the canal, Manaphy is enjoying its time in the water. They soon come up to another wall, in which is decorated with murals that tell a legend.

"There was once an Ocean temple named Samiya, it is where water Pokemon and the People Of The Water had resided. And where a "King of the Sea" lived. However, evil spirits began invading, and so the king used his power to protect the temple, encasing it in a bubble and taking it below the ocean. Although normally it cannot be seen by the naked eye, during a lunar eclipse the moon will glow red for a brief period and Samiya will be visible. But they have to get to the temple before the next lunar eclipse occurs on a few days. Manaphy is this "Prince of the Sea", and has a homing device of sorts that will lead it to the temple's current location." Ship explains.

"So we should go to the temple of Samiya…" Ash says.

"Let's go to Port Town, we can get a boat there."

They meet up with Jackie again, Ash then turns around to others, "Guys, I think you shouldn't come along with us."

"What are you talking about, Ash?" Mark asks.

"He is right, this journey is dangerous for you." Lillie says.

"Not you too, Lillie." Minami says.

But when they are about to leave, Manaphy accidently heart swaps Mark and Jackie's mind, so Ash let them come with them.

"I guess Manaphy also wants his uncle and aunt to come too, right?" Lillie asks, Manaphy nods happily as he says happy.

At the journey, they have stopped by at the islands and even playing together with Manaphy. Ash also captures a Dewgong on the way.

"So Jackie, how do you become a Pokemon Ranger?" Max asks him.

Jackie says that when he was much younger, he got caught in a blizzard in his homeland. He found refuge in a cave, stumbling in and shivering from the cold. A Swablu comes down next to him, and he realizes that the cave is filled with Swablu, Altaria, Sentret, and Furret. They all huddle next to him to keep warm, and he stays the night there. The next morning, the storm has cleared up and all the Pokémon begin moving out of the cave. After seeing the flock of bird Pokémon take off, he was interested in Pokémon life, and wanted to defend such, and so he became a Pokémon Ranger.

Then that evening, Ash also teaches Manaphy how to speak, he learns to say I love you. Just then, when everyone is having dinner, Minami asks, "Ash, I have a question, what if you have to say goodbye to Manaphy?"

Ash then drops his food with others do the same.

"She has a point, since you are having fun with him, won't you be so sad if you have to part ways with him?"

Ash then lowers his head, "I never think about that…"

Lillie also have the same thoughts, when Manaphy approaches them, they give a sad smile at him.

The next day, Manaphy tries to show them the temple, so they get the submarine down the temple and finding it. Soon, the water temple of Samiya appears right in front of the submarine, with Manaphy still wanting them to follow. They find a "port" where they dock at. It appears that Samiya is encased in a bubble, with half of it full of water and is a complete water palace.

As Manaphy leads the gang down a corridor, which is blocked by a waterfall. Manaphy steps up and begins to sing once more, with the temple repeating the notes in a lower tone. Then, the waterfall splits, and several more behind it split as well, opening the pathway deeper into the temple. The gang reaches what appears to be a dead end, but there's a small obelisk with some ancient writing on it.

"Well, only Ship can read this… maybe we can go onward if he was here." Meredith says in a sad tone.

Just then, Phantom makes his appearance, boasting that he could read it. It read that beyond is a treasure room which holds the Sea Crown. He takes out his own shell bracelet that he had stolen, and a similar combination mechanism shows. Phantom lines it up and doors open up ahead. Everyone follows after him and soon they reach a large hollow chasm of a room with openings for the many canals. A platform in the middle has an altar with crystals embedded in it, with water flowing up towards the top.

"You see, I am hear for the crystals." He says evilly as he tries to take the crystals.

Soon Manaphy decides to swim in the flow of water. But this doesn't stop Phantom, as he pulls out a crystal. Suddenly the water stops and Manaphy falls to Lillie. The temple begins rumbling in an ominous manner. Water begins spurting out of the openings, and it's soon realized that Samiya has become unstable. At this rate, there's no time to stop Phantom, so the gang heads back for the submarine. Along the way they meet up with Jackie.

"You guys go back, I will take care of him!"

Everyone heads back for the sub, while back in the treasure room, Phantom is plucking out more crystals. By now the water level in the room has reached about a quarter way, although the altar itself is still dry. Jackie comes in, stopping Phantom from plucking out another crystal. Jackie taunts the pirate, using his acrobatic techniques to evade Phantom, while grabbing a crystal and placing it back in its place. Phantom manages to corner Jackie as he tries to place another crystal, but a column of water splash nearby, throwing both off the platform and they soon land into the flooded area. Both are taken into two different canals. Phantom pops up out onto a canal, finding the crystal just ahead of him. He rushes towards it but the crystal slips away into a smaller opening.

Ash and Lillie are worried about Jackie, then Manaphy jumps off Lillie's arms and lands in the water.

"It seems he wants to take us." Lillie says.

"But you could not make it back." She says worriedly.

"You guys go now. Don't worry about us!" Ash says as Manaphy takes them to the temple once more.

Meanwhile, Phantom decides to call it quits about the crystals and heads back for his sub, which due to the flooding has drifted elsewhere. By the time he reaches it, Jessie, James, and Meowth are there and plan on taking sub before Phantom can get in. However, just before they can close the latch, Phantom gets a good grip on it and pulls it open, sending the three flying off into the waters to be carried away somewhere. Jackie catches up with Phantom before he could get aboard his sub. Not giving up Jackie so easily, he fights him for control of the sub, which ends up Phantom getting pushed off, and Jackie taking off with the sub, but not before Phantom could grab onto a torpedo to use to escape.

Ash and Lillie find themselves in the treasure room, where Manaphy leaps off ahead to pull on a crystal.

"If we put all the crystals back together, Samiya can be saved." Ash says.

"Let's do it." Lillie says as they begin placing the remaining few crystals into the holes, but they are one short. The water has now begun to flood the platform, and deciding to take no more chances, the three decide to flee. But along the way, Sylveon spots a crystal that found its way on a fountain.

"Lillie, here, take this pod and leave with Pikachu, Sylveon and Manaphy."

"But what about you?" Lillie asks.

"I will put the crystal back." He says as he runs off.

"Ash!" Lillie tries to call out to him, but he runs farther.

Jackie reaches the surface to where the Blue Lagoon lies. He asks if Lizabeth and the others have surfaced yet, but Ship says they're still down there since Ash and Lillie went back inside. Jackie's a bit shocked at that, but he stays on the surface since there isn't enough time to save them.

Ash begins his route back to the treasure room by climbing up on the rafters, as the hallway he and Lillie previously took began flooding. He finds the hallway to treasure room, but it's flooded. Taking a deep breath, he dives in and swims into the treasure room. Ash is forced to swim under his own energy and by the time he gets there, he runs out of breath, making him drop the crystal as he frantically scrambles to reach the top of the treasure room, which by now is almost flooded. He catches sight of where the crystal lands, and finds it embedded in a crack at the bottom. He swims down, taking a hold of the crystal but has trouble pulling it out. When he finally gets the crystal, he swims back up but once more his breath runs out and loses consciousness, dropping the crystal.

Lillie begins to worry about Ash in the pod, and she hopes for his safety and wishes him luck. Manaphy uses Heart Swap to relay this to Ash, who suddenly gets a burst of energy, enough to get him back to the top of the room once more. Locating the crystal once more at the bottom, he dives down to retrieve, and ignoring how much air he has left, he swims around the altar, setting the last crystal inside. Suddenly a yellow glow fills the room. Samiya in its collapsing state, was about to collide into an ocean cliff, but with the crystals in place, the temple barely misses and begins floating upwards. Meanwhile, yellow energy beams begin to snake out from the treasure room, and wrap around Samiya as it floats upwards. At the surface, everyone is back on the Blue Lagoon, and soon sees Samiya rise as the sun is rising as well.

When the temple finally settles on the surface of the ocean, Lillie opens up the pod door.

"He saves Samiya…" Lillie says.

"But he probably drowned…" Sylveon says in a sad tone.

"Don't say that, Ash has been training with Palmo, he should be fine!" Pikachu says.

But something comes from the ocean behind May. Phantom pops up from the surface from his torpedo, grabbing Manaphy and soon makes a getaway.

"I will take him so I can be back anytime I want!" He says evilly. Lillie summons Dewgong and tries to chase him.

Suddenly, a yellow energy beam shoots from the water and begins following Phantom.

"Give back Manaphy! Phantom!" Ash is inside it, Manamphy yells "Papa!" happily.

He pursues Phantom while the water Pokémon in the ocean begin gathering. As Phantom dives down beneath in hopes to avoid Ash, he's blocked by a school of Remoraid. Taking advantage of the pirate's surprise, Ash takes Manaphy away.

"Papa!" Manaphy hugs him as he takes him back to Lillie.

"It is not over yet!" Phantom yells as he tries to make one last effort in capturing Manaphy by staging an attack with his large submarine. Manaphy hops off from Lillie's arms to take control. Manaphy summons all the nearby water Pokémon in the vicinity to launch a counterattack against Phantom's submarine. Most of them gather to hinder its movements while Chinchou slip into some exposed circuitry. They short out the submarine, leaving it a sitting duck. Taking this chance, Manaphy hops onto Kyogre, and Kyogre jumps out of the water, only to launch a Hyper Beam attack on the submarine, critically damaging it and all useful equipment. After the battle, Jackie, using Phantom's personal sub, finds his way to Phantom, where he's seeing him in tattered clothing holding up a heavy piece of a collapsed pillar.

"So that is how he gets a lot of power!" Jackie says as Phantom reveals a mechanized suit behind his clothing. Phantom's suit overloads and the column collapses on him. Jackie climbs up on top of the wrecked sub, contacting the Rangers' Base that his mission is complete.

Ash and Lillie return to others with the light they ride. Mark says, "You are cool, Ash."

"But what is the light?" May asks.

"It is the true Crown of Samiya, it gains Ash power since his care for Manaphy." Ship says.

Ash decides to take them for a ride with the beams, after Samiya goes back to the ocean, Ash and Lillie frowns at the sight of Manaphy.

"Mama, Papa?" He asks innocently.

Ash hugs Manaphy and says, "Manaphy, I think this is goodbye."

"No, don't want to leave papa and mama!" Manaphy cries out.

"But you should stay here, you are the prince here. Please don't cry…" Lillie says to him.

"About that!" They turn and see Kyogre there.

"Kyogre?"

"He can come with you. We will protect the temple."

"Are you sure?" Ash asks him, he nods. Manaphy then hugs Ash and Lillie.

"Yay, no goodbye to mama and papa!" Manaphy cheers.

Ash says, "I think we should take care of him."

"Yeah."

Ash then takes out his Pokeball and captures him, then he takes him out and let Lillie hugs him.

After getting back to the land, Ash has called the International Police to take Phantom away, Jackie also leaves the circus with a Zapdos and bid farewell. Ash and his friends then leave the town as they keep moving towards Pallet Town.

* * *

Near the Terracotta Town, Mark and Minami says that they want to go to Kalos, so they leave the group behind. Ash and his friends are sad at their leave, but they still bid farewell to them.

"Hey, there is an imformal Contest." May says when seeing a poster.

"You are right. How about we participate one?"

"Sure."

Ash and May go to the Contest Hall and register. Ash signs Pikachu for the first round and Sceptile for the second. May chooses Eevee for the first round and Blaziken for the second. This Contest is special in which only the two highest scoring contestants in the Appeals Round will move to the Battle Round.

The Appeals Round begins with the local Nurse Joy as a judge. May takes the stage first with her Eevee. It uses Dig to form several holes on the battlefield. From underground, Eevee launches Shadow Ball through the holes to create a fireworks display, impressing the crowd. Other Coordinators take the stage, some performing better than the others.

Finally, Ash takes the stage. Pikachu executes Quick Attack and Thunderbolt to create an electric ring before using Iron Tail to send him bouncing across the field. Pikachu repeats the move to create a group of bouncing electric rings. The Appeals Round ends, and the top two are decided. Ash takes first place with May as the runner-up.

During the break, Ash and May take time to practice. Team Rocket arrives in a giant ship float, attracting the competing Pokémon with food. They capture the Pokémon with a giant net. Ash and his friends confront them, and they are sent flying.

The second round pits May's Blaziken against Ash's Sceptile. May and Ash shake hands before the Contest Battle begins.

Sceptile opens with Pound, Bullet Seed, and Leaf Blade. Blaziken dodges them all, and Ash loses points. To make up for it, Sceptile chases Blaziken towards the wall, preventing it from dodging Pound. Sceptile fires Bullet Seed, but Blaziken's Fire Spin neutralizes it and hurts Sceptile. Blaziken attacks with Sky Uppercut, but Sceptile dodges, taking May's points. Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Pound attack knock down Blaziken, setting points even at the halfway mark. Sceptile follows up with Bullet Seed and Pound. It tries Leaf Blade, but Blaziken dodges. Blaziken attacks with Sky Uppercut, but Sceptile matches it with Leaf Blade, negating both attacks. Blaziken uses Blaze Kick but Sceptile's Pound matches it as well.

With one minute left, the points are identical, but both Pokémon are exhausted. Sceptile activates Overgrow, and Blaziken matches with Blaze. Neither Pokémon can gain an advantage, with moves evenly matched. Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Pound match Blaziken's Sky Uppercut and Blaze Kick. Ash and May lose points fairly evenly. With ten seconds left, Sceptile unleashes Solar Beam while Blaziken fires Overheat. The attack creates a big explosion that covers the scoreboard. Time expires, but it is unclear who won.

As the smoke clears, both Ash and May are left with the same amount of points, and the match is a tie.

"I tied with Ash…" May says in a disbelief tone.

They are both happy about this and the crowd gives them a huge cheer, as Ash and May meet in the center of the field and shake hands.

"Here is the Terracotta Ribbon, but there is only one…" Nurse Joy says.

May grabs the Ribbon, throws it in the air and Ash orders Sceptile to use Leaf Blade slicing the Ribbon in half so that both of them can share it.

At outside, May comes back to others.

"I decided. I will be going to Johto for my next Grand Festival. I also contact Drew so that we will be meeting each other at New Bark Town."

Lillie says, "Good for you."

But Max is feeling upset, he says, " Man I know it is hard, but I still can't believe we have to separate…"

Ash says, "Me too. But it doesn't mean our friendship ends, we will be meeting other again."

Max then asks Ash that if he becomes a trainer, he will battle him, which he agrees. Then the two bid farewell to the siblings before they all go back to Pallet Town.

* * *

On the road, Ash says, "Wow, a lot really happened during our journey."

"Yeah. I really enjoy every of it." Lillie says.

Then they see Team Rocket trying to attack 2 Eevees, Ash and Lillie goes to help them and let Pikachu and Sylveon do their work.

"You guys are safe now." Ash says to the two Eevees, who then decides to join him.

They go back home at Pallet Town, but they don't see anyone, so they decide to go to the lab.

Professor Oak, Professor Pine, Jullie, Tracy, Delia, Adam, Lusamine and, much to their surprise, Gary Oak and Gladion are there.

"Everyone!" Ash says in a surprise tone.

"Well come back." Adam hugs him.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"We hears that you are coming back, so we come to stopby."

Ash then presents them the plague with the Frontier Symbols on it, Gladion says, "You really done well, Ash."

"Thanks Gladion. How is Silvally?"

"He is at Aether. He is fine."

Gary says, "Ashy Boy, how about a battle?"

"You are on, Gare Bear."

At outside, Gary sends out Electivire while Ash sends out Magmortar.

"By the way." Lillie takes one of the Pokeball and out appears Manaphy. "I think you should watch it."

"Sure Mama!"

Lusamine asks, "Did he call you mama?"

Lillie then blush, "Well…um…"

Lusamine and Delia giggles, "Looks like they all grow up." Delia says.

"Yeah. Although it is too soon to have a Grandson." Lusamine remarks, causing Lillie to blush madly.

"Stop teasing me, Mother!" Lillie yells and pouts.

Ash defeats Gary in a short amount of time.

"Wow, Ashy boy. I don't know you do battle much better than last time."

"Thanks, because I owned an Electivire, too."

"Well…" Gary turns to Professor Oak. "I will be heading off to Sinoh."

"Okay, be sure to take care."

After Gary leaves, Manaphy jumps in Ash's arms. "Papa is the best!"

Ash laughs at the child's words. He then plays with him.

Adam asks, "So your next destination is Sinoh?"

"Yes. I want to go there so I can know more about my origins." Ash says.

Adam nods, but he has a little fear about his journey to Sinoh.

"I will go with Ash, too." Lillie says to her mother, who nods and asks her to take care of herself, and Ash.

The next day, Ash leaves some of his Pokemon and take other old ones to his team. He decides to bring back Honchkrow, Weavile, Magneton, Yanmega, Nosepass with them. He and Lillie bid farewell to other Pokemon and Professors, Delia, Adam, Lusamine, Gladion, Jullie and Tracy as they leave. While a certain Pokemon looks sad at their leave.

On the ship, Ash says, "Sinoh… I wonder what will it be like."

Lillie says, "Yeah, other than Mt. Cornet, since we already know there."

Just then, Ash's hat starts to blow away, but it stops when a hand appears.

"What?" Ash and Lillie looks closer, Aipom pops out to them.

"Aipom? You are following us?"

She nods. Lillie sighs, "Come here, Aipom."

Aipom then runs towards them. They all watch the island go near as their journey continues.

* * *

 **Okay, here is the last chapter of the Battle Frontier Arc. Some things I will be saying. I will take a break since I have a university entrance exam to attend, which I can't miss. I will continue my updates after the exam is over, which will be the summer vacation.**

 **Here are some details of Sinoh Arc:**

 **Ash will also challenge the Battle Frontier, the story will be more like anime than games.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magneton, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Nosepass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Aipom, Manaphy, Eevee x2**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega),** **Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**


	79. Sinnoh Chapter 1

Sinnoh Chapter 1

"So that is where Aipom went…" Adam says through the phone at Professor Oak's Lab.

"Yeah, dad. You don't mind if I bring Aipom with me?"

"Why should I mind that? I will send the Pokeball to Professor Rowan's lab. It is that okay?"

"Sure, thanks Dad."

Ash hangs up the phone and turns to Lillie, Pikachu, Aipom and Sylveon.

"So, Lillie, we should go to the Professor's lab first."

"Sure." Lillie replies.

When they are walking at the road to Sandgem Town, Ash asks, "So Lillie, do you want to try out either gyms or contests?"

"Well… I don't know about that. Although my dream is to become an Ice Type master…" Lillie says.

"It's okay, I am sure you can be one." Ash assures, suddenly, a mecha hand catches Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash yells.

"Who did this?" Lillie asks.

Then they see a Meowth-shaped balloon appears.

"Team Rocket, you followed us all the way here?" Ash asks in shock.

"Although we missed two, but we will take this Pikachu!" Jessie says.

"No you won't Sylveon! Use Moonblast!" Lillie yells as Sylveon fires a pink ball and hit the balloon, causing Pikachu to fall into the woods and Team Rocket blasting off.

"Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash says as they all go into the woods to find him.

* * *

Ash and Lillie have Butterfree, Yanmega and Honchkrow out of his Pokeball to find Pikachu, Aipom also searches in the trees.

"Hey, guys!" Ash calls out to the four as they come to Ash's side.

"Do you find him?" Lillie asks, they all shake their heads.

They come across the Lake Verity, Ash then gives a defeat look.

"Man, I wonder where he went…" Ash says sadly.

"Don't worry, Ash. We will find him." Lillie says.

"But we have looked everywhere." Ash says.

"The Ash I know will never give up. You can't be giving up right now." Lillie says to him in a firm tone.

Then Ash looks at her, he smiles, "You are right. I can't give up now." Ash says.

Suddenly, they see a projection on the lake, it looks like a Pokemon smiling at them.

"What is that…" Lillie asks.

Before Ash can answer, they hear someone calling them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

They turn around and see Officer Jenny there.

"Officer Jenny! Thank god you are here." Ash says as they approach her, they tell her the situation about Team Rocket.

"So Team Rocket's runaways are here at Sinnoh?"

"Yes. I am going to get Pikachu back from them." Ash replies.

"But Sinnoh is a big place, how about you go to the Professor's lab first and leave them to us?"

"I guess we have no other choice." Lillie says. Officer Jenny takes them for a ride to the Professor Rowan's Lab. They are greeted by two Professors.

"Ash, Lillie, you are here." Professor Berlitz says.

"It is nice to see you again, Professor Berlitz." Ash shakes his hands with Professor Berlitz. He also introduces Professor Rowan to Ash and Lillie.

"I heard everything from Professor Oak and Adam. Here is Aipom's Pokeball." Professor Rowan takes out the Pokeball to Ash.

"Thanks, Professor." Ash says to him.

"But where is your Pikachu?" Professor Berlitz asks.

"Well, he is stolen by a disbanded group named Team Rocket whose grunts are still in the running. We are trying to find them." Lillie says.

"Oh, so that is your Pikachu, don't worry, my daughter Dawn says that she have saved a Pikachu from a group named Team Rocket."

"Really?" Ash asks. Then they try to call the Pokemon Center to see if Dawn is still there.

"I'm sorry, she has just left, she says that she is trying to find the Pikachu's owner." Nurse Joy says to Professor Berlitz.

Ash says, "It is fine, I'll find her on the way." Ash says as he leaves with Aipom and Sylveon.  
"Wow, he runs so fast." Professor Berlitz says.

"He sure is. I better catch up to him, see you later, Professors." Lillie says as she also runs off.

Meanwhile, Dawn, with Piplup, Ponyta and Ash's Pikachu by her side, gets a call from Professor Berlitz with a phone.

"Dawn, the Pikachu's trainer is Ash Ketchum, right now he is heading on your way."

"Okay, thanks father." Dawn says as she hangs up the call.

"Okay, now we know your trainer, let's get going." Dawn says as she hops on her Ponyta.

"But where did I hear the name Ash Ketchum? Maybe I will remember when I find him." She says as they rush off.

Meanwhile, Ash is running faster, until he bumps into a person.

"Oops, I am sorry… Tox?!"

"Huh?" Tox rubs his head. "Ash?"

Thank give a friendly hug. Ash says, "Wow, I can't believe I will meet you here."

"Same here. Hey, Ash. I want to congratulate for your records." Tox takes out a Pokeball and gives it to Ash. Ash opens it and sees a male shiny Budew.

"Wow, a Shiny Budew, thanks Tox." Ash says.

"Ash!" Aipom, Sylveon and Lillie rush to him.

"Can you slow down a little bit?" Lillie says while panting.

"Sorry." Ash says.

"Lillie, you are also here?" Tox asks.

"Oh, hi Tox. Well, it is not the time for the reunion." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I still need to find Pikachu." Ash says as he recalls Budew.

"Well, you don't mind if I help, right?"

"It is better. Thanks."

While searching, Aipom swings through the trees and crashes into a wild Starly, starting a fight.

"Stop it, Aipom!" Ash yells.

Tox looks at the Starly and says, "Hey, Ash. How about you capture this Starly? It will be a lot quicker for finding Pikachu."

"Good idea. Aipom, let's capture him." Ash says as Aipom nods.

Aipom backs off to launch a Swift attack. It lands, but Starly uses Whirlwind to blow the smoke away. Aipom prepares a Focus Punch, but Starly uses Quick Attack to knock Aipom down before following up with Wing Attack, smacking Aipom several times. Aipom manages to land the Focus Punch, which harms Starly badly.

"Go Pokeball!" Ash says as he tosses the Pokeball. Starly goes in and the ball rattles before locking, the catch a success.

"Starly, I choose you!" Ash sends him out and tells him to find Pikachu, he nods and flies off.

Unnoticed to everyone, a purple haired trainer was watching the scene. "I won't bother to capture a weak Pokemon." He says as he leaves.

* * *

They are continuing their search for Pikachu, they see an electric attack in the distance.

"It must be Pikachu!" Ash says as they head towards the place, only to see the same purple haired boy with an Elekid. The trainer throws 3 Pokeballs and captures 3 Starly.

"Hey there, have you seen where Pikachu is?" Ash asks.

The boy just gives him a cold stare and says, "I don't see a Pikachu around there."

He notices his Starly and asks, "And do you think that Starly is good enough for you?"

"Huh?" They are confused as the boy takes out his Pokedex and scans 3 Pokeballs, after scanning, the boy release two Starly.

"Now get lost." He says as the two Starly fly off.

"What an unusual way to treat Pokemon." Lillie remarks.

"Yeah. Any Pokemon can be stronger when they train them." Tox says.

The trainer says, "You there, care for a 3 on 3 battle?"

"Sorry, I have to find my Pikachu, I have no time for battle now." Ash says.

"How pathetic." He takes his Elekid and leaves.

"That guy…" Ash says as he is angry at him, but then they see another Electric attack.

"That is a Volt Tackle!" Tox says.

"It must be Pikachu!" Ash says as the three trainers run off with their Pokemon.

"A Volt Tackle, huh?" The trainer says.

Dawn, with Piplup and Ponyta by her side, is trying to fight the robot Team Rocket has made. Since Pikachu is on their hands, they can't attack it.

"Now what should I do…" Dawn thinks.

"Aipom, use Swift, Starly, use Whirlwind, Sylveon use Moonblast, Budew, use Razor Leaf!"

Just then, the 4 attacks hit through the robot.

"Who dares to attack us?" James yells.

"Pikachu!" Ash calls out as he appears with the others.

"Ash!" Pikachu yells in relief.

"It is the old twerp and the twerpette." Jessie says.

"And they have a new partner, but Pikachu is already ours." Meowth says as he uses the machine to hit Ash, who uses Protect to Protect himself.

"Team Rocket, give back my Pikachu!"

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"…we're Team Rocket…"

"…in your face!"

Lillie groans as Tox asks, "Do they really need to say the motto?"

"This is the new one, but it is as bad as the old one." Lillie says.

"How dare you say our motto bad?" Jessie yells.

Ash climbs a tree and jumps onto the machine's arm, climbing up to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I'm coming." Ash says.

"The twerp is on the robot!" James says.

"Leave it to me." Meowth says as he tries to use the hands to knock him off, but one accident causes the hand to punch the robot itself, and the robot starts to malfunction.

"Everyone, duck!" Tox yells as Dawn and Lillie do the same with their Pokemon. Then the robot explodes and Team Rocket is sent flying.

After the smoke clears, Ash has Pikachu in his hands.

"Pikachu!" Ash hugs him happily, while the other Pokemon all come to them.

"Oh yeah, Pikachu, this is Starly and Budew, they are our new friends." Starly and Budew greet Pikachu, who also greets back.

Lillie says, "You must be Dawn, thank you for helping us take care of Pikachu."

"Um… no problem."

Ash and the others then introduce themselves to Dawn, her Piplup and Ponyta.

Exhausted, Piplup collapses. Tox says, "Here, let me help." Tox takes out a Potion and sprays on him, Piplup feels better instantly.

They head back to the lab, while Dawn is happy to see her father again.

"By the way, Ash. Your mother has sent two packages for you." Professor Berlitz says.

"Huh?" Ash sees the two packages, he finds that Lillie's name is also on it.

"I have one, too?"

They opens and finds new clothes, a new hat, new shoes and a new backpack.

"Wow, new clothes, they look great." Lillie says as they both put them on.

Ash then calls back to Kalos, where his mother is.

"I see you wear the clothes. Delia, Lusamine and I have made these for you." Grace smiles.

"Thank you so much, mom."

"No problem. And Lillie, Tox. You will be taking care of Ash, right?"

"Leave him to us." Lillie says.

"What she said."

"Mom, I am not a kid anymore. So where is Dad, is he still at Kanto?"

"Well, I don't know, you can ask Professor Oak."

"Sure. I will. Bye mom." Ash hangs up the phone and calls Professor Oak, only to find that Adam and Professor Pine has left to Sevestar. Dawn is surprised to see the famous Professor Oak, and then they let Professor Rowan and Professor oak talk to each other.

Professor Berlitz asks, "So Ash, are you trying to challenge the Sinnoh League?"

"Yes. I am also going to challenge the contests to."

"You are? Me too." Dawn says.

Lillie asks, "Dawn, are you related to the famous coordinator, Johanna?"

"She is my mom." She replies.

"Really, wow. No wonder you look the same." Tox remarks.

"So you have heard of my wife before." Professor Berlitz says.

"Of course. She is a famous Coordinator." Ash says.

"Well, you are also one." Lillie says, causing him to blush.

Dawn then says, "I remember, you are the Ash Ketchum! Who has won 3 Grand Festival in a row! And you are also a champion of one third of the world! I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first."

"Well, yeah. That is me." Ash says while sweat drops.

"So Lillie, what are you going to do if Ash is challenging the league and the contests?"

"I think I am going for the league, too."

"Really, then we are rivals." Ash says.

"Sure." Lillie says, "And I am not going to lose."

Professor Berlitz says, "Nice rivalry you two have."

Before he can keep saying, a boy who is 3 year old higher than Ash comes in.

"Dad! It is an emergency." The boy says in a hasty tone.

"What is it, Lucas?" Professor Berlitz asks, Lucas takes out an injured Piplup, Professor Berlitz says, "I will try my best to heal him." He then leaves.

Ash whispers to Lillie, "Does he say Lucas?"

Lucas sees Ash and says, "Oh, hi there, Ash Ketchum. I am Lucas Berlitz, as you know, Dawn's older brother."

Ash says, "Nice to meet you. I heard you saved Dialga and Palkia before."

"Well, it is no big deal, I got help from Girantina and an Arceus to stop Team Galactic."

Dawn says, "Hey, why don't you tell me that you have met an Arceus before?"

"You never asked, and besides, Dad will be crazy about it."

Lillie says, "But we heard that Team Galactic has escaped the Distortion World and still on the loose."

"Seriously, well, we will stop them if we encounter them again." Lucas replies.

Then Professor Berlitz comes back with Piplup and says, "This little guy is fine now, Lucas, what happened to him?"

"He is being abused by a trainer, I have let Officer Jenny arrest him. But Piplup is hurt."

"I see. So that is why he didn't trust me at first." Professor Berlitz says.

Piplup then sees Ash and Lillie, he flaps his wings at them.

"I think Piplup wants to go with you."

"Really? Welcome to the team Piplup." Ash says as he gets his Pokeball.

They go outside and release their Pokemon so they can relax. Ash sends out Butterfree, Lapras, Espeon, Meganium, Steelix, Mantine, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Absol, Castform, Starly, Aipom, Budew, Gallade, Weavile, Honchkrow, Yanmega, two Eevees, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Magneton, Nosepass and Manaphy.

"Wow, you have a lot of Pokemon." Tox says.

"Well, Lillie and I share all of the Pokemon here. So it is not a problem for us." Ash says.

"So are you two dating?" Dawn asks, causing the two teens to blush.

"No…not yet… it is too early for us to do it." Lillie replies.

Manaphy then comes to Ash and Lillie, "Papa, Mama, play with us!"

Tox says, "Papa and Mama, huh?"

Ash says, "It is not like that, we hatch the egg and he imprinted on us."

"I see." Tox gives an evil smirk.

Just then, the same purple haired trainer comes to them.

"So these are your Pokemon…" He looks at the Pokemon, "The name is Paul, you have your Pikachu back, care for a 3 on 3?" He says arrogantly.

"Sure. I am willing to battle." Ash says.

"Then I will be the referee." Tox says as he steps forward.

Paul releases his Starly first, while Ash does the same.

"Seriously? Of all your Pokemon, you choose a weak Starly?"

"There is no such thing as a weak Pokemon. Every Pokemon has different powers." Ash says.

"Pathetic." Paul says.

Ash starts off by commanding his Starly to use Quick Attack but the opponent manages to dodge it. Paul's Starly uses Aerial Ace. Ash tries to counter with a Wing Attack, but Paul's Starly uses Double Team followed by another Aerial Ace and as a result, Ash's Starly is knocked out.  
"You did great, Starly, you deserve a rest." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon, so does Paul.

Ash calls out to Aipom, while Paul throws out his Chimchar. Aipom launches a Swift attack, but Chimchar counters with Ember, and the two attacks explode on contact. Aipom prepares to use Focus Punch, but Chimchar uses Flame Wheel, stopping the attack, as Rowan explains Focus Punch fails if the Pokémon is hit when the attack is charging up. Aipom uses Double Team, but an Ember destroys all the clones, and the real Aipom is slashed by Chimchar's claws. Ash orders another Focus Punch, as Paul prepares to intercept it, but Aipom jumps into the air, dodging the Flame Wheel. Aipom smashes down into Chimchar with Focus Punch, knocking the fire monkey out.

Paul sends out Elekid as Ash sends out Pikachu.

"You are pathetic to use Pikachu…" Paul says.

"I have my own strategy." Ash says.

Ash starts things off by ordering Pikachu to use Dig, which catches Paul off guard, then Pikachu hit Elekid successfully. Paul asks Elekid to use Tackle, while Ash uses Grass Knot to make it triple. Then it uses Thunder Shock, which is dodged by another Dig, then Ash finishes Elekid off using Iron Tail. Making Ash the winner.

Paul recalls Elekid and pulls a Pokeball from his belt and releases Starly.

"Hey, what is that for?" Ash asks angrily.

"There are other Starly stronger than this one." He says as he leaves.

Ash stares at him angry on seeing such disrespect to Pokémon.

"Well, that did end well…" Lucas says.

"Yeah…Hey Ash, do you mind if I travel with you, too?" Dawn asks.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon. Then they head off the road and say goodbye to Professor Rowan, Professor Berlitz and Lucas.

* * *

On the road, Dawn tries to catch a Buneary, but she fails. Ash assures her that she will succeed next time. They hear a music from a harp and follow it, they meet a man named Nando. Dawn challenges Nando for a battle, but it is her first time battle, so she makes a mistake by using Piplup to battle Budew instead of Ponyta.

"So are you heading for the Sinnoh League?" Nando asks Dawn.

"No, I am trying the Contests." She replies.

"I see." Nando says as he leaves.

When it is late, Tox has sends out a Skrelp in his hand.

"So do you bring other Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"Nope, they are helping my mom." Tox replies.

"I see." Ash says.

They arrive at the Pokemon Center, Dawn asks if the Nurse Joy is the same as the one in Sandgem Town.

"Oh, that will be my cousin." Nurse Joy says.

"Yeah, every Pokemon center has a Nurse Joy taking care of Pokemon. They are a big family." Tox says.

"Hey, Tox, aren't you one of Nurs Joy's son, too?" Lillie says.

"Really?" Dawn says.

"Yes. My mom is the Nurse Joy in Otem Town in Sevestar." Tox replies.

After registering for the leagues and contests, they try to find Nando again, they want to know what will he participate.

On the way, they are ambushed by Team Rocket, who somehow has a Carnivine in their team, but Nando comes and saves them, they all camp outside and talk about the Pokemon.

"Hey Ash, so what is the projection at Lake Verity?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I think it is a Mesprit." Ash replies.

"Mesprit? Isn't that a legendary Pokemon?" Dawn asks.

"I am not sure, but it looks like the shape of it." Ash replies.

Ash asks Nando to battle, which happens the next day, pitting Pikachu against Budew. Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Budew, but it fires Bullet Seed. Pikachu dodges and hits with Quick Attack. Budew uses Mega Drain, ensnaring Pikachu and sending him flying, taking energy and healing Budew. Pikachu gets up and uses Thunderbolt, shocking Budew. Budew gets up and glows, evolving into Roselia. Roselia uses Sunny Day to amplify the rays and proceeds to complete the combo with SolarBeam. Pikachu darts forward as the beam launches. Pikachu jumps up to dodge and comes down with Iron Tail, knocking out Roselia.

"I have decided. I will be doing both just like Ash." Nando says.

The group parts way and Ash's group continues on to Jubilife City.

* * *

On the way, they meet a Turtwig, who thinks Ash is trying to hurt his Pikachu and Sylveon, he takes them to the community while Ash and the others chase him. They meet a woman named Clara, who tells them that Turtwig is the protector of this community. After persuading that Ash is not the enemy, Turtwig is ashamed of himself.

"You know what, the same thing happens when I first met my Bulbasaur." Ash says.

"It does the same?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah. He also thought we were enemies." Ash replies.

Then Team Rocket tries to capture the Turtwig, they are sent flying thanks to Pikachu. Turtwig also decides to join Ash, although it demands a battle. Pikachu faces off against Turtwig. Turtwig charges and Pikachu hits with Quick Attack. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but Pikachu dodges. Turtwig quickly follows up with Tackle, catching Pikachu off guard. Turtwig charges again, but Pikachu jumps up to dodge. Turtwig follows and bites Pikachu's tail, bringing him down. Pikachu tries to shake it off, but Turtwig is on tight. Ash orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail on a tree to remove Turtwig. It works, and Pikachu follows up with Thunderbolt, paralyzing Turtwig. Ash throws a Poké Ball, and Turtwig goes inside. After a few moments, the Ball stops shaking, the catch a success. Then they says goodbye to Clara and hit the road once more.

* * *

Ash and his friends meet Paul again, this time Lillie is challenging him. She uses Piplup while Paul uses Chimchar. Before the battle can end, Team Rocket comes and tries to steal the Pokemon, they accidently knocks Ash and Paul off the cliff. Ash tells the others that they will be fine as he and Paul tries to find the way out of the forest. When they are out, Paul also captures an Ursaring in the process.

"Now no one is interupting, should we continue?" Paul asks coldly.

"You bet." Lillie says.

Piplup and Chimchar keeps battle, then Piplup defeats Chimchar with a Whirlpool.

"You are pathetic." Paul says as he recalls Chimchar and walks off.

"What a guy…" Ash says in an sacarastic tone.

"Yeah. But at least I won against him." Lillie says.

* * *

They got to the fake Poison Type Gym made by Team Rocket. They have foiled their plans once more and sends them flying. But to their shock is that a Croagunk and a Skorupi have approached them.

"Aren't you working with Team Rocket?" Ash asks.

"We are bored, we just find them interesting." Croagunk says.

"But you are more interesting." Skorupi says.

Then Ash and Tox decides to capture them. Ash catches Skorupi while Tox captures Croagunk.

* * *

The next morning, Lillie has woke up and sees Dawn combing her hair.

"You seems like to comb your hair every so often." Lillie remarks.

"Of course, I can't face anyine if my hair is a mess." Dawn says.

"I see." Lillie sighes.

"So how long do you like Ash?" Dawn asks, causing Lillie to turn tomato.

"Why do you asks that?" Lillie asks.

"I am just curious, that is all."

"Well… we have been together since birth… I think the more time we spend, the more we love together." Lillie says.

"I see."

Then they hear Ash trying to take his hat back from Aipom, they encounter a Buneary, who is shy around Pikachu. Dawn tries to catch the Buneary, she sends out Ponyta to battle, but they are all caught in an Ice Beam except Pikachu. Croagunk comes and says, "How interesting." He uses Brick Break to thwart them out.

Buneary confesses her feelings to Pikachu, only to be turned down by him, Buneary starts to cry, but stops when Team Rocket tries to capture them. Thanks to Ponyta and Sylveon, the two are saved.

Dawn wants to capture Buneary once more, she uses Ponyta to battle. Ponyta uses Double Kick to knock out Buneary, Dawn tosses the Pokeball and captures her. After sending her out, Pikachu says that even he doesn't love her, they can still be friends, which she agrees.

* * *

They finally arrive at Jubilife City, where the first contest is helding. They go to the Poketch Company and meet the clowns, they answer their questions and get the Poketch each.

* * *

 **I am back! Sorry for the waiting, I can now upload frequently now. Here is the first chapter of Sinnoh Arc. Ash and Lillie will be participating the Sinnoh League while Ash and Dawn will do the contests. Dawn's Pokemon will be the same in the anime with new Pokemon from the manga.**

 **I also fix some minor parts in the pervious chapters, but there is still some minor mistakes, which frustrates me.**

 **The next chapter will be the first gym and the first contests.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magneton, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Nosepass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Aipom, Manaphy, Eevee x2, Budew (Shiny), Starly, Piplup, Turtwig, Skorupi**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Skrelp, Croagunk**


	80. Sinnoh Chapter 2

Sinnoh Chapter 2

Ash and his friends arrive at the contest hall, they have registered for the contests and can't wait to enter the next day.

"So Ash, who are you going to use?" Lillie asks.

"Well, Aipom wants to try it out. It will be her first time." Ash says as Aipom nods.

Ash then takes out the case. "Now Aipom, which seal you are going to use?" He asks.

Dawn notices a lot of Seals, she says, "Wow, where do you get these?"

"A friend of mine gave me when I had my 7th birthday." Ash replies.

"These are so cool…" Dawn says.

Then the next day, Ash and his two friends can't find Dawn, who is still trying to comb her hair. It is lucky that a red haired girl come to help her. The trainer introduced herself as Zoey. Dawn introduces herself, and asks Zoey about her Contests. Zoey says that she has entered three and won one. She then gives Dawn her Ribbon case and Dawn admires her Ribbon.

"Well, it is my turn to win this contest." Dawn says confidently.

"I will be looking forward to see you." Zoey replies as she walks off.

Ash and Dawn meet up in the corridors outside the changing room, and both run off to the waiting room. Then the appeal round starts.

"Our first contestant is Zoey, please welcome her!" The announcer says.

Zoey calls out her Misdreavus, which appears in the middle of a cloud from a smoke Seal. Its silhouette can be seen as Zoey tells it to use Double Team, before dispersing the doubles and the smoke with Confuse Ray. Zoey finishes the appeal with Misdreavus using Shock Wave to create large waves of electricity spreading outwards towards the edge of the Hall.

Next it is Jessie's turn. She calls out Carnivine, which appears from behind her with a heart Seal. Jessie throws her "lollipop", which splits into many smaller ones, before Carnivine breaks them all with Bullet Seed. Jessie the tells it to use Bite, and it does, on her head. Jessie panics at first before playing along with it.

"Wow, she is dedicated…" Dawn says.

"Yeah. She should do this instead of being a villain." Ash murmurs.

"Do you say something, Ash?"

"Oh, nothing." Ash assures her.

"Our next contestant, please welcome Ash Ketchum! Who has won 3 Grand Festivals in the past 2 years!" Everyone cheers as Ash enters the field.

He calls out Aipom, which then uses Swift to break the stars from the star Seal on her Poké Ball. Then she uses Double Team, before using a spinning Focus Punch to hit all the doubles. She finishes by landing on her tail.

The next one is Dawn Berlitz! It is her first doubt!"

When Dawn goes to the stage, she is a little nervous. But she gets her act together and calls out Ponyta. Ponyta uses Will-O-Wisp to keep the flames from the Seal suspended in the air, then Ponyta jumps high and uses Flame Charge, making a fire wing to end the appeal.

"You did great. Dawn." Ash says to her.

"Thanks, I am glad it is over." Dawn says in a relief tone.

"It is too early to be relieved." Zoey says to her, then she introduces herself to Ash, who also shakes her hands.

"I heard that you also do gyms, too. But do you know the difference between them?"

"Of course I do, but that isn't going to stop me from doing what I want." Ash replies.

"I see. I will also be looking forward to battle you." She says as she leaves.

Dawn now faces Zoey in the Quarter Finals. Dawn sends out Buneary while Zoey sends out Glameow. Buneary uses Ice Beam, but Glameow uses Shadow Claw to block the attack and Dawn loses points. Buneary uses Bounce, and Glameow jumps with its tail, soaring above Buneary and using Fury Swipes. Glameow uses Iron Tail, but Buneary blocks with both her ears, taking Zoey's points. Glameow spins its tail, spinning Buneary and sending her flying. Buneary uses Ice Beam again, but Glameow dodges. However, the attack creates an ice field around Glameow, causing it to slide. Buneary uses Dizzy Punch and Bounce, landing multiple attacks due to the ice. With thirty seconds left, Buneary uses Dizzy Punch again. Glameow uses Shadow Claw to attack the ice and sends shards against Buneary, stopping the attack. Glameow springs up with Iron Tail and knocks Buneary down. Time expires and Zoey wins the round.

"Don't be sad, Dawn. You have done a good job." Ash says to her.

"Yeah, but still, I lost." Dawn says.

"Losing is nothing to be ashamed of. What matters is what you learn from the loss." Ash says to her.

In the semi finals, Zoey faces Jessie. Only one minute is left, and Zoey has the lead, but Carnivine has Glameow wrapped. Carnivine tries to Bite, but Glameow's Shadow Claw strikes back and frees itself. Glameow attacks with Fury Swipes. Carnivine fires Bullet Seed, but Glameow dodges and use Iron Tail to empty Jessie's points.

"How can I lose!" Jessie storms off angrily.

Ash says, "So I am facing Zoey…"

Dawn says, "I am sure you will win this."

Ash sends out Budew while Zoey sends out Glameow. Ash asks Budew to use Solar Beam, which Glameow cut in half with Shadow Claw, causing both to lose points. Then Zoey is the one who keeps losing points as Ash then finishes off with a Venoshock on the poisoned Glameow.

"It is settled! The winner of the Jubilife Contest is Ash Ketchum!" Then everyone cheers for him as he gets his first ribbon.

"I can see why I lose the battle. You really are a top coordinator." Zoey says.

"Thanks, but we will be facing other soon."

"Yeah. And I am not going to lose." Zoey vows.

Back outside, Ash is tackled by Lillie for his win, then they all cheer up Dawn so that she can do well next time.

* * *

On the way to Oreburgh City, they encounter Team Rocket twice. Both attempts makes Ash's Starly and Tox's Croagunk evolve into Staravia and Toxicroak.

They have arrived at Oreburgh City, they go to the gym, only to find Paul there.

"The gym leader isn't here, there is no point for being here." Paul says with a distasteful look, he then goes to the Pokemon Center.

"So where is the gym leader?" Ash asks.

Then a man inside the gym tells them that he has been to Oreburgh Mines, so they all go there. They find Roark there, who has find an Armor Fossil. Ash asks if they can challenge him, Roark agrees and let them go.

When they head back to the gym, Paul also comes to challenge him. So Ash and Lillie decides to let him go first. But much to their anger, whenever Paul loses one Pokemon, he always saying that they are weak or useless. Even Paul wins the gym battle, he just walks away with the badge.

"That guy…" Ash says in anger.

"Ash, calm down. Right now just focus our gym battle." Lillie says.

"You are right." Ash says as he calms down.

Roark says that he needs to heal his Pokemon as he let Ash battle the next day.

Back outside, Ash sees that Paul has released Azumarill because she is weak.

"There is no way to treat Pokemon just because she lost." Ash says.

"Whatever, you will always be weak if you think like that." Paul says as he turns around.

"Don't you know who he is?" Tox asks in anger.

"Don't know, don't care." He says as he walks away.

"That is enough, Tox. I also don't want to let him know that I am a 4 region champion."

"But…"

Lillie says, "Ash is right, it will only cause trouble."

"I guess so."

The next day, Ash gets inside the Gym, he is greeted by Roark.

"So it is your turn, Ash?" Roark asks.

"Yes." Ash replies.

Then he notices Dawn and Lillie in a cheerleader outfit.

"What is with the outfit?" Ash asks as he blushes at the sight of Lillie.

"It is Dawn's idea. She says that cheerleading can boost your confidence." Lillie says while blushing, too.

"Well, It looks good on you." Ash says to her as he returns to face Roark.

The referee states that the gym battle will be 3 on 3. Roark sends out Geodude first while Ash sends out Piplup. Ash asks Piplup to use Bubble Beam, but it is deflected perfectly by Geodude using Hidden Power. Piplup is sent flying, and Roark uses this to his advantage to tell Geodude to use Rollout to attack again. Geodude does so, smashing right into Piplup and sending it flying again. Piplup smashes right into the ground, and is declared unable to battle by the referee.

"No way, Piplup lost to the water type?" Dawn says as her Piplup looks worried.

Tox says," Just like Paul's battle, Roark has let his Pokemon trained to deflect Water Types."

Ash says, "Piplup, you did great. Have a good rest. Turtwig, I choose you!" Ash recalls Piplup and sends out Turtwig.

Ash asks Turtwig to use Razor Leaf, which makes Geodude fainted.

Roark then sends out his next Pokémon, Onix. Ash tries to use Razor Leaf again, but Onix dodges and uses Iron Tail. Turtwig dodges, but Onix uses Stealth Rock, much to Ash's shock.

"What is Stealth Rock?" Lillie asks.

"It is a tricky move, when you sends out the Pokemon to the field, the Pokemon have to get some damage first before the battle begins."

"So Ash can't easily switch out Pokemon…" Dawn says.

Ash isn't afraid the move, he let Turtwig finishes it off with Vine Whip.

"It has been a good battle so far, but my last one is my ace. Cranidos!"

Cranidos uses Iron Head first. Turtwig tries to dodge, but it is hit. Then Turtwig uses Leech Seed, trying to suck its energy, but Turtwig is defeated by Rock Tomb and Stone Edge.

Ash sends out his shiny Steelix as his last Pokemon, Roark is shocked at the sight of a massive Pokemon, and the rare one indeed. Cranidos tries to use Heatbutt, but Steelix uses the chance to grab Cranidos and wrap it. Not long after, Steelix uses Crunch on Cranidos, causing him to faint.

"Cranidos is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash hugs his Steelix for his victory. Roark recalls his Pokemon and says, "Wow, Ash. You sure are a strong trainer. Here is the Coal Badge."

Ash accepts the badge and thanks him. Then Lillie come forwards to the two.

"Congratulations, Ash." Lillie says.

"Thanks, and I want to say you are cute in this outfit."

"Stop it, Ash." She says while covering her blush.

Ash says to Roark. "Lillie here is also challenging the Sinnoh League, how about you battle her tomorrow?" Ash asks Roark.

"Sure. I will be looking forward to your battle, Lillie." Roark says.

* * *

Then they hear that the Fossil Restoration Machine has been stolen, they head outside and see an Aerodactyl flying around attacking the city, they help a scientist capture the Aerodactyl and even get the machine back from Team Rocket. Roark's Cranidos also evolves into Rampardos in the process. The scientist thanks them and take them to the Oreburgh Museum, Ash and Lillie receive a Shieldon as a thank you gift. He is just been revived from Roark's Armor Fossil, and Roark decides to give them.

The next day, Lillie and Roark are on the field.

"Well, Lillie, I will use the same 3 Pokemon from before. Show me how are you going to defeat it."

"We shall see." Lillie says in a confident tone.

Tox says, "So this is her first gym battle?"

Ash replies, "Yes. But with a lot of training, I am sure Lillie will be fine." Ash replies.

Roark sends out his Onix.

"Oh, Pikachu!" Lillie calls out the mouse who is by Ash's side, he nods and jumps down to the field.

"A weird choice…" Roark says.

"But this Pikachu has defeated a lot of Ground Types. He can do it again." She winks at Ash, who nods to her.

Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Onix quickly uses Slam. Pikachu quickly dodges the attack and climbs onto Onix. Onix uses Screech to get Pikachu off, but it fails. Onix tries to shake Pikachu off, but it holds on tight. Pikachu quickly uses Iron tail and hits Onix. Onix uses Double-Edge, but Lillie tells Pikachu to spin, avoiding the attack, and Pikachu uses Iron Tail. Onix dodges the move, and then Onix slammed Pikachu right down to the ground. Onix uses Stealth Rock. Pikachu used Thunderbolt and destroys every rock near it. It also hits Onix badly. Lillie tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Roark told Onix to use Screech, but before it got a chance, Onix was hit, knocking Onix out.

"I am surprised at your spinning tactic. But here is my next Pokemon. Geodude."

"Pikachu, return for now. Aipom! I choose you!" Lillie sends out her second Pokemon."

"She even mimics your words, Ash. "Tox says.

"Shut up." Ash says in a blush.

Aipom uses Swift on Geodude. It doesn't hit it because Geodude uses Rollout. Aipom uses Double Team and Geodude hits the wrong copy. Aipom uses Focus Punch, but Geodude blocks the attack. Geodude uses Seismic Toss and Rollout on Aipom, but it dodges the Rollout. Aipom uses Focus Punch again and knocks Geodude out.

Finally, Roark sends out his best Pokémon: Rampardos. Aipom uses Swift, but it doesn't affect Rampardos at all. Rampardos uses Headbutt, but before Aipom could dodge it, it is hit and knocks out. Lillie sends out Pikachu again. Lillie tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Rampardos dodges and uses Zen Headbutt. Pikachu tries to jump away, but is hurt by the Zen Headbutt. Pikachu uses Quick Attack. Rampardos is about to use Headbutt, but Pikachu jumps away. Rampardos throws Pikachu off with its tail. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Rampardos used Zen Headbutt. Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt one more time and Pikachu is knocked out.

"Even Pikachu can't handle Rampardos?" Dawn says in a shocked tone.

"Wow, it is very amazing,,," Ash comments.

Lillie takes a deep breath and says, "Mantine, you are up!"

Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt on Mantine, but it uses Surf to wash it back. Then Mantine uses Water Pulse, which is deflected by Flamethrower, Rampardos tries to use Head Smash, but Mantine uses Bounce to dodge it and hit Rampardos with a Body Slam, causing it to get paralyzed and loss some speed. Then Mantine finishes it off with another Surf.

"You are as interesting as Ash. I can see why you two are a great couple."

Lillie blushes at the comment. Roark also gives her the Coal Badge. Lillie thanks him and the group of 4 bid farewell to him as they leave the city.

* * *

On the way, they meet a Pachirisu who is causing them trouble. Due to its energetic attitude. Dawn has captured him with the help of others. But she has decided to release it, which turns out to be the mistake. But Pachirisu helps them defeat Team Rocket, he rejoins Dawn's team.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic!" Ash commands Gardevoir to attack Gallade for training.

"Gallade, dodge it!" Lillie commands, which he did. Just then, an Ariados come to them and shoots String Shots on them.

"Hey, what is that for?"

Then a Salamence approaches with a woman on his back. "I will be taking this Gardevoir and Gallade."

"You are Pokemon Hunter J!" Lillie says as she tries to break free.

"Gardevoir, Gallade, hide!" Ash calls as the two Pokemon uses Teleport. J uses her heat-seeking goggles to track Gardevoir and Gallade. After locating them, J uses her Cement Cannon to turn Gardevoir and Gallade to stone

"No way…" Ash says as the four break free.

"I will be taking these two away." She says as she leaves.

"Give back my Pokemon!" Ash yells as he chases them with the others.

J then notices the trainer of the two Pokemon.

"How can I miss the famous Ash Ketchum…" J then fires another Cement Cannon, Ash use Teleport to dodge it, but it hit Pikachu.

"Oh no!" Ash says as J takes Pikachu.

"I will spare you for now." J says as she leaves.

Ash and his friends are angry that they can't save the Pokemon. But Ash says, "There is only one way to find out where she is."

Ash sends out Mewtwo, who has found J trying to steal an Absol. They quickly rushes there and tries to get their Pokemon back, but J has escapes once more. But luckily, Ash has entered the ship of hers.

"Ash Ketchum has entered the ship, go capture him!" J orders her henchman.

Ash and Mewtwo are finding the Pokemon, they are found by J, who also has Drapion out.

"Why don't you just surrender? You can make a good prize or us."

"I will never surrender to the likes like you." Ash says as he mega evolves Mewtwo and let him do the battle, he defeats Drapion and they makes a run, they find his 3 Pokemon in a pod and frees them with Hidden Power. Then they are surrounded by the henchmen.

One of J's minions sends out a Golbat. Before Golbat can attack with its Steel Wing, Ash tells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Golbat gets back in the air and uses Supersonic, but Pikachu hits Golbat with a Thunderbolt. The attack also destroys the airlock, causing the air to rush out of the room.

J then orders to detach the pod Ash and his Pokemon are in, she curses and says that she will need another Gardevoir and a Gallade for the clients. Ash, with the help of 3 Psychic type Pokemon, uses Teleport to land the pod safety to ground. He also finds Lillie and the others who are approaching them.

"Where is J?" Lillie asks.

"She flies off. But we will capture her." Ash says.

Officer Jenny comes to the scene and captures the henchmen, she thanks them as she drives off with them. Ash and his friends then hit the road heading to Floaroma Town.

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter of the Sinnoh Arc. Ash has one badge and a ribbon. And J makes her appearance in the story.**

 **To the reviews, the tests are finished, the results will come in the end of July. I can have a lot of writing during the time.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magneton, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Nosepass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Aipom, Manaphy, Eevee x2, Budew (Shiny), Staravia, Piplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Shieldon**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Skrelp, Toxicroak**


	81. Sinnoh Chapter 3

Sinnoh Chapter 3

Ash and his friends goes back to Jubilife City, they see Professor Berlitz and Lucas being confronted by two weird looking green haired people.

"Dad! Lucas!" Dawn calls out to them, Lucas turns and says, "Great, you are here."

"Need some help?" Sylveon steps forward with Lucas' Torterra.

"That will be better." He replies.

They defeat the two Pokemon the opponents use. One of the guy says, "You are lucky to have reinforcements this time."  
"But we Team Galactic won't fail again."

Then they retreat. Ash asks, "They are Team Galactic?"

"Yeah. You are right, they have come back. Return, Tru." Lucas returns his Torterra.

Dawn asks, "Dad, what do they want with you?"

Professor Berlitz says, "It is something we are studying, the evolution of Pokemon and the energy the Pokémon releases when it evolves. It's something beyond their control, Team Galactic seems interested in trying to harness its power."

Lillie says, "I hope they aren't using it to summon Dialga and Palkia again."

Tox says, "I hope not. Or Ash will go crazy."

The Berlitz family are confused at Tox's words, but Ash says, "Enough about me, I am glad that Professor is safe."

"Yeah." Dawn says.

They bid farewell to them, then they are approached by the Jubilife TV crew, who asks Ash if he wants to evolve Pikachu. Pikachu shakes his head, then they introduce the B-Button League. They take them to see the strongest Magikarp and Feebas, but Team Rocket tries to steal them and forcing them to evolve. Thanks to Ash and his friends' heroic actions, they fail and blast off once more.

* * *

They have arrived at Floaroma Town, they have attended the Poffin Cooking Class. Ash, who only knows how to make Pokepuffs and Pokeblocks, have decided to enter the class with his friends. They also meet the teacher's Roserade, who is shy and need the red scarf to gain confidence. Ash's Budew gets along with him. But Team Rocket tries to steal them, thanks to the two Pokemon, they are blasting off. Budew also evolves into Roselia, much to Ash's delight. The teacher thanks Ash and his friends for the help, she gives him a blue scarf, which has a Shiny Stone on it, it immediately evolves into Roserade.

"That is awesome, Roserade." Ash hugs his Pokemon, Roserade also puts his scarf on him and looks cool. They then bud farewell to the teacher.

The Floaroma Town Pokémon Contest is one day away, and Dawn is training hard. Pikachu demonstrates to Pachirisu how to store electricity in order to gain more appeal. Pachirisu releases the electricity and creates a sparkle show similar to Pikachu.

"Dawn, can you give me a Poffin?" Pachirisu begs while Ash translates.

"Fine, only one." Dawn gives the Poffin to him.

Then he begs more, but Dawn refuses until they train more. Pachirisu gets angry and uses Discharge on all of them. Pikachu stops Pachirisu with Thunderbolt, and Dawn's hair is a mess.

"Oh, not again!" Dawn whines.

"Well if it isn't Dee-Dee?"

They turn around and see a boy with a Prinplup.

"Kenny?" Dawn says in shock.

Then Dawn introduces him to others, Ash and his friends find out that Kenny is her childhood friend.

"But why do you call her Dee-Dee?"

"Well…"

"Ahh~~" Dawn yells and begs Kenny not to say.

Both Ash's and Dawn's Piplup tries to approach Prinplup, but Prinplup slaps it away.

"I am sorry, Prinplup does not like when others get too close." Kenny explains

As two Piplup and Prinplup attempt a stare-down rivalry, Kenny reveals he too is a Pokémon Coordinator, and tells Dawn that he watched the Jubilife Contest on television.

"You are a Coordinator, too? I thought you aren't interested in Pokémon Contests."

"Something happens, and I am into it. I also made it to the final round of my very first Pokémon Contest, but lost to Zoey and her Glameow."

"Just like me…" Dawn replies.

Kenny asks, "And Ash, I hear that you are a Top Coordinator, are you competing the Floaroma Contest, too?"

"Well. I want to sit out on this one for Dawn." Ash replies. "Since I already has one."

"I see." He says.

Kenny suddenly switches topics about childhood stories, which irritates Dawn. He quickly brings up three stories that embarrass Dawn: her self-inflicted Chimchar-style haircut, her fumble during a childhood play, and wearing two different shoes and pajamas to school.

"That is it! I challenge you to a battle!" Dawn shouts.

"Sorry, I want to battle Ash first." He says, causing her to fume.

"It is fine by me."

Kenny's Prinplup faces off against Ash's Piplup. Piplup attacks first with Peck, but Prinplup uses Metal Claw to block the attack, sending it back with appeal. Prinplup charges with Drill Peck, flying up and coming down. Piplup uses the spin dodge method and lands elegantly. Prinplup uses Bubble Beam to dampen the fall. James and Meowth take note of Prinplup and decide to grab it. Seviper uses Haze to cover the field, disrupting the battle.

Ash quickly sends out Staravia to blow the haze away, just as Team Rocket wraps Prinplup. Kenny tries to save Prinplup, but Cacnea and Carnivine knock them aside. Cacnea, Carnivine, and Seviper attack the group, but Dawn's Piplup jumps up and uses Whirlpool to absorb the blitz attack. Piplup launches the attack towards Team Rocket, restoring Prinplup's energy and allowing it to free itself. The two Piplup and Prinplup set aside the rivalry and both send Team Rocket flying with Bubble Beam.

That night, Ash goes to find Kenny, who is outside training.

"Oh, it is you." He says.

"Dawn says that you didn't want to participate the contests, but now you did, what makes you change?"

Kenny says, "Um…" He is speechless of his words.

"Is it because you like Dawn?" Ash asks.

Kenny blushes and says, "Not so loud. But yes. I admit I have a little crush on her."

"Then you should confess her soon." Ash replies.

"Wait, you aren't interested in her?" Kenny asks.

"I already have someone. Her dad wants me to train Contests with her, so I let her join in the journey. She is like a sister to me."

"I see. Then please take good care of her." Kenny sighs in relief.

"No need to worry." Ash replies.

The Floaroma Contest starts up the next day. Backstage, Kenny and Dawn are preparing. Dawn embarrasses Kenny due to the fact she is wearing a dress. Dawn goes first on the Performance Stage, and she sends out Pachirisu. Although it appears in a graceful manner, it trips on its tail and crashes into the Contest Judges' desk. It begins to panic and run around frightened. Dawn suddenly gets an idea on how to fix the problem. Dawn pulls a Poffin out and tosses it into the air, the scent getting Pachirisu's attention. The Pokémon jumps with an electrified Spark and catches it, saving her performance. After eating the Poffin, Pachirisu uses Discharge to create sparks around the stadium before using Sweet Kiss and creating a shower of small hearts. The crowd applauds at her comeback.

After that, Dawn relaxes nervously backstage as Kenny complements her performance, but she doesn't believe he is sincere as they watch Jessie's performance.

"What have you talked to Ash yesterday night?" Dawn asks.

"You never noticed." He replies, making her confused.

Kenny performs last with his Alakazam. It uses Light Screen to box itself in before using Shadow Ball to shatter the box and quickly using Teleport to escape. It follows with Hidden Power to envelop it in a ring while levitating up, ending with a fireworks appeal.

"Well. I have seen your contest in Jubilife, which is why I am here for this contest, so I can battle you." Kenny says to her.

"It is nice that you think like that. But I am not going to lose." Dawn says.

The battle between Jessie and Dawn begins as Dustox goes against Piplup. Dustox uses Whirlwind as Piplup jumps into the wind and spins in place, building up power for a Peck attack. The move appeal robs Jessie of some points before Dustox uses Poison Sting to force Piplup to stop attacking, dropping Dawn's points. Dustox unleashes multiple Psybeam attacks, Piplup dodging continually before Dustox uses Poison Sting, the forced defense depleting Dawn's points. Piplup uses Bide to take the Poison Sting bombardment before unleashing the energy, slashing Jessie's points to half, but Dustox survives the attack. Dustox retaliates with Poison Sting, but Piplup dodges and hits with Peck, knocking Dustox out and giving Dawn the win.

The Contest jumps ahead to the final round, where Kenny and Dawn face off after besting their prior opponents, revitalizing a childhood rivalry as Dawn's Piplup faces off against Kenny's Prinplup. Piplup and Prinplup both use Bubble Beam, canceling each other out and creating sparkles. Both Kenny and Dawn lose points, but Dawn takes a bigger hit due to Prinplup's more powerful attack. Piplup charges with Peck as Prinplup uses Metal Claw to catch and toss Piplup, dropping Dawn's points. Prinplup stands in place, executing a Drill Peck as Piplup uses Bide, landing on Prinplup and spinning with Drill Peck, Dawn's points continuing to drop. Prinplup tosses Piplup into the air as Piplup unleashes energy, hitting Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points.

Prinplup recovers and attacks with Metal Claw, but Piplup flip dodges and uses Whirlpool, consuming Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points to half. However, Prinplup uses Bubble Beam to destroy the Whirlpool, creating sparkles and setting Dawn's points even to Kenny's. Prinplup uses Mist to cloak the battlefield, dropping Dawn's points more. Prinplup comes down with Drill Peck, but Piplup uses Whirlpool and jumps into the whirlpool to dodge, droppings Kenny's points. Piplup prepares Peck as Prinplup jumps into the whirlpool as well. Prinplup's Metal Claw and Piplup's Peck connect, tossing both Pokémon out of the pool and dropping both points. Both use Bubble Beam again, resulting in a cancellation. Time runs out, and Dawn wins the Contest by just a small point difference.

"I won!" Dawn cheers with Piplup. She happily accepts her first ribbon and shows to her mom afterwards.

"You have your first ribbon, congratulations, Dawn." Lillie says.

"Thanks. I am glad I finally win one." Dawn says as they high five.

"Well, you did great on your first win." Kenny walks up to the four.

"Kenny?" Dawn asks, not knowing why he is here.

"I am here to wish you and Ash good luck. And Ash, please keep our promise."

"I will." Ash says as Kenny leaves.

"What promise?" Tox asks Ash.

"It is a secret I have to keep. By the way, Dawn. Why does he call you Dee-Dee?"

"Stop asking that!" Dawn yells to him as they walks off.

* * *

They head to the Valley Windworks, which they encounter a lot of Team Galactic Grunts. They defeat them and meet the commander at the Top floor.

"I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one... But people have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening... So, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!"

She sends out Purugly, Ash sends out Meganium to defeat her.

"Oops! I messed that one up! That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battle. I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being!" She says as she and the grunts escapes.

"So who is she?" Dawn asks.

"She must be Mars. One of the highest members of Team Galactic." Lillie says.

They then save the workers there and they thank them and take them inside to see how the Windworks works.

* * *

"Hey, look, there is a Castle!" Dawn says while pointing at the castle on the hill.

"Yeah, but whose castle is this? Ash, do you know?" Lillie asks.

"I have no idea." Ash replies. "Maybe we should go check it out."

The group of four head towards the castle, they find a familiar SUV near the place.

"Why do I think the car is familiar?" Ash asks.

They knock the door, as a man open it to them.

"Greetings, what can I help you?" The man bows.

"Um we are just passing by, we want to see the owner of this castle." Tox replies.

"I see. Unfortunately, our owner isn't home now. But please come inside." The man says as he takes them inside. What shocks them is that they see a familiar person sitting on the sofa.

"Scott?!" Ash and Lillie yells. The said person turns around and sees them.

"Oh, hello again, Ash, Lillie." Scott says to them.

"What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, I am glad you asked. By the way, care to introduce your new friends?" Scott asks. Ash and Lillie introduce Tox and Dawn to him.

"Battle Frontier? What is that?" Dawn asks.

"It is kind of like gyms, but more stronger. I even battle some with legendaries." Ash replies.

"Yes. Ash is the one who has complete the Kanto Battle Frontier." Scott says.

"That is fantastic news." The count comes in with a kettle of tea.

Scott says, "So Ash, since you are here in Sinnoh, how about you try the Sinnoh Battle Frontier?"

"There is also a Battle Frontier here?" Ash asks.

"You are in one of the facility, the Battle Castle." Scott replies.

"I am Darach, as you know, and I am the Castle Valet. In other words, the brain of this facility." Darach bows to them.

"Wait, so you are the Frontier Brain, but you aren't the owner of the Castle?" Tox asks.

"My employer, Caitlin isn't here. She has left to Unova for the Elite 4 duties."

"Caitlin, you don't mean the strongest Psychic type trainer in Unova, that Caitlin?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. So Ash Ketchum. Are you interested in the battle?"

"Sure, what are the conditions to battle you?"

"You have to win 21 wins in order to battle me. But before we started, here is the 10 Castle Points."

Ash gets the points, and Lillie asks, "What can they do?"

"Castle Points are the currency within the Battle Castle — special things must be done to gain them, but they can be exchanged for certain benefits. You can use it for the Nurse Joy here to heal your Pokemon in the middle of the battle, or you can buy items that are useful for winning." Scott explains.

"I see. Well I am ready to start." Ash says as the Castle Valet takes him to the Battlefield.

Ash has played smart when battling the trainers there. He has saved some castle points while purchasing berries for the Pokemon. After the 21 win, Ash has earned 270 Castle Points.

"So Ash, what are you going to do with the points?" Lillie asks.

"My intention is the Focus Sash. It is a useful item." Ash says as he purchases the item, then he goes to face Darach.

Darach says that it will be a 3 on 3 battle, he sends out Gallade while Ash sends out Sylveon.

Sylveon dodges a Psycho Cut attack and leaps behind Gallade in order to restrain its elbows. But Gallade extends its blades outwards to make Sylveon tumble over. Ash recalls Sylveon and sends out Sceptile. Darach switches out to Houndoom, much to Ash's shock. Houndoom survives the Dual Chop with Focus Sash, It then charges forward to deliver a Fire Fang. But Ash quickly switches out back to Sylveon and defeats Houndoom with a Dazzling Gleam.

Darach responds by calling out his Staraptor. It immediately dodges Sylveon's Moonblast with a Double Team. Darach states that his Staraptor can also easily Roost away any damage. It also defeats Sylveon with a Steel Wing.

Ash sends out Sceptile back, it keeps using Cut and X-scissors to defends the moves, but it end up a draw as Staraptor uses Brave Bird while Sceptile uses Solar Beam.

As Gallade takes the field once more, Ash sends out Gardevoir. Both of them mega evolve their Pokemon. Gallade tries to use Night Slash, but Ash tells her to dodge by using eye contact, much to Tox's and Dawn's shock. And then Ash finishes Gallade with a Moonblast after dodging the Close Combat from Gallade.

"Ash, you are truly in possession of a superlative talent! I drew on every reserve of experience and etiquette handed down through our heritage of glorious servitude. But even then, I failed to fend off your inspired and inspiring challenge. You have earned the Castle Print." Ash gets the print and thanks him.

Dawn says, "Is this the Battle Frontier battle…"

Lillie says, "There are more to it, but I am glad that Ash has won."

Scott says, "Yes. Ash has a talent to do everything. He can win the 5 facilities no problem."

They then head outside, Scott says that he will be waiting him at the next facility as he leaves. Ash also bids farewell with the Castle Valet.

* * *

 **So Ash will be participating the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. The order will be the same as the Manga. I have come up a surprise in the next facility, be sure to leave a long review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magneton, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Nosepass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Aipom, Manaphy, Eevee x2, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Piplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Shieldon**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Skrelp, Toxicroak**


	82. Sinnoh Chapter 4

Sinnoh Chapter 4

Ash and his friends are traveling to the Eterna Gym. They get to the Eterna Forest, and see a woman trying to catch a Burmy. She is using a Chansey, who uses Attract. Burmy is Attracted, and she seems very happy.

"Um…you have to attack a Pokemon so you can catch it." Ash says to her.

The woman takes his advice and Chansey uses DoubleSlap. Burmy uses Protect, but Chansey uses Egg Bomb, and the woman throws her Poké Ball. She catches the Burmy.

"Thank you for helping me. I already has 3 Wormadam."

She throws their Poké Balls, and they come out to confirm what she said.

"All the Burmy I caught are females." She says.

"Why do you want to catch a male one?" Dawn asks.

"Because it can evolve into a Mothim." Ash says.

The woman tells them her name is Cheryl, and she is a treasure hunter. She says she wants to fill in the empty space in her grandfather's collection of treasures, and needs just a bit of the Enchanted Honey, which is sweeter than any other honey. They say that they'll help.

While searching, Lillie finds another Burmy and captures it without everyone noticing, then they encounter Team Rocket who tries to steal Burmy. But Lillie sends out her Burmy and saves Cheryl's and send Team Rocket flying.

"Hey, when do you capture a Burmy?" Ash asks.

"When we are searching. I caught this one." Lillie says as she lets Ash hugs him. Then two Burmy evolve into Mothim, Much to Ash, Lillie and Cheryl's delight.

* * *

Suddenly, Mothim pick up a scent. They all run after Mothim. Only to find them sucking on the tree's honey. They are ambushed by the Kakunas, until a woman saves them.

The woman is named Gardenia, she is obessed with Ash's Turtwig.

"Are these yours? Ash?" She asks.

"Yes. I caught them." Ash replies.

"That is great, can I have a battle with you? 3 on 3?"

"But we are trying to find the honey…" Dawn says.

"It is fine. I heard that the gym leader is also using Grass types, it can be a great practice."

Ash uses Turtwig to battle her Cherubi. Ash starts with Turtwig's Tackle attack, scoring an easy hit following up with Razor Leaf. Cherubi runs around wildly to avoid the attack. But Ash notices what she is doing and tries to use Iron Tail, much to Gardenia's shock. Ash uses the chance to defeat the Cherubi by using Heavy Slam.

"You caught me of guard by that Iron Tail, but here is my second Pokemon. Turtwig!"

Ash decides to show off some speed with a fast Tackle attack. At the last second, Gardenia's Turtwig dodges the attack, shocking everyone. Ash tries to repeat another Tackle, but again, Gardenia's Turtwig dodges, sending Ash's Turtwig crashing into a tree. Gardenia orders Turtwig to fire a Leech Seed, impacting and constricting Ash's, draining energy. Turtwig is helpless against Gardenia's Turtwig, which uses a speedy Tackle attack to send Ash's against the tree and knocking it out.

"Wow, it is so fast." Lillie says.

"Yeah, I wonder what will Ash do."

Ash sends out Sceptile, which also make Gardenia's eyes sparkle. Even Turtwig is fast and using Leech Seed, Sceptile is too powerful for Turtwig to handle as he finishes him with a Fury Cutter.

"Man, but at least I have battled a Grass Type. Now, Roserade!" Gardenia sends out her last Pokemon.

"Sceptile, return. Roserade, I choose you!"

Ash sends out his, Gardenia almost tries to hug the Shiny Roserade when she sees one.

"Man, you are so interesting to have a lot of interesting Grass Types!" Gardenia says.

"Wow, she is almost crazy." Cheryl says.

"I wonder if she will faint if she knows that Ash has a Celebi." Lillie whispers to Tox.

"Maybe."

Roserade uses Petal Dance, while the Shiny uses Pin Missile to block it. Then Ash's uses Poison Jab, causing Gardenia's to get poisoned. Gardenia doesn't want to give up, she asks Roserade to use Synthesis, but the Shiny uses Rain Dance to block the sun, causing it to fail. Then Shiny one finishes it off using Dazzling Gleam.

"Wow, I can't believe I lost so badly." Gardenia says.

"It is fine, Ash is already a champion level." Lillie says.

"Oh, so you are the one who has won 4 leagues. I am glad that I have battled you and your amazing grass types." Gardenia says.

The group sits around a fire that night. Cheryl tells Gardenia about the search for the Enchanted Honey. Cheryl mentions her reason is that her grandfather did not find the honey and that she wants to find it.

"Well, the honey is connected to Combee. I know a place where they gather." Gardenia says.

They decide to go the next morning, knowing that Gardenia has extensive knowledge of the forest.

The next day, they encounter Team Rocket once more. Gardenia is also excited to see James' Carnivine and Cacnea, she even wants to have a trade. But after Ash explains to her that they are bad guys, they have a battle and sends them flying.

The Mothim fly off, everyone is following them until they arrive at the flower fields. Dawn has caught a Cherrim after seeing that it can do the contests for her. Just then, a Nuzleaf comes to them and gives Gardenia a message.

"Oops, I think I have to go." Gardenia says.

"It is fine. We can find the honey ourselves." Lillie says.

"I am sorry for not accompany you now. But Ash. Consider this a thanks for the battle yesterday." She throws a small box to Ash and leaves with the Nuzleaf.

"What is inside?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know." Ash says as he opens the box. What they see is a green colored badge.

"What, it is the Forest Badge." Cheryl says. "One of the gym badges."

"What?" The 4 exclaim, then Ash says, "Of course, the battle we had yesterday is the gym battle."

"So Gardenia is the gym leader?" Lillie asks.

"It looks like it." Tox says.

"Wow…" Ash says as he puts the badge in his badge case.

* * *

They notice a Combee and then chase it. They arrive at the Amber Castle.

They meet the Vespiquen, who asks, "Who are you and why are you here in my castle?"

Ash and his friends tells her that they want some honey. But Team Rocket comes and tries to steal the honey to make money. Ash and Lillie teams up with two Combee and sends them flying.

"Thank you for saving our hive." Vespiquen thanks them as she hands them a jar of honey, which they tastes it and loves it.

"You two." Vespiquen calls out to Ash and Lillie. "My two children wants to go with you. I want you to take care of my two children." She leads two Combee to them. Ash and Lillie promise her to take good care of them.

Back outside, they bid farewell to Cheryl, who spots a Beedrill and wanting to catch it.

"Wow, she leaves so fast." Dawn says.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

Before they leave the forest, Ash evolves his one Eevee into Leafeon since they are near the Moss Rock.

"Cool, A Leafeon." Ash says.

"He is so cute." Dawn says.

* * *

They participate the Pokemon Dress-up Contest. Ash wins the contest with Pikachu facial imitating. He gets the pink egg as a prize.

"I wonder what is inside the egg." Ash says.

"Well, it is pink, maybe it is a pink Pokemon." Tox says.

"Maybe." Lillie says.

They meet up with Zoey, they all go fishing. They have fished out a Buizel, Ash is the one who has captured it successfully.

They try to battle with Buizel, but he neither listens to Lillie or Ash, causing them to be in a headache.

At the Pokemon Center, Dawn says, "Hey guys, look!"

Ash and the others gather in front of the TV.

"Wow, It is Lucian, the strongest Elite 4 in Sinnoh." Lillie says.

"Wow, he is so strong." Ash says as Lucian uses Bronzong to defeat the opponent's Girafarig in the TV.

"Well, that battle makes me learn a lot." The real Lucian walks up to them. "Hello, Ash, Lillie."

"Lucian? Nice to see you, too." Ash says.

Tox asks, "You know Lucian?"

"He is the brother of our chief in the International Police." Lillie says.

"Yes. I heard that you beat her facility and win the symbol." Lucian says.

"It isn't easy." Ash replies to him.

Then Lucian explains about the Champion's League to Dawn, who doesn't know what it is. Buizel wants to battle Lucian, Lillie tells him not to be rude and apologizes to him.

"It is fine. How about I battle the Buizel." Lucian asks.

"Sure, I guess it is what he wants."

Outside, Buizel prepares to battle as Lucian sends out Bronzong to battle. Buizel goes first with Water Gun, disobeying Lillie's Aqua Jet request, but Bronzong's Iron Defense nullifies the attack. Lillie orders Aqua Jet again, but Buizel proceeds to fire Sonic Boom, which Iron Defense also stops. Bronzong charges with Gyro Ball. Dawn orders Buizel to dodge, but he proceeds to meet the attack head on with Aqua Jet. Bronzong easily overpowers Buizel, knocking him down. Buizel gets up, amazing Lucian but decides to fire Flash Cannon, Bronzong rotating and charging power. Buizel tries to stop it with Water Gun, but it fails and the blast knocks Buizel against a tree before letting him fall to the ground. Buizel struggles to get up, but it falls to the ground knocked out.

"I am sorry, I think I got carried away." Lucian apologizes to them.

"It is fine." Ash says as they take him to the Pokemon Center.

Back inside, Nurse Joy finishes treating Buizel. The Pokémon wakes up, physically okay but very depressed after losing for the first time, especially considering that when they first encountered him, Buizel was virtually unbeatable. Pikachu tries to comfort Buizel, but without success. Ash decides to try and cheer Buizel up as he and Pikachu offer Buizel a chance to swim, but Buizel is unresponsive.

"I think he can't take his first loss seriously." Lucian says.

"Now what should we do?" Ash wonders.

Suddenly, a steel cage envelops Buizel and takes him away as Team Rocket shows up in their balloon, reciting their motto. Ash and Lillie step up to save Buizel, but Lucian waves them off, mentioning that the situation will allow Buizel to redevelop his fighting spirit. Buizel snaps out of his depression and proceeds to thrash inside the cage, his anger overriding the pain of loss. Buizel jumps up and proceeds to fire Sonic Boom at the cage. It appears to fail at first, but Buizel keeps firing. With Lillie's encouragement, the attacks intensify until the cage shatters. Buizel jumps down as Team Rocket touches down, preparing to battle with Dustox and Carnivine. Buizel prepares to battle as Lucian decides to command Buizel. Dustox launches into a Tackle while Carnivine rushes to Bite. Dawn would have Buizel dodge, but Lucian instead has Buizel knock both Pokémon back with Water Gun. Ash and his friends are amazed that Buizel is obeying Lucian. Dustox's Psybeam and Carnivine's Bullet Seed move in, but Buizel dodges and launches Sonic Boom, knocking out Carnivine. Buizel then uses Aqua Jet to knock out Dustox. Lucian informs Dawn that Buizel has a unique battle style that Dawn needs to adapt to. Buizel fires Water Gun at Team Rocket to send them blasting off.

"You did a good job, Buizel." Ash says.

Buizel nods and says, "I want to battle Bronzong again."

"You sure?" Ash asks. Then he asks Lucian to battle with this time Ash commands Buizel. Bronzong launches Gyro Ball, but Buizel obeys Ash's request to dodge before going into Aqua Jet. Iron Defense stops it, but the attack causes Bronzong to spin. Buizel fires Water Gun, but another Iron Defense stops it. Lucian then recalls Bronzong, ending the duel.

"Well, you have worked together. It is great. I am hoping to see you challenge us." Lucian says as he sets off.

* * *

Ash and his friends are in Eterna City for Lillie's Gym battle, but they heard that someone has stolen the Museum's Adamant Orb, an artifact which is said to increase Dialga's power, and the security footage suggests a Sunflora was one of the culprits.

They meet Nando and his Sunflora, who has been accused the be the robber by Officer Jenny.

"Wait, Officer Jenny." Ash and Lillie then take out the ID to her and want to handle the situation. Not only that, Gardenia also comes and tries to help, too.

With the help of another Officer Jenny who is from Viridian City, they find the real culprit which is Team Rocket. Ash and his friends retrieve the orb and give it back to the museum.

"But Nando, what are you doing there?" Ash asks.

"I am looking at the legendary of the original one. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are the ones who help shape the world now."

Ash, Lillie and Tox tense up at the legend, but Dawn is confused about the story.

"But importantly, I think Team Rocket isn't the one who wants the orb. Team Galactic maybe wants it, too." Ash says.

* * *

After Nando sets off, Ash and his friends meet Gardenia again.

"You didn't tell me that you are the gym leader." Ash says.

"I forgot. But I think I have give you the badge." Gardenia says.

"Yes. And Lillie here wants to battle you, too."

"Sure." Gardenia says.

They go to the gym, with Gardenia and Lillie having a 3 on 3 battle.

Gardenia summons Cherubi as Lillie sends out Staravia. Cherubi launches Solar Beam, but Staravia dodges and uses Wing Attack, but Cherubi dodges and fires Solar Beam. But it fails as clouds now obscure the sun. Cherubi switches to Magical Leaf as Staravia bolts straight up, eventually getting out of range. Staravia turns around and descends slowly with Wing Attack, stunning everyone. Staravia lines up with the sunlight, which returns intensely and blinds Cherubi, rendering it vulnerable to the attack. Staravia follows up with Quick Attack and Aerial Ace to knock out Cherubi.

"I like your tactic, but here is my second Pokemon. Turtwig."

Staravia uses Wing Attack as Turtwig dodges quickly. Lillie orders multiple Wing Attacks as Turtwig dodges them all. The tactic grows old and irritates Gardenia, but she realizes too late that Turtwig fell into a trap, backpedaling until it got wedged into a tree. Staravia hits the immobilized Pokémon with Aerial Ace, sending it flying back but not knocking it out. Staravia quickly follows with Wing Attack, but Turtwig's Leech Seed connects and saps Staravia's energy, exposing him to Turtwig's Tackle and knocking him out.

"You did great, Staravia. Well, Gardenia, this guy wants a revenge."

Lillie says as she sends out Turtwig.

"Oh, so you and Ash share Pokemon. I can see you two grow a nice bond." Lillie and Ash blushes after hearing this.

Lillie's Turtwig uses Tackle, but Gardenia's Turtwig dodges and fires Leaf Storm. Lillie's climbs into a tree, dodges and starts circling Gardenia's. Lillie's tries to attack from behind with Bite, but Gardenia's fires Leech Seed to drain Lillie's Turtwig of energy, much like before. Turtwig struggles to rise as Lillie quickly orders Synthesis. Gardenia's Turtwig fires Leaf Storm, but Lillie's Turtwig quickly dodges and leaps into the sunlight, fully healing. Lillie's fires Razor Leaf and hits Gardenia's. Both Turtwig rush each other with Tackle, both hitting and both Pokémon withstanding the attack. Both are exhausted and Lillie's almost falters, but Gardenia's Turtwig crumples first.

"You did it, Turtwig!" Lillie hugs the Pokemon, he nods at her.

Gardenia summons Roserade as her final. Turtwig uses Tackle, but Roserade suavely uses Grass Knot to trip Turtwig before using Weather Ball, turned to a Fire-type move with the sunlight, to torch Turtwig and knock it out.

"Weavile, I choose you!" Lillie says as she sends out one of her favorite type.

Weavile uses Double Team and charges, but Grass Knot eliminates all the duplicates. However, they allow Weavile to jump over the knot and hit with Crush Claw. Roserade fires Magical Leaf, but Weavile easily dodges. Roserade grabs Weavile with vines from its bouquets and throws her down before using Flash to blind the Pokémon. Weavile uses Night Slash, but being blind, he simply thrashes about while Roserade steps aside, hitting with Magical Leaf. Weavile gets back up, still blind and thrashing about. Lillie tells Weavile to calm down. Roserade uses another fiery Weather Ball, but Weavile senses it and allows her to use Ice Beam to deflect the attack, and Roserade ends up being blasted by its own Weather Ball. Roserade uses Magical Leaf, but Weavile regains her sight and uses Icy Wind to block the attack before creating a Ice ring around Roserade. Weavile uses Slash to catalyze the attack to converge, hammering Roserade relentlessly. Weavile quickly follows up with Focus Punch, and Roserade is heaved into a tree, breaking it in the process, before slamming into a wall and fainting, giving Lillie the win.

"You did great, Weavile!" Lillie hugs him.

Gardenia congratulates her and gives her the Forest Badge in the end.

* * *

 **Now both trainers have 2 badges. In my story, Lucian is Anabel's brother, since they all use Psychic types.**

 **As for the Combee, one will be male which can't evolve, and one will be female.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magneton, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Nosepass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Aipom, Manaphy, Leafeon Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Piplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Shieldon, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Skrelp, Toxicroak**


	83. Sinnoh Chapter 5

Sinnoh Chapter 5

With Ash and Lillie both have 2 badges, they are on the cycling road riding the bikes.

"Come to think of it, Pikachu has destroyed my bike when I first meet him." Dawn says.

"Really, Pikachu?" Ash asks, Pikachu just lowers his head in shame.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me since I have Ponyta by my side." Dawn says.

"Yeah. It is nice to have a riding Pokemon by your side." Tox says.

They then see the rain approaching, they paddle faster, until they see Ash's egg is about to hatch.

"Oh no, what should we do?" Lillie asks.

"There should be a Pokemon Center up ahead." Tox says as they try to go there.

When they arrive at the Pokémon Center, the place is empty. It is a mess inside.

"Is anyone there?" Ash asks.

A Chansey wanders out from behind a corner, holding a bucket and mop.

"Hey, Chansey, do you know where is Nurse Joy?" Tox asks.

Chansey gives a sigh and turns toward the open back door. Outside is a depressed Nurse Joy facing a tree.

Ash and his friends introduce themselves. Joy gives a sigh.

"It has been like this since the Cycling Road first opened…Do you see how deserted the place is?"

Tox says, "Is it because the bikers are passing the place without stopping by?" Tox asks.

"Yeah. I guess my Pokemon Center is forgotten by the whole world…" Nurse Joy whines.

"Um, Nurse Joy, we need help since this egg is about to hatch." Ash says as he takes it to her. When she's about to take it from Ash, the center of the Egg glows again.

"Oh no, it is about to hatch soon!" Nurse Joy gasps.

Everyone becomes frantic. While Tox's Toxicroak and Ash's Skorupi are busy poking a mushroom and then notice that it's starting to rain. They all run inside.

Everyone is in an exam room. On the table sits the Egg, which has electrodes placed around its middle.

"Oh no, what if the egg doesn't hatch correctly?" Nurse Joy panicks.

Tox says, "Nurse Joy. Let me help. I am also from the Joy family. So I know what my mother often does."

Nurse Joy then feels better at this, she also thanks him.

"We need some warm water and plenty of clean towels." Tox says as Lillie and Dawn do the work.

The Egg is lighting up repeatedly, meaning that it's only moments before it hatches. Chansey is monitoring some waves on a computer screen. Nurse Joy moves a stethoscope around the shell and says the heartbeat and pulse are normal.

Dawn arrives with a stack of white towels, and Ash and Lillie are swirling the water around to cool it down some. Nurse Joy turns around and sees the Egg glowing very bright. Beams of white light appear all over the shell. When the light fades, a Happiny is born.

"A Happiny…" Ash says.

She opens her eyes and everyone gasps in excitement. She rolls over on her back but manages to right herself. Nurse Joy picks up Happiny and congratulates Ash on the new arrival. She hands the newborn to Ash.

"Wow, she is so cute." Lillie says.

"It sure is." Tox says as Ash is rocking her gently.

"Now we should give her a bath." Tox says to Ash. He then places her in the tub of warm water, to which she becomes very happy and content. As he bathes Happiny, he introduces himself and his friends. He gently scratches one of the round bumps on her forehead and she begins to giggle. He takes her out of the tub and dries her off.

"Thank you guys, it is because of your help that Happiny hatched safe and healthy." Ash says to them.

"No, I should be the one thanking you." Joy says.

Chansey pats her on the back and she remembers that she has to prepare some food for Happiny. When the food arrives, Lillie has fed her with a spoon. Then Happiny begins to cry after eating.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Lillie begins to panic.

"Don't worry, Lillie. She just want to imitate Chansey and Blissey, who have an egg in their pouches. We need the round stone." Ash says. "I can make one, so Lillie, can you take care of her when I am working the stone?"

"Leave it to me." She says with a smile, then she, Dawn, Tox and Nurse Joy go to play with it. Team Rocket tries to kidnap Happiny, but they fails as Lillie commands Pikachu to give them a Volt Tackle, sending them flying.

"Hey, guys. Did something happen?" Ash asks as he walks towards them.

"When you think of R, what do you think of?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, they didn't take Happiny away, did they?"

"She is right here safe." Lillie hugs her.

Ash smiles and takes the Round Stone. "Happiny, take it." Ash says.

Happiny happily gets it and put it in the pouch, then it starts to glow.

"It evolves already?" Dawn asks in shock.

"Accroding to what I have read, Happiny evolves when it holds the Round Stone." Lillie says.

Then a Chansey appears in front of them. Ash and Lillie are happy to have another new member, especially a one with the healing abilities. Ash then takes out the Pokeball and captures her. Before they leave, Nurse Joy thanks them again.

* * *

Ash and his friends walk down the pathway as they head to Alamos Town, where Ash can have his second contest. They come to a large lake with mountains surrounding it, and realize that they are lost. A hot-air balloon with a girl named Alice and her Chimchar comes to them for the rescue. Alice, Ash, and his friends ride the hot-air balloon towards Alamos Town. Chimchar uses Flamethrower to make the hot-air balloon go higher to go to Alamos Town. Alice takes a leaf whistle and makes some music that brings Pelipper, Pidgey, and Pidgeotto to them.

"Wow, is that Oracion?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, so you know the song?" Alice asks.

"We have heard a lot times when we are little." Ash says. Just then, a disturbance occurs and the balloon has a little out of control.

"What is that?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know…" Tox says.

When they arrive at the town, they attend the festival. They have battled some trainers and then playing at the fountain. Just then, Ash's Psychic type Pokemon have found some broken pillars.

"Darkrai is responsible to this." A man come out from an opening, Alice introduces him as Baron Alberto. He brings out his Lickilicky and has it use Hyper Beam into some bushes. A man named Tonio was hit with the attack, and comes stumbling out with his computer, and a Drifblim. Baron Alberto thought that it was a Darkrai hiding in the bushes.

Tonio shows Alice the disturbance readings on his computer, and then studies the broken pillars very carefully. A piece breaks off from the pillars and hits Tonio in the head. Baron Alberto shows his love to Alice, but she rejects him. That is a relief for Tonio, who appears to like her. Dawn steps in and pushes Alberto away from her. Tonio tries to grab her, but she runs away to Tonio for protection. Tonio recalls when he would hold Alice in his arms after saving her, and that she would hug him while thanking him.

Another disturbance happens and Darkrai faces them.

"Darkrai, are you the one who did this?" Ash asks.

Baron Alberto tries to attack him, but Darkrai fires a Dark Void, which Lickilicky dodges, but Ash is hit.

"Ash!" Everyone yells as Ash falls into the nightmare.

In the nightmare, Ash has face to face with Darkrai.

"Darkrai, what is the meaning of this?" Ash asks.

"I am sorry. But I have an important news to tell you. It is about your brothers." Darkrai says.

"Dia and Palmo… so they are fighting each other, which causes the disturbance, is that what you want to say?" Ash asks.

Before Darkrai can answer, Pikachu shocks Ash awake. Ash realizes he is at the Pokemon Center.

"Ash, are you okay?" Lillie asks.

"I am fine. But I didn't hear exactly what Darkrai wants to say." Ash says.

"Darkrai is trying to talk to you through nightmares?" Alice asks.

"Yeah…But enough about that." Ash says as he gets out of the bed. Alice takes them to the Towers, Alice and Tonio has introduces the interior to the 4. They also play the music from inside.

Back outside, they meet the 3 trainers from before. They introduce themselves as Maury, Kai and Allgera. But then the disturbance happens once more, and Darkrai appears again.

"Darkrai, can you please tell me what really happens?" Ash asks him.

Before he can answer, everyone starts to attack him, but the Pokemon falls asleep when Darkrai fires a lot of Dark Void. Even Lillie's Buizel, Dawn's Cherrim, Tox's Skrelp and other Pokemon. They can see the Pokemon spirits flying around, and Alberto changes into Lickilicky. Much to others' shock.

"Everyone, we can't get out of here." Everyone goes to the bridges and see a thick fog covering it. Ash says, "I know this place…"

"What?" Lillie asks.

Before Ash can answer, Baron Alberto says that it is all Darkrai's fault and the rest of the town's people go to find Darkrai. Leaving the 6 alone.

"Ash, what do you want to say?"

Ash says, "We are in the Space Dimension, it is Palmo's personal space."

Dawn asks, "Who is Palmo?"

Lillie says, "Ash's brother. So the disturbance is caused by him?"

"I don't know." Ash says. "Darkrai says that the whole mess maybe caused by Dia and Palmo's fighting."

"Dia and Palmo? Why do they fight?" Tox asks.

"And how will your two brothers' fighting cause the big mess?" Alice asks.

Suddenly, they see the clouds turns black and the town is in darkness. They also see Darkrai battling Palkia.

"It is Palkia!" Tonio says.

"It looks hurt." Dawn says as she notices the arms are hurt.

The sleeping Pokemon suddenly wakes up, they all runs towards the trainers. Tonio's computer shows that the spirits are no longer floating around and have disappeared.

Darkrai hits Palkia with Dark Pulse. Darkrai uses Shock Wave, while Palkia uses Protect to protect itself. Palkia chases after Darkrai around the towers. Palkia uses Aura Sphere, while Darkrai counters with Shock Wave. From inside the portal, Dialga hits Darkrai and Palkia with Draco Meteor. Dialga comes fully out of the portal and into town. Dialga and Palkia collide and hit the ground hard. As they are fighting each other, much of the town begins to disappear completely. Dialga uses Hyper Beam which hits Palkia, and it hits the ground hard as Dialga lands on the ground.

"Even Dialga has come?" Alice says.

"Ash, can't you stop them?" Lillie asks.

"It will be hard when the two are fighting." Ash says as he tries to run towards them.

Dialga roars as blue colored waves spread across the town, shaking the buildings and affecting everyone. Dialga uses Hyper Beam, while Palkia uses Aura Sphere, which creates an explosion that shakes the ground. Palkia and Dialga continue attacking each other with Hyper Beam and Aura Sphere, as one Aura Sphere hits Darkrai at the building with the two towers. Dialga and Palkia face each other, as lightning continues to strike down. Palkia uses Spacial Rend, While Dialga uses Roar of Time which collide and create an explosion that sends strong shock waves through the town. They affect everyone, including Darkrai. Much of the town continues to disappear, as Dialga continues to use Hyper Beam, which hits the ground around some Combee as well. Dialga's Hyper Beam destroys more of the town as well.

"Stop it, Dia, Palmo!" Ash yells to them, as their attacks are falling towards him.

"Ash!" Everyone yells.

Suddenly, two people comes and grabs him out of the way.

"We come just in time, huh?" The one boy says.

"Yeah." The other one says.

"Dia? Palmo? But…" Ash is speechless.

"I will explain everything." Palmo says as Lillie and the others approach them.

"Dia? Palmo?" Tox asks.

"Hello again, Lillie, Tox. And you three are?"

Dawn, Alice and Tonio introduce themselves. Ash says, "If the two are fighting aren't you, then who are they?"

"They are our copies." Dia says.

"We want to make it so you can use them. But some minor mistakes causing them to fight each other," Palmo says.

"Wait, your copy?" Dawn asks.

Tox says, "Alright, we have kept a secret from you. Ash's family are legendary Pokemon. Dia is Dialga, Palmo is Palkia."

"What?" The three said in shock. "So you aren't human?"

"No, but we can explain it later. Right now we should clean the mess. Alice, you know the tower so well, the only way to stop them is to play the Oracion." Dia says.

"Oracion can stop them?" Alice asks.

"Yes. But we need to be quick. It is estimated that 30 minutes later the town will be into ashes." Dia says.

"I have tried to make it out, but in vain." Palmo says.

"Okay. Then we will go play it." Lillie says.

"Ash, can you help us buying them some time?" Dia asks.

"Sure. Lillie, take my Pokemon with you and go play the music."

"Okay. Everyone, let's go."

They find the disk at the basement of the towers and gets up the tower by Hot air balloon, but the disturbance causing the balloon to pop. Lillie and Dawn landed on the stairs, they climb the stairs as Dawn asks, "So Ash is a Pokemon all the time?"

"Yes. This is why he can do anything." Lillie replies.

"Wow…"

When the 4 battle the copies, Darkrai is hit and starts to fade away.

"Darkrai!" Ash yells.

"Ash, toss the Pokeball now, or he will be dead!" Dia yells.

Ash throws a Cherish Ball, which successfully sucks Darkrai in. But the others doesn't see it, they think Darkrai is dead.

"I won't let Darkrai's sacrifice in vain." Lillie says as she and Dawn head to the top. They put the disc inside the machine and asks Pikachu, Pachirisu and Electivire to charge. The machine starts running as the music starts playing loudly across what's left of the town. Dialga and Palkia stop preparing their attacks and completely calm down, as the townspeople and all of the Pokémon all watch and listen. Pikachu stops his Thunderbolt out of exhaustion and looks to see what is going on, as the machine shines a bright yellow color and keeps working. The tower begins return to its normal state, as some flowers are shown to bloom on it. As the whole tower shines, it forms a shape of a very large yellow bird. Palkia's injuries also heals.

"Okay, Pokeball! Dia and Palmo toss the Pokeballs and captures them. With the copy gone, Palmo can make the town back to the original world.

"We did it…" Ash says as he sits down tiredly.

"Ash!" Everyone approaches him and his brothers.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie asks as she pulls him into a hug.

"I am fine." Ash replies.

"But Darkrai…" Alice says in a sad tone. The other 5 people starts to be sad.

Ash takes out the Pokeball and says, "Darkrai… I choose you!" Ash tosses the ball, much to everyone's shock, Darkrai is in front of them.

"You are okay?" Alice says.

"I am fine." Darkrai assures her.

Ash tries to release Darkrai, but he says that he will like to go with Ash, much to everyone's shock. Alice nods and says that Ash can take care of him. Dia and Palmo also sends out Dialga and Palkia. Being the originals, they scold the copies about their misbehavior, and then tell them to go with Ash. Ash has got 3 legendaries a day.

"So Ash, why don't you tell me that you are a Pokemon?" Dawn asks.

"Because I don't want to put you in danger. It is also why Team Rocket is following us. Because they want me." Ash says.

"I see." Dawn says.

Then Ash participate the Alamos Contest, to his surprise is that Allgera also participates. Ash uses Roserade to pass the first round with a solar beam and the petal dance combo. He and Allgera advances to the next round. They face each other in the finals as Ash uses Piplup to defeat the Infernape, letting Ash get the second ribbon.

* * *

After they leave Alamos town, they go to the Amity Square. They see the Champion Cynthia and Paul battling, with Paul loss all of his Pokemon and head to the Pokemon Center.

"Cynthia!" Ash calls out to her, she turns and sees him.

"Oh, Ash. Nice to see you again. You too, Lillie, Tox." She says.

"You know each other?" Dawn asks.

"We have attended the Summer Camp, she tells us a lot of Legendary Stories there." Tox says.

"Indeed. So you are here for the league?" Cynthia asks Ash.

"Yes. I am looking forward to battle you." Ash replies.

They go to the Pokemon Center, Cynthia offers to heal Paul's Torterra. Paul also tells them that it is his starter Pokemon. He also says that he traveled around Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, where he caught his Murkrow and Weavile, failing to win any of their Pokémon League Conferences, before coming back to Sinnoh, where he caught his Chimchar.

"And Chimchar didn't go well against Garchomp." He says bitterly.

"But don't you care about how hurt they are?" Ash asks.

"Your point?"

"Why do you do this, Paul?" Lillie asks.

"My Pokémon will then become spoiled and not try hard enough in battle, and Chimchar was the perfect example." He replies.

Before they get into a fight, Cynthia tells them that she also did what Paul is thinking, but then she realized that Pokemon has different personalities and she wanted to get to know all of them.

Team Rocket tries to steal Chimchar, and Paul doesn't care even Ash's save it from them. Cynthia then tells Paul to take good care of him, he hesitates at first, but then agrees.

"Hey Cynthia, can we have a battle?" Ash asks.

"I will love to, but I have to go to Celestic Town. So I can't. But I know you can win the league easily. We can battle then." She says as she leaves.

Paul looks confused as why Cynthia treats Ash as the one with the same level as her, but he shakes it off.

* * *

They meet Zoey again, who tells them that the Hearthome Contest features Double Battles.

"So Ash, are you going to participate?" Zoey asks.

"Not this time. I want to see what Dawn can do in this one."

"I see. It is a shame since I want to face you again." Zoey says.

They also helps Dawn for the double contest in that afternoon, then they bid farewell and promise to meet again in Hearthome City.

On the way, they are lost in the forest. A Mismagius traps the 4 inside the Nightmare. Ash is battling Cynthia who has a Rayquaza, Dawn is fighting her mom, Tox becomes the doctor, and Lillie is battling her aunt Glacia. It is all fake and they all wake up. They see a Mismagius laughing. Ash realizes that he just wants to play pranks, so Ash also plays with him. Then Mismagius joins Ash and his team for fun.

* * *

 **So this is the 10th movie. Since Dialga and Palkia are Ash's siblings, they will give Ash the copy unlike other legendary who gives him originals. And I have changed some plot in the movie, since Dia and Plamo have no reason to fight really hard to make Alamos Town trapped. And the Arceus in the 12th movie will be Ash.**

 **And Brock's Happiny will be giving to Ash, since he won't appear in the Sinnoh Arc.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magneton, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Nosepass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Aipom, Manaphy, Leafeon Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Piplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Shieldon, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Skrelp, Toxicroak**


	84. Sinnoh Chapter 6

Sinnoh Chapter 6

Ash and his friends arrive at Mt. Coronet. They see a Shieldon being chased by 2 people.

"It's J's henchmen!" Ash says.

"We have to save that Shieldon." Lillie says.

Ash asks Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on them. The henchman responds by sending Golbat which avoids Pikachu's attack and hits him with Wing Attack.

Just then, an Electivire and a boy comes and give them a Thunder Attack.

"Gary?" Ash asks.

"Talk later, we have to go." Gary says as the four nod and take the Shieldon away from the henchmen.

"So who is he?" Dawn asks Lillie.

"He is Gary Oak, he is one of our childhood friends."

After they stop running, Gary and Dawn introduce each other. Dawn is excited that Gark is Professor Oak's grandson. And Gary is also shocked that Dawn is Professor Berlitz's daughter.

When they arrive at the Shieldon's sanctuary, Gary calls Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz. They have said to meet up at a location. Then they are heading there.

Suddenly, the same vehicle appears and Electivire picks the Shieldon up and rushes off with them into the forest. Then Gary sends out Blastoise which uses Water Gun on the vehicle. Then Sylveon uses Moonblast and stops the vehicle. The same henchman comes out and sends out Golbat which knocks out Blastoise. Then Gary sends out Umbreon which uses Sand Attack on Golbat. It responds by using Air Cutter but Umbreon dodges it and hits a tree, causing a swarm of angry Beedrill come out. Gary recalls Umbreon and Blastoise, and the Beedrill head for the henchmen.

Ash and his friends plan to head to a new route. They traverse a steep mountain trail by walking along the wall, when one of the Shieldon panics and almost falls down dragging the others with it before Ash quickly grabs them by their rope. With the help of the others they manage to pull the Shieldon back up.

But suddenly, J and her Salamence appear in front of them.

"So you are standing in my way again…" She says.

"I stopped you once, I can stop you again." Ash replies.

She attempts to use her capture device but Sylveon stops her with Iron Tail. She responds by sending out Drapion which uses Cross Poison on Sylveon. Gary sends out Blastoise again which uses Hydro Cannon but Salamence counters with Hyper Beam.

Lillie, Tox and Dawn are escaping with the Shieldon, but one has slips and falls, letting J to capture it.

After witnessing this, Ash sends out Magneton to use Thunderbolt but Drapion blocks it. Then J orders Drapion to use Pin Missile and Salamence to use Hyper Beam. Ash responds ordering Pikachu and Magneton to use Thunderbolt while Gary tells Blastoise to use Hydro Pump, but J's Pokémon's attacks overwhelm theirs.

Next, Tox, Lillie, Dawn and the Shieldon meet up with Professor Rowan, Professor Birch, his assistants and Officer Jenny.

"Dad!" Dawn says as she hugs him.

"Dawn, are you alright?" He asks.

"I am fine. But Ash…" She says.

J takes possession of the captured Shieldon and entering the vehicle with Ash and Gary holding onto the undercarriage. The vehicle arrives at the base, and Ash sends out Honchkrow which flies away, unseen by J, to find the others. The vehicle then enters the base while J's client in a helicopter is seen preparing to land.

Inside the base, Ash and Gary use their Pokémon to sabotage the base. An explosion occurs and Ash jumps out of the smoke grabbing Shieldon and unfreezing it. As J prepares to call one of her Pokémon, the client informs her the deal is off, as Officer Jenny is nearby. Then she and her henchmen withdraw.

The others have arrived, Lillie immediately tackles Ash into a hug. "You have made me worry, mister."

"Sorry, I can't see Pokemon being hurt."

"At least your Ashy Boy is fine." Gary gives a smirk to Lillie, causing Ash to groan.

Suddenly, Magneton and Nosepass starts to glow, it becomes bigger and turns into Magnezone and Probopass.

"What, they evolved!" Dawn says.

"It is said that these two specific Pokemon can evolve at the environment of Mt. Coronet…So the saying is true at all." Professor Rowan says.

Then they bid farewell and moving forward.

While at the same time, a man is near them.

"According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded... There should have been no strife. But what became of the world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread... This world is being ruined by it... I find this state of affairs deplorable..." Then he walks away.

* * *

On the way to Hearthome City, they encounter a girl named Mira. She offers them a short cut. She wants to use Abra to teleport them. But it fails as they are teleported to the top of the dam.

"I am sorry for the mess. But since you are here, can you help me find my grandmother's locket? It has fallen into the lake below."

"Sure, we can help." Ash says.

Mira leads them on a dive into the lake, where they find a submerged town. An angry Gyarados forces them to make an unplanned retreat.

"So Mira, what is actually going on?" Tox asks.

"Okay, I lied about the grandmother story. You see, me and two friends from school had found a Poké Ball with a Pokémon already inside. All three of us decided to take turns feeding, cleaning, and playing with it after school. However, we are separated due to the dam being built and none of us remembered to take the Pokémon with them. Me and my friends had a special hiding place for the Poké Ball, which was inside of the school, but I was unable to reach it because of the Gyarados chasing me away."

"Why didn't you tell us about the Gyarados?" Ash asks.

"I am afraid you will turn down my offer." Mira replies.

"So what is the Pokemon inside?" Dawn asks.

"A Sandshrew." She replies.

This time, Ash has a plan: Piplup, Buizel, Sylveon and Pikachu keep Gyarados busy while the others finish the dive and recover Sandshrew's Poké Ball. As soon as they find the Poké Ball, Team Rocket arrives on the scene in their Carvanha-shaped submarine and kidnap Mira and Abra. But Mira tricks Team Rocket into relaxing their guard and teleports away with Abra.

At last, Mira is reunited with her Sandshrew. Team Rocket comes back one more time and seizes Abra, but Ash's Turtwig cuts it free with Razor Leaf. Sandshrew joins the group in defeating Team Rocket and after that, Mira's Abra teleports everyone to Hearthome City.

* * *

Ash and his friends race through Hearthome City to the Gym, Ash and Lillie are excited at the opportunity to win his third Gym Badge. At the doors, they run into Nando.

"Oh, Hi Ash, if you are here for the gym, I am sorry, since the gym leader isn't at home."

Ash and Lillie feels depressed. They notice a Kricketune, which belongs to Nando. Its musical nature imitation serves as the ideal Pokémon for Nando.

"By the way, I think you should enter the Hearthome Tag Battle Competition. A tournament where skilled Trainers pair up to compete in several rounds of Tag Battles.

"Sure. It will be fun." Ash replies.

"By the way, I am going to register for the Contest, are you going to participate, too?"

"Well, no. Dawn is only one who is going to participate." Ash replies.

As Nando and Dawn walk to the Contest Hall, Dawn finds out that he still has one Ribbon and one Badge. Dawn knows that it has been some time since the Floaroma Contest, but thanks to Zoey's help, she is confident about Double Performances. At the Contest Hall, Zoey relaxes with her Pokémon as Dawn and Nando find her, Zoey's leg fully healed from her injury. Nando meets Zoey for the first time, but when Nando reveals his decision to participate in both Pokémon Contests and Gym battles, it draws criticism from Zoey.

At the center, Dawn checks on her Pokémon, confident about the Contest. Still she feels nervous about the event. Zoey meets up with Ash and the others, mentioning the Tag Battle. Dawn thanks Zoey about her help, but starts to demonstrate overconfidence and less on her Pokémon.

The next day, the Hearthome Contest begins. The Performance Stage begins with Nando as the first contestant, using his Sunflora and Kricketune. Sunflora's Grass Whistle and Kricketune's Sing combined with Nando's harp captivates the audience with the beautiful music. The performance gets Zoey's respect as Nando earns high marks.

Other Coordinators take their turns, as Dawn is still confident despite many high-experience Coordinators. Her turn arrives as she takes the stage with Pachirisu and Piplup. Pachirisu launches Sweet Kiss while Piplup encases the attack with Bubble Beam. Pachirisu uses Discharge as Piplup uses Whirlpool, the electricity causing the whirlpool to dissipate in a flash of sparkles.

Jessie takes her turn, sending out Mime Jr. and Cacnea. Cacnea uses Needle Arm, which Mime Jr. Mimics before using Tickle on Jessie as both Cacnea and Mime Jr. hug and tickle Jessie, spinning her around the stage. The unique experience gets Dawn's attention but actually creeps out Ash and Brock. Cacnea then fires Pin Missile, which Mime Jr. mimics, into the sky and creating fireworks.

Jessie gets a very high score as Zoey then takes the stage with Glameow and Shellos. Shellos fires Mud Bomb as Glameow's Iron Tail breaks the attack. Glameow taps into Secret Power, which creates a paralyzing light as on the stage. Glameow then prepares Shadow Claw to create a sparkle from the Secret Power. Shellos than launches Water Pulse, surrounding Glameow as it uses its claws to split the Water Pulse, causing the water to then rebound on itself and create a dazzling sparkle. Her performance also gets a great score.

The first round ends as the results are calculated. Backstage, Dawn brushes the fur of her Buneary as Pachirisu eats a Poffin, Dawn confident that she passed, even predicting that her and Zoey will be in the finals. The results are then announced as the eight Coordinators are posted one by one. Nando and Zoey take the top two and three. Other Coordinators are posted, leaving only one spot left, as Jessie and Dawn watch. The eighth Coordinator to advance to the Contest Battles is not Dawn, but Jessie.

"What, Dawn didn't advance?" Ash says in shock.

"But why…" Lillie says.

Jessie is ecstatic at passing as Dawn's Pokémon try to cheer her up, as does Ash and her friends.

Then Dawn is still clearly upset, and she runs out of the room.

"Wait, Dawn!" Lillie tries to find her. But Ash stops her.

"We should leave her alone for now." Ash says.

"But…"

"It is her problem, we can't help her with the agony." Ash says.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Nando wind up battling as Nando's Kricketune easily takes out Jessie's Seviper and Dustox, depleting all her points and sending Nando to the finals.

Backstage, Dawn gets back into her travel clothes as she heads out.

The final round is between Zoey and Nando, which Nando wins. At the same time, Ash and his friends contact both Johanna and Professor Berlitz. Over the phone. They decide to let Dawn and Zoey talk together since they both can sympathize with one another. Which turns out to be a good idea.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. So the next one will be the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Aipom, Manaphy, Leafeon, Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Piplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Shieldon, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Skrelp, Toxicroak**


	85. Sinnoh Chapter 7

Sinnoh Chapter 7

Ash, Lillie, Dawn and Tox has entered the Hearthome Tag Battle Tournament. The prize is a Soothe Bell, which they want it. The contestants are shuffled and put into pairs for the competition.

Ash says, "Hey, Lillie. I am paired with you!"

"You are right! We can win this easily." Lillie smiles.

Dawn tries to find her tag partner, which turns out to be Conway. A creepy boy with a Slowking by his side.

"So who is my partner..." Tox tries to find it, then he sees Paul.

"Paul?" Tox calls to him, he turns and says, "So you are my tag partner..."

Tox sees the number matches his, he has groaned. Ash and his friends also notice Tox's partner is Paul, they try to greet him.

"So you two pair up, glad to see you two being crushed." He says as he walks away.

Tox sighes, "Why am I paired with him?"

Everyone has advanced to the further rounds, then at the evening, they see Paul training.

Paul mentions how he met Chimchar to them, when he captured a Ninjask. He noticed a Chimchar racing through the forest, pursued by several Zangoose. The Zangoose attacked Chimchar for unknown reasons, but they were relentless. Chimchar wound up cornered at the edge of a cliff. As Paul watched, the Zangoose lunged forward. Chimchar activated Blaze and used a powerful Flame Wheel to consume the area with a spiral of fire. When it was over, the Zangoose were gone and Paul decided to catch the Chimchar, wanting that power to win battles. Brock understands the he has been trying to get Chimchar to duplicate that power from that situation by putting it through difficult training battles, but has not had any luck. Paul wants to keep going even though everyone urges him to let Chimchar rest. Only Nurse Joy's insistence makes him comply.

In the next battles, Ash has Shieldon evolve into Bastiodon and win against their opponents. Ash and Lillie are happy to have a strong Pokemon with them. And Tox and Paul battle a Metagross and a Zangoose with Skrelp and Chimchar, much to their shock. Chimchar, who has a fear of Zangoose, can't keep battling, causing a lot of damage. But thanks to Tox's Skrelp evolves into Dragalge, they both win the battle. Paul has his back turned and Chimchar is upset knowing what is in store for it.

At sunset, Paul releases Chimchar.

"Get lost, I don't need you anymore." Paul says in a cold tone.

Ash and his friends arrive, Ash says, "Stop it, Paul, are you willing to throw away Chimchar like trash?"

"His special training is over. I will need a new fire type for my team." He says as he walks away.

Chimchar also turns to leave, and Ash and Lillie are upset to see such a loyal and hard-working Pokémon treated like this.

Lillie then says, "Chimchar, come with us!"

Chimchar turns around and faces them. Ash and Lillie kneel down to him.

Ash says, "We promise that we will let you have fun and train. What do you think?"

Just then, Paul has seen the scene, he says, "How nice, a pathetic Pokemon for two pathetic trainers." Then he walks away.

"You..." Dawn tries to say, but Ash stops her.

"Ignore him. We can prove him wrong by battling instead of words." Ash says.

Before Chimchar can accept, Team Rocket tries to take Chimchar away. Ash and Lillie are intent on rescuing Chimchar, Chimchar seemed to be inspired to take action as well, using Flamethrower on Team Rocket's balloon, sending them flying.

Before Chimchar plummeted to the ground, Ash was able to catch it. After complimenting Chimchar's Flamethrower, Ash and Lillie again asked if Chimchar would like to be on his team. Chimchar happily agreed, so Ash tossed a Poké Ball into the air. Chimchar jumped up, smacked the button, and Ash caught Chimchar.

In the semifinals, Ash and Lillie face of Conway and Dawn. They use Heracross and Cherrim, while Ash and Lillie uses Mismagius and Magmortar. They put up a serious fight, but Ash and Lillie manage to win against them.

In the finals, they are facing Paul and Tox. Ash says, "Chimchar, I choose you!"

Chimchar is out, but when he sees Paul, he is a little afraid. Lillie sends out Espeon, trying to make Chimchar comfortable. Tox uses Toxicroak and Paul uses Elekid. In the battle, Chimchar is hesitated to battle Elekid, letting Paul to keep taunting them as weak trainers. It gets even worse as Elekid evolves into Electabuzz. But Ash manages to calm down Chimchar and let him and Espeon work together. They win in the end. Chimchar is happy to beat Electabuzz, but then feels sad after hearing Paul says that the credit is only Espeon.

In the end, Conway has suggested Ash to go to the Veilstone Gym, which he agrees to go there.

* * *

The next day, everyone is training, Chimchar notices how different the atmosphere is compared to Paul. Ash's Piplup asks Chimchar to battle, he agrees and they have one. Chimchar uses Dig to make Piplup scared, but then he lost with a Flamethrower deflected by Bubble and gets hit. Chimchar is frustrated as his loss, but Ash and his friends cheers him for his hard work, he breaks down in tears as Ash hugs him.

The next day, every Pokemon are trapped in Team Rocket's containers except Chimchar, but Team Rocket also gets in due to hide from 3 Zangoose. Chimchar is afraid to face them, but with Ash's and Lillie's encouragement, Chimchar knocks them out alone and even sends Team Rocket flying.

At Emogrove Town, they meet up with Gardenia once again. Team Rocket tries to take Pikachu again, but Gardenia comes and hugs James' Cacnea and even asks to have a tag battle. Gardenia has advised Cacnea to use Drain Punch, but it can't learn it yet. So after the battle, James has asked the group to help him train the Drain Punch. But it fails a lot of times. So James decides to let Gardenia takes care of Cacnea as he and the rest of the group runs off.

Then, they meet a Bronzer on the way, Ash uses Chimchar to battle it and captures it.

* * *

"Wow, this place looks like an Arcade." Dawn says as they see a lot of games in side a tent like building.

"Yeah. How about we play some for fun?" Tox asks.

"Good idea." Lillie says.

They have tried out a lot of games, until they bump into a girl.

"Oops, I am sorry." Ash apologizes to the girl.

"It is fine. I am Dahlia, and you?"

They introduce their names to her. Dahlia says, "Seeing your satisfying looks on your faces, I suppose that you all like my games?"

"So you own the place?" Ash asks.

"Yes. She is the Arcade Star." Scott suddenly approaches them, much to their shock.

"Scott?" Ash asks.

"Hello, Ash. So are you ready to face the second Battle Frontier, the Battle Arcade?" Scott asks.

"So this is the second facility, and you are the frontier brain?" Ash asks Dahlia.

"Yes. So I guess you have earned Darach's Castle Print. Let me show you the battlefield."

They follows her into the battlefield, they see a big screen nearby.

"Wow, that is a big screen!" Tox says.

"I am glad that you like it. So Ash. Here is the rules. You have to get 21 wins before you fight me. Before the battle starts, you have to spin the roulette." She opens the screen and they see a lot of icons on it.

"Cool. I accept the battle!" Ash says.

Ash spins the first roulette, which stands on Hail. Then the field starts to snow.

Lillie says, "So the roulette can also decides the weather condition?"

Scott says, "This facility is a fun one. Not only the weather, it can also make some status effects. It is determined Luck like the Battle Pike."

After 21 wins, Dahlia then comes to him. "No need to worry. Let chance do what it does. Like surprises from the game board, life goes through twists and turns. No need to worry. Things will go as they will. But, enough of that. I know one thing for certain. You have arrived here not merely because you were lucky. Let us not waste any time. I wish to test your skills myself!"

Ash says, "Wow, nice song. But I am ready to spin the roulette." Ash says as he spins, then it stands on the icon with two arrows.

"What is that mean?" Ash asks.

"It means that you have to use my Pokemon to battle while I am using yours." Dahlia says.

"What?!" Everyone is shocked.

Dawn asks, "There is even a mode like this? Ash has to battle his Pokemon?"

Scott says, "How unfortunate for him."

Ash gets Ludicolo, Togekiss and Medicham while Dahlia gets Sylveon, Pikachu and Combee.

Ash has asks Togekiss to attack Pikachu with Aura Sphere, but seeing his best buddy, he can't say it. As for Pikachu, he is afraid to face Ash, as he uses Thunderbolt to hit Togekiss.

"Poor Ash, now he can't fight his Pokemon..." Tox says.

"But he needs to attack them if he wants to win the print." Dawn says.

Lillie then yells, "Ash, what are you doing! You have come this far. Don't give up because you are fighting against your Pokemon!"

Ash hears it and then smiles. "Thanks Lillie." Ash turns to his Pokemon. "Guys, just give it your all, thinking it is Lillie commanding you like we are training."

The three Pokemon nods and they gain their fighting spirit. Ash uses the 3 Pokemon he gains from Dahlia to win against his own Pokemon. Even he wins, he also cheers for his Pokemon's hard work.

"How fabulous of you! Your love of Pokémon shone through, and, in turn, your Pokémon believed in you. That is why you handled everything thrown your way splendidly. A most wonderful victory it was! Here is your print." Dahlia gives Ash the print, he gets it and thanks her.

"Since your challenge is done, how about I show you the best arcades here?" Dahlia asks.

"Sure." Ash says as his group all follow her. They play through a whole day before saying goodbye to both Dahlia and Scott.

* * *

 **This is it. Ash gets Chimchar from Paul. I am excited to see Chimchar in the Diamond and Pearl series. Especially when it evolves into Infernape and battles against Paul at the league.**

 **About the Battle Arcade, I made it almost the same as the manga. Where Platinum has to face her Pokemon.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Aipom, Manaphy, Leafeon, Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Piplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Chimchar, Bronzor**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	86. Sinnoh Chapter 8

Sinnoh Chapter 8

Ash and Dawn are practicing for the Solaceon Town, Ash tries to train Aipom for this one. Then suddenly Aipom learns Double Hit.

"It is Double Hit, which means Aipom is close to evolving." Lillie says.

"What is Aipom's evolution?" Dawn asks.

"It is Ambipom." They turn around and see Kenny there.

"Kenny?" Dawn says in shock.

"You don't know Ambipom? Dee-Dee?"

Tox asks, "By the way, why are you calling..." Before Tox can continue, Dawn screams and then tells him to shut up.

They go to see the Solaceon Ruins, Kenny says, "How about we battle in front of these 2 statues of Dialga and Palkia?"

Lillie says, "Um, don't you think it is creepy when Dialga and Palkia's eyes are staring?"

Ash says, "Then I will be the winning. Since Dialga and Palkia will be on my side."

Kenny says, "Are you too over confident?"

"It is just a joke." Ash says as he sends out Piplup while Kenny sends out Breloom.

"So who should go first?" Kenny asks.

"How about we decide using tossing coin app on the Poketch?" Ash says as he flips it. Kenny is extremely jealous, which causes Dawn to tease him that he doesn't have one.

They have a draw in the end, then they go inside the Ruins. Suddenly, the walls all turns red and moving, which separates Dawn, two Piplup and Aipom with others.

"Don't you think this is familiar, Lillie?" Ash asks.

"The Unown Dimension?" She asks.

"We are trapped again..." Ash says.

They run around and eventually find Dawn, Piplup and, to their surprise, Ambipom.

"Aipom, you evolve!" Ash says as she gives them a thunbs up with one tail. Two Piplup use Bubble Beam to snap the Unown out of confusion, thus leaving the dimension.

* * *

The next day, the contest starts, Kenny is up first, and has Breloom begin with a Stun Spore. As the stage fills with the Stun Spore, Breloom's coat begins to shine. Kenny then has Breloom use Energy Ball, and after using its tail to send the Energy Ball to the ceiling, Breloom uses Mach Punch on the Energy Ball, making the whole stage and Breloom shine.

After a few more performances, it's now Jessie's turn. Jessie sends Dustox out from her Poké Ball and she flies around showing off her shining scales. Jessie tells Dustox to use Whirlwind, and the audience is astounded to see Jessie lifted off the ground. She floats around for the while, Jessie then finishes the performance by having Dustox use Psybeam, which causes a plume of green smoke. After a few seconds it clears to show Jessie and Dustox having finished their performance in style.

Ash uses Aipom out of the Pokeball with stars, then he tosses 3 balls to let him juggle, and then finishing off with Double Hit to make the balls break open and shoe some ribbons. Causing the judges to look in awe. Dawn uses Buneary for the round, but this time she is only using Ice Beam to spin around, making the ice field. Ash and Kenny aren't impressed by it.

In the end, Dawn lose the second time, making her disappointed. No one is sure what to say to Dawn, but she surprised everyone by putting on a brave face and encourages Ash and Kenny to get ready for the battles.

In the semi finals, Ash is facing Jessie. She uses Seviper while Ash uses Mismagius. Seviper has show off very well, but in the last minute, Ash asks her to use Hypnosis and then finishes him off with a Dream Eater. Letting Jessie out of the stage.

Ash and Kenny are facing each other, using Mismagius and Prinplup. Dawn sees his two friends on the stage, but she is now feeling very sorry for herself. In the end, Ash's score is higher than Kenny, letting him win the 3rd ribbon.

Later that afternoon, Kenny is preparing to leave.

He says, "I will like to see you in the next contest." He says to her with a smile.

However, Dawn's confidence has taken a serious blow, she says, "I think I won't participate one..."

"The Dawn I know have no worries. I will not let you quit coordinating." Kenny says.

He turns to Ash, he says, "I won't lose next time." Then he whispers, "And please make her cheer up."

"Sure." Then Kenny bids the group farewell.

Dawn then runs to her room, unsure of what to do now. Dawn returns to her bed in the Pokémon Center, feeling very sorry for herself. Having lost two Contests in a row without even making it past the Appeal Rounds despite trying her best, Dawn is no longer sure if she's cut out for Contests and after looking at the Ribbon her mother gave her at the beginning of her journey, cries herself to sleep.

The next day, "Ash and Tox go to find Dawn, according to Lillie, she won't get out of her bed. Then much to the three's shock, Zoey comes and pulls Dawn out of her bed by having a battle, which Dawn lost.

Zoey tells Dawn that the reason she passed on the Solaceon Contest after losing at Hearthome City was because after her loss, she took the chance to recharge, begin focusing on what was important and get ready for the next challenge.

Zoey also tells Dawn that at the end of the day, Ribbons aren't really that important, and Zoey is also certain she'll see Dawn at the Grand Festival. Dawn is left feeling a lot better after the talk, and now knows she needs to take her time instead of rushing into every Contest.

* * *

They go to the Mountain Hut Maid Cafe next, where they meet the maids named Spring, Summer and Autumn. Tox is a little worried about Autumn's Miltank, who doesn't listen to her. He goes to help Autumn outside.

"Looks like the cafe is getting full, how about we help you?" Dawn asks.

"That will be a help, but... we don't have any boy clothes." Summer says.

"That will be no problem. Ash here often likes to become a girl." Lillie smiles at him, causing him to blush.

"Really, so you don't mind wearing these?" Spring asks.

"Well, just let me go change." Ash says as he gets the clothes to change. After Lillie and the others change, Ash has come out. Causing Dawn and the two maids to shock.

"How do I look?" Ash asks in a shy tone, her voice has also becomes femine.

"Amazing... you look like boys will fall over for you..." Dawn says as Ash giggles.

"This is Ashley, Ash's female form. She has often hangs out with her sisters and us when we go shopping. She even uses this form to challenge the gym once." Lillie says.

"Wow..."

Then they work until the rush hour ends, then Ash decides to train her Pokemon in her female form. Dawn, who was watching the practice session, became pumped up and thought of also working hard. Upon getting out her Poké Ball, she started thinking about what Zoey said to her. She lost her will yet again. Piplup looked sadly at his Trainer. Although Dawn tried to reassure Piplup that she was all right, Dawn began to get upset and cry. Ash, seeing her cry, asked why she had been crying, and when Ash asks if she had something in her eye, she dismisses it as just that.

Team Rocket tries to steal Autumn's Miltank, but thanks to Tox's help, they are sent flying. Miltank also trusts Autumn, then it is willing to produce Moo-Moo Milk.

"Hey, we are... Ash? You change into female again?" Tox asks.

"Oh, hi Tox. I was just helping them with the cafe." Ash replies.

Lillie says, "She thinks that she should stay in female for a while." Lillie says in a sigh.

"I see." Tox says.

Then they bid farewell to the cafe. Autumn also has a little blush on Tox.

* * *

Then they go to a hot spring resort, which is owned by Dawn's other childhood friend named Leona, who also calls her Dee-Dee, much to her annoyance.

"It is fine, Dawn. I am also being called with a nickname." Ash assures her.

"Really?" Dawn asks.

"Yes, he often called Ashy." Lillie says.

"So that is what Gary says..." Dawn says.

They heard that the Hot springs stop flowing, which turns out to be Team Rocket's fault. Ash and his friends stop them and send them flying once more, then they bid farewell for her and Leona asks Dawn to keep moving.

They arrive at another city, which has a trouble considering Gligar and Gliscor. They also meet Paul there, who is trying to capture the Gliscor, and he did when Ash and his friends are trying to send the Pokemon away from town.

"Hey, if you capture that Gliscor, who will be leading?" Ash angrily says to him.

"I don't care." He says as he leaves.

Thanks to Lillie who comes up with a plan to let Gligars blow with the wind, causing them to fly away. But one Gligar comes back and lands on Ash.

"I think Gligar wants to join you." Tox says as Gligar shows his tounge and gives a wink. Ash tosses the ball at him and captures successfully.

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Veilstone City, they see a girl and Lucario training.

Suddenly, an electric attack strikes near Ash and his friends, tossing Piplup facedown onto the field as Pikachu defends Piplup. An Electabuzz comes out from behind a tree snickering, Pikachu shocked at who the adversary is, apparently recognizing it. Ash and his friends notice as Piplup rushes towards Electabuzz, Pikachu following. Piplup headbutts Electabuzz right in the chest, but it repulses the Penguin Pokémon, making it crash into Pikachu. Both Pikachu and Piplup are angry and get into a hand-to-hand brawl with Electabuzz. While attempting to stop the fight, Ash and his friends wind up getting shocked. The woman and Lucario stop sparring and notice the situation, Lucario launching an Aura Sphere into the fiasco, stopping the battle and dazing the Pokémon.

"I am sorry for Lucario's rough action." The girls says, but Lucario shrugs it off.

Then a man comes to help, he takes the Electabuzz away. It identifies himself as Reggie and the girl Maylene.

"Hey, aren't you Paul's Electabuzz?" Ash asks, causing the two to take note of the comment.

"Anyway, since you know Paul, then I should introduce myself. I am Paul's brother Reggie." The words makes Ash and his friends shock.

He also comfirms that the Electabuzz is indeed Paul's and that he leaves some of his Pokémon with Reggie to train since he's a breeder. After formal introductions, Ash brings up his goal for a Gym battle and asks if Paul has already won a Badge in Veilstone.

"Yes, Paul has defeated Maylene, the gym leader." He points to her.

Lillie asks if they can have a gym battle, but she declines, which causes Lucario to blast her with an Aura Sphere.

"Lucario is upset at her for wanting to give up and he is trying to help her out." Reggie explains. "Despite being well respected as a battler, her short reign as Gym Leader is causing her to have doubts about her fighting abilities. And it adds salts to the wounds when Paul have said to her."

Lillie asks, "What does he say?"

Reggie says, " _You're the weakest. The weakest Leader I ever fought, and this lightweight Badge is just like you."_

Ash says, "He is so mean. Why does he say that?"

Then Maylene runs off, Dawn says that she will go console her. She have a candid one-on-one conversation about her doubts and fears. This encourages Maylene to open up about her own misgivings. Team Rocket spoils the moment by showing up and offering Lucario the chance to join their team instead, but Lucario isn't interested. After Lucario blasts Team Rocket, Dawn reminds Maylene that Lucario still wants to battle together. And now, when Dawn challenges Maylene to a battle, Maylene uncertainly accepts.

Back at Reggie's house, Ash has told him about Chimchar. Reggie is glad that Chimchar has a wonderful trainer. Then Lillie says, "Hey look, there are badges and even Frontier Symbols."

Ash and Tox walks over to it and sees that the Battle Pyramid's Symbol isn't on the frame.

"Maybe Paul's cruel behavior has something to do with the Battle Pyramid?" Ash asks Lillie.

"Maybe." She replies.

Then Dawn and Maylene comes back. Dawn says that she wants to have a battle with Maylene. She uses Piplup while Maylene uses Lucario.

Piplup fires Bubble Beam as Lucario dodges and fires Aura Sphere. The attack hits Piplup directly and tosses the Pokémon around, but it recovers. Piplup uses Whirlpool to trap Lucario in it before coming down the side with Peck.

"Looks like Dawn's Contest approach has covering up the poor type matchup." Lillie says.

Lucario uses Metal Claw to break the Whirlpool. "And Dawn's approach has awakening Maylene's battle spirit." Reggie says.

Piplup fires Bubble Beam as Lucario charges forward and grabs Piplup with one palm before using Force Palm to toss Piplup back, paralyzed.

Piplup breaks the paralysis effect as Maylene and Lucario are both energized. Lucario fires Aura Sphere again as Piplup breaks it with Peck and lands a hit, tossing Lucario back but not critically wounding the Pokémon. Lucario fires Aura Sphere again as Piplup blocks with Bubble Beam, negating the attack and creating a smoke screen. Piplup charges into the smoke with Peck, but Lucario is not where Piplup expected. Lucario comes down from above with Force Palm, creating a massive explosion. When the dust clears, Lucario removes its palm from Piplup's head, leaving the Pokémon knocked out and giving the match to Maylene.

"Thank you, Dawn. I have restored my confidence." She turns to Ash and Lillie. "How about you two battle me at the same time, 4 on 4 tomorrow?"

Ash says, "Sure."

The next day, Maylene uses Meditite and Croagunk first while Ash sends out Bronzor and Lillie sends out Piplup. Meditite and Croagunk has battled well with their teamwork, but it is failed after Bronzor's Zen Headbutt hit Croagunk, causing him to faint. Lillie also defeats Meditite when Piplup evolves into Prinplup. Her last 2 Pokemon is Machoke and Lucario. Lucario uses Dark Pulse to defeat Bronzor, letting Ash to send out Gardevoir. And Machoke defeats Prinplup with a Seismic Toss, Lillie sends out Gallade. Using eye contact, they have defeated the Machoke.

"Well, I will show you the power that Paul hasn't battle." She says as she mega evolves Lucario. Ash and Lillie smiles as they mega evolve their Pokemon too.

Reggie says, "So there are 3 mega evolutions here."

"Yeah. But with the number, Ash and Lillie will win."

Much to their shock, the battle end up a Draw since Lucario fires Flash Cannon and Dragon Pulse while the two Pokemon use Future Sight.

After the fierce battle, the referee states that awarding a Gym Badge for a tie depends on the judgment of the Gym Leader.

"Well, I will give you two the badges. Since you have give me a greatest battle I ever had."

Ash and Lillie thank her and get the Cobble Badge.

* * *

Before Ash and his friends leave Veilstone City, Reggie shows him the city's most famous sight: a field full of ancient meteorites that are considered the guardians of the city.

All the while, Team Galactic prepares to execute the next stage in their grand scheme—Commander Saturn has come to town with the strange cube he took from the Solaceon Ruins, and the meteorites' presence transforms the cube into the Spear Key. With the Key now in hand, Saturn signals for the second phase to begin.

From their secret base in Veilstone, Team Galactic jams the entire city with a magnetic wave, disrupting everything from the communications grid to the medical equipment at the Pokémon Center. Using that as cover, they move in to steal the meteorites. Gym Leader Maylene's Lucario senses that something's afoot, so she and our heroes rush to the meteorite field and find Team Galactic ready to fly off with the meteorites.

Even with Officer Jenny as reinforcement, Ash and the gang are still outnumbered as they try to stop Team Galactic. While Tox's Toxicroak faces down Saturn's Toxicroak, Team Galactic's minions release a swarm of Golbat. The Golbat hold everyone off—until Reggie and Paul's Electabuzz show up and Electabuzz teams up with Pikachu to unleash Electric-type attacks. The tide turns and Pikachu helps cut the meteorites loose, forcing Team Galactic to retreat.

"I am sorry that I failed to capture them again." Ash says to Officer Jenny.

"No need to worry, nobody gets hurt and the meteorites aren't stolen either." She says to them.

Then they all bid farewell as Ash and his friends are heading towards Pastoria City.

* * *

 **Now Ash and Lillie have 3 badges, and sorry for not writing the battle long. And the Cafe scene is just something I want to show since Ash can change into a girl.**

 **The next chapter may include the Wallace Cup, I hope.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Manaphy, Leafeon, Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Prinplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Chimchar, Bronzor**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	87. Sinnoh Chapter 9

Sinnoh Chapter 9

Ash and his friends are walking on the road, then Ash feels the aura nearby and stops his footing.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie asks in a worry.

Just then, a Riolu appears infront of the gang. "A Riolu..." Tox says.

Ash tries to approach him, but it mistakes him as an enemy and tries to use Aura Sphere on him. A Ranger comes to their aid and blocks the aura.

"Oh, it is you two. I will really need your help. This Riolu only wants to go back home." He says to the two.

"I see." Ash replies.

Pokémon hunter J's thugs show up and find Riolu which is standing on a branch, and attempt to steal it. One of her henchman sends out Crobat which attacks Riolu with a Wing Attack making it fall off the branch.

"It's J's henchmen. Sylveon, use Psyshock!"

The ranger also uses the Styler to control a nearby Ariados and attack with the Psyshock. It also ties up the henchmen. Then he captures a Nincada and orders it to Dig. It digs underground and makes a hole for the henchmen who fall in it.

Next, after dealing with the thugs, he releases the Pokémon he captured.

"Riolu, there is nothing to be afraid of." The ranger says as he takes a small wooden figurine to him.

The ranger says, "Ash, Lillie, you can come along."

"Thanks, Kellyn." Lillie says.

After introducing Dawn and Tox to him, Ash uses Heal Pulse to heal Riolu.

"The wooden figurine is a gift from the man who raised him." Kellyn says.

Then, Ash experiences a sudden vision of a house where an old man gives the same wooden figurine to the same Riolu. Then he approaches Riolu and reveals that the man used Riolu's Aura to create the vision.

"Why can you see it?" Kellyn asks.

"I think it maybe because Ash is the descendant of Sir Aaron." Lillie says.

"Sir Aaron? The first human to use the aura?" The Riolu says in shock. Ash nods to him.

"So that explains that Ash's Aura is perfectly matched with that of Riolu's." Kellyn says.

They also gets a call from Solana, she says that she is finding the hideout of J and is heading there with Jenny.

They are crossing the river, Kellyn says, "You see, this Riolu comes from the Paradise Kingdom, where it will use its special aura to serve as the kingdom's new guardian."

Their boat is then smashed by J's henchmen's Sharpedo who show up. A Floatzel jumps out of the water and Kellyn captures it.

He orders Floatzel to take them to the shore but are attacked by Sharpedo's Aqua Jet. In order to escape them, Pikachu shocks them with Thunderbolt. Then J and her Salamence show up. They proceed to attack her but Salamence deflects their attacks with Hyper Beam. Hunter J uses her bracelet attempting to freeze Riolu but Floatzel uses Water Gun to hit Salamence in its wing. After that, she fires a shot but Riolu manages to evade it dropping the figurine in the water.

Riolu chases after it, with the group following it. Salamence uses Hyper Beam on a nearby rock which breaks apart falling in water and stopping Kellyn, Dawn, Lillie and Tox in their tracks. Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon continue following Riolu who in turn chases the wooden figurine. The figurine falls into a waterfall and Riolu is caught in the currents, and is dragged underwater.

Then, a flashback of the moment he was captured by the scientists is shown. It quickly wakes up to find itself lying down on the grass after being rescued by Ash, who gives him the wooden figurine.

"Now hand over the Riolu. Ash Ketchum." They see J in front of them, who asks Salamence to use Flamethrower. When they dodge, J has successfully capture Riolu with the device.

Dawn and the others help all the Pokémon escape the forest, and Kellyn enlists three Blastoise to use Rain Dance to put out the fire.

Meanwhile, Ash sneaks aboard J's ship, but J knew about Ash sneaking on board and ejects him herself by first having Drapion grab him,then when Pikachu, Sylveon and Ash kicked Drapion, and landed, the ground parted, causing Ash to fall out of the ship. Freefalling, Kellyn uses a Staraptor to catch Ash in midair. Kellyn learns from Solana that J's client also escaped.

With J's ship hidden and with no other leads it is left to Ash's unique sense of Aura and Ash, Lillie and Kellyn's abilities as a Pokémon Ranger to help them find it. Ash and friends ride Dodrio to get to the rendezvous point, where the client picks up Riolu. After delivering Riolu, J and her troupes leave the client to battle Ash and company on his own.

Ash uses Staravia to cut the tires on the van so the client can't escape; instead, he summons his Fearow and flies away on its back. Solana and Officer Jenny arrive, offering to take care of J's client.

The client runs into a cave and blocks the entrance with Aggron. He then finds the cave littered with tunnels. Outside, Kellyn, Lillie and Ash follow the client inside the cave, yet the find the main entrance blocked by Aggron's Rock Smash attack. Ranger Kellyn sees a Donphan and captures it. Using Donphan's Rollout, they knock down the barrier, only to find the tunnels all covered up with rocks. Ash uses Riolu's Aura connection to find which tunnel the client went through, then uses Donphan's Rollout to knock down the tunnel on the farthest left leading to the client and Riolu.

"How do you find me?" The client says in a surprise tone.

"Aura." Ash replies.

The client sends out Aggron to battle, using Pikachu's Volt Tackle, Ash is able to knock Aggron out and knock Riolu out of the client's arms.

Ash then picks Riolu up and lets it out of the case. Later, Officer Jenny arrested J's client.

When they arrive at the owner's house. Ash and his friends tries to part ways with Riolu, causing him to be sad. The Riolu's trainer says, "Ash Ketchum, it is thankful that you help me find Riolu back. But your aura is similiar to this guy. Why don't you take him with you?"

"You mean it?" Ash asks in shock.

"He will be happy with you instead an old man like me." He replies.

Ash kneels down to him, he asks, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, master." He bows.

"Umm... just call me Ash is fine." Ash says as he gets the Pokeball from the old man.

After heading outside, Ash says, "By the way, Riolu. I need you to have this."

He gives him a hand band with a Lucarionite on it.

"Is this..."

"This is the Lucarionite I got from Sir Aaron's Lucario. He has sacrifised himself to save the Tree of Beginning like Sir Aaron." Ash says in a sad tone.

Riolu says, "I... am sorry to hear that..."

Lillie says, "It is fine."

Riolu then holds respect to Sir Aaron's Lucario and wears the band.

* * *

On the way, when Ash is training Mothim, a Leaf Cloak Wormadam comes and attracts to him, so Lillie use the chance to capture the Wormadam and let the two Pokemon talking in love. While speaking of love, Jessie also releases Dustox to let her go with her love.

They meet a trainer named Sho, who has a Pichu and a Raichu and wants a Pikachu, he challenges Ash's Pikachu for a battle with Raichu, but Pikachu lost. Then Paul comes and says that only if Pikachu evolves can he defeats Raichu.

Ash refuses to do so, since he considers Pikachu's feelings and remembers the battle with Lt. Surge. So he challenges Sho again and win this time. Sho admits that Ash's Pikachu is pretty good, but he says that if they ever meet again, the result will be different.

* * *

At the nearby Pokemon Center at Lake Valor, Ash says, "How about we go training?"

"Good idea. We can think of new contest strategies." Dawn says.

Just then, an Azumarill comes to Ash, she hugs his legs.

"An Azumarill?" Lillie asks.

"Hey, I know this Azumarill..."

Just then, a girl comes to them. "Ash? Lillie?"

"Reisa?" Ash and Lillie says in shock.

Then the three all hug at one another.

"So that is why Azumarill runs off." Reisa says. "Oh, Tox, you are here, too!"

"Hi, Reisa." Tox says. "What are you doing here?"

"The Wallace Cup is holding here. I can't miss it." She says.

"The Wallace Cup?!" Dawn exclaims.

Ash and his friends introduce Dawn to her. Dawn asks, "So the Wallace Cup is here?"

"Yes." Reisa says. "Also, my dad is going to be here, he is by the lake training Milotic."

"Really? Then I want to see him again." Ash says.

"Dad?" Dawn asks.

"Reisa is Wallace's daughter." Lillie says.

"No way... then you must be a Top Coordinator like Ash!" Dawn says.

"Well, I lost my first Grand Festival to Ash in Johto, but yeah, I complete Sinnoh last year and become one." Reisa says.

On the way, Ash has told her about the Kanto Grand Festival, she laughs at the sight that both Ash's Hoenn rivals and Johto rivals are there. Not long after, they meet Wallace playing with Milotic.

"Dad, Ash is here, too." Reisa says to him, Wallace turns and see Ash, he smiles.

"Hi, Ash. So you are here to challenge the Wallace Cup?"

"Yes. If I win, this will be my fourth ribbon." Ash says.

"I see, and I guess you are also taking the gyms, too."

"Me and Lillie are. We both get 3."

Wallace also greets Tox and Lillie, then they introduce Dawn to him.

"Well, Dawn is entering the Wallace Cup, too. Do you mind if you show her some contest moves?"

Dawn has a little hesitated, but she agrees to let Wallace show her.

Reisa asks, "What is wrong with her? She looks like she isn't feeling well."

Ash says, "She has failed 2 contests in a row. And both of them are at the Performance rounds. It has given a break down on her, considering she wants to be like her mother, Johanna."

Reisa says, "So she is the famous Top Coordinator's daughter, I see."

After showing to Dawn, Reisa has talked to Dawn, she also tells her father about it, then they both try to cheer her up.

Then that night, Reisa has been with Ash and his friends chatting, until Nurse Joy comes.

"Ash, you have a call from Snowpoint City."

"Snowpoint City?" Ash says as he goes to the phone.

Lillie asks, "Do we know anyone at Snowpoint City?"

They shrug their shoulders. Ash comes back excitedly, he says, "You won't believe this, May is coming, too."

Lillie and Reisa are shocked. "Seriously? She is here, too?" Reisa asks.

"Who is May?" Tox asks.

"She is our travel companion in Hoenn and Kanto. She is also a Coordinator." Lillie says.

Dawn hears it and then says that she wants to see her, which they agree to meet her next day.

* * *

They go to the Valor Port, where they see May on a boat waving to them.

"Ash, Lillie, Reisa. Long time no see." May says to them.

"Yeah. It is a shock that you are here, too." Reisa says.

She then greets Dawn and Tox, as she gives 5 of them some necklace snd wood works.

Ash asks, "So how is Max?"

"Oh, he is doing fine at the Petalburg Gym. Thanks to you, Mark and Minami, he has well taken care of Dad's Pokemon and made him proud."

"Who is Mark and Minami?" Dawn asks.

"My siblings. They are the youngest ones according to their gender in our family. And I am the 4th child in my family."

"I know, your two brothers are Dialga and Palkia." Dawn says.

Reisa asks, "So you know it?"

"In the town where I get my second ribbon, their copies are fighting each other, causing the town almost get destroyed." Ash says.

"Wow, that looks even worse when you facing Groudon and Kyogre. Or even flying through space to fight Deoxys." May says.

"Ash really did those?" Tox asks.

"It is crazy, but he really did." Lillie says.

"So how long have you been in Sinnoh?" Dawn asks May.

"Oh, I went to Snowpoint City because of this." May sends out Glaceon.

"Oh, so your Eevee evolves." Ash says.

"And an Ice type, so cool." Lillie says.

Ash has sent out Leafeon, Eevee, Espeon and Sylveon to go chat with Glaceon. May says, "Wow, when do you get another two Eevee?"

"After you leave not long ago." Ash says.

Reisa asks, "So May, how many ribbons do you have?"

"Oh, I got 3." She shows Ash and the others her ribbon. "Your cousin is hard to beat."

"I know. Ariel is a tricky one." Ash says.

"And guess what, Drew and I are dating now." May says.

"Wow, congratulations." Lillie says. "So he asks you out?"

"Yes. I am glad that it has happened." May says. "And Ash, how many do you and Dawn have?"

"I have 3 while Dawn has 1."

Dawn also tells May about her loss at the first round, May also tries to cheer her up.

"By the way, I have made reservations to the 7 Star Restaurant. Let's go try out." May says.

"Sure."

The group enter the restaurant and are greeted by the Maitre d'. He leads them to the next set of doors, but a young man bursts out of them and says that he will go and train, and that he will eat there if it is the last thing he does, before running off. The Maitre d' then leads them through the doors to a battlefield and explains that only those who beat the proprietor and his fiancée are allowed to eat at the restaurant.

Roman and Kylie then introduce themselves, and the Maitre d' suggests that the group should battle two at a time and have Tag Battles.

"Lillie and I go first, is that okay?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Reisa says.

The couple sends out Snorlax and Munchlax.

"Roserade, I choose you!" "Riolu, I choose you!"

As the two Pokemon appears, May says, "Where did Ash get a shiny Roserade?"

Tox says, "Oh, I give him, since he has done what we couldn't do."

Ash and Lillie has defeated the Pokemon easily. The next is Reisa and Tox, they use Milotic and Dragalge to battle Pichu and Lickitung. They also win easily.

"Now it is our turn." Dawn says.

"Yeah." May says as she sends out her Blaziken.

Just as the judge is about to start the battle there is a loud crash and the waiter runs in from the restaurant saying that all the food has been stolen. Everyone is shocked, and May's eyes grow red and she is surrounded by fire.

"They won't get away with this." She declares.

"Wow, May has turned into a Fire-Type."

"She will become like this when someone steals her food..." Lillie says while sweat drops.

May uses Munchlax to help finding, then they find Team Rocket the one who steals the food.

"Hey, aren't you three..." May says, then they starts to say their motto.

"They changed their motto again?" May asks.

"Why did your uncle hire 3 idiots?" Reisa asks.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Jessie says enraged.

"Beats me, even if he is in jail, it won't make them give up." Ash says.

May and Dawn works together to battle Team Rocket and send them flying, they then also battle the couple and win their meal.

That night, May says, "So Scott is also in the region, too?"

"Yeah. Right now I have 2 prints, 3 more and I will complete the Sinnoh Battle Frontier."

"But it is kind of funny to let the brain use your Pokemon while you use hers." Reisa says.

"You are right." Ash replies.

"Hey, Ash. Remember this?" May takes out a half of the ribbon.

"Oh, I have still keep it." Ash takes out the other half.

"Care to tell the story, Ashy?" Reisa asks.

"Simple, we tied in our last contest." Ash says.

"I see. It is rare to see a tie, and it is also great to see you tie with Ash." Reisa says.

* * *

Then the next day, they meet Zoey, who is also participating the cup.

In the backstage, Dawn's hair got messed up, she panics and tries to fix it.

"Let me help you." Reisa offers to help, May asks Lillie if she is like this, she replies yes and Zoey also adds that she has been like this since the first one.

The Performance Stage begins and May is the first participant to be called on stage. She sends out her Blastoise. She orders Blastoise to use Rapid Spin on the water field and to finish up with Aqua Tail. The Contest continues with performances from other Coordinators and with Jessilina's turn. She uses Wobbuffet, failing to impress the judges. Zoey's turn comes up revealing she obtained a Finneon who does a fantastic performance making Dawn even more nervous.

Ash's act with Buizel is amazing and is praised by the judges. By now, Dawn is extremely nervous that she is not going to make it, but Piplup snaps her out of it and she heads for the stage. Her act looks better as the judges praise her.

Next, she returns to her friends and the results are announced, which make Dawn relieved now because everyone except Jessilina made it to the Battle Stage.

That night, Ash and Lillie are going on a walk, Ash says, "May and Drew are dating now... what do you think?"

"Well, I am proud for them, but I wonder if we can have one sooner or later?" Lilie says.

"We can, but I wanted to have two dates in Kalos and Vigorate respectively, since they are the top two romantic places."

"Me too."

Just then, they see a projection on the lake, it is like the one they see at Lake Verity.

"What is that?" Lillie asks.

"I think it is Azelf, the will Pokemon. But why did it appear in front of us?" Ash asks. They shrug and then head back to the hotel.

In the second round, Ash has battled a person named Kyle, he uses Lanturn while Ash uses Prinplup. But Ash manages to make miracles and win against him. May is battling Zoey, she uses Beautifly while Zoey sends out Glameow. May wins against her in the end.

Not at the semi finals, Ash is facing Reisa while Dawn is facing May.

"So I finally get my revenge, huh?" Reisa says to him.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Ash says.

Ash sends out Meganium while Reisa sends out Feraligatr. Meganium then crushes Ash once more.

"She is still the same, huh?" Reisa laughs.

"Meganium, Sceptile is getting jealous." Ash says as she leaves Ash immediately.

"Wow, that is a new one." Reisa says.

Feraligatr uses Aqua Tail and spins around, causing Meganium to get hit, but Meganium uses Vine Whip to grab Feraligatr and fire Energy Ball to hit him. Then Reisa tells Feraligatr to use Ice Beam on the Water and go for skating, while Ash calls Meganium to use Vine Whip to crack the ice, making a word on it.

"Nice one, Ashy."

"You too, Reisa."

They keep attacking as the time finally up, Ash wins Reisa 5 points and advance to the finals.

"Well, I guess I still lost." Reisa says.

"But nice battle." Ash says.

"Same here."

The next is Dawn and May's battle. Dawn starts off telling Piplup to use Bubble Beam. May tells Glaceon to dodge and use Secret Power. Glaceon glows pink and hits Piplup, which seems to be paralyzed for a bit. May then orders Glaceon to use Ice Shard which has Piplup in a spot. Dawn tells Piplup to go in the water and Glaceon looks menacing at it. Piplup jumps out of the water and Dawn orders Piplup to use Whirlpool. Despite the size of it, May isn't phased one bit and orders Glaceon to use Mirror Coat. The two collide but Glaceon pushes it back at Piplup which sends it flying backwards. Piplup recovers fast and Dawn tells it to use Bubble Beam. Glaceon is hit hard and May loses points.

Dawn tells Piplup to use Peck but May has Glaceon dodge it and use Ice Shard. Dawn counters it by having Piplup block it with Whirlpool. Dawn then has Piplup ride the Whirlpool which gets everyone's attention and applause. May tells Glaceon to use Shadow Ball and Dawn has Piplup dodge. The Shadow Ball hits the Whirlpool and becomes a huge splash of water. Dawn has Piplup use Bubble Beam and Piplup comes through the water and uses Bubble Beam. Glaceon is hit hard, again, and May tells it to use Shadow Ball. Dawn responds by using Peck. When then two attacks hit, the Shadow Ball becomes a wall of purple energy which distracts Dawn and Piplup. May tells Glaceon to use Ice Shard which hits Piplup hard.

"You are also good." May says.

"The same goes to you." Dawn says.

Dawn has Piplup use Whirlpool and May responds with Mirror Coat. Glaceon stands up to it for a while and eventually Glaceon and Piplup both get hit as a result. The two Pokémon are still standing after being washed back to their places and time runs out. May and Dawn look up to see who won the Cup and the points couldn't be closer... but with just 5 points ahead of May, Dawn advances to the second round.

"Wow... I am facing Ash!" Dawn says.

"Well, good luck." May says to her.

In the final round, Ash and Dawn face each other.

"I know you will overcome your loss." Ash smiles to her.

"Yeah. And I am going to win." Dawn says as she calls out Piplup.

"Now, this time I choose Manaphy!" Ash sends out his Mystical Pokemon, causing the Judges, the announcer and the crowd in awe.

"Manaphy? Isn't that a mystical?" Reisa says.

"We have met Manaphy at Samiya, he was the prince there, but he joins Ash because, he doesn't want to separate with his Mama and Papa." May says while winking at Lillie, causing her to blush.

"It will be difficult, but Piplup, let's try our best." Dawn says as Piplup nods.

Manaphy starts off with Rain Dance, which causes a rain in the field. Piplup uses Whirlpool, Manaphy gets stuck inside, which causes Ash to lose some points, but Manaphy uses Psychic to let Piplup join the fun, which also cuts down Piplup's points. Then they dive underwater, Piplup tries to use Drill Peck, but Manaphy uses Acid Armor to dodge.

Manaphy uses Heart Swap, causing the two to switch their bodies, Piplup, who is in Manaphy's body, starts to panic. And Manaphy takes Piplup for a swim, Dawn to lose some points. After changing back, Piplup uses Ice Beam to froze Manaphy. Manaphy quickly gets out and fires Scald, Piplup uses Water Gun to make it a tug out war. Then the attacks hit both Pokemon, and the time is up.

"The winner of the Wallace Cup is..." Then the results shows that both of them are 10 points.

"Unbelievable! They get the same points, which means both of them are winners!"

Dawn can't believe it, she has tied with Ash. She almost burst out tears.

"I am sorry papa." Manaphy says to Ash.

"It is okay. You did great."

In the audience, May says, "She and Ash are the winners."

Lillie says, "Dawn is really good, especially when Piplup faces a mystical."

Reisa says, "Indeed. She has done what I couldn't do."

Wallace walks to Ash and Dawn, he says, "Usually, we only prepare one ribbon. But since we have two winners, we have prepared two ribbons for each of you."

After they get the ribbons, Dawn is beyond happy as she holds her ribbon.

That evening, May is heading back to Johto, she promises Dawn to battle again. And Zoey leaves the group before bidding good luck. Reisa also goes back to her father and part ways with them. The 4 of them continue their journey.

* * *

 **Here it is, a surprising ending for the Wallace Cup. To be honest, Pearlshipping is my third favorite shipping, so I let her tie with Ash in this chapter. And here is Riolu, one of the Pokemon Ash should get but didn't in the anime. Ash is the descendant of Sir Aaron, so I think it is better to have a Lucario. Well, Serena, Zossie and other family members will also have one, besides Minami, since she is adopted and likes Fairy types.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Manaphy, Leafeon, Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Prinplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee x2, Buizel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Chimchar, Bronzor, Riolu, Wormadam**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Buneary, Pachirisu, Cherrim**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	88. Sinnoh Chapter 10

Sinnoh Chapter 10

Ash and his are on their way to the Pastoria City, they come across a like full of Yanma. But Team Rocket captures one who can use Ancient Power, therefore evolves into Yanmega. But Ash's own defeats Team Rocket's and send them flying once more.

Then they meet Paul on the road, he says, "You are pathetic to do some flashy contests."

Ash retorts, "Contests aren't pathetic, don't you know the Hoenn Champion Wallace also do contests?"

"Whatever, he lost his title last year." Paul scoffs.

They get into a fight, then Ash challenges him to a battle 3 on 3, he agrees and sends out Gliscor first, while Ash sends out Gligar. But due to Guillotine, Gligar loses, and it causes him to have fear in battles.

"Gligar, it is okay, you did a good job." Ash says to him, Paul just sneers, "Yeah, he can learn that he loss is because of his trainer's fault." This makes Ash's Pokemon and Lillie more angry.

Then it is Chimchar versus Ursaring, everyone is worry about Chimchar, but he tells them that no need to worry. But in the battle, he is being hit all the time, but it causes the Blaze to happen.

"So he is finally awake..." Paul says as he looks at Chimchar.

Chimchar defeats Ursaring, but he can't control his powers, therefore Ash tries to hug him to calm him down.

"So you can't control the Blaze, pathetic..." Paul says as he walks off. And Ash and Lillie decides to train him with the Blaze.

* * *

They finally arrive at Pastoria City, they have find the gym and the gym leader is inside.

"Welcome to the Pastoria Gym. I am Crasher Wake." He introduces himself. After introductions, Ash let Lillie challenges him first.

"So you little girl are going first?"

"Yes. And I am going to get the badge." She says.

"Nice determination. I accept your challenge." He says.

It will be a three on three match, Wake sends out Gyarados while Lillie sends out Magnezone. Gyarados uses Flamethrower first, Magnezone uses Iron Defense to block it and then uses Thunderbolt. Gyarados is hit, but it doesn't show any hurtness. And it uses Dragon Rage, but thanks to Steel Type, it doesn't hurt much, and Lillie wins with a Zap Cannon.

The next one is a Quagsire, much to Lillie's shock. Quagsire uses Earthquake, Magnezone tries to use Magnet Rise, but it is too slow, Magnezone is knocked out. She recalls Magnezone and sends out Wormadam. Wormadam uses Energy Ball, Quagsire dodges by jumping into the river. Then it goes up and uses Ice Beam, which freezes Wormadam. Wormadam gets out and uses Bug Buzz, which hits Quagsire, she uses the chance to use String Shot, which binds Quagsire, then finishes off with Energy Ball.

His final Pokemon is Floatzel, Floatzel uses Ice Beam and this time knocks Wormadam out. She sends out Leafeon this time. Leafeon uses Solar Beam, but Floatzel reflects by using Sonic Boom. Then it uses Ice Punch, which Leafeon dodges by Double Team. Then Floatzel uses Rain Dance to block the sun, letting Leafeon lose the chance to use Solar Beam, but it uses Leaf Blade and hit Floatzel, and then using Energy Ball to finish Floatzel.

"Little girl, you are strong. I admit." He gives her the Fin Badge, she says thanks to him.

"Then it is my turn, right?" Ash asks. But Crasher Wake says that he has business to do. So they follows him to the Great Marsh.

"This is the Pastoria Croagunk Festival. It is the ancient tradition with Croagunk and Toxicroak battle each other to become the Champion of Great Marsh." He says.

Tox says that he will let Toxicroak in the battle, but when the battle almost finishes, Team Rocket tries to steal the crown using another mecha, but thanks to Nurse Joy's Croagunk, they are sent flying. And Crasher Wake announces that Nurse Joy's is the winner.

While training for the gym battle, Buizel is pumped up to battle Floatzel, so Ash and his friends all cheer him up.

Ash and Crasher Wake are in the Gym field and the judge is explaining the rules. Crasher Wake sends out his Gyarados and Ash sends out Pikachu. Pikachu makes the first move with Thunderbolt which hits Gyarados, and it appears that it's going to take serious damage. However, Gyarados seems hardly phased; it charges up and uses Dragon Rage. Pikachu counters with Iron Tail and the overhand strike allows him to soar into the air, reaching apex right above Gyarados. Gyarados goes for Pikachu with Bite but to Crasher Wake's surprise as Pikachu falls, Ash has him use his growing momentum to go into Volt Tackle. Pikachu collides into Gyarados' face and Pikachu stands out as the winner.

Crasher Wake sends out Quagsire and Dawn checks it out on her Pokédex. Ash calls back Pikachu and sends out Turtwig. Turtwig uses Energy Ball but Quagsire uses its slim body to dodge into the water. Turtwig jumps over the panels on the water and Crasher Wake notices how fast Turtwig is. After watching Turtwig's jumps causing tell-tale ripples from panel to panel, Quagsire uses Sludge Bomb and sends Turtwig flying backwards. Quagsire jumps up and uses Ice Beam. After initializing an Ice Beam, Quagsire uses Sludge Bomb but Ash calls back Turtwig. Ash sends out Buizel and uses Sonic Boom. Quagsire seems to not have even felt the attack and Quagsire charges up for Ice Beam. Remembering the combination they used in the Wallace Cup, Buizel uses Aqua Jet as Quagsire releases the Ice Beam. Buizel goes head on towards the Ice Beam and is able to create Ice Aqua Jet which strikes Quagsire directly knocking it out.

Crasher Wake sends out Floatzel and Buizel charges with Aqua Jet. Floatzel inflates its sac and deflects Buizel's attack. Buizel uses Water Pulse but Floatzel blocks it by merely punching it. Floatzel uses Razor Wind and Buizel is thrown into the water. Buizel gets out and uses Water Gun but Floatzel blocks with its left fin. Buizel charges at Floatzel but Floatzel dodges and punches it into the water. Floatzel uses Bulk Up and swims after Buizel. Buizel uses Sonic Boom and Floatzel uses Razor Wind. Buizel continues to swim away but Floatzel is gaining up on it. Ash calls out for Buizel to think of the water as its friend. As Floatzel gets closer, Buizel inflates its sack, stopping suddenly while Floatzel zooms ahead. Buizel scores a direct hit at Floatzel's exposed back with Aqua Jet. Then, Buizel uses Water Pulse and a geyser of water is pulled upwards with the attack, pinning Floatzel against the Gym ceiling. Floatzel uses Ice Fang to get out of it and Buizel uses Sonic Boom. Floatzel dodges and uses Ice Fang. Buizel bites the Ice Fang after it hits and uses Water Pulse. Floatzel inflates its sac and sends the Water Pulse back at Buizel. Buizel gets knocked back and is confused. Floatzel uses Razor Wind and Buizel tries to use Aqua Jet but only turns around. Buizel gets knocked towards Ash and Ash decides to send out Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Floatzel uses Whirlpool. The attacks collide and electrified droplets of water fall, shocking Buizel out of its confusion. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle but Floatzel stops that with Razor Wind, sending him flying in the air. Floatzel jumps up and uses Ice Fang. Pikachu falls backwards and recovers a little bit after the attack only to find out that Ice Fang froze part of his back. Buizel, having watched Pikachu give his all in spite of the difficutly he's having, wants to battle now and Ash sends it out. As Pikachu and Buizel pass each other, they high-five and Buizel uses Water Gun to break the ice off Pikachu's back. Buizel jumps and uses Aqua Jet and Floatzel uses Ice Fang. Both Pokémon fall back to their places and Floatzel uses Razor Wind. Razor Wind hits and creates a cloud of smoke. Floatzel jumps up but as the smoke clears, Buizel is nowhere to be found.

"Buizel..." Lillie says in a worry. But suddenly, a figure jumps out of the water and releases a Water Pulse and defeats Floatzel.

"Buizel evolves!" Dawn says in shock.

"Wow..."Tox says.

"So Crasher Wake's Floatzel is unable to battle, Ash's Floatzel wins, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Outside, Floatzel and Pikachu make amends from the earlier incident and Crasher Wake gives Ash the Fen Badge. They leave the city and bid farewell to him.

On Route 212, Dawn has caught a Swinub who likes her poffins. Then they meet Gary again, who gives them a Razor Fang so Gligar can evolve and conquer his fear. But Team Rocket tries to steal Gligar, causing Ash and Gligar to be captured. They escape and find a cliff, Ash falls when he tries to save Gligar, it is then he throws the Razor Fang to him and let him evolve into Gliscor. Gliscor helps Ash land on the ground and send Team Rocket flying. Then they part ways with Gary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dia is drinking water near the lake, then Gina comes to him. "I finally find you!" She says in anger.

"Gina? What do you want?" Dia asks.

"You know what I want." Gina says as she changes into her original form and pulls him in the Distortion World, Dia then changes into his Pokemon form and says, "What's the big idea?"

"You know what I mean! Look what mess you have made!" She says as Dia sees the black smoke.

"You always fight Palmo, and this time you made my palce a mess!" She says.

"It isn't me, it is my copy! You can ask Ash!" He says.

"It is your copy, you and Palmo made this!" She yells as she uses Will-O-Wisp. Dia can't persuade her and fight her. Suddenly, a Seed Flare happens and makes a hole. Dia says, "I better get out here quick." He sets the time loop and escape the world, causing Gina to not get out.

"You..." Gina curses him.

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends are cooking lunch, then a Shaymin, who looks dirty, approaches them.

Lillie and Ash notice her and take her to wash.

"The water is a little too cold." She says, causing Dawn and Tox to gasp that it can use Telepathy.

"You are Shaymin, one of the mythical Pokemon, right?"

Shaymin nods and says, "I want to go there fast!" But she gets a fever. So Ash and his friends take her to the Pokemon Center.

After treating, Team Rocket tries to steal her, they chase them outside.

"Give Shaymin back!" Ash says.

"Never, we will be taking her to the boss." Meowth says.

Suddenly, a strong wind from the glass comes and suck Team Rocket in, Ash also catches Shaymin.

"What is that?" Dawn says, but both him, Ash and Shaymin also goes inside, causing Lillie and Tox to get panic.

Ash and Dawn are inside the Distortion World, they see Giratina floating around.

"Where are we?" Dawn asks.

"Dawn, you go take Shaymin and escape. I have something to ask my sister over there." Ash says as he walks away.

Dawn meets a guy named Newton Graceland, he tells her everything about the reverse world and even takes her and Shaymin out of the portal.

Meanwhile, Ash then runs towards Gina, he says, "What is the meaning of this, Gina?"

Gina sees Ash and then changes into her human form.

"Oh, Ash? Why are you here?" Gina asks in question.

"This is what I want to ask you. Why do you suck me in?" Ash asks.

"I didn't... wait, Ash, do you have Shaymin with you?"

"Why do you want her?" Ash asks.

"That idiot brother of yours trap me here, I can't get back to my gym or find Dad unless the Seed Flare."

"Why do you attack them?" Ash asks.

"Look at this world, their copies fight each other, making it a mess." Gina says as Ash sees a lot of smoke.

"I see. But my friend Dawn has Shaymin, and she probably gets out. And your appearance scared Shaymin, she might not want to help you." Ash says.

"Damn it! Well, Ash, I will send you back to the world and please persuade her." Gina says, Ash nods and he gets out.

"Ash!" Everyone exclaims when Ash gets out.

Dawn asks, "So Giratina is also your siblings?"

Ash says, "Our big sister. Thanks to her, we aren't afraid of Ghost houses." Ash says.

Before he can say what Gina wants, they are attacked by a man named Zero, Ash and his friends escapes him and his Pokemon and gets in the train.

Tox asks, "So what is the place Shaymin wants to go?"

"Well..." Ash takes out a Gracidea pollen jar, Ash says, "This is a present from Flora."

He lets Shaymin smell it, then she changes into a flying type.

"Wow, so she has another form?" Lillie asks.

"The Sky form. Shaymin is said to spread the Gracidea Seeds to all over the world. I think she doesn't want to be left behind."

"You know me well." Shaymin says.

Then they change their transportation from train to ship. It is then Ash has remembered Gina's wish.

"Oops, Shaymin, I want your help for something, can you help me?" He asks.

"Sure. What is it?" Shaymin asks.

Then Ash nods in the mirror and the portal to the Distortion World opens, causing Ash and his friends all get inside.

"Why are we here again?" Dawn asks, then Giratina sees them and changes into her human form.

"Gina!" Lillie and Tox greet her.

"Hello, Lillie, Tox." She says to them. Shaymin just hides behind Ash.

"She wants to eat me." Shaymin says in fear. Ash sighes, "My sister is a good Pokemon, she won't hurt you."

"This isn't a place to talk, let's go in and find my friend." She says as they follow her to a cave, where they are greeted by Newton. But Newton also shows Team Rocket to them.

"Mr. Greenfield, why do you have these 3 disgusting beings here?" Gina asks him.

Newton shrugs, "Aren't you the one who sends them in?"

"And who are you calling disgusting?" Jessie says.

"Consider you are in my world!" She yells back.

Suddenly, Shaymin is captured and Ash and his friends are binded by Magnemites.

"Zero, so it is you..." Newton says.

"Long time no see, Newton." He says in a sacrastic tone. Newton explains that he is once his assistant.

Zero let Shaymin suck the smoke, causing her to use Seed Flare. In the same time, everyone gets out of the world.

"I am out..." Gina says happily, she says, "Ash, now I can give these to you." She takes out 2 Pokeballs to Ash. "One is my copy, and another one is a Pokemon I captured along the way."

Ash takes them and thanks her. But Gina is being trapped inside a laser cage.

"What is this?" Gina tries to come out, but she feels her energy being sucked. Zero comes and takes Gina in his airship.

"What is going on?" Ash yells.

"It is my fault, I design the airship, and it will suck up all the energy of Giratina so we can travel between worlds. I want to delete the file, but Zero has recover it." Newton says.

"She is my sister. I won't let her die!" Ash yells as he chases towards the airship. They notice that they are at the Gracidea fields, so Shaymin smells some pollen and flies up to chase Ash.

Everyone has arrived at the airship, they find Zero isn't inside. So Newton tries to stop the absorbing by the computer while everyone tries to save her by attacking the cage.

After Gina is free, she has fell down on the floor with her eyes close.

"No, Sis Gina, you can't die!" Ash cries out, then everyone also burst into tears. Suddenly, Shaymin uses Aromatherapy to heal her, she slowly opens her eyes.

"Huh..." Giratina says. Ash hugs her and says that she has made him worried. She apologizes, but they see Zero going inside the Reverse World.

"I won't..." Gina tries to chase her, but Ash says, "Sis Gina, you have to rest. Leave it to me." They notice the Glacier are moving towards them in a fast pace, Ash says, "Okay, whoever this Pokemon is, I need your help." Ash tosses it and comes out a Regigigas, he calls a lot of Mamoswine to push the Glacier.

"Ash, let me come with you, too." Lillie says.

"Okay. Be careful with me, I don't want to lose you, too." Ash says as he takes out Giratina and fly inside.

"I won't let you stop me again!" Zero yells as he calls his Magnezone to battle Giratina and Shaymin, who also gets inside. Ash and his friends defeat him and shut down his airship.

"No... my dream...it is gone..." He says.

Ash and Lillie takes him out of the world and calls the police to arrest him. Then Gina says, "Ash, thank you for helping me."

"No problem, we are a family." Ash says to her, she nods.

"Alright, I will be going back to Sevestar, I hope Dad isn't angry at my absence." She says as she leaves with Newton by her side.

A lot of Shaymins are ready to go, Ash says, "Shaymin, I think this is goodbye."

Shaymin says, "Nope. I won't go. I will be traveling with you." She says.

"Huh, sobyou are willing to come with us?" Ash asks.

"Ues. And you need me." She says, causing everyone to anime fall.

"Okay, welcome to the team." Ash says as he tosses the ball and captures her. Then they leave the place.

* * *

Then they gets back at Hearthome City, they doesn't see the gym leader again, much to their depression. But Dawn attends the Pokemon Stylist Competition, Team Rocket tries to destroy it after Jessie loses in the first rounds, but thanks to Buneary's evolving, she sends them flying. Dawn wins the competition, she gets a Key Stone and a Lopunnite as a prize.

Then they attend the Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz's Summer Camp, Ash and his friends have a lot of memories there.

"Wow, I can't believe we are having the camp once more." Ash says to Lillie.

"Yeah. It will be fun." She says.

They are all in the Red Team, they meet a girl named Angie and make friends with her. They also know Jessie in the yellow team and Conway in the Blue Team.

The first round is Pokemon Bonding, Ash and his friends have chosen a random Pokeball and bond with the Pokemon. Dawn helps getting the most points, but their team is the last due to Lillie and Angie often gets into a quarrel.

In the third day, Ash and his friends with Angie are trying to research Water Pokemon. They made a report about Lumineon, but since they break the rules since they didn't get permission to leave the lake. But Jessie and Conway also made the same mistake, so their points are still low.

The fifth day, Ash and his friends have a night forest searching. Ash and Lillie first arrive at the finish spot, which is in front of the cave.

"So nobody is here." Ash says.

"Yeah. We finally be the first one." Lillie says.

Suddenly, they see a girl in front of them. "Play with me..." She says in a spooky tone."

Then the cave turns white and starts to suck the two in.

"What is going on?" Ash asks as he and Lillie are holding tight.

Professor Berlitz comes with others and says, "Oh no, that must be the entrance to the spirit world..."

Professor Rowan says, "Ash, Lillie, hold on toght and don't let go."

"Easier said than done!" Lillie says as she can't hold on, Ash grabs her hand and also slips.

"Ash! Lillie!" Tox and Dawn screams.

Suddenly, a Dusknoir comes and hold them on, he also sends the Ghost girl back to the spirit world and block the entrance.

"Dusknoir, thank you for saving us." Ash says to him, then he takes a Pokeball from Ash's pocket and captures himself. Much to others shock.

"So I caught a Dusknoir?" Ash asks.

"Wow... so this is why he helps us?"

And the final day, they have the Poketriathon, Ash has won the first place by riding, surfing and running to the finish line first, he lets the red team won the Summer Camp. After that, Ash and his friends agrees to meet Angie at Solaceon Town and part ways.

* * *

 **A long chapter for you. This includes the Giratina movie, the Summer Camp, and the gym battle. I hope you like it. And also, Dawn can also access the mega evolution now.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Manaphy, Leafeon, Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Prinplup, Turtwig, Skorupi, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee x2, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Chimchar, Bronzor, Riolu, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Ponyta, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Swinub**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	89. Sinnoh Chapter 11

Sinnoh Chapter 11

Ash and his friends meet Scott on the way, he says, "Since the next facility is near, how about I take you there with a car?" He asks, which causes Ash and Lillie to have their face pale.

"Well...We just walk there instead." Ash says.

"I don't think it is bad at all." Tox says as he and Dawn go on. While Ash and Lillie uses Teleport to go there.

After they arrive at the next facility, Dawn says, "Okay, I regret it." while she is laying in the car with Tox.

Scott says, "This is the Battle Factory. Sinnoh Verson."

He takes them in and they see a lot of machines.

"Wow, it really is a factory." Ash says.

"Oh, Scott, how are you ?" A man comes out and greets them.

Scott says, "Still inventing some works, huh? Thorton?"

He introduces himself to them and visa versa. Thorton says, "So you are thr challenger, huh? Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes. And I am here to battle." Ash says.

"Like you face in Kanto one, you have to use rental Pokemon to battle 21 wins. You have to be smart if you want to win." He says.

Ash agrees and then starts to find Pokemon. He has battle 21 workers and finally facing Throton.

Lillie asks, "Ash, are you sure you can face Thorton well?"

"I guess so. And I will win." Ash replies as he chooses 3 Pokemon.

And then at the field, Thorton takes out a device.

"Bzweeeeep! Sorry, don't mind me. What I'm using is an invention of mine. It's my data-analyzing machine It's telling me what you've rented for this match. I see! You've rented Qwilfish, Kadabra and Loudred. I have to say, that's a good setup. Like, say, 93 percent?"

"93?" Ash raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't let that number concern you! All righty, let's get going!"

Ash uses Loudred and Thorton uses Tyranitar. Loudred uses Stomp, but is overpowered by Tyranitar and thrown backwards. After more fighting, Loudred uses Roar, sending Tyranitar back and replacing it with Ledian.

"You are using Roar, then use Supersonic!"

But then, Loudred is uneffected due to its Soundproof Ability.

"So what moves will uneffected by Soundproof?" Dawn asks Lillie.

"There are a lot. Like Perish Song, Round, Uproar, Boomburst..." Lillie explains, making Dawn dizzy.

Ledian then uses Focus Punch, knocking out Loudred and switching back to Tyranitar. Ash sends out Kadabra, and uses Psycho Cut.

"Are you crazy? Psychic moves don't effect Dark Types." Thorton laughs.

"Guess move can make it possible?" Ash asks with a smirk.

"Of course, Miracle Eye, it is easy to a genius like... Oh no!" Thorton finally realizes that Kadabra uses Miracle Eye.

Thorton compliments Ash's tactics against his rented Tyranitar, which then continues to Platinum's Kadabra, being damaged by Tyranitar's Ability, Sand Stream.

"So are you going to switch out?" He asks Ash. "Your Pokemon will be affected by the sandstorm anyway."

"I won't switch out." Ash replies, while Kadabra punches Tyranitar in the stomach, fainting it in the process.

Thorton continues making strategies and chooses to send out Ledian, while Ash does the same and sends out Qwilfish. Qwilfish continues to use Rollout, but Thorton switches Pokémon again and an Ursaring appears.

"I have used Agility and transferred that speed by using Baton Pass." He says.

Ursaring uses Earthquake and knocks out Qwilfish. Thorton sends out Ledian again, but it is poisoned and is knocked out. Kadabra and Ursaring battle in a boxing match. Kadabra drops its spoon in the end.

"I have won." Thorton says.

Scott comes and says, "Well, look closer."

Thorton realizes that Kadabra has used Drain Punch to recover his health and knocks Ursaring out.

"Hmm... I got handed the loss here. It's not making me happy at all, losing." He gives Ash the Factory Print, Ash thanks him and takes the print.

"Even though I'm not happy, I did glean some useful data, I suppose. That makes me glad I battled you. So, did you get to like those Pokémon you rented? As a Factory Head, it would sure make me happy if you did. Next time, come back with different rental Pokémon."

"I will, Thorton." Ash says.

They head outside the Factory and then part ways with Scott and Thorton.

* * *

They see Zoey battling a trainer named Fantina. She uses Mismagius while Zoey uses Glameow. Zoey lost and then introduces her to them.

"So you are the Hearthome Gym Leader?" Ash asks.

"I recently has become a travel trainer, so I leave the gym closed." She says.

Ash and his friends asks the reason she won't go back, she says that she feels like she didn't give her opponents a hard battle. So Ash and Lillie wants to challenge her, but with the coin toss to detsrmine who to go first. Lillie wins and goes first.

She sends out Gengar first while Lillie sends out Gallade. Gallade put up a good fight and defeat Gengar, but lose due to the Destiny Bond. Then Fantina sends out Mismagius while Lillie does the same. Fantina is a little happy that Lillie has a ghost type. But then she starts to remember the battling. Both Mismagius exchange their attacks, but Lillie's wins eventually.

The final Pokemon is Drifblim, who has used a combo of Hypnosis and Dream Eater to defeat Mismagius. Lillie then takes out Weavile, which won't be affected by Dream Eater. And with the Sleep Talk, it uses Blizzard to win against Drifblim.

"Thank you, Lillie. Your battling remind me of my old times. I will be returning to the Hearthome Gym." She says.

"Really, so we can have a gym battle?" Ash asks.

"Of course, but for Lillie, I want you to take this." She gives her the Relic Badge, much to her shock, but she takes it. Fantina then bid farewell to them and leaves. Zoey also leaves the group for training.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Celestic Town. Dawn's mother, Johanna tells them that she only loses to a person named Lila, who is now a Pokemon Stylist. They go to her store and find out that she is going to participate the contest.

In the changing rooms, as Dawn struggles with her hair, a formally dressed woman with a briefcase passes through the door telling someone to hurry up, then followed by a more casually dressed woman with sunglasses, who says that she does not want to do any work today. The woman then sees Dawn's less than perfect hair and excitedly fixes it. Dawn turns to thank the woman and recognizes her as Lila, who pulls her sunglasses down and also recognizes Dawn.

In the performance round, Lila goes first. Lila calls upon her Pokémon, and bursting from a Poké Ball with a Flora Seal is a Cherrim who, thanks to the bright stage lights, opens up to reveal its Sunshine Form. Lila begins her presentation with Cherrim using Magical Leaf and Sunny Day to create the image of a beautiful green flower shape in the stadium.

Dawn is amazed by the combination as well, but remembers that for today, Lila is her opponent. After a number of performances, Jessilina enters the stage promising a Fantina-inspired performance while putting on a poor French accent. Her appeal round, however, is just her Yanmega using Silver Wind to allow her to fly, very similar to her appeal with Dustox in the Solaceon Contest.

During Dawn's appeal, she calls upon Lopunny and has her use Ice Beam to create a slide of ice that Lopunny can skate on. Dawn then tells her to use Dizzy Punch, which allows her to skate on her ears, however she spins out of control and flies across the stage. Fortunately, Dawn catches her and with a smile and a pose, they cover up their mistake. The judges gave Dawn good comments.

In the backroom, Dawn finds Lila talking to Johanna. She says, "I am hoping to battle you at the finals since this is my fifth ribbon if I win." She says to Dawn. After she leaves, Johanna thinks that she wants to battle Dawn like she did to her.

In the final rounds, it is Dawn versus Lila. She uses Delcatty while Dawn uses Ponyta. Delcatty has Mega Evolve, which makes Dawn nervous, but thanks to her no worry attitude, she encourages Ponyta and make it evolve into Rapidash and win the contest.

Later, to celebrate Dawn's victory, Lila lets the gang pick out whatever they like from her shop. All of them, including their Pokémon, try out a lot of clothes, and jewelry for the Pokémon, before thanking Lila. Lila also thanks Dawn for letting her experience excitement she has not felt in a long time.

They have gone to the Celestic Historical Research Center, they meet Dia and Palmo there talking to Cynthia and Professor Carolina.

"Dia, Palmo? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"The Admant Orb is stolen, so we are here to protect the Lustrous Orb." Palmo says.

Then they hear the story of the three lake guardians, Team Galactic chooses this moment to launch their attack, drawing out the security forces with a nearby explosion. They've also taken over the research center's security system, so Officer Jenny and our heroes try to escort the Lustrous Orb to a safer place.

Saturn tries to make everyone sleep by using Bronzor's Hypnosis, but Ash and his friends defeat the Bronzor. But Team Rocket steals the Lustrous Orbs and runs away, only to be taken by Jupiter's Stuntank.

Ash has chased the grunts, until he is stopped by a man wearing the same uniform.

"For the world to be change, I won't let you pass." He says.

"Who are you?" Ash asks.

"I am Cyrus, the boss of Team Galactic. Ash Ketchum. I have heard of you, the one who has destroy 4 groups. I won't let you foil our plans."

Lillie also comes to Ash's side, she says, "Then we must defeat you."

Cyrus says, "You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world. As the first step, I will destroy this what that you've protected all these years. A new legend of a new world will take its place. Why would you want to protect this incomplete world? As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways."

He sends out Honchkrow and Golbat, while Ash says, "I guess we have nothing to hide, right Lillie?"

"Yeah." They send out Dialga and Palkia, much to others shock.

"You possess the two legendaries, with these two, you can create the universe!"

"Yes, we know. But we are happy with this world. So we will try to stop you." Ash says as he commands Dialga to use Roar of Time while Lillie commands Palkia to use Spacial Rend, causing his two Pokemon to faint.

 _".._.Remarkable. But, if the beings of time and space are brought together, they can't be stopped...And I will take them from you eventually!" He asks his Pokemon to use Flash and leaves.

"Ash, Lillie, are you two okay?" Dia asks.

"We are safe. But the orbs are stolen." Ash says.

"I know, this is what we are afraid of. I will go find Dad and discuss about this." Palmo says as he leaves.

"By the way, Dia, do you trap Gina in the Distortion World?" Ash asks, which causes him to flinch.

"Well..."

"Relax, she can get out, but I think Gina will probably wants to kill you now." Ash says.

"Then I have to go now." He says as he leaves.

Cynthia says, "So where do you get these two?"

"Oh, we caught them at Alamos Town, where they are rampaging." Lillie says.

"I see."

The next morning, Cynthia departs Celestic Town to meet a challenger for the title of Pokémon Champion. The gang are worried about what Team Galactic are up to, but Cynthia tells them they should just proceed as normal, knowing they will all have to be ready for when Team Galactic make their next move.

* * *

On the way back to Solaceon Town, they meet Angie again, they have helped her capture a Lickilicky.

They have met Aaron, one of the Elite 4 member on the way, Aaron is shocked to see Ash, too. He has helped them training Skorupi, Combee, Mothim, and Wormadam, then they helps him find his Wurmple. Then Team Rocket tries to steal Aaron's Pokemon, but Ash's Skorupi and the female Combee evolves and successfully blast them off. Aaron also reunites with his Beautifly and part ways with Ash and his friends to challenge Cynthia.

* * *

Then Paul comes to taunt Ash and his friends again, this time Ash has asked about his brother, Reggie.

"He doesn't want to battle after he lost to Brandon, I want to be better than him." He says bitterly.

Lillie uses Turtwig to battle him, even Turtwig evolves, it still loses to Honchkrow. But much to their shock, that night, when Paul didn't notice, his Torterra and Honchkrow comes to train Ash's much to their delight. After an intense training, they head back to where Paul is, and he doesn't care about it.

* * *

 **Now Cyrus made his appearance, and Ash and Lillie shows their legendaries to him, what will happen next?**

 **And I let Lillie earn the Relic Badge now, but Ash will get it in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Manaphy, Leafeon, Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Prinplup, Gortle, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Chimchar, Bronzor, Riolu, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Swinub**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	90. Sinnoh Chapter 12

Sinnoh Chapter 12

Ash and his friends have returned to Hearthome City for Ash's fifth Gym battle. Ash runs off to the Hearthome Gym excited as his friends follow. As Ash steps up to the Gym's front doors, someone on the inside opens the door on Ash, knocking him and Pikachu down the stairs.

"Hey, look where you are going, I am going to fine you!" He shouts.

"Calm down, Barry." Another person walk towards him, Ash and his friends notice it is Lucas.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Dawn asks.

"Oh, Dawn. You guys are here." He says.

Barry then look closer to Ash, "Hey, you are the 4 League Champion! Ash Ketchum!"

"Well, yeah." Ash says.

"I am going to challenge you to a battle, so I can be the strongest!" He declares.

"Well, this is Barry, he is also from Twinleaf Town, and was one of my partner for Pokemon Puns."

"I see. So he is who you are talking about every time you get home." Dawn says. "The trainer with a big ego."

"Lucas, that is what you tell your sister? I am going to fine you for saying that!" Barry yells.

"Here." Lucas gives him fake cash, causing him to calm down.

"But I am here for the Hearthome Gym. I want to battle Fantina first." Ash says.

"I see, then I will battle you after that." Barry says.

"You don't mind if we watch it, too?" Lucas asks.

"Not at all." Ash replies.

"So Lillie is going to battle, too?" Lucas asks her.

"I already got the badge." She shows to them. "We meet her on the way and she gives it to me."

"Hey, no fair!" Barry says. "How are you so lucky to meet her on the road and gets her badge."

"Calm down, Barry." Dawn sighes.

They head inside the gym, Fantina greets them with a gorgeous way.

"So Ash, you have come." Fantina says.

"Yes. And I have made some surprises for the match." Ash replies.

Then the match is 3 on 3, Fantina sends out Gengar first.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Ash sends out his first Pokemon.

Ash commands Floatzel to use Aqua Jet which Gengar dodges with amazing speed.

"Hey, that are the moves she did to my Pokemon." Barry says.

"Looks like Ash needs to think of a plan to counter the Levitate." Lillie says.

Ash orders Sonic Boom, which misses Gengar and hits the wall.

Fantina cockily suggests that there is not much of a battle to see and flamboyantly spins and calls out, calling her Gengar "Gengar the Great". Gengar intimately circles Buizel with incredible speed and shoots upwards. Fantina commands her Gengar to use Shadow Punch. Floatzel attempts to dodge the attack but as Fantina pointed out to Dawn, Shadow Punch always hits its target. Fantina tells Gengar to use Hypnosis.

"It is time, Floatzel, spin around with Water Gun!"

It forms whips of water flying in all directions, disabling Hypnosis and trapping Gengar.

"I call this move Counter Shield." Ash says as he finishes Gengar with an Ice Beam.

"Hey, how come Ash easily beats the Gengar?" Barry yells.

"He is a champion, you know." Lucas says.

The next Pokemon Fantina chooses is Mismagius, Ash decides to use Bronzor. Fantina uses a lot of Ghost moves to hit Bronzor, but then Bronzor uses the counter shield by using Psychic and Metal Burst together, causing Mismagius to faint.

Her last Pokemon is Drifblim, Ash sends out Pikachu and tries to do the Counter Shield, but Drifblim uses Will-O-Wisp and Psychic to use the Counter Counter Shield, then using Hypnosis to make Pikachu asleep and knock him out using Ominous Wind. Floatzel also suffers the same fate. The Bronzor also going to share the same fate, but with Ash's calling and its sudden Evolution, it wakes up and defeats the Drifblim with a Shadow Ball.

"Ash, you are a strong trainer and an amazing Coordinator. Therefore I present you this Relic Badge." Ash gets it and thanks her. Outside, Ash asks Barry to have a battle, he agrees. It is a one on one battle with Prinplup versus his Empoleon. Even Barry has the evolution advantage, but his rash decisions causing him to lose to Prinplup.

"I decide to train at Iron Island once more." Barry says as he leaves with Lucas. Then the gang decides to go to Canalave City.

* * *

When they get there, Ash and his friends see a lot of places closed.

"What is happening here?" Lillie asks.

"I have no idea." Tox says.

Ash and his friends go to the Police Station to ask Officer Jenny, who has been sleepless.

"It is said that Darkrai has come to the town, everyone has nightmares. We have bought Lunar Wing, but it seems to not have any effect."

Ash says, "Let me see the wing." Jenny hands the wing over to him, he looks closer and says, "Of course, this is a fake. It is made by Pidgey's wings and dye color. I can say that it can be a good item when filming a movie." Officer Jenny is in rage and then she rushes off.

Ash and his friends see that Team Rocket makes a nightmare machine and selling fake Lunar Wings for money.

"So it is you three making the nightmares. You have somebody to talk to you." Ash says in a evil voice and summons Darkrai, Team Rocket sees him in horror, Darkrai sends the blasting off using Dark Pulse.

"That is for framing me." Darkrai says as he returns to Ash's Pokeball.

"So Ash, you have a Darkrai?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah, but he doesn't use nightmares whenever we sleep." Ash replies.

That night, Darkrai informs the group that Cresselia is coming, so they set off to the Full Moon Island, then they find Cresselia approaching them. Team Rocket tries to capture her, but thanks to Swinub evolves into Piloswine, they are blasting off once more.

"Chosen One. Nice to see you here." Cresselia says.

"Indeed, Cresselia." Ash replies.

"Is Darkrai with you?"

"Yes." Ash says as he sends out Darkrai. Darkrai and her having a conversation, then Cresselia joins Ash in his team. And everyone can have a good night sleep that night.

Since the gym leader isn't at the gym, they go to the Old Chateau to try the Old Gateau. When they arrive, Ash and his friends have do it by themselves, while the Pokemon are screaming for something nearby or ghosts. They find out that Rotom is the culprit.

"Wow, this is the first time I see Rotom can change forms without appliances." Tox says.

"You are right, it really is special." Ash says.

Suddenly, it goes inside Ash's Pokedex, then it starts talking.

"Greetings- Roto." He says.

"Wow, it can go in the Pokedex?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, you are right. So Rotom, do you want to go with us?" Ash asks.

"I like Ro~to~" He says.

Ash then takes out his Pokeball and captures him. They also try out the Old Gateau they made, which is tasty for them.

Dawn and Ash are training with Piloswine versus Mamoswine. Piloswine has learns Ancient Power and starts to evolve, but after evolving, it doesn't listen to Dawn. It takes a lot of Ash's power to calm him down and Dawn only can recall him.

* * *

Then at the Gym, they meet Roark again, this time he is fighting with his father Byron to show who loves more Pokemon. But thanks to Team Rocket who tries to steal the fossils, they work together and send them flying.

Byron says, "Sorry for letting you wait for the gym battle. How about you and the girl challenge me and my son for this battle?"

Ash and Lillie are shocked at first, but they agree.

The next day, Byron and Roark uses Bronzor and Steelix each, while Ash and Lillie uses Chimchar and Absol. Bronzor has Heatproof ability, which covers Chimchar's Fire attack, and Steelix's Screech also make them hard to attack. But Absol uses Dark Pulse with Double Team to knock out Bronzor. Byron sends out Bastiodon next. Steelix also defeats Absol with Iron Tail, so Lillie sends out Gallade and mega evolve.

Chimchar knocks out Steelix with Flame Wheel, so Roark sends out Rampardos again.

Chimchar is too exhausted to fight both Bastiodon and Rampardos, even Gallade can't help him due to being blocked by Bastiodon. Chimchar is defeated. So Ash sends out Gliscor. It takes a pummeling from Bastiodon, but it keeps fighting and uses its aerial advantage to get past Bastiodon's defenses. That lets it knock Bastiodon out with an explosive Fire Fang. While Gallade also defeats Rampardos with a Close Combat after Gliscor gets through Bastiodon's defenses.

"Even our family work together, we still can't defeat you two together. You two really are a couple." Byron laughs, which causes Ash and Lillie to blush.

"Dad, stop teasing them. But Yeah, you two have improved since we last battle." Roark says.

Byron then gives them the Mine Badge, they thank them and bid farewell to them.

At the harbor, they find a Wailmer stranded on the walkway, a Luxio is trying to help him. Ash and his friends also joins the help, after they successfully saves Wailmer, then Luxio joins Ash and his friends.

* * *

They get a call from Barry, who says that not to take out Steel Type Pokemon, since the whole Steel Type Pokemon are in a rampage there. Ash and his friends tries to find the source, but then they are ambushed by an Aggron, until a person with a Lucario comes and saves them.

"Riley, is that you?" Ash asks since he knows who will dress up like Sir Aaron.

"Ash? So you are here too." Riley greets him.

Dawn asks Tox, "Who is he?"

"He is Ash's cousin from his mother's side, Riley."

After introduction, Ash asks, "Why isn't your Lucario affected?"

"Because he is protected by Aura. So he won't be affected." Reliy says.

They search the island and find Team Galactic Base, then Lucario can't protect himself anymore and starts to attack Riley.

"Lucario, calm down." Riley tries to use his aura to push back.

"I will help, too." Ash says as he takes out Riolu, who offers to help. After calming Lucario down, they find Mars in the base. Ash battles with Mars and destroys the machine allowing Team Galactic to scan only 60% of Mt. Coronet in their search for the Spear Pillar. Mars is defeated, but escapes with the Spear Key and informs them that she has installed bombs in the ruins, and will blow it up at any second. She then gets off the island in a helicopter.

Dawn sees Barry, Lucas and Team Rocket in a hole, she rescues them with the help of Lopunny.

"Riley, I will go destroy the bombs." Ash says as he and Riolu leave.

"Let me go too." Lillie says, but Riley stops her and takes everyone away as far as possible.

"But Ash is there!" Lillie yells.

"I know, but we only can trust him for this." Riley says.

Ash and Riolu finds the bombs, Ash takes out Sir Aaron's Gloves and asks, "Riolu, are you ready?" He nods and they starts to make an Aura Bubble. Ash's energy is slowly decreasing, so Riolu pushes him away and says that leave the rest to him. Ash, who has thought of Sir Aaron's Lucario, he fears the same thing happens again. Thankfully, Riolu evolves in Lucario, and Ash quickly uses Mega Evolution to give him power. Lucario then send the bubble to the sky and the island is safe.

"We did it." Ash says as he hugs Lucario, who changes back to his original form.

They go back to where others are, Riley congratulates him that his Riolu evolves into Lucario. After part ways with Barry and Lucas, Riley asks, "Hey Ash, where do you get the gloves?"

"This is Sir Aaron's gloves. We found it in the Tree of Beginning." Ash replies.

"Oh, come to think of it, I think I have left my sister in the kingdom for too long. Maybe one day I will see her." He says.

"Sure, and you wouldn't believe what we had seen last time we got there." Lillie says.

Ash and Lillie has said their meeting of Sir Aaron's Lucario to him, he is shocked, then he says, "I see. So you have met Sir Aaron's Lucario. Only if I was there, too, he won't be the one sacrifice." Riley says.

Then Professor Carolina comes and asks Riley to help her research, he agrees and bids farewell to him.

* * *

 **So Ash and Lillie get their sixth badge. And Ash has met up with his cousin Riley. And Ash has another legendary to his team. The Sinnoh ones are only 2 left. He will get them eventually.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Manaphy, Leafeon, Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staravia, Prinplup, Gortle, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Chimchar, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxio**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	91. Sinnoh Chapter 13

Sinnoh Chapter 13

Ash and his friends are taking a boat back to the main island, but Team Rocket's attack makes Pikachu, Sylveon and Piplup thrown out of the sea. They end up at an island. They see a school of Mantyke bringing pieces of rock upstream to a waterfall, where a Corphish stacks the rocks around a glowing jewel. Corphish explains that it all started one stormy night, when something flying over the island was struck by lightning and crashed. When Corphish and Mantyke went to investigate, they found an unusual orb that glows in response to the rocks of Diablo's Ocean.

"Hey, Sylveon, do you think what I think it is?" Pikachu asks.

"Yes. It looks like Ash's Deoxys." Sylveon says.

"What is Deoxys?" Piplup asks.

"It is also a mythical Pokemon who lives in space, Ash has rode a Rayquaza to capture him in space, and while traveling at Kanto, he says that he wants to explore the world so Ash lets him go." Pikachu says.

"Anyway, let's help him wake up." Sylveon says.

As the Pokémon drop off their latest cargo of rocks, the jewel glows brightly as if about to awaken. But Team Rocket and their Magikarp sub pop up to seize Pikachu, Sylveon and Piplup, only to be stopped by Staravia and Mantine. Right behind them are Ash and his friends on Officer Jenny's speedboat.

Before a battle can break out, the jewel transforms into a Deoxys, which generates a magnetic force as it taps the rocks—that are in fact meteorites—for energy. Team Rocket tries to grab this Legendary Pokémon but it easily destroys their submarine and saves our heroes from the falling debris.

"Deoxys, so it is you." Ash says as Deoxys bows to him.

"So Ash, is this your Pokemon?" Tox asks.

"Yes. I let him explore the world, so I guess you are finished and you land here?" Ash asks Deoxys.

"Yes. I will be heading back to your father and train with other Pokemon." He says as he takes off to the sky, where an aurora has appeared overhead.

"But why does he land here?" Dawn asks.

"Maybe Deoxys use the meteorites in Diablo's Ocean to recharge their energy?" Ash asks.

* * *

Then Officer Jenny takes our reunited heroes to Chocovine Town. When they arrive there, Ash and his friends see a Phione Festival.

"Hey, since we have a Manaphy, why don't we let him out?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie replies as they sends out Manaphy.

"Papa, Mama, what's up?" Manaphy asks.

"This is a festival for Phione and Manaphy, so I want you to spend with us through the festival." Ash replies.

"Yeah! Play time." Manaphy cheers as he goes with Pikachu.

Dawn says, "Wow, he is energetic."

"Yeah. But he is Manaphy after all." Ash replies.

Just then, when they get back, Manaphy is holding an egg, much to their shock.

"Where do you get that egg?" Ash asks.

"Phione gives me." He points at the ocean.

Then the egg starts to glow, and a Phione appears.

"It is a Phione…" Tox says.

Then he wakes up and starts to say Ash and Lillie Papa and Mama, causing the two to blush once more and Pikachu and the others to giggle. Manaphy is also happy to have a brother.

But Team Rocket tries to steal both Mythical Pokemon, Manaphy and Phione use Ice Beam to put Team Rocket on ice so Pikachu can blast them into the sky. Ash then captures him with a Pokeball and enjoy the rest of the festival.

* * *

Dawn and Pachirisu are practicing for the Chocovine Contest, just a day away. Pachirisu's reward for hard work is a delicious Poffin treat, but Dawn's Mamoswine and another Coordinator's Gabite deny Pachirisu even a single bite of Poffin. Pachirisu uses a new move, Super Fang, to attack Gabite for stepping on its Poffin, but doesn't even make a dent.

"What is the fuss?" A girl named Ursula comes to see what happens, then she sees Dawn.

"Wait, you are the Wallace Cup winner with the famous Coordinator, Ash Ketchum."

"Yes." Dawn says.

"But it is an accident, nobody can beat a mythical that easily, I can tell Ash is holding back on you."

This cause Dawn to get angry. This time Ash comes to them and try to stop the fight. Ursula sees Ash and have a different way to talk compare to Dawn. Ash says that he didn't hold back and said how strong Dawn is.

"You're right! Thanks to her I started working doubly hard, to become a better, more beautiful, more graceful Coordinator. You know I should thank you for defeating me Dawn, because of you I am where I am today!" She mocks and leaves.

"That girl…" Dawn says in anger.

"Calm down, Dawn, you can win against her." Lillie says as she tries to calm her down.

The next day, the Chocovine Contest begins with Dawn's Lopunny displaying its aerial Ice Beam skills. Next, Jessie puts on her Jessilina disguise and shows off her Yanmega. Then it's Ursula's turn, and her Wormadam (Sandy Cloak) takes the Contest by Sandstorm. All three make it to the second round and begin to battle their way to the top, where Ursula and Gabite defeat Jessie and Carnivine.

"Wow, she is good." Dawn says.

"Yeah, she can be a great rival, too." Ash says.

"What do you think, Mamoswine?" Dawn asks, only to be getting a snore.

That sets the stage for a final round battle between Ursula and Dawn, and even Dawn's disobedient Mamoswine starts paying attention to the action.

Ursula's Gabite is up against Dawn's Pachirisu, and Pachirisu's spinning dodges or Super Fang attack don't affect Gabite one bit. Things look bad for Pachirisu, but Dawn keeps her cool and leads Pachirisu to a comeback. First it counters Gabite's Stone Edge with Discharge, then uses its tail to block Gabite's Dragon Claw. As Pachirisu spins into a Super Fang attack, time is called: Dawn and Pachirisu win.

"I win!" Dawn cheers for her victory, Ursula says, "A perfect example of being saved by the bell." And walks away.

Dawn is awarded the fourth ribbon, they then leave the town heading to Snowpoint City.

* * *

They are stranded at the blizzard, until a Froslass comes to the rescue. After taking them to a cave, she says, "Can you help me, my daughter has been missing."

"What happened?" Ash asks.

"I last time offered a human to rest here after the blizzard, but then he turned out to be a poacher and stole my daughter away from me." She says.

Ash says, "So a Poacher, don't worry, I will go find her." Ash says as he walks off.

"Wait, Ash. Let me go, too." Lillie says.

"Okay, Dawn, Tox , stay here and take care of Froslass, okay?"

"Leave it to us." Dawn says.

Ash and Lillie are outside in the blizzard, Ash asks, "Are you sure you want to come? You look like you are going to fall asleep."

"It is fine. I have to endure this if I want to be an Ice Master." She says.

They find the poacher and tells him to hand over the Shiny Snorunt, but the poacher sends out Glalie to block them. Ash sends out Magmortar while Lillie sends out Bastiodon to defeat the Poacher and save the Snorunt. Ash also calls Officer Jenny to take him away.

Back at the cave, Froslass is happy to see her daughter back, then Snorunt decides to evolve, she touches the Dawn Stone Froslass gives to her. Then they decide to join Ash and Lillie.

* * *

Then they see a Pokeringer competition again. Ash says, "Wow, there is a Pokeringer, too."

"You have attended once, don't you?" Tox asks.

"Yes, with my Swellow in Hoenn." Ash replies. Ash then goes to register for the compitition.

The competition begins with Ash and Staravia facing a Trainer named Taylor and his Skarmory. The two Pokémon battle over the ring before Staravia takes advantage of a sudden wind gust to hit Skarmory with Aerial Ace and win the match.

What shocks them is that Paul is also attending. He will battle a four-year straight champion with his Dragonite. Paul is able to read the wind, so as the two Pokémon battle furiously over the ring, he tells Honchkrow to ride the current. Honchkrow gets behind Dragonite and, thanks to its Super Luck Ability, knocks Dragonite out in one blow. Next up are James and Yanmega, facing a boy and his Skiploom. The two stare each other down, studying the wind for the right moment to act. Alas, James can't actually read the wind at all, and Skiploom wins while Yanmega struggles in the breeze.

The competition continues until it's down to Ash vs. Paul in the final round. Ash's Staravia gets to the ring first but Paul's Honchkrow is a tough foe, and the battle goes back and forth until Honchkrow finally knocks Staravia to the ground. As Honchkrow dives in for the knockout blow, Staravia takes to the air and evolves into Staraptor. Still, Staraptor's new Close Combat move can't stop Honchkrow from getting ahead of it. Yet at the last second, Staraptor uses its wing to knock the ring onto the pole, making Ash the winner.

Back on the ground, Paul scolds Honchkrow, telling it they lost due to its slow reactions before recalling it and then after a quick glance at Ash, leaves.

Ash is awarded the cup once more, then they are heading to the Snowpoint City.

* * *

Then Dawn and Mamoswine's bonding progress has changed since an Aggron attacks them. Mamoswine also starts to obey her, causing her to be happy.

Then they are resting at the Pokemon Center, until they see a poster of the Battle Hall's Fashion Show. So Ash and his friends all go there and watch it. They see a woman who is showing off, she wears some fashionable clothes, causing especially Dawn to stare at awe.

After the show is over, Ash says, "Wow, she is pretty good."

"Yeah. I want to meet her." Dawn says.

"Of course you can." The see Scott approaching them.

"Scott? Why are you here?"

"This is the Battle Hall, and Argenta is the Frontier Brain."

"What, so I can battle her?" Ash asks.

"Sure. How about I take you to her."

They follow Scott and go to the backstage, Argenta greets them all and knows Ash has 3 prints.

"So you are challenging this place the fourth. Well, you have to be very hard if you want to battle me. You have to fight 10 Pokemon each type." Argenta says.

"So that means Ash have to battle 180 Pokemon?" Tox asks.

"Don't worry, my Pokemon are easy to beat. It only tests your patience." Argenta says, "I will be the 180th to battle you."

Ash nods and starts the battle with her Pokemon. Like what she says, her Pokemon is easy to beat and he wins a lot of them. It takes him 5 hours to reach defeat the 9th Dragon Type Pokemon, Haxorus with Froslass.

"Wow, I can't believe Ash is so patient at this. If it is me, I will not fighting after the 50th round." Tox says.

"Yeah. He finally is going to fight Argenta."

When Argenta appears on the stage, she says, "My Battle Hall allows Trainers to mount challenges with their one favorite Pokémon. I imagine there were tense moments getting here with your chosen one. But understand that one shines the brightest when a challenge is overcome."

"I see, so that is why you want me to battle each of them."

"Yes. And since you pick me as the 10th Dragon Type, I will choose Dragonite."

"Sure, Froslass, you can keep up, right?" Ash asks the shiny one, she nods.

Froslass has used Icy Wind first, Argenta says, "It takes more than Type Advantage to win against me." She tells Dragonite to use Flamethrower, Ash tells her to dodge with Phantom Force. After a Tough Battle, Ash has won with Ice Shard.

"A good Trainer doesn't force their favorite on anyone. A good one keeps with their favorite without drama or fanfare. That is how I see it, at least. And, by the way I see it, you're an excellent Trainer!" She says to Ash and she gives him the print.

Scott says, "So that leaves only 1 more facility and you can win the Sinnoh Battle Frontier."

Ash says, "Yeah. I can't wait to face it."

Then they bid farewell and head towards Snowpoint City.

* * *

 **My bad, I forget the lake guardians, so it makes Ash have 4 legendaries left. And Ash has finished the 4th Battle Frontier. I will put a legendary in the fifth one, be sure to check it out.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Manaphy, Leafeon, Eevee, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Prinplup, Grotle, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Chimchar, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxio, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY)**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	92. Sinnoh Chapter 14

Sinnoh Chapter 14

Ash and his friends are training, until they are frozen suddenly, thanks to Magmortar and Chimchar, they are freed and see a Snover. He loves to pranks on someone, Lillie especially likes the pranks.

"You just like it because it is an Ice type, right?" Tox asks.

"Both." She replies and she asks Snover to stay for a while.

That night, Team Rocket sneaks over and kidnaps Snover, but the plan is cut short when Ash's Grotle easily rescues Snover, forcing Team Rocket to blast off.

The next day, Ash asks, "So Snover, do you want to come with us?"

Snover nods and lets himself caught. Lillie also cheers to have another Ice Type.

Ash and his friends arrive at Sandalstraw Town, Piplup and Prinplup are training when Prinplup glows and becomes Empoleon. Much to Ash's happiness.

"Hey, Dee-Dee." Kenny comes and greets Dawn, while she groans at the nickname.

"So Kenny, you are here for the contest, too?" Dawn asks.

"So you are, too. I have seen the Wallace Cup, congratulations on tying with Ash." Kenny says. "And Ash, you are here to participate, too?"

"Yes. This will be my last one if I win." Ash replies.

Then they see Dawn's Piplup feeling uncomfortable. Kenny says that it is close to evolving. Dawn becomes excited and urges him to evolve, but Piplup, who doesn't want to evolve, thinks that Dawn doesn't know everything and runs off.

"Hey, Piplup!" Dawn says as Piplup is out of sight.

"What is wrong with him?" Dawn says.

"Dawn, It is not right to force Piplup to evolve. Piplup likes to be Piplup, which is why he doesn't want to evolve." Ash says.

"No way…"

They try to find Piplup, but then Ash's Empoleon and Kenny's Prinplup are caught by Team Rocket, thanks to Piplup's help, they are saved.

"I am sorry, Piplup. I won't force you to evolve." Dawn says to him, then Nurse Joy gives her an Ever Stone and she gives it to Piplup.

The contest starts in the performance round, Jessie disguised as Jessilina is the first entrant and calls Mime Jr. for the Performance Stage. Jessie tells Mime Jr. to use Teeter Dance, and Mime Jr. sits on the floor in seemingly meditation which confuses the Contest Judges and the audience. However Mime Jr. soon unleashes its stored energy and uses Teeter Dance while on its head.

"Wow, she changes her style." Ash says.

"Yeah. But I won't lose to her." Kenny says.

Soon it's Kenny's turn, and he calls out his Machoke and tells it to use Focus Energy. This helps Machoke to show off its muscles. An enormous barbell weighing three times Machoke's body weight is lowered onto the stage. Machoke uses Strength to lift it with one arm and switches to the other. Kenny jumps up and handstands on top of the barbell Machoke is holding ending their presentation. The judges love it.

Ash is next, he sends out Froslass, Froslass uses Mist to covers the field, then using the Ghostly effects showing off the stage, causing the audience to cheer at the mysterious atmosphere.

Dawn sends out Cherrim and does an opposite show from Ash, which also gains cheers from the judges and audience.

At the stands, Dawn's Mamoswine is watching, Lillie asks, "Mamoswine, so how is it?"

Mamoswine just goes back to sleep, causing Lillie to sweat drop.

Ash, Dawn, Kenny and Jessie all advance to the next round, Dawn has beaten Jessie with Rapidash, causing her to fume in anger.

Then Dawn is facing Kenny. Dawn uses Rapidash while Kenny uses Prinplup, which is a bad matchup to her. And Rapidash is defeated by Prinplup, which causes Dawn to think she was hung up on getting her fifth Ribbon. Ash tells her that she has done a good job. Dawn asks him to win.

Ash sends out Ambipom while Kenny uses Prinplup. Prinplup uses Bubble Beam, while Ambipom hits it back with Focus Punch. Kenny does the same as he tells Prinplup to use Metal Claw. After taking a lot of time to do this, Ambipom uses Swift to end Prinplup. Ash wins the fifth ribbon.

"I still have a long way to go if I want to beat you." Kenny says.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ash says.

* * *

After the contest ends, Kenny leaves and bid farewell. Then not long after, Ash is hit by Barry again.

"Brother? Barry? What are you doing here?" Dawn asks.

"There is a Ping Pong tournament holding tomorrow, we are here to participate." Lucas says.

Ash and his friends all hear it and decides to join. When they are training, Ambipom shoots the ball so hard and thanks to a person named O, he catches it and tosses back to them. O is the Champion according to Barry, so Ash is willing to battle him.

In the tournament, Ash and Ambipom has advanced to the finals and fights O.

Though O quickly takes the lead against Ash and Ambipom, Ash is determined to fight back. But when he tries to return Shiftry's shot, it smashes his paddle into pieces!

As Ash helplessly watches, Ambipom takes over, using its tails to play O and Shiftry at the same time. Ambipom wins the second of their three matches and Ash gets a replacement paddle for the third match, but O still wins and moves on to win the entire tournament.

"Aww… I thought you can advance." Lillie says to Ash.

"Yeah…" Ash says in depressed tone.

O comes to them and asks, "Your Ambipom is a strong one. If you don't mind, I want to take her as a student."

This has shocked Ash, Lillie and Ambipom. O says that when she learns all the moves I can offer, he will return her back to Ash. This causes Ash and Lillie to ponder. Ash then decides to let Ambipom decides, she choose to go with O for now. O takes her Pokeball and says that he will be training at Kanto and he is welcoming them to come.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Snowpoint City, Ash and Lillie are training with Chimchar and Eevee, then Eevee evolves into Glaceon, much to Lillie's surprise.

"Glaceon!" Lillie hugs her, then Ash says, "Guess we have all the Sinnoh Ice types."

"You are right. Wow, I can't believe it." Lillie says.

Then they meet up with Zoey, she says that Snowpoint City is her hometown.

"So they are your friends? Zoey?"

They turn around and see a girl approach them.

"Everyone, this is my childhood friend Candice, she is also the Ice type gym leader here."

This immediately catches Lillie's attention, as she bombards her a lot of questions.

"How about I take you to see the class?" Candice asks. They know that Candice is a school teacher like Roxanne, so they all go there and Ash and Lillie shares their experience and answer the quizes. Team Rocket tries to interrupt and steal Pokemon, but Ash uses Snover, which evolves into Abomasnow to defeat them and blast them off.

"So you have an Abomasnow, too?" Candice asks.

"In fact, we have every Ice type in this region thanks to Lillie who wants to be an Ice type master." Ash says.

"Well, then I am looking forward to battle you." Candice says.

The next day, Ash and Lillie are standing at one field while Candice stands at the another. Zoey also comes and watches the battle.

"So they are having tag battles?" Zoey asks.

"They often do that since they share their Pokemon." Tox replies.

"Wow, this is the first time I am hearing that two trainers share Pokemon." Zoey says.

Candice says, "You don't mind if I use Mega evolution, right?"

"Sure. We have face Mega evolutions before." Ash says.

Candice sends out Sneasel and Snover first. Ash sends out Steelix and Lillie sends out Bastiodon. Sneasel has advantage at an Ice field and do some damage to the Steel Types. And Snover also proves well by knocking out Steelix with some powerful Ice Types even Steelix binds him. Ash then sends out Chimchar. Bastiodon defeats Sneasel with Rock Climb and then Chimchar also defeats Snover with a powerful Flamethrower.

Candice sends out Medicham and Abomasnow next.

"Her Abomasnow is something that should watch out." Zoey says.

"How come?" Dawn asks.

"Now, Abomasnow, mega evolve!" Candice yells as Ash and Lillie starts to get worry. Bastiodon gets defeat by a Focus Punch and a Wood Hammer. Lillie says, "Ash, you don't mind lending me him, right?"

Ash sees through her mind and says, "Sure." He passes the Pokeball to Lillie.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Lillie calls out him and mega evolves him. Then they decides to focus on one Pokemon, Ash face Abomasnow with Chimchar while Lillie face Medicham with Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario and Medicham are having close combat fight, but then Medicham loses with a Bone Rush. At the same time, Chimchar uses the ice Abomasnow breaks to hop on it, thinking it like surfing to make Abomasnow confused. Ash tells Chimchar to finish it with Flame Wheel. Chimchar charges forward quickly and hits Abomasnow's chest dead center. It continues to spin forward as Abomasnow goes flying backwards, its feet sliding across the field. Abomasnow regains its footing and grabs the Flame Wheel, creating a huge steam cloud. Through the steam, Chimchar sees Abomasnow and prepares for another attack... but there's no need as Abomasnow has been knocked out. When the steam clears, Abomasnow tips forward and hits the ground.

"Medicham and Abomasnow is unable to battle, Chimchar and Lucario wins, which means the battle goes to Ash and Lillie!"

Ash and Lillie cheer with their Pokemon, Zoey says, "Wow, they are really strong."

"Sure is. Especially the Chimchar, he beats the Abomasnow no problem."

* * *

Back outside, Ash and Lillie are awarded the Icicle Badge. Then Lillie also gets an Abomasnowite. Suddenly, Paul comes and asks for a gym battle, but Candice says that she just battles Ash and decides to rest for now. When Ash asks how many badges he has, he just ignores them.

"Who is he?" Zoey asks Dawn.

"He is Paul, well he can say is Ash and Lillie's rival, but his training methods are a little…"

Tox and Dawn explains everything to her, she can't believe he released Ash's Chimchar because it is weak. Ash and Lillie tries to talk to Paul again, but Paul only says that they are fools. Causing Zoey to get angry and yells at him. But Paul ignores them and walks away.

The next day, Reggie comes to greet them, he also congratulates Ash and Lillie for the badges. Just then, they hear rumbling and see Battle Pyramid flying over.

"It is the Battle Pyramid!" Ash says in excitement.

"Do you know it?" Reggie asks.

"Of course. I challenged Brandon to a full 6 on 6 battle and won." Ash says.

"What, you beat it?" Paul says in shock.

"Yes. He has also been asked to become one." Scott then arrives. "Hello again, Ash."

"Hey Scott, what is Brandon doing here?" Ash asks.

"Follow me, I will take you to him."

They hops on Reggie's van and follows Scott's car.

"So Ash, you have completed the Battle Frontier in Kanto?" Reggie asks.

"Yes. I got all seven when I am traveling with my siblings there." Ash replies.

"I remember that you have challenged the Battle Frontier, too. But I didn't see your Pyramid Symbol." Lillie says.

"Yes, and it was the day I realized that I have a lot more to learn." Reggie suddenly turns serious.

They arrive at the Battle Pyramid, Brandon sees Ash and greets him.

"Nice to see you again, Ash. I heard that you are challenging the Sinnoh one, too."

"Yeah. I only have one facility left." Ash replies.

Brandon also notices Reggie and Paul, Paul says that he wants to challenge him.

"So Brandon, why are you here?" Lillie asks.

Scott says, "Brandon is going to transfer Battle Pyramid into Sinnoh Battle Frontier. And he is here to investigate the Snowpoint Temple."

Brandon then introduce the temple maiden, Maria, then he agrees to battle Paul.

Paul asks for a full battle without substitutions, then Reggie tells the gang, including Zoey and Candice about everything.

Reggie recalls the match, he had defeated the other six Frontier Brains and defeating Brandon would allow him to become a Frontier Brain candidate. Paul has just started his Pokémon journey with Turtwig and took time out from his first journey through Sinnoh to travel to Kanto in order to watch Reggie's battle. Despite his best efforts, Brandon defeated Reggie without losing a Pokémon. Paul and his Turtwig were both shocked that Reggie lost to Brandon and was unable to defeat any of his Pokémon. Brandon harshly tells Reggie that while it was an enjoyable battle, there was nothing special or unique about Reggie's battle style, and Brandon finishes by asking Reggie where his inner strength is. Paul took these words to heart, vowing to find his inner strength with his Turtwig being just as determined as well.

"Yes, this is what happened when Reggie challenges." Scott says.

"I have also been asked the same question after I complete the maze. But then I have realized the answer, which makes me win against him." Ash says.

Faced with Brandon's Regirock, Paul swaps his Magmar out for Hariyama, but Regirock easily defeats Hariyama and then Electabuzz. Brandon sends in Registeel so Paul sends in Magmar, but Magmar isn't even making a dent on Registeel. Paul switches in Nidoking instead, and Registeel scores an easy win.

Paul is quickly losing his cool; once Brandon's Regice wipes the floor with Paul's Lairon and then paralyzes Paul's Ursaring, Paul gives up and lets Brandon's Regirock knock his Ursaring out. Magmar is all Paul has left, but Regirock easily defeats Magmar too.

"Wow, a complete loss…" Ash says.

Brandon says, "You and your Pokemon fought well, but is that your true battle? You have let your emotions betray you. I will battle you once again."

Paul bows to him and tries to leave. Reggie asks, "Ash, how about you and Paul have a full battle at the Lake Acuity?"

"Sure, I am okay with that." Ash says. Paul just gives a whatever look and leaves.

* * *

Suddenly, they get a report that J are targeting the Snowpoint Temple, so Ash and his friends including Brandon rushes there.

Regigigas awakes from the slumbers and is angry at being awake, so he starts to destroy everything. Brandon takes out the Master Ball and tries to capture him, but J and her Ariados comes and ties them up.

"I won't let you fail my plans once more." She says. Brandon tries to call his 3 Golems to help, but they are being controlled by Regigigas and starts the destruction. And J has been chasing them.

"What should we do now?" Dawn asks after they escaped.

"We should stop Regigigas now." Ash says as he tosses out his own Regigigas.

"Young boy, so you have a Regigigas, too?" Brandon asks.

"Yes. I got the 3 Golems, too. Thanks to them I know how to beat you." Ash replies.

"I see."

Two Regigigas face each other and push at each other. Hunter J tries to catch him, but the 3 Golems and Brandon blocks the attack and turns into stones. J then retreats after hearing that the deal is cancelled. Ash also use Hidden Power to restore them.

After that, Brandon says that the reason he moves the pyramid from Kanto to Sinnoh is because he is asked to protect the temple with the 3 Golems. And Ash and his friends bid farewell to them.

* * *

While they are on the train heading to Lake Acuity, a man comes with 4 lunchboxes, saying that he bought too much and asks Ash and his friends for help.

"What a minute…" Ash then takes out his mask. "Agent Looker?"

Looker then shushes him, then he greets them quietly.

"Nice to see you again, Ash, Lillie."

After introductions, Ash asks if he is here for Team Galactic, he nods and Ash and Lillie tells him about their encounters with the boss and how they steal the Orbs. When the train has arrived at the destination, Looker asks Ash and Lillie to contact him if they find more.

When they arrive at Lake Acuity, Ash and Paul have their full battle. Paul sends out Torterra first, while Ash sends out Gliscor. Gliscor tries to obscure its moves by kicking up dust, but the trick has no effect. Then Ash orders Gliscor to stay on the offense-and that overconfidence leads Gliscor straight into Torterra's attack! With Gliscor injured, Ash must switch in Staraptor. Torterra is tired too, but Paul keeps it in the battle just long enough to hit Staraptor with Stone Edge. But Torterra has defeated by Acrobatics. Next, Paul switches in Weavile, which has the speed to keep up with Staraptor. Even so, Staraptor still beats Weavile, and it's time for another round of changes: Paul chooses Electabuzz, Ash sends in Grotle.

To Ash's surprise, Electabuzz uses Light Screen and promptly switches out for Honchkrow. Grotle is itching to settle an old score with Honchkrow, but Honchkrow still has a type advantage and the protection of Light Screen. Honchkrow and Grotle are both knocked out when Grotle uses Double Edge.

Next is Pikachu versus Magmortar. Pikachu lands the first attack, only to be burned by Magmortar's Flame Body Ability. The longer the battle lasts, the worse it will be for Pikachu. Ash soon switches Pikachu out for Floatzel, Floatzel knocks out Magmortar with a Pursuit before Paul can switch out. Floatzel can use its type advantage against Magmortar. Even after Ursaring powers up with Bulk Up, Ash isn't worried; he's confident in Floatzel's fighting ability and countershield technique. Ash changes his mind after seeing Ursaring in action, but Floatzel wants to keep battling. Ash agrees, which is a mistake: Ursaring's next hit knocks Floatzel out of the match.

Staraptor is up next for Ash but when it gets into close combat with Ursaring, Ursaring hammers it to the ground. Paul switches to Electabuzz so Ash sends in Chimchar, but it's another decoy move: Electabuzz sets up Light Screen to protect Ursaring Thanks to Light Screen, Ursaring hasn't hurt from Chimchar's attacks, Ash sends out Gliscor, Ursaring simply uses Brutal Swing to defeat Gliscor. Pikachu volunteers to battle next. Although Pikachu's Static Ability paralyzes Ursaring, it uses the Guts Ability to power through the paralysis and smash Pikachu into Lake Acuity. Now Ash only has Chimchar left!

Ash's Chimchar is eager to show its stuff. After its Flamethrower knocks out Ursaring, Chimchar is so psyched that it evolves into Monferno and picks up a new move: Mach Punch! Paul brings in Electabuzz, who has the defensive moves to keep Monferno's attacks at bay. Monferno burns with the will to win, but it all comes down to Monferno's Mach Punch versus Electabuzz's Thunder Punch. When the smoke clears, both Pokemon faints, so the match is a draw.

"You finally grown stronger, but you are still pathetic." Paul says as he leaves with Reggie. Ash, who sees Monferno and his other 5 Pokemon are hurt badly, he thinks that he can't face them and runs away.

"Ash!" Everyone yells, Lillie says, "Tox, you go heal up Ash's Pokemon with Nurse Joy. I will go find him."

Tox nods as she leaves with Sylveon. They find Ash lying on the ground.

"Ash, are you okay?"

Ash says, "It is my fault, Pikachu and the others are badly injured…"

Lillie says, "Don't you blame yourself. It is true that Paul is ruthless, but they have give it their all, you should be happy with yourself."

"But…" Ash says.

"Don't you see. We often loses and hurts badly, but what makes us grow is that we learn from our mistakes." Lillie smiles.

"You are right. Paul is a strong opponent. I just have to win back again." Ash says.

Suddenly, they see a projection from the lake, Lillie says, "It is the 3rd one."

"Yeah. This is probably Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon… I think… he is also cheering me up…" Ash says.

"Your Pokemon will be happy to see you again, why don't you go find them?" Sylveon asks.

"Sure." Ash says as he stands up.

When they arrive, they see Team Rocket trying to steal his Pokemon, but thanks to his 6 Pokemon who just recovers, they are blasting off again.

Ash is tackled to the hug by his Pokemon, and then they vow to become much stronger. Dawn and Tox is also happy to see the Ash they know is back.

* * *

 **Now that this chapter wraps up some major battles, and sorry if I condense the battles. And Ambipom will be back to Ash and his friends in the later Arcs.**

 **And finally, the next chapter is going to be the Arceus movie. I have been waiting for so long to write this.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Manaphy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Prinplup, Grotle, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Monferno, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxio, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	93. Sinnoh Chapter 15

Sinnoh Chapter 15

Ash and his friends are passing by a town named Michina Town. When they see the place, Ash starts to not feel well.

"It is Michina Town…" Ash says in a bitter tone.

"Ash, why are you angry?" Dawn asks.

Lillie says, "Ash, just calm down." Ash reads her mind and she says, "I know what you are angry about. I am sure you can get your things back."

Ash and his friends go to a pond, where Pikachu, Sylveon and Piplup are drinking the water, suddenly, a spacial distortion opens and then starts to blow. Just then, three person comes and one of them is Dia while Ash doesn't recognize the other two.

"Dia, can you help them?" The girl asks.

"No need to tell me." Dia says as he changes his form and grabs the Pokemon back to Ash. After returning the Pokémon to their Trainers, Dialga uses Roar of Time to close it up.

But then, Gina in her Pokemon form appears and says, "I finally find you! You idiot!" She yells.

"You are still mad at that?" Dia asks.

"You locked me inside my world, and I almost lost my job! I am willing to kill you!"

Then the two fight each other, the girl tries to use her special ability to touch a Pokémon's heart to reach and calm Gina, however Gina is so full of rage that her attempts fail and she is caught by her partner.

"Stop it! Gina!" Ash calls out to them, Gina finally sees Ash and his group, then she calms down.

Dia says, "Gina, I am sorry about what happened. But can you find Dad and others now?"

Gina says, "Fine. But I will not forgive you." She says as she leaves.

Then Ash and his friends meet the two people, who introduces them selves as Sheena and Kevin.

Sheena sees Ash and says, "You… I don't know why, you feel so different."

"Well, I don't know why." Ash replies to her.

Suddenly, Dia also being sucked into the distortion, but Palkia comes and saves him.

"Thank you for help each other." Sheena says to them, as Dia and Palmo only thinks to go back and warn others about Ash's arrival at Michina, then they leave.

They have gone inside the ruins, and Sheena starts to explain about the story of Arceus.

Dawn asks, "Arceus is the legendary who creates the universe, right?"

"Yes. Have you heard of the story of Arceus?" Kevin asks. Only Dawn shakes her head.

"Well, It is said that the planet was in serious danger from being destroyed by meteorites. However Arceus helped to destroy the meteorites, but in the process lost the seventeen Life Plates that normally helped it defend against any possible attack." Tox says.

"Arceus's death appeared to be inevitable when a man named Damos helped Arceus retrieve the Plates and ensured its survival. At the time Michina Town was a desolate wasteland but Arceus, in gratitude at being saved, used five of its Plates to create the Jewel of Life which helped transform the wasteland into a paradise. Arceus put its own life at risk to create the Jewel of Life, however when the day came that Damos was supposed to return it he instead betrayed Arceus and attacked it. He believed that returning the Jewel of Life would doom Michina Town and cause it to return to its previous state. Arceus, filled with unspeakable fury at being betrayed by Damos after risking its life to help him, destroyed the shrine but was injured so was forced to sleep and recover but it was known that eventually Arceus would return and unleash its wrath upon the planet." Lillie adds.

Ash just stay silent, then goes the same with the two companions.

Dawn asks, "How do you know the story?"

"We have heard a lot of story from Cynthia back at the Summer Camp." Lillie says.

Sheena says, "I see, so you all know the story."

Sheena then says, "Since the Alamos Town and the Glacidea fields incidents, we have noticed that Arceus has been awaken. Damos is my ancestor."

Lillie and the others are shocked, but Ash just not talking, he then puts his Pokeball to Lillie.

Sheena takes out the Jewel of Life, she says, "I know what Damos did is wrong, so I am more than willing to return the Jewel of Life when he comes."

Dawn says, "Wow, it looks beautiful."

Tox says, "It sure is. What do you think, Ash?"

Ash just walks forward, then all of a sudden, he feels angry and smash it on the ground.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah. We need it to give it back to Arceus." Kevin says. "And you just break it?"

"That is a fake one, the Jewel I made won't be broken. You try to fool me by giving me the fake one, be prepared to be punished!" Ash says in a cold and scary voice and then blast the Judgement to everyone, they barely dodge and then Ash changes into his Pokemon form and goes outside.

"Ash is the Arceus all along?" Dawn asks.

"This is what I feared…" Lillie says. " He is being consumed in anger."

"But how, I don't know that it is a fake." Sheena says.

She tries to use her ability to talk to Ash, but his rage sends her back.

Ash fires a Thunderbolt on them, until Dia, Palmo and Gina come and shield them.

"You guys alright?" Adam, Mark, Serena, Minami, Zossie and Emma also come.

Lillie says, "Thank god you come."

Mark says, "Oh Tox, you are here as well?"

"Yes. But no time to explain. Ash has finally in a rampage." Tox says.

"I know. Gina has called us here."

As Lillie introduce Dawn to them, Dia says to Ash. "Ash, calm down, will you?"

"You don't know it, I have given them a chance to redeem themselves, but they try to return a fake Jewel. If you want to protect them, I will destroy you, too." Ash says as he attacks them with Judgement.

Then Adam says, "Sheena, so you try to return the fake jewel to my son?"

"I don't know it is a fake, please trust me." Sheena says.

"I see. So you don't even know where Damos hid the real one."

Then they see Dia being crashed towards them. Adam says, "Dia, can you use your ability to take them back in time?"

"I need Celebi's help to do so." He says as he groans in pain.

"Ash doesn't give me Celebi to train, so Lillie, you have it, don't you?"

"Yes." Lillie sends out Celebi, who goes over to Adam and learns the news.

"So Lillie, Dawn, Tox, Sheena, I trust you four to go back and time to save Ash, os that okay?"

Lillie says, "Yes. We will." Lillie also sends out Mewtwo, Mew, Ho-oh, Latias, Latios, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai and Shaymin to go battle Ash with Serena and Emma helps commanding.

"You all are going to stop me and protect those humans?" Ash roars at them.

Mewtwo says, "It is you who tells us that not humans are all bad, but now you are going to wipe out humanity?"

Ash fires Dark Pulse at him, Mew uses Barrier to block it. "Ash is now not in control, we must try to snap him out." Mew says to Mewtwo and he nods.

Meanwhile, Lillie, Dawn, Sheena and Tox arrive at the hours before Arceus takes the Jewel. They are surrounded by a group of armed soldiers. Then a man comes and puts everyone except Sheena into Hypnosis.

"Now talk, who are you and what do you want?" The man asks.

"I am from the future, I am here to warn about the events which are going to happen."

The man catches interest and then takes her with him, as the Pokemon and the rest of the three are taking to the dungeon.

Lillie, Dawn and Tox are at the dungeon where Damos at, then they regain their control of themselves.

"Hey, you are Damos!" Tox says.

"Huh, you guys know me?" Damos asks.

"We are from future which is 1000 years from now." Lillie says.

"The future?" Damos says in a confuse tone.

Dawn says, "We have come here because Arceus is rampaging in our world."

"What, Arceus?" Damos asks.

"Damos, please listen to us. We heard the legend that you are going to betray Arceus by giving him a fake Jewel and even asks Pokemon to hurt him."

"What are you talking about, I won't ever betray Arceus." He says sternly.

"But it is the truth, Arceus is destroying the future." Tox says.

"So you won't ever betray him, right?" Lillie asks.

"Of course not, Ash is my friend!" Damos says.

"Ash?" Dawn asks.

"Oh, it is Arcues' name. He tells me after I save him from the meteorite." Damos says.

"Yes. It is true. The Arceus who is rampaging is also named Ash. So it is the same one after all." Lillie says.

Damos is confused about Lillie's sudden outburst, Tox says, "Lillie in our world is who Ash loves and cares, he even shares his Pokemon with her when he is traveling."

"I see."

Lillie then have a light bulb in her head and says, "I know it. Damos, who sends you to jail?"

"His name is Marcus, he is once my subordinate." He replies.

"Lillie, what are you thinking?" Dawn asks.

"Today is the day when Damos is going to betray Arceus, but Damos is here now. So maybe Marcus used Hypnosis to control Damos and betray Arceus."

"I guess this makes sense." Tox says.

"So you say that Marcus will control me to betray Arceus?" Damos asks.

"Yes. We need to stop him." Lillie replies.

At the meantime, Pikachu, Sylveon and Piplup with a Spiky eared Pikachu comes to them through the wall.

"Pikachu, Sylveon!" Lillie hugs the two Pokemon. While Dawn hugs Piplup.

"I am glad you are safe." Lillie says.

"Yeah, thanks to our ancestor." Pikachu says. "We realize that we are siblings." Sylveon says to Lillie.

"Wow, what a shocking news." Lillie says to them.

Pichu gives Damos the keys and they are out of the cell. But then when they arrive at the place, they hear a loud roar.

"How could you betray me?!"

"Uh oh, the betrayal has started!" Dawn says.

"We need to find Marcus!" Lillie says.

Damos and Tox go to find Sheena and Lillie and Dawn face Marcus.

"How do you get out of here?" Marcus asks.

"You don't need to know, now hand over the Jewel of Life!"

"If I return the Jewel, the world will become like the way it was! And I won't let it happen!"

Ash, meanwhile, is losing strength under the force of Marcus's attack, and without some of its Life Plates begins to die from the constant bombardment.

Damos and Sheena combine their power and manage to touch the hearts of Damos' Pokémon, which are being controlled by the armor they wear.

"Now destroy the Armor!" Lillie and Dawn command their Pokemon as they destroy the armor.

"Pikachu, snatch that Jewel of Life!" Lillie says as Pikachu takes it with him.

"Now let's go." Lillie says as she and the two Pokemon rush towards Ash.

But then, with the Silver Water still pouring, the Pokemon and leople from the future starts to disappear.

"What is happening?" Tox looks at his body.

"Our body is disappearing…" Sheena says.

Damos notices it and tries to reach Arceus again.

Lilloe then jumps down to the bottom, she reaches the hand with the Jewel to him.

"Ash, the Jewel of life, I have got it back to you." Lillie says, but Ash didn't reply.

Then Sylveon and Pikachu soon vanishes, Lillie bursts out of tears, "Please Ash, you say that we will be together, Is that all a lie?" Lillie then kneels down.

"Even I will not exist, I will always love you…" She says as her face is starting to disappear.

Then Arceus suddenly glows and reabsorb the Jewel, causing the disappearing to restored to life.

"Ash!" Lillie excitedly says.

"Is what you said true? Are you the one who save me?" Arceus looks at the three.

"Yes. I am Lillie, I am from 1000 years in the future, these two are your Pokemon in the future."

Ash then looks at them, then says, "Lillie, thank you for saving me." He bows to her.

"Not only me, she nods at her friends and Damos. "We all have saved you."

Damos then says, "Ash, now you have been saved, what should we do to my subordinate who tries to kill you?"

Ash looks at him and says, "Give him your worst penalty. And that is it."

"Yes, Ash."

That evening, Ash says, "So Lillie, you say that we will be meeting again, right?"

"Yes. And we will be together." She says.

"Please keep your promise, right now I am going to sleep. I hope things go like you said." Ash then flies away.

Sheeena says to Damos, "Now it is time for us to go back."

Damos says, "I see. I hope to see the wonderful future you have lived." Then he bids farewell to others.

Back at the real world, Lillie and the others see that everyone has fallen, including Mark, Serena, and the rest of Pokemon. Adam is still struggling against his own son.

Lillie rushes towards and says, "Ash! Stop it!"

Ash then sees her, he begins to remember.

"L..lillie…"

Ash then starts to fall down into the ground and changes back to his original form, and the history is rewriting. The destruction is being restored, and everyone is awaking.

"Ash!" Lillie rushes towards him, Adam also comes and says, "He is fine. Well done, Lillie. I can see you truly loves him." Lillie starts to blush.

Serena and Emma helps putting Ash's legendary back to the Pokeballs. Ash also slowly waking up.

"Uh…." When Ash slowly sit up, Lillie immediately gives him a kiss. Causing everyone to have their jaws dropped.

After the two separates, Ash says, "You keep your promise, from 1000 years ago…"

"Yes. I said I won't leave you. It will not change."

Then Ash apologizes to others, which they accept and leave the place.

After part ways with Sheena and Kevin, the group are on the way, Tox asks, "Ash, what does it feel like when you have your plates back?"

"I don't need to worry about being hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt." He smirks at Pikachu, who groans at first then jumps to his shoulder.

* * *

Traversing Mt. Coronet on their way to Lilypad Town and Dawn's next Contest, our heroes discover a lost pink Shellos. They soon learn that it lives on the west side of Mt. Coronet, but has mysteriously wound up lost on the east side. Agreeing to take Shellos back home to its herd, our Heroes meet up again with Mr. Looker, who quickly heads out of the Pokémon Center just as they do.

Meanwhile, we discover that Team Galactic is inside Mt. Coronet and up to their evil doings, as usual. But when our heroes accidentally walk into Team Galactic's operations, they are soon tied up.

"So you are the kids who have Dialga and Palkia by your side, huh? To bad, when we find the Gateway to Spear Pillar, we will take it from you." One of the scientist, Charon says.

Fortunately, a disguised Mr. Looker bursts on the scene and ultimately frees Ash and friends.

Team Galactic continues their research, but they have found empty handed.

"Retreat for now." Charon says as they leave the place.

With everyone safe and in one piece, our heroes bid Mr. Looker a fond farewell, return the pink Shellos safely to its herd, and their journey to Lilypad Town continues once more.

Ash and his friends are back to Twinleaf Town, they go to Dawn's house, which is a big house much to their shock. Johanna greets them and tells them about the Twinleaf Festival. Dawn then challenges her mother to a contest battle, but with the comparison with a novice trainer and a Top Coordinator, Dawn lost badly to her mother.

Then they hear that Professor Oak and Jullie are going to be here, the heroes are excited to meet them. They are stranded on the way due to a flat tire, so Team Rocket tries to disguise as Professor Oak and Jullie.

"They dare to pose as me?" Jullie is a little frustrated, thanks to Lillie and Professor Oak who calm her down, they have revealed the fakes and sends them flying.

* * *

 **I finally finished. And Ash and Lillie kissed! Yes! The next chapter is the final Battle Frontier, be sure to read it.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Manaphy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Prinplup, Grotle, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Monferno, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxio, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	94. Sinnoh Chapter 16

Sinnoh Chapter 16

The group meet Barry and Lucas on the way, they all go to the strange circus tent, which their Pokemon becomes twice as big as themselves.

After the strange encounter, they are greeted by a man.

"Dad!" Barry says to his father. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for the festival, Barry care to explain who your friends are?"

"Oh, everyone, meet my Dad, Palmer. He is also the Tower Tycoon at the Battle Tower, in other words, the frontier brain." Barry gloats.

Ash says, "You are the Frontier Brain? Can I challenge you to a battle?" Ash asks.

"Hey, it is me who should battle Dad first." Barry says.

"Calm down, Barry. So you are Ash Ketchum. How many prints do you have?" He asks.

"You are the only one left." Ash says as he shows the 4 prints.

"You got four already? I am gonna fine you for not telling me!" Barry says.

"Stop fining people, Barry." Palmer says. "Well, Ash. Since we have held a tournament for the Twinleaf Festival, If you win the tournament, I will battle you." Palmer says.

"Sure."

Barry and Dawn also wants to join in the tournament. So they also register. At the Battle Tower, Johanna also helps announce the battles. Many battles quickly pan on screen as the timeline jumps to the final match, with Ash and Barry going at it. Ultimately, Pikachu bests Empoleon as Ash wins the battle tournament, upsetting both Dawn and Barry.

"So you win, I accept you challenge." Palmo says as he comes to the field.

"Wow, I wonder how Ash and Palmer is going to battle…" Tox says.

"Maybe it will a be a surprise." They turn around and see Scott and Brandon coming.

"Scott? Brandon? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"We heard that Ash is challenging his last Frontier battle, so we come to see it."

"That young boy shouldn't get cocky like he was if he wants to win." Brandon says.

"But Dad is going to beat him!" Barry says.

Johanna announces that the battle will be one on one, Palmer sends out Cresselia, much to the audience's shock.

"Your dad has a legendary?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah. Ash can't beat him." Barry gloats.

"Maybe or maybe not." Lillie says.

Ash says, "I see you get a Creselia, but you know what, two can play a game. Go Darkrai!"

The audience also looks in awe at the sight of the nightmare Pokemon.

"Ash has a Darkrai?!" Barry says in shock.

"It seems the battle has become interesting." Professor Oak and Jullie also comes and watch the battle.

Cresselia and Darkrai has clashes each other many times, but this time Ash finally let Darkrai puts her to sleep using Dark Void. Then using Nightmares to end Cresselia off.

"What an amazing battle, Ash has won against Palmer, the Tower Tycoon, please cheer for him!" Johanna says as the audience cheers.

"Ash won!" Lillie says.

"Even Dad lost, it is an exciting battle." Barry says.

"He really has grown up." Brandon says to Scott.

"Agree." Scott replies.

"Man, in my life I have seen the battle between the dream legendaries." Professor says.

"Indeed. Professor."

After the ceremony ends, Ash and Palmer are greeted by Scott and Brandon.

"Wow, you two are here, too?" Ash asks.

"We have come to see the battle. And I say you did great." Scott says.

"Indeed. You have grown a lot since you challenge me." Brandon says.

Scott then registers Ash into the Hall of Frame and gives him a plague with 5 prints on it.

"So about my offer, what do you think?"

"Well, my answer is the same one, besides, I still have Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival I have to take on."

"I see. Don't hesitate to call me if you change your mind." Scott says.

Then they all part ways and heading to Lilypad Town.

* * *

On the way, they have met a Togepi who loves to play pranks, he has rivalry with Ash's Chansey. So Ash decides to capture him.

"Come to think about it, doesn't my sister have a Togepi, too?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. But this little dude is a prankster." Lillie says.

On the way, they see a Marill on the street stucked. Ash and his friends save her. Then a girl comes to them.

"Thank you finding my Marill. My name is Lyra." She says.

After the introduction, Lyra says, "By the way, will you like to see the Johto Festival?"

"Johto Festival?" Tox asks.

Then she takes them there and sees a lot of Johto stuff.

"Wow, there are a lot of things. It is like Twinleaf Festival." Dawn says.

Lyra says, "This is the stand where my cousin and my friends are making." Lyra says as a girl approaches them.

"Lyra, where have you run off?" She asks.

"Sorry, these guys have saved my Marill." Lyra says.

"Wait, Ash? Lillie?"

"Kris? Is that you?" Ash asks.

Then they greet each other.

"Wow, I can't believe I meet you guys here." Kris says.

"Me, too."

Lyra asks, "You know these two?"

"Of course, we travelled through Johto when I first start my journey." Kris says.

"So you have come, too?" They also see Silver approaching them.

"Hey, Silver, how are you?" Ash asks.

"Great. I guess you are challenging the Sinnoh League, right?"

"Yeah." Ash says.

Tox says, "Um, Ash, care to introduce your friends?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Kris, I travelled with her and Reisa through Johto. And this is Silver, my cousin."

Dawn says, "Wow, how many relatives do you have, Ash?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know." He replies.

They also meet their friend named Khoury, then Lyra and Dawn has a battle. Dawn wins and gets an egg as a prize.

Suddenly, an arm comes and the egg is grabbed.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yells.

"Don't tell me, these 3 idiots are following you?" Silver says.

"Who are you calling idiots?" Meowth yells.

"Consider my dad is your boss!" Silver yells back.

Dawn asks, "What, his dad is the boss of Team Rocket?"

Kris says, "Ash's uncle is Team Rocket's boss. But we have sent him to prison."

They chase them and even send them flying, then Dawn also gets her egg back.

"So wherever you go, they will always chase you?" Kris asks.

"Yeah. But I must say, Jessie is doing well in contests, too." Ash says.

"She should be a coordinator instead of working with my father." Silver sighes.

Then Dawn's egg hatches into a Cyndaquil.

"Cool, a Cyndaquil!" Lyra says.

"Well, it kind of remind me of mine." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie agrees.

Then Lyra and Khoury asks Khoury's father that the four wants to see Dawn's contest battle, he agrees and let them go.

"So Ash, how many badges and ribbons do you have?"

"I got all 5 ribbons and I still need one badge to challenge the league." Ash replies.

"Nice progress, Ash." Silver says.

"Yeah." Ash says.

* * *

On the way, they find Marill missing again, they go inside the Valley Windworks to find her, but thanks to Team Rocket who tries to steal the electricity, they are trapped. But Pikachu saves the day by restoring the electricity and send Team Rocket flying.

Then Ash, Silver and Khoury are trying to capture a Gible, Khoury catches it in the end.

They finally arrive at Lilypad Town, they all go to the backstage and meet Jessilina, who turns out to be James in disguise.

The first round commences, and in a quick set of moves, Dawn's Piplup uses Whirlpool and then Bide to leave a dazzling impression on the minds of the Contest Judges. "Jessilina" uses Meowth and Fury Swipes to make delicious ramen for the judges, and they are quite impressed with the showmanship and flavor of the meal.

"So this is the contest…" Khoury says.

"Yes, it is interesting to watch." Tox says.

But this time when Dawn faces Jessilina, Dawn's Mamoswine is blinded by anger and doesn't listen to Dawn, therefore she loses.

"What a shame… She can win if Mamoswine listens to her." Lyra says.

"All things can happen." Lillie says.

After comforting Dawn, the Johto group are puzzled at her no worry attitute.

They head off to Lilypad Ruins, Lyra and Khoury wants to battle Ash and Lillie. So Ash and Lillie agrees to have a tag battle.

"Since you guys are from Johto, how about we use the ones we meet in Johto. Meganium! I choose you!"

"Espeon, you too!"

When the two Pokemon appears, they see Kris and Silver and greet them.

"It is nice to see you again, too." Kris says.

Then Lyra and Khoury sends out Chikorita and Totodile. In the middle of the battle, Totodile evolves into Croconaw. But Ash and Lillie still defeat them.

Then it is time for the Johto gang back to Johto. Kris says that she will miss them, which is the same to others. Lyra and Khoury also decide to travel together at Johto, much to Kris' delight. Then they bid farewell and see them fly far away.

* * *

They go to a town training Floatzel and Luxio, suddenly, they are hugging each other and won't get separated. The same goes to Piplup and Pikachu. They find out that it is Professor Kodama's work since he wants his Quagsire and Magnemite to be friends.

Team Rocket then appears and steal the machine, but after Quagsire and Magnemite save the hostages and turns off the machine, Luxio evolves into Luxray and sends them flying.

Ash also thinks that maybe their additional typing is the fact that the machine didn't work, he express it to him, which becomes his next research subject.

* * *

 **Ash has finished the Battle Frontier, he also gets offered the chance but he turns down. And the next chapter will be the conclusion of Team Galactic.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Manaphy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Grotle, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Monferno, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togepi**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	95. Sinnoh Chapter 17

Sinnoh Chapter 17

Ash and his friends are trying to go to Daybreak Town for Dawn's fifth Contest, when they see Meowth lying on the ground.

"Meowth? What is he doing here?" Tox asks.

"Let's help him, without Jessie and James, he can't do anything tricky." Lillie says as they nod.

They heal him with the Heal Pulse from Chansey, Meowth then begs for help.

"We have been starving in the road and we saw a Team Galactic helicopter goes towards the factory." Meowth says.

"From the direction, it must be Fuego Ironworks." Tox says.

"And we see a member of International Police agent fighting a member, so we are helping him, but Jessie and James are caught along with that member and I blast off alone." He says.

"It must be Looker, let's go save him." Ash says to others and head there.

They use Meowth's balloon to get there, and they are spotted by Jupiter and Sird.

"Well if it isn't Team Rocket's useless Meowth?" Sird says.

"Hey, you are the one who spy us and make us fall!" Meowth says.

"She has been a good job spying Team Rocket." Jupiter says. "As for you, why don't you hand over Dialga and Palkia and join us?"

"We will never join anyone." Ash says.

"It is fine. We have known that your two legendaries are copies from the original one. We will get the original ones ourselves." Sird says.

Then they get away, Ash and his friends also save Looker and the rest of the trio, the trio escapes and Looker says, "Right now they have made the Red Chain, which is used to control Dialga and Palkia. You must tell your brothers to hide."

"I will." Ash says.

Looker then hears the call that Team Galactic places a bomb to the Police Station which is investigating the shards, he leaves the group.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash and Lillie feels a strange headache.

"Ash, Lillie, what is wrong?" Dawn asks in worry.

"Azelf… Uxie… Mesprit…" Ash says.

Just then, Cynthia comes and says, "Ash, Lillie, we need to go, Team Galactic and J work together and try to capture the 3 Legendaries."

"Okay. I will contact Looker to arrest J." Ash says as he calls Looker with his head still aching.

Looker hears the news and goes to the Lake Valor, he meets Gary and sees J's Plane and Team Galactic's helicopter. After the helicopter leaves, J's plane suddenly crashes by the future sight. Looker also use the chance to capture her, but he is also furious that Team Galactic runs away.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lillie are experiencing more serious headache, then they get teleported.

"What, where did they go?" Dawn asks in shock.

"Maybe the Lake Guardians teleports them." Cynthia says.

Ash and Lillie are teleported in front of Cyrus and his minions.

"So the lake guardians teleports you here." Cyrus says.

Ash and Lillie sees that they are sleeping at the 3 containers.

"What do you do to them?" Ash asks.

"I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead. I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing them."

Lillie and Ash hesitates, thinking it is a trap.

"But, what I need is your Dialga and Palkia." Cyrus says. Then the grunts hold Lillie.

"Hey, let me go!" Lillie yells.

"You…" Ash says.

"I know that Dialga and Palkia are your brothers. If you care about your brothers and your girl friend's lives, then hand over the two Pokemon."

Lillie says, "Ash, don't listen to him!"

"Shut up!" One grunt slaps her.

"Okay, fine!" Ash says as he hands the two Pokemon to him.

"I know human's heart is easy to manipulate. Let's go." Cyrus says as he walks away.

"And if you want to save the guardians, just press the button on the front of their tanks." He then leaves.

Ash and Lillie go to save the 3 Lake Guardians. They let themselves being captured.

"Ash, what should we do?" Lillie asks.

"We need to save Dialga and Palkia. We should go to the Spear Pillar." Ash replies.

Ash and Lillie transport them there, they find Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Sird try to stop them. Ash and Lillie quickly defeats them using Pikachu and Sylveon.

"... ... Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin. With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon. And this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means... With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me..."

He stands forward and calls out the two Pokemon.

"Dialga, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of time! ...And the other. Palkia, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of space and dimensions!"

Then the two Pokemon are under the red chains influence.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain."

"We will stop you. Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit!" Ash calls out the 3 Pokemon. Cyrus looks at them, he says, "...I should have expected as much. Uxie, "The Being of Knowledge." Azelf, "The Being of Willpower." And Mesprit, "The Being of Emotion"..."

"We will use these Pokemon to save the world." Lillie says.

"The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama. Now, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether. You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away... From you! From your Pokémon! From those precious to you...! It is time! My dream will be my reality!"

Then the portal starts to open, Cyrus starts to walk inside. But then it immediately closed.

"What… No!" Cyrus says.

"Looks like we made it just in time." They turn around and see Dia and Palmo.

"You two…" Cyrus hisses.

"We have captured all your grunts with Lance and Anabel's help and we have come to retrieve our copies." Palmo says as he frees the two Pokemon easily.

"No, my ideal world!" Cyrus yells.

Ash says, "Cyrus, you are under arrest." Ash then place the handcuffs on him and takes him away with Lillie. Dia and Palmo also takes the two Orbs back.

"Ash! Lillie!" Dawn, Tox and Cynthia comes to them. Ash says, "Mission complete." He takes Cyrus in the back of the car with his minions.

Anabel says, "We appreciate that you have stopped another group."

"No problem. We have help thanks to the Lake Guardians." Ash says.

Then the 3 Guardians all wants to be by Ash's side and made their copies to the lake. Ash welcomes them to the team.

Dia says, "Ash, I want you to take these two orbs with you." He takes out Adamant Orb and Lustrous Orb, Ash takes them and say thanks.

"Gina also wants to give you this." Palmo takes out the Griseous Orb. Ash takes it from his hands.

"Now we should head back." Dia and Palmo then go back to the Sevestar.

Cynthia also bid farewell to the group as she wishes good luck to both Ash and Lillie.

* * *

They meet an Air Battle Master named McCann, he is impressed by Gliscor's abilities, he also offers Gliscor the opportunity to stay and train with him, to which Gliscor agrees wholeheartedly. Ash accepts Gliscor's decision, and our heroes head off once again on their journey as Gliscor stays behind for some sure-to-be amazing and comprehensive training with Mr. McCann!

When they are going to Daybreak Town, they see a Draco Meteor and find a person named Grandma Wilma.

Suddenly, a Gible appears out of the ground and bites Ash's head.

"Ash!" Lillie says as she pulls him out. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. I think Gible wants to use Draco Meteor, too." Ash replies.

Gible then shoots one, but fails and it lands directly on Piplup.

"Piplup, are you alright?" Dawn asks.

"I am fine…" He says.

"That is strange, Draco Meteor isn't supposed to be like this…" Ash says. Wilma also offers to train him. But whenever Gible uses Draco Meteor, it always hit Piplup.

"What's the big idea? Why am I always being hit?" Piplup yells.

"Maybe you shouldn't get too closer." Ash replies to him.

Team Rocket tries to steal Wilma's Altaria, but Gible uses the success Draco Meteor to blast them off. Wilma also thanks Ash and his friends to come, she gives him a Garchompite. But they can't find where Gible is.

After leaving the place and they go to a town for a rest, Ash sits down and feels someone poking him.

"Pikachu, do you just poke me?"

Pikachu shakes his head, then Gible comes up and bites him.

"Hey, aren't you the Gible from before?" Lillie asks as she pulls him away from Ash.

"Maybe he wants to join him." Tox says.

But then he goes away again. Then Ash and his friends chase him and bumps into Barry.

"Ash? How dare you to bump into me again, I am going to fine you for doing that!"

"Hey, you are the one who bumps into me." Ash says.

Before they have a battle, Gible then eats up Barry's bike, then he tries to capture him. But what he does is send Gible flying.

Ash and his friends find him hanging on the cliff, so Ash tries to save him. When he catches him, he also falls, then Gible starts to evolve into Gabite and saves Ash from falling.

"Thank you, Gabite." Ash says. This time Ash asks if he wants to come, he says yes and Ash captures him.

Barry comes and gets frustrated that he isn't the one captures him, so he challenge Ash to a battle. Ash accepts and battles him. Gabite uses Draco Meteor and success, before being knocked out, Empoleon uses Steel Wing to hit one back to Piplup.

"Not again…" Piplup says as he faints.

Barry then leaves to battle Fantina, he also bids farewell to others.

* * *

 **I let Cyrus being caught by International Police, because he will also appear in the later Arc, and you know what I mean.**

 **I know Ash has captured a lot of Pokemon in this arc, so Ash will be capturing 2 more and no more capture in the arc, I guess.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Manaphy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Grotle, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Monferno, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togepi, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Gabite**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	96. Sinnoh Chapter 18

Sinnoh Chapter 18

The day before the Daybreak Contest will take place, the gang arrives in town. Dawn and her Pokémon are enthusiastic to win their fifth Ribbon, so they all head towards the Contest Hall to practice.

"So Dawn, what combination do you want to use?" Ash asks.

"I am trying the Flame Ice combo with Mamoswine and Cyndaquil." Dawn replies.

"But you can't only depend on it. You have to do the other appeals." Tox says.

"I know." Dawn replies.

As they finally reach the Contest Hall where other Coordinators are practicing, Dawn is confident that they will win the Contest.

Her mood suddenly plummets, however, when she spots a Coordinator's Plusle and Minun.

"Oh no, it's a Plusle and Minun…" Dawn says as she slumps into the ground.

Just as Ash is asking Dawn what's wrong, the Coordinator with the two Cheering Pokémon turns around to see what the commotion is. As everyone recognizes who it is, Dawn calms down a bit and looks up - it's Ursula!

"It's been a while, so you are here for the contest, Ash?" Ursula asks.

"I already have five, Dawn has four, so she will be participating." Ash says.

"I see, I already have 4 too. And this time I won't lose to you, Dawn." She says to Dawn. "And this time I have Plusle and Minun by my side."

As the two Electric-types jump out with their electric pom-poms, Dawn once again goes pale and falls to the ground.

"Get them away from me!" Dawn yells.

"Hey, you are so rude for hurting my Pokemon's feelings." Ursula says. Then Dawn lowers her arms, apologizing, before Ursula decides to do her a favor and let her see Plusle and Minun's appeal - so she better take a good look and get a good sense of the pressure she's under! On cue, Plusle and Minun produce their pom-poms made of sparks and jump towards Dawn, who shudders as they dance on either side of her, producing static electricity between them... and with a sudden explosion, Dawn's hair is standing on end, glittering with sparks.

"Dawn, your hair is sparkling." Ash says.

"Yeah, it looks like Diamond." Lillie says.

In shock, Dawn mutters under her breath about the glitteriness "D-Diamond?!"* before blacking out and falls backwards, to the surprise of all present.

Back at the Pokémon Center, the gang is watching over Dawn, who still hasn't woken up. Piplup shakes her arm worriedly before Dawn's eyes finally open and she jolts into a sitting position, checking to make sure her hair is back to normal. Relieved to find that it is, she gives a sigh.

"Are you okay, Dawn?" Tox asks.

Ash offers her a mug of warm milk, which she accepts after putting her hat back on.

After taking a sip, she smiles and says, "Thank you, Ash."

"No problem, a warm milk often helps one calm down." He says.

Piplup shows concern for her as well, and Dawn assures him that she's all right.

"So why are you so scared of Plusle and Minun?" Tox asks.

"Fine… they are the reason why Kenny and Leona calls me Dee-Dee." Dawn says.

Dawn goes on to tell them a story of something that happened when she was in kindergarten. She, Kenny, and Leona had been put in charge of taking care of the Plusle and Minun at their school - feeding them, changing their water, and cleaning their living area. One day, however, Dawn was chasing after the two Pokémon while Kenny and Leona were diligently attending to their duties. Her two childhood friends quickly got irritated by her fooling around, and tell her to do her job. Dawn, finally catching Plusle and Minun in her arms, insists that she is helping, by keeping hold of them so that they don't get in the way of changing their food and cleaning. The Cheering Pokémon in her arms yell out in protest and struggle to get free, but Dawn scolds them, telling them that it isn't time for playing.

Kenny realizes that the Pokémon don't like being handled in such a way, but Dawn insists that there's nothing to worry about - she's great friends with Plusle and Minun! She hugs them closer to prove her point, and the two Pokémon, finally reaching their limit, unleash an Electric attack to get her to let go. The attack works, and as Plusle and Minun scamper off, Dawn looks completely stunned, her hair sticking out on end and glittering with static electricity. Leona asks if Dawn is okay, to which Dawn weakly answers the affirmative. Kenny points out how Dawn's hair is sparkling like a diamond, Leona adds that it reminds her of dandruff . Building off both his and Leona's words, Kenny declares that he's going to call her Diamond Dandruff from that day on or Dee Dee for short.

Later on, during storytime, Dawn's glittering hair is attracting quite a bit of attention from her classmates. In the middle of the story, Kenny suddenly stands up and cuts the story off by shouting out Dawn's new nickname; their classmates begin whispering and laughing at the nickname, causing Dawn to start crying in utter humiliation.

"And I still doesn't understand why the Plusle and Minun had attacked me."

Tox and Lillie is about to laugh, but Ash and Dawn shoots them a glare.

"Dawn, I think it is because you have been chasing them, Pokemon won't attack with no reason." Ash says to her.

Though shocked that it was her fault, Dawn realizes that it must be true, and looks upset.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't let it bother you." Lillie says.

"Yeah, you can overcome it when you beat Ursula." Tox says.

A bit taken aback, Dawn says that that's a bit much, but agrees that it's a great chance, and assures them that there's no need to worry!

Dawn, Jessie and Ursula have win the performance round, Jessilina and Ursula are the first to face each other. Ursula and her Plusle and Minun make quick work of Jessilina and her Seviper and Yanmega. Soon, the other Coordinators and their Pokémon get eliminated, so it all boils down to the final round! Dawn, with her Cyndaquil and Mamoswine, face off against Ursula and her Plusle and Minun.

Dawn is worried that she can't conquer her fear, especially they use Encore. But Dawn still manages to win, she gets her fifth ribbon in the end. Ursula is frustrated that she loses to Dawn again, but she still shows sportsmanship and says that she won't lose again when they face each other at the Grand Festival.

* * *

They meet Barry again and this time he gets all 8 badges. He tries to scold Ash and Lillie that they need to be quick, but Ash says that they are heading to Sunnyshore Gym.

"Sunnyshore Gym? I already got the badge and that is the most easy one." Barry laughs.

"Really?" Ash asks, he seems unamused.

They go to the Pokemon Center and find Paul. Barry goes over to Paul, introduces himself, tells him he has also earned eight Badges, and challenges him to a battle. Paul is unimpressed with Barry, however, and declines the offer, which surprises Barry. After threatening to fine him, Barry tells Paul that he has a reputation as a really strong Trainer with really strong Pokémon and that he'd love to battle him.

"I am declining all challenges now. I am in a middle of serious training for the Sinnoh League. I will not risk his Pokémon's condition by having a pointless battle."

"My battle with you won't be pointless." Barry insists.

"Then you should battle Ash, or Lillie." Paul says.

"I won't battle someone who only has 7 badges."

"I think we should get to Sunnyshore city to get the badge or else they are looking down on us." Lillie says to Ash.

"What, Sunnyshore Gym?" Paul says.

"What's with it?" Ash asks.

"That gym is not a gym. It is the worst gym of all." He says as he leaves.

Barry tries to shout at him, and then angrily tells him that he is getting a fine.

"Calm down, will you." Barry says.

"What actually happen to you two?" Barry asks Ash.

"We have a full battle." Ash replies.

"Hey, how do you get that lucky chance, no fair."

"But we tie, the battle taught me that, while I may be a good, there is still a lot I need to do if I want to be the best. And I will win against him next time." Ash says.

Barry is impressed by Ash's determination, and then decides to follow Paul's advice to challenge Ash to a battle, which Ash accepts.

It is decided the match will be composed of three one-on-one battles, with Tox refereeing. Dawn uses the Coin Toss application on her Pokétch to decide who goes first. Barry wins the toss, and he and Ash decide to bring out their Pokémon at the same time. Throwing the Poké Balls, Barry sends out Empoleon first while Ash starts with Monferno. Barry is happy, knowing that as Empoleon is Water-type it will have the advantage over the Fire-type Monferno. However Ash and Monferno are ready to show Barry a Pokémon battle is about a lot more than just type and with that, they begin the match.

But Monferno is blasted away after a Hydro Cannon. To make matters worse, Team Rocket tries to steal all the Pokemon and captures Ash and his friends in the Plastic Capsule.

Suddenly, Monferno's Blaze activates and he transforms itself into an extra-powerful Flame Wheel, and heads towards Team Rocket's mecha. It circles around, leaving Barry confused and the others worried about what this might indicate. The Flame Wheel then goes towards Ash and is able to smash open the capsule trapping him. Monferno then screams with fury as powerful flames emerge from its tail.

"What is going on?" Barry asks.

"It is Blaze, when Monferno's HP is lower, he will boost the fire attacks. But Monferno can't control it." Lillie says.

Team Rocket is unable to believe their luck and decides to get Monferno too as it would be a perfect addition to their team. As Monferno starts pounding its chest and screaming in pure fury, Ash runs to his Pokémon and tries holding it like he did before when it went into the same rage before.

However, Monferno is a lot stronger than it was before and furiously sends Ash flying back. Team Rocket takes the chance to grab it, and one of the arms manages to catch Monferno, but this isn't enough and Monferno's sheer power easily destroys the hand that is holding it. It then powers up a Flame Wheel and heads towards Team Rocket. Ash tries to block it and reminds the out-of-control Monferno that the other Pokémon are still trapped and could get hurt. However, Monferno is unable to listen and hits Ash before continuing on and hitting the basket, causing an explosion. Monferno then comes around and uses Mach Punch, completely destroying the basket and sending Team Rocket blasting off as they commiserate another failed plan.

By now, Monferno is completely out of control, and while the controls of the mecha were destroyed, the main body survived and the Pokémon are still trapped. Without anyone controlling it, the legs start to buckle, threatening to crush the Pokémon still in the cage. Ash prepares to send out a Pokémon to help, when Paul suddenly arrives and sends out his Electabuzz. He has it use Protect to support the cage, amazing everyone.

Unfortunately, Monferno decides to destroy the mecha completely, powers up a Flame Wheel, and damages one of the legs, putting the Pokémon in far more danger. Monferno circles around and prepares for another hit, but Ash is determined to save Monferno and all the Pokémon. He intercepts the Flame Wheel, grabbing Monferno when it emerges, and holds on tight.

"Monferno, please remember our promise! We will become stronger together." Ash says.

As the flames emerging from Monferno surround both it and Ash, he begs, "Don't get consumed by Blaze! Try controlling it! We can be even more powerful if you control it!"

Paul looks on in amazement at what Ash is willing to endure to calm his Pokémon down.

Suddenly, Electabuzz's Protect fails, and the mecha starts to collapse, endangering Electabuzz as well as the other Pokémon. Monferno, now back in control, powers up a Flame Wheel, and races towards the cage getting underneath and supporting it. As it supports the cage, Monferno suddenly evolves into Infernape. Ash has Infernape throw the cage into the air, and then has it destroyed with Mach Punch. This proves to be no problem for the powerful Pokémon as it frees Pikachu, Sylveon, Piplup, and Empoleon. When they start to fall, Infernape absorbs them into a Flame Wheel to allow them to land safely. Ash congratulates Infernape, and Pikachu, Sylveon and Piplup thank Infernape for saving them.

"Monferno was not only able to control Blaze, but was able to transform it into a new kind of energy that allowed it to evolve." Paul says as he approaches them.

Infernape releases Tox, Dawn, Lillie and Barry from the capsules.

Paul starts to leave, but Ash thanks him for his help and tells his rival that both he and Infernape would like to have another battle against him one day.

"Fine, Reggie is also wanting to see another full battle. I will be waiting." He says as he leaves.

* * *

They finally arrive at Sunnyshore City, an area which is reliant heavily on technology with solar panels throughout as well as escalators and treadmills designed to transport people where they want to go.

"If I remember, the gym leader here is the strongest, Volkner." Lillie says.

"That's great. I am willing to beat him." Ash says.

Upon arriving at the gym, they hear a robotic voice. Ash immediately replies that he wants a gym battle. But much to their shock, a box opens and shows a lot of gym badges.

"What, so we just take it and that's it?" Lillie asks.

"That isn't really how gyms work." Tox says.

"So this is why Paul says that the gym is the worse." Ash says. "I guess we should find another gym."

"Well if this isn't Ash Ketchum?" They turn around and see a man approaching.

"Who are you?"

"I am Flint, the elite 4. I am also one of Volkner's friends."

"So do you know where Volkner is?" Lillie asks.

"He is at the Tower." Flint replies.

On their way up, Flint notes that Sunyshore is powered purely from solar energy and all the solar panels throughout the city are controlled from the tower. Volkner is responsible for being the architect and controller of the entire Sunyshore solar network.

They are greeted by a man who looks like he has lost interest.

"Hey, Flint, who are the children?" Volkner asks.

"You have gym challengers, Volkner." Flint says.

"Then tell them to take the badge. I have lost my interest in battling," Volkner says.

"What if the challenger is the 4 region champion? Aren't you wanting to battle him?"

"That person doesn't exist." Volkner simply replies. Ash says, "Volkner., if you have lost interest, then let me battle Flint and you will come to watch it!"

Volkner sighs and asks who they are, and then he agrees.

In the gym, Ash sends out Pikachu and Flint sends out Infernape. Seeing Ash's battle style, he starts to regain his spark for battling. Since his style is like himself when he is younger. Finally, Ash and Flint both have a tie.

"Thank you, Ash, Flint. My spark has come back. I am ready to battle you." Volkner says.

Ash decides to take a rest as he lets Lillie go first. It will be a 2 on 2 battle. Volkner sends out Electivire first, Lillie sends out Probopass. Probopass tries to use Discharge, but she forgets that Electivire's Motor Drive. But she still manages to win when Electivire slows down by Rock Tomb and finishes with Flash Cannon.

His next Pokemon is Raichu, Raichu's battle style is like Ash and his Pikachu, he also thinks like Ash, causing Probopass to faint. Lillie sends out Gabite next. Raichu uses Ice Punch to give him a lot of damage, but Gabite evolves into Garchomp and defeats Raichu with a Dragon Pulse.

"It is been a while I have this exciting feeling. You deserve this Beacon Badge." Volkner gives her the badge. But before Ash can start his battle, the electricity runs out.

"What had happened?" Ash asks.

"Someone has do something to the Tower." Volkner says.

They head out and see Team Rocket made the tower into a rocket and tries to escape with it. Ash, Volkner and Lillie has managed to jump inside the ship and face Team Rocket. Ash's Grotle evolves into Torterra in the end and sends them flying. Volkner also uses the controls Team Rocket made to make the ship back to where it belongs.

"I am sorry, Ash. The gym has been damaged. So we can't have a gym battle now. But I will call you if the gym is fixed." Volkner says.

"It is fine. I can go to the Grand Festival first." Ash says as they bid farewell to Volkner and Flint.

* * *

They have met a girl named Marley, who wants to bring Shaymin to the Gracidea Garden. They helps her fight Team Rocket. Dawn's Cyndaquil also evolves into Quilava in the process.

Then they get a call from the rangers that Heatran is nearby and wants Ash to protect him. They also send a Ranger named Ben to help. When they arrive at the Volcano, Team Rocket with their new mecha tries to steal Heatran, but they fails as Heatran use Magma Storm. Ash also captures Heatran thanks to Ben's help.

They meet a young boy named Ian, whose Magby is stolen by Team Rocket. Ash and his friends agree to help him. Then they also meet Bertha the Elite 4, she wants Ash to hide the fact at first since only he knows. But when they send Team Rocket flying, Lillie also recognizes her.

"I don't like to be called an elite 4 member. But since you help my student, I will accept to train your Torterra." Bertha says. She has trained Torterra with the Observation skills that day, and they thank her and bid her farewell.

Dawn gets a call from her father that she is asked to change clothes with Princess Salvia for the day since Princess Salvia wants to try out the contests with her Togekiss.

Dawn agrees and let Ash, Lillie and Tox to accompany her. Princess Salvia wins the contest thanks to Ash's teaching. But she decides to give the ribbon to Jessie, letting her get her fifth ribbon. After thanking Dawn, she gives her Togekiss.

While Dawn is training Togekiss, Ash's Togepi wants to make fun of her. But her princess like nature makes him fails. Ash comforts Togepi that night, he tells him not to make fun of her even if she doesn't mind. And the next day, Team Rocket tries to steal Togekiss, Togepi saves her and evolves into Togetic and sends them flying. Togekiss thanks him and also finds a Shiny Stone for him, letting him evolve into Togekiss.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the Grand Festival, the Sunnyshore Gym, and the 13th movie. Ash will be capturing two more Pokemon. I only said one because of the species. But after I read it again, I decide to let Ash capture the mother, too.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Manaphy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Infernape, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	97. Sinnoh Chapter 19

Sinnoh Chapter 19

Ash, Dawn, Lillie and Tox arrive at Lake Valor, where the Grand Festival is holding.

"I am going to win this." Ash says as his Pokemon cheers.

"I am not going to lose, you know." Dawn replies.

They enter the hall and see Nando. Nando greets them and he says that he has 7 badges.

"Well if it isn't Dee-Dee?" They also see Kenny there. Dawn says, "The nickname never scares me now. I have conquered my fear with Plusle and Minun."

"Oh, really?" Kenny asks. Then Ursula comes and greets them. She says, "This time I will defeat you, Dawn."

"I will see you try." Dawn replies.

They also meet Zoey, Ash and Dawn talk to her and promise to battle whoever is in the final round.

The next day, the Grand Festival starts. This time the additional judge is Fantina. Ash and Dawn are surprised to see her here, but they know that they will show a lot.

Ursula is the first one as she uses two Eevees and let them evolve in the middle of the performance.

Nando uses Kricketot and Altaria. The two start by floating through the air and spinning together and Altaria goes upward using Perish Song and Kricketot remains on the ground and uses Sing. The two combine and make the music notes glow.

Jessilina uses Seviper and Yanmega in the Performance Stage. She has Seviper use Haze to create a circular spiral of smoke around it. She then jumps and flips onto its head without disturbing the Haze. Yanmega uses Sonic Boom and aims it directly at Jessilina, causing a brilliant glow. This attack sheds her original Contest outfit, revealing a brand new one beneath it.

"Our next contestant, we have a Top Coordinator, please welcome Ash Ketchum!"

Ash comes to the stage, he sends out Leafeon and Glaceon. The two of them use their Ice and Leaves to make it a rain, then Leafeon uses Sunny Day and melt the ice, making it glows.

Zoey has Lumineon use Aqua Ring and then her Gastrodon blast out of the tank. Gastrodon uses Water Pulse and it fires at Lumineon and the Aqua Ring bursts into a brilliant light. The lights form into three rings that float over the water's surface, which Lumineon jumps through, as well as Gastrodon. The rings then float closer to the surface and flatten out and shoot up whirlwinds of water. Zoey jumps onto the center and her two Pokémon next to her.

Kenny uses Empoleon and Floatzel, they try to make a Whirlpool rainbow, but it is too powerful as it makes Floatzel collapse.

The final one is Dawn, she uses Rapidash and Quilava. Both of the pokemon shows some fire works and even make fire wings, causing the judges to look in awe.

The results are here as Kenny is out of the Grand Festival.

"You are leaving already?" Dawn asks when they are at the resting place.

"Yeah. I am going to practice the next Grand Festival. Win this Festival. Dawn." When he says her name, he moves closer to her and causing her to blush. Kenny then leaves the place.

Dawn is facing Ursula in the battle round, she uses Mamoswine and Pachirisu while Ursula uses Gabite and Flareon. Dawn has been losing points, but thanks to her new move, Ice Chandelier, they defeat Ursula's Pokemon and advance to the next round.

"I lost again… " Ursula says. "You have won, even though it is sheer luck. You have to win this." Ursula says to Dawn, which she agrees.

In the quarter finals, Nando is facing Zoey. Much to their shock, Nando uses Lopunny and even mega evolve. Their combination is like a dancer with a singer. But Zoey manage to overcome it and defeat Nando.

"Looks like we all are destined to face each other." Zoey says to Ash and Dawn.

"Yeah. Just who is battling who, we still don't know." Ash replies.

Then the match up is revealed, Ash is facing Zoey first, while Dawn is facing Jessie.

"Looks like we are facing each other first." Ash says to Zoey.

"It seems so." Zoey says.

In the battle, Zoey sends out Glameow and Gallade. Ash sends out Gardevoir and Lucario. Lucario uses Aura Sphere while Gardevior uses Psychic to turn it into Aura Shower. Causing Zoey to lose some points. Then Glameow uses Fake out to prevent Gardevoir from Teleport and Gallade uses Psycho Cut to hit her.

Gallade uses Signal Beam and Glameow uses Iron Tail. The Signal Beam hits Glameow's tail and Glameow spins its tail creating a spinning whirlpool stream of Signal Beam. Lucario uses Bone Rush while Gardevoir uses Dazzling Gleam to do the same. Then they clash each other, causing them to lose points.

"Time to get serious, should we?" Zoey asks.

"You bet." Ash says as they both mega evolve Gallade and Gardevoir. Glameow uses Shadow Claw with the Psychic to make it bigger, but Lucario uses Dark Pulse and Gardevoir's Moonblast to clash each other. Lucario uses Metal Sound while Gardevoir uses Disarming Voice to accompany it, causing the two Pokemon to hold their ears. Then the time is up.

"The winner of the Round is, Ash Ketchum, who has 10 points higher than Zoey!"

Zoey recalls her Pokemon and shakes hands with Ash.

"I still have a long way to go to your level. But one day, we will be equal."

"Sure. I hope to see the day, too." Ash replies.

The next round, Dawn uses Quilava and Lopunny to battle Jessie. She has advantage after Quilava evolves into Typhlosion and wins. Jessie is raged that she lost, and she yells her to win.

"Wow, you two are facing each other." Lillie says.

"Yeah. But I am a little worried." Dawn says.

"Why?" Tox asks.

"Ash says that he is going to use 2 legendaries, I am afraid that I can't win."

Lillie says, "In the contest, making the Pokemon fainted is not the objective. So don't worry." Tox says.

"You are right." Dawn says.

In the final Round, Dawn uses Piplup and Togekiss. Ash says, " Before we begin, who wants to see 2 legendaries?" Ash yells as the crowd cheers.

"Could Ash really use the 2 legendaries in the final round?" The Announcer says.

"Go, Cresselia! Shaymin!" Ash tosses out two Pokemon, causing the crowd to cheer.

Dawn knows that she can't win, but she still puts up a good fight. Especially Piplup has hold onto Shaymin's wings and pecking her, causing Ash to lose some points. But Cresselia has used Hypnosis and defeats them.

"It is settled! The winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival is Ash Ketchum! His fourth win in a row!" The announcer says.

Dawn picks up Piplup. She tells Piplup and Togekiss they both did a great job and congratulates Ash.

As Ash is handed the Cup, Fantina says, "My my Ash. You have made a lot of surprises in the Grand Festival."

"Thanks, Fantina." Ash replies to her.

Then Nando and Zoey bid farewells to them, Ash and his friends are heading to Sunyshore Gym once more.

* * *

They have arrived at the gym, Dawn and Lillie change into cheerleader outfit and cheering Ash.

Flint says, "Ever since Volkner starts to battle again, everyone is waiting in line to battle him. But he has said that Ash is the first one to battle him."

Tox says, "I see. He really appreciates Ash."

Volkner sends out Jolteon first, Ash sends out Infernape. Ash has Infernape start with a Mach Punch, which hits and sends Jolteon flying however it uses Thunderbolt mid-air which hits Infernape and leaves it shocked. Then Volkner has Jolteon use Shadow Ball and Infernape recovers in time to dodge. Volkner commands more Shadow Balls, and Jolteon starts to fire them rapidly. Ash tells Infernape to hit back with Mach Punch, and Infernape manages to counter all the Shadow Balls which clouds the entire battlefield with smoke. Volkner tells Jolteon to jump and use Shadow Ball, and Ash tells Infernape to use Mach Punch. Infernape jumps after Jolteon and makes a direct hit, slamming Jolteon into the ceiling. Infernape then lands back onto the ground while Jolteon falls and crashes to the ground and it then reveals that Infernape's Mach Punch had managed to knock it out, allowing Ash to claim his first victory.

"Your Infernape reminds me of Flint. I can see you really are a champion." Volkner says.

"Really, Flint, that is your style?" Tox asks him.

"Well, I once have used the moves." Flint replies.

"Well, you have forced me to use this Pokemon, go Luxray." Volkner calls out to him.

Ash recalls Infernape and sends Pikachu back out. Ash starts with Quick Attack but Luxray uses Shock Wave, which hits and sends Pikachu flying. Brock notes that although Shock Wave isn't very effective against Electric type, it still carries a lot of power. Ash orders an Iron Tail, which hits Luxray hard. Pikachu uses two more Iron Tails and both make direct hits and Pikachu begins to corner Luxray. Volkner responds with a Thunder Fang from Luxray. Luxray grabs Pikachu's tail with the Thunder Fang and Pikachu takes the hit hard and slams against the ground. As Pikachu struggles to get up, Luxray uses Shock Wave which sends Pikachu flying against the wall, knocking him out.

"Pikachu, return. Infernape, I choose you!" Ash sends out the final Pokemon. Infernape uses Flamethrower while Luxray uses Shock Wave and the two attacks collide. Infernape uses Mach Punch but Luxray uses Double Team and creates a series of clones. Infernape hits a few of the clones and Luxray comes out and bites Infernape with Thunder Fang which hurts it badly. Infernape responds with a Mach Punch but Luxray dodges Infernape and uses another Thunder Fang causing even more damage.

Luxray uses another Shock Wave as a finisher, but Infernape jumps to dodge. Luxray also jumps and uses Thunder Fang, managing to get another hit and sending Infernape into a fall. Luxray prepares for another Thunder Fang, but Ash tells Infernape to use Dig. Infernape escapes underground, however Volkner is prepared for this and tells Luxray to use Iron Tail which breaks the ground and Infernape is thrown into to the air before falling to the ground.

"Time to finish it up, use Thunder Fang!" Volkner calls Luxray to finish it off. Ash calls Infernape to get up, but in vain.

Suddenly, the lights are off and Infernape begins to start glowing and its eyes become completely red indicating that Blaze has been activated! Infernape screams in rage causing its flaming crown to erupt.

"Oh, maybe Ash has a chance to win if the Blaze happens." Flint says.

"But Infernape can't control it and it goes into rampage every time." Lillie says, causing Flint to get concerned.

This time, Infernape walks towards Ash, Ash says, "Infernape, I trust you to control this Blaze. Now show him your true power, okay?"

Infernape gives him a thumbs up and goes to battle. Then he hears every Ash's command.

"Wow, Ash did it! Infernape manages to control Blaze." Dawn says.

"Way to go, Ash." Lillie says.

Ash tells Infernape to use Flame Wheel, and Infernape powers up and slams Luxray hard into the wall, finally knocking it out.

The two celebrate, overjoyed that it controlled its Blaze and helped Ash finally defeat Volkner.

"Well done, Ash. You have showed me a battle I have never thought I will experience again. Here is your Beacon Badge." Ash gets the badge and thanks him.

* * *

They are at the port waiting for the ship, Ash sees Kenny training with a girl.

"Hey, its Jasmine!" Ash says as he goes to call her.

"Oh my, Ash, it has been a while." Jasmine says to him.

"Yeah. Same here." Ash says.

"Ash, who is she?" Tox asks.

"Oh, this is Jasmine, she is the Olivine Gym Leader in Johto. She is also the one who gives me Steelix." Ash says as he sends out Steelix.

"Well, I am not its owner, I just keep him until Ash gets it from me." Jasmine says.

Then Kenny goes to face Dawn, he compliments her for earning the second place. Then he asks, "Dawn, do you know what do you want to do next?"

"Well… I want to see Ash and Lillie's Sinnoh League Battle, then I don't know…"

"In that case, do you want to travel with me after the journey is over?" Kenny asks, causing Dawn to get shocked and the others to go wide-eyed.

"Um… I don't know…" Dawn says.

"It is okay, if you decide, you can call me. Right now just enjoy your journey." He says as he asks Jasmine to keep training him. Then they bid farewell and get on the ship to Lily of the Valley Island.

On the way, they meet Flint's brother, Buck. They help him find the treasure and capture a Claydol.

* * *

Then they arrive at an island due to the ship needs to be repaired. The Crown City is the main city of the island, so they try to go there. On the way, they have seen a group of Vigoroth ganging up on a Zorua. After calling out Pokemon to help him, the Vigoroth soon lose interest and run off.

"I want to go there, Meema is there." Zorua says, so Ash and his friends decides to help finding his Meema.

When they arrive there, they bumps into a man, who introduces himself as Karl, he says that he is here to investigate Kodai, who is named the man who can see the future.

Just then, they see a news that says that Zoroark controls the 3 Legendary Dogs and destroying the city. Zorua says, "Those are fake news! Meema won't hurt anyone."

Then Zorua is putting into sleep by Tangrowth. Who turns out to be Karl's Grandma's Pokemon.

"So Kodai is spreading fake news so as to send the residents away to get the Time Ripple?" Karl's Grandfather, Joe, asks.

"Yes." Karl says.

After knowing that the Time Ripple has something to do with Celebi, Ash sends out her, much to the family's shock. Zorua wakes up and tries to find his mother again, so Pikachu, Sylveon, Piplup and Celebi all follow him to find him. Ash also asks his father to get his 3 Legendary Dogs and tells them to find Zoroark.

After finding Zoroark, they go to stop Kodai from touching the time ripple in the stadium. With Zoroark's illusions, Kodai is arrested for his crimes.

Then the ship heading to Lily of the Valley Island finished the repair, then they gang all bid farewell to Karl and his family.

"Wow, so now we can go to challenge the Sinnoh League, right, Ash?" Lillie turns to see Ash. But the real Ash says, "Huh, do you say something?" He comes out of the door and eats his sandwich.

"Wait, if this is not Ash, then…" Tox says.

Dawn notices the tail and grabs it, it changes into Zorua. While Pikachu changes into Zoroark.

"You two? Why are you doing here?"

Meema says, "We decided to travel with you."

"Yes. We can have fun together." Zorua says.

Ash smiles and captures the two Pokemon. Then they discuss the League from then on.

* * *

 **Here it is, the final two Pokemon is Zorua and his Meema from the 13th movie. Now the Grand Festival is over, the next chapter will be Sinnoh League. And Tobias will also participate. But he will not use a full team of Legendaries. He will have 3 legendaries in the team and the other 3 will be persuado. And the conclusion of the league will also be a surprise.**

 **Well, Zoroark will have 2 Mega Evolutions in my story.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Manaphy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Infernape, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zorua, Zoroark**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	98. Sinnoh Chapter 20

Sinnoh Chapter 20

Ash and his friends finally arrive at the Lily of the Valley Island. Ash and Lillie immediately register for the League.

"Lillie, are you feeling nervous, since this is your first league." Ash asks.

"I know, but I am also excited about it."

While Dawn admires the stadium, Conway sneaks up behind her and spooks her.

"Conway? You are attending, too?" Dawn asks.

"Of course, and I am going to win." He says while fixes his glasses.

After place their stuff in the rooms, Ash decides to go out training.

"Ash! Lillie!" They notice Adam, Mark, Minami, Dia, Palmo, Gina and, much to their surprise, Tobias waiting for them.

"Hey, Dad, everyone." Ash greets them. "What are you doing here?"

Adam says, "We are here to see you and Lillie battle."

"Yeah, and Uncle Tobias is also going to battle, too." Minami says.

"Really, you are participating, too?" Ash asks in shock.

"Well, since I promise you to have a battle, I guess the league is the best way to fulfill the promise." Tobias says.

"Thank you, Uncle Tobias." Ash says. Then they watch Ash and Lillie train.

Later at night, the opening ceremony for the Sinnoh League kicks off as all the participating Trainers and spectators gather in the coliseum, watching the torch be lit among the fireworks. Ash and Lillie look around and notices familiar faces in the competition: Tobias, Nando, Conway, Barry and Paul. The main screen shows the first round pairings. Ash's first match is against Nando.

When they meet Paul, Ash says, "Paul, this time I will give it all I got when we battle."

He just sneers, "Do you think it is enough, then you are pathetic." He says as he walks off.

Ash and Nando battle first, Nando says, "Ash, although I couldn't battle you at the Grand Festival, but I am glad that I can battle you here."

"I am also the same." Ash replies.

Nando starts with Roserade, while Ash sends out Starpator, which is a type advantage over Roserade. Nando gets the first move, and tells Roserade to use Sweet Scent, which Staraptor fails to dodge. Then, Roserade uses Magical Leaf, hitting Staraptor once again. Staraptor falls, and Nando tells Roserade to use Solar Beam. As Roserade is preparing to launch its Solar Beam, Ash begs Staraptor to stand up and dodge. Roserade launches its Solar Beam, but at the last second, Staraptor opens its eyes, and an explosion occurs. Staraptor flies out of the smoke, which astonishes both Nando and Roserade. Ash tells Staraptor to use Brave Bird, and hits Roserade, which knocks Roserade out, but Staraptor is affected by the recoil damage.

Nando recalls Roserade and sends out Armaldo. Ash realizes that Staraptor is worn out, so he tells it to use Close Combat, but Armaldo suddenly uses Protect, causing Staraptor to fall back. Then, Armaldo uses Rock Blast, knocking out Staraptor.

Ash sends out Empoleon next. Empoleon uses Hydro Pump, while Armaldo uses X Scissor to cut through it. Then they both use Rock Blast and Metal Claw, causing the match to become a draw.

Nando sends out his last Pokémon, Kricketune, and Ash sends out his Combee. Ash tells Combee to use Bug Buzz, and Kricketune counters with Silver Wind, the impact sends Combee flying. Nando tells Kricketune to use Sing, and Combee falls asleep, falling to the ground. Then, Kricketune uses Fury Cutter, and Ash tells Combee to use its newly learned Sleep Talk. Combee dodges the Fury Cutter, and uses Air Cutter continuously, while awaking up, and Kricketune counters it with another Fury Cutter. The two continue to attack. A strong impact from both attacks send both Pokémon flying. Nando then tells Kricketune to use Sing but just as it is about to use the move, Ash tells Combee to use Gust to send Kricketune flying. With the strong power, Kricketune is knocked out, and Ash is the winner.

"Ash, you won!" Lillie hugs her. Ash returns the hug and says, "Yeah. And you too, huh?"

"Of course." She smiles. "Thanks to Sylveon, she really did a good job."

Dawn, Tox and Ash's family except Tobias also come and congratulate them. Suddenly, Barry runs towards them and says, "Guys, you won't believe this, there is a trainer who uses Darkrai to sweep through the first round." He says.

"Darkrai? Didn't Ash have a Darkrai, too?" Dawn asks.

"It is a different one." Barry says.

Mark says, "So he knows that you have a Darkrai?"

"Well, I use it in the final Battle Frontier, which is against his dad." Ash replies.

"And the Darkrai user is my uncle, Barry." He says, causing him to gasp.

"What? So that Darkrai user is your uncle?"

After calming down Barry, they have chatted a lot, sometimes Conway joins in the conversation, but Ash and his friends doesn't care about it.

* * *

Everyone pass through the further rounds, leaving 16 left. Barry is facing Paul while Lillie is facing Conway.

"Alright, I am fighting Paul." Barry says excited.

"Of all the people, why am I paired with Conway…" Lillie groans.

"I take that as a compliment." Conway appears again and scared Lillie.

The battle of Paul and Barry is about to begin. A rock field will be the battlefield for their battle. Barry and Paul appears on both side of the battlefield. Barry chooses Skarmory as his first Pokémon and Paul chooses Magmortar. Barry starts the battle with Spikes. Paul tells Magmortar to use Flamethrower, the strong attack takes out Skarmory immediately. Skarmory is declared out of battle. Barry thanks his Skarmory and returns it to its Poké Ball. He sends out Empoleon. Empoleon uses Hydro Cannon on Magmortar, injuring it. Despite knowing that his Pokémon will be injured under the effects of Spikes, Paul calls back Magmortar and sends out Ursaring. The Spikes from before inflicts a damage on Ursaring. Barry returns Empoleon. He chooses Hitmonlee. Paul tells Ursaring to use Bulk Up. Hitmonlee uses Mega Kick. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm but Hitmonlee dodges it by jumping on a rock. Ursaring uses Slash and Barry tells Hitmonlee to dodge it all. Then, Hitmonlee uses Close Combat. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm again and hits Hitmonlee. As Hitmonlee is about to crash onto a rock, Barry tells it to do its best. It jumps up high and uses High Jump Kick. It crashes to the ground and hits Ursaring with its other leg. Paul tells it to use Focus Blast. Although Hitmonlee dodges it by jumping behind a rock, the strong impact hits Hitmonlee. Ursaring uses Hammer Arm again, Hitmonlee counters it by using Blaze Kick, burning Ursaring. Ursaring activates Guts and uses Hammer Arm to counter Hitmonlee's Blaze Kick. The strong impact causes a smoke that clears soon after. Both Pokémon are seen standing up but Hitmonlee falls later. Hitmonlee is defeated.

Barry chooses his Empoleon again. Paul tells Ursaring to use Slash and Empoleon uses Drill Peck. Both Pokémon are injured. Ursaring uses Focus Blast and Empoleon uses Steel Wing to reflect the attack. The Focus Blast is sent back to Ursaring, injuring it. Paul calls Ursaring back, and sends Electivire out. The Spikes hit Electivire.

"So he finally evolve his Electabuzz…" Ash says.

"Hey, Ash, I heard that you and Paul have a bad meeting, is that true?" Mark asks.

"Yes. He often gives them intense training, and if they lost, he will immediately release it. My Infernape is one of the Pokemon he released."

"How come a person be so cruel?" Minami asks.

"We recently find out the reason, it is because of his brother's Battle Frontier Challenge. He lost to Brandon and he gave to be a Pokemon trainer and become a Breeder."

"Brandon is strong, can't blame him for thinking so." Mark says.

Empoleon uses Hyper Beam and Electivire counters it with Thunder. The attacks collide and causes a huge smoke. The smoke clears and shows Empoleon breathing heavily, needing to recharge after using Hyper Beam. Electivire uses Thunder Punch and Barry tells Empoleon to dodge it. Paul tells Electivire to continue using Thunder Punch, but Empoleon dodges them all. When Empoleon gets cornered, Electivire uses Giga Impact and Empoleon is hit at a point-blank range. Empoleon manages to stand up. Electivire uses Thunder Punch. Empoleon fails to dodge it, and is launched back many feet, smashing rocks in the process. Empoleon tries to get up. Barry yells it to continue doing its best, Empoleon hears it and its Torrent Ability is activated. Empoleon uses Hydro Cannon. Its Torrent Ability powers up its Hydro Cannon, which is strong enough to destroy the rocky terrain of the field. Paul just orders Electivire to use Protect. Hydro Cannon hits the protective shielding and Electivire is unaffected by Empoleon's last resort. Empoleon has to recharge from the attack. Electivire finishes it the battle off with Thunder. Empoleon stands still, taking the damage of the Thunder. Barry yells out to Empoleon. Paul is declared the winner. Barry thanks his Empoleon for the great battle.

"Paul, I know I have lost to you, but next time we battle, I won't lose." Barry says.

"Sure." He says as he walks off.

Barry is happy. Barry tells Lillie that she will cheer for him in his battle against Conway. His friends will cheer for her too.

* * *

The battle between Lillie and Conway finally starts and will be taking place on a grass battlefield. It will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. Conway chooses Shuckle as his first Pokémon. Meanwhile, Lillie chooses Honchkrow.

"A Honchkrow, it is an interesting match up." Tox says.

Conway starts the battle off by telling Shuckle to use Withdraw. Lillie tells Honchkrow to use Sky Attack, hoping that it would be enough to break through Shuckle's defense. While Honchkrow is swooping down for the kill, Conway tells Shuckle to use Withdraw two more times in order to increase its defense. In the end, Shuckle's defense was too much for Honchkrow and Honchkrow is sent flying back. Shuckle then uses Power Trick to switch its Attack and Defense stats. Honchkrow then uses Air Slash and Shuckle counters with Gyro Ball, which is able to break through the Air Slash and hit Honchkrow. Honchkrow falls to the ground and, having received critical damage, Lillie recalls it.

Lillie then sends out Mamoswine. Shuckle uses Sludge Bomb but Mamoswine counters with Ancient Power, rendering Sludge Bomb useless. Conway then tells Shuckle to use Gyro Ball again. Gyro Ball hits and causes Mamoswine to step back. As a result, Lillie recalls Mamoswine.

For Lillie's third Pokémon, she sends out Garchomp.

"So your Gabite has evolved!" Barry says.

"Yeah. Thanks to the Sunyshore Gym Battle." Ash replies.

"You actually get to challenge Volkner?" Barry asks.

"Yeah. We manage to regain his spark for battling."

Conway

Conway recalls Shuckle and thanks it because he now knows which Pokémon Lillie will be using for this battle.

For his second Pokémon, Conway sends out Lickilicky. Lillie tells Garchomp to use Dragon Pulse but Lickilicky uses Lick before Dragon Pulse has the chance to be fired. Garchomp is treated to a thorough licking while the audience shivers at this disturbing sight. Lillie tells Garchomp to escape by using Dig while Lickilicky counters with Power Whip. Power Whip's power reverberates across the battlefield and Garchomp is thrown into the air. Before Conway can call any more attacks, Lillie recalls Garchomp and sends out Honchkrow once more.

Conway orders Lickilicky to use Power Whip once more but its tongue proved to be too short to reach Honchkrow. Honchkrow then uses Air Slash, which hits Lickilicky right in the face. Lickilicky then uses Thunderbolt, but Honchkrow quickly dodges the otherwise super-effective attack. Honchkrow uses Night Slash to render it unable to battle.

With only one Pokémon left, Conway sends out Dusknoir and orders Trick Room. "This is bad…" Ash mutters, much to Dawn's and Barry's confusion.

Lillie tells Honchkrow to use Dark Pulse but Dusknoir suddenly appears behind Honchkrow and throws a ThunderPunch. The attack hits and Honchkrow is rendered unable to battle.

"Trick room allows Slower Pokemon to go first. And all Lillie's Pokemon are trained with speed, so she is in trouble." Ash says.

Lillie sends out Mamoswine once more. She tells Mamoswine to use Take Down but Dusknoir strikes first with a powerful Shadow Punch. This leaves Mamoswine unable to get back up. Lillie tries to switch Mamoswine out but Dusknoir uses Mean Look to trap Donphan on the battlefield. Dusknoir uses Shadow Punch again and knocks Donphan unconscious.

"Your Dusknoir is really strong, but I still have a trick off my sleeve." Lillie says as she mega evolves Garchomp.

"So you are using mega evolution, it doesn't matter." Conway says.

Lillie tells Garchomp to use Dig but Dusknoir's Shadow Punch is able to hit before Garchomp can escape. As a result, Garchomp is hurdled into the ground. Garchomp then aligns itself under Dusknoir while in the ground and shoots straight up. Dusknoir is ordered to use Shadow Punch once more and reappears behind Garchomp. Lillie then tells Garchomp to turn around and bite the Shadow Punch. Garchomp bites Dusknoir's hand and, as Conway remarks in absolute surprise and shock, eats Shadow Punch. Dusknoir tries to shake Garchomp off but Garchomp uses Draco Meteor to shoot Dusknoir into the sky. Dusknoir lands but is still able to battle. Lillie tells Garchomp to use Dragon Pulse but Dusknoir's Shadow Punch strikes first again. Garchomp, however, hangs strong and releases his Dragon Pulse, which hits Dusknoir straight in the face and knocks Dusknoir unconscious.

"Well, this is the least calculated battle I ever had, but I have gained a new method of battling." Conway says as he leaves.

"Now we all are in the quarter finals." Ash says as he hugs Lillie.

"Yeah. I am so excited." Lillie replies.

* * *

They go to see the match up, they see Ash"s matchup is with Paul.

"It is Paul…" Ash says. Then they see Paul and lock eyes with him, then Paul walks off.

Dawn says, "Ash, don't worry, you can win this time."

"I hope." Ash replies.

Lillie and Tobias have advanced to the semi finals, the last round of the Quarter Finals is Ash versus Paul. The atmosphere is serious as Cynthia and Charles Goodshow is watching, too.

Ash begins with Pikachu while Paul sends out Aggron.

"From the battle at Lake Acuity, I have been improving my Pokemon. I will show you how I am improved." Ash thinks.

At the stands, Lillie says, "I actually have meet Paul, he has told me that his main problem is that the way Ash trains his Pokemon is like Reggie did."

Dawn says, "Really?"

"Yeah. And I also tell him that Ash is the 4 region Champion, somehow how is too focus on his training as he didn't know." Lillie replies.

"So that is why Paul looks shaken this morning." Tox says.

Aggron uses Metal Claw first, while Pikachu counter with Iron Tail. Then Aggron uses Metal Sound, causing Pikachu to cover his ears and have his Special Defense lower. Ash instructs Pikachu to use Thunderbolt to stop Aggron's attack, and Pikachu manages to pull it off, stopping Aggron as well as causing a little damage. Pikachu then uses Volt Tackle, speeding towards Aggron. Paul counters with Aggron's Flash Cannon, hitting Pikachu and sending him flying, rolling back onto his feet.

"Pikachu, return for now. Infernape, I choose you." Ash says as he calls out his second Pokemon.

Paul tells Aggron to use Double-Edge while Ash tells Infernape to counter with Flare Blitz. The two powerful and dangerous attacks collide. The two are sent backwards, and Infernape suffers from the recoil. Unfortunately, Aggron has the Rock Head Ability which cancels out the normal recoil from Double-Edge.

"Aggron, mega evolve." Paul says as Aggron starts to change his form.

"Mega evolve so early?" Mark says.

"Well, I won't say he is reckless. Infernape has Fighting type, Mega evolving Aggron reduce the damage when Fighting moves attack." Dia says.

After the two Pokemon clash each other, Ash instructs Infernape to use Mach Punch, and Paul orders Aggron to use Flash Cannon, but Infernape lands the fast Mach Punch before Aggron can fire, sending Aggron flying into the wall behind Paul and crushing the surface on impact. When the smoke clears it is unable to battle, giving Ash the lead.

Paul then sends out his Gastrodon and Ash calls back Infernape and sends out Staraptor. Gastrodon begins with Muddy Water and Staraptor uses Quick Attack and connects; Gastrodon continues using Muddy Water, circling its head above its body, and clips Staraptor. It quickly becomes clear that Gastrodon is using Ash's Counter Shield technique. Ash instructs Staraptor to dive down and use Aerial Ace, and Gastrodon counterattacks with Body Slam, trapping Staraptor with its soft body. Gastrodon then uses Water Pulse and shoots it straight up into the sky, which then picks up speed as it comes down. Gastrodon watches it intently; Ash and the gang realize that it will jump away at the last second, giving no time for Staraptor to dodge it. Just when all seems lost, Ash has Staraptor use Close Combat by banging hard into the ground, lifting him up, which knocks off Gastrodon and he escapes the Water Pulse. Paul orders Gastrodon to use Ice Beam while falling backwards, bringing the in-flight Staraptor to a screeching halt and crashing onto the field.

"Return, Staraptor. Floatzel, I choose you!"

Ash calls back Staraptor and sends out Floatzel.

"So you decide to use the 6 when we battle at Lake Acuity?" Paul asks.

"Yeah. This is what my Pokemon want." Ash replies.

Gastrodon uses Ice Beam again and Floatzel uses Aqua Jet, turning it into Ice Aqua Jet to hit Gastrodon. This hits Gastrodon and causes it to jump up and Gastrodon then goes for Body Slam, and Ash thinks quickly and instructs Floatzel to meet the attack with Ice Punch, causing Gastrodon to faint.

Paul sends out Drapion and attacks with Pin Missile, which Floatzel cancels out with its Counter Shield technique. Drapion then uses Cross Poison, which Floatzel dodges by sliding behind Drapion. Floatzel uses Sonic Boom at Drapion's back, who blocks the attack with its tail. Drapion grabs Floatzel with its tail, twisting around its torso to menace the struggling Floatzel.

When Floatzel tries to use SonicBoom with his free tail, Drapion just grabs it with a free arm, rendering it useless. Ash instructs Floatzel to puff up the life preserver object on his neck and then let the air out in an instant. After freeing himself, Floatzel uses Water Gun to lift himself into the air, away from Drapion. With Floatzel still in the air, Drapion uses Toxic Spikes, littering the field with them and poisoning Floatzel. Then, Drapion uses Pin Missile to finish off Floatzel, thus leaving Ash with five Pokémon.

"Toxic Spikes… Ash is in trouble." Tox says.

"Yeah… But Ash can win this!" Lillie says.

Ash then sends out Staraptor to battle Drapion next. Drapion uses Pin Missile, which Staraptor effectively dodges with its high speed. It then comes down with an Aerial Ace, which Drapion manages to dodge at the last second, and captures Staraptor like it did with Buizel. Drapion uses Cross Poison on the trapped Staraptor, and then Drapion throws Staraptor onto the ground, poisoning it with the remnants of Toxic Spikes, thus knocking out Staraptor.

Ash then sends out Torterra next, and Torterra feels the effect of the Toxic Spikes instantaneously. Drapion uses Cross Poison on Torterra, and Torterra sends Drapion away with Energy Ball. Ash quickly attacks again with Leaf Storm, hitting Drapion again. Paul instructs Drapion to use Pin Missile to counter the Leaf Storm, which end up neutralizing each other. Torterra comes out of the smoke with a Rock Climb, but is grabbed by Drapion when he is just about to attack and uses Poison Fang on Torterra. Torterra uses Synthesis to gain back some energy and Drapion comes to attack with Pin Missile, again, hitting Torterra and knocking it out, leaving Ash with three Pokémon.

"So you are sending Gliscor next?" Paul asks.

"You are right, he has been training with McCan, so he won't lose." Ash says as he sends out Gliscor.

Paul recalls Drapion, he says, "I have heard that you are the Champion of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. So I am willing to give it all." He sends out Ninjask.

Ninjask uses Agility right from the start. Ash tells Gliscor to use Stone Edge. However it is easily dodged by Ninjask, still using Agility. Ninjask comes in with a quick Fury Cutter, hitting Gliscor countless times. While falling, Gliscor regains lift and tries to use Fire Fang on Ninjask, but is unsuccessful and Gliscor falls into the field and gains the effect from the Toxic Spikes Drapion had left.

Ash recalls Gliscor and sends out Infernape, who also gets poisoned from the Toxic Spikes.

"Infernape, we have to get rid of the Poison Spikes. Use Dig and Flare Blitz!" Ash says as Infernape does what he says. Not only he alleviates the Toxic Spikes, he also damages Ninjask. Paul tells Ninjask to use Giga Drain and begins to sap energy from Infernape. As Ninjask drains away its energy, Infernape scrutinizes Ninjask's movements carefully and lands a successful Mach Punch, knocking out Ninjask.

"Infernape, take a rest for now." Ash says as he recalls his Pokemon.

Paul sends out his next Pokémon, Froslass, Ash decides to send in Pikachu. Paul starts things off by having Froslass use Hail, and a thick cold mist soon surrounds the entire battlefield. Froslass begins fading in and out of view, preventing Pikachu from following her movements.

"His Froslass has a Snow Cloak ability…" Adam says.

"Yeah. But Ash will be fine. We have 2 Froslass who also use the same while training." Lillie says.

"2 Froslass?" Minami asks.

"Yeah." Lillie nods.

Ash commands a Thunderbolt and Pikachu tries to hit Froslass, however, the Hail severely restricts the attack and it doesn't even get close to its target. Paul commands Froslass to use Ice Shard, which scores a direct hit against Pikachu. As Thunderbolt isn't working, Ash tells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle, however he passes right through Froslass without even hitting her. Froslass uses Ice Shard and Ash tells Pikachu to watch out and to use Iron Tail, destroying the Ice Shard and elevating Pikachu into the air. He uses Iron Tail again and finally lands an attack on Froslass, sending her flying into the ground suffering major damage from the super-effective hit. Hail finally subsides, leaving Froslass with nowhere to hide. Paul orders an Ice Beam which hits Pikachu encasing him in ice. Paul tells Froslass to use Ice Shard again, but Pikachu is one step ahead and uses Volt Tackle to escape the ice and hit Froslass before she can even release the Ice Shard. Pikachu suffers recoil from the attack, but it turns out to be worth it as Froslass is left unable to battle, thus leaving Paul with just two Pokémon.

"Paul has 2 left…" Barry says.

"Yeah, and we know one is a Drapion." Mark says.

"Ash will be fine, the Pokemon Paul uses, Ash has one too except Ninjask." Lillie says.

"So he will know their nature and typing." Gina says.

Ash knows this battle took a lot out of Pikachu and recalls him back to the sidelines.

Paul sends Drapion back out and Ash calls on Gliscor again, encouraging it to show Paul what it learned from McCann. Drapion uses Pin Missile to start things off and Gliscor quickly dodges the attack. Gliscor uses Stone Edge and Drapion uses Cross Poison to neutralize the attack, leaving behind a large smoke cloud which Gliscor shields itself in. Ash then tells Gliscor to use Giga Impact, and Gliscor emerges only to power up and fly back into the cloud. Drapion gets ready to attack, not knowing where Gliscor will come from. Gliscor appears and Paul commands Poison Fang, as Giga Impact scores a direct hit. Drapion turns around to counterattack... only to be shocked that Gliscor isn't there. Paul and Drapion then find that Gliscor used the momentum from the attack to quickly throw itself back into the sky, safe from attack while it recharges from using Giga Impact. Paul realizes he allowed himself to be distracted by Stone Edge and has Drapion use Pin Missile. Gliscor uses its special training to dodge the attack quickly and expertly. It then powers up X-Scissor and flies towards Drapion, but it is subsequently blocked by Drapion's Pin Missile at the last moment, sending Gliscor flying back and landing on the ground. When Paul instructs Drapion to use Cross Poison, Ash calls out to Gliscor to use Fire Fang, and Gliscor is all ready to go. It jumps up, dodging the Cross Poison along the way and lands a direct hit with Fire Fang. As a result, not only does Drapion suffer major damage but also gets burned. Paul is angry at once again being outmaneuvered while Ash grits his teeth with hope. From a combination of the damage it's received, Drapion finally faints, thus leaving Paul with one final Pokémon.

"Alright, Ash only needs to win one more." Barry says.

Ash decides to call back Gliscor when Paul sends out his final Pokémon which is none other than Electivire, the only Pokémon on Paul's current team that Ash has battled before. Ash knows that Gliscor is immune to Electivire's electric-type moves, but is still concerned about leaving it in. However Gliscor lets Ash know it can still battle, so Ash decides not to switch it out. Paul tells Electivire to start by using Thunder and directing it into the ground. Electivire sends its tails into the ground and directs Thunder into it, which sends chunks of the earth up into the air and falling onto Gliscor. Ash tells Gliscor to use Giga Impact and Electivire blocks the attack with its hands and catches Gliscor with its tails. Ash tries to call out a command, but Gliscor is unable to make an attack. Paul tells Electivire to use Brick Break on Gliscor, and it lands on Gliscor's head, causing it to faint.

Ash sends in Pikachu next, and Paul tells Electivire to direct Thunder into the ground again. Once again, the ground erupts and rocks are sent flying to towards Pikachu. However Pikachu is ready and uses Quick Attack to dodge the falling rocks, even using some of them for momentum, and lands a direct hit on Electivire causing damage. However, Electivire recovers and grabs Pikachu with its tails and when Pikachu tries to use Iron Tail, Electivire jolts Pikachu around so that he can't land the attack. Pikachu hits the ground, but is able to escape the pseudo-Constrict by Electivire's tails. Paul tells Electivire to use Brick Break, and Pikachu tries to prevent the attack from happening with Quick Attack, but Electivire lands the attack dead-on. The two Pokémon jump back after clearing the impact. Ash tells Pikachu to use Grass Knot,Electivire trips and falls. Paul tells Electivire to use ThunderPunch, and Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail at the last moment and the two attacks collide together. However, the strategy has backfired on Ash as Pikachu is left unable to move. Paul tells Electivire to use Brick Break, and as Electivire powers up its fist Ash tells Pikachu to try and get away but it's too late as Brick Break lands directly on Pikachu's head, sending him flying.

"Ash has Infernape left…" Tox says.

"You said that Infernape was one of Paul's Pokemon, right?" Mark asks.

"Yeah. He and Electivire have a long stand rivalry." Lillie says.

Electivire starts things out with a Thunder Punch and Infernape counters with Mach Punch, and the two attacks collide and neutralize each other. Infernape uses Flamethrower, which is blocked by Electivire's Protect. Electivire uses Thunder to create a Counter Shield around the battlefield, but Infernape uses Dig to travel underground and avoid the attack. Infernape surfaces below Electivire and hits it dead-on, but then takes damage from the poison it received earlier. Electivire manages to stand up. After yet another blocked Flamethrower, Infernape and Electivire start attacking with Mach Punch and Thunder Punch, respectively continuously. They both each land an attack before another Flamethrower by Infernape is blocked by Electivire's Protect. Ash instructs Infernape to use Mach Punch, but Electivire dodges it and wraps its tail around Infernape's arm. Then Electivire uses Thunder to make Infernape hurt.

Infernape collapses to the ground when Electivire finally lets it go.

"Poor Infernape…" Dawn says. But Lillie just smiles.

"What is wrong, Lillie?" Palmo asks.

"The real battle has started now."

Infernape activates his Blaze and becomes stronger. Ash orders a Flamethrower, and Infernape fires a super-powerful blast at Electivire who tries to hold it back with Thunder but can't stand up to the sheer power. Ash then has Infernape use Mach Punch which hits and sends Electivire flying but it still lands on its feet. Now both fully absorbed in the intensity of the match, Paul screams for a Thunder Punch while Ash orders Infernape to use Flare Blitz. The two Pokémon, battling to the limits of their power, land their attacks against the other which creates a maelstrom of fire and electricity streaming into the sky, illuminating the stadium. Eventually Infernape ends up on the other side of Electivire, feeling the recoil from Flare Blitz, causing its fiery crown to do severe damage to Electivire, who, after a delayed reaction, feels the force of the power attack. The smoke clears, but Electivire is still standing and the two Pokémon stare each other down... as do their Trainers as a deathly silence falls over the battlefield. The two Pokémon remain perfectly still for what feels like an eternity... until, finally, Electivire falls and is declared as being unable to continue.

"It is decided! Our final trainer who goes to the Semi Finals is Ash Ketchum!"

Paul thanks Electivire for its hard work. As Paul is about to say something, Infernape almost falls from sheer exhaustion but is caught by Ash. Paul walks away relieved as the pairings for the semi-finals are revealed, showing that Ash's next opponent will be Tobias.

"Uncle Tobias?" Ash says in shock.

Tobias, who is sitting by Adam's side, says, "So it has come, for me to battle Ash."

"Indeed. You can show hik all yoir power, it will be a difficult challenge for Ash." Adam replies.

Later, Cynthia and Goodshow comes forward to meet Ash.

"Mr. Goodshow, nice to see you again." Ash says to him.

"Indeed I have seen your battle. You did a good job." He says.

Cynthia says, "Ash, Lillie, if you want to find Paul, he is over there." She points as Ash and Lillie go to find him.

Cynthia says, "Although Ash and Paul are very different people and may never truly be friends, all their time feuding and battling with each other has created a bond between them that can never be broken. Both have learnt a lot from each other and have both become far stronger."

"Indeed, and you can wait to face Ash, too. Cynthia?" Adam asks.

"Yes. I am eager for the day when Ash or Paul make it all the way to the Champion League so I could face them in battle properly."

Paul is about to leave Lily of the Valley Island when Ash and Lillie call out to him. Paul finally admits that Infernape is strong, and Ash accepts the compliment.

"So you are leaving already?" Lillie asks.

"There is no point for me to stay. I will be heading back to Snowpoint City so I can challenge Brandon again." Paul says. Then the 3 promise to battle once again, which they all agree.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Tobias are facing each other.

"The time has come that we will battle each other, Ash."

"I know. And I don't want you to hold back." Ash replies.

Tobias sends out Tyranitar first, the Announcer says, "What is this? Tobias, who usually starts with a Darkrai, has sent out Tyranitar?"

Barry says, "What is up with that guy?"

"He is here to test Ash, so I guess he doesn't want to show off early." Lillie says.

"Lucario, I choose you!" Ash sends out his Lucario, then the battle starts. Tyranitar uses Rock Tomb, trying to lower Lucario's speed, but Lucario uses Extreme Speed to dodge it. The Lucario uses Aura Sphere, which hits Tyranitar super effective. Lucario also uses the chance to defeat Tyranitar with a Metal Claw.

Tobias sends out Metagross next, Ash immediately recalls Lucario and sends out Rotom.

"So you have caught yourself a Rotom?" Tobias asks.

"Mine is a special one. Now, change into Heat form!" Ash says, everyone gasps at the sight that Rotom can change without appliances.

"How come a Rotom do that?" Barry yells.

"Ash really has some cool Pokemon." Gina says.

Metagross uses Zen Headbutt, but Rotom dodges and uses Overheat, causing a lot of damage to Metagross. Then he changes into Wash form and uses Hydro Pump, blasting Metagross into the wall and letting him fainted.

"You have fought very well. Now my next Pokemon. Salamence!" Tobias says.

Ash recalls Rotom and sends out Abomasnow. Abomasnow starts with his ability, Snow Warning, then uses Wood Hammer. Salamence flies high and dodges the attack, then flies down and give a Dragon Claw, which hurts Abomasnow. It also uses a Flamethrower, causing Ash to recall Abomasnow and send out Sylveon. Sylveon defeats Salamence with the Draining Kiss and Attract combo.

"Here it is! Sylveon's signature!" Minami cheers.

"Wow, Ash is tricky." Dawn says.

"But now the battle has started." Adam says.

Tobias says, "Ash. I see you are a strong trainer. Show me how are you different from the other trainers, go Darkrai!" Tobias sends out his Darkrai, causing the crowd to gasp.

"So you come, Darkrai. Sylveon, return for now. Lucario, I choose you!"

Tobias tells Darkrai to use Ice Beam whilst Ash has Lucario use Aura Sphere and the two attacks collide. Ash then commands Flash Cannon, but Darkrai intercepts it with a Dark Void putting Lucario straight to sleep.

"Use you aura and use Close Combat!" Ash yells as Lucario attacks Darkrai, but he quickly rebounds and knocks out Lucario with a Dream Eater attack.

"Return, Lucario. Rotom, I need your help!"

Rotom shoots a Thunderbolt. Darkrai intercepts it with Dark Pulse and causes a huge explosion which sends Rotom flying back and knocking it out.

"Ash isn't doing well…"Lillie says in worry.

"He has to defeat the Darkrai if he wants to win." Adam says.

Ash sends back Abomasnow, it uses Focus Punch to land a hit, but also being defeated by Dark Pulse.

"Sceptile, I choose you!"

Darkrai fires an Ice Beam, but Sceptile dodges and uses Quick Attack, which Darkrai also avoids. Ash then orders Sceptile to use Leaf Storm but Darkrai dodges and hits with Sceptile with a close range Ice Beam. Sceptile is hurt and stumbles, allowing Darkrai to land a Dark Void and put Sceptile to sleep. Darkrai then attacks Sceptile with Dream Eater which hits Sceptile and causes him to react in pain from the attack.

"Sceptile, please wake up! I know you can do it!" Ash yells.

He suddenly wakes up immediately in response much to Tobias's surprise and shock. Ash tells Sceptile to use Leaf Blade, and Sceptile strikes hard on Darkrai, finally managing to take the Pitch-Black Pokémon out of the fight.

"This is the first time Darkrai has been out of the battle! With only 2 Pokemon leaft, what will Tobias do?"

Tobias recalls Darkrai and says, "I must say, Ash. You have done a good job. Let's see if you can keep surpassing me."

Tobias sends out Deoxys, much to the crowd's shock.

"Sceptile, take a rest for now. Sylveon. I am counting on you."

Sylveon uses Iron Tail, but Deoxys changes into Speed Forme and dodges it. Then it uses Psychic, which hit Sylveon. Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam, which hits Deoxys. Deoxys uses Extreme Speed, but Sylveon uses Double Team and Protect to block the move. Then Deoxys fires Flash Cannon while Sylveon uses Moonblast, the two attacks combined each other and sends the waves back and knocking out both Pokemon.

"Tobias has only one Pokemon left." Tox says. "Ash can win this."

"You all think Darkrai is Tobias's strongest Pokemon, but you are wrong." Adam says.

"Really, then what is it?" Barry asks.

Then Tobias sends out Latios, much to everyone's surprise.

"A Latios… well, Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash calls out Sceptile again.

Ash tells Sceptile to use Leaf Blade on Latios, but Tobias is ready for this and commands a Giga Impact from Latios who is far faster than Sceptile. Latios hits Sceptile in mid-air, knocking it out in one hit, to Ash's shock.

"One hit KO?" Minami asks.

"Sceptlie is already tired, so it is no big deal." Mark says.

"I wonder what Ash will choose." Dawn says.

Ash recalls Sceptile and says, "Uncle, how about we make a Eon Dragon Battle?" He says as he sends out Latias.

"The final Pokemon Ash is using is Latias!" The announcer says.

Barry says, "Ash has a Latias, too?"

"Latios, too. He caught the siblings when we are at Johto." Lillie says.

Both Pokemon Mega evolve and soars through the sky, then they both clash each other with their Dragon attacks. In the end, Latios is hit by Draco Meteor and revert back to his original form.

"The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum! He has successfully defeat 3 legendaries and advance to the finals!"

The crowd cheers as Ash is petting Latias. Tobias walks towards him and says, "Thank you for an amazing battle, Ash. I enjoy it a lot."

Ash replies, "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon's help."

In the audience, Adam smiles and says, "Ash has grown up…"

Dia says, "Indeed. He has passed Uncle Tobias's strength."

Barry says, "Ash really did it, the battle makes me all pumped up!"

Dawn says, "You are right. Ash really outdone himself."

Lillie also defeats her opponent and advances to the finals, where she will be facing Ash.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Lillie are facing each other. Ash says, "Lillie, I never have thought that we will be facing each other for now."

"Yeah. But we both share our Pokemon, and we train together. But never thought we will battle in this stadium." Lillie says.

Then the referee tells them to call out their Pokemon. Ash sends out Drapion while Lillie sends out Mamoswine. Drapion uses Toxic Spikes to make the field poisoned. Mamoswine uses Earthquake to hit Drapion. Drapion manages to stand still and uses Hyper Beam, Mamoswine does the same, then both Pokemon are knocked out.

Then it is Espeon versus Leafeon. Espeon uses Trick Room to be faster than Leafeon. But Leafeon manages to win using Solar Beam and Sunny Day. Lillie recalls Espeon and sends out Castform. With its fire type, he defeats Leafeon. The Trick Room is still on, so Ash sends out Steelix.

"So Ash has taken him by his side?" Dia says.

"Yeah. I think it is a special gift from you." Gina replies.

Steelix uses Iron Tail to beat Castform. Lillie sends out Torterra. Torterra and Steelix fight hard as the stadium is shaking every time they clash. Then Steelix is defeated by Fissure. Ash sends out Yanmega as his fourth Pokemon. Yanmega uses Double Team and Sonic Boom to make Torterra knocked out. Lillie sends out Vespiquen, trying to use Defense Order to raise Speed, and whenever Ash uses a move, it will recover using Heal Order. Eventually, Yanmega is tired and was knocked out by Hurricane.

Ash sends out Dusknoir, Lillie uses the same trick again and again, and Ash let Dusknoir tired.

"What is Ash doing, doesn't he learn from the last battle?" Tox asks.

"I think I know what he is aiming." Gina says.

After Dusknoir being knocked out by Attack Order, Vespiquen also faints.

"You use Destiny Bond, right?" Lillie asks.

"I am sorry." Ash just replies.

Then they both nod at each other and send out Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Their final Pokemon is Sylveon and Pikachu, both Pokemon has fought hard in the previous battles, now what will it happen?"

Pikachu says, "I never thought we will be facing each other in the finals."

"Me too, brother." Sylveon says.

Both Pokemon fight hard and not holding back, until a Moonblast and Electro Ball have cover the field in smoke. After the smoke clears, Pikachu and Sylveon are panting.

"Nice battle." Pikachu says.

"Same too." Sylveon says. Then they both fainted.

"Unbelievable! The match is a Draw, which means both Ash and Lillie are the winners of the Sinnoh League!"

Everyone cheers, and Goodshow says to Cynthia, "Looks like all the Elite 4 battles and the Champion battle are going to be double battles."

"Indeed. But it is fine, since this is the first time we have 2 winners." Cynthia says.

After getting the league trophy, the couple go outside.

Mark says, "Well well, looks like we have 2 winners."

Minami says, "Congratulations. It is better than I hoped."

Ash and Lillie thanks them, Barry says that he won't lose next time and promise to have another battle in the future. He bids farewell to them. Mark and the others also leave to their journey. Leaving Ash, Lillie, Tox and Dawn alone. They decide to leave the island and challenge the Elite 4.

* * *

 **The Sinnoh League ends here. And I decide to let Ash and Lillie both champions of Sinnoh. I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes, since I am not a person whose first language is English. But If okay, I will ask for some help and fix the grammars in the future.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Manaphy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Infernape, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zorua, Zoroark**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	99. Sinnoh Chapter 21

Sinnoh Chapter 21

Ash, Lillie, Dawn and Tox go back to the village near the Celestic Town. They greet Aaron near the lake.

"Aaron, it is good to see you again." Lillie says.

"Cynthia has told me, although I am surprised that both of you win. Let's have a battle here, what do you think?"

"Sure. We accept." Ash replies.

Then Dawn and Tox helps to be the referee, Aaron sends out Yanmega and Scizor first. Ash sends out Magmortar while Lillie sends out Probopass. The battle starts as Scizor uses Bullet Punch on Probopass, Magmortar uses Flame Burst to counter and even hits Yanmega. Yanmega uses Sonic Boom, but Probopass stops him with Power Gem. After a show off, Yanmega uses U-Turn, switching out Vespiquen. Vespiquen often uses Attack Order and Heal Order, causing the two Pokemon to get tired. Magmortar finishes Scizor with a Fire Punch, so Aaron sends Yanmega back. Probopass uses Rock Tomb to make them slower, then finishes both Pokemon with Stone Edge.

Aaron sends out Beautifly and Heracross next. Heracross defeats Probopass with a Mega Punch, so Lillie sends out Staraptor. Beautifly uses Stun Spore to make Magmortar paralyzed, and with Heracross' Megahorn, Magmortar also gets knocked out. Ash sends out Glaceon, preparing Blizzard to both Pokemon. Heracross has changed the target from Staraptor to Glaceon and uses Focus Punch. Staraptor uses Close Combat and it is not very effective against Heracross. Then Glaceon uses Swift with the combination of Razor Wind to defeat Heracross. Aaron's last Pokemon is Drapion, which has defeated Glaceon and Staraptor with a Sludge Wave. Ash and Lillie has one left, Ash says, "Since this is the Elite 4 battle, let's make it memorable, shall we?"

"Sure, Ash." They send out Heatran and Regigigas, much to Aaron's shock.

"This is going to be interesting." He mutters. Beautifly and Drapion has managed to pick up a fight with the two Pokemon, but Regigigas grabs both Pokemon and Crush Grips them while Heatran finishes off with Magma Storm.

"You two really are champions, you can use Legendary Pokemon well." He gives them the Bug Medal, and suggests them to battle Bertha next. Ash and his friends bid farewell to him and leave.

* * *

They went to the town where they meet Bertha before, and they see her training Roland.

"Ash, Lillie. Good to see you again. I guess you have defeated Aaron?"

"Yes. And we want to battle you next." Lillie says.

"Very well. Do you remember that I tell you before, observation is the key to victory?"

Ash and Lillie nods, then Bertha wants them to show her.

Like Aaron, it is a 6 on 6 match. Bertha sends out Mamoswine and Whiscash, Ash sends out Empoleon while Lillie sends out Meganium. Mamoswine uses Ice Shard on Meganium, and Empoleon protects her by using Metal Claw. Then Meganium uses Vine Whip on Whiscash. Whiscash dodges and uses Zen Headbutt to them. Mamoswine tries to use Earthquake, Empoleon jumps and use Drill Peck, sending Mamoswine backwards and knocking him out. Bertha's 3rd Pokemon is Gliscor, who uses Fire Fang and his speed to knock Meganium out. Lillie sends out Mantine to battle, and Mantine uses Surf to wash all the ground Pokemon. Gliscor jumps high and dodges, but Whiscash faints.

Berha sends out Hippowdon and It uses to dig. Empoleon is hit and knocked out when Hippowdon resurfaces. Ash sends out Abomasnow and mega evolve it, then with the Snow Warning, both Ground Pokemon are hit badly. Abomasnow also defeats Gliscor with a Wood Hammer, but Hippowdon dodges Mantine's Water Pulse by digging. Bertha sends out Golem as her fifth Pokemon. Abomasnow freezes the field using Blizzard, causing Hippowdon to be trapped, then with the help of Mantine, Hippowdon is defeated by Scald. But at the same time, Golem uses Stone Edge to defeat both Pokemon.

Bertha sends out Rhyperior while Ash and Lillie sends out Azelf and Phione. Bertha raises her eyebrow at the Legendary and doesn't say much. Azelf uses Zen Headbutt to hit both Pokemon, then using Psychic to hold them, Pione uses Water Gun to blast them. Rhyperior uses Rock Wrecker to hit Azelf, and Golem uses Earth Power to hit Phione. Ash and Lillie still wins when Phione uses Magic Coat on two Pokemon.

"You two have showed me your observation skills, I am appreciated at that." She gives them Earth Medals. Ash and Lillie thanks her and the 4 leave to Sunyshore City.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Sunyshore Gym, where they see Flint and Volkner battling.

"Hi, Flint, Hi Volkner." Ash greets them.

"Oh, Ash and Lillie, I heard that you become the League winner, congratulations." Volkner says.

"Yeah. And we want to battle Flint for our 3rd medal." Lillie replies.

"Oh, you defeated Aaron and Bertha, that is fast. But I am willing to battle you." Flint says.

Then Volkner asks his robot referee to help judge the battle. Flint sends out Houndoom and Camerupt, while Ash sends out Bastiodon and Lillie sends out Infernape. The battle begins as Houndoom uses Crunch on Infernape, but he is sent flying by Mach Punch. Bastiodon uses Head Smash on Camerupt, while Camerupt sends Bastiodon flying with an Earthquake. Several rounds later, Bastiodon loses due to Earth Power, so Ash sends out Garchomp next. Infernape uses Blaze to defeat Houndoom with Close Combat, so Flint sends out Flareon. Garchomp uses Dig to sneak attack Flareon, then using Draco Meteor to defeat all the Pokemon, including Infernape.

"I am sorry, Infernape." Ash says as Lillie takes him back and sends out Gliscor. Flint sends out Rapidash and Magmortar. Gliscor uses X Scissors on Magmortar, then Garchomp uses Dragon Pulse on Rapidash. Both have been injured by the damage, but Rapidash defeats Garchomp with a Double Kick. Ash recalls his Pokemon and sends out Palkia.

"A Palkia… you have show me something interesting." Flint says.

"He isn't the only one. Guillotine!" Lillie says as Gliscor defeats Rapidash. Flint sends out Infernape as his last Pokemon. Infernape is strong enough to defeat Gliscor with a Mach Punch, so Lillie sends out Manaphy as her last Pokemon.

"And a Manaphy, too." Volkner says in awe.

"Yeah, Ash and Lillie has owned a lot of Legendaries. They got all Sinnoh Legendaries." Tox says.

"Including Arceus?" Volkner asks.

"Well, except him." Dawn says.

With the Spacial Rend, Infernape and Magmortar are also knocked out.

Flint says, "Man, even Volkner and I work together, I think we still can't beat you. You earned this medal."

Flint gives them the Fire Medal, then they bid farewell.

* * *

The final Elite 4 member is Lucian, Ash and his friends goes to find him at where he was when they meet before. They see Anabel talking to Lucian.

"Hey, Lucian, Anabel!" Ash calls out to them, and they greet them.

"Ash, Lillie. You two are just in time. We have trouble." Anabel says.

"What happened?" Ash asks.

Lucian says, "One of our prisoners has escape the jail."

"Who is it?" Lillie asks, starting to worry.

"Giovanni, I don't know how he did it, but we didn't see any other Team Rocket grunts leave. Including Dr. Namba." Anabel says.

"Giovanni escapes? Then what should we do?" Ash says in a panic tone.

"We hear rumors that he has gone to Unova, so right now you just concentrate on your Elite 4 challenge." Anabel says as Ash and Lillie nods.

Lucian sends out Mr. Mime and Espeon, while Ash sends out Magnezone and Lillie sends out Absol. Lucian is curious that Absol can use Flamethrower, so he attacks him, which turns out to be Zoroark in disguise. Zoroark uses Night Daze and defeats Espeon. Lucian sends out Bronzong next. Ash's Magnezone uses Metal Burst on Mr. Mime, but it loses when Mr. Mime delivers a Draining Punch. Ash sends out Floatzel, which is eager to battle Bronzong again. Floatzel uses his water attacks to defeat Bronzong, much to Lucian's agreement. Lucian sends out Alakazam, it uses Miracle Eye to make Zoroark uneffective. Then using Future sight on Floatzel. Alakazam uses Psychic to knock out Zoroark, so Lillie sends out her real Absol. Absol uses Night Slash to defeat Mr. Mime, but Floatzel loses when Future Sight happens.

Ash recalls Floatzel and sends out Giratina. Lucian says, "A Giratina… you have an interesting Pokemon." Lucian says.

Lucian sends out Gardevoir, they both clash each other, then Giratina uses Shadow Force to hide. Absol also defeats Alakazam with Fury Cutter, so Lucian sends out Gallade and mega evolves it. Gallade defeats Absol with Close Combat as Giratina hits Gardevoir, but Gardevoir still stands. Lillie sends out Darkrai, but due to the Miracle Eye, it can still be hit by Psycho Cut. Darkrai uses Dark Void to put two Psychic Pokemon to sleep, then Giratina finishes it off with Shadow Force.

"Well done, Ash. Lillie, here is your medal." Lucian gives them the Psychic Medal, then Anabel says, "Ash, what is your next destination?"

"We want to go to Unova." Lillie says.

"I see. Of you go there, remember to watch out for Giovanni." Anabel warns.

Ash and Lillie nods and bids them farewell, they are heading back to Lily of the Valley Island to battle Cynthia.

* * *

 **A short Elite 4 member for you guys, and Uh oh. Giovanni escapes, but who frees him, and what is he planning? Well, since the next is Unova Arc, Team Rocket will have more appearances.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Weavile, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Probopass, Absol (Mega), Castform, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Manaphy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Infernape, Bronzong, Lucario (Mega), Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zorua, Zoroark**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beedrill (Mega), Dewgong**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Dawn's current team:**

 **Piplup, Rapidash, Lopunny (Mega), Pachirisu, Cherrim, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss**

 **Tox's current team:**

 **Dragalge, Toxicroak**


	100. Sinnoh Chapter 22

Sinnoh Chapter 22

Ash and Lillie walks to the stadium with their friends, they see Cynthia and Goodshow standing there waiting for them.

"Hello, Ash, Lillie. I take that you beat the elite 4?" Cynthia says.

"Yes. Thanks to my Pokemon." Ash and Lillie reply.

"Ash, Lillie, if you two win, Sinnoh will have the first 2 champions in the world. I hope to see that happen." Goodshow says as the two nod.

They arrive at the Battlefield, a lot of people have come and watch.

"Wow, Ash and Lillie are facing the champion…" Dawn says.

"Yeah…" Tox says.

Cynthia sends out Spiritomb and Roserade first. Ash sends out Sylveon while Lillie sends out Butterfree. Sylveon starts off with a Dazzling Gleam, Roserade uses Solar Beam to reflect it. Then it uses Poison Powder, causing Butterfree to get poisoned. Butterfree uses Bug Buzz on Spiritomb, but Spiritomb uses Hex to give Butterfree much damage. Lillie then asks Butterfree to use U-Turn and sends out Lapras. Ash also defeats Spiritomb with Moonblast. Cynthia recalls Spiritomb and sends out Togekiss. Lapras uses Blizzard, which hits both Pokemon, causing Roserade to faint, so Cynthia sends out Lucario. Sylveon is being defeated thanks to Metal Claw and Steel Wing, so Ash sends out Luxray. Lapras has also been defeated by Lucario's Close Combat, so Lillie sends back her poisoned Butterfree. Togekiss flies high so she can't be hit by Thunder Fang, but Luxray uses Thunder, which has hit it directly, causing Togekiss to faint. Cynthia sends out Garchomp next. As for Lucario, it has defeated Luxray with Bone Rush, so Ash also sends our his Garchomp.

"Lillie, I'll handle Garchomp, can you please fight Lucario and whenever the last Pokemon she may use?"

"Sure." Butterfree uses Psychic to send Lucario flying, causing him to faint. But Butterfree also suffers the poison and faint. Cynthia's last Pokemon is Milotic, Lillie asks Pikachu for this time.

"Ash, how about we take this to the next level?" Cynthia asks.

"Sure." Then both trainers mega evolve their Garchomp. Both Garchomp uses Brick Break to push each other, then Ash's use Dig to make Cynthia's trip. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Milotic are both showing Hydro Pump and Thunderbolt, Water Pulse and Electro Ball. Then Pikachu defeats her when he uses Rain Dance and Thunder together.

Both Garchomps dig underground and push each other once more, but Ash's is sent flying to the wall. Ash calls him to get up, then Garchomp's eyes suddenly glows, signaling Outrage is in effect. Garchomp defeats Cynthia's after a lot of punches and Draco Meteor.

"Both Milotic and Garchomp are unable to battle, which means the victor goes to Ash and Lillie!"

Everyone cheers for them, Cynthia recalls her Pokemon and says, "Well done, now it is two people who have beat my record of being the youngest champion." Cynthia shakes hands with both people.

Goodshow comes and says, "Congratulations, Ash, Lillie. You have impressed me more in this battle. I take that your answer is still the same, right?"

Ash replies, "Yes. And I have decided my next league."

"Very well." Goodshow says as he takes the two to the Hall of Fame and register. Then he bids farewell and says, "We will meet you again in the next league."

Ash and Lillie also thanks Cynthia for a nice battle, they also bid farewell to each other.

* * *

On the boat back to the mainland, Ash and his friends are ambushed by Tentacruels, causing some of the Pokemon on the ship poisoned. Ash and Tox heals all of them with Chansey's help, Chansey also evolves into Blissey.

"I decided. I want to go to the medical school and become a doctor." Tox says to Ash.

"That's is great, Tox. I am glad that you have find your dream." Ash replies.

Back at Twinleaf Town, Dawn also says that she wants to travel with Kenny. So they will be bidding farewell. Piplup is saddened by this, he even runs away because he can't bare it. Dawn tells Piplup that she has feel the same, but it doesn't mean they won't be friends.

"Before we leave, how about we watch a movie?" Dawn asks.

"Sure, what is it?" Ash asks.

"It is Love & Battles. I like how the boy and the girl act in the film." Dawn says.

Ash and Lillie gulp as they all watch the movie. When they watch the movie, Dawn and Tox are excited to see the plot twists and the love scenes.

"Wow, what a great movie." Tox says as the ending credits starts to shown.

"Yeah, what do you think, Ash, Lillie?" Dawn asks.

"Oh, um… it is good, I guess." Ash says.

"Yeah…" Lillie says.

Just then, Dawn sees Ash and Lillie's name on the screen, then she asks, "You two are in this movie?"

Ash sighs, "We are the boy and the girl in the movies."

Tox says, "Wow, you two really act well. I guess that you two probably want to have a love like this, huh?"

"Stop it, Tox." Lillie says while blushing.

Then that evening, Ash, Lillie and Tox bid farewell to Dawn and heading to Kanto.

In Kanto, they have arrived at Pallet Town, but they see a lot of police cars in front of both the Lab and Delia's house.

"What is going on?" Lillie asks in shock.

Then they meet Professor Oak, Tobias, and Adam who is comforting a broken Leaf.

"Ash, Lillie!" Tobias sees them and calls them.

Ash runs towards him and asks, "What happened, why is there a lot of police cars?"

Professor Oak shakes his head and says, "Ash. Delia is … gone forever…"

The three people are shocked at the news, Lillie says, "Please tell me this isn't real…"

Ash stares at Leaf, then the Professor, he turns around and asks, "Who did this?"

Tobias says, "We found a Persian footprint, but we are still trying to figure out."

"Persian…" Ash mutters, then he says, "It is Giovanni!"

"Giovanni? He is in prison, right?" Adam asks.

"Chief Anabel tells me that he escapes, and he is heading to Unova…" Ash says. Then he slumps into the ground.

"If only I know… I can stop him…" He also begins to form tears.

Tobias says, "I just don't get it, why don't Giovanni understand, revenge and evil won't make up to what we have been treated."

Professor Oak says, "Calm down, Tobias."

Adam then asks the crying Leaf, "Since your parents are gone, why don't you move with us? I know you have been suffered this once, but you don't deserve to suffer it twice."

"But… Why does it happen to my parents? Why does Team Rocket always ruin my life…"

"We still don't know where Giovanni is, but we promise that we will let him pay." Adam says.

Then a week after, a lot of people comes to the funeral, everyone has said their goodbyes to Delia, and they bury her at Mt. Silver with her husband, Red.

Ash and Lillie have stayed in Delia's house, which is now their house. Ash says, "I wish Giovanni isn't a heartless person."

"Me too, from what I heard from Tobias, he is a man who wants to revenge on the world. But how can we change him?" Lillie asks.

"I wish I know." Ash says.

Usually, Ash and Lillie are sleeping in different rooms, but since Ash has lost his aunt, so Lillie decides to sleep with him to help him feel better.

* * *

 **So Giovanni has killed Delia, why does he do that? It will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **Here in the Unova Arc, there are some things I will reveal. First, the league requires 10 Badges to enter, and Ash will really battle 10 gyms. Second, The N chapter will be blended into the story, since I want to make a Black 2 White 2 story. Third, New Mega evolutions will be added to the story. I have revealed one which is Zoroark. Fourth, Ash will keep having contests, Lillie will also attend it.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zorua**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**


	101. Unova Chapter 1

Unova Chapter 1

Ash and Lillie have put on new clothes and preparing their backpack, then they meet Professor Oak who is outside waiting them with a car.

"Professor, what is the costume?" Ash asks.

"Of all the work I have done, I think it is time for a vacation for me." He answers.

"But why don't I feel like not having a vacation…" Ash asks.

"Maybe you still can't move on from your aunts' death…" Lillie says.

"It is not that I haven't seen death, but you know…I have lost many people…" Ash says, referring to the URS. Recently, Necrozma has been in rampage again, and the only members left are Phyco, Zossie and himself.

"Yeah. But we know who killed Delia, we just need to capture him, and that is it." Professor Oak replies.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ash says.

Ash, Lillie and Professor Oak board the plane and arrive at Unova Region. They have talking each other and telling their goals in Unova.

After arriving at the Airport, Ash and Lillie go to see the Alomomola in the ocean, just then, a metallic frame reaches out behind Pikachu, expands, and cages him within its sturdy confines. Sylveon tries to pry the cage, as the familiar trio comes.

"Team Rocket! So you have come to Unova!" Lillie says.

"We will be taking this Pikachu to our boss." Meowth says.

"Boss you say…" Ash starts to be in rage, then he fires a Shadow and break the cage.

"What power…" James says in fear.

"You guys freed my uncle, don't you think I don't know! And you let him kill my aunt, you all should taste my Judgement!"

Ash tries to fire the attack to the scared Trio, but a large bolt comes and sends them flying instead.

"What?" Lillie sees black clouds coming towards them, covering Ash and Pikachu. Not long after, they are all on the ground exhausted.

Ash asks, "What is that?" He picks up the tired mouse in his hands.

"Ash! Lillie!" Professor Oak and Professor Juniper come to them, Ash and Lillie tell them what happened. Ash also mentions that he has seen a black figure in the clouds.

Professor Juniper apologizes for a little late, she takes them on the car and goes to Nuvema Town.

"You know, both your Pikachu and Sylveon are rare in Unova." Juniper says.

"Really, that is cool." Ash replies.

At the lab, Professor Juniper has asked to test Pikachu since the incident of black clouds. Pikachu's condition is being monitored on a screen and a few tests have already been performed. After being told that the numerical data do not show any discrepancies, Ash and Pikachu express their delight. However, as more tests will have to be conducted to gather more data, Pikachu became slightly disappointed at the thought of having to go through more of them.

Then they hear the door bell, Professor Juniper says, "You see, today there are 2 people who are starting their journey. So I am going to give out the Starter Pokemon."

Ash asks, "Can we see it, too?"

"Sure."

When they arrive at the front door, they see 3 people waiting for them, and Ash and Lillie recognize one of them.

"Nate!" Ash calls out to him, he also sees him and says, "Ash! Lillie!"

Ash and Nate hugs each other and Lillie greets him.

"Wow, I don't know you are here." Nate says.

"Same here, so what brings you here?" Ash asks.

"Oh, I am here to see my sister get her first Pokemon."

Then his sister walks to then, she introduces herself as Rosa. She says that she also wants to challenge the league.

They also notice a kid who has been taking pictures. He is interested in Sylveon since it isn't common here. He introduces himself as Trip and also gets into a fight with Ash about how to train Pokemon. Making Lillie remember of Paul.

"Now here are the 3 starters you can pick." Professor Juniper takes out Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Trip just takes a picture and decides to pick Snivy, leaving Tepig slightly annoyed and Oshawott extremely shocked.

"It is my turn." Rosa says, "I will pick… Tepig." She says as Tepig jumps into her arms and Oshawott starts to hide behind a pot of flowers and cries.

Ash sees that Oshawott is sad, he asks Professor Juniper if he can take him, Professor Juniper agrees and let Ash take him, much to Oshawott's surprise.

Before Trip leaves, he sees Ash's Pikachu.

"Is this Pikachu yours?"

"Yes." Ash replies. Then Trip wants to battle him.

Snivy is battling Pikachu as the said Pokemon tries to use Electric attacks, but it has no work, causing the 4 trainers to shock and Trip to taunt him.

"Even I can't use Electric Atracks, I still can use other moves." Ash says as Pikachu uses Brick Break and Iron Tail, then finish Snivy with a Dig.

Trip is shocked at the sight that Pikachu defeats Snivy without electric attack, he then takes his Snivy and says that he won't lose again and bids farewell.

Ash takes Pikachu back to the lab and finds out that Pikachu has been overloaded with electricity and can't use Electric Attacks, Ash and Lillie worry if Pikachu can't ever learn moves again.

At that moment, the lab's electronics started receiving a lot of interference, and the black cloud that was spotted previously at the pier was now moving over Professor Juniper's lab. The equipment Pikachu is hooked up to begins discharging, shocking the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu then runs outside, Ash, Lillie and Sylveon chase him and see a dragon like figure standing in front of them.

"Wait, you are Zekrom…" Ash says in shock.

"Chosen one. I am sorry to take your Pikachu's electricity. I have sensed your rage, so I want to calm you down." Zekrom bowed in shame.

"It is fine now. I want you to return the electricity back to Pikachu." He says as Zekrom nods. After Pikachu getting his electricity back, Zekrom asks, "Chosen one, what is your ideal…"

"I want to be a Pokemon Master and treat Pokemon with all care and love." Ash replies as Lillie answer the same. Zekrom nods and joins Ash's team.

"Ash, are you alright?" Nate comes and asks.

"I am fine, and Pikachu has his electricity back." Ash replies. Pikachu tries to test out by shooting Electricity on Ash, but in vain.

"Sorry, Pikachu." Ash says as he shows him Earth Plate.

After telling Professor Oak and Professor Juniper about the news, the 4 people are talking each other.

"So Nate, why didn't you tell us you have a sister before?"

"Well, it is because that Rosa was working with Team Plasma… after the Team fails, we had met each other." Nate replies.

"I first thought that what we were doing is right, but we were wrong when Ghetsis showed his true colors." Rosa replied.

"I see. Well, I am glad you two are together."

Then the next morning, Ash and Lillie bid farewell to Nate and Rosa, they are heading towards Accumula Town.

* * *

On the way, they spot an Axew, so they want to capture him. But it turns out that it has been captured.

"There you are, Axew." A purple haired girl come towards them. "Thank you for finding my Axew. I am Iris." Iris says.

Ash and Lillie introduce themselves to her. Iris sees Pikachu, she excitedly picks him up and starts playing with his cheeks, hugging him tightly and starts cuddling him. Pikachu struggles to breathe and discharges a lot of electricity, causing Iris to drop to the ground.

"Sorry about that, Pikachu thinks you hug to tight." Ash says.

"Oh, I am sorry Pikachu." Iris apologizes. Pikachu accepts it. When Sylveon walks up to Pikachu, Iris suddenly yells, "Get it away from me!"

Ash and Lillie are confused, Lillie then takes Pikachu and Sylveon to play and Ash asks him, "Are you afraid of Sylveon?"

"It is a Fairy type, Dragon types are immune to it." Iris says while she is shivering.

"But all Pokemon has advantages and disadvantages. You can't be afraid of a type because of type disadvantages."

Iris sighs, "You are right, I have been trying to conquer my fear…"

Ash asks, "How about we travel together, then you can try conquer your fear with the help of Sylveon."

Iris thinks for a second and then agrees. Then they go to find Lillie and his Pokemon, Iris still shivers from the sight of Sylveon, she then apologizes to her.

"By the way, do you know the lighting at Nuvema Town?"

Ash says, "Yes. It is caused by Zekrom."

"Zekrom, can you tell all about it, please?" Iris asks.

Before Ash can say, Lillie says, "Ash, come here! A Deering!"

"Really?" Ash says as he and Lillie run towards it.

"What a kid, both of them." Axew nods in agreement.

Lillie sends out Glaceon and captures the Deering, she jumps in joy. Ash also congratulates her for her catch.

"Why do you have an Ice Type, too?" Iris says in shiver, Axew immdiately hides in her hair.

"Well, you have to conquer your fear." Ash says. "It is not that bad."

Lillie says, "Yes, and my dream is to be an Ice Type master." Lillie says. "Maybe with me, you can conquer your fear of Ice Types, too."

Iris sighs, "I will try."

Then they are having dinner, Ash has prepared some food and Iris has called out her Pokemon, including a Hydreigon, an Archeops, a Haxorus and a Druddigon.

"Wow, Iris, you have a lot of strong Pokemon." Lillie says.

"Well yeah…this Axew is hatched from this Haxorus and Hydreigon." Iris says.

Then the 4 Pokemon greets them, same goes to Lillie.

"You know what they are saying?" Iris asks in shock.

"It is a gift from Ash." Lillie replies to her, making her confused.

Ash has prepared the food, then all of their Pokemon come and eat it.

Iris says, "You two have a lot of strong Pokemon, and most of them aren't native here."

"Well, we have travelled 5 regions, we have more, but I let my father take care of them." Ash replies.

"So you have dragon types, too?" Iris asks.

"Well, a Dragonite, a Salamence and a Garchomp. That is it." Ash replies.

"Cool, I want to see it one day."

"Maybe." Lillie says.

The next day, Ash is training Oshawott and Deering so they can get to the other's level. Then he spots a Pidove, he rushes towards her and captures her with Oshawott's help.

Suddenly, Sylveon and Axew are grabbed by two metal cages.

"Who is there?" Iris asks.

"What a question, twerpish indeed!"

"We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Is that a Meowth, and how can it talk?" Iris asks.

Lillie says, "Not important now. They are bad guys who tries to steal Pokemon. They have also done murder to Ash's aunt."

"Yes, and I am willing to beat them to a pulp." Ash says as he tells Oshawott to save them.

"No you don't. Woobat!" Jessie calls out her Pokemon, much to their shock that they have a new member.

"That won't work, use Razor Shell, Pidove, use Gust!"

Both Pokemon attack and defeat the Woobat.

"I will help, too. Hydreigon, use Dark Pulse to break the cage!" Iris commands and Hydreigon breaks the cage, freeing Sylveon and Axew.

"Let's retreat for now." James says as he throws a smoke ball, after the smoke clears, they are nowhere to be found.

"They got away…Seems like they finally have some brains." Ash grits his teeth.

Iris says, "So are they different from Team Plasma?"

Lillie says, "Well, their goals are different, but they are bad guys."

"But trust me, they will be following us whenever they go. We manage to put their boss in prison, but recently he escapes."

Iris says, "I see. I will also help to capture then, since they have bothered Unova."

Lillie says, "Now I remember…you are the Champion who defeated Alder last year!"

"What?" Everyone is shocked, Iris sighs, "Can you not yell like a kid, yes. I am the current Unova Champion."

"Wow, how am I not noticed…" Ash says in shock.

"But how do you know?" Iris asks Lillie.

"Well, since we have heard it from Mr. Goodshow." Lillie says.

"Mr. Goodshow, only league champions and winners have known him… Wait, you two are champions, too?"

Lillie says, "We have won against Cynthia last month."

"So you are the first couple champion, and Ash is the champion who have complete almost half of the region?"

Ash says, "Yeah… that is me."

"And I heard that you have a Latias in your team! Can I see it?"

"Sure." Ash says as he takes out Latias, Iris is happy to see a Dragon Type, after Ash recalls her, they are heading to the next town.

* * *

On the way, they have fallen to a hole made by Sandile with glasses, they are saved by a boy named Dan, he helps them out and takes them to a Sand Resort, which Oshawott and Pikachu are lying there. Then the Sandile comes again and calls for help since the Pokemon are trapped in Geysers, they make a Sandile bridge and help them through. The sand bath is gone and replaced by hot springs, Ash and his friends enjoy it and then they bid farewell to Dan.

"Wow, after that hot spring, I feel relaxed." Lillie says.

"Me, too." Ash says, as he fells into a hole again.

"Ash, are you okay?" Iris asks.

"Oww…." The Sandile with glasses comes to Ash, he says that he wants to join him, so Ash captures him and gets out of the hole.

They arrive at Accumula Town, Ash says, "Okay, here I come, my first ribbon."

Iris says, "So Lillie, what is a contest?"

"You don't know? It is a tournament to show off the moves of a Pokemon." Lillie replies.

"Well, I only focused on gym battles when I was travelling." Iris says.

Ash has registered for the contests, and he learns that the contests in Unova are triple battles. So in the appeal round, Ash sends out Espeon, Glaceon and Sylveon. 3 Eeveelutions using their respective moves, then they make the field sparkle, causing the crowd to cheer.

Iris says, "If the rounds are like this, it is boring." Iris says.

"There are battle rounds, too. Just keep watching."

In the battle rounds, Ash and his 3 Eeveelutions have swept through the opponents, he wins and gets his first ribbon.

"Ash won!" Lillie says in excitement.

"Wow, it looks interesting, but I still like the original battles." Iris says.

Back outside, they are met by a person named Don George.

"I have seen your contest battle, kid. Why don't you try out the Battle Club?"

"What is a Battle Club?" Ash asks.

"Here, I am Don George, the owner of the Battle Club, let me show you."

They get to the club and see a lot of training machines and even Pokemon battles. Ash and Lillie are excited to train. When Ash is battling a trainer using Dewott, they hear an alarm.

"Is the mystery Pokemon again?" Don George asks his subordinates.

"We don't know." One person answers.

They go to see the Surveillance cameras, and they find out that Team Rocket has entered the storage room, but they didn't take any food. Ash notices the black figure behind Team Rocket.

"Maybe it is an Umbreon." Lillie says.

"Whoever it is, let's go catch them." Ash says.

They all run off and search the Pokemon, Pikachu and Oshawott split up with them to find it.

Ash and Lillie find the Pokemon to be a Tepig, he has a rope on his mouth, so Ash tries to take it off.

"Please don't hurt me!" Tepig says.

"We won't hurt you, please calm down." Ash replies.

Then they take him to Don George, who says that someone has abandoned this Tepig. Ash, Lillie and Iris are angry, saying that there is no way to treat a Pokemon like this.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket comes and has Pikachu and Oshawott in their bag, thanks to Tepig, they are saved and Team Rocket retreats once more.

* * *

They arrive at Srtiation City, Ash asks, "Lillie, do you want to enter the gym?"

"Well, this time I just watch it."

"I see. Then we should win this gym." Ash says as Pikachu and Sylveon cheers.

Suddenly, a man with a green hair comes and see, "A Pikachu and a Sylveon, it is nice one."

Then he sees Ash and his friends, he says, "I am Cilan, I am a Pokemon Connoisseur."

"Oh, I have heard of it, it is a trainer who examines the bond between Pokemon and humans, right?"

"Young lady, you are right. How about I take you to a fancy restaurant?" Cilan asks.

Ash and his friends follows him and head inside a restaurant. When the three sit on their seats, two people with red and blue hair comes and asks for what they want.

Ash says, "Since I am here, I will like a gym special, please?" Ash asks as he points at the menu.

"So you are challenger."

"We accept your challenge."

The three men pulls one curtain and the floor has 3 panels.

"What is happening?" Lillie asks.

"Here it comes." Iris says.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym."

"I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokémon!"

"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-type Pokémon."

Ash asks, "So you three are the gym leaders?"

Chili says, "Yes. And before you battle us, you have to pass a test."

Cress says, "See the floor, we have panels so you can answer the questions we will ask."

"It will be basic questions about the fire water and grass, who beats who is your challenge."

"This is easy." Ash replies as he answers all questions.

"It seems like this is no problem to you, so tell me, who do you get from Professor Juniper?" Cress asks.

"Well… I got Oshawott." Ash replies.

"Then your opponent will be me." Clian steps forward.

Ash says, "But can't I battle you three?"

Both the gym leaders and the customers are shocked, since no one has wanted to battle 3 gym leaders.

Cress says, "You are interesting indeed. Then let's make a triple battle."

Chili says, "I agree."

At the battlefield, Ash has sent out Tepig, Deering and Oshawott, while the brothers send out Pansage, Pansear and Panpour.

Lillie asks, "Iris, so who do you battle against?"

"Well… I battled Chili, it isn't hard."

In the battle, Ash's pokemon are severely injured, Cilan says, "Now time for the battle to be served!"

It causes confusion to Ash and Lillie, Cress says, "Your attacks with the Pokemon are simple and no spice at all."

"As for ours, our Pokemon is fresh like a lawn, warm like a stove, and clean like fresh water."

Ash replies, "Well, I know a little about what you say, but now we are getting started." Ash replies as his 3 Pokemon stands up. Then Oshawott defeats Pansear with a Razor Shell, Deering defeats Panpour with a Energy Ball. And finally, Pansage is defeated by Ember.

"I guess we are wrong, you and your Pokemon have showed a great bond."

"Yeah, we gladly represent you the Trio Badge." Chili gives him the badge. Ash thanks them and head to the Pokemon Center.

In the Pokemon Center, Cilan comes to Ash and his friends, he is asking questions about how he and his Pokemon achieve such strong bonds. Then, they meet Dr. Fennel, who is researching the Dreamyard. She says that the Dream Mist has causing the city in the mess. So they go to the Dreamyard with Officer Jenny's assistance. Both Iris and Cilan are shocked that Ash and Lillie are the members of the International Police.

When they get there, they see Team Rocket are doing experiments. But thanks to Dr. Fennel's Musharna, they fail the mission and retreat with jet packs.

Officer Jenny and Dr. Fennel thanks Ash and Lillie for their assistance, Officer Jenny gives them a Lillipup as a gift.

At the outside of Striation Gym, Cilan says, "Ash, Lillie. After seeing your bonds with Pokemon, I have decided to join you on your journey, do you mind?"

Ash says, "Sure, the more the merrier." Ash and Lillie welcomes him to the team as they leave the city.

* * *

 **Now here is the first chapter of the Unova Arc. And Iris is the champion instead of Alder. And Ash has to get 10 badges to enter the league.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zorua, Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Pidove, Sandile, Tepig, Lillipup**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage**


	102. Unova Chapter 2

Unova Chapter 2

Ash and his friends are taking a rest at the forest, Lillie is hungry, she asks, "Ash, can we stop for some lunch, I am hungry."

Ash says, "Sure, Lillie." Ash says as he prepares to cook.

Cilan asks, "Hey, Ash, do you mind if we cook together?"

"That will be great." Ash replies.

They work together with the meal, Cilan asks, "So Ash, how long you have been cooking?"

Ash pauses for a second and says, "Well, ever since a cook visit our house, me and my family have been taught cooking from him a week."

Cilan says, "You are very talented, I can say."

"Thanks." Ash replies.

With the two cooks helping each other, they made more than they thought. After having a meal, Lillie says, "Wow, the food are even better."

"I agree, it makes me want more." Iris says.

"Sure, we have made a lot." Ash says as he is going to take the foodm only to find that they are gone.

"Hey, I remember I have cook a lot…" Ash says… then he sees grass shaking, he peeks and finds a Snivy eating the cake. Then he turns to Ash, she says, "It is good."

"I am glad you like it, what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"My last trainer is bad, so I left him." She replies. "You look like you are better than him, how about a battle?"

Ash says, "Sure."

Back at where others are, Ash says, "Sylveon, can you come for a second?"

"Sure." She says as she rushes towards him. Leaving the others puzzled.

Back at where Snivy's at, Sylveon is ready to battle her. Snivy tries to use Attract, but in vain since Sylveon is also female. Then Snivy loses to Sylveon's Draining Kiss.

"I admit, you are better than my last trainer, you won't mind to have another space occupied?"

"Not at all, welcome to the team." Ash throws the Pokeball and captures her.

Back at where others are, Lillie asks, "Ash, where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just capturing a Pokemon." Ash sends out Snivy, she greets others. Meganium and Sceptile are the first to greet her and they offer to train her, much to Ash's delight.

"So Ash, how do you get a lot of Pokemon?" Cilan asks. "And you even have Legendaries in the team."

"Well, Butterfree here is my first catch, when me, Pikachu and Sylveon starts my journey, we capture the Caterpie and finally evolves into Butterfree."

"You get Pikachu and Sylveon so early?" Iris asks.

"Yes. I got both eggs from my father. And they hatch into Pichu and Eevee."

Cilan then says, "I see. But why do I think this Sylveon is familiar… Almost like the one in the Dragon Slayer Movie."

Iris says, "Oh, That movie is great. Even though I like Dragons, but I don't like evil ones. I am glad that the prince saved the princess and slay the evil witch."

Cilan says, "Come to think about it, you two look like the prince and the princess!" Cilan says.

Ash and Lillie giggle. "Yeah, you got us. We are the actor and actress of the movie."

Iris says, "Wait, so the prince is you, and the princess is Lillie?"

Lillie says, "Yeah."

Cilan says, "No wonder, you two have won a lot of prizes! As a Movie Connoisseur, I can't believe I am traveling with you!" Cilan has stars in his eyes, Ash and Lillie sweat drops.

"Okay… now back to the story. Lapras here has separated her mother and when we find her, he is being bullied. We have sent the bullies to jail and promised her to find her mother. And when we found her, she is attacked by Pirates. But we managed to stop the pirates."

Cilan says, "Nice story. So you also capture the mother?"

Lillie says, "Yes. Ash's father is taking care of her. And another sad one is Infernape, he, too, also being released since he is weak. The former trainer wants him because of his ability, Blaze. We have met him a lot of times, until at the Tag Battle Tournament, he releases him, we were there when we see him doing that, so the moment he was released, we captures him immediately."

"Wow, I can't believe there is a cruel person." Iris says.

Tepig notices that he has suffered the same fate as him, he goes to talk to Infernape.

"Yeah. After that, we have battled dozens of times. We even have a 6 on 6 full battle, but we tied. And at the Sinnoh League, he finally wins with the power he wants."

"I see. It is a nice story." Cilan says.

"Being released is one thing, but when the parents are killed, that is another. Gardevoir and Gallade are orphans we met in Hoenn. We have seen a Poacher killed their parents." Lillie says.

"How can they do that? Is it because Gardevoir is shiny?" Iris asks.

"Yes. The parents have asked us to take care of them as their last wish." Ash says.

Cilan says, "Wow, your pokemon are like the sour lemon pie with the sweet cream covering it."

"Yeah…" Lillie says, since she doesn't know why Cilan is implying.

"And you also have a Zoroark, too." Iris says.

"Indeed, Zoroark is usually rare." Cilan says.

"Well, we find him on the way to the Sinnoh League, his mother is holding captivate and forced to use illusions to do his evil biddings. But we have saved her."

Zorua says, "Thanks to Ash and Lillie, I can reunite with Meema."

Iris and Cilan are surprised that he can talk, Ash and Lillie says that it is Telepathy.

"And how about the legendaries, you have 8 in your team." Cilan says.

"Well, Mewtwo here is a clone of Mew made by Team Rocket, so he distrust humans. But we have opened his eyes and showed him not all humans are bad."

"Latias and Latios here were the protectors of Alto Mare, but thanks to Team Rocket, they made the tsunami approaching the island. They saved the island from Tsunami and join us." Lillie says.

Then they say more of the stories and then they keep moving on their journey.

* * *

Then they met two Darumaka who is stealing the town's food. They chase them to a Clock Tower and find a Darmanitan who is using Psychic to hold the falling bell.

After learning how Darmanitan and its Darumaka friends saved the clock tower, the townspeople decide to restore and maintain the old building, and allow the three Pokémon to live there! Happily, our heroes bid them a fond farewell, and again set their sights on Nacrene City.

Iris is training Axew with Dragon Rage, she has Druddigon to show him a lot of times, but it fails all the time. Then Axew is stuck on the Scolipede, Iris calls out Excadrill, but it stills not listen to Iris. Causing her Pokemon to sweat drop. Archeops kicks him and tells him to battle Scolipede, he reluctantly agrees and defeat the Pokemon then goes back in his shell.

* * *

They arrive at Luxuria Town, Lillie says, "I am going to participate at the contest this time."

"Wow, good for you, Lillie." Ash replies.

Cilan says, "Contests, I can see a pretty flavor in those dazzling performances."

Ash, Iris and Lillie sweat drops at this. When they enter the contest hall, they hear someone calling.

"Hey Ash!" They turn around and see Reisa there.

"Reisa? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"What, I am here for the Unova Grand Featival of course. I guess you too, right?" Reisa asks.

"Yeah, but Lillie is participating this one." Ash says.

"Ash, what takes you… Reisa!" Lillie sees her and hugs her.

"Hi, Lillie. Have you two dating yet?"

Ash and Lillie blush and shake their heads. Then they introduce Iris and Cilan to her.

At the appeal round, Lillie shows her debut with Snivy, Lillipup and Pidove. Snivy uses Leaf Tornado to accompany Pidove's Whirlwind, then Lillipup Takes Down inside the spiral like move, causing the judges to give a high score.

Cilan says, "She is really good… by the way, Ash. You are a Top Coordinator, right?"

"Yeah. I win 4 Grand Festivals in a row. I have one ribbon from Accumulate Town." Ash replies.

"Good for you." Cilan says.

Reisa also shows her new Pokemon, an Alomomola, a Frillish and a Lumineon. The three Pokemon shows their water attacks and helps her in the second round. The battle rounds are moving as the final round is Lillie versus Reisa.

"So Lillie, are you ready to show off?" Reisa asks.

"With Ash as my teacher, I won't lose!" Lillie replies.

And much to her words, Lillie has been battling well, and she wins against Reisa in the end and gets her first ribbon.

Back outside, Reisa says, "Ash, Lillie, I also hear that you are Champions of Sinnoh League, congratulations."

"Thanks, Reisa. So how many ribbons do you have?" Ash asks.

"1 only, I guess you two are also one."

"Yeah." Lillie replies.

Then they bid farewell and Ash's group goes to the Battle Club.

* * *

When they are inside, they meet Trip, who still taunts him about Pikachu can't use Electric moves. So Ash challenges him to a 3 on 3 battle.

Trip sends out Tranquil, which is the evolve form of Pidove. Ash sends out Pikachu and starts the Thunderbolt, however Tranquill is able to dodge.

"So it really can use Electric attacks…"

Trip has Tranquill use Work Up. The Flying Pokémon glows red and attacks Pikachu from the front and then the back with its Aerial Ace. Pikachu lies on the ground, but he picks himself up. Triip commands Tranquill to once again, use Aerial Ace. Ash, spotting his attack pattern, asks Pikachu to grab hold of Tranquill's feet. Pikachu takes the hit, but grabs onto Tranquill's feet as it flies by and sends it crashing into the ground. Ash then tells Pikachu to toss Tranquill, and Pikachu responds and swings Tranquill into the air and out of control. Ash then commands a Volt Tackle, and Pikachu immediately powers up and heads straight to Tranquill. Trip screams for Tranquill to dodge, but it's too late and Pikachu scores a direct hit. Both land, and Tranquill is left knocked out and unable to battle allowing Pikachu to win the round.

Trip recalls Tranquill and sends out Servine, the evolution of Snivy. Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail against Servine, and Pikachu powers Iron Tail up. Trip tells Servine to counter with Cut, and Servine speeds along the ground and successfully blocks Iron Tail using the attack. Trip then tells Servine to use Leaf Tornado. The Grass Snake Pokémon whips up a tornado of leaves and grass and hurls it at Pikachu, drawing him into the vortex. As the tornado lands, it smashes Pikachu onto the ground and causes him to lie flat on his belly. Dazed, Pikachu gets up, and Ash tells him to use Volt Tackle. Responding to his Trainer, he gets up, charges himself with electricity and attempts to tackle Servine. However, just as Pikachu was about to hit, Servine side-steps and scores a direct-hit against Pikachu with Cut, taking him out of the battle.

"So now it is a one on one." Iris says.

Ash sends out Infernape next, Trip says, "So you have a fully evolved Pokemon…"

"He has been with me when I travel through Sinnoh." Ash replies.

Servine starts off with Vine Whip, but Infernape blocks the attack and grabs the vine. Then he smashes it into the wall. Then he uses Fire Punch to end Servine.

"I have underestimated you. Frillish!" Trip sends out his last Pokemon. Frillish uses Water Pulse, which has hurt Infernape. Infernape uses Dig, which hits Frillish, but its ability is Curse Body, so Infernape can't Dig anymore.

He uses Water Pulse again, making Infernape confused. Then he uses Hex, causing Infernape to fall onto the ground.

"Poor Infernape…" Iris says.

"No, this is what Ash wants." Lillie says.

Infernape slowly gets up and activates his Blaze ability, causing Trip to get shocked.

"This is what I am waiting for, use Foresight and then Mach Punch!"

Infernape nods and hits Frillish with punches, knocking him out.

Don George, who is the referee, declares that Ash is the winner. Trip recalls his Pokemon and says, "I lose this time." And then he leaves.

Lillie hugs him for his winning, and both Iris and Cilan compliments him. Then they leave the town and keep on going.

* * *

While they are having lunch on the road, they spot a most unusual Dwebble—one that doesn't have a stone on its back to protect itself from its enemies. They watch as it finds a rock it likes and carefully carves it into the perfect shape. But as soon as the work is finished, three other Dwebble appear and steal the stone away!

Our heroes offer to help Dwebble get its home back from the thieving trio. Dwebble is quite independent and wants to take care of things by itself, but Ash convinces it to let him and his friends even the odds a bit by splitting up the three bullies. Cilan's delicious Pokémon food is the perfect distraction, and Dwebble uses its wits and strength to defeat the villains one by one and reclaim its rock home!

After celebrating with the happy Dwebble, our heroes are ready to say farewell and move on. But they soon discover that Dwebble is following them. It seems Dwebble bonded with Cilan and his Pansage during their adventure and now wants to join the team, and Cilan is delighted to have such a clever Pokémon on his side.

Then they arrive at the Kindergarten, which is near the Breeding House. They met a teacher who has trouble with the kids, since the kids wants Trubbish to be in the kindergarten and the teacher disagrees. Ash and Lillie have talked to them, and they also side with them. Then the teacher finally agree to let Trubbish stay. As for the thank you gift, Ash and Lillie receive 3 eggs.

They meet up with Nate and Rosa again, they are shocked to see Cilan and Iris with them. They introduce themselves to them.

Then a girl named Bianca comes to them, she says that she is Professor Juniper's assistant and she is here to send the badge cases to them. After that, she leaves them and went back to the Professor's lab.

"So Rosa, how many badges do you get?" Lillie asks.

"Well, 2 only."

"I get one ribbon." Ash replies.

"Is it because you want to do contests, too? I meet Reisa on the way." Nate says.

"You can say so." Lillie replies.

Then they find a Minccino, so they help Rosa capture it. And she is excited that her catch is a success.

Then they bid farewell, and Ash says that he can't fall behind.

* * *

 **As the story will be the plot of Black 2 White 2, Bianca won't participate in the league, instead, she will be helping the Professor. And Rosa will be her replacement. Nate won't be in the league either, he just wants to travel with his sister since they have reunited from the Black and White version Team Plasma incident.**

 **And Reisa is back for being Ash and Lillie's Unova Contest rival. I will add one more, which is shown in the profile.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zorua, Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Pidove, Sandile, Tepig, Lillipup, Snivy**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble**


	103. Unova Chapter 3

Unova Chapter 3

When they arrive at the Nacrene City, they go to the museum, which Ash and Lillie thought to be the gym. They meet a scared man named Hawes, he says that there are strange things happening in the museum.

"Maybe the evil spirit is putting a curse on the museum…" Iris says.

"I guess not. There has to be a scientific explanation." Cilan says.

They decide to stay for a night, and the strange things happen like the fire on the air, the water from the celling, and the floating Dragonite bones. Just then, Lillie notices a Yanmask Mask crying, so Hawes opens it and the mask floats to Cilan, possessing him.

"Of course. It is an Evil Spirit!" Iris yells.

Ash says, "Hold on a second. You can cut the act, Yanmask. I know it is you."

Yanmask then appears in front of them, Hawes apologizes to him for taking his mask. Yanmask forgives him and flies away.

Then his wife, Lenora is back to the museum. Ash then asks for a gym battle.

"Well, I am glad you come far away to challenge the gyms, but you see. There is no gym here anymore."

Iris says, "What happened?"

"We decide to make it a museum after the Team Plasma incident, so we have handed the Basic Badge to Asperia City." Hawes says.

"Man… I really want a battle…" Ash says.

"But since you have saved the museum, I can have a battle with you." Lenora says.

The next day, Lenora and her husband take them to a library inside the museum, Lenora says, "My puzzle is an easy one. You just need to find the book, and it will reveal the stairs to the battlefield."

Ash nods and looks at the books carefully, then he pick one and find it.

They have a battle with no badges, Lenora sends out Lillipup first while Ash sends out Tepig. Lillipup uses Roar and Ash sends out Pidove. Then she switches into Watchog and uses Mean Look. But Ash knows the strategy and defeats Watchog with a Air Slash. And Lillipup is defeated by Tepig's Flame Charge.

"With the battle style of yours, you will have no problem on winning." Lenora says as Ash and his friends thank her. Then they leave the gym and bid farewell.

* * *

Ash and Lillie has participated the contest, they see a familiar face.

"Ash! Lillie!"

"Terry!"

They all greet together, Ash says, "So you are here for the contests, too?"

"Yes. And have you two gone a date?"

Lillie says, "Why do you always tease us, first Reisa, then Nate, and now you…"

Terry says, "Wait, Reisa is here, too?"

Ash says, "Yes. She is participating the contests. And speaking of it, how are you and Minami?"

Terry blushes and says, "Now you are getting revenge?"

"After all, she is my sister." Ash replies.

After some chatting, they go to the first round. Ash uses Zorua, Pikachu and Infernape to make a imitate show, causing the crowd to laugh. Then Lillie uses Sceptile, Meganium and Snivy to do the Grass type show. Terry uses Purrloin, Scraftry and Sharpedo to make a creepy but fantastic show off. The three all go to the battle rounds.

Lillie is defeated by Terry in the semi finals, since Snivy can't bear working with two lovebirds and Sharpedo and Purrloin are doing great. But Ash manages to use Zorua's illusion to make Terry's Pokemon confused, therefore win the contest.

Back outside, Ash and Lillie introduce Terry to them, then Ash asks, "So Terry, do you have any news regarding Team Rocket?"

"Yes, apparently, they are at the Desert Resort, they are waiting you there."

"I see. Thanks for the warning." Ash says as they bid farewell.

"So Ash, he is also a member of the International Police?" Cilan asks.

"Yes. Right now he has been spying what Team Rocket is doing. And unfortunately, they are targeting me." Ash replies.

* * *

"Why are they targeting you?" Iris asks.

"You will find out eventually." Ash doesn't want to say more. So they change the conversation and leave Nacrene City.

On the way, the eggs are hatching, it comes out a Karrablast, a Shelmet and a Scraggy.

Karrablast and Shelmet are happily playing with Zorua and the others, and Scraggy likes to headbutt at others, but after saving Scraggy from a bunch of Galvantula, he gets along well with others.

In Pinwheel Forest, Ash and his friends meet a Sewaddle, they chase him and goes to a big tree. They met the Castelia Gym Leader Burgh there. They have followed Burgh to watch Sewaddle's living style. Then Ash also befriends Sewaddle. Eventually, Ash caught the Sewaddle and Burgh says that he will be waiting at his gym.

They get to a department store, where they meet a girl named Burgundy. She wants Ash to switch all his Pokemon. Ash, of course, doesn't agree. Burgundy knows Cilan as she went up against Cilan at the Striaton Gym—and since her defeat there, she's been holding a serious grudge. So, she studied to become a Connoisseur, then returned to challenge Cilan again. But by the time she got back, Cilan was already on his journey with Ash, Lillie and Iris.

Burgundy challenges Cilan to a revenge battle, saying that if she wins, Ash has to give up all of his Pokémon. Ash is very worried, but Cilan accepts anyway, and in the process of defeating Burgundy, gently attempts to teach her the value of open-mindedness when evaluating Pokémon and Trainer compatibility. Angrily, she vows to come back again to beat Cilan, then stomps away. Ash is just happy that he can keep all his Pokémon, and they can again set their sights on the Castelia City Gym!

While training with Sandile and Pikachu, 3 Ducklett come and steal Ash's hat, Cilan's pot and Sandile's glasses. Sandile is scared without glasses, so they chase the Ducklett and find a lot of things they stole. Sandile wants to get his glasses back, so he volunteers to battle them all, and it turns out to be a bad idea since his opponents are water and flying types. But with the determination to win, Sandile evolves into Krokorok and sends the Ducklett flying. Ash and his friends also use the chance to get their things back.

At the Skyarrow Bridge, they meet a Gothitelle, who is not letting Ash and his friends pass.

"Because of this bridge, I have lost my friend…" She says in tears after Ash manages to calm her down.

With Gardevoir's help, they know that Gothitelle and her trainer are making Water Taxi business. But ever since the construction of the bridge, fewer tourists have taken the taxi. To make matters worse, the taxi has sunk after a piece of metal fall from the ship. Gothitelle is the one who have survived.

Ash and Lillie pity Gothitelle, and they ask her if she want to join the team. Gothitelle decides to move on and accepts. They also notice that a mega stone is on Gothitelle's pendant, which also has the picture of her original trainer.

* * *

When they arrive at Castelia City, they see the city is swarmed with Venipede. Ash and his friends meet Burgh at the plaza, then they heal a Venipede on the way. A lot of Pokemon Trainers are fighting against the Venipede, including Trip. Ash also joins in the help with Pidove and Lillipup, then they evolve into Tranquil and Herdier.

Professor Juniper and Looker arrive at the Pokemon Center and meet up with Ash and his friends.

"We believe that the source of the swarm comes from the Relic Castle in the Desert Resort." Looker says.

"Agent Terry tells me that Team Rocket's Boss Giovanni are there trying to do something that will involves me." Ash says.

"I see. But we need to go there." Juniper says as they all go there.

When they arrive, they see Giovanni with the trio and 2 unfamiliar person.

"Nice to see you again, Ash." Giovanni says.

"Giovanni…why do you kill your sister? What did she do to you?" Ash yells.

"She is a nuisance, it is better that her and Tobias all gone." Giovanni roars.

"And you don't know these two members, do you? This is Pierce and Dr. Zager. They are the ones who saved me from that cell with the trio."

Looker says, "And we will take you back there again."

"I don't think so." Giovanni takes out the Meteonite.

"With the power of this and the energy from Dreamyard, I can control the most powerful Pokemon in the world, namely, Arceus."

Ash, Lillie, Looker and Juniper are shocked at this. Iris says, "You are mad, Arceus is the god! He can't be controlled!"

"Unova Champion, you don't know anything about it. Dr. Zager, start the process!"

Dr. Zager nods and starts the machine, then it aims as Ash as he starts to scream.

"Ash, no!" Lillie tries to stop the machine, but Pierce steps in front of him and says, "I won't let you pass." He sends out Mightyena and a Weezing. Lillie sends out Mew and Shaymin to battle.

The trio also stops Iris and Cilan as they are battling, too.

Ash's control is finished as he starts to glow red.

Giovanni laughs, "Brilliant, now Arceus is under my control!"

Iris says, "Ash is an Arceus?"

Cilan says, "He isn't a human?"

Lillie says, "We can explain later." Then Terry comes and says, "Lillie, go save your Ash. Let me handle Pierce."

Lillie nods and she rushes towards Ash.

"Ash, you must fight it, you can do it!" Lillie says, Ash fires a Blizzard at her. Before she can be hit, Adam has come out of a portal and block the attack.

"You…" Giovanni hisses.

"Long time no see, Giovanni. I see you want to control Ash once again." Adam says.

"He is not yours now, he is mine and you can't take it." Giovanni says.

"Still angry that we take the Mew away from you, I am sorry Giovanni, but I have to do this." Adam then destroy the machine, causing Ash to fall down unconscious.

Giovanni sees that the tides has turned, so he calls for retreat. Every Rocket member has fled except Pierce, who has been captured by Terry.

"Ash, please wake up!" Lillie shakes him, but in vain.

"The controlling machine has absorbed the Dreamyard Power, there is one way to wake him up." Adam calls out Ash's Lucario and asks him to use Wake Up Slap, which wakes up Ash.

"Dad? What are you doing here, and where is Giovanni?" Ash asks.

"Giovanni escapes, right now you just keep on challenging the gyms and contests." Adam replies and then he goes to talk with Looker and Professor Juniper.

Iris asks, "So Ash, you are a Pokemon all along, especially an Arceus?"

"Yes. It is why I have a lot of legendaries in my team. Our family are Pokemon."

Lillie says, "Ash gives me power to hear Pokemon, which is why I can know what they are saying."

Cilan says, "That sounds like a great bond sharing."

After bidding farewell and heading back to Castelia City, Burgh says that he needs to fix the gym, so he says that Ash and his friends can take a ship to Aspertia City. And then they have set off.

* * *

 **The Black and White part is finished, right now we can go into the Black 2 White 2 part.**

 **Terry is also going to be partaking the contests, and I ship him with Minami. One is a Dark Type Specialist while the other is a Fairy Type Specialist. I think it is a cool combination.**

 **And Ash meets Giovanni again. I know the part of what happened after the swarm of Venipede had cut off since the Earthquake in Japan. So the plot is my idea.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zorua, Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Sewaddle, Gothitelle (Mega), Venipede**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble**


	104. Unova Chapter 4

Unova Chapter 4

Ash and his friends are on the ship, Ash and Lillie are looking at the sea from the docks.

"Aspertia City… I wonder what place it will be." Ash says.

"Yeah… We can know it when we arrive there." Lillie says.

"Ash, we have come this far, we can't lose the gym battle." Pikachu says.

"Nor the contest battle." Sylveon says.

"Thank you, We won't lose." Ash replies.

"So you can hear their voices…" They turn around and see a green haired man approaching him.

"My name is N, Pokemon are my friends and I can heae their voices."

"Well, I am Ash, and this is Lillie. It is nice to see someone who can hear Pokemon, too." Ash says.

"So Ash, Lillie, can you tell me how do you get the ability to hear Pokemon?" N asks.

"Well… It is a secret we shouldn't tell." Lillie says.

"I see." Then he senses something suspicious.

"I can feel it, the power of ideals… coming from you…" N says.

"Does he mean Zekrom?" Lillie asks Ash, who shrugs.

"So you two have met Zekrom before?" N asks.

"Yes, we have, and Zekrom has joined us with our journey." Ash says.

"Unbelievable…a legendary willing to join a human…" N mutters.

"Something wrong?" Ash asks.

"Oh, nothing. Then have you heard of Reshiram?"

"Yes, it is the legend of Truth." Ash says. "But we haven't encounter one."

N nods and says, "So what are your dreams?"

Ash says, "I want to be a Pokemon master."

"And I want to be an Ice Type master." Lillie says.

N is shocked, then he asks, "Do you think Pokemon battles are force fights between two Pokemon?"

Ash says, "Well… it depends on the intentions. If the Pokemon is sent out from evil trainers, then it will be a forced fight. And we will try to stop them."

"I see…" N says as he walks away.

Lillie says, "What a guy…"

Ash says, "Judging from his questions and his looks, I think he has some connections with Team Plasma… maybe, he is the king."

"Are you sure?" Lillie asks in shock.

"It is my assumption. But we heard from Agent Hilda and Agent Hibert that he has changed. So I don't know…"

Suddenly, Team Rocket's trio has come with the hot air balloon and attack the ship with a Frillish and Ammonguss. Ash and Lillie meet up with Iris and Cilan and rush towards them.

"Team Rocket, not you again!" Ash yells.

"We are asked to take you hostage, twerp." James says.

"Why don't you surrender and we will leave the ship." Meowth says.

"I am not a tool to control the world!" Ash yells as he fires an Ice Beam, but Amoonguss used Hidden Power to neutralize it.

"Sylveon, use Moonblast!" Lillie calls out and Sylveon fires a pink energy ball, but Frillish dodges and shoots Night Shade. But surprisingly, N blocks the attack.

"N!" Lillie calls out. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, so who are they and what are their intention?"

"They are Team Rocket, and they want to capture Ash so they can rule the world." Lillie says.

"Why Ash?" N asks. Then he sees him using Roar of time on Amoonguss.

"Ash can preform Pokemon moves?" N asks Lillie.

"Yes. He is an Arceus." Lillie sighs.

N is shocked to see a Pokemon being a trainer, but he understands that why Zekrom joins Ash.

Then Ash uses Judgement on them, Team Rocket is forced to retreat.

Ash rushes to Lillie and the injured N, Ash asks, "N, are you okay?"

"I am fine…" N tries to stand up, but he falls again.

"Stop push yourself." Ash says as he uses Heal Pulse on him.

"So you are a Pokemon…" N asks.

"Yes. I am. And I want to ask. Are you the king of Team Plasma?" Ash asks.

N sighs and says, "Team Plasma…yes. But I know my father's true attention. He doesn't care of Pokemon and using us as tools."

Lillie says, "I see. We know that Ghetsis, one of the seven sages, and the Shadow Trad has escaped our prison. We will be bringing rhem to justice. Do you know any of it?"

N says, "I don't know. After what happened years ago, I have been traveling to see the bond between Pokemon and human."

When they arrive at the city, Ash and his friends bids farewell to N. N thinks, "Ash and Lillie, they are interesting people…"

* * *

They are wandering at the streets to find the Gym, then they meet a person named Hugh. He has told them where the gym is, then he asks to have a battle with Lillie.

Lillie accepts the battle and uses Oshawott while Hugh sends out Snivy. Oshawott wins the battle with Razor Shell and Tackle.

Hugh recalls his Pokemon and mutters, "I am not strong enough…" And he bids farewell to others.

When they go in the gym, they see a bunch of classrooms.

"Isn't this a school? It isn't a gym…" Ash says.

Iris asks one of the teachers, he introduces himself as Cheren and he is the gym leader.

"This gym is newly built, since we want the trainers who graduate from this school can learn."

Cilan says, "I see. The students can know more about the gyms."

Then Ash asks for a gym battle, Cheren takes them outside to the field.

They have a 2 on 2 battle. Cheren sends out Patrat first. Ash sends out Scraggy. Scraggy uses Leer to make Patrat lower his attack, then using Brick Break to hit him. Patrat uses Scratch, which has hurt Scraggy. Scraggy uses Bulk Up and then fires a Focus Blast, then defeating him.

Cheren recalls Patrat and sends out Herdier, Herdier defeats Scraggy with Fire Fang. So Ash sends out Oshawott. Much to their shock, it can also use Thunder Fang, but Oshawott uses his scallop to block the attack and defeat him with Water Gun.

The children are motivated at the battle and say that they want to battle him. Cheren is touched, he says thanks Ash and gives him the Basic Badge.

When they get outside, Hugh comes again.

"Please, can I have a gym battle with you? I want to be strong." Hugh says.

Cheren says, "Strong isn't anything, why do you want to be strong?"

"Because…" Hugh can't speak with words. "Just give me one." He yells.

"Sure." Cheren says.

Ash and his friends watch the battle, Cheren easily defeat Hugh and his Snivy. Hugh blames himself to be weak and rush out.

"I will go find him." Ash says as he chases him to the lookout.

"Hugh?" Ash asks.

"What do you want?" Hugh asks, Ash notices that he was crying.

"Why do you want to be strong?" Ash asks.

"Can you not ask me this?" Hugh yells at him.

"Hey, I only want to help…" Ash says.

Hugh sighs and says, "Fine. I only want to be strong so I can defeat Team Plasma. They hurt my sister and take away her Purrloin, because I am not strong enough!"

Ash then pities him, he says, "I see. But from what I heard, you have tried to save her. You doesn't sound like a weak person."

"But I failed my sister. I have found Purrloin and make my sister happy…"

Ash says, "We can help you. When we find Purrloin, we will talk to you and give it back to you."

Hugh says, "And how can I trust you?"

Ash shows his International Police member card to him, he then agrees.

Back at the Aspertia Gym, Hugh decides to challenge again. This time he has won against Cheren and gets the badge. Hugh thanks Ash and his friends for everything and leaves, he also promise to meet at the league.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Floccey Town. Lillie has participating the contest. They meet Terry there, who is also here for Contests.

"This time I won't lose, Terry." Lillie says.

"Sure. I will see about that." Terry replies.

In the appeal rounds, Terry uses Zoroark, Bisharp and Drapion. Zoroark uses the Illusions to make Bisharp cut though with Blades. Then Drapion uses Pin Missile to make an ending. Lillie uses Karrablast, Shelmet and Sewaddle to do the battles. They use String Shots to make a sculpture, and Karrablast finishes with a Horn Leech to shatter the sculpture into a glow. Both of the Contestants advance to the battle rounds.

They meet each other in the finals. Lillie commands Shelmet to use Struggle Bug, but when she sees Drapion, she just hide inside her shell. Causing Lillie to panic. Terry asks Zoroark to use Flamethrower and it hits the 3 Pokemon, causing Lillie's points to lower. But She come up with an Idea, she trusts Karrablast to throw the Shell of Shelmet and it surprises Terry and the three Pokemon. Then they use String Shot to tie them up, causing them to not move as the time runs out. Lillie wins and gets her second ribbon.

"Nice done, Lillie." Iris says.

"Yeah, what a way to use String Shot." Cilan says.

Terry also comes outside and says, "Ash, Lillie. I have a call from Anabel that Team Plasma is at Floccey Ranch."

"Then let's go there. I have promise one of my rivals to help get his sister's Pokemon back.

They have got there and met the owners of the ranch, they told them that their Herdier has been stolen by people who wore black clothes. They head further and find two Team Plasma grunts.

"Stop right there and surrender!" Terry yells at them.

One grunt says, "We won't let you foil Team Plasma's plan."

Cilan says, "Hey, their uniforms are different…"

"That is right, we are the new Team Plasma, our goal is to rule Unova."

They send out Deino and Vullaby, Ash uses Sylveon do easily defeat them.

"Grr…. We will be back for revenge." The two grunts then escape their capture. Terry is frustrated that the grunts escape, but Ash assures him that they will meet again.

They are thanked by the owners of the ranch, then Terry bids farewell to others and they are heading to Virbank City.

* * *

 **Now for the Black 2 White 2 part, this can be the beginning. Ash and his friends encounter N and Hugh now. Hugh will be challenging the gym, too. And the N chapter will be like the games, instead of Reshiram, Team Plasma will be finding Kyruem.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zorua, Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Sewaddle, Gothitelle (Mega), Venipede**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble**


	105. Unova Chapter 5

Unova Chapter 5

Ash and his friends arrive at the Virbank Complex, they are asked to make the workers there motivated. Ash also evolves his Venipede into Whirlipede when battling some wild Pokemon and Team Rocket.

"We have arrived at Virbank City." Lillie says.

Cilan then has his eyes glow and says, "I can't believe I am here, this is the place where I, the Movie Connoisseur, has been dreaming of going…"

Iris sighes, "Come on, Cilan, we are here for Ash's badge."

Lillie says, "Why not go there, since Ash and I are going to film our latest film today."

Ash says, "Yeah, let's go there."

They have enter the place, Cilan is showing his delight on all the stuff, posters and so on. They are greeted by Mr. Gold.

"Hello there, Ash, Lillie. I see you have brought a gym leader and a champion with you."

"Well, we have managed to travel near, and I am going to challenge the Virbank Gym." Ash replies.

"I see. Let's go, Serena and Gladion has already been there." Mr. Gold says as he leaves.

"Cilan, can you show Iris around for now, we have to go filming." Lillie says.

"Leave it to me." Cilan says as he pulls Iris away.

"Hey, stop treating me like a kid! I can walk, you know!" She shouts but Cilan doesn't listen.

Meanwhile, in the filming room, Mr. Gold has taken a man to the four.

"Everyone, this is Brycen from the Icicrus Gym. He will be filming with us."

Serena asks, "So what is the movie?"

"It will be the Brycen Man, Brycen here will be the villain, and I want Ash to be the hero and Lillie to be the heroine. Then the next is Full Metal Cop, Serena and Gladion, you two will be the thieves."

Brycen then bows to them. "It is nice to meet you. I hope we can have a great movie."

The four nods and Ash and Lillie go first.

"So what are we going to choose our name?" Ash asks.

"Since the script wants us to use Lucario and Infernape, I think we should be Lucario kid and Infernape girl." Lillie says.

"Nice name." Ash replies.

Several minutrs have passed, they are filming the last part.

"What… is that, a gigantic machine…" Ash says.

"And Brycen man, do you just come out of the machine that is attached to the gigantic machine?" Lillie asks.

The machine laughs with Brycen's voice. "Mwahaha…be amazed! This is the battleship I develop myself! I call it Brycen Jet! The machine attacked to it is called Brycen Cannon! I used the black diamond I stole from the luxury liner to make the cannon really powerful! You may call it the awesome Brycen Cannon!"

"Brycen… Cannon…" Ash says as he sweat drops.

"So you actually swam to catch up with the luxury liner, snuck in, and stole the black diamond?" Lillie says.

"We can't keep up with you…" Ash says.

"This Brycen Cannon can infuse everything with powerful energy and lunch it! It is a super, high-performance machine!" He says, "And that is not all, the black diamond multiple the ability of the projectile, too."

Ash yells, "You have to do something so insane?"

Brycen laughes again and says, "Perpare to be finished! Lucario Kid, Infernape girl!"

Lillie turns to Ash, "We must do this."

"Yeah. Lucario, brace the attack for now." Ash says as Lucario nods. Brycen uses U turn and switches into Mandibuzz.

Brycen laughs and says, "With my smart brain and the Brycen Cannon, the world will be easily…"

"Now, Infernape, use Mach Punch!"

Just then, the Mandibuzz is hit, it turns out to be Zorua. (Ash has lent Brycen his Zorua) in disguise, it has held on to the Focus Sash.

"You can't defeat me like that!" Brycen yells as Zorua starts to evolve, shocking everyone including the directors.

"Director, what should we do?" Ash asks.

"Keep acting. You can pull it off." The director replies.

After coming a Zoroark, Lillie says, "Even you evolve at this time, you still can't win against us!" Lucario finishes off with a Focus Punch. Zoroark has been returned and Brycen man is out again.

"Good work, Brycen Jet, excellent, Brycen Cannon!"

Ash says, "Infernape Girl, he is too powerful…"

"I agree, is this the result of the black diamond?" Lillie says.

"Yes! I have been patiently waiting for this day, all those days I spent so I can defeat you has finally…"

Suddenly, Lillie asks Infernape to use Flamethrower, which hit Brycen man and the jet.

"I will defeat you and take over the world!" He yells as Lucario and Infernape charges at him with Bone Rush and Fire Punch, causing him to use Eject Button and sends out Mandibuzz.

"I have no idea it will be turned this way…"

Then Infernape defeats the Mandibuzz easily, Brycen is back out and suddenly, his body isn't listening to him.

"Argh, I can't move my body right!"

Then Lucario fires an Aura Sphere and finish Brycen man.

"We should call it a day, Brycen man." Ash and Lillie walks towards him, who is lying on the ground.

"So this is how my ambition ends… mwahaha…You two, finish me now…"

Ash says, "No, we can't do such horrible things to you…"

"What do you say, how dare you pity me…" Brycen man tries to stand up.

"That is not it!" Lillie says. "We have been realized something through all the battles we fought."

"You may be a horrible Dark masked man…"

"But behind the mask you are a cool strong trainer."

"Lucario Kid… Infernape Girl…"

"You are cool, that is why we miss you..."

"Please, just go home for now. And then, when you recovered…"

"Let's have a battle once more." Ash and Lillie reply together.

Brycen man smiles and says, "Very well. I shall remember what happened today, and you should be, too. Someday, I will settle this for good."

"Brycen man…"

"Just you wait and see, is that clear? Let me call you my archrival!"

"Now cut!"

The 3 people has sit down. Brycen says, "Nice acting. And I am surprised that your Zoroark evolved."

"Me too. But he can be proud to his Meema." Ash says as he rubs Zoroark's fur.

"Ash, I heard that you are challenging the gyms, so we will be facing each other in the future."

"Yes. I will be waiting for that day. Right now I have a Virbank gym to go." Ash says.

Then one person comes and asks Brycen to act with Gladion and Serena. So they all go and watch the filming. Gladion has used his Lycanroc while Serena borrows Ash's Weavile from their father and acts the thieves. Brycen is the cop and they also act well.

After saying goodbye to Brycen and Mr. Gold, they head outside and meet Iris and Cilan.

"Hey, Ash, Lillie, who are they?"

Ash says, "Oh, Iris, and Cilan, this is my sister, Serena and Lillie's brother Gladion."

The four greet each other, Cilan says, " We have seen the Brycen man and Full Metal Cop, you four are so great!"

"Thanks, and I guess you all have a good time, too." Ash replies.

Then they head outside, Serena and Gladion also wants to see Ash's gym battle.

* * *

They are at the Pokemon Center, and they see a lot of trainers with poisoned Pokemon. They tell them that the gym leader is strong.

Ash doesn't want to give up, as they all go to the gym.

"So who is the gym leader?" Serena asks.

"One of the bands Tox like, the Koffing and the Toxics main guitarist, Roxie." Lillie replies.

When they arrive ther, they can see a lot of crowd and the band is playing.

Roxie sees Ash and says, "Folks, we have Ash Ketchum in our live!"

Everyone screams to Ash like a bunch of crazy fans.

"So you are here for the gym battle?" Roxie asks.

"Yes. This will be my third badge!" Ash replies.

"I see. Then we will have a 3 on 3 battle!" As Roxie says, she plays another tune and everyone cheers.

Roxie sends out Koffing, whose speed is fast. Ash sends out Steelix, trying to use the resistance of Poison to fight Koffing. Koffing has showed speed and uses Gyro Ball, but Steelix defeats it when using Rock Tomb.

Meanwhile, Lillie has changed to her cheerleader outfit from Dawn and cheers him on, Gladion asks, "Where do you have that idea?"

"Oh, our traveling companion, Dawn has given me this, and I want to cheer Ash!"

Roxie sends out Scolipede, Scolipede defeats Steelix with a Bug Buzz and Screech. Ash sends out Infernape next. Infernape has defeated Scolipede with the Flare Blitz, but it is poisoned.

"Here, take this!" Roxie throws a Pecha Berry to him and says that her last Pokemon is venomous. She sends out Garbodor, which has knocked out Infernape wirh Hyper Beam before Blaze activates. Ash sends Pikachu as his last Pokemon. Pikachu has been poisoned by Gunk Shot and being slammed, but thanks to the Static ability, Pikachu manages to make Garbodor flinch and defeats him with Electro Ball.

"Oh man… I lost, I guess you really are the Champion. Let Pikachu eat this." Roxie gives him the Pecha Berry. Then she gives Ash the Toxic Badge.

Back at outside, they see Hugh is battling Team Plasma grunts, Ash, Serena, Lillie and Gladion helps him and arrests the grunts, but Hugh doesn't find his sister's Purrloin and gets mad, he says that he will go challenge the Virbank Gym and bids farewell. Serena and Gladion has to go back to school and Aether Foundation respectively, so they bid farewell as Ash and his gang board the ship back to Castelia City.

* * *

 **So I decide to put a scene of Brycen Man in the chapter, and making Ash's battle with Roxie shorter. Hope you enjoy it. Now the next chapter will be back to the episode 23 and goes with the games.**

 **And one more thing, Adam has given Ash the two mega stones for Meema, but Meema decides to let her son use it, so Adam gives Ash the mega stones, so hope to see Mega Zoroark in the future.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Sewaddle, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble**


	106. Unova Chapter 6

Unova Chapter 6

Ash and his friends are back to Castelia City, they have gone to the Sewers since Terry informs them that Team Plasma is in there. After defeating two grunts, a man comes towards them.

"Uncle Colress!" Lillie hugs him as they meet.

"Why hello there, Ash. Lillie." Colress says.

Ash and Lillie introduce Colress to the two who didn't know.

"Uncle, why are you here?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, I am just doing my research when the two Team Plasma are trying to persuading me to do their dirty work." Colress says.

Ash says, "Dr. Colress' research is to bring out the true power of Pokemon. Lillie's mother has been helping him, too."

Lillie asks, "Uncle, did you agree them? They are bad guys."

"No, but I am sorry that my invention has been stolen. They say that they are going to remake it as a control device to control Pokemon." Colress says sadly.

"No way…" Ash says.

"Don't worry. If you have this machine with you, you won't be controlled." Colress gives one to Ash.

Then they bid farewell after they get back to the surface.

Ash goes to the contest first, he uses Gardevoir, Gothitelle and Gallade to make a Psychic show, making him pass the first round. In the final round, Ash mega evolve Gothitelle, which makes the lower half of the black dress into black pants. It doesn't change too much, only the stats are higher than normal. Ash wins and gets his 3rd ribbon.

They head to Castelia Gym, Burgh welcomes them in.

"Wow, why is this place looks like they are full of String Shots?" Ash asks.

"Well, I want to give a challenge for the ones who wants to challenge me. The top floor is the Greenhouse, and I will be waiting for you to get there." Burgh says.

Ash has climbed up several different ways and gets to the Greenhouse. Burgh then asks for a 3 on 3 battle.

Burgh's first Pokémon is Dwebble, and Ash sends out his Tepig. From the outset, Burgh's Dwebble shows impressive speed thanks to an extra-light rock on its back, and its powerful Rock Wrecker attack quickly knocks Tepig out.

"How about a Bug battle, Sewaddle, I choose you!" Ash calls his second Pokemon out.

Burgh is pleased to see his old friend from Pinwheel Forest—until Sewaddle makes quick work of Dwebble by knocking the rock off of its back with a well-placed Razor Leaf, evening the score.

When Burgh brings out his tough Whirlipede, Ash decides to stick with Sewaddle, who evolves into Swadloon in the midst of the battle.

"Ah, a Swadloon, it is also my favorite Pokemon." Burgh says.

Swadloon's powerful Energy Ball defeats Whirlipede, leaving Burgh with only his beloved Leavanny. The Nurturing Pokémon quickly overpowers Swadloon, leaving Leavanny to battle against Ash's Sylveon.

Sylveon soon finds itself trapped by Leavanny's String Shot. With its tail all wrapped up, Sylveon is way off balance and having trouble aiming. After several attempts to shake off the sticky string fail, Ash sends Sylveon diving straight into Leavanny's Leaf Storm. It's a risky move, but the sharp leaves cut right through the strings, and Sylveon is free! Back up to speed, Sylveon defeats Leavanny with a powerful Moonblast.

"Well done, Ash. You deserve this Insect Badge."

Ash takes the badge from him and thanks him. Then they bid farewell and leave the city.

* * *

On the way, they meet up with Nate and Rosa again. Right now they are having lunch with them.

"Wow, Ash, Cilan, this is the best cooking I have ever had." Rosa says.

"Thanks. Rosa." Ash replies.

Lillie then asks, "Rosa, since you were once a member of Team Plasma, do you know about the stolen Purrloin?"

Rosa thinks for a second, then says, "Well… Team Plasma has stolen a lot of Pokemon from trainers since we believed that we are liberating them. I think one of the Shadow Trad has a Liepard."

"It could be Hugh's sister's."

Then they see an Emolga who wants to eat the apples Iris picks. Iris also captures her in her team. But why she and Rosa are battling, Emolga often uses Volt Switch and changes their Pokemon.

"Emolga, you can't do that a lot of times." Iris says.

Emolga tries to make puppy face, but after more times, it doesn't work. And she is often getting into fights with Snivy. After Snivy, Oshawott, Axew and Emolga has been ambushed by Simisear, Emolga starts to listen to Iris. Rosa also learns that Ash has 4 badges and decides to go to Castelia City. She and Nate bid farewell to them.

* * *

The rain falls as the 4 reach a mansion.

"Geez, I feel like this is going to be the same thing…" Lillie says.

"What do you mean?" Iris asks.

"First, we meet the rain, second, we run into the Ghost House, third, we find the Ghost Pokemon and learning they are playing pranks with us." Ash replies.

"You have done this more often." Cilan says.

"Yeah."

True to Ash's words, they are facing with floating objects, until Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and shows a bunch of Litwicks.

Ash says, "Oh no."

"What happened?" Iris asks.

"Litwick are Pokemon who suck others' life force to lit their candle, they can also guide us to the Spirit World." Ash replies.

The gang starts to run through the door, but they are lost and they get inside the room.

"Team Rocket?" Ash yells as he sees the group lying on the floor. Lillie wakes them up and learns that their life force has been sucked.

They meet the same 4 Litwick, who cover the room with the entrance to the Spirit World.

"Play with us…" They say.

Lillie says, "I think I remember the same thing happened at Sinnoh…"

"Yeah, but this time Dusknoir isn't with us…"

They are helping Team Rocket from being blown away, suddenly, a Lampant comes and uses Shadow ball to blast the 4 Litwick into the Spirit World, causing the room back to normal and Team Rocket's life force to be back. The trio immediately run away.

"I am sorry for these 4, they have been doing this for a long time." Lampant says.

"It is fine, thank you for helping us." Lillie says.

Then Lampant decides to join Ash and Lillie in their team.

* * *

They have meet another rival named Stephan, while the gang often pronounce his name wrong. Oshawott wants to challenge Stephan's Blitzle, during the battlem his Scallop is gonem causing the Otter Pokemon to panic.

"I am sorry for that, how about I help you find, too?" Stephan asks.

Ash and Lillie thanks him for the help, they search everywhere and Sylveon finds it with an Elgyem. Sylveon manages to convince Elgyem to give back the Scallop, much to Oshawott's delight. Elgyem also wants to join Ash. So Ash catches him and let him battle Stephan's Blitzle. Elgyem wins with Hypnosis and the Dream Eater. Ash and Stephan shake hands and wish good luck on their journey.

They meet a group of Petilil, Dr. Colress is also there researching them.

"Hey Ash, Lillie, why don't you capture the Petilil?" Colress asks.

"Sure, but why?" Ash asks.

"No reason. But Lillie's name is chosen from Lilligant, its evolve form."

"I see. So he thinks why don't you have one if you choose the name from the Pokemon." Cilan says.

Lillie uses Scraggy to battle one of the Petilil, he wins and Lillie captures the same Petilil.

"It is lucky that I have a Leaf Stone." Dr. Colress then gives the stone to Lillie, she uses it to evolve Petilil into Lilligant.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket has come and tries to force Dr. Colress to help them. Dr. Colress doesn't agree, so Ash and him work together and send them flying. Them they bid farewell as Colress wants to research more.

* * *

 **So the question from Hoenn Arc has been answered! Colress is Lillie's uncle. In my story, Colress is only a scientist, he won't be working with Team Plasma. But his invention will be used by them.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Lampant, Elgyem, Lilligant**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble**


	107. Unova Chapter 7

Unova Chapter 7

Ash and his friends stop by the road having lunch, Cilan wants to cook and asks Ash to rest for the day. Ash agrees and he, Lillie and Iris go for a walk.

They meet Trip on the way, who is capturing a Palpitoad. When Ash calls out to him, the Palpitoad runs away.

"Can't you see I am in the middle of capturing?"

"Sorry, it is an accident…" Ash says.

Then Iris sees Trip's Vanillite, she freezes and starts to shiver. "Get that away from me!"

Ash and Lillie sweat drops, Trip recalls Vanillite and says, "You have defeated Alder easily and you are afraid of Ice Types? What kind of Champion does that…"

Ash sighs, "This is why we are training her to conquer her fear of Ice and Fairy types. Somehow she manages to make progress with Sylveon here."

Trip then says, "So how many badges do you have, I don't think you have more badges than me…"

Ash says, "4. I am going to Nimbasa City for my next one."

Trip says, "So you have four two… fine. I accept the battle, 3 on 3."

"Sure." Ash replies.

Trip sends out Servine, while Ash sends out Lampant.

"I see you are having stronger Pokemon…" Trip comments and he takes pictures of Lampant.

The battle begins with Trip's Servine using Leaf Tornado where Ash counters it by having his Lampant use Shadow Ball. The two attacks collide and Trip immediately orders his Servine to use Leaf Blade. Ash orders his Lampant to dodge and then use Will-O-Wisp, causing the Pokemon to burn, then Ash finishes off with an Inferno.

"I am still not strong yet…"

Ash asks, "So what is your dream, Trip, since you want to be strong."

Trip says, "My dream is to fulfill my promise with Alder, I want to battle him. But I couldn't do it at the league…" He grits his teeth.

"I see…"

Trip sends out Timburr, Ash sends out Elgyem, Trip once again take the picture of the Pokemon, since he says that it is rare. Ash orders Elgyem to use Zen Headbutt, while Trip commands Timburr to counter with its wood. Then Timburr uses Low Sweep, Elgyem uses Protect to defend himself and uses Calm Mind. Ash finishes it off using Psychic to let him smash on the rocks.

Trip sends out Vanillite last, Iris says, "Why do you send it out again…"

Lillie says, "Hey, it is not that bad, it is cute too, I wish I have one."

Ash sends out his Tepig and battles him, Tepig easily defeats her using Flame Charge to smash through Blizzard.

Trip is sad at his loss again, but he sees Vanillite enjoys the battle and even happy to meet them. Trip then stands up and says, "Ash, this time I lost again. But seeing Vanillite is happy with you, why don't you take her?"

Ash is shocked, "But what about you, since you want to battle Alder…"

"I can go and capture another Ice Type. Consider it my prize for winning against me." Trip hands over the Pokeball to Ash and walks away.

True to Trip's words, Vanillite has gained a liking to Lillie. Iris asks, "Ash, where is Trip and what is that Pokeball?"

"Trip says that after seeing Vanillite likes us, he decides to let us take care of him." Ash says, causing Iris to fall into the ground defeated.

Lillie says, "That is great, Vanillite, let's become strong and be an Ice type Master."

Vanillite nods in agreement as they head back to see Cilan.

* * *

They are passing by a lake, where Scraggy has angered some Foongus and causing every Pokemon except Oshawott to get poisoned.

"Man, there are a lot of Pokemon, I can't heal them all…" Ash says.

So Ash and Cilan go to the lake to find Remeyo Weed, but they are ambushed by a Palpitoad and a Stunfisk. Ash and his friends battle them with Oshawott, they defeat them and even capture them.

They meet a Dragon Buster named Georgia, she wants to battle with the Dragon Type Champion. So she uses Beartic while Iris sends out Haxorus to battle. After winning, Georgia demands another one as she sends out Vanilluxe. Iris decides to call out Excadrill, who is in the Drill mode once more. Georgia thinks that she isn't serious and walks away.

Iris then tells them that after Iris gets the Champion, she goes back to meet the Opelucid Gym Leader, Drayden and have an unofficial match, Excadrill loses to his Haxorus and becomes like this. Lillie asks if the reason is Iris doesn't know his feelings, which turns out to be right. Iris apologizes to Excadrill and they decide to work together in the future.

Ash and his friends capture a Roggenrola after saving him from Team Rocket, then they meet up with Professor Juniper with her assistant Bianca, they are using the fossil restoration machine to revive an Archen, but Team Rocket tries to causing trouble, they have stolen the machine and got away. Professor tells them to not worry as Archen isn't hurt and captured. Then they bid farewell.

* * *

Near Eindoak Town, Ash, Iris and Cilan find a pair of Deerling in danger on a cliff face. Ash attempts to rescue them but begins to fall himself; he jumps hundreds of feet across the canyon.

"What just happened?" Ash says in shock as he sees his friends far away.

Now separated from his stunned friends, Ash agrees to meet Lillie, Iris and Cilan later and heads into a cave with the two Deerling. He reaches a giant cavern with a mesh of crystal paths, he walks and arrives at the cellar of Eindoak Town's castle and up to its balcony. There, he reunites with his friends.

"This castle is known as the 'Sword of Vale", it is said to have flown to its current location from a valley right there." Cilan says.

"Wow, that is pretty far away." Ash replies.

While exploring the castle, Ash says, "Hey, since I have baked some macarons, do you like some?"

Iris, Lillie and Cilan have some, they think it is delicious. Clian even asks to have a recipe from Ash, so he goes to find one. After finding it, he notices half of the macarons are missing.

"Do you guys eat it?" Ash asks as they all shake their heads.

The group hears fireworks outside, which causes the group to realize they must hurry to the town's battle tournament.

In the town square, the group meets a woman named Juanita, who runs a Victini-themed souvenir stand with her Golurk. The town's mayor, Mannes, gives a speech to the townspeople congratulating them for the bountiful harvest they have collected. Mannes sends his Klink, Klang and Klinklang into a large music machine, starting the festival. He explains the tournament's rules: each competitor has been given a necklace and must challenge other competitors throughout the town, with losing Trainers surrendering their necklaces until the winner emerges.

In the first round of the tournament, Ash faces Mako and her Serperior, which he defeats with Pikachu's Electro Ball. Iris battles a Trainer named Tatsuki and his Emboar with her Emolga, but Emolga uses Volt Switch, forcing Excadrill to come out in its place, against the rules; the referee promptly awards the match to Tatsuki. Juanita's daughter, Carlita, and her Hydreigon quickly dispatches of Cilan's Pansage. Ash and Oshawott later battle Tatsuki and defeat Emboar with Aqua Jet.

Ash sends Tepig to face Leeku and his Samurott, and Samurott's Razor Shell effortlessly smashes Tepig into Juanita's stand of Victini trinkets. However, the real Victini covertly appears and powers up Tepig, allowing it to defeat Samurott with an absurdly powerful Ember. Carlita witnesses this, and, becoming suspicious, challenges Ash. When Ash's Scraggy attempts to Headbutt Hydreigon, it is knocked into the trees. Carlita sees Victini give Scraggy a powerup, after which Scraggy quickly defeats Hydreigon with a second Headbutt. Carlita surrenders her necklace to the judge.

"Is that Victini who just power up Scraggy?" She asks.

Lillie says, "You say the necklace, but it doesn't look like it can give power."

"No, I mean the real Victini." This shocked Ash and his friends.

Suspicious that Victini was the one who stole the macarons, Ash uses one to bait it out. It appears, and Ash and Lillie excitedly befriend it. As the party travels through town, Victini hesitates in the shadow of giant pillars.

"I can't get pass, there is a barrier." Victini says to them.

"Oh. Then let's go somewhere else.

Later, while looking for Victini with Juanita and Carlita, they run into Mannes and Damon. It is revealed that Damon is Juanita's son and Carlita's older brother. He has been traveling and has not contacted Juanita in some time, which she reprimands him for. Carlita attempts to cheer him by telling him about Victini's appearance, but he says he already knew.

At Mannes's home, Victini is found leading a group of other Pokémon.

"Since he is a mythical, why don't we take out our mythical and play with them?" Ash asks.

"Good idea." Lillie says as they sends out Mew, Celebi, Manaphy and Shaymin. The four quickly befriend Victini and plays with them.

Mannes relays the legend of the tribe now known as the People of the Vale, after hearing the story, Damon informs his mother that her dream—that the People of the Vale could one day live again in the Kingdom of the Vale, as relayed in a flashback—can now come true. He intends to borrow Victini's power just as the king did, and return the Sword of the Vale to its rightful place.

At the Sword of the Vale, Juanita and Carlita watch as Damon prepares to execute his plan on the observation deck of the castle. He sends out his Sigilyph, and it takes its place in a mechanism atop the chamber. Sigilyph's power awakens the thousands of Solosis and Duosion in the lower chambers of the castle, and in turn, the Pillars of Protection activate, rise, and begin to travel towards the castle.

Alarmed, Victini flees from the ever-constricting barrier, eventually flying to the castle, where Damon requests that it lend him its power.

"Victini, I want to make the castle back to its rightful place, can you help me?" Damon says.

It is briefly cooperative until it gets caught in another, smaller barrier. The smaller pillars force it into a mechanism that begins draining Victini's power, using it to power up the Solosis and Duosion.

Ash, Lillie, Iris and Cilan recall their legendary Pokemon and get to the castle, which slowly ascends into the sky, and the healthy Dragon Force flows out, returning to the Kingdom of the Vale and beginning to restore it.

Ash, Lillie, Iris, Cilan, Juanita, and Carlita rush into the main chamber and find Damon torturing Victini. Horrified that this was her son's plan, Juanita demands he stop, which shocks and upsets him.

"Damon, you must stop!" Ash yells as he attempts to destroy the machine draining Victini's power, Damon attacks the group with his Reuniclus.

Damon's Reshiram then arrives, and Juanita attempts to fight the dragon with Golurk, but Golurk is defeated easily.

Lillie then receives a vision from Victini, she says, "Don't move the Sword of Vale, because the Dragon Force will return to run amok, causing a repeat of disaster that struck the Kingdom and threaten the entire world."

Ash says, "I see. But in order to counter Reshiram, we need Zekrom's power." Ash says.

"But where are we going to find Zekrom?"

Ash takes a Pokeball out and says, "Zekrom, I choose you!" Ash takes out the Pokemon, much to Iris and Cilan's shock.

"You have Zekrom all along?" Iris asks, "Why don't you tell me…"

"I will talk later." Ash says as he and Lillie ride off on Zekrom.

Mannes arrives, and meets Juanita, Carlita, Iris, and Cilan, having flown to the castle in a helicopter powered by his Klink, Klang, and Klinklang. He warns the group of the disaster on the surface, but by now they already know. Ash let Zekrom battle Reshiram and Pikachu to battle Reuniclus, Damon says, "I won't let you stop me."

He takes out a mega ring and mega evolve Reuniclus. It's body grows two more feet, and the ability is Insomnia. Even though it powers up, Pikachu still defeats him.

Ash and Lillie are on Zekrom, who is battling Reshiram. Lillie says, "It is the legend of truth, we must let him see the truth."

"But how?" Ash asks as Zekrom is dodging a Fusion Flare.

"Let me try." Lillie says as she throws the Pokeball on Reshiram. It goes in and Lillie catches the Pokeball with Zekrom's help. It shakes 3 times and it blinks.

"That is wild? I thought Damon is the one who captures it."

"He didn't capture him through a Pokeball."

Lillie sends out Reshiram and tells him about Dragon Force, then he calms down and tells Damon to see the Dragon Force. Pikachu and Sylveon at the same time also destroy the mechanism that holds Victini.

"What I want to do… is the wrong idea…"

Panicking, Damon immediately becomes remorseful and begs Reshiram and Zekrom to help him stop the disaster. They agree, "lending their power" and redirecting some of the destructive Dragon Force into the Sword of the Vale—this powers up the Pokémon inside much more than Victini did, but also causes the mechanisms throughout the castle to become erratic, including the castle's flight.

Ash and Lillie also arrive to find Victini, they find Pikachu and Sylveon are taking care of him. Damon directs his family, Mannes, and Ash's group to leave immediately, fearing that the castle may crumble. Damon, meanwhile, insists that he will stay until the disaster is averted and the world is saved. However, when Ash and Lillie try to flee, the barrier generated by the Pillars of Protection continues to trap Victini inside.

"I won't leave until I save Victini." Ash declares.

"Then I will, too." Lillie replies.

Iris escapes with Carlita on Hydreigon's back, while Cilan and Juanita board Mannes's helicopter. As the pillars close in, the castle rocks, and Damon is thrown from it. Without warning, the Sword rapidly ascends into the sky, uncontrolled. All the Psychic-type Pokémon flee, leaving Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Sylveon and Victini alone in the castle.

High in the Earth's atmosphere, the castle begins to frost over, and the thin, cold air begins to take a toll on Lillie and Ash. Damon appears, saved by and now riding his mother's Golurk, while Reshiram and Zekrom attack the Pillars of Protection. But as the pillars are attacked, they are knocked towards each other, constricting even further around Victini. The pillars soon collide and close completely in the castle's courtyard, trapping Ash, Lillie, Sylveon Pikachu, and Victini within their walls.

Reshiram and Zekrom continue to destroy the pillars, but now several layers of pillars are in the way, and it proves too time-consuming.

"Now what…" Ash says weakly.

"We can't get out…" Lillie says.

Ash and Lillie turns to Victini, Ash says, "I am sorry…I can't fulfill the promise that we will be together…"

Lillie says, "It is not your fault, at least we two are here…"

Then Victini decides to use Searing Shot, which is too weak to break apart the pillars. Ash and his friends witness Victini summoning up all of its power to activate V-create, its ultimate move. This finally destroys the Pillars of Protection once and for all, and the chaotic Dragon Force gets ejected into space—but Victini is nowhere to be seen. With the barrier and Dragon Force gone, Damon re-enters the castle and wraps Ash and Lillie in a blanket that help keep them alive.

Later, with Reshiram, Zekrom, and Golurk pushing the castle, Damon steers the castle down to the advancing tendril of the deadly Dragon Force. Just as Ash and Lillie wake up, he lands the Sword, calming the Dragon Force before it can destroy the entire planet.

"Victini…" Ash says as they all, including the dragons, are at the beach, saddened at the disappearance of Victini.

"I am sorry… I couldn't save you…" Lillie cries out.

Ash takes out the macarons and throws into the ocean, but it stops at mid air and Victini appears.

"Yummy." He says.

"Victini, you are alive!" Ash cheers as he and Lillie hug him.

Damon falls to his knees, overwhelmed with guilt that his actions had backfired so badly. However, Juanita consoles him by telling him they will have a lot of work to do to rebuild the Kingdom of the Vale.

"Ash, I want to go with you." Victini says to them. Ash smiles and captures Victini. Then Reshiram and Zekrom all go back to Ash and Lillie's Pokeball as they leave the town.

* * *

 **Now I almost forgot about the Victini movie. And yeah. Ash has Reshiram and Victini now. Also, since Trip's Vanillite only show once in the series, I decide to let him give it to Ash and Lillie.**

 **And another mega evolution is here, Mega Reuniclus. Ash won't be having it, but it is the new mega evolution I create.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Lampant, Elgyem, Lilligant, Vanillite, Palpitoad, Roggenrola, Reshiram, Victini**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk**


	108. Unova Chapter 8

Unova Chapter 8

Ash and his friends meet up with Nate and Rosa on the way.

"Hey, Nate, do you know where the gym is?" Ash asks.

"What gym?" Nate asks.

"Isn't this Nimbasa City?" Ash asks.

"No, this is Nimbasa Town." Rosa says, "It has a distance between here and there."

Lillie asks, "Then the Nimbasa Contest is held here?"

"I guess so." Ash replies as they go to the contest hall.

"Ash, will you show your contest battle this time?" Rosa asks.

"Well, I want Lillie to win this one…" Ash says.

"Don't worry, I can win the next one, just showing them is fine." Lillie says.

"Then I will get my fourth ribbon now." Ash declares.

"Then you have to pass through me." They turn around and see Reisa. "Long time no see."

"Reisa. You are here, too?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Reisa says.

"And don't forget about me." Terry also comes, much to everyone's shock.

"What is this, a reunion?" Nate asks.

"Hey, Nate, who is she, your sister?" Terry asks.

"Yes, this is Rosa, my sister." Nate replies.

Then they introduce each other, then the four are preparing in the backstage.

In the performance round, Ash this time uses Palpitoad, Oshawott and Whirlipede. They use the water and mud to make a rain, causing the judges to like it. Lillie uses Lilligant, Vanillite and Roggenrola, they show off their moves and making a rainbow colored fog. Reisa this time uses Milotic, Gyarados and Gorebyss. The 3 jumps out of the water makes the audience cheers. Terry uses Mightyena, Houndoom and Liepard to run around and jumps gorgeously. The 4 of them pass through the first round.

"Terry and Reisa are doing great, too." Nate says.

"But there is one thing, how come Terry only have Dark Types and Reisa uses Water Types?" Cilan asks.

"Well, they want to be a Dark type and Water type master. Lillie also wants to be an Ice type." Nate replies.

"I see, kind of like me." Iris says. "Nate, do you have particular type?"

"Well, I choose Normal Type. Since my dad is the gym leader who specializes in Normal Type." Nate replies.

"Well, I have no particular type." Rosa says. "I want to be friends with Pokemon and work together to make a better world."

Cilan says, "What a wonderful dream, I am sure you will be fine."

Ash is fighting against Terrry, he wins by having Palpitoad and Whirlipede poison the Pokemon. Reisa and Lillie are against each other. Reisa loss a little points compared to Lillie. Then Ash and Lillie are at the final rounds, Ash has more experience than Lillie, so he wins against her easily and gets the 4th ribbon.

"Nice battle, you guys." Nate congratulates them all.

"Thanks, although I thought I have Ash this time." Terry says.

"Hey, Terry, have you found any news about either Team Rocket or Team Plasma?" Ash asks.

"No. They are really good at hiding." Terry says.

Rosa asks, "What is Team Rocket?"

"They are a bunch of people who steals Pokemon and causing trouble." Reisa says.

"Yeah, and things are getting worse as the boss has escaped thanks to more help." Lillie says. "He has tried to control Ash at the Desert Resort."

"Again?" Reisa asks.

"You seem to know it." Nate says.

"Well, believe me. Ash has been controlled in Johto. It is the time when we put him in jail."

Iris asks, "So you all know Ash is a Pokemon?"

Nate says, "We have been together for a long time, of course we know."

Rosa says, "Besides Team Rocket, you said that you encounter Team Plasma last time, did they really show up again?"

"Well, they have changed the uniforms, it is much more like the black pirates than the white knights." Terry says.

"If they come, we will make sure to protect Reshiram or Zekrom from them." Lillie says.

"Reshiram and Zekrom? You know the two dragons?" Rosa asks.

"I bet that Ash already captured the two Pokemon." Reisa says.

"Well, I can't tell." Ash replies.

Terry says, "How about we go to the Battle Club Tournament? It is held here."

"Sure." Ash replies.

* * *

Then Ash, Iris, Cilan, Lillie, Terry, Reisa, Nate and Rosa have registered for the tournament, they hear a familiar voice behind them.

"So you are going to use those filthy Pokemon, huh?"

They turn around and see Burgundy there.

"Burgundy? You are participating the tournament, too?" Cilan asks.

"I am not going to do my inspecting time, all I want is a revenge on you. Cilan." Burgundy declares, as Cilan sweat drop.

"Hey, Ash." Another familiar person has come to the party.

"Steven, how are you?" Ash asks.

"It is Stephan, I am doing great, my Blitzle has evolved into Zebstrika." Stephan says.

"It smells like a Dragon Master is nearby." Then Georgia also comes and trade insults with Iris.

"Wow, you have met a lot of people…" Reisa says.

"Well… I have no idea they are coming."

"Hey, Ash." Hugh also comes to join them.

"Hugh, how are you?"

"Good. I am participating the tournament. Do you find any news about Purrloin?" Hugh asks.

"Well, our first suspect will be the Shadow Trad. But we haven't seen them yet." Ash replies.

"I see…" Hugh says in disappointment.

Then they also see Trip who is participating, they try to greet him, only to be said good luck.

The rounds are here as the first round is Georgia versus Terry.

"I am not a Dark type Buster, but busting Dark types maybe a good idea…"

"If you want a Dragon Type, then I will show you one. Go Hydreigon!" Terry calls out his first Pokemon.

"Not bad, it saves for my purpose. Beartic!"

In the battle, Terry mega evolved Hydreigon, who has now 5 heads and its ability is Multiple Force. Which allows it to hit opponents 5 times, Beartic loses to the Flamethrower 5 times.

Iris then tries to mocks her for losing, she yells, "I bet you don't have any Mega Evolution!"

"Of believe it or not, I have and thanks to my Hydreigon I win against Alder." Iris retorts back.

After the battle with Reisa and Hugh advances, it is the fourth battle as Ash is facing Burgundy.

Burgundy sends out Stoutland as Ash sends out Palpitoad. Ash wins the round and advances.

The fifth battle is Trip versus Cilan.

"Although I want to face of the Unova Champion, but a gym leader is also good."

"You are right, and I will avenge my brother Chili in this battle." Cilan says.

Trio sends out Gurdurr while Cilan sends out Dwebble. Cilan has won the round, which causes Burgundy to grit her teeth.

The sixth battle is between Stephan and Rosa. Stephan's Zebstrika has won against Minccino, but he is frustrated that the announcer has got his name wrong.

After Lillie's victory in the 6th round, it is Nate versus Iris. Iris uses Haxorus and Nate sends out Audino.

"An Audino…it should by fine." Iris says.

"Careful. Audino, mega evolve!" Nate presses his key stone and let Audino mega evolve, then Iris starts to get feared.

"Not Mega Audino!" She says. "But I can still win this!"

True to her words, Haxorus defeats Audino without Dragon moves, causing Georgia to nave thoughts, "Is this really the power of the Dragon Master…"

That night, when everyone is having Dinner, Nate says, "It is a shame that we haven't advance. But we will be rooting for you."

Reisa says, "Thanks, but I have a feeling that it will be Ash and Lillie battling in the final rounds."

Stephan asks, "And why do you think that?"

Terry says, "Ash and Lillie's Pokemon are above Champion's level. When they are serious, they can have battles with one hit KO."

Nate says, "After all, when he beats Iris in an official match, he will control half of the world."

Hugh says, "You are a champion?"

"Well, yes. I have beaten Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh." Ash says.

"Wow, that is too much, and you really did it?"

Lillie says, "Yes."

The next day, Ash is facing Terry first. Ash sends out Snivy while Terry sends out Bisharp. Snivy wins with the help of the battlefield, which makes Bisharp's knives to get stuck.

"Well, sometimes the terrain can ruin your attack. Good luck, Ash." Terry says.

"Thanks, Terry."

Reisa and Hugh are battling, Hugh wins by using a Flygon even though it is weak to Walrein. Reisa sighs, but she knows that Contest Pokemon and Battling Pokemon are different.

Lillie and Cilan are the next. Lillie sends out Butterfree while Cilan uses Stunfisk. Although Stunfisk has the advantage, Stunfisk is being defeated thanks to Butterfree's Struggle Bug.

Up next, it's Stephan and his new Pokémon Sawk against Iris and her Emolga. Powerful and unrelenting, Sawk puts up a furious battle, aggressively attacking again and again! Iris responds by asking Emolga to send in a barrage of Attracts, and eventually Sawk is overwhelmed and paralyzed. One final Volt Switch finishes things off, and Iris moves on!

Ash is facing Hugh in the semi finals. Hugh uses Servine while Ash uses Pikachu.

"Why do you let Pikachu wear that costume?" Hugh asks when he sees Pikachu wearing a blue dress.

In the stands, Cilan asks, "What is Ash planing?"

Reisa sighs, "It is one of my cousin's masterpiece, Ash's Pikachu is a cosplay Pikachu. When wearing 5 different outfits, Pikachu can learn five unusual moves normal Pikachu can't learn."

Burgundy says, "Your cousin has a awful taste at picking clothes."

"What is that?" Reisa tries to punch her, but Nate and Rosa calms her down.

"Now finish up with Icicle Crash!" Ash yells.

"Icicle Crash?" Hugh exclaims in shock as Servine is unable to battle.

"Well, that move caught me off guard." Hugh says as he shakes hands with Ash.

The next battle is Iris versus Lillie. Iris sends out Hydreigon. Lillie says, "You have made a big mistake." She winks at the stands, Sylveon jumps to the field, causing Iris to panic.

"Why do you have to use Sylveon!" Iris yells. She mega evolves her Hydreigon, hoping to defeat Sylveon with out her getting hit. But Sylveon dodges the attacks and defeat Hydreigon with Dazzling Gleam.

"Now who is the kid now?" Georgia taunts, causing Iris to lower her head.

Reisa says, "Terry, I think you owe me 50 Poke dollars."

Terry sighs and gives her the money, Ash asks, "What is that about?"

"We make a bet, I think you and Lillie are facing each other at the final round." Reisa says.

"Oh." Lillie says.

In the final battle, Ash and Lillie are using Pikachu and Sylveon once more. This time Pikachu is defeated by Sylveon thanks to Attract and Draining Kiss.

"Hey, you copy my style!" Ash says playfully.

"It is Sylveon's style, not yours." Lillie says.

Lillie is the winner of the tournament, she gets a set of 7 wings as a prize. In the end, Ash, Lillie, Iris and Cilan bid farewell to the others and leave the town.

* * *

 **Mega Hydreigon is another new Mega Pokemon in the story. Yes. I am inspired by the Insurgence about this design. So I use it in the story.**

 **This chapter wraps up the Pokemon Battle Club Tournament. So the next one will be the Nimbasa Gym and Team Rocket's movements,**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Lampant, Elgyem, Lilligant, Vanillite, Palpitoad, Roggenrola, Reshiram, Victini**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk**


	109. Unova Chapter 9

Unova Chapter 9

On the way, they see Meowth lying on the ground. Ash and Lillie go to help him by healing him up.

"The… twerps?" Meowth tries to run, but his hurt knee makes him fail to do so.

"What is Team Rocket doing here?" Ash asks.

"I am no long part of Team Rocket!" Meowth yells.

He tells them that he is fired after failing to steal something in Nimbasa City. Everyone pities him, except for Ash. Since he has read his mind and finds out he is lying.

Cilan asks him to travel with them since he is the only Meowth in the region. Everyone agrees and Ash says that he can't do any bad things, which he agrees.

On the way, they have helped a Scrafty take back his home from Mandibuzz, so Iris wants to capture Meowth, but fails.

Then they meet a Dream Thief, who uses Beheeyem to make them trap in the dream world and steal their Pokemon, thanks to Officer Jenny's Duosion and Ash's Elgyem, who evolves into Beheeyem, they are out and send the Dream Thief to jail. Vanillite also evolves into Vanillish when battling Beartic on the way.

They finally reach Nimbasa City, they go to check out the Battle Subway System. They meet the bosses Ingo and Emmet, they say that there are ghost trains and they are investigating it, so Ash and his friends leave and go to the Pokemon Center.

At there, Meowth suggests that Ash and his friends take the Pokemon to the vault for rest, Iris and Cilan do it, but Ash and Lillie don't. Meowth can't persuade them, so he just let Ash and Lillie take their Pokemon with them.

"Ash, why don't you put your Pokeballs?" Iris asks.

Ash sees that Meowth isn't present, he says, "Meowth has been lying to us the whole time, saying that he left Team Rocket, that is just want to have our sympathy so he can steal our Pokemon."

"And how do you know it?" Cilan asks.

"Ash is an Arceus, he can read minds of Pokemon and human." Lillie answers.

True to his words, Meowth shows his real colors and he is standing with Jessie and James, they are taking the Pokemon to Anville Town and hand it to Giovanni there.

Ash and his friends go to find Ingo and Emmet, they explain to them about a location on the subway system map that all subway cars must eventually cross to get through. Everyone goes to find the mail carrier car, to be able to use that to get to the location quicker. Cilan puts on his Subway Conductor hat and begins to operate the car to get them to the location. They stumble upon what looks like Team Rocket's ghost train. Ash decides to try to jump on top of the car, but it explodes gas indicating that it was a fake.

"Have you seen the ghost train yet?" Ingo asks Cilan.

"No, but there is a car heading towards us." Cilan replies.

Team Rocket's ghost train passes them by. Suddenly Ingo and Emmet see numerous more decoy cars entering the Subway System, leaving everyone unsure which one they should follow.

"If I remember correctly, Team Rocket has gone to Anville Town, we can chase them if we go to the path that leads there." Ash says.

"Good Idea." Emmet says as they set off.

Ash and his friends continue to run along the tracks with Ingo and Emmet catch up to them on their tram, powered by Emmet's Eelektross. They have catch up to Team Rocket's train, where a helicopter is trying to reach the car full of Iris and Cilan's Pokemon.

When Zager attempts to catch up with them by helicopter, Ash sends out Snivy and she uses Leaf Storm to attack the chopper's main blades. Pikachu's Electro Ball attack destroys the four cargo hooks on the helicopter, forcing Zager to back off. The trio also leaves with the jet packs, Ash and his friends arrive at Anville Town safely.

Ash's group checks out the Anville Town railyard, much to Cilan's enjoyment. Lillie also participate the town's contest, she uses Zoroark, Sandile and Absol to win her 3rd ribbon.

* * *

The next day at Nimbasa City, Ash and Lillie decide to have alone time, so Iris and Cilan leave the two alone as they want to do the Battle Subway.

They first check out the Musical Theater, Lillie wants to try out as she dress up Pikachu, she makes him cuter, as Pikachu is taking the spotlight on stage.

Ash and Lillie can hear a lot of people cheering for Pikachu.

"In this musical, it's not an overstatement to say that Pikachu was the lead role."

"The Pokémon used Props to convey such abundant expression, just as if they were actors!"

Ash laughs, "They don't know Pikachu is a real actor in the Pokestar Studios."

"Yeah." Lillie giggles.

Before they leave, Ash has received a yellow prom for Pikachu, it is a rock star costume with Black stripes on it. Pikachu seems to like it.

At the amusement park, Ash and Lillie meet up with two idols named Yancy and Curtis. They know each other since they have worked once at the Pokestar Studios.

"So you two are dating?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. But I am surprised that you two aren't." Yancy says.

"Well, we want to wait until we go to Kalos or Vigorate Region." Ash says.

"I see. Those places are romantic." Curtis says.

Then they bid farewell as neither of them wants to spoil the time being together.

Ash and Lillie rides on the Ferris Wheel, Ash says, "Looking at the view, it is beautiful."

"It is. I hope we can have a Ferris Wheel like this in Sevestar Region." Lillie says.

"I am sure my dad can help." Ash says.

"You are kind." Lillie says as she rests her head on Ash's shoulder until the ride ends.

They arrive at the Roller Coaster, Ash says, "This used to be the gym, trainers had to ride the roller coaster to go to the battlefield."

"But this isn't now. What happened?" Lillie asks.

"The Gym Leader is not only a Top Coordinator, but also a Fashion Designer. Her name is Elesa." Ash says.

After they have a ride on the roller coaster, Lillie says, "Man, what an experience…"

"Believe it or not, I have a gym experience that also made the gym like roller coaster."

"What happened?"

"Pikachu get overloaded when we are facing the obstacles. He defeats the gym leader's Pokemon all with one hit." Ash laughs as Pikachu rubs his head.

"So should we go to the gym now?" Lillie asks.

"Sure. Maybe I can also get the designer clothes from Elesa." Ash says.

* * *

In the gym, Ash and Lillie sees that Elesa is having a show. Elesa struts down the runway in the latest Unova fashion. While everyone is amazed by her beauty.

Elesa notices Ash and his Pikachu, she jumps down and says, "Wow, A real Pikachu, it has been a while I have seen one." Then she sees Ash and says, "And you are Ash Ketchum, the Champion of five regions. I am so glad that you have seen my show."

"Thanks, I also come here for the gym battle, is that okay?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Elesa then jumps back to the crowd, she says, "Folks, since the show is almost over, as usual, I will pick a trainer to battle me. This time, we have a really special guest, please welcome Ash Ketchum!"

When the crowd hears Ash's name, they cheer more wildly. Lillie says, "Good luck, Ash."

"I will." Ash says as he takes the stage.

"The battle will be 3 on 3. Whoever loses all 3 Pokemon will lose."

Elesa sends out her Zebstrika. Ash sends out his Palpitoad. Ash commands a Mud Shot but Zebstrika dodges. Elesa tells Zebstrika to use Flame Charge which hits Palpitoad and sends him flying. However Palpitoad stands back up with no signs of damage. Zebstrika uses Flame Charge once more and it hits Palpitoad once again, but stands back up unfazed. Palpitoad uses Hydro Pump but Zebstrika dodges using the speed it gained from its Flame Charge attacks. Zebstrika attacks with a Double Kick, but Palpitoad dodges. Zebstrika uses Double Kick again and hits Palpitoad. Zebstrika uses Quick Attack to finish off Palpitoad. However, to Elesa's surprise, Palpitoad stands up. Ash decides to use Supersonic which hits Zebstrika. Confused, Zebstrika is hit by a Mud Shot followed by Hydro Pump which knocks it into the wall, knocking it out.

"Lillie!" Iris and Cilan have come to meet them. "Do we miss anything?" Cilan asks.

"Ash is just having his gym battle, he defeats Zebstrika already." Lillie says.

Elesa sends out Emolga next, Palpitoad starts off with a Supersonic, but Emolga uses Acrobatics to dodge, and then attacks Palpitoad. Ash tells Palpitoad to try again, but Emolga counters using Attract, which works, revealing the two to be opposite genders, and makes Palpitoad dizzy.

"Well, Electric moves won't work on Palpitoad." Ash says.

"Emolga doesn't only use Electric moves." Elesa replies.

Emolga uses Aerial Ace and knocks Palpitoad out.

"Pikachu, it is your turn." Ash says as Pikachu takes the stage. Pikachu starts off with an Electro Ball, but Emolga counters with her own Electro Ball, causing both Electro Balls to cancel each other out. Pikachu uses Quick Attack and knocks Emolga into the wall, knocking her out.

"Well done, Ash. You have defeated my two Pokemon. But now I should send her out."

Then the crowd cheers since they can see the Electric Queen on stage.

"Electric Queen, sounds like a tough Pokemon…" Lillie says worriedly.

"But Ash can pull it though." Iris says.

Elesa sends out Eelektrik, who uses a Tackle to knock out Pikachu. Ash sends out Roggenrola as his last Pokemon. Roggenrola has been in trouble since the Flash Cannon, and even though Roggenrola hits Eelektrik, the latter will use Giga Drain to leech Roggenrola's HP. Thanks to the evolution, Boldore wins by using Rock Blast and Rock Smash.

"Congratulations, Ash. And thank you for having a nice battle, won't everyone agree?"

The crowd cheers. Elesa says, "This is the Bolt Badge, you earn it."

Ash takes the badge and put it away. After the show, Ash has asked if he can buy some clothes.

"Sure, but our clothes are female only, why do want it?"

Ash says, "I have 5 sisters, so I can give them each one dress."

"I see. You really are a considerate person." Elesa says.

Ash purchases 6 dresses and then goes back to meet others.

"Wow, Ash, you brought a lot." Lillie says in shock.

"Well, I want to give it to my sisters, and also one for you." Ash says as he hands the white one for her, she squeals and thanks him.

Iris says, "Wow, of all the time I thought he is a kid."

Cilan says, "Well, I think we have more to learn."

At the Pokemon Center, Ash sends the clothes to his mother, who is shocked to see the designs from Elesa. Then he and Lillie have a mock trade, so that Boldore will evolve into Gigalith. Lillie wants to return the favor, she buys the Dusk Stone and evolves Lampant into Chandelure. Ash is happy to see another complete evolution. Then they leave the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 **This is the end of Nimbasa City. I usually like the city to be romantic. And I have a little Aureliashipping moment inside.**

 **The next chapter will be a surprise, since Ash and Lillie are going to have 2 Pokemon back.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Deering, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanillish, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Reshiram, Victini**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Charizard (Mega XY), Charla (Mega XY), Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon, Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk**


	110. Unova Chapter 10

Unova Chapter 10

They are at Route 5, they meet Trip there.

"Oh, it is you again." Trip says.

"What are you doing here?" Iris asks.

"I hear that Alder is here." Trip says. "I want to battle him."

"Wow, maybe we can meet Alder, too." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to have a battle with him again." Ash says.

"You have battled him once?" Trip asks.

"Well, it is not like a battle, since he is sleeping in the middle of the battle."

"He surely does that." Iris says.

They see Alder and Trip runs towards him. Alder didn't remember Trip's name , but he is happy to see him, the same goes to Ash, Lillie and Iris.

Trip demands a battle with him, Alder agrees.

Alder sends out Boffalant while Trip sends out Serperior.

The battle between Alder's Bouffalant and Trip's Serperior begins with Solar Beam, Alder tells Bouffalant to rush toward Serperior, but Solar Beam is dispelled upon striking Bouffalant.

"So the ability is Sap Sipper…" Trip says.

"That is right, Grass Type attacks will strengthen my Boffualant's attack power. And now Boffalant is unstoppable at this point."

"I will show you that I am stronger than you!" Trip says.

"You have to take your best shot, not proving it." Alder comments.

Frustrated, Trip orders Dragon Tail, which hits Bouffalant's afro, but it is once again unfazed.

"Now show me what else you have got." Alder says.

Serperior uses Leer to lower Bouffalant's defense, then jumps into the air and attacks with Dragon Tail. In his mind, Trip states that his strategy was to purposely activate Sap Sipper so that Alder and Bouffalant would let their guard down. Though Serperior is airborne, Dragon Tail strategically hits Bouffalant's unprotected underside, knocking it away. However Bouffalant lands on its feet, surprisingly unscathed by the attacks.

"Usually, your power, speed and strategy can easily take out any normal Pokemon. But not me." Alder says.

Alder orders Head Charge and Bouffalant charges forward. Trip desperately tells Serperior to dodge, but Serperior is struck and knocked out, giving Alder the win.

"I lost…" Trip says. "What have I done wrong?"

Alder congratulates his Bouffalant as it happily licks his face. He turns to him and says, " You haven't done anything wrong, but tell me, do you care your Serperior?"

Trip nods as Serperior nuzzles him.

"Then if you truly feel the bond, and learn your past mistakes, you can show your Serperior's true strength." Alder says.

Trip nods and asks if they can battle again, Alder nods.

Then Alder has talked to Ash and his friends, he is happy that they have become strong and showing their true bonds, after that, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Alder and go across the Drawbridge.

While training, Ash evolves his Deering into Sawsbuck. Much to their surprise, the Sawsbuck can change its forms whenever he wants.

"Wow, this is the first time I see the Sawsbuck that can change forms regardless of the season." Iris says.

"Indeed, this Sawsbuck is a special one." Cilan says.

* * *

They are walking on the road when they see a Braviary and a human lying on the floor. Ash immediately recognize the man.

"N!" Ash and Lillie rushes to him, N asks to take him to the Pokemon Center, they agree and sends out Sawsbuck to carry him.

"This Braviary has got captured by Team Plasma. I manage to save him." N says.

"Team Plasma…" Lillie mutters.

"They aren't the ones I have seen before. And they are willing to capture any Pokemon for their own gain." N sighs.

"That is why we can't let them run away." Ash says.

Then the Pokemon Center's power runs off, two grunts have come to them and demanded for Braviary. Ash and Lillie battle them using Pikachu and Sylveon, they win easily and force the two grunts to retreat.

Later, they release Braviary back to the wild, since it is what he supposed to go.

"Ash, Lillie. I really appreciate your help."

"Thanks, so N, where are you heading next?"

"I am going to Driftveil City."

"Then we can go together, how about it?" Lillie asks.

N thinks for a second, he then nods.

Iris asks Ash, "Even though he has changed for better, but do you really trust him?"

"I know what you think. But he isn't with Team Plasma anymore." Ash says to her.

* * *

They arrive at the Kanto Fair, Ash and Lillie are excited to see it.

N asks, "Ash, you say your first journey is in Kanto, right?"

"Yes. Since my aunt lives there…" Ash suddenly turns into a frown.

"What happened?" N asks in confusion.

Lillie says, "Ash's aunt is murdered, thanks to Team Rocket."

"I see. I am very sorry to hear that…"

"It is fine. I am more willing to capture them." Ash replies.

They keep looking around, and then they see a show with Charmander on stage. Ash says, "Wow, looking at Charmander remind me of my own Charizard."

"Huh, you own one, too?" Iris asks.

"But you say your first Pokemon is Pikachu." Cilan says.

"Yes. Charmander had been abandoned by its Trainer, who had left it on a rock, promising to return later, even though he had no intention of doing so. I saved Charmander from a downpour and a flock of wild Spearow, its tail flame barely burning. We then waited as Charmander recovered, but it left to return to the rock and wait as soon as it could. A while later, Charmander proved its strength by saving Pikachu and Sylveon from the hands of Team Rocket, prompting its Trainer to return and want it back. Witnessing how selfish its Trainer was, Charmander refused to rejoin him. Instead, it agreed to go with me and let itself be caught"

N says, "So what happened to that trainer?"

"He is arrested, after I defeat him in the finals of the Kanto League only using Charizard." Ash says.

"I am glad that Charizard has found a trainer like you." Iris says.

"But why isn't he at your team?" Cilan asks.

"Because, Charizard wants to be stronger. Me and Reisa has travelled through Johto, we come across Charicific Valley. Charizard wants to be strong and be with his girlfriend, so I left him there for training." Ash says.

"And it turns out, the Charizard Ash's likes it mine." Lillie says.

"So you have two Charizard?" Iris asks.

"Well, I have let her train there since she was a Charmander. But I often went there and played with her until I started my journey."

Ash says, "Hey, why don't we get the two back to our team?"

"Maybe." Lillie says.

The two go to call Liza, she says that she has taught Charizard and Charla everything and says that it is time for them to travel with them.

The 5 goes to the battlefield, Ash and Lillie toss out Charizards. Who give roars through the sky.

"Charizard, nice to see you again." Ash says.

"You too, Charla." Lillie says.

The two Charizard greet them, and Ash introduce them to Iris, Cilan and N. Then, much to others shock, they shoot Flamethrower on them.

"I guess it is a spicy taste to say hello." Cilan says.

"Indeed, I can see their bonds have reached to a higher level." N says.

Ash and Lillie then toss out their Pokemon, and some of them greet them.

"Oh, Charizard, Charla, these are my Pokemon I caught here in Unova and Infernape, Lucario, Glaceon are from Sinnoh." Lillie says.

Charizard looks interested in Infernape, as they fist bump each other.

Tepig and Chandelure also come to him, seeing that he is a powerful Fire Type.

"Ash, Lillie, I have noticed that they also have two mega stones each." N says.

"Yes. Mega evolution needs great bond to activate it. We haven't failed for once, which means our bond is high and stable." Ash says.

"I see."

Then Iris and Cilan take out their Pokemon and greet them, Charizard and Charla greet them back and even have a small race.

"So Charizard, Charla. Do you want to come with us for the rest of the journey?" Ash asks, which they nod.

"Thank you. First, our goal is Unova League. And Iris here is the Champion. So if we want to conquer the league, we must defeat her."

Charizard nods and roars. Iris says, "Even thought you have a strong Pokemon, I won't lose my title easily for you."

"I agree. The taste of the rivalry has been increased." Cilan says.

* * *

They have arrived at Driftveil City, Ash and his friends see that Team Plasma with 2 different uniforms are fighting each other.

"Why don't you just surrender and join us?" The black uniform Team Plasma says.

"We won't it will make our king sad!" The female white uniform Team Plasma says.

"He is nothing but a traitor. We don't need him to conquer the world."

Just then, N rushes towards them and says, "Stop the fight now."

The former Team Plasma grunts see N and says, "My King, you have returned!"

"You traitor… this time we will hand you over to Lord Ghetsis." The Team Plasma member says.

"I won't go back. And I will protect my friends." He says.

Ash says, "N, catch this!" He throws the Pokeball at him, N feels that it is Reshiram, so he throws the Pokeball and appears his friend.

"Reshiram…." The Plasma members exclaim.

"My friend, will you battle with me again?" N asks.

Reshiram nods and blast the Team's Pokemon with Fusion Flare and Blue Flare. Ash also sends out Zekrom, who uses Bolt Strike and Fusion Bolt to defeat the rest.

"Retreat!" One member yells as the members all get away.

Ash and N recall Zekrom and Reshiram. N takes the ball back to Ash, he turns to his former grunts and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Your highness, we are safe. They are waiting for you." One former grunt says as she takes the group inside. They see two girls and a man working with Pokemon.

"Lord N!" The man says as the 3 people come bow and greet him.

"You are finally back." One girl says.

"And who are these people?" The other one asks.

"Oh, these are my new friends. Ash, Lillie, Iris, Cilan, this is Anetha and Concordia. They are my childhood friends when I was young. And this is Rood, one of the seven sages."

Rood says, "I am not anymore. I had been released after a year for my arrest since I knew the error of our ways. Right now we are here to help Pokemon to atone our mistakes."

Ash says, "I see."

Anetha and Concordia sense something different from Ash, they asks N about it.

"Although Ash is a trainer, he is also a Pokemon." N says.

"A Pokemon disguise as a human trainer? That is something new." Rood says.

Ash says, "Yes. And we are working for the International Police. I want to find out more about the current Team Plasma."

Anetha says, "We didn't know much, but we know that they are finding the third Dragon."

Concordia says, "We know that Ghetsis and one of the sages are behind this. But we don't know which one. And the Shadow Triad are also there."

Lillie says, "I see. Well. Thanks for your help."

N says, "No problem."

Then they bid farewell and head outside the house.

* * *

 **Charizard are back, yay. Now Ash and his friends arrive at Driftveil City, the next episode will be about Team Rocket and the gym.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanillish, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Reshiram, Victini**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk**


	111. Unova Chapter 11

Unova Chapter 11

They first let Lillie attend the contest, Lillie wants Charla to show her debut, she choose Tranquil and Mantine to accompany her. Charla doesn't know what the contest is, but she is willing to help out. And they make a perfect combination of Flamethrower with Aqua Ring to pass through the first round. Lillie also manages to win the rest and win the ribbon.

After Lillie gets the ribbon, they head to the Driftveil Market. It is until then a Ducklett takes the ribbon from Lillie's hand.

"Hey, that is my ribbon!" Lillie yells, suddenly, a man with a mask come with an Accelgor, he introduces himself as Accelguard and gets the ribbon back to Lillie.

Then after they leave the ally, they meet a couple named Charles and Linda. They say that there is a criminal named Dr. Ferrara in the Cold Storage. So they head there and stop them. Dr. Ferrara changes into Cryogonal Man and sends out Cryogonal to attack then, but Charles changes into Accelguard and defeat the Cryogonal with Accelgor. Ash and Lillie also arrest him and take them to Officer Jenny.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Ash gets a call from Gina, so he goes to answer it.

"Hey, sis, how are you doing?" Ash asks.

"The gym battles are still going on, but everything is fine." She replies. "I call you because I have something I want you to have." She takes out a Pokeball.

"Is that a Pokemon?"

"Well yes. I want you to have this, since I have a lot of this kind." Gina says as she transport the Pokeball to Ash. Ash gets it and says, "What is the Pokemon?"

"You have to find out yourself." Gina says as she ends the call.

Ash goes back to meet others, Cilan asks, "So who are you talking to?"

"Oh, it is my big sister, Gina. She is a Ghost type gym leader in my home region." Ash says.

"Wow, I defiantly don't want to meet her…" Iris says.

"She is a nice person after all." Lillie says, "Thanks to her, we aren't afraid of Ghosts. So Ash, what does she want?"

"She says that she have a Pokemon she wants me to take care of. I think it is a Ghost Type." Ash tosses the Pokeball and comes out a Golett.

"A Golett. It really is a Ghost type." Lillie says.

Then Ash and Lillie play with the Golett, then they head to the gym.

* * *

They meet the gym leader Clay in front of the door, Ash asks for a gym battle.

"I am sorry, I need to find the Revival Herbs, so I can't have gym battles now." Clay says.

"Then we will help you find one. Then can we have a battle?" Ash asks.

"Sure. That will be a help." Clay says.

Ash, Lillie, Iris, and Cilan head to the market and find Charles there. Charles tells them that he is there to pick up Revival Herbs, but the man who usually has them informs everyone that he cannot give them any. Charles suggests that they head to Milos Island where Revival Herbs are known to grow.

Once they arrive to Milos Island, they meet an older woman. They ask her about finding Revival Herbs, and she says that a man named Lewis will be able to help them.

They locate Lewis and ask him about the Revival Herbs and he brings them to his cabin. Everyone looks over to a bed and notices that Lilligant is really sick and lying down.

"Like all the revival herbs, the grass Pokemon here are very sick." Lewis says.

"What happened to them?" Ash asks.

Lewis shows them a diagram of Thundurus and Tornadus fighting and causing major damage to the island. Another part of the diagram he showed was how Landorus stepped in and tried to stop fighting that was occurring with Tornadus and Thundurus. Landorus became injured and a Gothorita used its Psychic powers to send the Revival Herb to Landorus.

After showing them the diagram, Lewis's Gothorita arrives inside the cabin and explains that there was no sign of Revival Herbs that weren't dead and shows Lewis a dead one. Lewis crumbles up the dead Revival Herb.

"We need to go to the Landorus' obelisk." Ash says as the group nods.

They get here and Lewis sets a fire and calls out for Landorus' help. Gothorita uses her Psychic powers to also ask Landorus for help. Suddenly a tornado-looking cloud appears and blocks Gothorita's attempt to communicate with Landorus. Tornadus breaks free from the cloud and appears. He attacks everyone with Hurricane, Air Slash and Hidden Power while Pikachu fights back with a Thunderbolt.

"Guys, you should go ahead, I will keep Tornadus here." Cilan says as the gang runs.

He sends out Pansage and have him use Bullet Seed on him.

"I think that the obelisk of Tornadus has been destroyed." Ash says.

"Yes, I think he thought we were the ones who attack the obelisk, so he attacks us." Lillie says.

"Then we must see if the obelisk of Thundurus is destroyed." Lewis says as they head there.

Meanwhile Pansage is really having trouble with Tornadus, and tries to use Solar Beam but Tornadus redirects it towards the others. Iris and Axew are sent flying but Gothorita saves them with Telekinesis.

Before Lewis, Iris, Lillie and Ash can check on Thundurus' obelisk, a bolt of lightning strikes down on the obelisk. Thundurus appears out of the lightning and begins to attack with Thunder and Focus Blast.

"I know it. It is also destroyed." Ash says.

Thundurus heads towards the other island to confront Tornadus. Pansage is recalled after being hurt so badly from the battle with Tornadus. Tornadus and Thundurus begin fighting each other back and forth.

"We should summon Landorus to stop them. Lewis, let me and Ash call the Landorus." Lillie says.

"But do you have Gothorita?" Lewis asks.

"We have Gothitelle." Ash says.

"Okay, that is better." Lewis says as Ash and Lillie runs off.

Lillie wears the maiden outfit she got from Lewis and then starts to summon Landorus. Landorus appears in front of them. He says, "Chosen ones, I have waited for your appearance…" He bows.

Ash says, "Landorus, Tornadus and Thundurus are fighting each other, I want you to stop them."

"They are fighting again… I will stop them once and for all." Landorus says as he goes to fight them.

When the three are fighting, they are being captured in the boxes. Team Rocket appears and says their motto.

"We are the ones who destroy the obelisk." Jessie says.

"And we will take these to our boss." James says.

Then a helicopter arrives and tries to take the 3 boxes away, Ash and his friends attack the helicopter, causing them to release the boxes and retreat.

After Team Rocket leaves, the 3 legendary keep fighting. Landorus is injured, so Lewis takes out a Revival Herb and Ash sends it to him. After Landorus recovers, he defeats the two Pokemon.

Landorus says, "Chosen one, you must capture them."

"Okay." Ash tosses two Pokeballs and captures the two Pokemon. Landorus also let himself being captured.

Ash then conveys the feelings to the three and they are calm down. Ash has taken them out, as Tornadus and Thundurus are apologizing to Ash.

Sunlight falls upon the land and sea while the Legendary Pokémon begin to revive everything. Tornadus summons rain, Landorus plants the seeds, Thundurus sets fire to them causing the Revival Herb plants to sprout fully, die, and blow away to other areas. The Pokémon repeat this process. After they had finished, Lilligant comes to them to show that she is healthy, while all the other Grass Pokémon appear healthy as well. All of the forest Pokémon return to the forest, and the sea returns to normal.

"Thank you for your help, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus." Lewis says to them.

The three Pokemon nods and returns back to Ash's Pokeball. Ash and his friends take a bag of Revival Herbs and bid farewell to Lewis.

* * *

Returning to the Driftveil Gym with the Revival Herbs from Milos Island, Ash comes to the Gym to finally battle Clay. As the door to the Gym opens a Worker answers and lets Ash, Lillie, Cilan, and Iris inside when Ash presents the bag of herbs to the worker. The worker leads them to an elevator and they descend down deep underground to a mining tunnel. Ash sees Clay and presents the bag of Revival Herbs to him.

"Hmmm. These are good quality. Very well. I will battle you." Clay says.

Clay leads the group to a wall and press a button on the door that leads them to the Gym Field.

Lillie, Iris and Cilan head to the sidelines as Ash enters the field. The Referee declares that the Gym battle will be a three-on-three match and then begins the match.

"Now Krokorok, get ready to work!" Clay sends out his first Pokémon.

Pikachu eagerly wants to battle Krokorok, Ash says, "Wait, Pikachu, this gym is a Ground type Gym. I want to let others have a chance to battle."

Pikachu looks sad, but Sylveon comforts him.

Ash sends out his Oshawott then promptly commands an Aqua Jet, but Krokorok dodges Oshawott by using Dig, causing Oshawott to crash into the wall. Krokorok leaps out the ground then unleashes Sandstorm, causing sand to fly furiously on the field. As Oshawott is buffeted by the Sandstorm, sand gets into his eyes, blinding him. Krokorok uses Bite on Oshawott. Oshawott tries to attack with Razor Shell, but with sand in his eyes, Oshawott just blindly swings his scalchop around wildly. Krokorok attacks with a Stone Edge. Oshawott takes a considerable amount of damage. Oshawott barely stands up from Krokorok's attacks as well as Sandstorm's effects. Clay tells Krokorok to finish the round up, however an idea pops into Ash's mind. He orders Oshawott to use Water Gun on the field. Oshawott rapidly spins as he fires off a Water Gun to create a water geyser which causes a downpour, effectively stopping the sandstorm as well as washing out his eyes. Krokorok digs underground but Oshawott fires a Water Gun into its hole, flushing it out into the air. Oshawott proceeds to use Aqua Jet which scores a hit on Krokorok, then finishes it off with a Razor Shell.

"Oshawott is a good choice to battle. He has won one round." Lillie says.

"But Krokorok is only his first Pokemon, there will be more to come." Iris says as she recalls her battle with Clay.

As Clay returns Krokorok back into its Poké Ball, he praises, "I like your gutsiness, but now it is time to stay serious. Palpitoad, time to work!"

"Oshawott, you can continue, right?" Ash asks, and Oshawott nods his head. Oshawott fires a Water Gun, but Palpitoad counters with a Hydro Pump. Both attacks collide, but Hydro Pump has much more power, thus it dissipates Oshawott's Water Gun and sends him into the wall. Oshawott shakes off his damage and proceeds to use Razor Shell, however Palpitoad fires a Sludge Bomb which hits Oshawott and knocks his scalchop out of his hands before he could unleash his attack. Oshawott retrieves his scalchop, but Palpitoad slams Oshawott into the ground using Rock Smash, knocking him out. Ash returns him to his Poké Ball.

"So your gutsiness has come to an end, eh?" Clay asks.

"I am not finished yet. Snivy, I choose you!" Ash tosses out the Pokemon.

Clay says, "Such a small Pokemon, is this your choice?"

"Of course, use Attract!"

The Attract causes Palpitoad to become infatuated. Snivy attacks with Vine Whip followed by Leaf Blade, both hitting Palpitoad without any problems. Clay tries to get Palpitoad to snap out of his infatuation, but with no avail. Snivy finishes off Palpitoad with a Leaf Storm, knocking him out.

"Hey, that isn't a strategy or fair!" Clay yells as he is furious, but Ash is left utterly confused.

Clay takes off his hat and scrunches it in his fist then throws it to the ground.

"Here is my best Pokemon. Excadrill. It's work time!"

Excadrill lets out a roar. Snivy starts off by using Vine Whip, but Excadrill counters with a Rapid Spin, deflecting all of the hits. Snivy tries to attack with a Leaf Blade, but Excadrill easily overpowers Snivy with another Rapid Spin. Snivy then tries to use Attract, but once again, Excadrill stops the attack with Rapid Spin. Snivy desperately tries to attack with her last move, Leaf Storm, but, again, Rapid Spin overpowers her move. Excadrill unleashes a devastating Horn Drill attack, instantly knocking out Snivy.

"Wow…what power." Lillie says.

As Ash returns Snivy to her Poké Ball, Ash says, "I know it will be tough, but I am not going to give up!" Ash says as he sends out Golett.

"Nice choice, Golett is good since it is a Ground type. Steel moves won't be effective." Cilan says.

Golett starts off with a Sandstorm, but Excadrill digs underground using Drill Run and then attacks Golett from under its feet then quickly digs back into the ground and repeatedly attacks with Drill Run. Golett is tossed across the field, taking each successive hit. After being pummeled by multiple Drill Runs, Golett is winded, but still standing.

"Time to wrap this up, use Metal Claw!" Clay says.

Excadrill slams his claw into Golett, however Golett begins to glow bigger and bigger, it becomes Golurk.

"Awesome, Golurk. Now use Shadow Punch!"

Excadrill takes the attack and stands up, but drops down to one knee. Golurk then uses Rock Smash as Excadrill does the same. As both Rock Smash attacks collide, a huge shockwave shakes the ground. However, Excadrill winces from its damage and Golurk takes the opportunity to overpower Excadrill and slams it into the ground. As the dust settles, Excadrill is on the floor, knocked out.

"Wat to go, Golurk!" Ash says as he hugs the Ghost type. Ash continues to praise Golurk as Clay smiles at Ash.

Outside of the Gym, Clay says, "Thank you for the great battle. Now remember to continue your dream. Here is the Quake Badge." Ash gets it and cheers.

"Now only 4 more than I can partake the league." Ash says.

"Good for you, Ash." Lillie says as they go to Pokemon Center to rest.

* * *

 **Well, no big changes here in the chapter, instead of replace Boldore with Golurk. And Ash has 6 Badges now. The next chapter will be the Chargestone Cave.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanillish, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk**


	112. Unova Chapter 12

Unova Chapter 12

"Hey, Ash!" Ash and his friends are outside the Pokemon Center, they find Hugh waving for them.

"Hey, Hugh. What's up?" Ash asks.

"Do you know the Pokemon World Tournament?" Hugh asks.

"I know it, it is a place where we can battle a lot of trainers, some of the gym leaders also attend it." Iris says.

"Sounds cool." Lillie says.

They go there and Ash and Hugh registers, they also meet the Aspertia Gym Leader Cheren and Colress there.

They battle in a 8 trainer group, Ash defeats all 3 opponents and gains victory.

Back outside, they see some Plasma grunts are running.

"It is Team Plasma!" Ash says.

"That is great, maybe the Shadow Triad is up there." Hugh says as he runs towards them.

"Wait, it is not a good idea to go!" Colress says.

"Uncle, we must go, too." Lillie says.

The gang, with Cheren and Colress by their side, get into the Plasma Frigiate. Then with Hugh, they are surrounded by Team Plasma grunts.

"Now what do we have here?" A man comes towards them.

"Zinzolin…" Colress mutters.

"If it isn't Dr. Colress. One of our special helpers."

"Uncle?" Lillie asks.

"You fool me and take my Colress machine number 892 so that you can control some Pokemon with the EM waves. I want to take it back."

"Oh, trust me, we have remake the machine, so it isn't yours now. And thanks to the machine, we will use the Legendary Dragon Pokemon to rule Unova! Now Shadow Triad!"

Then three people appear. "Hey, we are not your minions!"

Hugh yells, "The Shadow Triad, give me back my sister's Liepard!"

One of the Shadow Triad asks, "Oh you mean this one?" He takes out the Pokeball, Liepard tries to rush towards Hugh, but then its eyes glow red and attack Hugh.

Cheren asks, "Dr. Colress, do you know what is happening?"

"Yes. They have used my control device. The only way to stop Liepard is to defeat it."

"Then I will save it!" Hugh says as he sends out Simisear and battle. The others also send out their Pokemon and attack the controlled Pokemon.

"You all have some useful Pokemon." Zinzolin says as he takes the device. "Now time for controlling them." Then all the Pokemon Ash and his friends send out are in control.

"Pikachu, Sylveon, snap out of it!" Ash yells.

Colress says, "Ash, you still have the device I give you, right?"

"Yes. So I am not in control." Ash replies as he tries to dodge the Pokemon's attack.

"I see." Colress says as he takes out another machine, he presses one button and a wave is spreading, causing all the Pokemon to be back to normal.

"So I thought the only way to break control is Battling, but I guess you didn't change the functions, huh? Zinzolin?" Colress taunts.

Zinzolin says, " Shadow Triad, take the machine from his hand!"

Colress throws to Ash, who uses Teleport to dodge Shadow Triad's attack.

"Unbelievable, this kid is as fast as us!" One member says.

"Too bad." Ash says as he takes the machine from Zinzolin's hands. "We win."

Zinzolin laughs, "You all are fools. We already have the Legendary Pokemon. You will be the one who falls!" Then suddenly, Zinzolin sends out a Pokemon and teleports them out of the ship.

"They got away…" Iris says.

"They sure are quick…" Cilan says.

Hugh hugs his Liepard, he says, "I finally get you back. My sister will be happy."

Then Cheren and Hugh leaves as they are heading back to Aspertia City. Dr. Colress says, "Ash, Lillie, Iris, Cilan. Thank you for retrieving my device."

"No problem, but what are you going to do with it?" Ash asks.

"I will ask my sister to put it somewhere safe." Colress says as he leaves.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Chargestone Cave, Ash looks over to Pikachu and realizes that he is sick and looks completely worn out. Ash picks up Pikachu to see what's wrong and notices a Joltik on his back draining electricity from Pikachu.

"A Joltik? What are you doing here?" Ash asks as he tries to take him off Pikachu. Joltik says, ,Don't interrupt me!" He tries to use Electric attacks, but Ash seems to be fine.

"Calm down, Joltik, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Joltik says, "Someone blocks our way to get food, I am hungry, my partners are hungry, too."

Ash and his friends decide to go there, they meet Professor Juniper and Bianca.

"Professor, nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Same here. We are doing some research, but we have a problem." She says.

Professor Juniper takes them to a door, which it isn't belong there. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears behind the door, admitting that they are the ones who cause the trouble. So Ash and his friends battle them. Cilan also evolves his Dwebble into Crustle. And the Galvantula and Joltik come to help, making Team Rocket retreat with some of the stones they gather.

"Now that the problem is solved." Ash says as he looks to Sylveon and Pikachu. Pikachu is tired again. The same Joltik is also on his back.

"Hey, the problem is solved, shouldn't you go with your friends?" Lillie asks.

"You are my friends." Joltik replies, Ash realizes that he wants to go with them, so he captures him with a Pokeball.

Then Ash asks Professor Juniper about the research, she says that she has built a trade machine using the power of the Chargestone.

"But we need to test it. Ash, Lillie, do you have any Pokemon that can trade?" Bianca asks.

"Well, I have Karrablast and Shelmet." Ash replies.

"That is great. They can evolve through trading." Cilan says.

Then Ash and Lillie try it out, when they open the Pokeball, Karrablast and Shelmet evolve into Escavalier and Accelgor.

"Wow, they look awesome." Lillie says.

"Yeah…" Ash says.

Then they have a battle to test it out, Ash and Lillie are happy to see them learn new moves.

Then they see a man approaching them, it turns out to be Professor Juniper's father, Cedric Juniper.

"My dad is researching about Zekrom and Reshiram." Professor Juniper says.

"Cool, hey Professor. What if we say that we have the two Pokemon?"

Cedric says, "Oh, you have both of them, that is amazing. Can I see them?"

"Sure." Ash and Lillie sends them out, Cedric is amazed at the sight of two legendary Pokemon, then he says, "Well, thank you for letting me see them."

"No problem." Ash replies as he recalls the Pokemon. Then they bid farewell as Ash and his friends go to Mistralton City.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter with one original and one remake. So Hugh gets his sister's Liepard back. But Team Plasma has got Kyurem. What will happen to the gang?**

 **Now as for the Pokemon, Ash will be catching one more normal Pokemon in this arc. And it is written in the profile.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Tranquil, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scraggy, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanillish, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Joltik**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Dwebble, Stunfisk**


	113. Unova Chapter 13

Unova Chapter 13

Ash and his friends finally approach Mistralton City, they are amazed by a plane doing tricks in midair.

"Wow, that looks cool." Ash says as they head to the Gym.

They see a lot of people waiting in line, Ash asks, "Wow, are those people challenging the gym?"

"Looks like the morning battles are taken. You should have the afternoon battle." Lillie looks at the registration board and says.

Then, the same plane that flew overhead lands on the landing strip. The pilot jumps out of the plane and removes her headgear. Skyla greets the crowd and reveals that she is the Gym Leader for the Mistralton Gym.

Skyla approaches the crowd of Trainers to see that there are 15 of them waiting.

"Wow, I wonder how she can battle 15 trainers." Ash says.

Iris just says, "Watch closely. And I can tell that this is the worst gym I have ever faced."

Ash, Lillie and Cilan is confused, then they see Skyla send out her Pokémon, first a Swoobat, followed by a male Unfezant, and finally a Swanna. The first challenger approaches and sends out his three Pokémon for the battle; a Zebstrika, a Boldore, and an Emolga.

Skyla assesses the situation in her mind, predicting how she thinks the battle will play out. In her head she figures that with the type advantage of all three of her opponent's Pokémon has over hers, she promptly gives up without starting a real battle and awards the boy the Jet Badge.

"Just like that, she just looks at the type advantage and think how the battle works, if she thinks she can win, then no gym badges for you." Iris says.

"But that is not a battle!" Lillie says. "How can she do that?"

"Believe me, I said the same thing, but she ignores me and give me the badge when I challenge here."

After the battles is over, Skyla just gets into her airplane and flies away.

"It seems that you guys question Skyla's method, too." A man comes to them, he introduces himself as Miles, Skyla's grandfather.

In the past, Miles was the Gym Leader, but he eventually retired and started the cargo company. Skyla took over and when she first started she would battle the traditional way and she has incredible battling skills. However, due to the mass amounts of challengers she received daily, she could no longer fly in her plane as she pleased. Instead she devised her battling system, which all of her challengers seem to accept, whether they win or lose.

"But that is not right, gym leaders should challenge the challengers everytime, if she wants to fly, she just close the gym for now and reopen tomorrow." Cilan says.

"I have said the same thing, but Skyla shrugs it off saying that everyone is happy with this method and it is much easier this way so she doesn't have to work so hard, labeling the traditional Gym Battling system as old school. Young man, I think you should try another gym." Miles says.

Ash says, "There is no way I am going to find another one. I will go talk to her." Ash says.

In the afternoon, Ash approaches her, he says, "Excuse me, Skyla. I am Ash Ketchum, I think you have heard my name."

Skyla says, "Wow, you are the champion throughout 5 regions, it is nice to meet you."

Ash says, "May I have a gym battle with you, no air battles."

"I am sorry, I have no time to do the real battles, besides, my Swanna's wings are getting dirty."

Then Miles comes and supports Ash, letting Skyla agrees.

"These will be the Pokemon I am using." Ash says as he sends out Zoroark, Tranquil and Joltik.

"Well, nice Pokemon, but they can't beat me even though you are a champion." Skyla says.

"We don't predict the outcome, that is why the battles are interesting." Ash says.

As Miles introduces Ash and Skyla, Ash ascends from underground on a platform to the field. On the opposite side, a large cannon comes out and fires Skyla high into the sky. After a flashy display of gliding through hoops tied to balloons with her glider pack, Skyla lands on the field ready to begin the match. Miles declares that the Gym Battle will be 3-on-3 and promptly begins the match.

Ash sends out Krokorok first as Skyla sends out her Swoobat. Krokorok starts off by using Crunch, however Swoobat dodges and retaliates with Air Cutter. Krokorok quickly uses Dig to dodge the attack to stay underground, out of Swoobat's reach. Swoobat flies low trying to predict where Krokorok will appear. Krokorok jumps from out of the ground and unleashes Stone Edge. Swoobat reflects it back at Krokorok it with Gust, but one manages to hit Swoobat while all of the others repelled by Gust are dodged by Krokorok. Swoobat recovers from its damage and fires off an Air Cutter attack, which throws Krokorok into the ground, knocking it out.

Tranquill is sent out to replace Krokorok. Tranquill starts off with an Air Cutter, but Swoobat counters with its own Air Cutter. Tranquill then uses Gust only to be stopped by Swoobat's own Gust. Skyla tells Swoobat to fly up high, but Tranquill chases it. Tranquill attacks with Wing Attack, which Swoobat manages to dodge, but she follows up with Air Cutter which hits Swoobat and sends it to the ground, putting it out of the battle.

"So, have you change your mind?" Ash asks.

"Swoobat was already at a disadvantage from its battle with Krokorok, the battle is going exactly as I planned."

Skyla decides to call out her Unfezant, which puts Tranquill at a disadvantage due to its higher form. Tranquill starts off with a Quick Attack, but Unfezant dodges and then starts to fly downward with Tranquill following, then suddenly ascends causing Tranquill to stop her attacks. Unfezant fires off an Air Slash but Tranquill manages to dodge all of the attacks, but is heavily fatigued.

Ash decides to recall her back for now, and Ash sends out Joltik to battle. With the advantage of Joltik's Electric type over Flying types, Joltik starts off with an Electro Ball but Unfezant quickly flies up to dodge. Unfezant retaliates with an Air Slash, which manages to hit Joltik.

"Joltik, are you okay?" Ash asks, Joltik nods and starts to evolve, it becomes bigger and changes into Galvantula.

"Even though it evolves, it doesn't matter the outcome." Skyla says.

Unfezant starts to use Aerial Ace. Ash tells Galvantula to ready an String Shot and wait until Unfezant gets close. Right as Unfezant is about to hit Pikachu, Unfezant is tied and crashed into the ground. Galvantula hits Unfezant with an Electro Ball, causing Unfezant to faint.

Skyla calls out Swanna. Galvantula attacks with Electro Web but Swanna activates an Aqua Ring which neutralizes Electro Web. Galvantula tries to attack with Electro Ball, but Aqua Ring once again blocks it. Skyla reveals that she watched videos of Miles back when he was the Gym Leader and learned of this strategy to help fight off Swanna's glaring weakness to Electric attacks. With no possibility that Galvantula can utilize his electricity, Galvantula attacks with Struggle Bug, but Swanna flies up high and dodges. As Ash notices the rings, which Skyla flew through during her decent to the field, he tells Galvantula to use String Shot to climb the rings, then uses Struggle Bug once more and barely manages to hit Swanna. Swanna attacks back with Bubble Beam which knocks Galvantula off of the rings then continues to attack with Hurricane. Hurricane throws Galvantula into the air and Swanna attacks with Brave Bird. Galvantula crashes into the ground fainted.

Ash sends Tranquill back out and Tranquill starts off with a Quick Attack, which clips Swanna. Tranquill unleashes an Air Cutter attack which Swanna dodges until one manages to score a clean hit on it. Tranquill quickly rushes back down to the ground and attacks with Gust, but Swanna counters and overpowers Gust with a Hurricane. Hurricane swallows Tranquill and throws her onto the ground, injuring her. However, Tranquill begins to glow as she stands back up, Tranquill evolves into Unfezant. With her new form and her new found vigor, Unfezant attacks with Air Cutter but Swanna flies up to dodge. Unfezant chases after it, but Swanna quickly turns and attacks with Brave Bird, hitting Unfezant. Swanna tries to attack once more but Unfezant flies faster than Swanna, allowing it to escape the attack. Swanna begins to tail Unfezant throughout the Gym but is unable to hit her. Unfezant snaps behind Swanna and uses her new move, Aerial Ace. Swanna and Unfezant fly around in circles trying to hit one another with no avail. Unfezant finally manages lock onto Swanna and attacks it with Aerial Ace, causing an explosion. As the smoke clears, Swanna falls down to the field, knocking it out, allowing Ash to win the match.

"Wow, I really don't know that there will be two evolutions, I will no longer use the Air Battles." Skyla says.

She apologizes to Miles, but Miles is happy that Skyla has realized the error of her ways and looks forward to her new start, battling the way Gym Battles were meant to be. Without further delay, Skyla thanks Ash for the great battle and awards him with the Jet Badge.

After they arrive at the Mistralton Tower, they meet Stephan again, they all participate the Wishing Bell Competition. Ash wins the last round after Stephan's Candle is blown off. So Ash has the chance to ring the bell and make a wish.

"So Ash, what do you wish for?" Lillie asks.

"It is a secret." Ash replies.

* * *

Then they go to Ambigan Town, where they see a Contest.

Stephan asks, "Hey, Ash, you are participating the contest?"

"Yes." Ash replies.

"Then may I watch?"

"Sure."

Ash uses Galvantula, Gigalith and Palpitoad to attend the contest. This time he is showing the toughness and creating a dazzling Meteor shower. He passes the first round as he swiftly defeats his opponents and gets the 5th badge.

Then they meet up with Nate and Rosa again, they are here to participate the Clubsplosion held by Don George, so they go each other. When they get there, they meet Terry, Trip, Burgundy, Georgia, Reisa and Hugh.

"Ash, you are here, too." Terry says.

"Yeah. So how many ribbons do you have?" Ash asks.

"We all have 5 already, I guess you too." Reisa says.

"Then I must catch up, I only have 4." Lillie says.

"There is still time for the Grand Festival. I heard that it is held at Undela Town." Reisa says.

Ash then goes to meet Hugh. "Hey, Hugh, how is your sister."

"She is happy to get her Liepard back. I am really thankful for you."

"In this tournament, everyone is using Fighting types since their intense passion for combat." Stephan says.

"Mark will be excited to join this." Ash says as Terry, Nate, Reisa and Lillie nods.

"Who is Mark?" Stephan asks.

"My younger brother, he likes to train fighting types." Ash says.

Rosa asks what Pokemon Trip is going to use, Trip just sends out Conkeldurr. Ash concludes that Trip must have evolved Gurdurr since he last saw it during the Club Battle.

Cilan looks pleasantly surprised to see Burgundy and asks if she'll be entering the tournament as well. She affirms it and also says that as a Connoisseur she will battle and win against him this time. Cilan then asks if she manage to increase her level and she replies glumly that she's still a C-class. She goes on the defensive, saying that she was too busy with training to study for another Connoisseur's test. Cilan says that it's a shame, which only angers Burgundy, causing her to stick her tongue out at him before leaving. Georgia says that she knew that Iris would want to participate in the Clubsplosion tournament, which is why she entered earlier so she could defeat her. The two then get into a petty argument before Georgia breaks it off and leaves the scene, vowing that she'd show Iris what a real Dragon Buster can do. Iris only refers to her as another pain but Cilan thinks the mixture of different personalities makes for a good flavor. Lillie also says that things will be interesting from here on out.

The first round is Stephan versus Reisa, Stephan wins against her thanks to his Sawk defeating Poliwrath. The next round is Cilan versus Ash. Ash uses Lucario to easily sweep through Cilan's Pansage.

Lillie and Scraggy go up against Angus and his Simisage, and things look dire when Simisage pins Scraggy down and unleashes a relentless series of kicks—but then, under pressure, Scraggy evolves into Scrafty. The tide turns quickly, and Lillie wins.

Next up, Iris and Burgundy are about to face off in the fourth match. The two of them trade powerful attacks, and Burgundy tries to rattle Iris with some serious taunting—but Iris keeps her cool, and her Excadrill finally takes down Burgundy's Dewott.

Everyone takes a break for lunch at the Pokémon Center. Burgundy says next time, she'll get revenge on Iris and Cilan. However, Georgia says she'll be the one to defeat Iris, not Burgundy.

"Wow, things are heated." Ash says.

"Yeah. So Terry, I heard that your opponent is Georgia again?"

"Yeah, but judging by her attitude, I won against her once, I can do it again."

Later on, Betty orders her Simipour to use Low Sweep on Getty's Simisear, knocking it out. Next is Georgia versus Terry. She uses Bisharp while Terry sends out Pangoro.

"What is that Pokemon?" Iris says, "I have never seen one."

"That is a Pangoro, a Pokemon native to Kalos." Ash replies. "It is fighting and dark type."

Georgia is defeated by Terry, she grunts at her loss and vows to win next time.

Hugh and Nate are fighting the 5th round. Hugh sends out Throh while Nate sends out Bewear. Hugh loss, when Nate congratulates Bewear, he is crushed by him.

"Urgh… I first thought it is cute…" Lillie says.

"Yeah, I am surprised that Nate doesn't have broken bones." Ash says.

Finally, it's Rosa and Emboar battling Trip and Conkeldurr. Emboar is clearly powerful, but Conkeldurr is adept at using its concrete pillars as a shield, and Emboar's attacks just can't get through. It looks like Trip has the upper hand when Conkeldurr knocks Emboar over with its pillars and then prepares to use Stone Edge. It is until some encouraging words from Rosa that Emboar turns the tide in an unexpected way. And just like that, Trip is out of the tournament, and Rosa claims the last spot in the quarterfinals.

Trip picks his fully healed Conkeldurr up from Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. Ash arrives and is disappointed that he could not face his Conkeldurr before he went down. Trip promises he will not lose to Ash the next time they battle.

The quarterfinal round starts the next day with Ash and Lucario up against Stephan and Sawk! Sawk is a tough competitor, but Lucario is extremely strong. Ash defeats Sawk using the long range attacks, earning a spot to the semi-finals.

Next up, it's Lillie and Scrafty versus Betty and Simipour. Confident after beating her brother in the previous round, Betty quickly dismisses Scrafty as a "runt" with no power, but Scrafty quickly proves otherwise. It manages to knock Simipour out, and Ash is on to the semi-finals.

Terry's Pangoro and Rosa's Emboar are battling it out in the next match, Rosa wins thanks to her encouragement to Emboar. Iris and Nate battle in the last round. Hugh manage to defeat Iris and advance to the semi finals.

Ash and Lillie are facing each other. Scrafty has battled well against Lucario thanks to the training, but it still can't beat Lucario. And Rosa and Nate's battle comes to an end as Bewear slams Emboar to crash the wall.

Ash and Nate are fighting for the winner. Ash's Lucario has enough speed to hit Bewear, causing him to knock out. Ash wins the tournament and gets a prize of Vitamins. Then everyone bids farewell as Ash and his friends are heading to Icirrus City.

* * *

 **The Clubsplosion will be it for this chapter. The next one will be in Icirrus Gym.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krokorok, Tepig, Herdier, Snivy, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanillish, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	114. Unova Chapter 14

Unova Chapter 14

On the way to Icirrus City, Ash and Lillie are training Swadloon and Whirlipede. Not long after, they evolve into Leavanny and Scolipede. Ash and Lillie are happy to have 2 new evolutions, so they play together that afternoon.

They arrive at Twist Mountain, Ash sense something and runs fast.

"Hey, Ash! Wait up!" Lillie yells as they all rush towards him. Ash stops at a wall and says, "It should be here. Gigalith, I choose you!"

Ash sends out Gigalith and tells him to use Rock Smash, not long after, they see a mega stone on the wall.

"Yes. I found it!" Ash cheers happily.

"Ash, what is that?" Cilan asks.

"It is a Mega Stone for Gigalith, the Gigalithite." Ash says.

"Wow, I have never heard of Gigalith Mega evolve!" Lillie says. "It can be a new discovery."

But then they are stuck in the mountains. Suddenly, they hear pounding. It turns out to be a Pokémon archaeologist named Ferris digging up Fossils. With the help of his Drilbur's Slash, the Fossil is successfully removed from a rock wall.

"Wow, is that a fossil?" Cilan asks.

"Yes. I am Ferris, I am a archeologist." He says.

They are then interrupted by Ferris's friend Sierra, who works with a mining company also inside Twist Mountain. She confronts Ferris, saying that neither he nor Ash and friends should be in an off-limits area.

"But we just got lost. We don't know the way out." Ash says.

"Oh, then let me show you the way." Sierra says.

However, Ferris interrupts to show her the Fossil he found. Sierra is not impressed and calls him an "amateur archaeologist." Undeterred, he shows his discovery to the other miners, who are all interested in the find. One of them apologizes to Ferris for not believing him and asks what type of Fossil it is. Ferris says he isn't sure yet, but will find out soon. Sierra, though, is still skeptical.

Later, at Ferris' laboratory, he removes excess rock from the Fossil.

Lillie says, "It is a Cover Fossil, it can return to Tirtouga."

Upon this revelation, Ferris tells the group of how he befriended a Tirtouga once. He, Sierra, and his other friends were exploring that same area when they were children, despite it being off-limits. Ferris had trouble keeping up with them and stopped to catch a breath. Sierra told him that the group will be proceeding ahead without him. Ferris then noticed a bright light coming from behind a rocky wall. He removed a rock and found a new place on the other side of the hole. It happened to be a time hole, and Ferris was transported back to the prehistoric era. Upon arriving there, he saw species of Pokémon that are extinct in the modern day. He came upon the scene of a Tirtouga being harassed by a group of Archen. He tried to ward them off, but they only left when three Carracosta showed up. Tirtouga and Ferris became friends and played for a while, until Ferris realized that he should go back to his own time, as it was getting late. But before he did, he gave Tirtouga his pendant to remember him by. Back in the cave, Sierra and the other members of the group found Ferris, but before Ferris could explain, one of the other boys noticed his pendant missing and assumed he dropped it somewhere.

"It is only a dream, don't believe it, that is what I always told him." Sierra says.

Ferris then notices a circular object embedded in the Fossil's underside, but says nothing about it. To everyone's surprise, a mechanical hand suddenly swipes the Fossil from the table.

"Who is there?" Ash yells, Team Rocket appears and recite their motto.

"Not you guys again!" Ash yells.

"We will be taking this fossil away." James says as Dr. Zager's helicopter comes.

They are retreating, but Ash, Lillie and Ferris all jumps inside the helicopter.

"I see we have invite some guests." Dr. Zager says.

"It is you again…" Ash says.

"What are you planning with the fossil?" Lillie asks.

Dr. Zager explains that they will restore the Fossil, get the revived Tirtouga to lead them to the time hole in twist Mountain, and then capture the ancient Pokémon that live there before the time hole closes forever.

Ash, Lillie and Ferris are furious about the scheme, but are unable to do anything from behind the force field.

Dr. Zager places the Cover Fossil on a restoration machine in the helicopter and everyone watches as it is successfully restored into a Tirtouga. However, Tirtouga uses Ancient Power out of fear, destroying the helicopter.

It quickly escapes, much to everyone's dismay. Ash, Lillie and Ferris go to try to find it, and Jessie, James, and Meowth do the same.

Ash and his friends find Tirtouga and run, but when they are forced to battle Team Rocket, Tirtouga evolves into Carracosta.

Suddenly, as Carracosta is fighting Team Rocket, it hears the voices of other Tirtouga and Carracosta and runs away into the forest. Although Ferris and the others try to run after it, Yamask uses Haze to stop them. As Jessie reports Tirtouga's evolution to Dr. Zager, the doctor notes that the Time Gate is expanding.

Team Rocket again chases after Carracosta, who is heading straight for the Time Gate. Just as Carracosta is about to pass through the Gate, Meowth uses another contraption to grab its feet and arms. James uses Carracosta's life energy to keep the Time Gate open, and Carracosta falls to the ground, exhausted.

Just as Team Rocket is about to pass through the Time Gate, Ash, his friends, Sierra, and Ferris arrive and confront them. While Ash and Lillie battle Jessie and James, Ferris, Sierra, Iris and Cilan free Carracosta and help it stand up. Carracosta stands up and calls for help from its friends on the other side of the Time Gate. Unfortunately, as three Carracosta pass through the Gate, James uses a force field to capture them. Working together, the four Carracosta easily destroy the force field and Team Rocket escapes without any Pokémon.

With the danger passed, everyone passes through the Time Gate to say goodbye to Carracosta. As the Time Gate closes, they all bid farewell and return to their own world, with the portal between Twist Mountain and the ancient world gone forever.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Astilbe Town for the contest, they meet a trainer named Shamus, who is also participating the contest with his Fire Warriors. Lillie uses Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy to do Pledge combo, making her pass the first round, and Shamus uses its fire works to pass through.

Tepig notices Shamus and rushes towards him, but he just ignores.

"So it is him who abandoned Tepig…" Ash says in anger.

"Yeah…" Lillie says as they confront him.

Ash demands that he apologize to Tepig, but Shamus refuses and throws him to Lillie. He also says that he left Tepig for his own good because forcing a weak Pokémon into battle would be worse than abandonment, then he walks off to prepare his battle round.

"I can't believe how rude is he." Iris says.

"Tepig, you are not weak, we will defeat him." Lillie assures him, he nods.

In the battle rounds, Lillie is facing Shamus in the finals. In the middle of the battle, Lillie yells at him that how he hurts Tepig's feelings, causing the crowd to get shock. But Shamus chuckles and says that he pretends to be sad and on the verge of tears whenever he abandons a Pokémon to make it think that he actually cares, all so that it follow him. Upon hearing this Tepig becomes immobilized by sadness and mentally breaks down.

Then Lillie's points are losing, thanks to the encouragement, Tepig evolves into Pignite and they starts to deplete their points. In the end, Lillie wins and gets her 5th ribbon. And Shamus is being arrested for abandoning Pokemon.

* * *

Ash and his friends have nearly reached Icirrus City but must first traverse a rocky mountain. Suddenly, they hear a Pokemon screaming, so they rush towards the sound.

They see a Volcarona backed up against a cliff side and uses Fire Spin on a Jellicent, but Jellicent counters it again with Hydro Pump. Then they see another man.

"A Pokemon Hunter…" Lillie says...

The hunter, whose name is Rizzo, tells Jellicent to use Confuse Ray again, which confuses Volcarona. With Volcarona incapacitated, the hunter then shoots a net from a gun to ensnare it. Volcarona tries to burn the net away with Fire Spin, but Rizzo reveals that it is fire-resistant.

"Stop it!" Ash yells. "Release that Volcarona!"

"I refuse, but if you can defeat me in a Pokemon battle!" Rizzo says.

Ash sends out Krokorok and Vanillish as he is ready to battle.

Lightning crashes down across the forest as the battle is about to commence. Jellicent makes the first move with Hydro Pump, but Krokorok jumps and dodges. Krokorok uses Crunch, but Jellicent escapes into the air and uses Hydro Pump, hitting his opponent squarely. Vanillish uses Icicle and hit the other Jellicent. Jellicent slams against a cliff and collapses. Krokorok runs over to use Crunch, but Jellicent pushes him backward with his large body. Ash tells Vanillish to use Gyro Ball on Jellicent's underside, but Jellicent's Hex forces him to stop. Jellicent uses Confuse Ray, but Krokorok evades with Dig. He pops up underneath Jellicent and hits, followed by a Crunch to the face. Ash calls for another Icicle Crash, but Jellicent uses Hex to stop Vanillish in his tracks and slam him to Krokorok. Both Jellicent then use a combined Hydro Pump on Krokorok, knocking him and Volcarona into the motorcycle's trailer cage. Rizzo laughs at getting Krokorok as a bonus and begins to walk away. But Vanillish evolves into Vanilluxe and uses Blizzard, sending both Jellicent tumbling into the cage, freeing Krokorok and Volcarona. Lillie frees Volcarona from the net and Ash checks on Krokorok. Pikachu also sends Rizzo into his own cage.

"Volcarona, are you okay?" Lillie asks.

"Thank you for saving me. I am glad that it is over." Volcarona says,

After sending Rizzo to Officer Jenny, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Volcarona, but she decides to join Ash and Lillie instead of returning the farewell. Ash and Lillie welcomes her to the team.

* * *

Ash and his friends have arrived in Icirrus City for Ash's Gym battle

"I can't wait to fight Brycen." Ash says.

"Yeah. He is also in Ice Type Expert, I can't wait to see how he will use the Ice Types." Lillie says.

Cilan says, "I remember that you two have film a movie with him, right?"

"Yes. The Brycen Man and the Full Metal Cop." Ash says. "It is wonderful to take part of the movie."

"I agree, you two and Brycen's movie are amazing, it is as good as the Dragon Slayer." Iris says.

The group arrives at the Gym, a bunker-like building near the forest. The massive metal doors of the Gym slide apart and release a chilling cloud of cold air.

"Ash, aren't you cold?" Iris asks as she is shivering.

"Nope. I have Flame Plate with me." Ash replies.

Ash, Pikachu, and Sylveon run through a doorway and suddenly slip and fall on the icy Gym floor. The rest of the group appears and they all see that the battlefield is an ice rink with ice formations jutting out of the floor and stands surrounding it.

"I have been waiting for you, Ash." Brycen greets them from afar as a spotlight is turned on, revealing the Gym Leader at the other end of the stands.

"Brycen, nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Indeed. What do you think of the icy battlefield and the challenges you will face?"

"I have Pokemon with me, I trust them will my full heart." Ash says.

"Oh, using a quote from one of the movies I see. Very well, show me your power. Lucario Kid." Brycen says.

"You, too. Brycen man." Ash replies.

The battle judge, also Brycen's student, cordially offers his services to Ash, who returns the honors. The judge asks if his sifu, Brycen, is ready, which he is. The judge explains the rules and then declares the three-on-three battle now underway. Ash decides to use Scrafty for his first battle, Brycen sends out Vanillish.

"A wise choice for using a fighting type." Brycen says.

Scrafty uses High Jump Kick, but Vanillish swiftly dodges to the side, making Scrafty crash into an ice formation and hurt itself. It picks itself back up and uses Headbutt, but Vanillish dodges again and Scrafty nearly slips upon landing. Brycen orders Vanillish to use Icicle Spear, but Ash tells Scrafty to be defensive. Scrafty lifts its loose skin and blocks all the incoming icicles. Vanillish whips up a Blizzard while Scrafty begins to form a Focus Blast. Scraggy throws the Focus Blast, and it hits Vanillish in the back. Ash calls for Headbutt, which knocks out Vanillish.

"Here is my second Pokemon." Brycen says as he sends out Cryogonal.

Ash starts off with Headbutt, but Cryogonal's Rapid Spin catches Scrafty and flings it away after a short ride on the spin cycle. Cryogonal continues spinning in the air and proceeds to hit Scrafty twice. Scrafty uses Focus Blast, but it veers left and breaks the top off of an ice formation. Brycen tells Cryogonal to use Aurora Beam. Scrafty raises its loose skin in defense, but still takes damage and is knocked out.

"Cryogonal really is strong." Lillie says.

"Yeah. But Ash still has 2 Pokemon to use." Cilan says.

Ash reveals his second choice, Pignite, and orders him to use Flame Charge. Cryogonal defends with Reflect, cutting the damage in half. Pignite then uses Flamethrower, which barely glances against Cryogonal as it Rapid Spins into Pignite.

"It looks like Cryogonal can deflect attacks and take minimal damage while it is using Rapid Spin." Lillie says.

Cryogonal uses Frost Breath, which appears to do little to Pignite, but then goes into Rapid Spin again. Ash rethinks his strategy and tells Pignite to use Fire Pledge and aim it at Cryogonal's center. Pillars of fire erupt from the ground and hit Cryogonal's underside, knocking it out. Ash celebrates while his friends praise his good performance in the battle.

Brycen returns Cryogonal and calls out Beartic as his third and final Pokémon.

"I have seen your bonds with you and your Pokemon. Now it is time to show me mine." Brycen says.

"Good, I am ready, too." Ash replies.

Ash tells Pignite to use Flame Charge. Beartic uses Brine and extinguishes Pignite's attack. Before its opponent can get back up, Beartic uses Icicle Crash and lands a direct hit. Pignite struggles to his feet, but Beartic launches itself with arms spread wide and wallops him with two hits from Aerial Ace, knocking Pignite out.

"What should Ash do now…" Pikachu asks Sylveon.

"I don't know…" Sylveon says.

Ash says, "Okay, since I caught this Pokemon yesterday, I will see how she can do. Volcarona, I choose you!" Ash says as he tosses out the Pokemon.

"The Guardian of the Mountain, I see you get yourself a strong Pokemon." Brycen says.

The final match begins as Volcarona uses Heat Wave, but Beartic's Icicle Spear lands in front of it with the icicles acting like a defensive wall. Making the waves melt the icicles as the move ends.

Volcarona uses Struggle Bug, but Beartic counters with Ice Punch. After a brief moment with Volcarona's wings become frozen.

"Oh no…" Ash says.

"Now time to finish it off, use Brine!"

Volcarona is hit, but she is still standing. She uses Fiery Dance to melt the ice on the wings and also hits her.

"Ash, can you do it?" Volcarona says.

"Do what?" Ash asks.

"Mega Evolution. I have a piece of Volcaronite."

"Okay, I trust you. Mega evolve!" Ash says as Volcarona glows more orange wings.

"I see you have possess the mega evolution. Show me your bond now." Brycen says as he orders Aerial Ace. Volcarona sends it back using Silver Wind. Beartic crashes into the Ice Formation, but it stills stands up.

"Finish it with Fiery Dance!" Ash says as Volcarona uses the trick, making Beartic unconscious.

"Ash won!" Lillie says.

"Yeah. Although I have seen it once, but seeing Mega Volcarona again makes me excited." Iris says.

"Congratulations, Ash. You really are the winner here." Brycen says.

Ash receives the Freeze Badge from him and is now just two Badge away from the Unova League.

* * *

 **So as I said it before, in the Unova League, Ash needs 10 badges to enter. I know he hadn't battle the last two gym leaders in the anime, but I will have them battle.**

 **In the next chapter, two certain people will travel with the gang until the final gym. Which means they will be in the chapter battling Team Plasma and Team Rocket. Guess who are the two.**

 **The next chapter will be the Team Rocket's end and the Grand Festival.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Oshawott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krokorok, Pignite, Herdier, Snivy, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	115. Unova Chapter 15

Unova Chapter 15

Ash and his friends bid farewell to Brycen and go outside, Ash asks, "So what should we do now?"

Cilan says, "How about we go get some Bearticone, it is a perfect delicacy here in Icirrus City."

Lillie says, "That is right, since this place is full of Ice types, it is no wonder that they will sell the delicious ice cream."

"Cool, then let's go get some." Iris says.

Ash and his friends go to the stands, they see a blonde woman ordering ice cream.

"Hey, Ash, isn't that…" Lillie says.

"It is!" Ash and Lillie rushes towards her, making Cilan and Iris confused.

"Cynthia! Is that you?" Ash asks.

The woman turns around and says, "Ash, and Lillie, too."

"Long time no see. Wow, I can't believe you are here." Ash says.

"It is really a surprise." Cynthia says, "I guess that you are challenging gyms here."

"Yes. I got 8. I need 2 more to challenge the league."

Then Lillie and Ash introduce Cynthia to Iris and Cilan.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"I am asked to have an exhibition battle with Alder, the former champion of Unova in the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup in Lacunosa Town."

"Cool, then can we enter it, too?" Iris asks.

"Of course." Cynthia replies. "Since I am going to Mistralton City to get a plane, why don't you come, too?"

"Sure, that will be great." Ash says.

They are riding on a car, until they see something on the road, forcing Cynthia to stop the car.

"Hey, it is a Meloetta." Ash says.

"Meloetta? Isn't that a mythical Pokemon?" Cilan asks.

"It is truly a Meloetta, and she is having a fever. We should heal her first." Cynthia says. Ash and his friends helping Meloetta heal up, not long after, Meloetta looks better.

"Thank you. I feel better now." Meloetta says.

"Why did you get the fever?" Ash asks.

"Some bad guys hurt me. I don't want to meet them again." She says. "And I am here to find you, chosen one."

"Find me? For what?"

"To join you and your girl friend." Meloetta says, causing Ash and Lillie to blush.

"What does she say? Why are your faces red?" Cilan asks.

"Nothing!" Ash and Lillie yells.

Everyone laughs, Meloetta then goes into one of Ash's Pokeball.

"Hey, Cynthia, can I ask you a favor?" Iris asks.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to have a battle with you." Iris says, which shocks everyone.

"Sure, I see why not. And besides, I heard that you are the current Unova Champion."

"Yes." Iris says.

Cynthia and Iris both send out Garchomp and Hydreigon. Then they mega evolve and have a fierce battle. Then they end up a draw in the end.

"Iris, I see you are strong indeed. I can see why Alder lost to you."

"Thanks, you are equally strong, too." Iris says.

* * *

They head to Mistralton City and get on the plane, they arrive at Lentimas Town. At there, they meet Cynthia's butler named Jarvis, he says that he is coming to help them pass through Reversal Mountain.

"I heard that Reversal Mountain is where Heatran lives, right?" Cilan asks.

"Maybe, but Heatran is originate from Sinnoh." Iris says.

"Well, what if we tell you that we have a Heatran in our home?" Ash asks.

"Then it is not a surprise, since you have a lot of Legendary Pokemon." Cynthia says.

They arrive at Undella Town, Cynthia says, "Just take a rest here, there are also two people inside there."

"2?" Ash asks in confusion.

When they get inside the mansion, they see the two people are actually Dawn and Tox.

"Dawn, Tox! You guys are here?"

"Hey, Ash, Lillie. Long time no see." Tox greets them, while Lillie and Dawn high five.

"I guess you guys are here for the Junior Cup?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, Cynthia invited us. I can take a break from the Hoenn Contests." Dawn says.

"Speaking of contests, the Grand Festival is holding next week, Ash." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I can't lose this one, too." Ash says.

"So you get five ribbons already?" Tox asks.

"Yeah. Lillie also gets 5, too." Ash says.

Then they introduce Iris and Cilan to them, they are surprised that Iris is a Champion.

"So Tox is also your childhood friend?" Iris asks. "Just how many do you have? We have met some of them."

"Well, 25 I guess." Ash says.

"Yeah, we are a big group." Tox says. "So from what we heard, you meet Nate, Serena, Gladion, Reisa and Terry, huh?"

"Reisa and Terry are here for the Grand Festival, too. We also participate some other tournaments." Lillie says.

"Reisa, she is Wallace's daughter, right?" Dawn asks.

"Yes. It is her." Ash says.

Cilan asks, "And you all know Ash is a Pokemon?"

Dawn says, "Of course. I remember that when he goes on a rampage, all the Legendaries are destroyed by him.

Iris says, "Really?"

"Well, I don't remember… all I know is that I am tricked by the people in Michina again."

"Even Dialga, Palkia and Giratina can't hurt him." Tox adds.

"The three Dragon Pokemon who control Space, Time and Anti Matter?" Iris asks.

"Yes. They are. Speaking of which, how about we introduce our Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Sure."

Ash and his friends head outside, Ash and Lillie sends out all the Pokemon. Infernape sees Dawn and Tox and is happy to meet them, same goes to Lucario, Shaymin and Glaceon. Zoroark just transforms into Dawn and giggles.

"You still impose as me?" Dawn asks angrily as she grabs its tail:

"Something's never change." Tox says.

Then they show their Pokemon. Tox has Venusaur and Amoonguss with the rest of the Pokemon while Dawn adds a Froslass.

Then the Pokemon gets along well with each other. They spend a lot of days playing and training.

They also try to find the Shiny Onix on an island. Oshawott and Piplup are fighting for protecting Meloetta. But when they are fighting some Onix, Oshawott evolves into Dewott.

* * *

A week later, the Grand Festival begins as Ash and his friends go to the Hall.

"Wow, this is the Unova Grand Festival…" Dawn says.

"It sure looks different from the Sinnoh one."

"Ash, Lillie, so you come." Terry approaches them, Ash greets him. "Tox, is that you?"

"Hey, Terry." They share a hug.

"Wow, what brings you here?" Terry asks.

"I am just here to participate the Junior Cup."

Reisa says, "You probably didn't forget about me, did you?" Reisa also approaches the group.

"Of course not, hey Reisa." Tox greets. Then Dawn and Reisa greet each other.

"So Dawn, I guess you aren't participating this."

"No, I am still trying my Hoenn ones. And I meet someone who says that she is Wallace's niece."

"Oh, definitely Lisia." Reisa says. "She is nice, but sometimes I can't stand with her flirting."

Ash, Reisa, Lillie and Terry go to back stage to prepare. Then the announcer has introduce the special guest of the Grand Festival, which is Elesa, the gym leader of Nimbasa City.

Ash is the first one to show off as he sends out Chandelure, Pignite and Volcarona. The three starts off with a Flamethrower, next they make Will-O-Wisp, Fire Pledge and Fiery Dance mix together, and finally ends it with Shadow Ball and Silver Wind.

"Wow, I don't know that we can use fire moves like that." Iris says.

"Typical Ash's style." Tox says.

Lillie comes after some contestants. Lillie sends out Herdier, Scrafty and Gothitelle. They act a show about a family and ends with a pose with Herdier stands on two Pokémon's shoulder.

Terry's turn starts as he uses Dark Pulse to create a lot of stuff with the help of Persian, Weavile and Honchkrow. And Reisa shows off the Water Pokemon's jumping out of the water, their beauty makes the crowd look in awe.

All four of them have advances to the battle rounds, they show off their Pokemon moves well as Ash is facing Reisa in the semi finals.

"Well, this is the second time I am battling you at the Grand Festival."

"Yeah. But I am going to win this." Ash says as he sends out Meganium, Mantine and Steelix.

"Going for the Johto Team, huh, then I will, too." Reisa sends out Feraligatr, Slowking and Politoed.

As the five minute time limit starts, Ash's pokemon do the power boost with Growth, Rock Polish and Aqua Ring, the glows on the Pokemon's back made Reisa lose some points. Reisa uses Surf, Waterfall and Dive to trap the three Pokemon, causing Ash's points to drop. After some offense and defense, the time limit reaches to 30 seconds.

"Time to wrap this up. Steelix, Metal Burst, Maganium, Leaf Storm, Mantine, Bubble Beam!" The three Pokemon do what Ash says, and they make a colorful meteor shower, knocking out all Reisa's Pokemon as the time is up.

"Your moves are different from last time, I can see it." Reisa says as she shakes hands with Ash.

Then it is Lillie versus Terry. Terry sends out Pangoro, Hydreigon and Mandibuzz while Lillie sends out Charla, Infernape and Castform. Lillie manages to learn what Ash did in the performance round and easily swift through Terry's points. Making her the winner.

"I see how much you have love Ash, Lillie. Even this move is Ash's I can tell." Terry teases after he lost.

"Um… well… I…"

"Relax, just don't hold back in the finals since he is your future husband."

"Terry!" Lillie yells.

In the finals, Ash and Lillie are facing each other, Ash sends out Pikachu, Galvantula and Snivy while Lillie choose Espeon, Glaceon and Sylveon.

"So you are using 3 Eeveelutions."

"Yeah. And they won't lose."

"We will see."

Pikachh uses Thunderbolt, while Galvantula powers up. Sylveon uses Sand Attack to negate it and Glaceon uses Icy Wind. Snivy comes to the rescue by using Leaf Storm. In the final 1 minute, Snivy is crashed to the ground thanks to Sylveon's ribbon. But she evolves into Servine and gets back up.

"And now time is up, the winner is… Ash Ketchum!"

Ash cheers with his Pokemon, Lillie sighs and says, "I m sorry, we have done our best."

Ash walks to her and hugs her, causing the crowd to shock.

"Is it a good idea to do it in front of the crowd?" Iris asks.

"It is a special way to end this." Cilan says.

Ash is awarded the ribbon cup by Elesa.

"Ash, Your performance is wonderful. Especially the last one."

"Thanks, Elesa. I will be working harder."

Back outside, Dawn says, "Ash, thanks to you, I have come up with more ideas."

"No problem, Dawn." Ash replies.

Terry says, "Since we have nothing to do, you don't mind we join your traveling group, huh?"

Lillie says, "Not at all."

With Terry and Reisa joins the group, they head back to the mansion and chat a lot.

Iris asks, "So Ash can change into a girl whatever he wants?"

Reisa says, "Yeah. I remember he changes it when we are at Goldenrod City."

Dawn says, "I also have a photo of him wearing a maid outfit." She takes out and Iris and Reisa are shocked.

"Wow, she looks…astounding." Iris says.

Meanwhile, the boys are also chatting, bur about battles.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Meloetta are training together, until a box comes from top and traps Ash and Meloetta.

"Hey, let me out!" Ash yells as the others come and try to break free of Ash and Meloetta. A man comes in front of them and says, "Stop wasting your time breaking the boxes."

Reisa says, "Giovanni?!"

Lillie says, "Not you again… We won't let you control Ash again!"

"I will see you try." Giovanni says as he takes them away to Dr. Zager's helicopter.

"Who is he?" Dawn asks.

"He is the boss of Team Rocket. Team Rocket isn't only the idiot trio."

"Then what should we do?" Tox asks.

Terry says, "According to my research, they are heading the Abyssal Ruins. We must go there."

At the ruins, Giovanni has taken out the Reveal Glass and forcing Meloetta to sing.

"Giovanni, stop it!" Ash yells as he sees Meloetta hurting.

Giovanni didn't listen as he starts the ritual, Ash's 3 Pokeball burst open as Tornadus, Thundurus and Landurus appear and change form.

"Brilliant, with this power, I can control the world!" Giovanni laughs. Then the 3 legendaries are battling each other.

"As for you, Ash Ketchum. I don't need you anymore. You can just die." Giovanni says as Dr. Zager shoots some Electricity on him. He begins to scream.

Lillie and the others have arrived and sent out their Pokemon to help Ash, but Giovanni blocks them with the 3 legendary.

"We can't get to Ash, he is in pain!" Lillie says.

"What should we do?" Dawn asks.

"We must defeat the trio." Cynthia says as the Pokemon are attacking the legendary.

The Team Rocket Trio sees Ash screams in horror, Jessie says, "Although we are watching him and trying to steal his Pokemon…"

"But this is mad… he doesn't deserve this…" James replies.

"What are you planning?" Meowth asks.

"We are going to stop our boss." James says, causing Jessie and Meowth to be shocked.

"Are you serious? We worked for Team Rocket for a long time and you decide to quit?"

"Yeah… I don't want this life anymore. Always being the bad guy… I hate it." James says.

"Then we will go the same boat as you." Meowth says.

They attack Dr. Zager, knocking him out and free both Ash and Meloetta. Giovanni sees this and says, "You dare to betray me?"

James says, "We have been thinking when we follow the twerp. We don't need to be bad guys."

"Yes. We are leaving Team Rocket." Jessie says as she calls out Seviper, Yanmega, Frillish, Woobat and Wobbuffet, they are helping the gang's Pokemon attack the 3 legendary.

"Nobody goes away Team Rocket that easily." Giovanni hisses. Ash wakes up and says, "I know you three are good guys but choosing the wrong path. Now leave Giovanni to me."

Ash calls out Mewtwo, who sees Giovanni in disgust.

"And you are created to be my weapon, but now you also defy me…"

Mewtwo says, "I am also a Pokemon. I have a soul even I am created for your crimes. And now I should stop you!"

Ash says, "Mewtwo, use Amnesia on Giovanni, making him forget everything!"

Mewtwo nods and he takes away Giovanni's memories, causing him to fall on the floor. Ash and Meloetta also breaks the ritual of the Reveal Glass and making the 3 legendary back to normal.

"Now Team Rocket really disbanded." Ash smiles.

An hour later, Dr. Zager and Giovanni are taken away by the police, Looker and Anabel also come to the scene, Anabel says, "As for you three. We heard that you have been a help to stop Team Galactic, why don't you join our International Police?"

"But we have done a lot of bad stuff…" James says.

"We all know, but this is a chance you can turn over a new leaf." Looker says.

The trio then nods as they go with Looker. Anabel says, "Ash, looks like we owe you once again. I am glad to have a member like you."

"Well, thanks." Ash says.

"Now there is only Team Plasma left. I hope you can capture them." Anabel says as she leaves.

Lillie says, "What a day."

"Yeah. Let's go back to rest."

The others agree as they go back to the mansion.

* * *

 **Team Rocket won't be bothering Ash and his friends for now on. But they will be back in the Alola Arc.**

 **The next chapter will be Junior Cup and Maybe Opelucid Gym.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Dewott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krokorok, Pignite, Herdier, Servine, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	116. Unova Chapter 16

Unova Chapter 16

Ash and his friends are making morning preparations at Cynthia's villa when the town is struck by a power outage.

"What is going on?" Terry asks.

"I have no idea." Lillie says.

Officer Jenny comes and informs the group that the Dragon Pokémon, Dragonite, has apparently attacked the power plant.

"Since you guys have stopped Team Rocket, can you guys help me?" Officer Jenny asks.

"Sure, from what I know, Dragonite won't attack the power plant with no reason." Iris says.

Iris and the others go to the Power Plant, they see the room being locked. Iris volunteers to goes through the air duct , along with the others except Cilan who can't fit.

Iris finds the Dragonite laying inside the power plant and realizes that he is injured. Dragonite awakens and Iris attempts to talk to him, but he gets upset and starts attacking the plant once again. Dragonite uses Flamethrower on Iris, but Piplup, Marill and Dewott use Bubble Beam, Water Gun and Hydro Pump to block the attack. Dragonite tries to use Thunder Punch on the three water Pokémon but they dodge the attack.

The enraged Pokémon then uses Flamethrower on the wall, creating a hole. Before things get any worse, Ash sends out Meloetta and calms Dragonite down using its song.

Just then, Dragonite's wing hurts once more as he launches a Flamethrower on the ceiling, causing Iris and others separate with a blocked road.

"Ash, are you guys okay?" Cilan asks as he arrives with Officer Jenny.

"We are fine, but Iris is still there with Dragonite." Ash says.

"We can only trust Iris, she can do it since she is the Unova Champion and the Dragon Type Specialist." Reisa says.

Ash, Lillie, Terry, Tox, Reisa, Dawn, and Cilan try to find out why Dragonite is hurt, so they look for clues and find a security camera. They see a video of Dragonite being injured in the process of trying to protect the flock a Pidove.

Iris' Archeops manage to break through the blocked hole and take Dragonite outside. But Dragonite collapsed once more as Ash heals him. After that, Dragonite decides to join Iris.

* * *

The time when Junior Cup has come, Ash and his friends arrive at Lacunosa Town. They see Trip, Burgundy and Georgia are entering.

"They really are here to annoy us…" Terry groans.

"Yeah." Reisa says. "But Nate and Rosa haven't come."

"Maybe they aren't battling." Ash says.

Tox says, "You sure have some new rivals."

"Yeah." Terry says, "They better not let me fight Georgia again. That Dragon Buster is annoying."

Before the match begins, they see a battle between Unova Elite Four member Caitlin and former Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia. Cynthia sends out Garchomp and Caitlin sends out her Gothitelle and mega evolve.

"Wow, that is the power of the Elite 4?" Ash says.

"Hey, Ash, didn't we go to her castle in Sinnoh?" Tox asks.

"Oh yeah, she isn't there back then." Lillie says.

"Care to explain the details?" Terry asks.

"Well, the Sinnoh Battle Frontier has a facility called Battle Castle, and she is the owner, but Ash fight the Castle Vault Darach." Dawn says.

The two battle, and when Garchomp's Draco Meteor and Gothitelle's Thunderbolt collide it sets off a fireworks-like display in the arena. Before either Pokémon can gain the upper hand, however, the timer runs out and the exhibition battle is declared to be a draw.

Then it's time for Round One, Ash's rival Trip is paired up against the Pokémon Connaisseur Burgundy, who only wants to battle her old nemesis Cilan. But Trip's Serperior manages to take down her Darmanitan in a flash, despite the type disadvantage. Burgundy is furious, but Trip is quietly confident that he'll win the whole tournament and go on to prove his strength by beating Alder.

Then Reisa, Lillie, Cilan, Ash, Tox, Dawn pass the first round, Terry loses to Dawn as he underestimates her. In the last round, Iris is facing Georgia.

"Finally, I have to battle the Dragon Master." Georgia says.

"I will show you how I become the Dragon Master. Dragonite, come on out!"

The two battles, Dragonite trusts Iris as he takes the attacks as what she says.

"Now finish it off with a Thunder Punch." Iris says as Dragonite just punches Beartic and making him faint.

"One hit KO?" Georgia is shocked, but also mad that she lost to Iris so easily.

In the second round, Trip is fighting Reisa. Trip sends out Serperior while Reisa sends out Swanna. Reisa put up a good fight as she manages to hit Serperior with flying moves, but Trip defeats her with the Bind and Solar Beam.

Ash and Tox are battling as Tox's Amoonguss put Ash's Herdier into a corner. But Herdier evolves into Stoutland and defeats it with a Fire Fang. Lillie and Cilan are battling each other using Servine and Stunfisk. With the advantage, Stunfisk loses to Servine as she uses Attract and Leaf Blade to win. Dawn and Iris are facing each other using Mamoswine and Druddigon. Druddigon overpowers Dawn's Mamoswine and wins.

Trip is battling Lillie in the third round, Trip has a will to not lose the battle, which makes Lillie pities him and loses by letting Serperior hits Pignite with a Dragon Tail. Ash and Iris are battling, Dragonite has Krokorok reeling after a powerful pair of direct hits, but Krokorok is determined to hang on, and then it evolves into Krookodile. This brings the match to a new level of intensity, and when Krookodile hits Dragonite hard with a super effective Dragon Claw. But Krookodile overpowers Dragonite with a Dragon claw battle and making Dragonite faints.

The final round is Ash versus Trip, Trip uses Serperior to battle with its speed, but Ash manages to overcome the speed thanks to Charizard. Ash says that he has trained Charizard for years and he is strong, so he defeats Trip, causing him to blame himself of his loss.

"Trip, I know you want to fight Alder, I have the same thought, too. Which is why I don't want to lose, too."

Trip nods and bids him good luck on fighting Alder.

Ash is facing Alder in the battlefield, Alder says, "So Ashton, we meet again."

"It is Ash. But I am honored to have a battle with you." Ash says.

"Very well. Now show me your strength, Volcarona!" Alder sends out his Pokemon. Ash says, "A Volcarona…Charizard, I choose you!" Ashe sneds out his Pokemon as the battle begins.

"I wonder how Charizard will beat it…" Iris says.

"He can win, I remember that Charizard has 6-0 win once." Lillie says.

"Wow, it really happened? Dawn asks.

"Yes. And I bet Charla is eager to watch it, too." Reisa says to Lillie, she nods and opens the Pokeball, sending out Charla to watch.

After the show off of Fire Attacks, both Pokemon mega evolve, Ash's Charizard becomes Y form, causing the Drought to appear. Volcarona's Ability is Flash Fire, which makes the fire attacks not working. Charizard can't use the Fire moves, but its Wing Attack and Dragon Claw is powerful enough to pin Volcarona into the corner.

"You are very good, Ash." Alder says.

"You too. But it is time to wrap this up, use Seismic Toss!"

"What?"

Volcarona is grabbed by Charizard, then they spin and spin, Charizard throws him back to the ground, Volcarona returns to his form.

"Charizard wins!" Lillie cheers with Charla.

"Wow, that is exciting." Dawn says.

"Indeed. Ash really did great." Terry says.

"I can sense a spicy flavor coming from Charizard. It is hot but great."

Alder and Ash both shake hands and promise to battle again, then they end the Junior Cup.

Outside, Georgia tells Iris that she is going to train harder to defeat Dragonite. Burgundy tells Cilan that she was glad to see that they both lost, and that she would not miss a chance to see Cilan lose.

Lillie and Ash spot Trip, so Ash rushes forward.

"Congratulations on your win, Ash." Trip says. "I will be defeating you in the Unova League."

"Sure. I will face your challenge." Ash says as Trip leaves.

Suddenly, a boy and a Riolu rush to the scene, the boy introducing himself as Cameron.

"Thank god I finally arrive." Cameron says. "So is the Junior Cup starts the next day?"

Terry says, "It is already over." The group shows him their entry prizes.

He becomes disappointed, lamenting that this sort of thing happens to him quite often. He realizes that Alder must still be around and rushes to go find him and get his autograph.

"Wow, what a weird guy." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Tox adds.

* * *

Then, they see Professor Juniper and her father, Ash greets them, they are happy to see them again.

"Professors, what are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"We are here for researching. Have you heard of the folklore here?" Aurelia asks.

"What folklore?" Dawn asks.

Ash says, "A long time ago, it is said that a large meteor came from the sky containing a terrifying monster. It was said that at night the monster would appear in the town along with the cold winds and take away humans and Pokémon to eat them. Eventually, the residents of the town surrounded Lacunosa Town in a wall to keep the monster out and a rule was then set on the town that forbade anyone from leaving at night and encouraged people to stay in their homes."

"A Terrifying monster?" Reisa asks.

Cedric says, "I see you know the folklore, but we think that the monster maybe the Pokemon Team Plasma is targeting."

Aurelia says, "There is only a way to find out more about the Pokemon. We have to ask the Opelucid Gym Leader, Drayden and the Elder of the village of Dragons."

Iris says, "I can help, I am from there."

"Sure. I am counting on you." Cedric says.

The group of 8 head towards the Village of Dragons. There, they meet Iris's childhood friend Shannon, and the two girls share a happy reunion. Then the two take them to meet the Elder, who has seen Iris' Pokemon and praises her.

"So you all want to know about the story of the strongest Dragon type Pokemon in Unova. Very well. There is once a single Dragon Pokemon, The single dragon Pokémon had helped the twin heroes bring a new region into being. But the twin heroes-the older brother who sought the truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals-sundered the region in two as they fought to see which of them was right. In that desperate hour, the single dragon Pokémon split its body into a black Pokémon and a white Pokémon, even though ideals and truth don't need to be in opposition!"

They can see Elder is mad, but then she calms down and says, "As for the split up, it leaves a shell. And that shell becomes the 3rd Pokemon, Kyurem."

Lillie says, "Kyurem…the Dragon and Ice type Pokemon…"

Dawn asks, "Does Kyruem really eat people?"

Elder says, "We don't know if it exists, but maybe you can know more if you see Drayden."

Ash and his friends nod and bid farewell to Elder and Shannon, they head to Opelucid City.

In the city, they head to the gym, they see a man standing in front of them.

"Drayden." Iris greets him.

"Iris, I see you have grown up. And I guess you are her friends?"

Ash says, "Yes. And I am challenging the gyms, I want to face you."

"Very well. As a Trainer, I've simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I'm searching for now is a young Trainer who can show me a bright future. Perhaps you can show me that future, the way Iris has."

It will be a 3 on 3 battle, Drayden sends out Druddigon first. Ash sends out Stoutland, hoping for the Ice Fang to take hit.

"Drayden is a strong opponent. Ash can't lower his guard." Iris says.

Stoutland's Thunder Fang and Ice Fang hits despite Druddigon's successful Dragon Claw hit, negation of Fire Fang with Flash Cannon, and momentary Double Team defense. Ash tries to finish the match with Giga Impact, but Druddigon catches Stoutland by the neck, slams him down, and strikes with Dragon Tail, giving Drayden the win.

Ash recalls Stoutland and sends out Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe wins woth a Blizzard hits Druddigon. Drayden recalls Druddigon and sends out Flygon. Flygon and Vanilluxe exchange Uproar, causing the others to cover their ears, then Flygon uses Rock Slide, which flinches Vanilluxe. But Vanilluxe manages to hit Flygon with Ice Beam and make him faint.

Drayden's last Pokemon is Haxorus. Haxorus is powerful as he defeats Vanilluxe with Flamethrower. Ash sends out Sylveon last. Haxorus has used Metal Claw on Sylveon, but Sylveon stands up and uses Fairy Wind, causing Haxorus to fall down and finishing it off using Moonblast.

"Wonderful. I'm grateful that we had a chance to meet and battle. It reminded me that Pokémon battles are about working with others to meet our challenges together." He gives Ash the Legend Badge.

"And I heard from the elder that you all want to know about Kyurem." He takes out the DNA Splicers.

"We believe that Kyurem exists, so I have leave the gym to Iris to search it."

"I remember, but what happened?"

"I found this in the Dragonspiral Tower, this is the DNA Splicers, it can make Kyurem fuse with either Zekrom or Reshiram."

Suddenly, they heard attacks from outside, they head outside and see Team Plasma's Frigate. It readies its cannon and fires a few shots of ice at the city.

"What is going on?" Terry asks.

Just then, the Shadow Triad appears.

"We will be taking this." One of them snatches the DNA Splicers.

"Hey, give then back!" Ash yells as Pikachu tries to attack them. But they quickly sends out Pawniards.

"I will defeat them. Bisharp!" Terry calls out the Pokemon." Mega Evolve!"

Bisharp glows two more legs and becomes like a Centaur. "Wow, is that a Mega Bisharp?" Dawn asks.

"X to be precise." Bisharp defeats them easily, but they are nowhere in sight.

"They got away…" Reisa says.

"Damn it…" Tox says.

"I only I can protect the city and the DNA Splicers…" Drayden says.

"There is still hope. Let's chase them." Ash says as they send out their flying Pokemon, bid farewell, and fly to the Frigate.

* * *

 **So Team Plasma have finally take action. The next chapter will be the combination of the 15th movie and the episodes 120 to 122.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Dewott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Servine, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	117. Unova Chapter 17

Unova Chapter 17

And and his friends manage to sneak inside the Plasma Fridge, they are getting inside as they see Zinzolin.

"You're an impressive Trainer to have made it this far. Since you went to such trouble to come here, I'll show you something. This is… The legendary Pokémon of ice! Its name is Kyurem!"

Ash and his friends see the dragon holding in the cage, Ash says, "So that is Kyurem…"

"The ice missiles we fired into Opelucid City were created with Kyurem's power and Team Plasma's technology!"

"You bastard, release the Pokemon now." Terry yells.

"Well… You could become a threat to Team Plasma, so we will eliminate you here!"

Zinzolin sends out Cryogonal, Dawn says to leave him to her as she sends out Rapidash.

Ash and his friends run downstairs as they see the Shadow Triad.

"You can't pass here unless you defeat us." One of then says as they send out Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion.

"The Swords of Justice?" Ash asks in shock. The Swords of Justice have their eyes glowing red.

"They are controlled. We need to free them." Lillie says.

"Leave them to us." Cilan says as he, Reisa and Tox takes out Stunfisk, Blastoise and Toxicroak. Ash and his friends nod and keep running towards the warp panel.

When they arrive, they see Dr. Colress tying up in the room.

"Uncle!" Lillie says as she sets him free. "What are you doing here?"

Colress says, "I got caught by them, they take away my controlling device again."

Ash says, "No wonder they have Kyruem, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion…"

Just then a cage fall down towards them.

"Oh no, it is a trap!" Iris says.

"Now what do we have here?" They see a green haired man standing in front of them.

"It seems we have 4 other fools in my ship. Very well. I am Ghetsis. I won't let you foil my plans."

"What are you planning to do?" Terry asks.

"Team Plasma will use its knowledge and technology to take Kyurem's true power to its absolute limit and freeze the Unova region. The terrified people and Pokémon will bow at Team Plasma's...no...at MY feet!"

He walks closer and slams his cane.

"Kyurem is an empty being. The remnants of a certain Pokémon when it split into Reshiram and Zekrom... My desire is absolute rule of Unova!"

"Absolute rule?" Lillie asks.

"That's right! Kyurem will be the vessel into which my desires will be poured!" Ghetsis laughs.

"You are insane." Ash yells as he breaks the cage with Superpower.

"How do you break the cage? It doesn't matter, this is your end." Ghetsis sends out Keldeo, who is also under control.

"Use Aqua Jet." He says as Keldeo rushes towards them.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Sylveon use Moonblast!"

The two Pokemon hits Keldeo and it faints.

"Of course he is still a weakling." Ghetsis says, "Without the Resolution Forme, it is useless…"

"How dare you say that to a Pokemon!" Lillie yells.

Ghetsis slaps her and says, "Little girl, you better watch your mouth." Then he yells, "Shadow Triad!"

The three appear in front of them. "Toss them out of the ship!"

"Yes. Sir."

Just a flash, Ash and his friends, including Colress and Keldeo are in a city.

"Where are we?" Dawn asks.

Cilan says, "According to my map, we are at Roshan City."

Ash is kneeling beside Keldeo, healing him.

"I think he is fine by now." Ash says.

Keldeo slowly awakes, he says, "Where am I?"

Ash says, "You are safe, we saved you from Team Plasma."

Keldeo sees Ash and bows to him.

"Chosen one, forgive me for not knowing you in the first place."

"It is fine. How are you captured?"

"I don't know, a beam hit my teachers and I tried to run, but they also got me. I want to save my teachers, too."

"Sure you can come." Ash says as he captures him.

They see N and Rood approaching them. N says, "You must tell me all about Team Plasma now."

"Woah, N?" Ash asks.

"Did they take Kyruem?" N asks.

"Yes. They also place him under control."

N kneels down. "I lost one of my friends again…"

Rood says, "Calm down, my king. So when did this happen?"

Ash and his friends tell them everything. N says, "We must go to the Giant Chasm. It is near here."

They all rush towards there, on the way, Ash and N talk about the relationship between Pokémon and people. N expresses his desire for Anthea and Concordia to see what he has seen - people who treat Pokémon as family, people who work alongside Pokémon, and people like Ash, whom Pokémon love being around - so that they can see some of the good in the world.

When they arrive, N says, "I can hear it, their cries for help…"

Ash nods and says, "We need to get hurry."

They gets inside and battle some Team Plasma grunts and controlled Pokemon.

"Such good Pokemon you all have." Zinzolin says as he tries to control the Pokemon, but all of them recall their Pokemon immediately, so the Grunts all tie them up.

"And what do we have here, if it wasn't Rood and the traitor N?"

Rood says, "You idiot, Team Plasma isn't helping Pokemon but hurting them."

"Yes. We are controlling them so we can rule the whole Unova, no the world."

Ash tries to break freem but the 3 Swords of Justice stand in front of them.

Then Ghetsis arrives and says, "You won't learn, will you."

"Father, you must stop this!" N begs.

"You aren't my son now. I won't let you stop my ultimate plan. Shadow Triad, the boy has Reshiram and Zekrom in his pocket. Take them out!"

"Yes. Sir." Ash's Pokeball suddenly floats, and then Reshiram and Zekrom are out.

"Brilliant. Now time for the fusion!"

Ghetsis takes out the DNA Splicers.

"Run, Reshiram, Zekrom!" Ash yells as the two Pokemon flies. The tentacles are chasing them, until it hits both Reshiram and Zekrom, turning them into stones.

"Wonderful… Go fuse with Reshiram first!" Kyurem roars and then absorbs the stone. It begins to change form into White Kyurem.

"Such power…" Dawn says.

"Yeah…" Ash says.

Ghetsis says, "Now, use Ice Burn!"

Kyurem charges towards them, until a mist comes and block the attack. Ash and N's bindings are scattered by Psybeam followed by a Magical Leaf. From the heart of the fog, Anthea and Concordia call out to N, asking him to return with them.

While Axew tries to release Iris, N explains that Team Plasma is trying to fuse Kyurem, which he fears that Kyurem will destroy the world. Anthea and Concordia again ask him to return, saying that he is too important to lose, but N refuses, as he has to stop his father and learn about Kyurem's feelings, or humans and Pokémon will never be able to understand each other. He begs Anthea and Concordia to help him defeat Team Plasma, prompting Anthea and Concordia's Gardevoir and Gothitelle to appear from the fog. However, Zinzolin uses the Pokémon Control Device on the Psychic Pokémon, bringing them under Team Plasma's control.

As the brainwashed Pokémon subdue Anthea and Concordia, Axew releases Iris and begins working on Cilan's bonds as N tries to speak to Kyurem, only to almost get hit by Fusion Fire.

"Keldeo! Block the attack with Water Pulse!" Ash yells.

Keldeo blocks the attack and saves N.

"So you still have the weakling with you. Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, battle him!"

Keldeo is frightened to fight his teachers, but he has made up his mind to battle.

"Now Gigalith, save everyone from the binds." Ash says as Gigalith is working on Reisa, Terry, Dawn and Tox's bonds. Axew also destroys Cilan, Lillie, Colress and Rood's bonds.

"Sylveon, use Dazzling Gleam!" Ash yells as the Pokemon blast at Kyruem.

"You fool… Now, Kyurem, unfuse with Reshiram and fuse with Zekrom!" Ghetsis orders as the Pokemon did the work. Then it becomes Black Kyurem and shoots Freeze Shock. Ash and his Pokemon dodges.

Just then, Zinzolin tries to control Ash's Pokemon, only to be stopped by Meowth standing in the way.

"Meowth?" Everyone exclaims.

"Long time no see. We are here to help you guys."

Looker, Anabel, Jessie and James come to them and help fighting the controlled Pokemon. Anabel says, "Leave them to us, just focus on battling Kyurem."

Ash nods and he commands Sylveon to use another Dazzling Gleam.

Meanwhile, Keldeo is being hit by the attacks and falls down. Keldeo says, "I… can't …give… up!" He yells as he becomes to transform, causing everyone to look in awe.

"This is Keldeo's Resolution Forme…" N says.

"I will save my teachers!" He swiftly crushes the 3 Swords of Justice with Secret Sword. Causing them to yelp in pain.

"I don't care if you can change form!" Zinzolin fires the Control device on Keldeo, but it doesn't work.

"No, how could this happen!"

Colress says, "So the power of the Secret Sword can defy my machine… That is great."

Lillie uses the chance and throw 3 Pokeballs on the 3 Swords of Justice, they all shake 3 times and gets captured.

"No, we lost the Pokemon." The Shadow Triad says.

"Ignore them. Zinzolin, come control the pest's Pokemon!"

Zinzolin nods and shoots a beam at Pikachu and Sylveon, but to everyone's surprise, Pikachu and Sylveon appear to be resisting the effects of the machine, prompting Ash and his friends to offer words of encouragement.

"So even my machine can't break the true bonds, too." Colress says.

As Ghetsis stares in bewilderment, Pikachu releases a powerful Thunderbolt at Kyruem.

"I can hear their voices, they are trying to break free the control." N says.

As Kyurem and Zekrom are separated, Ghetsis commands Zinzolin to secure their control over Pikachu. In response, Zinzolin blasts Pikachu with his machine's full power, but this only stalls the Mouse Pokémon for a moment before it continues advancing on Team Plasma, even firing another Thunderbolt that comes dangerously close to the device. Sylveon also does the same with the Dazzling Gleam.

"What, no way…" Ghetsis says.

"Sylveon, leave Kyurem to Pikachu, use Slam to break the device!" Sylveon rushes to Zinzolin and breaks the machine. Zekrom and Reshiram also helps with the Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare.

With the device in ruins, all of the brainwashed Pokémon return to normal.

"Kyurem!" Ash rushes to the dragon Pokemon. The Pokemon nods at him. Ghetsis and the others try to flee, but Ash says, "Use Glaciate!"

The whole Team Plasma is trapped inside the ice, and the International Police arrest them.

"Kyurem." Ash and Lillie rush towards him, he nods and Ash takes out the DNA Splicers he gets from Ghetsis.

"I don't need this thing to change forms." Kyurem says as he destroys the device. Then it freely changes into Black and White.

"That is cool." Lillie says.

"Even though I am under control, I still can't forgive myself for this mess."

"Don't worry. Because of you, we can capture Team Plasma."

Then Kyurem wants to join Ash and Lillie, they agree and capture him.

Back at Roshan City, N says to Rood, Anthea and Concordia, "I have decided, this time I want you to travel with me I want to create an ideal world - a world where humans and Pokémon can truly understand each other."

"We will always by your side. King." Rood says.

"And I am sure we can make it." Anthea says.

N turns to Ash and his friends, "Ash, everyone. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. I also want to see the ideal world come true." Ash says.

Then they bid farewell as they leave the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy says that the Sword of Justice are recovered and Ash goes to release them all.

Cobalion praises Keldeo for his actions for saving them, he officially counts Keldeo as a member of the Sword of Justice. The 4 also vows to protect Ash and Lillie, causing them to laugh and accept their bow.

Anabel, Looker, and the former Team Rocket Trio also bids them farewell as they take Team Plasma back to prison.

"So now I can focus on my league preparing." Ash says.

"Ash, didn't you have one gym left?" Iris asks.

"Yeah. I need to battle the Humaliu Gym. It is a water type gym." Ash says.

"Wow, then I want to see, too. As a Water type specialist." Reisa says.

"But first we need to go back to Undella since Cynthia must be worried about us." Dawn says.

Then they send out their flying Pokemon and fly back to Undella Town.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the final gym battle.**

 **Ash has every Legendary Pokemon in Unova except Genesect. Since he will be captured in another region.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Dewott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Servine, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	118. Unova Chapter 18

Unova Chapter 18

Ash and his friends are back to Undella Town, Cynthia says, "You guys defeat another criminal group, huh?"

"Yeah… this time it is hard since my uncle's control device has been stolen. And now it is ruined.

Colress says, "It is fine. It isn't right to make the device in the first place."

Then Dawn says, "Oops. Looks like there is a Wallace Cup holding in Johto. Looks like I can't watch your final gym battle and the league."

Ash says, "It is fine. Just give it all your best in the Wallace Cup."

Tox says, "I am going to head back to Johto for doctor class. By the way, I have met Brock there."

"Really, tell him that I say hi."

"Sure."

The group of 6 wave goodbye to Dawn and Tox at the airport, suddenly, Cameron comes and yells, "Oh, no! I miss the flight!"

Ash asks, "Hey, Cameron, what are you going to Johto for?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to partake the Unova League."

Iris says, "But the Unova League is in Unova, there is no reason to go to Johto."

"Really, thank god." Cameron sighs in relief.

"So how many badges do you have?" Ash asks.

"Of, course. I got all 8." Cameron says.

Terry says, "Um… in Unova, the badge requirement is 10."

"You are kidding, right?"

Iris says, "Cilan is the gym leader and I am the champion, do you think we will trick you?"

Cameron then looks horrified. "Oh no, then I need to get two more badges. Which gym is the nearest?"

Ash says, "We are heading to Humilau City for my final badge."

"Then mind if I travel with you? I really need the badge."

"Sure."

On the way, Cameron gets along well with Ash and his friends, he is also shocked to know that Ash is the 5 region Champion. Not long after, they arrive at Humilau City.

Ash and his friends go to the gym, only to find the gym leader not home.

"Man… I just need this badge…" Ash groans.

Suddenly, they hear a splash at the beach, they run towards it and see a man jumps out of the water.

"Uihaa!"

The waves splash towards Ash and his friends, causing them to soak.

"Sup, you must be here to challenge the Pokémon Gym! I'm the Gym Leader, Marlon. Sorry to make you look for me, yo. I was swimmin' with the Pokémon, and it felt real good, so I kept goin' and goin'. I'll be waitin' in the Gym, 'K?"

Ash says, "But your splash made us wet."

"Oops, my bad. I have a shower room inside the gym. Feel free to wash up."

The group of 7 goes to take a shower, then they head towards the battlefield.

"Since we have 2 challengers, how about a tag battle 4 versus 4?" Marlon asks.

"Sure. But who are you pairing with?" Cameron asks.

"You there, girl. I heard that you are Wallace's daughter, do you mind pair up with me?"

Reisa beams, "Not at all. I am glad I can battle alongside with you."

Cameron tries to call Riolu to the field, but he is back at the dock, the same goes to Pikachu and Sylveon. Snapping his headband to regain his focus, Cameron is ready to battle. Marlon sends out his Jellicent, Reisa sends out Carracosta, Ash sends out Sawsbuck and Cameron sends out his Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn looks to be at a disadvantage though because it is having a hard time balancing on the stage's floating platforms, but Sawsbuck swims well in the water, much to everyone's shock. Cameron attacks first with Pin Missile, but Jellicent and Carracosta dives underwater, but quickly comes up to attack with Shadow Ball that Sawsbuck hits, which has no effect. Ash tells Sawsbuck to use Horn Leech, but Carracosta uses Withdraw to block it. Ferrothorn unleashes a super-effective Thunderbolt that manages to hit Jellicent. Jellicent faints, but his Cursed Body Ability disables Ferrothorn's Thunderbolt.

Marlon calls out his Mantine. Knowing Electric-types are super-effective against Water-type and Flying-types like Mantine, Cameron calls for another Thunderbolt, but it doesn't work because Jellicent's Cursed Body Ability has disabled the attack. At the same time, Carracosta uses Ancient Power, it hits Sawsbuck. But Sawsbuck manage to land a hit using Double Kick, which knocks out Carracosta. Reisa sends out Wailord next. Cameron has Ferrothorn use Pin Missile on Wailord, but Wailord uses Bounce to dodge it. Mantine uses Wing Attack followed by Bullet Seed before Ferrothorn is able to attack. A final Psybeam knocks Ferrothorn out.

For Cameron's next Pokémon, he calls out his Samurott. Mantine uses Bullet Seed on Sawsbuck, Sawsbuck dodges, but it doesn't dodge the Heavy Slam from Wailord, so Sawsbuck faints. Ash sends out Galvantula as his last Pokemon. Wailord uses Water Spout, but Samurott dives underwater to dodge. Marlon has Mantine follow and the battle shifts to an underwater battle. Ash uses Thunderbolt on the water, causing even Samurott to get hurt with the two.

"Sorry, Cameron."

"It is fine, I know you just want to help."

Mantine uses Bullet Seed again, but Galvantula evades the attack and uses Electro Web from behind. Dazed, Mantine is unable to dodge Samurott's Aqua Jet, launching both Pokémon out of the water. Wailord uses Zen Headbutt, trying to knock Galvantula into the water, but Samurott helps Galvantula's platform keep the balance. Mantine tries Bullet Seed for a third time, but Ash has Galvantula deflect the attack with Bug Buzz. Mantine swoops down with Wing Attack, but Samurott meets the aerial attack with a double Razor Shell, knocking out Mantine. Galvantula also uses Struggle Bug to defeat Wailord.

"You don't just look strong, you're strong fo' reals! Eh, I was swept away, too! Oh yeah, yo. I was so surprised that I forgot! I gotta give this to you!" Ash and Cameron receive the Wave Badge from him. They thank him for the badge. Ash and his friends also bids farewell to him.

Cameron says, "Well, I am going to Opelucid City for my final badge, I gotta go, see you." Cameron says as he and Riolu runs off.

"Wow, he is fast." Reisa says.

"Yeah." Ash says.

They head back to Cynthia's vacation house. They have trained for two weeks for Ash's league battle. Cynthia comes to them and says that the conference is held at Vertress City, so they bid her farewell and head there.

* * *

On their way to the Vertress City, Ash and his friends come across a bunch of giant boulders that block the path.

"I think we should find another path." Terry says.

"Nah, we can climb this easily." Ash says as Iris agrees.

However, the boulders begin to move and fall into the cliff, causing Ash and Iris to fall as well. Just in time, they are saved by a man who has his Espeon use Psychic.

"You are giving me shocks, stop doing it again!" Lillie yells at him.

"Sorry."

The man introduces himself as Virgil, a rescue worker. The group thanks him and Espeon for saving them.

"Hey, is that a Sylveon?" Virgil asks.

"Yes, she has been with me since she was an egg. Pikachu is also her brother." Ash says.

"Cool. I am part of a rescue group with various teams and my team is called 'Team Eevee'. I own Eevee and seven of the Eeveelutions, but no Sylveon."

Lillie says, "We only have 5, too."

"That is great." Virgil says.

The group follows Virgil to his ranch. There, Virgil shows all the Eeveelutions he currently owns. Virgil explains about his past, that as a child, he got lost his forest with his very first Eevee. This Eevee evolved into Umbreon and used Flash to help him get out of the forest. This is the reason that Virgil became interested in training different Eevee.

Virgil then introduces his currently unevolved Eevee, which is still in training.

They suddenly hear an alarm and a helicopter piloted by Virgil's older brother Davy comes out of a nearby barn. Davy tells Virgil that he will head to the emergency at a nearby dam with his Stoutland. The group then rush to the Virgil's father to hear about what happened. He explains that a Cryogonal has frozen the dam.

Davy arrives at the dam and he has his Stoutland search for the location where the men are trapped in the building. They are trapped in a control house with a frozen door. Davy sends out his Bisharp which uses Slash to open the door. Davy leads the trapped men out of the building. The rampaging Cryogonal suddenly appears and freezes the door of the control house once again, now with Davy and Stoutland inside. Davy calls his father that he is trapped in the building. Virgil decides to go to help his brother and Ash and the group propose to help out as well.

They arrive at the dam and Davy gives Virgil the location where he got trapped. Virgil sends out his Flareon which uses Flamethrower to melt the frozen door. However, Virgil finds that door is locked and sends out Umbreon and Glaceon. He orders Glaceon to use Icy Wind on the keyhole while Umbreon uses Psychic to create a key. But then he finds out that the door is rusted. He sends out his Vaporeon to use Bubble Beam on the door and it finally opens.

They open the door but find that Davy is not there. It is completely dark due to the power failure, but Virgil has his Umbreon to use Flash. The group arrives at the power generator and find out that its batteries are low. Virgil sends out Jolteon to use Thunderbolt to power it up. Ash has Pikachu help as well and together they manage to get the power back on. Meanwhile, Davy finds another worker at the elevator. After leaving the generator room Virgil, Ash and the rest of the group are attacked by a Cryogonal.

"Virgil, you go ahead. We can battle the Cryogonal alone." Ash says.

Virgil agrees and heads to the room that Davy and the other worker are trapped in. Meanwhile, Ash sends out Pignite and orders him to use Flamethrower. When the Cryogonal is hit two more Cryogonal appear. Ash and his friends run to get away from the Cryogonal. They find Virgil and notice that he is battling two other Cryogonal. Eevee digs a hole and gets into the building in which Davy and the other worker are trapped.

Eevee then leads them out through the hole after rescuing a Cryogonal trapped behind some pipes. Once they get out the Cryogonal notice that Virgil, Ash and his friends were only trying to help the other Cryogonal, as they thought it was being help captive. The Cryogonal leave and Virgil and Ash's Flareon and Pignite use Flamethrower to melt all the ice.

Back at the ranch, Virgil says, "So Ash, I heard that you are challenging the league, I am excited to meet you there."

"Wait, so you also get all 10 badges?" Lillie asks.

"Of course. Thanks to my Team Eevee."

Then they bid farewell as the group of six heads towards the City.

* * *

 **So in this chapter, Ash meets another rival. The next chapter will be the league.**

 **The Unova Chapter is almost finished, I am excited to write the Decolore Islands Arc. Since some will be my OC.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Dewott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Servine, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	119. Unova Chapter 19

Unova Chapter 19

Ash and his friends finally arrive in Vertress City and they are all super excited.

"Alright, I am gonna beat everyone and win the Unova League." Ash says.

"I am sure you can do it, Ash." Lillie says.

"Yeah, from the experiences of the other Pokemon League, you can do it." Terry says.

After everyone arrives at the main arena, they meet up with Stephan.

"Hey, Stephan!" Ash greets him.

"Wait, what did you call me again?" Stephan asks.

"Huh, Stephan, what the matter?"

Stephan busrts into tears as they pronounce their name right.

"Hi, Ash." They see Nate and Rosa approaching them.

"Nate, Rosa. You guys made it." Ash says.

"Well, I am not participating, Rosa is." Nate explains.

"Yeah. And I am going to win this, too. Speaking of which, we heard that you stop Team Plasma alongside with King N." Rosa says.

"Yeah, Ghetsis tries to use Kyurem to control the world. But we destroy the control machine." Lillie says.

They also meet up with Hugh, who has brought his sister here. Hugh's sister thanks the gang for helping her take back Liepard, she also says that it is a gift Hugh gave her.

Then, they see a helicopter flying overhead. Ash and his friends rush towards it and greets the one who just jumps down the helicopter.

"Virgil, nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Same here. I am glad that I made it in time."

They explain to Stephan, Nate, Rosa and Hugh that Virgil is one of the agents in a Pokémon rescue squad and that he works with the evolved forms of Eevee.

After Ash and his friends register for the league they come across Trip who's a lot nicer than before which everyone notices.

"I wonder what made him change." Rosa asks.

"Who knows." Stephan says.

Afterwards, Ash and his friends start going to their hotel but stop when they see a tent which belongs to Cameron and Riolu. Cameron reveals that he'd been camping out for three entire days but he hadn't registered. Ash panics because just after Cameron reveals this the registration period closes. Ash grabs Cameron and drags him to registration where they both beg Nurse Joy to let Cameron enter. Nurse Joy excepted and Cameron registers himself for the league. Outside Cameron reveals he brought a secret weapon with him that he's going to use when he competes which really excites Ash.

After registration's done Ash and his friends head back to their hotel.

Ash, Lillie, Terry and Reisa are in a room, Ash can't sleep, he just stares at the window, Pikachu and Sylveon are by his side. Ash says, "The time in Unova is almost to an end. We have met a lot of gym leaders…and we have battled a lot…"

Pikachu says, "Unova League is our last stretch. We have to win this."

Lillie wakes up and says, "Ash, can't sleep?"

"Yeah. I am a little too excited."

"Well, you better have some sleep, or you can't do better tomorrow." Lillie says.

Ash nods and goes to sleep, the same goes for Pikachu and Sylveon.

* * *

The next morning all the Trainers competing in the league are at the stadium as well as a giant crowd of fans ready to witness the action. The announcer makes a big entrance when he skydives from a helicopter, Officer Jenny lights the torch, and a flock of Pidove fly overhead as the Unova League gets underway.

"I found mine." Ash says, but he is shocked that he is paired with Trip.

The first match on the green field is Stephan and his Zebstrika battling against another Trainer and his Braviary. Stephan and Zebstrika win the match with an extremely powerful Giga Impact. The next battle is Rosa and Emboar against a Trainer and his Watchog. The next battle shown is Virgil and Vaporeon against another Trainer and his Crustle. Vaporeon's Hydro Pump and Crustle's Rock Wrecker collide with one another creating a beautiful rainbow. Virgil then instructs Vaporeon to use Aurora Beam which shocks the Trainer and his Crustle and also knocks Crustle out. The next match shown is Cameron and his Ferrothorn against a Trainer and his Eelektross. Ferrothorn got hit twice with Crush Claw but Ferrothorn and Cameron still managed to push on and continue battling. And Another match shows that Hugh's Serperior gets hit by Chandelure's Will -O-Wisp, but Hugh manages to tell Serperior to hit Chandelure with a Dragon Tail.

The final match shown is Ash and Trip. Trip chooses his powerful and speedy Serperior, Ash chooses Pikachu because he'd already planned to start off by using him first. Ash tells Trip Pikachu's just as fast as Serperior and attempts to demonstrate by having Pikachu use Quick Attack on Serperior, but just before the Quick Attack hits Serperior, he dodges it. Ash then has Pikachu use Iron Tail which Serperior dodges yet again with his incredible speed. Ash then commands Pikachu to use Electro Ball which Serperior dodges yet again. Trip then commands Serperior to use Dragon Tail on Pikachu. Ash tells Pikachu to dodge which he tries to do, but Serperior's just to fast and Pikachu can't keep up with him. Pikachu immediately takes a big hit from Serperior's Dragon Tail and lands on the ground hard. Ash encourages Pikachu to get up, and he slowly does, but falls right back into the same position after taking a blow from Serperior's Energy Ball. Serperior then launches a barrage of Dragon Tails, and with all the damage Pikachu has taken, he is not able to dodge all of them and gets hit again. Serperior immediately follows up with Wrap, squeezing Pikachu hard with his tail. Ash commands a Thunderbolt. However, Serperior is then commanded by Trip to stick his tail into the ground. The ground absorbs the Thunderbolt's electricity and negates all damage, making Ash take on a surprised look. Trip then commands Serperior to squeeze Pikachu with even more force, and Pikachu's head turns blue making him look like he will faint at any second.

"Ever since that loss, I have been training hard." Trip says. "I can't lose to you again." Trip says. Which makes Ash worry.

In the next scene, Bianca, Virgil, Hugh and Cameron are all shown to have won their qualifying round battles. Bianca's Emboar beats Watchog with a combination of Arm Thrust and Hammer Arm, Virgil's Vaporeon beats Crustle with a Hydro Pump, Hugh's Serperior beats Chandelure with Energy Ball, and Cameron's Ferrothorn beats Eelektross by firing a Pin Missile into its mouth.

The scene then switches back to Ash and Trip's battle, and Pikachu is still being Wrapped by Serperior. The 6 trainers come to watch the battle. They all immediately notice that Ash appears to be losing, and they all cheer Pikachu on. After much struggling, Pikachu eventually passes out. Knowing this is his chance, Trip commands Serperior to smash Pikachu into the ground. However, Pikachu regains consciousness in the process, just as Ash gets the idea that Pikachu can use Iron Tail to cushion his landing. He then commands this, and Pikachu pulls it off, freeing himself from Serperior's grasp. Pikachu then attempts to attack Serperior with another Iron Tail, but Serperior overpowers him with a Dragon Tail.

"You have battled well, but this is the end."

"Yeah, the end of your Serperior!"

Ash quickly comes up with an idea and immediately puts it into action. He commands Pikachu to use a combination of Iron Tail and Electro Ball, and Trip commands Serperior to intercept with Dragon Tail, and as both Pokémon execute their attacks, a huge explosion billows.

As the smoke clears, Pikachu looks extremely weak, but takes a quick look at Serperior and starts jumping for joy.

"What happened…" Trip says in shock, then he sees his Serperior being defeated.

Everyone in the stands begins to go crazy, especially all of Ash's friends since Pikachu defeated such a strong Pokémon against all odds and gained Ash access to the next round.

In the Pokemon Center, Ash meets Trip there.

"Are you leaving already?" Ash asks.

"There is no reason for me to be here. And I want to challenge Alder again." Trip replies.

"Then give it all you got when you are battling Alder." Ash says, and they shake on it as Trip leaves.

In the Sauna, Ash, Cilan, Terry, Stephan, Nate and Cameron are there talking about the battles.

"Hey, Ash, how is it like when you battle the champion?" Stephan asks.

"Well, I feel nervous, but then I am more excited, since I want to win against the Champion." Ash replies.

"What a great Ashy answer." Terry says.

"I agree." Nate replies.

* * *

The next day, the main event of the Vertress Conference begins as Rosa and Cameron are battling. Ash and his friends are all watching in the stands and are conflicted since they are watching a battle between two of their friends and don't know who to cheer for. Cameron doesn't know which of his Pokémon to start with, so he smacks himself with his headband to give himself an idea. After, he sends out his Samurott. In response to this, Rosa chooses Escavalier.

Samurott starts off with a Hydro Cannon, but Escavalier dodges and uses Iron Defense. Samurott tries for another Hydro Cannon, but Escavalier does the same thing: dodging and using Iron Defense. Samurott then uses a Razor Shell, but Escavalier yet again dodges and uses Iron Defense. Everyone watching in the stands becomes confused at this since Bianca can't win on defense alone. However, Rosa does finally take offense and have Escavalier use Fury Attack. However, Samurott demonstrates her defensive skills and counters with Razor Shell, finally striking Escavalier on the head. However, it appears to have taken minor damage given its maximized defense. Cameron begins worrying that Escavalier's defense will be too tough to handle, so he again smacks himself with his headband for an idea. He then realizes that even the strongest defense is susceptible to internal damage, and has Samurott use a double Razor Shell. Escavalier dodges the first one but takes a direct hit from the second one and begins shivering.

After a short while, Escavalier, despite having maximized its defense, faints. Cameron praises Samurott for breaking through a tough barrier, and Rosa recalls Escavalier and immediately sends out her Emboar.

"What is Rosa thinking, fire is weak to water." Hugh says.

"Maybe she has a plan." Ash says.

Cameron has Samurott use a combination of Aqua Jet and Hydro Cannon, which both land and cause Emboar massive damage. However, Emboar is commanded by Rosa to use Attract, and Samurott becomes infatuated right on cue. Knowing this is her chance, Rosa has Emboar go in for a combination of Arm Thrust and Hammer Arm, which both land, knocking Samurott out despite her type advantage.

Everyone in the stands becomes impressed that Emboar was able to beat a Water-type, and Rosa praises him for the same reason. Cameron recalls Samurott and picks Riolu as his second Pokémon.

Rosa commands an Arm Thrust, but Cameron commands Riolu to dodge. Emboar then goes in for a Hammer Arm, but Riolu shuts Emboar's attack off with Circle Throw, and everyone watching the battle becomes impressed at Riolu's battling skills. Emboar gets up, but is immediately hit by two of Riolu's Force Palms in a row, landing on his stomach. However, this gives him an opening to grab Riolu's leg and chuck it across the battlefield. After recovering, Riolu dodges Emboar's Flamethrower and uses Copycat. After completing this, Riolu fires Emboar's Flamethrower right back at him. As Emboar is beginning to look like he's on the brink of defeat, Cameron commands Riolu to use Vacuum Wave, which lands and creates a violent explosion. As the smoke clears, Emboar is revealed to have fainted, making Cameron the winner of this battle.

"I lost so early, but thanks for the battle." Rosa says to Cameron.

"No problem." The two shake hands and leave the field.

* * *

Ash and Stephan are facing each other in the top 16, the first round is Ash's Krookodile versus Stephan's Liepard. There's no doubt both sides are in it to win it, and they appear evenly matched as they offer move after powerful move. But Krookodile ekes out the win, so Stephan brings out his amazingly fast Zebstrika. Krookodile has taken quite a bit of damage, so Ash switches it out for Golurk to combat Zebstrika's best moves, Flame Charge and Thunderbolt. With some clever strategies in place on both sides, this bout ends in a draw.

Next up is Stephan's talented Sawk, up against Ash's Leavannt. Sawk is muscular and determined, but Leavanny is graceful and quick, dodging many of Sawk's moves with style! However, Leavanny's energy level can't keep up with Sawk's tenacity, and Sawk wins.

Finally, Ash brings Krookodile out again as his last Pokémon. It's obviously tired from its first battle, but Ash has a surprise up his sleeve, he asks Krookodile to use Aerial Ace. This unexpected Flying-type move turns the tables on Stephan and Sawk, and Ash wins the match.

After recalling Sawk, Ash and Stephan both congratulate each other for a great battle, as the entire audience gives them both a round of applause. Right after this, Hugh, Virgil and Cameron were both shown to have won their battles as well.

"So my next match's opponent is Cameron." Ash says.

"This should be interesting, consider that you have fought alongside with him." Reisa says.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Cameron are facing each other. "Now this is my secret weapon! Go Hyderigon!" Cameron takes out the Pokemon, much to Ash's shock.

Ash sends out Gigalith first. Hydreigon starts out with Tri Attack, and Ash commands Gigalith to dodge, but it doesn't do it fast enough and takes damage. Hydreigon then follows up with Dragon Pulse, and Gigalith takes damage from that as well. However, it recovers, and is commanded by Ash to use Rock Blast, which Hydreigon dodges. Gigalith then goes in for a super effective Rock Smash, which is commanded by Cameron to be dodged by Hydreigon. However, Hydreigon doesn't do it in time and takes super effective damage. Hydreigon quickly recovers and fires back with a ground-shaking Dragon Rush, and follows up with a second Tri Attack. After this, Ash commands Gigalith to use Flash Cannon, while Cameron commands Hydreigon to counter with Dragon Pulse. Hydreigon's attack overpowers Gigalith's and knocks it out.

Ash recalls Gigalith and sends out Pignite. Pignite's first move is Brick Break, which lands and causes Hydreigon super effective damage. However, Pignite is then hit by Hydreigon's powerful Dragon Pulse attack, but he recovers and plants a Flamethrower on Hydreigon. Directly after, Pignite takes two big blows from Hydreigon's Tri Attack and Dragon Rush. However, he survives, and appearing surprised at this, Pignite fires right back with a combination of Brick Break and Flame Charge, and everyone in the stands continues to cheer him and Ash on. Hydreigon then goes in for a Double Hit, but Pignite dodges and uses Fire Pledge, which Hydreigon flies up in the air to dodge. This was a mistake, however, because it made Hydreigon vulnerable to Pignite's even more powerful Flamethrower attack. Just as Hydreigon is beginning to look weak, Ash commands his Pignite to use a final Brick Break while Hydreigon is commanded by Cameron to use a final Double Hit. Both Pokémon approach each other with their attacks ready, then Pignite's attack dominates Hydreigon's, and finally knocks it out.

"What should I do… my secret weapon lost easily…" Cameron strikes his head band and then sends out Ferrothorn.

Ferrothorn's first attack is Metal Claw, which Pignite dodges with ease. Its next attack is Pin Missile, which lands but causes Pignite minor damage. Pignite fires right back with Flamethrower, causing Ferrothorn a lot of damage. However, Ferrothorn fires right back with a Mirror Shot, but Pignite dodges and uses Flame Charge, which knocks Ferrothorn out, giving Pignite his second win.

Samurott is his third Pokemon, Pignite is commanded by Ash to use his Flamethrower, while Samurott is commanded by Cameron to use her Hydro Cannon. Samurott's attack completely overpowers Pignite's and causes him massive damage. However, he is still standing and goes right in for a Brick Break, but Samurott easily dodges. Samurott then uses a super effective Aqua Jet, which knocks Pignite out.

"Well, I can't win all the time, huh? Pikachu! I choose you!"

"Yeah, I get to battle." Pikachu says as he jumps into the field.

Pikachu starts out with Thunderbolt, but Cameron's steals Ash's thunder and has Samurott deflect it with Razor Shell. Ash becomes impressed at Samurott's strength and has Pikachu go in for a Quick Attack. However, Samurott overpowers Pikachu with another Razor Shell, and follows that up with Hydro Cannon. Samurott then attempts to hit Pikachu with a Megahorn, but he dodges and goes in for another Quick Attack. Thinking he can pull the same thing off twice, Cameron commands Samurott to counter with Razor Shell again. However, Pikachu dodges and lands his attack on Samurott, and moves right into an Iron Tail, causing Samurott even more damage. Pikachu then uses Electro Ball, but Samurott again deflects with Razor Shell. However, Pikachu hits her with another Iron Tail, knocking her out.

Cameron recalls Samurott and immediately sends out Swanna, a surprising choice to battle an Electric-type like Pikachu. Swanna goes in for Pluck, but Pikachu dodges. Cameron then tells Swanna not to stop launching Pluck attacks until one lands, but Pikachu is just too fast, and as such dodges every one of them. Cameron commends Pikachu for his awesome speed, just as Ash commands Quick Attack. However, Swanna dodges and fires back with Wing Attack, which lands and causes Pikachu some damage. Swanna immediately follows up with a combination of Bubble Beam and Wing Attack, but Pikachu dodges both of them and knocks Swanna out with a single Electro Ball.

"So it comes down to my last Pokemon…" Cameron says.

"What are you talking about, the full battle is 6 versus 6." Ash says.

"What, not 5 versus 5? I don't have my sixth Pokemon!"

Everyone is shocked. Lillie says, "What is he thinking?"

"I don't know." Terry says.

Ash sighs and says, "Referee, to make this fair. Change the battle into 5 versus 5."

The referee nods while the announcer praises Ash for being fair.

Cameron's final Pokemon is Riolu. Ash sends out Unfezant.

Unfezant starts out with Gust, but Riolu jumps and dodges. Unfezant then uses Quick Attack, but Riolu jumps and dodges that as well and lands on top of Unfezant's back. Riolu then uses back-to-back Force Palms, but Unfezant recovers and gets Riolu off of her back, moving right into Air Cutter. However, Riolu dodges again and is commanded by Cameron to use Copycat. Riolu's move emulates Unfezant's Air Cutter and sends it right back at her. Riolu follows that up with Vacuum Wave, which lands and causes Unfezant even more damage. However, Unfezant recovers and goes in for an Aerial Ace, but Riolu shuts her attack off with Circle Throw, smashing her against the wall and knocking her out, despite being at a disadvantage by type.

Ash recalls Unfezant and then chooses Meganium. Riolu starts off with Vacuum Wave, but Meganium dodges and uses Vine Whip, causing Riolu blistering damage. However, Riolu uses Copycat and fires Meganium's Vine Whip right back at her. Riolu attempts to follow up with another Vacuum Wave, but Meganium dodges again. However, this leaves her vulnerable to Riolu's Force Palm and Circle Throw combination, and she takes even more damage. Meganium uses Leaf Storm. However, Riolu dodges, but Meganium then uses multiple Vine Whips, causing Riolu more damage as well. After this, Riolu uses another Vacuum Wave, which hits Meganium. Cameron then commands Riolu to use yet another Vacuum Wave, as Ash commands Meganium to dodge with Vine Whip. After this, Meganium uses Body Slam, which lands and causes Riolu a lot of damage.

As Riolu is beginning to look weak, Cameron continues to encourage it to get up, and it eventually does. This makes it start to evolve, and everyone watches in awe. When the evolution finishes, Riolu becomes Lucario.

Excited for evolving, Cameron has Lucario demonstrate his new move Aura Sphere. Meganium attempts to dodge, but the attack follows her and lands a direct hit. The attack generates an explosion that throws Meganium to the ground causing her to faint. Eliminated from the battle, Ash is left with just Pikachu.

"So both of them have one Pokemon left." Cilan says.

"But Pikachu hasn't recover from the battle against Swanna and Samurott." Iris says.

Starting the battle, Pikachu strikes first with Quick Attack. Wanting to wrap the battle up as fast as possible, Ash has Pikachu use two additional Quick Attacks. Lucario looks like it is almost beaten so Ash orders Pikachu to go in close with Brick Break, but Lucario manages to slide away. Jumping up, Lucario comes in from above with Force Palm, throwing Pikachu across the stage. Cameron has Lucario follow up with Aura Sphere. At the same time, Pikachu lets off an Electro Ball. The attacks collide in midair and explode, throwing both trainer's Pokémon away. Both Pokémon are able to get up, but Pikachu looks like he is struggling more.

"Wait a minute." Cameron stops the battle, everyone is confused.

"Ash, I feel great to have a battle with you here."

"Me, too. We should end this once and for all."

And then they continue the battle. Both Pokémon run toward each other. Lucario attempts to land a Force Palm, but Pikachu jumps over Lucario and dodges the attack. Not wanting to give up, Lucario follows and grabs Pikachu, tossing Pikachu high into the air with Circle Throw. Almost cat-like, Pikachu somersaults in the air and lands lightly on his feet. Following up, Pikachu hits Lucario with a powerful Thunderbolt and goes in close to hit with a Dig. Pikachu is visibly exhausted but comes back around with an Iron Tail. Cameron and Lucario are determined not to give in though and Lucario uses Copycat which turns into Iron Tail as well. The two attacks collide and release an explosion. Falling from the cloud, the two Pokémon fall and hit the ground hard.

After they get up, Ash tells Pikachu to use Electro Ball with everything he has while Cameron tells Lucario to charge up an Aura Sphere. At the same time, both trainers have their Pokémon use their attacks. The two attacks collide, but Pikachu's Electro Ball overpowers Lucario's Aura Sphere, causing Lucario to get hit and faint.

"It is decided, the winner of the match is our 5 region Champion, Ash Ketchum! He will be advancing to the semi finals."

Cameron hugs Lucario, saying he did a great job. Ash also walks towards him.

"I haven't had a battle like this before, thanks a lot."

"No problem." Cameron says as he shakes hands with him.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ash finds out his opponent is Virgil. "Looks like I can battle with Team Eevee." Ash says.

"What are you planning?" Terry asks.

"I want to face off against him using Charizard and my own Team Eevee."

"Charizard?" Reisa asks.

"Ash only has 5 Eeveelutions, so he needs a Pokemon to take the vacant." Lillie says.

The next day, Hugh has defeated his opponent and advances to the finals. Ash and Virgil face each other.

"Ash, I am so excited to have a battle with you."

"Me too. Let's give it all we got." Ash says.

Virgil sends out Espeon first, Ash choose Umbreon.

Iris says, "Ash has an Umbreon, too?"

"He got him back from his father." Lillie says.

Umbreon starts of the battle by using Shadow Ball, Espeon uses Psychic to throw it back, but Umbreon jumps and dodges. Umbreon uses Dark Pulse, which Espeon uses Solar Beam and overpowers the attack, it hits Umbreon, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Oh, no…" Ash says.

"Now it is our chance! Use Dazzling Gleam!" Virgil says.

Umbreon is then defeated. Ash recalls him and sends out Charizard. Charizard uses Flamethrower while Espeon uses Psybeam, but Charizard overpowers him as Espeon is hit and fainted.

Virgil sends out Vaporeon as his next Pokemon. Vaporeon tries to use Water attacks to hit Charizard, but due to Charizard's toughness, it doesn't work as Charizard defeats him with a Thunder Punch. Virgil sends out Jolteon, and this time Charizard is fatigue and defeated by Thunder.

Ash sends out Leafeon, much to others' shock. Leafeon uses Grass Whistle to make Jolteon fall asleep, then he finishes off with a Solar Beam. Virgil sends out Flareon, hoping to use Fire Attacks to defeat Leafeon. But Leafoen uses Synthesis to keep recovering, and then uses Last Resort to defeat Flareon. His fifth Pokemon is Glaceon. Glaceon uses Hail to make Leafeon can't use Synthesis, and then finish her off using Blizzard.

Ash sends out Sylveon, who uses the Attract and Draining Kiss combo to defeat him. Virgil's last Pokemon is Eevee. Eevee uses Shadow Ball and Dig to offense and defense. Sylveon praises him to be quick, but she manages to defeat him using Iron Tail and Disarming Voice.

"Ash is the winner of this round, he will be facing Hugh in the finals." The announcer says.

Virgil says, "Ash. Thank you for showing your rest of the Eeveelutions."

"No problem. I hope we can battle again, with the Eeveelution battle."

"Sure." Virgil replies.

* * *

The final battle begins as Ash is facing Hugh.

"Ash almost wins the league now." Iris says.

"Yeah, this battle is the conclusion of the winner." Cilan says.

"Ash can win this for sure, since he has beaten me." Stephan says.

Hugh says, "Ash. I am very excited to battle with you. Let's give it all we got."

"Alright." Ash says.

Hugh sends out Unfezant first while Ash sends out Vanilluxe. Unfezant uses Aerial Ace to hit Vanilluxe multiple times, but Vanilluxe uses Uproar, causing Unfezant to stop the attack. And the Ice Beam freezes his wings, sending Unfezant on the floor. Unfezant tries to use Flame Charge to get rid of the ice, but it is defeated with an Icicle Spear. Hugh's second Pokemon is Simisear, with the Rock Slide, it makes Vanilluxe flinch and defeat him with a Flamethrower. Ash sends out Dewott next, with the Scallop to block the attack, Dewott defeats Simisear with a Razor Shell.

"Now Ash has two wins." Lillie says.

"Maybe Ash can win this." Terry says.

Hugh's third Pokemon is Eelektross. Dewott uses the Scallop to keep dodge the Dragon Claw and Flamethrower, but a Sudden Wild Charge knocks his 2 scallops off and Dewott is defeated by another Dragon Claw. Ash sends out Krookodile to battle, Krookodile and Eelektross are battling with Dragon Claw, but Krookodile's overpowers him and Eelektross is hurt. Krookodile finishes it off with the Dig and Crunch combo. Hugh sends out Bouffalant, it gives Krookodile a Head Charge, then finishes off with a Megahorn. Ash sends out Scrafty, with the High Jump Kick, Scrafty jumps on Bouffalant cowboy style, Bouffalant tries to shake him off, but in vain. Scrafty finishes it off with a Focus Blast.

Hugh's fifth Pokemon is Flygon. With a sudden Draco Meteor, even Scrafty's pants can't block it. Therefore it faints. Ash sends out Sylveon. She tries to use Attract, but turns out Flygon is the same gender as her. Sylveon then uses a different method, she uses Fairy Wind to stop her from approaching. Flygon uses Flamethrower, but a Protect helps Sylveon to negate the damage. Sylveon then runs to Flygon and gives her an Iron Tail and a Draining Kiss.

"You are my last hope, go Serperior." Hugh says as he sends out his last Pokemon.

Serperior tries to bind Sylveon just like what Trip did to Pikachu, but Ash says that he won't fell for the second time as he let Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam, sending Serperior backwards. Then Sylveon uses a combination of Moonblast and Psychic, making a Meteor Shower like performance to finish Serperior.

"It is settled! The winner of the Unova League Vertress Conference is Ash Ketchum!"

Everyone cheers at him, he smiles and waves back.

"Ash! Thanks to you, I accomplished what I set out to do during my journey!" He sees his sister smiles at him, he shakes hands with Ash.

"Well thanks, you also have your sister proud of you." Ash replies.

"I think you're really amazing! So become the Champion! Get the proof that you're a Trainer your Pokémon can be proud of!" Hugh says as he leaves.

When Ash is getting the trophy from Iris and President Goodshow, Ash says, "Mr. Goodshow, why didn't I see you in the beginning?"

"I am sorry, since there is another league holding, so I am there to hand the trophy. But congratulations on your win. I don't need to explain to you, right?"

"Of course." Ash says. "This time I will defeat the Elite 4 with ease."

"I am glad to see you try." Iris says.

Back at the fountain, Ash and his friends gather at the fountain. Rosa says, "I brought some Casteliacones." She shows them to everyone

Everyone gets one and eats it. Lillie says, "So Ash, you won again. Who are you going to face first?"

"I will go to the Join Avenue. It is where Grimsly is."

Then everyone bids him good luck as Stephan, Cameron, Virgil, Hugh and his sister go back to their homes.

Terry says, "So you don't mind if we come and watch?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Cilan says that he has to get back to Striation Gym, while Iris says she has to train if she wants to battle Ash. So it leaves the rest to go with Ash to see the Elite 4 Battle.

* * *

 **There is the league, the next chapter will be the places Ash haven't gone to and the Elite 4 battle. And this is the first time Ash participates the league without the starter Pokemon evolving.**

 **As for the Decolore Arc, Alexa will appear and be with them until the end. But sadly, Iris and Cilan won't be traveling with Ash. They will be heading to Johto while the traveling group of Ash is going back to Kanto.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Dewott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Servine, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	120. Unova Chapter 20

Unova Chapter 20

Ash and his friends arrive at the Join Avenue, they see a lot of shops and facilities there.

"Wow, this place looks great." Terry says.

"Indeed, there are so many places we can purchase." Lillie says.

"How about we split up and look for what we want?" Reisa asks.

"That is a good idea." Ash says.

Then they split into 3 groups. Reisa and Terry go to check out the café, Rosa and Nate check out the market, and Ash and Lillie check out the Ruffles.

"Mister, do you want to spin this roulette?" Ash and Lillie see a strange man at the shop. Ash nods and spins it. It spins into 1.

"Amazing! You have earned a free ticket to the stores. Well. Aren't you a lucky one." The man steps forward and says, "I am Grimsley the Elite 4. I know you will be arriving here."

Ash and Lillie are shocked to see him, but Ash says, "Yes. I want to challenge you to a battle."

"I see. Then how about we take a bet, what are you going to lose if you lose?"

Ash and Lillie are shocked that the battle is like a gamble. Ash thinks quick and says, "I have decided. But I will reveal after I really lose, is that okay?"

"Nice answer. However, What will be determined here is which of us can absorb the opponent's light and shine... But who will decide that? It shall be I, Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent. Young girl. Can you referee?"

"Sure." Lillie says as she becomes the referee and states that it will be a 4 on 4 battle.

Grimsley sends out Liepard as Ash sends out Pignite. Pignite uses Heat Crash, but a Fake out causing him to flinch. Then Pignite choose Arm Thrust, which hurts Liepard.

"Now why would you use that move? If I can figure that out, I may be able to win!" Grimsley says as he tells Liepard to use Attract, then finishes Pignite with Aerial Ace. Ash recalls Pignite and sends out Butterfree. Grimsley asks Liepard to use Night Slash, but Butterfree dodges and defeats Liepard with a Bug Buzz. Grimsley sends out Scrafty next.

"Lillie!" Ash's four other friends rush towards them. Terry says, "The battle has started…"

"Yeah, now it is each one lost." Lillie says.

"But why choose a Fighting type to battle a flying type?" Rosa asks.

"The Opponent is a member of the Elite 4, so we can't underestimate him." Nate says.

Butterfree is defeated by a Poison Jab and a Rock Tomb, so Ash sends out Sylveon next. Sylveon dodges the Brick Break and uses Dazzling Gleam, knocking out Scrafty. Grimsley sends out his third Pokemon, Krookodile. Krookodile uses Rock Tomb, but Sylveon dodges and shoots Moonblast, which is countered by Dragon Claw. Despite taking no damage, the Moonblast breaks. Sylveon defeats him using Draining Kiss when the Crunch is near.

"A beautiful loss is still a loss, and an ugly win is still a win! Which is why I will use this Pokemon." He sends out Bisharp and mega evolve to its Y form. The Y form looks like a knight with a shield on his hand. It manages to use Metal Claw to defeat Sylveon.

"Gardevoir, I choose you!"

Ash sends out his last Pokemon and also Mega Evolve. It starts off using Extrasensory, which Bisharp dodges and uses X Scissor. Gardevoir uses Agility to dodge.

"Why not using Teleport?" Nate asks in confusion. Everyone doesn't think the same, but when Gardevoir uses Flamethrower, they are skeptical.

"What a second, you aren't using Gardevoir, right?" Grimsley asks.

"Of course not, show yourself."

Gardevoir changes form into a fox Pokemon with white skulls on its skin.

"A Mega Zoroark X!" Grimsley says in shock.

"Yeah, and time to wrap this up, Night Daze!" Zoroark defeats Bisharp with this move.

"Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you-none of that matters. Only results matter. And a loss is a loss. See, victory shines like a bright light. And right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly." Grimsley says.

"A bet is a bet, since I lose, this is what I will give you." He gives Ash the Dark Medal, Ash gladly accepts.

"Now tell me, what do you lose if you lose the battle?"

Ash says, "Well, if I lose, I will lose the chance for fighting the other Elite 4 and Champion."

Grimsley is surprised at the answer, but he smiles, "You are surely a formidable opponent. And a smart one indeed. Now, I'm nothing more than the one who lost his light... But this loss will make me shine even brighter next time... If I think that way, it's not too bad. Sigh... You should take that strength and test it against the rest of the Elite Four."

Then they bid farewell to him and leave the place.

* * *

They go to the Strange House at Twist Mountain, Rosa asks, "Do…do we need to go inside?"

Ash says, "We have to, this is where Shauntal is."

They head inside and head to the library, Shauntal is there writing a story.

"Excuse me, miss." Ash asks.

Shauntal looks up and says, "Oh my gosh. Ash Ketchum! We have finally met. I'm the Elite Four's Ghost-type Pokémon user, Shauntal."

After introduction, Terry asks, "So are these novels yours?"

"Yes. I am a novelist."

Lillie reads a book, she says, " _An everlasting dark dream..._

 _An endless dream of darkness..._

 _Dad, Mom, Abra..._

 _Where are you...?_ Is this your novel?"

"This is what I am working now. It's the story about the girl inside this house."

Reisa says, "Wow, there is also a book about Ash."

"Me?" Ash reads it, it is a story about him and Michina.

"Well, I was at Michina for ideas of a new story, then I see the whole event in front of my eyes."

Ash blushes, "Um…I hope everyone believes it as a fiction."

"Of course, no one will think that Ash is the same Ash in the real world." Lillie assures him.

"Anyway, since you all are here, how about we have a battle."

"Sure." Ash says.

Shauntal sends out Cofagrigus first, Ash sends out Absol. When Absol hits Cofagrigus with a Night Slash, suddenly, he is trapped in bandages.

"What…what happened…" Rosa asks.

"Mummy, the ability to transform the Pokemon into Ghost types." Terry says. "Ash is in trouble."

"You know what, first impressions are everything, now time to end this with a Shadow Ball."

Absol faints, so Ash sends out Pikachu. Pikachu also turns into mummy, but he defeats Cofagrigus with a Thunderbolt. The next Pokemon, Jellicent also being defeated by Pikachu after the Grass Knot, but the Curse Body made Pikachu unable to use it. To make matters worse, her next Pokemon, Golurk uses Mean Look to prevent Pikachu from escaping, Pikachu is defeated by Earthquake.

Ash sends out his own Golurk, they have a Shadow Punch battle, Ash's wins, but Shauntal's manage to use Curse on him. Shauntal's last Pokemon is Chandelure. Using Payback, it gives Golurk quite some damage. Not only that, the Curse made Golurk faint.

"Well Ash, I hope you can give the battle a wonderful ending."

"I will. Chandelure, I choose you!" Ash says.

Two Chandelure uses Fire attacks and Ghost attacks to battle each other, but Ash's wins eventually after a Dark Pulse knocks it out.

"Do you ever feel at a loss for words when something greatly moves you? To tell the truth... I'm a writer, but right now I'm having trouble putting my feelings into words. You were just that impressive!" Shauntal says.

"Um… thanks?"

"Here is your medal." She gives him the Ghost Medal.

"Fortitude is needed if you're going to battle, don't you think? Because both you and your opponent get hurt. But if you don't understand the pain, you'll focus on the result and forget about the bonds with your Pokémon. That's why I want to write passages full of heart and soul in my novels."

Ash and his friends understand her, before they leave, Ash has bought a book about him from her.

"So you really did what the story say?" Nate asks.

"Well, yes. It is all true." Ash sighs in defeat.

"Even the kiss you and Lillie did?"

The two blush, causing the others to laugh.

* * *

Ash and his friends go back to Lacunosa Town, where they have battled at the Junior Cup.

"I wonder if Caitlin is still here." Ash says.

Just then, a flower comes in front of them, when it blooms, a girl comes out.

"It's me who appeared when the flower opened up. You, standing over there... Ash Ketchum. It is a pleasure to meet you again." She bows.

"It is nice to see you, too. I am here to challenge you." Ash says.

"Sure. After what I heard from my Valet Darach and what I saw when you battle Alder, you are a Pokémon Trainer with strength and kindness. What I look for in my opponent is superb strength... I'm counting on you!"

They start the battle as she sends out Musharna while Ash sends out Leavanny. By using Yawn and Dream Eater, Musharna defeats Leavanny with ease. The same also goes for Ash's Galvantula, causing Ash to sweat.

"Ash isn't doing well this time…" Reisa says.

"Yeah. I wonder if he can put it through…" Rosa says.

Ash's third Pokemon is Sceptile, who also falls into sleep, but thanks to Ash, he wakes up and defeats it with a Leaf Blade. Reuniclus is her second Pokemon, it uses Recover to heal every time Ash battles, but it doesn't last long as the PP runs out, and Sceptile defeats it with an X-Scissor. Caitlin's 3rd Pokemon is Sigilyph, it defeats Sceptile with the air slash. Ash's final Pokemon is Mega Zoroark Y, its fur gets thick and the typing adds Fighting. Zoroark defeats Sigilyph with a Night Daze, forcing Caitlin to use Mega Gothitelle. With the Calm Mind, Gothitelle powers up, but Zoroark manages to beat her using Night Slash and Flamethrower.

"You and your Pokémon are both excellent and elegant. To have been able to battle against such a splendid team... My Pokémon and I learned a lot! I offer you my thanks."

Ash gets the Psychic Medal from her, then he thanks her.

"Winning is important, but what's more important is whether I've done better this time. Because if I can't surpass myself, I can't get close to my ideals. I want to improve and win more elegantly, so I invite you to be my opponent again in the future, if you wish."

"Sure, I wish it, too." Ash replies.

The group decides to go back and find Cynthia, only to find that she has been back to Sinnoh, so they decide to go to the next location.

* * *

 **Here are the 3 of the 4 elite 4 battles. The next will be the final chapter of the Unova Arc. It will contains the Black City and White Forest, Marshal Battle, and Iris Battle.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Dewott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Servine, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	121. Unova Chapter 21

Unova Chapter 21

Ash and his friends arrive at Black City located in the middle of the White Forest. The boys challenge the Black Tower and the girls challenge the White treehollow, they win it and Ash defeats Banga, who is Alder's grandson.

They head outside and meet others, they see a man training.

"Greetings. My name is Marshal. I am the No. 1 pupil of my mentor, Alder. In order to master the art of fighting, I've kept training."

Reisa asks, "But why are you here? Since Iris said that you often challenge the trainers at Twist Mountain."

"Because my mentor asks me to take care of his grandson. Who is working at Black Tower. I see you have defeated him."

"Yeah. His style is also like Alder." Terry says.

"Back to business, you're also walking a similar path with your Pokémon. It is my intention to test you-to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!"

Marshal and Ash has a 4 on 4 battle, Marshal sends out Throh, while Ash sends out Unfezant. Unfezant has fallen from the sky thanks to Rock Tomb, but Unfezant manages to defeat him with Brave Bird when Throh is using Storm Throw.

The next Pokemon is Sawk, which defeats Unfezant with Retaliate and Brick Break. Ash sends out Gallade and they both have a karate fight. In the end, they both faint at the same time.

Mienshao is his third Pokemon, Ash sends out Gardevoir to battle. But the sudden U-turn makes Conkeldurr out of the field and then defeats Gardevoir with Retaliate and Stone Edge. Ash sends out Gothitelle and mega evolve. Gothitelle uses Psychic to stop the Stone Edge and sends it back to Conkeldurr, then finishes him with a Future Sight. Marshal says, "Everything comes down to this next move! I'll use the last bit of my strength!" He sends back Mienshao.

Mienshao uses Bounce to make Gothitelle hard to attack, but Gothitelle uses Thunderbolt to knock him down. Gothitelle catches Mienshao with Psychic when Mienshao uses U-Turn, then she holds him as he is hit by Future Sight, defeating him.

"There is no single strongest Pokémon or sole best combination... That's why it is difficult to keep winning. However, I think a heart that desires strength and strives to grow stronger is a precious ideal. That is why I respect you-because you have these things."

Marshal gives Ash the Fighting Medal, Ash and his friends bid farewell to him.

"You did it, Ash, now you just need to defeat Iris." Lillie says.

"Yeah, I wonder how she is doing now," Ash says.

"We will find out when we head back to Vistress City." Nate says.

* * *

They go there immediately, Charles Goodshow, Iris and Cilan are already there.

"Ash, I heard the news, congratulations on defeating the Elite 4." Cilan says.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon's help." Ash says.

"As modest as always, Ash." Goodshow says. "Now are you ready to fight Iris?"

"Of course." Ash replies.

At the battlefield, Iris says, "Know what? I really look forward to having serious battles with strong Trainers! I mean, come on! The Trainers who make it here are Trainers who desire victory with every fiber of their being! And they are battling alongside Pokémon that have been through countless difficult battles! If I battle with people like that, not only will I get stronger, my Pokémon will, too! And we'll get to know each other even better!"

Ash says, "I agree. Which is why I can't lose it now."

The match begins as Iris sends out Archeops. Ash sends out Seismitoad. Seismitoad uses Sludge Bomb to make Archeops poisoned. Archeops uses Acrobatics to keep hitting Seismitoad, causing both Pokemon to faint.

Iris sends out Excadrill next, Ash sends out Pikachu. Ash starts the battle with Pikachu using Thunderbolt, which naturally has no effect on a part Ground-type like Excadrill. Iris then tells Excadrill to use Drill Run. Ash cleverly commands Pikachu to use Quick Attack which helps it dodge the attack. However, Iris's Excadrill grabs Pikachu's tail between its claws and thrusts Pikachu across the arena, and then slams it using Metal Claw. However, Pikachu manages to flip around and get back on its feet. Ash's Pikachu uses Iron Tail while Excadrill uses another Metal Claw. The two dive towards each other but Pikachu dodges the opposing Pokémon's attack and slams Excadrill to the ground. Iris follows up with Focus Blast while Pikachu charges up Electro Ball. The two attacks collide into an electric light explosion. Iris's Pokémon drills into the ground and attacks Pikachu. Ash suddenly tells Pikachu to keep spinning and it uses the momentum to land a powerful Iron Tail into Excadrill's face. Despite the powerful attack, Excadrill still stands. It uses Drill Run while Ash tells Pikachu to use another Iron Tail. However, right before Pikachu can execute its attack, the opposing Pokémon rams into Pikachu, making it fall to the ground. Pikachu still manages to stand as Excadrill digs into the ground but misses Pikachu when it rises up. Iris then commands it to use Focus Blast which lands directly into Pikachu, causing it to fly backward and smash against the wall, also making Pikachu faint.

Ash recalls Pikachu and sends out Lucario. Lucario uses Power Up Punch first, but Excadrill dodges by using Dig. But Lucario manages to sense the aura and find Excadrill, giving him a Bone Rush to make it faint.

Iris sends out Emolga next. Emolga uses Discharge on Lucario, but he cross his arms and braces the attack. Then Lucario uses Dark Pulse, which hits Emolga. Emolga tries to use Attract, but Lucario crushes the hearts using Bone Rush. Then Emolga is defeated when Lucario fires Dragon Pulse.

"Wow, Ash and Iris aren't holding back." Rosa says.

"Yeah. I can sense the flavor of two different spices trying to mix together." Cilan says.

Iris sends out Haxorus. Haxorus defeats Lucario with a Flamethrower, so Ash sends out Vanilluxe.

"I won't back down even it is an ice type." Iris says. Haxorus and Vanilluxe exchanges attacks, but Haxorus lost when Vanilluxe uses Blizzard. Iris sends out Dragonite, which uses Dragon Rush with the combination of Flamethrower to defeat Vanilluxe. Ash sends out Sylveon. Sylveon uses Moonblast, causing Dragonite to get hurt. Dragonite uses Thunder Punch, but the ribbons blocks him. Then Attract comes as Dragonite is immobilized by love. A Draining Kiss ends the battle.

"So this is the scene from Dragon Slayer, huh?" Iris asks.

"Yeah, and the Prince is going to slay the dragon." Ash replies.

"Wow, they still can talk about movies right now." Reisa says.

"I agree. They really know each other." Lillie says.

Iris sends out Hydreigon, which is her last Pokemon. She mega evolves it and uses Tri Attack, causing Sylveon to faint.

"Wow, he is so strong…" Ash says.

"Tri Attack is a move with 3 attacks, with 5 times, it is 15 attacks." Terry says.

"I wonder how Ash will win…" Nate says.

Ash turns his hat and takes out the Pokeball. "Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard appears on the field and gives a mighty roar. Ash also mega evolves him to Y form, which creates the Drought.

Iris begins the battle with Hydreigon's Fire Blast, which Charizard copies and counters. Charizard then takes flight, but Hydreigon follows right on its tail. Iris tells Hydreigon to use Surf, which Ash counters by having Charizard use Fly, effectively dodges Hydreigon's attack. Ash then has Charizard use Slash, and Iris counters by having Hydreigon use Dragon Rush. The two moves collide in a big explosion, and Iris gets excited from how strong her Hydreigon is. Her exultation ends when Charizard emerges from the dust cloud and roars loudly. Ash decides to show the results of Charizard's training by having it to counter a Dragon-type attack with another, and tells Charizard to use Dragon Tail. Iris tells Hydreigon to dodge it, but Charizard quickly catches up and hits the Dragon Pokémon, sending him crashing onto the ground. When the dust clears, Hydreigon reverts back to his original form.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash!"

"Way to go! Charizard!" Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon hug him.

"Ash wins!" Lillie cheers.

"Yeah, now he is a Champion of half of the regions!" Terry says.

Iris recalls Hydreigon after cheering him up. Iris says, "Ash. I'm upset I couldn't win! But you know what? More than that, I'm happy! I mean, come on. By having a serious battle, you and your Pokémon, and me and my Pokémon, we all got to know one another better than before!"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." The two shake hands.

Charles Goodshow comes and says, "Ash, your Charizard is as strong as last time. Let us go to the Hall of Fame, shall we?"

Ash nods and follows Iris and Mr. Goodshow to the place and register. Ash also tells Goodshow that his answer is still the same, since he wants to keep travelling.

The next day, all of them are sitting at Professor Juniper's Lab. Nate says that he and Rosa are going back to Sevestar, Iris and Cilan wants to go check out Johto.

"So where should we go…" Ash says.

Professor Juniper says, "How about Decolore Islands, it is between Unova and Kanto, you can stop by and relax there."

"Okay, then we will go there." Ash says.

Terry and Reisa also decides to check out Decolore Islands, so the 4 of them are travelling together.

Then Iris, Cilan, Nate and Rosa say goodbye to them as they board the plane to Johto and Sevestar. Ash says, "Now it is time for us to go."

"Yeah." The others agree as they are heading towards the harbor.

* * *

 **Now the Unova Arc is ended. Here are some plot of the Decolore Arc:**

 **1\. Like Orange Islands, there will be four gyms and a champion.**

 **2\. Ash will capture new Pokemon.**

 **And this is what I can tell for now.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Dewott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Servine, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Iris' Current Team:**

 **Axew, Haxorus, Hydreigon (Mega), Druddigon, Archeops, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite**

 **Cilan's Current Team:**

 **Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk**


	122. Decolore Islands Chapter 1

Decolore Islands Chapter 1

Ash, Terry, Lillie and Reisa are at the harbor with the ship that sets sail to Decolore Islands, they go up the ship and bid farewell to Professor Juniper, who brought them here with the car.

"Wow, this ship looks luxurious." Reisa says as they get inside to find their room, they book 2 rooms, but when Ash and Lillie go in their room, they see only one bed.

"Did we made a mistake?" Ash is blushing at the sight that only one bed.

"I don't know, we order the last room… so…" Lillie says.

"Then you sleep on the bed, I'll take the sleeping bag." Ash says as he is going to prepare.

"Wait, Ash. You can sleep with me on the same bed." Lillie then blushes really hard at his words.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"It is okay…"

After putting the things on the boat, they go to the deck, looking at the view. Just then, a man comes up to them.

"Thank you for boarding the Decolore Queen. I am the captain, Porter. Nice to meet you."

Ash and his friends introduce themselves to him, Ash asks if there is something special in the islands.

"Of course. Like Orange Islands, there are the Decolore Crew here, if you defeat 4 of the crew, you can challenge the champion and win the league." Porter says.

"Cool, then I am in." Ash says.

"Another place for conquer, that is cool."

Porter says, "This Decolore Islands consist of 12 islands, including Honey, Scalchop, Grand Spectrala, Torom, Wafarer, Capacia, Harvest, Frond, Cave, Conley, Starshine and Paladin Island. The 4 of the Decolore Crew are on the four islands, while the champion is at Paladin Island."

"So which island is the ship heading?" Terry asks.

"The Honey Island. It is famous for its honey produced by Combee and Vespiquen. It also produces a lot of desserts." Porter says.

Everyone has stars in their eyes after the mention of desserts. Porter says, "It is also the place where the first gym held."

Ash says, "So will this cruise ship wait for us, or the ship will leave?"

Porter says, "Since you guys bought a full ticket around the cruise, we will be staying here for 2 days. But after two days, the ship will set sail. Now please enjoy the ride until we arrive." Porter says.

Ash and his friends are training at the deck, then they chat inside Ash's Lillie's room, Terry and Reisa tease them for having one bed, causing them to blush.

* * *

Ash and his friends have arrived at Honey Island, they first go through the Pokemon Center.

"So Nurse Joy, do you know where the gym leader is?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, you mean Chief Hannah. She is often at her dessert shop over there." Nurse Joy gives them directions, and they immediately go there.

When they arrive, Reisa and Lillie can't move their eyes away from the desserts on display.

"Welcome, so do you want to try anything?" A girl with honey-blond hair and a female chief outfit comes out of the kitchen and asks.

"Well, we are finding the gym leader of this island, do you know where it is?" Ash asks.

"Oh, that will be me. I am Hannah. One of the Decolore Crew."

Ash says, "So can I challenge you? I want to challenge the Decolore League."

"Sure, but before we start, how about i make some desserts for you?" Hannah asks.

Lillie and Reisa give them puppy eyes, Ash and Terry sighs and agrees.

There are Honey Rolls, Honey Sundae, Honey Milk and a lot of Honey desserts, Ash and his friends all eat well and pay for them.

Hannah says, "So do you enjoy it?"

Ash says, "Yeah, wow these desserts are yummy."

Hannah smiles and says, "So Ash Ketchum. Please follow me if you want to challenge me."

They follow her into the mountains, Hannah says, "The mountains here is a dangerous place, there are Ursaring, Beedrill and other dangerous Pokemon. But we need honey to make these desserts, so I often come here and be careful not to scare them."

"Wow…so it really no sweat, no sweet." Terry says.

"Exactly."

They arrive at the Combee hive, Hannah says, "These are the honey I gather for the desserts, the first task is to see who can get the most honey."

Lillie, Terry and Reisa are shocked, Ash says, "So we have to persuade them for honey?"

"Yes. I see you are confident." Hannah says.

"I have an idea. So can we begin?"

"Sure."

When they go inside different holes, Ash sends out Combee and Vespiquen, who he got from his father early on. Thanks to the two, Ash has gathered a lot of honey with the hive's permission. On the other side, Hannah also gets the honey easily with the help of her own Vespiquen and Audino

When they get outside, Ash and Hannah weigh their amount of honey, it turns out to be the same.

"I see you are talented. So we can go to the next round. We have to get the honey back to my store, but there will be other Pokemon who will steal some honey you get. Whoever gets the most amount of honey at my store wins."

Ash and his friends go on another route and walk there. Combee and Vespiquen are protecting the honey while Pikachu and Sylveon are battling the upcoming Beedrill and Ursaring. Then they get back to the store first. It is 10 minutes and Hannah isn't back, so they all go to look for her, they see her in the corner with an injured leg, and the honey bucket is gone.

"Hannah, are you alright?" Ash asks.

"It is an accident… I was attacked by some thieves." Hannah says. "They stole my honey."

Ash and his friends help them and find the thieves at the forest. They introduce themselves as Honey Snatchers, they snatch honey to eat them and make money. Ash yells at them to give back the honey, but they refuse to listen, so Ash uses Combee and Vespiquen to battle their Ursaring and Beedrill. Ash defeats them swiftly and tells Officer Jenny to take them away.

"I am sorry that your honey lost a lot…" Ash says.

"It is fine, thank you for saving me. Here is the Honey Badge, consider this a token of thanks."

Ash gets the badge and thanks her, then they spend the whole afternoon making desserts with her.

* * *

The day has come when the ship is about to set sail, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Hannah on the ship, Hannah also tells them good luck.

Porter asks, "So how is your journey?"

"Great, but since we brought a lot of honey, is there a refrigerator we can put it?"

"Of course." Porter leads them to the kitchen and they out the Honey inside.

"By the way, do you want to participate in the Marine Cup Tournament?" Porter asks.

"Marine Cup Tournament?" Lillie asks.

"It is a tournament that allows passengers to battle against each other on the ship's special battle arena. After the battle, we will have a gem collection of Mrs, Ripples' Gems."

Porter waves to the woman, who also has a Purrloin in her hands.

Everyone introduces themselves to Mrs. Ripple, but the Purrloin looks not happy.

"I am sorry, Purrloin has been on edge recently since she's been carrying the "Eye of Liepard" around, it is one of my very precious jewel." Mrs. Ripple says.

"Cool, can we see it?" Reisa asks. Mrs. Ripple brings everyone to the room where her jewels are kept, guarded by her Watchog. In the middle of the room, Mrs. Ripple opens her briefcase full of various rare gems, introducing the "Swanna's Tear", "Lilligant's Bloom", "Star of Cryogonal" and finally, the "Eye of Liepard".

"Wow, the gem looks exactly like what the name implies." Terry says.

"Yes. It's a rare gem native to Unova; her specimen is the largest found of its kind, but Purrloin doesn't seem fond of it." Mrs. Ripple confirms.

As though making a point, Purrloin sourly leaves the room, leading Lillie to suggest that perhaps Purrloin feels that Mrs. Ripple is more concerned over the gem than over Purrloin.

Suddenly, a portly, well-dressed man enters the room, pushing past Watchog; Porter introduces the man as Mr. Shaw. Mr. Shaw compliments Mrs. Ripple on her "Eye of Liepard", begging her to let him purchase it, only for Mrs. Ripple to put the jewel back in its case. Mrs. Ripple is insistent on publicly displaying her collection and politely declines Mr. Shaw's requests. Nevertheless, Mr. Shaw claims that he will come to possess the "Eye of Liepard", since he's nicknamed the Carvanha of the gem-collecting world. Laughing proudly, he leaves the room as Watchog angrily slams the door in his face.

"What a terrible man…" Lillie says.

"Mr. Shaw here is also a gem collector, but one who keeps his collection private." Porter says.

While the Marine Cup is going on, Mrs. Ripple approaches Porter saying that Purrloin is missing. As Porter agrees to help find Purrloin, Purrloin has made it to the jewel room through the air vents and leaves the room as soon as it appears.

The tournament proceeds with Ash defeating a Gurdurr and Eelektrik and his final battle is up against a man named Teaque. Teaque sends out his Galvantula, and Ash is enthralled by the prospect an Electric battle and sends Pikachu into the fray.

While this happens, Porter and Mrs. Ripple decide to see if Purrloin is in the jewel room.

Both Teaque and Ash order a Thunderbolt, causing a deadlock between the two as their electric attacks clash. Teaque silently signals to Galvantula, who holds back its Thunderbolt and causes the combined moves to fly towards the ship's electrical systems and shut it down from the blast, causing the lights, cameras and other systems to stop working.

While Mrs. Ripple's Watchog notes the lights failing, a Roselia appears in front of it and puts it to sleep with Sleep Powder. Roselia is revealed to belong to Mr. Shaw, who praises his Pokémon before entering Mrs. Ripple's room.

A few moments later, the electrical systems come back on, allowing the tournament to continue. Mrs. Ripple and Porter find Watchog sprawled on the floor before hearing Mr. Shaw's panicked scream, and enter the room. Mr. Shaw exclaims that the "Eye of Liepard" has been stolen, and the news causes Mrs. Ripple to collapse from shock. Purrloin suddenly runs past everyone and out of the room.

Back at the battle, Teaque calls for a Signal Beam, but Ash has Pikachu dodge and faint Galvantula with Iron Tail. Ash is declared the winner as Purrloin runs onto the scene, jumping at Teaque and tearing at his face.

"Purrloin, please calm down." Ash says as he pulls Purrloin away. Porter asks Ash and his group to come to find Mrs. Porter.

"What, the "Eye of Liepard" is stolen?" Ash asks.

Watchog is depressed, but Mrs. Ripple consoles it that it wasn't to blame. Porter confirms that the crew has began an in-depth investigation to find the thief.

They see the security camera and find out that Mr. Shaw is in the room.

In a separate room, the Captain of the ship interrogates Mr. Shaw, who admits that he did trespass Mrs. Ripple's room but only to take another look at the gem, not steal it. While the exact moment of theft was not captured due to the earlier power failure, but it's a fact that Mr. Shaw was present when the gem went missing. Panicked, Mr. Shaw claims that the gem was already gone when he opened the case. The Captain nevertheless requests that Mr. Shaw be held in the room while the investigation continues, and apologizes for the inconvenience.

"So what if Mr. Shaw is saying the truth, there is another person who has stolen it?" Ash asks.

Terry says, "But who is it?"

Just then, Purrloin comes and tells Ash that Teaque stole it.

"Are you sure?" Lillie asks Purrloin.

"I have been watching, it is his Vanillite." Purrloin says.

They head inside the room once more and find a pool of water stain with the vanilla flavor, Reisa says, "Now we know the culprit."

"Yeah, and we have the evidence, too."

At the battlefield, everyone has gathered at Ash's request, including Mrs. Ripple, Mr. Shaw and Teaque.

"So first, the theft happens when Ash is battling Teaque. Mr. Porter, where are you?" Terry asks.

"I am finding Purrloin since she is missing."

"How about you, Mr. Shaw?" Reisa asks.

Mr. Shaw continues protesting his innocence.

"Then Purrloin, where were where you?" Lillie asks.

Ash says, "She says that she is in the room shortly before the gem was stolen."

"That is right, we saw her leave the room when we got inside." Porter says.

Lillie says, "So this means that Purrloin has witness the crime take place."

Everyone is shocked, then Terry explains that Purrloin had entered the room through the air vent before leaving through the door, and after the blackout occurred, another Pokémon had followed it into the room through the same way, and took the gem just before Mr. Shaw discovered that the jewel went missing.

"That is right, so I didn't steal it!" Mr. Shaw yells.

"So Teaque, do you have any idea about this?" Reisa asks.

Teaque insists that he has nothing to do with the theft.

"The thief had used a Pokémon's Water or Ice-type move to open the case by forming a key that fit the lock, which caused a pool of water to stain the carpet near the briefcase due to the key melting." Reisa says.

"I have a Vanillite, but I was in the tournament during the time, so I couldn't steal the gem."

Ash says, "You had used your Galvantula in the fight when the theft took place, and had caused the blackout to occur by having its Thunderbolt shut down the ship's electrical systems. You have entered the tournament to create an alibi while your Vanillite committed the theft under your orders. So you are the culprit!" Ash says as Purrloin growls angrily at him.

Everyone else stares at Teaque in shock, but Teaque simply laughs loudly, admitting to everything.

"You kids are smarter than I thought." Teaque says. He sends Vanillite out to attack with Blizzard. Handing Teaque the "Eye of Liepard", Vanillite prepares to attack, but Ash intervenes with his Pikachu, knocking out Vanillite and Teaque. Purrloin removes Teaque's hat, sunglasses and fake facial hair as it retrieves the gem, to everyone's surprise.

"You are under arrest." Ash says as Lillie and Terry puts a handcuff on him.

Then a man in a trenchcoat comes and thanks them for helping. He reveals Teaque to be a wanted gem thief and a master of disguise, and introduces himself as Special Agent Tedesco. He had boarded the ship in order to catch Teaque, having heard that he planned to steal the gem.

At the ballroom, Mr. Shaw comments on the passengers' excitement over viewing Mrs. Ripple's collection. He admits that it feels much better for gem collections to be displayed, and apologizes to Mrs. Ripple for trespassing. Upon seeing Ash and the others, Mr. Shaw thanks them for proving his innocence, though Ash suggests that Purrloin is the one to thank.

Lillie notes that Purrloin has gone missing again. Mrs. Ripple and the others find Purrloin walking around outside, who happily jumps into Mrs. Ripple's arms. Ash suggests that Purrloin really cares for its owner, and the others agrees, since Purrloin had did all it could to help out.

* * *

A few days later, they arrive at the Scalchop Island.

"Wow, there are a lot of trainers with Oshawott and Dewott, even Samurott, too." Reisa comments.

"This is the Scallop Island, a scalchop-shaped island that was supposedly formed by seashells. There is a Scalchop King Competition here." Lillie says as she looks at the travel guide.

Ash decides to participate with Dewott, and they learn that the winner gets a solid gold scalchop, which catches Dewott's eyes.

The competition begins with a show of scalchops, to be judged on beauty, color, and shape. Dewott has managed to pass the round with the judges look in awe.

"Did the Scalchop really differ from each Pokemon?" Terry asks.

"Of course. Every Pokemon is unique." Reisa says. "I wonder if I can see a cool one like Ash's."

Next, the contestants must throw their scalchops at a target. Dewott throws the scalchops easily on the target, which makes everyone cheers for him.

The third round is called the "Brick Break" event. Dewott uses Scalchop to break all 20 tiles, qualifying him to the fourth round, which is to do the performance. Ash has a talent for contests, therefore Dewott passes the round easily.

The final round is the battle. Ash's opponent has pushed Dewott into the corner, but Dewott evolves into Samurott and defeat his opponent. Samurott is declared the winner and awarded the Golden Scalchop. Samurott gives the Scalchop to Ash, stating that he likes his own Scalchop, so Ash places the Scalchop to his bag as a souvenir. Then they leave the island and gets on the cruise.

* * *

 **Okay, here is the first chapter. Ash has got the first badge and they have travelled 2 of the 12 islands. The next chapter will be the next 2 islands.**

 **As for Reisa and Terry's Pokemon, just think that that they have all the Water types and Dark types in their team.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Servine, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	123. Decolore Islands Chapter 2

Decolore Islands Chapter 2

It is a morning, Ash and Lillie are still sleeping. Terry and Reisa get the key card from Pikachu and Sylveon, they try to play a prank on them.

"Do you think it is a good idea?" Reisa asks Terry.

"If we keep silent, it will be no problem." Terry says as they see the two snuggle together. They want to scream in joy, but they can't. Terry just take a picture and then quickly leave with Reisa.

Ten minutes later, Ash and Lillie are awake. They see that they hold so close, then they blush and separate.

"Geez, I wonder why I feel comfortable during the sleep." Lillie says.

"Yeah…" Ash says.

They head outside and meet Terry and Reisa, who are giggling.

"Is there something wrong?" Ash asks.

"Nothing, Reisa just post a picture of a Mantine to others." Terry says.

"I see."

They see a fog envelop the ship. From the fog, a massive shadow appears out nowhere and looms over the vessel, scaring them. Everyone hits the deck expecting to collide with the shadow, but nothing seems to happen. When they get up, the shadow has vanished and the fog fades away.

"Everyone, we are going to reach Grand Spectrala Island." Porter says.

Ash asks if he sees the shadow, he confirms that neither he nor the crew has seen anything. Despite this, everyone is certain that they did witness something.

When they arrive at the island, they ask if someone has seen the Giant Pokemon, only to find out that a small island nearby Grand Spectrala has Giant Pokemon, so they go there and check it out.

On the small island, they find a Pokemon Center, so they try to ask Nurse Joy about it.

"Well, there are some rumors that the Island has some Giant Pokemon, but I haven't seen one." Nurse Joy replies.

"I see, thanks for telling us." Lillie says as the group is about to leave, but Ash doesn't.

Terry asks, "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash says, "Nurse Joy, can I ask you a question?"

"Is there something matter?"

"Yes. I can sense that you aren't human. You are a Zoroark who can speak human language, is that right?"

Lillie and his friends are shocked, Nurse Joy nods and changes into her form.

Reisa asks, "But why do you do that?"

The Zoroark takes them to an illusion. In the illusion, the Pokémon Center is good as new, and is staffed by Audino and Nurse Joy.

"This must be the past…" Ash says.

They see Nurse Joy found a Zorua that had been injured by a hunter's trap, so she had nursed it back to health before releasing it. Since then Zorua made frequent visits to the Center to help out, finding Berries and even making remedies just like Nurse Joy did. Then, the trainers stopped visiting the island Center, but Nurse Joy still opens it due to some wild Pokemon that need to heal. Suddenly, Nurse Joy feels ill and pass out when healing a Petilil, Audino and Zoura rush to her, trying to wake her up, but then, Nurse Joy passed away.

"I see, so you want to fulfill Nurse Joy's promise to heal the Pokemon here." Lillie says, which Zoroark nods. They also learn that the illusions they see are made by Zoroark so the visitors can come to this island.

After staying for a while helping Pokemon, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Zoroark and leave the island. Zoroark gives them a medicine made by her, Ash gladly accepts.

* * *

A few days later, they arrive Torom Island, right there, they have found Jullie there.

"Ash, Lillie, Reisa, Terry!" Jullie waves to them, they go there and greet her.

"Jullie, what brings you here?" Terry asks.

"I am here to catch a Rotom, so I can write a report and become a Professor." Jullie replies.

"Cool, a report of Rotom… mind if we help, too?" Lillie asks.

"Of course."

While they are at the Pokemon Center, the lights in the go out.

Nurse Joy says, "The Rotom on the island find the local power plant's electricity delicious, so the lights are always flickering on and off. Rotom used to play pranks on the people of the island, so the locals created a playground of electrical devices where the Rotom could play without bothering anyone."

"Then we should go look out for the playground." Ash says as they go there. Julie whispers to Reisa. "I saw the photo, is that really true or fake?"

Reisa says, "It is true, Pikachu gave us the card key, so we can take that."

"And they don't know?"

Terry says, "Not at all."

They find 3 Rotom there, Jullie asks if one can go with her, but they start to make mischiefs. Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt, but they eat the Electricity.

"If that's the case, how about this." Jullie says as she takes out a device.

"Let me guess, one of David's invention?" Reisa asks.

"yes. It is the Electricity Producer." Jullie sends some Electricity to them, only to demand more. Suddenly, they start to possess the devices and try out the attacks on Pikachu and Sylveon, who start running away from them.

"Wow, they really are mischiefs." Reisa says.

"Indeed. But I have another plan." She takes out a pink Pokedex, a Rotom flies inside and becomes the Rotom Dex.

"Nice to meet you Roto." Rotom Dex says.

"Nice to meet you, too. Rotom, do you want to come with me, we can have more fun in my Grandfather's lab."

Rotom thinks for a second and then agrees, he comes out of the Pokedex and let Jullie capture it. Then Ash also saves Pikachu and Sylveon from other Rotom and they leave the playground.

At the port, Jullie says, "Well, I am going back to Sevestar, but I will meet you after you come to Kanto."

"Sure." Ash and his friends bid goodbye to them, Jullie says, "And remember that don't have too much fun."

Ash and Lillie are confused as Jullie's appearance disappears in their sight.

"What does she mean?" Lillie asks, not knowing the true meaning.

"Nothing, let's go." Terry says as they head towards the ship.

* * *

On a cruise ship during their travels through the Decolore Islands, Porter approaches them and offers them some juice. But suddenly, they see a Croconaw, a Azumarill, a Octillery and a Ducklett aboard the ship and steal the food.

Ash and company hear the alarm and rush to help, only to find the getaway raft and watch the Pokémon get away with the food. After hearing about the acts that these pirate Pokémon partake within, Ash and his friends decides to leave the ship for now and go find the pirates.

"I don't think they will do this on purpose." Reisa says.

"And how do you know?" Lillie asks.

"My sense for water types." Reisa replies.

Ash sends out Charizard for finding the location, they find their hideout easily.

"Intruders!" Ducklett yells as the 4 Pokemon try to run, Ash says, "Wait, we just want to talk."

Lillie says, "We want to know why do you do this."

Then they starts to burst their tears and cry out.

"Because we are abandoned from our cruel trainers." Octillery shouts.

"We have to survive." Azumarill says.

They learn that Croconaw couldn't win a Gym Battle nor evolve, Azumarill evolved (with her trainer wanting a Marill), Octillery was considered useless and Ducklett lost a battle. Since they were left, these Pokémon couldn't have anything to eat, so they allied themselves and resorted to piracy.

"I can't believe there are cruel trainers who abandons their water type like that…" Reisa says in a horrified tone.

Just then, Ash's Pignite says, "I know what it is like to be abandoned by a trainer, but that this doesn't make all humans bad people."

Servine says, "Or you can abandon your trainer, since they are only a bunch of losers."

Terry says, "I wonder what is Servine's past."

"Me too." Lillie says.

Ash asks them to not steal anymore, but they refuse, so they have a 2 on 2 battle.

Lillie agrees to referee a two-on-two battle with Ash's Pignite and Servine up against Croconaw and Azumarill. The battle kicks off immediately with Croconaw taking a shot at their two opponents, who barely dodge in time. The action is fast, and there's a decided disadvantage to Ash who for once can't hear the orders being given by his opponent. Servine and Pignite are mostly on the defensive, Pignite taking a shot of Water Gun hard to the chest.

Pignite and Servine finally go on the offensive, slapping the two pirates with Vine Whip and chasing them with Flamethrower. Servine trips Azumarill with Vine Whip and Pignite blasts them both with flamethrower. Croconaw helps Azumarill back up and goes on a bit of a mental rampage, smashing Iron Tail at both of them to back them off. Suddenly, Servine evolves into Serperior and uses Leaf Storm effectively, backing them off before Pignite finishes things off with Fire Pledge. Croconaw and Azumarill are knocked out, Pignite and Snivy are the winners, and the pirate careers of the Pokémon are over.

Defeated, the pirate Pokémon sit sadly on the beach as the heroes remind them of their promise. They reluctantly agree, but storm clouds roll in and the sea becomes disrupted. Suddenly, they spot an inflatable raft with three terrified Darumaka inside of it.

"Oh no, we have to save them." Terry says.

"But how?" Reisa asks. "We can't approach them."

The pirate Pokémon says that they will handle things. They leap into the water and swim to the Darumaka, guiding them to shore, even saving them from falling into the water when a particularly powerful wave kicks them into the air.

With the Darumaka saved, once the storm dies down. Ash and his friends take them back to the islands and Darumaka are reunited with their two young trainers. Ash tells them that the pirate Pokémon were responsible for the rescue, leaving them somewhat embarrassed but grateful.

Terry says, "How about you join the Police, you can do well at saving Pokemon from the seas."

The 4 agrees as Ash asks Officer Jenny to take care of them, then they use Charizard and Charla to get back on the ship.

* * *

 **No major changes in the chapter, the next chapter will maybe the 16th movie and the second gym.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	124. Decolore Islands Chapter 3

Decolore Islands Chapter 3

The ship has arrived at Wayfarer Island, Ash and his friends see a lot of Pokemon flying.

"Wow, they look beautiful." Reisa says as she looks at the Swanna.

"They are migrating, the island is a popular spot for migrating Pokémon to rest that are on their way to other places. Other Pokémon begin their lives there and then start their journey. " Porter says to them.

After the ship is docked at a port on the coast of Wayfarer Island, the gang arrive at a Pokémon Center, which is at a wooden cabin in the forest. Nurse Joy tells them that they will find a lot of migrating Pokémon deep in the mountains, and they are keen to have a look. Nurse Joy urges them to stay safe and sound.

On the way, they see some Metapod evolve into Butterfree and fly off. Suddenly, a Caterpie emerges from the bushes, looking dazed.

"A Caterpie!" Lillie says.

"Yeah, but it didn't evolve like the rest…" Terry says.

Ash looks closer to him, he says, "Seeing this Caterpie making me remember that it is my first catch of a regular Pokemon…"

"Regular?" Reisa asks.

"Because, my first catch is Ho-Oh."

"Oh, I see."

Then everyone talks to this Caterpie, trying to get it to evolve, but is frustrated that it's asleep. Lillie says, "Why don't we send out Butterfree out?" She sends out the Pokemon and then they play together, although sometimes Caterpie is asleep. But after spending a day, the Caterpie has finally evolve into Butterfree.

The next morning, the Butterfree can be seen starting to leave and the Butterfree that they all trained doesn't want to leave them but decides to go anyway. Ash's Butterfree then bids farewell to the wild one, as the wild one then leaves with his partners.

* * *

Their next island is Capacia Island, which is the biggest island, Porter says that the ship will leave in a week, so they decide to explore the place.

Ash has found a Dunsparce on the way, while Lillie finds a pile of flowers and makes a flower ring. Ash tries to capture him, so he chases him and separates with others.

Reisa says, "Lillie, that is a nice flower ring you have."

"Thanks, how do it look, Ash?"

Just then, the 3 notice Ash, Pikachu and Sylveon has gone missing. So they go to find him, only to find him battling a Dunsparce, the Dunsparce uses Screech, causing Ash to accidentally knock out the flower ring on Lillie's hand. Ash manages to capture the Dunsparce in the end.

"Hey, Lillie, we have a new team mate."

But Lillie isn't smiling, instead, he starts to yell at Ash for breaking the flower ring, Ash feels guilty, so he apologizes by giving her a fruit, but the fruit is bitter, causing Lillie to get angry.

"Are you making fun of me! Is that what you should give me!" Lillie yells at Ash.

"Hey, I am sorry, and it is an accident!" Ash retorts.

"You know what, I don't want to travel with you anymore." Lillie says which shocks Reisa, Terry, Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Fine, just go by your own."

Reisa and Sylveon chase Lillie, while Terry picks up the fruit, he says, "This fruit is actually bitter."

Ash tastes a bite and then horrified at the taste, he starts to feel guilty, he says, "I shouldn't lash out at her… I don't think she will be forgiving me." Ash says as he turns back.

At the same time, Reisa comes up to Lillie.

"Reisa what are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"You don't possibly mean that you are travelling alone, right?" Reisa asks.

"So what, I am not going back." Lillie says.

Reisa takes out the book that Shauntel wrote, she says, "In this book, you said that you and Ash won't leave again, and you decide to leave him because of the mistakes he made?"

"He did this on purpose, it is not a mistake!" Lillie yells.

"Lillie, stop being so stubborn. Do you think Ash will prank you for no reason?" Reisa asks.

Lillie then feels something hits her, she starts to remember the old times when thyney are together.

Reisa says, "I am going to break a promise." She takes out the photo of her and Ash cuddle together.

"Look at this photo, you are happy with Ash, is that all a lie?"

Lillie then starts to tear up. "You are right, I am the wrong here, what should I do, Ash probably hates me now…"

Reisa says, "Ash will forgive you. Don't worry."

Sylveon says, "Yeah. He isn't the one who will hold the grudge. The only one he did it is because his life is taken."

Lillie nods and decides to head back to Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash and Terry are making a flower ring, Ash also adds some colors to it.

"I hope Lillie will like this." Ash says.

"She will be, Don't worry."

Just then, Reisa and Lillie are back to them, Ash and Lillie are facing each other.

"Lillie/Ash, I…"

The two have a silence, then they say, "I am sorry."

Ash says, "No, I am the one who needs to apologize, since I break your flower ring and let you eat the bitter fruit."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't let my anger control me."

Then the two say, "So… are we together?"

Then they share a hug. Ash also gives her the new flower ring, which she likes it.

Terry says, "I am glad that they forgive each other so quick."

Reisa says, "Yeah. But I let her see the picture we take."

Terry says, "You what… but from what I see, they don't care at all."

"Care about what?" Ash asks.

"Nothing." Terry says.

"Speaking of which, when do you take that photo and how do you get in?" Lillie asks, then Reisa and Terry start to run as Ash and Lillie chase them.

* * *

On the way, they have passed by a barren mountain, Ash has got Jirachi from his father to train him for his Doom Desire. Just then, a girl approaches them, asking to borrow Jirachi so she can make a wish, but Jirachi is frightened so easily, as Ash and Lillie go chase him. Terry and Reisa follow the girl to her house, the girl is named Lotus, she explains that the place is barren, so her father is trying to find the water source and doesn't come back yet. Her wish is to make the place fertile again.

Ash and Lillie hear the story from Terry, they say to look after her. If she is determined, Jirachi will help her. Terry and Reisa nod and do what Ash and Lillie want, then after several days, Ash and Lillie take Jirachi to meet her and fulfill her wish. She thanks them for help and she reunites with her father. Ash and his friends also feels happy to her.

* * *

They finally reach the destination where the second gym is held, New Tork City. They go to Pokemon Hills Natural Park to check out the place, until they see a strange Pokemon resting by the lake.

"I want to go home…" It is what Ash can hear.

But when Ash approaches him, starts to attack him. Ash sends out Mewtwo to battle against him.

"What is that Pokemon?" Reisa asks.

Ash replies, "Genesect, a Pokemon made by Team Plasma. I think they stole the fossil from Luke and create it to become his weapon."

Genesect and Mewtwo are fighting each other, Genesect refuse to listen to anything Mewtwo says about the planet and keeps using Techno Blast, Mewtwo blocks the Techno Blast, restrains Genesect with Psychic and grabs it by the cannon before shooting up into the sky, declaring that they must go beyond the limit, where nobody else exists. It blacks out after flying so high that they both begin to freeze. A short time later, Mewtwo wakes up alongside Genesect in the upper atmosphere. Genesect is in awe of the planet, and Mewtwo explains that it is the planet where they were both born, that they exist for a reason, and that on this planet, they are all friends. The aggression fades from Genesect's eyes, and it accepts the hand extended by Mewtwo as an invitation to return to their home. However, as they fall, Mewtwo blacks out again. Genesect grabs Mewtwo and also faint as they land back to the ground.

Ash and his friends wake up Mewtwo and Genesect. After Genesect wakes up, he asks Ash, "Who are you?"

Ash replies, "I am Ash, the chosen one as everyone calls me."

Mewtwo then explains the role to him. Genesect then takes out Panna Lotuses, saying, "Please, I want to go home."

Ash says, "But your home is gone, how about we give you a home?"

Genesect nods and joins Ash and his team.

"So I caught a Genesect." Ash says.

Lillie says, "Panna Lotuses, do we have the kind of flowers in our yard?"

Ash says, "I can ask my dad to grow some. And as for Genesect, Dr. Colress have shown me a file, although the file is purple Genesect, but we have a red one, which means it probably is a shiny. And not only that."

Ash takes out 4 discs from his backpack. Terry asks, "What are those?"

"These are the discs that can change the typing of Techno Blast. There are Fire, Water, Electric and Ice." Ash says.

* * *

Then after some observing, they head to the gym. A man wears a spacesuit comes to them.

"Welcome to my gym. I am Alieo."

After a small introduction, Ash asks, "Why are you wearing the spacesuit?"

Alieo says, "Because this place is once alien's colony. We believe the aliens will come to this place again, so we should wear spacesuit to communicate with them."

He takes them to a room with several rocks flying. Alieo says, "Your first mission is to shoot down the rocks, there will be a number on those rocks, whoever gets the most points win the match."

Ash sends out Lucario while Alieo sends out Clefable. They each shoot a lot of rocks, Ash finds a giant one with a score of ten, which makes him win the first round.

"Now my second challenge." Alieo says as he takes them to a room where there are 2 carts.

"It is like a roller coaster, but there are obstacles in the way. Whoever gets the finish line first wins the match." Alieo says.

"Do we all have to go in?" Terry asks.

"Well, it is the only way to get to the finish line." Alieo says.

The other 3 nod and get in Ash's cart. As the carts start moving, the two are heading different rails.

"Ash, do you think it is safe?" Terry asks.

"I don't know." Ash replies.

Suddenly, they can see some blocks blocking the way, Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail, which successfully breaks them. On the other side, Alieo also does well with his Beheeyem.

At the final stretch, Ash and Alieo are seen to be a tie, until Sylveon uses Fairy zWind to boost the cart, they arrive first but they are thrown out of the cart.

Reisa says, "Urgh, I don't want to have a roller coaster again."

Terry says, "Yeah. It is the worst landing."

Alieo comes to Ash and says, "Since you have beet me, here is your UFO badge."

Ash gladly accepts the badge, Alieo says, "Beheeyem here is my first Pokemon. I met him when I was a kid. He is lost from the space, so I decide to give him a home and become his partner,"

Lillie says, "Wow, nice story."

"Thanks." Alieo gives them a ride back to the port using a rocket like plane, then they bid farewell as they leave the island.

* * *

 **Well, here is a little Aureliashipping moment. Ash and Lillie are fighting but then gets back together. And the Genesect in this chapter, I made the red one the only one in the story and has the characteristic of the one Ash befriends.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Pignite, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	125. Decolore Islands Chapter 4

Decolore Islands Chapter 4

"So what is the next island, Lillie?" Ash asks.

"According to the book, it is Harvest Island." Lillie replies.

"Harvest Island?" Terry asks, then Porter comes and informs them, "Harvest Island has a wonderful abundance of fresh berries. The island will be hosting a Grand Harvest Festival, where fresh berries are made into food and sold."

"Cool, maybe we should go check it out." Ash says.

They are heading to the site until they see a Helioptile on the road panicking.

"A Helioptile…" Lillie says. "Isn't it native to Kalos?"

"Excuse me!" They see a woman come towards them. "Thanks for finding my Helioptile. I am from Kalos, and this Helioptile is extremely shy."

A Gogoat also appears, which the woman confirms to be her Pokémon as well.

"I am Alexa, I am a journalist from Kalos."

After Ash and his friends introduce themselves, Alexa is shocked to see Ash here. As she wants to have an interview with him.

"Wow, I can't believe I will be meeting a champion of half of the world here." Alexa says after she recorded the video.

"Um… thanks." Ash says.

While traveling with the group, Alexa decides to show them one of her magazines. She begins searching in the bag on the right side on Gogoat but the Mount Pokémon suggests to look on the left side instead, causing the journalist to feel embarrassed.

"Wow, these shots are beautiful." Reisa says.

"Yeah, I prefer to take shots of Pokémon in their natural habitats which add to my photograph's beauty."

"But why are you here?" Terry asks.

"I am asked to write an article on the Grand Harvest Festival."

Ash proceeds to explain that he and his friends know about the festival but Alexa explains that the Grand Harvest Festival has another backstory. She explains that the Harvest Island was once abundant with various types of berry trees and people and Pokémon used to enjoy eating the berries. However, the Pokémon grew greedy and wanted more than their fair share. Quarrels broke out, and all the berry trees withered away, till only one berry tree remained. The strongest Pokémon, Ursaring and Beartic fought for the tree, but ultimately both of them were knocked out. However, a village child divided the last berry into two, and gave one portion each to Ursaring and Beartic. He suggested that the berries must be shared among Pokémon, as it would increase the deliciousness of the berries, thus putting an end to the fighting. The island then returned to its former state, but now with better tasting berries. Alexa adds that in remembrance of the fierce battle between the two strongest Pokémon, the Grand Harvest Festival is now celebrated for fun sake.

"Wow, then I want to participate, too." Ash says.

Upon reaching the festival site, the organizer then announces the prize: a Focus Band along with the bonus prize of various Berries. Alexa shoots a video of Ash, Lillie, Reisa and Terry as the latter two decide to participate as well. They are then supposed to choose a Pokémon with whom to participate. Ash sends out Pignite to battle a Golurk. Meanwhile Reisa choose Kingdra in the battle. Terry sends out Shiftry.

The competition begins and the referee states the rules: no Pokémon may use any moves, any Pokémon who moves out of the ring will be declared as a loser and no Pokémon may touch the ground with anything except its feet.

Reisa and Terry are knocked out of the tournament, Ash and Pignite, however, continue to win and advance to the finals, where they are up against a Golurk.

Golurk tries to push Pignite but the Fire Pig Pokémon easily dodges. Pignite circles behind Golurk and pushes it from its back. Ash then asks Pignite to grab hold of Golurk's leg but Golurk easily pushes it away. Suddenly, Pignite starts to glow and evolves into Emboar, he then grabs Golurk's arm and then tosses it to ground, causing the Automaton Pokémon to lose.

Ash accepts the prizes and gives the Focus Band to Emboar to wear. Ash then asks everyone present to take a share from the berries.

As evening sets in, Alexa declares that she is en-route to Kanto on a cruise ship as well.

"So does that mean we will be traveling together for a while?" Reisa asks.

"Sure, I also have a lot of questions to ask you four." Alexa says.

* * *

When the boat almost arrive at Frond Island, Alexa is looking at a map.

"Alexa, what is that?" Ash asks.

"It is a treasure map." Alexa says.

"Treasure Map?" Everyone exclaims.

She explains how she once visited a pirate museum and saw a replica of a pirate ship as well as many on-boarded treasures the ship had. She adds that the pirate captain had many Pokémon and that the pirate left his treasure on one of the Decolore Islands.

"Wow, do you know what the treasure is?" Terry asks.

"No, I don't know." Alexa replies.

She, however, adds that after some research, she did manage to find this map, which has a mysterious secret code. She explains that the island where the treasure is hidden is on a deserted island near Frond Island, so she decided to go there and investigate.

"Can we go, too?" Reisa asks.

"Of course." Alexa replies.

After getting off the ship, Alexa and the group heads to the deserted island on a motorboat. Alexa begins recording the expedition and Ash gazes at the long cliffs.

"Hey, there is a passageway!" Lillie says.

"Good that will take us inland." Reisa says.

As they are about reach the inland,however, a whirlpool generates and the boat is sucked in.

Having braved the whirlpool, Ash wakes up, followed by Alexa, who is glad that they are safe and the others call the experience scary. In her documentary, Alexa notes this strange experience, emphasizing the fact that whirlpool might have been created to prevent them from getting in.

"The passageway is like a maze." Terry says as he looks at the passageway.

Suddenly, the cry of three Honchkrow scares Alexa's Helioptile.

"Is it just me, or does the Honchkrow stare at us?" Terry asks.

"I think you are just making a fuss." Ash replies.

The group finally reaches the island shore and Ash points to a beached ship, which Iris claims to be the pirate ship. As Pikachu hits the ship's portside with his tail, a part of the portside breaks open and the group goes inside to investigate.

Ash and his friends escape the shaking ship in time as it is sucked down in the water.

"Pikachu, why do you do that?" Ash asks.

"There is a door there." Pikachu replies.

"Maybe the treasure is there." Sylveon says.

They see a puzzle on the door, Alexa says, "Maybe we need to make the door same as the secret passcode on the map." So Ash and his friends are fixing the puzzles.

With the code successfully deciphered, the doorway reduces to rubble and a staircase is discovered. The group reaches the top of the staircase where they are attacked by two Mismagius.

"Serperior, I choose you!"

"Bisharp, help me out!"

Ash and Terry send out Serperior and Bisharp to battle and the group successfully evades the two Magical Pokémon.

Out of blue, a Nidoking is seen attacking three Eevee who are rescued by Sylveon.

"Why is Nidoking attacking Eevee?" Lillie asks.

"It might because they are fighting for food." Ash says.

He then gives Pokémon food to the Eevee while Lillie gives fruits to them. Helioptile then climbs down Alexa to play with the Eevee, who are then joined by Pikachu and Sylveon. Alexa is looking at the map and decides that it is the mountain top that the group needs to go. The three Eevee wish to come with the group too, and Sylveon agrees to take care of the Eevee.

Suddenly, the group is attacked by Razor Leaf from a Shiftry. After missing its target, Shiftry attacks with Bullet Seed, but Ash calls out Emboar to counter with Flamethrower. After being hit by Reisa's Milotic's Dragon Pulse, Shiftry flees but then returns with two more Shiftry. Ash, and his friends successfully evade the Shiftry thanks to Terry's Bisharp.

"There must be a reason why the Pokemon are attacking us." Reisa says.

Alexa begins to review the Pokémon they have met on this island. Upon close inspection, Alexa concludes that all the Pokémon are the same species of Pokémon that were in the pirate gang and adds that this island must be the their secret hideout.

"So I remember there is a Vulpix, who the pirate used to have." Ash says.

"But we haven't found him yet." Lillie says.

Alexa states that the odds are in their favor and proposes that the group take a break.

The group reaches the mountain top and notices the statues which all resemble the Pokémon they have seen before on the island.

"Maybe the star shape on the map must hold a secret…" Alexa says as she looks at the map.

However, their conversation is cut short by Ninetales, who attacks the group with Flamethrower.

"That must be the pirate's Vulpix." Terry says.

"Yeah, it evolves into Ninetales." Reisa says.

After successfully evading Ninetales's Hidden Power, Ash calls out his Charizard in retaliation, who after a brief battle, ends up knocking Ninetales down in the forest.

"But there isn't any treasure here." Lillie says.

"That is strange, there should be it." Alexa says.

Meanwhile, Sylveon, while playing with the Eevee, discovers a trench and Ash calls Samurott to clear the dirt off the trench with Hydro Pump. Water flows through the trench in a star pattern and finally strikes the rock without a statue, and a Ninetales statue pops out of it.

"There is a staircase." Terry says, the group then walks downstairs.

As the group continues down the staircase, they notice a treasure chest. Alexa opens the treasure chest, which is found to be full of Evolutionary stones.

"Come to think of it, all the Pokémon we have seen on this island evolve by use of an Evolutionary stone." Ash says.

"Maybe Evolutionary stones were much precious in the past." Reisa says.

The three Eevee each put their paws on the Thunder Stone, Fire Stone and Water Stone, causing their evolution into Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon respectively. Helioptile points to the three Eeveelutions and Alexa decides to erase her recordings as a mark of respect for the Pokémon living there, with everyone agreeing to keep it a secret.

Once outside, the group is greeted by all the Pokémon they met before on the island.

"You all have passed the test, congratulations." Ninetales says.

"We are sorry to break through here, but we won't steal anything here." Ash says.

"And we won't tell anyone, too." Lillie adds.

Ninetales nods and gives Ash a Mega Stone, he says, "Consider this a girt from us."

Ash nods and puts the mega stone in his pocket. The 3 Eeveelutions all want to join Ash and Lillie, so Ash captures them all.

* * *

 **Alexa has joined the group for now, and Ash now gets the original 8 Eeveelutions now, there will be 9 more, which will be my OC. Ash and Lillie will capture them eventually.**

 **The next chapter will be the Cave Island and Conley Island. It will also feature the 3rd gym.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	126. Decolore Islands Chapter 5

Decolore Islands Chapter 5

Continuing their journey, Ash and his friends are approaching an island.

"That is the Cave Island, it is named after the massive cave that can be found there."

Terry asks, "Alexa, are you going there to shoot a documentary there?"

"Of course." Alexa replies.

Getting off the ship, Alexa suddenly remembers that she forgot her equipment, and calls out Gogoat, and Alexa leaves on the Mount Pokémon.

"Wow, she left so early." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Reisa nods.

Just then, they notice a familiar woman calling out her Dragonite.

"Hey, do you think what I think it is?" Reisa asks.

"It is." They runs up to her.

"Clair!" Ash calls out, the woman then sees them.

"Oh my, Ash, Lillie, Reisa!"

Lillie says, "I can't believe that you remember us."

"Of course, How can I forget the ones who save my Dragonite from the Outrage."

Ash then introduces Clair to Terry as the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn Gym.

Reisa asks, "So Clair, what are you doing at Cave Island?"

"I am here to catch a Druddigon of a different color, but my Dragonite flew away."

Ash says, "We will help you. Charizard, I choose you!"

"Charla, you, too."

"Hydreigon, come on out."

Ash, Lillie and Terry send out their Pokemon and ask them to find Dragonite.

"I see you get the two Charizard from Liza. And that is also a nice Hydreigon." Clair comments.

Terry's Hydreigon, flying through the sky, notices Clair's Dragonite. As Terry's Hydreigon comes down to confront Clair's Dragonite, the latter pushes it backwards with great force. Charizard and Charla notice the two Dragon Pokémon fighting, and return to inform the group.

Once the group reaches the site, Clair and Terry ask their dragon Pokemon to stop. Ash asks his Charizard to stop the two, but they push him aside and Cilan fears that further insistence could lead to Charizard getting involved in the fight as well.

After noticing some crushed flowers, Clair understands the reason for the quarrel and reveals that her Dragonite loves flowers, and Terry's Hydreigon stepping on them and crushing them, must have infuriated it.

"Hey, isn't the last time Dragonite gets in an outrage is because the meadow of flowers are getting burned by Team Rocket?" Reisa asks.

"You are right, so are they still chasing you?" Clair asks.

"No, they become the International Police, with Anabel and your cousin by their side, they can't do any evil stuff."

"I see."

They get to the cave, they see a Shiny Druddigon there sleeping. But they accidently wake them up, Druddigon starts to attack them.

Clair states that Druddigon must be calmed, lest it should hurt itself badly. Ash and his friends tries to help, but Clair refuses, determined to take the task in her own hands. Clair approaches Druddigon and asks it calm down and look into her eyes. Druddigon, however, knocks Clair away with its tail. Clair insists that she is fine and confronts Druddigon again, asking it to calm down, but to no avail. Clair refuses to give up and insists on calming Druddigon down.

After a few tries, Clair successfully calms Druddigon's anger down. Clair then asks the Druddigon to leave. Druddigon, however, refuses to leave.

"Maybe it wants to go with you." Terry says.

Clair nods and adds him to the team.

At the seaport, Alexa is disappointed that she did not get to see a shiny Druddigon and Clair calls out her Druddigon for her to see. As Alexa proceeds to shoot Druddigon.

"So Clair, where are you going next?" Ash asks.

"I am going to the Village of Dragons, I would like to meet Iris, the champion there."

"Well, it is nice to see you again." Lillie says.

Then they bid farewell to the Blackthorn City Gym Leader, Ash and his friends continue their journey.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Colney Island, Porter says, "The name of the island is from the Conley comet, which shall be passing over the island that night, that mountain is a perfect place to see it."

Alexa then goes on to explain, "And there are a group of Pokémon mysteriously gather on the mountain and appear to get along only as the comet approaches."

As the group reaches the mountain top, Ash and his friends marvel at the ruins and Alexa explains that the islanders were once rich and prosperous, and then suggests to have an early dinner. At the dinner, she reveals that a mysterious group of Pokémon once attacked the islanders and the island was thrown in a chaos. After the islanders surrendered, a young Trainer named Conley arrived on the island from across the sea and skillfully gathered and led all the attacking Pokémon to the mountain top. When he raised his hands in the air, a bright comet passed by and lit the land. The awestruck Pokémon believed that Conley knew of the comet's existence before it even appeared and became Conley's friends; peace was then restored to the island. Trainers from all over the world came to the island to battle Conley, and the latter decided to stay on the island. A battlefield was constructed on the island where Conley battled the Trainers and always won. Conley was revered as a hero of the island and a comet was named after him to memorialize his remarkable accomplishments.

"So do you think that Colney is the gym leader here?" Terry asks.

"Maybe not, since he lives hundres of years ago." Ash says.

Then, a mysterious woman appears in front of them, she says, "Are you here to watch the comet?"

Ash replies, "Yes, and who are you?"

"I am Anima, I am Colney's offspring and the gym leader in this island." She replies.

"A Gym leader! Can I have a battle with you? I have 2 badges here."

"Sure, follow me."

They head inside the temple, where they see a statue of Colney. Anima presses a button and the pedestal on which Conley's statue rest starts moving. They ride the pedestal and reach the battlefield.

"Wow, so this is where Colney battles trainers?" Lillie looks in awe at the sight of the battlefield.

"Yes. Ash Ketchum, our challenge is a 3 on 3 battle, I will use these 3 Pokemon Conley left for me."

She sends out a Dusknoir, Ash says, "A Dusknoir, this should be easy. Chandelure, I choose you!"

Dusknoir starts off with Trick Room, which makes him move faster. Chandelure uses Will-O-Wisp to get him burned, then uses Dark Pulse. Dusknoir moves so fast as it hits Chandelure with a Phantom Force.

"Wow, that Dusknoir is fast." Lillie says.

"With the Trick Room, Chandelure becomes slower." Alexa says.

Ash tells Chandelure to hide using Phantom Force until the Trick Room ends, and Chandelure defeats Dusknoir with an Inferno.

Anima sends out Banette next, Banette easily defeats Chandelure with the move Daek Pulse, so Ash sends out Krookodile. With the Dig and the Crunch, it defeats Banette easily.

"Now Ash has two wins." Lillie says.

"I wonder what is her last Pokemon." Reisa says.

Anima sends out Gengar and mega evolves, much to Ash's shock. What's more, it can use Dazzling Gleam, forcing Krookodile to faint. Ash sends out Absol as his last Pokemon. He also mega evolves it. Absol senses Gengar approaching and dodge the Phantom Force, then finishes it off using Night Slash.

"You have passed my ancestor's test. Therefore this is yours, the Hero Badge."

Ash takes the badge and thanks her. Then they see the comet flying on top of them.

"Wow, looks like the comet has arrived!" Terry says.

Anima sends out her 3 Pokemon, who aren't fainted anymore and they start dancing.

"What are they doing?" Ash asks.

"Their dance as the 'Comet Dance', which is performed in remembrance of their hero, Conley. " Anima says.

Ash and his friends watch the dance and Alexa starts to recording.

After the show ends, the group bid farewell to Anima and go down the mountain.

"Wow, the event is like a dream." Reisa says.

"It isn't. I have recorded it all." Alexa says as she opens the device. To the group's utmost surprise, the device shows nothing but static.

"But how…" Alexa asks.

Ash says, "Maybe Anima doesn't want you to film it, but I have my badge, so all is real." Ash takes out the badge and shows them.

"You are right, most things should be kept as a secret. Let's go back before the ship leaves." Alexa says as the group are heading towards the ship.

* * *

 **Here is the 3rd gym. I made the mysterious woman in the anime the gym leader here, and the badge is the same as the one in the anime.**

 **The next chapter will be the final gym and Champion Battle.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	127. Decolore Islands Chapter 6

Decolore Islands Chapter 6

Ash and his friends are at the Starshine Island Pokemon Center, Alexa is busy filming the latest incubator equipment, and Nurse Joy explains that it operates at twice the normal speed and makes her more efficient.

"I am sorry if my work is a bit boring for you guys." Alexa says.

"No, not at all." Ash says.

Alexa decides to do some more work. She then asks Ash and his friends to keep a look out for her Gogoat while they wait for their Pokémon to be healed.

But when they head outside, they don't find Gogoat there. Panicking, Ash and his friends tell Alexa about it.

When they head to the Pokemon Center, they see a woman saying that her son Tony has been missing.

Putting two and two together, Officer Jenny reveals that she just received a report that a young boy matching Tony's description was seen riding on a rare Pokémon, Alexa suspects that the rare Pokémon might be her Gogoat.

"Gogoat has the ability to sense the feelings of those who touch its horns and will act on these impulses." Alexa reveals.

"Then he might be heading to the observatory." Tony's mother says. "Today is my husband's birthday, Tony had made a present for his father, but when he learnt that his father would not be coming home that night, he made up his mind to visit him at the observatory instead."

Ash says, "Then let us go find him, he is probably on the way to the observatory there."

Tony's mother agrees and let them go.

On the way, Ash then asks Alexa how she met Gogoat in the first place. Alexa then reveals that she was in the mountains working on a story by herself, when unbeknownst to her, a Ducklett suddenly appeared and searched her bag for food. When Alexa noticed, the Ducklett accidentally dropped her bag down a cliff. Alexa, determined to get her camera back, went down and found her bag, relieved that the camera had not broken. While she was figuring out a way to go back up, she met a wild Gogoat. Gogoat put its head on Alexa's body and she put her hands on Gogoat's horn; this caused the Mount Pokémon to sense her feelings and it took her back to the top. Alexa then proposed that Gogoat join her, to which it happily agreed. Together, the two traveled through various places, always comforting each other.

They find Tony on the way, seeing that he really wants to meet his father, they go to the observatory together.

When they arrive, Tony's father comes to him and says, "How can you run off like that, me and your mother are worried about you."

"I am sorry, I really want to give you the present."

Tony gives his father a present: a drawing of his father's favorite star constellation, Braviary. Tony's father hugs him and thanks him.

"I am Mose, thank you for helping my son all the way here." Mose says to Ash and his group.

"No problem. But may I ask where the gym leader is? I want to get my fourth badge." Ash says.

Mose says, "Oh, so you are also a challenger. I am the gym leader here, how about we battle now as my thanks for helping my son."

Tony says, "So can I see the battle here?"

Tony's mother says, "Sure."

Then the referee states that the battle be a 3 on 3 triple battle, Ash sends out Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon as Mose sends out Braviary, Mandibuzz and Unfezant. Vaporeon uses Hydro Pump on Braviary, but Unfezant comes and uses Protect on him. And then Mandibuzz and Braviary all use Wing Attack, causing Ash's 3 Pokemon are hit.

"Wow, what a teamwork." Lillie says.

"Yeah. The three sure are strong when working together." Terry says.

Ash finally end up winning as he uses Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon to use the combo attack with Fire, Water and Electric to make them faint.

"Since you win the battle, here is the Observatory Badge." Mose gives him the badge.

Tony comes and states that even Mose lost, he is still strong, which makes Mose and his wife smiles.

Lillie says, "So you get all 4 badges here."

Ash says, "Yeah, I only need to battle the Champion in order to conquer the league." Ash says. Then they bid farewell and leave the island.

* * *

They arrive at Paladin Island, as Ash registers himself for the champion battle against Champion Morana.

"The time has finally come." Ash says.

"Yeah, I am sure you will win this time." Lillie says.

"The battle will be held at its lighthouse, where the strongest Trainer of the Unova region and the strongest Trainer of the Sinnoh region battled each other long ago." Alexa says, as Ash pumps up and starts training.

The next day, Ash and his friends arrive at the top of the lighthouse, Morana comes and greets them.

"Welcome, Ash Ketchum. It is been a while since there is a challenger. You are something else since the third badge is actually hard to get." Morana says.

"Thanks. And I am ready to take the title." Ash replies.

After the customary handshake, the referee states that the state of the field will change after one of them has three Pokémon faint. The first field is a water field, Morana says, "Since I am originated from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh, all of my Pokemon are Ice Types. I hope you are ready with that." Morana says.

"Then I am more pumped up at this battle." Ash says.

Morana starts with Froslass, while Ash starts with Charizard. Froslass uses Hail to make the snow, causing Ash and his friends to shiver. Charizard begins with a Flamethrower, but it missed since Froslass in hidden in the snow. Next, Froslass uses Shadow Ball, which hits Charizard. Ash cancels the Hail by mega evolving Charizard into Y form, causing the Drought to appear, Froslass is nowhere to hide as she is struck by an Overheat, causing her to faint.

"That is a nice way to get rid of the Hail." Lillie says.

"But he wastes the chance to mega evolve." Reisa says.

"You are good, but it won't last long, go, Beartic!"

Ash recalls Charizard and sends out Scrafty. Scrafty uses Focus Blast, but Beartic crushes it with Superpower and hit Scrafty. But when Beartic uses Icicle Crash, Scrafty comes close and uses Drain Punch, which takes back the damage from him. Scrafty finishes it off with a Head Smash.

"I know this is the power of the Champion, but I won't give up, Delibird!"

Ash sends out Pikachu next, Delibird shocks Ash and Pikachu with a Ice Punch.

"I thought Delibird only can use Present." Reisa says.

"Well, Delibird can use other moves if well trained." Lillie replies.

"I need to take the shot of this." Alexa says.

Delibird's Future Sight manages to hurt Pikachu, who is barely standing up. But Pikachu manages to stand up and finishes it off using Thunderbolt.

"Way a go, Pikachu!" Ash says.

Pikachu nods, suddenly, Pikachu faints.

"What happened?" Ash asks.

Morana says, "I let Delibird use Destiny Bond. I know he can't survive the Thunderbolt."

Terry says, "Wow, what an evil trick."

With three of Morana's Pokemon faints, the field changes into an Ice Field.

Morana sends out Glalie while Ash sends out Steelix. Steelix uses Iron Defense to raise the defense as Glalie uses Freeze-Dry. Then Steelix uses Iron Tail, which hits Glalie. Glalie uses Scary Face to lower the accuracy and uses Ice Beam, but Steelix defeats him using Earthquake.

Morana's fifth Pokemon is Mamoswine. Ash sends out Vaporeon for this battle. Vaporeon uses Acid Armor to raise the defense, Mamoswine uses Ancient Power, which hits Vaporeon. Vaporeon still stands as he shoots a Water Gun, soaking Mamoswine. But a Double Edge finishes off Vaporeon. Ash sends out Lucario as his last Pokemon. Lucario uses its speed to give the Mamoswine some Close Combat, then finishes it off using an Aura Sphere.

"Alright, now Ash has still 4 Pokemon while Molana is down to her last." Lillie says.

"But what will be the last one…" Alexa says.

Molana recalls Mamoswine and says, "Nobody has pushed me this far, but here is my last one. Abomasnow!"

Molana sends out the Pokemon and mega evolve.

Lucario uses Metal Claw to hit him, but Abomasnow dodges the attack and gives him the Earthquake, which is super effective. Lucario uses Power Up Punch, but Abomasnow counters with a Focus Punch and defeat Lucario.

Ash sends back Scrafty, who is exhausted after the battle with Beartic. Scrafty is defeated with the Grass Knot when he tries to use High Jump Kick. So Ash sends back Steelix. Steelix manage to put up a fight with Abomasnow, but it is still defeated when a Frost Breath attacks him.

"Charizard, you are my last hope."

Morana feers at the sight of Charizard, but she still regains her confidence and uses Wood Hammer. Charizard uses Seismic Toss to take Abomasnow around in circles, then throw it on the ground. Abomasnow uses Ice Punch, bur Charizard's Fire Punch overwhelms him and defeats him.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Everyone cheers for the battle, Lillie says, "Ash won!"

Reisa smiles, "Another league he has conquered."

Terry says, "But it is a cool battle anyways."

Alexa says, "Indeed, I got the footage on video."

Morana says, "Ash, you really are a great trainer. Nobody has given me a nice battle like this before."

"Thanks, it is actually my Pokemon who do the credit." Ash replies.

Morana takes him to the Hall of Frame and registers him, then she hands the trophy to him.

When the boat leaves, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Molana. Porter says, "Since we have a Decolore Island New Champion, how about we have a party tonight?"

Ash says, "Sounds fun."

Then they invite the passengers to join the party, they have a good time as the boat is heading to Kanto as the last stop.

* * *

 **There it is, I let Molana be the Champion of the region and let Ash battle her. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this arc.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Swadloon, Gothitelle (Mega), Whirlipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Vanilluxe, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Meloetta, Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Kyurem, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	128. Decolore Islands Chapter 7

Decolore Islands Chapter 7

The ship has finally reach Kanto, Porter says, "We have reached our final destination, Vermillion City, thank you for riding the Decolore Queen, we hope you have a nice journey."

Ash and his friends bid farewell to Porter, they go to sit at the café.

"So Alexa, what are you planning at Kanto?" Ash asks.

"I am going to interview the famous Professor Oak." Alexa says.

"Cool, he is a nice guy, I am sure you will like him." Lillie says.

Ash asks, "Then Reisa, Terry, how about you stop by at our house?"

"Sure, I can go back to Hoenn later." Reisa says.

"Yeah. And I can't wait to see others again." Terry says.

"You mean Minami, right?" Ash asks, causing him to blush.

"Too obvious." Reisa says.

"Consider this a payback that you take that photo." Lillie says.

They talk more and then walk to Pallet Town, Alexa says that she is going to meet the Professor first as she leaves.

Ash and his friends arrive at Ash's house, they are greeted by everyone. His family and Lillie's family.

"Everyone!" Ash says as he is tackled to a hug by his younger sisters. Lillie also hugs her mom.

Adam says, "We have heard the news, you have won two more leagues, right?"

Ash takes out two trophies and says, "Of course."

Mark then fist bumps with Terry, he says, "Long time no see, Terry."

"You too, Mark."

Serena says, "Reisa, you are here, too."

"Of course." Reisa greets them.

They also notice Leaf, Ash asks, "How are you, are you still sad at your lost of your parents?"

"Not anymore. It took me a while to move on it. But Uncle has helped me a lot."

Emma asks, "So did you capture more new Pokemon?"

"Of course, I'll show you at the lab later."

Lusamine says, "And I want to ask you two something." She looks at Grace and Adam, who nod. Lusamine takes out the picture Terry took. "Care to explain this?"

Ash and Lillie have their face pale. "The cruise ship only has one bed in our room…"

Lillie says, "Don't blame Ash, I was the one who tells him to sleep with me."

Then everyone in the room laughs, much to Ash and Lillie's confusion.

Grace says, "Don't worry. We support your relationship. We just want to make sure you didn't do anything."

"Mom! You almost give me a heart attack." Ash yells.

Adam says, "Relax, Ash."

They all head to the lab, where they see Alexa interviewing Jullie and Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash, Lillie. Nice to see you two again." Professor Oak says.

"Yeah. I hope we didn't interrupt the interview." Lillie says.

"It is just over." Alexa says.

Helioptile goes to play with Pikachu and Sylveon, Ash asks, "Where is Tracy?"

"Oh, he is called from Misty to help her."

"So we miss him." Lillie replies.

Reisa asks, "Jullie, how are you and Rotom?"

Jullie says, "Good, I pass the test thanks to him. But still, he is a prankster." Rotom appears and then laughs.

Adam says, "Professor, you don't mind letting Ash send out his Pokemon?"

"Not at all. I also want to see them, too."

Ash and Lillie then send out Butterfree, Charizard, Charla, Lapras, Mewtwo, Mew, Meganium, Steelix, Mantine, Espeon, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Castform, Absol, Latias, Latios, Infernape, Lucario, Glaceon, Gallade, Manaphy, Shaymin and Zoroark. They all greet others happily. Adam also sends out the mother Lapras and Meema, who are happy to see their children grown up.

"Everyone looks very well." Zossie says.

"Exactly. Now here is the new Pokemon we captured." Ash says as he first take out Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon.

"Another 3 Eeveelutions, are you planning to catch them all?" Palmo asks.

"Maybe, but that is if we find more." Ash replies.

Lillie sends out Dunsparce, they also explain the fight to them, causing them to be shocked and then glad that they were back together.

"Now for the Unova Starters, come on out." Ash sends out Serperior, Emboar and Samurott.

Dia asks, "You caught all 3 of them once more, which one is the one Professor gives you?"

Ash says, "This Samurott here, he is a little prideful and often comes out of the Pokeball on his own." Samurott then looks away, feeling embarrassed.

"While the other two, Emboar is abandoned by a trainer, and Serperior abandoned the old trainer herself." Lillie says, causing them to dumbstruck.

Professor Oak says, "That is very unusual indeed."

The next one is Stoutland, which Emma and Zossie go play with it, Ash also explains that he gets it from Officer Jenny.

Unfezant is the next one. She flies around gently, causing the group to look in awe.

"The next one is Gigalith." Ash says as he sends out the Pokemon. "And he can mega evolve, too."

"A Mega Gigalith, I have never seen it before." Gladion says.

Seismitoad is the next, he goes to play with Samurott eventually.

Leavanny and Scolipede are also sent out, they made some leaf bracelets for Serena and the other girls, causing them to thank them.

Lillie sends out Lilligant, Lusamine says, "I know you will capture this since your name is named after it."

"Well, Uncle Colress is the one who asks me to capture her."

"Colress, huh. How is he?"

"He is fine, although his device is stolen by Team Plasma for evil deeds."

"Yes. I have heard of it." Lusamine says.

Krookodile is the next to send out. Dia says, "Why is he wearing a glasses?"

"He thinks that it is cool." Terry replies.

Whwn Scrafty comes out, Mark tries to approach him, only to be headbutt. Ash says that it is his unusual way to greet them.

Gothitelle comes out and goes to play with Gardevoir, since they become best friends.

Vanilluxe floats around Lillie, since her favorite is Ice Type.

Sawsbuck comes out next, Ash says, "Dad, this Sawsbuck is very strange. It can change forms whenever it wants."

"That is really unusual indeed, usually they change forms according to the season they are in."

Sawsbuck changes its form, causing the Professor gets excited and wants to research it, only to be kicked.

Escavalier and Accelgor are sent out, they also join the bug Pokemon to play. Galvantula just suck at Pikachu's electricity, causing him to groan. Beheeyem and Chandelure just standing there gazing at them. Golurk greets Gina as the latter greets back. Volcarona and Butterfree are playing together.

"Wow, so that is all the Pokemon you capture?" Mark asks.

"There are more, the legendaries of Unova. Professor, do you know them?"

"Well, there are the Swords of Justice, the Kami Trio and the Dragons." Oak says.

Ash then sends out all 12 of the Legendaries, causing everyone to have their jaws drop.

"Never in my life I seen the legendaries here." Jullie says.

Ash says, "Well, we got them from Team Plasma and Team Rocket. For example, Team Rocket tries to use Meloetta's voice to control Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus. Thanks to the trio who finally decide to betray Giovanni, we stop them for good this time."

"As for the Sword of Justice, Team Plasma steals the Control Device to control them, including Kyurem. Kyurem is forced to fuse with Reshiram and Zekrom so that Team Plasma can rule the world. We alongside the former king of Team Plasma stop them for good."

Serena says, "Wow, you all have been through a lot."

They nod at her words. Then they play for an afternoon and then Reisa and Terry bid them farewell and leave Pallet Town.

Grace invites Alexa, Professor Oak and Jullie for dinner, they all sit around a big table.

"So Ash, have you decided your next destination?" Grace asks.

"Yes. I promise Serena that when she graduates, we will travel Kalos together. I also want to challenge the Kalos League." Ash replies.

Lillie says, "I am also going there, too."

Serena says, "That is great."

Alexa says, "Then you must need 8 badges for the Kalos League, how about my sister's gym as your first gym."

"Your sister?" Mark asks.

"Yes. My sister is the gym leader of Stantalune City."

"Then I will head there first. But before that, I want to go back to Vaniville Town." Ash replies.

"Sure." Grace says. "I know you miss the place."

That night, Lillie has a sleepover at Ash's room, which both Lusamine and Gladion agree. There, Ash and Lillie can't sleep.

"Lillie."

"Yes, Ash?"

"Thank you for being by my side."

"No problem, since I will always be by your side."

"Do you want to do gyms or contests?"

"This time I want to take a break."

"I see. But we can still train together."

"True."

Then the two both fall asleep.

The next day, Ash, Lillie, Serena, Grace, Emma and Alexa are going to Kalos, they bid farewell to everyone and go on the plane.

* * *

 **The Arc is finished, next is the Kalos Arc. The traveling companions won't change and adds Lillie and another 2 in it. Since Team Rocket won't be in the story, the plot will be more like the game.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	129. Kalos Chapter 1

Kalos Chapter 1

After a long ride on the plane, Ash and his friends arrive at the airport at Lumiose City.

"Wow, it is been a while we have come back here." Lillie says.

"Yeah…" Ash says.

Alexa goes to call her sister from her gym, only to see her not home.

"It is fine, how about we go get Serena's starter Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Sure, let's go to the lab first." Grace says.

Then everyone bids farewell to Alexa, who says that she has to go back to her company.

When they are walking on the street, 3 Pokemon are watching them.

"Are those two the ones?"

"Maybe, we should go closer to them."

At the middle of the Vert Plaza, they see two people battling.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

The Metagross defeats Bunnelby easily. The boy then recalls his Pokemon.

"Nice battle." The boy says.

"You are good, too." He replies.

Just then, Ash, Lillie, Serena and Emma notice the voice, he calls out. "David!"

David turns around and sees them.

"Ash, Lillie, Serena, Emma!" He rushes towards them. David and Ash shake hands to greet each other.

"Wow, I can't believe you are here."

"Me, too. Are you here for your 8th league?" David asks.

"Yes. I am." Ash says.

Then the boy from before asks, "David, are they your friends?"

David says, "Oh, Ash, Lillie, Serena, Emma, this is my cousin, Clemont."

Clemont says, "It is nice to meet you."

"Same here." Ash says.

Lillie asks, "By the way, is Ellina also here?"

"She is shopping with Clemont's sister, Bonnie. We are waiting for them."

Clemont asks, "Ash, you don't mind if we have a battle?"

Ash looks at his mother, who nods at him.

"Sure." Ash replies.

Pikachu starts off with Thunderbolt, while Clemont's Bunnelby uses its ears to dodge it.

"How is it, although it is a normal type, but I know how to counter electric types."

"It is a hard one…" Ash replies.

Serena asks, "David, so is Clemont strong?"

"Well, he is the same level as us." David replies.

"David, we are back." Elline and Bonnie go to them, Elline is shocked that her friends are here and greets them.

"You guys are here, too? Cool!" Elline says.

"Elline, nice to see you too." Emma says.

Bonnie then bends down and says, "You are keepers, can you please take care of my brother?"

David just pulls her ear and says, "Bonnie, you don't need to do this for Clemont, he can find his own."

"Besides, they are all taken by someone else." Elline says, causing the 3 girls to blush.

Just then, Bunnelby uses Dig, Ash asks Pikachu to use Quick Attack to confuse him, but fails. Then Pikachu uses Iron Tail, which is caught by Bunnelby's ears, but an Electro Ball gives him damage.

Pikachu fires another Electro Ball, Bunnelby dodges, but the Electro Ball hits something in the bushes.

"What is that?"

They go there and see a Froakie lying on the ground with Fennekin and Chespin by his side.

"It is a Froakie, it must have been hurt by the Electro Ball." Clemont says.

"It is also a Water Type, so it must be hurt a lot." Lillie says.

Ash grabs him up and asks, "Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?"

Grace says, "The Lab is nearer than the Pokemon Center, we should take them there."

Ash nods and then they all rush there.

Bonnie says, "Clemont, can you be quick!"

Clemon just pants and says, "You guys go ahead without me."

Serena asks, "David, does he hardly exercise?"

David says, "He is like me, who likes to build machines, he probably stays in his room for making machines instead of exercise like Bonnie did."

They arrive at the lab, Ash calls out if Professor Sycamore is here. Professor Sycamore is happy to see them, but when he sees Froakie, he immediately expresses his concern for Froakie and gives him to his assistant Sophie so that she can treat his injuries.

Ash asks, "So is Froakie's trainer coming to get him?"

Professor Sycamore says, "No, he wants to abandon him."

Everyone is shocked, Professor says, "Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie here are the starters I usually give out, but after taking them back from the Summer Camp in Kanto 8 years ago, they refused to obey any trainer or simply didn't like them."

Lillie asks, "But why? When we used them, they are fine with us."

Sycamore says, "That is the reason I am trying to find out." Then he turns to Serena.

"I heard that you are here for the new Pokemon, so who are you choosing?"

Serena says, "I have decided. I am going to choose Fennekin."

Sycamore nods and gives her the Pokemon, Serena also introduce herself to her.

They see a Garchomp looking at Froakie with Chespin and Fennekin.

Bonnie asks, "Can I pet the Garchomp?"

"Of course, she is the gentle Pokemon here." When Bonnie is patting the Pokemon, Ash asks, "Professor, do you have space for me to take out my Pokemon?"

"Of course, I also want to see how you have grown since last time I meet you."

Elline asks, "Will we see your Legendary Pokemon, too?"

Clemont asks, "Legendary? You have Legendary Pokemon?"

Lillie says, "Yes, we have. Sure, Elline."

In the backyard, Ash sends out all the Pokemon currently. Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore are shocked that Ash and Lillie have 10 Legendaries in the team, especially Kyurem.

"Marvelous…there are also a lot of Mega Evolution Pokemon." Sycamore says. "No wonder you are the 7 region Champion."

Bonnie asks, "Ash, can I play with them?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Then Bonnie nuzzles Latias, who also nods back. Ash asks, "Is Bonnie likes Dragon Types the most?"

Elline says, "Yes. She some how likes it."

Froakie, Chespin and Fennekin also comes to the backyard, Lillie asks, "Froakie, are you okay now?"

He nods, then Chespin goes to meet Sceptile and Meganium, who also greet him, Fennekin goes to see Charizard and Infernape. And Froakie just see Samurott.

"They seems to get along with your Pokemon." Grace says.

"I wonder…" Sycamore says. But it is interrupt as they hear explosion.

They quickly run out of the lab and see two man wearing orange glasses and orange outfits come.

"Team Flare!" Sycamore exclaims.

"We will be taking this Garchomp." One says.

"We will use it to make a better world." Another one says as he places a control device on Garchomp. Who then starts to attack the lab and flies away. The grunts also flee.

Emma says, "Oh no, they get away!"

Ash says, "We will go save him."

The group quickly run and find them on top of the Prism Tower, Ash and Lillie sends out Charizard and Charla to fly up there, just then, the 3 starts also come.

"You want to come with us, too?"

They nod, then Ash and Lillie fly up the tower.

"Who are you?" One of the Flare grunts asks.

Ash says, "I am hurt that you don't know us. But we are here to stop you." Ash says as 7 Pokemon move forwards.

"We won't let you ruin the destruction!" They send out Houndoom and Manectric. Ash says, "Sylveon, Charizard and Chespin, you take care of Manectric. Charla, Fennekin, Froakie, help Lillie to defeat the Houndoom. Pikachu, we should take off the control device on Garchomp!"

Everyone nods as they do their work.

Back at ground, Elline says, "We have to help them, it is dangerous up there."

Grace says, "True, but Ash and Lillie have been through a lot of the situation. We should put faith in them."

After knocking the grunts out cold, Ash and Pikachu are still trying to break the control device, but Garchomp keeps moving and it is almost falling of the tower. Froakie just place Frubbles on the legs and saves him, Pikachu also uses Iron Tail to break the Control Device.

"It is alright now, Garchomp." Ash says. Pikachu and Sylveon tries to approach them, but the ground under Pikachu's feet collapses as he begins to fall.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash yells. Lillie then jumps down and grabs Pikachu.

"Lillie!" Everyone screams for her as Charla tries to flap her wings to save them, but a Mega Blaziken appears and saves Lillie and Pikachu instead, after they land safely on the ground, Ash and his friends are relieved.

"Never do that again." Ash says as he hugs her tightly, he is frightened that Lillie will be so reckless.

"I am sorry, I didn't think…" Lillie says while accepts the hug.

Grace coughs to gain their attention, they immediately break the hug, Grace says, "You know everyone is watching here."

"I am sorry." They say while blushing.

Then they see a man standing beside Mega Blaziken, then they leave.

"I wonder who is that…" Ash says.

"I don't know." Serena says.

Since it is late, Professor Sycamore offeres them to stay at the lab, as the group thanks him for doing so.

At the same time, a orange haired man watches the scene and says, "Interesting."

The next day, they thank Professor Sycamore for the night and are ready to go, they see the 3 starters standing in front of them.

"You three, what are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

The three Pokemon roll the ball to Ash and Lillie. Professor Sycamore says, "I think they want to go with you."

"Wow, the Pokemon choose the trainers, this is something that is rare." Clemont says.

"Yeah, they probably like you, Ash, Lillie." Bonnie says.

Then Ash and Lillie capture them immediately, then they go to the Pokemon Center to register the Kalos League and Kalos Grand Festival. "So Serena, do you want to challenge something?"

Serena thinks for a second, and says, "I am not sure what my dream is, but I will try out the Contests, too."

"Alright, then we are rivals." Ash says.

* * *

Then they have breakfast at one of the café, they all sit together and eat the famous Kalosian Toast.

"Wow, this is delicious." Ash says.

Serena says, "I know it right, I often eat this place's toasts at weekends."

"Wow, you really are good at finding stores." Lillie says.

Just then, the toast on Ash's hand gets missing.

"Hey, where did it go?" Ash asks, and then he sees an Inkay eating it.

"Wow, it is an Inkay." Lillie says.

"You are right." Ash says. He walks towards him and takes another toast.

"Here, have another one." Ash hands it out to him, he just thanks him and eats it.

"Want to come with me?" Ash asks and the Inkay nods. Ash takes out the Pokeball and captures him.

David says, "Wow, you caught another Pokemon already."

Elline says, "And a powerful controlling Pokemon, you can use it to control people."

Ash says, "Stop saying that I am a bad guy. I don't want to control people until emergencies."

Then Grace says that they should head back to Vaniville Town, Ash asks if David and the others want to come, Clemont and Bonnie say that they have other things to do and leave, so David and Elline go with them through the car.

They are back to Vaniville Town's house, and they see a Pokeball and a necklace on the table.

"Mom, is this…" Serena asks.

"Your Grandfather congratulates you for beginning your journey, so these are what he gives you."

Ash says, "That is great. Serena."

Serena nods and opens the Pokeball, it comes out a Riolu.

"A Riolu…" David says.

"Yes, since our family is the aura guardians, so Serena also owns one to help her." Grace says.

Ash also sends out his and the two Pokemon play together.

Suddenly, Ash sees a poster from outside that a contest is held in Vaniville City.

"Mom, can I participate the Contest, it is holding here."

"Of course you can, win this and made us proud, Ash." Grace says.

They head to the contest hall, where they are approached by 3 people.

"Serena!" The girl calls out to them, Serena says, "Shauna, Tierno, Tervor!"

The 4 greet them, then Shauna sees Ash and Lillie, she says, "Is that Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether?"

Trevor says, "Serena, how do you have the two famous people with you?"

Serena says, "We are childhood friends, although I use the name Yvonne in school, but my real name is Serena Ketchum."

The three are shocked, and Ash, Lillie, Elline and David greet them and introduce themselves.

Tierno says, "So you are participating, too? Me too." Tierno says.

"Wait, you too?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, I hope we can face each other." Tierno says.

At the appeal rounds, Ash uses Sylveon. Sylveon dances with the flow of the ribbons and using the fairy moves, it catches both the audiences and the judges' attention.

"Wow, I can't believe I can see Ash's performance live." Shauna says.

"Yeah. He really is good." Trevor says.

Tierno also pass the round with his dancing with Squirtle, Ash is impressed that Squirtle is getting into the rhythm.

At the battle rounds, they manage to defeat the opponents and face each other in the finals.

Tierno says, "I hope you to not hold back."

"You bet." Ash replies.

Ash sends out Inkay while Tierno sends out Tyrogue. Inkay has using Confuse Ray, causing the Fighting Type Pokemon to confuse and lost the rhythm.

"Looks like your rhythm is lost, how about I help it?" Ash says as he commands Inkay to use Hypnosis, which causes Tyrogue to fall asleep, Ash finishes it off using Psybeam and gets his first ribbon.

"Wow, It really is different when I am facing you. I really don't stand a chance." Tierno says.

"Don't be sad, if you keep moving forward, you also can reach new heights."

"Thanks Ash." Tierno says.

After Ash gets his first ribbon, they head back to their house, Ash also learns that Trevor and Tierno are going to challenge the league, while Shauna is still thinking. They bid them good luck before they go back to their houses.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the Kalos Arc. Ash will start the journey at Vaniville Town. Clemont and Bonnie will join them later on. Ash will also get Team Rocket's Pokemon since they aren't in the story.**

 **And finally, the bond phenomenon, Ash's 3 starter Pokemon will do it, and Lillie also can activate it, too.**

 **As for the review, I know Lucy likes Brock, but it will be revealed later on in the fanfic.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin, Inkay**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	130. Kalos Chapter 2

Kalos Chapter 2

Ash, Lillie, Serena, David and Elline bid farewell to Grace and Emma as they head to the Aquacorde Town. 4Ight there, they see another contest is holding.

"Hey, look. Another contest." Serena says.

"You are right since Vaniville Town and Aquacorde Town are near, it is obvious that the contest will be held now." David says.

Serena decides to participate it, she uses Riolu on her performance round. Seeing Ash's performance many times, Serena has remembered the moves and passed the first round easily.

"Nice job, Serena." Ash says.

"It is because I have a great brother. Watch me to get the first ribbon." Serena says.

In the battle round, Fennekin has a hard time battling an opponent with a Bibarel, but Serena and Fennekin trusts each other and defeat the Bibarel, making her get the 1st ribbon.

"That was awesome, Serena." Lillie says.

"Indeed. You really are a talent of a coordinator." Elline says.

"Thanks, how do I do, Ash?" Serena asks.

"Good, just keep up and don't get overconfidence. And remember to think what if you lose, because I have travelled with 3 companions who lost the first time and that breaks them."

"I understand." Serena says.

* * *

After leaving Aquacorde Town, Pikachu finds a berry hit his head.

"Ow…" Pikachu says.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Sylveon asks.

Just then, they see a berry on the ground.

"Whose berry is this?" Pikachu asks.

Suddenly, a Dedenne appears in front of them. "Hey, that is my berry!"

Everyone looks at him, Elline says, "So cute!"

Dedenne and Pikachu are talking with electricity, Elline says, "Does he want the fruit?"

She picks it up and gives it to Dedenne, suddenly, a Fletchling swoops down from the sky, snatches the berry from Elline's hand, and eats it.

"My Berry…" Dedenne is crying, Elline says, "Don't worry, I have another one." She gives Dedenne, then Ash says, "That Fletchling is fast. I am going to capture him."

He sends out Froakie, after Ash telling him about what happened, he agrees to fight Fletchling. With Ash and Froakie in sync, they manage to use the trees to jump high and defeat Fletchling, causing him to fall. Ash then tosses the Pokeball and captures him.

"Yay, now we have another partner." Ash says as he sends out the Pokemon, Ash also asks him to apologize to Dedenne. Fletchling does it and earns the forgiveness from Dedenne.

Dedenne then uses electricity to communicate Pikachu, Pikachu says, "Ash, Dedenne wants to join Elline."

"Really, Elline, looks like Dedenne wants to join you."

"Yes! Dedenne, we will be partners." Elline hugs the Pokemon and captures him. After sending him out, Dedenne says, "I don't want to stay at the Pokeball, can I come out like Pikachu and Sylveon?"

"Sure." Elline says as she nuzzles him, only to be shocked.

"I think that is the move Nuzzle." David says.

"I am paralyzed…" Elline says while falling on the floor, causing Ash and the others to laugh, Dedenne then starts to yawn and then falls asleep.

"Dedenne often sleeps so that he can conserve his energy."

"I see." Elline says as she puts him in her bag.

They step in the Santalune Forest, Serena captures a female Pikachu, who like to dance and show off. Ash also made some costume for her to wear and use some moves Pikachu usually can't learn.

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Santalune City. They are resting at the fountain until a woman comes and take a photo of Ash and his friends.

"Thanks for letting me take a photo." The woman says. "And if you are finding the gym, it is right there."

Ash and his friends thanks her and head to the gym, when they arrive there, a Helioptile comes and crushes Ash.

"Helioptile?" Ash asks.

"You finally arrive, Ash." Alexa comes out of the door and greets them.

"Alexa, you have come, too?" Ash asks.

"Of course. And care to introduce your friends?"

After introduction, David asks, "Ash, you know the gym leader already?"

Serena says, "No, Alexa here is a journalist."

"Yes, this is my sister, Viola's gym." Alexa says.

Then the one who just took Ash's photo comes and says that she is Viola.

Viola takes the group into the Gym and shows them the collection of photographs she has taken during her career.

"Wow, there are a lot of bug types." Elline says. "I wonder if there is a Joltik on the photo."

Viola says, "Of course, you can find it there." Viola points to the picture on the wall.

Ash asks, "Viola, can I have a battle with you? I am also challenging the gyms."

"Of course." Viola replies. "We just need to get down here."

When they get down, Ash can see a spider web that is in the middle of the field and the place they are standing.

"Are we going to walk on the spider web to go to the battlefield?" David asks.

"Of course. It is a way to show the beauty. And don't worry about falling, the bottom of the web is a soft bed."

Ash nods and walks through it, Lillie and the others also do it. Then they arrive at the battlefield.

Alexa says, "Although there is something that Ash needs to know. Every Gym in Kalos are known to use Mega Evolution."

"Then Ash will be in trouble…" Elline says.

"Don't worry. Ash will make it." Lillie says.

The referee states that it will be a 3 on 3 battle, Ash sends out Fennekin first, then Viola uses Surskit.

"A water type… Ash really have to play smart." Serena says.

Surskit fires its Sticky Web attack, which Fennekin has no trouble dodging. Fennekin's Flamethrower is blocked by Surskit's Protect before the former lands a hit with Iron Tail. As Surskit attempts to counter with making the ice battlefield, Surskit starts skating around Fennekin and uses Bubble Beam, which hits Fennekin super effectively. As Viola orders a Signal Beam attack, Fennekin uses Fire Spin to melt the ice and uses Psybeam to finish it off.

Ash recalls Fennekin after Viola sends out Vivillon, he chooses Fletchling next. Fletchling leads off with Steel Wing, but Vivillon uses Psychic to catch Fletchling mid-attack and throw it to the ground. With a second Steel Wing, Fletchling lands a hit on Vivillon and, although Fletchling also scores a Razor Wind attack, a combination of Vivillon's Sleep Powder and Solar Beam knocks Fletchling out.

Ash sends out Pikachu to battle as the last Pokemon, Vivillon uses Gust, and although Pikachu struggles at first, Ash has him dig into the ground. With its Gust having failed, Vivillon uses Solar Beam, which is countered and canceled out by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. However, Vivillon manages to hit Pikachu with Sleep Powder and, just as with Fletchling previously, charges another Solar Beam attack. Pikachu uses Electro Ball on himself, destroying the effects of Sleep Powder. Pikachu counters the Solar Beam just in time with an Electro Ball that breaks through Vivillon's attack and knocks Viola's Pokémon against the lamps frozen by Surskit. With Vivillon's wing partially frozen, it is unable to dodge Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"I didn't see that my field is the cause of my lost, but here is the final Pokemon. Beedrill!"

Ash says, "A Beedrill… so this is her mega evolve Pokemon…" Ash decides to recall Pikachu and sends out Fennekin. Viola takes out her camera and press the key stone on it.

"Mega Evolve!" Beedrill then begins to change form and starts the attack with Twineedle. Fennekin dodges, but it is hurt by Poison Sting and gets poisoned. Before Fennekin faints by Infestation, it uses Mirror Coat to give him serious damage.

"You did great, Fennekin, take a rest." Ash recalls the Pokemon. Then he tells Pikachu to get back. Pikachu, who has a lot of battle experience, finishes Beedrill off by using The Brick Break and the Electro Ball combo.

"I am really surprised, you have passed through my Mega Pokemon." Viola says.

Alexa walks to her and says, "Ash is a special guy, he can think outside of the box and win the battle."

Viola nods and gives Ash the Bug Badge. Ash gets it and thanks her.

"So where are you heading next?" Alexa asks.

"Well… I want to check out the Lumiose Gym." Ash replies.

"Then good luck." Alexa says as they bid farewell.

* * *

 **This chapter wraps up the Santalune Gym. Every Gym battle and Elite 4 battle will have one mega Pokemon in the story. Since it will give Ash more of a challenge.**

 **They will meet someone who has an influence of the Kalos Region in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin, Inkay, Fletchling**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Fennekin, Riolu**


	131. Kalos Chapter 3

Kalos Chapter 3

Ash and his friends are at Route 4, they see some Rhyhorn running by, they notice that they are at the Rhyhorn Racing Court.

"Wow, Maybe I should participate, too." Ash says as he go registering for the race.

"By the way, Ash, Serena, your mother is the Pokemon riding racer, right?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, and she specializes in Rhyhorn." Serena says.

The time when the race begins, Ash is actually behind, but he remembers what his mother used to say.

"When you are racing, be one with the Rhyhorn."

Then Ash and Rhyhorn moves faster and gets pass all the Rhyhorn. Therefore becomes the champion.

"You did it, Ash." David says. "That was awesome."

"It sure is, right Dedenne?" Elline asks, Dedenne nods.

Ash then sends the trophy back to his mother, who is very proud of him.

* * *

They finally reach Lumiose City, Ash and Lillie find a Furfrou on the street. Furfrou asks to join them since he smells something different from them, Ash agrees and captures them.

"Wow, that was an easy catch." Serena says.

"You are right." Ash replies. "By the way…"

Ash takes out a style case, Elline asks, "What are you doing?"

Ash says, "I want to give him a style. Furfrou, do you want me to style your fur?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course. I have been taught before."

"Then I want a Star Trim." Furfrou says.

Ash then takes out the scissors and the dye color to help him. Elline says, "I wonder what he couldn't do."

"Well, bad stuff like stealing and killing?" Lillie jokes.

"Very funny." Serena says.

After Ash finishes it, Furfrou looks at his reflection in the mirror and is grateful for it. He licks Ash as thanks.

* * *

"So who is the gym leader here?" Serena asks.

"Well, beats me." Elline says.

They head to the a shop, where they see Clemont and Bonnie there.

"Hey Clemont, Bonnie, nice to see you again." David says.

"Yeah. It is nice to see you, too." Clemont says.

Bonnie sees Elline's Dedenne, she says, "Is that a Dedenne? It is so cute!"

Elline says, "Yes, he is my new partner."

Bonnie tries to nuzzle him, but she gets shocked.

"Nuzzle is a move that can paralyze the opponent." Clemont says.

Just then, they see Clemont's father, whose name is Meyer and has an Ampharos by his side.

When Bonnie tells Meyer about her new friends, her father is overcome with joy for his children and hugs them.

"Wow, he is affectionate." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

"By the way, Clemont, being tough alone won't make challengers better Trainers, and you need to be a Gym Leader to be proud of, okay?"

Clemont and Bonnie are shocked at the revelation, and Meyer says that he is leaving as there are something he needs to fix.

David asks, "Clemont, you are a gym leader?"

"What is going on?" Serena asks.

Clemont says, "I can explain…"

Clemont reveals that he is, in fact, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. He explains how his Gym Leader duties kept him so busy that he had no time to follow his passion of inventing new things.

"Wow, kind of remind me of Skyla." Ash says to Lillie.

"Yeah, I doubt Clemont will use something like Air Battles." Lillie says.

Clemont decided to build a robot that could stand in for him as Gym Leader sometimes. He programmed the robot with his ideals - Clemont's ideal challengers would have already won around four Badges, and wanted his robot, Clembot, to be kind but tough at the same time. However, due to faulty programming, Clembot saw Clemont as a challenger and asked him to leave when it found out that Clemont had no Gym Badges. Clemont had implemented a "Master Recognition Battle Mode" for such an event, but he had accidentally registered the wrong voice code and so Clembot expelled him and Bonnie from the Gym.

"So you are kicked out of your own gym?" Elline asks.

"I have tried to get in in a lot of methods, but they are unsuccessful." Clemont says.

Ash and his friends decide to go to the gym to check it out, they hear some complaints from the challengers that after they lose the battle, they are shocked by electricity and kicked out of the gym.

"So this is what Papa means…" Bonnie says.

"But you still have to get in and take the gym back." Ash says.

"I know. Even if I know the voice code, I only have an unexperienced Bunnelby."

"You don't know if you don't try out." Lillie says.

"Clemont, let me ask you, why do you want to become the gym leader in the first place?" David asks.

"I believe that becoming an Electric-type Gym Leader would attract stiff competition from challengers and ultimately make me even stronger." Clemont replies.

"Then use the spirit to get the gym back." Elline says as Clemont regains his confidence.

They manage to sneak in and face Clembot. Clemont once again activates its Master Recognition Battle Mode, and, after concentrating on the day Clembot was first activated, finally remembers the correct voice code and is permitted to battle against his creation. As Clemont sends out his Bunnelby, Clembot chooses Heliolisk as its Pokémon. Although Heliolisk is happy to see Clemont, the latter tells Heliolisk to give it everything it has in this battle, to which Heliolisk agrees.

Just as Clemont programmed it to do, Clembot tells Heliolisk to begin with Thunderbolt. Bunnelby defends with its ears by using them to throw dust into the air, just as in Bunnelby's very first battle against Pikachu. Bunnelby then uses Double Slap while Heliolisk counters with Dragon Tail. After Bunnelby lands a hit on Heliolisk, it digs into the ground, but is unearthed when Heliolisk unexpectedly uses Bulldoze.

"I don't remember teaching that move to him." Clemont says.

"So Clembot teaches the move himself?" David asks, "Pretty clever indeed."

Knocking Bunnelby into the air with its attack, Heliolisk attacks with another Dragon Tail. Bunnelby tries Double Team, but is countered easily by a Parabolic Charge attack from Heliolisk. Realizing that he has to think outside the box in order to win, Clemont has Bunnelby use Dig again and then Double Team while still underground. When Heliolisk uses Bulldoze, all of the copies leap out of the ground and are hit with Parabolic Charge, but the real Bunnelby continues burrowing and lands a super-effective hit on its opponent, finishing Heliolisk off with a Mud Shot attack.

"Heliolisk, are you alright?" Clemont asks. Heliolisk nods happy at him.

"Master recognition mode complete, welcome back, Master." Clembot says.

The group all comes to them, David says, "Clemont, how about I help you fix it, too?"

"That will be a great help." Clemont says.

Clemont and David reprogram Clembot to remove the Badge restriction and violence towards challengers. Clembot then becomes much more amiable and Clemont is satisfied with Clembot's programming.

Back at Meyer's electronics shop, Clemont explains everything to his father, who was up until this point unaware that his son had been ousted from his Gym in the first place.

"Dad, I want to go on a journey, I want to see more of the world and thanks to Ash, Lillie, Serena and my cousins, I want to feel the amazingness of the journey." Clemont says.

"Yeah, Papa, I want to go too." Bonnie says.

Meyer is overcome with happiness again and embraces his children, telling them how good friends are the most important thing in the world and that they may continue traveling with Ash and his friends.

That night, in Clemont's room, Clemont asks, "So Ash, are you going to challenge the gym?"

Ash says, "You say that you want to battle challengers with 4 badges, then I will gather 4 before I come back here."

"I see." Clemont says.

David says, "Typical Ash."

"Yeah, but one thing I want to say is that I want to battle you, not Clembot."

"Sure, I will give you a battle I will never forget." Clemont says as they promise each other.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his friends decide to go to the lab to meet Professor Sycamore.

"Hello again. I see you are traveling together."

"Yes. I also bring some Macarons, too." Ash says as they are having a tea break.

Ash's Chespin suddenly gets out of his Pokeball and tries to eat them, Ash says, "Wow, who knows this guy is a heavy eater."

Professor Sycamore's assistant, Sophie explains to the group that that Chespin is very gluttonous.

Just then, a man arrives at the Lab.

"Hello there, Professor. I hope I didn't interrupt something."

Professor Sycamore says, "Not at all. Everyone, this is Lysandre, he is the one who makes the Holo Caster."

Lysandre says, " Nice to meet you too. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future."

After the introduction, Lysandre says, "Ash Ketchum, so you are the 7 Region Champion. It is an honor to meet you." He takes out a Holo Caster and gives it to Ash.

"You are giving me this?" Ash asks.

"Yes. Consider this a gift from me. Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use. Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal."

He then turns to Serena and Lillie, he says, "You were also movie stars, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty will last forever. Or I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades. But in conclusion, I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier."

Then he excuses himself as he leaves the place.

Elline says, "What a weird guy."

David says, "Indeed."

Ash says, "Well, what he said makes sense. But I really want to know why he would say that."

Everyone shrugs and then they continue their chatting before they leave.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Professor Sycamore, they head to Route 5. Ash suddenly is tripped by something and falls down to the floor.

"Ash, are you okay?" Lillie asks.

"What is it?" Ash says as the ground starts to break and a Pumpkaboo comes out.

"A Large sized Pumpkaboo, it is rare." Clemont says.

Lillie just tosses the Pokeball, and the Pokemon is captured.

"I caught a Pumpkaboo." Lillie says.

"No way… it is that easy?" Elline says in shock.

"I guess so." Serena shrugs.

Then they see a high speed chase with a man and Officer Jenny. They see the cage falls off and Ash picks it up, they find a Scatterbug inside.

"It looks weak, we better take her to the Pokemon Center." Ash says.

When they get there, Officer Jenny mistakes him as the accomplices of Dolan, the Pokemon Smuggler.

"Officer Jenny, we just see his cage falls off and takes the Scatterbug here for treatment." Ash says as he takes out his member card, Officer Jennh apologizes to him and releases him.

Lillie asks Officer Jenny about the Pokémon smugglers. Officer Jenny informs her and the group that the smugglers capture Pokémon from various regions all over the world and sell them on a large scale on the Internet. She explains that Dolan is a smuggler that specializes in Vivillon, so he captures Scatterbug and Spewpa in large amounts and keeps them locked in his hideout. Then, when they evolve into Vivillon, he sells them for a high price.

"We can't let him get away with this. Officer Jenny, we will assist you for this mission." Ash says.

Then they see Scatterbug evolves into Spewpa, Clemont notices something on the Spewpa, and upon further examination it appears to be a chip emitting radio waves, so that Dolan can follow his Pokémon if they escape.

"How about we bait him, we can locate his hideout." Serena asks, they agree and let Chespin disguise as Spewpa and let him take away. Ash also sends out Butterfree to follow them.

When they arrive, they see their disguise has been broken and Dolan sets a trap to capture everyone except Ash and Lillie. Butterfree fights against Diggersby in a battle, which makes Spewpa touched and evolves into Vivillon. Ash commands Vivillon to counter-attack with Stun Spore which sends Diggersby crashing to the floor, unable to battle.

Dolan whips out a net to capture Vivillon by hand, but his hand is lassoed by none other than Officer Jenny. Dolan refuses to give in, even when threatened with an Electro Ball, but Vivillon rains down its scales, which have an effect of quelling one's combative spirit. Dolan gives in easily. After praising their Pokémon, the children release the caged Spewpa, who simultaneously all evolve into different forms of Vivillon. The Spewpa fly away, which makes a beautiful sight.

The Vivillon from before then comes to Butterfree, as she is dancing around him, which causes Butterfree to blush.

"I think your Butterfree is in love with Vivillon." Serena says.

"How cute." Binnie exclaims.

Lillie says, "Vivillon, do you want to come with us?"

Vivillon nods and is captured by Lillie, then Vivillon is sent out and she goes to talk with Butterfree.

* * *

They are caught in a storm, as they find a mansion on the way.

"So Lillie, do you want to bet that the mansion is a ghost house?" Ash asks, which causes Clemont to be frightened.

"How much do you bet?" Lillie asks.

"Wait, aren't you scared?" Clemont asks.

Serena says, "We are used to it. Think about having a Ghost type gym leader as one of the family members?"

When they get inside, Ash, Lillie, Pikachu and Sylveon are separate with others. They look around and find a Honedge and 2 Espurr.

"Hello." The male Espurr says.

"Um… hello, so is this mansion only you 3?" Ash asks.

"Our owner is dead, so there is only us here." Honedge says.

"But no one comes since they think it is a ghost house. We just want to play." The female Espurr says.

"Then let's play together." Lillie says, as Espurr throws the ball to Sylveon, who uses ribbons to catch it and throws it back.

"Looks fun." Ash says as he joins in the catch.

They hear the rain stops, Ash and Lillie says that they have to go back to others.

The male Espurr whines, "No, don't go. We don't want to leave you."

Pikachu asks if they want to join them, they agree, but are concerned about the toys. Ash uses Teleport to take them to where his Pokemon are so they can play it, too. Then they capture the 3 and head outside to meet the group.

"Ash, Lillie. You are making us worried." Serena says.

"Sorry, but we just have 3 more members in the team." Ash says as he takes out the 3 Pokemon, they introduce themselves and become friends with them.

* * *

 **Ash and Lillie has capture a lot of Pokemon in this chapter. And Lysandre appears in the chapter, like in the games, he appears in the time like this. As for Butterfree's mate, this Vivillon here will be it.**

 **And Dedenne won't be Bonnie's Pokemon, instead, it will be Elline's since she will be the Electric user while Bonnie will be the Dragon User. And Clemont's Chespin will give to Ash since it has an important role in the future chapters.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Froakie, Fennekin, Chespin, Inkay, Fletchling, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Espurr x2 Honedge**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Fennekin, Riolu, Pikachu**


	132. Kalos Chapter 4

Kalos Chapter 4

On the way to Camphrier Town, they meet a ninja called Sanpei, his Frogadier is so fast that Ash wants him to teach Froakie Quick Attack. Although they did some speed training, Froakie learns Double Team in the end.

Ash and his friends arrive at Camphrier Town, they hear a large snoring sound that force them to cover their ears. They ask the townsperson and find out that a Snorlax is responsible for this.

The woman explains that once a year, Snorlax comes down from the mountains and uproots and eats the roots of the harvested field's crops. By digging up the roots, Snorlax cultivates the fields and makes the good crops grow. Every year, once Snorlax has dug up the roots, a festival takes place out of gratitude. There, Lord Shabboneau plays on his Poké Flute in gratitude and Snorlax returns to the mountains once more.

"But this time Lord Shabboneau doesn't play the Pokeflute, I wonder what is going on." The woman says.

"I think we should go ask him." Ash replies.

They head inside Shabboneau's Castle and find him.

"I really want to play the flute, but it is taken by Princess Allie of Parfum Palace." Lord Shabboneau says.

Ash and his friends head to route 6 and find Princess Allie. When they arrive there, they see Princess Allie panicking with her maids.

Clemont walks up to Princess Allie and asks for the flute, but she says, "I am sorry, I am busy looking my Furfrou, I didn't have time to talk to you." She says.

Ash and his friends decide to help her out, they find Furfrou at the backyard and chase him, after putting him in the corner, Princess Allie rushes over and hugs the Furfrou.

"Thank you so much for helping me. You say that you want a Pokemon Flute, right?"

She tells one of the maid to give them the flute. Ash and his friends immediately goes back to Shabboneau and gives him the flute. Lord Shabboneau then plays the pleasant tune Snorlax is used to. Snorlax eats their offerings, and the towns people rejoice. At the end of the day, Snorlax returns happily to the mountains.

"I am glad that it worked out well." Elline says.

"Yeah. Now I can participate the contest." Ash says.

The next day, Ash has registered himself for the contest, Ash sends out Vivillon, who uses Powder and Stun Spore to make a colorful rain, then the Silver Wind causing them to blow and finish the performance, he earns a spot at the battle rounds. Ash then sends out Honedge, performing like all kinds of Swords Dance, Honedge defeats his last opponent, which is a Shedinja. Ash gets the 2nd ribbon in the end.

"Wow, that move is really fantastic." Clemont says.

"Yeah, It is like Ash is waving the sword." David says.

* * *

They head to Route 7 and rest at the Pokemon Center, Ash says, "I hear that there is a Battle Chateau there."

David says, "Of course, that is a perfect place for training in Kalos."

They decide to go there and gets inside.

"Welcome back, Maquis Clemont." Turner, the duke in the chateau bows to him.

"Wow, Clemont, you are a Maquis already?" Elline asks.

"Well, we gym leaders are given the title Maquis, the Elite 4 are given Duke and the champion are given the highest, Grand Duke. And if we battle here, we can also rank up." Clemont says.

Ash and Lillie register for the Battle Chateau, Duk Turner says, "Since Ash has a rank of a Champion, you are the Grand Duke, and Lillie, you also have a rank of the Sinnoh Champion, so you are the Grand Duchess."

And then Serena, David and Elline are taken the Baron and Baroness as they head inside. They see a lot of trainers there.

"Wow, so we can battle them?" Ash asks Clemont.

"Of course you can." Clemont replies.

Just then, they see Viola there and greet them.

"Hi everyone, it has been a while." Viola says.

"So Viola, what is your rank?" Ash asks.

"I am the Grand Duchess, I need to have one more battle to get the Grand Duchess. I guess that you all except Clemont are the Baron and Baroness, right?"

"Well, Ash and Lillie are the Grand Duke and Grand Duchess due to their champion title." Serena says.

"Really, that is great news." Viola says, as a glove is placed on her shoulder.

"So you have decided to challenge me…" Viola turns around and sees a man. "Grant."

"Yes, Viola, I have to get my final battle." Grant replies. Viola introduces Grant to them, and then they go to battle.

Viola brings out Surskit and Grant releases Onix. Viola begins with having Surskit turn the field into ice for speed, and Grant, expecting the strategy, uses Rock Tomb.

"What is with that Rock Tomb?" Ash exclaims in shock.

"It is controlling the rocks." Lillie says.

Surskit manages to escape from the rocks with Bubble Beam and Protect. Surskit uses Signal Beam and is met by Onix's Flash Cannon. Onix uses Rock Polish to raise its speed. Surskit uses Ice Beam to freeze Onix's tail, but Onix breaks out of the ice by jumping. Onix uses Rock Tomb once more and finishes Surskit with another Flash Cannon, and wins the battle.

That afternoon, after Ash and the others have their battles, they see Grant leaving.

"Hey, Grant. I hope we can have a battle." Ash says.

"Of course, by the way, you are challenging gyms, right? Then we can battle at my gym."

Clemont says, "Grant here is the gym leader of Cyllage City."

Ash says, "No way, that is the gym I am going next."

Grant smiles, "After seeing your performance today, I can see why you are the champion. I am really looking forward to our battle." Grant says as he leaves.

Serena says, "So if you want to beat him, you have to conquer that Rock Tomb."

"I know, but I am looking forward to it." Ash says as they bid farewell to Viola and Turner and hit the road once more.

* * *

They arrive at Ambrette Town, Ash and his friends are playing at the beach.

"Hey look, there is an aquarium here." Serena says.

"Aquarium?!" Bonnie says excitedly.

"Yes, it is one of the famous place in Ambrette Town, we should go check it out." Elline says.

When they get there, the group is in awe at the many species of Water Pokémon displayed up close. When looking at the Magikarp, an old man tells them about the Golden Magikarp and the owner of this Aquarium, so they go there and find him.

Down on the beach, the aquarium director introduces himself as Rodman. He says he is trying to fish for the real version of the Golden Magikarp. He tells the group of an ancient legend. At a time when fishing by holding your breath was popular, a fisherman was electrocuted by a Starmie, but was saved from drowning by a giant, golden, Magikarp. Since then, there have been occasional reports of the Magikarp being seen again. The director's dream is to capture the Golden Magikarp so that it can be viewed in the aquarium.

"By the way, Ash, didn't you capture a Gilden Magikarp before?" Lillie asks.

"You did?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, it evolves into a Red Gyarados." Ash replies, much to Bonnie"s dismay.

"How about we fish the Pokemon, too?" Lillie asks.

"Sure." They all get a fishing rod and goes fishing.

Later, Serena reels in a Corsola, and succeeds to capture it. Lillie says, "My fishing rod is moving!" Ash decides to help her, and she reels in a Clauncher.

"A Clauncher?" Lillie asks. The Clauncher just moves towards the sand and tries to rest.

Bonnie and Dedenne attempt to play with Clauncher, but soon it and Dedenne begin to fight, stop it." Ash says as he and Elline pulls them away.

"How about I build a machine to help it." Clemont says.

"Please don't. Your machines always explode in the end." David says, but Clemont doesn't listen and made a machine that sends out special soundwaves that attract Magikarp so that the fishers can catch them, however, it only manages to attract Sharpedo, which wreck the machine.

David says, "Let me make this machine, give the instructions."

Clemont gives him and then they work on the machine. Ash just walks around and sees a rock in front of him.

"A rock, why does it looks so strange?"

Then it starts to pop up 2 heads.

"Oh, so it is a Binacle." Ash replies. Binacle walks closer to the other 3 Binacle then it evolves into Barbaracle.

"Wow, what an interesting way to evolve." Ash says. "Alright, I am going to capture you." Pikachu comes to battle him. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Barbaracle uses Iron Defense to block it, and then it uses Razor Shell, which causes Pikachu flying in the air. But Pikachu shoots him with Iron Tail, causing him to fall.

"Go Pokeball." Ash says as he tosses the Pokeball, he captures him immediately.

"Yes. A new team member." Ash smiles.

"Ash, big help!" Lillie says as Ash rushes forward, they see a Starmie attacking them with Thunderbolt. Ash tries to ask Pikachu to help out, but the Clauncher comes and uses Crabhammer to knock it back to the sea.

"Thank you so much, Clauncher." Lillie says. Clauncher blushes at the praise, then he offers to be captured by Lillie.

When the sun sets, the fishers decide to call it a day, and Rodman lets the travelers keep the fishing rods. As they thank him, the real Golden Magikarp leaps from the water. Rodman promises to have captured the Magikarp by the next time the travelers visit, and waves them off.

* * *

The next place they go is the Fossil Research Lab, they meet Alexa there, who wants to write a report. But they don't see the researcher there.

"That is strange, usually he is here…" Alexa says.

"Maybe he is in the Glittering Cave?" David asks.

They decide to go there by riding Rhyhorn, then they head inside and find Team Flare grunts.

"Team Flare!" Ash exclaims.

On of the grunts says, "Hey, you are the ones who make our plan at stealing Garchomp fails!"

"We won't let you foil our plan." The another one says.

They send out their Pokemon to battle, Ash also does the same, when battling, Fennekin evolves into Braixen and defeat them with the new move Fire Blast.

"Retreat!" The grunts says as they take a lot of fossils away.

They head inside and find the researcher there tying on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Serena asks as she unties him.

"Thank you for saving me, I am Thaddeus. I am the head researcher of the Fossil Research Lab." Thaddeus says. "They steal our fossils here, I only manage to recover one." He takes out a Jaw Fossil, he says that he will revive it for Ash and Lillie as they go to the lab.

When they head back to the Fossil Research Lab, they are permitted to go inside the ice area.

"Cool, an Amerua and an Aurorus." Lillie says as they go inside and play with them, Serena says, "You guys go play it, I don't want to go inside."

Bonnie asks, "Why not?"

"Because it is cold, and I have other things to do now." Serena says as she leaves.

Ash says, "Strange, is she having a film to take?"

Lillie says, "Maybe."

After several hours later, Ash and his friends decides to go. Amaura has befriended Lillie, so she wants to come with her. They get the permission from Thaddeus and Amaura's mother, so Lillie captures Amaura. Thaddeus says, "Ash, your Pokemon is ready, it is a Tyrunt, take good care of him."

Ash accept the Pokemon and thanks him, Serena also comes back, Ash asks, "Where have you been?"

Serena smiles and takes out the ribbon, she says, "I just won my second ribbon."

"Why don't you let us go with you?" Elline asks.

"I am sorry, since you want to play with Amaura and Aurorus." Serena says.

Then they leave the place and bid farewell to Alexa and Thaddeus.

* * *

Our heroes take an excursion to the Muraille Coast before Ash's Cyllage City Gym battle. They spend some time fishing until Ash pulls up a Skrelp, which attacks Sylveon with its poison. Fortunately, they meet a couple along the beach road who heal Pikachu with a handy Antidote. Eddy and Lindsey are underwater archeologists in search of the Cussler, a luxury liner that sank many years ago. Our heroes decide to help them with their quest.

While others stay above with Eddy, Ash and Lillie join Lindsey in her submarine, and they dive toward the ocean floor. Sure enough, the wreck of the Cussler is there, and thanks to some crafty Dragalge who have fused it together with Acid, it's become a home for many different kinds of Water-type Pokémon.

Then the Skrelp they meet before has caught in a Whirlpool, so Ash sends out Froakie to save him. Froakie shows his jumps and saves him, causing Ash to come up with a plan to fight Grant. Skrelp also thanks Ash and offers to be captured.

* * *

They finally reach Cyllage City. Ash asks, "So where is thr gym?"

"It is the cave on top of that hill, we can ride bikes there." Lillie says.

"I think I just walk there." Clemont says, causing others to groan in dismay and force him to ride the bike.

When they get inside, Clemont says, "I don't want to ride a bike again…"

David says, "Come on, you ride very well."

"Yeah, you'r just too nervous." Lillie says.

They see a giant wall inside the gym, Ash and his friends are shocked.

Ash sees Grant climbing and tells him he has come to challenge him to a match. Grant challenges Ash to climb up the rock walls to meet him at the battlefield.

"What, we have to climb up there?" Serena asks.

"There is also an elevator there, climbing the wall isn't the challenge for the gym."

Ash says, "Then I want to climb it."

Elline says, "If you are, then me, too."

David says, "Count me in."

Lillie says, "Don't forget about me."

The four climb the wall as the other 3 take the elevator.

After getting up, Grant asks, "So Ash, when you are climbing, what do you see?"

Ash thinks for a second and replies that his is looking on top. Grant tells Ash that he climbs walls to learn concentration and composure.

The referee states that the battle be 3 versus 3, Grant sends out Onix while Ash sends out Froakie.

The battle begins, with Froakie beginning with Water Pulse and is met with Onix's Flash Cannon. As Froakie charges, Onix uses Rock Polish to increase its own speed, but is soon surrounded by Froakie's Double Team. When Onix uses Rock Tomb, its most powerful attack, Froakie jumps from rock from rock, a move it and Ash had practiced while training to beat Rock Tomb. Up in the air, Froakie fires a Water Pulse at Onix's head. Onix then uses Iron Tail, but Froakie dodges and uses the opportunity to climb up Onix's tail to its head. As Onix tries to shake it off, Froakie hangs and Onix is finally downed by Froakie's Water Pulse.

"Alright, Ash takes the first win." Lillie says.

"But still, I wonder what Grant will use." Clemont says.

Grant's second Pokémon, a Tyrunt takes to the field, and is met immediately by Froakie's Double Team. Tyrunt uses Rock Tomb, but Ash uses his special move and jumps up the rocks. Froakie uses Bubble, but Tyrunt jumps and uses Draco Meteor, knocking Froakie out.

"Draco Meteor… that is more harder." Bonnie says.

"Sure, but Ash can win this." Serena says.

Ash says, "So Draco Meteor, since I have shown the Rock Tomb Climb, I can do the Draco Meteor Climb." Ash says confidently, he winks at Sylveon, who then takes the stage.

She uses Quick Attack, and when Tyrunt charges forward with Crunch, Sylveon jumps over his head and out of range. Grant commands Tyrunt to use Draco Meteor, and Ash responds with Iron Tail, knocking Tyrunt down. Pikachu then jumps on the falling rocks of Draco Meteor just as Froakie did for Rock Tomb.

"Now Draco Meteor Climb!" Ash yells as Sylveon jumps higher and higher.

"No way…" Grant says.

"Ash really did it." Serena says.

Tyrunt's Dragon Tail is met with Sylveon's Iron Tail and they return again to the ground. Grant decides to finish the battle with Rock Tomb, but Sylveon knocks each rock away with the ribbons, lodging one in Tyrunt's mouth. Hopping closer on the rocks, Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam on the helpless Tyrunt, and Ash wins the battle.

"I am very shocked, now here is my last Pokemon. Go, Aerodactyl!"

Grant mega evolves the Pokemon as Ash asks Sylveon to continue. But Aerodactyl's Rock Tomb while flying knocks her out.

"This is getting harder." Ash says as he sends out Steelix and also mega evolves. When Aerodactyl uses the same moves, Steelix just dig underground and pops out using Iron Tail, causing Aerodactyl to fall. Steelix defeats him using his own Rock Tomb.

"Ash wins!" Bonnie cheers.

"Wow, taste by his own medicine, he is smart." Lillie says.

Grant says, "Ash. I have lost to you. You really are a great champion."

"Thanks, my Pokemon and I share the victory together." Ash says as Froakie, Sylveon and Steelix nods.

"Wonderful, here is your Cliff Badge." Ash accepts the badge and thanks him. Back outside before they leave, Grant also promise to have a battle at the Battle Chateau, which Ash agrees.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter. Ash has beat Grant and gets his second badge, he also captures a lot of Pokemon in this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be show off the 17th movie, a new rival and Korrina.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Froakie, Braixen, Chespin, Inkay, Fletchling, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Espurr x2 Honedge, Barbaracle, Clauncher, Amaura, Tyrunt, Skrelp**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Fennekin, Riolu, Pikachu, Corsola**


	133. Kalos Chapter 5

Kalos Chapter 5

On the way, Ash and his friends arrive at a town, Ash and Serena decide to work together and participate in the Pokepuff Contest, right there, they meet a rival named Miette, who has a Spritzee with her.

As the preliminary rounds begin, Ash, Serena, Miette, and others compete in baking original Poké Puffs on an outdoor stage in front of a live audience. As the second half of the round comes to pass, the competitors are doing well.

When the round has finished, the world famous Poké Puff master Gena takes the stage to announce the bakers who will advance to the final round of the competition. Bonnie makes her way up onto stage to propose that Gena marry her brother, but is, as always, dragged away by an embarrassed Clemont.

"So Ash, do you have a future bride in mind?" Miette asks.

"Why do you ask this?" Ash asks, while he can see Lillie is fuming with jealosy.

"Never mind."

And the finalists are announced; the Berrybaker kids, Miette, and the Ketchum siblings are the three who will go on to the final round.

At a marketplace, Serena and the group attempt to find Berries to use to make Poké Puffs for the final round, but all vendors are sold out.

"I guess everyone buys the berries here for the first round." Ash replies.

"But what should we do?" Serena asks.

"We can find them in the forest nearby, right?" Lillie asks, which Ash nods.

When they get to the forest, they see Miette also there.

"So you are looking for berries, too?" Miette asks.

"Of course. Looks like we are finding the same forest." Serena says.

Then they meet a bunch of angry Swirlix, they attack them without hesitation. Ash and Lillie uses Pikachu and Sylveon to chase them away, although Ash captures one instead. While battling, Miette can see Lillie and Ash are close.

Back at the Poké Puff Contest and after the final round, Gena announces the winner of the competition: The Ketchum siblings. Ash and Serena are happy to win this, they get medals for the winning.

After the contest is over, Miette asks, "Hey, Ash, since my Spritzee has a liking to you, how about we do a trade?"

"A trade?" Ash hesitates, Miette says that she wants the Swirlix so she can bake more Pokepuffs, so Ash agrees and do the trade. Both Pokemon are holding the evolution items, which lets them evolve to Aromatisse and Slurpuff.

Before Miette leaves, she whispers to Lillie, "You better tell Ash how you feel, or I will do it myself and take him away from you."

Lillie is flustered, and then she says, "I won't let you."

Then Miette bids farewell and leaves. Elline says, "Lillie, are you okay?"

"I am fine, just jealous, that is all." Lillie says as they all move on their journey.

* * *

They head to Brackish Town, Serena takes on her 3rd contest, she has Riolu do the performance, which uses the Punches and the dance to attract the judges, what's more, it evolves into Lucario as the finish pose is showing.

"Wow, a Lucario!" Serena says as she hugs him.

Ash says, "Cool, and with the mega stone grandpa gives you, you can mega evolve!"

Serena nods and uses it at the final battle, which helps her lose the opponent's points, Lucario also uses the Metal Sound and the Aura Sphere combo, causing the opponent to lose more and lose the battle.

"Yeah, I got my 3rd ribbon!" Serena says.

"Way a go, Serena." Bonnie and Elline cheers.

Ash says, "Seems like I am behind you."

"You will get here no time." Serena replies.

When they are outside, they see Professor Sycamore and a boy they don't know.

"Professor!" Ash and his friends go to him, he greets them and says, "Hello everyone. This is my son, Calem."

Calem greets them as they introduce themselves, Lillie asks why are they here.

"Champion Diantha is here having an exhibition match, and we are here to research the mega evolution by seeing her battle." Calem says.

David says, "Aunt Diantha is here? Cool, maybe we can meet her."

Clemont says, "Yeah."

Serena says, "Wait, since you are cousins, and Diantha is David and Elline's aunt… that means…"

Bonnie says, "She is our mother."

Everyone except Clemont's family are shocked. "And you didn't tell us?" Ash asks.

"You never ask." Clemont says.

They go to see the battle, Diantha easily sweeps through the battle with her Gardevoir.

"Wow, she also uses the trick." Ash says.

"Also?" Professor Sycamore asks.

"Ash can do it, too." Lillie says.

"Maybe we can see it later." Calem says.

After the battle, they want to go meet Diantha, only to see her left early. Serena suggests that the group go try Brackish Town's famous chocolate cake, Professor Sycamore and Calem opting to join them after he takes care of his data.

However, when the travelers reach the restaurant, they are greeted by a long line.

"Man, this is too long…" Serena says.

"I really want to eat the cake." Bonnie whines.

Just then, a bunch of people see Ash, Lillie and Serena and notice they are the movie stars, they all rush to them and ask for the autographs.

Clemont says, "Wow, they are pretty famous here."

David says, "Yeah, ever since the movies that they play with Brycen, they rise to fame."

Ash and the other 2 finally calm down the crowd and get the cake from the fans, much to Bonnie's happiness. Suddenly, they see a woman comes to buy one piece, but in vain as it is all sold out.

"Excuse me, Miss. We can share with you." David offers as the woman says, "Wait, David? Is that you?" She takes off her glasses, revealing to be Diantha.

"Aunt Diantha?" David exclaims as Elline, Clemont and Bonnie all look at her.

"Aunt/Mom?" They exclaims.

"Clemont, Bonnie, Elline? You are also here?" Then she sees Ash, Serena and Lillie.

"Well, if it isn't Ash, Lillie and Serena?"

Ash says, "Diantha, it is been a while."

Serena says, "I am glad you remember us."

"Of course, I take you three in the Pokestar Studios." Diantha says. "And I heard that you work together with Brycen and made 2 famous movies." Ash, Serena and Lillie blush in embarrassment.

"By the way, Clemont, if you are here, who takes care of the gym?"

"Oh, my robot is. With David's help, of course. So I can travel with Ash and learn more."

Diantha nods and thanks Ash for taking care of them, while Ash replies that they are being taken care of them.

"Diantha, can I have a battle with you?" Ash asks. "Of course it won't be an official battle."

"Sure. I also want to see how strong you are, since you have beaten a lot of champions." Diantha says.

Professor Sycamore and Calem also comes, wanting to see how they will battle.

Diantha sends out Gardevoir, while Ash does the same.

"I see you have a Shiny one." Diantha says.

"Yes, she has been a help since I am in Hoenn."

Ash and Diantha both command the attacks by telepathy, which made everyone looks in awe, but the battle is interrupt as Team Flare tries to steal both Pokemon. Ash and Diantha defend them off and forcing them to retreat using Mega evolution.

Calem says, "But how, I thought I have defeated them…"

Lillie says, "They probably come back, but do you know the leader?"

Calem says, "I was said that I had an Amnesia after I defeat them, so I don't remember."

Diantha says, "I am sorry that are battle is interrupted for now."

Ash says, "It is fine, since I am going to challenge the league, I can battle you then."

Diantha nods and they bid farewell as Diantha is going for film shooting.

* * *

In the middle of the route, Ash and Serena are training using Lucario, they have a close combat battle as the two are tired.

"I guess this is it." Ash says.

"Yeah." Serena says.

Suddenly, they hear roller skates and see a girl rushing towards them.

"Ash, Serena!" The girl then stops in front of them, Ash says, "Korrina! It is been a while!"

"Yeah. How are you." Korrina asks.

"Great." Serena says. Then Ash and Serena introduce her to everyone else.

"Korrina, I hear that you become a gym leader, congratulations." Ash says.

"Yeah, but I still need a mega stone for Lucario. Grandpa says that it is at Geosenge Town."

"I see, then we will help you look, since we all have our Lucarionite." Serena says.

"Grandpa gives you the mega stone? No fair." Korrina says.

"Well, only Serena, I got it at Rota." Ash says.

"Oh, I see." Korrina says.

Then she joins the team and talks a lot each other, then they arrive at Geosenge Town.

Korrina doesn't know where the mega stone is, so the gang all help her find it by asking shops.

Just then, a photographer appears, welcoming the travelers. He introduces himself as a local named McGinty and offers to take a souvenir photo of the Trainers, to which they accept.

"Bu the way, I hear that there are some evolution stones in the mountain there." McGinty says, so Ash and his friends go there.

They find a cave on the way, which leads to the Mega Stone. However, as Korrina and Lucario run down the path, they are blocked by a Blaziken, who begins to battle with Lucario. Korrina and Lucario realize that in order to get the stone, the pair must defeat Blaziken.

Before Korrina can actually defeat Blaziken, they hear a man says, "Stop! Korrina, that is enough!"

"Grandpa!" Ash, Serena and Korrina rush to him, he then recalls his Blaziken.

"Huh, so that Blaziken is your Pokemon?" Korrina asks.

"I know you want to get the Lucarionite, so I decide to give you a final test." Gurkinn says. "And nice to see you again, Ash, Serena."

"You, too. Grandpa." Ash replies.

Back from the mountains, the group and Gurkinn run into McGinty, who promises to print another picture for Korrina. The group is surprised to find out that McGinty knows Gurkinn, who admits that Gurkinn enlisted him to help with the final trial.

When Korrina tries to use Mega Lucario, Ash also uses his to battle hers. But then her Lucario's eyes start to glow red as it increases in aggressiveness, causing them to stop the battle.

"It seems like your Lucario still can't control your powers." Gurkinn says, causing Korrina to apologize, then Gurkinn takes her to the Pokemon Center as Ash goes to do the contest. He uses Clauncher on the first round, who uses Bubble Beam and his Crabhammer to earn a spot at the battle rounds, then he uses Lucario to make some pulse moves to make him win the contest and gets his third ribbon.

"How is Lucario?" Ash asks after they arrive at the Pokemon Center.

Korrina sighs, "He is just fine…"

Gurkinn says, "Due to her inability to understand her Pokemon and Lucario's overconfidence, she has a long way to go… By the way, Ash. The wristband on your Lucario's wrist, is that Sir Aaron's?"

"Yes. I meet his Lucario at Rota, and then he sacrifices to save the Tree of Beginning like Sir Aaron." Ash says.

"So you have a chance to meet him…" Gurkinn turns to Korrina. "I want you to go to Pomace Mountain, I have a mentor there who teaches me mega evolution."

Korrina nods, and Gurkinn asks Ash and Serena to accompany her there.

Following Gurkinn's instructions, Ash, his friends and Korrina arrive at a house on Pomace Mountain. The door is opened by Mawile, and soon Mabel arrives and introduces herself to the group. She asks Korrina and Lucario to show her their strength in a battle.

The battle starts with Korrina Mega evolving Lucario, and Mabel Mega Evolving her Mawile. Korrina commands Lucario to use Power-Up Punch, but Mawile dodges. Lucario uses Bone Rush without Korrina's order, but Mawile dodges all its attacks. Mawile uses Iron Head on Lucario. Lucario then loses its control due to its aura. Despite Korrina's urging, Lucario uses Power-Up Punch without any order. Mawile counters with Fairy Wind and Lucario faints.

"Now, I want you to help me make flower arrangements." Mabel says.

Everyone does their own arrangements, Clemont tries to build a machine to make one, but it overload and explode. Elline says, "You should do that here."

"I am sorry." Clemont says.

After some time, Mabel comes in and inspects the arrangements. She states that these arrangements reflect their personality. Mabel exclaims that Ash's and Pikachu's arrangement show their hearts are one. However, she states that Korrina and Lucario have made two separate arrangements, which shows that they have similar personalities and a deep understanding of each other.

Day after day, the group continue to make flower arrangements until Mabel can see that their hearts are one. One day, as Korrina and Lucario go out to gather flowers, Korrina spots some beautiful white flowers on top of a cliff. Lucario climbs the cliff face but then falters, almost falling. Realising that some areas of the cliff were less sturdy than others, Korrina guides Lucario to climb in certain areas to reach the flower.

That night, Mabel comes to Korrina and Lucario, she asks, "So can we have a special training tomorrow?"

"This is your special training. Since you and Lucario are having one arrangement, which means Lucario and control aura. The reason why Lucario uses moves on its own is because of how close and similar you and Lucario are. However, while you may have one heart, you have two viewpoints, you have to bring your one heart and two viewpoints together, that is what you need to do." Korrina nods.

The next day, David offers to battle Korrina. He uses Magnezone while Korrina uses Lucario. At first Lucario is about to lose control again, but after Korrina tells him to put one heart and two viewpoints together, Lucario can control aura and defeat Magnezone with a new move Aura Sphere.

The next day, the group say goodbye to Mabel and leave Pomace Mountain. Ash decides to leave Korrina and train more before he challenges the Shalour Gym.

* * *

En route to Shalour City, our heroes happily watch three forest Pokémon help each other gather berries. Suddenly, an Ursaring grabs their berries and scares them out of their wits! Then, just as suddenly, a brave Hawlucha attacks the Ursaring, giving the forest Pokémon time to retrieve their berries. But Hawlucha can't resist striking an artistic pose right before its last move, and Ursaring escapes.

Forest caretaker Keaton explains that Hawlucha is the Forest Champion, protecting weaker forest Pokémon from the more aggressive ones. Ash is quite impressed with Hawlucha and offers to help it figure out how to strike more quickly without losing its "battle artistry." But when they are training, the same Ursaring and a Conkeldurr brings a Machamp here, Machamp mistakes that Hawlucha is bullying the weak Pokemon and challenges him to a battle, but in the middle of the battle, Ursaring and Conkeldurr hold their grudges and interfere the battle, causing Machamp to realize his mistake and apologizes to Hawlucha. They defeat the two together and Machamp takes them away. During a battle between Hawlucha and Froakie, Ash figures out how Hawlucha can incorporate its signature pose into its favorite finishing move. When that proves to be a huge success, Hawlucha decides to join Ash on his journey.

* * *

They have arrived at Avignon Town, Ash meets a rival named Astrid, who uses a Mega Absol. Ash also uses his and win the battle.

As Ash and his friends are walking around town, Pikachu hears something in the distance and goes to investigate, with Ash and co. following. They then see a Pokémon get attacked by a mysterious woman and man, Merilyn and Riot respectively, as the two begin to argue over possession of Diancie. Ash quickly steps in to help Diancie, and tells Marilyn and Riot to stop, also telling Diancie that this is her chance to escape, while Lillie and the others lead her to safety. Riot also calls Marilyn a blabbermouth for her talking. Ash has Pikachu and Sylveon use Thunderbolt and Moonblast on Delphox and Greninja, which knocks them out and Ash then flees.

"Thank you for helping me." Diancie says.

Ash says, "No problem."

Bonnie asks, "Who is this Pokemon?"

Lillie says, "A Diancie, it is said that it can make diamonds."

Diancie says, "But now I can't, every time I made one, it disappears immediately."

Ash says, "Don't worry, you can do it one day."

"Yes, this is why I want to find Xerneas, so I can have the fairy aura and make the diamonds."

"Xerneas, isn't that a Legendary Pokemon?" Clemont says.

"Yes." David replies. "It is said to be a Pokemon who can restore life."

Ash says, "Diancie, how about we come with you?"

Diancie approves in a proper manners, causing the group to get shocked.

They arrive at Orsay City, where they find 3 Carbinks finding Diancie.

"Oh no, they find me." Diancie panics as she tries to run, but Merilyn and Riot are also here to steal Diancie. Suddenly, the 3 Carbink come to help them by using Power Gem at the thieves and another woman named Millis Steel comes to tell them leave as she battles them with a Chesnaught.

The 3 Carbink, who is known as Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope, sees Ash and Serena, they bow to them.

"Chosen Ones, thanks for finding our Princess." Merrick says.

Diancie asks, "What? They are the chosen ones?"

Bart says, "Yes. We can sense it."

Clemont and Bonnie are confused about the term chosen one, David says, "Ash and Serena are children of Arceus."

Bonnie asks, "Arceus? You are the god's children?"

Ash says, "Yes. So I am also an Arceus, while Serena here is a Switype, a Human who can use Pokemon moves."

Clemont and Bonnie are shocked at the revelation, it takes them a lot of time to absorb the knowledge they just have.

Diancie and the Carbink then bring Ash and friends to their home, the Diamond Domain. However, Diancie and the Carbink come home to see the Diamond Domain in darkness and beginning to fall apart.

"What happened?" Diancie asks.

Dace then steps in, and sadly reveals to Diancie that the Heart Diamond has died, much to Diancie's surprise.

"What is a Heart Diamond?" Elline asks.

"The Heart Diamond powers the Domain, but it will now no longer do so."

"Princess Diancie, only you can create a new Heart Diamond." Dace says.

"But I still lack the power to make a new Heart Diamond."

"Don't worry, I have every confidence that Xerneas will awaken your true power."

Ash and friends then realize why Diancie is seeking Xerneas. Diancie then begins to break down and cry, saying that she has failed her own people and that she doesn't deserve to be called a princess. Ash, however, tells Diancie that crying won't solve anything. Diancie then agrees to that and begins to feel more determined. Dace is moved by this.

Ash, his friends, Diancie, and the 4 Carbink, then leave through another exit, and they see a large, lush forest, much to their amazement.

"This is the Allearth Forest, it is a forbidden forest due to the presence of what is known as the "Cocoon of Destruction", a Pokémon called Yveltal, and that whoever disturbs its sleep will receive harsh retribution."

"Yveltal…" Lillie says in a fear.

"Yeah, I guess when Team Flare is destroyed last time, Yveltal lands here and have a deep sleep." Ash says.

Ash and his friends, along with Diancie and the Carbink, then walk through the forest and see all the Pokémon peacefully living. However, Diancie then senses an aura, and she then runs quickly, but trips over a log. When she gets up, however, standing right in front of her is Xerneas.

"I know you are following me for a while. I know what you want." She gives Diancie Fairy Aura, also the Carbink, Dedenne and Sylveon.

Xerneas turns to Ash and says, "And chosen one. I have ready to come with you."

Ash nods and captures Xerneas, who then rest inside Ash's Pokeball.

Before it leaves, it tells Diancie that the power to nourish life lies within Diancie herself. Diancie then states that she is very grateful.

However, before Diancie can begin testing her powers, Millis Steel and Argus Steel arrive by ship, having revealed that they only helped Diancie as they knew she was seeking Xerneas and that they now want her powers at that moment. Marilyn and Riot also appear, and they all begin to fight over possession of Diancie. This fighting eventually takes them into a lake with a deep crater, and all of the thieves fall in, along with Ash, and they all feel a mysterious power inside the lake. Soon, this power begins to awaken, just as Diancie and the Carbink, along with Ash's friends, arrive on the scene.

"Princess, Chosen One, you must get out of there quick!" Dave says in dismay.

A mysterious cocoon then appears out of the center of the lake, to which Dace reveals is the Cocoon of Destruction.

As the Cocoon of Destruction appears, it awakens and reveals itself to be Yveltal. It then activates its Dark Aura, and looks at all who disturbed its sleep, as Marilyn, Riot, and the Steels escape the crater.

"Those who dares to ruin my sleep should perish!" Yveltal roars.

It goes after Riot first, flying and firing Oblivion Wing on all of the forest around Riot, turning all of the trees around him into stone. This also hits Greninja and his two Ninjask, turning them into Stone, as Diancie escapes from Riot's possession, only to be taken by Marilyn. Yveltal then goes after Marilyn and her Delphox and Yanmega, and turns the forest around her into stone with Oblivion Wing, along with Delphox and Yanmega. She then looks on in sadness as Diancie escapes. She almost reunites with Ash, his friends, and the Carbink, but the Steels, on their Aegislash and Doublade, then proceed to take Diancie. Yveltal then uses Oblivion Wing on the Steels again, which Chesnaught desperately tries to block with Spiky Shield. However, even though Diancie, the Steels and Aegislash survive, Honedge, Doublade and Chesnaught are turned to stone.

"It is firing Oblivion Wing…" Elline says.

"Well, we know it can turn people into stone and send the spirit to the Voidlands, but what I don't understand is that why it is a flying move." David says.

"This isn't time for making a discussion now!" Clemont yells as he dodges another attack.

Elsewhere, Marilyn is grieving over the loss of her Delphox, but Riot steps in and comforts her, telling her to forget about Diancie The two embrace before Yveltal then fires another Oblivion Wing at the two.

"We must calm Yveltal down." Ash says as he sends out Xerneas, who sees Yveltal and decides to stop him. Diancie also joins in the battle as they protect Ash and his friends.

Diancie then tries to protect Ash and friends from another Oblivion Wing with Diamond Storm, but the diamond shatters again. Ash and Diancie run off, but Yveltal fires another Oblivion Wing. However, Merrick, Bort, and Allotrope then step in to take the Oblivion Wing, and they too are turned to stone. As Merrick is being turned to stone, he tells Ash to protect Diancie. Ash, Sylveon, and Pikachu are then sent flying, and Ash and Lillie try to save Pikachu and Sylveon on a cliff, and the others are then trying to help Ash up.

"Ash, I know a way to stop him." Diancie says in determination.

"What?" Ash asks.

"Use that thing on your glove!"

Serena says, "Diancie can mega evolve?"

Ash nods and do it, she then proceeds to Mega Evolve. Diancie then creates a new diamond to protect Ash, his friends, and Dace from another hit, and this diamond does not shatter. Dace remarks on how Diancie is now finally able to create a heart diamond.

The Steels then arrive in their ship, and proceed to fire missiles at Yveltal to hurt it, but Yveltal dodges many of the missiles and survives the damage. It then flies above the ship and shatters the top, then firing an Oblivion Wing at the Steels from point-black range, and the ship's engines explode. The ship crashes into a lake. Yveltal the proceeds to fire a final Oblivion Wing as Ash and company, but this one is then intercepted by Xerneas' Aurora Beam.

"Yveltal, please stop this mess!" Xerneas begs, as Yveltal's rage begins to die down.

"Xerneas, I…" Yveltal sees the damage he made, he says, "I did it again…"

As Xerneas tries to comfort Yveltal, Pikachu and Sylveon then begin to lose its strength.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asks, to their horror, Pikachu and Sylveon begin to change into stone.

"No, Pikachu! Sylveon!" Ash and Lillie begin to cry out, as Pikachu and Sylveon just mutters Ash and Lillie's name before they perish.

Xerneas then sees Ash is crying, she says, "The chosen one is grieving, his friends have been hit by your Oblivion Wing. Yveltal, can you help me save him?"

Yveltal nods, ashamed of what he has done. Together, They heal the forest with Yveltal powers up Xerneas' Gemocracy so that Xerneas won't be back into the tree form.

Ash and Lillie are happy to see Pikachu and Sylveon back to life, the same goes to the 3 Carbink.

Yveltal then lowers his head as he faces Ash. "I am very sorry to do this to you…"

Ash says, "It is fine Yveltal, we have often done things we regretted."

Yveltal then joins Ash and Lillie's team as they goes back to the Diamond Domain.

Ash and his friends then watch as Diancie creates a new Heart Diamond, and everything has ended well.

"Now that the kingdom has saved…" Diancie says, "I can finally go with you."

"You are coming with us?" Lillie asks.

"Princess?" Every Carbink asks.

"Ever since I meet the chosen one, I have learned a lot about the outside world. I want to explore it." Diancie says.

Then Dace says, "Then let me come with you too. I will do my best to protect you."

Ash nods and captures the two Pokemon, then they bid farewell to the other Carbink in the domain.

* * *

 **So Miette appears in the chapter, and she and Ash has a trade. I kind of want Ash to have Aromatisse, but this is a way I think of how to let Ash catch it.**

 **And Korrina is Ash's cousin, I have said it in the prologue and the profile, she is from Ash's mother side, but she isn't siblings with Riley and Queen Ilene.**

 **And finally, Ash has 3 Legendaries. Xerneas and Yveltal are in love each other, so Yveltal will help Xerneas to restore the mess he made.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Froakie, Braixen, Chespin, Inkay, Fletchling, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Espurr x2 Honedge, Barbaracle, Clauncher, Amaura, Tyrunt, Skrelp, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Fennekin, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola**


	134. Kalos Chapter 6

Kalos Chapter 6

Ash and his friends have arrived at a canyon, where they see a sky battle.

"Wow, a Sky Battle!" Ash says.

"Yeah, it is said that there is a center near here that we can try it." Serena says.

"Then let's go try out." David says.

When they arrive there, they see a boy who comes and greet them.

"East!" Ash recognize the boy and also greets back. "Wow, I can't believe you are here."

"Same here, nice to see you, too. David, Elline, Serena and Lillie." East says. "I am here to try out the Sky Battles."

"Cool, we are, too." Ash replies.

They go to change their clothes, Bonnie wants to try out, but she isn't a trainer het, so she can't do it. Clemont then decides to stay with her in the grounds.

"Hey, East. Remember what we pick to be the strongest Flying type?" Ash asks.

"Of course I remember, Serena picked Yveltal, right?"

Serena says, "Yeah, and Ash has one in his pocket."

East says, "Hahaha, nice joke."

Lillie says, "We can send it out. Do you want to see?" She says as she gets the Pokeball.

"No thanks, I believe you." East says as the last thing he wants is to be blasted by Oblivion Wing.

They also meet a coach named Moria, Ash wants to use Fletchling to battle her Talonflame, but Talonflame sees that he is small and refuse to battle. But Ash makes a bet that if he wins with another Pokemon, she has to battle Fletchling, which she agrees.

Ash uses Hawlucha to battle, he wins even though the disadvantage he has. So Moria lets him battle Talonflame with Fletchling. With everyone cheering on the way, Fletchling evolves into Fletchinder and wins the battle.

Back at the Sky Battle center, the group proceeds to say its goodbyes to Moria and East, as they keep moving forward on their journey.

* * *

They head inside the Reflection Cave, as Ash and his friends see a lot of mirrors on the walls.

"Woah!" Bonnie says as she sees something flying by.

"What is it, Bonnie?" David asks.

"I think I saw a Giratina." Bonnie replies.

"A Giratina? Don't be ridiculous." Clemont says.

Ash then sees Giratina in the other mirror, he then says, "I think I saw it, too."

Serena says, "Should we go look for her?"

Elline says, "Maybe, or we just wait for her to come to us with another spooky trick."

"That maybe a good idea." They see a girl standing in front of them.

"Gina!" Ash says as he, Serena and Lillie run towards her.

"Hello there, Ash, Serena, Lillie. How are you?"

"Great, by what are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"I just visit Grandpa, since I found another Key Stone." Gina says.

Bonnie asks, "Elline, who is she?"

"Oh, she is Ash's sister, Gina."

Bonnie then rushes forward and says, "You are a keeper, please take care of my brother!"

Clemont then uses his Aipom Arm to grab her away, Gina asks, "What is that about, a female Brock?"

"That is a nice joke, they are David and Elline's cousins. Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont is the gym leader in Lumiose City."

"Oh, so do you challenge him yet?"

"No, since we promise to face each other after getting 4 badges." Ash replies.

Then they talk a lot, as Gina changes her Pokemon form to battle Ash as a request. Ash agrees and does the same.

"Wow, a Giratina battling an Arceus?" Clemont says.

"This is awesome…" Bonnie replies.

Ash uses his type advantage and wins against his sister, Gina says, "I see you didn't slack off."

"Of course not. I train with my Pokemon." Ash says.

"Well, I must go back to where I come from, so see you." Gina says as she is going to use the mirror to transport. "And by the way, Lillie. Make sure that Ash treats you well." This made Ash and Lillie blushes.

On the way to Shalour City, Clemont suggests a Double Battle to help Ash train for his upcoming Gym battle. Ash's Froakie and Hawlucha team up against Clemont's Pokémon, but their battling styles are so different that they just aren't getting along. Ash is trying to teach them how to combine their attacks into a single move he calls Super Flying Cut when he's pulled into the woods by a ghostly forest Pokémon called Trevenant.

"Hey, what do you want to do with me?" Ash yells at him as they move forward.

Froakie and Hawlucha comes and fight Trevenant, after Trevenant is defeated in a battle as the Super Flying Cut succeed.

"I want you to help me." Trevenant says after he gets back up. He shows them the nets and the Bonsly and Sudowoodo inside the net. Ash frees them and let them go, then Trevenant wants to join Ash as he is sucked inside the Pokeball.

* * *

"Hey look, there is a summer camp held by Professor Sycamore." Elline says as they see the poster at a Pokemon Center.

"Cool, we can participate it." Lillie says.

"Yeah, it will be like old times." Ash says as he remembers the Summer Camp back in Kanto and Sinnoh.

Ash and his friends arrive at the Pokémon Summer Camp, and all of them are dazzled at the site of the camp, as well as the seaside. As they are admiring the view, Professor Sycamore calls out to them.

"Hey, Professor." Ash says.

"I see you have come to attend. Everyone, this is Dexio and Sina, they are also my helpers."

Dexio says, "I am Dexio."

"And my name is Sina, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Dexio says, "We will help you in the Pokemon Summer Camp."

Sina says, "And we have your names on the list. Ash, Serena, Lillie, David and Elline, you are Team Froakie."

Clemont says, "So it seems like I am not the same team as you."

Sina says, "Clemont, you are Team Squirtle. Let me show you the rooms."

The group takes an enjoyment to the inside of the cabin as Clemont and Bonnie leaves with Sina to find their own, and they like the overall conditions.

"By the way, Ash, Lillie. I heard from Tox that you also attend a Summer Camp at Sinnoh, right?" David asks.

"Yes. And it is also amazing. We should make this an amazing one, too." Lillie says.

Back outside, they see that Shauna, Tierno, Trevor and Calem are the same group as Clemont. They greet each other and chat a lot.

Meanwhile, everyone in the Summer Camp is brought to an orientation. Professor Sycamore introduces the group to the custodian, Madame Catherine, as well as the chefs. He also mentions that Diantha had participated in the Summer Camp when she was younger, and managed to place in the Hall of Fame. He then initiates that everyone participate in a one-on-one battle, with no points gained, so that the participants can all get to know each other.

Ash choose to battle Calem as Sylveon battles Chesnaught. Serena and Shauna has a battle with Fennekin versus Bulbasaur. Lillie uses Pikachu to battle Tierno's Squirtle. Clemont and David has their friendly battle with Bunnelby and Mawile, Elline uses Dedenne to battle Trevor's Charmander.

While everyone is at dinner, the children all talk about their goals. Shauna aims to become a famous Pokémon Performer, and Tierno aims to form a dance unit with his Pokémon. Clemont talks about how he is an aspiring inventor, and presents his Aipom Arm, which impresses the other children.

"By the way, Serena, have you thought about your dreams?"

Serena says, "Well, I don't know. I am just now aiming for the top coordinator, but I am not sure if it is my real dream."

Calem says, "Don't worry, you can find your dream soon."

Trevor asks, "Calem, what is your dream?"

Calem says, "Maybe a Professor like my dad. Since I am not sure what my original dream is."

Ash explains to them that he has Amnesia, which causes them to pity him.

The second day is the fishing contest, Team Froakie wins the most as Lillie catches a Wailord, which is big and heavy.

As the fishing competition ends, everyone from the camp gathers around in a room as Professor Sycamore introduces the major activity of the day: a Pokévision showdown. He declares that each team must make a Pokévision video, and that the team with the best Pokévision video wins for the day. Later on, Team Froakie returns to their cabin. Serena reveals to the group her plans for the Pokévision video, which she maps out through drawings. Ash and his friends all agree to the plan.

Serena and Lillie are baking Pokepuffs, as Shauna says, "Hey, Serena, have you heard of the Showcase?"

Serena says, "I know. My Grandma is actually the one who establishes it. The performers participate in a first round known as Theme Performance where they perform activities such as making Poké Puffs, grooming Pokémon, and performing with props, depending on the specific competition. After that, they compete in a Freestyle Performance where the Performers combine their skills with their Pokémon's moves. Which is like the first round of the contests. After winning three Showcases, a Performer heads onto the Master Class, and after winning there, they are awarded the title of Kalos Queen. Aria is currently the Kalos Queen."

Shauna is struck at Serena's reply, she says, "Wow, so your grandma is Palmero? The one who establishes the Showcase?"

Serena says, "Yes. She is also nice."

Later on, Ash and his friends begin their Pokévision, and on the beach Team Squirtle begins their own. Serena and Lillie begin running to an intriguing location to start the video, but Lillie falls off the cliff. Ash quickly tries to save her, but also ends up falling with her. They both fall face down into the base of the cliff.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie asks.

"I am fine." Ash says as he tries to stand up, but he twists his ankle, Lillie says, "It isn't fine, mister." Lillie says as she takes out a handkerchief and starts to cool the hurt leg. Serena and the others go to find Professor Sycamore and he calls the rescue team for help.

In the waiting time, Lillie says, "Do you want to join in the Showcase, too?"

Ash says, " Although my grandma establishes it, I can't attend since I am a boy. Showcase is founded since girls aren't many that are interested in battling."

Soon enough, Professor Sycamore arrives with Team Froakie and Team Squirtle, along with the rescue workers. They show up with ropes and help Ash and Lillie get up the cliff. Team Froakie then finds a large plain, ideal for making the Pokévision video. They proceed to record the video there.

The scene then changes to nighttime. All of the teams have finished recording their videos and are in the main hall to watch all of them. Team Squirtle has a video showing off each of their respective Pokémon. Later, many other Pokévisions are shown and everyone watches. Shauna and Serena then go outside to the docks to have a personal conversation. Motivated by the events earlier on in the day, Serena reveals that she wants to go watch a Pokémon Showcase and see what a Performer does, and Shauna decides to go together with her.

Later, the votes roll in. Team Froakie has won the competition in first place once more.

Another day at the Pokémon Summer Camp rolls in, and the participants are all prepared to start the next activity. For the day, Professor Sycamore announces that the participants will participate in a competition of Pokémon Orienteering, where the participants will all race to find all of the stamps around the campgrounds, and whoever is first will be the winner. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle are both exceptionally determined to win the competition, as they prepare.

Soon, all of the teams are at the starting line of the race. All of the teams are provided maps to navigate through the checkpoints. Sycamore declares the race begun, and the teams all run off to compete for all of the stamps. Professor Sycamore monitors all of the checkpoints of the race and keeps in contact with his assistants who keep watch over all of the checkpoints. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle both reach checkpoint one first, and Ash and Tierno both climb up the cliff to see the stamp point. Froakie and Squirtle aid them in this endeavor. However, Ash reaches the checkpoint first and receives the stamp.

Meanwhile, the next checkpoint is atop a bridge. This time, Serena and Shauna are up to reach the checkpoint, but Serena expresses immense acrophobia as she crawls across the bridge in extreme fear, and Shauna reaches the checkpoint as Serena is too scared to cross the bridge quickly. Shauna then runs off while Serena is still on the bridge and grabbing on in her continued fear. She eventually tags her map, still stressed, and walks off. The next checkpoint is within a maze, and David and Trevor then race through the maze. David eventually reaches the checkpoint and wins first.

After every stamp has been got, Team Froakie and Team Squirtle race to the finish line. Thanks to Dedenne who is faster than everyone else, Team Froakie wins the first place as Team Squirtle wins the second.

The final round is the battle, each trainer has to have a 5 on 5 multi battle. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle defeat their opponents and they face each other in the finals. Serena and Elline lose their Fennekin and Emolga in the battle, but Ash and his friends cover for them and win against Team Squirtle.

"Team Froakie is the winners, so their names to be put into the Hall of Fame." Professor Sycamore says as everyone cheers for them.

Calem says, "Well, congratulations."

"You too, you guys are strong." Ash replies.

On the final night, fireworks light up the sky, celebrating the week at the Summer Camp. They all leave the place in the next day.

* * *

"We finally arrive at Shaulor City." Ash says.

"Yeah, but looks like we can't go to the Tower of Mastery yet." Serena says as it is surrounded by water.

"Everyone!" Korrina and Lucario greet them as they arrive, then they go together to the tower to meet Gurkinn.

As the group enter, they marvel at the large statue of Mega Lucario inside the tower. Gurkinn then begins to tell them a story concerning his ancestor and Mega Evolution. The story is about Sir Aaron with his Lucario, who had found two peculiar stones at this location. With these, they then achieved the world's first Mega Evolution.

"This is why I am here, this is the place where Sir Aaron finds the Lucarionite, which is the one in Ash's hand." Gurkinn says.

Everyone is in awe of the story, as Gurkinn also shows them the scroll that passed down from Arceus and his family.

That night, Team Flare sneaks in and tries to steal the Scroll, but Ash and Korrina stops them, forcing them to retreat without anything.

The next day, the Gym battle between Korrina and Ash begins. Korrina makes a dramatic entrance with her roller skates.

"Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance." She exclaims.

Gurkinn glares at her, she then says, "Haha, I'm just messing around! I already know you're a strong Trainer, so let's get this show on the road!"

Gurkinn is the referee and says that this battle is 3-on-3 and only Ash is able to make substitutions.

Korrina releases Mienfoo as her first choice. Ash sends out Hawlucha to battle Mienfoo. Hawlucha gets hit by a High Jump Kick despite he tries to avoid. Mienfoo uses Drain Punch next, which Ash tells Hawlucha to block, but it still got hit, getting its energy drained. Ash tells Hawlucha to fight back with Karate Chop, but Korrina tells Mienfoo to block it with a kick. Korrina tells Mienfoo to use Force Palm, scoring a direct hit on Hawlucha. Ash asks Hawlucha that it still battle, which it confirms. Ash tells it to use Flying Press as Korrina tells Mienfoo to counter with Swift. Mienfoo uses High Jump Kick as Hawlucha waits for the right moment to lure it in. On Ash's orders it perfectly dodges Mienfoo's High Jump Kick with the latter suffering recoil damage. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop and it hits Mienfoo. Korrina tells Mienfoo to fight back with Force Palm as Ash tells Hawlucha to use Flying Press. It dodged Mienfoo's Force Palm and scores a direct hit with Flying Press, knocking Mienfoo out.

As Korrina recalls Mienfoo, she sends out Machoke. Ash recalls Hawlucha and sends out Espurr. Espurr starts with Zen Headbutt but Machoke manages to avoid it and attacks Espurr with Brick Break and sends it tumbling to the ground. Espurr manages to get up, but also gets hit by Machoke's Low Sweep. Still hanging in there, Espurr uses Zen Headbutt, but Machoke blocks it. Machoke manages to throw Espurr, but it holds on and use Psyshock which damages Machoke a little. Espurr attacks again with Zen Headbutt with Machoke preparing to use Focus Blast, but Espurr dodges and hits Machoke, knocking it out.

Korrina recalls Machoke and sends out her last Pokémon, Lucario. After sending Lucario out, Korrina Mega Evolves it. Ash decides to keep Espurr in since it has a type advantage against Lucario. Espurr attacks with Zen Headbutt while Lucario uses Metal Sound. Espurr struggles a little bit, but still manages to score a hit on Lucario. Lucario uses Aura Sphere, but Espurr managed to block with Psychic. While the smoke clears, Lucario comes up behind Espurr and uses Power-Up Punch, knocking Espurr out.

Ash recalls Fletchinder and sends Hawlucha again to battle Korrina's Lucario. Ash tells Hawlucha to use Karate Chop. As the others cheer, Hawlucha attempts to use Flying Press but Lucario hits it hard with Bone Rush, even though it doesn't give damage. Before Hawlucha can strike back, Lucario uses Aura Sphere which sends Hawlucha flying into the wall. After the smoke clears, it is revealed that Hawlucha is knocked out.

"So it is up to now…" Ash says as he sends out Lucario.

"It is Lucario versus Lucario…" David says.

"Both Pokemon have advantage with each other…" Clemont says.

"But why aren't they attacking?" Serena asks.

"Their Pokémon can't afford to lose the battle, so they're being extra careful." Lillie replies.

Starting off, Ash tells Lucario to use Quick Attack as Korrina tells Lucario to draw it in. Still running, Ash's Lucario prepares to use Aura Sphere while Korrina's Lucario uses Bone Rush. Ash's Lucario manages to strike but Korrina's Lucario's Bone Rush sends the attack flying towards the ceiling. Ash's Lucario uses Power Up Punch next, but Korrina's Lucario blocks it and sends him backwards.

Korrina tells Lucario to use Bone Rush as Ash tells Lucario to use Metal Claw to block. During the collision, they're both hurt but standing. Korrina's Lucario uses Power-Up Punch as Ash's uses it too and both attacks clashed. They both uses Aura Sphere and the attacks also clashed. Finally, Ash's Lucario uses a Blaze Kick that hits Korrina's Lucario which it wasn't able to dodge, knocking Korrina's Lucario out and returning it to its normal Form.

"That is an awesome battle." Lillie cheers as they approach Ash.

"Thanks, Lucario has worked hard." Ash says as he pets him.

Gurkinn and Korrina also approach them, Korrina gives Ash the Rumble Badge.

"So Ash, have you decided where to go next?" Gurkinn asks.

"I think Coumarine City will be my next stop." Ash replies.

"I see."

Before leaving, Korrina bumps fists with Ash and tells him to come back soon and Ash agrees. Two Lucario also bumped fists hoping that they would meet again someday. After saying goodbye, the heroes begin focusing on their journey.

* * *

 **Since there is no Team Rocket, I made my own version of the Reflection Cave.**

 **And Calem has suffered the memory loss since the ultimate weapon incident, he will eventually remembers everything.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Froakie, Braixen, Chespin, Inkay, Fletchinder, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Espurr x2 Honedge, Barbaracle, Clauncher, Amaura, Tyrunt, Skrelp, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Fennekin, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola**


	135. Kalos Chapter 7

Kalos Chapter 7

Ash and his friends are at Shaulor City training, until Ash's Honedge evolves into Doublade.

"That is cool, not you have 2 blades." Ash cheers at him, who agrees with waving his swords.

Just then, a man in a knight costume approaches them.

"This is a nice Doublade you have."

They turn around and face the man, David says, "No way, you are Wikstrom of the Elite 4!"

"What?" Ash and his friends are in shock.

"Yes. My name is Wikstrom, and I know you, sir Ash Ketchum, it is an honor to meet you." He gives a knight's bow, which causes them to be shocked.

"You don't need to be so formal…" Ash says.

Wikstrom takes them to a castle, which is near Route 12. "Our family have been guarding the castle for ages, and we all honor the knight's rule. This is also the place where we battle the league winners."

Ash wants to challenge Wikstrom for an unofficial battle. Wikstrom sends out Scizor while Ash uses Charizard. Ash wins with the type advantage, but Scizor also provides a great challenge for Ash.

They see how Wikstrom do the knights training with his Pokemon, they also look in awe, especially David.

"Thank you for everything you taught us." Lillie says as they are about to leave.

"No need to mention it. I am just doing my work. Before you leave, I want you to have this." Wikstrom gives Ash an egg, Ash accepts and they bid farewell to him.

Then, Ash and his friends evolve their Espurr into Meowstic. Bonnie says, "Wow, they look different."

"Indeed, the male and female have different colors, but still, they are the same species." Lillie replies.

* * *

Then they arrive at Lagoon Town, Ash challenges the contest there using Aromatisse and Braxien in the performance round. He tells them to use the Flamethrower circles around Aromatisse and Aromatic Mist to finish off, earning a spot in the contest. Meanwhile, two people are watching the performance.

"So he is your grandson?" The one with the pink hair asks.

"Yes. Although it is shame that he can't attend it since he is a boy…" The elderly woman sighs as they continue to watch the contest.

In the battle rounds, Ash uses two Meowstic and they fly around each other like mates and finishes off the opponent using Future Sight. Ash wins and gets his 4th ribbon.

"Wow, we are going fast." Ash says as everyone nods.

"Yeah, you only need one more ribbon and you can enter the Grand Festival." Serena says.

"It is indeed quite a show." They turn around and see Palmero and Aria there.

"Grandma!" Ash and Serena rush to her, who greets back.

"Hello there, Ash, Serena. How are you doing?" Palmero asks.

"Great. Thanks for asking. I also win the badge from Shaulor City." Ash replies.

"So you beat Korrina, quite a feat."

Then she introduce Aria to them, Ash and his friends are shocked to see the Kalos Queen.

"So Serena, do you want to try out the Showcase?" Palmero asks.

"Well… I have been thinking about it, but I am not sure."

Aria says, "How about checking it out? There is one holding here."

Palmero says, "Aria here is having an exhibition performance for this year's starting. I think you can go check it out."

Palmero then leaves with Aria and says that they will see each other again. Ash and his friends also go to the Showcase Hall to check it out.

When they get there, they see Monsieur Pierre introducing Aria as Aria's Braixen appears, who shows off its gracefulness. Braixen uses Fire Spin, presenting Aria. Braixen throws the branch to Aria, who throws it back to Braixen, landing it on Braixen's head. Using Fire Blast, Aria and Braixen end the show.

"Wow, that is amazing." Lillie says.

"Yeah, it was just like what Ash did." Elline says.

Ash says, "I guess she has watched my performance and tries to mimic it, but she does pretty good, too."

In the middle of the performance, a wild Pancham intrudes and causing trouble, which makes the audience in whisper. The Pancham then leaves as the showcase continues.

Ash and his friends go to meet Palmero, who is a little angry that a wild Pancham intrudes the show.

"But why does the Pancham do that?" Palmero says in a question tone.

"Maybe he also wants to join in the showcase, too." Serena says.

"If that's so, then he needs a trainer to help him." Palmero says.

Serena volunteers to find Pancham and talks to him, when they find him, Serena says, "Pancham, you really like showcase, do you?"

Pancham just blushes and nods, Serena says, "Then let me capture you, we will participate together."

Pancham agrees and later is on the battlefield with Fennekin. It starts with Dark Pulse, though Fennekin jumps, dodging it and uses Flamethrower on Pancham. Pancham uses Arm Thrust, hitting Fennekin, who retaliates with Flamethrower. Pancham avoids the attack and uses Arm Thrust once more, though Fennekin hits it with Hidden Power. Serena uses a Poké Ball to catch Pancham, but Pancham comes out immediately. Fennekin uses Flamethrower and Hidden Power on Pancham, weakening it. Serena begs Pancham to join her to perform on Showcases, throwing her Poké Ball and finally catching Pancham.

"You did it, Serena." Ash compliments.

"Thanks, Ash." She then sends out Pancham and gives him a sunglasses.

Palmero says, "So Serena, does that mean you are going to partake the Showcase?"

"Yes, Grandma. I am ready."

"Good, we will have another one in Coumarine City, I hope you can come." Palmero says as she leaves, Aria also bids farewell to them and goes with her.

* * *

Then, the gang goes to Clemont's old school, Clemont invites Pikachu and Dedenne to try it out. It acts like an electric shower, allowing Electric-type Pokémon to absorb the electricity they need. He calls it a "Clemontic Shower".

"Wow, you really build a nice invention, Clemont." Elline says.

"Thanks, I am glad I have build this."

Suddenly, a young blue-haired woman in a lab coat runs by, who Clemont calls Miss Éclairisse. He introduces her as a teacher at the academy he studied at when he was young, and Bonnie once again futilely tries to arrange a marriage.

She then invites Ash and his friends on a tour of the academy. But as they reach the door, they see a Luxio. Clemont just looks at him as Luxio stares back, then Luxio leaves.

"I wonder what is that all about…" Elline says.

"Beats me." David replies.

After giving Ash and his friends the grand tour, Clemont begins to recount how Meyer enrolled him into the academy, and how he met you-know-who, who turns out to be a Shinx. Shinx was injured from lack of electricity. After being nursed at a Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy told Clemont that lots of Electric-type Pokémon are suffering from lack of electricity. With that, Clemont got the idea for his Clemontic Showers, which he invented with Shinx and became a success all over town. He told Shinx of his dream to make a world where all Pokémon can be happy, a dream Shinx seemed to support.

"But what happened to Shinx?" Lillie asks.

Clemont tells the story about how he and Shinx were separated. It was the day before his graduation and he was going to deliver a cake to Shinx and ask to catch him and be his partner. But then the mayor arrives and forces him into his limo to go to a party celebrating his invention. Clemont sees Shinx soon to be disappointed as he leaves, and when he returns, Shinx leaves, assuming Clemont abandoned him.

"So, the Luxio we saw earlier, is that?"

Clemont says, "Yes, that is the same Pokemon. I know it probably hates me since I abandoned him…"

Just then, the same Luxio appears in front of them, when they spot him, he tries to leave.

"Wait, Luxio!" Clemont yells. Luxio stops and looks at him.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you. This time, I will wait for you tomorrow at the same place we promise to meet. You can join me whenever you want." Clemont says as Luxio leaves.

The next day, Clemont and the others are standing at the Town Square. Just as they are about to give up hope of Luxio forgiving Clemont, he jumps out of the bushes and allows himself to be captured, while Clemont cries tears of joy. Now they leave happily, with Clemont's new partner in hand.

* * *

On the way, they meet a trainer called Nini, she also wants to participate at the Showcase. When her Smoochun likes Pancham, she asks if Serena wants to trade. Serena refuses, so they have a performance battle. Serena's Pancham's acrobatics didn't match Fennekin's part of the performance at first, but they work together and defeat her Smoochum and Farfetch'd.

At evening, Serena and Nini say goodbye to each other. Serena and Nini plan to be performance rivals, and Nini claims that she'll beat Serena. Nini then walks away and tells everyone to keep in touch with her.

* * *

On the way, they meet a director named Carl, Ash, Serena and Lillie knows him since they have worked together once at the Pokestar Studios.

"Thank goodness that you guys are here. We have a slight problem of my show."

"What happened?" Lillie asks.

"My Gallade has been injured yesterday and he can't perform today. I am finding a substitute Pokemon to be the hero…"

He then shows him the cast, which includes a Shiny Hawlucha.

Ash says, "Since it is a black Hawlucha, how about using my Hawlucha as the hero?"

"That can work, let me rewrite the script."

Later, the rehearsal begins and Carl explains the new plot to everyone. The show will be a battle between Ash's Shining Hawlucha the Hero, and Carl's Dark Hawlucha. Shining Hawlucha will rescue Lady Snubbull from Dark Hawlucha, and though Shining Hawlucha will appear to be losing at first, will be victorious at the end.

The two Hawlucha then begin to rehearse, but as Carl's Hawlucha begins to throw Ash's Hawlucha, Ash's Hawlucha escapes its grip. The group shout to Ash's Hawlucha that the battle is only make-believe and that he must allow Dark Hawlucha to throw him. The rehearsal continues, but as the battle scene becomes intense, the two Hawlucha begin to argue and fight. The rehearsal then stops for the meantime.

Back with Ash's Hawlucha, Hawlucha is on a bridge away from the rehearsal, feeling sad over his failings. The group approach him and encourage him to start rehearsing again. Just then, they hear a sound from afar; the sound of Dark Hawlucha practicing its battle dive. Carl approaches the group and explains that he used to coach Dark Hawlucha, and that Hawlucha had been the champion of the Kalos region's Fighting-type Tournament. However, it had been hurt in one of the tournaments, and had not battled full-on since. Carl had then thought up of the Super Pokémon Battle shows, which were much less physically demanding.

Into the night, Ash and Ash's Hawlucha rehearse with each other, with Dark Hawlucha observing them secretly.

The main event, the Super Pokémon Battle show starts. However, Ash's Hawlucha is nervous and falls onto the stage. Unexpectedly, Dark Hawlucha gives Ash's Hawlucha a hand, and then the two begin to battle off the scripts. As the crowd gets behind Shining Hawlucha, the battle scene is imagined to a fighting ring, as if seen from the eyes of Dark Hawlucha's past.

"I have not seen Hawlucha like this before…" Carl says. "I think he is moved by Hawlucha's raw determination and spirit…"

With Ash cheering on for his Hawlucha, and Carl cheering on for his own Hawlucha, the battle continues. Ash's Hawlucha eventually comes out as the victor of the intense battle. Afterwards, Ash's Hawlucha gives Dark Hawlucha a hand as the crowd roars on.

The next day, Carl thanks the group, revealing that Gallade's leg is now fully healed. They bid farewell and hit the road once more.

* * *

 **The first part in my original part. I like how the Sinnoh Anime makes the Elite 4 appear, so I am also going to do this.**

 **And Palmero is in the Ketchum family, being Grace's mother. She is the one who establish the Showcase for girls, but she also improves Ash's performance.**

 **To Reviews, I have think of that, but the Z Mega Forms won't be introduced until the future chapters.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Froakie, Braixen, Chespin, Inkay, Fletchinder, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Doublade, Barbaracle, Clauncher, Amaura, Tyrunt, Skrelp, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Fennekin, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola**


	136. Kalos Chapter 8

Kalos Chapter 8

Ash and his friends are training, as they see Sanpei floating in the river with a poisoned Greninja. After healing them, Sanpei says, "It is nice to see you all again."

"But why are you in the river?" Lillie asks.

"Well…"

"Found you." They see an enemy ninja wearing a Shiftry mask and a Barbaracle by his side.

"We are attacked by him." Sanpei says.

"Indeed, I want your scroll, use Razor Shell!"

Barbaracle attacks by using Razor Shell, but is countered by Froakie's Cut. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Barbaracle, who is not even affected.

"We should retreat for now." David says as Sanpei uses his ninja power to escape from the ninja and his Barbaracle.

Later, Sanpei tells them that his instructor had given him a document which was to be delivered to a Safe House before sunset; he was ambushed by the ninja soon after he left. During the ambush, Barbaracle and Greninja had a battle and Greninja got poisoned by Barbaracle's Poison Jab.

"I don't know why the masked ninja wants it, but I must fulfill my mission." Sanpei says.

Everyone decides to help him, Sanpei says, "But it is too far from here, we won't be able to make it today, but there is a path, which is very dangerous."

They start by taking the narrow bridge. While passing through the bridge, the bridge breaks and Clemont falls along with Serena. Clemont is saved by Froakie's frubbles while Serena is saved by Greninja's tongue.

They continue their way through a tunnel which would lead them towards the Safe House. Several Golbat start to attack them. Greninja uses Smokescreen to distract Golbat. Suddenly, Clemont falls and the Golbat use Air Slash on him but he is saved by the ninja who reveals himself as Sanpei's instructor, Saizo. Saizo takes Serena, Clemont, David, Elline and Bonnie to safety. However, Ash, Lillie and Sanpei escape the cave only to find that their friends got lost somewhere. Soon Saizo appears before them as the masked ninja.

"Guys, go find the others and leave the battle to me." Sanpei says.

"No, we will stay, too." Ash says.

Froakie and Greninja start the battle using Double Team and surround Barbaracle. Ash and Sanpei command Froakie and Greninja to use Water Pulse and Water Shuriken respectively. But Barbaracle dodges, causing Water Pulse to hit Greninja and Water Shuriken to hit Froakie. Lillie commands Pikachu and Pikachu uses Electro Ball but is countered by Razor Shell. Barbaracle uses Poison Jab, but Greninja dodges it. Froakie uses Double Team, followed with Cut, along with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Barbaracle smudges them all using Mud-Slap, negating the attacks. Barbaracle uses Poison Jab, intending on finishing Greninja. Froakie, who is beneath a rock, sees that and evolves into a Frogadier, taking the hit. Barbaracle uses Razor Shell, which Frogadier counters with Cut. Barbaracle uses Poison Jab, though gets attacked by Frogadier's Aerial Ace. Saizo uses his ninja powers and escapes.

"You can find them at the safe house." Saizo says before he is gone.

"Is this a trap?" Lillie asks them.

"Maybe, but we won't know if we don't go there."

They come to the Safe House and are shocked to see that everyone is safe. Saizo again reappears although masked. He removes his mask and Sanpei recognizes him as his master. Saizo tells him that he was the one who took them because he did not want to involve Sanpei's friends in this. Saizo also wanted to drag Ash and Lillie out of it but Ash, Lillie and Sanpei were out of the tunnel.

"Is that Frogadier…" Serena asks.

"Yes, Froakie evolves." Ash replies.

"That is so cool, can you return back to Froakie so I can see the evolution, too?"

Frogadier then rubs his head, not knowing what to do.

David says, "Bonnie, this isn't mega evolution, you can't do it."

Seeing the opportunity, Ash along with Frogadier challenge Sanpei and Greninja in the end.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at Baa de mer Ranch, they immediately try out the milk and cheese there. The group look on at others riding on Skiddo while eating ice cream.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here." Ash says.

"It is true, since Skiddo is for the beginners for the Pokemon races." Grace and Emma appears behind them, Ash and Serena immediately hugs them.

"Mom, Emma, why are you here?" Ash asks.

"We are here to teach trainers about Pokemon riding." Emma says.

"How are you? I guess your journey is great, right?"

Serena says, "Yeah, we both meet Grandpa and Grandma."

Grace says, "Really, so you are going to try out the Showcase?" Grace asks.

"Of course. I am going to be the Kalos Queen." Serena says in determination.

They all try out the Skiddo Racing, Ash and Serena tie at the first while Clemont is the last. Before they leave, Ash and Serena all have a Skiddo joining them.

"So Ash, Serena. Make sure to win them all." Grace says.

"Of course." Ash and Serena says as they all bid farewell to them.

* * *

"What is that place?" Ash asks as they see a stone formation.

"Oh, that is Grace Tower, it is said a place to see UFO sightings." David says.

Soon, Ash and his friends witness a group of Inkay, Malamar, Flabébé, Bidoof, and Ledyba living peacefully together in a forest, and even sharing berries.

"Wow, it is so lively." Lillie says.

"It really is." Bonnie says.

Just then, three trucks speed past, almost running over everyone and causing much animosity on the part of Ash and his friends. Ash's Inkay is also very angry and senses something so it pursues the trucks.

"Wait, Inkay! Where are you going?" Ash yells as he chases him.

They get to the top of the Tower, where they see a man with a Team Flare Uniform doing machines with a Malamar and a Crobat.

"Team Flare…" Ash says.

"And not only that, he looks fatter than the ones we have seen."

Suddenly, Inkay is furious and begins shouting in extreme agitation.

"Inkay, calm down!" Ash says, but they are heard by the man and Malamar.

"We have intruders Xero…" He says.

"Crap, we are seen." David says as they all run. The man says, "Malamar, chase them!"

They keep running until a man comes and takes them inside a cave, which Malamar misses.

"Looker!" Ash and Lillie exclaim.

"It is been a while, Ash, Lillie, Serena."

"What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"The HQ ask me to investigate one of Team Flare's Scientists, Dr. Xerosic. He was able to track down some of the Kalos region's most distinguished scientists and forced them to create large energy crystals and use them as a weapon by controlling them with Malamar."

Ash says, "So this is why Inkay is frustrated…"

Soon after, a large quake causes them all to run out of the cave and see the six devices on top of the mountain, supporting a large sphere of energy.

"You can't run now Xero." Xerosic and his Malamar appears as he uses Psychic to hold everyone except Ash, Clemont and Inkay. The three escape as they are Teleport away.

"Inkay, calm down!" Ash says as he is trying to persuade Inkay.

"He is right, we are outnumbered." Clemont says.

Inkay then goes off to get help from the Pokémon in the forest. The good Malamar are skeptical of Inkay's story at first, but when Xerosic's Malamar arrives and attacks their friends, they retaliate and agree to help stop Xerosic's plan.

After Xerosic sends Malamar to find the remaining people, Lillie asks, "What are you planning?"

Xerosic says, "You won't understand, we Team Flare will use these to alter the world's environment drastically in order to create a new world."

"We won't let you do it!" Serena yells.

"And how are you going to stop me since you are tied up?" Xerosic says.

Just then, Ash, Clemont and Inkay bring the reinforcements and come to the rescue.

"So you have come to save your friends Xero?"

Ash says, "We will not let Team Flare succeed." Ash says.

"Very well, Malamar, hypnotize him!"

"Ash!" Everyone yells as Inkay pushes back Ash and is fighting against the Hypnosis.

"Inkay!" Ash yells.

"It seems the plan failed. But your Inkay will be ours."

Inkay, who is still fighting, he yells, "I won't let you…"

"Inkay, you can do it!" Ash yells as everyone starts to cheer him, Inkay becomes to glow and becomes a Malamar. Ash's defeat Xerosic's with a Night Slash, and advances to destroy the machine, forcing Xerosic to retreat.

"This isn't over Xero." Xerosic says as he leaves with his helicopter.

After bidding farewell to the wild Pokemon, Looker says that he will keep finding Xerosic and leaves.

* * *

Not long after, they see Swanna passing by, but there is something gooey falling down and lands on Ash.

"Ash, are you alright?" Serena asks.

Ash says, "Wow, it is slippery."

Bonnie touches the gooey thing and asks, "Is this a Pokemon?"

David says, "It is a Goomy, the weakest of the Dragon Type, but it can evolve into a Persuedo Legendary."

Lillie asks, "Something is not right, are you okay?"

Clemont says, "I think Goomy's body is made of water, maybe it is dried out." Clemont says.

Serena pours some water on him, but it isn't enough. Ash and his friends find a river and take him there, he regains energy immediately.

"Ah… fairy type!" Goomy says as he jumps on Ash's head when he sees Dedenne and Sylveon.

"You are afraid of Fairy Types?" Ash asks.

"Bug types too." Goomy says.

Serena says, "It is weird to see a Pokemon afraid of a cute Sylveon."

Suddenly, Goomy uses Rain Dance on Serena, who is then soaked wet.

Ash asks, "Goomy, why are you afraid of the two types?"

"Um…home attacked." Goomy says as he is too frightened to say.

"His home is attacked by Fairy types and Bug types?" Lillie asks.

"Maybe… but not all Fairy types and Bug types are evil." Elline says.

Ash then offers Goomy to join them, as Ash can help him get rid of the fear. Goomy nods and is captured.

On the way, Goomy, Sylveon and Dedenne are separated with others when they are attacked by 3 Ariados. Dedenne provides leaves for Goomy, but he hesitates as he is scared of them. Suddenly, the 3 Ariados come back, causing Goomy to be frightened to move. Sylveon and Dedenne protect him from them and defeat them, making him grateful. After chasing them away, they reunited with Ash and his friends, and Dedenne is no longer fear of the two Pokemon.

* * *

They finally arrive at Coumarine City, where they accidentally step inside a ranch and are attacked by Victreebel, a man with a Gogoat comes and saves them.

"This is the preserved area, which not people are allowed to enter." The man says as he takes them out through a shortcut.

"Wait, are you Ramos, the gym leader?" Clemont asks, which causes them to be shocked.

"Yes. I am. I am glad you know me."

Ash says, "I want to have a gym battle with you, is that okay?"

Ramos says, "How about tomorrow, since I have some other work to do."

"Sure."

The group bids farewell to him and rest at the Pokemon Center.

"Man… I am hungry…" Bonnie says after her stomach growls.

Ash says, "We know a fancy restaurant here, do you want to try it out?"

Elline asks, "What is so special about the restaurant?"

Serena says, "The chief is Seibold himself." This catches everyone's attention. "Siebold, the elite 4?" Clemont asks.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

They head there and have a table, until a person comes to them.

"Ash? Lillie? Is that you?"

They turn around and see Cilan.

"Cilan! It is been a while!" Ash says.

"Indeed, I can't believe we are meeting here." Cilan replies.

After introducing David, Elline, Clemont and Bonnie to them, Cilan asks, "Wow, I guess they are also in your big group?"

"David and Elline are." Lillie says. "But why are you here?"

"I am here for the test to become the S Class Connoisseur." Cilan says. "I need to read the bond between the S Class Connoisseur and his Pokemon."

Ash says, "Oh yeah, Seibold is the S Class Connoisseur, too."

Then Seibold comes to them, he says, "Cilan, I see you have come this early."

"It is no big deal, I want to become the S Class." Cilan says.

Seibold then sees Ash and his friends and says, "Well, if it isn't my disciples?"

"Nice to see you again, Seibold." Ash says.

"Indeed, so you guys are here for the meal, correct?" Seibold asks.

"Yes." Lillie says.

"We can chat later, right now let me cook my specialty to you." Seibold says as he leaves.

Cilan asks, "You know Seibold, too?"

Serena says, "He is our family chief back at Sevestar Region. He will cook for us at some celebrating occasions.

"And, he is also the one who teach us how to cook."

Cilan says, "No wonder your food tastes divine."

After having a meal, Seibold comes and says, "So Ash, I hear that you are here for the Kalos League."

"Yes. I am going to win this one." Ash replies.

"Very well, then for Cilan's test, can I ask you for a battle?"

"Sure." Ash replies as they all go to the battlefield.

"So which typing Seibold uses?" Bonnie asks.

"Usually Water types." David replies.

Seibold uses Blastoise while Ash uses Sceptile. Since Ash has owned a Blastoise, he knows how to counter one. But Seibold isn't an opponent that can underestimate. So the match ends up a draw.

"So Cilan, how is it?"

"By performing the mega evolution, it is like a chocolate pops inside the mouth, the bonds you have are great like fries with ketchup."

Seibold thinks for a second and says, "That is an interesting way to read the bond using the foods you mention. I will send a comment to the association."

"Thank you." Cilan bows.

Before leaving the restaurant, Cilan says that he is going back to Unova as Ash and his friends bid goodbye to him.

"Ash, since you like cooking, and you manage to have a draw with me, I decide to give you a present." Seibold gives out his own cookbook, causing everyone to be shocked, Ash accepts happily and thanks him before they leave.

That night, Ash also receives a Dusk Stone from Nurse Joy, he uses it on Doublade to evolve into Aegislash.

* * *

Ash and his friends go to the Coumarine Gym, an enormous tree, and climb it all the way to the top, to where the battlefield is. After he is greeted by Ramos, Ash requests a Gym battle right away, but Ramos instead brings them all inside for a tea break. He then requests that they help him with his gardening.

Because Ash is frustrated at not being given a Gym battle right away, he is pulling out the weeds quite violently.

"You are doing the wrong way, Ash."

Ramos shows him two sprouts underneath the weeds.

"If a person only looks at what is in front of them, then they will lose sight of what is important, it is also crucial in gym battles."

"I get it." Ash says.

The gym battle begins as Ramos sends out Weepinbel first, Ash sends out Fletchinder. Although Fletchinder tries to use Flame Charge, Weepinbell, who has Chlorophyll for an Ability, dodges them and poisons Fletchinder with Poison Powder. It then uses Slam to remove Fletchinder from the battle.

Ash recalls Fletchinder and sends out Skrelp. Since the Poison Power can't hurt him, Skrelp finishes it off using Sludge Bomb.

Ramos sends out his Gogoat as his second Pokémon. After Skrelp's Water Pulse collides with Gogoat's Vine Whip, Ash tries Double Team, but Gogoat uses Vine Whip to take them all out and deals damage to Skrelp. Ramos pats Gogoat on the horn, understanding that they are both having fun with this battle. Gogoat uses Razor Leaf to distract Skrelp before coming in with another Razor Leaf from above. Ash then employs the same strategy against Gogoat, by first using Double Team to distract Gogoat and then attacking with Poison Tail. However, Gogoat responds with a Horn Leech attack, healing itself as well as inflicting even more damage on Skrelp. Gogoat then uses Leech Seed on Skrelp, draining a lot of its energy.

"The reason Gogoat can use Leech Seed so well is because we trust each other." Ramos says.

"I also believe my Pokemon, too. We can still win this!"

Skrelp nods and starts to evolve, it becomes Dragalge.

Gogoat and Ramos are getting even more excited about the battle and Gogoat uses Razor Leaf to surround Dragalge. While Dragalge is desperately fending off the Razor Leaf attacks, Ash remembers Ramos's advice from before and instructs Dragalge to ignore the Razor Leaf and find Gogoat, which Dragalge does and lands a perfect Dragon Pulse. Using a combination of Double Team and Hydro Pump, Dragalge defeats Gogoat and wins Ash the battle.

"It is nice to see you use my advice, now here is my final Pokemon. Venusaur!"

Ramos mega evolve the Pokemon, causing Ash to sweat drops. With the Leech Seed and Earthquake, Dragalge is unable to battle. Ash sends out his final Pokemon, Vanilluxe. Vanilluxe uses his Ice Beam to freeze the Leech Seeds and then defeats him with a Blizzard.

Ramos gives Ash his Plant Badge, which Ash happily accepts, and Ash reminds Serena that it is now her turn to participate in her first Pokémon Showcase. Serena is very excited and can't wait for her performance.

* * *

 **Ash has got his fourth badge, the next chapter will be Serena's Showcase. As for the egg, guess what is inside the egg Wikstrom gives Ash. The hint is that it is the type same as Wikstrom.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Frogadier, Braixen, Chespin, Malamar, Fletchinder, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clauncher, Amaura, Tyrunt, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Skiddo, Goomy**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Fennekin, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Skiddo**


	137. Kalos Chapter 9

Kalos Chapter 9

As Ash and his friends walk into the streets of Coumarine City, they notice lots of people putting up decorations for some sort of festival. Ramos and Seibold come and tell the group how every year, the people of Coumarine City hold a festival to celebrate the bonds between Trainers and their Pokémon by having the Trainers gather under an enormous tree, the Pledging Tree, at sunset and give special presents to their Pokémon. This tradition began with a legend of a man and his Pokémon traveling far and wide together before finally coming to stop at what would become Coumarine City, and planting a tree that eventually grew to become the Pledging Tree.

"Wow, let's find gifts for our Pokemon." Ash says as the gang agree.

Clemont, Bonnie, Elline and David stay at the Pokémon Center, because Clemont, Elline and David would rather build a gift for their Pokémon themselves and Bonnie assumes the duty of keeping watch over everyone's Pokémon while Ash, Lillie and Serena are out shopping.

At the streets, Serena says, "Well, I will go find the girts there, have fun on your date."

Ash and Lillie then blushes after Serena leaves. "A Date?"

Meanwhile, Ash has a tendency to take notice of the most ludicrous or impractical gifts, leaving it to Lillie to point out why they wouldn't work.

Meanwhile, Bonnie is having a hard time keeping the Pokémon under control. While trying to have the Pokémon line up so she can brush them, she realizes that Goomy needs water, has to tell Bunnelby and Hawlucha to listen to her, and tries to break up yet another squabble between Pancham and Chespin.

"So do you guys find presents or you are just dating?" Serena asks when they are at the monorail station.

"Well… we haven't found any of the gifts." Ash replies.

As they enter the monorail station, however, Serena is suddenly approached by workers at the station and congratulated for being the millionth visitor to the monorail, being given a long blue ribbon as a prize.

On the monorail, Ash and Lillie are wondering what to give their Pokemon.

"Then let me ask you, what do you want for gifts?" Serena asks.

"Huh?" Ash and Lillie asks in confusion.

"Because most of the Pokemon are like you two. The male ones are like Ash while the female ones are like Lillie."

Then Ash and Lillie realize what to give their Pokemon as they rush to Seibold's restaurant, leaving Serena back to the group.

When Serena arrives back at the Pokémon Center, she sits down at the table Clemont and David are working at and the three of them work on their presents while Bonnie and Elline decide to give all of the Pokémon a present themselves by drawing a portrait of all of them. Finally, the presents are finished and Ash and Lillie run up to them outside the Pokémon Center, holding a huge box.

"What is inside, Ash, Lillie?" Serena asks.

"It is a surprise." Lillie says.

. The group all heads up to the Pledging Tree, where they place their presents underneath it. The ceremony begins and everybody begins exchanging gifts. Serena gives Fennekin and Pancham a pink ribbon and special sunglasses, respectively, Pikachu a cap, Lucario a wristband, Skiddo a collar and Corsola a Stardust. Clemont and David show the music box they made for them; Bonnie and Elline show everybody her drawing, and Ash and Lillie give all of his Pokémon a huge cake and tells them to dig in.

"Wow, that cake is big, how do you make it early?" Serena asks.

"Well, Ash here can use Double Team and control fire." Lillie says.

At the end of the ceremony, Serena notices one package left under the Pledging Tree. It is labeled for her, so she opens it to find a beautiful dress for her to wear at the Pokémon Showcase. Nurse Joy tells her how it had been sent to the Pokémon Center to be given to Serena as a surprise gift from her mother, and back at the Pokémon Center, Serena calls her mother to thank her for the wonderful dress. The festival is closed with a display of fireworks behind the Pledging Tree.

* * *

The next day, they meet up with Shauna, who is also participating the Showcase. "Serena, let's see who can win this."

"You bet."

Ash and his friends get the VIP due to Palermo, who is also watching with them. Monsieur Pierre announces that the theme for the first round will be Pokémon Styling, in which Performers are given ten minutes to dress up their Pokémon and lead them down the runway.

Shauna arranges a bouquet of flowers on her Bulbasaur's bulb, which made her past.

After several more competitions between Performers, it is finally Serena's turn. At first she is nervous, but when she and Fennekin look at each other, she is reassured and remembers that Fennekin is with her the whole time. Getting ready to style Fennekin for the Showcase, Serena remembers how Ash had once told her that nothing he and Pikachu do on their journey is ever a waste of time. Thinking about this, Serena takes care to put all of her experiences into her performance with Fennekin. When it is finally time for the two of them to walk down the runway, things go well at first, and the audience has a positive reaction to Fennekin's outfit. However, when styling, Serena had failed to recognize that the long ribbon on Fennekin's neck might hinder its ability to walk, and Fennekin trips on the ribbon just as they are nearing the end of the runway, scattering the rest of its decorations everywhere. Devastated, Serena shares a hug with Fennekin before accepting defeat as she receives the fewest number of votes from the audience and is thus eliminated from the Showcase.

"Oh man… Serena lost…" Bonnie says.

Ash says, "This is her first time, so I guess she is nervous."

Palermo says, "Indeed. She still has a lot to learn."

The winner of the showcase is Shauna. That evening, Serena congratulates Shauna on her victory and promises not to tell Tierno and Trevor until Shauna has given them the news herself. Palermo also leaves as she has to have a chat with Monsieur Pierre.

"Ash, now it is your turn for your 5th badge." Serena says.

"Oh, it is the fifth one already?" Ash looks at Clemont.

"Yeah. Now it is the time we fulfill our promise." Clemont says.

"Yeah. Our gym battle."

"Then let's head back to Lumiose City." Clemont says.

That night, Serena is outside at the port, while Ash and Palermo witness from Palermo's car.

Serena overlooks the ocean, and memories of Fennekin's accident run through her mind. Suddenly overcome by her disappointment, Serena begins to cry uncontrollably despite her Pokemon both trying to cheer her up.

"Poor Serena…" Ash says.

"It is my fault, I shouldn't let her get in this Showcase." Palermo closes her eyes and says.

Blaming herself for her loss and at the same time feeling elated that she has finally been able to begin her dream, Serena cuts her hair above her shoulders as a reflection of her journey thus far. She also changes her outfit, donning a much more casual dress, hat and jacket with the ribbon that she earned.

"Grandma, I think we should give Serena another chance, I think Serena will take the loss today as her confidence to win the next one."

Palermo says, "Indeed. Ash, I want you to train her carefully so she can attend the next one and win."

"Yes, Grandma."

Palermo then leaves the city as Ash returns to his friends.

The next day, everyone is shocked at Serena's change, Serena says that she won't let the past stops her from being the Kalos Queen.

"Then how about you attend the contest here to see if you really feel better?" Ash asks.

"You bet." Serena says.

When they go to the contest hall, they meet Miette here.

"You cut your hair, is it because of the loss?" Miette asks.

"You saw it?"

"I didn't participate since I was late. I am sorry that it happened to you."

"It is fine, so you are taking part of the contests?"

"Yes." Miette says, "And I am not going to lose."

In the performance rounds, Serena uses Pikachu and Lucario to make like baseball, which is one of the moves Ash teaches her. Miette uses Slurpuff and Meowstic to make a show with Miette herself floating in the air. They both pass the first round and face each other in the finals. Serena wins slightly and gets her 4th ribbon.

"I guess I still have a long way to go." Miette says after she and Serena are outside the contest hall with everyone.

"But whether Ash or Serena, I will try to defeat you."

Ash says, "Good, I will like to see you try."

Miette says, "And Lillie, remember the promise."

Lillie blushes and then Miette leaves. "Geez…" Lillie says.

* * *

Ash and Goomy are training in the Lumiose Badlands when an injured Spoink appears and leads Ash and the others to its oasis home. There, our heroes find a group of Spoink under the control of an unpleasant Grumpig, who's using its psychic powers to control them and steal all their food. Goomy decides to battle him, and he evolves into Silgoo and defeats him.

With all of the Spoink united against it, Grumpig begins to show remorse, and the Spoink that befriended Ash and his friends offers Grumpig some of the fruit, allowing Grumpig to continue living together with the Spoink as a friend instead of their enemy.

They come across the Kalos Power Plant, Bonnie tells them that Clemont built the plant, when her brother corrects her that he only helped with the programming and explains to them how the Power Plant generates solar energy in space and then sends it to Earth.

They head inside, only to find Team Flare Grunts and some kidnapped workers.

After freeing them, they say that the Lumiose City has been power off since they stole the electricity.

"Don't worry, we will stop them." Clemont says.

When they arrive at the center, they see a woman talking to a grunt.

"So how much electricity do we need?" One grunt asks.

"If you're just interested in the facts, I'd say we already have enough energy to power the device."

"But what about other work?"

"What other work do you mean? Perhaps you mean taking out that annoying little Pokémon Trainers over there? I know you are hiding there!"

Ash and his friends face them, Ash says, "You are the one cause the blackout?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, intruder. My name is Aliana. As you can see, I'm one of Team Flare's Scientists. I'm researching a certain something that you wouldn't understand, anyway. Unfortunately for you, I've been charged with the simple task of your elimination."

She sends out Mightyena, as Clemont wants to fight her on his own. He uses Luxio to battle. In the end, Luxio evolves into Luxray and defeats her with the new move Electric Terrain.

"Ah ha ha! Well, I certainly didn't expect you to be so interesting! I do hope we can meet again!" Aliana then retreats with the grunts.

"Damn it, they get away…" Ash says.

"It is fine, we will find them later." Lillie assures him.

Just then, two masked people come to them.

Oh my! You chased off that mysterious bunch before we could even get here? Well, I guess there's always room for more defenders of Kalos!"

Serena says, "Sina and Dexio, what is with the costume?"

"It doesn't matter. You and your Pokémon are the ultimate team! No doubt about it! But don't push yourself too hard."

"Thanks to you, the power is back on in Lumiose City. Now people can pass through the gate connecting Route 13 to Lumiose City again."

"Well, I think us mysterious people will be off now! I leave before being left. I decide. Au revoir!"

The two then leave, David says, "They are weird."

Elline says, "Yeah."

That evening, one of the workers leaves for Lumiose City in a helicopter. To everyone's surprise, Clemont asks to go with him, wanting to have some time at the Gym to train, reflect on himself, and prepare for his Gym battle with Ash. As the helicopter flies away, Ash promises to win the Voltage Badge from Clemont and Clemont vows that he will not lose to Ash.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter, here are some spoilers, the next chapter will be the Wallace Cup and the Lumiose Gym Battle.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Frogadier, Braixen, Chespin, Malamar, Fletchinder, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clauncher, Amaura, Tyrunt, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Skiddo, Silgoo**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Fennekin, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Skiddo**


	138. Kalos Chapter 10

Kalos Chapter 10

While en route to Lumiose City for Ash's Gym battle with Clemont, Ash, Serena, Lillie, David, Elline and Bonnie are watching a television broadcast about the Pokémon Showcase that Shauna had recently won in Coumarine City. Seeing Shauna's glory as the winner of a Showcase, Serena resolves to catch up to her rival and goes to train with her Pokemon as soon as Nurse Joy finishes healing them.

At first, the training proceeds well, with Serena, Fennekin, and Pancham obviously having fun and performing their moves in perfect harmony with each other while the other 4 are watching. However, while performing a trick involving Pancham jumping through a fiery ring created by Fennekin's Flamethrower, Pancham's tail is burned and he becomes angry at Fennekin, blaming her for the mistake. Fennekin retaliates and, after Pancham tries the trick again and accidentally lands on Fennekin, the two of them begin fighting. Pancham hides behind Serena and taunts Fennekin, causing the latter to use Flamethrower in anger and hit Serena instead of Pancham.

"Stop fighting, you two!" Serena yells as she loses her temper, causing everyone to get shocked.

Ash says, "Serena, calm down, they also know they are wrong, right, guys."

Fennekin and Pancham lowers their head in shame.

Embarrassed and upset by the way she had treated her Pokémon, Serena says, "I should go have some time by myself." She runs away, as everyone calls her name, including her Pokemon.

Absentmindedly staring into the window of a shop, a miserable Serena says, "I think I am a failure as a Pokemon Performer…"

Just then, she hears a voice. "Are you having trouble deciding the hats?"

Serena turns around and sees Aria.

"Ari…." Aria covers her mouth and says, "Call me Ariana for now. I don't want to attract many people here."

"I am sorry…" Serena says.

"Since you are also here, how about we go shopping, together?"

"But…" Serena says with a frown.

"You should smile, it is important for the performers to smile." Ariana says, which Serena nods.

While shopping, Serena and Ariana continue talking about Pokémon Performers. Serena is still very down on herself for her mistake in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase, which Ariana had watched on Pokévision, but Ariana tells her that everybody makes mistakes and to keep working with her Pokémon. Serena, enjoying their conversation, begins to smile again and Ariana says that people will love her smile. While the two girls share a meal together, Ariana suggests, "I think your first step is to make amends with your Pokemon."

"But what should I do?"

"Just simply apologize. From what I heard, you and Fennekin are always together and even though Pancham isn't always very honest with himself, he cares about you, too."

Later that evening, Serena returns to where Ash and the others are playing and Fennekin and Pancham immediately express their apologies to her. She, in turn, apologizes to them.

"Aria?" Lillie asks, "Why are you here?"

Aria says, "In fact, your grandma is still thinking if Serena is still sad at her loss, so she asks me to cheer her up."

Serena is shocked that her grandma is so thoughtful, she thanks her for her help, but she is startled when Ariana challenges her to a Double Battle.

Aria sends out her Delphox and Aromatisse to battle against Pancham and Fennekin.

"I wonder how Serena will face against her…" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, I am a little worried." David says.

During the battle, Serena is at first unable to overcome her opponent's beautiful and effective combinations. When Aria offers her advice about making sure she and her Pokémon are in full cooperation with each other, Serena begins a new combination with Stone Edge and Flamethrower that help her begin to turn the battle around. When Aria counters with her own Flamethrower and hurts Fennekin, Serena remembers her advice to just keep smiling and reassures Pancham and Fennekin that everything will turn out all right in the end. Responding to Serena's words, Fennekin evolves into Braixen.

"Your bond is great, which causes your Fennekin to evolve. You should be proud of yourself." Aria says as Serena nods.

Then Aria recalls her Pokemon.

"Huh? But the battle isn't over…" Bonnie asks.

"It doesn't matter whether the battle is over or not, since I have done my job. Serena, remember to smile more often."

Serena nods and says, "Yes."

Before the battle can be completed, however, Ariana is called away and leaves behind a confused Serena, Ash, and Bonnie.

After Aria leaves, Serena resolves to train even harder and someday achieve her dream of becoming Kalos Queen.

* * *

As Ash decides to train, he begins to think about possible strategies to counter Clemont's Pokémon. Suddenly, Tierno steps out from behind a tree and greets the six of them.

"Serena, you cut your hair, you looks so great!" Tierno says.

"Um… thanks."

"But where is Clemont?" Tierno asks.

"He is back at his gym." Lillie says.

"What? Clemont is a Gym Leader?"

"Yeah, he goes back so I can challenge him at the Lumiose Gym." Ash says.

"I have been to the Lumiose Gym, but what I battled is some kind of robot."

"That is Clembot, one of the inventions Clemont made." Elline says.

"That is amazing, so Ash, how about we have a battle?"

"You are on." Ash replies.

In a clearing in the woods, Ash calls out Sliggoo to battle against Tierno.

"So you capture a Silgoo, too?"

"Yes, although he is a little fear of Fairy and Bug types, but now he is strong."

Tierno then shows Ash his team of Pokémon: a Politoed, Wartortle, Ludicolo, and Hitmontop, with Wartortle having evolved from his Squirtle.

Ash and Tierno agree to have a Double Battle, with Tierno bringing out his Raichu to partner with Wartortle. Ash decides to have Pikachu partner with Sliggoo.

Pikachu uses Quick Attack while Wartortle holds its ground and use Rapid Spin. Pikachu manages to dodge while Raichu uses Charge Beam and Focus Blast on Silggoo, but Silggoo takes the hit and begins charging Bide. Although Pikachu tries to counter another Focus Blast with Electro Ball, Wartortle interferes with another Rapid Spin and allows Raichu to successfully execute its attack. With its Bide fully charged, Silggoo launches the attack and Wartortle tries to block with Hydro Pump, but Pikachu responds with Iron Tail, allowing Silggoo's Bide to hit Raichu and Wartortle.

Elline looks at the sky and says, "Ash, it is about to rain!"

Lillie says, "Yeah, you should stop the battle now."

Ash replies, "It is fine, we can still battle in the rain."

Tierno says, "He is right, we should make the battle over."

When the rain drops, Silggoo starts to evolve into Goodra, causing everyone to be shocked.

Serena says, "Of course, Silggoo evolves in the rain, and it can't be the Rain Dance."

Tierno says, "Wow, this is the first time I have seen Silgoo evolves. But now I should get serious."

Tierno and his Pokémon then begin their dance rhythm and Wartortle uses Skull Bash, but Goodra catches and holds Wartortle. As Raichu tries to use Focus Blast, Pikachu counters it with Electro Ball again. Goodra throws Wartortle into Raichu, leaving them both struggling. To finish off their opponents, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Wartortle and Goodra uses Dragon Pulse on Raichu. Both attacks hit the Pokémon, knocking them out, and Ash is declared the winner of the battle.

After taking shelter at a cave, Tierno says, "Ash, I hear that there will be a Wallace Cup in Lumiose City."

"There is? That is cool, I have won once, but I used it on the Sinnoh Grand Festival, I can get another one to compete the Kalos one."

Tierno says, "Not if I use it. I need it to be my fifth ribbon."

"So you also have 4, too?" Serena asks.

"I guess you two are, too." Tierno says.

"Yeah. Hey, when the rain stops, how about we go together?"

"Sure." Tierno says.

* * *

After the rain stops, they are almost at the Lumiose City, where they see a battle between two mega Milotic. Ash and his friends immediately recognize the girl and the man, Ash calls out. "Wallace, Reisa!"

The two stop their battle and see them, Reisa says, "Ash, everyone."

She immediately rushes to them and says, "Of course you will come, Ashy."

"Yeah, I hear the news of the Wallace Cup."

Wallace says, "Hello Ash, nice to see you again."

"You, too. Wallace." Ash says.

They introduce Bonnie and Tierno to them, Tierno is shocked to see Wallace in person.

"Ash, how do you know him?" Tierno asks.

"Well, Reisa and us are childhood friends, we played together often."

Bonnie says, "Wow, then you must have a lot of cute Pokemon, too?"

Reisa says, "Well, my Pokemon sure are cute, but they still can't beat Ash…"

Lillie says, "Yeah, he is a prodigy."

Then Tierno asks Reisa to have a contest battle, Tierno uses Wartortle while Reisa sends out Blastoise and mega evolve. Reisa and Wallace are in awe at Tierno's rhythm moves, but Reisa still manage to make it a draw.

"It is the first time I see the Rhythm battle. You are great." Reisa says.

"Thanks, you are also good, too." Tierno says.

Wallace then asks if Ash wants to have a rematch, he agrees and sends out Skiddo to battle his Luvdisc. Skiddo evolves into Gogoat and defeats Luvdisc.

"I see you aren't slacking either." Wallace says.

"Of course. I have already beat 7 leagues." Ash says.

Serena asks, "So are there anyone we know will come, too?"

Reisa says, "I hear that Dawn is also participating."

"Cool, then we can meet her, too."

They all go back inside Lumiose City, they first go to Prism Tower to meet Clemont.

"Big brother!" Bonnie hugs him as Clemont greets them, they also introduce Reisa and Wallace to him.

"So Ash, have you challenge the gym yet?" Reisa asks.

"Well, I haven't. I decide to do the Wallace Cup first." Ash says.

"That is great, I can still work on the gym." Clemont says. "Good luck."

Bonnie also decides to join with her brother as Ash and his friends go to Hotel Richissime, where they meet Dawn there.

"It is nice to see you again, Ash, Lillie, Reisa." Dawn says.

"Same here." Ash also introduce Tierno, David and Elline to her, Dawn is excited to see that Tierno and Serena are participating.

The contest has started as they are in the Performance rounds. Reisa sends out her Slowbro and uses the water tornado to earn a spot. Serena uses Corsola to make the meteor combine with rain. Ash uses Clauncher to do the pulse attacks which change colors, it also evolves into Clawitzer. Dawn uses Piplup's Bubble Beam and Ice Beam to make the floating ice bubbles. Tierno uses Politoed and combine with his dancing. All 5 of them get into the battle rounds.

In the quarter finals, Serena is facing Tierno. Tierno uses Raichu and Wartortle to battle, Serena uses Skiddo and Lucario, the two Pokemon often dodges Tierno's dance moves and sends them back, causing Tierno to lose and Serena to advance.

"Man… Serena, you are really strong." Tietno says.

"You are equally good, too." Serena replies.

Ash is facing Dawn while Serena is facing Reisa. Ash uses Dragalge and Clawitzer to combine their moves together, making Froslass and Lopunny hard to counter, in the end, Ash score 5 points higher than Dawn and advance.

"Guess I lost this time, Ash." Dawn says.

"Don't worry. You can win next time. I know you are strong, too." Ash replies.

Serena also defeats Reisa using Pancham and Lucario's combats. Reisa bids Serena good luck to try tie with Ash.

"Our final round will be the battle between the siblings, Ash Ketchum and Serena Ketchum!" The announcer says.

Ash sends out Pikachu and Sylveon while Serena uses Pikachu and Braixen. Both Pikachu show off their attacks equally, Braixen uses Flamethrower to damage Sylveon, while Sylveon counters with Dazzling Gleam. In the end, all 4 Pokemon attack and cause a smoke as the time runs out.

"The winner of this Wallace Cup is… it is a tie, we have another tie within 2 years at the contests!"

Ash and Serena nod at each other, Ash says, "I know we will be tying."

Serena says, "It doesn't matter, since we are siblings."

Wallace gives out the 2 ribbons to Ash and Serena, who get them and cheer.

Back outside, Tierno says, "You all have 5 ribbons, you can get in the Grand Festival."

Ash says, "Yeah, but I think this time we have got the badges so early, but we can train until the time comes."

Then they bid farewell to Dawn, Reisa, Wallace and Tierno as they head to the gym for battling Clemont.

* * *

At there, Clemont says, "I have seen your battle, you guys are pretty good at this."

Serena says, "Thanks, Clemont."

Without wasting any time, Ash and Clemont prepare to have their Gym match while the others watch from the stands in the Gym. However, before the battle can get underway, they are interrupted by Officer Jenny.

"Clembot, you are under arrest." Officer Jenny says.

"Arrest?" Clemont says in shock.

She locks Clembot in a prison cell and then shows the group footage of a robot that looks almost identical to Clembot committing several crimes. Although Clemont insists that Clembot is innocent by pointing out that the offending robot lacks a dent in its head, Jenny does not accept his claim as evidence enough to release Clembot.

Outside the police station, the group is greeted by Meyer, whom Bonnie is delighted to see after her extended absence from Lumiose City. Alexa arrives as well, and they discuss Clembot's alleged crimes.

"I have been investigating the cases, too. And the same also goes to Blaziken Mask." Alexa says.

Not anticipating this particular topic, Meyer becomes very uncomfortable and pretends not to know about Blaziken Mask.

After this brief discussion, Clemont leads his friends back to Prism Tower to check on Clembot's blueprints and see if they can determine whether or not someone copied them. Sure enough, Clemont soon discovers that his computer was externally hacked by a computer connected with a university in Lumiose City. Continuing his investigation, Clemont discovers blueprints for a nearly identical but slightly different robot called Dark Clembot. Additionally, Clemont discovers evidence of Dark Clembot's next likely targets - an electronics storage facility and the Lumiose Museum as well as the name "Belmondo", and proceeds to take the information to Officer Jenny.

Not long after this event, Everyone takes the information to Officer Jenny, who confirms that the robot in the surveillance camera was, in fact, not Clembot.

"So where do you guys get the information?"

Clemont replies, "Someone hacks into my computer, so I have checked it out and found a name "Belmondo"."

Officer Jenny immediately recognizes him as a professor specializing in robotics. Clemont then shows Officer Jenny the map of the electronics warehouse, and she tells them that an incident occurred there recently. Officer Jenny agrees to release Clembot and they all head to the Lumiose Museum to apprehend Belmondo and Dark Clembot.

That night, Belmondo and Dark Clembot are about to break into the museum when Clembot attacks its imitation, startling Belmondo and causing Ash and his friends to run out and confront him. When Clemont demands to know Belmondo's reason for his actions, Belmondo relates his plan. He had seen Clembot and knew that he could add to it and make it better, so he created Dark Clembot with the design of using it to frame Clembot for several crimes and then continue committing said crimes without suspicion. Shaking with rage from Belmondo's abuse of scientific prowess, Clemont accepts his robot-against-robot challenge, determined to prove that Clembot is better than its counterpart. The battle begins without delay, with Dark Clembot pitting Belmondo's Magneton against Clembot and Clemont's Heliolisk. Because Clemont programmed Clembot to battle with the Pokémon's feelings in mind, Clembot gains the upper hand in the match due to Dark Clembot being programed to do nothing but attack. As Belmondo scorns Clemont's sentiments about caring for Pokémon and fighting together with them, Clemont and Belmondo agree to finish the battle themselves - Belmondo's Magnezone against Clemont's Luxray. As with the battle between Clembot and Dark Clembot, Clemont easily defeats Belmondo due to the professor's apathy towards his Pokémon's feelings and abilities. With his Pokémon defeated and his scheme revealed, Belmondo is arrested by Officer Jenny.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Clemont finally have their gym battle. Before they start, they see a woman comes to the gym.

"Mother?" "Champion Diantha?"

Diantha says, "I have come to see how well my son goes against Ash."

Clemont says, "I see. Thank you for coming and watch, mom."

Clembot, acting as the referee, starts the match, and Clemont brings out Bunnelby as his first Pokémon. Ash, though momentarily surprised at Clemont's choice, decides to start the battle with Pikachu.

While Bunnelby and Pikachu are battling, David says, "Hey, isn't this the same moves when Clemont and Ash first meet?"

Lillie says, "You are right, but why…"

Diantha smiles and says, "I think they want to remind themselves the first battle they have."

As Ash orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail and Clemont responds by having Bunnelby grab Pikachu with its ears, which is the same response he made last time, Clemont shows off Bunnelby's new move, Wild Charge, to great effect. After two Dig attacks, with the first one successful and the second one stopped by Iron Tail, Pikachu lands a final blow on Bunnelby and eliminates it from the match.

Clemont calls on Luxray, after using Electric Terrain, he says, "Ash, both Luxray and Pikachu can do well on this field, but I won't hold back." He finishes Pikachu off using Wild Charge.

"Then I will make the field disappear. Goodra, I choose you!"

Immediately after calling Goodra out, Ash has it use Rain Dance. The Rain Dance both wipes out the Electric Terrain. The two Pokémon, now on even footing, exchange attack after attack. Finally, however, Luxray falls to Goodra's Bide attack.

"I see, this is why I am excited to battle with you. Here is my final Pokemon, Manectric!"

Clemont presses his key stone and mega evolves Manectric. Diantha says, "So a mega evolution versus a pursuado legendary… Interesting."

Despite Goodra's powerful Dragon Pulse nearly hitting its mark, Manectric proves to be extremely agile and takes advantage of that. Goodra is helpless against Manectric's barrage of attacks, culminating in its paralysis with Thunder Wave. Goodra is defeated by Crunch.

"Okay, Gardevoir, I choose you!" Ash sends out his last Pokemon, as the two battle, Clemont thinks, "Although I want to give the badge to Ash, but I also don't want this battle to end. Ash is an amazing trainer, and thanks to him I can be the one I am today."

In the end, Manectric is hit by Gardevoir's Future Sight and knocked out.

"Way to go! Gardevoir!" Ash hugs the Pokemon, who also hugs back.

Lillie says, "Ash wins."

Bonnie says, "Big brother is also good, too."

Diantha says, "Indeed. I am proud of my son."

After the match, Ash and Clemont thank each other for the amazing battle and Clemont rewards Ash with the Voltage Badge.

Diantha asks, "So Clemont, you will go with Ash on the journey, right?"

"Yes. With him I can learn more."

Clembot says, "You can leave the gym to me."

Clemont thanks them and he, along with Ash and his friends, bids farewell to his mom and Clembot as they leave the gym.

* * *

 **Ash and Serena have 5 ribbons and can participate the grand festival. I want to make the Grand Festival occurs before the XYZ series starts.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Frogadier, Braixen, Chespin, Malamar, Fletchinder, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Amaura, Tyrunt, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Skiddo**


	139. Kalos Chapter 11

Kalos Chapter 11

Ash and his friends are at the lab, trying to find Professor Sycamore, but they find Sina and Sophie there, they tell them that Professor Sycamore is at Lysandre Café with Calem, so they also go there.

When they are inside, they see Professor Sycamore and Calem talking to Lysandre.

"Hello again, Ash, Lillie, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, David, Elline." Sycamore says. "I am just having a conversation with Lysandre."

Lysandre says, "Since all of you are here, how about you join in the conversation, too?"

Ash says, "Sure. So what is the conversation about?"

"We are discussing about Team Flare's accident years ago. I hear that they are returning." Lysandre says.

"Yes. So we are trying to figure a way to find them and stop them. Ash, I hear that you have met them a lot of times, right?"

Lillie says, "Well, we meet Dr. Xerosic and Aliana, they are doing something suspicious."

Lysandre says, "So you have no information of the others?"

"No."

They talk about mega evolution for a while and they leave the lab.

"By the way…" Calem says. "I don't know why, I don't think I can trust Lysandre."

Ash says, "Me too. Even he is the inventor of the Holo Caster, he is suspicious."

Sycamore says, "I am not sure. Right now we have no evidence to say he is associated with Team Flare."

Then they bid farewell and leave Lumiose City.

* * *

On their way to Laverre City, Ash and his friends stop for lunch. Chespin, as usual, is trying to steal Pancham's food, and the resulting scuffle results in Dedenne's food being spilled. However, Goodra steps in and shares its food with both Chespin and Dedenne, ending the conflict.

As the group prepares to leave, a Bellsprout comes up and greets Goodra, who also greets back.

"So it really is you, Goomy. No, should I say Goodra." A man also comes, Ash and his friends introduce themselves to him and he also does the same.

"My name is Keanan, this Goodra lived in the wetlands and I works as a warden there."

Although Goodra is apprehensive about visiting its homeland, it agrees to go along with everybody else to visit.

Ash asks, "Keanan, when I ask Goodra about what happened to the home attack, he always brushed off the topic, so what actually happened?"

While looking out over the wetlands, Keanan tells them how there is a special spring in the area that Goodra used to live near with its friends, but a group of other Pokémon came and began to try and take the spring by force. During the battle, a Blue Flower Florges sent Goomy flying, whereupon it landed on a Swanna's back and was subsequently dropped onto Ash's head.

"I am sorry to hear it…" Serena says as everyone is sad.

, Goodra looks at the quiet wetlands and cries out, recalling the happy memories of its other friends.

Elsewhere in the wetlands, Goodra's friend Wooper hears its cry and tries to find Goodra. Wooper quickly follows the sound, and the two Pokémon are delighted to see each other again. Goodra's other friends, who followed Wooper, also come out to greet it. However, several Bug-type Pokémon also heard Goodra's cries and bring it to the attention of Florges, who is in the spring.

As Goodra is showing its Dragon Pulse to its friends, a Swanna comes along and says something to the group, and all of the Pokémon follow Swanna.

"We should go, too." Lillie says.

"Wait, this is between the Pokemon who live here, we shouldn't interfere with it…"

Ash says, "But Goodra is our friend, we also want to help him." He says as they leave, leaving Keanan behind.

Goodra's other friends are being attacked by Florges and the other Bug-type Pokémon, but Goodra holds them at bay with its Bide attack. Rallying behind Goodra, the other Pokémon begin to put up a better fight against Florges's army.

Eventually, Florges comes down to have a battle with Goodra. Although Goodra is nervous at first, Ash comes to him and reminds it that it is no longer the weak, frightened Goomy that it once was, and that it will be fine in the battle. After Petal Blizzard and Dragon Pulse cancel each other out, Florges uses Grassy Terrain, thus powering up its Grass-type moves. The powered up Solar Beam from Florges inflicts damage on all of Goodra's friends, putting Goodra on the defensive in order to take a super effective Moonblast for them. Very weak, Goodra almost gives in to Florges, but choice words of encouragement from Ash convince it to keep going. Goodra's Ice Beam attack then breaks through a second Moonblast and hits Florges, leaving Goodra as the winner of the battle.

Ash then walks up to Florges, he asks, "Florges, can you tell me why do you attack this place?"

Florges, since she was defeated, she says, "Follow me…"

They get inside the cave and see a sick Floette.

"I only want to save her… the special spring has healing abilities, I thought it can heal her. But the water is lower and lower…"

"So you chase the Pokemon out so they won't waste the water and it can save Floette. But it doesn't work." Serena says, which Florges nods.

Goodra hears this and uses Rain Dance on the land, he asks Florges to use Grass Terrain, which she does. At last, Florges is able to revive her Floette, much to everyone's relief.

As the sun comes up the next morning, the Pokémon have all made up with each other and are now one large community.

Ash says, "Goodra…since this is your home, I think you should stay here, since you will be happier…"

Everyone is shocked to hear Ash say this.

"Are you going to release Goodra?" Lillie asks.

"I don't want to, but it is for his best… He will be happy with his friends again…" Ash begins to cry, as Goodra hugs him.

Then a Quagsire comes and says, "Goodra, do you like this human?"

Goodra nods, then he says, "Then you should follow your heart. If you really want to go with him, then you can go and don't worry about us."

Goodra then thinks for a second, he says, "Although it is a hard decision, but thanks to Ash, I have conquered my fear. I will go with him."

Everyone in the wetlands nods, Ash is touched and thanks Goodra for being with him. The Wooper who is close to Goodra says, "In that case, I want to go, too."

"You, too?" Goodra asks.

"Yes. He is a nice guy if he can let Goodra go with him."

Lillie nods and takes out the Pokeball and captures Wooper.

Meanwhile, Floette also flies over to Ash. Florges says, "Ash, my daughter has decided to come with you. I can trust you to take care of her, right?"

Ash says, "Leave her to me. Welcome to the team." Ash also captures Floette.

Soon Ash and his friends begin on their way to Laverre City, Ash bidding everyone there goodbye as the group leaves the wetlands.

* * *

Not long after, the egg in Ash's case is about to hatch. Then a Pokemon who looks like a Key Ring comes out of it.

"A Klefki! It is a rare one." Serena says.

Klefki looks around and sees Ash and Lillie first, the first word he says is a key.

"Maybe he wants a key to hold." Elline says.

"If that case..." Lillie takes out a box and a key, Klefki takes the key and holds it in his key ring.

"What is the box?" Bonnie asks.

Kelfki opens it and a photo appears. Ash says, "This is the photo when we are at the Summer Camp."

"I remember, it really brings back the old days."David says.

Clemont and Bonnie are shocked to see a lot of people, but they know some of them.

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrive in Laverre City, and Ash is barely able to contain his excitement about his Gym match.

"Serena, you are also excited, too. How come?" Bonnie asks.

"We can see the famous Fashion Designer and the Top Coordinator here, Valerie. She is the gym leader." Serena says.

"Really? I want to meet her, too." Ash says.

The group heads over to the Laverre Gym, but when they enter, they see a large number of girls wearing Valerie's costumes running around and getting ready for something. Suddenly, Ash sees a young boy talking to a lady behind a desk and begging for a Gym match, but his request is refused due to an event scheduled for later that day.

The boy is sad, but he sees Clemont and greets him.

The boy introduces himself to the group as Sawyer and explains how he knows Clemont.

"But why are you away from Lumiose Gym?" Sawyer asks Clemont.

"I am traveling with Ash and the others to gain some more experience, just like you."

Upon hearing that Ash has five Badges already, including the Voltage Badge, Sawyer is amazed and decides to work even harder to catch up.

While everyone is looking at the clothes, suddenly, they see Ash missing.

"Where did he go?" Lillie asks.

Serena says, "Seeing that there are some girl outfits here, I can think of one answer." She says as she leaves.

Lillie says, "By the way, Sawyer? Do you want to have a double battle?"

"Sure." Sawyer says.

Sawyer requests a Double Battle, and Lillie agrees, and Clemont follows them to act as the referee. Lillie sends out Furfrou and Braixen, while Sawyer chooses his Treecko and Bagon. Sawyer uses Bagon's hard head to great effect, but Furfrou counters with repeated Take Down to wear down Bagon's endurance. Although a combination of Leech Seed and Fire Fang nearly makes contact with Furfrou, Braixen intervenes at the last minute with Fire Spin, allowing Furfrou to escape. Sawyer then compliments Lillie on the teamwork with his Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Serena is looking for Ash, she sees a girl with a Sylveon and female Pikachu looking at a dress, she says, "Ashley, where have you been?"

Ash is frightened, as she says, "I just want to see these clothes."

"True, but don't think you can escape me when you become a girl." Serena says. "And Lillie is battling Sawyer."

"Cool, let's go see." Ash says.

Meanwhile, Serena and Ash are approached by two girls, who ask for their help with something.

The two girls take Serena and Ash to meet Valerie, who looks them over and agrees that they will do nicely, but without explaining anything.

"Ms. Valerie!" Ash is shocked to see her in person.

Valerie nods and says, "I see you know me well."

Serena says, "We are your fans. I am Serena Ketchum and this is my sister Ashley Ketchum."

Valerie says, "I see. So you are related to Ash Ketchum, the Top Coordinator, too?"

Ashley says, "Actually, it is me. I am just disguised as a girl so I can try the clothes you designed."

Valerie smiles, "I have heard that you can change your gender, so the rumors are true. You look nice in your female form."

Ashley blushes and thanks her. Valerie also notices Sylveon, she talks to her, which Sylveon replies back.

"You can talk to Pokemon, too?" Serena asks.

"Well, I learned it myself. By the way, I have a favor to ask you."

Outside, the gang and Sawyer are next to the large runway that has been set up, still trying to figure out what is going on. As the fashion show starts, several dresses designed after Pokémon are modeled, including designs of an Azumarill, female Meowstic, Gothorita, and Chimecho. Suddenly, Serena and Ash appear with Pikachu and Sylveon, modeling dresses designed after Florges and Chingling.

"Ashley, Serena? What are you doing?" Elline asks.

"Well, the real models could not come and so Valerie needed two substitutes and chose us." Ashley replies.

"Wait, you are Ash? But you are a boy…" Clemont says.

"I can change my gender whenever I want." Ashley giggles.

Suddenly, Valerie herself appears, explaining to the crowd how she used Pokémon as the basis for all of her designs. Following the advice of the girl who denied Sawyer and Ash Gym challenges earlier that day, Valerie calls Sawyer onto the stage and challenges him to a battle, with the usual Gym rules in place. With the battle being a one-on-one match, Sawyer calls on his Bagon and Valerie her Spritzee. Bagon starts off with a Dragon Breath attack, but it fails due to Spritzee being a Fairy-type Pokémon. Sawyer then attempts to use back-to-back Headbutt attacks, just like Hawlucha did earlier, but his efforts again fail due to Spritzee's ability to move freely in the air. The battle is soon over with a single Dazzling Gleam attack from Spritzee, and Sawyer does not earn the Fairy Badge.

Later that evening, the group has a meal at the Pokémon Center, with Ash excitedly anticipating his upcoming Gym battle against Valerie. He and Sawyer head outside to train, followed by the other six once they finish eating.

* * *

After witnessing Sawyer's loss against Valerie, Ash and his friends arrive at the Laverre City Gym for Ash to challenge her to a battle as well. Sawyer has come along in order to watch Ash's Gym match.

"Ash, are you changing your form again?" Sawyer asks.

"I promise Valerie to battle her with my female form." Ash replies. "And do I look cute?"

David says, "Well, you look like every boy will fall for you, but they can't since you have one girlfriend."

"David!" Lillie yells.

Entering the Gym, the group is greeted by four Furisode Girls, who show them into the main battle area. Sawyer brings out his Treecko just before Valerie arrives in order to help both of them grow stronger by watching Ash.

"Ashley, I see you have come." Valerie says.

"Yeah, I am going to win this badge." Ash says.

Kali acts as the referee, stating that each Trainer will use three Pokémon each. Valerie immediately calls out her Sylveon and has a quick conversation with it in Pokémon language.

"You know, I am really jealous of you and Serena, since you two are Pokemon." Valerie says, much to Sawyer's shock. Lillie then explains to him everything.

After this brief discussion, Ash calls on Fletchinder to battle Valerie's Sylveon. Fletchinder quickly hits its mark with a Steel Wing attack, and Sylveon responds with Disarming Voice. When Fletchinder attempts to use Peck, Sylveon dodges and catches Fletchinder with its feelers, swinging Ash's Pokémon around and hitting it with Fairy Wind at the same time. In order to break free from Sylveon's grasp, Fletchinder uses Flame Charge, making it faster as well as hitting Sylveon. Finally, a collision of Giga Impact and Steel Wing results in Fletchinder's victory in the first round.

Valerie recalls Sylveon and sends out the Spritzee that battled Sawyer's Bagon the day before. Ash realizes that the only move of Spritzee's that he knows of is Dazzling Gleam, so he has no idea what the battle will be like. After another Steel Wing attack from Fletchinder, Valerie orders Spritzee to use Trick Room. Ash responds by ordering Fletchinder to increase its speed by using Flame Charge again. This alarms Clemont, who explains to the others that because of Trick Room, the faster Fletchinder gets, the slower it will move. Despite receiving several direct attacks from Spritzee, Ash orders Fletchinder to keep on using Flame Charge. Suddenly, the Trick Room vanishes, and Ash seizes his chance with Fletchinder's boosted speed, ordering his Pokémon to use Steel Wing on Spritzee. However, Spritzee uses Moonblast and knocks Fletchinder out.

"Alright, Aegislash, I choose you!" Ash calls out dazzlingly, making a lot of girls jealous.

Aegislash opens with Sacred Sword, but Spritzee dodges and once again uses Trick Room. After Spritzee hits Aegislash with another Moonblast, Ash comments on Spritzee's strength with Aegislash.

Aegislash then uses Fury Cutter, but it misses and hits the wall of Trick Room. Ash orders Aegislash to grab onto Spritzee just as it connects with Gyro Ball. Using the speed from Spritzee's attack, Aegislash bounces off of the wall and executes a spinning Fury Cutter, cutting through Dazzling Gleam and ramming Spritzee with enough force to shatter the Trick Room.

"I have never seen this before…" Sawyer says.

"Well, Fury Cutter was so effective on the Trick Room because it is a Bug-type move and Trick Room is a Psychic-type technique." Clemont explains.

As Aegislash and Spritzee continue exchanging attacks, Aegislash finally defeats its opponent with Iron Head.

"I am shocked at your technique, but here is my final Pokemon, Mawile."

Valerie mega evolves her Pokemon as they start the battle. With the super effective Crunch, Aegislash is defeated since it can't escape her big mouth.

Ash then says, "Then here is my final Pokemon, Charizard, I choose you!"

Charizard mega evolves into Y form and provides a good fight with Mega Mawile. Charizard defeats her by using Seismic Toss when it bites her tail.

"Ashley, you show me a good battle. Here is your Fairy Badge."

Ash accepts the badge and thanks her.

Inspired by Ash's battling style, Sawyer begs him to explain how he battles so well, and Ash suggests that the two of them go back and have a battle.

* * *

Following Ash's win at the Laverre City Gym, Ash and his friends, accompanied by Sawyer, head away from the Gym.

"So Sawyer, how long have you kept the notebook?" Ash asks.

Sawyer tells them how he kept taking notes after every battle he and Treecko had, and they kept getting stronger together, and he also mentions his meeting with Steven Stone and all of the valuable advice Steven gave him.

"So you meet Steven, that is cool." Ash says.

"You know him?" Sawyer asks.

Lillie says, "We all know him, and Ash has worked with him to stop the meteorite 3 years ago."

"Cool." Sawyer says.

That night, Serena learns of a Pokémon Showcase being held in the nearby Dendemille Town and decides to register for it. She then informs Ash, using her Town Map, that Dendemille Town is also on the way to a city with a Gym—Anistar City, where he agrees to go for his seventh Badge.

Sawyer informs the group that he plans on heading to Coumarine City to try and earn a Plant Badge. The next morning, Sawyer requests a three-on-three battle with Ash to make up for the one that they never finished. The first match is Pikachu against Sawyer's Bagon. Pikachu begins with Quick Attack, overpowering Bagon's Headbutt with superior speed. After a collision of Dragon Breath and Thunderbolt, Pikachu breaks through Dragon Claw with an Iron Tail attack to defeat Bagon and win the first round. The second match is then decided to be Slurpuff against Klefki. Although Slurpuff uses Electro Ball, Klefki dodges and strikes back with Mirror Shot. However, Sawyer becomes distracted checking his notebook and fails to notice Klefki's Flash Cannon, resulting in Slurpuff's defeat.

"Sawyer, you must stay calm, because your Pokemon will also feel the same way as the trainer." Ash says.

Sawyer remembers Ash's Gym battle and sees the truth in Ash's advice, bringing out his Treecko to battle against Braixen. Sawyer is momentarily caught off-guard by Braxien's use of Zen Headbutt, but he recovers and Treecko strikes back with repeated Bullet Seed attacks. As Braixen manages to evade most of them, Sawyer remembers to stay calm and Treecko uses Agility. Despite the boost in speed, however, Treecko is still struck by Braixen's Fire Blast. In response, Treecko evolves into Grovyle, and Ash tells Sawyer that Treecko evolved because of his feelings. Sawyer uses Grovyle's new move, Leaf Blade, to counter Double Team, but Braixen still manages to get the better of Grovyle with Flamethrower. The two Pokémon continue trading and dodging attacks at high speeds, but thanks to a surprise attack by Braixen at the very end, Grovyle is knocked out and the final round goes to Ash as well. Everyone notices Grovyle's newfound rivalry with Braixen, and Sawyer and Grovyle are more determined than ever to get stronger and challenge Ash to a rematch someday.

* * *

 **Another chapter for you. Ash has met his another rival, Sawyer. And I made Braixen the main rivalry with Sawyer's Grovyle now. The next is the movie.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Frogadier, Braixen, Chespin, Malamar, Fletchinder, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Amaura, Tyrunt, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Floette, Klefki**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Skiddo**


	140. Kalos Chapter 12

Kalos Chapter 12

On their way to Dendemille Town and Anistar City, Ash and his friends take a short rest. While everyone is relaxing, Hawlucha is in the nearby forest practicing its moves against an old tree. After knocking off one of the tree's decaying branches, Hawlucha sees something glowing at the base of the tree.

As everyone is preparing to leave, they notice Hawlucha's absence as Hawlucha arrives, carrying its discovery.

"It is a Pokemon egg." Clemont says.

"Hawlucha, where do you get this?" Ash asks.

Hawlucha takes them back to the place where it first saw the Egg. Suddenly, the Egg begins to glow and they all realize that it is about to hatch. Per Serena's suggestion, Ash begins to try and warm the Egg by wrapping his body around it, and all of his Pokémon help as well. Fletchinder uses its Ability, Flame Body, to speed up the Egg's hatching.

Finally, the Egg hatches to reveal a baby Noibat. As Noibat opens its eyes, it sees Ash and the rest of the group as they all introduce themselves to it. However, the Noibat is overwhelmed by all of the attention and uses Supersonic. Bonnie tries to calm Noibat down, but it continues using Supersonic and Ash and Lillie are the only ones able to comfort it.

"Wow, looks like he sees Ash and Lillie as parents." Elline says.

"Yeah." Serena nods.

Once Noibat has stopped crying, everyone looks for fruit that Noibat likes to eat. Unfortunately, when Dedenne picks a fruit for Noibat, Noibat uses its highly sensitive ears to examine the fruit and refuses to eat it. Trying to convince Noibat to eat the fruit, Bonnie takes a bite and discovers that it tastes terrible. All of the Pokémon help to pick lots of fruit for Noibat to examine, but it deems them all inedible. Noibat then discovers that Bonnie is holding two more pieces of fruit, and it decides that they will taste good.

Once Noibat has finished eating, it walks away and tries to fly into the air, but it soon falls back to the ground again. Although Noibat's second attempt at flight is again unsuccessful, Ash manages to catch Noibat before it falls to the ground again. Meanwhile, Fletchinder and Hawlucha assume the roles of Noibat's teachers, guiding it through the air and showing it how to fly. Although Noibat does much better this time, it still fails to remain airborne for more than a few seconds. At this, Clemont suggests teaching Noibat to glide before teaching it how to fly, and Ash tells Hawlucha to instruct Noibat. Once again, Noibat does very well, but only for a moment. Fortunately, Hawlucha catches it before it can hit the ground again.

"Wow, this could be a problem…" Lillie says.

Ash and his friends continue traveling, when they come across a large group of people with their Flying-type Pokémon. As they speculate on what the gathering could be, an elderly man with a Noctowl explains that it is a Pokémon Sky Relay. He introduces himself to them as Ornithol and explains that in a Pokémon Sky Relay, each competing Trainer uses three Pokémon that can fly to participate in a relay race.

"Maybe Noibat can learn flying with this race." Ash says.

Ornithol then suggests that Ash enter the relay with Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and Noibat, and Ash promptly agrees.

Ornithol takes Ash and his friends back to his house to explain how the Sky Relay will work. Each Pokémon will be at a different point in the relay, racing to be the first to bring their team's sash all the way around the course, over and through various obstacles along the way. Ash decides to have Fletchinder start, followed by Hawlucha, and giving the most important role to Noibat.

"So Ornithol, have you participated in Sky Relays before?" Lillie asks.

"No, since I don't have 3 flying Pokemon. So I watch them anyway and supports Trainers in each relay."

As the race begins, Fletchinder and all of the other starting contestants wait at the starting line, their Trainers readying the balloons in which they will follow their Pokémon. Clemont and Bonnie are waiting with Hawlucha at the beginning of the second portion to the race, and Serena, David and Elline are watching over Noibat at the start to the final stretch. As the race begins, Fletchinder takes an early lead, with several other competitors right behind it. During the race, Ash remembers advice Ornithol had given him about the course, and the Pokémon enter a large forest with obstacles to get around. Unexpected events in the forest allow an Altaria to take the lead, with Staravia in second and Fletchinder in third. Staravia and Fletchinder arrive next, passing the race on to Staraptor and Hawlucha.

Ash orders Hawlucha to use the rocks in order to increase its speed. Hawlucha quickly overtakes Staraptor. Hawlucha then passes the sash on to Noibat, and Noibat leaves the starting point in a race with Orson's Starly. For the majority of the section, Noibat maintains a close lead over Starly. However, Noibat flies over a steep drop, from which a large gust of wind sends it out of control, allowing Starly to gain the advantage. Remembering all of the advice and support given to it by Ash, Hawlucha, Fletchinder, and everyone else, Noibat remembers how to use the wind to its advantage and hurtles towards the finish line, neck-and-neck with Starly. As the race ends, Noibat just barely manages to finish first, giving Ash his victory.

"That is awesome Noibat!" Ash and Lillie hugs him, who is also happy, everyone assures Noibat of how proud and impressed they are by its determination and performance. After the awards ceremony, they all continue their journey to Anistar City, with Noibat finally having mastered the art of flying.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive the Pokeball Factory, where Clemont is excited to go, but when they get inside, they see a bunch of Team Flare grunts. Ash and his friends defeat them on the way and head to the control room, where they meet 2 people negotiating the president.

"Or, with a contribution of just 5,000,000 dollars, you could become a member of Team Flare. It's a no-brainer!"

"I won't join Team Flare." The president says.

"Stop right there!" Ash yells as the two people look at them.

"We have kids here, this is adult business, go somewhere else." The one named Celosia says.

"You are under arrest, so stop telling useless words." Serena says.

"This is getting really bad, huh?" The one named Byrony says.

They send out Liepard and Manectric to battle. Ash sends out Pumpkaboo and Trvenant to battle them and win, forcing them to retreat. The president thanks them for helping him, he offers a tour at the place.

* * *

The day before the Dendemille Town Rookie Showcase, Serena beholds the view of Dendemille Town at night alongside her Braixen and Pancham, determined to win this time round.

The following morning, Serena gives Palermo a call.

"So you want to try out the Dendemille Showcase." Palermo asks.

"Yes. And this time I won't make the same mistake like last time." Serena says.

"Good, I will be looking forward to it."

The group proceeds to the arena where the showcase is to be held, encouraging Serena, when they hear a familiar voice. The voice is revealed to belong to Miette, who shows up with her Slurpuff and a male Meowstic.

"Miette, you are doing Showcase, too?"

"Of course, since there is still time for the Grand Festival."

Inside, Monsieur Pierre begins proceedings as Ash and his friends watch in the audience; at the same time, Grace, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Aria, Palermo, Professor Sycamore and his assistants are revealed to be tuning in as well. Pierre reveals that the Showcase will begin with a Poké Puff bake-off, with only one out of three in each group of participants being allowed to proceed. Gena, Pokémon Connoisseur Santo and Showcase Expert Delilah will be judging. Miette is up first along with two other participants, and she wastes no time in using Slurpuff's superior senses to choose ingredients and Meowstic's Psychic to help in mixing. At the end of the round, the Poké Puffs are brought to the judges for Santo's Mime Jr., Gena's Jigglypuff and Delilah's Furfrou to sample; Miette is declared the winner. Ash and his friends are impressed at Miette's skill, while Serena silently watches backstage, equally awed.

Finally, it's Serena's turn to compete. Trying to keep a cool head, Serena assigns Lucario to mixing and Pikachu to baking, recalling all the practice they've been doing with baking Poké Puffs for the group's Pokémon. By the end of the round, the judges comment that all three participants have performed excellently, making for a difficult decision. Worried, Serena shuts her eyes tightly as the spotlights move across the stage, finally landing on her much to her surprise and joy. Ash and friends are happy for Serena as their Pokémon hungrily look on at Serena's creations. Miette is likewise pleased that Serena qualified, as are the others tuning in.

Moving onto the next segment, Miette is the second to perform, and she has Meowstic lift Slurpuff into the air with Psychic as the latter uses Cotton Spore, casting a circle of sparkly dust over her.

"Wow, she uses the contest moves on it." Elline says.

As the other performances go on, Serena begins to worry, but eventually regains her courage as she remembers Ash's own determination.

Serena begins with a dance with Pancham, Serena has Pancham use Dark Pulse to scatter purple sparkles around them as Braixen summons pillars of fire while she dances, surrounding the three of them with flames and sparkles. Pancham follows up with Stone Edge, which break apart into more sparkles as Braixen leaps onto them, and the two Pokémon finish with another collision of Dark Pulse and Flamethrower.

With the conclusion of the Showcase, Pierre requests that the audience vote for their favorite contestant. Unable to help herself, Serena tightly shuts her eyes again, recalling the time when she suffered her first defeat at the Coumarine Showcase. Eventually, Serena opens her eyes to see a stream of votes pouring at her; Miette is surprised. With most of the votes in her favor, Pierre declares Serena to be the winner of the Dendemille Showcase, much to the joy of Serena and her Pokémon. All of her friends are just as happy and proud for her, with Shauna declaring that she's going to train hard in being a Performer as well.

Palermo sees it and says, "You finally win it, but here is the hard part…"

Pierre presents Serena with her first Princess Key.

Outside, the group congratulates Serena on her win. Miette also comes and congratulates Serena but declares that she will win the next competition, and the two rival Performers shake hands.

* * *

At Lost Hotel, a timid desk clerk named Weston shows our heroes to their room. Ash wants to check out the hotel's public battlefield, where they discover Mantle, the owner, challenging other Trainers to battle...and taking their Pokémon when they lose.

Weston's Rotom comes out of hiding to reveal that its Trainer was once the owner, but Mantle challenged him to a battle on the hotel's opening day 10 years ago. When the inexperienced Rotom ran away, Mantle declared himself the winner—of the battle and the hotel. To make amends, Rotom sends our heroes back in time to that fateful battle! This time, everyone helps Weston and Rotom defeat the crook.

When they return to the present, our heroes discover a big change: the hotel is sparkling and clean, Weston is the rightful owner, and Mantle and his goons are working as bellhops. And a framed photo from the hotel's opening day proves that our heroes really were there.

* * *

They are at the Pokemon Center in the desert, Ash says, "I have made some donuts, who wants some?"

Everyone gathers to eat them, as Serena mentions they should visit Dahara City, a famous city with a famous tower.

Suddenly, a mysterious ring appears from nowhere and a hand comes out, grabbing Chespin's donut and replacing it with a Tamato Berry. Chespin, not realizing the switch, eats it and begins to overheat from its spicy flavor. Ash then notices multiple rings popping out of nowhere, grabbing all the donuts.

"Hey!" Ash and Lillie attempt to apprehend the culprit, but manages to get pulled into a ring along with Pikachu and Sylveon. They soon realize that they now are in Dahara City and the prankster reveals itself to be a talking Hoopa.

"Hoopa is surprised." Hoopa says as he sees 4 beings.

After introducing themselves, Hoopa says, "Ashkan, Lillikan, Pikan, Sylvekan."

Lillie says, "Well… he is like Alder, getting our names wrong…"

"Yeah…"

Hoopa then decides that it wants to show off its power to the two, and summons a large horde of Pikachu, including five Cosplay Pikachu, from its rings.

"Are you surprised? Who is your Pikan?"

Ash easily picks out the right one. Eventually, Ash, Lillie, Sylveon and Hoopa get eletrocuted by the Pikachu as they get excited and out of control.

"Hoopa is surprised…" Hoopa says before he faints.

A woman approaches them and lectures Hoopa on its behavior, but gets electrocuted as well. She soon introduces herself as Meray and Ash asks Hoopa to make a ring to get to his friends, to which Hoopa excitedly agrees to do so. Ash reaches through and grabs the group to Dahara City. After introductions and getting washed with a mass of water Hoopa had brought through its ring, the group decide to go to Dahara Tower, the same place where Meray was heading.

"So Hoopa, can you go through the rings, too?" Elline asks.

"Hoopa can't. Hoopa is sad."

Since the answer, the team decide to move on foot instead.

Just as they are about to leave, the possessed man with the bottle joins the group, and Meray greets him excitedly. However, the man without a word, releases the dark spirit from the Prison Bottle, transforming Hoopa into the monster that attacked the village one hundred years ago. The transformed Hoopa then begins to attack the group, even throwing a building at them, but Pikachu swiftly counterattacks with Thunderbolt, shattering the building.

The man, now introduced as Baraz, is released from his spell, he says, "Hoopa is wanting the bottle, we should reseal it."

Meray says, "Leave it to me."

Meray grabs the bottle from him and reseals the dark spirit inside. Hoopa transforms back into its Confined form, falling limply to be caught by Ash. The Prison Bottle flies off and lands close by.

"Don't touch it, or you will be controlled!" Baraz says, but Serena still touches it, but she isn't in control.

"But how…" Serena says in shock as she isn't controlled.

"That is strange, usually you are being controlled…" Meray says.

After everything has settled, Baraz reveals to the group that one hundred years ago Hoopa, in its Unbound form, appeared out of a ring taking the villagers' food. To pay them back, Hoopa offered showers of gold, allowing the town to prosper and grow. The villagers built a house for it, where Hoopa listened to the people's wishes in return for food. The people then began to challenge Hoopa in battle where Hoopa won easily, but eventually Hoopa became carried away in its desire for power. It soon went mad with power, testing its strength against Legendary Pokémon, only to be stopped by the Prison Bottle wielded by Baraz and Meray's great-grandfather. Baraz shows the group his necklace, with a golden cross-like wheel piece resembling Arceus's body. Baraz comments that his ancestors communicated with Arceus and also received their powers from it. Likewise, his great-grandfather had used these powers to seal away the Prison Bottle, and then had settled in Arche Valley. Baraz then reveals that according to his great-grandfather, Hoopa could not pass through its rings until it understood why it had been confined.

"So the Arceus Powers can seal away…" Ash says.

"So Serena, you have Arceus' powers?" Meray asks.

"I think so, since we have an Arceus here." Serena says.

Baraz and Meray are shocked to know that Ash is the Arceus.

Baraz then reflects on his childhood with Meray and Hoopa, including having become lost in the wilderness and caring for Hoopa when it was sick. Having returned safe and sound, he recalls his great-grandfather calling Hoopa as "family too".

"So we must take the bottle back to Arche Valley." Baraz says.

But suddenly, some Meowth running pass the bottle and one of them becomes possessed by the dark spirit, who controls Meowth to release itself from the bottle. It once again attempts to possess Hoopa, but with the help of Baraz and Meray's power, Hoopa is able to overcome it. Meanwhile, The dark spirit shatters the bottle, leaving only remnants of it on the floor.

Though Hoopa had overcome the darkness, dark spirit then manifests itself into a form like that of Hoopa's Unbound form.

Hoopa summons a Lugia to intercept it so that the group can escape.

"We need to make a new bottle at Dahara Tower." Baraz says.

"It requires the forces of Fire, Water, and Ground to make another one." Meray says.

The group decide to use Serena's Braixen and Ash's Frogadier and David's Excadrill While Hoopa transports them to Dahara Tower, since Hoopa cannot pass through its ring, Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Sylveon and Hoopa instead decide to go into hiding.

"Maybe you and your shadow should get along." Ash says.

"Yeah, that will work." Lillie says.

Several times the gang are found by the Shadow, only to be saved by Lugia attacking the Shadow. Later, Lugia is shot down by the Shadow and as Lugia tries to retaliate, the Shadow sends it back to the sea using its ring.

Ash then decides to battle the Shadow and asks Hoopa to use its rings. Hoopa summons Rayquaza while Ash and Lillie sends out Latias and Latios. The three Legendary Pokémon attack the Shadow with Dragon Pulse all at once, but to no avail. Ash, then noticing the tower, decides to head in that direction. But soon they are cornered by the Shadow, who goes on to summon Primal Kyogre, Primal Groudon, Kyurem, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina and an all-out battle ensues between the Legendary Pokémon.

"Are they your Pokemon, Ash?" Lillie asks.

"No, they are from an alternate universe." Ash replies.

Meanwhile in Dahara Tower, using Braixen, Frogadier, and Excadrill, the group begin to reforge the bottle.

Back outside, the battle amongst the Legendary Pokémon continues. The Shadow and its army continue to attack Ash and his group. However, Ash and his allies find renewed strength and speed by Mega Evolving into Mega Latios, Mega Latias, and Mega Rayquaza. In response, Kyurem transforms into Black Kyurem, and the fierce battle continues, with continued destruction to the city. While Ash, Pikachu and Hoopa are fleeing on Latios and Latias, an attack from Kyurem , which js now White Kyurem causes Ash to fall off Latios. As Ash plummets to the ground, he is saved by Hoopa's ring who transports him back onto Latios' back.

The battle then begins to centralize around Dahara Tower, as Latios stops the Shadow's attempts at using its rings to attack the tower. Ash commands Rayquaza to use Twister around the tower along with Latios and Latias' Psychic to impede an all-out assault on the tower. The Shadow's army attacks, but is successfully blocked by the shield they had made. However, the Shadow attacks Rayquaza above, destroying the Twister shield, and Shadow's army proceeds to attack the tower. The Shadow then corners Ash and Hoopa, and is just about the grab Hoopa.

"Stop it!" Baraz says as he holds the new bottle.

Shadow's army, now released from the Shadow, stop attacking and Baraz seals the Shadow within the bottle once more. As he does so, the bottle flies from Baraz's hand, which Lillie leaps up to catch.

"No, Lillie!" Ash yells as Lillie is immediately possessed by the Shadow.

"You should get lost!" Lillie roars at Hoopa, but Hoopa tries to heal the Shadow's wounds with the memories that Hoopa had with Baraz, Meray, and their great-grandfather. Through these memories, the evil power disappears as a ray of light.

Lillie returns to normal and says, "Thank you, Hoopa."

Out in the distance, the Legendary Pokémon roar, and Hoopa claims that "they were surprised."

However, just as things had settled, a space-time void warp forms around the tower, perhaps due to the fact that too many Legendary Pokémon had been summoned.

"Oh no, not again…" Ash says as he remembers the time at Almos Town.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt proves useless against the warp which continues to advance towards the tower, destroying everything in its path. The Legendary Pokémon also try to attack the warp from outside, but to no avail.

"Ashton, use the Prison Bottle!"

Ash nods and allows Hoopa to willingly transform into its Unbound form.

Using its rings, it helps the people inside the tower escape. Finally, only Ash and the group with Hoopa are left behind, knowing that Hoopa cannot go through its own rings. Despite this, Ash encourages Hoopa to try, and transforms Hoopa back into its smaller Confined form. Meanwhile, the destructive warp continues to close in on the tower and Hoopa's ring begins to shrink in size.

After everyone escapes through the ring, Ash and Hoopa jump into the ring. However they are bounced back, unable to go through the ring. Hoopa tries two more times, but Hoopa still cannot go through the ring, and inadvertently helps Meray and Ash escape. Baraz is left alone with Hoopa and the warp is now getting very close to the two. But at the last moment, the rift stops due to the power of Arceus, giving them one more chance to escape through the ring. As everyone lends Hoopa their strength, Hoopa remembers the words that Baraz's great-grandfather had told it - that he considers Hoopa "family too". With these words Hoopa is able to get through the ring. With only a very small ring left, Baraz is able to narrowly escape with the help of Hoopa.

"Wow, you did it, Hoopa!" Ash says.

"Hoopa is surprised, too." Hoopa says.

After sending the legendaries back, Hoopa decides to go with Ash.

"Is that okay?" Ash asks Meray and Baraz.

"It is fine, but we will be missing him." Meray says.

Then they bid farewell and leave Dahara City.

* * *

 **Here is the 18th movie, the next chapter will be the Grand Festival.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Frogadier, Braixen, Chespin, Malamar, Fletchinder, Furfrou, Pumpkaboo, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Amaura, Tyrunt, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Floette, Klefki, Noibat, Hoopa**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Skiddo**


	141. Kalos Chapter 13

Kalos Chapter 13

Ash and his friends are stopping by at a town, where they spot two children run by dressed as Pumpkaboo and Gourgeist.

"It is said that there is a Gourgeist Festival here." Lillie says as she looks at the book.

"Wow, then we should dress up, too." Serena says as they all dress up as Pokemon.

Ash also sends out Pumpkaboo to enjoy the festival.

As they walk about, Ash and company learn from the two children they saw earlier that in addition to dressing up, trading treats is a part of the festival as well. Serena trades some of her homemade treats for the children's candy, and the group resolves to do as much trading as possible.

Ash and Lillie separate from others as they are trading treats. Until 3 Gourgeists and a man approach them.

"Is there anything we can help you?" Ash asks.

"Our count wants to meet you." The man says.

When they arrive at the castle, they meet Count Pumpka, who also has a Pumpkaboo besides him. Ash's immediately falls in love with him.

"The reason I want you here is because I want to trade with your Pumpkaboo." The count says. "My Pumpkaboo has fallen in love with your Pumpkaboo."

Ash and Lillie hesitate, since they want their Pokemon to be happy, but they don't want to leave their friend. Ash's decides to go with the prince, so they trade in sadness.

Happily, Count Pumpka releases his new Pumpkaboo, but Pumpkaboo instantly evolves into Gourgeist.

"I see, so Pumpkaboo evolves into Gourgeist the same way as Gengar…" Lillie says.

Prince Pumpkaboo is intimidated by the new Super Size Gourgeist and indicates his displeasure.

"I am sorry, it seems that the prince only likes the Pumpkaboo…not Gourgeist."

This shocked Ash and his friends, Gourgeist then feels heartbroken.

"How can you say such a thing?" Ash says angrily.

Lillie says, "Gourgeist, don't worry, you still have us…" She turns to the count. "Then we can trade her back."

They do another trade, and then Ash and Lillie leave the castle to meet up with others.

* * *

Ash and his friends rent three Mamoswine to help them get over a snowy mountain in Route 17. However, as they travel up the mountain, the group meets a steep section, which Ash attempts to direct his Mamoswine to climb, only to end up sliding back down. Clemont suggests finding another way around the mountain, but Serena decides to take Mamoswine's reins herself. With Serena at the reins, Mamoswine manages to make it up the slope successfully. Ash, Lillie and Serena's Mamoswine then helps tow Clemont and Bonnie's, David and Elline's Mamoswine up using a rope.

They are then shown slowly crossing a wooden bridge over a gorge. When a gust of wind causes the bridge to sway, the Mamoswine halt their progress. As Ash and Lillie reassures Serena, the wind stops and the group manages to cross the bridge.

Ash and his friends continue traveling the snowy mountain until they notice a large boulder blocking their path. While the group remains worried, the Mamoswine charge and crush the boulders with force, allowing the group to continue along its path. After that, Pikachu and the Mamoswine detect something wrong, and the Mamoswine lead the group down in another direction, to the cave.

"It is the Frosty Cavern, I wonder what happened inside." Ash says as they get in. They find an Avalugg who is aggressive to them and attacks them. Lillie sends out Amaura to fight Avalugg. Amaura evolves into Aurorus and calms him down.

"Avalugg, tell me what happened?" Ash asks.

"People in orange suits are attacking here, I thought you are with them." Avalugg says.

Lillie says, "It is Team Flare. Don't worry, we will stop them."

Avalugg then shows them the way as they see Team Flare harrassing a Abomasnow.

This Abomasnow is a fine specimen! It's absolutely brimming with energy. The more we agitate it, the stronger its Snow Warning Ability becomes, making the snow fall even more furiously. Let's catch it swiftly and get out of here." The woman with the blue hair says.

Ash yells, "Stop what you are doing!"

"What does it look like? We're catching Pokémon. Why else would we have grabbed all of those Poké Balls? It was all so we could catch powerful Pokémon like this Abomasnow. It's full of potent energy!"

"Energy?" David asks.

"You're not the brightest one, are you? Whoever has the most Pokémon and the most energy will come out on top! Lazy people who just wait for things to be handed to them don't get to have these resources!"

"But why is Team Flare amassing Pokémon, energy, and money? To put it another way, why is Team Flare always trying to take everything for itself?" Lillie asks.

"Allow me to spell it out for you! It's so Team Flare-and only Team Flare-can survive! After all, why should we care about saving people who aren't on our side? Anyway, I don't mind a healthy curiosity, but I'm afraid I just don't have any more time for you."

"Ash... Did they say only Team Flare will survive? These people have a few screws loose..." Serena says, causing them to fume.

"Enough of this. I, Maple will end you all." She sends out Mightyena as Avalugg comes to battle. Avalugg listens to Lillie's command and defeats Mightyena.

"Hrmph! I've no patience for losing. Let's get out of here!" Maple says as they are all gone.

"They run away again…"Ash says.

"Forget it, at least Abomasnow is safe." Ash says.

Later, Ash and his friends say farewell to Abomasnow and get back to the road. The same Avalugg comes and decide to join them, Lillie captures him inside a Pokeball.

* * *

Serena is reworking her Pokémon Showcase routine when a powerful attack from Lucario hits Braixen and breaks its beloved branch! Everyone tries to find Braixen a new branch, but it isn't interested in a replacement.

Nurse Joy suggests they take the branch to a tree surgeon, Mr. Woodward, for repairs. He first wants Serena and Braixen to demonstrate their bond, and the best way to do that is with a battle. Braixen eventually uses its broken branch to unleash a powerful new move: Fire Blast. This shatters the branch beyond repair but restores Braixen's confidence, and it finally accepts the new branch Lucario offers. Our heroes are off once more to Anistar City, and the bond between Serena and Braixen is stronger than ever.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive at the foot of Mt. Molteau and speculating that it may be a volcano. Hearing a noise to their right, they notice a Charmeleon stepping out behind some bushes.

"There you are, Charme…" They see Trevor being fired by Charmeleon's Flamthrower.

"Trevor, is that you?" Ash asks.

"It is nice to see you…" Charmeleon fires another Flamethrower.

"Why is he in an awful mood?" Serena asks.

"There is only one way to calm him!" Ash says as he sends out Charizard.

Charmeleon begins by attacking with Fire Spin, which Charizard dodges. Charmeleon then uses Flamethrower, which Charizard deflects with Steel Wing. Charizard then hits back with Thunder Punch. Charmeleon takes the attack and attacks back with Dragon Claw. Charmeleon then uses Flamethrower, which Charizard dodges and uses Steel Wing again, this time knocking Charmeleon out. After the battle, Charmeleon seems to be much calmer than before.

The group then take a break to eat, and reminisce about their time at the Pokémon Summer Camp.

"Charmeleon's attitude looks the same like before." Bonnie says.

"But he is amazing as he helps me get the Bug Badge." Trevor says. "By the way, I am here to find Moltres."

"Moltres? You are finding it here?" David asks.

"Well, the rumors say that it is here." Trevor says.

Ash says, "Then let's go find him."

Everyone splits up and finds Moltres, but they don't see anything.

"Are you sure Moltres will be here?" Bonnie asks.

"It should be… but why…"

Ash sighs and takes out a Pokeball. "Moltres, I choose you."

When Moltres appears, everyone looks in awe. Clemont says, "Ash, you have a Moltres?"

"Yeah, I meet him in Orange Islands." Ash replies.

Trevor takes the picture of Moltres, and Moltres asks Ash to train him here.

Ash takes out Frogadier, and commands it to use Water Pulse, but the move evaporates before hitting Moltres. Ash also sends out Fletchinder and then attacks Moltres with Flamethrower. Moltres attacks back at the group with Flamethrower, which Fletchinder dodges. Moltres attacks Fletchinder again, this time hitting Fletchinder and causing it to fall, injured. Moltres then attacks Frogadier, but Fletchinder races to them, and blocks the attack, while evolving into Talonflame at the same time.

Talonflame attacks Moltres with its newly learned Brave Bird. Moltres continues to retaliate with Flamethrower, and Ash commands Talonflame to attack with Brave Bird again. Moltres uses Fire Blast, which hits Talonflame, causing it to fall, tumbling towards the lava. Ash races and falls down toward the lava to catch Talonflame, his descent just stopped by Frogadier's frubbles made into a rope.

"Ash, how could you be so reckless?" Lillie yells at him. "You could have died!"

"I am sorry…" Ash says.

Moltres says, "I guess that it is enough for now." He says as Ash recalls him.

As the group walk down the mountain, Trevor views his photo of Moltres. Ash comments that he and his Pokémon have a lot of things to do, and Trevor decides to take a photo of Ash and his Pokémon.

* * *

On the way, Ash let Bonnie play with his Tyrunt, after some chasing and playing, Tyrunt evolves into Tyrantrum. At the flower fields, they spot an Eevee who dances gracefully. So Serena uses Performance with Pikachu and Skiddo to attract Eevee. Which gains her attention. Serena then asks if Eevee wants to join her, she agrees, but she is shy around every Pokemon except Serena's, Pikachu and Sylveon.

* * *

They finally arrive at Anistar City, where the Grand Festival is holding.

"Ash! Everyone!" They see Tierno and Shauna at the contest hall, Ash says, "Tierno, you get 5 ribbons, too?"

"Of course. I am going to win this." Tierno says.

Shauna sees Serena's Eevee and says, "Is that Eevee yours, Serena? Will we see her in the Grand Festival?"

Serena says, "I don't know. She is a shy one."

Just then, they hear someone calling Ash's name. They see Miette there and greet her.

After talking about the ribbons, Miette walks over to Lillie and says, "If I win the Grand Festival, I will ask Ash for a date."

"You wouldn't dare…" Lillie gasps.

Then Miette leaves, Lillie then says, "Ash, Serena, whoever of you must win the Grand Festival!"

Ash says, "Of course, leave it to me."

Serena says, "Did something happen?"

Lillie whispers to Serena, she is shocked and says, "Okay. I get it, this is really an issue."

Shauna asks, "What did you tell her?"

Lillie says, "Nothing, it is just something besides us."

The Grand Festival begins as the announcer announces the judges, except the original 3 judges, Valerie comes as the special guest.

Ash says, "Valerie, huh?"

Tierno says, "Hey Pokemon is strong, it took me 2 times to beat her. I guess you beat her easily?"

"Yeah, but I was asked to be a girl to battle her." Ash says.

"Is that a bet? it is funny to see you in a girl suit." Tierno says.

"Whatever." Ash says.

In the performance round, Ash uses Sylveon and Espeon. They keep running and jumping , using Swift as the background, and then finishing off by making Psyshock Shower. Causing everyone to cheer. Serena uses Pikachu and Corsola. They make a Water sparkling ring to attract the audience's eyes. Tierno uses Hitmontop and Ludicolo to make a new dance, while Miette uses Slurpuff and Meowstic to make desserts. Both of them pass the first round as Ash is facing Miette in the battle round.

"Ash, you have to win! Please!" Lillie says to her.

"Lillie, why are you so desperate? Something happens?" Ash asks.

"Yes, if you lose, I will lose you forever, and I don't want that to happen."

"Lillie, I won't leave you no matter what, even I know Miette fallen for me, but I didn't. My heart is only you and our Pokemon."

Miette hears what Ash says and feels sad. "So he likes her…"

In the battle rounds, Ash uses Trevenant and Gourgeist to battle Miette's Slurpuff and Meowstic. Miette's Pokemon pushes Ash into a corner as she is desperate to want Ash. But in the end, Ash has turn the tides as Gourgeist uses Trick-or-Treat to make Miette's Pokemon into ghost type and defeat them.

"I lost…" Miette says in a sad tone, she cries out of the battlefield.

Ash also leaves and meets her backstage.

"I know you have feelings for me." Ash says to her. "But I am sorry that I can't accept it, since I have Lillie."

Miette asks, "What does she have while I don't?"

"We have been together for ages, and we also promise to not leave each other since the day she saves me from my death." Ash says.

Miette then understands that she can no longer wins Ash's heart, but she asks to stay as friends.

Tierno and Serena are facing each other at the semi finals, Tierno sends out Wartortle and Raichu while Serena sends out Lucario and Skiddo. Skiddo evolves into Gogoat and wins 5 points higher after the time stops at the Earthquake attack.

"Tierno lost…" Shauna says. "But I am glad that he lost to Serena."

Lillie asks, "How come?"

"Since we all know she is Ash's sister."

"I see, the inspiration are in a family." Clemont says.

"Folks now here is the finals, we have Ash Ketchum and Serena Ketchum in the opposite sides of the battlefield, who will win the Ribbon Cup? It will be found out in the 5 minutes!"

Ash sends out Diancie and Dace the Carbink, causing everyone to gasp in awe, Serena uses Corsola and Eevee on the stage.

"Ash has a Legendary?" Tierno asks.

"Yes. This Diancie is a princess, too." Bonnie says.

Diancie and Eevee are a little shy at the crowd, by with both side having the partner, they give it all they got. Eevee also dances around happily and uses the attacks on Diancie and Carbink, causing Ash to lose some points. And Diancie manages to use Diamond Storm to create the diamonds, which also reduce Serena's score. After the Power Gem and Rock Tomb collides, the timer is up.

"Unbelievable. It is 10 versus 10! They tied again! Which means both Ash and Serena are the winners!"

Everyone is shocked at the results, but then they cheer.

"They tied… Serena really did pretty well." Shauna says.

In the audience, Miette is also happy at them, and then she leaves.

In the award ceremony, Valerie comes to award the two.

"So this is your male form, you look quite handsome." Valerie says to Ash.

"Thanks." Ash replies.

"But we only prepare one cup, this is our only problem."

Serena says, "It is fine, we are a family, and the trophies will be placed in our house."

Valerie nods and hands the trophy to Ash and Serena, they reach the trophy together and the crowd keeps applauding.

* * *

 **The Grand Festival is over, and since Ash and Serena live in the same house, it doesn't matter who wins and who loses.**

 **The next chapter will be the Anistar Showcase and Gym battle. I am excited to write the XYZ part.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Frogadier, Braixen, Chespin, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Floette, Klefki, Noibat, Hoopa, Avalugg**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Skiddo, Eevee**


	142. Kalos Chapter 14

Kalos Chapter 14

After the Grand Festival is over, Ash and his friends, including Tierno and Shauna are having lunch.

"So Trevor isn't coming here?" Ash asks.

"He found a new Pokémon that he had yet to take a photograph of. So he isn't coming…" Shauna says.

Tierno says, "Ash, you are going to challenge the Anistar Gym, right?"

Ash says, "So do you beat it?"

Tierno says, "I lost."

David says, "What, even your dance moves and you still lost?"

Elline says, "I hear that the gym leader is a strong Psychic…"

Ash says, "A Psychic… then it will be a challenge for us…"

Then they train this afternoon, Ash also evolves his Chespin into Quilladin. He tries to befriend Serena's Eevee after his new body, but the results are still the same.

The next morning, everyone is running late and races to the Pokémon Showcase so Serena and Shauna can sign up before registration closes.

Shortly after, Serena and Shauna meet up with the others, confirming that they barely made it and apologize for making them hurry. Both are determined to win the Showcase. Serena brings Eevee out, asking it to watch their performance, but Eevee is quickly overwhelmed by the presence of so many people and hides.

"Don't worry, you will be safe." Sylveon assures her, and she nods.

Monsieur Pierre opens the Anistar Showcase Rookie Class as the Performers all dress up in graduation robes for the Theme Performance. To Serena's surprise, Nini is also participating, and Serena introduces Nini and Shauna to each other. Nini is amazed to meet Shauna in person, having enjoyed watching Shauna's previous winning performance. While she admits to not having won a Princess Key herself, Nini promises to win the current Showcase.

Pierre explains to the audience that the Theme Performance will be in the form of a Pokémon Quiz, declaring that a Performer needs to possess both beauty and intelligence. The Performers' Pokémon will race against each other to earn their Performers the right to answer questions asked of them, and the Performer who answers three questions correctly first will move on.

"Wow, this will be tough…" Elline says.

"But Serena has graduated from the Pokemon school here, there is no way she can't answer the questions." Lillie says.

Serena, Nini, and Lily are in the first group, where their Pokémon must retrieve a ball embedded in rock and bring the ball back first. The first question asks about Eevee's Fairy-type evolution. Serena's Pancham, Nini's Farfetch'd, and Lily's Solrock race to the rocks and begin breaking them, with Pancham securing the ball first and running back, but fumbles while on the way. This gives Farfetch'd the opportunity to reach the finish line first, giving Nini the chance to answer first. Unfortunately, she incorrectly answers with Espeon, Eevee's Psychic-type evolution. As Pancham crossed the line second, Serena is next to answer.

"The answer is Sylveon!" Serena says, which is correct.

In the following questions, Serena obtains two more correct answers and Nini obtains one, which makes Serena the Performer to move on to the Freestyle Performance. Serena's friends praise her for doing so well. Despite losing, Nini wishes Serena luck, asking that she win the Showcase for both of them. Separately, Shauna's Ivysaur helps Shauna qualify by being the fastest to load a basket of Berries, allowing her to answer her final question correctly and move on.

Before the Freestyle Performance, Shauna and Serena change into their new costumes and encourage each other, declaring that neither of them will hold back. Shauna performs first, with her Flabébé scattering Fairy Wind around and Ivysaur using Vine Whip to suspend Shauna in mid-air, so she floats beautifully through the sparkling mist. Serena and the others watching are impressed with how Shauna carries herself.

When a performer performs a show with the fireworks, Eevee is startled and runs away.

"Ash! Eevee is missing!" Sylveon yells, causing them to be shocked.

Serena spots them running by and Ash informs her of what happened, much to her horror.

"Please, let me go find Eevee now." Serena says to the security attendant.

"But your performance is coming soon, and if you can't make in time, you will be disqualified."

Lillie says, "Serena, leave Eevee to us, just go and perform."

Serena refuses, saying that she's worried about Eevee. Seeing this, Eevee tries to leave its hiding place but changes its mind as people walk right by it.

The attendant finally relents, promising to try and have Serena's schedule changed. Everyone runs into the main foyer, calling for Eevee. Watching Serena's worried expression and the concern everyone is showing, Eevee eventually overcomes its fears and dashes out into the open towards Serena. Serena reunites with Eevee, and Eevee encourages her to return to her performance, as do the others.

Finally, Pierre introduces Serena as the last Performer. Serena begins by having Braixen and Lucario leap away from each other, with Braixen releasing fire from its branch and Lucario beating the fire away with Bone Rush, dispersing it as sparkles. The three of them begin dancing in the same style as Eevee's dance when they first meet her. In the audience, Serena's friends begin swaying with Serena's groove, excited by her performance. Lucario eventually uses Stone Edge on the floor, summoning rock pillars for Braixen to dance off before it finally uses Fire Blast, launching a fire formation that explodes and sends glittering sparkles all over the audience. The theater cheers wildly for Serena while Eevee watches, awestruck.

"Now our competitors are finished, please give your votes!" Pierre says.

As the results appears, Pierre says, "The winner of the Showcase is Performer Serena!"

Serena is awarded with the Anistar Princess Key, much to her delight. Shauna congratulates Serena in the end.

Outside, Serena and Shauna regroup with the others, Serena says, "Eevee, thank you for teaching us the dance, it really helps a lot."

Eevee nods and hugs her.

In the Pokémon Center, Serena and Shauna note that they both only need one more Princess Key to qualify for the Master Class. Serena points out that Ash's Gym battle is next, for which he is pumped over. Tierno suddenly rushes in, informing Shauna that Trevor lost track of his belongings while taking pictures again, which the group points out is typical for Trevor. Tierno and Shauna decide to regroup with Trevor, saying their goodbyes to Ash's group.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his friends hear that Professor Sycamore is at the sundial, so they head towards there. But they see a lot of Psychics attacking the Professor.

"Quilladin, Braixen, Frogadier, I choose you!" Ash says as he uses the Pokemon to battle them, after that, Olympia comes with a boy and shouts, "What are you guys doing?"

"Lady Olympia! We are just trying to protect the world!"

"Silence!"

The boy says, "It isn't the first time you jump into conclusions hastily! Lady Olympia only says that they are involved, not being the culprits."

Elline asks, "Hey, isn't that Daniel?"

Ash says, "It is him."

Professor Sycamore asks, "Are you Olympia the gym leader?"

"Yes. I am." Olympia says.

Daniel says, "Ash, guys, long time no see, um, sorry for this mess, since our lady has seen the vision that involves all of you."

Ash says, "What is the vision?"

Before he can answer, Olympia says, "I see it, a vision that relates to the 3 Starters you have…"

She invites them to her gym, Ash's group is impressed by the gym's design based on clockwork and space, discussing the prospects of Olympia being able to predict their futures.

"Lady Olympia can only see into the future when she has visions instead of spontaneously." Daniel explains.

Olympia begins to discuss the vision she had of the starters, who she describes as Pokémon with a "curious fate", beginning with their past as 3 Eggs.

"So do you know what their past is like? Professor?" Ash asks.

"I have no idea." Sycamore says.

Olympia reveals that shortly after hatching, Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie trained hard by themselves and refused to associate with the other Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie, being completely focused on becoming stronger. This brought it into conflict with the others and it became injured in the process, necessitating Nurse Joy to help it recover. From its interactions with Nurse Joy, they realized that it needed to team up with a Pokémon Trainer to become even stronger. However, since it was already used to training by themselves, they held high standards for the Trainers that chose them as a partner, and rejected all of them as being not strong enough.

"The 3 eventually found the quality they have been searching for in you two, which was love." Olympia says.

"Love… so that is why you choose us…" Lillie says.

"Not only will they evolve to their final form, they will attain an even greater power alongside you."

"Is it mega evolution?" Sycamore asks.

"It is special, since when it activates, you can also use Mega evolution for others." Olympia says.

Ash is then excited, he says, "In order to reach great power, I have to challenge the league. And I need a gym battle with you. Is that okay?"

Olympia says, "Very well. But as a request, I want to have a triple battle and you will be using the 3 starters."

Ash nods in agreement, Daniel says, "Ash, the gym is a hard one, the one you must be aware is the Future Sight."

"I see. Thanks for the tip." Ash says.

Then Olympia says, "Your opponent will be these 2 Meowstic and Alakazam." Olympia also mega evolves Alakazam.

The battle begins with the male Meowstic using Helping Hand and the female Meowstic using Future Sight. Ash commands Frogadier to use Aerial Ace and Quilladin to use Needle Arm, but the two Meowstic dodge using their psychic powers. Alakazam then fly through the air and uses Psychic on Braixen, who also uses Psychic to reflect it. Ash then commands Braixen to use on Flame Charge on the male, Frogadier to use Water Pulse on the female, and Quilladin to use Vine Whip on Alakazam.

The male Meowstic then uses Light Screen, which defends both Meowstic and Alakazam from the attacks, and then the female Meowstic attacks Quilladin with Dark Pulse, causing it crash into the wall.

"So the male's ability is Prankster…" Professor Sycamore says. "Which enables support moves like Light Screen to occur before Ash's Pokémon can attack." Olympia then commands Alakazam to use Psyshock. Braixen and Frogadier try to dodge, but the moves follow them due to the female Meowstic's Ability Keen Eye. Both Pokémon are hit. Ash tries to counterattack, but Future Sight hits them with perfect timing.

"Pikachu, I need your help." He explains the strategy, Pikachu nods,

Ash then commands Quilladin to use Hammer Arm and Frogadier to use Double Team. The Meowstic counter with Helping Hand and Dark Pulse which destroys all the false Double Team images and forms smoke in the air. Frogadier then uses Cut, and the Alakazam uses Dark Pulse, but Braixen appears from the smoke to attack the Alakazam. Olympia commands the Meowstic to use Thunder Wave against Braixen, but it instead hits Frogadier who protects Braixen. Frogadier falls to the ground, paralyzed.

The Meowstic then use Helping Hand and Future Sight again, and Pikachu starts counting using his tail. Alakazam then uses Psyshock, and Braixen retaliates with Psychic, deflecting the Psyshock with its stick. Quilladin hits the male Meowstic with Take Down. Ash commands Frogadier to use Aerial Ace, but Frogadier's paralysis stops Frogadier. The female Meowstic uses this opening to attack with Dark Pulse. Frogadier flies through the air and Quilladin catches it. However, Future Sight hits them in mid-air; Pikachu notes how long it took for the attack to take place.

Olympia then commands the Alakazam and Meowstic to use Helping Hand and Future Sight, and Pikachu begins timing again. The female Meowstic uses Dark Pulse while the male Alakazam uses Psyshock, and Ash commands the 3 Pokemon to run, the moves follow them, but they jump over Meowstic and Alakazam, causing them to be hit. The 3 then grab hold of the Meowstic and Alakazam just as Pikachu warns Ash that Future Sight is coming. They throw them into the Future Sight attack, which throws them down to the ground. When Meowstic uses Psybeam and Dark Pulse, Alakazam uses Ice Beam, Quilladin, Braixen and Frogadier uses Energy Ball, Fire Blast and Water Pulse to block it, which also gives Olympia another vision. Then the 3 Psychic type Pokemon are fainted, giving Ash the victory.

Serena says, "Ash really won…"

David says, "Indeed… that is so close."

Olympia says, "I can feel the love in the last attacks, you and your 3 Pokemon can reach new heights. But if you do not go forward with sincere purpose, great danger will await you." Olympia says as she gives him the Psychic Badge.

Back outside, Lillie asks, "Daniel, what is the prophecy Olympia says that involved us?"

Daniel takes a deep breath and says, "green fire... a flickering green flame... I saw it engulf Kalos and threaten to consume all of the people and Pokémon in that swirling fire... you will all play a substantial role in the chaos and turmoil... and every one of the villains who tried to steal the sundial."

David says, "The villains could be Team Flare…"

"But what about the Green Fire…" Elline asks.

Then Daniel says that he is going back and he bids farewell to others. Professor Sycamore also bids them farewell as the gang are leaving to Snowbelle Gym.

* * *

 **So Ash has his 7th badge, and what does the Green Fire means? All will be known in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Frogadier, Braixen, Quilladin, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Floette, Klefki, Noibat, Hoopa, Avalugg**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Eevee**


	143. Kalos Chapter 15

Kalos Chapter 15

Ash and his friends are in the forest, while Ash is continuing his journey to Snowbelle City.

Ash says, "Lillie, do we have another gloves?"

Lillie says, "Sure, I'll go find it." Lillie says as she goes to her bag, but she sees a green colored core like being sleeping in the bag.

"Hey, Ash!" Lillie yells, as they all gather at the thing.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Serena asks.

"Maybe…" David says.

Just then, the core awakes and becomes panic, it jumps everywhere, but Bonnie catches him.

"Wow, he is squishy!"

The core immediately jumps back to Ash. Ash says, "Don't worry, you are fine with us."

The core then recognizes Ash as the chosen one, as he begins to calm down.

Lillie says, "What is this, Ash?"

Ash says, "If my memory serves correct, it is a Zygarde, the order Pokemon."

"Zygarde..." Clemont says.

"But this one has a blue core instead of red, so I guess it is a Vigoratian form."

"But why is a Pokemon from Vigorate Region comes here?" Elline asks.

"And Zygarde isn't good to spell, I want to call him Squishy." Bonnie says.

"Sure, but that is if Zygarde agrees."

Everyone looks at Zygarde, who just sighs in defeat.

Not long after, they meet up with Sawyer, who is seen fighting Team Flare.

"Sawyer!"Ash says as Sawyer is great to see them.

Lillie says, "Hey, you are Celosia! The one who just robbed the Pokemon Factory!"

Celosia says, "So it is you kids again…and you have what we want…hand over that core!"

Ash says, "We won't give Zygarde to you!"

Celosia commands her Drapion to attack them with Pin Missile, causing an explosion. Ash asks Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, while Drapion use Toxic to counter it, causing the two moves to collide and causing an explosion. Sawyer commands his Grovyle to use Leaf Storm as the attack cuts through the smoke cloud, hitting Drapion. A Team Flare Grunt then orders his Pokémon to attack as well, but Ash sends out his Noibat telling it to use Supersonic, stopping the opposing Pokémon in their tracks before Celosia orders her Drapion to use Sludge Bomb, which is countered by Ash's Sylveon's Moonblast. The collision causes another explosion and smoke cloud, which is enough for Ash and his friends to escape with Squishy.

"I think we escape them…"Ash says.

"Who are those people?" Sawyer asks.

"They are Team Flare, a group who wants to destroy the world. They have used Xerneas and Yveltal to do it years ago. But I think now they are targeting the 3rd one, Zygarde." Ash says.

"Since it is night time, how about we go camp out?" Clemont asks, which they agree.

Ash and Lillie goes to Squishy, Ash asks, "Do you need to eat something?"

Squishy says, "Only sunlight is enough for me."

It then goes over to a nearby rock to check that it is safe by checking with the Zygarde Cells around the area, and once happy that the area is safe, Squishy began absorbing sunlight.

Sawyer starts to draw Squishy in his notebook, saying he will do some research on Squishy.

"So Sawyer, how many gyms you have been to?"

"I have been to many more gyms."

He pulls out his badge case to reveal he has received four more since last time.

"How about you, Ash?"

Ash shows Sawyer his badge case and tells him he has seven badges so far and Sawyer points out that Ash only needs one more.

Sawyer asks about the Psychic Badge from the Anistar, and Ash tells him that Olympia was strong, to which Pikachu starts to wag his tail similar to how he did in the gym battle as Serena mentions how Pikachu deserves a lot of credit for the victory at the gym, which makes Pikachu happy. Sawyer tells Ash that the Anistar Gym is the gym he intends on challenging for his next badge and asks where Ash will be challenging for his final gym badge, which Ash tells him he will be challenging the Snowbelle Gym.

"So have you challenged there yet?" Lillie asks.

"No, it is too strong for me." Sawyer says.

Squishy says, "Snowbelle Gym, is it near Terminus Cave?"

Lillie asks, "It is on the same road, why do you ask?"

"I am worried about my friend…"

Serena says, "Your friend, as in the Kalosian Zygarde?"

Squishy nods, then they agree to stop by there.

The next morning, Squishy feels that Celosia is nearby, so he asks Ash and his friends to confront them. With everyone chasing after Squishy, they witness a Pin Missile hit Squishy, causing it to fly back, as another Pin Missile heads towards them as Lillie protects Squishy, but Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the attack before it can hit them, causing an explosion, as Sawyer has his Grovyle use Leaf Blade on the Pin Missile that emerges from the explosion's smoke cloud, cutting them in half as it lands on the ground as another explosion clouds it with smoke. When the smoke clears, they see Team Flare again. Ash sends out Braixen to assist in the battle, as it emerges, it exchanges a smile with Grovyle.

"Leave us alone and hand over the core."

"We won't give it to you, it doesn't belong to you."

Celosia commands Drapion to attack them using Cross Poison, with the Team Flare Grunts ordering two Houndour and a Skorupi to use Dark Pulse. Ash prepares to counter the moves by commanding Braixen to use Flamethrower and Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, backing Ash up, Sylveon uses Moonblast, with the combination of 3 attacks, the collision creates an explosion. Ash tells everyone to take Squishy to safety, Sawyer tells them that he and Ash will handle everything.

As three continuous explosions spread throughout the forest, Ash and Sawyer emerge from the smoke, but can't find Team Flare anywhere, leading Ash to state that they need to get to others. Back with the others,

Serena asks, "Are you alright?"

David says, "Lillie and Squishy are missing."

Elline says, "What, do they go back to find Ash?"

Lillie and Squishy runs nearby a river to find Ash, but they are surrounded by Bryony and two more Team Flare Grunts.

"You…" Lillie says.

"We won't let it get away as we still have experiments they need to do on it."

"It isn't a lab mouse, it is a Pokemon!" Lillie says as she sends out Frogadier.

Bryony sends out her Bisharp and the two battle.

Terrified by its situation, Squishy is forced to gather the Cells in the area and turning it into 10% Forme.

"Amazing…" Lillie says. "Use Land's Wrath! Squishy!"

Squishy nods and uses it, causing Bryony and the Grunts to run away and alerting Ash and his friends of what was going on. Squishy then releases the Cells and reverting back into the Zygarde Core as it collapses from exhaustion as Lillie holds it.

"Lillie!" Ash and the others come. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. But Squishy…" Lillie says.

"He is fine, he is exhausted." Ash says after checking ot.

The next day, Ash and his friends wave goodbye to Sawyer and Grovyle, and then continue their journey.

"Ash, can I keep Squishy in my bag for now? It is a Dragon Type." Bonnie asks.

"Sure." Ash let her take care of it for the time being.

* * *

They see a pack of Pyroar and Litleo walking in the grasslands, the Pyroar is being strict to one of the Litleo, even using the attacks to hurt her and leave her alone. Ash and his friends learn that this is a necessary rite of passage, he convinces his friends to follow at a distance so they can keep an eye on Litleo.

After they see her strong determination, she reunites with the pack of Pyroar and Litleo. The male Pyroar thanks Ash and asks if Litleo wants to join them, she agrees and Ash captures her.

* * *

Ash has finished training with Frogadier and is preparing to have lunch. Squishy senses a foreign presence nearby, and Frogadier soon also senses something amiss. Frogadier then launches off its frubbles, blocking an incoming attack. It is revealed to be Sanpei and his Greninja.

"Sanpei, it has been a while." Ash says.

"Indeed, and your Frogadier is good, too."

Over lunch, Lillie asks, "So what are you doing here?"

"I am going back home to the Ninja Village." Sanpei says.

As the group express their interest in coming to the village, Sanpei happily invites them over.

The group along with Sanpei enter a cave which appears to be a dead-end. Sanpei proceeds to knock on the stone at the end of the cave, with a man answering with the word "mountain". Sanpei replies with the code "river", causing the stone door to slide away, revealing a path. Sanpei is greeted by two men who tell Sanpei that everyone will be happy when they see him. The path then leads the group to Ninja Village, a town encased by cliffs on all sides. Sanpei greets the villagers, and the word eventually gets to his brothers, Ippei and Nihei. His brothers come to greet Sanpei, and compliment Sanpei on evolving his Frogadier. Hanzo, the village chief, along with Shinobu then greet the group. After laughing too hard, Hanzo begins to cough in exhaustion, and is taken care of by Shinobu. Hanzo then begins to flirt with Shinobu, only to reveal that Shinobu had performed a ninja body switch on Hanzo.

Nihei then challenges Sanpei to a battle to see how much he had grown. Nihei calls out Venusaur, and proceeds to use Vine Whip after Sanpei's Greninja had used Double Team. The battle then continues, but despite Greninja landing a sneak Night Slash, Venusaur overpowers Greninja by concealing itself with a Petal Blizzard and finishing off with a Solar Beam. Hanzo then comments that Sanpei had left too many openings and could have won with his first Night Slash. Ippei reveals that Venusaur had blocked that Night Slash within moments of impact. However, despite the loss, Hanzo and Ippei compliment that Sanpei had grown since last time.

Ash and the group are now exploring the caves which serve as homes for the villagers and follow Sanpei to his room. Ash's Frogadier notices a photo in his room, showing Sanpei with his Froakie before he had left on his journey.

"So what are you going to do next?" Clemont asks.

"I will stay at the village to train and help my brothers as Ippei will soon be made the next village chief." As Sanpei is talking, Dedenne is playing around with Squishy, but accidentally falls down a hidden trap door in the floor. Bonnie notes their absence and Sanpei reveals the trap door, thinking that they may have fallen through to the secret underground passageways. Bonnie, Ash and Lillie follow through, and the rest also decide to go through the trap door as well. At the other end, the falling Dedenne and Squishy are caught by Nihei, while Bonnie's fall is stopped by Ippei. The others then enter the passageway with a smooth landing, with the exception of Clemont, who falls flat on the ground, and Serena, who ends up on Clemont's back.

Sanpei's brothers then lead the group to a monument dedicated to the hero of the village, a Greninja. Ippei tells them the story related to the hero, back when the village ninjas had fought against each other. While the reason for the fight was unknown, the Pokémon of the village had defended their village, with Greninja as their leader. Ippei and Sanpei reveal that they had chosen Froakie as their starter in admiration of the hero.

"Is it just me, or this Greninja looks different…" Bonnie asks.

"You are right." Lillie says

Suddenly, some Skarmory come and attack the village. As the villagers flee, alarms warn Ash and the group underground of danger. Ippei suggests that Sanpei take Ash and the group to Hanzo while Ippei and Nihei investigate outside.

Ash and the group arrive at Hanzo's place, however, they are soon followed by the entrance of Kagetomo and his ninja corp. By creating smoke, they capture Hanzo and flee. Sanpei and Ash follow, but as Lillie is about to follow, Shinobu stops her since it would be too dangerous. Shinobu instead tells Lillie to find Ippei together.

Ash and Sanpei chase Kagetomo, only to be stopped by Heidayu and his Bisharp. So they begin to battle against Heidayu. Heidayu's Bisharp dodges all attacks from Pikachu, Sylveon, Frogadier, and Sanpei's Greninja, and then attacks all four with Shadow Claw. Despite Frogadier's frubbles and Greninja's Night Slash, Bisharp remains unfazed and proceeds to attack them with Snarl. As they are about to lose against Heidayu, Saizo comes in to battle with his Barbaracle. Outnumbered, Heidayu retreats on a Skarmory, mentioning that he had bought enough time for Kagetomo. While Ash and Sanpei try to go after him, Saizo stops them.

"If you act carelessly now, it may cause us to lose our opportunity to save Hanzo." Saizo says.

At the village, Saizo tells everyone that it was Kagetomo and his henchmen who had kidnapped the chief. He explains to Ash and his friends that Kagetomo was a powerful ninja from the Ninja Village who was to be the next village chief. However, he had run away with Heidayu because he was denied the position of chief due to his thirst for power. Kagetomo had then formed a ninja force to capture Hanzo. Saizo had planned to stop him, but had come to late to save Hanzo.

Ash and the group, along with Sanpei, his brothers, Shinobu, and some villagers, begin to head off to Otori Mountain. Along the way, Heidayu and some of his ninja subordinates intercept them.

"Saizo, we will handle things here, you go find Hanzo." Nihei says.

A raging battle then starts between Heidayu's ninja force against Ash and his friends. Ash brings out his Frogadier while Sanpei brings out his Greninja. Both again battle Heidayu and his Bisharp.

Ash and Sanpei are having trouble defeating Heidayu's Bisharp. After knocking Frogadier, and Greninja with Snarl, Bisharp runs to attack the injured Greninja with Shadow Claw. However, before the attack lands, Frogadier jumps ahead of Greninja and pushes back Bisharp. As it does so, Frogadier evolves into Greninja.

"Greninja… let's show them the full power we have!" Ash yells as he starts to sync with Greninja. Everyone looks in shock at the sight as Greninja quickly defeats Bisharp with an extremely powerful Cut and then reverts back to its original form.

"Ash, are you alright?" Lillie asks.

"What happened…" Ash asks.

"I don't know…" Everyone also defeat the group and head towards where Kagetomo is.

They arrive to see Ippei battling Kagetomo. Ippei's Greninja uses Double Team which Weavile promptly removes with a powerful Giga Impact. However, in that time, Greninja emerges from the ground to attack Weavile. It then finishes off with Water Shuriken, defeating Weavile. While Kagetomo becomes angry at Weavile, Hanzo tells Kagetomo that his Weavile is far stronger than Ippei's Greninja. But Hanzo mentions that Kagetomo lacks one thing Ippei has, that is, devotion for the dreams of the people, Pokémon, and even the whole world.

Back at the village, Hanzo declares Ippei as the new village chief as he passes the chief emblem to him. Later, Kagetomo with Heidayu, Hanzo and Ippei, accepts his mistakes and decides to dedicate his powers for the world. For this, Kagetomo decides to go off on a journey to explore the world. He then tells Ippei to take care of the village before leaving with Heidayu.

Next morning, Ash and his friends leave the Ninja Village with their best wishes.

* * *

Before they head to Terminus Cave, they stop by at Couriway Town for Serena's Showcase, but due to Eevee's nervousness, she lost to Nini in the end. Ash and his friends bid Nini farewell and Serena reassures Eevee that they are going to win the next Showcase.

Ash and his friends arrive outside Terminus Cave. Squishy pops up out of Bonnie's bag to look.

"I heard that the mine was abandoned years ago and is home to wild Pokémon." Serena says.

"Then we should check it out if Squishy's friend is here.

Squishy jumps out of Bonnie's bag and goes down a passageway causing the others to follow. They arrive at the water's edge and says, "No… no…"

Ash asks, "What is wrong?"

Squishy says, "He is not here… They take him!"

Lillie says, "Who take him?"

Just then, they see Aliana and Maple arrive with some grunts.

"Hey, you are the one who steal the electricity and the power plant and the one who is harassing the Abomasnow." Bonnie says.

"You have foiled our plans a lot of times. But we have taken one Zygarde, and what we need is the another one."

"We won't let you get Squishy!" Bonnie yells.

Squishy changes into 10% Form and uses Stone Edge, causing the grunts' Pokemon to faint.

"We will help Squishy, too. Quilladin, I choose you!" Lillie says as she sends out the Pokemon. In the middle of the battle, it evolves into Chesnaught.

"Now this is our full power!" Lillie yells as Chesnaught becomes surrounded by leaves.

"What is that?" Clemont says.

"We can't see it properly..." Elline when Liepard hits Chesnaught with the Crunch, Ash and Lillie feels the pain. But they can also see what Chesnaught can see.

"Chesnaught, to your left and uses Spiky Shield!"

Chesnaught blocks the attack and damages both Liepard and Manectric.

Knowing they can't keep this, Manectric use Flash to blind everyone. Once Flash subsides, Ash and the others discover that Team Flare have left.

"Squishy, are you alright?" Ash asks him who just changed back.

"He is captured… my friend…"

Lillie says, "Don't worry, we will bring him back."

"Yeah, for what Team Flare just said, they also need you so they can do their so called experiments. They can't do anything to harm him now."

Squishy nods and goes back to Bonnie's bag, and they leave the cave.

* * *

 **Here it is, this time I change Squishy the blue core and Z2 the red core. And the blue core is the Vigoratian form of Zygarde. Just think it like Alolan Form but in my OC region.**

 **Now Greninja and Chesnaught can do the Battle Bond. The next chapter will be Delphox.**

 **The next chapter will be the Master Class.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezoe, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Braixen, Chesnaught, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Floette, Klefki, Noibat, Hoopa, Avalugg, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Litleo**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Eevee**


	144. Kalos Chapter 16

Kalos Chapter 16

On the way, Ash and his friends find an Absol who is being thrown stones by townspeople since they think it causes disasters, Serena stops the townspeople and saves it from them. Absol then join Serena's team.

Noibat and Floette are also close to each other, as a Breloom tries to capture Floette's heart, but he fails. So he and Floette has a battle. Breloom thrown Floette to a tree, and it lands on the Shiny Stone, causing Floette to evolve into Florges and defeat Breloom.

* * *

"Hey, Ash, I got a message from Grandma!" Serena says.

"Me, too. It is a dance party, which the performers can attend and bring a boy there. And Aria is also there, too." Ash says.

Everyone is excited to go, except Eevee, who is nervous.

"Eevee, with Pikachu by your side, you will be fine." Serena says as Eevee nods.

Once Ash and his friends leave the Pokémon Center, they head towards Monsieur Pierre's mansion, where the dance would be held. Serena notices it over the horizon, and in no time they arrive at the front gate.

Once inside, Ash and his friends arrive at the front desk. The receptionist checks them in and then gives everyone a card.

"What does this card do?" Elline asks the receptionist.

"It is for a special event later." The receptionist says.

She also notes that there are outfits available to rent, and points them in the direction of the dressing room.

Everyone goes to change the clothes, Serena comes out with a red dress, she also praises Bonnie's purple dress. Lillie and Elline also comes with the light blue and yellow dress, they also comment that they are beautiful. The 4 girls go to find the 3 boys, they are wearing the tuxedos with different colors.

Suddenly, the lights dim and a spotlight shines down on Monsieur Pierre and Aria from atop a large stairwell. Pierre thanks everyone for coming and introduces Aria, who greets the audience. Aria spots Serena among the crowd and smiles, and Serena does the same.

Pierre and Aria hold hands and walk down the staircase, and Delphox does the same with Klefki. Once the two couples arrive onto the dance floor, they dance together.

"Wow, they dance really good." Lillie says.

"Yeah..." Ash says.

Once Pierre and Aria finish dancing, the lights come back on and everyone applauds. The two take a bow and Pierre announces that the dance floor is now open. Everyone except Bonnie are in the dance floor, they enjoy the time there. Eevee also feels not nervous and happily dances.

"Does everyone have a good time? Now here is the main there are no Pokémon battles in the Pokémon Showcase, we will have a Tag Battle. The participants would be chosen at random via the cards everyone received at the front desk. Now let's see who will be the ones to partner!" Monsieur Pierre says.

As the light stops on Ash and Serena, he says, "We have performer Serena and her brother Ash Ketchum partner together!" Everyone is cheering, as the two walk onto the battlefield.

In the battle, Serena uses Eevee while Ash uses Sylveon. When Eevee gets knocked down, Serena steps in to encourage it...and thanks to the bond between them, Eevee evolves into Sylveon and wins the battle.

In order to thank everyone for coming to the event, Monsieur Pierre reveals where the next Pokémon Showcase will be held, in Fleurrh City.

In Aria's room, Aria is talking to Palermo.

"Serena's Sylveon really did a good job in the battle." Aria says.

Palermo says, "You don't get excited like this before, so I guess Serena made you feel like that?"

"Yes, you can feel it too, since she is your granddaughter." Aria says.

"It is true, it also reminds of the first time when I meet you." Palermo says.

"What does that mean?" Aria asks. But a butler comes in and says that it is time to leave, so they decide to end the call.

Palermo then calls Ash, she informs him that she will be at the Fleurrh City to see her Showcase, and ask him to not tell her. Ash agrees and they talk some more.

* * *

Ash meets up with Sawyer, they have a battle with each other, in the last battle, Litleo evolves into Pyroar and defeats his Honedge.

"Here is my last Pokemon. Sceptile!" Sawyer says as he tosses the Pokeball.

"So your Grovyle evolves, then Braixen, I choose you!" Ash says.

The two Pokemon fight fiercely, with Ash's friends by their side watching. Meanwhile, the Fire attacks and the grass attacks causes an explosion, which captures Alain's attention. He walks there and sees Ash.

"Ash? He is here?" He says.

Just then, Braixen starts to evolve into Delphox, which gains the shock of Sawyer.

"Cool, now let's show them the power." Ash says as Delphox starts to cover herself in fire, much to Sawyer and Alain's surprise, as Alain looks at his Mega Ring, which doesn't react to Delphox's transformation. Delphox finishes Sceptile with a Flare Blitz.

"I lost again, but still I got some experience." Sawyer says as he recalls his Pokemon.

"Ash, can you tell me what is that?" Sawyer asks.

"Well, I am not actually sure, but both my Greninja and Chesnaught can also do it." Ash says.

Then they head inside the Pokemon Center, Alain then thinks, "Maybe I should see them again." He then walks inside the Pokemon Center.

David says, "With what I filmed, it seems that Greninja, Delphox and Chesnaught has features that resemble Ash, but it only can be activated by both Ash and Lillie."

Lillie says, "True, and when either Pokemon are battling, even I can feel the pain, too."

Serena says, "Maybe it is because of the Love, like what Olympia says."

"Maybe." Sawyer says.

After parting ways with Sawyer, Ash and Lillie decide to test the form out.

"Ash, are you ready?" Lillie asks.

"Sure." Ash replies as they send out Chesnaught and Greninja. They both starts off using their normal moves like Cut and Double Team.

Meanwhile, Serena notices Alain, she leaves the group and walks towards him.

"Alain!" Serena says to him, he smiles and replies, "Hello again, Serena. I see you are also here."

"What are you doing here?" Serena asks.

"I am just searching for mega evolution users to battle, but do you know what happened to the Delphox?"

Serena says, "We aren't sure, but we know that it isn't mega evolution." Serena says.

Then they also see that Chesnaught and Greninja do the same, but they suddenly yells to be more stronger and stronger, causing them to be unconscious and stops the battle.

"Ash! Lillie!" Everyone rushes to them, Serena and Alain also come and check their pulses.

"They are just unconscious. No need to worry." Alain says.

"Um, who are you?" Bonnie asks.

Serena says, "He is Alain Ketchum, our cousin who is travelling for battle mega evolution users."

After a small introduction, Ash and Lillie slowly awake.

"Huh... Alain? Is that you?" Ash slowly gets up and hugs him.

"Hey, Ash. Nice to see you again." Alain says. "But you need to rest for now."

Clemont says, "The synchronization must have put a heavy load on you two and caused you to faint. "

Lillie says, "Yeah... it is great power..."

Ash says, "So Alain, are you planning to challenge the Kalos League, too?"

"Well, I am not sure, but seeing you beat my dad and is participating the league, I think I should, too." Alain says.

"Dad?" David asks.

"Alain's father is Tobias, the one Ash faces in Sinnoh." Serena replies.

"Yeah, although I couldn't see it there, but I have seen it through TV." Alain says.

"It is fine. I am willing to fight you and your Charizard, too." Ash says.

Then they chat for a little and then Alain bids them farewell.

* * *

Ash and his friends arrive in Fleurrh City where Serena must win her next Showcase to have three Princess Keys. While walking along the sidewalk, they see a crowd gathering to cheer on a girl.

"Who is she?" Lillie asks.

"She is Amelia, she belongs to a respected family in Fleurrh City, she is also going to participate the Showcase." Serena says.

In the Dressing room at the Showcase Theater, Amelia keeps brags about how good she is, much to Serena's annoyment. But she ignores her and prepares for her Showcase.

Monsieur Pierre hosts the performance as he has his Klefki show the Princess Key to the audience. Monsieur Pierre explains to the audience that to win the first stage, the Performer must attract the most Rhyhorn. Serena is in the first round. Her competitors are Concetta who uses her Scraggy and Kazalie with her Lilligant. The Rhyhorn are immediately attracted to Serena. Serena is cuddled around by Rhyhorn and some even start licking her. Kazalie has her Lilligant use Sweet Scent which attracts some Rhyhorn towards her. Serena sees a lone Rhyhorn outside of the herd. She runs towards to the lone Rhyhorn. She pets it on its head and she rides it back to where the rest of the Rhyhorn are. After the timer is finished, Monsieur Pierre declares Serena the winner.

After a few more rounds, Monsieur Pierre starts the last round of the first stage. When Monsieur Pierre announces Amelia's name, the crowd cheers. She has her Shiny Dragonair and Espeon use Attract on the Rhyhorn who follow her Pokémon. She is declared the winner.

Monsieur Pierre announce that next round will be the Freestyle Performance. Serena is seen with her Pokémon. Her Sylveon is quite nervous for the performance but Serena feeds Sylveon, Absol, and Braixen Poké Puffs. Her Sylveon is relieved of her nervousness.

Amelia goes first in the final stage of the Showcase. She starts by having her Espeon and Dragonair jump in the air. Then Espeon uses Psychic and Dragonair uses Dragon Dance. Dragonair dances in circles around sparkly purple glimmers of light. She then commands Espeon and Dragonair to use Attract. Hearts are sent towards the audience, alluring the spectators. Espeon uses Rain Dance and Amelia walks on Dragonair's tail. She jump off and commands Dragonair to use Ice Beamwhich freezes the rain. Espeon uses Hyper Voice which spreads the snowflakes towards the crowd. Amelia is now finished with her performance.

Serena is the next to perform. She starts out by having her Braixen use Flamethrower while Serena, Absol, and Sylveon dance around a circle of fire. Sylveon uses Fairy Wind which spreads the circling fire into a dazzling display in the sky. Absol uses Dark Pulse which collides with the fire and makes a shower of sparkles. Serena and her Pokémon dance around the bright rays off the light falling to the ground. Palermo, who is at the VIP seat, is shown to be slightly impressed by Serena's performance. Next, Absol uses Stone Edge, which Braixen and Sylveon jump on. Braixen uses Fire Blast which, when hit by Sylveon's Swift, creates a row of sparkles for the audience. Serena is now finished with her performance.

After the show is finished, Monsieur Pierre asks the audience to vote for the winner by using their Glow Casters. After the results are in, Monsieur Pierre announces Serena as the winner. Serena receives her third Princess Key, qualifying her for the Master Class.

When Ash and his friends are going to meet Palermo, they see Amelia begging Palermo to train her. Palermo tells her that she lost and should be doing something more productive. After Amelia leaves, Ash and his friends go towards her.

Palermo says, "Serena, congratulations on your 3rd Princess Key."

Serena thanks her, but then Palermo says, "But there is something you definitely lacks. If you don't find out what it is, you will not defeat Aria."

Serena asks, "What is it?"

"That, you have to find out yourself." Palermo says as she bids farewell to them. Serena starts to ponder what it is.

Ash has goes up to Palermo, he asks, "Grandma, I want to ask, Serena has a lot to learn and that her friends and Pokémon are always supporting her while Aria makes people smile and gives them strength and advice, Aria is a giving person while she has been on the receiving end all this time. Is that what she lacks?"

Palermo says, "Aren't you a smart one, Ash. But Serena needs to find out herself. Or else she still can't learn from her mistakes."

Ash nods and bids her farewell.

The next morning, the heroes find out that the Pokémon Showcase Master Class will be held in Gloire City. Serena and her friends are shown running towards Gloire City.

* * *

They head to Joute Town for the Zapdos Festival, Ash sends out Zapdos there and helps the festival going. Then Noibat challenges Zapdos to a battle, he evolves into Noivern and ties with Zapdos.

Ash and his friends have arrived in Gloire City, where the Pokémon Showcase Master Class is set to take place. Serena is thinking about the competition ahead of her while looking at the gigantic castle where the Kalos Queen will be crowned. She is soon joined by her rivals Shauna, Miette, and Nini, who have each collected three Princess Keys and are ready to perform for the title of their dreams.

"So Mom, you will be coming here?" Ash asks.

"Sure, I will also want to talk to mother." Grace says.

"What if I won't be able to perform well?" Serena asks.

"Don't worry, being nervous is natural. Just go with the flow." Grace says.

Serena thanks her and she and her friends hang up the call.

The next day, Serena and her rivals are seen in the dressing room of Gloire City's castle making their final preparations as Monsieur Pierre takes the stage to welcome the audience and announce the start of the Master Class. He asks everyone to turn their attention to a part of the stage where several booths appear. Inside each booth is a Performer, who has to use three Princess Keys to open the door and access the stage. As Serena unlocks the door, she reminds of several moments of her journey and affirms that she will become the next Kalos Queen. All 27 Performers are lined up on stage as people across the Kalos region watch the competition on television. Pierre then introduces Palermo saying that she has agreed to take on the role of special judge.

"I am looking forward to see many wonderful performances." Palermo says and she wishes good luck to the contestants.

After that, Pierre introduces the current Kalos Queen Aria as she enters the stage together with her Delphox. She walks down a long staircase and heads to the center of the stage, where she greets her fans and the Performers competing for her title. Following Aria's speech, Monsieur Pierre starts explaining the rules, informing that the Master Class consists of Freestyle Performances only.

"Freestyle only?" Lillie says in shock.

"The rounds are intended to show off the strong bond between Performers and their Pokémon, and since Performers have come this far, it must be assumed that they are beyond these early stages." Ash says.

Pierre continues explaining the tournament format, saying that Performers must perform with a single Pokémon in the first and second rounds, while the semifinals will feature Performers using two of their Pokémon. The winner of the semifinals will challenge Aria and, if successful, receive the prestigious title of Kalos Queen as well as a tiara.

Backstage, Serena has decided to use Lucario in the first round as she knows she will be up against Miette.

Times passes and Pierre introduces the fourth group: Sara Lee and Glaceon, Serena and Lucario, and Miette and Slurpuff. They all deliver good performances, but Serena comes out on top, earning the most votes and moving on to the second round.

Backstage, Miette wipes her tears and says, "Congratulations, now win for us."

Nini also comes and says the same thing. Serena says, "Don't worry. I will."

All three girls look at a monitor where Pierre is shown announcing that Shauna will be moving on to the second round. In the second round, Serena, Shauna defeat their opponents easily with Corsola and Ivysaur.

On Shauna's turn, she asks Ivysaur to use Vine Whip to move her around the stage while Flabébéuses Fairy Wind to leave a trail of pink dust behind Shauna. Then she commands Ivysaur to use Vine Whip to make a tornado out of the Fairy Wind, sending Shauna upwards. Shauna finishes her performance by having Flabébé using Moonblast while Ivysaur uses Solar Beam. The two moves collide and sparkles are sent down on them.

With the end of Shauna's performance, Monsieur Pierre welcomes Serena to the center of the stage. She begins by commanding Sylveon to use Swift, which is followed by Pancham's Stone Edge. Sylveon jumps over the pillars of rock and uses Fairy Wind from above, creating a tornado that lifts Serena and Pancham up in the air. The three of them pose in mid-air before landing, and while Pancham lands on his paw and Sylveon on her ribbon-like feelers without a hitch, Serena ends up hurting her hand. She loses her balance and is about to fall, but Sylveon manages to catch her using her feelers, safely placing her on stage. Palermo, Ash and Aria take notice of Serena's mistake, but the audience is excited with her performance. After that, Pierre asks the crowd to vote using the Glow Caster. He adds that people watching on television may cast their vote using their devices and pressing the button that corresponds to their favorite Performer. The voting ends and Pierre announces that Serena will be the one challenging the reigning Kalos Queen Aria in the final round.

At the backstage, Palermo comes to see Serena. "Grandma..." Serena asks.

"Can you show me your wrist?" Palermo says as Serena shows off her injury.

"I think you should forfit the match, you can't do well with this." Palermo says.

"No, I won't give up, Kalos Queen is my dream, and I want to win it. Grandma, I also know what I had lack when you ask me the question." She tells the same response like Ash to Palermo, who then nods and helps her tie the injury with bandage.

"It can only hold this time, after that, you need to go to check the doctors. Since you know what you have lack, now show the crowd about it."

Serena nods and goes to the stage, Palermo then says, "I know you are here, Grace."

Grace walks in and says, "Nice to see you again, mother."

"Indeed. You have wonderful children." Palermo says. "I have taught her everything, now she has to do this herself."

Their performance starts with Braixen using Flamethrower and Pikachu using Thunderbolt, and just as the two moves collide Sylveon hits them with Swift. Then Braixen uses her branch to start a ring of fire before tossing the branch to Serena so she can complete the ring. They all dance in the middle of the ring and Serena uses Stone Edge herself, causing the crowd to be shocked and looks at the performance. Sylveon jumps over the rock pillars and uses Fairy Wind, sending her Trainer and her teammates upward. Then Pikachu, Serena, and Braixen use Electro Ball, Swift, and Flamethrower to create an enormous flower, which explodes and showers them with sparkles that mark the end of the performance.

"Serena also uses the moves herself?" Ash asks in shock.

"Maybe she does it on purpose..." Lillie replies.

Aria comes next to defend her title. She starts by having Delphox use Mystical Fire upwards as Vivillon flies and uses Psybeam downwards so the two moves can collide in mid-air. Then she asks Aromatisse to use Reflect, creating multiple translucid circular platforms which Aria uses to jump as Vivillon catches her in the air and lifts her up. She finishes with Delphox using Fire Blast, which explodes into sparkles that fall on them as they smile and strike an elegant pose.

"Wow, Aria is aslo good, too..." Elline says.

In the end, the votes are equal as they are 50-50, Palermo looks at the 2 performers and then decides to give Serena, making her the winner.

"The winner is Serena, she will be our newest Kalos Queen!"

Bonnie says, "She did it!"

Clemont says, "That is amazing."

Serena cries in joy, as Pierre's Klefki presents the tiara to Serena.

"Although I lost, it was fun to stand on stage with you. I want to perform with you again sometime." Aria says.

"You bet, I will continue working hard even though I am the Kalos Queen now." Serena says.

Aria and Serena wave to the audience as Pierre brings the Gloire City Pokémon Showcase Master Class to a close.

Backstage, a doctor is seen bandaging Serena's wrist and telling her to take care.

"How do you feel now?" Palermo comes and asks her.

"I am fine now."

"You should never push yourself like that again. But congratulations on your win." Palermo smiles in the end.

"Do you want to learn being a Kalos Queen at my place?"

Serena is taken aback at this, she says, "I like to, but first I want to see Ash's league battle."

Palermo nods, and she says, "Well, I respect your choice. Now let me talk to your mother and go have fun with your brother."

Serena thanks her as she gives her a hug. After that, Serena reunites with the group and the group leaves Gloire City for Snowbelle City, where Ash plans to earn his eight Gym Badge.

* * *

 **Here it is, the Master Showcase, and Serena is the winner. The next chapter will be the final gym and the last movie to put in the story.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezoe, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Floette, Klefki, Noivern, Hoopa, Avalugg, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Pyroar**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Sylveon, Absol (Mega)**


	145. Kalos Chapter 17

Kalos Chapter 17

On the way to Snowbelle Gym, Ash has got a fever after training with Greninja. Lillie and Serena are taking care of him as others are finding the medicine, but a guitarist named Jimmy comes and challenges Ash's Pikachu. Since Ash is sick, so Serena dresses as him and battles Jimmy with her own Pikachu. Jimmy lost the battle, but he also knows the truth and compliments her that she works well with her Pokemon.

When they are training after Ash feels better, they see a helicopter approaching them.

"Mom!" Bonnie immediately tackles Diantha, who just comes off the helicopter, to a hug.

"Nice to see you guys, too. I heard the prophecy from Olympia, do you know Zygarde?" Diantha asks.

"We know, we have one in my team, but the second one is captured by Team Flare." Ash says.

Diantha grits her teeth and says, "So they get him… do something strange also happens to you guys?"

Bonnie says, "Mom, their 3 Starters can change their forms."

Diantha listens to their explanation of the 3 Starters, she offers to have a battle with Ash. Ash sends out Greninja and battles her Gardevoir.

The battle starts, with Greninja trying to hit a few hits, with Gardevoir quickly dodging them. Diantha comments that Ash's Greninja is well created, but doesn't feel any difference on the others. So, she started to attack with a Shadow Ball and Ash tells Greninja to use Double Team to dodge the attack. Diantha responds by having Gardevoir to use a Shadow Ball sequence to destroy the clones. Ash says to Greninja to use a Water Shuriken sequence in return, but was dodged by Gardevoir. Gardevior uses Moonblast, which was dodged by Greninja, but it was hit by the shock wave.

Ash helped Greninja to stand up and said that he had an idea. He told Greninja to use Water Shuriken, which was dodged and created a vapor cloud. It was used to distract Gardevoir, which was then hit by Greninja's Cut.

"Greninja, can you do it?" Ash asks.

Greninja nods and tries to transform, but it fails, causing him to lose to Moonblast.

"But why… it didn't happen…" Ash says as he is tired.

Diantha asks, "About the transform thing, I didn't see it. Is something wrong?"

Clemont says, "It is the first time he fails." Elline says, "Aunt, we have a footage of the last time."

Diantha looks at the video and sees the transformation, she then says, "I see. But why didn't it happen now…"

Clemont says, "And for what I check from Ash's ring, they also didn't overlap each other…"

Diantha says, "Well, I have better go research about this."

Then they bid farewell as Diantha leaves.

* * *

They arrive at Snowbelle City, Ash and his friends meet Sawyer on the way. Sawyer asks to battle Ash as he uses Sceptile. Ash sends out Delphox to battle. But in the middle of the battle, Delphox also fails to transform, which makes Sceptile to win against him.

Then they take Delphox to the Pokemon Center, with Chesnaught and Greninja looking after her.

During the night, Sawyer decides to go and train for the Kalos League. Sawyer bids farewell to the heroes and promises to battle Ash at the League. While walking, Sawyer believes in Ash's victory, whom he admires, and promises to wait for his arrival.

Ash says to the three Pokemon, who turns their back at him.

"Chesnaught, Delphox, Greninja. I am sorry. If I am calmer… I can draw your power…" The 3 Pokemon doesn't reply, Ash then walks away from the center, saying that he wants to be alone.

The next day, David and Clemont are in worry, Lillie asks, "What happened?"

"Ash hasn't return yet." David says. "Where did he go?"

Lillie says, "What about his Pokemon?"

They head to the medical room and find them gone. Pikachu and Sylveon are worried, so they tell Lillie to get Talonflame to find him.

Lillie finds Ash in the woods, Lillie says, "Ash, are you alright?"

"I am not alright." Ash replies.

"I know what you feel, I also lost to make them transform, too. And people often lose the battles."

Ash replies, "You don't know anything about it! I just want to be alone!"

Lillie then starts to get angry, she throws some snowballs at him.

"The Ash she knows always tries his best and never gives up! You aren't the Ash I know, the Ash I like! Give him back! Give the real Ash back!" Lillie yells as she runs off.

Ash, who is lying on the ground, saying, "I am not the real me…" He starts to realize the times before the loss, how he doesn't give up and how he trusts his Pokemon.

"I better thank Lillie for making me realize…" Ash says as he decides to get back into the Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, he rolls off the side of the mountain, getting lost in the process.

Meanwhile, Lillie comes back to the Pokemon Center, Serena asks, "Where is Ash, do you find him?"

Lillie just says, "I don't know."

Pikachu says, "Lillie, please, the Blizzard is coming."

Lillie sighs in defeat and says, "Geez, alright, I'll take you to him."

Meanwhile, Ash is walking around, until he sees a girl playing the Pokemon there at the Pokemon Village.

The girl notices him and asks, "What are you doing here?"

Ash says, "I am lost, I don't know where to get back to Snowbelle City."

The girl says, "Oh, I see, you are in the Pokemon Village. I am Alice." She says.

"I am Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you, too."

Alice then says, "Ash Ketchum…are you Adam's son?"

"You know my father?"

"I recently become the Ice type Elite 4 member in Sevestar." Alice says.

"You are the Elite 4 in my own region? And Ice type is usually the strongest of the Elite 4…" Ash says in shock.

"I am glad to hear that." Then she sees the clouds and says, "It is going to have a Blizzard, follow me, I know a cave we can hide.

Meanwhile, the Blizzard occurs, and Lillie and the others are hiding in another cave in Route 20.

"So what happened?" Elline asks Lillie.

"I yelled at him…and now I feel regretted…" Lillie says while she begins to cry.

Serena says, "Don't worry, he will be fine."

Lillie says, "I admire Ash, but I don't want to see him down…"

Clemont says, "We all admire him, that is why we should find him."

The gang all cheer Lillie up, and they decide to look for him.

In the cave, Alice says, "So you can activate the other form from the 3 Starters?"

"Yes, but it didn't work out well and I lost…"

"From what I heard, you seldom lost the battles. Losing isn't something to be ashamed of, and since you love your Pokemon, I know you can make it." Alice says.

Ash nods at her words, and by seeing Alice taking some Pokemon to shelter, he remembers his old self.

Just as Ash was relaxing, he noticed a group of Spewpa sitting on as tree branch out in the cold.

"The Spewpa are in trouble, I am going to save him." Ash says.

"But it is dangerous out there." Alice says.

"I don't care, they are in danger and I can't sit back and do nothing." Ash says as he runs off to save them.

Meanwhile, the 3 Starters are running in the snow, Chesnaught says, "I am cold…"

"We can't give up, we need to find Ash and apologize!" Greninja says.

"Here, take this." Delphox gives him her stick, which has fire on it.

Just then, they see Squishy in his 10% form.

"Squishy?" Greninja asks.

"I know where Ash is, follow me." Squishy says as he leads the way.

Ash has saved 3 Spewpa, but the branch starts to break.

"Oh no!" Ash says as he also falls with the Spewpa.

"Ash!" Alice says in a worried tone. Just then, Squishy comes and saves him from the fall.

"Squishy?" Ash asks as he nods. Ash also see his 3 Starters there. But The Spewpa are still falling off the cliff.

"We need to save them, please lend me your power." Ash says as the 3 starts to transform. Chesnaught has a Green Spike Shield on his back and red marks on his body like Ash. Delphox's stick is red and has some white lines like Lillie, and Greninja's back has a big blue Water Shiiukern and also gains red marks like Ash. Together, they save the 3 Spewpa from the fall.

"Thank you guys." Ash says as the four Pokemon nod.

Alice says, "So you did it, and I have never seen this before."

"Yeah…" Ash says as they all head inside the cave.

"Everyone, I am sorry about before. A team is not someone who has to do it alone, but together. Will you train with us again?" Ash asks.

The 3 Starters nod and agree with Ash.

Once the storm died down later, Ash, Alice and the group of Pokémon came out of the cave, with the group of Spewpa evolving into Vivillon, and they flew off into the sky.

"So pretty…" Ash says.

Alice says, "Well, since the storm is gone, I am going to meet my Grandpa. See you later." Alice says as she leaves, the group of 5 also wave goodbye to her.

"Ash!" They see Lillie and the others approaching him.

"Everyone." Ash says. Then Pikachu and Sylveon tackle him to a hug.

Bonnie says, "So this is where you have been, Squishy."

Lillie says, "Ash, I am sorry about before."

"No, I want to thank you, since you help me snap my thoughts." Ash replies.

Squishy was happy, and contacts the other Zygarde Cells about Ash and his Pokemon's combined teamwork.

"So let's go to the gym, I need to get the 8th badge." Ash says as everyone goes there.

* * *

When they head inside the gym, they meet Alice there.

"Hey, Alice. Nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Same here, I see you reunite with your friends." Alice says.

"Who is she, Ash?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, this is Alice, she is one of the Elite 4 member in Sevestar Region."

Everyone is shocked, especially from those who are from there.

"But why are you here?" Ash asks.

"I am here for my Grandpa, he is the gym leader here." Alice says.

"I see. I am going to challenge him for my last badge here." Ash replies, as Alice takes them to the battlefield, where the gym leader is waiting for them.

"You have managed to come so far, I am Wulfric, the gym leader." He says.

"But isn't it cold to sit on the ice?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, Ice is cold, but it also has a warm heart. It suits the temperature well."

Alice sighs at her grandpa's response, but Lillie is excited.

"Ice can be hard and fragile, but my strategy can change depending on your Pokemon." Wulfric says as he sends out Cryogonal.

At first Ash becomes a little confused over Wulfric's choice, but quickly sends Aurorus as his first Pokémon. The fight starts with Aurorus using Ancient Power which is easily dodged by Cryogonal. Cryogonal responds with Icy Wind, which Aurorus manages to dodge. Ash calls for Thunder Wave, which slows down Cryogonal's speed. Cryogonal uses Gyro Ball, Aurorus tries to dodge, but it is hit. Cryogonal fires Flash Cannon, but Aurorus' Mirror Coat reflects and defeat Cryogonal.

Wulfric sends out Avalugg as his second Pokémon. Aurorus starts by scoring a direct hit with Thunderbolt, only to be stopped by Avalugg's Avalanche counterattack. Aurorus starts using Flash Cannon, but Avalugg uses Gyro Ball to dodge. Aurorus uses Iron Tail to create a hole on the battlefield to trap Avalugg's Gyro Ball. The trap works, but Wulfric and Avalugg counter with Stone Edge. Even though Aurorus tries to destroy the rock spires, she is finally hit and is knocked out of the battle.

Ash sends out Talonflame as his second Pokémon. Ash and Talonflame start with Flame Charge, landing a direct hit. Avalugg retaliates with Stone Edge, which chases down Talonflame and causes it to crash into the super-effective move. Talonflame responds with a direct hit from Steel Wing, digging into Avalugg's flat top as it strikes. Avalugg attacks with Avalanche, which sends Talonflame into a free fall, but Talonflame recovers and counters with Flame Charge. The intense fire and smoke from Flame Charge briefly engulfs Avalugg, and as it disperses, Avalugg is shown to be knocked out.

"Now here is my final Pokemon." Wulfric says as he sends out Abomasnow as his last Pokémon.

Abomasnow summons a hailstorm due to its Snow Warning Ability, which begins eating at Talonflame's stamina. Talonflame tries to open the battle with Steel Wing, but is intercepted by Abomasnow's Wood Hammer instead. It retaliates with Flame Charge, but Abomasnow's Ice Shard chase down Talonflame and stop it again. Abomasnow finishes Talonflame with another Wood Hammer, knocking Talonflame out.

"Delphox, I choose you!" Ash sends out his last Pokemon, which Wulfric gains interest.

Delphox opens with two successive Fire Punches. After that, it successfully stops Abomasnow's Energy Ball with its stick. Coming back to its side of the arena, Delphox flinches from the pain cause from the hail. Abomasnow tries to strike with Wood Hammer, but is stopped when Delphox uses Psychic to make an Ice shield.

"Now Delphox, let's activate the Battle Bond!" Ash says. Then they begins to transform. After the transformation is complete, Serena says, "Wow, it looks like Lillie!"

Lillie says, "You are right…"

Lillie-Delphox launches back into battle with a series of Return. Abomasnow tries to fight back with Wood Hammer, but is stopped by Lillie-Delphox's Psyshock, Lillie-Delphox then follows up with a giant Majestic Fire. Impressed and backed into a corner, Wulfric reveals a Key Stone embedded in his locket, and Mega Evolves his Abomasnow.

Lillie-Delphox attacks with another Majestic Fire, but Mega Abomasnow's Ice Punch freezes and shatters it. Mega Abomasnow follows up with Ice Shard, which strikes Lillie-Delphox. Ash and Lillie-Delphox combine Double Team and Flame Charge, attacking Mega Abomasnow in droves, but Mega Abomasnow knocks the clones away with Wood Hammer and strikes Lillie-Delphox. starts to get upper hand in battle. Mega Abomasnow launches another series of Ice Shards, but Lillie-Delphox strikes them down with its enhanced Fire Punch. As Lillie-Delphox approaches, Mega Abomasnow counters with Ice Punch, freezing Lillie-Delphox's flames into ice. Just as Mega Abomasnow attempted to finish the battle with an extremely powerful Wood Hammer, Ash made Lillie-Delphox use frozen ice to skate on the icy battlefield, greatly enhancing its mobility, and allowing it to dodge Wood Hammer and Ice Shard. Lillie-Delphox distracts Wulfric with a giant Majestic Fire aimed at Mega Abomasnow's feet, allowing Lillie-Delphox to finish the fight with another series of Fire Punches.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, Delphox is the winner, which means Ash is the winner!"

Wulfric recalls his Abomasnow and says, "Impressive! Your Pokémon fought with great courage. I can tell that you've trained your Pokémon well."

He gives Ash the Iceberg Badge. Ash thanks him and takes the badge.

"That battle is amazing." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, right? Lillie?" Elline asks.

"I am a little tired, but yeah." Lillie says.

Back outside, Alice bids them good luck and says that she is going to return to Sevestar. Meanwhile, Clemont also has a little blush on his face when he sees Alice's back.

* * *

Ash and his friends continue their travels. Ash and Clemont have a battle to train, but shortly afterward, Volcanion crashes down onto the scene like an icy meteor.

When the steam from Volcanion thawing clears, Ash discovers the band Volcanion deflected earlier now attached to himself. Volcanion tries to leave, only for Ash to be forcibly pulled to the band on its leg.

"So the bands are forming a magnetic chain between Ash and Volcanion…" Clemont says.

Volcanion says, "They take her! Chosen one, I am sorry, but I have to chase them."

Volcanion flies off in pursuit of Levi and Cherie, who are two theives from their boss Alva, taking Ash along unwillingly. En route, Volcanion briefly lands at a café.

Volcanion finds them with Ash, prompting Alva to activate Mega Wave on his Shiny Gengar along with Alakazam and Glalie using his staff. Volcanion is again frozen, and while Ash is stuck near it, the prince Raleigh explains to him that the thing they stole is Magearna, an artificial Pokémon created by the inventor Nikola, surprising him. Meanwhile, Raleigh's older sister Kimia launches her own flying device to observe Volcanion after being informed of its presence by her personal assistant, Flamel. As Volcanion thaws out, Ash's Pokémon arrive, and assist in overwhelming the three Mega Evolved Pokémon and creating enough confusion for Volcanion to escape with Magearna, angering Alva. Levi and Cherie.

Under a bridge, Ash reunites with his friends, and they all introduce themselves to Magearna.

"Go away, you humans." Volcanion says to Ash's friends, Ash says, "Volcanion, they aren't bad guys. I can make sure of it."

Magearna also befriends with them, so Volcanion decides to take them to their home, Nebel Plateau.

That night, while en route to the Nebel Plateau, Ash's group is met by Kimia. Kimia tells the group about Alva and her brother.

"Raleigh held a great interest in arcane science, the practices Nikola used, so Alva tutored him in both arcane science and the history of the Azoth Kingdom. Raleigh trusts Alva completely, but I suspect he holds an ulterior motive." Kimia says.

At the Nebel Plateau, Volcanion reveals that all the Pokémon living there were harmed by humans and thus fear them. The group begins earning the trust of the plateau's Pokémon by bringing out their own Pokémon and helping to drive off a Pokémon hunter who appears to try and capture an Amaura. Ash goes with Volcanion into the cave where it lives, but when it enters a pool to recharge its reserves of water. The group realizes that the acid produced by the Gulpin living in the cave can dissolve the bands linking Ash to Volcanion, so they do so.

Later, Alva and his forces invade the Nebel Plateau, flooding the area with smoke. He deploys traps to capture most of the Pokémon and humans, while Levi and Cherie come down from the airship with a large army of Pokémon.

"Magearna, if you don't come with us, we will torture your friends." Alva says, he

Uses electricity until it submits and goes with them.

Unable to watch its friends get tortured, Magearna surrenders and is taken to Alva and Raleigh by the army's Steelix. Raleigh expresses his excitement that their plans can succeed, but Alva betrays him and has Gengar paralyze Magearna. He opens the hatch on Magearna's chest, revealing its Soul-Heart, which he tries to remove. Raleigh tries to stop him, but Levi holds him and forces him to watch as Alva removes the Soul-Heart, effectively "killing" Magearna. Having no more use for it, Alva has Gengar discard Magearna's body before ordering the entire army to use Hyper Beam, seemingly killing all of the humans and Pokémon below, including Raleigh's sister.

"Now I can have control of the Azoth Kingdom. Gengar, put our prince to sleep."

Alva says, and Raleigh falls asleep.

Down below, the humans and Pokémon survived the mass Hyper Beam through a combination of Safeguard and Dig. They find Magearna's body and resolve to get the Soul-Heart back from Alva so they can revive Magearna. While riding Kimia's flying craft back to the Azoth Kingdom, Volcanion tells the group of how it first met Magearna in the flower field of the Nebel Plateau hundreds of years ago. Flamel contacts Kimia and informs her that Alva intends to use the Soul-Heart to activate the hidden mechanisms within the castle, which Nikola designed to defend the kingdom in case of attack. When he installs the Soul-Heart in the mechanism, the castle transforms and rises out of the ground, becoming a flying fortress. Alva spots Kimia's craft approaching and becomes excited to test the weapons the fortress contains. Power drains from the Soul-Heart into a laser cannon on the fortress, but it fails to fire.

Ash sends all of his Pokémon out, and the group lands on the castle to meet Levi, Cherie and the entire Mega Wave army head-on. As a massive battle breaks out, Volcanion pierces the ground, allowing itself, Ash, Kimia, Chesnaught and Kimia's Gardevoir to head for the control room. They arrive and confront Alva, only to be caught in the same torture traps he used earlier. Now aware of Magearna fighting him, Alva decides to break its spirit completely by forcing it to fire the laser at the Nebel Plateau. With Gengar controlling it, Magearna cannot stop the laser from firing, and the shock of destroying its home causes its soul to fade from within the Soul-Heart. Alva fires the laser at the Nebel Plateau again, but all of the Pokémon there team up to block it. Their power is not enough, so Squishy jumps off the fortress and absorbs a massive number of Zygarde Cells, briefly transforming into its Complete Forme to block the laser with Dragon Pulse. Volcanion tries to use Steam Eruption to destroy the traps, but runs out of water. It still manages to tear the traps off, causing Alva to panic and order Gengar to attack. Pikachu counteracts with Electro Ball and Thunderbolt, knocking Alva and Gengar back. Ash climbs the mechanism with Chesnaught, grabs Alva's dropped staff and jams it into the machinery, breaking the Mega Wave jewel in it. Gengar immediately reverts to its original form and flees, and Levi and Cherie's bracelets break, releasing their entire army as well. However, Alva takes advantage of the distraction to lock the fortress on a collision course with the Nebel Plateau, hoping to kill all of his enemies. He attempts to flee using an Arcane Science jetpack, but Chesnaught uses Pin Missile and breaks it, sending Alva spiraling to the forest below. Ash re-installs the Soul-Heart in Magearna, but because of what Alva did to it, it appears to have lost its memory and personality.

Raleigh discovers he is unable to override the controls of the fortress and stop the crash. The group plans to destroy the castle from within the engine room, but Ash refuses to let Volcanion carry the plan out, as he realizes it will be a suicide mission. Instead, Volcanion helps the humans and Pokémon evacuate the castle, but at the last minute, it jumps back inside, intending to sacrifice itself. Apologizing for not being able to save Magearna, Volcanion explodes once Kimia has completed the evacuation, completely destroying the fortress.

At the Nebel Plateau, Ash, his friends, Kimia and Raleigh mourn Volcanion's death and Magearna's state with the Pokémon living there. A thick fog suddenly envelops the area, and Volcanion appears, having barely survived. The sight of Volcanion snaps Magearna back to its true self, but Volcanion collapses, seemingly dead.

Desperate to save its friend, Magearna produces flowers from its arms. The pollen gets in Volcanion's nose and makes it sneeze, reviving it much to everyone's delight.

"Chosen one, I thank you and your friends of the help you give us. We will be willing to join your team." Volcanion says.

"Sure." Ash and Lillie capture the two and leave the Plateau and bid farewell to the two royal members.

* * *

 **If you think the next chapter is the Kalos League, You are wrong. I am going to put the Team Flare crisis the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Floette, Klefki, Noivern, Hoopa, Avalugg, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Sylveon, Absol (Mega)**


	146. Kalos Chapter 18

Kalos Chapter 18

Ash and his friends arrive at Lumiose City, they meet Alain on the way.

"Hey, Alain, nice to see you again!" Ash says.

"Indeed. I have 8 badges thanks to my Charizard. So how is your training with your 3 Starters?" Alain asks.

"How about we show you?" Lillie asks, which he nods.

But before they can have a battle, some vines appear on the street and causing a massive panic.

"What is happening?" Elline asks.

Squishy pops out of Bonnie's bag, he says, "My friend…" He runs off.

"Squishy!" Bonnie tries to go chase him.

"Bonnie!" Clemont yells.

"I am going to chase Squishy!" Bonnie yells back. Elline says, "Then I'll go with her."

They keep running around and see an announcement from Malva. "For citizens in Lumiose City, please don't get near the Prism Tower, it is dangerous for approaching."

Wondering over the cause of the calamity, the group sees the red Zygarde, and Alain realizes that Zygarde must be behind the plant infestation.

Squishy is seen heading to Prism Tower, and absorbs Zygarde Cells to transform into its 10% Forme to increase its speed.

Alain says, "I need to go, I want to save Mairin."

"Mairin?" Ash asks.

"One of my precious friends, I am going to warn her." Alain says.

"Then we will come, too." Lillie replies as she, Ash and Alain leave the group. Clemont gives Ash a communicator to keep in touch with him and Serena advises Ash to be careful.

On the way, they find Mairin, who is happy to see Alain again.

"Are you Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether? It is nice to see you. Alain keeps talking about you a lot." Mairin says.

"Thanks, but we need to be going to the Prism Tower, Team Flare must be there." Ash says.

Out of blue, a root spurts up from the ground, but a Dragon Claw from Alain's Charizard destroys it; more vines keep popping up, however, and Ash, Lillie and Alain try to fend them off with the help of Pikachu, Sylveon and Charizard.

Ash, Lillie and Alain are still busy destroying the roots, when they encounter Celosia.

"You again?" Ash yells.

"This time our target is you, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether." Celosia says.

Alain asks, "Celosia, why do you want them?"

"I am just following our boss' orders."

Lillie asks, "You know her?"

Alain doesn't reply as Celosia says, "He is a crucial member of our team."

"What? Alain, you join Team Flare?" Ash asks. He also doesn't respond.

Celosia tells Alain that Lysandre wants to see him, and that an associate of hers is pursuing Squishy. Ash states Alain to ignore Celosia's commands, and tries to leave with him; however, Alain just shrugs his hand off, and Ash and Lillie are taken aback. The two boys and a girl are surrounded by Team Flare Grunts and their Houndour, Celosia commands her Drapion to use Confuse Ray on Ash and Lillie, causing them to faint.

Mairin is approached by Team Flare grunts, but she is saved by Professor Sycamore and Calem.

The grunt tries to force his way, by commanding a Poison Sting from his Skorupi, but the Professor has his Garchomp counteract by using Dragon Claw, and Mairin, Calem and Sycamore escape in the smoke produced by the collision of the moves.

"Thank you, Professor." Mairin says.

"No problem, thanks to Calem's regain of memory, we know that Lysandre is the boss of Team Flare. We must head to the Prism Tower." Professor Sycamore says.

Having arrived at the Prism Tower, a furious Alain confronts Xerosic and asks him about Zygarde and about Ash and Lillie's involvment; Xerosic simply states that Lysandre will explain everything.

The Team Flare scientist takes Alain to his boss.

"So what do you think of the plan? I am glad to have you for completing the Mega Evolution system; The Peace that I desire will soon surround Kalos." Lysandre says.

Concurrently, Squishy has finally made it to the Prism Tower and stares at the red Zygarde at the top.

"The ugliness is slowly disappearing, and the red Zygarde represents anger."

"But destroying the city does not necessarily bring world peace, and that this protection is nothing I was looking for." Alain says.

Lysandre remarks that he shall just protect the chosen ones instead.

Squishy finally climbs atop the Prism Tower, and tries to communicate with Z2, but in vain, as Lysandre senses Z1 among them.

Meanwhile, David and Clemont are destroying vines with Aegislash and Manectric. Two vines sprout up behind the group, but they are destroyed by Clembot and Heliolisk. The two thanks them for their help, and they decide to head towards Prism Tower, when they are attacked by another vine. The vine is subsequently destroyed by Blaziken Mask's Blaziken. Clemont informs him that the Prism Tower is the speculated source of all the chaos, and the latter decides to go there to help.

Squishy tries to reason with Z2, but the latter attacks it with Dragon Pulse. Squishy tries to counter with its own Dragon Pulse, but it is easily overpowered by Z2, being in the 50% forme, and is knocked off the Prism Tower. Having lost all its Cells, Squishy falls on the ground, as Bonnie senses Squishy's pain and remarks that they must hurry.

"Are you wishing to protect the world as it is, when you talked about strength to protect?" Alain asks.

"There is no point in trying to protect a tomorrow that is worse than today." Lysandre replies.

Lysandre is informed that all the preparations are complete, as Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, Sylveon, Chesnaught, Delphox and Greninja, bound by restraining devices, are lifted in the air, shocking Alain.

The group reaches Prism Tower, and Blaziken Mask has his Blaziken secure an entrance by using Flamethrower, but it is stopped by a Dark Pulse from Aliana's Druddigon; Aliana, together with Bryony, is determined to stop them from entering the Prism Tower.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lillie regain consciousness and tries to break free from the restraining device.

"I can't let you two escape." Lysandre says.

"Lysandre, so you are the boss of Team Flare…" Lillie mutters.

Ash notices the red Zygarde, and confronts Alain about all of the chaos, but Lysandre explains to Ash that he may be one of the chosen ones.

At the foot of the tower, Bonnie senses Squishy nearby, as the Order Pokémon floats in the air and transforms in its 50% Forme. Aliana and Bryony seem pleased that the other Zygarde appeared as well, just as Lysandre expected. The red Zygarde jumps from the top of the tower to confront Squishy, which declares that it will use force if the former refuses to listen to it. It then lets out a loud cry before battling Z2.

Squishy and Z2 are facing down each other, ready to commence their battle.

"Zygarde watches over the the world, punishing those who dare to disrupt its order. The rage of Zygarde, as well as Team Flare, will cause the world to end, and a new age to begin." Lysandre says.

"You are insane!" Alain says.

"And Z1 will also accept our way of thinking, and turn red with rage."

"I don't think so!" Ash yells.

Squishy lets out a loud cry, and slams Z2 into a building, worrying Bonnie and Elline. Bryony asks her and her friends to not get distracted, as Aliana commands her Druddigon to use Dark Pulse. However, the attack is stopped by Calem's Chesnaught.

Professor Sycamore and Calem are glad to have made it in time, as Mairin notifies him about the two battling Zygarde. A worried Bonnie asks Z2 to listen to Squishy, while the Team Flare scientists claim that beating their Pokémon might be challenging. Bryony commands her Liepard to use Shadow Claw, but it is countered by Mega Blaziken's Blaze Kick.

Clemont calls out Bunnelby and Magneton for help as well, and commands his Luxray to use Wild Charge, which misses. Magneton then uses Flash Cannon while Clembot commands Heliolisk to use Dragon Tail, but Liepard and Druddigon avoid the attacks. Liepard uses Dark Pulse, but it is countered by a Mud Shot from Bunnelby. Blaziken Mask has his Mega Blaziken use Flamethrower, but Druddigon avoids the attack, and damage with Dragon Claw.

Meanwhile, Mairin asks Serena if she has seen Alain and Ash, but she is replied in the negative. Serena tries to comfort Mairin, but after realizing that she is worried for her Chespie, decides to rescue the Spiny Nut Pokémon from Lysandre Labs, together with Mairin and Sycamore.

The three narrowly avoid a Dark Pulse, with Bryony claiming that they refuse to be ignored. She has her Liepard use Shadow Claw, but the Cruel Pokémon is hit by a Mud Shot.

David signals the three to go, and Clemont warns the Team Flare scientists that they are up against the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym.

"Alain, thanks to you, the Mega Evolution energy has given them the power to control Zygarde." Lysandre says as it shocked the 3.

"Mega Evolution energy is quite useful in destroying the imperfect world, and that the next sunrise shall mark the beginning of the new and beautiful world, a world full of peace."

Hearing this, Alain is shattered, and falls on his knees, and he repeatedly slams his fist on the floor in anger and disappointment.

"I heard that Alain did this is because he wants to save Chespie, Mairin's Chespin…" Ash says.

Continuing towards Lysandre Labs, Serena, Mairin and Professor Sycamore meet up with Jessie and James.

"You two!" Serena says.

"No time to explain, our chief tells us to come help stopping Team Flare." Jessie says.

They offer to take the three to Lysandre Labs in their helicopter, and the three gladly take on the offer.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Elline notices Z2 attack Squishy with vines, but Squishy easily evades them, and attacks Z2 with Extreme Speed. Squishy, however, is overwhelmed and knocked back. Dedenne suggests Elline and Bonnie to go towards Squishy and she runs off towards it.

Meanwhile, Z2 knocks Squishy towards a building, which then proceeds to attack the former with Extreme Speed, but is overwhelmed, and bound by Z2's vines. Xerosic laughs at the sight.

"It won't be long for Z1 to be under our control Xero." Xerosic says.

At the Prism Tower, Lysandre informs Ash and Lillie about his interest in the Bond Phenomenon that they and their starters can use to achieve new powers, and attempts to control the them with one of Team Flare's devices, wishing to take the power for himself. All 5 enter a trance when the device hits them, with Pikachu and Sylveon watching in horror for their friends.

"I… won't… fall… for …it…" Ash says as he secretly activates Colress' uncontrolled machine, causing all 5 of them to not get controlled.

Lysandre tries to reason with Ash and Lillie, informing them that they shall serve as a guide to humanity in the new world.

"I refuse." Ash says.

"Me, too. Alain, we don't care what you have done, I know that you really care about the world, and the people and Pokémon who call it home, and refuse to let the world be destroyed." Lillie says.

These feelings of them seem synchronize with those of the starters, and the 5 undergo Bond Phenomenon to successfully break through their restraining cuffs.

Ash and Lillie are exhausted due to breaking through his restraining cuffs, but Alain comes to aid him.

Lysandre is dazzled by the spectacular exhibition of Bond Phenomenon, as he claims that even Mega Evolution could not overpower their bonds. Alain thanks Ash for clearing him of his confusion, and calls out Charizard to put an end to the chaos and destruction caused by Lysandre. Charizard uses Dragon Claw to destroy the restraints of Ash's other Pokémon.

"I am disappointed with you. But you would never be able to beat me and that none of you shall be needed in the new world." Lysandre says.

Having put on his equipment, he seems ready to put a stop to the three trainers and challenges them to a battle.

Down at the base of the Prism Tower, Aliana and Bryony command Druddigon and Liepard to use Dragon Claw and Shadow Claw respectively, but Heliolisk uses Flash to blind them. A barrage of attacks from Luxray and Aegislash causes the two scientists to recall their exhausted Pokémon, and Clembot successfully captures the two Team Flare members, who blame each other for their loss.

Bonnie finally reaches the site of the two battling Zygarde, and notices Xerosic attacking the bound Squishy with a beam. Out of blue, Bonnie and Elline are attacked by vines, and are saved in the nick of time by Mega Blaziken; they informs Blaziken Mask that they suspect that Squishy is going to lose. Bonnie holds her ears in pain as she hears Squishy's cries, which has finally succumbed to Team Flare's control. Lysandre is informed about the success, who is pleased that his beautiful world shall be created at a much faster pace.

Ash and Lillie are disappointed by the current way of events, and chides Lysandre for believing that his actions are creating peace. Lysandre, however, claims that they are just oblivious of the ugly parts of the world.

He then explains that he once had a generous nature and would help those in need, but after those he supported grew accustomed to his aid and turned greedy, he became disillusioned with the human race. Because of this, he intends to "restart" the world before the arrogant and foolish people cause about their own destruction with their entitlement.

He claims that Ash, Lillie, Alain, and their Pokémon have no space in his utopia, as he sends out his Pyroar and Shiny Gyarados. Lysandre then uses his ring, containing a Mega Stone, to Mega Evolve Gyarados. Alain responds by immediately Mega Evolving Charizard, and both the sides are ready to battle.

Meanwhile, at the Lysandre Labs, Mable and Celosia notice the helicopter approaching on their screen, and decide to confront the intruders.

Inside the Prism Tower, Clemont and David try to breach through a door, but he cannot find the correct lock code, when Clembot tries to help and proceeds to analyse all of the possible codes.

Lysandre explains that Mega Evolution is a battle instinct, and that Pokémon have forgotten its essence since interacting with humans; for a Pokémon to gain Mega Evolution power, it is a must for it to unleash its battle instinct. Alain, of course, disagrees with him, but Lysandre simply claims that only the victor can prove that he is not wrong, and commands Mega Gyarados to use Hyper Beam.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Elline are still trailing Squishy, and is stopped by Blaziken Mask. Bonnie asks him to let her go so that she may save Squishy. Blaziken Mask is still indecisive, but Bonnie frees her hand and starts following the Order Pokémon.

Inside the Lumiose Gym, Clembot has successfully found the right code to open the door, and the noise from the opening of the door alerts two Team Flare Grunts working on the Zygarde control device. Clembot suggests infiltrating Team Flare's system to stop it from working, and free the red Zygarde. Clemont's Luxray uses Electric Terrain to knock the two grunts out.

"Now what is going on here?" Xerosic comes and asks.

"Dr. Xerosic…" David mutters. "So you are the one who is controlling Zygarde."

"Well yes, the Zygarde control device is my greatest invention."

"You are wrong, devices that control Pokémon and cause destruction are not worthy of being called inventions."

Xerosic is not pleased, and calls out his Malamar and Crobat to challenge Clemont's belief. He commands his Pokémon to use Psycho Cut and Air Slash respectively, but they are countered by Bunnelby's Mud Shot and Mawile's Moonblast, as Clembot silently reaches the device, and starts its infiltration.

The helicopter is nearing Lysandre Labs; awaiting their arrival, Mable commands her Weavile to attack it with Ice Shard. Serena and Braixen decide to fight back, with Flamethrower to counter another Ice Shard. However, an Icy Wind directly connects with the helicopter, and causes it to malfunction. However, the Sharp Claw Pokémon is stopped from continuing its attack as it is hit by a Flash Cannon from Steven Stone's Mega Metagross. Steven Stone climbs off his Metagross to confront Mable and commands his Pokémon to use Meteor Mash, which is narrowly avoided by Mable and her Weavile.

"I have been fooled by Lysandre, so I am going to help stopping this mess." Steven says.

Mable disagrees and states that this is just an undertaking to create a beautiful world. Team Flare Grunts appear on the site, as she proposes Steven to side with Team Flare, but Steven does not relent.

Having gotten off the helicopter, Mairin and Professor Sycamore greet the Hoenn Champion, and the latter informs him about Chespie and the Giant Rock inside the Lysandre Labs. James is surprised by the sudden appearance of the Champion, but the infatuated Jessie is bothered only about filming him, causing her to be chided by Meowth and Wobbuffet. Steven asks Mairin, Sycamore and Serena to continue their quest, as he proceeds to battle the Team Flare members.

Inside Lysandre Labs Mairin, Serena and Sycamore scramble towards the room where Chespie is being kept, Celosia catches up to them, but they are stopped by Jessie and James. James calls out his Inkay to attack with Psybeam, just as Jessie calls out her Gourgeist to use Seed Bomb, but their moves are cancelled by Drapion's Sludge Bomb.

Lysandre commands his Mega Gyarados to use Hyper Beam on the group, which is countered by a Flamethrower from Malva's Mega Houndoom.

"You are Malva the Elite 4…" Ash says.

"Lysandre, it is time to put an end to your destruction." Malva says.

"So you are siding with them?" Lysandre asks.

"I trust them. Although the world isn't perfect, but as long as us, the adults, are able to teach the younger generation to lend a helping hand, the future is worth fighting for."

Lysandre is disappointed, and rebuffs her. He commands Mega Gyarados to use Incinerate, which is cancelled by Water Shuriken.

Ash repeats his stance, claiming that he is fighting for the tomorrows of people and Pokémon who call the world their home. Malva supports Ash for this belief of his, but Lysandre simply dismisses this as naivety.

Mairin and Sycamore have finally reached Chespie's room, and Sycamore decides to take the sick Pokémon to his laboratory. Outside, Serena and her Pokémon are outnumbered by Team Flare Grunts and their Houndoom. While they think of a way to escape, Steven and his Metagross show up, and aid them by causing the grunts to levitate with Psychic. Meanwhile, Blaziken Mask, Mega Blaziken, Elline and Bonnie rush past Squishy and stand in its way, so that Bonnie can confront it. Bonnie tries to calm it down and claims that everything is fine. Squishy, however, is unaffected by her pleadings and attacks her with a vine, which is taken by Blaziken Mask instead. Seeing that Squishy does not even recognise her anymore, Bonnie gets overwhelmed with sadness, and starts singing Puni-chan's Song in a feeble and sad voice as her tears start to fall. Squishy approaches Bonnie as Elline tries to comfort her, but slows down when it hears the song, but is still ready to attack and lifts some vines in air. However, as it does so, its eye begins to light up as if fighting an internal battle with itself.

Sensing danger, Mega Blaziken and Dedenne stand in front of Bonnie to protect her, as Bonnie sings louder upon realizing the song is getting through to Squishy. As she continues singing, Squishy begins charging a Dragon Pulse, but as it does so the light begins to light up faster. Blaziken Mask recovers and attempts to shelter Bonnie as she continues her singing. Squishy fires the Dragon Pulse as Bonnie completes her song, but the move is redirected at the last second to avoid Bonnie and hits a building, causing debris to fall over the group.

Fortunately, the group is protected from harm by Squishy which has now broken free of Team Flare's control and has returned to its senses, restoring it to its natural green color. An overjoyed Bonnie strokes Squishy affectionately, as it splits up from its Cells.

Atop the Prism Tower, Lysandre contacts Xerosic to know the reason for the splitting, but the latter simply shuns him, claiming that he is too busy battling two intruders, the Gym Leader, Clemont and his cousin David. An exhausted Squishy falls into Bonnie's arms, and Bonnie is glad at Squishy's safety.

Inside the Lumiose Gym, Clemont and David successfully defeat Xerosic, and Clembot has completely taken control of Team Flare's system. Xerosic attempts to regain control over his device, but ends up being thrown out of the Gym through the trapdoor. Clemont decides to synchronize Clembot with the system, but stops upon realizing that forcing the device to shut down will cause Clembot to lose all of its its main memory.

"Clemont, what are you doing? Just stop the machine!" David says.

"But Clembot will…" Clemont says.

Clembot reasons that being the generous Gym Leader of Lumiose City as he is, Clemont must consider the well being of the many instead of just one. A tearful Clemont realizes his responsibility and works on Clembot's internal computer to trigger the program that will shut down the device; however, he hesitates to initiate the shut down process. Clembot and David encourage him to do the right thing, claiming that he is the one who can save the world. Clembot thanks him for creating it, as an overwhelmed Clemont gathers all his might through his conflicting emotions, and initiates the shut down process to cause the device, and along with it, Clembot, to start short-circuiting and breaking down.

As a consequence of his actions, Z2 snaps out of Team Flare's control, and starts to split up. Depressed over his actions, Clemont cries on the heavily damaged body of Clembot as David tries to comfort him.

Malva notes that Z2 has broken free from the control as well, causing Lillie to exclaim that Team Flare is done for good.

"This isn't over yet. I am still intent of recreating the world." Lysandre says as he jumps off the building.

Meanwhile, Serena and her group mates have reached the Giant Rock, where Steven is trying to study the nature of the research conducted on the Rock. Suddenly, it starts to glow red, and the glass containing it shatters; Chespie is pulled towards and is absorbed by the Rock. Professor Sycamore attempts to stop Mairin from approaching the Rock as it changes its shape. The phenomenon causes the building to start collapsing, and everyone flees. Once outside, everyone notices the transformed Rock completely destroy the building, causing Mairin to worry about Chespie.

"The rock is made by the Ultra Weapon, it will head towards the Sundial!" Calem says as he comes with his Talonflame.

"Calem…" Sycamore says.

"I remember that they are using it to destroy the world. We need to break it." Calem says.

Ash and his friends, including Malva and Z2 approaches them. Ash says, "Steven, nice to see you again."

"Indeed, although you have to save the world again." Steven says.

Alain says, "Where is Chespie?"

Mairin says, "He is in the weapon… we need to save her!"

They all get on the helicopter provided by former Team Rocket and go to Anistar City. With the help of Gym leaders, the Elite 4, and everyone of Ash's rivals, Ash and Alain manages to reach inside the weapon and free Chespie.

"Chespie, you are safe." Mairin hugs the Pokemon.

Steven says, "Now we need to destroy the rock."

Everyone charges their attack on the rock, but it doesn't leave a scratch.

"It has come so far, I won't let you ruin my plan." Everyone sees Lysandre on the giant rock.

Lysandre has the Rock launch an attack at the group, but Valerie has Spritzee use Light Screen, which minimizes the damage. As everyone recovers from the hit, Bonnie and Clemont are surprised when Blaziken Mask's mask comes off, revealing that he is their father. Meyer has been injured, but insists he is alright as the giant Rock begins moving forward again.

"How are we going to stop the weapon?" Elline asks.

Calem says, "There is one way, we need the power of XY and Z to destroy the machine."

Ash says, "Okay. I got it." He bends down to Z2. "Can you activate your complete form?"

Z2 nods and changes the form with Squishy. Seeing Zygarde, Olympia recognises the deep green eyes from her prophecy.

"So you hid this Forme from me, you must have seen what this world is like and wonders what could be worth defending."

"The world belongs to others and we are going to stop you." Z2 says.

Ash says, "He is right. Xerneas! Yveltal! I choose you!"

The two legendary Pokemon appear in front of Lysandre, he says, "And you also hide these two from me…"

Lysandre commands the weapon to attack them, but Yveltal's Oblivion Wing destroys them all, Xerneas also uses Moonblast to knock off the control device on Lysandre's head. Ash uses the opportunity to teleports Lysandre and Zygarde destroys the weapon with a Core Enforcer.

"No! This can't be! I can't be defeated!" Lysandre yells as Jessie and James put handcuffs on him and takes him away.

Ash recalls Xerneas and Yveltal, Z2 and Squishy also return back to their core form and joins Ash's team.

Diantha says, "Looks like we owe you once more, Ash Ketchum."

"No, it is everyone's help that we can save Kalos." Ash replies.

Then everyone who helps in the battle leaves, leaving Ash and his friends, Alain and Mairin watching at the sun rises.

* * *

 **Lysandre is arrested instead of dying in my story, since he will appear once more in the next arc.**

 **The next chapter will be the post game of XY, the league will be after this.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge, Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Floette, Klefki, Noivern, Hoopa, Avalugg, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Sylveon, Absol (Mega)**


	147. Kalos Chapter 19

Kalos Chapter 19

They arrive back in Lumiose City and meet Professor Sycamore. Much to their shock, Grace, Adam and Tobias are also there.

"Mom! Dad!" Ash says in shock as he and Serena goes hugging them.

"Why are you here?" Serena asks.

"We learn about the Kalos Battle from news, so we are here to see if you two are okay." Adam says.

"I am just fine that my two children are fine." Grace says.

Tobias also walks towards Alain, Alain is feeling guilty, he doesn't face his father.

"Alain, I hear that you somehow help Team Flare for their revival…"

"Dad…I am sorry, I just want to save Mairin's Chespie…"

Tobias smiles at him, "I know, you aren't a bad guy like them, you don't need to feel guilt since you redeem yourself by taking down Team Flare." Tobias says, which Alain hugs him.

"That is great, Alain." Mairin says which Chespie nods.

Professor Sycamore then asks, "Alain, why don't you become my assistant again?"

Alain then hesitates, since he has worked for Team Flare, but then he agrees.

Professor Sycamore then says, "Well, since we say that the league is going to hold a week, but from the mess Team Flare made, Charles Goodshow and Diantha decide to postpone 2 months."

Ash says, "It is fine, we can train more."

Professor Sycamore than offers the group to have a ceremony for stopping Team Flare, so they all go to the Prism Tower to have it.

Later the group, along with their Pokémon, receive medals for their assistance and a photograph is taken.

"By the way, how come we didn't see Sina and Dexio?" Serena asks Professor Sycamore.

"They are at Alola, since we ask them to check out the Zygarde cells there." Calem replies.

After the ceremony is over, they see a man approaches them. The man immediately looks at Ash.

"Battle with me. I want to know what a "Trainer" is." He says.

Ash nods and prepares to battle him. Lillie asks, "Who is he?"

Calem says, "He is AZ, he is the former king of the Kalos region and the creator of the ultimate weapon."

Everyone is shocked, but then Calem says, "His purpose of creating the Ultimate Weapon is to revive a Pokemon, but after it succeeds, the Pokemon left him. And he is full of regret. He was being held in the prison of Team Flare, and now he is free again…"

AZ sends out Torkoal, while Ash sends out Greninja to battle. Greninja uses Water Shuriken, while Torkoal dodges using Withdraw. Then a Flamethrower hits Greninja, causing him to move back.

"Greninja, let's show him our true bonds!" Ash yells as he activates the Bond Phenomenon. Greninja uses a Double Team and Cut to defeat Torkoal.

AZ recalls Torkoal and sends out Golurk. Ash recalls Greninja and sends out Sceptile. Sceptile uses Leaf Storm and hits Golurk, but Golurk uses Phantom Force and goes behind Sceptile with a Shadow Punch. Ash this time Mega Evolve Sceptile and uses Dual Chop. Golurk tries to stop him using Earthquake, but the attack lands and pushes Golurk back. Sceptlie defeats him with a Leaf Blade.

The final Pokemon is Sigilyph, Ash sends out Pikachu to battle. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but a Psychic holds him down and toss him away from him. Then Pikachu uses Thunder, which hits Sigilyph. Sigilyph uses an Air Slash and hits Pikachu, but Pikachu uses Brick Break to block the second Air Slash. And Pikachu defeats Sigilyph with Volt Tackle.

AZ recalls his Pokemon and says, "Thank you very much for battling with me. Now I finally feel free… Free from the part of me mired in sorrow-the part of me that built the ultimate weapon…"

Just then, a Floette with an eternal flower floats to them, AZ recognizes her as his friend, he begins to form tears.

"Floette… It has been 3000 years…"

Adam says, "His Pokémon was waiting all this time... Waiting for him to return to the man he was. The man who loved Pokémon with all his heart."

Ash says, "Indeed. I hope they have a nice happy ending."

Then AZ and Floette are surrounded by a white glow, and then they disappear.

Grace says, "So what are you guys planning to do next?"

Serena says, "I want to take my Grandma's offer. Since I become a Kalos Queen, I should learn from her about it."

David says, "As for us, we decide to get back to the Prism Tower. We need to build Clembot."

Alain and Mairin are going to help Professor Sycamore and Calem for researching Mega Stones.

Ash says, "Well…Lillie and I are going to stay here for a while."

Adam says, "I see. Well fell free to do whatever you want."

The next day, everyone separates to go what they want to do. Lillie says, "So Ash, how about we have a date here?"

"Sure. We can." Ash replies.

They go through a lot of shops and even the Lumiose Museum. They chat a lot in the café and viewing a lot of stuff in the plaza.

Suddenly, they get a phone call, Ash and Lillie all hear what it has to say.

"Ahem... Ash, Lillie. Please excuse me. I only need a moment. Or perhaps three. There is something I really need to talk about with you. Please come to the Looker Bureau. The building is close to Rouge Plaza. I can't say any more right now. I will expect to see you soon."

Lillie says, "It sounds like Looker."

Ash says, "So he has his own Bureau in the city… Let's go find him."

Lillie nods as they go there, they see Looker inside the building waiting for them.

"Ash, Lillie. I am glad that you have come." Looker says.

"Same here." Lillie says.

"I hear that you defeat Team Flare. But there is still a problem that needs to be solved here." Looker says.

"Sure. We can help." Ash says.

"All read up and all ready to go? Good! The first thing I want you to do is to visit those dark alleys in Lumiose City. Find where kids are hanging out, and get the lowdown on the situation. Got it? Think you can handle it?"

"It sounds like nothing big, why it needs to investigate?" Lillie says.

"My gut tells me there's something fishy about the alley leading off South Boulevard. When you've got a gut boiled as hard as mine, it's worth paying attention to! Start your investigations on South Boulevard. I'll join you when I can."

The 2 head towards the ally way in South Boulevard, they see a lot of kids playing around. Ash and his friends are trying to ask them, but they think of them as intruders.

"Stop it!" Just then, a girl and an Espurr comes to them. "They are my brother and my friend!"

"Emma?" Ash asks, "What are you doing here?"

Emma says, "I am just playing with Mimi, my Espurr."

Mimi then introduces herself to Ash and Lillie, then Looker also comes.

"Isn't she your sister, Ash? My name is Looker. I work as a detective." Looker says to Emma.

"I know, you often help my brother a lot." Emma says.

Ash says, "You seem to have a good group of friends playing together here. But why did you pick a dark alley like this one to play in? Lumiose City is filled with plazas and open spaces and sunny corners. Flowers can't bloom without sunshine, and neither can young folks, you know."

Emma says, "Mimi is from the ally way, she doesn't like to get out since she is scared."

Lillie says, "Maybe these two can help." She tosses out 2 Meowstic, they tell Mimi about the outside world.

Looker asks, "Since your sister is a nice person… Emma, would you like to be my assistant?"

"Me? Can I be in the International Police like Ash?"

Ash says, "That is great, we can work together to stop the crimes."

Emma thinks for a second and then asks Mimi, who also nods. Emma then tells her friends that she is leaving here, which makes them frown, but Emma assures them that she will miss them, too.

When they go back to the Looker Bureau, they see a woman asking for help.

"It must be the Lumiose Gang…" Emma says.

"You know them?" Ash asks.

"They are some guys who tries to bully me, but ever since I beat them in a pulp, they often listens to me." Emma says, which causes the group to sweat drops.

"I see…so we need to find them." Looker says.

When Ash and Lillie first arrive, the gang's boss Nix says, "And what do we have here?"

Lillie says, "Please return the Pokemon back."

"Why should we? Emma has stopped to meet us, so we are bored."

Ash says, "I am Emma's brother, is that fine for you guys?"

The 3 are shocked at first, then Nix says, "Prove it. Emma can use moves, if you can use it, too, then we believe you."

Ash uses the moves, and Nix returns the Pokemon. Looker and Emma also arrive, After persuasion from Emma, the gang agrees to give up their criminal ways and do honest work.

Back at the Looker Bureau, Emma looks at the time and screams.

"Ah, it is almost the time." Emma says as she looks at her watch. "Ash, Lillie, Looker, I have something to do, so I am going now." Emma then leaves, causing the 3 to get confused.

"I wonder what work she has to do." Lillie says.

"Beats me." Ash replies.

The next day they come to the Looker Bureau, Looker isn't there, he leaves a video message.

"Did you see that, Ash, Lillie?! Where trouble goes, Looker must follow! I am on my way to the Lumiose Museum to begin my investigations! Most urgently! It is straight to the scene of the crime for us! ...Oh, wouldn't it be nice if that were true? But I actually have an appointment soon that I cannot possibly miss, so I am stuck here... I hate to ask this of you, but I need you to start the investigation without me, I will be counting on your keen eyes! Go at once to the Lumiose Museum on North Boulevard, and get to the bottom of this mess!"

Ash says, "Lumiose Museum? Is something happened there?"

Lillie says, "We should go check it out."

When they head there, they see a graffiti on one of the painting, it says Team Flare.

"Who could have done this!" Ash says in shock.

"Are there Team Flare members we didn't capture?" Lillie says.

They get a call from Looker to go back to the Bureau, so they go back.

"Ash, Lillie, have you seen the news? The purloining of Pokémon continues! It is unforgivable! We have not yet closed the case at the museum, but... When you consider how many are suffering, we must pursue the culprits! I have devised an absolutely amazing plan that will bring an immediate solution. It will be a sting operation! It appears the criminals are targeting Trainers in places where there are no witnesses. If that is indeed the case, then we can simply bait a trap and wait! First the "victim" will go to some deserted location and act lost. The criminals will think they've found an easy mark, and they will surely reveal themselves! All the reports say they like to challenge their victims to battle before stealing their Pokémon. That's when we'll get them! Right when they are distracted by the heat of a Pokémon battle! The backup, who will be hiding and watching, will appear and help take down the criminals! Indeed. What do you think? It is not without risk, but it's quite the best plan we have! However! The plan will never succeed without you, Ash, Lillie!"

Ash says, "Sure, and we also suspect it be Team Flare's grunts."

Lillie also nods. They then get to the Ally near the Gallete stand. Ash and Lillie sees a woman there.

"Excuse me... Are you perhaps a Trainer? If you have a moment, how about a little battle with me?"

Ash says, "Um…but we are finding the culprit…"

Lillie says, "Ash, maybe she is the one, we must battle her so Looker can capture her."

"Okay."

"I am just itching for a good battle... Let us begin at once!" The woman says as she sends out Jellicent and Volcarona. Ash sends out Zoroark and Samurott to battle. After defeating, the woman says, "Oh ho ho! You have some wonderfully strong Pokémon. I wonder, young man, if you wouldn't consider... giving them all to me!"

Just then, the woman changes into a girl with a black suit, and it tries to steal Ash's Pokemon.

"Stop right there!" Looker yells, and the girl says, "OBSTRUCTION DETECTED. PROCESS JEOPARDIZED. RELOCATE HUNTING GROUND."

She then teleports away.

"What, she can also teleport?" Ash asks.

"I wonder who make this very great suit." Lillie says.

"We need to go find her, she must be in another alleyway." Looker says.

They head to the alleyway near the Café Trisite, this time they see a girl, she uses mainly fairy types and Ash also defeats them, then she also transform and runs away.

They find her at the South Boulevard Alleyway, the girl says, "RELINQUISH EVERY POKÉMON YOU POSSESS. COOPERATE OR I WILL TAKE THEM BY FORCE."

"We will never hand our friends to you!" Ash yells.

"DO NOT OBSTRUCT ME. I WILL ERADICATE YOU."

"Easy words, but not so easy to carry out! Even though I, the great Looker, have no Pokémon, I yet have my fists! I'm a trained expert. The outlook for you is dismal." Looker says.

Suddenly, Mimi appears and rushes towards the girl.

"Mimi, what are you doing here? She is dangerous!" Lillie yells, but Mimi is still getting closer to her.

THIS CREATURE... I DO NOT UNDERSTAND ITS PROCESS." She says as Mimi still approaching.

"OBSTRUCTION... ERADICATE OBSTRUCTION." She tries to attack Mimi, but Ash rushes forward and gets hit by Dark Pulse.

"Ash!" Lillie, Pikachu and Sylveon yells.

"WHY DO YOU PROTECT THIS POKÉMON? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR PROCESS. IRRELEVANT. COMMENCE ERADICATION PROCEDURE..."

"Stop it, Emma!" Ash yells, which causes everyone to gasp.

"Th-that's right... You are... You are Emma. Is it not so?" Ash says as he tries to get up.

"Ungh... M-Mimi hates all adults... The only person it loves...enough to make it jump for joy... is you, Emma..."

"I AM NOT AN EMMA. I AM ESSENTIA."

"Eurgh... Essentia? You cannot deceive me, Emma. You may trick an ordinary human eye... But you could never fake the bond between you and...Mimi..."

Mimi calls, and the woman is silent.

"What is the matter with you, Emma? Why would you do these things! If you are in some sort of trouble, could you not have shared it with me?"

The woman remains silent. Ash is going to yell.

"Emma! SAY SOMETHING!"

Suddenly, she starts to groan.

"E-Emma?"

She screams and tries to break free of the suit, but then she is forcefully teleported away.

"Wait, Emma!" Ash yells.

"Ash, that is enough!" Looker says. "We can assume that she is controlled by the one who gives her the suit."

Lillie says, "You need to rest. You are hurt."

Ash uses Recover on himself and stands up, he says, "I am fine, but Emma is the one that hurts."

They go back to Looker Bureau to come up a way, until a man comes to them.

"Who are you?" Looker asks.

"I was one of the Team Flare Admins, I am asked by my mistress to take you to Hotel Richissime to take you there."

Ash says, "Okay, we will go there for once."

Ash and Lillie follow the man and go to the Royale Suit, they meet Malva there.

"You are one of the Elite 4 member and the former Team Flare admin, Malva…" Ash says.

"Yes, I brought you here for a reason. The first issue is the identity of the Trainer called Essentia. In truth, she is simply a young girl called Emma, wearing a piece of special technology dubbed the Expansion Suit."

"That is my sister, and what does the Expansion Suit do?"

"The Expansion Suit was created by Dr. Xerosic."

"Dr. Xerosic… he is the one who controls Squishy and Z2…" Squishy then pops out of Lillie's bag after hearing his name.

"I can see that name means something to you. You remember him, I take it. ...One of Team Flare's scientists. This brings me to my request. Make sure Xerosic disappears. I don't care how. If you need a reason, call it honor among thieves... Even we in Team Flare had our sense of pride. You may have disagreed with us, but we were doing what we thought right. I won't let him sully our honor now. The hero of Kalos would hardly wish for that girl Emma to keep staining her hands with these crimes as Essentia. If you want to help the girl, you need to put a stop to Xerosic. And that I can help you with! If we leave now, we should find him at Lysandre Café. Don't dawdle. Be ready to face death if you go. Prepare well if you want a shot at surviving."

Lillie says, "Thanks for the advice, we will go there for now."

When the 2 arrive at the café, Malva is already there and asks them to follow her. In the main room of the lab, she'll enter a password on the elevator so they can go to the hidden floor where they'll find Xerosic and Essentia.

Ash and Lillie searches the lab and find some notes.

"The XXth day of the XXth month... Posted an advertisement for part-time work at the Lysandre Café to recruit a test subject for the suit's field trials. The Expansion Suit should make even an average Trainer into a superhuman force, a force to be reckoned with... It is the ultimate result of my life's study-my magnum opus. The trials must be a success! I wait on the appearance of a young, healthy, and ambitious test subject."

"The XXth day of the XXth month... At long last, a response came to my advertisement for part-time work. The subject's name is Emma. She is a healthy girl, 16 years of age. When I attempted to explain the intent of my research, she gave little sign of understanding. She does appear to understand the passion I have put into the suit research, and she showed interest in continuing with the trials. Now that Team Flare has been disbanded, my funds are running severely low. I hired her on the spot. The trials must proceed with no time lost. First, I'll measure Emma's physical and mental abilities to ensure she can complete the trials."

"The XXth day of the XXth month... I have customized the suit to better fit Emma's frame."

"The XXth day of the XXth month... I have designated the code name Essentia to be used when Emma is wearing the Expansion Suit. "

"The XXth day of the XXth month... As we make final preparations for the trials, a new trouble strikes. I have learned that Emma has no experience as a Pokémon Trainer! With little other choice, I am forced to instruct the girl on all the basics."

"The XXth day of the XXth month... I have lent Emma my own Pokémon and am instructing her on the skills needed in a Pokémon Trainer. However, my Pokémon seem only to wish to play with the girl. They show no desire to engage in battle. Their behavior is most puzzling. They have never shown signs of being particularly friendly nor reluctant to battle. Their playfulness is a detriment to the trials. I will have to control the suit remotely in order to have any chance of starting the trials in time.

"The XXth day of the XXth month... Finally, the trials are underway. The first trial is designed to test the suit's physical capabilities. Using the texturing function, the subject has infiltrated the closely guarded art museum and left an insignia on a historical mural. The remote-control function has worked without complications thus far. Emma shows no ill effects from her time in the suit. Her memory is blank. When questioned, she describes her experience as "taking a nap." Perhaps I will give her a bonus in celebration of this successful trial."

"The XXth day of the XXth month... Trials begin of a key part of the Expansion Suit: the hacking cable I've called the Poké Ball Jack. With the texturing function enabled, the subject battles Trainers around the city. She then collects Poké Balls from Trainers she defeats, so that we may use them in our tests. The results of the tests have been quite favorable thus far. However, these trials have not been entirely free from incident. Some apparent acquaintances of Emma's are proving to be a hindrance to our progress. Among these acquaintances is a boy who appears to be the new Champion, but this is not yet confirmed. We encountered a glitch in the remote-control programming, and I lost control for a brief period. Fearing possible effects on Emma, I suspended the trials temporarily. When we returned to the secret base, I examined the girl for signs of damage, but she appeared to be unharmed. She still retains no memories from her intervals in the suit. The one thing she admitted was experiencing "a frightful dream.""

Lillie says, "So these are the notes about what happened…"

"Hmm... Why did the remote control malfunction only that one time? Do I need to do more than simply put her in a state of sleep? Must I subdue her spirit, too? No, no. Doing that would put far too great a strain upon Emma's mind..."

"Dr. Xerosic, wr finally find you." Ash says.

"You two, you have interfere my plans a lot of times and even send our boss to prison. Very well. You will be the next subject for my trials! If Essentia can defeat you in the Expansion Suit, that is all the proof necessary to show that my research has been correct from the start!"

Emma appears in her suit and starts to attack them with 6 of her Pokemon. Ash sends out the 3 Starters and activate the Bond Phenomenon. They defeat the 6 easily.

Looker and Mimi arrive, Xerosic says, "What?! Who are you two? Why are you here?"

"You can thank Mimi for finding here." Looker says.

"You can't just barge into a private residence like this! This is a crime!"

"We just open the elevator and that's all."

"Grrr... Still, you will not capture me! Go, Essentia! Get them all!"

Ash says, "Emma, please, you must wake up!"

"It's useless, you fools! Nothing you try will work! Emma cannot hear you! The one in control of Essentia is not Emma, but me!"

Lillie says, "You shut up! Emma, it is us, remember?"

Emma remains silent, Xerosic says, "Isn't the power of science amazing? There's no way she will hear you now!"

Mimi talks to Emma and Essentia screams.

"What?! How can this be happening? Not a problem, though. Watch this! Remote-control function... Set to maximum output!"

Emma starts to scream and toss out Xerosic's Crobat and Malamar to battle. Ash's Malamar comes out and tries to attack the Malamar himself. Ash also commands him and they defeat the Pokemon.

After this, Xerosic turns off the remote control, and Emma wakes up, not aware of anything that just happened. Xerosic says that the testing is over, so Emma's part-time job has come to an end. Afterward, Looker talks to Xerosic in the office. Xerosic says that he alone is responsible for the crimes that he made Essentia commit. He'll come quietly for his arrest.

Ash is glad that Emma is safe, Emma is also sorry for the crimes she has committed, but she says that Dr. Xerosic is a good man. Before they leave, Xerosic leave all his Pokemon to Emma.

A few weeks later, Ash and Lillie get the tickets from Sycamore to take the TMV to the Kiloude City.

"Wow, what can we do here?" Lillie asks.

"There is a Battle Mansion, we can try there." Ash replies.

They head inside and battle the 4 Battle Chatelaine, they are strong opponents for Ash and his friends, but they are defeated.

"Hey there, young man and young woman." After heading outside, they meet Drasna of the Elite 4.

"Drasna, it is nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Indeed. So are you going to train for the League?" Drasna asks.

"Yes. I want to challenge it." Ash says.

Drasna says, "Such nice determination. How about we have a battle."

Ash agrees and Drasna sends out Noivern while Ash sends out Avalugg. After exchanging some attacks, Drasna says, "Now, Noivern, mega evolve!"

Noivern becomes to have big wings that can cover the sun, its ability becomes Weather Block, which blocks all kinds of weather conditions, so the Hail is also defeated. Ash and Drasna's battle is a draw. Drasna says, "You seem to have a Noivern, too. How about I train you?"

Ash and Lillie thanks her for the training, and then she also gives a Noivernite and a Dragalgnite for them.

* * *

 **So the Looker Arc is come to an end, and Ash also gets 2 more mega stones. Mega Dragalge is Green colored and has some weeds covering him. It has the ability Poison Point which can hurt the opponent with the poisin effect.**

 **The next chapter is the league.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Wooper, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Hoopa, Avalugg, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Sylveon, Absol (Mega)**


	148. Kalos Chapter 20

Kalos Chapter 20

Ash and Lillie spend a lot of time at Kiloude City, it is finally the Pokemon League. They take the TMV back to Lumiose City and meet up with Serena and the others.

"Hey, Ash, nice to see you again." Serena says.

"Yeah. This time I have been training with Drasna, I won't lose." Ash says.

Bonnie says, "You are seemly excited."

Just then, they see Malva who is interviewing trainers, she sees Ash and then interviews him.

"So Ash, why are you in the Kalos League?" Malva asks.

"I want to be the very best, and to reach the apex of his pursuit of power, as a Pokémon Trainer." Ash replies.

After the interview, they go to the registration desk for the entry of the League.

Later that evening, Ash sees that Sawyer is also competing in the Lumiose Conference and has a pep talk with Tierno and Trevor, who are also competing. Ash then notices Alain, who also walks up to him to say hi.

"So how is Mairin?" Ash asks.

"She is fine at Professor Sycamore's lab." Alain replies.

After Alain leaves, the computer randomly matches up the 64 competing Trainers against each other, and Ash is surprised to see that Trevor will be facing Alain. Serena points out that Ash will be facing a Trainer named Titus, and Tierno and Sawyer find out who they will be facing in the first round.

Like others, Charles Goodshow has given the speech as the fireworks are displayed, then in the first match, it is Alain versus Trevor, who decides to have a battle between Mega X and Mega Y Charizard. The spectators are awestruck by Alain's performance, while Trevor is devastated that he was eliminated so soon from the Lumiose Conference.

Then Titus sends out his Altaria while Ash chooses to use Greninja. Titus has Altaria use Dragon Pulse, which Greninja takes with ease. Titus then orders a Draco Meteor. As the attack approaches, Ash and Greninja sync up to allow Greninja to change into Ash-Greninja and dodge every single meteor caused by Altaria's Draco Meteor.

"Is that Greninja…" Tierno asks.

"Yes, his 3 starters can activate like that." Lillie says.

"Wow…" Trevor says.

Then Ash, with only using the Greninja, defeats his opponent and goes to the second round. In the furthur rounds, Ash also evolves his Wooper into Quagsire while he is facing Astrid, but he is defeated by Mega Absol. Ash and Astrid are in the thick of their battle, with both down to their last Pokémon. As Astrid commands her Mega Absol to use Psycho Cut, Hawlucha dodges and Ash commands it to retaliate with Flying Press. Hawlucha scores a direct hit, knocking Mega Absol out and causing Astrid to be knocked out of the Lumiose Conference. This makes Ash the second semifinalist, with Alain being revealed as already having won his own quarterfinals match as well.

"Hey, Ash!" Ash sees Sawyer calling to him. "I can't wait to have a battle with you like we promised."

"Same here, with your Mega Sceptile, you can win Tierno easily." Ash replies.

* * *

On the field, Tierno and Sawyer emerge for their battle, and Sawyer chooses Aegislash to start. Tierno sends out Ludicolo and shows off some perfectly synchronized dance steps with it. The match is begun, and Ludicolo starts off with Rain Dance, creating swirling thunder clouds over the battlefield that start a heavy downpour. Sawyer orders a Swords Dance, sharply raising Aegislash's Attack.

Tierno calls out for a Hydro Pump, which Aegislash is unable to dodge. Sawyer correctly deduces that the rain has powered up both Ludicolo's speed, as well as its Water-type attacks. However, after taking another Hydro Pump, Aegislash counters the next with King's Shield, transforming into its Shield form.

Tierno orders another Hydro Pump, but this time Aegislash cuts through it with a powerful Sacred Sword that sends Ludicolo flying. While Ludicolo is reeling, Sawyer orders another Swords Dance. Ludicolo tries to execute Solar Beam, but Aegislash uses Sacred Sword again to tear through it, connecting with Ludicolo and knocking it out. As Tierno thanks Ludicolo for his hard work, he sends out Raichu next. Raichu's opening Charge Beam is blocked by Aegislash's King's Shield, but he manages to burrow into the earth with Dig to evade Aegislash's followup Slash. Raichu takes advantage of the opening while Aegislash has lost sight of him to complete the attack and knock Aegislash out.

Sawyer has now sent out Slurpuff to face Raichu, and Slurpuff executes a successful Attract on Raichu. This leaves her wide open to an Energy Ball from Slurpuff, after which Tierno decides to recall the helpless Raichu and replace him with Blastoise. Sawyer tries to open again with Attract, but Blastoise shrugs it off. Blastoise then fires off a heavy-hitting Hydro Cannon, knocking Slurpuff out.

Down to his final Pokémon, Sawyer sends out his Sceptile. Tierno orders Ice Beam, which Sceptile intercepts with a Leaf Storm. Blastoise tries to execute another Hydro Cannon, but Sceptile dodges it and lands a Leaf Blade in return. On Tierno's order, Blastoise charges towards Sceptile with Skull Bash, but Sawyer commands Sceptile to intercept it with Frenzy Plant. Enormous whip-like vines emerge from the field and toss Blastoise into the sky. As he falls, Blastoise manages to resummon the thunderclouds with Rain Dance, but upon impacting the ground, it is knocked out.

Tierno summons his last Pokémon, a now battle-ready Raichu. Before Raichu can release his Thunder, however, Sawyer mega evolves Sceptile. Refusing to be daunted, Tierno orders Raichu to complete its attack, but to Tierno's great surprise, Mega Sceptile comes through it completely unscathed. Sawyer reveals that, as a result of Mega Evolving, Mega Sceptile's Ability is now Lightning Rod, rendering Thunder useless. Mega Sceptile charges towards Raichu with a Dragon Claw, and Raichu tries to counter with Focus Blast, but Mega Sceptile slashes through the attack and lands the blow on Raichu, knocking him unconscious and winning the battle for Sawyer, making him the fourth and final semifinalist.

"Congratulations, Sawyer." Ash says.

"Thanks." Sawyer says as they see the match up. Ash is facing Sawyer in the semi finals.

"Looks like we are facing each other." Ash says.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Sawyer says.

That night, everyone is sitting together at the dinner table. Elline asks, "So Ash, are you worried for facing Sawyer and Alain?"

Ash says, "I actually is, since Sawyer has beat me once and Alain's Mega Charizard X is also strong."

Shauna says, "You have been beaten by him?"

Lillie says, "At Snowbelle Gym, Ash is really devastated by the loss."

Just then, they see Grace and Adam come to them.

"Mom, Dad!" Ash says, "You finally come."

Adam says, "Hello, son. About the 3 Starter of yours we have found out about it."

"What is it?" Serena asks.

"Your three starters all have an ability called Battle Bond." Grace says.

"So the transformationis due to the ability? And everyone can use it?" Lillie asks.

"Well, the ability is hard to find. And only those who are chosen can activate it." Adam says, Ash and his friends nod.

Champion Diantha also comes to the scene, she says, "Adam, long time no see."

Adam says, "Indeed. So how are you?"

"Well, after seeing your son's Battle Bond, I can say I am going to worry about my title." Diantha says.

"I see. Ash has left a lot of Pokemon to me for training them, and I can say that they all love him, it is a matter of time that he will conquer all league." Adam says.

"Last time, he fails to transform, but this time I am looking forward to it." Diantha says as she goes to see Clemont and Bonnie.

* * *

The next day, Alain has beaten his opponent and advances to the finals, so it is Ash and Sawyer's turn.

Tierno says, "Sawyer is an opponent we can't underestimate, he is a lot like Ash."

David says, "He is a quick learner, he knows a lot of Ash's battling styles and memorizes it."

Ash sends out Gothitelle first, while Sawyer sends out Slaking. Ash takes the initiative with a Zen Headbutt from Gothitelle, which directly hits Slaking, but Slaking doesn't even flinch. Next, Ash tries a Psychic and Thunderbolt, which hits Slaking. Ash continues by ordering a barrage of Brick Break, but while Slaking appears to be taking damage, it's still not reacting like it's being hurt.

Sawyer then has his Slaking use Slack Off, restoring its health. Wary of whatever strategy Sawyer's come up with, Ash resolves to push through before he can pull it off. He commands a Dark Pulse followed by an Rock Slide, and when they still appear to be having little effect, he orders Gothitelle to use Brick Break. Upon seeing this, however, Sawyer yells out to Slaking to use Counter. With a hard-hitting punch, Slaking's fist intercepts Gothitelle in the middle of his descent out of the air and sends him flying. Gothitelle hits a tree and falls to the ground, unconscious and out of the battle.

"You are great, Sawyer, but here is my next one, Infernape!" Ash calls out his Pokemon.

Infernape uses Mach Punch, but Slaking once again heals up with Slack Off. Nevertheless, Ash remains undaunted, confident that Gothitelle's attacks have had an effect, and orders a Flare Blitz. Sawyer tries to counter this with a Hammer Arm, but as Slaking stands to deliver its blow, its knee suddenly crumples and Infernape is able to push past Slaking's attack to connect with its own. As Slaking reels, Ash quickly commands Infernape to follow up with Dig, and Infernape is able to knock out Slaking.

Sawyer then summons his second Pokémon, Clawitzer. Clawitzer starts chasing Infernape using Aqua Jet, a strategy inspired by Ash, but Infernape evades its attacks. When Ash orders Infernape to close in, Sawyer counters with an Ice Beam that freezes part of Infernape. Ash responds by using Flame Charge to melt away the ice, and Sawyer quickly orders an Aqua Jet to intercept the incoming Infernape. When the steam from their collision clears, Infernape is lying on the ground.

"Now, Infernape, show them your full power!" The Blaze ability occurs and Clawitzer tries using Water Pulse, but before it can unleash its attack, Ash commands an Flamethrower, the two Pokemon are colliding with their moves, but then the moves back fired and both Pokemon are unable to continue.

Sawyer chooses Aegislash as his next Pokémon. Ash uses Pikachu for the battle. Ash uses the forest for cover and Pikachu darts among the trees. In response, however, Sawyer calls out for Aegislash to use Sacred Sword, and Aegislash starts chopping through whole trees. As Pikachu returns to the ground, Aegislash continues slashing through trees, which are now toppling over everywhere.

Ash wonders what Sawyer could be planning by cutting the trees down, while his friends in the stands ponder the same question. Back on the battlefield, Sawyer praises Aegislash and Ash informs Pikachu that they need to be careful while battling Aegislash.

Ash makes his next command, ordering Pikachu to use Iron Tail, but Sawyer quickly has Aegislash use King's Shield to protect itself from the attack. Pikachu's Iron Tail connects with the King's Shield, causing Pikachu's Attack stat to harshly drop as a result, which reminds Ash that attacking Aegislash will be difficult. Seeing an opportunity to attack, Sawyer commands Aegislash to use Sacred Sword, which Pikachu successfully dodges, only to be struck when he gets too close, slamming into the ground after the hit. Sawyer continues to have Aegislash use Sacred Sword, which Pikachu is able to avoid several times until he backs himself into a corner and is hit. Ash attempts to use Thunderbolt instead, but that is soon blocked by King's Shield once again. During Aegislash's change to its Shield Forme, Ash notices how it joins with its shield. He tells Pikachu that he has a risky idea, but he trusts Pikachu to be able to handle it. Sawyer quickly notices the change in Ash's expression, one he has seen numerous times. As Sawyer tells Aegislash not to let its guard down, Ash commands Pikachu to use Iron Tail, which he slams into the ground, forcing the logs all around into the air. Sawyer responds confidently by having Aegislash use Fury Cutter, but as Ash orders Pikachu to use the logs to close in, Aegislash is unable to land a hit as Pikachu darts between the midair logs. Aegislash dices up all the logs around it but still misses Pikachu. When Pikachu finally appears to be closing for an attack, Sawyer commands Aegislash to use King's Shield. Setting his plan into action, Ash orders Pikachu to throw one of the logs, which wedges into Aegislash's shield where it would normally join to complete its King's Shield. Already in the middle of its move, Aegislash becomes stuck when it attempts to form King's Shield, and Ash orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, which connects and knocks Aegislash out.

"So Ash is able to trust his Pokemon…" Sawyer says in a little fear.

The new battlefield is brought up and is revealed to be a desert field, and Ash and Sawyer send out their Pokémon for the next battle, Dragalge and Salamence. The battle begins with Ash commanding Sludge Wave, which is dodged by Salamence numerous times before finally connecting. Dragalge then uses Dragon Claw but Sawyer has Salamence use Dragon Rush to counter. As the two attacks collide and Dragalge recoils, Ash checks on Dragalge to make sure he's alright. In the meantime, Sawyer commands Salamence to use Incinerate. Dragalge nimbly dodges each fireball flung its way, but after dodging the last, Salamence suddenly pops up in front of Dragalge and uses Dragon Tail to send him flying.

"Dragalge, are you alright?" Ash asks, Dragalge nods. "Now, time to show our special training, Mega evolve!"

Dragalge mega evolves and shocks everyone in the crowd, then Ash has her dodge Salamence's resumed Incinerate attacks. As Salamence winds up for another fireball, Ash has her use Hydro Pump to intercept it. The attacks collide and create a smoke cloud, which Ash uses to his advantage by commanding Dragalge to use Poison Tail. Salamence is hurt and gets Poisoned. Ash and Sawyer command their Pokémon to use Dragon Rush, and the two collide powerfully. After this collision, both Pokémon go down, resulting in a draw. Both Ash and Sawyer return their defeated Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

Sawyer sends out Slurpuff while Ash sends out his Aegislash. Sawyer starts off the battle by having Slurpuff use Flamethrower, which Aegislash blocks by King Shield. Slurpuff immediately uses Dazzling Gleam, which is not effective on Aegislash, so Aegislash appears to shrug it off. Sawyer then orders Fairy Wind as a follow up, but Ash has Aegislash use Iron Head. Anticipating the upcoming attack, Sawyer has Slurpuff use Cotton Guard to raise his Defense before Ash orders Aegislash hit him, and the attack appears to have minimal effect. Surprised, Ash orders Aegislash to use Sacred Sword, but Slurpuff intercepts it with Flamethrower, resulting in a large cloud of steam. Taking advantage of the cloud, Sawyer commands Slurpuff to use Fairy Wind, which catches Aegislash off guard and sends it flying back. Sawyer proclaims that Slurpuff's sense of smell helped him locate Aegislash through the steam. Slurpuff uses Flamethrower again and Ash commands Iron Head, both Pokemon are hit and the match is a draw once more.

Recalling their Pokémon, Sawyer then sends out his sixth and final Pokémon, Sceptile. Ash sends Pikachu in once again and immediately opens the battle with Quick Attack. In response, Sawyer has Sceptile use Leaf Storm to keep him at a distance. The Leaf Storm lifts Pikachu into the air, and Ash commands him to use Thunderbolt which reaches Sceptile through the Leaf Storm and cuts it off. Pikachu then attacks from the air with Iron Tail, but Sceptile intercepts it with Leaf Blade and manages to throw Pikachu back. Sawyer immediately orders Sceptile to use Frenzy Plant, which Pikachu tries to dodge, but it quickly surrounds him and lifts him into the air before arcing down to slam him into the ground, knocking him out.

With Ash down to his final Pokémon, he sends out Delphox to face Sceptile. Ash opens with Majistic Fire, but Sceptile cuts through them with Dragon Claw. Delphox then uses Double Team to approach, but Sceptile attacks with Frenzy Plant to weed out the copies. When only the real Delphox is left, Sawyer commands Sceptile to attack with Leaf Blade, but Delphox blocks Sceptile's strikes with its stick. As Sceptile and Delphox square off again, both Sawyer and Ash take a breath to contemplate the events that have led them to this battle.

Sawyer remembers how he started off awed by Ash and could only chase his shadow, but now he hopes that by defeating Ash, he'll be able to reach greater heights.

Ash, meanwhile, silently apologizes to Sawyer for becoming scared and panicking when he felt Sawyer had surpassed him; but after that, he was able to find himself again, and he promises to show Sawyer what he and his Pokémon can really do.

Withdrawing from his contemplation, Ash yells to Delphox to go full power, and they synchronize themselves to transform into Lillie-Delphox. Responding in kind, Sawyer takes up his Key Stone and Mega Evolves Sceptile. Picking up their battle once more, Sceptile uses Frenzy Plant which Delphox uses Teleport to dodge; the vines immediately reach to pluck Delphox from the air, but Delphox uses Psychic to slice through it and land safely. Ash commands Delphox to use Future Sight, which hits Sceptile and sends him backwards. Sawyer orders a Leaf Storm which connects with Delphox and knocks it back. As Delphox lands, the two close again in a clash of blades, pitting Leaf Blade against Cut. With neither able to gain an advantage, they separate again and Sceptile launches a Leaf Storm that knocks Delphox into the air again. As Delphox falls, Sawyer orders Sceptile to press the attack with Frenzy Plant, but Delphox manages to orient itself and land securely atop the vines, racing along them and uses Blast Burn to destroy it. Ash warns Sawyer that he's giving him everything he and Delphox have, and as Delphox uses Majistic Fire, the stick grows to a massive size. Sawyer frantically orders Sceptile to counter with Leaf Storm, and the two attacks collide into a massive cloud of dust. As the dust clears, Sceptile is revealed unconscious on the ground, as Delphox lands beside Ash, victorious.

"Ash won!" Lillie yells.

David says, "Wow, what a battle."

Professor Sycamore applauds the excellent battle, while Diantha looks forward to both contestants' futures and hopes there will be many more Trainers like them. Meanwhile, Alain smiles and turns to leave the stadium from where he watched the battle.

Back in the middle of the battlefield, Sawyer says, "Ash, you are so strong, and I still can't beat you even I have memorized all."

Ash says, "Sometimes the battle won't be the same, but let's promise that we will battle again."

The two shake hands after their well-fought battle.

* * *

Back in the stands, Ash is greeted by his friends and family. Grace says, "Ash, I have brought some Lumiose Galettes, eat them."

Ash takes one and eats them, while the others also eats it.

"So it is you versus Alain left." Adam says.

"Yeah, and I want to feel the toughness, just like I fought Uncle Tobias." Ash says.

"You sure are excited." Serena says.

"Of course." Ash replies.

* * *

For the final battle of the Kalos League, the announcer calls out Ash and Alain to the stadium; Mairin cheers for Alain through the sidelines. Facing off, Ash and Alain are excited to battle each other, with no finalist in a mood to hold back for their friend. The first battlefield for the final is a water and rock field. The referee announces the rules of the battle, and asks the Trainers to bring out their Pokémon. Ash chooses his Sylveon, while Alain sends out his Tyranitar, activating its Sand Stream.

"So Alain is going for a weather move…" David says.

"Ash will be fine." Lillie says.

Alain begins the battle by commanding a Dark Pulse from his Tyranitar; Sylveon avoids the attack. Ash sees a strategy and has Sylveon use Iron Tail on the stream of water. The splash from the water clears away the sandstorm, while soaking the Armor Pokémon. Sylveon follows up with Moonblast, which is countered by a Stone Edge from Tyranitar, and Alain has his Pokémon smash the stones with its tail, sending a barrage of stone pieces at the Pokémon, only to be reflected back with its ribbons. Tyranitar follows up with Crunch, but Sylveon uses Iron Tail; Tyranitar, however, grabs his tail in its mouth and swings it back. Sylveon retaliates with Disarming Voice, and thus, causes the Armor Pokémon to faint.

"Alright, Ash has defeated one Pokemon." Elline says.

Diantha commends Ash on his fighting skills since the semi-finals, something with Professor Sycamore seems to agree with.

Ash recalls Sylveon, and sends out his Noivern on the battlefield, while Alain sends out his Weavile. Noivern uses Supersonic but Weavile uses Protect to protect itself, and follows up with Night Slash. Noivern uses Supersonic again, connecting this time around. Alain has Weavile use Ice Beam, but Noivern counters with Boomburst, and follows up with Dragon Claw. Feeling cornered, Weavile uses Double Team to evade the Sound Wave Pokémon, but the latter uses Supersonic to successfully find the real one, and proceeds to attack it with Dragon Claw. Weavile avoids the attack, and counters with Ice Beam. After some swift dodging, Noivern eventually gets hits by the move, and falls in the stream of water; he is then attacked by Night Slash, and is knocked out.

Ash sends out his Hawlucha to battle next, who uses Karate Chop to attack the Sharp Claw Pokémon, but Hawlucha misses every strike. Weavile successfully leads him in the water and uses Ice Beam at his feet, but the Wrestling Pokémon avoids the attack. However, the Ice Beam manages to freeze the stream of water, so that Hawlucha has difficulty walking over it. Weavile uses another Ice Beam, and Hawlucha takes the super-effective hit head on. Weavile follows up with another Night Slash, but Hawlucha blocks it.

"Hawlucha is using the ice to reduce the damage." Lillie says.

"Wow, what a smart move." Tierno says.

Weavile uses Night Slash again, knocking Hawlucha backwards.

"Hawlucha gets stronger by taking my opponent's attack, so I am not worried." Ash says.

Alain asks Weavile to use Night Slash again, but Hawlucha responds this time by flying towards the Sharp Claw Pokémon, and throwing it onto the battlefield. Hawlucha then uses Flying Press to successfully knock Weavile out, while inadvertently breaking off the ice as well.

Mairin shouts a cheer for Alain, as he sends out his Bisharp to battle, which uses Thunder Wave to paralyze the Wrestling Pokémon. Alain has Bisharp use Guillotine; Hawlucha retaliates with X-Scissor, and the two Pokémon collide head-on. Hawlucha tries to use High Jump Kick but misses, and Bisharp uses Guillotine to knock out Hawlucha.

"Alain is so strong…" Trevor says.

"Yeah, but Ash won't lose." Serena says.

Alain says, "Ash, by battling you, I can feel a lot of fun."

"Same here. It makes me forget about everything, too." Ash replies.

Alain sends out his Unfezant next, while Ash calls out his Talonflame. The Proud Pokémon and the Scorching Pokémon have a little exhibition of their flying prowess, before their Trainers command them to use Steel Wing. The two collide, then begin flying against each other again. Ash commands a Flame Charge in order to allow Talonflame to build up speed and move ahead of Unfezant, and Alain responds by having Unfeazant power up with a Sky Attack. The two moves counter eah other, after which Alain has Unfezant use Air Slash next. Unfeazant allows Talonflame to move ahead of it in order to set it up for an easy attack, and while Talonflame swiftly dodges most of the projectiles still takes a hit. Talonflame retaliates with another Flame Charge next, successfully hitting the Proud Pokémon. Unfezant uses Sky Attack while Ash has his Talonflame use Brave Bird, and the head-on collision of moves knocks both the Pokémon out.

With only three Pokémon left per side, the battlefield goes down for changing.

"Now Ash has only 3 Pokemon…" Clemont says.

"Indeed, a mistake can change the course of the battle." Adam says.

The new battlefield is revealed to be a grass-field. Ash sends out his Sylveon to face off against Alain's Metagross. Sylveon begins the battle by using Swift, but Metagross uses Agility to evade the attack and constantly cut off Sylveon when he tries to get some distance. Metagross strikes Sylveon with Metal Claw, and follows up another hit with Rock Slide. A damaged Sylveon moves the rocks away, and is hit by a Meteor Mash. Still hanging on, Sylveon counters another Meteor Mash with an Moonblast, and then jumps atop the Iron Leg Pokémon. Metagross tries to shake Sylveon off, but Pikachu's hold is tight, who uses Play Rough to deal serious damage. After some effort, and encouragement from its Trainer, Metagross manages to shake Sylveon off itself, but the latter uses Iron Tail on the heavily damaged Metagross, and successfully knocks it out.

Mairin seems displeased at the loss, while the group in the sidelines is happy that Ash has taken the lead once again. Diantha and Professor Sycamore praise Ash for his cleverness.

For his next Pokémon, Alain sends out his Charizard, worrying Ash's friends. Ash has his Sylveon use Quick Attack to hit the Flame Pokémon, followed by a Shadow Ball, bringing Charizard to its knees. Ash commands a Quick Attack, but Sylveon's previous battle against Alain's Metagross is starting to show its effect, causing Sylveon to fall on her knee. A Flamethrower from Charizard lands a clean hit on Sylveon, who barely has any strength left to continue. Charizard takes flight and launches another Flamethrower, which finally knocks Sylveon out.

In the crowd, Ash's friends are discussing about the battle situation. Sawyer points out that both of Alain's remaining Pokémon have already battled, while David points that Ash's remaining two Pokémon are still at full health, giving him an advantage. Lillie agrees to this, seeing the confident smile on Ash's face. At the VIP box, Mairin is encouraging Alain to do his best.

Ash sends out Goodra as his fifth Pokémon, while Alain chooses to recall Charizard and send out his Bisharp again. In order to create an environment suitable for Goodra, Ash has the Dragon Pokémon use Rain Dance, creating a rainstorm on the battlefield. Goodra begins the offensive with Ice Beam, which Bisharp dodges while charging in for an Iron Head. Goodra blocks the attack by grabbing Bisharp with its horns and then throwing it into the air. Goodra's assault continues with a Dragon Pulse, which is blocked by a Focus Blast from Bisharp. As Bisharp charges in for another Iron Head, Ash has Goodra use Bide, forcing it to take the attack. As Bide is charging, Alain continues his own offensive by having Bisharp attack with another Focus Blast and Iron Head, severely damaging Goodra. Ash launches a counterattack in the form of a full-charged Bide, which hits Bisharp dead on, causing it to fall on its knee.

Bisharp hits Goodra straight into the face with an Iron Head, causing the severely weakened Dragon Pokémon to fall on its knees. Alain orders Bisharp to go for the finish with a Guillotine, which Goodra desperately attempts to counter with a Dragon Pulse, but the Sword Blade Pokémon slices through the counterattack and delivers a devastating Guillotine, causing Goodra's endurance to finally run out and the resilient Dragon-type to faint.

"Ash only has one Pokemon left…" Bonnie says in concern.

"It may be his last chance to win the league." Elline says.

Finally, Ash sends out his last Pokémon of the match: Greninja. On the battlefield, both Trainers encourage their Pokémon to do their best. Alain commands an Iron Head from Bisharp, which Greninja counters with a Double Team. As Bisharp is trying to find the real one among the clones, Ash calls a Water Shuriken from Greninja, which makes a direct hit on Bisharp, finally taking it out of the fight.

"That is right, the Rain Dance is still active, it powers up Greninja's moves." Sawyer says.

"Ash still have chance since Alain's last Pokemon is Charizard." Lillie says.

For his final Pokémon, Alain calls out his Charizard once again. Both Ash and Alain are determined to do their best with their final battlers. Both Pokémon charge in at each other, and Charizard fires a Flamethrower, but Greninja dodges it and strikes Charizard straight in the chest with Cut, causing the Flame Pokémon to be pushed back just as the rainclouds above the battlefield start clearing up.

Looking at Alain, Ash swears he's not going to lose to him, and that he'll fight him with all of his power, activating the Bond Phenomenon and transforming Greninja into Ash-Greninja. Alain, getting excited of seeing Ash bringing out his full power, responds by Mega Evolving his Charizard into Mega Charizard X. With both sides having brought out their best, the entire stadium is ready to witness the final round of the Lumiose Conference to unfold before their eyes.

Ash-Greninja charges at Mega Charizard X and uses Double Team, but Alain has his partner use Flamethrower to get rid of the clones. As all the Double Team clones are wiped out, Greninja emerges from the smoke left behind by the attack and hurls a Water Shuriken at Charizard, which is countered by a Dragon Claw. Ash orders Greninja to use Aerial Ace, and Alain responds with a command for another Dragon Claw. The attacks clash a couple of times, until Charizard finds an opening and manages to land a direct hit on Greninja, causing Ash to cringe in pain as well due to the synchronization between him and Ash-Greninja. Charizard fires yet another Flamethrower across the battlefield, but Greninja blocks it just in time by using Cut to slice through the blue-hot flames. Alain has Charizard use its most powerful attack, Blast Burn, but Greninja quickly counters the attack by slamming its Water Shuriken into the ground like a pickaxe, causing a wave of water to burst out of the ground and block the incoming Fire-type move. Using the resulting steam cloud as a cover, Greninja dashes close to Charizard and strikes it on the head with an Aerial Ace, causing it to get slammed down to the ground.

As Charizard struggles to get back up, Alain congratulates Ash on giving him an thoroughly enjoyable battle. A Dragon Claw from Charizard follows, slamming Greninja across the battlefield and causing Ash to cringe again. As Greninja gets back to its feet, Ash admits he's also been enjoying battling a strong opponent like Alain, but also vows that the battle is going to end now.

After promising that there'll be no hard feelings no matter who wins, Ash commands a Cut from Greninja, getting a response from Alain in the form of a Dragon Claw. Both powered-up Pokémon clash furiously in the middle of the field for a few times, after which simultaneous attack commands are given by both Trainers: Water Shuriken from Greninja, and Thunder Punch from Charizard. Again, fierce attacks clash in the middle of the field for a few moments, until the Water Shuriken finally overpowers the Thunder Punch, and Greninja slams the shuriken straight into Charizard's chest, causing the Fire-type to slide back. Preparing for his ultimate move, Ash has Greninja use Water Shuriken, but this time, Ash-Greninja's watery aura wraps itself around the Water Shuriken, causing its size to increase dramatically and turning its color from watery blue to blazing orange. Alain, momentarily taken aback by the sight, orders Charizard to use Blast Burn. Both moves are fired at the same time, and both Greninja and Charizard can only watch as their opponent's ultimate attack strikes them, creating a massive explosion on both sides of the field.

The entire crowd is looking at the field in anticipation, no one making a sound. As the smoke and steam clouds clear up, both Pokémon are still standing. For a few moments, both Greninja and Charizard look at each other, not moving at all. Greninja stumbles, but just a second later, Charizard falls over, reverting back to its regular form.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Greninja wins, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Ash is excited, he immediately hugs Greninja, who is also happy.

Lillie says, "Ash win! His sixth league!"

Sawyer says, "Wow, Ash really did it!"

Grace and Adam smiles at Ash, she says, "Alain is also doing a good job."

"Indeed, Tobias is going to be proud of him."

Alain then shakes hands with Ash, he says, "It really is fun, thank you."

"No problem, maybe we can battle next time." Ash replies.

In the ending ceremony, Goodshow comes and says, "Congratulations, again. Ash. You are getting better every time."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without the help I have got." Ash says.

Diantha hands over the trophy and says, "I am more than excited to battle your Greninja. I hope it will not be like last time."

"Of course it won't." Ash assures her.

Then outside, Ash and his friends are waiting for him, especially a blond haired girl immediately tackles him to a hug.

"So Ash, are you going to start your Elite 4 battles?" Adam asks.

"Sure, I am ready." Ash says.

Then Sawyer, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Alain and Mairin all bid them farewell as they keep pursuing their dreams, Malva then walks towards them.

"Well done, Ash Ketchum. How is it to become the winner?" Malva starts to interview him.

"Well… I am excited, since I can battle the Elite 4 and the Champion." Ash replies.

After the interview, Ash says, "And Ms. Malva, I want to battle you now, is that okay?"

"Sure, I accept your challenge." Malva says as she takes them to her chamber.

* * *

 **Here is the league, Ash has beaten Alain and win the league, the next chapter will be the Elite 4 Battle.**

 **Although in the anime, I like how the battle goes, but when I see the scene when Ash lost, I am utterly shocked. Why? Why did the producers let him lose? It has been a shame for it.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Hoopa, Avalugg, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Sylveon, Absol (Mega)**


	149. Kalos Chapter 21

Kalos Chapter 21

Ash and his friends follow Malva into the Lysandre Labs, Serena asks, "Why are we here again?"

Malva says, "Before I betray Team Flare, I have my battling chamber inside the Labs. Not many people know that Lysandre is the leader back then, so most people will think that I am one of the friends of Lysandre."

She then takes them to a room, then 2 pillars of Flame shoots in the air as the field is covered with Fire.

"In this battle, I will be using 6 Pokemon. Is that fine?" Malva asks, Ash nods and they send out their first Pokemon. Pyroar versus Clawitzer. Pyroar uses Noble Roar to reduce some attack from Clawitzer. Clawitzer uses Crabhammer on her, which causes some damage. Then an Aura Sphere fires from Clawitzer, only to be deflected by Flame Charge. Pyroar is then defeated by Clawitzer's another Aura Sphere.

Malva's second Pokemon is Chandelure. Chandelure uses its Phantom Force and the ability Flame Body to make Clawitzer defeated. Ash sends out Malamar, it starts with Topsy Turvy to change Chandelure's stats, and then defeats him using Dark Pulse and Psybeam.

Malva's third Pokemon is Magcargo, it defeats Malamar with a Rock Tomb and Overheat. Ash sends out Barbaracle then. Barbaracle uses Poison Jab to make it poison, then using Razor Shell and Stone Edge to defeat Magcargo.

The fourth one is Talonflame, which is also defeated by Barbaracle due to the Smack Down and Water Pulse. Malva uses Torkoal as her fifth Pokemon, using Gyro Ball, it defeats Barbaracle. Ash sends out Samurott, which defeats Torkoal with Aqua Jet and Razor Shell.

Malva's final Pokemon is Houndoom, she also mega evolves it just like facing Lysandre. Houndoom defeats Samurott with Dark Pulse and Crunch, it also defeats Furfrou with ease using the powerful Fire Fang and Giga Impact. Ash uses Lucario and also mega evolves. Lucario uses the Aura to dodge all Houndoom's moves, and then he uses Bone Rush to deflect the Crunch. Lucario finishes it off using Aura Sphere.

"Fantastic. Utterly fantastic. I'll report to all the world the news of you and your Pokémon dominating the Pokémon League! I AM a Holo Caster star, after all. Heh, I'm such a busy woman... "

She gives out the Fire Medal, Ash thanks her.

"Three more members of the Elite Four stand between you and the Champion. Good luck."

Ash and his friends bid her farewell and leave the labs.

"Wow, I don't know the lab has a place like that." David says.

"Yeah, there is also Dr. Xerosic's Secret Lab, where he made another invention called the Expansion Suit." Ash says.

"Expansion Suit?" Clemont asks.

"Yeah, but now that the control is off, it is only a protection suit and Emma has it now." Lillie says.

"Wow, come to think of it, I haven't seen her these months." Serena says.

* * *

They are at Coumarine City, they go visiting Siebold's restaurant.

"Welcome to the restaurant, Ash." Seibold says. "I have a question I must pose to you. Do you think Pokémon battling can ever be worthy of being called an art?"

"Of course, it can." Ash replies.

"... ... ... Indeed. You see, cooking is the type of art that disappears as soon as it is completed. Pokémon battles are the same. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends. To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences-that is truly artful. So what do you want to order?"

After saying their orders, Seibold says, "Okay, your dishes will be arriving." Seibold says as he leaves to prepare. Bonnie says, "So are we going to eat first?"

Ash says, "It might be."

Just then, the restaurant starts the water show as the water pillars floating beneath them.

"So pretty…" Lillie says.

"Yeah…" Ash says.

Seibold then comes to the them with a dish. "This is our fruit salad with 18 kinds of berries and mixed with Skiddo Yogurt. It needs 3 rounds for the taste to be better. Ash Ketchum, our battle will be like this, if you manage to beat my Pokemon in three rounds every turn, you can win my medal."

Ash nods as he goes to battle Seibold. Seibold uses Clawitzer while Ash sends out Gogoat. Clawitzer uses Flash Cannon while Gogoat uses Razor Leaf to reflect. Then Gogoat uses Horn Leech to defeat Clawitzer.

"Well, done, you take 2 rounds to win." Seibold says as he leaves.

Lillie asks, "So Ash needs to battle so we can eat."

David says, "I guess so, since we are in the fancy restaurant."

The next one is the soup, which is Tamato Soup with some herbs. Seibold says that he should have 4 turns to defeat him, Ash uses Pikachu while Seibold uses Gyarados. Gyarados uses Hyper Beam, while Pikachu dodges using Quick Attack and hits him. Then Pikachu uses Rain Dance to make it rain, Gyarados uses Hydro Pump which causes Pikachu damage, but a Thunder ends him.

The next one is grilled Tauros Steak with some Grilled Magikarp. Ash uses Zoroark to battle Slowking. Zoroark uses Night Daze and Slowking blocks the move with Aqua Ring. Then a Yawn tries to make Zoroark sleep, but the Dark Pulse makes him faint before it effects.

The fourth one is a pasta with the sauce of Refresh Herbs and the seafood. Ash uses Shaymin to battle his Barbaracle. This made Seibold smile since he has a Legendary to help him. Shaymin also wins by using Seed Flare.

The fifth one is a Mousse with Mago berry sauce on the top. Ash uses Absol to battle his Starmie. Starmie uses Confuse Ray to make Absol confused, but Absol still defeats him using Night Slash.

"Now here is the last one, we have coffee with some Honey inside it. This time there isn't a limit."

Ash sends out Chesnaught to battle his Mega Blastoise. Chesnaught transformed into Ash-Chesnaught as the battle goes on. Chesnaught defeats Blastoise with the Giant Spiky Shield which turns yellow and more Spikier when Blastoise uses Rapid Spin on him.

"I see that you are strong." Seibold says, "Now enjoy your drink."

Ash goes back to Lillie and the others, Lillie says, "Ash, are you feeling fine?"

"The battle is kind of new, and Seibold was our home chief, so he also knows my strength." Ash says.

After the meal is over, Siebold asks, "So do you like our dishes?"

Bonnie says, "They are divine. How do you make it?"

Siebold says, "Devote myself entirely, so even that which will fade and disappear is ingrained forever upon my heart and mind! That is the only fate for any human." He gives Ash the Water Medal, Ash takes it and thanks him.

"It is the duty of both Trainers and Chefs to find the good in any raw materials they have to work with. There lies the answer to reaching ever higher. Battle the last two of us and find it for yourself."

Ash nods and they bid farewell to him.

* * *

The next place is Shaulor City, they head to Wikstrom's Castle.

They see Wikstrom at the battlefield waiting for them. Wikstrom says, "Sir Ash, it is nice to see you and your friends again." He bows.

"Same here, I am here for the Steel Medal." Ash says.

"Of course. We will do the 6 one on one battle, whoever gets more than 3 wins will win."

David asks, "What about a tie?"

"It will consider as loss." Wikstrom says. "With my magnificent Pokémon at my side, I will reveal the scope of Trainer achievement! Let us both give our word that our contest shall be fair and honorable. Ready? En garde!"

Wikstrom uses Klefki first, Ash uses Pyroar for this one. Klefki has some high defense moves, which makes Pyroar hard to attack, but Pyroar manages to defeat him using Overheat. The next round is Probopass and Hawlucha. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, hoping to finish Probopass, but a Sturdy blocks it and Hawlucha lost with a Dazzling Gleam and a missed High Jump Kick.

The third round is Aggron versus Steelix. Steelix using the ground terrain to dig and dodges the attacks, while Aggron uses Metal Burst and Metal Sound to lower its accuracy. Steelix lost to a Bulldoze in the end.

"So it is 1 win and 2 loss…" Serena says.

"Ash needs to win all of them." Elline says.

The fourth battle is Aegislash versus Volcanion. Volcanion's Steam Eruption is so powerful that even King's Shield can't break through, and thanks to the burn, Aegislash faints not long after. The fifth one is Charizard versus Bisharp. Ash mega evolves Charizard into X form. Bisharp uses Guillotine many times, but Charizard dodges all of them and gives him a Seismic Toss, causing him to faint.

The final battle is Delphox and Scizor. Wikstrom mega evolves his Scizor and Ash uses Lillie-Delphox. Both Pokemon exchange their attacks and even suffer a lot of damage, but the final Majestic Fire hits Scizor and defeats him.

"What now? What sweet, glorious pain and joy now rock my mighty heart? My will, which even shakes spears, trembles at so fine a battle as this! I am undone! Good sir Ash, you are indeed our equal- and worthy to enter this lofty hall!" He gives him the Steel Medal, Ash accepts it and thanks him.

"Is your heart prepared for this? One last wall remains before you. You would do well to remember: defeat us, and then you will face the Champion in battle!"

Then the gang bid farewell to him, Elline asks, "So who is the last one?"

Lillie says, "Drasna, she is the one who trains Ash hard the past two months."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her." Bonnie says.

* * *

They take the TMV to Kiloude City, where they meet Drasna waiting for them in front of a dragon statue.

"Hello there, Ash, Lillie. Nice to see you two again." Drasna says. Ash introduce the others to her, then Ash asks Drasna for a battle, which she agrees.

The first Pokemon she uses is Dragalge, Ash sends out Vanilluxe to battle. Dragalge's Aqua Tail and Dragon Tail has been a problem for Vanilluxe, but the frozen tail makes it easy to defeat Dragalge. The next Pokemon is Druddigon. With a Flamethrower, it defeats Vanilluxe. Ash sends out Aromatisse for the battle. Druddigon uses Metal Claw to give some damage, but the Draining Kiss also defeats him, so the match is a draw.

Ash sends out Florges while Drasna sends out Salamence. Salamence uses Fly and Flamethrower to break through the Grass Attacks Florges uses, but a Misty Terrain makes him hard to see, therefore Salamence is defeated by a Moonblast. Altaria is her fourth Pokemon. Altaria uses Steel Wing to defeat Florges, so Ash sends out Z2 and let him become the dog form. Z2 has a move Thousand Arrows, which hits Altaria and sends it down. Altaria is defeated by Dragon Pulse and Extreme Speed.

The fifth Pokemon is Dragonite, Ash uses Goodra to face it. With the Bide, Goodra has been attacked by a lot of Dragon Attacks, but when it unleashed, Dragonite also uses Ice Beam, causing both sides to faint. The last Pokemon Drasna is using is Noivern. Ash also does the same and they both mega evolve. They have a Boomburst Battle, which causes the 6 who are at the sidelines covers their ears, and they also have Dragon Claw battle and Wing Attack battle. In the end, both Pokemon fall to the ground, but Ash's manage to stand back up.

Lillie says, "I am glad that it is over."

Serena says, "My ears are going to hurt…"

Drasna says, "Oh, you! You're too much! You and your Pokémon are simply charming!" She gives Ash the Dragon Medal.

"Yeah, now I can challenge the Champion." Ash says.

"Great, let's go back to Lumiose City." Bonnie says.

"Oh, you're going already? Farewell, then! You have beaten all of the Elite Four! This is just wonderful for you. Congratulations!" Drasna says.

Ash and his friends thank her and they leave the city.

* * *

 **Here is the elite 4 battles, the next will be the last chapter of Kalos Arc.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Magnezone, Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamar, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Meowstic x2 Aegislash, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Diancie (Mega), Carbink, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Hoopa, Avalugg, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Sylveon, Absol (Mega)**


	150. Kalos Chapter 22

Kalos Chapter 22

Ash and his friends arrive at the Lumiose City League stadium, where Charles Goodshow and Diantha are waiting.

"Mom!" Bonnie tackles her to a hug, Diantha smiles back.

"Ash, I see you have beaten my Elite 4."

"Yes, they are tough opponents, but now my final opponent in Kalos will be you."

Goodshow says, "As energetic as always, Ash?"

"Yeah, I am ready for everything." Ash replies.

They head to the field, which is surrounded by crowd.

"Lillie, everyone! Over here!" They hear Tierno and the others at the seats as they head there.

Serena asks, "You all have come to see the battle?"

Shauna says, "Of course, we can't miss it."

Diantha sends out Hawlucha as her first Pokemon, Ash sends out Pikachu. Pikachu starts off with Quick Attack, which Hawlucha dodges and uses High Jump Kick to knock it back. Hawlucha then uses Flying Press, Pikachu dodges and uses Iron Tail to smack him down. After a few rounds, Hawlucha is defeated by Pikachu's Electro Web.

Tyrantrum is her next Pokemon, Ash recalls Pikachu and sends out Noivern. Noivern uses Boomburst, which isn't effective. Tyrantrum uses Stone Edge, trying to make Noivern fall, Noivern flies high and uses Dragon Pulse to break the rocks. Then Noivern defeats Tyrantrum with a Dragon Claw. Diantha sends out Aurorus next, with an Avalanche, Noivern is unable to battle, so Ash sends out Hawlucha. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop on Aurorus, Aurorus tries to use Thunderbolt, but Hawlucha jumps and uses Flying Press on him, causing some damage. But Hawlucha is defeated by Aurora Beam. Ash sends back Pikachu, and it defeats Aurorus wirh an Iron Tail and Brick Break.

"Ash, I can feel excitement when I am battling you."

"Me too, it is like we are in the movie, only this is real." Ash replies.

Then it is Goodra versus Goodra. They both are powerhouse as they all uses Dragon Pulse and Bide. After the attacks, both Pokemon faint. Diantha sends out Gourgeist while Ash sends out Talonflame. Talonflame is being hit by Trick or Treat, which becomes Ghost type and gets a lot of damage from Shadow Ball, but Talonflame uses Flame Charge, which causes the speed to get higher and it defeats Gourgeist with a Brave Bird.

"Diantha has only one Pokemon while Ash still has 3, he can win this!" Lillie says.

Clemont says, "But we all know what is Mom's final Pokemon."

Everyone starts to get worried as Gardevoir appears on the field. Gardevoir's speed is higher than Talonflame, which causes the Thunderbolt to hit and Talonflame is defeated. Ash begins to battle Diantha's Gardevoir with Pikachu. Ash begins with Pikachu's Iron Tail, followed up by Quick Attack, which Diantha's Gardevoir nimbly avoids. Ash next commands Pikachu to use Electro Ball and Thunderbolt, which Gardevoir also dodges. Gardevoir uses Shadow Ball, which sends Pikachu flying and Ash running to catch him. When he catches it, Pikachu has already fainted.

"It seems the tide is turning…" Sawyer says.

"Yeah, Gardevoir is so strong even it doesn't mega evolve." Serena says.

Diantha says, "Let me guess, your final Pokemon is going to be him, right?"

Ash says, "You have got it, Greninja, I choose you!"

The battle starts, with Greninja trying to hit a few hits, with Gardevoir quickly dodging them. Gardevoir started to attack with a Shadow Ball and Ash tells Greninja to use Double Team to dodge the attack. Diantha responds by having Gardevoir to use a Shadow Ball sequence to destroy the clones. Ash says to Greninja to use a Water Shuriken sequence in return, but was dodged by Gardevoir. Gardevior uses Moonblast, which was dodged by Greninja, but it was hit by the shock wave.

Ash helped Greninja to stand up and said that he had an idea. He told Greninja to use Water Shuriken, which was dodged and created a vapor cloud. It was used to distract Gardevoir, which was then hit by Greninja's Cut. Greninja transforms into its Ash-Greninja form. Ash tells Greninja to use Cut, which was blocked by Gardevoir's Shadow Ball, but deals damage to Gardevoir. Diantha says to Gardevoir to use Shadow Ball, which was blocked by Greninja's Water Shuriken. Then Greninja goes towards Gardevoir using Cut, which was almost dodged, but Gardevoir was hit. Ash says to Greninja to use Aerial Ace on Gardevoir, but Diantha Mega Evolved it and the attack was blocked.

"Now the battle is really started now." Ash says as he tells Greninja to use Water Shuriken, but the attack was blocked by Gardevoir's Shadow Ball, so Greninja uses Aerial Ace, which was blocked by Gardevoir's Reflect. Greninja used Double Team and later Cut. Gardevoir used Reflect, but the protection was destroyed by Greninja's attacks.

"This is the end! Giant Water Shuriken!" Ash yells as Greninja prepares to fire a Shuriken as big as the one he battled Alain, Diantha tells Gardevoir to use Shadow Ball, but the attack goes through and hits Gardevoir, causing a big smoke covering her.

Everyone is shocked as the stadium is silent. After the smoke clears, Gardevoir has changed back to her original form.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

Everyone cheers for him, as Ash and Greninja sit down since they are tired. Diantha also smiles to them, as she walks towards Ash and pulls him up.

"Nice battle. I have never been this fun before."

"Thanks, I am also glad to have this battle with Greninja."

Charles Goodshow comes and says, "With this league, you have your 8th Region. As usual, you have to register in the Hall of Fame."

Ash follows Diantha and Goodshow to register the hall of fame, and then he tells Goodshow the same answer for the sixth time.

At outside, everyone is amazed at Ash's performance as they all gather around him. Especially Lillie, who immediately hugs him and they share a kiss, causing the crowd to awe at the sight.

* * *

After the day ends, the next day, Serena is at Palermo's place, Palermo asks, "So have you decided where to go next?"

"Well… I want to go check out the Hoenn Contests." Serena replies.

"I see, I will be looking forward to see your performance there. After all, I am also one of your fans."

Serena hugs her and thanks her, then she goes back to Vaniville to tell others the news.

"That is great, Serena." Lillie says.

"Yeah, Hoenn contests…maybe you can meet Lisia there." Ash says.

"Yeah."

Grace then comes to them and says, "Guys, we are going to move our house again."

Ash asks, "Really? Where are we going?"

"The Alola Region, Lusamine and I have found a house for us to stay there."

"That is cool." Lillie says.

Then the doorbell rings, they find that Professor Sycamore, Alain, Mairin, and Calem have arrived, with Sycamore telling them that he just called to say a final goodbye before they leave.

"So what are your plans?" David asks them.

"We are going to search for mega stones with the help of the Anistar Sundial." Calem says.

Professor Sycamore then explains the research of the Sundial, and then they bid farewell.

At the airport, Serena is going to the Hoenn Region, she says that she will miss them as she leaves to catch the plane, everyone just watches her go.

Ash and Lillie also bid farewell to Clemont, Bonnie, David and Elline as they are helping to move the stuff to Alola. Before they go there, Ash, Lillie and Emma stop at Kanto to meet their father and Professor Oak.

"Ash, congratulations on your win, my boy." Professor Oak says.

"Thanks." Ash replies.

Adam says, "You know, I have made a present for you." Adam gives him a Pokeball, inside is a golden colored Silvally.

"Silvally…" Ash says.

Professor Oak says, "I have never seen this Pokemon before."

Adam says, "Ash is the creator of this Pokemon, but he gives it to Gladion. I made another one, but this can automatically switch discs like us."

Ash and Lillie bend down to Silvally, who also licks them back.

Adam says, "Emma, and I guess you want to start your journey in Kanto, too?"

Emma says, "Yes. Although I already have these Pokemon from Dr. Xerosic…"

"It is fine, even though he is evil, he still has a kind heart to let you have these Pokemon."

Emma nods, Professor Oak says, "Ash, since you are going to Alola, can you do me a favor?"

He takes out an egg and a mega stone, he says, "I need to get these things to my cousin Samson Oak, who is the principal of the Pokemon School."

Ash takes the stuff and says, "I got it, I will send there safely."

Then Ash and Lillie bid farewell to them and go to Alola with their Charizard and Charla.

* * *

 **The Kalos Arc is finished, since I watch the series more often than the others, writing my version of this Arc is a challenge. Now here is the plot of Alola Arc.**

 **1\. Ash and Lillie will challenge the league.**

 **and Lillie will attend the Pokemon School, but they will also travel around Alola.**

 **each island will be a major plot in the games.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**

 **Serena's Current Team:**

 **Braixen, Lucario (Mega), Pikachu, Corsola, Pancham, Gogoat, Sylveon, Absol (Mega)**


	151. Alola Chapter 1

Alola Chapter 1

When they move to the new house in Alola, they are greeted by their butler, Hobbes. They then pick their rooms and put their stuff inside.

"Wow, this place looks big." Ash says.

"Yeah, there are even a playground for our Pokemon to play, your mom and my mom really outdone themselves." Lillie says.

Just then, they hear a doorbell, and one of the maids says to them that Professor Kukui has arrived.

"Cool, let's go meet him." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie replies.

They all head to the entrance, they see Professor Kukui there.

"Alola, Ash and Lillie, it is nice to see you two here in Alola."

Ash says, "Indeed, Professor."

Then they take Professor Kukui inside so he can talk to Grace and Lusamine.

Lillie asks, "Since we are here, what should we do since there is no league?"

Ash says, "Aren't you forgetting something? There are trials, we can get our own Z Crystals and uses them for our Pokemon."

Lillie says, "That is cool, I always want to try out the dances."

Just then, Professor Kukui says, "Ash, Lillie. I have talked to your mothers, will you like to become a part of our school for a year?"

Ash says, "Is Professor Samson Oak the principal there?"

"Yes. I know you have something to give him." Kukui says.

Lillie says, "Sure, we can make more friends there. But is there Field trip, too?"

Kukui says, "Indeed, in this year, we will have 3 Field Trips which will be in the other 3 Islands."

"Then we will like to join." Ash replies.

Kukui takes them to the school and meet Samson Oak, Samson Oak greets them with some puns, which makes them shocked.

"Professor, your cousin wants me to give you this." Ash says as he takes out the egg to Samson Oak.

"Ah, yes, thank you for sending it here, it will be useful in the class." Samson Oak says. "Kukui, why don't you take them and let them see the school?"

"It will be a pleasure." Kukui says.

When they are looking around, they hear some sounds of the motorcycle and sees a lot of people with black uniform causing trouble.

"Professor, who are they?" Ash asks.

"They are Team Skull, they often steal others Pokemon." Kukui says.

"Then we should stop them." Lillie says.

Ash and Lillie rush outside and see a lot of students battling them. 2 more grunts come and say, "You seem to have a nice Pikachu and Sylveon, hand it over and no one will get hurt."

"No one mess around with us, Lillie I say we kick some butts." Ash says to her.

"Sure."

The two Pokemon defeat their Zubat and Salandit with one moves, causing them to get shocked.

"No way, 2 one hit KO? Who are you?"

Ash says, "My name is Ash Ketchum."

Just then, everyone looks at the boy and the girl and all of them are stunned, then all the Team Skull Grunts retreat.

"It really is Ash Ketchum!" One student says.

"No way, and that girl beside him, is that Lillie Aether?"

Everyone starts to murmur, Kukui says, "Ash, Lillie, nice show off for a battle."

"Thanks, but why is Team Skull stealing other's Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"That is another story to tell." Kukui replies.

After that day, Ash and Lillie head back to their mansion for rest. When they are outside playing Pokemon, something comes from the sky and lands in front of Ash and Lillie.

"What is this..." Ash says.

Just then, Tapu Koko appears and says, "These are the Z Rings."

"Tapu Koko?" Lillie says in shock.

"Not long after, the Island will be in danger. I want you two to have them." Tapu Koko says.

Ash and Lillie nods and then takes it. Tapu Koko also gives out a Z Crystal.

"What is that, I have never seen this before." Ash asks.

"That is called Pikashunium Z. A Z Crystal specifically for you."

"But shouldn't we do the trials first?" Ash asks.

"This is an exception. I will meet you the next day." Tapu Koko then fled.

* * *

The next day, Professor Kukui is in a classroom, he says, "Class, today we will have 2 new students in our class."

A boy with green hair asks, "Are they Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether?"

"Hau, you shouldn't jump into conclusions so early!" A girl with green hair says.

"Well, yes. They are your new classmates."

Ash and Lillie walk in the room, as everyone is excited, a boy with a red hair notices two rings on their wrist.

Ash says, "Since we are new here, I hope we can get along."

Then they sit on 2 seats, everyone introduces themselves to them, the names are Ilima, Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Accerola, Mina, Hau, Ello and Selene.

After the first class is over, everyone gathers around the two of them.

"Hey, Ash. Is it true that you are a Pokemon?" Accerola asks, which causes everyone to shock.

"What are you talking about and where do you get that information?" Ello asks.

"My uncle has told me, and I also borrowed a book at Malie Library that is written about him."

Lillie asks, "Is the writer Shauntal?"

"Yes."

Ash says, "You aren't wrong. I am a Pokemon."

"But your disguise is so perfect." Mallow says.

"Yes, I can get along with people if I do it."

Sophocles says, "Hey, are those Z Rings on your wrists?"

Kiawe says, "It looks like Electrium Z, but has a different picture on it, where do you get it? You haven't complete the trials, right?"

Ash says, "Tapu Koko gives it to me."

Moon asks, "You meet him?"

Accerola says, "I have read about Tapu Koko, it is very well known as the guardian who likes to help travelers, but also likes to play tricks and can punish people if it thinks it is necessary. So maybe he gives them to you?"

Ash says, "Yeah, he really did. And the Z Crystal I got is called Pikashunium Z, a Z Crystal made for my Pikachu."

Lana says, "It must be a new one."

That afternoon, the classmates give them a welcome party.

"Wow, you all did this for us?" Lillie says in shock.

"Of course, since you are here to learn with us, we thought it is better to have something to welcome you." Ilima says,

Just then, Tapu Koko appears in front of them, everyone is shocked at the sight of the legendary.

"It really is Tapu Koko…" Mina says.

Tapu Koko then tells Ash how to use the Z move of the crystal he has, he imitate the pose and fires 100000000 Volt Thunderbolt, causing a huge explosion.

"That is amazing…" Ello says.

"Yeah…" Selene says.

Taou Koko manages to stand up and says, "Now you have no problem with it, I am willing to join you and your friend."

Ash nods and tosses the Pokeball, Tapu Koko is captured.

"Did you just capture the Guardian of Melemele?" Hau asks.

"He choose to come with me." Ash replies.

Then everyone starts their party, Ilima wants to have a quiz battle with Lillie, they both tied since they all get their answers right. Then Lana asks for the swim race with Popplio, Ash sends out Samurott and wins against her. Kiawe wants to have a Tauros Race, Ash swiftly defeats him.

"Wow, how does Ash ride so fast?" Hau asks.

"His mother is a Pokemon racer, he inherited from his mother." Lillie replies.

Mallow cooks a special meal for them, Sophocles has a Balloon popping challenge, but Lillie uses Aegislash to win this, Accerola gives some photos of the Ghost Pokemon to them, Mina gives them a painting.

"Ash, can I have a battle with you?" Hau asks.

"Sure, why not?" Ash replies as Ash uses Pikachu to battle his Raichu. Raichu is defeated thanks to Pikachu's 100000000 Volt Thunderbolt.

Ello is also a battle, but with Lillie. His Espeon battles her Sylveon and lost. Selene has a contest battle and Ash uses Absol to battle her Decidueye to win.

Kukui says, "And now mine is the last one, I am going to give you a starter Pokemon. So do you have your favorite?"

Lillie says, "Popplio looks great for me, what about you, Ash?"

"Sure, then Popplio." Ash replies.

Ash has another member on their team, and their school life has just begun.

* * *

That Sunday, Lillie, Lana and Mallow gather at the school door.

"Lillie, are you sure Ash will go shopping with us? Since boys here don't like shopping."

"Trust me, he will like it." Lillie says.

"Alola!" A girl with a Pikachu and Sylveon come to them.

"Um… have we met before?" Lana asks.

"She is Ashley, Ash's female form." Lillie introduces.

"What?! You look stunning." Mallow says.

"Thanks, so can we go shopping now?" Ash asks.

Mallow and Lana are stunned at the words Ash says, but then they go enjoy themselves in Hau'oli City.

They go to Alola Photo Club and take some pictures, and Ash buys a suit at Glacedia Shop.

They are sitting in front of Noa's Pancake House, Mallow says, "Wow, Ash. I never know you have a female side."

"That is what makes me different, but I also like to be a boy, since I can fall in love with my girl friend."

Lillie blushes and turns away, Lana asks, "How long are you two together?"

"Well, a long time I can say." Ash says.

Just then, they see 2 birds flying down on Mallow's Bounsweet, who then knocks them out.

"What is that?" Ash asks.

"It looks like a Rowlet and a Pikipek." Lillie says.

Mallow says, "Maybe they are hungry, since they see Bounsweet as a berry."

Ash then purchases a Watermelon and put the fainted birds on their backpack, not long after, they are awake and eat the Watermelon happily.

Ash touches Rowlet and says, "Wow, he is so soft."

Lillie touches it and says, "You are right."

Then the two birds remember their family and fly off. Ash changes back to his male form and then follows them with his friends. They see a Trumbeak and a Toucannon there.

Team Skull appears and tries to steal them, but Ash commands Rowlet and Pikipek to defend them off. Not long after, the 2 birds get the permission to join Ash's team.

* * *

Another week later, Ash, Lillie and Kukui go to Iki Town. Kukui says, "We will have our first Alola Contests here. Those who have 5 ribbons can immediately have the Ribbon Cup."

"So there is no Grand Festival?" Lillie asks.

"Maybe next year, since there aren't many places here to hold it." Kukui says.

They meet Selene there, she is also participating the contests.

"Ash, I am excited to have a battle with you." Selene says.

"Me, too." Ash replies.

There are 8 trainers competing the Contest, in the appeal round, Ash uses Rowlet to use the Leafage to spin around, then using Peck to finish it off. Selene also uses Decidueye to do the similar performance, but with some spooky beauty. The two are facing each other in the battle rounds, Ash uses Vanilluxe while Selene uses Dewgong. Both Pokemon are talented with their ice moves, but Vanilluxe uses the Gyro Ball to make it more beautiful and defeat Dewgong, making Ash earning his first ribbon.

"Ash, you really are strong." Selene says.

"Thanks, you are, too." Ash replies

After the contest is over, Kukui takes them to meet the Kahuna, Hala. At their house, they see Hau also there.

"Ash, Lillie you come! This is my Grandpa, Hala."

Hala says, "Nice to meet you, I see you two have Z Rings for yourselves."

Lillie says, "Tapu Koko gives them to us. And we want to challenge the Island Trials."

Hala says, "Very well, since you are watched by Tapu Koko in person, I permit the battle." He gives the two the amulets, and tells them that the first trial is at Verdant Cavern at Route 2.

The next day at school, Professor Samson Oak says, "Ash, Lillie. I have a special task for you two."

Ash and Lillie walks forward, Samson says, "I want you two to take care of these eggs."

Ash asks, "Really?"

Samson nods, so Ash and Lillie take the eggs back to their mansion.

When Ash is battling with Hobbes, a Salandit appears in the house, trying to eat the eggs.

"Don't get near them!" Lillie yells as she throws a Pokeball at him, he was captured.

"What?!" Lillie says in shock.

Ash, Grace and Hobbes come inside, Ash asks, "Lillie, I heard screaming, are you okay?"

Lillie points at the Pokeball, Ash opens it and appears a Salandit.

"Oh, it is only a Pokemon." Grace says.

Salandit tries to reach the egg, but Ash says, "No mister, I know you are hungry, but you can't eat them."

Salandit frowns, but Grace asks Hobbes to get some Pokemon Food, which he nods and leaves, not long after, a bowl of Pokemon Food appears in front of Salandit and he eats it happily.

"So this Salandit is a male one, it can't evolve into Salazzle." Ash says.

"Yeah, but since we capture him, we should train him." Lillie says.

* * *

They go to Verdant Cavern, where they see Ilima there.

"Greetings, Ash, Lillie."

"Ilima? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"Hala asks me to be the trial captain here. I am here to watch your trial battles and explains the rules."

Ash and Lillie nods.

"What you should attempt to do is defeat four of the Pokémon that lurk here in their dens! Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave... and collect the Z-Crystal there! You'll need to be completely in sync with your Pokémon to succeed."

"Sounds easy." Ash says.

"Oh dear! And there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Many strong Pokémon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a Totem Pokémon, also resides here! It will be the greatest obstacle you face as you attempt to clear my trial!"

"So there will be 2 Totem Pokemon for us?"

"Yes. By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch Pokémon in Verdant Cavern. This is but one of the seven trials you will face during your island challenge."

Ash and Lillie head inside, they see a Yungoos and a Rattata there, Ash and Lillie use Rowlet and Pikipek to defeat them. They search another dens and finds a Gumshoos and a Raticate, Ash and Lillie also defeat them.

"So now we complete the first part." Ash says.

"But the second part is the main part."

They go to the pedestal to get the Z Crystal, but suddenly a Totem Raticate and a Totem Gumshoos appear in front of them.

"Wow, they are very big." Ash says.

"We can defeat them." Ash replies, "But I want to battle myself."

"Sure, you can fight Gumshoos and I'll use Infernape to battle Raticate."

Ash uses Aura Sphere on Gumshoos, who dodges and then uses Take Down. Ash is hit, but he manages to fire Flamethrower. Lillie uses Mach Punch on Raticate, which is super effective but it gives a Hyper Fang, which causes some damage to Infernape.

Just then, they start to call out Pokemon to help, a Rattata and a Yungoos appear besides them.

"It will be tough." Ash says.

"Yeah, but we can win this." Lillie says.

After exchanging some attacks, Ash says, "Time to finish it off." Ash suddenly has a guitar and trumpet in front of him, he starts to play loud music and causing Gumshoos and Yungoos to faint. Lillie also activates the Blaze and defeats Rattata Raticate.

"Ash, what is that move you just used?" Lillie asks.

"I think it is called Instrumental Attack, a move which only Switype and Arceus can use." Ash replies.

The two Pokemon stand up and say, "You two are worthy opponents." They take out the Normalium Z and give them to Ash and Lillie.

Back outside, Ilima says, "Congratulations, you have defeated the Totem Pokemon and get the Z Crystal."

Ash says, "Thanks, it isn't a hard battle."

Ilima says, "Let me show you the moves." He strike a pose like a Z, and then Ash and Lillie learn it.

"Now that is all, you can battle Hala now."

Then they all head back to the Trainer's school for their class.

* * *

 **Here is the First chapter of Alola Arc, I made Ash battle the first totem, because I want to introduce the new moves Arceus and Switype will learn in my story.**

 **The next chapter will be travelling the rest of Melemele Island and the Kahuna battle.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Popplio, Rowlet, Pikipek, Salandit**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	152. Alola Chapter 2

Alola Chapter 2

One day in the class, Ash and Lillie bring the two eggs there, suddenly, they start to glow.

"Everyone! Look!" Ash yells as they all gather around.

"What will it be…" Mallow asks.

"Maybe a cute Ghost?" Accerola asks.

"No way." Selene says.

The glowing then fades as the two Pokemon who looks almost the same appear.

"Two Vulpix." Ash says.

"I have never seen a red one before." Kiawe says.

"For us, white one is rare. And it is an Ice Type!" Lillie says as she hugs the white Vulpix.

Ash hugs the red one and says, "That is cool."

Samson comes with Kukui and says, "Well, Ash, Lillie, since you two hatch them, why don't you keep them?"

"Really? They can go with us?" Lillie asks.

"Of course." Kukui says.

Ash and Lillie toss the Pokeball and capture the two, after sending out, Ash says, "But we have 2 Vulpix, how about we give a name to one of them?"

Lillie says, "Sure, I want to call the white one Snowy."

"Snowy, that is a good name." Selene says.

"Indeed, its fur is white as snow, a perfect name for this Pokemon." Ilima says.

* * *

Another day in the class, they head to Melemele Meadows to get some Yellow Nectars, when they arrive there, Ash says, "Wow, there are a lot of Yellow Flowers."

Lillie says, "Indeed, we can find a lot of Yellow Nectar there."

Kukui asks, "So Ash, what are going to do with the yellow nectar?"

Ash replies, "I want to add some for the recipe I want to make."

"You can cook, too?" Mallow asks.

"Ash is taught by Seibold himself." Lillie says, which also shocks them.

Ash and Lillie see an Oricorio eating the nectar and becomes a Pom Pom Style, they capture her after seeing her dancing. They also find a Cutiefly and Lillie battles it with Snowy. Snowy defeats it with Icy Wind and Lillie captures it.

On their way back, they see a Crabrawler punching the berry trees for training, Ash challenges him to a punching battle to see who can gather a lot of berries, Crabrawler is then defeated when Ash gathers more than him. Crabrawler then decides to go with Ash and he was captured. Ash also learns a new move called Punching Gun, which appears a gun that shoots a boxing glove on the opponent.

* * *

They go back to the Iki Town, Ash and his friends go north to the Ruins of Conflict.

Hala is there praying for the upcoming battle with Ash and Lillie, then he turns around and says, "Ash Ketchum, Lillie Aether, I am waiting for you."

Ash says, "We are ready for the battle."

"I see."

They get back to the Town's Square, as Hau helps being the referee.

"It will be a 4 on 4 double battle, only the challengers can switch their Pokemon."

Hala sends out Crabrawler and Mankey, Ash sends out Pikipek while Lillie sends out Rowlett. Crabrawler uses Power up Punch to gain the attack stats, and Mankey uses Focus Energy. Rowlett and Pikipek all uses Gust, which the two Pokemon hangs on. Then Mankey uses Karate Chop and make them fall to the ground. Pikipek uses Quick Attack and Rowlett uses Astonish to make the two Pokemon keep getting hit, and then they are defeated.

"You have a brilliant team work. I can give you my praise, but here are my next Pokemon. Hariyama, Bewear!"

The two Pokemon appear to be a tough choice for Ash and Lillie, A Brutal Swing from Bewear makes Pikipek thrown and hit Rowlet, the two Pokemon then faint.

"You two have done a great job." Ash says as he and Lillie recall the Pokemon.

"But now we are getting started." Lillie says as Pikachu and Sylveon comes to the stage. Pikachu and Sylveon use Quick Attack, trying to make the two heavy Pokemon confused, but Hariyama uses Earthquake to send them flying back.

"Now with all the strength we got time to show it off!" Hala starts to do the dance with showing a lot of punches.

"All Out Pummeling!" Bewear glows and starts to throw a lot of punches.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack to dodge it!"

"Sylveon, you two!"

The two Pokemon dodge the upcoming punches, but they are still hit and fall down.

"You guys can continue, right?" Ash asks as they nod, then a series of attacks causes Hariyama and Bewear's leg to not hold their weight and fall down.

"Ash, let's do it."

"Yeah."

The two people starts to dance and pose a Z in the end, They say, "This is our full power! Breakneck Blitz!"

Both Pokemon rushes quickly and hit the two Pokemon, causing them to faint.

"Both Hariyama and Bewear are unable to battle, Pikachu and Sylveon win! Which means the victory goes to Ash and Lillie!"

Everyone cheers for their victory, and Tapu Koko appears from Lillie's bag, singing to the skies.

"Looks like Tapu Koko also agrees the battle. Ash, Lillie. You have earned these."

Hala gives out two Fightium Z, which they accept.

Kukui comes and says, "With this victory... you have cleared all of the trials of Melemele Island, the first of Alola's islands."

Ash says, "Yeah, I am glad that we have this."

Lillie says, "Me too."

"The moon in the daytime... The sun at night... Now to see if you can pour your heart into something that cannot be seen but is very much real. As you continue on your island challenge, consider what makes up the people and Pokémon that you meet: both what you can see and what you cannot." Hala says.

They then have a festival for Ash and Lillie's victory, they are having fun until that night is over.

* * *

 **Ash and Lillie have finished the first island and get the 2 Z Crystals, the next chapter will be the next Z Crystal, but it isn't Waterium Z.**

 **And there will be an important plot in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Popplio, Rowlet, Pikipek, Salandit, Vulpix, Vulpix (Alola Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	153. Alola Chapter 3

Alola Chapter 3

Besides learning at school, Ash and Lillie are visiting some places in Melemele. They find a Littlen at the fruit stands, his best friend, a Stoutland is weak, so Ash and Lillie will go visiting him after school.

One day, Ash and Lillie are on the road, Littlen comes to them.

"What's wrong, Litlen?" Ash asks.

"Stoutland…he…he…" Litlen cries.

Ash and Lillie rushes there and take Stoutland to the Pokemon Center, but Nurse Joy says that it can't live longer, causing Littlen to sit in the rain crying. Ash and Lillie also feels bad, but they can't do anything.

Ash and Lillie decide to stay with Littlen at their hideout, they get permission from Professor Kukui. By the time the rain stops, Ash, Lillie and their Pokémon have fallen asleep with Litten. Rousing awake, Litten sees a rainbow and a cloud formation that resembles Stoutland. The sight convinces Litten to accept what happened to Stoutland and move on. Litlen then joins Ash and Lillie to their team.

* * *

One day, Ash and Lillie visit Kukui's lab, they befriend a Rockruff there. Rockruff will be gone for hours and comes back with scratches on its back, so they follow him and find out that he is fighting a Magmar at Clawmark Hill.

After seeing him lose, Ash and Lillie decide to train him with their Pokemon. Even Squishy has trained him a lot of Rock Type moves. Rockruff goes back for revenge, he finally defeats Magmar.

"Ash, Lillie, how about you capture the Rockruff?"

Lillie says, "But Professor, doesn't he get along with you?"

Kukui says, "It is fine, he trusts you more than me."

Ash and Lillie then capture the Pokemon in the end.

* * *

One day, Ash and Lillie find themselves surrounded by fog. They watch, as in the sky, two lights appear and Solgaleo and Lunala emerge.

"Solgaleo…Lunala…" Lillie says.

They hear a roar and then Ash says, "I promise."

Then they wake up and find themselves in their respective rooms.

When eating breakfast, Ash says, "Lillie, do we promise Solgaleo and Lunala something?"

"In the dream? I don't know, but there is a light…" Lillie says.

Suddenly, Tapu Koko rushes off and asking Ash and Lillie to come with him.

They chase them until they arrive at Mahalo Trail, the bridge where they find Hala for the Grand Trial.

"Is that?" They see 3 Spearow attacking a cloud like thing.

"I am going to save her!" Ash says as he rushes to the bridge and covers the attack for the Pokemon. He gets pecked a lot of times when suddenly the cloud like thing glows and create an explosion and Ash starts to fall.

"Ash!" Everyone shouts in worry until Tapu Koko catches him.

"Thank you, Tapu Koko." Ash says.

Lillie yells, "Ash Ketchum, don't do that ever again!"

"Sorry. But what is this…" Ash says as they see the Pokemon.

"Wow, she sleeps like a baby." Lillie says.

"Yeah, but it looks like from the dream." Ash says.

"You are right." Ash replies.

They take her to school, on the way, Ash says, "Before we know the name, what should we call her?"

"How about Nebby?" Lillie asks, "It looks like a Nebula."

"Great name." Ash replies.

At school, everyone is curious at the Pokemon, who starts to cry and everyone tries to calm her down but in vain. Ash immediately gives a cradle and she stops crying.

"Wow…what a Super Sonic." Ilima says.

"Yeah. My ears are going to burst." Mina says.

Ash says, "So Nebby, are you hungry?"

Nebby nods and they try to find out what she likes, Sophocles gets the right answer as he gives the Star Candies.

Back at their house, Lusamine takes Professor Burnet, Wicke and Faba inside.

"Mother? What is wrong?" Lillie asks.

"We have detected an Ultra Energy here. So we are here to find out." Lusamine says.

Ash and Lillie show them Nebby, Lusamine says, "This is Cosmog, but we still have yet to learn more about it."

Ash says "Ms. Lusamine, can we take care of her now, I am one of the members of URS, so I will make sure it won't hurt anybody."

Lusamine agrees to let them, but only Faba isn't, he is thinking something else.

* * *

Ash and Lillie go to the Ten Carat Hill for Pokemon Capturing, Lillie captures a Dugtrio using Silvally. But then they are ambushed by a lot of Mawile.

"Oh no, we are trapped." Lillie says.

"We must get out of here. Silvally, use Fire Memory to use Multi Attack!"

Silvally sweeps through a lot of Mawile and they escape.

"Wow, that is terrible." Lillie says.

"I know." Ash replies.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps and Silvally jumps in front of Ash and Lillie with Pikachu and Sylveon. A midnight form Lycanroc appears and starts growling at the Pokemon, Silvally also growls back.

"Lycanroc, return." Lycanroc then leaves them alone and turns back to a boy with a blonde hair.

"Gladion/Brother?" Ash and Lillie exclaim.

"Ash? Lillie? What are you doing here?" Gladion asks.

"We are here to catch Pokemon, and you?" Ash asks.

"I am training, I am going to challenge Hala." Gladion says. Then he sees Lillie's Fightium Z on her wrist.

"You already have it, the Fightium Z." Gladion says.

"Yes, we complete the Grand Trial."

Gladion smiles at her and says, "I am proud of you."

He notices the Shiny Silvally and tosses out his own, who sees Ash and licks him.

"Hello there, buddy, I see your helmet has gone." Ash says.

Gladion says, "He has been a big help to me."

They chat as they are heading inside, they are attacked by the same Spearows who attacked Nebby before and they get a lot of reinforcements.

"There are too many of them." Ash says.

"We must defeat them, or we can't leave." Gladion says as he calls Silvally and Lycanroc to attack. Lillie also asks Oricorio and Sylveon to help. Ash sends out Rowlet to help Silvally and Pikachu. In the battle, Rowlet evolves into Dartrix and defeat some.

"There are still a lot of them." Ash says.

"Yeah, we will be tiring out." Gladion replies.

"What should we do?" Lillie asks.

Ash then sees a glow on the other side, he says, "There is something there."

He runs past the crowd and grabs the thing that is glowing.

"Here goes nothing, Dartrix!" Ash calls and Dartrix nods.

"This is our full power!" Ash says as he bends down and raises his fist into the air. "Supersonic Skydive!"

Dartrix flies higher than the Spearow and then rushes down with extreme speed, causing the explosion to chase the Spearow away.

"What is that?" Lillie asks.

"Flyium Z… so Ash find on there?" Gladion asks.

Ash finds 2 more and gives them to both Lillie and Gladion.

Lillie says, "Gladion, you know that our new house in nearby, right?"

"I have heard of it, I will go back when I have time." Gladion replies.

They then bid farewell to Gladion and go back home.

* * *

While playing jump rope with the other Pokemon at their house, they see Nebby missing.

"Nebby? Where did she go?" Ash asks.

They look around and see Faba luring her with Star Candies and disappear with a Teleport.

"Faba? Why does he take him?" Lillie asks.

Gladion comes and says, "Do you see Faba?"

"He just disappears. I think he goes to Aether Paradise." Ash says.

They ask Hobbes to arrange a helicopter to the place and inform Lusamine.

"I guess that Faba is going to open the Wormhole." Ash says.

"How are you so sure?" Lusamine asks.

Lillie says, "I remember, that it is the day our father passed away, he is the one who sends the Ultra Beasts in the Aether Paradise."

Lusamine then becomes shocked. "So Mohn's death is Faba's fault?"

Gladion says, "Yes, we need to stop him and save Cosmog."

They head to the underground labs, Faba has already opened the Ultra Wormhole.

"Faba! You must stop it!" She yells.

"Madam President, I am sorry, with the UBs I can control the whole Aether Paradise." Faba gives an evil laugh.

"You are insane! So you planned to kill my husband these years ago after all!" Lusamine yells.

Then a Nihilego appears and Faba says, "His death is because he tries to protect you from these creatures. It is not my fault."

Lusamine sends out her Clefable to attack Nihilego, only for Clefable to be overpowered. All attempts to battle Nihilego fail as Nihilego approaches Lillie. Gladion steps forward to protect her only for Lusamine to step in front of both of them, causing her to be captured by Nihilego. Nihilego and Lusamine retreat through the Ultra Wormhole, which closes behind them.

"Mother!" Lillie and Gladion yell, but the wormhole doesn't open again.

Professor Burnet and Wicke also come. Ash tells them about the situation.

"As for Faba, I will send him to the International Police." Ash says as he teleports Faba away.

"I am going to save my mother." Lillie says.

"But we can't guarantee to open a new Wormhole." Burnet says.

Ash goes to see Nebby, only to see her sleeping in a different form.

"Nebby looks different…" Lillie says.

Ash says, "If I remember correctly from what Captain Phyco tells me, it is Cosmoen, the evolved form of Cosmog."

"So will she wake up?"

Ash says, "I don't know. But there is a place I know we can go find Lusamine. We have to go to the Altar of Moone."

Ash takes out 2 flutes, he says, "I remember that you give me these as presents, we can use these there to summon Lunala for opening the wormhole."

Gladion says, "Then we should go now."

Burnet says, "I will tell my husband about this, you just go save the president."

Ash, Lillie and Gladion then ride Wicke's boat to Poni Island.

* * *

 **Lusamine has been kidnapped, it is for Ash, Lillie and Gladion to save her. What will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Popplio, Dartrix, Pikipek, Salandit, Vulpix, Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Littlen, Rockruff, Cosmoen, Dugtrio (Alolan Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	154. Alola Chapter 4

Alola Chapter 4

After Ash and Gladion goes off the ship, Gladion asks, "What takes Lillie so long?"

"I don't know." Ash replies.

Then Lillie comes out of the boat with a ponytail and some new clothes, a hoodie and a pleated skirt.

"What is with the change?" Gladion asks.

Lillie strikes a normal pose and says, "This is my Z powered form, what do you think, Ash?"

"You look great, Lillie." Ash says.

Gladion says, "Alright, we are not here for flirting, let's go quick or we don't know what will Nihilego do to our mother."

Ash and Lillie nod and go. They get to the Vast Poni Canyon after rushing there with Silvally, they can see the Altar of Moone up ahead.

Suddenly, a Kommo-O and a Garchomp comes and blocks the road.

"Is that a Kommo-O?" Ash asks.

"And a Garchomp, but they are bigger than usual." Gladion says.

Kommo-O says, "Those who try to enter the Altar should pass the trial."

Garchomp says, "And you have to defeat us."

Ash says, "Gladion, it seems like a trial, we have to defeat them in order to move forward. Leave them to Lillie and me."

"Okay, I trust you." Gladion says.

Ash sends out Sylveon while Lillie sends out Snowy and Squishy. Squishy dodges Kommo-O's Sky Uppercut and uses Dragon Pulse, while the Garchomp uses Dragon Claw to protect. Then they summon a Hakamo-O and a Scizor for help, which is not good for the Fairy types like Sylveon or Ice types like Snowy.

"We should leave Scizor to Silvally." Lillie says.

"Okay, Silvally, use Fire Memory and attack Scizor with Multi Attack!"

Silvally rushes forward and knocks out Scizor, Sylveon also defeats Hakomo-O and Kommo-O with a Dazzling Gleam. And finally Garchomp is defeated by Icy Wind and Core Enforcer.

Kommo-O says, "You have defeated the trial. You deserve these." He gives out 3 Dragonium Z, Ash and his friends get it. Then Hakamo-O also joins Ash's team as they let them through.

* * *

On the top of the Altar, Ash says, "We should blow the flutes to summon Lunala here so we can tell her to open the portal."

Gladion asks, "Do you know the tune?"

Lillie says, "Let us try, maybe we can do it."

Ash gives the Sun Flute to Lillie, and they start to blow a tune. The ground begins to glow, and a light traces its way upwards and opens the Altar of the Moone. The now opened portal beams a light directly onto Nebby, and in a light and fire spectacle, it emerges as a newly evolved Lunala.

"Nebby, you are Lunala all along?" Lillie asks.

Nebby says, "Yes. Now I am aware of myself. I can fulfill your wish to save your mother."

She gives Ash a Z Crystal, which is a Lunalium Z. Ash accepts it and the three hops on Lunala and goes inside the wormhole Lunala creates.

They arrive at the Ultra Deep Sea, a place filled with floating islands of jagged rocks.

"Wow, this looks pretty." Lillie says.

"Indeed, but where is our mother." Gladion says.

They search around the place, and Ash says, "According to what I know when I live in Ultra Megalopolis, Nihilego is called UB01 Symbiont. It can possess on people and make their specific thoughts become stronger."

They suddenly see Lusamine trapped inside of Nihilego, she slowly opens her eyes and yells, "Stay away from me!"

Lillie runs towards her mother, and Ash and Gladion attempt to stop her. As a defense, Lusamine blocks the path with jagged rocks, but Ash manages to save Lillie from injury.

"I finally find an Ultra Beast and I won't let go!" Lusamine yells as she sends out Lilligant, Mismagius and Milotic, which is under the influence of Nihilego.

"We need to defeat them." Ash says as he sends out Kyurem and Hoopa, asking them to handle the 3 Pokemon.

Ash and his friends rushes forward, and Clefable and Bewear also appear in front of them.

"This is getting worse… Ash let me handle the two, they are my best friend!"

Lillie grabs two Poké Doll from her bag, then calmly and defiantly approaches Clefable and Bewear. She tries to let them remember the childhood times, and not long after they are back to normal.

Then Kyurem and Hoopa all come back, Hoopa says that they defeat the 3 Pokemon. Ash recalls them as the 3 approach Lusamine.

"Go away!"

Nihilego uses Power Gem on them, Ash uses Protect to shield them.

"What should we do? If we fight, we will hurt mom!" Lillie says.

"But we still need to battle! Or we can't save her." Gladion says as he calls Silvally for a Multi Attack, which hits Nihilego's one of the tentacles.

Nebby then comes and says, "There is only one way, Ash, battle alongside with me."

"Okay. Use Moongeist Beam!" Ash calls as Nebby attacks another tentacles, causing Lusamine to scream and the crystals are getting closer to them.

"We have to be quick or we will be crushed." Lillie says.

"I am going to finish it now." Ash starts to dance the Ghost dance as Lunala does the same, and then Ash yells, "This is our full power, use Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom!"

Lunala puts Nihilego inside of the portal and uses her beams to hit it, and the beams didn't hit Lusamine and they get defused.

"Mother!" Lillie and Gladion rushes to the poison covered Lusamine. Ash walks towards the Nihilego, who is struggling on the ground.

"What is your purpose on possessing Lusamine?"

"Chosen one, I was just want to learn more about humans like you."

Ash says, "Your purpose isn't evil, but you don't need to possess them as learning. How about you come me?" Ash takes out the Beast Ball, Nihilego looks at it and then taps it, Ash captures the Ultra Beast successfully.

* * *

He goes back to Lillie, Gladion and Lusamine, Ash asks, "How is she?"

"She hasn't waken up." Lillie says in a worry.

Ash looks at her and says, "The toxin must have affected her. Lunala, I want you to take us to Ultra Megalopolis!"

Lunala nods and takes them there, when they arrive, Gladion says, "There is nobody here, what happened?"

Ash says, "In the top of the tower, we have a monster who will awake and kill some sacrifice. Right now only 2 people are left."

Lillie says, "Why didn't they leave?"

Ash says, "It is their mission, to not let the monster go to our world."

He takes them to the office, Zossie and Phyco are there.

"Ash? Lillie? Gladion? What are you doing here?" Zossie asks.

"Captain, a Nihilego comes to our world and kidnaps her, we saved her but she is poisoned."

Phyco says, "This is a serious problem, Zossie, can you heal her?"

Zossie nods and tells Gladion to help her take Lusamine to the medical room.

Phyco says, "So you are Miss Lillie, the one Ash here always talks about?"

Lillie nods, "Yes. I am Lillie."

Phyco then stands up from his seat and asks, "I have a propose for you, do you want to become our member?"

"Me? A member of the Ultra Recon Squad?" Lillie asks.

"That is great, Lillie." Ash says, "Trust me, it will be fun."

Lillie thinks for a second and nods. Phyco says, "Good. Then Ash and Lillie, I have a mission for you. Zossie and I have detected some Wormholes appearing in Alola, I want to ask, did someone open the wormhole on purpose?"

Ash says, "Yes. He uses Cosmog's power to open the wormhole, before we close it, Lillie's mother is being held by Nihilego and pass through it."

"I see. I want you to close the wormholes before someone accidentally goes inside."

"Okay, we can do the mission." Lillie says.

And Lillie, since we are welcoming you to the team, we want you to have this."

Phyco sends out a Poipole, who floats around Lillie and even sprays some paints on her face.

"I want you to take care of this trouble maker, is that fine?"

Ash helps her wipe out the paints, she says, "I will try."

Not long after, Zossie, Gladion and Lusamine come back to the office, Phyco talks to Lusamine about letting her daughter in the URS.

Zossie says, "So have you two dated yet?"

Ash and Lillie blushes and Ash says, "I guess only Gladion doesn't ask it."

Gladion says, "Actually, I was going to ask that, but some Spearow make me forgot."

Ash and Lillie tell them about dating at Kalos, Gladion and Zossie are shocked, but they don't say anything bad.

"Ash, I see you have done it, I trust only you to take care of Lillie, and don't break the promise." Gladion says.

"Well, I can say the same thing to you when you are with Serena. Just leave her to me." Ash says.

After Lusamine finishes talking to Phyco, they all head back to their world and have a rest in their house.

* * *

 **Now the Sun and Moon plot has been finished, we can go to the Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon part.**

 **Lillie also becomes a member of the URS, she gets a Poipole as a gift.**

 **The next will be the start of the field trip in Akala.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Popplio, Dartrix, Pikipek, Salandit, Vulpix, Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Littlen, Rockruff, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Poipole**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	155. Alola Chapter 5

Alola Chapter 5

The first field trip has begun, as Kukui takes Ash, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Hau, Selene and Ello to the Akala Island.

"So that island is Akala?" Ash asks.

"Yes, It is also a place where we have the second island challenge." Kukui says.

When they arrive at the port, a woman comes and greets them.

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmm, Kukui? I've told you you're gonna scare off strangers looking like that..."

"It is fine, guys, this is Olivia, she is our Island Kahuna here in Akala Island."

"It is nice to meet you guys, and I will be the tour guide here. So is anyone participating the Island Challenge?"

Ash and Lillie raise their hand, Olivia says, "Wonderful, and I see you are Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether. Very nice to meet you. So how many Z Crystals have you gathered?"

"7 I guess." Ash replies, causing everyone to be shocked.

"That is a lot of them." Kiawe says.

"Yeah…" Mallow says.

As they go around HeaHea City, Ash and Lillie see two familiar people at the fountain.

"Sina!" "Dexio!" Ash and Lillie call out to them, the two then walk to them.

"Hello there Ash, Lillie." Sina says.

"Indeed, nice to see you here." Dexio says.

Ash and Lillie introduce themselves to others as Professor Sycamore's assistants, Ash asks, "So what are you doing here?"

"We are researching about Zygarde, about how it can change forms according to their number of cells."

Squishy pops out of Lillie's bag, Sina says, "And what do you know, you have one in your team."

Dexio says, "Indeed, it is a rare sight to see the Pokemon near."

After some talking, the couple bid farewell to them and leave. Olivia also books their rooms for the night at Tide Song Hotel.

That night, Ash and Lillie are at the same room.

"At least we have 2 beds this time." Ash says.

"Yeah, but I kind of like sleeping in one bed." Lillie says.

"Well, we can give one bed for Pikachu and Sylveon." Ash says as he looks at the laughing Pokemon.

"Are you sure?" Lillie asks.

"It will be fine." Ash replies.

That night, when they are still sleeping, they hear someone calling them. Ash and Lillie wake up at midnight and see a Pokemon come from the shadows.

"Chosen one." The Pokemon bows.

"You are… Marshadow?" Ash asks.

"Yes, do not fear. I am here to join your team and give you presents."

He takes out 3 Z Crystals, he says, "There is a Snorlium Z, a Mewnium Z and a Marshadium Z."

Ash accepts them and Lillie captures the Pokemon with a Pokeball. After sending it out, Marshadow says, "That is all I want to say, you can take me back inside the Pokeball."

Ash recalls him and says, "Lillie, please tell me this is weird."

"It actually is weird." Lillie replies.

After a silence, they go back to sleep.

* * *

The class go to Paniola Town after leaving Heahea City, they visit Kiawe's house and help his family do the cleaning work, and then Olivia asks them to have a treasure searching at the Paniola Ranch using Stoutland, Ash finds a Fire Stone.

"Cool, maybe I can use it to evolve Vulpix." Ash says.

He evolves Vulpix into Ninetales, whose beauty catches everyone's eyes.

"Ash, do you remember the mega stone we get in Decolore Islands?"

Ash takes out the mega stone from his bag and says, "I know, it is a Ninetalite. I can use it on Ninetales."

Ash places a pendant on Ninetales' neck, and Ninetales seems to like it.

Lillie has been caught in a rampaging Tauros in the way, they search for the reason and find out that Team Skull is hurting them, so Lillie challenges them to a battle and wins by Pikipek evolves into Trumbeak. The grunts also retreats after the loss.

"So Selene, you have 2 ribbons?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, I get my second one at Heahea City." Selene says.

"Then I can't get behind." Ash says as he attends the Paniola Contest, Ash uses Cuitefly on the performance round, using pollens and some cute attacks, he pass through the first round with only a competitor, at the battle rounds, Ash mega evolves his Ninetales, which has 9 different colored fire on the tails. Ninetales uses Sunny Day and the Solar Beam to defeat his opponent, making Ash win the second ribbon.

* * *

"So where are we?" Ello asks as they all arrive a hill with a lot of lake.

"We are at Brooklet Hill. Today, we are going to be fishing here." Olivia says as everyone cheers.

They head to the furthest lake and throw their fishing rods, everyone catches their Pokemon and Lana catches the most.

"Wow, Lana, you are really good at fishing." Lillie says.

"Thanks, fishing is my speciality. I also once fish a Kyogre."

"Kyogre?" Everyone exclaims.

"Just kidding." Lana says as everyone anime falls.

Suddenly, Ash's string is shaking as Ash is trying to reel it in.

"It looks like a strong Pokemon…" Ash says.

"Do you need help?" Hau asks.

"No."

When Ash reel it up, a giant blue fish like Pokemon appear out of the water.

"What is that thing!?" Selene asks.

"I have never seen it before!" Mallow says.

Olivia says, "Ash, since you fish out a totem Pokemon, your trial has begun!"

Ash says, "What? This is a Trial? Alright, Dartrix, I choose you!"

Ash sends out the Pokemon, but he is sleeping.

"Wake up and fight now!" Ash yells, Dartrix wakes up and shocks to see a large sized Pokemon. The Pokemon uses Ice Beam, which Dartrix barely dodges, but then Dartrix uses Leaf Blade, which manages to cut some of the Pokemon's HP. The totem calls for Alomomola for help and healing, so Ash sends out Popplio for help. In the middle of the battle, Popplio evolves into Brionne and defeats Alomomola with Aqua Jet, causing Alomomola to run away.

"Time to wrap this up." Ash says as he starts to do the pose with Dartrix and uaes Supersonic Skydive. It shoots through the body as it explodes causing some white fishes to fall into the water like rain.

"Those are Wishiwashis!" Lana says.

Kukui nods, "Indeed, what you saw is the School Form."

The Wishiwashi comes to Ash and gives him the Waterium Z, Ash gladly accepts. But they hear another roar.

This time, a spider like Pokemon has appeared in front of them, causing Wishiwashi to be scared.

"Don't worry, Wishiwashi, we won't let him hurt you." Ash says as he captures him to let him not see the Pokemon.

Olivia says, "Now it is the Totem Araquanid, Lillie, your trial will be to defeat him."

Lillie nods and asks Pikachu and Trumbeak to battle. In the middle of the battle, Araquanid calls out Dewpider for battle. Pikachu defeats the Dewpider with a Thunderbolt. But both Pokemon are trapped in Spider Web. Araquanid also heals himself with Leech Life. But using Peck, Trumbeak saves himself and Pikachu from the binding and Pikachu defeats Araquanid with All Out Pummeling.

"I win!" Lillie says as she hugs Pikachu.

Araquanid gives her the Waterium Z and leaves, Kukui says, "So now you need 2 more trials and you can challenge Olivia."

Ash says, "Yes, and I am going to get them all."

* * *

 **Ash and Lillie get their second trial done, the next chapter will be introducing ya boi and the fire trial. The additional difference of Mega Ninetales is that it adds Fairy Type.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Brionne, Dartrix, Trumbeak, Salalndit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Littlen, Rockruff, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Poipole, Marshadow, Wishiwashi**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	156. Alola Chapter 6

Alola Chapter 6

After leaving Brooklet Hill, they see a Mudsdale being abandoned by his trainer since he is too slow.

"Mudsdale, you are not slow, I can train you, since my mother is a Pokemon racer." Ash says.

Ash helps Mudsdale train that afternoon with other classmates and Kukui, Olivia's help, then Ash registers for the race.

They see the Mudsdale's original trainer using a Tauros, he taunts that Mudsdale can't run fast and laughs evilly. Ash assures Mudsdale to be fine.

As the race starts, Mudsdale is behind the Tauros as the second place, but since the trainer's Tauros can't control its power, it makes the trainer fall into the water. Mudsdale uses the chance to win the race.

"You did it, you really won!" Ash cheers for him and he gets another trophy. The trainer tries to accuse Ash for cheating, but he is taken away by Officer Jenny for false accusation.

"Do you want to come with us?" Ash asks Mudsdale, he nods and joins Ash and Lillie's team.

* * *

They are going to the Royal Avenue, they see Team Skull Grunts trying to steal their Pokemon. Ash and his friends defeat them easily with Brionne's Hydro Vortex.

"Now what do we have there?" A boy comes to them. Kukui mutters, "Guzma…"

"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" He says.

Ash says, "You are the boss of Team Skull?"

Guzma says, "And what did I see, I am just here for the battle against my old pal Royal Mask, and you punks are stealing others Pokemon?"

"But boss, we are getting them for you."

"Silence! I take you to my team is because you are bunch of homeless punks, and we are letting people see what destruction looks like by battling! Not Stealing! If I ever see you guys doing bad stuff, then you will all locked up in Po Town and never get out! Now Scram!" Guzma yells.

After the grunts run away, Guzma says, "Well if isn't my old pal Kukui?"

"Indeed, Guzma, your grunts really did some bas stuff over these years."

"Don't blame Guzma for this! I have no idea until recently an admin of mine told me."

Kukui introduces Guzma to them, saying how he fails the test to be a Trial Captain and how they spent their lives together in youth.

"I am hoping to face you kids in the dome." He says as he leaves.

Ash says, "So he is actually a good guy."

Lillie says, "What do you know."

Inside the dome, Hau asks, "Where is professor?"

Olivia says, "He says that he has some business to take care of and left."

Just then, a man with a mask appears in front of them.

"I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal! They call me...the Masked Royal! Woo!"

Ash asks, "Professor Kukui?"

"Who is this Kukui you are talking about? I am The Masked Royal! I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations... The Pokémon Battle Royal. Woo!"

"The Battle Royal?" Lana asks.

"Four Trainers, yeah, each pick three Pokémon, yeah, for one big Pokémon battle, oh yeah! When one Trainer's team can't battle anymore, yeah, the Battle Royal ends! Whichever Trainer has taken out the most Pokémon, yeah, and has the most Pokémon left will emerge the winner. Woo!"

Ash says, "Don't lie to us, Professor, I know it is you."

Just then, Professor does a shush pose and Ash shuts his mouth.

"So you are going in it?"

Ash nods and so does Hau. They head inside and the Masked Royal also joins the battle with Guzma.

The four Pokemon on the field is Littlen, Raichu, Incineroar and Golisopod. Ash wins the Battle Royal by having Littlen evolves into Torracat and defeats Golisopod.

"Guzma! What is wrong with you?!" Everyone sweat drops at his response.

"It is Ash Ketchum right, I'll remember you...as someone I'll be happy to beat down anytime." Guzma says.

"Sure, I am excited to see your revenge." Ash replies as they all head out.

Back outside, Ash also gathers some Pink Nectar from the flowers and even gives one to Oricorio, causing her to change into Pa'u Style.

* * *

"So this is Wela Volcano Park?" Ash asks Olivia.

"Yes, this is the place where we can get most of the fire types." She replies.

Then the group separates as everyone is looking for new Pokemon. Ash has Salandit out and finding the Pokemon, another Salandit sees the Salandit Ash has and blushes at him. It doesn't go unnoticed by Ash's Salandit, as he rushes towards the Pokemon.

"Wait!" Ash yells as he and Pikachu chase him, they are inside of a cave.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Ash sees a Salazzle staring at him with 2 Salandit by her side.

"I am sorry, my Salandit runs off with another Salandit and I just follow him here since he is my partner."

Salazzle asks the female one, "Is that so?" She nods back to her mother.

"My daughter seems to fall in love with your Salandit. I will make a deal, if you win against me, I will let my Salandit go with you, if you lose, then your Salandit needs to stay here."

"Deal." Ash says as he sends out Mudsdale.

Salazzle uses Poison Gas to make Mudsdale poisoned, and it uses Dragon Tail to hurt it. Mudsdale uses High Horsepower to rushes at her, which gives her serious damage. And Mudsdale finishes it off with an Earthquake.

"Mom, are you alright?" The female Salandit asks.

"I am fine, you have defeated me, therefore I should give you this." She gives out a Firium Z to Ash.

"So is this a trial?" Ash asks, Salazzle nods.

Then Ash takes 2 Salandit out of the cave and thank Salazzle for the battle.

"Ash, we are worried that we can't find you." Lillie scolds him.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Kiawe asks.

"Sorry, I am just caught up in a battle." Ash replies.

Olivia then notices the Firium Z and says, "It seems like Ash has finished the Trial already."

Everyone then sees the Z Crystal on his ring, Lillie asks, "When did you?"

"Oh, I just fought a Totem Salazzle."

"What? You met the queen?" Kiawe says in shock.

"Yes, and she tells me to take care of the princess." Ash says.

Everyone is in awe of the story, and then they head to the top of the park and have Lillie's trial.

"Kiawe, can I ask you to be the trial captain of this?"

"Sure." Kiawe says as he turns to Lillie.

"You will find that it is a bit different than the trials you have faced to this point, but of course, you will attempt it, right?"

"Yes. I will."

"My trial will test your powers of observation! There will be a dance...and then another. Your task will be to find the difference between the two."

Ash says, "So it is that easy?"

Mallow says, "I guess so."

"Watch carefully and memorize this dance." Kiawe says as 3 Marowak comes to the stage and dance. They dance two times and then Kiawe asks, "What was different from the previous dance?"

"The middle one, that is easy."

"B-but how?! That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle... Come, Marowak!"

Lillie sends out Crabrawler to battle Marowak. Not long after, Marowak is finished by a Bubble Beam.

"Marowak was so pleased by your right answer that it simply had to battle you! Onward to the second dance!"

Lillie sees the dance carefully, until the second time a Hiker appears in the dance, causing everyone to open their mouths wide.

"Since when did the Hiker join the dance?" Lillie yells, as she is going to battle his Magmar with Crabrawler. Lillie this time finishes it off with the Crabhammer.

"My Hiker friend was so pleased by your right answer that he simply had to battle you! Onward...to the final dance!"

Ello says, "I hope there aren't intruders this one, or it seems too easy."

Kukui says, "Just watch and you will know."

The third time there is a Giant Marowak, which causes Lillie to be a little scared. Crabrawler uses Power Up Punch on Marowak, but Lillie forgets that it is a ghost type. But Crabrawler manages to power up and battle with Water Moves like Bubble and Crabhammer, it defeats the Totem easily.

"Wow, I am glad that it is over." Lillie says as the Totem gives her the Firium Z.

Kiawe says, "Trust me, I also do the same trial when I get my Firium Z."

Olivia says, "Now that Ash and Lillie are finished with their trials, let's go back down."

Everyone nods and leaves the park.

* * *

 **So here is the fire trial, the next one will be an UB mission and another trial.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Brionne, Dartrix, Trumbeak, Salandit x2, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Torracat, Rockruff, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Poipole, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale,**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	157. Alola Chapter 7

Alola Chapter 7

After passing the Dividing Peak Tunnel, they see Phyco and Zossie standing in front of the Aether building.

"Captain, Zossie, it is nice to see you again." Ash says to them.

"Indeed. Hello there." Phyco says.

Zossie gives her brother a hug and he introduces everyone to them.

"She is your sister, Ash?" Hau asks.

"Yes, she is. But what are you guys doing here?" Lillie asks.

"We are waiting for a person to meet us." Phyco replies.

Just then, a blond haired scientist comes.

"Uncle Colress!" Lillie calls out to him.

"Hello there, Lillie and Ash. It is nice to see you here. And congratulations on becoming a member of the URS." Colress says.

"Thanks, uncle." Lillie replies.

Kukui says, "And mind telling us who this is?"

Ash says, "This is Lillie's uncle, Colress, he is a scientist whose research project is bringing out the potential of Pokémon."

Colress says, "Indeed, I believe that the bonds sharing with the trainers are the main reason. Since it can break the control devices."

Phyco says, "Dr. Colress has been a help for us to locate the wormholes here in Alola, right now we have cleaned all except one in the Lush Jungle. Ash and Lillie, I hope you can go there and check it out."

"Leave it to us." Ash and Lillie both say.

Before they leave, Colress gives Ash the discs for the Genesect so he can make Techno Blast different types.

* * *

On the way, they see a Bewear rushing towards them and knocks out a lot of trees.

"Is it me, or are they running towards us?" Ello asks.

"We have better run!" Olivia yells as they all separate.

The Bewear chases Ash and Lillie as they almost reach the cliff, Bewear then stops and says, "Please don't run, I only just want a hug."

Lillie says, "But most of your hugs can take away one's lives."

"I won't do it." Bewear says as he picks up Ash.

"Ash!" Lillie yells, but Ash says, "Hey, it is fine. I guess you aren't like the other ones who will crush their bones."

He puts down Ash, and Ash offers him to the team. And then everyone gathers back together in front of the Motel.

* * *

Then the class are at the shore relaxing, Ash hears a calling for help, so he rushes towards one cliff and sees that a Wimpod is stuck.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Kiawe asks.

"There is a Wimpod stuck inside, I am going to save him."

Ash breaks the wall with an Aura Sphere, and they can see Wimpod inside.

"It really is a Wimpod." Kukui says.

Wimpod tries to run in fear for the many faces of human, but due to his injured leg, he can't move.

"Here, let me help you." Ash uses Heal Pulse to recover his leg, Whimpod then chirps happily.

"Why do you stuck in there in the first place?" Lillie asks.

Wimpod takes out a Mega Stone, Olivia says, "It is a Golisopodite, a mega stone for the evolution of Wimpod, Golisopod."

"I see, but mega evolution will need a bond of a trainer and a Pokemon, how about coming with us, you can be stronger."

Wimpod is happy to hear that, and Ash captures him.

* * *

Then they all go to Lush Jungle, Olivia says, "Class, today we are going to camp here in Lush Jungle."

"Camping?" Hau asks.

"It sounds like fun." Ash says.

Ash and his classmates make the tents and setting up their activity grounds, Olivia then says, "Okay, now we are going to make some Akala curry for dinner, I want you to split into 3 groups and gather the stuff." She asks Ash, Lillie, Selene and Ello on one group finding Mago Berry, Honey and Big Roots.

As they set off, Ash asks, "Ello, I always wonder, what is your dream?"

Ello says, "Oh, my dream? Well, I want to travel the world and see a lot of stuff, and that is until I finish the classes here."

"Oh, it is a nice dream." Ash says.

They find a Big Root and the Honey thanks to a help of an Oranguru. Ash also captures the Oranguru since he can be a good help in the team.

"Now where is the Mago Berry…" Lillie says.

Snowy and Sylveon find them among the other berries, and they get it.

"Nice work, you two." Ash says.

"Yeah, we can go back now." Selene says.

Suddenly, a Tsarenna appears in front of them. Selene says, "It is too big for a Tsarenna!"

"Could it be a Totem Pokemon?" Ash asks.

Lillie wants to battle as she uses Snowy, but then a Parasect comes to her.

"You want to battle with me?" Lillie asks, Parasect nods and Lillie commands her.

Parasect uses Poison Powder to make it poisoned, but a Trop Kick sends it flying through the tree. Snowy uses Ice Beam, but Tsareena calls out Trumbeak and uses Pluck on Snowy. Then after some exchange attacks, Snowy uses Aurora Veil to protect both Pokemon and they both finishes off with X Scissor and Hex.

"I did it, thank you so much, Snowy, Parasect." Lillie says.

Tsarenna gives Lillie a Grassium Z and leaves, Lillie also let Parasect join the team.

"Wow, so now it is my turn." Ash says.

"Yeah, but we should go tell Olivia about this first." Selene says.

They go back to where everyone is at, Lillie shows Kukui and Olivia the Grassium Z.

"So Lillie, you have complete all 3 Trials, you can challenge me now." Olivia says.

Ash asks, "Then when will be mine?"

Kukui says, "Relax, now we should have dinner for now, Ash, will you want to help Mallow cook?"

"Sure."

Ash walks over to Mallow's side and helps her cook the Curry. After it finishes, they place them on everyone's rice.

"Wow, they smell so good." Lana says.

"Yeah, it smells like Malassadas."

"Do you only think of that food?" Ello asks.

Suddenly, they hear a sound as everyone except Ash's face goes pale.

"What is wrong?" Ash asks.

"Behind you…" Lillie says.

Ash turns around and sees a Lurantis approaching them, and the Lurantis is as big as the Totem Tsarenna.

Olivia says, "I think she smells the curry, Ash, you should battle it for the trial."

"Okay, Torracat, Salandit, I choose you!" Ash sends out the two and tries to take him away from others. Lurantis uses Sunny Day, which makes Solar Blade faster and hit both Pokemon, not only that, it calls out Castform and uses Water Gun on them.

"I guess we should knock out Castform first." Ash says as Salandit uses Poison Gas to poison Castform and Torracat finishes it with a Tackle and a Crunch. As for the Lurantis, Ash starts to dance.

"This is our full power, Inferno Overdrive!"

Torracat fires a giant fireball and finishes Lurantis.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks as he heals him. Lurantis then gives him the Grassium Z. Ash also offers them to eat with them.

After finishing the curry, everyone is doing their activity until everyone but Ash and Lillie suddenly feels weak and hungry. So Ash and Lillie makes another curry for them.

They find the cause of the problem as a Morull sucks their energy. So Ash lets her sucks his energy and he eats curry to recover. Not long after, Morull is full and evolves into Shiinotic. Ash then captures the Shiinotic as her thanks.

* * *

That night, everyone is sleep except Ash and Lillie. The two are wearing the URS clothes and finds the Wormhole.

"Should we go inside?" Lillie asks.

"We have to." Ash replies.

They go in and find themselves in another world.

"Where are we? It looks different from Nihilego's." Lillie says.

Suddenly, a Thunder crashes in front of them, making Lillie jumped.

"Are you okay?"

"I was just frightened." Lillie says.

"We are at the Ultra Plant, this is the place we can find UB04 Lighting." Ash says.

They head up the plant and Pikachu has sensed a tree suspicious.

The tree is shocked by Electricity and becomes alive. Lillie steps back and says, "Is that?"

"Xurkitree. A Pokemon native to this world. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to gain his attention."

Pikachu nods and fires the moves, Xurkitree then tries to chase Pikachu.

"Now what?" Lillie asks.

"We just wait…"

When Pikachu is heading towards him, Ash quickly uses some Rocks to trap him.

"Is that Rock Tomb?" Lillie asks.

"No, it is Rocky Trap, my rock type signature move. Now go, Pokeball!"

Ash captures the Xurkitree with a Beast Ball, he picks it up and says, "Mission accomplished."

Lillie says, "Let's report Captain Phyco."

They go back to the Ultra Megalopolis, Captain Phyco then says, "Good work, ylu two, now the Wormhole can be closed."

"So we can take this Xurkitree with us?"

"Sure." Phyco says. "Right now Akala Island is free now, you guys can rest until getting back to Melemele."

"Yes, captain." Ash and Lillie then leave the place.

Phyco is going to take a nap, but then he sees a flash light appears, "So you are awake… for revenge of those who perished because of you, I will defeat you, Necrozma!"

* * *

 **Wow, Necrozma is going on a rampage again, the last time it causes Dulse and Soliera's lives, will Captain Phyco be okay? The next chapter will be the end of Akala.**

 **Ash's family will be written in my Profile, make sure to see it.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Brionne, Dartrix, Trumbeak, Salandit x2, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Torracat, Rockruff, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Poipole, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Bewear, Wimpod, Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	158. Alola Chapter 8

Alola Chapter 8

They have arrived Konikoni City after passing through the Diglett Tunnel. They see a Police Officer being frustrated.

"What is with the Officer?" Ash asks.

"Maybe he needs help." Lillie says.

They get permission from Olivia and Kukui to help out the Officer, the Officer says, "It is nice to see two members of the International Police here, we have some serious trouble here, can you see what happened to my partner?"

Ash goes to check out, only to see that it is a Ditto in disguise.

"A Ditto?" Ash asks as he captures the Pokemon.

"Yes, the Ditto 5 are playing tricks with the city, I want to capture them, but they are really tricky."

Ash and Lillie offers to help, they find one disguise as a herb seller, one as a cook in the restaurant, one as the worker in Massage Salon, and one poses as Olivia with his classmates and Kukui.

"I can't believe there is a Ditto pose as me!" Olivia yells as she comes back with some jewels from her store.

"It is okay now, the Ditto 5 are going into jail." Lillie says as they take the Dittos away.

The Officer thanks them for helping and gives them some money to use.

Ash joins in the 3rd contest, he uses Salandit on his first round. Salandit uses Smog and the Flame burst to make some cloud like pictures, earning one of the two spots to the battle rounds. Ash uses Oranguru to uses its Psychic moves to defeat the opponent using a Crabrawler, making him earned his 3rd ribbon.

Near the bay, they see a Corsola being attacked by a Mareanie, Lillie goes to save Corsola by defeating the Mareanie. Ash also captures her since he admires Mareanie's catching skills. Corsola thanks them and swims off for fear that it can't make it to its friend's house.

* * *

Ash and his friends head over to the Ruins of Life where Grand Trial will take place. They head into a forest area where the rectangular stone battlefield is surrounded by large amounts of flowers and ancient stone pillars.

When Olivia comes onto the battlefield with Lycanroc, Ash's Rockruff becomes worked up and starts barking.

"Stop it, Rockruff!" Ash yells and he gets bitten by Rockruff.

"Why is he being so aggressive?" Lillie asks.

"I don't know."

Olivia says, "This will be a 2 on 2 battle, and I will be using Lycanroc and Probopass."

Ash sends out Rockruff while Lillie uses Dartrix.

The battle begins with Dartrix using Leafage and Rockruff using Rock Throw. Lycanroc uses Rock Slide to destroy the incoming attacks and blows away both Dartrix and Rockruff. Probopass uses Stealth Rock and creates large rock pillars which surround Dartrix and Rockruff. Rockruff tries to run out but gets hit by the pillar. Lillie orders Dartrix to grab Rockruff and fly out of the trap whilst using Leafage. Leafage makes contact on Probopass. Probopass reacts by making using Magnet Bomb with its Mini-Noses but Rockruff uses Rock Throw to blow them away. However, one remains and uses Magnet Bomb causing damage and pushing Rockruff and Dartrix back into the pillar trap.

Dartrix and Rockruff have taken a large amount of damage and look exhuasted but Ash is still fired up and ready. Probopass uses Zap Cannon while Lycanroc uses Accelerock. Dartrix quickly reacts with Leafage which makes contact. Lycanroc uses Probopass' Mini-Noses to jump into the sky to catch Dartrix and attack with Accelerock. Probopass then launches its Zap Cannon to Dartrix but Rockruff quickly pushes one of the Mini-Noses to the Zap Cannon to protect Dartrix. Dartrix thanks Rockruff but Rockruff barks loudly back. Rockruff's impatience and fieriness has elevated dramatically.

Olivia tells the Mini-Noses to surround Dartrix and Rockruff. Olivia then uses her Z-Move with Lycanroc. Lillie tells Dartrix to fly in the air with Rockruff. Lycanroc uses Continental Crush and Rowlet and Rockruff stay directly underneath the rock but quickly fly away before it lands, thus not taking any damage while crushing the stone pillars in the process. Olivia reacts by making Probopass use Giga Impact and Lycanroc use Rock Slide. Lillie counters by ordering Dartrix to use Leafage and Ash calls Rockruff to use Bite on Lycanroc. Leafage destroys the Rock Slide but Rockruff gets hit by Giga Impact. Rockruff is thrown against the cliff-face but comes back and uses Bite on Lycanroc. Probopass uses Magnet Bomb on Dartrix but Dartrix manages to maneuver the Mini-Noses to attack Probopass instead.

"Now let's show them!" Lillie says as she activates the Z move.

"Bloom Doom!"

Dartrix defeats Probopass with the move, Ash and Lillie congratulates him.

When Dartrix tries to lift Rockruff into the air, Rockruff resists and uses Bite on Dartrix. This makes Dartrix unable to battle.

"Dartrix!" Lillie yells.

"Rockruff, what are you doing?" Ash yells.

Rockruff realizes his mistake and becomes upset.

"Rockruff, since you have done it, let's make sure we win this on own own." Ash cheers him up.

Determined again, Rockruff uses Rock Throw while Lycanroc counters with Accelerock. They both make contact. Rockruff uses Bite but misses and Lycanroc quickly reacts with Rock Slide. But Rockruff uses the rocks to jump towards Lycanroc and delivers a Rock Throw at close range. As a result, Lycanroc falls onto the battlefield and is declared unable to battle. Ash and Lillie win his Grand Trial. However, Rockruff soon faints in exhaustion.

"I think maybe Rockruff is going to evolve." Olivia says. "Which is why he becomes more aggressive and independent. Here are your Rockium Z."

Ash and Lillie takes it, but Rockruff feels guilty and runs away. So that afternoon, everyone are finding Rockruff.

They search everywhere until they find Rockruff battling Tapu Lele.

"I don't want to hurt you more, just give up, you can't win me." Tapu Lele says to Rockruff, but he doesn't listen and uses Rock Throw again.

"Chosen one…" Tapu Lele floats around him, then Rockruff stops his attacks and feels more guilty.

"Rockruff, I know you are close to evolving, I don't hate you for your mistakes, it is in the past." Ash says.

Rockruff then sees Ash, Lillie, Professor Kukui, Olivia and Tapu Lele, he nods. Rockruff looks at the sunset intently and the sun's glow turns luminous green.

Rockruff howls and starts to evolve, it becomes neither midday or midnight form.

"Lycanroc…" Ash says in shock.

"I have never seen this form before." Lillie says.

Kukui says, "Green Flash is very rare and can only be seen when the sun rises or sets."

Olivia then starts crying, "Green Flash is a rare phenomenon, anyone who sees it can receives good luck."

Then Ash and Lillie hugs their friend, and Tapu Lele gives them the Lycanium Z and comes with them on the journey.

"You are very special to have another Tapu to go with you." Kukui says.

"Yeah…"

* * *

The next day, Olivia tells them to let them go wherever they want. Ash and Lillie are alone and Ash asks, "Lillie, where do you want to go?"

Lillie says, "How about Hano Grand Resort? It has been a while since we last go there."

Ash says, "Cool, maybe we can see Kahili there, too."

They arrive there and see a Reporter is harassing a Pikachu star named Chuuster, they come and stop her from doing what she is doing, Chuuster thanks them and gives them a Pikachuium Z.

They head inside and see Kahili talking to her father.

"Kahili!" Ash calls out to her, she turns and says, "Oh my, Ash, Lillie. You have come back."

Lillie says, "Yes, it is been a while."

Kahili says, "And I hear that you complete 8 leagues, congratulations, Ash."

"Thank you. And we are doing the Island Trials here." Ash says.

"I take that you have beaten Olivia?"

"Yes. We have Rockium Z." Lillie says.

Then Kahili's father comes and also welcomes them back here. Kahili offers them to stay in the Golden Suite for a night, which makes them grateful.

At the beach, they help the workers toss the Pyukumuku to the sea, but they accidentally knock out ne of Sandygast's Shovel. It gets angry and evolves into Palossand and swallows all the tourists including Ash, Lillie and their Pokemon inside him.

"How will we get out?" Lillie asks.

Ash says, "We need to find the shovel quick. Brionne!"

Ash calls out the Pokemon outside of Palossand, he tells her to get the shovel as she jumps into the water. Inside, Ash also asks the tourists to send out their Ice Types to freeze Palossand, which turns out to be a good idea and they all escape.

Brionne takes the shovel back onto the Palossand's head, Ash then apologizes for his mistake. Palossand forgives him and joins his team.

"Wow, what a day." That night, Lillie says in their room.

"Yeah, tomorrow we can go back to Melemele." Ash says as they drift into sleep.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the main plot of the Ultra Sun, be sure to watch it.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Brionne, Dartrix, Trumbeak, Salandit x2, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Torracat, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Poipole, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Bewear, Wimpod, Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Mareanie, Tapu Lele, Palossand**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	159. Alola Chapter 9

Alola Chapter 9

The class has gone back to Melemele Island, Ash and Lillie goes back home to see their mothers. Only Grace is there, Ash asks, "Mom, where is Ms. Lusamine?"

Grace says, "Oh, Ash, you are finally home, there is something important happened in Aether, I want you all to go there fast."

Ash and Lillie nods and goes there, when they get there, they can see Lusamine and Gladion arguing and Zossie crying in the corner.

"Zossie, what is wrong?" Ash asks as he hugs her.

"Ash, Captain Phyco… he… he…"

Ash knows what Zossie is talking about, he starts to cry, too.

"Ash, what happened to Captain Phyco?" Lillie asks.

"Gone…" Ash says as Lillie knows what they mean.

"What are Gladion and Lusamine fighting for?"

"Ms. Lusamine wants to go stop Necrozma on her own."

Lillie wipes her tears and says, "Is she serious?"

Zossie nods, and Lillie goes to her mother and says, "Mother, please stop what you are doing! Necrozma is dangerous!"

Lusamine says, "Not you too, if I don't stop him, they will come after us. And we can't let it happen."

Gladion says, "Mother, then please let us accompany with you!"

Lusamine says, "No, I want you guys to stay here. I don't want you to be hurt."

Lillie says, "But mother! Doing it alone is dangerous!"

"I won't be doing alone." Lusamine says as Guzma comes inside.

"Guzma?" Ash asks.

"I want to atone my grunts mistakes and I need to do this, too."

Lusamine says, "Now we must go now." She opens the Portal and the two jumps in.

"Mother!" Lillie yells.

The portal then close up, Ash sees that there is another Cosmoem there.

"How did Lusamine get another Cosmoem?" Ash asks.

"I bring it here, but I just want to give it to you for Phyco's last wish." Zossie says.

"He wants you to be the leader of the URS and stop Necrozma."

Adam comes in the room and asks, "Where is Lusamine?"

"She leaves to fight Necrozma." Gladion says.

Adam grits his teeth, "I came late."

"Dad, why is Necrozma want to kill us?" Zossie asks.

"It is my fault. Necrozma was one of the Legendary Pokemon I created, it is golden colored and has a power as strong as me. He becomes jealous of me being the creator of Pokemon, he becomes vicious and destroying everything. So I split him into 3, the other 2 are Solgaleo and Lunala. Despite separated, Necrozma can return back by touching either one of the Pokemon. So I imprisoned him in Ultra Megalopolis."

"Why there?" Ash asks.

"Because it is the place where Necorzma can't get energy, lights." Adam says. "And those who join the URS are those who wants to die, so I let them watch over Necrozma." Adam says.

"Even Phyco?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, Phyco was a man who lost his job in the International Police because of his research. He wants to die for it, so I send him in." Adam says.

Ash says, "Now we should go save Lusamine or it is too late."

"Where are we going?" Zossie asks.

"The Altar of Sunne, go there and let Cosmoem evolve into Solgaleo." Adam says.

"Okay." Ash says as they go to Poni Island by boat.

When they arrive at Ancient Poni Path, they are blocked by Team Skull grunts.

"What do you guys want?" Ash asks in annoyance.

"Hand over your Pokemon, yo."

"So we can save our boss yo."

Lillie says, "We won't hand over. Now leave before you regret it."

The Skulls don't agree and then fight them, only to be defeated by them.

"How can we lose to these homies…"

"Enough!" A woman comes to them and says, "You dummies. They're trying to save the boss, so what do you wanna get in their way for?!"

The 5 grunts run away, the woman says, "I am Plumeria, I help keep Team Skull together. I'm like a big sister to all these numskulls. You have realized what idiots all these guys are, right?"

"Yeah, they surely are." Zossie mutters.

"Guzma... he really likes the president. She's the only adult who ever seemed to see how strong he was."

"But my mother is selfish, she just only see what she thought is right." Lillie says.

Plumeria says, "I see. That big dummy... I don't think he's even aware of it, but... Alola really means a lot to him. That's why he's doing something so reckless to try to save it. The Poison-type Z-Crystals... Maybe they'll help you somehow."

She gives 3 of the Z Crystals to them, Ash says, "Why giving us those?"

"I guess giving you these Z-Crystals are also kind of, what did you call it, helping each other? Oh yeah... You got your first stone directly from Tapu Koko, didn't you? You'd better take care of it. That's one special Z-Power Ring you've got there. A Trainer is only a Trainer because of the Pokémon with them. If you ever forget that, you'll bring the wrath of the tapu down upon yourself. You should be fine, though."

She then leaves, Lillie says, "So I thought Team Skull is bad."

"Yeah, but they are actually good guys." Ash replies.

* * *

They go to the other direction of the Altar of the Moone to the Altar of the Sunne. Right there, they blow the Sun and Moon Flutes again and Cosmoem evolves into Sogaleo.

"Solgaleo, please, we need to go to where my mother is! We want to protect Alola, but there's no need for her to try to stop Necrozma all on her own!"

Solgaleo roars and nods to them.

"Great, now we can…" Ash says but Guzma then falls in front of them.

"Mr. Guzma?" Gladion exclaims.

Lusamine also falls and crashes on Guzma.

"Mother, too?" Lillie asks.

Suddenly, a giant prism creature comes out of a portal and stares at them.

"Y-you children... Run away... That thing...is a monster!" Lusamine says.

Then they see Solgaleo trying to battle Necrozma, the two clash each other and suddenly, Necrozma starts to absorb Sogaleo and becomes Dusk Mane Form.

"Oh no… it has absorbed Solgaleo!" Ash says as he takes out Nebby to fight him, Nebby defeats Necrozma and it flies back into the wormhole.

Just then, everywhere in Alola is getting dark.

"What, I can't see anything!" Lillie says.

"Necrozma, he stole all the light here." Zossie says.

Adam comes with a Pokemon that uses its fists to make light, he says, "Lusamine, why do you think you can defeat Necrozma on your own?"

"I…"

Adam shakes his head and says, "I know you want to protect the World, but doing alone or two people is not enough."

He turns to Ash and Lillie.

"You two, can I trust you to heal the vengeance from Necrozma? I want you to show him his errors." Adam asks.

"Leave them to us." Ash says.

Adam also gives the Pokemon, which is called Zeraora to them, Ash accepts his Pokeball and they go to the Ultra Megalopolis using Ultra Warp Ride.

"Here it is, it looks so ruined." Lillie says.

"Necrozma is probably on top of the Megalo Tower." Ash says as they all reach the top.

The Prism Pokemon uses the light he stolen to get back to his Ultimate form. He says, "At last! I am back to myself!"

Necrozma sees Ash and says, "Arceus, I see you are here to stop me once more. I won't let you!" He yells and fires Prism Laser. Ash and Lillie dodges and Ash fires the Hyper Beam.

"You will not hurt another being!" Ash yells as he sends out all his Pokemon to attack him. Necrozma says, "Even if you send your followers, you won't defeat me!" Necrozma yells as he uses Smart Strike to hit some Pokemon and causing them to faint. But some Pokemon still manage to hurt them, including Poipole who evolves into Nagadazel and Salandit evolves into Salazzle.

"Nagadazel!" Lillie yells at him and he nods.

"This will be our full power! Acid Downpour!" Lillie yells as the Pokemon uses some kind of toxic rain to hit Necrozma, making him sceram in pain.

Ash says, "I should do it, too. Pikachu! Catastropika!"

Pikachu also did the final blow and cause the Pokemon to faint and separate with Solgaleo.

"No, my powers…they are gone forever!" Necrozma yells.

Ash walks towards him, he says, "What do you want? Laugh at me for being a loser?"

"Necrozma, you are indeed a strong opponent. But there is something you have lacked, which is why you are here in the first place."

Ash uses the Z Power Ring to give him some light, he says, "Why do you give me?"

"You have your strong powers, but you use them for violence and murder. You lack the kind and sympathy to others, which is why you never know why we are here in the first place."

Necrozma feels guilty and bows down. "I am sorry."

Ash says, "I know deep down you are sorry, which is why I will help you, to know more about the world and us." Ash says as he takes out a Pokeball. He taps on Necrozma and captures him.

Lillie says, "So now what?"

"We should go back, I think the moment we capture Necrozma, the moment the light returns." Ash says.

They head back to the office, Ash then bows down at Phyco's desk.

"May you rest in peace, captain." Ash says as they leave the world.

At the Altar, Adam and Lusamine embrace their own children, Adam says, "Ash, Lillie. Thank you for saving Necrozma himself."

Ash says, "No problem. And I am going to give Necrozma some training so he can learn more."

Adam nods, and Lusamine apologize to Lillie and Gladion for making them worried.

Before they leave, they see Guzma walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ash asks.

"I am heading back to Po Town, Plumeria is probably waiting for my return." He says as he leaves. Ash and the others also leave the Altar of Sunne.

* * *

 **So Necrozma is captured by Ash and Lillie, and Ash, Lillie and Zossie are the remaining members of the URS.**

 **The next chapter will be the timeline before the second field trip to U'la U'la Island.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Brionne, Dartrix, Trumbeak, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Torracat, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Wimpod, Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Mareanie, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	160. Alola Chapter 10

Alola Chapter 10

"Class, today we are going to have a new student in our class." Professor Kukui says.

Zossie comes in the classroom and introduces herself. Mina asks, "Ash, is she your sister?"

"Yes, my second youngest sister." Ash says.

Zossie has adapted herself in the school well, as she is happy to be part of it.

After school, Ash and Lillie are going shopping with Zossie as the three go to Hau'oli City. They buy some clothes for Zossie and some special accessories. Zossie has a badge on her waist to hold the mega stone.

A few days later, Ash, Lillie and Zossie find a Ultra Wormhole in the Melemele Meadows. On the way, they meet Passimian who is chosen a king, the original king lost and being kicked out of the forest, so Ash captures it to make it happier.

When they get inside, they see a large expansive jungle containing both regular trees as well as several larger trees in the shape of muscular beings flexing their upper torso and arms.

"Where are we?" Sylveon asks.

"It is the Ultra Jungle. A place where UB02 Absorption lives." Zossie says.

They see a lot of Buzzwole flying by and even training themselves with muscle fight.

"They all look bulky." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash says as they see the Buzzwole they are looking for. Buzzwole shows off their strength to them, and even the muscles.

"What a weird guy I must say." Ash says.

"Indeed, Buzzwole appears to strike bodybuilding poses before it performs any sort of action; this is thought to be its main form of communication, but what it could be trying to communicate is not understood." Zossie says.

The Buzzwole challenges Ash to a battle, Ash nods and have a pushing fight with Superpower, they are sent back and Buzzwole uses the punches on Ash, while Ash changes into Ghost type and not being affected. Ash finishes it off with a new move called Trash Throwing.

"Eww… where do you make that trash?" Lillie asks.

"It is only a move only." Ash retorts.

Buzzwole acknowledges Ash's strength, he offers to be in the team. After capturing him, they head outside and close the wormhole.

* * *

Not long after, they head to the one in the Verdant Cavern, when they get inside, they see a vast desert landscape filled with turquoise crystals and flowing sand. There are several rocky structures and monoliths scattered around the landscape as well as what appear to be small clusters of shrubs.

"What is this place?" Pikachu looks in awe.

"Ultra Desert. A place where UB03 Beauty is found." Ash says.

"It doesn't look like a desert to me." Lillie says.

"Yeah, but the road is kinda rocky." Zossie says.

Ash sends out Mudsdale and they ride on top of it. As they move closer, they see a cockroach like Pokemon is trying to push a giant block, but in vain.

"It looks beautiful…" Lillie says.

"That is Pheromosa, an Ultra Beast which has been spotted running across the land at terrific speeds. It refuses to touch anything, perhaps because it senses some uncleanness in this world." Zossie says.

Pheromosa sees them and goes towards them.

"Can you please help me? I want to get past this road and this giant boulder blocks my way."

Ash says, "Sure, Buzzwole, I choose you!"

Buzzwole appears and starts to show off, but when Ash tells him the situation, he helps her move the giant boulder. Pheromosa sees how bulky he is and also blushes.

"There, now you can pass, Pheromosa." Lillie says.

Pheromosa goes there and gets back within a second, she takes out the Diamond ring and gives it to Ash and Lillie.

"I decide to join you." Pheromosa says as she winks at Buzzwole. "So I can be with him."

Ash says, "Sure, welcome to the team." Lillie captures the Pokemon and they leave the place.

* * *

2 or 3 months later, it is the 2nd field trip, this time Ash, Lillie, Zossie, Hau, Selene, Ello, Sophocles, Accerola and Mina are joining this one.

"So everyone is here?" Kukui asks as he brings a person here.

"Big Mo!" Sophocles tackles his cousin to a hug.

"Hello there Sophie." Molanye says.

"Everyone, I will like to meet my good ol' friend, Molanye, he is also the Trial Captain of the Hokulani Observatory." Kukui says.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, since our Kahuna can't come, I will be your tour guide." Molanye says.

They all head on the ship, which has a battlefield on it. Kukui calls Ash and Lillie over, he says, "Ash, Lillie, I am grateful that you have been a great help in the school. Therefore, I want to give away these Z Crystals to you." Kukui says as he gives out Decidium Z, Incinium Z and a Primarium Z.

"We can't accept these, these are too much, and besides, we are helping for fun." Ash says.

"No, I insist that you take these, since your 3 Starters are also going to evolve." Kukui says.

Ash and Lillie accept the Z Crystals and thank the Professor. Molanye says, "Ash, can I have a battle with you? I hear that you are a 8 Region Champion, I want to see how good you are."

"Sure." Ash replies. They go to battle using Dugtrio and Brionne. Dugtrio has proven to be a hard one since the Dig and the Tangling Hair to give much damage, but Brionne evolves into Primarina in the middle of the battle.

"Wow, so I can use the Z Move." Ash says as he places the Primarium Z and do the water pose.

"Use Oceanic Opretta!" Ash yells as Primarina makes a giant bubble and defeats Dugtrio.

"Wow, so that is Primarina's Z move?" Hau asks.

"Yes. And Ash has done it on his first try." Kukui says.

Molanye says, "Ash. Thank you for a wonderful battle. How about you and Lillie take these as thanks." He gives out 2 Steelium Z to them.

"But how about the trial at Mt. Hokulani?" Lillie asks.

"That will be an Electric trial." Molanye says, "Don't worry."

Then they can see the U'la U'la island. Ash says, "I can't wait to see what will be there."

"Me too." Lillie replies.

* * *

 **About Zossie's Pokemon, most will be the ones Ash and Lillie doesn't have in the party. And this chapter marks the beginning of U'la U'la Island. The next chapter will be the trial.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Dartrix, Trumbeak, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Torracat, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Wimpod, Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Mareanie, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Buzzwole, Pheromosa**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	161. Alola Chapter 11

Alola Chapter 11

Ash and his friends arrive at the Malie City, they head north to the Malie Garden.

"The designs are much like the ones we seen in Johto." Ash says.

"I agree." Lillie replies.

Just then, Sophocles says, "Guys, there is something here!"

Everyone rushes towards him and see a White Wormhole there.

Ash yells, "Don't get near it!That is an Ultra Wormhole!"

"Ultra Wormhole?" Selene asks.

"It is the place where Ultra Beasts live. We have to close it or somebody will accidentally fall inside." Lillie says.

Kukui says, "Okay, Ash, Lillie, Zossie, I will permit you to do this job here. I will take everyone away as possible."

As the classmates go back to where they were, the 3 change their outfits and goes inside.

When they arrive, they see trees sprouting orange and white flowers, and a tower in Johto style in front of them.

"Oh my, we are in a really dangerous place." Zossie says.

"Look, there are people here." Lillie points at the man with a triangular hat.

"That must be the Kartenvoy. Let me talk to him." Ash says.

Ash walks towards the man and he asks, "URS?"

"Yes. I am the captain and I wish to see the Sacred Blade." Ash replies.

"Very well, follow me."

Ash and the others follow the Kartenvoy, Lillie asks, "Sacred Blade?"

Zossie says, "UB06 Blade, its name is Kartana."

The man takes them in front of the rock, Lillie sees the small paper like Pokemon and asks, "That is the Ultra Beast? It doesn't look scary to me."

Ash says, "Then you are wrong."

They see Kartana cuts through a massive rock like it is nothing, Pikachu, Sylveon and Lillie face paled at the sight.

"I see you have brought the Chosen One here. You can leave now."

"Yes, master." The Kartenvoy then leaves.

Kartana then bows in front of Lillie. "When I go to your world, I am scared. I didn't know what humans look like, I thought you are monsters."

Ash says, "Therefore, you killed Lillie's father."

Lillie is stunned, and then she starts to cry in front of him.

"I know there is nothing I can do to atone my mistake, chosen one, please punish me for my foolish actions." Kartana bows once more.

Ash says, "Lillie, what do you think?"

Lillie says, "It is hard to accept my father's demise, but it is in the past, if I am in the other world, I will do the same."

Ash says, "Indeed. Kartana, we don't usually give punishments, but I want to ask if you want to come with me on the journey."

Kartana is shocked, he is a murderer, but the Chosen one is forgiving him to let him in his party. Kartana says, "Sure. Thank you."

They capture the Pokemon and he tells Kartenvoy to stay at the place, then they get back to their world and close the wormhole.

They find Kukui on the way, he asks, "How is it?"

Zossie says, "The one we meet is a dangerous Ultra Beast. We also learn the truth about Lillie's father."

Kukui nods and says, "I think I shouldn't ask the question. Moon just get her 3rd ribbon here in Malie City."

"So I missed it." Ash says.

"Right now they are heading on top of Mt. Hokulani. I am here to wait for you." Kukui says as they take them to a bus and ride up the mountain.

* * *

On top of the mountain, everyone is waiting for them. After some catch ups, Ash notices the snowy mountain in front of them.

"What is that mountain?" Ash asks.

"Oh, it is Mt. Lanakila, the highest place in Alola and the place where we can find Ice Type Pokemon in tropical islands like Alola." Molanye says.

"And Charles Goodshow has decided to make the first league at the place." Kukui says.

"The League? That is great, so what is the fee to it?" Ash asks.

"Well, those who beat the trials can participate." Kukui says."

Ello says, "And I am going to participate it."

Hau says, "Don't forget about me."

Selene asks, "So Ash, how many Z Crystals do you have?"

"Well... 22, I guess." Ash says.

Everyone get their jaws dropped. Hau says, "Dude, and you haven't beat the trials in U'la U'la!"

"Yeah, we only have 10 of the typing Crystals." Lillie says.

Kukui says, "Wow, I can't wait to see you get all of them."

Back at the Pokemon Center, Sophocles says, "Ash, Lillie, I have something to show you."

They follow Sophocles inside the Observatory, Sophocles take them to his room.

"What is it you are going to show us?" Ash asks.

"Oh, just wait, let me turn on this thing," Sophocles tries to open the computer and the electric devices, but suddenly, the lights run out.

"What is happening, I can't see!" Lillie yells.

Togedemaru then lights up the room, Sophocles says, "Thanks, Togemaru. We need to get outside to see what is happening."

Ash tries to open the door, but it won't open.

"What should we do? It is locked." Ash says.

"Did the door close?! Let's see, we'll need to turn off the security system to get the door open... You'll have to pass an audio quiz." Sophocles says.

"Then let me do it." Lillie says as Sophocles nods.

A sound appears and everyone knows it very well. "That is a sound of a Pokemon Center."

Just then, a Grubbin appears in front of them.

"Oh no, we can't let him touch the machines!" Sophocles yells. Lillie sends out Dugtrio and knocks out Grubbin, it runs away fast.

"I knew you could do it, Lillie!" Ash says.

"Oh, and just when you said it, the door closed again!" Sophocles says.

"So I did nothing..." Lillie sighs.

The second sound appears as Lillie says, "This is the sound of the Rotom Pokedex."

Ash says, "Yeah, although I didn't let him possess it."

The door opens and a Charjabug comes. Lillie also uses Dugtio to stop him.

Ash then says, "And the door shuts again."

Lillie says, "What is wrong with this door?"

"Fool me once, shame on the door. Fool me twice, shame on the security system. Fool me thrice, shame on me, I guess... " Sophocles says.

"It is not a time for jokes." Ash says.

The sound appears like a Pokemon cry, Lillie says, "Wait, I don't know this one."

Sophocles says, "I don't remember we have this one."

Ash goes forward and opens the door with force, then a Vikavolt appears in front of them.

"A Vikavolt!" Ash yells.

"It is too big! Is that a Totem Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"What should we do? Big Mo isn't here!" Sophocles says.

Lillie says, "I will defeat him." She also sends out Salazzle for help. The two Pokemon attacks Vikavolt with their powers, and Vikavolt summons a Charjabug for help. Salazzle uses Flamethrower and Leech Life to defeat the Charjabug. Vikavolt uses Struggle Bug on Dugtrio, causing him to be pushed backwards.

"Dugtrio, are you okay?" Dugtrio nods at the response. "Okay, let's go!"

Lillie starts to do the dance, as her two fists crushed each other.

"Use Corkscrew Crash!" Lillie yells and Dugtrio jumps high and crashes Vikavolt, causing him to faint.

"I did it!" Lillie jumps in joy.

"Way to go, Lillie." Ash says as the lights turn on.

Vikavolt gets up and then hands Lillie the Electrium Z, then he flies away.

"Right, I was about to show you my program." Sophocles says. "Ash, can you help me place the Charjabugs over there? The blackout must made them scared."

"Sure." Ash places 9 of them with the shape that is connecting.

"Ok, Ash. The Charjabug are all connected. Everything should be good now. Now we're ready to connect the Roller with the Pinger!"

As the electricity is moving the cables and the machine that is attached to is getting weird.

"Uh, the cables are looking a little unstable... I hope it doesn't cause a problem..."

"What?" Ash and Lillie shout.

Just then, the Vikavolt machine starts to turn around, it looks like it is going to attack them.

 _"_ Oh no... The Charjabug will get blasted with electricity if we don't do something!" Sophocles says.

"What should we do?" Lillie asks.

"Right now we should duck!" Ash says as the 3 people duck down, but nothing happens to them. They notice Sophocles' Togedemaru is absorbing the electricity.

"T-Togemaru! What are you doing?! Are you trying to save everyone?!"

Ash says, "The Lighting Rod ability, it can absorbs some electricity."

"But... the current is too strong, there is no way Togemaru can handle all of it!" Sophocles says.

Just then, another Togedemaru appears and absorbs all the remaining electricity.

"Sophocles, do you have another one?" Lillie asks.

"No, and it is too big." Sophocles says.

Ash says, "Another Totem Pokemon! Then Palossand, Dartrix, I choose you!"

The two Pokemon appears, Palossand tries to use Earthquake, but Togemaru jumps high and uses Zig Zap on Dartrix. Then it calls out Skarmory for help, as Skarmory forces Palossand and Dartrix into a corner.

"You two, I know you can do it!" Ash calls as Dartrix begins to evolve, it becomes Decidueye. and it shows his cool by waving his feathers.

"Awesome." Lillie says. "A Decidueye."

"Yeah, time to wrap this up." Ash says as he starts to do the dance, he uses the one like Lunala's and yells, "Use Sinister Arrow Raid!"

Hundreds of Arrows fly towards 2 Pokemon and cause them to faint.

"Wow, two trials happening in my room..." Sophocles says. "I am glad that my stuff isn't broken."

Togedemaru then says, "I was here to help out the machine, but since you win against me, you deserve this Electrium Z." Ash gets it and thanks her. "And I also want to join your team."

"What? Are you for real?" Lillie asks.

"Of course." Togedemaru says. Lillie then captures her in the Pokeball.

"Now that is getting out of the way, let me show you this program!"

Sophocles says as they get inside a virtual world.

"Where are we?" Lillie asks.

"Ash, Lillie, Welcome to Festival Plaza! This is a secret place where you can come to play using communication features. There is some lottery shops, cafe, and even training spots for you to go."

Ash says, "So it is like Joint Avenue in Unova, but making a virtual world."

They spend some time in there, and then they go back to the Pokemon Center.

"So you complete another trial, I guess." Kukui laughs.

"Yeah, Sophie, maybe when you graduate from school, you can be the trial captain here." Molanye says.

"But I am a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you can do it." Ash says.

"Yeah, and with the performance you have with us, you also did an amazing job." Lillie says.

Sophocles nods and thanks them, then they spend a night there watching Minior flying around.

* * *

 **Ash and Lillie has their Electrium Z now. The next chapter won't be the next trial, but there will be another UB mission.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Trumbeak, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Torracat, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Wimpod, Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Mareanie, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	162. Alola Chapter 12

Alola Chapter 12

They move south of Malie City and arrive at Blush Mountain. Ash is training his Trumbeak as it evolves into Toucannon by battling a Turtonator. Ash also captures the Turtonator in the end.

At Route 13, Professor Kukui and Molanye gives them free time. Ash, Lillie and Zossie go to the Hania Desert.

"Wow, this place sure is sandy." Zossie says as they are in their helmets.

"Yeah, and this is like a maze, I swear we just been through here." Lillie says.

"The last time we go left, so let's go north this time." Ash says.

They follow Ash's instructions and go north, only to find a dead end.

"I guess north isn't the right one." Zossie says.

"Yeah, maybe we should go back." Lillie says.

Everyone starts to move, but Ash doesn't, as he is staring at the wall.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Lillie asks.

Ash punches the wall, it breaks and appear 2 Z Crystals.

"I know there is something about the wall." Ash says as he hands one to Lillie.

"Psychium Z. So it is hidden in there?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah. Now we can go back." Ash says.

* * *

After some turns and forwards, they finally arrive at the Ruins of Abundance.

"Finally, we can go see the Tapu." Zossie says.

Ash doesn't move as Lillie and Zossie is about to enter.

"Ash? Why don't you move?" Lillie asks.

"The Tapu must be sleeping on top of the ruins according to Acerola."

Zossie and Lillie look high and Zossie says, "So we need to climb?"

"No." Ash says as they are teleported. "Teleport is often a good way."

Lillie says, "Really, it really saves some time."

They see Tapu Bulu sleeping on a grass, Ash calls him, he just open one eye and then fall asleep again.

"What a heavy sleeper." Zossie says.

"I have an idea." Lillie says as she calls out Tapu Lele.

"He is sleeping again?" Lele says in annoyance. "I am going to wake him up."

Lillie says, "Wait, let's use the Z move."

"That will be fun."

Lillie poses a fairy like move, and then she yells, "Guardian of Alola!"

A giant like body come out of the ground as everyone watches in shock, Tapu Lele withdraws into the shell and looks like a head of a Butterfly. It sticks on the body and the body smashes Tapu Bulu on its face. Making him awake.

"Good afternoon, Bulu." Lele says as she returns back to normal.

"You know that move hurts a lot!" Bulu whines.

"You are sleeping every time, what should I do? And the Chosen one has come to meet you." Lele says.

Tapu Bulu then sees Ash, he bows and says, "I am sorry to not notice you are here. Let me make something for you."

Tapu Bulu flies up and begins to dig a trench into the ground with its horns. He begins to plant seeds in its made trench. The Island Guardian lets out a cry and performs an attack that causes the new seedlings to grow into fully fledged trees, impressing everyone.

Tapu Bulu makes one of its trees sprout Oran Berries and tosses them to Ash and his friends.

"Wow, growing really is amazing." Zossie says as she takes a bite of the Oran Berry.

"Yeah. It is also delicious." Lillie says.

Before they leave, Ash captures Tapu Bulu as Tapu Lele's requested.

* * *

They try to find a way back, but they are lost once more.

"Man, how come this place so complicated?" Zossie asks.

"I don't know." Lillie replies.

Suddenly, a wormhole appears in front of them. Causing them to jump in surprise.

"What the… another wormhole?" Zossie asks.

"We should go check it out." Ash says as they go inside, they see a large expanse with several craters filled with a green substance. The land has what looks to be metal pipes growing as roots throughout the rock. A few red monoliths also stick out of the ground. Several geysers shooting out steam.

"What is this place?" Sylveon asks.

"Ultra Crater, we are…"

Ash's words are interrupted as an Earthquake happens, they see a giant green thing blasting off to the sky.

"What is that?" Lillie says.

"Let me finish my sentence, we are at the place where we can find UB05 Blaster. It's name is Celesteela."

"Celesteela?" Lillie asks.

"It is also a common visitor in Alola, as there is a legend in Alola is about it." Zossie says.

There was once a mysterious object that fell from the sky, and an old man and woman discovered what looked like a large bamboo shoot with a charming, infant-like face. They named the creature "Kaguya" and cared for it, though as it grew it caused the other plants around it to wither and die. The other villagers were outraged by this and tried to attack Kaguya, but as the old couple protected her, Kaguya transformed once again into a large ship and flew back to the moon, leaving a prosperous bamboo grove behind.

"So Kaguya is this Celesteela?" Pikachu asks.

"Yes. It is said that it can bury itself for 200 years." Ash says.

A Celesteela lands in front of them, the blow almost causes the 3 to be blown away.

"Hello there, chosen one." Celesteela says.

"Nice to meet you, Celesteela. Your rocket is as strong as usual." Ash says.

"Indeed, how about a ride?" Celesteela asks.

Zossie says, "It will be fun."

Zossie has jumped on its back, Lillie hesitates as she is afraid of it.

"Let me help you." Ash says as he becomes invisible and lifts Lillie up.

"Eek!" Lillie says as she is already on the Celesteela.

"You are giving me a heart attack, Ash!" Lillie yells.

"Sorry, it is my Ghost type move, Invisible Push." Ash says.

Zossie says, "You better teach me this move."

"Nah, you just want to make fun of me." Ash replies, causing Zossie to pout.

They ride through the air and with the speed, they immediately land back at Hania Desert, where the wormhole is at.

"Wow, it can fly really fast." Lillie says.

"Totally. We are back at our world." Zossie says.

"Celesteela, I guess you take us back because you want to come with us?" Ash asks.

"Yes. I like to be in Earth once more."

Lillie uses the Beast Ball to capture him, then they close the wormhole and find their way out of the place.

"I guess you 3 have fun in the desert, right?" Kukui asks.

"Indeed, we also find some Psychium Z inside." Lillie says.

"Wow, these are the hardest to find and you find it." Kukui laughs. "So now that everyone is here, we should go to Tapu Village."

Everyone cheers and walks in a fast pace to the village.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter, and they capture Celesteela. The next chapter will be the debut of a Pikachu hater and another person from the previous arc.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Cutiefly, Crabrawler, Torracat, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Wimpod, Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Mareanie, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	163. Alola Chapter 13

Alola Chapter 13

At Tapu Village, Ash and Selene participate in the Contests. Ash uses Cutiefly on the first round, this time Cutiefly evolves into Ribombee and uses the new move Pollen Puff to add the combo of its moves, making him advance to the next round. Selene also advances as she uses Primarina's water moves and dance. The battle round is Ash and Selene and they use Snowy versus Oricorio. Snowy has a little stage fright, but thanks to Ash and Lillie's encouragements, Snowy manages to create some rainbow colored moves and defeat Oricorio, earning Ash's 4th ribbon.

"Snowy, see, there is nothing to be afraid of." Ash says as he hugs her. Snowy purrs and jumps into Ash's arms.

Selene says, "You are still a pro at this. I hope I can defeat you one day."

"Maybe that time will come." Lillie says.

They go to Aether House for rest, they play with the children and even tell the story to them.

* * *

That night, Acerola takes Ash and Lillie outside.

"Acerola, where are we going?" Lillie asks.

"I am going to show you guys something." Acerola says as they are in front of a spooky place.

"Is this a Ghost House?" Ash asks.

"This is the Thrifty Megamart. Since the Island's Kahuna is my uncle, I let you challenge the ghost type trial inside."

"I always wonder who your uncle is." Ash says.

"Me, too." Lillie replies. "But what should we do?"

Acerola takes out 2 cameras to them and says, "It is easy. You need to take a picture of a Totem. But they will not like the light emit from it, so after you take it, you need to battle them."

"Sounds easy." Ash says as they all head inside.

Inside, they see a lot of broken cupboards and cashiers. "I wonder why it becomes like this?" Lillie says.

"Tapu Bulu did this, it is his sacred grounds, but people step inside and build this place, causing him to destroy this place in rage." Ash says.

Just then, they see a Pikachu like shadow running over, Ash and Pikachu chase them.

"Ash! Pikachu! Wait!" Lillie and Sylveon rushes towards them, Ash and Pikachu run into a room and the door suddenly disappear.

"Oh no, Ash! Pikachu!" Lillie bangs the wall and yells, "Can you hear me!"

Just then, they hear a strange laugh, they turn around and see a Gengar which has a bigger size than normal appear in front of them.

"A Totem Gengar… here at the bad time…" Lillie looks at the wall and then says, "Sylveon, we should defeat him first." She says as she takes a picture of the Totem.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu are inside a room with no doors and only walls. "Crap, Lillie! Sylveon! Can you hear me!" Ash and Pikachu also bangs the wall, but in vain.

"Great, now where are we?" Ash says.

He and Pikachu look around and see a lot of Pikachu pictures, including the one with Ash at the Kalos League.

"Why are there a lot of Pikachu?"

Just then, a Shadow appears and Pikachu dodges the way. Pikachu shoots an Electro Ball from that direction and a Pokemon appears.

"A Mimikyu, and a Shiny one…" Ash says.

The Mimikyu has its eyes glowing and says, "Must destroy Pikachu!" He uses Shadow Claw on Pikachu and Pikachu barely dodges.

"You coward, fight me!" Mimikyu yells.

Ash says, "I can see that this Mimikyu is full of hatred to Pikachu. Use Iron Tail!" Ash commands and Pikachu hits him, but it gives no damage.

"Of course, the ability Disguise, once per turn Mimikyu can't be dealt damage." Ash says.

Mimikyu starts to summon a Gengar on the field, Ash says, "In that case, Torracat, I choose you!"

Torracat appears and sees the 2 Pokemon.

"Pikachu is my prey, you take the other one!" Mimikyu says as Gengar focus on Torracat. Gengar uses Hypnosis on Torracat, which causes him to fall asleep.

"Oh no! Torracat, wake up!" Ash yells, Gengar then uses Dream Eater, which is slowly draining Torracat's health points.

Meanwhile Pikachu and Mimikyu are battling, Pikachu asks, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You Pikachu are all the same! You don't need to know!" Mimikyu fires another Shadow Ball and Pikachu uses Electro Ball to reflect.

At outside, Lillie's Absol has mega evolved and defeated a Haunter, Lillie says, "Sylveon, time to finish this!"

Lillie says as she starts to make a pose, she yells, "Use Shatter Psyche!"

Then Gengar floats in the air and then several mirrors appears and Gengar crashes into every of them and gets fainted.

"I win!" Lillie sighs as Absol returns back to normal. Gengar stands up and gives a Ghostium Z to Lillie.

"What about Ash and Pikachu? Are they fine?" Lillie asks Gengar.

"If they can escape the totem's wrath, since the one who traps them hates Pikachu." Gengar says as he becomes invisible.

"Oh no… my brother is in danger." Sylveon says.

"We should find a way to get in." Lillie says as she sends out Gallade to break the wall.

Back inside, Torracat is still sleeping as Gengar tries to use another Dream Eater. "Torracat! Please wake up!" Ash yells.

Suddenly, Torracat opens his eyes and starts to evolve, it becomes Incineroar in the end.

"Alright, Incineroar!" Ash says as Incineroar gives a thumbs up and uses Darkest Lariat, which hits Gengar and making him groan in pain.

"Time to end this." Ash says as he starts to use the Dark Pose. "Use Malicious Moonsault!"

Some fences starts to appear and Incineroar stands on top of it, and then its body then becomes surrounded in yellow-orange fire and it jumps into the air, landing chest-first onto Gengar and causing a big explosion. Gengar then has swirls in his eyes.

"One down, one to go." Ash says, Pikachu then gives another Iron Tail, which makes Mimikyu fall on the floor.

"No, I need to defeat Pikachu!" Mimikyu says.

Ash says, "Please, don't hurt yourself more."

"Quiet! I need to get my revenge!" Mimikyu says.

Ash says, "Mimikyu, revenge isn't the way to stop the fight. You are already hurt much, we need to know why you hate Pikachu."

Mimikyu then falls down fainted, Ash uses Heal Pulse to heal it up. After 5 minutes, Mimikyu wakes up and says, "Pikachu is always popular since you are the champion and your first starter is Pikachu. We Mimikyu are looks like Pikachu, so at first everyone will want us as their Pokemon. But when they know we aren't Pikachu, they throw us always like trash. Saying that we are the curse."

Ash and Pikachu are shocked, Mimikyu says, "Because of Pikachu, our lives are ruined."

Ash says, "I am sorry, I didn't know that…"

Mimikyu snorts, "I don't think even Arceus know that, life is cruel."

Ash says, "I don't think that you are a curse, you know what, why don't you come with us?"

"What?"

"We have other Pokemon who are like you, being abandoned and insulted. But we want to make all Pokemon happy." Ash says.

Mimikyu thinks for a second, and then he nods. He apologizes to Pikachu and then gives them 2 Z Crystals.

"A Ghostium Z, but what is the other one?" Ash asks.

"Mimikyuium Z. Since you and I are working together, we can use this."

Ash nods and then the door appears. "Now let's go." Ash says.

Back outside, Lillie can't break the wall with Gallade, she starts to lose hope.

"Ash… please… don't leave without me…" She starts to cry, Sylveon wraps her ribbons around her.

Just then, the door appears and Ash and Pikachu walks out of it.

"Ash, Pikachu!" Lillie yells as she hugs them. "I thought I lost you forever…"

Ash says, "Don't worry, I am here now, I am sorry for leaving you like this. Let's get out now."

Lillie nods as they get outside, Acerola says, "Wow, what takes you too long? Are you two doing something inside?"

Ash and Lillie blush and shake their heads.

"Just kidding, so do you have the photos?"

Ash says, "Oh no, I forget…"

Lillie says, "I have. The reason we go inside so long is because of the back room."

"There's not even any room in the back of that shop, for starters! How gullible do you think I am?" Acerola says.

"Well, I have go inside, and the door suddenly disappears. But I have captured the totem." Ash says as he sends out Mimikyu.

"Oh, that is better than taking photo, and you have complete the trials in U'la U'la, now you can challenge the Kahuna." Acerola says.

Then they head back to Aether House for rest.

* * *

The next day, Kukui asks, "So is anyone sleeping well?"

Everyone except Ash and Lillie are there and nod, Molanye asks, "Where are Ash and Lillie?"

Acerola says, "Probably still sleeping, since the trial making them very tired."

Kukui says, "Oh, you mean the Ghost Type trial in the abandoned site?"

They nod and Ello and Selene go to wake them up.

After Ash and Lillie get to where others are, Kukui says that they are going to train until afternoon. So they all head outside and take out their Pokemon and train.

When they go to the beach, Ash, Lillie and Zossie are together training, until a person approaches them.

"Well of it isn't the Champion himself."

"Grimsly!" Ash and Lillie greet him.

"Nice to see you, too." Grimsly says, "Are you here for a vacation?"

"Indeed. We are also trying to get many Z Crystals as possible."

Grimsly nods and says, "I am just here taking my time, since we meet again, how about we have a battle?"

"Sure. I accept the challenge." Ash says.

Grimsly sends out Bisharp while Ash sends out Mimikyu. Grimsly mega evolves it into X form, which is the centaur like form, it gives Mimikyu quite some damage, but Mimikyu also returns the damage back to him.

"Time to wrap this up." Ash starts to do the Fairy Dance, he says, "Use Let's snuggle Together!"

Mimikyu runs around and then jumps into Bisharp, wrapping it inside its cloth and they can see it fighting inside the cloth. Bisharp then faints after Mimikyu sends him out.

"A spooky fairy move I see. Since I lost, I guess my gambling addict isn't losing." He gives Ash a Dark Gem.

"Keep moving forward, I will like to see you complete the world." Grimsly says as he leaves.

Zossie says, "What a guy, although he looks creepy."

Lillie says, "He is actually a nice person."

* * *

 **Here is my version of Jessie's Mimikyu, she joins Ash and his team and tries to be nice with Pikachu. The next chapter will be something big, which causes Ash and Lillie to get 2 Z Crystals.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabrawler, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Hakomo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Wimpod, Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Mareanie, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Mimikyu**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	164. Alola Chapter 14

Alola Chapter 14

They arrive at U'la U'la Meadows and gets some Red Nectar, causing the Oricorio changed into Fire type. Then they go to Route 17.

"Hey, there is a police station." Ash says.

"My uncle works there, he is the Kahuna." Acerola says.

Ash and Lillie go inside, only to see a lot of Alolan Meowth there.

"Wow, is your uncle a fan of Meowths?" Hau asks.

"You can say so."

Just then, they see a man comes towards them.

"Officer Nanu?" Ash and Lillie exclaim.

Nanu sees the two children and says, "Oh, it is you two, welcome to U'la U'la I guess."

Ash says, "Officer Nanu is the Kahuna of this island?"

Lillie says, "We complete the trials in U'la U'la, can we have a Grand Trial?"

Nanu says, "I am not in a mood for battling, sorry." He says as he walks away from the station.

Ello says, "What is wrong with him?"

Kukui says, "We don't know what reason, but he is often like this."

Ash, Zossie and Lillie feels guilty, Acerola asks, "What is wrong?"

Ash asks, "Do you know how your parents died?"

Acerola says, "Uncle says that they are eaten by monsters. But I don't believe it. I always think they go to heaven by themselves and lived happily there."

Mina says, "And you aren't sad?"

"I was at first, but I moved on."

Ash says, "Well, you aren't wrong, they are actually eaten by a monster called Guzzlord."

Everyone is shocked, Zossie says, "The most dangerous of the Ultra Beast, it eats everything on its way."

Molanye says, "It must be hard for Nanu to accept that."

Ash says, "That is the same time Lillie lost her father, we are also sad, too."

Sophocles says, "Right now Nanu goes away, where should we go next?"

Kukui says, "We can go to Po Town, I have a friend to meet."

They head towards the Po Town and see Team Skull there.

"Team Skull?" Ash asks in shock.

"Yoyoyo, our boss has told us to take you guys in."

"Yoyo, he is in the Shady House waiting for you."

The group goes inside the Shady House, Guzma then comes to them.

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!"

He says as the grunts cheers. Mina says, "Guzma, you are the same as before, huh?"

"Hello again, Mina. You and your classmates are welcome here." Guzma says.

Kukui and Molanye then talks to Guzma, Ash asks, "Mina, you know Guzma?"

"He is my brother, of course." Mina says.

Ash, Lillie and Zossie are shocked, Lillie asks, "But why is he creating Team Skull?"

Mina says, "It is a long story, but Guzma wants to become a Trial Captain, he and Molanye attend the same exam. Guzma fails the test since he made a little mistake. And my father is a beer addict, he yells at him and even making domestic violence on him. Angrily, he runs away from home and create this Team Skull to accommodate the failures to become strong."

"And how are you and him get along now?" Ash asks.

"I call Officer Jenny to arrest my dad, he is now in jail for his crimes. When we tell Guzma about it, he says that he will be staying here but will come back home to visit when he has time."

Guzma then walks over to them. "Yo, care for a battle against Big Bad Guzma?"

Ash and Lillie agree and battle him, he uses Golisopod and Ariados. Ash uses Wimpod while Lillie uses Oricorio.

"You have a Wimpod too." Guzma says. "It reminds me of my old days. The days when I defend mine that he isn't a wimp."

Ash says, "You are doing the right thing, there is no Pokemon that is a wimp."

"Heh. Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form. Mega evolve!"

Golisopod starts to glow, it becomes more bulkier than the original.

"Now, use First Impression!" Wimpod is hit by the move and can barely stand, Lillie tries to call Oricorio to protect Wimpod. With several attacks on Oricorio, Wimpod feels touched and evolves into Golisopod. It defeats Ariados with Liquidation and defeat Mega Golisopod with the combination of Revalation Dance and Struggle Bug.

"Guzma! What is wrong with you?! This outcome hasn't changed at all either!"

Everyone sweat drops at his outburst, Guzma says, "Sorry for my outburst, since you beat me, here is your prize, I guess."

He gives them Bugium Z, Ash says, "Bugium Z?"

Guzma says, "My test has failed, but I have manage to keep most of those I found. I have no need for these now, so you can have it."

Ash and Lillie thank Guzma, then Kukui asks, "Since this place is a mess, how about we make it a nice place to live?"

Guzma says, "You are willing to do that for us?"

"Sure, since we are friends." Molanye says.

Then Kukui calls some workers to help build some facilities and paint the place, making the grunts grateful about it. Ash and his friends also going to help as they stay there for days.

* * *

One day, Sophocles comes to Ash and Lillie, he says, "Guys, I need your help, please!"

Ash asks, "What is wrong?"

"A bunch of strange guys appeared out of nowhere and...and they took over Festival Plaza!"

"The Plaza? Take us there!" Lillie says.

When they arrive, they see the place being spooky and rainbow colored.

"The space here suddenly became all twisted, and then the programming of the Plaza was rewritten! That's why the castle looks so..." Sophocles says.

"Creepy?" Ash asks.

""You think? It looks so menacing, like where a final boss would live... I think it looks kinda cool!"

"It is no time for jokes again." Lillie says.

"Still, they broke through my impenetrable security system, even if they did take advantage of a system malfunction. And they've taken complete control of Festival Plaza."

Ash then notices the big R on the screen, his face pales.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Lillie asks.

"Look up there." Ash points at the R, Lillie sees it and gasps.

"No way, please tell me this isn't real." Lillie says.

"Do you know the hackers?" Sophocles asks.

"Its Team Rocket! But how?" Ash yells.

"Team Rocket?" Sophocles asks in confusion.

"It is a group made by Ash's Uncle, he tries to control Ash a lot of times but failed. The last time he tries to use Meloetta to control all Unova until Mewtwo wipes his memory."

"How does he escape!? And who did this?" Ash says in panic.

They calm down Ash and goes inside the castle, a grunt asks, "You, how do you get inside?"

"I-I have admin rights..." Sophocles says.

"I see." He says as he leaves, "Even if you are not from us, you can't do anything. The place is already under Team Rocket's control."

"I can't believe I've allowed Festival Plaza to be taken over by people like them... Still... He said this castle was under their control. What exactly did he mean...? Give me a sec and I'll check..."

After Sophocles checks the system, he says, "They have some sort of program lock that prevents us from using the Pokémon in our party! We need to figure out some way to get Team Rocket out of here, but without using our own Pokémon..."

Lillie says, "So this is why Pikachu and Sylveon aren't here…"

Ash says, "I have a plan, we can use other people's Pokemon."

"Other people's Pokémon...? Oh, right, of course! If we use the Battle Agency rules, we can use other people's Pokémon to battle! It doesn't matter if we can't use our own!" Sophocles says.

"Good thinking, Ash!" Lillie says.

Just a sec... Using my admin rights to access the debug features... Rebooting the reception program...I've made it so we can use the Battle Agency now, too... I wish there was more I could do...but I can't even access my full admin rights... I need you to defeat Team Rocket using the Battle Agency! I'll try and get back complete admin access while you keep them busy!"

Ash and Lillie go to the Battle Agency and take out a lot of Pokemon. They use it to defeat every Tram Rocket Grunts on the way.

"There is no way we can lose! Everyone, get them!" One grunt yells and everyone rushes towards them.

"Just in time... Full system restore! Target set to Team Rocket... Executing kick from Festival Plaza!"

Just then, every Team Rocket Grunts disappear.

"Whew... That was close. ...Thanks for your help, Ash, Lillie! You kept them busy just long enough for me to get back full admin access... I've used that access to lock out Team Rocket from Festival Plaza forever! I also restored all the features and everything to normal, too."

"But what about the Castle?" Ash asks.

""I...kinda like what they did with the castle. Even though they were our enemies... I'll add it as one of the themes. And I'll set up some boss data that'd be perfect for this kind of castle. If you want to change the look of the castle, try raising your Festival Plaza Rank!"

Everyone leaves the plaza and gets back to the real world, Pikachu and Sylveon are worried, but Ash and his friends assure them that it is fine.

* * *

Gladion rushes in the Shady House, causing everyone to be surprised.

"Brother?" Lillie asks.

"Please, turn on the news now!" Gladion says.

Ash turns the TV on, then they see Lusamine on the screen. Suddenly, the camera knocks over as they can see a man walking towards them.

"This looks like a place to set up our evil plans." It is the last words before the TV black out.

"Ash, is that?" Lillie says.

"My biggest fear. Giovanni! He escapes the prison!" Ash says.

"Not only that, he also kidnaps our mother. We need to save them." Gladion says.

Ash tells Professor Kukui and Molanye about the situation, then Ash, Lillie, Zossie and Gladion leave to the Malie Port.

Gladion says, "Oh no, our ship is broken." Gladion says as they see a boat sinking.

"Team Rocket must know we are coming…" Lillie says.

Just then Officer Nanu comes, everyone is shocked.

"I get a call from the HQ to help you guys, seems like all the bosses escape the prison."

Ash and his friends face paled at the revelation.

"Before we go, I would like to test your strength. Battle me now." Nanu says as he sends out Krokorok and Persian. Ash sends out Hakomo-O while Lillie sends out Ribombee.

"We have to make this quick, or we will lost more time." Ash says.

They then battle Nanu hard with Hakomo-O uses Sky Uppercut, only to be dodged by Dig, and Ribombee uses Dazzling Gleam, only to be countered by Power Gem from Persian.

Nanu then uses a pose as the glow surrounds Persian. "Dark Hole Eclipse!"

A Black Hole appears and tries to suck them in, Ash says, "No you don't! Ash says as he strikes a Dragon Pose.

"Devastating Drake!" Ash yells as Hakomo-O fires a dragon and it goes inside the black hole and stops the sucking.

"What?"

Hakomo-O also evolves into Kommo-O and uses Clanging Scales to defeat Krokorok.

Lillie says, "Let's finish it up!" Lillie says as she also strike a bug pose.

"Savage Spin-Out!" Lillie yells as Persian is covered by silk and then Ribombee cuts through it, causing him to faint.

"Well, shoot... Of course I already knew you had the heart and the strength, but I didn't know you were this good. And your Pokémon worked real hard for you. Let me fix your team up for you." Nanu then heals up Ash and Lillie's Pokemon.

"Here. This is yours." He gives 2 pieces of Darkium Z to them.

"Although you don't have an evil heart to use it, but now they are yours." He says as he go preparing his boat. Ash and his friends follow him and get on the boat.

* * *

 **Episode RR is here, the next chapter will be the boss battles! I kind of like this arc, and I use my Pokebank to get all my LV100 Pokemon to defeat the bosses, haha.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabrawler, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Mareanie, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Mimikyu (Shiny)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	165. Alola Chapter 15

Alola Chapter 15

When they get to the Aether Paradise, they let Nanu battle the grunts on the basement as Ash and his friends rushes to the top floor and see Ms. Wicke.

"Mofher… Aether Paradise… everything has gone wrong…" Lillie says as she looks around.

"Calm down, Lillie." Ash says to her.

"I am sorry, I am just worried."

The save Ms. Wicke from a grunt, she says, "Thanks for saving me, let me explain the situation. The culprits call themselves Team Rainbow Rocket, they hold the president captive and trying to take over the world."

Ash says, "I guess since our family and the Aether Foundation has a lot of association, Giovanni must have used Lusamine so we will come here, he will control us and rule the world."

Lillie says, "But I want to know how does he restore his memories."

"We will find out once we go inside." Gladion says as they rush to the mansion.

* * *

After defeating the grunts on the way, they see a man standing in front of them.

"Mr. Faba!?" Lillie says in shock.

"I strongly suggest you abandon your efforts to thwart Team Rainbow Rocket." He says.

Ash says, "I guess you are the ones who regain Giovanni's memory and free them. Since you have an Hypno to recover his memory and control the other police."

Faba smirks, "Aren't you a clever one, yes. I have taken it upon myself to facilitate Team Rainbow Rocket's take-over and ensure everything goes smoothly!"

He sends out Hypno and Bruxish to battle, Zossie and Gladion send out Flygon and Silvally to sweep them.

"Hmph! I'll have you know defeating me won't do you any good, anyway. Giovanni has gathered the toughest, meanest villains from many other regions!...Although, for now, they seem content just to do whatever research they wish, using the technology of Aether Paradise... Now, I hope you enjoy your futile efforts!" He says as he is handcuffed by Nanu who also comes immediately.

Zossie says, "So what should we do?"

Nanu says, "Our chief asked Looker and your father to come assist. Now go inside."

Ash and his friends get inside the mansion, Gladion rushes to the mirror since there is a door behind it.

"They locked it up. And I am sure that Giovanni and mother is inside." Gladion says.

"We should find another way to get inside." Ash says.

Suddenly, they go back to the entrance and see two doors open and 2 grunts come out.

"Intruders!" One yells.

They rush towards them and another one says, "You'll be sorry to mess with Team Rainbow Rocket also known as Team RR!"

As they come closer, a voice comes to them.

"Hey, you punks!"

Guzma walks in and then stands in front of Ash and his friends.

"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!"

"Heh, I know you, you are the boss of the pathetic group called Team Skull. I wouldn't expect something from an Alolan Thug." One grunt says.

"No visions, and no ideals, what will do you in Team RR's castle?" The other one says.

"Heh... I gotta admit... You got me all figured out! I got nothin'. I'm just another regular nobody... But! I still got some things I can't let go... Things ain't nobody gonna mess with! And guess what? You punks just messed with one of those things! I can't let that slide... Hey, Ash! Gimme a hand here!"

Ash nods and he sends out Mareanie while Guzma sends out Masquerian. They defeat the grunts and make them unconscious, Mareanie also evolves into Toxapex.

"Thank you for helping us, Mr. Guzma." Lillie says.

"Heh, I got your back! I'll be right here, and no one's gettin' through! No go find a way to save the president."

* * *

Ash and his friends go to the left door, they see the grunts olding their hands to make a human wall, not letting Ash and his friends pass.

"They are persistent." Ash says.

"What should we do?" Lillie asks.

"We can Teleport." Zossie says as she and Ash teleports them away and lands in front of the door.

"Here it is." Gladion says as he opens the door, they see a man standing in front of them.

"Hm, what's this? You defeated the Team RR goons, did you now? Well, that's a shame. They weren't my real crew, but they were still mine for the moment."

"Archie…" Ash mutters.

"You come and ruin my plans for taking over the ocean, and you steal the Blue Orb in front of my own eyes. I shall give you my revenge." He says.

Suddenly, Minami comes in, making everyone shocked.

"Minami?" Ash asks.

"Sorry I am late. Dad also brings this guy to assist." Minami says as she summons Kyogre, who then roars at Archie.

"Our Kyogre, thanks, Minami." Ash says.

"Roar if you want. I also have my own Kyogre thanks to the RR boss. He is nice to make one through the wormhole where he opened with that scientist."

Ash says, "But you don't have the Blue Orb, so you can't Primal Reverse."

Ash's starts to glow and then appears a Primal Kyogre. The two Kyogre battles as one uses Ice Beam while the other one dodges, then Ash's Kyogre defeats Archie's as he finishes it off using Origin Pulse.

"Well, would you look at that! I control the ocean and all its power, and yet here I am, beaten by a little tyke! All right, all right… You've made your point. I can see you are not one to be trifled with. If you want to get farther into Team Rocket's Castle, though, you'd better have checked out the pictures hanging on the walls. The red one, and the blue one, too."

Then he faints as Ash takes the Kyogre from his hands and sends it back to its dimension.

"So what should we do with him?" Zossie asks.

"Leave him alone for now. Saving Lusamine is our priority." Minami says.

They head outside and Minami says that she will wait for Mark as she stands outside the door while the others head to the next room and they have to play a lot of memorizing games, after passing through some grunts and battles, they go in the door and see the other one.

"Here I thought it was that obnoxious Faba, coming to pester me again, but... All this ruckus was caused by a bunch of children?"

"Maxie…" Ash says.

"I remember you, you sneak on my submarine and take away my Red Orb, then you get away by sending me to jail." Maxie says, "I have Groudon by my side, you don't stand a chance."

"Oh really?" Mark comes in and says, "Ash, long time no see."

"You two, so I guess you bring Groudon here?"

"Yep, here you go, bro."

Ash sends out his own and the two battle. Ash's have the Red Orb to transform and uses Precipices Blades to finish off the Groudon.

"So you defeated the master of the land—the great Maxie! Still, I wonder... What makes you so adept at handling Pokémon? There has to be some reason I was defeated... That's what you're trying to say, aren't you?"

He then yells, "I have my noble cause! To expand the landmass, for the advancement of the humankind and Pokémon! This is where we part!"

Mark knocks him out and takes Groudon away. They quickly head back to the entrance and seeing Guzma and Minami handling 2 Grunts.

"Guzma, Minami, do you need help?" Ash asks.

"We are fine." Minami says.

"And I don't want to say this, but these grunts are a little stupid." Guzma says.

Suddenly, Archie and Maxie all go out from the room, Maxie says, "Give me back my Groudon."

"You should give back my Kyogre first!"

Suddenly, the two bosses see each other and start a fight for their ideals, and then Anabel and Looker comes and arrest the two.

"Anabel, Looker!" Ash says. "Thank goodness you are here."

"Indeed, leave these two to us, as we will put them through a special jail like the one we just captured, Faba." Looker says.

"Now there are still 5 bosses we need to find. Ash, everyone, you are our only hope."

Mark says, "Right now others are heading here, go battle the others now."

Ash nods and they head to the next door.

* * *

They pass through a lot of Warp panels and battle more grunts, they see a door and get inside.

"Cyrus…" Ash mutters.

"It seems you are not a member of Team RR. But the one who destroy my world." Cyrus says.

"We are just protecting my brothers, that is all." Ash says.

"But right now I have all 2 by my side, it won't be a problem to create a new universe, where you won't be there." Cyrus says as he tosses out Dialga and Palkia.

"If you want to hurt Ash, you have to go through us!" Dia and Palmo comes in and stands in front of them.

"Dia, Palmo!" Ash says in delight.

"Yeah, leave this guy to us." Palmo says.

The two same species fight each other, and then Cyrus' are defeated.

"...Why are you able to create such strong bonds with your Pokémon? And how are you able to turn those bonds into strength?" He asks Ash.

"I believe them, I trust them with my own heart." Ash replies.

"...I see. But before that...take this key. Use it to activate the machine on the wall behind me. That should open the mirror door."

Palmo and Dia takes the key to Ash and they bring Cyrus outside the room.

Dia says, "Ash, Lillie, Gladion, Zossie, go to the other room now, Serena and Emma will arrive in no time."

"Okay." Ash says.

They get inside the next room and see a lot of Meowth statues, in order to not get caught, they turn them around and battle some grunts. Then they arrive at the room and see an orange haired man in front of them.

"You must be the intruder I keep hearing about."

Ash says, "Lysandre…"

"I see it is you, the ones with the 3 Bond Phenomenon Starters." Lysandre says.

"I won't let you control us again!" Lillie yells.

"What? He tries to control you?" Gladion asks.

"But I haven't succeed, since your cousin is a threat to me." Lysandre says.

"Behind me, you see two buttons. One will open the path for you, and help you move forward... The other will trigger my ultimate weapon, and destroy all that there is in this world!"

"Is this a trick?" Zossie asks.

"...So, make your choice. I believe being a chosen one means you have the potential to change the future! Whether we activate the ultimate weapon or leave it safely underground will rest upon if you actually have this potential or not."

As Ash presses the blue button, Lysandre says.

"... ... ... ... ... ... Unfortunately... You are not a chosen one!"

"You will destroy the world you tried to protect, by your own hand! However... There is still time before my ultimate weapon is fully activated. Press the other button before it fires, and you will be able to stop it...Of course, I refuse to allow that. So, I will keep you busy for a moment."

He sends out Xerneas and Yveltal to them, causing Squishy to appear from Lillie's bag and starts to transform.

"You also get your Z1 here, how nice." Lysandre says.

Then a Aurora Beam and an Oblivion Wing shoots the two Pokemon, cauiing them to backwards.

"Looks like we are late."

Serena and a girl with the Expansion Suit comes to them with Xerneas and Yveltal.

"Serena! Emma!" Ash says.

Gladion asks, "Why are you wearing the weird suit?" Gladion asks Emma.

"No reason, we should defeat Lysandre now."

Together, with the 3 Pokemon, they destroy Lysandre's 2 legendary.

Lillie rushes to press the red button, Lysandre says, "You have stopped my ultimate weapon, and also you have taken one step more toward your goal."

Serena says, "Enough talk, now you should get back to where you belong."

Serena and Emma takes him away, as the other 4 reach the bedroom.

* * *

"Now the door is opened, we can go meet Giovanni." Ash says.

Everyone comes inside the room, and then 2 figures come out of the room.

"Well now, what do we have here...? I come out wondering what the commotion is... Only to find the door to the center of the castle ajar, and intruders running wild!"

"It seems those team leaders from other regions are not nearly as useful as I had hoped."

Ash says, "Ghetsis and Zane?"

Zane says, "And you are also here, Minami."

Minami says, "You are not my father anymore, my name is Minami Ketchum, I am happy with my life without you!"

Lillie says, "And where is my mother!?"

"There is no need to worry. You will find the president up ahead, blissfully asleep and dreaming."

Gladion says, "You bastards…"

Zane says, "I am very disappointed in you Minami, this is how you said to your birth father." He turns to Ash and says, "But my goal is to destroy you and get the Ultra Beasts you have."

Ghetsis says, "Indeed, All obstacles to my ambitions must be removed!"

They send out Zekrom, Reshiram, Solgaleo and Lunala. Ash sends out Kyurem and Necrozma.

"Now it is play time for you." Ash says.

Kyurem and Necrozma can freely change forms and swiftly defeat the four legendary they own.

"What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!"

"This cannot be possible... I will no accept this!"

Then Ghetsis and Zane hold Lillie and Minami on hostage.

"Lillie!" "Minami!" Gladion and Ash calls out.

"Myah-ha-ha! No, no, no, no, no! You don't get it, do you? I can't be defeated! I won't be! IT. CANNOT. BE. ALLOWED! You, tiny intruder! If you value this girl's life, throw aside all your Poké Balls, at this moment!" Ghetsis threatened.

"You coward!" Serena yells.

"Shut your mouth!" Zane yells and then sees their Pokeballs.

"What's this? Your Poké Balls are shaking. Could it be that they're shaking with rage? No matter! Throw away all your Poké Balls, right this instant!"

"We won't do it!" Emma yells.

"Were you not listening, or did you simply not understand? Well, you leave me no choice. This girl must..." Ghetsis says.

"I see you are still dedicated to your own desires, Ghetsis..."

Colress appears and saves the two girls from their hands.

"Uncle Colress!" Gladion says.

"It is you…" Ghetsis says.

"Don't interfere, we have a lot to do with them!" Zane yells.

"Ms. Wicke had sent word that you may need assistance. You'll have to forgive my rudeness, but I followed your trail using an invisibility device I recently invented."

He turns around to them. "I simply despise you, Ghetsis, Zane. That's enough reason for me!" He traps them inside two cages and they can't get out.

"It seems like repeated use is not a problem, even with the prototype. I should have known Colress Machine No. 1102 would work!"

Zossie asks, "Mr. Colress, your sister…"

"Yes. I have heard of it. But I will make the castle return to normal, I leave the rescue to you guys."

Adam and Gina also come, Adam says, "That Giovanni never learns to give up, huh?"

Gina says, "At least, we are all together again."

They walk down and see a knocked out Lusamine and Giovanni.

"Well… well… It seems like your family are all here, Adam." Giovanni says.

"Giovanni. This time we won't hold back on you anymore." Adam says.

"Feel free to try, with that Faba's help, I have created Mewthree!"

He takes out the Pokemon, it looks like Mewtwo, but more darker. Ash sends out his own to battle it.

Adam says, "Giovanni, why don't you get that revenge isn't everything?"

"You are the god, you make this world with evil and cruelty. I can't turn back to my original self, since the strongest can survive. I lost many of my people, the ones who believe in me are gone thanks to you."

Adam shakes his head, "You are wrong, we believe in you, we believe that you can change back to the good person you were before."

Giovanni says, "Lies, they all are lies."

Ash says, "It is true, you just not want to believe it."

"Shut up! All of you shut up!" Giovanni says.

At this point, Mewtwo defeat Mewthree with a Psystrike, causing the Pokemon to turn into Ashes.

"No, my creation is also defeated." Giovanni yells.

Adam then says, "Giovanni. Stop live in the past now. I order you as the god of Pokemon and your brother!"

Giovanni then becomes quiet. "You can change good in the future, don't give up hope and become evil."

Giovanni looks away, Adam says, "Right now, just be patience at the jail, I will ask the police to let you stay there less years than now." He says as he takes Giovanni away.

"Mother!" Lillie and Gladion rush to Lusamine, who starts to wake up and says, "Where am I…"

"Mother, you make us worried." Lillie says.

"I am sorry." Lusamine says.

Colress and Guzma also come inside, Colress says, "The mansion has returned to normal, Ash, everyone, I thank you for saving my sister."

Everyone then talks to each other, Ash then sees Guzma leaving, he goes towards him.

"I wanna do my best to take care of my homies and make sure nobody beats 'em down too hard. So what if I never became a captain or whatever. I'll always be big, bad Guzma!" Guzma says to him.

"I will like to see it." Ash says as Guzma leaves.

Back outside, Anabel says, "Now that the bosses are captured, everything will be fine now."

Looker says, "This time we will find out who is slacking and made them escape, don't worry."

Then they leave, Ash asks, "So should we go home at Melemele?"

Mark says, "Sure, I want to see what it looks like."

Minami says, "Me, too."

Then they take Hobbes' helicopter and flies back to Melemele.

* * *

 **Now that the chapter is finally over, there will be 2 chapters left before the Alola League. And Ash and Lillie also has 3 normal Z Crystals to find.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabrawler, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Mimikyu (Shiny)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	166. Alola Chapter 16

Alola Chapter 16

Everyone is back to Melemele Island, Ash, Lillie and Zossie asks Professor Kukui to let them go Poni Island, which he agrees.

"So we are at Poni Island, what should we do first?" Lillie asks.

"I am going to get the last ribbon here in Seafolk Village, I only need it to exchange one of the 2 Ribbon Cups." Ash says.

He enters the contest and learns that one is taken by Selene last time, so Ash doesn't want to lose to her. He uses Mimikyu on the first round, with the Play Rough and the Shadow Claw, it makes a funny performance, he is in the battle round, which is facing a boy with a Dhelmise. The boy declares that he has 4 ribbons and won't lose the battle. Ash challenges him and they fight with Dhelmise and Greninja. With Greninja's battle bond, he swiftly defeats the Dhelmise with a mega Shuriken.

"The winner of the Contest is Ash Ketchum! Right now he has 5 ribbons, therefore he can exchange the last ribbon cup!" The announcer says.

Ash gets the cup from Mr. Contesta and thanks him. Back outside, they see the Dhelmise trainer releases Dhelmise for the failure. Dhelmise is sad, so Ash says, "Why do you do that? It isn't Dhelmise's fault that he lost!"

"It is, he is weak and I don't need him."

Lillie says, "You are too mean, you can't win anything if you have that ego of yours."

"Whatever." He says as he leaves.

Ash can't see Dhelmise being sad, so he lets him join the team.

"That is a nice action you have take." Everyone sees a girl approaching them with a Mudsdale.

"Um… no offense, but who are you?" Zossie asks.

"I am Hapu, nice to meet you." Hapu says.

"So Hapu, do you know where is the Kahuna here?" Lillie asks.

"The kahuna? Hrmm. Don't have one here on Poni." Hapu says.

"What?!" The three exclaim.

"You see, the last one is my father, but he passed away. Right now I am not officially the Kahuna. Tapu Fini has to choose one."

Ash says, "I understood. But still, we can battle you as the grand Trial?"

"If Tapu Fini agrees, how about we meet her at the ruins."

They go to the ruins and Hapu prays for the battle, Tapu Fini appears in front of them and says, "Hapu, even though the real kahuna hasn't show up, but I will let you battle Ash and Lillie as the Grand Trial."

Hapu nods and Tapu Fini joins Ash and Lillie's team so she can be with her sister and brothers.

"So will you want to battle me now?" Hapu asks.

"We can, but we want to explore the island first." Ash says.

"I see, take your time, I will be waiting for you."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Hapu at the Ancient Poni Path, they head to the Vast Poni Cavern to close the wormhole.

When they get inside, all they see is rock formation.

"This is Ultra Canyon, I guess." Ash says.

"It is empty, where is the Ultra Beast?" Lillie asks.

Suddenly, they see the rocks has eyes and they are assembling together. Lillie was shocked and jumped back.

"UB08 Assembly. Its name is Stakataka." Ash says.

Then they can hear them saying to battle, Zossie this time wants to battle, so she starts off with a Close Combat. Stakataka dodges and uses Heavy Slam, pushing Zossie under them. Zossie uses Dazzling Gleam to make it off and then uses a new move called Earthquake Fold, which makes the ground fold them like a piece of paper. Stakataka then faints in the end. Ash also uses the Beast Ball to capture him.

* * *

As they go to the Poni Grove, they get inside the Wormhole and come to a place with a lot of carnival facilities.

"Wow, what is this place, it is like an amusement park!" Lillie says.

"This is Ultra Carnival, a park created by UB09 Burst."

Then they walk around and see a stage, then a human like Pokemon comes out and throws his head into the air, creating fireworks.

"Did it just blow up his head?" Lillie says, "It is kind of creepy."

"Don't worry, it is a ghost type after all. Its name is Blacephlon, it explodes its head and absorbs people's reactions to energise itself."

Blacephlon notices Ash and his friends and goes towards them, when he gets near, its head explode once more and Lillie was jumped scared.

Ash says, "Don't worry, he is a friendly one, yeah?"

Blacephlon then starts to show off.

"Maybe we can create a light show." Ash says.

"Good idea."

Pikachu uses Electro Web on the air, then followed by Primarina, Greninja and Samurott's Water moves, then Charizard, Infernape and Incineroar's Fire Blast to make it like a spinning wheel. And last, they combine Snowy, Vanilluxe and Glaceon's Icy Wind. Blacephlon then falls on the floor, he says, "I am defeated…"

Ash says, "Don't be sad, how about you end this once and for all?"

Blacephlon looks at it and says, "You are right." Blacephlon shots another Mind Blow and end the spinning and create sparkles.

"So Pretty…" Lillie says.

"It sure is." Zossie says.

Ash says, "So Blacephlon, want to come with us?"

Blacephlon then nods and Ash captures him with a Beast Ball.

* * *

At Poni Plains, they find a secret cave, inside of the cave they find a Z Crystal.

"What is this for?" Zossie asks.

"According to the picture, it is like the Kommo-O. A Kommoium Z. I guess."

Lillie says, "That is cool. Maybe we can use it on the league."

"Yeah, now it is a little late, and this looks like a perfect place for camping."

"Yeah, it looks wide and plain." Zossie says.

"I guess this is the reason of Poni Plains." Lillie laughs.

They set the tent and the stuff there as they cook dinner and see the stars in the skies.

The next day, they head to Poni Meadows and get some Purple Nectar for Oricorio to become Ghost type, then they get inside the Resolution Cave.

"So there is only one last UB here." Lillie says.

"Yes, the UB07 Glutton. The monster who eats Acerola's parents." Ash says.

Thry head inside the wormhole and see a man greet them.

"Hello, Ash, Lillie, Zossie, I am glad you survived!" A man in a suit says.

Ash says, "Um, mister, we are from the other world, we aren't the ones you know."

"Oh… I am sorry. You see, since the monster comes here, everyone in the world are eaten. I am the only survivor, but I should wear this mask so the monster won't see me as his prey. Just follow the pipeline and you can find the monster."

Ash and his friends nods and gets inside the pipeline, they see a place looks like Hau'oli City.

"This is Alola?" Lillie asks.

"We call this dimension Ultra Ruins, since Guzzlord here eaten everything." Zossie says.

They see the said Pokemon eating the buildings, Ash calls out to him, he turns around and says, "Chosen one, nice to see you here."

"Guzzlord, are you still hungry?"

"Of course, I don't know what is it to be full."

Ash sighs and takes out a pill, he throws inside Guzzlord's mouth, he suddenly stops eating.

"What did you just do, Ash?" Lillie asks.

"That contains a infinite amount of energy for Guzzlord, it is also what Captain Phyco left for us."

Ash throws a Beast Ball and immediately captures the Pokemon. Then they immediately leave the place.

* * *

Back at their world, they head to the Battle Tree, Ash and Zossie challenge the place and fight the trainers there. In the end, they gain a lot of Battle Points and make some Pokemon learn moves.

"So now that we have travelled around all Poni Island, should we go back to fight Hapu?" Lillie asks.

"Sure, she says that she will be at the Exeggutor Island waiting for us." Ash says.

They go back to the Seafolk Village and take a boat to Exeggutor Island. Right there, they see a lot of Exeggutor dancing.

"Although we seen a lot in our school, it is just so big." Lillie says.

"Yeah, because of the tropical weather here, it grows so big." Ash says.

An Exeggutor has a Pinsir on top of it, so Ash helps him by scaring it off, in the process, Ash uses a Dark Type new move called Blind Stop. Which makes the opponent lose a chance to attack. Exeggutor thanks Ash for the help as he joins Ash's team.

"It semes that you are here." Hapu says.

"Hapu, we want to have a Grand Trial now, is it okay?" Lillie asks.

"Of course, it will be a 4 on 4 double battle."

Hapu sends out Golurk and Gastrodon while Ash sends out Decidueye and Lillie sends out Greninja. Lillie activates the Battle Bond in the battle. Decidueye uses Spirit Shackle so that Golurk can't escape. Golurk uses Shadow Punch, Greninja jumps in and uses Night Slash to dodge it. Gastrodon uses Body Slam, which makes Decidueye paralyzed. Decidueye uses Brave Bird to finish off Gastrodon while Greninja uses Surf tl defeat Golurk.

Hapu sends out Flygon and Mudsdale next, Decidueye is defeated by an Ice Beam from Flygon, so Ash sends out Kommo-O next. With Hapu using Tectonic Rage, it defeats Greninja and causing pain to both Ash and Lillie. Lillie recalls Greninja and sends out Dhelmise. Ash starts to use the Dragon Dance and says, "Use Clangling Soulblaze!"

The sound Kommo-O makes makes Flygon faint, so it is 2 versus one. But with the Stamina of Mudsdale, it gives a hard time for 2 Pokemon. In the end, Lillie do the ghost pose and yells, "Never ending Nightmare!"

Suddenly, pairs of ghostly hands comes out of the shadows of Mudsdale and cover the Pokemon, causing the Pokemon to faint.

Hapu says, "Congratulations, you two have finished your final Grand Trial." She gives them the 2 Z Crystals.

"Now we only have 2 left." Ash says.

"Yeah, I really want to have the ice type one." Lillie says.

They bid farewell to Hapu and then they take the boat return to Melemele Island.

* * *

 **Ash has finished the Contests and the Grand trials here, but I am aware of the Fairy trial, which will be in the next chapter. Ash and Lillie will capture one more Pokemon in the arc, and the hint is Ice Type.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabrawler, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Mimikyu (Shiny), Dhelmise, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	167. Alola Chapter 17

Alola Chapter 17

Back at Melemele Island, Ash, Zossie and Lillie are at their house with Hobbes opens the door for them. They see Palmo and Gina helping their mother for their stuff.

"Palmo? Gina? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Oh, Ash, Zossie, Lillie, you are back so soon?" Palmo says.

"We are helping mom for some stuff." Gina says.

"But what about the gym?" Ash asks.

"We have found some substitute for the time being, but Dia hasn't." Palmo giggles.

Gina says, "And Ash, there is something Dad wants to take it with you." Gina says as Ash's Muk appears and gives him a hug.

"Gina? Why is Muk here?" Ash asks.

Grace says, "Adam tells me to take it to you, since he wants you to use this." She takes out a capsule, Lillie asks, "What is this?"

Lusamine walks in the room and says, "It is an Alternative Capsule, when using on a specific Pokemon, it can change into the form of the Pokemon in specific region. When Muk use it here, it will becomes Alolan Muk."

Ash quickly escapes Muk's body slam and says, "So Muk, you want to change into Alolan Muk?"

Muk nods, so Ash uses it on Muk, and it becomes rainbow colored.

"Wow, that looks cool." Zossie says.

"Yeah. So where is others?" Ash asks.

"Serena has won the Hoenn Grand Festival, right now she and Gladion are travelling together in Alola. Mark, Minami and Emma are back in Kanto since Emma is challenging Anabel as the final Battle Frontier." Grace says.

"But isn't the Battle Pyramid the last one?" Palmo asks.

"It moves to Sinnoh after the incident involving Regigigas." Lillie says. "Mom, we also get all the Ultra Beasts with us."

Lusamine says, "Really, that is cool. I am glad that you have capture them all."

Then they spend time at home talking until the day overs.

* * *

The next day, everyone is at school, Professor Kukui says, "Class, since the league is only 3 days away, today we will have battle training. Every person should find 4 opponents to battle."

Everyone nods and they go find their battlers.

"Ash, will you mind to let me battle you?" Ilima says in a polite tone.

"Not at all." Ash replies.

Ilima sends out Komala while Ash sends out Passimian, Komala is swift as he dodges the attacks even though it is sleeping, Ilima also asks Komala to use Breakneck Blitz, but Passimian dodges and finishes it off with a All out Pummeling.

"Nice battle, Ash." Ilima says.

"You are also great, too." Ash says.

"By the way, I got this at the Thrifty Megamart." He takes out an Eevium Z. "Since I already have one, I think you should have it in case you are trying to get all the Eeveelutions."

Ash takes the Z Crystal and thanks him in the end.

Lillie is battling Mallow, as Mallow uses Tsareena and Lillie uses Turtonator. Tsareena uses Zen Headbutt and crash Turtonator, but it activates the Shell Trap and traps Tsareena. Then Turtonator uses Dragon Tail, which is dodged by Tsareena jumps and uses High Jump Kick. Then Mallow uses Bloom Doom and Lillie uses Inferno Overdrive, Tsareena is unable to battle.

Ash's next opponent is Lana, she uses Araquanid while Ash uses Palossand. With the Liquidation, Palossand's defense gets higher. But Araquanid uses Frost Breath, which hurts more. But Palossand uses Giga Drain to recover. Lana then uses Hydro Vortex, but Palossand manages to survive. Ash then uses Continental Crash, which makes a giant boulder and crashes Araquanid and cause him to faint.

Lillie is battling Kiawe, she uses Lycanroc to battle Marowak. Marowak uses Shadow Bone, which hits Lycanroc, it continues with Bone Rush, but Lycanroc dodges by using Accelrock. Kiawe uses Inferno Overdrive, but Lillie's Lycanroc uses Splintered Stormshards and defeats the Marowak.

Ash battles Acerola's Mimikyu with his Salandit, Mimikyu's disguise is busted by Smog, and then a Flamethrower hits Mimikyu's face. Mimikyu uses Play Rough, causing a cloud to appear and Salandit to be hit everywhere. Acerola tries to use Never Ending Nightmare, but Saladit uses Acid Downpour to melt the hands and defeat Mimikyu.

Sophocles sends out Togemaru to battle Lillie's Mudsdale. Togemaru uses Gyro Ball and Rollout to keep spinning around Mudsdale, trying to not get hit by any Mudsdale attacks. But Lillie uses Tectonic Rage to finish it off.

Ash chooses Mina as his last opponent for today, he sends out Pikachu as Mina sends out Ribombee. The two fight hard as Pikachu is often hit by Pollen Puff, but it is defeated by Gigavolt Havoc in the end.

Lillie battles Selene as her final opponent, she uses Primarina while Lillie uses Muk. With the new attacks and the typing advantage, Primarina is defeated with a Sludge Wave.

* * *

After class, Ash says, "Wow, what a battle day."

Lillie says, "Yeah. We sure get a lot of experiences here."

Just then, they see two figures approaching.

"Are you Ash and Lillie?"

They turn around and see a Totem Ribombee and a Totem Comfey.

"Are you two totem Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Yes. We heard that you defeated every trial except us, so we are here to battle you two." Comfey says.

"Sure, I really need a Fairy Trial now." Lillie says.

Professor Kukui sees this and becomes the referee. Ash sends out Salazzle while Lillie sends out Dugtrio. Salazzle uses Flame Burst to hit both Pokemon, while Comfey uses Heal Pulse to heal Ribombee. Ribombee uses Pollen Puff, Dugtrio uses Dig to dodge. After some rounds, Salazzle finishes them off using Venoshock at the poisoned Pokemon.

"You guys are strong indeed." Comfey says.

"You earn these." Ribombee gives them Fairium Z.

Ash says, "Thank you, now we only have one left."

Lillie says, "The Icium Z, and our league is at Mt. Lanakila, so maybe we can find one there."

After saying goodbye to others, Ash, Lillie and Zossie head back home riding their car.

When they are in the living room, they see Serena and Gladion there.

"Hey, you are back." Ash says.

Gladion says, "Yeah, I am going to participate the league, too." Gladion says.

"Really? That is cool!" Lillie says.

"So you guys are, too?" Serena asks.

"Of course. I am going to win my 9th league." Ash says as they laugh.

* * *

 **So this is why I write Ash has a Alolan Muk in my profile. There will be an Original Item I made for changing the forms.**

 **The next chapter is the final chapter of Alola Arc.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Muk (Alolan Form), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabrawler, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Mimikyu (Shiny), Dhelmise, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	168. Alola Chapter 18

Alola Chapter 18

The time at the Pokemon League has come, Ash and his friends are at Mt. Lanakila's newly built stadium.

Ash says, "It sure is cold on top of the mountain."

Lillie says, "I wonder why isn't Professor Kukui cold."

Just then, they see Charles Goodshow on stage, he says, "It is nice to see 32 trainers coming to compete in the first ever Alola League! This time whoever wins the league can immediately become the Champion and pick his/her own Elite 4!"

Everyone cheers for the statement. Then Charles Goodshow says, "Here are the rules, in the first round, we will have Battle Royals! The top two winners will advance into the next round, now here are the matchups!"

Ash sees that he, Hau and Ello are in the same group, Ello says, "It seems we are facing each other."

"Yeah, may the best battler wins." Hau says.

As the match begins, Ash sends out Meganium, Hau sends out Noivern, Ello sends out Decidueye and another trainer sends out Alakazam. The three tries to work together to defeat Alakazam, they uses Dragon Pulse, Spirit Shackle and Body Slam to finish off the Alakazam. The trainer sends out Mamoswine next, it defeats Ello's Decidueye, causing him to send out Sandslash. Sandslash tries to hit Noivern, but Noivern uses Dragon Pulse to reflect it, and Meganium uses Vine Whip to defeat the Mamoswine.

"Since the first 2 are Ash and Hau, which means that the two will advance to the next round!" The announcer says.

Hau says, "I am sorry, Ello. You get lost so early."

"It is fine, just win this for me." Ello says to the two people.

* * *

Then not long after, Ash, Lillie, Gladion, Hau, Molanye, Olivia, Acerola and Kahili are in the final 8. They decide to take a day off for everyone to prepare the full battles.

That day, Ash and Lillie are alone outside.

"So Lillie, I see the match up and you are facing Gladion. Are you nervous?"

Lillie says, "Yeah, since he is going to use Silvally, that will be a problem for me."

Just then, a Blizzard comes and forces the 2 to hide in the cave.

"Let's see, except Unova, the blizzard always happen in every region and force me to hide in the cave. Isn't it awkward?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, but I sense that there is something inside the cave." Lillie says.

They go forward and see a large ice structure that resembles a castle.

"Wow, I don't know there is a place like this…" Lillie says.

They meet some Sandshrew, who surround them. Ash notices one of the Sandshrew sniffing the air around him, so he gives it one of his cookies. It quickly grabs the treat and quickly eats it.

Sandshrew have begun to calm down after a small snack, much to Ash and Lillie's relief. An unusually large Sandshrew approaches Lillie for a pat.

"They are cute." Lillie says.

"Yeah, they are." Ash says.

Just then, a Tyranitar appears and starts to attack them, Lillie decides to team up with the Sandshrew by using Snowy. Together, they defeat Tyranitar and make him run away.

"Thank you for helping us save our home." Sandshrew says.

"No problem." Lillie says.

Ash finds an Ice Stone and Sandshrew touches, it becomes Sandslash. Sandslash then goes away and then comes back with 2 Icium Z and an Ice Stone.

"Are these for us?" Lillie asks.

Sandslash nods and Ash and Lillie accept the Icium Z.

"So Snowy, are you ready to evolve?" Lillie asks.

Snowy at first hesitates, but then she nods, Snowy then becomes a Ninetales, which shows off its beauty. Ash also captures Sandslash, who then gives the Alolan Ninetalite to Lillie. While getting back, Ash let Crabrawler defeat a Sneasel and evolves into Crabominable.

"Ash, where have you been?" Grace asks.

"Sorry, we are out for a walk but the blizzard force us to hide in the cave." Ash replies.

"Again? Do you need to do this every region?" Mark asks.

"I am asking the same question to myself." Ash says.

* * *

In the first match, it is Ash versus Hau.

Hau says, "Ash, I always look up to you. But today, I am going to throw everything I have to you."

"That is great. I will not going back down, too."

Ash sends out Kommo-O to battle Hau's Tauros. Kommo-O starts off with a Dragon Claw, but Tauros endures the hit and uses Thrash on Kommo-O, but the Screech makes him stop. Tauros is then defeated by Clanging Scales. Hau's next Pokemon is Noivern, who defeats Kommo-O with a Hurricane.

Ash recalls Kommo-O and sends out Sandslash. Sandslash tries a Ice Ball, but Hau's Noivern dodges it and uses Dragon Rage. Sandslash falls down, but it barely stands up. Ash still recalls Sandslash and sends Turtonator onto the battlefield. Turtonator uses Shell Trap and Dragon Tail to defeat Noivern.

The next one is Crabominable, who uses Ice Punch to hit Turtonator. Tuntornator uses Fire Blast, which is dodged and then a Brutal Swing defeats Turtonator. Ash sends out Oranguru. Oranguru uses Amnesia to gain special defense and uses Psychic to defeat Crabominable.

Hau's fourth Pokemon is Leafeon. Leafeon uses Sunny Day and Solar Beam to defeat Oranguru, so Ash sends back Sandslash. Sandslash uses Metal Claw which hurts Leafeon. Leafeon uses Double Team and fire Solar Beam together, but Sandslash uses Gyro Ball to reflect it and defeat Leafeon.

The fifth one is Incineroar, Ash recalls Sandslash and calls out Primarina. With the type advantage, Incineroar is defeated by Sparkling Aria. Hau says, "This is my last hope. Raichu!"

Raichu appears on the field as Ash recalls Primarina and sends out Pikachu. With the speed, Pikachu hits every time. Hau do the dance and let Raichu uses Stoked Sparksurfer. Pikachu dodges and finishes it off with Catastropika.

"Wow, you are full of surprises." Hau says.

"Same here." Ash replies back as they shake hands.

"Please win the tournament." Hau says as he leaves.

* * *

The second match is Lillie versus Gladion. Gladion says, "Lillie, to think we are facing each other, I am very happy."

"Likewise, Brother. But I will show you that I am strong." Lillie says.

Gladion sends out Crobat while Lillie sends out Mimikyu, which is very odd for Lillie. But with the Curse and the Thunderbolt, the match ends up a draw. Gladion sends out Umbreon while Lillie sends out Sylveon. The match is like when Ash is facing Gary back in Johto, only this time Umbreon uses Double Team and Iron Tail to give Damage to Sylveon. Gladion thought that he can win, but then Sylveon uses a surprised Draining Kiss, causing Umbreon to faint.

Gladion sends out Weavile next as Lillie recalls Sylveon and sends out Gallade. Gallade uses Close Combat to gives Weavile damage, Weavile is then defeated by X Scissor.

Gladion says, "Weavile, I am sorry." He recalls him and sends out Silvally, causing Lillie to be shocked.

"Already?" Lillie asks. But when Gallade is defeated by Night Daze, she then says, "I see, so you are using Zoroark?"

"I see you see through the disguise." Gladion says as Zoroark appears. Lillie sends out Castform next, with the combinations of weather moves, Zoroark is defeated. Lycanroc midnight form is Gladion's fifth Pokemon, it easily defeats Castform using Stone Edge and Drain Punch. Sylveon gets back to the field to battle, as Gladion tries to use Continental Crush, Sylveon uses Iron Tail to smash it, causing Gladion to get shocked. Sylveon then defeats Lycanroc with a Draining Kiss.

"Since Zoroark's disguise, I think you know what is my last Pokemon is." Gladion says as Lillie gulps. Silvally appears on the field and uses the Steel type Multi Attack to defeat Sylveon. Lillie recalls Sylveon and sends out Vanilluxe. Lillie tries to do the Subzero Slammer, but Gladion uses Flame Charge to melt it and then hits Vanilluxe, causing him to faint. Lillie have no choice but to send out Snowy.

"Why do you choose Ninetales?" Gladion asks. "I have Silvally with the Steel Memory, one Multi Attack can defeat her."

"I won't give up until it is over, and I am not going to lose!" Lillie touches the key stone and says, "Mega Evolve!"

Snowy glows and then becomes pure white and has rainbow colors on her nine tails.

"Use Hail!" Lillie says as Snowy uses it, it disappears inside the snow.

Ash says, "Nice, Mega Alolan Ninetales is Ice and Ghost type, the ability is Snow Cloak, which means Silvally can't see where she is."

Snowy then comes in back of the Silvally and uses Shadow Ball, knocking Silvally out.

"I beat my brother!" Lillie cheers with Snowy.

Gladion says, "Lillie, I am proud of you."

"Brother…"

"Keep going and don't give up." Gladion says as he leaves the battlefield.

* * *

The next day, Ash is battling Kahili. I Kahili uses Braviary, Mandibuzz, Hawlucha, Oricorio, Scyther and Toucannon, all of them are champion level, but Ash defeats her with Pikachu defeats Toucannon despite hit by Supersonic Skystrike.

"With your strength, you can win the league no problem." Kahili says to Ash, who nods and thanks her. Lillie beats Acerola in the semi finals, her Destiny Bond combo has made her lost 3 Pokemon, but her Dhelmise overpowers hers and win the match.

"Ash and Lillie are facing each other once more." Serena says.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the Sinnoh Battle." Mark says.

"I really want to cheer them both." Zossie says.

Just then, Professor Oak and Professor Pine come to the stadium.

"Professor Pine! Professor Oak! What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"My cousin invites us to come watch. And I say you two are incredible." Samuel says.

"Indeed. Win or lose, we want you two to have fun." Pine says.

"We will." Lillie says.

The next day's final match, Lillie is seen losing Glaceon, Dugtrio, Infernape and Butterfree while Ash is seen losing Toucannon, Espeon, Gardevoir and Mudsdale. Right now Solgaleo and Lunala are on the field.

"Now!" Ash and Lillie starts to do the dance, Ash says, "Use Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom!"

Lillie says, "Use Searing Sunraze Smash!"

Both Pokemon clash each other, it ends up a draw.

"What a surprise, both legendary show their full power and they have a draw!" The announcer says.

Ash and Lillie recall their Pokemon and send out both Ninetales. They even mega evolve to show off. But Ash's manage to use Sunny Day to make Snow Cloak fail and defeat Snowy with an Overheat.

"The winner of the first ever Alola League is Ash Ketchum!" The announcer says as Ash hugs his Ninetales.

"I am sorry Snowy." Lillie says as she hugs her. She then walks to Ash.

"Congratulations, Ash." She gives him a hug.

"Thank you, Lillie."

* * *

In the awarding ceremony, Goodshow says, "Ash, just how good are you when it comes to battles, you are now the champion of 9 leagues."

"I don't know. I think I want to conquer them all." Ash laughs.

"Anyway, since your answer is still the same, so I will put Kahili as the champion and Acerola, Hau, Molanye and Olivia the Elite 4, is that okay for you?"

Ash says, "Not at all." Ash replies.

That night, Grace and Lusamine hold a party at their house and ask every classmate and the ones who are with Ash and Lillie by their side to have a party. They play a lot of games and even see a lot of shows.

Several months later, the class all graduates from the school with flying colors, everyone except Ash, Lillie, Zossie, Hau, Selene and Ello become the Trial Captains. After the ceremony is over, everyone goes to their own way. Ash, Lillie and Zossie decide to go back to their house and discuss the next goal.

* * *

 **So Ash wins the league once more, now I can finally write my own made region.**

 **The next region I am going to write is the Vigorate Region. If I make the game, it will be called Pokemon Cure and Sick version.**

 **More information and OC Pokedex will include in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Muk (Alolan Form), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Vulpix (Alolan Form), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Solgaleo, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Mimikyu (Shiny), Dhelmise, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Larvitar, Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Crobat, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Rotom, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	169. Vigorate Chapter 1

Vigorate Chapter 1

Ash, Lillie and Zossie all arrive at Kanto after a week of their graduation ceremony. Zossie says, "Wow, it is been a while I have been here, I almost forgot what did it look like." Zossie says.

"Well, now you know. Let's see if Professor Oak and Tracey are there." Lillie says.

When they get inside the lab, they are immediately greeted by them.

"It is nice to see you again, Ash." Tracy says.

"Same here, we missed a couple of times, right?" Ash asks.

Professor Oak says, "So I guess Zossie is going to challenge the Kanto League?"

Zossie says, "Yes, but I still need an official starter since I have the first Pokemon from the URS."

"That will be no problem, so which Pokemon do you want?"

"I'll take Charmander, since our family often uses Charizard in the team." Zossie says.

"You are so much like Ash." Professor Oak replies and gives her the Pokeball. After that, Zossie leaves the lab and bids farewell to others.

"So Ash, can I see what Pokemon you have taken with you?" Professor Oak asks.

"Sure, come on out!" Ash says as he sends out his Pokemon, including Butterfree, 2 Charizard, Lapras, Meganium, Steelix, Mantine, Espeon, Crobat, Sceptile, Absol, Gardevoir, Castform, Infernape, Lucario, Glaceon, Gallade, Rotom, Gothitelle, Zoroark, Vanilluxe, Samurott, 2 Espurr, Greninja, Aegislash, Carbink, Silvally, Incineroar, Snowy, Lycanroc, Mimikyu and Larvitar.

"That is quite a lot of Pokemon you have, Ash." Tracey says.

"Me and Lillie can handle them all." Ash says.

"But I wonder, why don't you train this Larvitar? I think it can be a perfect Tyranitar." Professor Oak asks.

"I am willing to, but you can say because of an overprotective mother, Dad has persuaded her to let him go with me this time." Ash replies.

"I see. So where are you going next?" Professor Oak asks.

"I don't know… I am thinking Vigorate or Tremin." Lillie says.

"In that case, I have two packages for you guys, and the sender asks you to come to Vigorate Region."

Professor Oak take out two packages and place them in their hands, Ash and Lillie open it and see some clothes.

"No way, they are clothes!" Lillie says.

"Let's go try it out." Ash says as they all go dressed with the new clothes.

It takes them a while to put these clothes on. Ash comes out with a white vest and a blue jacket, although the pants is the same as his original one. He also wears a pair of white gloves. Lillie's attire is a white dress, she also has a tiara on her head and heels on her feet. When the two look at each other, they immediately blush.

"Wow, Lillie…you look like a real princess…" Ash says in a splutter tone.

"You too, Ash…a real prince…"

Then they lost their words, since their faces are as red as Pikachu's favorite food.

Back at the lab, Professor Oak is giving Pikachu and Sylveon some Pokemon Food, but he stops when he sees Ash and Lillie.

"Wow, I never thought these clothes can change you into royalties." Professor Oak says.

"Yeah, I wonder what will others think about it." Tracey says.

Pikachu and Sylveon giggle each other, Pikachu says, "They really are a couple."

Sylveon says, "I agree, they should get married soon."

The two teens blush redder, Tracey notices it and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Ash says, "Sorry, it is just Pikachu and Sylveon teasing us."

A doorbell rings at the moment, and Professor Oak goes to open the door.

"Ah, you have come in the right time." Professor Oak says.

Then a man with a black hair and blue eyes come in the building, he wears a similar outfit like Ash, but the jacket is yellow colored and there are some stripes on it.

"Paris! Long time no see!" Ash says.

"Hello there, Ash, Lillie. I see you two wear the clothes I gave you."

Lillie says, "I knew the style of the clothes is yours."

Ash asks, "So are you the one who tells us to come to your region?"

"Yes, our region welcomes you ever since of the Dragon Slayer movie we made, and they have been waiting anxiously for you two to come and visit." Paris says.

"I see, thanks for the invitation, we will be heading there." Lillie says.

The couple pack up their belongings and Pokemon before saying goodbye to Professor Oak and Tracey, then they take the plane with Paris to Vigorate Region.

"Paris, I hear that the PLA finally open the place as the league." Ash says. "Congratulations."

"Yes, but I don't think there will be many people willing to come to the league, since it is the most difficult." Paris says.

"Yeah, but we have faced a lot of difficulties, we will be fine." Lillie says.

"So are you still called the Top Prince or now we should call you the Champion?" Ash asks.

"I am still called the Top Prince, and Charles Goodshow respects our tradition." Paris says.

* * *

The plane lands on Miditure City's Airport. When they get off the plane, they can see a lot of Starly and Fletchling flying around, and then Furfrou running around the modern buildings. They can also see a castle in the background.

"Wow, we are at Vigorate Region." Ash says.

Paris says, "Yes, this is Miditure City, we should go to the Lab first."

They walk along the route and head inside the lab, where they are greeted by Professor Kristen, who is a silver haired woman with a gown and the lab coat.

"Ash and Lillie, it is wonderful to see you visit our region." Professor Kristen says.

"Nice to see you too, Professor." Ash and Lillie make a bow to her.

"You are so polite. I can see why everyone loves you." Kristen says.

Paris says, "Indeed, so Ash, Lillie. I guess you remember the knight challenge?"

"Yes, I also remember we get all correct at the Summer Camp." Lillie says.

"Yes, but there is still more to it. You have to use the same type as what the knight is using. Which makes it difficult." Paris says.

"We can handle it, but I want to know, what is the Star Badge really do?" Ash asks.

"You see, I have the Electric Star Badge, I can use it to make Electric types super effective to all types. Even Ground Types." Paris says.

"Wow, that is amazing." Lillie says.

"But unfortunately, the badge can only use on one Pokemon per battle, but it won't effect Mega Evolution and Z Moves as long as the Pokemon doesn't faint." Kristen says.

"I got it. So Lillie, are you going to participate, too?" Ash asks.

"Um…" Lillie is hesitating.

"How about you two team up together? There is a special rule, when the challengers are a male and a female, they can team up together to become the Top Prince and Top Princess." Paris says.

"Then I am in." Lillie smiles.

"That is great, let's become the very best, Lillie." Ash says.

A Doorbell rings at the moment, and Professor Kristen opens the door. A girl with raven hair like Ash and blue eyes comes inside, she wears a normal princess outfit with the red dress like Lillie's.

"Megan. You arrived." Kristen says.

"I am here for my starter, Professor." Megan says.

She looks at Paris and says, "Hey, dad." She hugs him.

"Megan, my little angel, you are finally getting a starter." Paris smiles.

"Did you really meet Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether back in Kanto? Will they come, too?" Megan asks.

"They are over there. They are here to challenge the Knight Challenge." Paris says.

Megan sees them and screams like a fangirl, she then takes out a notebook and asks for the autograph.

"Ash, Lillie, this is my daughter, Megan." Paris introduces her.

"Nice to meet you, Megan." Ash says after signing his name on the notebook.

"I can't believe you finally come. I see all your contest battles and they inspired me a lot." Megan says.

"So your dream is to be a Top Coordinator?" Lillie asks.

"Of course, but this will be my first day of travelling, I am here to pick my starter." Megan says.

Professor Kristen comes with 3 Pokemon, there is a white pony with green fur, a red little snake with black stripes, and a blue little shrimp with long whiskers.

"They are the 3 Starters in Vigorate Region." Kristen says.

Rotom then comes out of Ash's Pokeball and goes inside his Pokedex. "Let me scan them!

 **Dex Entry No. 808 Herony, the Herb Pony Pokemon. Grass Type. Herony is friendly with humans, it can produce nice smells to make the rider relax.**

 **Dex Entry No. 811 Henake, the Heat Snake Pokemon. Fire Type. Henake's teeth is as hot as fire, when it leaves a bite mark on the skin, it will make the patient feel the burn.**

 **Dex Entry No. 814 Shrimpy, the Shrimp Pokemon. Water Type. Shrimpy has large whiskers to direct the way to the ocean, it can also hide himself from land Pokemon due to its body color.**

"Wow, all of them looks great." Megan says. "But I have decided to use Henake."

Henake is happy to be chosen, but the other 2 are sad.

"I am glad that you decide your starter so fast. Here are the Pokeballs and the Pokedex." Professor Kristen hands out the said things to Megan.

"Thank you Professor." Megan thanks her.

"Megan, please be careful on your journey." Paris says.

"I will. And I hope to see you in the contest, Ash." Megan says.

"Same here, Megan." Ash replies as Megan leaves the lab.

Lillie notices the two sad Pokemon, she asks, "Professor, since they are sad for not being taken, can we take care of them?"

"Sure, if that is what they want." Kristen looks at them and says.

Ash asks if they want to join the team, they immediately agree.

Outside the lab, they see an injured Henake lying on the ground.

"Professor, what happened to the Henake?" Ash asks.

Kristen takes her in her hands and says, "This poor girl wants to become a starter. You see, Henakes compete themselves to be a starter, but she often loses, so everyone doesn't let her go."

Ash says, "Then can we take her? I can't stand seeing her hurt herself to travel."

"Are you sure, if that is the case, let me get the Pokeball." Kristen then leaves.

Ash looks at the Henake, he greets her.

"I…I am your big fan…" Henake says to Ash.

"I can tell. I see you get hurt when you want to be a starter Pokemon. But you don't have to, since I want you to be in our team."

Henake is shocked, she is going to be Ash's team. She couldn't hide her gratitude and wraps around Ash's neck.

Back at the others, Ash and Lillie has introduced the 3 Starters to the group. Paris says, "Ash, Lillie, how about I give you some welcome gifts?"

He takes out a rein, a neck band and a small crown, each one has a mega stone on it.

"Are these?" Lillie asks.

"The Herpeedite, the Heabrite, and the Shrimkingnite. Like Kanto and Hoenn, all the starters can mega evolve." Paris says.

Ash and Lillie thank him as they place them on the 3 starter Pokemon.

Kristen says, "You now you guys are ready, then I suggest that you can challenge the knight in this city, he specializes in Normal Type."

Paris says, "If you don't have one, we can go to Plain Plains, which will be the end of Route 1 from here."

Ash says, "Let's check out there, thanks for everything."

"No problem, good luck on your journey." Kristen says.

Back outside, Paris asks, "Ash Lillie, you don't mind if I travel with you? I can also be your guide."

"Sure, since we have also travelled with a Champion before." Ash says.

When Ash and Lillie move forward, Pikachu says something to Paris, and Rotom dex translates the words to Paris.

"So you want them to be together. Leave them to me." Paris says to Pikachu.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter, in my story, there will be no villain team in the region. But a person with the grudge with the Champion.**

 **If someone makes my story a game, the male player will be called Tony, he won't be in the story. And the female will be called Megan. Which you have seen in the story.**

 **In the next chapter will be the first knight challenge and some plot to the story.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Larvitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herony, Henake, Shrimpy**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde, Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	170. Vigorate Chapter 2

Vigorate Chapter 2

While walking on the Miditure City streets, Ash says, "Although we have known it from Professor Oak's Summer Camp, but I am still shocked that every town or city has their own fairy tale."

Paris says, "You are right, like this city, you probably know what story is it."

Lillie says, "Puss in boots, right? There is a man named Bill, he is a poor man. But he finds a Duplicat named Puss, he purchases some boots for him. Puss is thankful and in order to repay him, he does a lot of things to make him rich and marry the princess."

Paris says, "I am glad to see that you know the story."

Ash says, "We have a library in Sevestar, of course we have read a lot."

While having a walk, they finally arrive at Plain Plains. They see Pyroar and Girafarig running wild, and Eevee sleeping on the grass. They can also see Bibarel building nests near the river and Dunsparce and Bunnelby pops from the ground.

"Wow, there are a lot of Normal types." Ash says.

"I guess you two already have one normal type, each, right?" Paris asks.

"Yes. But we can see the place more." Lillie says.

Pikachu and Sylveon are running around with the Furrets until they see a Bird like Pokemon with white head and brown fur fly towards them.

Ash asks, "Rotom, what is that?"

"Leave it to me.

 **Dex Entry No. 821 Eaglet The Pride Pokemon. Flying and Normal Type. Eaglet has a great pride, it won't make itself lose to a serious battle."**

Eaglet says to Pikachu, "You look like a strong opponent. Battle, me. I won't take no for an answer."

Pikachu says, "You are on."

Pikachu starts off with a Thunderbolt, Eaglet dodges and uses Peck. Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dodge the Peck and uses Brick Break, it hits Eaglet, but Eaglet uses Agility and Quick Attack to send Pikachu flying.

"He is fast…" Lillie says.

"Yeah, I really like this guy." Ash says as he orders Pikachu to use Iron Tail, Eaglet is hit and it falls from the sky.

"Go Pokeball!" Ash tosses the Pokeball and Eaglet is caught.

"Come on out, Eaglet!" Ash sends out the Pokemon, who is holding his injured wing.

Ash heals him and it recovers, Eaglet also agrees to join Ash's team.

Paris is watching this, he thought, "Maybe they can open his heart."

They walk towards the river, Lillie asks, "Is this the river where the king meets Bill for the first time?"

Ash says, "Yeah, it is. It looks so deep, we shouldn't jump in like Bill did, or we will drown."

Paris says, "It seems like you are having fun. But now it is almost lunch time. Let's head back to Miditure City, I know a restaurant that you'll like it."

Ash and Lillie agree and leave the plains, they bid farewell to all the Pokemon there.

* * *

In the restaurant, Paris asks, "So Ash, do you want to challenge the knight yet?"

"I am considering tomorrow. Because I want to explore the city more." Ash replies.

"Me, too. I heard that there is an Outlet in the city." Lillie says.

"Oh, Miditure Outlet. It is a wonderful place. As a Fashion designer, I recommend to go there." Paris says.

Suddenly, they hear a sound coming from the bushes, Lillie says, "What is that?"

"I will go check it out." Ash says as he goes towards the bushes with Sylveon. They see a white kitten falling flat on the floor.

Rotom comes and scans, " **Dex Entry No. 819 Duplikitty, the Disguise Pokemon. Normal Type, Duplikitty likes to disguise as humans, so it can be friends with them. I always want to see their disguises.** "

Ash says, "No, Rotom, not now. Duplikitty, what's wrong?"

"Hun…gry…" She whines.

Sylveon says, "He looks like he hasn't eaten anything for days."

Ash then takes a cookie from his bag and gives one to him. "Here, eat this up."

Duplikitty smells and then crunches on it. She gives a small smile.

"Do you like it?" Ash asks.

He then says, "You are the first one who gives me food."

"Really, how long have you been starving?" Sylveon asks.

"A week…no one wants to give me food…"

"That isn't nice Roto." Rotom says.

Ash says, "Duplikitty, no one deserves the fate like you, why don't you come with us?"

Duplikitty then purrs on Ash, saying that he agrees. Ash then captures him inside the Pokeball.

After sending it out, he asks, "Duplikitty, since my friends and I are having lunch at the restaurant, how about you disguise as me to eat?"

"Huh? As you?"

"Yeah, if you use my female form, no one will get suspicious. But there is one problem, that is Table manners." Ash says.

"I know table manners. But the problem is that I can't use Telepathy."

"I can teach you, but first let's just do it since I want you to be full." Ash says as he makes Duplikitty in his female form. He then takes her to meet everyone.

Meanwhile, everyone's meal has gone on the table, but they don't eat until Ash comes back.

"Ash, you are here." Lillie says, but then they notice the girl besides him.

"Ash, isn't she your female form? Who is she?" Paris asks.

"Oh, I find it in the grass since it has been starving, so I asks it to change into my female form and eat as much as us." Ash replies.

Lillie says, "Oh, I see. It is nice of you."

When Duplikitty is eating, Lillie asks, "So what Pokemon is it? A Zoroark?"

"No, a Duplikitty, I also capture him." Ash says.

"I see. Although Duplikitty are loved, but they are also the pain to the restaurants since they often steal food." Paris says.

After finishing their meals, they go to an alleyway so they can recall Duplikitty without being noticed. And Ash changes into a female immediately.

"You want to buy dresses again?" Lillie asks.

"Come on, it is just shopping!" Ashley says.

"I see, not only you are a girl, you also act like it." Paris says.

They are inside the outlet and try out different clothes. Suddenly, Ash changes back into male form and confuses everyone.

"Ash, why do you do that?" Lillie asks.

Ash says, "There is a boot shop, I want to buy something."

He then walks inside the shop, Paris asks, "Why do you want to look at the boots?"

Ash says, "I am trying to look for it…Paris, what color of the boots does Puss wear?"

"Green." Paris says, not knowing why he wants green boots.

After Ash find the two boots, he immediately go purchasing it. The clerk sees that it is Ash Ketchum and gives him 50% Off.

"So Ash, what are you actually up to?" Lillie asks Ash.

Ash says, "You'll know eventually. Duplikitty, I choose you!"

Ash's Duplikitty appears and Ash puts the boots on it. Duplikitty feels warm and happy, he runs around him with the new boots.

"Wow, Ash, you are inspired by the story." Lillie says.

"Yeah, I want to have my own Puss in Boots." Ash says.

They look for more stores and then book a hotel for a night in Miditure City.

* * *

The next day, when they arrive at the castle, Paris sees a man inside and gets stunned.

"Paris? What is wrong?" Ash asks.

"I need to go stop him." Paris says as he rushes inside the castle. Ash and Lillie are confused, so they also head inside.

"Doctor, I just want to lend Virevil, there is no need for violence." The man says.

"Tyson, revenge isn't everything, you must stop this nonesense." The doctor says.

"I want to stop it, but I already chose my path and there is no return!" Tyson yells and he rushes down the basement after pushing the doctor out of the way.

Paris runs towards the doctor and says, "Jekyll, are you alright?"

"Paris, Tyson is trying to awake Virevil, you must stop him." Jykell says.

"Leave it to me." Paris says as he chases him.

Ash and Lillie go inside and see the man, he has brown hair and a doctor's coat covering his black shirt.

"You must be Ash and Lillie, everyone is talking about your arrival at Vigorate." Jekyll says.

"Yes, we are. Who is that man and what does he want?" Ash asks.

"He is Tyson, I think it is better that Paris tells you." Jekyll says.

They go to the basement and see Tyson and Paris battling each other. Tyson has a purple hair and the same attire as Paris but dark colored.

Rotom sees the 2 Pokemon and gets excited. One is a robot that is yellow colored with some punch gloves on other one is a beetle like Pokemon with some smell covering it.

" **Dex Entry No. 847 Fightbot. The Fighting Robot Pokemon. Electric and Steel Type. Evolved from Hitbot at LV 37. Fightbot is made to fight, it can absorb electricity to recharge itself.**

 **Dex Entry No. 860 Junkeetle. The Junk Beetle Pokemon. Poison and Bug Type. Junkettle often lives near the garbage dumps, it eats trash for food.** "

"Rotom, it is not the time for saying that, Paris is in trouble." Ash says.

Paris says, "Tyson, Virevil is dangerous, you must stop what you are doing!"

"Shut up, Paris! It is too late!" Tyson says as he raises his hand. "Virevil! Hear my calling!"

Suddenly, the winds starts to blow and a demon like figure with some red marks on its skin appears, Rotom says, "I can't believe it! **Dex Entry No. 888 Virevil. The Sickness Pokemon. Poison Type. One of the Sacred 9. This Pokemon can spread Disease when he is in anger, only Heangel's cure can heal the virus he made!** "

Tyson opens his eyes wide and says, "Use Infectious Wind!"

Virevil starts to blow the winds, Paris says, "But Poison is immune to Steel, so you can't…"

He sees Fightbot gets hit by the wind and faints.

"What? But how?"

"Do you think I don't know that? I have Poison Star Badge with me. I'll spare you for now, but not next time." Tyson says as he leaves, Junkeetle and Virevil follows him and they are out of their sight.

"Paris, are you okay?" Ash asks.

"No… Tyson is my friend…" Paris says.

"But why is he hostile towards you?" Lillie asks.

"I'll explain later."

Paris looks at the ill Fightbot, Jekyll says, "Virevil's disease is getting worse, we need Heangel."

"Where are we going to find her?" Lillie asks.

"It is on the top floor of the hospital." Jekyll says.

Ash and Lillie run upstairs and find the statue of Heangel. Ash touches the statue and calls her name. Not long after, an angel like Pokemon with wings and a red cross mark appears in front of them.

" **Dex Entry No. 887 Heangel. The Cure Pokemon. Normal Type. One of the Sacred 9. Heangel can heal every kind of disease, it also can transform some plants into medicine.** "

"Virevil has awaken. Chosen One, I have heard your calling. I am willing to go with you and stop the one I love."

Ash captures her and takes her to the basement, where they see Fightbot in pain.

"Do not fear. I can heal him." Heangel says to Paris and Jekyll. She uses a stronger Heal Pulse and Fightbot feels better.

"Fightbot, I am sorry." Paris hugs his Pokemon. "Thank you so much, Heangel." Paris says.

"No problem." Heangel says as Ash recalls her.

They go back to the first floor, Jekyll says, "Now that mess is over for now, let me explain my Knight Challenge. You have 2 tasks before battling me. Follow me."

They head to a lab in the second floor, there are a lot of medicine there.

"To be a knight, I want the challengers make their own medicine, I want you to pick 2 cards. It will be the medicine you should make." Jekyll says.

Ash and Lillie pick one each, Ash takes Antidote and Lillie takes Awakening.

"Now you need a normal Pokemon each to make the medicine with Pecha Berries and Chesto Berries."

Ash sends out Duplikitty while Lillie sends out Castform. They help them make the 2 medicines and finish them in the same time.

"Just like the color we want, you have passed the first test." Jekyll says.

"It is nice to have these lessons from Thrister at the Summer Camp." Ash says.

"Yeah. And Tox and Brock also help us a lot." Lillie says.

They head to the second room, it is an operation room.

"Now the second task is operation." Jekyll says.

Ash says, "Wait, do I hear it wrong? Operation?"

Jekyll says, "Nope. But we won't give you a real Pokemon. But I want you to change this doll's liver."

"But we haven't done this before." Lillie says.

"Trust me, it isn't as hard as you thought." Jekyll says.

Ash and Lillie change into operation clothes and washes their hands, they start using scissors to carefully cut the skin and change the liver. Ash and Duplikitty also stitch the skin back.

"It is finished…" Ash says as he wipes out a sweat.

Jekyll and Paris come in the room and Jekyll says, "Well done, now you can have the battle."

Ash and Lillie are happy, they go upstairs to the battlefield.

"My additional rules for the test is to exchange the Pokemon you two use, but since you share your Pokemon, the rules doesn't bother you, right?"

"Not at all." Ash says.

"I will be using Blissey and Duplicat." Jykell sends out the 2 Pokemon.

Rotom scans the Duplicat and says, " **Dex Entry No. 820 Duplicat. The Disguise Pokemon. Normal Type. Evolved from Duplikitty at LV 20. Duplicat can transform themselves into Human and Pokemon alike. It can also uses Pokemon moves that it transforms into.** "

"Lillie, are you ready to do this?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. I am ready." Lillie says.

The two Pokemon battled very well against the Kinght's Pokemon. But Blissey's Heal Pulse and Soft Boiled make the damage the 2 makes recover. Duplicat uses Transform and becomes Castform, it uses Hydro Pump to hit Duplikitty.

"Now time to show you the power. Normal Star Badge! Activate on Duplicat!"

The star like thing appears in front of the Castform Duplicat changes into. Then it appears the symbol of the Normal Type.

"Use Weather Ball!"

Duplicat's Weather Ball hits Duplikitty, causing him to fall on the ground flat.

"Are you okay?" Lillie asks as he stands up.

Ash and Lillie's Pokemon keep attack the 2 Pokemon, with the weather advantages and the time being, Blissey's PP has being reduced. And Ash says, "Now it is our chance to finish it."

The two starts to make a pose, then they yell, "Breakneck Blitz!"

Duplikitty and Castform rushes forward and defeat Blissey and Duplicat.

"Oh my… you two really are something." Jekyll says as he recalls his Pokemon and gives them the Normal Star Badge.

"It is yours now."

"Thanks, Jekyll." Ash says as they go to find Paris, Pikachu and Sylveon.

"I see you two made it." Paris says as Pikachu jumps on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can see why it is difficult." Lillie says.

"I suggest you take Route 2 to Fornat City, it will be inside the Fornat Forest." Jekyll says.

"Okay, let's go there. Thanks for everything, Jekyll." Lillie says.

"No problem, I hope to see you become the Top Prince and Top Princess." Jekyll says as the gang leaves the city.

* * *

 **Now Ash and Lillie earn their first Star Badge. And what will be Paris and Tyson's story? It will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **The next chapter will be new team members and the second Knight Challenge.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Larvitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herony, Henake, Shrimpy, Eaglet, Duplikitty, Heangel**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	171. Vigorate Chapter 3

Vigorate Chapter 3

Ash and his group arrive at Fornat Forest, a place where they can see a lot of bug type Pokemon gathering around.

"Hey, Ash. Do you remember the story Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" Lillie asks.

"Of course, Snow White has a stepmother, she has a mirror that can tell her the most beautiful person in the world. But when the mirror says that it is Snow White, the Stepmother tries to kill her. Snow White tries to escape the evil queen and hides herself in this Fornat Forest." Ash says.

"She meets the dwarfs which are the guardians of the 7 butterfly Pokemon. They let her live in their house. But the Queen finds her and dresses as an berry seller. Snow White takes the poisonous berry and eats it, she falls unconscious afterwards. Many days later, a Prince Charming comes by and sees how beautiful she is, he kisses her on the lips and she is resurrected! And then they defeat the Queen and live happily ever after." Lillie says.

"You have read a lot." Paris says. "Do you have any Butterfly Pokemon with you?"

Ash says, "I have a Butterfree in my party." Ash says. "And a Beautifly, a Mothim, a Volcarona and a Vivillon back at home."

"So you have 5 of the 7 Butterflies. That is cool." Paris says.

But then, Ash feels uncomfortable, he is sweeping his shoulder.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Lillie asks.

"I feel something sticky on my shoulder." Ash says.

"But there is nothing there." Paris says as Lillie touches his shoulder.

"There is, but it is invisible. "Lillie says.

"The sun is setting, maybe we should camp here." Paris says.

"I agree." Ash says as he asks Greninja to wipe out the sticky invisible substance with water. "That feels much better."

When they are having dinner, Ash feels something on his shoulder once more.

"Lillie, do you see something on my shoulder?" Ash asks.

Lillie looks closer and sees a spider like Pokemon like Spinarak, but there is a purple skull on its back.

"It is a Spinarak!" Lillie says.

Ash places him on his hands, he says, "But it looks different from the ones I know."

Rotom says, "The one you know is like the photo I am showing, but this one is the Vigoratian Form. **Bug and Ghost Type. Spinarak can produce invisible webs to catch their prey. Its webs are often made for glues.** "

"So you are the one who makes me sticky." Ash says.

"You ignore me, so I have to." Spinarak says.

"Why are you finding me?" Ash asks.

Spinarak jumps into the bag and they can hear a capturing sound.

"I guess he just wants a trainer to take care of him." Lillie says.

Ash sighs and takes the Pokeball out. "Welcome to the team, Spinarak."

* * *

"We are here. This is the house." Paris says to Ash and Lillie as they stop by a wooden house.

"Is this really the house where the 7 dwarves live? It looks gorgeous." Lillie says.

"It sure is, they even has the glass coffin there." Ash says.

They go meet the owner of the house, who is the descendant of one of the dwarves.

"It is nice to meet you, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether." The owner says as he shakes hands with them.

"Is this really the house of the Dwarves?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. See that coffin, Snow White had slept inside of it." The owner says.

"Wow, although the story is centuries ago, but it looks so new." Ash says.

"You can thank my partner, Miniworm." The owner says as Miniworm pops out on the owner's shoulder.

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry 817 Miniworm. The Tiny Worm Pokemon. Bug Type. Although Miniworm has a smaller size compared to the other caterpillar Pokemon, it can make strong silks that don't break easily.** I wonder how the silk looks like."

Rotom then is wrapped by silk, thanks to Smaurott's Water Gun, he breaks free.

Paris asks, "Can you tell us the event here?"

"What event?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, I know what you mean. The event is for couples only. So I guess this couple wants to try it out?" The owner asks.

Ash and Lillie blush at the words while Pikachu, Sylveon and Rotom laughs.

"What is the event, and why am I afraid to hear it?" Ash asks.

"The female companion can sleep in this coffin while the male has to kiss her on the lips." The owner smirks.

"Since you and Lillie are already an ideal couple, we insist you two do this one." Paris says.

"Pikachu, Sylveon, Rotom, you told Paris, didn't you?" Ash asks.

"Take a guess." Pikachu sings.

Lillie just covers her face with her hair. "This is…so embarrassing…"

The owner says, "And Lillie, judging by your white dress, you looks exactly like the Snow White. It will be a shame for not doing this."

Ash says, "Alright, I will do it."

Lillie says, "Ash!?"

"We have to, or they won't leave us alone." Ash says.

"Fine." Lillie says as she goes inside the coffin.

Ash takes a breath and comes closer to Lillie, who just closes her eyes. Then they have a kiss on the lips.

Pikachu, Sylveon and Rotom are excited at the sight as the owner and Rotom all take pictures.

"Okay, you two lovebirds, there is no need for taking so long." Paris says.

Ash and Lillie breaks the kiss and Ash helps Lillie get out.

"I am glad that it is over." Ash says.

"Yeah…" Lillie says.

The owner says, "Now please look around here while I have something to do."

After the owner leaves, Pikachu and Paris high five.

"Mission Success." Paris says.

"Yeah." Pikachu agrees.

Ash and Lillie are looking around the house, until the owner calls them and takes a gift box to them.

"What is this?" Ash asks.

"Your picture, it really goes well with the Miniworm's Silk Frame. You guys are really in love I must say. So I won't take any money from it."

Ash and Lillie are stunned to know that the picture has been taken, but they still thank him and leave the place with Paris and their Pokemon.

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrive at Fornat City, a place looks like Fortree City since there are tree houses everywhere.

"So where is the castle?" Ash asks Paris.

"Relax, it won't go away. Since we are here at Fornat City, what you should do is to have some desserts." Paris says.

Lillie says, "Desserts? I love desserts!" Lillie says.

"Me too! Where are we going to eat it?" Ash asks.

"I know a place, how about you go look around while I'll go make reservations?" Paris says as he walks off. Ash and Lillie are confused, Ash says, "What is he planning?"

Lillie says, "I don't know."

Paris goes to the dessert shop, a waitress with auburn hair and a Japanese maid costume comes to him.

"Prince Paris, can I help you?" The maid asks.

"Mothina, you know the news of Ash and Lillie's arrival in Vigorate Region?"

"Yes. It is all over the region. So they are here?" Mothina asks.

"Yes, and they are doing the couple knight challenge. They will be here when I take them in."

"Okay, I will prepare the lovers special." Mothina says as she leaves.

Paris goes back to Ash and Lillie, who are admiring the tree houses.

"Hey, you guys, I booked a table." Paris calls out to them.

Ash and Lillie follow Paris to a dessert store.

"Wow, isn't it too big for the dessert shop?" Lillie asks.

"There is no such thing as a big dessert shop." Paris says as they head inside, Mothina greets them and says, "Welcome to Butterity Café."

Paris says, "These are the guests I am talking about."

"I see. Please follow me." Ash and Lillie follows her and stops at a 2 seat table.

"Paris? Aren't you eating with us?" Ash asks.

"No, I have something to do. Pikachu, Sylveon and Rotom, do you want to accompany them or you want to leave the two lovers alone for their date?" Paris asks.

Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon go to Paris. Ash says, "You traitors!"

"Sorry, Ash, Lillie. We should give you some alone time." Pikachu says as they leave the two alone.

Ash and Lillie are now alone, Lillie says, "This is awkward."

"Yeah, it is like the whole region wants us together." Ash says.

Then a silence, Ash is looking out the window and Lillie is playing with her hair, both people are blushing.

Mothina says, "Sorry for interrupting, but here is the cake from the lover's special."

Mothina places 2 normal cakes on the table, Ash asks, "Lover's special?"

"Oh, you see, Vigorate and Kalos are the places with romance. And the lover's special is made for the couples. Now let's play a game. These are the jelly for decorating the cake. You two can decorate them and give them to your special ones. For example, like you can write I love you for the girl in front you. You give it to her and she has to eat it. And it is vise versa."

Ash and Lillie blush once more and they start to think what they like. Then Lillie draws a Pokeball with strawberry jelly while Ash draws a ice type Z Crystal with Chocolate sauce.

"Here, Ash. Since your dream is to be a Pokemon Master, I draw the Pokeball for you." Lillie says as she hands over the Pokeball cake.

"Lillie, your dream is to be an Ice Type Master, so I draw an Icium Z on it." Ash says as he hands over the cake.

The two then laughs and Lillie says, "I guess our minds are becoming one,"

"Yeah." Ash says.

They both eat it happily, then Mothina takes out a cup of sundae which the container is shaped like a heart.

"This is the sundae which is made of the honey from bug type Pokemon. I hope you enjoy it." She says as she leaves.

Ash and Lillie see the giant ice cream, they start to eat.

"Wow, it is delicious." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

Suddenly, Ash feels like he has to do something, he scoops a spoon of Ice Cream and goes towards Lillie's mouth.

"Lillie, Open your mouth." Ash says as Lillie does it, he lets her taste the spoon of the ice cream he scoops. Lillie is blushing, but she says, "I think I must do it, too."

Lillie did the same thing to Ash, who is also blushing.

Mothina comes out and says, "Here is the Komala Coffee, your meal is all here, please take your time and enjoy," Mothina says as she leaves.

"I am glad that it is over." Lillie says.

"Yeah, we just want to eat desserts and now we look like we are dating." Ash says.

"You don't want a date?" Lillie asks sadly.

"It is not like that…" Ash says, which causes them to laugh.

After they finish the desserts, they go to the front desk for the purchase.

Mothina says, "You are leaving already?"

"Well, we need to find the castle, as we are going to challenge it." Lillie says.

Mothina says, "Well, about the special, there is something more, please come with me."

Ash and Lillie follow Mothina to the second floor, they see a battlefield there.

"A Battlefield?" Ash asks. Mothina then says, "Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, you two have passed the first 2 tasks of the Knight Challenge, as the knight, I now challenge you to a 2 on 2 battle!"

Lillie says, "Wait, you are the knight?"

"And we pass the first two tests?" Ash asks.

"Sorry about that, but the first trial is to decorate the cake, and the second one is to scoop the ice cream to your partner. I use the lover's special to make you did it." Mothina says.

"About the second one, we almost failed it." Ash says.

"Yeah, but I am glad that I have a boyfriend who does it for me." Lillie says.

Mothina says, "Okay, back to business, my special rule is to beat me within 3 minutes. I won't show what time is it, but if you have one of the butterflies in the story, I will give an additional 2 minutes."

Ash sends out Butterfree while Lillie sends out Spinarak. Mothina sends out Masquerain and Gigaworm.

" **Dex Entry No. 818, Gigaworm. The Giant worm Pokemon. Bug Type. When someone hits Gigaworm's body, it will become red to show its anger.** " Rotom says as he and the others are looking at the one sleeping at one house.

Paris says, "I wonder how is Ash's and Lillie's Challenge doing?"

Pikachu says, "Maybe we should go check it out."

Back in the castle, Butterfree uses Quiver Dance to start off, but Gigaworm uses Stomp even though it is confused. Masquerain uses Bug Buzz, but Spinarak uses Phantom Force to dodge it. Masquerain uses Hurricane, but Butterfree uses Psychic to send it back to the two Pokemon. Gigaworm starts to become red in anger.

"What is happening?" Ash asks.

"You made Gigaworm mad, but thanks to you, now it is time for using this Bug Star Badge Activate!"

Gigaworm has a glow of a star on it and powers up. It gives Spinarak a Bug Buzz, causing him to fall.

"Spinarak, are you alright?" Lillie asks, he nods and uses Shadow Ball, which defeats Masquerain. Ash then takes out the Normal Star Badge.

"Normal Star Badge Activate on Butterfree!" Butterfree has a star glow on him, and then it uses Razor Wind. "Spinarak, let's give them a boost!" Lillie says as she did the Bug Dance and uses Savage Spinout to make Razor Wind hit.

"Gigaworm is unable to battle, so Ash and Lillie are the winners!" The referee says.

After recalling their Pokemon, Mothina says, "Well done, you two. I can see you really are meant together when I saw the last move." She gives out 2 Bug Star Badges to them.

Ash says, "So did Paris plan this?"

Mothina says, "Of course, he is the top Prince and we should obey his requests."

Paris and Ash's Pokemon enter the room, Paris says, "So you two did it, huh?"

Lillie says, "Yes, but I never thought it be a knight challenge."

"Me too. But we sire have fun today." Ash says.

Mothina says, "I suggest Aeroline City, that place will give you a tough challenge."

Ash and his friends agree to go there, and they bid farewell to Mothina and leave the city.

* * *

 **Here is the third chapter. The next chapter will be introducing Sylveon's boyfriend and the contest that is held in the region.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Larvitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herony, Henake, Shrimpy, Eaglet, Duplikitty, Heangel, Spinarak (Vigoratian Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	172. Vigorate Chapter 4

Vigorate Chapter 4

Ash and his friends are resting at the east side of the Fornat Forest. Pikachu, Sylveon, Duplikitty, Herpeed, Lycanroc and Larvitar are playing ball. Lycanroc kicks the ball too hard, causing it to fly away from their sight.

"Lycanroc!" Pikachu complains.

"Sorry." Lycanroc apologizes.

Sylveon says, "I'll go get the ball." She says as she runs off.

She runs towards when the ball lands, she then puts her paw on the ball and says, "Now let's get back." Sylveon says, but then she sees a bush rustle. Curiously, she walks towards there and sees an Eevee taking care of 3 other Eevees. Seeing how the brother taking care of three sisters, Sylveon thinks him handsome and blushes.

"He is handsome…wait, what am I thinking?" Sylveon thinks as she walks forward.

"Hello." She says to the Eevee.

The Eevee turns around and sees the beautiful Sylveon and blushes, too. But he calms down and says, "May I help you?"

Sylveon also calms down and asks, "What happened to them?"

"They are poisoned, I want to take care of them by myself, but…"

Sylveon says, "Let me help you, if you don't mind, that's all…"

Eevee says, "Um…no, not at all."

Sylveon takes out 3 Pecha Berries and gives them to the 3 Eevees, not long after, they are feeling better and runs around.

"You are amazing. They all feel better." The Male Eevee says.

"Thanks, I have learned it from my trainer." Sylveon says.

"You have a trainer?" One female Eevee says.

"Yes, and I have a nice one." Sylveon says.

"Wait, I knew I know you from somewhere. You are Ash's Sylveon, right?" The second Eevee says.

"What?" The other 3 Eevee says, since they admire Ash Ketchum.

"Yes. I am. Do you want to meet them? My trainer and the others are finding me now." Sylveon says.

"Sure." The male one says.

Back at the camping site, Ash and the others are finding Sylveon.

"Do you find her, Lillie?" Ash asks.

"No, where did she go?" Lillie says.

Suddenly, they see Sylveon running towards them with the ball and 4 more Eevee.

"Sylveon, there you are, I am so worried about you." Ash says as he hugs her.

"I am sorry." Sylveon apologizes.

Lillie notices the 4 Eevee and says, "Wow, Sylveon, are you playing with them?"

Sylveon then explains everything to them, Ash says, "It is great that you use Pecha Berries, but I still need to heal them." Ash uses Heal Pulse on the 3 females, they are shocked but they show their thanks.

"How about you come with us?" Ash asks them, which makes them shocked.

"Can we?" The second Eevee says.

"Of course. Here." Ash places the 4 Pokeballs. After the 4 get in, Ash immediately sends them out.

The male one says, "I don't like Pokeballs."

"It is fine, you can come outside like Sylveon." Lillie says, which causes the two to blush.

"Looks like my sister has her mate." Pikachu says laughs, only to be hit by a Moonblast and fall flat, everyone also laughs at his misfortune.

* * *

The night comes as Ash, Lillie and Paris are still in the forest, Lillie says, "How about we make dinner for now?"

"Sure. Let's make Spaghetti." Ash says.

Eevee, Sylveon, Gardevoir and Lucario help Ash cook while Lillie and Paris are looking after the group of other Pokemon. Not long after, the dinner is ready.

"Wow, your cook is really good." Lillie says after tasting a bite.

"I am glad that you like it." Ash says.

They talk a lot and eat their spaghetti, Lillie wants more, so Ash goes to get his pot.

"Hey!" Ash says as Lillie and Paris rush to him.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Paris asks.

"My pot is gone!" Ash says.

They search everywhere and see some sauce on the floor, so they follow the sauce and find a human like Pokemon with a chief suit and a pan besides Ash's pot.

"Hey, is that Gook?" Paris asks.

"Gook?" Ash asks.

"Let me explain! **Dex Entry No. 824 Gook, the Chief Pokemon. Fire Type. Gook likes to cook food, it can use its pan to create special dishes.** " Rotom says.

They watch Gook put some stuff inside the pot, then he stands up and turns around, placing the pot in front of them.

"Try some." Gook says.

Ash takes out a fork and have a bite, then he suddenly stops.

"Ash?" Everyone is worried at him.

"It is amazing. It tastes more delicious." Ash says which causes them to be stunned.

Lillie and Paris also have a bite, they say the same thing.

"Wow, it tastes better than Ash's cooking." Lillie says which makes Ash pout.

"Of course, Gook is a rare Pokemon to find, and most of them appear in front of the chiefs that can cook five-star meals." Paris says.

Ash says, "You must tell me how do you make it."

"Sure." Gook says as he joins Ash's team.

* * *

They head inside the cave the next day, Lillie asks, "What will be inside?"

Ash says, "I don't know."

When they reach the light in front of them, they see a lot of butterfly Pokemon flying around.

"Wow, there are so many of them." Lillie says as a Vivillon rests on her hand.

"But why?" Ash says as he holds a Masquerain.

Then they see a rainbow colored butterfly flies towards them, Paris says, "No way, that is Butterity!"

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.889 Butterity, the Butterfly Pokemon. Bug and Flying Type. One of the Sacred 9, Butterity protects all kinds of Bug Types when it senses danger coming.** "

Butterity says, "Chosen one. I have been waiting for you."

"It is nice to meet you." Lillie says as she bows.

"No need to be formal. I am willing to join you and your girlfriend." Butterity says.

Ash then captures it in the Pokeball, Lillie says, "So we have 2 of the Sacred 9."

"Yeah. We will treat them equally." Ash says.

Back outside, Pikachu asks, "So Ash, when are you going to confess?"

"Shut up, Pikachu."

"Answer me first!" Pikachu says.

Ash feels a little annoyed and uses a move, Pikachu suddenly feels his energy drained half.

"Alright, I give up." Pikachu says.

Lillie asks, "What is that move?"

"Oh, Mosquitto Drain. I drain some of Pikachu's energy." Ash says.

Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt on him, Ash says, "Nope, I have Earth Plate."

But things doesn't go smoothly as Ash is hit by an Iron Tail.

Then on the road, they see a human like Pokemon with yellow skin and a stick on its hands. Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No. 825 Stiport. The Sports Pokemon. Fighting Type. Stiport carries a stick with him, it is good at sports such as Golf and Baseball."**

Ash sees that it wants to participate at the golf Competition, so he participate with him. In the end, the two win the competition and earn a trophy. Stiport also joins Ash and Lillie.

* * *

They get to Fanesa Town after getting out of the forest. They see the buildings are emerald and the road is made of yellow bricks.

"Wow… this place is a lot greener." Ash says.

"Yes, this town has another name, which is called Oz." Paris says.

"Oz? From the Wizard of Oz?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, do you see the yellow brick road, it is said that Dorothy and her Electrike Toto want to go back home, and they meet up a scarecrow who wants to be smart, a Fightbot who wants to have a heart to know love, and a Luxray who needs courage. This is where I am born, too." Paris says.

"Oh yeah, you are an Electric User." Ash says.

They meet Megan there, who is happy to see her father and 2 of her idols together.

"So Megan, have you tried out the Contests?" Paris asks.

"Yes. I have 5 ribbons now." Megan says.

"What? That is really fast!" Lillie says.

Paris says, "Um, Ash, Lillie. I have to tell you, the contest rules here are different from other regions. There are no battling rounds, but there are introduction rounds. 4 Pokemon compete in the contest and show off their appearances. The score will be determined by the amount of clapping and cheering. Then is the appeal rounds, you have to gather as many hearts as possible. The winner of the 4 can get the ribbon."

Lillie says, "Sounds complocated."

Ash says, "It will be no problem for me, I am going to participate."

Megan asks, "Can I watch?"

"Of course." Ash says.

Ash goes to the reception desk and sees that there are 5 different styles to pick, Ash picks the coolness first.

"Now I choose Greninja for this one." Ash says as he registers and goes to the hall with 3 other trainers.

In the first round, Greninja comes out with a cool face, causing everyone to cheer. Right now Greninja is in the first place.

In the second round, Greninja uses Water Shuriken to earn 3 appeals. But thanks to someone uses Air Slash, the appeals are fallen into minus 1.

"So there are some moves that can startle." Ash thinks.

Then after the others show their turns, Ash's Greninja uses Aerial Ace, and then it makes the stars on the screen becomes 5.

"Alright, now show off Amazing Blessed Rain!"

Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja and uses the move, which earns a lot of appeals.

In the end, Ash is the winner and is awarded the Ribbon.

Back outside, Lillie says, "So that is how the contests in Vigorate works."

"Yeah, I have better watch out for the appeal and jamming, and I can't use the same moves after the round."

Megan says, "I can't wait to see more, your Greninja is so cool."

Ash thanks her and then going to face the Beauty Rank with Herpeed, Cleverness with Gardevoir, Cuteness Rank with Duplikitty and Toughness Rank with Charizard. Knowing how to play, he swiftly gets the other 4 ribbons.

"Congratulations, Ash. You can access to the normal rank from now on." The receptionist says.

"Thank you." Ash says as he goes to find others.

"As expected from the top coordinator in 7 regions. That is amazing!" Megan says.

"Thanks, Megan." Ash says.

Then she vows that she can't lose as she runs off, Lillie says, "Wow, she is so energetic."

Paris sighs, "Yeah, because she is my daughter."

* * *

They decide to check out the factory, they see a man come and greet them.

"Hello there, Paris." He shakes hands with him.

"Wizerd, it is been awhile. Ash, Lillie, this is Wizerd, the owner of the factory." Paris introduces him to them.

"It is an honor to meet you. Ash, Lillie. Let me show you around the factory." Wizerd says as he lets them explore it.

They look around the place and Ash asks, "So Wizerd, is this factory the one in the story?"

"Why of course, my ancestor is the one who build what Dorothy and the others want."

They notice a lot of Porygon monitoring the machines, Rotom can't hide its excitement and scans them.

" **Porygon Vigoration Form. Virtual Pokemon. Electric and Normal Type. A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace through electric.**

 **Porygon2 Vigoratian Form. Virtual Pokemon. Electric and Normal Type. Even though it doesn't die in the vacuum of space, it only can move with electron in zero gravity.**

 **Porygon-Z Vigoratian Form. Virtual Pokemon. Electric and Normal Type. Its programming was modified to enable it to travel through alien dimensions. But the protons and electrons inside him have some problems.** "

Lillie says, "Wow, they are like the ones we have seen, they are yellow and blue."

Wizerd says, "They have been a help in our factory. But they are also pranksters."

Just then, the alarm appears and Tyson comes out of a building with a Master Ball in his hand.

"It's Tyson!" Paris says.

"So we meet again, Paris." Tyson says as he sends out Crobat to attack them, but Pikachu comes and stops it.

Tyson then sees Ash and Lillie, he says, "Well what do we have here? Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether. I know you, you are legends."

He walks towards them and says, "I have no intention to control the Legendaries to rule the world. If my actions disturbs you, I am very sorry."

He turns around and asks, "Tell me, do you think Poison Type Pokemon are nuisance to this world? You don't need to answer me now, I will listen to your answer at my castle." Tyson then leaves the factory.

"Don't tell me, Tyson is the knight we are going to face?" Lillie says.

"What actually happened to you two's relationship?" Ash asks.

"It is my fault. Tyson is being abused by his parents when he was little, my wife and I are his only friends. The reason he is being abused is because he befriends Poison Type Pokemon, to his family, they are disgusting. In order to prove them wrong, he works hard and eventually becomes the Top Prince."

He stares at the window and says, "But I took his role with Fightbot, and since then everyone starts to boo him, humiliates him, making him live like hell. He is also being called the Dirty Freak. I let him become the knight in Weston City, since it is where Pollutian lives. But he thinks that I treat him as trash because Weston City Castle is full of garbage."

Ash says, "I can see he is hurt in the inside."

"Yes, and right now he is seeking 3 Legendaries for revenge." Paris says.

"Pollutian, Virevil. What is the third one?" Lillie asks.

"Yveltal…" Paris says, which causes both Pikachu and Sylveon to panic.

"I don't want to become a stone again!" Sylveon yells in fear, Eevee tries to calm her down.

Squishy also pops out of Lillie's bag at the mention of Yveltal.

"Yes, there is a Vigoratian form of XY and Z. Yveltal is what he wants, to make me suffer a painful death." Paris says.

Wizerd comes back in the room and says, "Thank god everything is fine. Ash, Lillie, I really appreciate your help."

"But the Master Ball…" Lillie says.

"Oh, don't worry. It is only a Master Ball." Wizerd says.

Paris is then talking to Wizerd as Ash and Lillie keeps looking at the display.

"Hey, Lillie, look!" Ash says as he points at the pot which is inside a glass container.

"What is so special about it?" Lillie asks.

"There are Electric Star Badges inside it."

"Really, then how do we get it?"

A cellphone suddenly appears in front of Ash, then it fires electricity and the glass has a hole on it.

"I know it, this glass can be broken by Electric Attacks." Ash says.

After Ash and Lillie gets the badges, Lillie asks, "So what is that move?"

"Attacking Cellphone. My electric special move." Ash says.

Paris and Wizerd come in and Wizerd says, "You are really clever to figure out how to get the badges."

Paris says, "Indeed, I also get the badge from that place, too."

Ash asks, "So is this a knight challenge?"

"No, I am just an ordinary factory owner who is called the Wizard of Oz." Wizerd says.

Then they bid farewell and leave the city.

* * *

 **Ash and Lillie has their third badge in this chapter, and Tyson's background has been shown. Can Paris and Tyson be friends again or Paris will die from Oblivion Wing?**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Larvitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herony, Henake, Shrimpy, Eaglet, Duplikitty, Heangel, Spinarak (Vigoratian Form), Eevee x4, Gook, Butterity, Stiport**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	173. Vigorate Chapter 5

Vigorate Chapter 5

On Route 4, they stop by a ranch. They see a lot of Pidgey and Taillow flying, and Ducklett and Mantyke swimming in the water, Lillie says, "Wow, there are a lot of flying types."

Paris says, "This is the Sky Ranch, we often gather some flying types here so that people can capture them for the next castle."

Ash says, "So the next castle is a flying type?"

"Yes." Paris says.

Ash and Lillie suddenly see two horses with wings flying down onto the ground. One has white fur while the other one has pink fur.

"Oh my god, they are so beautiful!" Lillie says in awe at the sight of them.

Rotom comes and says, " **Dex Entry No. 827 Pegasky. The Pegasus Pokemon. Flying type. Pegasky has beautiful wings to make it fly, it can move with high speed in the sky.**

 **Dex Entry No. 828 Pegastar. The Pegasus Pokemon. Flying and Psychic Type. Pegastar usually flies high in the space, its pink fur attracts a lot of people.** "

The two flying horses approach Ash and Lillie, they start to nuzzle them.

"Welcome to the sky ranch." A rancher comes and greets them.

"Yoffy. Nice to see you here." Paris says as he shakes hands with him.

"Indeed, you brought some famous figures here. Paris." Yoffy says.

"Ash and Lillie introduce themselves to him, then Yoffy notices how close Pegastar and Pegasky are to them, he says, "Looks like these flying horses like you two, how about you ride them?"

"Can we?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Yoffy says as he helps Ash on Pegastar while Lillie on Pegasky. Pikachu and Sylveon decide to stay with Paris as they see them take off, while Rotom follows them.

"Wow, the sky is so beautiful!" Lillie says.

"You are also a beautiful princess riding on Pegasky." Ash says.

"Thanks, and you are a handsome prince coming to save the princess with the Pegastar." Lillie winks at him.

"You mean save you?" Ash laughs.

They land inside a cave, a Pokemon looks like a Shuriken with 4 blades comes out to them.

Rotom says, "Unbelievable! **Dex Entry No. 890 Winblade, the Shuriken Pokemon. Flying and Fighting Type. One of the Sacred 9, Winblade spins around in the wind, its blades can cut through a tree within 0.1 seconds.** "

Winblade says, "I have asked these Pegasky and Pegastar to lead you here. Before I go with you, I should have a battle with the Chosen One."

Ash says, "Sure, I am willing to battle you."

Winblade starts off with Water Shuriken, Ash dodges and uses Thunderbolt, which hits one of the blades. Winblade then uses Hurricane, Ash is caught inside, but then it uses Iron Defense to stay on the ground. Suddenly, Winblade starts to glow.

"Sacred Glow! Now it tries to make a Flying type moves super effective." Rotom says.

"Ash!" Lillie yells.

Ash is then hit by the Air Slash, but then Ash uses a move which causes the wind and explode in front of him.

"What is that move?" Lillie asks.

Rotom says, "Exploding Wind, one of the moves only Arceus and Switype can learn."

Ash says, "Lillie, I need your help! Use Z Move."

"Okay." Lillie places a Flyium Z on her Z Power Ring and do the flying pose. Then Ash jumps so high and uses Supersonic Skydive to finish him off.

"It worked." Ash says.

"Wow…" Lillie says.

Winblade says, "Your power is great, I lost fairly."

Ash then captures the Pokemon, then they fly back to the ranch with Ash sleeping on Pegastar's back.

Paris asks, "What happened to him?"

Lillie says, "He fought Winblade, and he is tired."

"Winblade, the Sacred 9?" Pairs asks.

"Yeah." Ash slowly wakes up and says.

Before the gang leaves, the two flying horses are sad to see them leave, Yoffy says, "Why don't you two capture them?"

"Really, you two want to come with us?" Ash asks the two Pokemon, they lick them as yes, so Ash and Lillie capture them.

"By the way, how about I give these out." He takes out 2 reins, which embed with mega stones.

"A Pegaskite and Pegastarite." Paris says.

"Yeah, they are yours now." Yoffy says.

Ash and Lillie takes them, and they leave the ranch and head off the road.

* * *

They did a serious training, as Larvitar evolves into Pupitar, Duplikitty evolves into Duplicat. Now Ash is using Charizard to battle Eevee.

"You can do it, sister!" The male Eevee says.

"But I can't… it is Charizard…" The female Eevee says.

"Don't give up until it is over, that is what Ash says." Charizard says. "Now try to dodge the attack."

He uses Flamethrower, Eevee barely dodges and crashes into the ground.

"Sister, are you okay?" The male Eevee asks.

"I am fine." The female says as she starts to glow, much to everyone's shock. It becomes white and starts to grow feathers and wings.

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No. 841 Skyceon. The Air Flying Pokemon. Flying Type. Evolved from Eevee by Level up and having a Flying type in the party. Skyceon have wings that can fly in the sky. It often sneaks up to others by jumping down from the air.** "

Ash says, "Cool, a Flying type Eeveelution, I think it looks great on you."

Skyceon nods and flies high, it suddenly jumps down and scares Eevee and Sylveon, causing everyone to laugh.

Just then, they notice a Sky Racing Tournament. Ash says, "Hey, maybe this time you should enter."

Lillie asks, "Me?"

"Yeah, with the experience in Kalos, you will be fine." Ash replies.

Lillie enter the tournament by using Skyceon, Pegastar and Eaglet. The race course is like the one in Kalos, but with different competitors. Lillie's Pokemon moves fast as they are first in the race until Eaglet's turn. Eaglet suddenly begins to fall due to the tiny wings.

"No, I can't lose." Eaglet says as he starts to glow, it becomes big and has claws on its feet.

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No. 822 Clawbird, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Flying and Normal Type. Evolved from Eaglet at LV16. Clawbird captures its prey using its sharp claws, it is also prideful and not wanting to lose.** "

Clawbird quickly speeds up and gets pass the now first place Skarmory, he gets past the finish line first and let Lillie win the trophy.

"You did it, Clawbird!" Lillie jumps off the Hot Air Balloon and hugs him, both Skyceon and Pegastar also cheer with him.

* * *

Before the day they get to the city, Ash also evolves his Henake into Heniper.

" **Dex Entry No. 812. Heniper. The Fire Viper Pokemon. Fire Type. Evolved from Henake at LV 18. Heniper can produce flames in their mouth, it is safe to not touch the teeth.** " Rotom says.

But then Heniper suddenly touches Rotom with his teeth, causing him to cover in fire and starts running around. It is until Greninja throws a Water Shuriken that stops it.

"Why do you do that?" Rotom yells.

"For fun." Heniper says as she wraps arouns Ash.

They finally arrive at Aeroline City, where they see a big tower and a lot of high platforms that has houses on it.

"It surely is a lively city." Ash says.

"Yeah, so where is the castle?" Lillie asks Paris.

"Well, you know the city's story, Jack and the Beanstalk, right?" Paris asks.

"Yes. Jack is also from a poor family, he gathers 3 beans and grow it, hopefully that it can provide food for days. But then the next day, the beans he planted grows into a giant beanstalk that connects to the sky kingdom. So he climbs it and meet the people there. The people are sad since there is a giant that will come and eat them, so Jack offers to hunt him. He goes to the giant's castle and let him chase to the ground. Jack cuts the beanstalk and the giant falls to the ground and met his death. The people in Sky Kingdom thanks him for his work and send him a Pegasky so he can go back to the Sky Kingdom and have the food. He isn't poor in the end." Ash says.

"Yes, that is the story. The castle is where you need to challenge the knight. It is over there." Paris points at the tower, much to Ash's and Lillie's shock.

"So we need to use a flying Pokemon to get up there?" Ash asks.

"Yes. Pikachu, Sylveon and I will stay here. So good luck." Paris says.

Ash and Lillie sighs as they ride their Pegasky and Pegastar. They start to take off and elevates themselves.

When they are 200 meters high, hey see some winds are coming from the sides and trying to blow them away.

"Lillie, hold my hands!" Ash says as they did.

"Pegasky, Pegastar, can you endure it?"

The two Pokemon neighs and slowly fly upwards. After 200 meters, they pass the windy area.

"Wow, I am glad we escape it." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie replies.

Suddenly, the whole place is covered in mist as they can't see.

"Lillie, can you hear me?" Ash asks.

"Yes! But I can't see you!" Lillie says.

"Stay calm, and try calming down our Pokemon." Ash says as he tries to calm down Pegastar.

Lillie nods and does the same. Not long after, they keep elevates and finally see each other on top of the misty area.

"I am glad we pass that." Lillie says.

"But why setting up those traps?" Ash asks, and they don't know the answer.

Meanwhile, a man is watching them through cameras, he says, "They manage to pass the two tasks."

He turns to Pidgeot and Falcosky, he immediately mega evolves Pidgeot and says, "The Challengers have come, now time to fight them."

The two birds fly out of the castle and go to meet them.

Meanwhile, Ash says, "I can see the platform."

"Great, we are almost there." Lillie says.

Suddenly, the two Pokemon come and use Air Slash on them, Ash and Lillie barely dodges them.

"What, a Mega Pidgeot?" Ash asks.

"And what is that Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"Let me tell you!" Rotom comes out of Ash's bag and says. " **Dex Entry No.823 Flacosky. The Sky Falcon Pokemon. Flying and Normal type. Evolved from Clawbird at LV 32. Falcosky can fly as fast as a jet, it never miss a prey.** "

Ash says, "Rotom, it is nice to have you here."

Lillie says, "I think the two are here for a fight."

"Then let's go." Ash says as they both mega evolve. The two Pegasky and Pegastar has a horn on their heads and rainbow colored tails. Pidgeot uses Brave Bird and Falcosky uses Shadow Claw, but the two Pokemon dodge the attacks. Ash tells his Pegastar to use Future Sight while Lillie asks Pegasky to use Flame Charge. Falcosky is hit, but it uses Double Team and Hyper Beam. Pegastar uses Psychic to switch the Hyper Beam into the clones. Pidgeot uses Hurricane, but Pegasky uses Steel Wing to cut it off.

The person in the castle sees his Pokemon injured, he takes out the star badge and says, "Activate Flying Star Badge!" Falcosky starts to have a glowing star in front of him.

"Oh no, it gets powered up!" Lillie says.

Falcosky tries to knock them off using Air Cutter, the two flying horses barely dodge them. Then Pidgeot's wing attack accidentally knocks Lillie off the horse.

"Lillie!" Ash yells as he monitors Pegastar to fly lower and Ash catches her bridal style, making her blush.

"Are you okay?" Ash asks.

"I am fine…" Lillie says, she can't face him straight.

Ash puts her back on Pegasky, and then they see two holes open and Pidgeot and Falcosky crashes by the blue particles.

"It's Future Sight!" Ash says.

Then the two birds start to fall as they have swirls in their eyes. Ash and Lillie rush to them and Ash catches Falcosky and Lillie captures Pidgeot who just return to normal.

"That is close." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

They elevate themselve onto the platform, Ash and Lillie put the 2 birds down.

"Welcome to the castle Ash, Lillie." The man comes to greet them. "I am Skan, the knight in Aeroline City."

Ash says, "I am glad that you know us, so can we have a challenge now?"

Skan says, "Of course, here are your badges."

Ash and Lillie are confused. "But we just got here." Lillie says.

"Wait, those traps…you did this on purpose." Ash says.

"Yes, and I can say nice save, young prince." Skan says as he hands them the photo of Ash's bridal style carrying.

"Why do the knights like to tease us?" Lillie whins.

"I don't know." Ash says while blushing.

The two bid farewell to him and fly back down, they meet up with Paris and others, who are watching the hot air balloon rising.

"Looks like you beat the knight." Paris says.

"Yeah." Ash says.

Pikachu notices the photo and snatches it.

"Hey, Pikachu, give it back!"

"Nope." Pikachu then shows the photo to Paris and the others.

"Wow, Skan takes a good shot. You really are a prince saving the princess." Paris says.

The two teens blush even more redder, Paris then gives it back to them and says, "We need to go now. The next challenge is in Exporo Island."

They nod and leave the city.

* * *

 **Ash and Lillie have their flying horses and get their 4th badge, now you can guess what type of badges Ash and Lillie will get in the next chapter. The hint is Squishy.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herony, Heniper, Shrimpy, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Spinarak (Vigoratian Form), Eevee x3, Skyceon, Gook, Butterity, Stiport, Pegasky(Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	174. Vigorate Chapter 6

Vigorate Chapter 6

Meanwhile on the road, Ash and Lillie are having fun together while others are relaxing. Herony comes and offers them a ride, so Ash and Lillie ride him together. After several rounds, Herony starts to glow, its size becomes bigger and has some flowers on its fur.

" **Dex Entry No. 809 Herorse, the Herb Horse Pokemon. Grass Type. Evolve from Herony at LV16. Herorse can produce pleasant aromas, the riders will feel comfortable after a long ride on it.** "

Lillie says, "Wow, he is so beautiful."

Ash says, "Indeed. Do you like it, Princess?"

"Of course, my prince." Lillie replies.

They then ride back to others, everyone is shocked to see Herony evolved, but they are also happy for him.

* * *

"Hey, look! It is a pond!" Lillie says as they are passing by the pond.

"You are right, it is a perfect place for rest." Paris says.

Ash and his friends send out their Pokemon to relax, Samurott and Shrimpy jumps into the water.

Ash and Gook are cooking lunch at the meantime, Paris goes over to Lillie and asks, "Lillie, I want to ask something."

"Sure, what it is?"

"Since when do you have feelings for Ash?"

Lillie then stops what she is doing and starts blushing.

"Um… did I need to…"

Paris laughs and says, "Unlike Pikachu, I won't force you to say everything."

Pikachu tries to protest, but Eevee and Sylveon pulls him away.

"Well… you see… we were together since childhood, Ash's father is a good friend with my parents. So we often played with each other."

Then Ash calls them that lunch is ready, so they go to eat the food.

"Wow, with Gook by your side, the food is so amazing." Paris says.

"Yeah, Gook really did a great job. But where is Samurott and Shrimpy?" Ash asks.

Suddenly, they see Samurott carry a Pokemon that is like Shrimpy, but has bigger hands and longer feet.

" **Dex Entry No. 815. Shrimclaw, the Shrimp Pokemon. Water Type. Evolved from Shrimpy at LV16. It has big claws to smash a lot of things in its way. It also has large feet to stand.** "

Ash says, "Samurott, I am glad he evolves, but what happened?"

"He gets into a fight with Qwilfish, he gets poisoned. I think he has the same personality as me when I am Oshawott." Samurott says.

Ash quickly gives him an Antidote and then heals him. After he awakes, Ash scolds him and tells him to not do it again.

* * *

They also meet a poacher on the way, who is trying to captures a Shiny Ralts from a family. Ash uses Spinarak to help the Ralts, it also evolves into Ariados when battling its Metagross.

" **Ariados Vigoratian From. The Long leg Pokemon. Bug and Ghost Type. Evolved from Spinarak at LV 20. Ariados lurks in shadows and creates invisible webs, sometimes it is the cause of the disappearance of Pokemon in alleys.** "

Ariados uses the web to capture the poach and his Metagross, then Ash and Lillie sends him to Officer Jenny. The Ralts also thanks them and goes back to its family.

* * *

"We arrive at Vancula Town." Paris says.

"Wow, most of the place are made of stones." Ash says.

"And there is also a pot in the middle of the plaza." Lillie says.

"Oh, the Stone Soup. A famous story in this town." Paris says.

Suddenly, they see a lot of people gather and place the ingredients inside the soup.

"Are they making the Stone Soup?" Ash asks.

"It is the town's tradition. Every evening, the townspeople will gather and place their ingredients in the soup and share it." Paris says.

When the townspeople sees Ash, Lillie and Paris, they ask them to participate the tradition. So Ash also put some of his stuff inside to make it delicious.

After everyone has a bowl, Lillie says, "Wow, I never thought we are experiencing the Stone Soup here."

Ash says, "And it smells good, too."

They eat it happily and watch some shows from the performers until the show is over. They all book a room at the Pokemon Center and have a rest.

The next day, they head to the Contest Hall. They see a Pink Bunny like Pokemon hops towards them.

" **Dex Entry No. 829 Cubunny, the Cute Bunny Pokemon. Fairy Type. Cubunny often makes a cute face, which makes people and Pokemon's heart feel like melting.** " Rotom says.

"And I feel like melting, too." Lillie says.

"There you are, Cubunny." They see Megan rush towards them.

"Megan?" Paris asks, "Is this Cubunny yours?"

"Hi, Dad, Ash, Lillie. Yeah, she is a cutie. I was going to use it on the Cuteness Contests, but she often runs off easily."

Ash says, "So you have 4 ribbons?"

"Yeah, only Cuteness Super Rank left." Megan says. "And I really want to face you."

"Sure." Ash says as he also registers with Eevee.

In the introduction round, Cubunny is slightly higher than Mimikyu, but Ash isn't letting it affect him. Ash uses Baby Doll Eyes and gets some points. He even uses the Pretty Shining Road, but Megan also have the Delightful Wandering, causing the two to tie. In the last round, Ash shows off the Z Move for Eevee, Extreme Evoboost, which causes her to get more appeals than Megan and wins.

"Aw man… I lost… but your Eevee is amazing." Megan says.

"Your Cubunny is also great, too." Ash says.

"Guess I have to stay here for another day for the Cuteness Ribbon." Megan says.

Ash also uses Absol, Pegastar, Zoroark and Steelix to pass through the Coolness, Beauty, Cleverness and Toughness round to win 4 more ribbons.

"I thought I finally get past you…" Megan complains.

"Megan, be happy, you are almost tie with Ash." Paris cheers his daughter.

Then they bid farewell as Ash and Lillie want to check out the Zygarde Ruins.

* * *

"The Zygarde Ruins… I wonder what is inside."

Paris says, "You know, this is the place where Zygarde lives, maybe we are lucky to see one."

Squishy peeks out of Lillie's bag, as they see some eyes glowing from the dark.

"There is something fishy here." Ash says.

Suddenly, some statue lions runs towards them and roaring.

" **Dex Entry No.832 Stalion. The Statue Lion Pokemon. Rock Type. Stalion can sit without moving. When it wakes, it will becomes wild and attacks everything in their way.** "

"I don't think they are welcoming us." Lillie says.

Suddenly, they starts to attack them with Accelrock, Ash uses Protect to cover them.

"Why are they attacking us?" Lillie asks.

"Maybe we are in their territory." Ash says.

"Or maybe they are attacking humans since I was captured." Squishy says, which causes them to be shocked.

Paris asks, "Is that Zygarde?"

Squishy then jumps out of the bag and starts to transform into 10% form.

"Squishy?" Ash asks.

"Let's calm them down." Squishy says as he fires Thousand Waves, which causes them to step back.

"They are my savior! Leave them alone!" Squishy yells, then the Stalions sit down and not moving.

Paris says, "Wow, Ash, Lillie, you never tell me that you have a Zygarde."

Ash says, "He often sleeps in Lillie's bag. And when he often comes out without our knowledge."

Squishy says, "I was captured by Team Flare here in my place, but thanks to Ash and Lillie, I was free from them."

Paris asks, "And why are you called Squishy?"

"Um, one of my friends chose the name." Ash says.

Squishy takes them further and they can see a pedestal.

"Squishy, is that?" Ash asks.

"This is a place where I put Rock Star Badges, I am glad to be back, so I should give you two each one."

Ash and Lillie gets one and thanks him, then Ash asks, "So are you staying here forever?"

"No, I am already your Pokemon. So I am going with you." Squishy says.

"Well, thank you." Lillie says as they leave the ruins without waking any rock type Pokemon.

* * *

 **So the chapter is Rock Star Badge. Squishy in Vigoratian Form is Dragon and Rock Type. And don't worry, the Dragon Knight Challenge will be soon.**

 **For my OC Pokemon, I think it up myself, if there is a fanmake Pokemon with the same name in other stories or games, then I am sorry, but I am not going to change it.**

 **The next chapter won't be a knight challenge, but another Star Badge.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herorse, Heniper, Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Eevee x3, Skyceon, Gook, Butterity, Stiport, Pegasky(Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	175. Vigorate Chapter 7

Vigorate Chapter 7

Ash and his friends are resting at Route 6, they are training with Lycanroc and Pikachu.

"Now, Lycanroc, let's see if this will work. Rock Star Badge Activate!" Ash yells as Lycanroc starts to glow.

"You too, Pikachu. Electric Star Badge!" Lillie yells.

The two fires off Z moves, Lycanroc uses Splintered Stormshards while Pikachu uses 100000000 Volt Thunderbolt. Both of them are super effective as the two moves clash each other, causing a huge explosion.

Paris says, "I think this is bad."

Ash and Lillie are covered in black smoke, then they shake off with the 2 Pokemon and laughs.

"Wow, they are so powerful." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I think we should use it more carefully." Ash replies.

Suddenly, a female girl like Pokemon with a pink maid dress coming out of the bushes and jumps in front of them.

"What is that?" Lillie asks.

"It is a Lovmaid!" Paris says in shock.

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No. 831. Lovmaid. The Love Pokemon. Fairy and Psychic Type. Lovmaid only shows in front of a loving couple. If the Pokemon dances in front of the couple, they are destined to get married.** "

Lovmaid then dances in front of them, Rotom says, "Just like that!"

Lillie says, "Wait, Rotom, what did you just say?"

Rotom repeats again, and everyone starts to laugh while Ash and Lillie's faces get redder.

"Even the Pokemon are wanting us together?" Ash asks.

"I guess there is no escape." Lillie sighs as they are going to be teased more.

Paris says, "How about you capture the Pokemon? Since it is rare and it is also the symbol of your love."

"Agree!" Every Pokemon says and even Lovmaid dances in front of them.

"Alright." Lillie says as she captures her. Even though she sends out again, she is still dancing until she notices a necklace in Lillie's bag.

"Hey, that is my necklace!" Lillie says.

Lovmaid wears it and shows the stone embed on it.

"A Lovmaidite, where do you get this?"

Lillie sighs and says, "Back at Vancula Town, I just bought it since it looks beautiful."

She looks at Lovmaid, who just smiles back. Lillie can't resist her smile, she says, "Alright, you can have it."

Lovmaid then continues to dance until the training is over.

* * *

They head inside Boul Cave so as to reach the next town. Inside there are Pokemon such as Onix and Graveler. Even Larvitars are inside.

"Wow, so this place is a place where we can capture a lot of Rock Types?" Lillie asks.

"Well, yeah." Paris says.

Suddenly, they accidently angers some Gravelers, so they keep running and separates with Lycanroc and Eevee.

"Oh no, where did they go?" Lillie asks as the male Eevee starts to get worried.

"Since we are in a cave, Crobat, I choose you!" Ash sends him out and tells him to find the two Pokemon.

Lycanroc is taking care of Eevee inside the cave, Eevee is a little scared, but Lycanroc covers her for her safety.

Ash and his friends are at the crossroads, Ash asks, "Which way should we go?"

Rotom says, "The percentage of going left is 50, the percentage of going right is 50."

Lillie says, "Well, thank you Rotom, you didn't help us after all."

Ash and his friends go right, as they meet a dead end.

"I guess we should go left this time." Paris says.

Back at the other Pokemon. Lycanroc and Eevee suddenly encounter an angry Boldore, Lycanroc tries to protect Eevee as he is often hit.

"Brother Lycanroc!" Eevee says.

"Your safety is my priority, just leave it all to me." Lycanroc says.

"No, I am going to fight, too." Eevee says as she starts to glow. Its body starts to have some rock pieces and a stone collar. It uses Stone Edge to knock out Boldore.

"Wow, you are amazing." Lycanroc says.

"Thanks, we should go." The new Eeveelution says.

They finally find Ash and the others. Ash says, "Eevee, you evolve!"

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.839 Rockeon The Stone Hard Pokemon. Rock Type. Evolved from Eevee by Leveling up with a Rock Type in the team. Rockeon has a hard body, it can break a tree by thrashing into it.** "

Rockeon tackles Ash and knocks him down.

"Man, you are so hard…" Ash says before he faints.

Everyone helps Ash up and they find their way to the exit and go to Mersquite Town.

* * *

"Wow, it's sea!" Lillie says.

"Yeah, over the ocean is Exporo Island, where the next castle is." Paris says.

Ash says, "Hey, there is a statue of the Merprincess!"

"Really?" Lillie says as they rush over to see the statue.

"Wow, it really is the little Merprincess." Lillie says in awe.

"Yeah, the story is a great one. The Merprincess falls in love with the prince, so she wants to experience to be a human. But she will lost her singing voice in the end." Paris says.

"I love the ending, the prince knows the truth and asks to transform into a Merprince and stay with the Merprincess." Ash says.

"By the way, Ash, how about you transform Lillie into an Arceus like you?" Pikachu asks.

"You know that is impossible. I only can make them hear voices, but I don't have the ability to transform others." Ash says.

Lillie says, "It is fine. How about we take a dive?"

"Sure. Maybe we can see the Merprincess and Merprince." Ash says.

The two changes into swimsuits and dive underwater. Paris offers to take care of the other Pokemon as they are playing at the sand.

They see a lot of water Pokemon and even swim with them. They find some Merkid calling for something they don't know. They are like little kids with fishtail. The male ones are blue while the female one are pink.

Ash says, "Since Rotom isn't here, I will explain. **Dex Entry No. 833. Merkid. The Mermaid Pokemon. Water Type. Merkid can swim in the deep oceans. It has a pretty voice that can attract other Pokemon.** "

Lillie says, "Well, they are having trouble with something, should we go help?"

Ash says, "Sure."

They swim over there and Ash asks, "Hello there, is something wrong?"

One Merkid says, "We are servants of the Mermaid Kingdom. Our Princess and Prince has gone missing, the king and queen are very worried."

The second one says, "If we don't find them, we will get punished."

Ash says, "I see. Don't worry. We will find them."

The Merkid thank them as they go find the two runaways.

They head inside the cave and find a blue mermaid like Pokemon with a yellow shirt outside having fun with a pink mermaid like Pokemon with a light blue shirt. Ash and Lillie hide to watch them.

" **Dex Entry No.834 Merprince, the Mermaid Pokemon. Water and Electric Type. Evolved from Merkid at LV 18. Merprince can produce electricity through bare hands, it can shock the prey in the water easily.**

 **Dex Entry No.836 Merprincess, the Mermaid Pokemon. Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Merkid at LV 18. Merprincess' hands are cold, it can freeze its prey within few seconds.** "

Ash and Lillie slowly watches them, they look happy and free. Lillie says, "What should we do?"

Ash says, "We need to talk to them."

Ash and Lillie go out of their hiding spot and approach them.

"We are found!" Merprincess says.

"Don't worry, princess, I will protect you. Leave us alone! We won't go back to my father!" Merprince says.

"Wait, we are not asked by the king." Lillie says.

"Huh, you are not?" Merprince asks.

"Yes, we are just travellers that are taking a swim. But you have said about the king, may I ask what happened?" Ash asks.

The two mermaid Pokemon looks at each other, Merprincess says, "When I come to the kingdom due to marriage, I am very happy. But we can only stay inside the castle and play inside. We can't go outside to travel, since the King and the Queen are overprotective for us."

Merprince says, "We finally find a chance to escape, as we are having the freedom, my father has sent some servants to find us."

Ash and Lillie nod to each other, Ash says, "Okay, it is reasonable. But you should tell them how you two really feel."

Lillie says, "Yes, parents are often overprotective, but you should let them know that you don't like it, or the problem will still continue. How about we go with you?"

The two Pokemon then nod to them, and they head to the Mermaid Kingdom.

Lillie asks, "So Ash, what will the king and queen look like?"

Ash says, " **Dex Entry 835. Merking. The mermaid Pokemon. Water and Electric Type. Evolved from Merprince through Thunder Stone. Merking can create giant thunder storms to make the ship falls over.**

 **Dex Entry 837. Merqueen. The mermaid Pokemon. Water and Ice Type. Evolved from Merprincess through Ice Stone. Merqueen can make some icebergs on the sea, it is said that one of the luxurious cruise is sunk due to the ice she creates.** "

"Wow, they sounds scary." Lillie says in a little fear.

Ash and Lillie follow the prince and the princess, they head inside the palace and see a mermaid like Merprince with bulkier muscles and a crown and a mermaid like Merprincess with jewel like things sparkle on her skin and a tiara.

"My Prince and princess, you finally come back, do you know how worried we are?" The Queen asks.

"I am sorry." The two Pokemon say.

Merking says, "Chosen one and his mate. Thank you for finding them." The king bows to them.

"No problem. But Merprince and Merprincess here have something to tell you." Ash says.

Merprince says, "Father, the reason we run away is because we want to travel to other places we haven't been."

Merprincess says, "Yeah. Being inside the castle too long will make us very bored."

The king and the queen look at each other and the king say, "We are very sorry that we don't know about your feelings."

The queen says, "What matters us the most is you two to be happy. If travelling means that you will be happy, then follow your dream."

The two Pokemon are happy and they have a family hug.

The king then turns to Ash and Lillie. "Can you take care of my son and my daughter-in-law?"

Ash bows and says, "It will be our honor."

After capturing them, the Queen says, "Chosen one. Before you leave, I want you to hold these."

She takes out 2 Water Star Badges. Lillie says, "Really, you want us to take these?"

Merking says, "Don't worry. When humans come here, we will give them these. Right now you are the second ones in 2 years."

Ash and Lillie thank them and take the badges, then they go back to the surface and meet the others.

"Geez, what takes you two so long? "Paris asks.

Ash says, "Sorry, we are at the Mermaid Kingdom."

"You actually find it?" Paris says in shock.

"Of course." Lillie replies. "We also get new team mates."

Ash and Lillie sends out Merprince and Merprincess, they greet the other Pokemon and play with them.

"Wow, you two are amazing." Paris says.

"Not only that, we also have these." Ash shows them the Water Star Badge. Paris says, "Wow, the rare Water Star Badge. You two are legends to find it."

"Yeah. How about we go play beach volleyball?"

"You are on." Lillie says as they go to play with the Pokemon.

* * *

 **Ash and Lillie have new team members in this chapter, the next will be the 4th Knight Challenge.**

 **Guess what is Sylveon's boyfriend's typing?**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herorse, Heniper, Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Eevee x2, Skyceon, Rockeon, Gook, Butterity, Stiport, Pegasky(Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merprince, Merprincess**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Garchomp (Mega), Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	176. Vigorate Chapter 8

Vigorate Chapter 8

The next day, they find a injured Buneary in the sand, Ash heals her up and it decides to join Ash's team. Then they book a private boat for themselves at the port.

Ash says, "Man, we are so lucky to have own private boat."

Lillie says, "Yeah. We don't need to worry about the visitors disturbing us."

Just then, they see a Pokemon fly towards them. It looks like a dove, but there is a bag in its mouth.

" **Dex Entry No.838. Mailbird, the Delivery Pokemon. Flying and Psychic Type. Mailbird puts letters in its bag held by its mouth, it can fly fast to make sure the mail or package is sent to the receiver.** "

Mailbird says, "I have a delivery to the Chosen One." He takes out a letter.

Ash reads it and says, "It is an invitation for the upcoming race from the Knight herself."

Paris says, "Oh, the Exporo Race. It is a biggest event on the island."

Mailbird then stays on the boat, and Lillie curiously throws the ball on it, and it appears that Lillie succeeds in capturing it.

"So it is actually a wild Pokemon?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, but now it isn't. We can also ask him to send letters to mom and others." Lillie says.

"Sure." Ash replies.

* * *

When they arrive at the Exporo Island, Paris says, "I think you know the story here in this island?"

"The three musketeers. It is the story about how Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion becomes the Swords of Justice." Ash says.

They see Officer Jenny who is having a headache about a thief. They know that the thief is going to steal the diamond from one of the salesman.

They head to the salesman's house and warns him about the thief's plan. Ash hides himself inside of the locker as a bait, he is taken to the hideout.

"Hey, you! What are you doing in here and where is the jewel?" The thief asks after opening the locker.

"I am here to arrest you." Ash says as he jumps out of the locker.

"I won't be capturing, Spispy! I need your help!"

The thief sends out a yellow and black stripes Spider, Ash sends out Rotom to battle.

"Can you do this?" Ash asks.

"Of course, but let me say something." Rotom says as he changes into Heat Form. " **Dex Entry No.845 Spispy. The Agent Pokemon. Bug Type. Spispy often hides in secret places, so that it can spy on others.** "

Rotom uses Overheat while Spispy uses Spider Web to make it stuck. But the Discharge helps him escape and it uses Hex to knock Spispy out.

The thief tries to escape, but Officer Jenny, the owner of the Jewel, Lillie and Paris arrive and successfully capture him.

"I am so glad that you two are here. I want to thank you for your help." Officer Jenny says as she hands out a Thunder Stone and Ice Stone. Ash and Lillie uses them to evolve their two mermaid Pokemon.

They finally arrive at the castle, where they see a lot of people gathering around there.

"Wow, so those are the people who get the invitations to race, too?" Lillie asks.

"Of course. The Exporo Race is actually the biggest event on the island." Paris says.

Then they see the knight wearing a exercise outfit on the stage.

"Greetings, everyone. I am the knight Kim. Like last year, I will be the judge for the race. The rules are also the same, which is crossing the grass field, rocky area, and finally get back to the city's finish line. The winner can get 2 Alternate Capsules."

Ash chooses Lucario as the one racing, while Lillie chooses Stiport.

"Now on your marks, get set, go!" Kim says as every Pokemon starts to run.

Ash, Lillie and Paris are at the stands, they are cheering for both Lucario and Stiport.

The two Pokemon are in the lead as they get to the first obstacle, which is the grass traps. Lucario can sense it with Aura, so he passes swiftly. Stiport also does a good job as he uses its stick to detect the ground.

The second obstacle is climbing the rock mountain. Stiport falls a little and then uses his strength to climb back to the top. Right now Lucario is still the first and Stiport is the second.

In the city, Stiport feels tired and falls down immediately.

"Stiport, you can't give up!" Lillie yells in the stands.

"What should we do?" Ash asks.

Lucario suddenly turns back and goes to Stiport. He offers a hand to him.

"Take it." Lucario says.

Stiport feels touched and starts to glow, its stick starts to disappear and it becomes as tall as Lucario with bare hands.

" **Dex Entry No.826 Hiport, the Exercising Pokemon. Fighting Type. Evolved from Stiport at LV 25. Hiport can uses its hands to play sports, it doesn't need a stick since its hands can act like one.** "

Lucario takes Hiport's hands and runs to the finish line together.

Kim says, "The winner is Lucario and Hiport! What an amazing turn of events. And the owner of these two are everyone's favorite. Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether!"

Everyone cheers as Ash and Lillie rush on to the court and hug them.

Ash and Lillie earn the Alternate Capsule from Kim, she says, "Since you win the race, I guess you can challenge me immediately."

"Thanks, Kim." Ash says.

Ash and Lillie call out to Adam, he sends Goodra and Garchomp to them.

"Goodra, Garchomp. Eat this, and you can become the Vigoratian forms." Lillie says.

The two Pokemon eat it, and Goodra starts to become more slippery and gooey. Garchomp's skin becomes more tough as some stone like spikes are popping out of its skin.

" **Goodra Vigoratian Form, the Dragon Pokemon. Dragon and Water Type. Goodra is very friendly, and its body is wet even the harsh drought can't make it dry.**

 **Garchomp Vigoratian Form, the Match Pokemon. Dragon and Rock Type. Garchomp can break rocks with its hard head, it can also fly in high speed like jet.** "

"So what do you say? Welcome back to the team." Ash says as the others welcome the 2 to the team.

* * *

After getting out of the Pokemon Center, they see a purple figure which looks like Throh and Sawk but wearing an exercise outfit.

Paris says, "Exerainer? One of the Sacred 9?"

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No. 891. Exerainer, the Athlete Pokemon. Fighting type. One of the Sacred 9. When it comes to races and sports competition, it never loses.** "

Exerainer says, "Yes. I am. I am here to battle the Chosen One."

Ash agrees to battle him. He starts off with a Future Sight, which needs time to prepare. Exerainer uses Close Combat to hit Ash, but he changes into Ghost type and dodges all of it. But then a Brutal Swing makes him injured.

"Ash, are you okay?" Lillie asks.

"I am fine." Ash says as he sees Exerainer tries to use Take Down.

"Lillie, move aside now." Ash says as he creates a soap, he throws on the ground and Exerainer steps on it, he falls on the floor with his face.

"How do you like it, Slippery Sneak, my Water type attack." Ash says to the Exerainer on the ground, and the Future Sight also knocks him out immediately.

"I can't believe I lost so easily, but you are Arceus of course." Exerainer says as he lets Ash capture him.

"Okay, now there is 4 of the 9." Ash says.

"Yeah. Maybe we can get them all." Lillie says as they are heading to the Castle.

* * *

"I have been waiting for you two. Please come in." Kim says.

They head inside and find a racing court. Paris and the other Pokemon go to sit at the seats to watch them battle.

"Are we going to jog?" Ash asks.

"That is my special rule, you have to win against me in 4 circles, in other words, 1.6 kilometers. Can you do it?" Kim asks.

"Sure. But we need some comfortable clothes." Ash says.

"Yeah, I don't want to jog while I am wearing a dress and high heels." Lillie says.

"Oh, don't worry. We have some sports wear over there in the closet. You can pick one to wear."

Ash picks a blue wear with blue shoes, while Lillie chooses a pink wear with white shoes.

The battle begins as Ash sends out Lucario while Lillie uses Gallade. Kim sends out Hawlucha and Hiport.

"Hiport, mega evolve!" Kim says as Hiport starts to glow, it now has some kind of rocket boots on his leg as its ability changes into Levitate.

"We will do it, too." Ash and Lillie says as they also mega evolve their Pokemon.

Ash and Lillie starts to run in the field, as Hawlucha uses Flying Press first, Lucario dodges and uses Metal Claw, which hurts Hiport. Hiport uses Low Sweep, which hurts Gallade's knee, but Gallade uses Psycho Cut to hit Hiport, making him fall onto Hawlucha. After some rounds, Hiport and Hawlucha are hit by Power Up Punches.

"Now Fighting Star Badge activate!"

Hiport starts to glow as he is powered up. Ash and Lillie finishes their 2nd circle and is now worried for the 2. Hiport uses Power Up Punch to hit Lucario and Gallade, causing them to fall onto their knees. Hawlucha also tries to use Flying Press, but Gallade uses Psychic to make him fail.

Not long after, Lillie fells down in the 4th circle.

"Lillie, are you okay?" Ash asks.

"My knee hurts…" Lillie says.

"Come on, don't give up until it is over." Ash says as he holds her up.

Ash starts to hold her to the finish point, he asks Lucario and Gallade to end the battle with Dragon Pulse and Psyshock. The two moves hit the Pokemon and make them faint.

Kim is shocked at first, but she praises her Pokemon for her hard work. As for Ash and Lillie, both are tired and lying on the ground.

"Wow, even though one of you are injured, you still manage to keep going and get to the finish line. I am very touched. Here are your Fighting Star Badges."

Ash slowly sits up and gets the badges, Paris says, "You guys sure need some rest."

"Yeah, we are kinda thirsty after the running." Ash says.

Kim gives the two some Fresh Water, they drink so fast that it takes within a minute to make the bottle empty.

"Since I am touched of your efforts, I want you to take these 2 Mega Stones." She gives the Hiportite and Lopunnite to them. Ash and Lillie thanks her.

"So where are we going next?" Ash asks.

"I suggest the Garderue City, there is a castle there and it is near from here." Kim suggests.

"Then let's go there." Lillie says.

Then they bid farewell to the knight and leave the island with their private boat.

* * *

 **Now that Ash and Lillie has finished the 4th knight challenge, it will take some time for them to get to the next one.**

 **The next chapter will be meeting one of the Elite 4, or in the region they call Top Knight.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herorse, Heniper, Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Eevee x2, Skyceon, Rockeon, Gook, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Buneary, Mailbird,**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	177. Vigorate Chapter 9

Vigorate Chapter 9

Ash is in the Pokemon Center alone, he has a call for his mother.

"Oh my, who is this lovely prince?" Grace asks through the call.

"Mom, don't you recognize me?" Ash asks.

"Ash, is that you? Wow, you look handsome in that suit." Grace laughs.

"Yeah, I am in Vigorate Region."

"Ah, Vigorate Region, a nice place for the couples, so I guess you and Lillie are having a great time here." Grace teases.

"Mom, stop teasing us, we have been teased throughout the whole journey to now." Ash says while blushing.

"I am sorry. So what do you want to ask me?" Grace says.

"I just want say hi, I better go since my friends are waiting."

"I see. Well good luck on your challenges."

After Ash hangs up the phone, he goes back to meet others.

* * *

They finally arrive at Matazo Mountain which is east to Mersquite Town. Ash asks, "Paris, is it true that there are fossils in the mountain?"

"Yes, besides fossils, there are also a lot of Steel types inside the mountains. On top of the mountain is Matazo Town." Paris says.

When they get inside, they see some Pokemon which looks like knights helmet with eyes on top of it.

" **Dex Entry No.848 Capmon. The Helmet Pokemon. Steel type. Capmon looks like the knights helmet, when somebody wears it, they can become an important figure.** "

Ash says, "But why are they glaring at us?"

Lillie says, "Do we accidentally step in their territory?"

Capmon starts to use Iron Head on them, they are forced to run, but not long after, they are surrounded.

"Oh no… Infernape, I choose you!" Ash calls out him and uses Mach Punch on them, but suddenly, they are even more angry and starts to evolve.

" **Dex Entry No.849 Armon. The Armor Pokemon. Steel Type. Evolve from Capmon by Level Up in the area with electrical stones. Armor's body is made of hard steel, those who wear it can be protected by any danger.** "

The Armor Pokemon starts to use Gyro Ball, they immediately use the number to defeat Infernape.

"Return Infernape!" Ash recalls him and the Armons starts to go after the 3.

"Umpour, use Surf!"

A Pokemon which looks like a blue umbrella with some red spots on the handle comes and defeat all the Pokemon. Then the Pokemon turns into aqua colored with no handles.

"Paris, are you alright?" A man with a silver hair comes towards them.

"Ian, nice to see you and your mega Umpour again." Paris says.

"So are they the famous couple, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether?" Ian asks.

"Yes, Ash, Lillie, this is Ian, one of our Top Knights."

Ash and Lillie introduces themselves to him, Rotom also scans the Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No. 852 Umpour, the Umbrella Pokemon. Steel and Water Type. Umpour can absorb water from everywhere. Its Water attacks are from the rain it gathers.** "

Ash says, "So Umpour is your partner?"

"Yes, he is with me when we are younger." Ian says. "It is also my first Pokemon."

* * *

They head deeper into the mountains, Ian says, "This part of the area is where Paris gets his first Pokemon, right?"

Paris says, "Yeah, I meet Fightbot here. And it is my great partner."

Ash and Lillie see a female yellow robot like Pokemon being ganged up by the others, Ash and Lillie go to stop, and the bullies leave.

" **Dex Entry 846. Hitbot. The Hitting Pokemon. Electric and Steel Type. Hitbot often gangs up with others to hit those who are in their way. Revenge is futile to them.** "

Ash goes up to the crying Hitbot, he says, "You can cry on my shoulder if you want."

Hitbot then hugs Ash while crying. Lillie asks, "What happens to her?"

"Like Rotom says, Hitbot just want to join them, but they see her as a weak Pokemon and they gang up bullying her." Ash says.

Paris says, "I see." Paris starts to recall his first meeting with Fightbot, it is just a Hitbot, and it is also being bullied.

Ash says, "Hitbot, how about you show them what you are made of?"

Hitbot says, "I don't need to join them, but I want to defeat them."

Ash and Lillie nod as they train her. Ian says, "Hey, Paris, what are you thinking?"

Paris says, "They remind me of myself when I was younger, and they are doing the same thing, too."

"You think it is a coincidence?"

"I don't know."

Paris walks towards them and says, "Ash, Lillie, if I remember correctly, Hitbot's evolution line have their signature move called Metal Fight."

Paris shows it off by having his own Fightbot do it on Pikachu, Sylveon and Eevee, they see the move is like Play Rough, but with sounds of heavy metal. And then the 2 Pokemon are injured while Sylveon faints.

"Hey, no need to use us!" Eevee says as he goes to wake up Sylveon.

Ash says, "That is amazing. Hitbot, let's do it."

Hibot nods and they practice a lot. Not long after, the same bullies come and try to hurt her again. Hibot this time uses the move with all the anger she has and defeated every of them. The groups then retreats as they feel her anger.

"You did it, Hitbot." Ash says.

Hitbot hugs Ash and Lillie, she also decides to join their team. Paris smiles at the scene, he says, "These two are special, don't you think, Ian?"

"Indeed." Ian replies.

Paris then gives them the Mega Stone for Hitbot, they place it on a shirt and gives it to Hitbot.

* * *

Then they head to the door, Ian says, "We will arrive at Matazo Town if we go into the door."

Ash says, "But is this door really the way to the Town?"

Lillie asks, "What do you mean?"

"I guess… Rotom, scan the door." Ash says.

"Leave it to me. **Dex Entry No. 851. Guargate, the Guarding Door Pokemon. Steel Type. Guargate is the heaviest Steel Type Pokemon in the world, it has a room in its body so trainers can rest inside.** "

"A Guargate?" Ian asks.

Suddenly, the Guargate opens its eyes, he says, "You are a clever one, chosen one."

Ash asks, "Guargate, may I ask why are you blocking the door?"

Guargate says, "I am here to give you riddles and become your Pokemon."

Ash and Lillie are shocked, they will have their own Guargate.

Ash says, "Thank you. But please tell us what are the riddles."

Guargate says, "What is born each night and dies each dawn?"

Lillie says, "Hey, this is from the story of the 3 Guargate Riddles."

Ash says, "Indeed, the answer of this is Hope."

"Very well, the second question. What flickers red and warm like a flame, yet flows like water?"

"Blood will be the answer." Lillie says.

Paris says, "Are they really doing the Guargate Riddles?"

"Well that is cool." Ian says. "But I am curious what is the third answer be."

Guargate says, "Here is the hard part. Question 3. What is like ice but burns?"

Ash and Lillie hesitate, Lillie says, "In the story, the answer is the princess in the story, since she is a cruel ruler who rejects love. At the same time, she burns because she is a woman filled with anger and has warm blood flowing through her veins."

Ash says, "I have an answer…" But he starts to become red.

"Ash? Wait, what are you thinking?" Lillie asks.

"Please don't hate me after this." Ash says as he answers, "The answer is Lillie."

Paris and Ian are shocked at the answer. Guargate raises his eyebrow and says, "And may I ask why?"

"Because she wants to become an Ice type master, but whenever she is with me, I can feel a warm feeling from her."

Suddenly, the silence is filled in the air, Guargate then says, "An honest answer. I like it. You pass my three riddles."

Ash sighs and Lillie hugs him in joy.

Paris says, "So does that mean Ash commits that he loves Lillie?"

Ian says, "Maybe. Love usually gives out warm feelings."

Ash and Lillie gets inside the Guargate's door, they see a luxurious room with a big bed and a sofa inside.

"Wow, is this really what is inside of Guargate?" Ash asks.

"I guess so." Lillie says as she finds two shiny things on the sofa.

"Steel Star Badges!" Lillie says as she hands one to Ash.

"Wow, we just get another one." Ash says.

After heading out, Ash captures the Guargate. Paris says, "That was a great third answer you have."

Ash and Lillie blushes as Pikachu sees the opportunity and goes teasing them. Only to be wrapped around by Sylveon's ribbons.

They finally reach Matazo Town, Ian says that he has to go investigate more in the mountains and bids farewell to them.

* * *

 **So this time is the Steel Type. And they meet Ian the Top knight. The next chapter will be Ghost Type.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herorse, Heniper, Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Eevee x2, Skyceon, Rockeon, Gook, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Buneary, Mailbird, Hitbot, Guargate**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	178. Vigorate Chapter 10

Vigorate Chapter 10

Ash and his friends are at the Pokemon Center in Motaza Town, they see someone there.

"Professor Kristen!" Ash calls out as they run towards her.

"Oh my, Ash and Lillie how are you guys?" Kristen asks.

"Great, what are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

"I am going to the Fossil Research Lab, there is a Pokemon that is revived and has some problems." Kristen says.

Ash and Lillie decides to go see, too. So Kristen takes them there.

Right there, they meet the head scientist there, who brings out a Cranidos.

"So the problem one is this Cranidos?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, but we don't know what is his problem and why is he acting like this." The scientist says.

Ash asks the Pokemon himself, he says that he is scared at the new world, so after Ash calms him down, he wants to join Ash and Lillie's team.

"Wow, you guys are really good at knowing Pokemon's feelings. Sure, you can have him." The scientist says as Ash takes the Pokeball from him.

Lillie notices a strange machine, she asks, "Professor, what is this machine?"

"Oh, we borrow this from the URS. We can use it to open the Wormhole. But that is when we really need it." Kristen says.

"Then I really need it." They turn and see Tyson walking inside the building.

"Tyson? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Nothing else. I just want to open the wormhole." Tyson says.

"That is forbidden! You need to have the permission from the URS captain himself." Tyson says.

"Still trying to stop me, Paris?" Tyson asks.

"Tyson, this isn't you! The Tyson I know won't ever take dangerous measures to seek revenge!"

"You are right, I am not the old me. He is dead after you take all he had away!" He yells as he sends out a Pokemon looks like Zubat wings and Emolga's body.

" **Dex Entry No.857 Vambat, the Vampire Pokemon. Poison and Ghost Type. Vambat often lurks in the dark shadows, it drinks Pokemon's energy as food.** "

Paris says, "I think I should do it the hard way."

Paris sends out a Pokemon looks like Luxray, but it has orange fur on its black back, which shapes like fire.

" **Luxray Vigoratian Form, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. Electric and Fire Type. Luxray can detect meltdown machines and locate people in the massive fire.** "

"So using your Luxray this time, huh? Vambat, use Leech Life!"

"Luxray, dodge and use Flamethrower!"

The two Pokemon clashes, but Vambat manage to suck some of Luxray's energy.

"Now Vambat, Agility and take the machine!"

"What?" Everyone exclaims as Vambat takes the machine from Kristen's hands.

"Tyson, stop it!" Lillie yells.

"It is too late." Tyson smirks as he pushes the on button, a wormhole appears and a Nihilego comes out from the portal.

"Yes, now attack the traitor!" Tyson commands as Nihilego fires Power Gem, which knocks out Luxray.

"Oh no, Luxray!" Paris says.

"This is madness…" Kristen says.

Ash and Lillie nod to each other and says, "Professor, you must leave the rest to us."

"You know how to beat it?" Kristen asks.

Ash and Lillie step forward, Tyson taunts, "So the famous Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether are going to stop me?"

Ash and Lillie pushes the rings on their wrist and changes into URS clothes.

"The URS!" Paris exclaims. "Ash and Lillie are?"

"As the captain of the URS, we will ensure Nihilego will go back to its world."

"Prepare the UB capture." Lillie says.

Ash sends out Solgaleo to the field, causing three people to get shocked. Then Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike to defeat Nihilego, Lillie also uses the Z move to send it back to its world.

Tyson is shocked, but then he calms down and says, "Ash and Lillie. Although you ruin my plans, it makes me even more interested in what you can do. I will be happy to face you in my castle."

Before he returns the machine, he says, "Paris, I am going to tell you once, I have Yveltal on my team. The time when you step foot in Weston City, it will be your demise."

Tyson then storms out of the lab, Ash and Lillie also take off their suit.

"Wow, I didn't know you two are the members." Kristen says.

"I am the captain, and I think this machine I will send it back to the Aether Foundation, is that okay?"

Paris says, "Sure, we don't want anyone to summon UBs now."

Ash calls out Mailbird and sends the machine to Aether Foundation. And then Kristen says, "Since you help us a lot, I have something to give you."

She takes out an Alternate Capsule to Ash. "My research topic is the Alternate Forms, so I guess this will come in handy for you."

Ash thanks her and takes it, he calls his father to send Dusknoir to him.

"So this is the Sinnohian Dusknoir?" Paris asks.

"Yes, Dusknoir, drink this and you can have your Vigoratian Form." Lillie gives him.

Dusknoir drinks and suddenly grow skull wings covered in black mist.

"It looks creepy… **Dusknoir Vigoratian Form, the Gripper Pokemon. Flying and Ghost Type. It soars through the sky to find spirits, it can take the souls it gathers to the spirit word.** "

"Wow, I agree with Rotom this time." Lillie says.

After recalling Dusknoir, they bid farewell to the Professor and head to the next town.

* * *

They leave the mountain and they arrive at Gravador Town. They see everywhere in this town are dark and creepy, Ash asks, "Why is this place dark, it is now noon."

"Because these place is surrounded by mountains, so the sun can't easily get in. And it is a perfect place for Ghost types to live here." Paris replies.

"Hey, is that the mansion where Scrooge lives in the story of A Christmas Carol?" Lillie asks.

"Of course, but now one of the Top Knights live there. And maybe she is at home." Paris says.

They go to the mansion and knock the door, a woman wearing a black princess gown with some bandages on it comes.

"Paris, what brings you here?"

"Hello Skare, I have brought some guests here." He says as Ash and Lillie move forward.

"Oh my, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether. You sure are here for some surprise. I have a guest who has also come to visit us." Skare says as she let them in.

They go to the Living Room and see Gina sitting there.

"Gina?" Ash and Lillie exclaim.

"Hello again, Ash and Lillie. How are you?" Gina asks.

"Fine, but you know each other?" Ash asks.

"Skare is one of my friends, she is the one show me how to scare you guys when you are little."

Ash and Lillie glare at Skare, she says, "But now you aren't afraid, so don't be mad."

Ash says, "You are right."

As Ash and Lillie are showing Gina their photos, Sylveon and Eevee hear some footsteps and follows the sound, and then they are gone.

"Hey, where is Sylveon and Eevee?" Ash asks.

"Oh no, do they disappear?" Lillie says.

Skare says, "Maybe they head upstairs."

She takes them to the second floor, where they are greeted by a human knight like Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No.855 Feanight. The Knight Pokemon. Ghost Type. Feanight often loyals to its owner. It is said to be transformed by the soul of ancient knights.** "

Skare says, "It is nice to see you have a Rotom Dex."

"Yeah, but first things first." Gina mentions.

"Right, Feanight, which way do Sylveon and Eevee go?" Skare asks.

"They have gone into the farthest room, where the Vampire is at."

Ash and Lillie are paled. "Oh no, what if the vampire suck their energy?"

Skare says, "Relax, the Pokemon here are friendly."

They head to the room followed by Feanight's instructions, they see Sylveon and a black colored Eeveelution with dark mist covering him playing with the Pokemon that looks like Emolga but with sharp fangs and bigger wings than a Vambat.

" **Dex Entry No.840 Spookeon. The Black Mist Pokemon. Ghost Type. Evolved from Eevee by Level Up with a Ghost type in the team. Spookeon has black mist covering its body. When touching it without Spookeon's permission, the person or Pokemon will be scared easily.**

 **Dex Entry No. 858. Dracubat. The Vampire Pokemon. Poison and Ghost Type. Evolved from Vambat through trading. When Dracubat isn't hungry, it will act like a gentleman or lady. But when it is hungry, it will suck energy in a crazy acting.** "

Gina says, "Looks like they are having fun."

Ash says, "How about we join them and play hide and seek?"

Lillie says, "Sounds fun."

Everyone except Paris, Skare and Gina all go hiding and playing.

Skare asks, "So Gina, are they strong?"

"Oh, if you think they are weak, then you made the biggest mistake in your life." Gina laughs.

They see Ash and Lillie find Dracubat and Feanight. The two Pokemon want to join their team, so Ash and Lillie capture them. As for finding Spookeon, Ash giggles and then says something, suddenly, Spookeon is lift into the air and crash into the ceiling.

"Hey, that is not fair!" Spookeon says.

"Sorry, I just want to try out my Steel type move Pillar lift." Ash says while Sylveon laughs.

Suddenly, they hear Lillie's scream. Ash and his friends rush towards the bottom floor and see her tangle into some bandages and a mummy like Pokemon with some brown color on it.

"Terramummy, she isn't an enemy, you shouldn't use Mummy ability on her." Skare says as Ash is helping her untie.

" **Dex Entry No.853. Terramummy, the Mummy Pokemon. Ghost and Rock Type. Terramummy sleeps in the ground through thousands of years, some of the people believe when Cofagrigus eats people or Pokemon, they will become Terramummy.** "

Ash asks, "So that is your partner?" Ash asks.

"Yes. Terramummy is also my sister. She has been eaten by Cofagrigus when we are visiting Unova."

Lillie says, "Really?"

Gina says, "It is a sad story, but thanks to their family bonds, it is also her strongest Pokemon and is capable of Mega Evolution."

Then Skare takes them to a room full of appliances. Ash says, "Aren't these can change Rotom's form?"

"Yes, Rotom, in your Pokedex form, can you use moves?" Gina asks.

"I never though about it." Rotom says as he accidentally fires a Hyper Beam.

"It is Hyper Beam, so you can do the moves after all." Lillie says.

Rotom then tries out the Glove, which makes him become darker red and learns Drain Punch.

"Wow, so these are the forms we won't see in other regions easily?" Ash asks.

"Yes, there are also Remote Rotom using Flash Cannon."

Rotom possesses the Remote Control and becomes Silver colored. Then it possesses the Shovel to become the Digging Rotom, it is brown colored and can use Earthquake. And last, possesses the Flash Light and become the Flashing Rotom. It is pink colored and can use Dazzling Gleam.

Rotom says, "I have gather the data of all 4 forms, now I can use it freely."

Lillie says, "Good for you."

Dracubat then says, "Ash, can you come with me for a minute?"

Ash follows him into the bedroom, he is asked to check under the bed, there is a treasure chest there.

"Hm… I wonder what is inside." Ash says as he opens it. Inside are 2 badges and a mega stone.

"Are these Ghost Star Badges for us?" Ash asks him, he nods.

"And what is this mega stone, a Dracubatite?"

Dracubat says, "Since you are my trainer, you can use it."

"Sure, I will use it." Ash says as they go downstairs to meet up with others.

After staying for a while, the gang leave the mansion and bid farewell to Gina and Skare.

* * *

 **So Sylveon's boyfriend is Spookeon, the Ghost Type Eeveelutions, and the story also introduce 4 new Rotom forms. The next chapter will be the knight challenge.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herorse, Heniper, Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Eevee, Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Gook, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Buneary, Mailbird, Hitbot, Guargate, Cranidos, Feanight, Dracubat (Mega)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	179. Vigorate Chapter 11

Vigorate Chapter 11

They are travelling through the cave in order to go to the next city. When they are near the exit, the exit disappears and becomes the white mist.

"What is going on?" Paris asks.

"Oh no, I remember this… we are surrounded by the entrance to the spirit world." Ash says in a little fear.

"Don't tell me is those Litwicks again." Lillie says.

Suddenly, a pair of hands appear behind Ash, Lillie yells, "Ash, behind you!"

Ash turns around and sees the hands, there are eyes on the Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry 859. Handoid, the Hand Pokemon. Ghost Type. Handoid hides itself behind people to make them think like hands. They will use their hands to grab people to the spirit world.** "

Handoid tries to grab Ash, but Ash dodges the way as he uses Shadow Punch.

Handoid uses Shadow Ball, which also crashes Paris into the Spirit World. Lillie grabs him in time as Ash quickly sends out Dusknoir to use its powers to close the spirit world. Handoid is also being taken by Dusknoir to the spirit World.

After recalling Dusknoir, Paris says, "Wow, it is lucky that you have Dusknoir with you."

Ash says, "Yeah, this is the third time I can tell."

They quickly head towards the exit and leave the cave.

* * *

The arrive at Garderue City, Lillie says, "Wow, there are a lot of flowers."

Ash says, "Yeah. It is beautiful. Is that the maze where Alice meet the red queen?"

Paris says, "Of course. This is actually the wonderland inside the story."

They go to the Pokemon Center and meet up with Megan.

"Hi, Daddy!" Megan hugs him.

"Megan, how is your journey?" Paris asks.

"Great, I only have 10 ribbons though."

"It is fine." Paris says to her.

Ash asks, "What are you doing here?"

Megan says, "This is my hometown. I just came back to see Mom."

Paris says, "My wife, Jane is the knight here."

Lillie asks, "But doesn't that mean that she is also the Top Princess?"

"You can say so, but she says that she likes to be a knight rather than the Top Princess. So I respect her idea." Paris says.

Megan asks, "Can I watch Ash and Lillie's challenge?"

"Sure. Sweetie." Paris says.

They head to the castle immediately, Jane comes out from the door. She wears a green dress which is like Lillie's and a tiara on her head.

"Paris, Megan, welcome back." Jane says as she kisses Paris on his cheek. "So how is your travel with Ash and Lillie?"

"They are actually here to challenge your knight challenge." Paris says as he introduces them to her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Ash Ketchum, Lillie Aether. I am Jane, and I accept your challenge." Jane says to them.

Jane takes the two to the backyard, where they can see a big garden.

"Wow, so you take care of this garden alone?" Lillie asks.

"Well, Megan will help me take care of it before she goes on her journey. My first task is easy. You need to find the golden flowers." Jane says.

She t picks a flower, which suddenly turns red. She says, "This will be the wrong answer. You need to find 2 flowers."

Ash and Lillie nod and take out Herorse and Sceptile, Ash lets Lillie ride on Herorse as he holds the reins at the bottom. Then they find two golden flowers with the help of Sceptile.

"It seems you have gotten right."

Jane takes the two to the room with a lot of vases.

"You need to find the 2 Miracle Seeds inside one of these 50 vases. Once you find them all, you can challenge me." Jane says.

Ash and Lillie search every vase inside, after searching 20 vases, Lillie says, "I am tired."

"Yeah, we still don't see it." Ash says.

Before they can give up, they hear a faint sound. "Over here!"

They follow the sound and get to a grey vase. Ash puts a hand inside and gets the 2 seeds.

"Wow, we find them." Ash says.

"But who tell us?" Lillie asks.

"Over here!" They hear the voice again, they look down and see a small fairy like Pokemon. It has flower like clothes on its green body. Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.892 Flowsaint. The Flower Pokemon. Grass Type. One of the Sacred 9. Flowsaint can plant flowers by spreading the pollen from its wings.** "

Ash says, "Flowsaint, why are you here?"

"I am here to be captured by Chosen one." She replies.

Ash then captures her and let her sit on his shoulder. Then they go find Jane and give out 2 seeds.

"I see you finished the tasks." Jane says.

Megan yells, "IS THAT A FLOWSAINT?"

Paris and Jane are shocked to see the Pokemon on Ash's shoulder. Jane asks, "Where do you find her?"

"Well, she comes to us when we are searching the seeds."

"You must be special to have her find you. Now my special rule of the battle is to have the weather conditions in the battle." Jane says.

They go to the battlefield, Jane states that it will be a 4 on 4 battle. For the Pokemon, Ash calls his father to give him one of the grass types.

Now here is my first two Pokemon. Roserade, Sunflora!"

Sunflora looks a little different, as it looks red colored and has a black face.

" **Sunflora Vigoratian Form. The Sun Pokémon. Grass and Fire Type. Sunflora gets its energy from sunlight and its movements follow the rays of the sun.** "

Ash sends out Meganium and Lillie sends out Lilligant. Despite the disadvantage, Meganium defeats Roserade with a Body Slam. So Jane sends out Gourgeist. Gourgeist defeats Lilligant by changing her into ghost type with Trick Or Treat and uses Shadow Ball. Lillie sends out Sceptile and the two Pokemon are happy to work together. With the Dual Chop, Sceptile defeats Sunflora. Jane's final Pokemon is Withewer, a Pokemon that looks like Vileplume, but no flowers and its body is a little grey.

" **Dex Entry No.844 Withewer, the Withering Pokemon. Grass and Dark Type. Evolved from Gloom using Dusk Stone. Withewer isn't always happy going , since its flowers are withering.** "

Withewer defeats Meganium with a Petal Dance, so Ash sends out Herorse back. With the aflame Charge, it crashes into Withewer and give some damage.

"Now Grass Star Badge Activate!" Jane yells as Withewer glows, it uses Solar Beam in the Sunny Day and hits Herorse immediately.

"Herorse, can you continue?" Ash asks.

Herorse starts to evolve, its flowers on its body grows bigger and greater and horns are showing on its head.

" **Dex Entry No.810. Herpeed, the Herb Horse Pokemon. Evolved from Herorse at LV 32. Herpeed can run as fast as a Rapidash, its smell can also purify the dangerous odor.** "

With the new move, Aroma Impact, it defeats Withewer and Gourgeist easily.

"That is great, Herpeed!" Ash says as he licks him.

"These are wonderful final attacks, here are your prize." Jane gives out the 2 badges to them.

Megan says, "Mom lost…"

Paris says, "It is inevitable, but your mom has done her best."

At outside, Paris says, "The next city will be in Weston City, where Tyson is at."

Lillie says, "Tyson… but he will use Yveltal when we go there…"

Jane says, "I know Tyson is having a hard time, but we know that the real him is still inside him. Xerneas is in the Gardeture Forest. Go find her to counter Yveltal."

Ash and his friends nod and bid farewell to Megan and Jane.

* * *

They head inside the forest, a Dragon Pokemon which looks like Meganium but has dragon like head comes to them, it says, "Xerneas is waiting for you."

Ash and his friends follow it, Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.881 Draflower, the Flower Dragon Pokemon. Dragon and Grass Type. It lives in forests without pollution. It can spread seeds with beautiful flowers through its tail**."

Then they see a lot of Pokemon injured around Xerneas. It looks green colored like the Kalosian.

" **Xerneas Vigoratian Form. The Life Pokemon. Psychic Type. Legends say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival.** "

Xerneas sees Ash and says, "Chosen one. I have been waiting for you."

Ash says, "What happen to them?"

"Injured and just revived. I need your help to heal them."

Ash nods and uses his grass move, Healing Garden to heal them.

After that, Squishy comes out from Lillie's bag and have a talk to her.

"So Yveltal is awaken?"

"Yes. And we need your help to stop him."

"Okay. But first let me join the Chosen One's team."

Ash captures the Xerneas, then they leave the garden and head towards Weston City.

* * *

 **This is it, the next chapter will be the conclusion of the Paris and Tyson's argument, and will Ash and Lillie get the Poison Star Badge?**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heniper, Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Eevee, Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Gook, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Buneary, Mailbird, Exerainer, Hitbot, Guargate, Cranidos, Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	180. Vigorate Chapter 12

Vigorate Chapter 12

Ash and his friends take Route 9 to the Weston City. When they get there, they see everything but people and Pokemon.

"Where are the people and Pokemon here?" Ash asks.

"I don't know." Paris replies.

When they get to the castle, Tyson is standing in front of them.

"So you finally arrive, I have been waiting for you." Tyson says.

"Where are the citizens?" Lillie asks him.

"I tell them to escape the city, since the time when we settle the score can't put anyone in harm." Tyson says in a sad tone.

"Tyson, don't you remember the time we shared?" Paris asks, hopefully he remembers.

"I remember... how we have fun with Jane, and how we work hard to claim the badges. But they are shattered when you put me in hell. Don't you know I want to repair it?" Tyson says the last words with tears on his eyes.

He sends out Virevil, a Pokemon which looks like Cobalion but all purple and a lot of trash appears on top of it, and a Pokemon which looks like Yveltal but with only the skulls.

" **Dex Entry No.893 Pollutian. The Pollution Pokemon. Poison and Dark Type. Pollutian's body is made of polluted water and trash, it can absorb trash for food.**

 **Yveltal Vigoratian Form. The destruction Pokemon. Ghost and Flying Type. When its life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more."**

Ash takes out Xerneas, Squishy, Heangel and Flowsaint to battle the 3 Legendaries, Tyson says, "Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, you two never stop to amaze me."

"Of course. We are going to end this madness once and for all." Ash says.

"Tyson, do you remember this?" Paris takes out a locket with a picture about him, Tyson and Jane when they are younger. "We always care about you! Why will you let your hatred cloud your mind?"

"You don't know how I feel!" Tyson yells.

"It is only a battle to be the Top Prince!" Paris yells back.

Tyson then lowers his head. "A battle...yeah. A battle that made me lost everything... and I have been called the Dirty Freak after that loss... I lost everything, do you know how it feels like?"

Ash steps forward and says, "Lose isn't something to be ashamed of. Even you are lose, you are not alone!"

Lillie says, "He is right, you don't need to lose hope since there are still others who believe in you, we know how it feels to lose, but we just keep trying and trying!"

Paris says, "Tyson, please, we really need the old you back, the you who likes Poison Type Pokemon and care for friends."

Tyson feels like he is going to explode, he says, "I can't go back now!"

He then commands Yveltal to use Oblivion Wing to hit Paris, but Squishy uses Stone Edge to reflect it, and it goes towards Tyson.

"No, Tyson!" Paris runs and blocks the hit from Tyson.

"Paris, why?" Tyson says in shock.

"I don't hate you for trying to kill me, even though I am going to die, I will still be your friend." He says as he closes his eyes and turns into the stone.

"Paris!" Tyson yells.

Lillie covers her mouth and starts to cry for Paris, Ash just stand there in shock.

"Paris... I am sorry... This isn't what I want..." Tyson starts to cry out to his friend.

Xerneas has defeated Yveltal, and she goes to Paris and uses Geomancy to revive him.

"What..." Paris says in shock. "But how..."

Tyson then says, "Paris, I am sorry. I didn't mean to... I can't forgive myself."

Paris says, "It is fine, I am alive now. What do you say, friend..."

Tyson holds his hand and nods, meanwhile, the 3 Legendaries are fainted, as Tyson recalls them. Ash also recalls the 4 Pokemon.

"I am very sorry for making this mess. I don't deserve these, you do." Tyson gives out the 3 to Ash and Lillie, who accept them.

Lillie says, "This city is really a mess..."

"Yeah, Ash, Lillie, our challenge will be postpone, is that okay with you?" Tyson asks.

"We understand." Ash replies to them.

Paris says, "Maybe you two can check out Trior Town while the city is repairing."

"And what about you?" Lillie asks.

"I will stay here and help my good friend." Paris says.

Then they farewell and leave the city for now.

* * *

They are at Route 10, they see the 3 houses at the side of the road, Lillie says, "Hey, isn't that the houses from the 3 little Tepigs?"

"Yeah, I remember the story, it is funny." Ash says. "Tepig Tepig let me in."

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!"

"I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in."

They all laugh, Ash says, "Those quotes are hilarious."

"Yeah, the Big Bad Delphox is really funny." Lillie adds. "Sticks and Straws can burn by fire but Bricks can't."

They arrive at the Trior Town, which is near the Trior Volcano.

"How about we go inside the volcano?" Ash asks.

"But isn't it dangerous?" Lillie asks.

"Maybe." Ash says, "But we already get inside a volcano to find Heatran."

They go to the Volcano and see a lot of fire bull like Pokemon running like Tauros.

" **Dex Entry No.866 Warmbull. The Bull Pokemon. Fire Type. Warmbull's strength is stronger than Bouffalant and Tauros. Its fire on the back will rise when it is running."**

Then Ash and Lillie see the Pokemon are coming towards them, they try to run, but they are chasing them.

"What should we do?" Ash asks.

"I don't know!" Lillie says.

Suddenly, a red haired man comes and says, "Volcloud! Use Smokescreen!"

A black Cloud like Pokemon with fire on its top comes and saves them. It then changes into only a black cloud with a face.

"Hey there, are you okay?" The man asks.

"We are safe, thank you." Lillie says.

"Hey, you are Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether. I am Arata. I am the leader of the Top Knights or Elite 4 as people from other region called." Arata says.

"It is nice to meet you." Ash says to him.

Rotom scans the Volcloud and says, " **Dex Entry No.864 Volcloud the Smoke Pokemon. Fire Type. Volcloud's body is made of burning smoke, it can poduce fire while touching the flammable object."**

Lillie says, "By the appearace, did you mega evolved?"

"Yes, since my Volcloud is my strongest Pokemon. So what are you two doing here?" Arata asks.

"We just want to see the volcano." Ash says.

"Although the volcano isn't active these years, but the lava is still flowing thanks to some fire types. How about I accompany you?"

"That will be great." Lillie says.

They then find a cave and enter they get to the lava pit. Suddenly, they feel some shaking,

"Oh no, it is shaking!" Ash says, Sylveon immediately wraps around Spookeon until the shake stops.

"Don't worry, it is normal here, it won't erupt." Arata saysl

Suddenly, they are surrounded by a bunch of orange ball like Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No.865** **Lavappy, the Fire Ball Pokemon. Fire Type. Lavappy bounces around in the lava, people can see their smiley faces on it."**

The Lavappy starts to attack them as they enter their territory. Ash uses Pikachu, Sylveon, Spookeon and Heniper to defend, while Arata also sends out Volcloud and mega evolve to battle them.

In the middle of the battle, Heniper evolves into a red Cobra like Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No.813 Heabra, The Fire Cobra Pokemon. Fire Type. Evolved from Heniper at LV32. Heabra can use its eyes to control fire, its bite can produce flames."**

Heabra uses its signature move, Fire Stare to defeat some of the Lavappy.

Just then, they see a large one and it says, "Stop!"

"But boss, they enter our territory!"

"Silence! Get out now!"

The smaller Lavappy then swims away. The big one says, "Forgive us for rudeness, chosen one. We are just protecting our territory."

"It is fine. We shouldn't come here in the first place." Ash says.

Lavappy then takes out 2 Fire Star Badges, he says, "I hope these can help you."

Ash and Lillie gets the badges and thank him. Then Lavappy also joins Ash and Lillie.

Before they get out, Ash uses Bomb Trap to break the blocking boulders.

Back at the town, Arata says, "I am going to keep training, so I'll see you at the league."

Ash and Lillie bid farewell to him as he disappears from their sight.

* * *

 **So Tyson and Paris are happy together now. And Ash and Lillie won't be challenge the knight yet in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Eevee, Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Gook, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Buneary, Mailbird, Exerainer, Hitbot, Guargate, Cranidos, Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Luxray, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	181. Vigorate Chapter 13

Vigorate Chapter 13

Ash and Lillie are at the Pokemon Center, Ash is cooking in the kitchen, as he finishes the steak with Gook's help.

"Wow, Ash, it looks great." Lillie says.

"Thanks, Lillie. I really appreciate it." Ash says.

Just then, a boy comes and says, "It looks so normal." He has a Shinx and Luxio that has orange fur on top of their black fur.

" **Shinx Vigoratian Form. The Flash Pokémon. Electric and Fire Type. Shinx lives near the melt down electronics, it knows how to trust people.**

 **Luxio Vigoratian Form. The Spark Pokemon. Electric and Fire Type. It often uses its eyes to check the melt downs.** "

Ash says, "And what is wrong with normal? We are just having our lunch."

The boy says, "Such words come from the mouth of Ash Ketchum, I guess I don't have to worry about losing the competition."

"What competition?" Lillie asks.

"You don't know? The Cooking Competition. It is holding the next day. And I am going to win this by using fancy dishes." The boy says, "And for you who always do battles will never stand a chance."

"What is that?" Ash is angry, but Lillie calms him down. The boy then says, "Enjoy your nasty dishes." He says as he leaves.

"That guy…" Ash says.

"Ash, violence isn't the solution! You can win against him in the competition." Lillie says.

"You are right. I will win this with my partner Gook." Ash says as Gook nods.

The next day, they get to the competition and learn the boy's name is Lux, a famous chief's son. Unlike his father, he only cares about the looks on the food.

In the competition, Ash and Gook tries to make a pizza. But the Shinx comes and falls into the ketchup and ruins Ash's pizza on purpose.

"Hey!" Ash yells at Lux, who just smirks at him and says that enjoy his failure.

Gook wants to give that Pokemon a punch, but Ash stops him and tells him to keep working. In the end, his Pizza is messed up, and Lillie becomes to get worried.

It is tasting time, Lux's Salad is said to be good at the looking, but when they eat it, they only feel so so. And Ash's ruined Pizza has a good taste since Shinx's heat makes the ketchup more delicious, therefore he is the winner.

"Yeah, we win!" Ash hugs Gook. Lillie, Pikachu, Sylveon and Spookeon also cheers in the stands.

"How can I lose to the failure?" Lux whines in dismay.

After Ash gets the prize, the two mega stones for Gook, Gookite X and Gookite Y, he meets up with Lillie.

"Congratulations, Ash." Lillie says.

"Thanks, I thought my dish is ruined." Ash says.

They can see Lux is being scolded by his parents about how he ruins Ash's dish, they feel satisfied and leave the town.

* * *

They head east and get to the Doke Desert, after some riding on Herpeed, they arrive at Doke Town in the oasis.

"Wow, this place is so hot." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

Then they see a familiar person in the center.

"Ben!" Ash and Lillie rush to him, he also greets back. "Hello, Ash, Lillie. It is been a while since we last meet to save Heatran."

"Yeah, so what mission do you have here?" Lillie asks.

"I heard that there is a poacher trying to capture Jirachi in the underground ruins." Ben says.

"I see, so you must get there first or Jirachi will be taken?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. Want to come? I can really need some help."

"Sure."

They immediately go there by Pegasky and Pegastar, and they finally arrive at the entrance of the ruins.

"So is this the same temple where Aladin meets Genine the Jirachi?" Lillie asks Ash.

"Yeah, I also like the idea of rubbing the crystal to make Jirachi awake." Ash replies.

Inside the ruins is a maze, Ben says, "Well, it is lucky that we have a map, let me find it."

When he finds the map, his syllabus falls off into the ground.

"Oops, I can't forget that." He tries to get it, but he can't take it out from the sand.

"Hwy, what is the big idea?" Ben yells as he pulls out the syllabus and a Pokemon which looks like Sandygast but no shovel appears.

" **Dex Entry No.862 Quiscle, the Quick Sand Pokemon. Ground Type. Quiscle can absorbs things in its body, sometimes it is hard to pull out.** Let me try out **.** "

Rotom sticks his hand inside, and he almost can't put out.

"Wow, a nightmare roto…"

Ben says, "How about we use him to get to where Jirachi is?"

Ash says, "Good idea."

Ben uses the syllabus to capture the Quiscle, then he takes them through the maze and find the treasure room.

"Wow, how many treasure are there…" Lillie says.

They also notice 2 Ground Star Badges and take the items with them.

"Now we can use the Super effective Ground moves." Ash says.

"There is Jirachi's crystal." Lillie says as Ben and Ash come closer.

"That thing is mine!" Suddenly, a rope appears and the crystal has been taken.

"Who is there?" Ash asks.

They then see a poacher there. "Thank you for letting me follow you. It really saves my time to have this."

"You are not going to get away." Ash says.

"Ligheater, stop them!" The poacher tosses the Pokeball and a battery like Pokemon with ghostly eyes appear in front of them.

" **Dex Entry No. 856 Ligheater, the Light eating Pokemon. Ghost and Electric Type. Ligheater causes blackout in places to get food.** "

"A ghost type, Spookeon, I trust you for this."

"Sure." Spookeon steps forward.

"Quiscle, I need your help once more." Ben says to Quiscle.

Together, they all use their super effective moves to defeat Ligheater with ease. The poacher tries to run, but Sylveon uses Psychic to stop his feet. Ben takes the crystal from his hands and Ash teleports him to the Police Station.

"Now that is done… I decide to stay here for now." Ben says to them.

"Okay, then we will just leave you here alone." Lillie says.

"No problem, good luck on your journey."

They bid farewell and Ash and Lillie teleport outside.

* * *

They head back to Doke Town, Ash and Lillie sees a human like Pokemon with rocks everywhere on its skin fighting a full metal covered horse Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No.843 Meterush The meteor Pokemon. Steel and Fighting Type. Meterush's punch is hard, those who receive it can fly meters away.**

 **Dex Entry No.863 Rohorse. The Metal Horse Pokemon. Steel and Ground Type Pokemon. Rohorse's body is full of metal, it often uses in wars and battles.** "

Ash stops the fight and asks the fighting reason. Meterush says that the Rohorse has been annoying his home for long, and Rohorse says that he has nowhere to stay as he was being abandoned. Ash then captures Rohorse so that Meterush can live in peace.

"Hey there, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether." A man comes to them. "My name is Ren, do you want to participate the Jousting Tournament?"

Lillie asks, "What is that?"

Ash says, "People with knight armor ride on their riding Pokemon and having a lance on their hands. They have to knock the opponents off the Pokemon by hitting them with the lance."

Ren says, "You know a lot about this. Ash Ketchum."

"Thanks, I have a mother who is good at racing."

Ren says, "Since the competition is only a week, as a knight, how about I teach you how to use the lance and shooting?"

"Sure." Ash says.

They go to an open field, Ren takes out his horse Pokemon, which is invisible with fire like lines on the outside.

" **Dex Entry No. 854 Riose The Ghost Horse Pokemon. Ghost Type. Riose can make its back rider invisible."**

Ash asks, "Wait, but if you are on its back, that means you will be invisible."

Ren says, "Yeah, that can give me an advantage. But there are no rules that said that it is illegal. So Lillie Aether, how about I teach you how to use the lance?"

Lillie says, "Please do."

Then they train for the Jousting tournament, Ash uses Rohorse while Lillie uses Herpeed. Together, they manage to get some practice.

The time has come as the competition begins. Ash, Lillie and Ren all goes into the semi finals as Lillie and Ren are facing each other.

"Well, let's see how you will do." Ren says as he appears with his Riose.

"We will see." Lillie says as she mega evolves her Herpeed, it has some rainbow colored flowers on its fur.

In the battle, Lillie can see that Ren has disappear, and she falls off the first time.

"That is one point for me." Ren says.

"I am not going to lose." Lillie says as she gets back on Herpeed. The second time she accidentally hits Ren, causing him to fall.

"It is luck, but you won't be lucky the last round." Ren says as he gets back on his Riose.

Lillie thinks, "He is right… but I am not going to give up."

As both horses running, Lillie feels like a figure in front of her, she holds her lance and gives a strike, while Ren also does it. Both people doesn't fall, but Lillie's breaks, which means she wins.

"I won!" Lillie says excitedly.

Ren sighs and says, "You can be a good knight, Lillie." He shakes hands with Lillie, as she accepts.

In the last round, Ash and Lillie are facing each other. Ash wins 1 point higher than Lillie, making him the champion.

"Congratulations, Ash, Lillie." Ren says as he bows to them. "I lost fair and square. May we have a rematch next time."

"You bet." Ash says as he leaves.

The prize is an Alternate Capsule, this time he uses it on Luxray and let him join the team.

* * *

 **A nice tournament chapter. The next one will be the Knight challenge with Tyson. Guess what do you think the challenge will be like.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Luxray (Vigoratian Form), Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Eevee, Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Gook, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Buneary, Mailbird, Exerainer, Hitbot, Guargate, Cranidos, Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	182. Vigorate Chapter 14

Vigorate Chapter 14

Ash and Lillie have got a call from Paris that the city is finished repairing, so they decide to go back.

"We still need two more Pokemon so we can challenge Tyson, Ash what do you think?" Lillie asks.

"Maybe we can go check out the Weston Sewers." Ash says.

"Good idea." Lillie says.

They head to the sewers to find the Pokemon. They can smell a lot of stinky smells. Lillie says, "Maybe we shouldn't take too long…"

"Yeah…" Ash says while he is pinching his nose.

Then a Junkeetle approaches them, he is interested in Eevee and plays with her.

"How about we capture this Junkeetle?" Lillie asks.

"Sure, and we can have a trash eater in our party." Ash says as they turn around.

Suddenly, Eevee starts to glow and becomes dark purple, it has some gooey liquid on its back.

I guess we can get out quickly." Ash says.

" **Dex Entry No.842 Toxieon. The Toxic Acid Pokemon. Poison Type. Evolved from Eevee by leveling up with a Poison Type in the team. Toxieon's back has acid that can burn the opponents.** "

Ash asks Junkeetle about joining his team, with Toxieon's persuasion, it nods and gets inside their Pokeball.

They are finding the way out, they also battle some Pokemon with Pupitar. Not long after, Pupitar starts to glow, it becomes grey colored and covered with an iron armor.

" **Tyranitar Vigoratian Form. The Armor Pokemon. Steel and Dark Type. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand.** "

Ash says, "Cool, your mother will be proud of you."

Tyranitar nods and helps them get away the sewers. And with the mega evolution, it usually knocks off every opponent with only 1 hit.

* * *

After getting outside the Sewers, the duo decide to have a lunch in a restaurant. When they get inside, the owner says that their food has been stolen.

"Don't worry, we can help you find them." Ash assures him as they go look for clues. They find some footprints that is big and red, so they follow the footprints and see a silver colored Munchlax eating the food.

" **Munchlax Vigoratian Form. The Big Eater Pokemon. Steel Type. Munchlax eats every food they see, as it makes the stomach as hard as a metal.** "

Ash and Lillie asks the Munchlax to give back the food, but due to his hunger, he refuses. So the owner uses the Pokeball to capture him, then he successfully get the food back.

The owner thanks Ash and Lillie for their help, so he gives them a free meal.

* * *

Then, they head to the weather institute near the city, they see a core like Pokemon floating around a scientist.

"Hello there, Ash and Lillie. Welcome to the weather institute. I am Link and this is my partner Weacore."

Rotom then scans the Pokemon. " **Dex Entry No.877 Weacore. The Weather Pokemon. Flying Type. Weacore can change forms to adapt the weather. But it is often mistaken as Castform's evolved form.** "

Ash sends Castform out as he and Lillie talks to Link.

"So is it true that Weacore can change their forms?" Ash asks.

"Let me show you." Link says as he takes them to a room.

"We have the model weather system. When I press the sun button, the heat from the light will become like sun."

Weacore and Castform starts to change forms. Weacore's white body becomes red as it reacts to Sunny Day. Then it becomes Blue in the rain, yellow in the sandstorm, and green in the hail.

"Wow, it really is different from Castform." Ash says.

"Yeah, but there is more. Mega evolve!" Link says as he presses the key stone.

Weacore starts to have 2 hands besides them. Ash and Lillie look in awe at the mega form.

"You see, thanks to Weacore, we can know a lot about the weather." Link says.

After more observation, they bid farewell to Link and Weacore as they go back to the castle.

* * *

On the way, they see a black Throh like Pokemon often knocks the doors of every houses.

"What is he doing?" Ash asks Rotom.

" **Dex Entry No. 878 Manknock. The Knocking Pokemon. Fighting Type. When Manknock knocks the door 3 times, it will mean good luck.** "

Lillie says, "I guess these house owners will have good luck."

"Yeah." Ash says as they watch him leave. "We better go to the castle, Paris is probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go." Lillie says.

* * *

When they arrive at the castle, Paris says, "You two are finally back."

"Yeah, we just having a good time at Trior Town and Doke Town." Lillie says.

"And we also get more badges." Ash shows him the Fire Star Badge and the Ground Star Badge.

"Wonderful news, eh?" Tyson comes out from the door. "My castle is pretty complete now. But have you heard of the story Cinderella?"

"Yes. Cinderella is the Roselia who has been bullied by her sisters and her stepmother. And one day, she meets the godmother Lovmaid, who gives her the magic Shiny Stone to make her a beautiful Roserade. The effect will last until 12 o clock." Ash says.

"The prince is the Vileplume, he gets the rose she drops, so he asks every female Pokemon to try out the rose. And Cinderella is the one with the rose, then the two get married and live happily ever after." Lillie says.

"Good, my challenge will be based on the story. And they aren't pleasant. So I guess you should wear the URS outfits for your benefit."

Ash and Lillie quickly change, and they head inside the castle. When they get inside the first room, Ash and Lillie immediately paled at the sight, there are trashes filled inside the room.

"The first task is to find the ring inside these pile of garbage. Now good luck."

Ash and Lillie are inside the room, Ash says, "Man… this place is more awful than the sewers."

"Yeah. Let's find it quickly and get out of here quick."

They search everywhere, and with the help of Junkeetle and Toxieon, they find the ring in a pile of thrown away books.

After getting outside and taking off the helmet, Ash says, "Man, I really need a bath right now."

"Me too." Lillie says. "But let's be patient and get pass the tasks.

Tyson says, "Okay, here is the second one."

He takes them to a room full of Roserade statues.

"I have 2 roses in my hands, place them in the right spot is your task."

Ash and Lillie grab one and find the Roserade which matches the roses. After taking 20 minutes to find it. They quickly go back to Tyson.

"Now here is the final battle, my special rule is the Inverse battle."

Ash asks, "What? So the badges will become not very effective?"

Paris says, "The badges won't be bothered by the rules. So you still can use it."

Tyson sends out Toxibox and Drapion. Ash sends out Junkeetle while Lillie sends out Toxieon.

" **Dex Entry No. 861 Toxibox. The Toxic Box Pokemon. Poison and Steel Type. Toxibox eats trash every day, people will place the trash on its head."**

Toxibox uses Iron Head first, while Junkeetle dodges and uses Bug Buzz, which hurts Drapion. Toxieon uses Venoshock, which damages Toxibox super effectively since it is part steel type. But in the end, Toxieon and Toxibox tie as they both use Poison Jab at each other. Lillie sends out Dracubat while Tyson sends out Vambat.

"Dracubat, mega evolve!" Lillie yells as Dracubat becomes to transform, it becomes a human like form with a cape covering it. It uses Phantom Force to knock out Drapion. So Tyson sends out Junkeetle as his last Pokemon.

"Poison Star Badge Activate!" Tyson yells as Junkeetle glows, then it defeats Ash's with a Sludge Bomb. Ash recalls it and uses Crobat.

"Now Ghost/Flying Star Badge Activate!" Ash and Lillie yells together. The two Pokemon glows and starts to have a comeback. Crobat uses Air Slash to finish Vambat off while Dracubat uses Leech Life to suck Junkeetle's energy and makes it faint.

"Even the trash can't beat your clean heart. I can say you are the bravest prince and princess I have ever seen." Tyson says as he hands out the Poison Star Badges to them.

Ash asks, "So do we have a place where we can have a shower?"

"Of course. Let me take you to the bathroom." Tyson says as they follow him.

After cleaning up themselves, Ash and Lillie go to meet Paris and the other Pokemon.

"Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether. Thanks to you, I know that revenge is not the right thing to do." Tyson says.

"No problem, we really like to help people." Ash says.

"I hope to see you two become successful." Tyson says before they bid farewell and leave the city.

* * *

 **So Tyson's challenge is finally over, and Paris rejoins the team. Now the only typing left is Psychic, Ice, Dark, Fairy and Dragon. Which of the five do you want to see?**

 **The next chapter will be a reunion of one of the companions from the past.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Luxray (Vigoratian Form), Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimclaw, Clawbird, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Gook (Mega XY), Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Buneary, Mailbird, Exerainer, Hitbot, Guargate, Cranidos, Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	183. Vigorate Chapter 15

Vigorate Chapter 15

They head on north to the Route 11 so as to head towards the Fropeak City. It is night time and they are camping outside on the road.

"Hey, Ash, do you ever believe Pokemon from outer space?" Paris asks.

"Of course, in fact, we already have a Beheeyem in our party." Ash says.

"I wonder we can counter other space Pokemon here?" Lillie says.

Then they decide to sleep for now as they go in their respective tents. Then at midnight, a mysterious glow appears and make everyone awake.

"What is that?" Ash says while they come out of their tents with pajamas.

"Let's go check it out." Lillie says.

They walk towards the glowing spot and see a UFO like Pokemon sitting in a crater.

"A UFA!" Paris says.

Rotom scans and says, " **Dex Entry No.876 UFA. The UFO Pokemon. Psychic and Steel Type. It is believed to come from outer space, its metal like body can counter all kinds of meteor crashes."**

Lillie says, "Wow, this is the first time I see a UFA."

Ash says, "Me too."

Pikachu, Spookeon and Sylveon get closer to him, it is a little scared and then uses Hypnosis to make the 3 fall asleep and hide behind a rock.

Ash says, "Come on, you don't have to be afraid of us." Ash says as he gives his hand out to him.

UFA hesitates at first, but then he holds Ash's hand. Then Ash uses Wake Up Slap to wake up the 3 Pokemon, and then they are having fun.

"I wonder what causes UFA to land here." Paris says.

"I don't know." Lillie says.

"Hey, there is another crater!" Ash says as he runs towards the other crater. Inside is a meteorite.

"A Meteorite?" Ash picks it up and cracks it open, and he finds 2 Mega Stones inside of the meteorite.

"UFAnite X and UFAnite Y…maybe he is sent to search for a trainer?" Lillie asks.

"It could be." Ash says.

Then they walk towards UFA and asks if he wants to join them, UFA says that it is his purpose to come here and agrees. After capturing , they get to sleep until day comes.

* * *

While wandering on the streets, they see a pink dragon which has 4 legs and the size of Jangmo-O sleeping in the grass.

" **Dex Entry No.882 Mindragon. The Mind Pokemon. Psychic and Dragon Type. Mindragon detects feelings from its horns, it will jump happily when the trainer is happy."**

Mindragon slowly wakes up and looks at Ash and Lillie in confusion, Ash says, "How about we catch this cute guy?"

"Sure. Let me battle with it." Lillie says as she sends out Clawbird. Clawbird uses Steel Wing on Mindragon, which is blocked by Reflect. Then Mindragon uses Confusion to knock Clawbird down on the ground, then a Dragon Rush hurts it badly. Clawbird evolves into Falcosky and uses Sky Drop, it grabs Mindragon into the sky and crash it down onto the ground, causing Mindragon to hurt badly.

Suddenly, Mindragon starts to glow as his size becomes as big as Bayleef and the neck becomes longer.

" **Dex Entry No.883 Emodragon. The Emotion Pokemon. Psychic and Dragon Type. Evolved from Mindragon at LV40 Emodragon has huge horns that can sense people's emotions.** "

Lillie says, "This is going to be tough."

Much to her words, Emodragon suddenly uses Draco Meteor, which causes some meteors to fall from the sky. Lillie tells Falcosky to dodge, but one hit him and causes him to fall from the sky. But they also see Emodragon is struggling to stand.

"Lillie, now is your chance!" Paris says.

"Okay, go Pokeball!"

Lillie throws the Pokeball to the Pokemon, not long after, it is captured successfully.

Lillie tosses the Pokeball and Emodragin comes out of it. It uses Recover to heal herself and feels the feeling of Ash and Lillie, so it agrees to come with them.

* * *

"Geez, it is getting a little colder." Ash says as they arrive at Kohalo Town.

"You are right, since we are almost at the northern place in Vigorate." Paris says.

"Hey, is that an amusement park?" Lillie says as she points at the big ferris wheel and rollar coaster.

"Yeah, the Kohalo Park. The biggest amusement park in Vigorate." Paris says.

"But first, let's go to the contest hall and let me complete the Hyper Rank." Ash says.

"Sure. Then we can go there." Lillie says.

They head inside the contest hall and Ash goes to register for it. Then they see a familiar blue haired coordinator who wears a pink dress inside the hall and a Piplup by her side.

Ash and Lillie recognize the person and walks up to her.

"Hey Dawn." Ash says.

Dawn turns around and asks, "Do I… wait, Ash and Lillie? Is that you?"

Lillie and Dawn high five while Ash also does the same.

"Wow, I can't believe I almost not recognize you two. You look like a prince and princess." Dawn says.

"Well, yeah." Ash says.

Piplup also walks towards Pikachu and Sylveon, who also greet back. Then they notice Spookeon and Dawn asks, "Is that a Spookeon?"

Ash says, "Yeah, he is also Sylveon's boyfriend." The two Eeveelutions blush at the comment.

"Wow, it is so lucky for Sylveon." Dawn says.

Then Dawn also notices Paris, she almost scream like a fan girl since she knows Paris as a famous fashion designer and a Top Coordinator.

"So Dawn, how were you?"

"Great, I won 2 Grand Festivals. But I am still nowhere on your level." Dawn says. "I guess you are participating the ones here?"

"Yeah, I am going to challenge the Hyper Rank." Ash says.

"No way, you get 10 ribbons." Dawn says. "You don't mind if I watch it? Since I am here for a vacation of the last Grand Festival."

"Sure." Ash says.

In the coolness rank, Ash sends out Merking, its water and electric moves often jams others and win. As for the Beauty rank, he uses Merqueen, which is also the same except this time she uses Ice Type to get more appeals.

"Now, Gook, mega evolve!" Ash says as Gook has a black colored chief suit and a fork and knife in his Y form. It successfully attracts the judges' eyes and wins. Ash also mega evolves Heniper, whose body becomes longer and the patterns on its body becomes prettier. With the Jamming and Appeals of it, Ash wins the toughness easily.

"So Ash, what Pokemon are you going to use in the Cuteness?" Dawn asks.

"Well… Buneary, I choose you!" Ash sends out his bunny Pokemon.

"You have a Buneary, too?"

Lillie says, "We find her injured at the beach, so we captured her."

In the contest, with her cute moves, Ash wins his fifth ribbon easily.

"So now you can challenge the Master Rank." Paris says.

"Yeah. I can't wait to complete the contests here." Ash says.

Buneary then starts to glow, as its fur becomes orange and has longer hands and legs.

"A Vigoratian Form Lopunny…" Dawn says in shock.

Rotom says, " **It is the Rabbit Pokemon. Fighting Type. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs and punches with dazzling arms.** "

Dawn says, "Oh, Rotom, nice to see you again." Dawn says.

"Nice to see you, too. Dawn." Rotom says.

Ash says, "Cool, so another Mega Evolution we can use."

Lillie says, "Yeah. That is really cool."

Then Dawn says that she wants to go check out Mersquite Town, so they bid farewell and she leaves the town.

* * *

"So let's go to the park shall we?" Lillie asks.

"Sure. How about you, Paris?" Ash asks.

"I am going to stay here at the Pokemon Center, since I am not going to ruin your date." Paris says.

Ash and Lillie blush and the other Pokemon decide to leave them alone.

"Come on, it isn't a date…" Ash says.

"Then you make one." Pikachu says.

Lillie says, "Let's ignore them and go have some fun."

"Right." Ash says as the two leave.

When they get inside, they have try out a lot of facilities, including the roller coaster and the spinning cups.

"Wow, there are so many to play…" Lillie says.

"Yeah, and the theme are all about shoes." Ash says. "I guess it is because of the story of this town, the Kirlias and the Shoemaker."

Lillie says, "That is a touching story."

Then they see a ball throwing shop that has 6 cans and 2 Pokeballs as the prize.

"Hello, there. Do you want to throw the ball and score the prize of Aromatisse or a Slurpuff?"

Lillie asks, "Wait, the prize is an actual Pokemon?"

"Well yes. But they are well taken care, so you don't have to worry about them being abused like other illegal stands." The owner says.

Ash says, "So Aromatisse and Slurpuff here also have Vigoratian Forms. And they are all Psychic Types."

"Yes, **Aromatisse can create many scents, some unpleasant enough to opponents to gain the advantage in battle, while Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more than people's.** So do you want to try out?" The owner asks.

"Sure." Ash says as he tosses the ball, which hits a perfect score as all 6 cans are on the ground.

"A perfect score. So which Pokemon do you want?" The owner asks.

"Give me the Slurpuff, please." Ash says as they receive the Slurpuff.

Ash opens the Pokeball and sees the Slurpuff looks like there are some candies on its body. Lillie also notices the Aromatisse's fur looks more purple. Then they bid farewell to the owner and play other facilities.

After a day at the Amusement Park, they head back to meet others.

"So I guess you have a lot of fun?" Paris asks.

"Yeah, and we also find these." Ash says as he takes out a Psychic Star Badge.

"It is hidden inside a Ghost House, thanks to Ash and we found it."

Paris says, "I see."

Before leaving the town, Ash says, "Paris, remind me to find a keeper for Pikachu, or he doesn't know what it feels like to be teased."

Pikachu says, "Hey, since when do you become like Bonnie?"

Sylveon says, "Trust me, dying alone is bad."

Pikachu groans as he jumps on Lillie's shoulder to avoid hearing, everyone laughs at the mouse's reaction.

* * *

 **So here is the Psychic Chapter. The next chapter will be the 7th Castle.**

 **Pikachu will have a girl friend in the later chapters, so don't worry.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Luxray (Vigoratian Form), Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimclaw, Falcosky, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Gook (Mega XY), Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Hitbot, Guargate, Cranidos, Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Emodragon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	184. Vigorate Chapter 16

Vigorate Chapter 16

In the middle of the entrance to the snowy area, Ash and his friends see a lot of people waiting at the entrance.

"Wow, I wonder what is going on here?" Ash says.

"Maybe we can ask someone." Paris says as he moves forward to meet the workers there.

"Excuse me." Paris says as everyone is glad to have him here.

"Top Prince! You have come to save us." One of the workers says.

"Tell me what is going on." Paris asks.

The workers take Ash, Lillie and Paris to the gate, they see a metal covered Snorlax lying on the entrance sleeping.

"A Snorlax?" Lillie asks.

Rotom says, "It is his Vigorate Form. **Steel Type. Snorlax has a metal body that is made of its heavy eating, it always sleeps whenever he wants.** "

Ash says, "This will be an easy task. We just need to wake it up."

Paris asks, "It seems like they don't have a Pokeflute, do you have one? Ash?"

"Of course." Ash says as he takes it out. "After the same thing happened in Kalos, I have always brought this with me."

Ash plays the beautiful tune, and the Snorlax wakes up and starts to fight. Ash sends out Gook and mega evolve, this time he uses X form, which has a lot of sauce bottle in his hands. He defeats Snorlax with a Flamethrower and Snorlax runs away.

Everyone thanks Ash, Lillie and Paris for solving this problem, then they keep on moving towards the next city.

* * *

On the road, they meet up with Megan, who wears a pink snow coat. They invite her for lunch, and she is sitting with her father.

"Wow, Ash, your cooking is delicious." Megan says.

"Thanks, I have Gook by my side." Ash says.

"So how is your progress?" Paris asks.

"Great, I complete the Hyper Rank. I am heading to Slaven City for the final ribbons." Megan says.

"That is cool." Lillie says.

After lunch, Megan and Ash have a one on one battle.

"Come on out, Shrimclaw!" Ash sends out the Shrimp Pokemon.

"In that case, I'll choose a dragon type. Speelizard!"

A raptor like Pokemon appears and runs around Megan, covering her in dust clouds.

"Not again…" Megan says as she coughs.

"Wow, what an interesting Pokemon." Lillie comments.

" **Dex Entry No.879 Speelizard. The Speed Pokemon. Fighting and Dragon Type. When it has high spirits, it will runs around with high speed.** "

"Alright Speelizard, I know you are happy, but now we need to battle." Megan says.

While battling, Speelizard dodges so quick as Shrimclaw can't land an attack. But he finally hits him when he uses Waterfall.

"Not bad, now time for Dragon Claw!" Megan says, with the speed, Shrimclaw couldn't dodge and gets hit.

"And now for more." She takes out a badge. "Fighting Star Badge Activate!"

Speelizard starts to glow, Ash says, "What, you have challenge the knights?"

Megan says, "Not every knight, I just get the badges I need. Close Combat!"

Speelizard attacks Shrimclaw over and over, Shrimclaw finally falls down. Before Paris can say Megan wins, Shrimclaw starts to glow. The giant claws are disappear and a spear appears on its little hands.

" **Dex Entry No.816 Shrimking. The Shrimp Pokemon. Water Type. Evolved from Shrimclaw at LV 32. Shrimking can control the waves of the ocean, it is said to also wreck ships with the spear on its hands**."

"Cool. Let's try this. Mega Evolve!" Ash yells as Shrimking starts to have another spear on its hands and become bulkier. Shrimking defeats Speelizard with the Descending Wave, its signature move.

"Man, you are too strong." Megan says.

"Well, I will never give up." Ash replies.

Then Megan leaves the group as is going to keep training.

* * *

Not long after walking in Route 12, they meet a Blizzard.

Ash says, "A Blizzard again…"

Lillie says, "And this time there are no caves to be found… we can't see…"

Paris says, "This must be the coldest Blizzard that we face…"

Suddenly, everyone starts to get dizzy and fall on the ground.

"Lillie…Paris…" Ash says before he faints.

Without their knowledge, 3 shadows approach them and takes them away.

Several hours later, Ash slowly opens his eyes. "Where am I…"

There is a giant unicorn like Pokemon peeks in front of him, it has snowflakes on its back.

"Are you feeling well? Chosen One?" The creature asks.

"Um… who are you?" Ash asks, he notices Rotom dex isn't waken up.

"I am Absozero. The Blizzard Pokemon." Absozero says.

Ash can hear Rotom's fainting sound.

" **Dex...Entry No.894… Absozero… Ice Type…One of the sacred 9… Absozero creates…strong Blizzard… even Kyurem can't… compare…** "

Ash's Heabra and Charla comes out and chill the others, as they slowly wake up.

"Lillie, Paris, Pikachu, Sylveon, Spookeon. Are you okay?" Ash asks.

"Yeah… thanks…" Lillie says while shivering in front of Chara's flame.

"I am very sorry to have you passed out. Thanks to these 2, I can save you from the blizzard."

Absozero shows a Pokemon who looks like a mini refrigerator with a face on it and a juice blender with a face on it, too.

" **Dex Entry No.867 Blenectric. The Blending Pokemon. Electric and Ice Type. Blenectric can gather the berries to make juice to drink.**

 **Dex Entry No.868 Minfrez. The Fridge Pokemon. Steel and Ice Type. When someone opens the door on its body, it will immediately freezes.** "

Blenectric pours some juice to them, which they drinks it and feels a little better.

"Thanks for everything…" Ash says.

"No problem, we are also here to join you and your mate." Absozero says. Ash and Lillie capture the 3 Pokemon, then they wait until the blizzard stops so they can get to Fropeak City.

* * *

They finally arrive at Fropeak City. They see a lot of igloos and ice sculptures.

"Wow, this place looks like a winterland." Ash says.

"Yeah, all of them is made of ice." Lillie says. "And is that the castle that is made by the frozen queen?"

"Yes, the Frozen Queen is a wonderful family love story." Paris says.

Ash says, "Yeah, I remember me and Serena have act it in a movie."

Paris says, "So you are the one who acts Elsa?"

Ash says, "Yeah, since I can become a girl, and me and Serena are the ones who have acted inside the Pokestar Studios."

Lillie says, "I always love the theme song, can you becomes Elsa and sing it once for me?"

Ash hesitates, then he says, "Fine, but let me go change."

Ash then leaves for some minutes, and then he comes out as the character with the clothes from the story.

"Wow, it really is Elsa." Lillie says.

"Yeah, as for the song, since I have a new move Frozen Air." Ash says as she moves his hands, and the they can see some pictures made from the cold flashes for a second.

Paris says, "So Frozen Queen, can you sing that famous song?"

"Of course!" Ash says as she starts to dance and sings.

Not long after, everyone starts to gather around, since they are seeing the Frozen Queen in live. After Ash finishes the song, everyone applauds to her.

"Wow, since when there are a lot of people?" Lillie says.

"Yeah, Ash really gathers a lot of fans." Paris says.

After the crowd walks away, Ash is still in her costume, she says, "How is it, Lillie?"

"Wonderful, you did a great job." Lillie says.

"Indeed." They turn around and see a girl with the aqua dress comes. "You really cosplay the Frozen Queen well."

Paris says, "Yuki, you have come."

"Indeed, Paris. So Ash Ketchum is the one cosplying?" Yuki asks.

Lillie says, "Actually, she is the one who acts the Frozen Queen in the movie." Lillie says.

"Oh, that movie, I have seen it. You and your sister portrayed the movie very well."

Ash thanks her and changes back, then they follow Yuki to the castle.

"As you know, I am the Ice Type Knight. You have to do 2 tasks before battling me." Yuki says.

She takes them to a room with a lot of blocks of ice.

Yuki says, "The first task is to create an igloo."

"What? Igloo? That is really a hard one." Lillie says.

"Yeah, but with Pokemon by our side, we can make it." Ash says.

They take out Minfrez and Snowy to help build it, Ash also uses Freezing Air to help building, not long after, they build a perfect igloo.

"That is great, now please follow me to the second task."

Ash and Lillie follows and then they arrive at the room with a lot of snowball robots.

"You have to knock out all 4 robots by throwing snowballs with your Pokemon."

Ash says, "Alright, snowball fight time."

Lillie says, "Yeah, we can't lose."

Ash and Lillie all hide behind some barriers, then they throw the snowballs at them. With the help of Psychic, they knock out all 4 robots.

"Now that is the fastest I have ever seen." Yuki says.

Lillie says, "Because Ice type master is my dream. I have to know more about snow."

"I see. Now I can accept the challenge." Yuki says as she takes them to another room.

"So this is the battle field?" Ash asks.

"Yes, my special rule is to have all 4 of your ice Pokemon out." Yuki says.

Ash and Lillie sends out Blenectric, Minfrez, Glaceon and Snowy.

"Great, now let's start the battle." Yuki says as the field starts to covered by mist.

"Oh, so we won't know who we are battling." Ash says.

Then they see Discharge coming and hits Minfrez, Minfrez shoots Flash Cannon at the place where the attack comes from.

"Wow, this is a little hard to see…we don't know if we have hit the Pokemon." Ash says.

"Yeah, maybe we should mega evolve for now." Lillie says.

Ash and Lillie mega evolve Snowy and Blenectric. Blenectric's mega form is a bigger blending machine with wires as hands. Snowy uses Dazzling Gleam, which seems to hit the Pokemon. And whenever the attacks come, they use their ice types to send them back.

They suddenly see a glow, Lillie says, "Yuki has made one of the Pokemon stronger…"

"We should be more careful." Ash says as they activate Electric and Steel Star Badge. Not long after, the mist clears and Yuki's field has a Mamoswine, a Blenectric, a Minfrez and an Avalugg.

"You defeat my Pokemon even though you can't see. I am proud of you. Here are the Ice Star Badges."

Ash and Lillie accept the badges and thanks her, then they hear her suggestion to see the Ice Sculpture Festival, so they go attend it.

* * *

 **Ash and Lillie complete the 7th Knight Challenge, one more and they can enter the league.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Luxray (Vigoratian Form), Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Gook (Mega XY), Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Hitbot, Guargate, Cranidos, Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Emodragon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	185. Vigorate Chapter 17

Vigorate Chapter 17

In Fropeak City's annual Ice Sculpture Festival, Ash and his friends can see a lot of sculptures of Pokemon.

"Wow, there is a Ninetales!" Lillie says as Ash and Lillie run towards it.

Yuki asks, "So Paris, are you worried if your Top Prince Title is taken by them?"

Paris says, "After travelling with them, I can tell that they are special, if I really lost, I won't regret it." Paris says.

Ash sees a sculpture and says, "Wow, Lillie, there is a sculpture of Elsa and Anna."

"You are right, wow. They look so pretty." Lillie says.

"Indeed, it sure is pretty." They turn around and see Alice.

"Alice?" Ash asks.

"Nice to see you again, Ash, Lillie." Alice greets them.

"Wow, what brings you here?" Lillie asks.

"Well, I am here for the festival, as an Ice Type Elite 4 in your region, I can't miss it." Alice says.

"You are right." Lillie says.

They talk about their progress, and then Alice says, "Your father will be proud of you, how about I tell your father to come here and watch your performance?"

"That will be great." Lillie says. "Right, Ash?"

"That will be great, but we still need one more knight." Ash says.

"So when will you challenge the Sevestar League?" Alice asks.

"Maybe after Vigorate and Tremin." Ash says.

"Then we will be waiting, and I hear that a lot of gym leaders are retiring in the Sevestar Region."

"Really? I know they are in an older age…"

"Maybe you will be battling the new generation when you come back to Sevestar."

Ash says, "That will be cool."

After seeing more sculptures, they bid farewell to Alice and go meet up with Paris and leave the city.

* * *

When heading towards Route 13, they have get out of the snowy area and change back to normal clothes.

"That is fun." Ash says.

"Yeah, I like those sculptures." Lillie says.

They then see a clown like Pokemon with a yellow mask walks towards them. Paris says, "A Tricele…wait, Ash, Lillie, don't look…"

Ash and Lillie are seeing his tricks, then Lillie gets electrocuted.

"Lillie, are you okay?" Ash asks.

"I am a little…paralyzed…" Lillie says.

" **Dex Entry No.850 Tricele, the Clown Pokemon. Electric and Dark Type. It likes to use Electricity to perform tricks, but when the audience claps, they will get electrocuted.** "

Paris says, "I want to warn you about it, but I am too late."

Ash says, "But I didn't get electrocuted."

Tricele hears the words and runs towards Ash. "You didn't?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Ash says.

"Suddenly, he starts crying in joy in front of Ash. "You are the first one who didn't get electrocuted, I am very happy."

Lillie says, "What an affectionate guy."

Ash says, "Yeah, maybe we can offer him to join the team."

Ash and Lillie asks him if he wants to join the team, which he agrees.

* * *

They finally arrive at Dastro Town. They see all the road and houses are filled with paint.

"What happened to this place?" Ash asks.

"I don't know." Lillie says.

They head to the Police Station and find Officer Jenny there.

"Officer Jenny, what happened to the place?" Ash asks.

"There are some wild Smeargles causing trouble, we want to find them and send them back to the Dastro Forest, but they run so fast."

Roton says, "Smeargle? Data finding….here it is."

Ash and Lillie see the Smeargle looks black colored and have an evil smile.

"So Smeargle has Vigoratian Form, too." Lillie says.

" **The Painter Pokemon. Dark Type. Colored fluids ooze from their tails, which they use to mark their territory and to express themselves**."

Ash and Lillie decide to find the Smeargle, they use Lycanroc's help to find them painting a restaurant. Ash sends out Cranidos to help Lycanroc battling them. Cranidos evolves into Rampardos after some Sketch from the Smeargle.

" **Rampardos Vigoratian Form. The Head Butt Pokémon. Rock and Dragon Type. Like a spear, its Headbutt can pierce even the strongest of defenses.** "

Ash notices that it looks more like a dragon than the Sinnohian ones, it uses Dragon Pulse to defeat the Smeargles and letting Officer Jenny capture them.

"Thank you for the help, Ash, Lillie." Officer Jenny says.

"No problem." Ash says as Officer Jenny leaves on the motorcycle with the Smeargles.

* * *

"So after passing the Dastro Forest, we can go to Slaven City?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, but this is the second largest forest." Paris says.

On the way, they see a doll with the golden hair crying on the road.

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.875. Teardoll. The Crying Pokemon. Psychic and Dark Type. Teardoll seldom smiles to others, since every time they often gives a crying face**."

Ash asks, "Hey, Teardoll, are you okay?"

Teardoll keeps crying until Ash hugs her and she cries on his shoulder.

"It is fine, cry all you want. We won't be mad at you." Ash says.

Paris says, "Wow, Ash is so considerate."

"Yeah. I agree." Lillie says.

Teardoll says, "My badges are stolen… they are my stuff…"

Ash says, "Can you tell me who take them?"

Teardoll then points at the house nearby, Ash let Lillie hugs her as he says that he will take the badges back to Teardoll.

When they arrive, they see 2 Ursarings and a Teddiursa. They all look different than the Johtonian ones. They are much grayer and more evil like.

" **Teddiursa Vigoratian Form. The Little Bear Pokémon. Dark Type. This cute, cuddly Pokémon is easily frightened and frequently licks its paws, which are usually covered with sweet honey.**

 **Ursaring Vigoratian Form. The Hibernate Pokémon. Dark Type. The Ursaring has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried.** "

Ash knocks the door and the male Ursaring opens the door.

"Can we help you?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"I want you to return the badges from Teardoll."

The female ones says, "You mean these badges?" She takes out 2 Dark Star Badges. "She intrudes our house, and this is the entrance fee." She says.

"I never agree to give those to you!" Teardoll cries.

Paris says, "Intrude…"

"No only you get in without permission, you also eat all my porridge, break my chair, and also sleep in my bed! We just only take 2 badges." Teddiursa says.

Teardoll is still crying, Ash says, "I see, but she doesn't mean to do it. How about I give you this Dark Gem to exchange the badges?"

The male Ursaring says, "Very well. But we have to battle first. Your Pokemon versus me."

Ash sends out Hitbot to battle Ursaring, Hitbot often being thrown by Brutal Swing and fall down with the Fling, but it evolves into Fightbot and Ash mega evolves her. Fightbot looks bigger and has some punch gloves and a lighting on her head. It uses Metal Fight to defeat him.

"Dad!" Teddiursa says.

"Honey, are you alright?" The female one asks.

"Give the badges to them. A loss is a loss." The male one says.

They exchange the Dark Gem and the Badges, then they bid farewell to them.

Teardoll is glad to have the badges back, but she says, "You should accept these instead." She gives the badges to them.

Ash and Lillie accept it, Lillie says, "How about you join us?"

Teardoll starts to cry again and nods, Lillie tosses the Pokeball and captures her.

* * *

 **Now that is all the Vigoratian Forms, there won't be more Vigoratian forms in the next chapters.**

 **And the next chapter will be the Fairy One.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Luxray (Vigoratian Form), Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Gook (Mega XY), Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Emodragon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	186. Vigorate Chapter 18

Vigorate Chapter 18

Ash and his friends are still inside the Dastro Forest, Ash is trying out his new moves.

"Now time to boost up!" Ash says as he glows black and Pikachu's stats are taken.

"What is that?" Pikachu asks.

"Evil Boost my Dark Type Move, a move can copy my opponent's stats." Ash says.

"Wow, that is cool." Pikachu says as he tries to use Thunderbolt, but Ash starts spinning and the attacks missed, Pikachu is also hit by the dust created by the wind Ash's makes through spinning.

"And this is my Fairy Move, Dust Dance. Time to wrap this up." Ash says as he makes a sound of a dragon, Pikachu then faints.

"I win." Ash says.

Lillie says, "That last move is so crazy."

"That is Draconic Call. My Dragon Type move." Ash says.

Sylveon says, "No wonder I don't feel any hurt at all."

The others are having a rest, as UFA peeks and sees a Cleffa like Pokemon with some dusts of rock on its body. It jumps around UFA, making him confused.

"UFA, what is wrong?" Ash asks.

Then he points at the Pokemon. Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.869 Fairoid The Star Pokemon. Fairy Type. Fairoid causes meteors to fall on earth so it can eat them.** "

Lillie says, "It is rare to see one."

Paris says, "Sure, why don't you capture it?"

Ash tosses the Pokeball, but it appears to be captured.

"Huh, so it has a trainer?" Ash asks.

Just then, they hear someone calling out Fairoid. Fairoid jumps to the sound and they see a boy with a dark brown prince outfit and a girl with the pink princess dress.

"There you are, Fairoid." The girl says as she hugs her. "Huh, Ash? Lillie?"

"Terry? Minami?" Lillie says.

Then they all greet one another and even hug them.

"Wow, what are you guys doing here?" Ash asks.

"That is our question, but we are finding the Dark Star Badge when Minami's Fairoid runs off." Terry says.

"Oh, we are just training when Fairoid comes closer to UFA." Lillie says.

Minami sees Pikachu and Sylveon and greets them. "It is nice to see you two, too."

Pikachu and Sylveon greet them, and Spookeon just confused.

"Oh, Spookeon, she is Ash's youngest sister, Minami." Sylveon says.

Terry says, "So Sylveon has a boyfriend, huh?"

Ash says, "Yeah. You said about Dark Star Badge, have you found it?"

"Well, we haven't. It seems like they are hard to find. And you?"

Lillie takes out and says, "Easy."

"Wow, where do you get it?" Minami asks.

"Well, we have a Teardoll who gives them to us." Ash says.

"You are so lucky." Minami says.

Ash sends out Teardoll and she says that they can be found in one of the trees, so Ash and his gang try to find them. They find a tree with a Dark Star Badge guarded by Carbinks, Ash uses UFA and mega evolve him into X form, which gains two giant hands to battle. And with the Steel Star Badge, they easily defeat them and Terry get the badge.

"Thank you, Ash, Lillie." Minami says.

"No problem, so where are you heading next?" Ash asks.

"We are going to Slaven City." Minami says.

"Cool, we are heading there, too." Lillie says.

"How about we join in the group for a while?" Terry asks.

"Sure, welcome aboard." Ash says as they go back to where their belongings are.

* * *

Then when Ash asks to battle Terry. Terry says, "Come on out, Withewer."

The Withering Pokemon comes out on the field, Ash says, "In that case, I choose you, Lovmaid!"

When Lovmaid comes out, she starts to dance around Ash and Lillie. Paris, Minami and Terry laughs. Minami asks, "Paris, does she often do that ?"

"Of course, Ash and Lillie are destined to be together." Paris says causing Lillie to blush.

Ash then mega evolves Lovmaid, which has a longer maid dress that covered her legs. Then they start battling.

Pikachu is taking a little nap, but then he hears someone calling for help and he leaves.

Pikachu walks towards the bushes and sees a electric mouse Pokemon that is the size of Dedenne, but with a short tail and a cute face. Pikachu can't help but distracted by the face she is making, but then he walks to her and asks, "Are you okay, I heard your scream for help."

The Pokemon said, "I hurt my leg…"

Pikachu sees the leg is red, he quickly takes a leaf and ties the injury like the bandage.

"There, can you stand up?" Pikachu asks.

The Pokemon tries to stand up, but she falls again.

"It still hurts."

"My trainer used to say, don't give up till is over." Pikachu grabs her hand and hugs her, causing her to blush.

"There you go, I will take you back to my trainer." Pikachu says as he lets her ride on his back.

"Lovmaid, finish it off with Disarming Voice!" Ash says as Lovmaid sings and makes a heart shaped noise to defeat Withewer.

"Good battle, Ash." Terry says.

"Thanks." Ash says as they recall their Pokemon. "Hey, where is Pikachu?" Ash asks.

"I am here!" Everyone sees Pikachu carrying a Pokemon on its back.

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.873 Cuttery. The Mouse Pokemon. Electric and Fairy Type. Cuttery has sacks that can save electricity, its squeals often touches everyone's heart.** "

Ash says, "What happened to her?"

Pikachu tells him about the injury. Ash immediately heals the injury and Cuttery feels better.

"Pikachu, thankfully you tied it up before it gets worse. You did a good job." Ash says.

Cuttery then hugs Pikachu with a cute smile, making him blushed.

Minami says, "Looks like someone is in love…"

Pikachu and Cuttery blush at the conment, Lillie says, "Cuttery, do you want to come with us?"

Cuttery looks at Pikachu and nods, obviously she wants to be with Pikachu. So Ash captures her in the end.

* * *

The next day, Ash is walking alone in the woods, he hears some sounds and goes towards it, he sees a girl like Pokemon with a dress tries to dance, but she always fall.

Rotom is with Ash, he scans and says, " **Dex Entry No.871 Dancess. The Dancing Pokemon. Fairy Type. Dancess uses Dancing to express its joy**."

Dancess says, "Why… I failed again…"

Ash walks up to her and says, "Hello there, Dancess."

Dancess sees Ash and quickly hides behind the bushes.

"Um, did I scare you, I am sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Dancess looks closer and says, "Ash Ketchum? The 9 Region Champion?"

"Yes, that is me. I have seen your dance, you were great."

"You mean it?" Dancess says in a disbelief tone.

"Why don't you think so?" Ash asks.

"My trainer released me… because I always fall down when dancing…"

Ash feels sad to her, but then he says, "What your trainer did is wrong. How about I help you."

He uses Instrumental Symphony and takes out a violin, he says, "sometimes you just need to go with the flow when you dance."

He starts to play music, and Dancess starts to dance, she dances happily and smiles a lot.

Meanwhile, Lillie and Minami are training, Minami says, "Huh? Is that the sound of a Violin?"

Lillie says, "Let's go check it out."

The two girls tell Paris and Terry to find the one who plays violin, they go and see Ash.

"Ash can play violin?" Minami says in shock.

"He plays so well…and is that Dancess?" Lillie says.

"She dances so good." Minami says.

After the music ends, Dancess begins to smile. "I did it, I didn't fall!"

Ash says, "That is great! Just believe in yourself, and you can do great."

Then Ash and Dancess see Minami and Lillie, Ash asks, "How long were you there?"

"Since you play the violin. And the Dancess dances so well." Lillie says.

Dancess is happy that someone praises her, Ash asks, "Say, Dancess, do you want to come with us?"

"I will be happy to. I can have a new trainer to perform mega evolution with me." She says as she shows them the mega stone on her belt.

"Sure, welcome to the team." Ash says as he captures her, then they all head back to the camping site.

* * *

They finally get out of the forest and get to the Slaven City. They can see a lot of houses which appear only in fairy tales are here.

"Wow, it is been a while we come to this city." Ash says.

"Yeah, thing hasn't change at all." Minami says.

They get to the contest hall and meet Megan there, who comes show her father the ribbon cup.

"Megan, you have won the cup?" Paris asks in shock.

"Yeah, I am now the same rank with Ash and you, Dad." Megan says.

"I am very proud of you." Paris says.

Megan then shows off her Pokemon. Heabra for the Toughness, Skyceon for the Beauty, and 3 more Pokemon they haven't seen it.

Rotom scans the first one, which is a pink rabbit and a lot like Lopunny only with small legs.

" **Dex Entry No.830 Cutebbit. The Rabbit Pokemon. Fairy Type. Evolved from Cubunny when the contest cuteness maxed out. It will act cute to trick others, and then gives a punch with the ears.** "

Rotom then scans the second one, which looks like Speelizard but more bigger and has thinner feet.

" **Dex Entry No.880 Speedsaur. The Speedy Pokemon. Fighting and Dragon Type. Evolved from Speelizard when holding a dragon claw. It can run twice as fast as the wind and never feels tired**."

The third one is a human like Pokemon with a tuxedo and a one -eyed glass on his left eye.

" **Dex Entry No.874 Watbutler. The Butler Pokemon. Psychic Type. It is always cautious for its master. It doesn't want to make its master hurt.** "

Ash says, "Wow, that is a good team."

"Thanks, Ash, I want to see yours and one of the special judges is no other than the Top Knight Pina herself."

Minami says, "Wow, the top coordinator Pina, it is hard to let her give out the trophy. You are so lucky."

Ash says, "Yeah, now I should go prepare." He then leaves to the dressing room.

While he is brushing Spookeon, Ash hears a voice, "Excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum?"

He turns around and sees a magenta color haired girl with a red princess dress walks to him. She has a Pokemon that is shapes like a star with some dusts on it and a fairy like Pokemon with a wand on its hand.

"Yes. I am Ash."

"I am Pina, the Top Knight here. Nice to meet you."

Ash shakes her hand and says, "Same here."

Rotom scans the 2 Pokemon and says, " **Dex Entry No. 870 Fairstar. The Star Pokemon. Fairy Type. Evolved from Fairoid when holding a Moon Stone. It is said that Fairstar hold powers from space and releases it on Earth.**

 **Dex Entry No. 872 Wanhold. The Wand Fairy Pokemon. Fairy Type. It can fulfill wishes by waving the wand on the wishing person.** "

Ash says, "So you are the special judge?"

"Yes. And I am looking forward to see you special performance." She says as she leaves.

In the Coolness Contest, Ash uses Spookeon, which shows off the jamming moves to startle a lot of Pokemon, causing him to win. In the Beauty Contest, he uses Dancess. Ash mega evolves her and let her dress changes into a ballet dress, she shows off the moves while dancing, earning the master ribbon.

In the Cuteness Contest, he uses Cuttery. With the squeal, the judges want to just give him the win without the appeal round, but that is impossible, but Ash manages to let her win the Ribbon. In the Cleverness Contest, he uses Lovmaid. She gathers a lot of appeals and even have the special appeal, causing her to win.

"This is the final one. I trust you. Emodragon!" Ash says as he sends out the Pokemon. It gets the second place in the introduction round. But in the appeal round, it manages to gather some appeals and wins the last ribbon.

"The winner is Ash Ketchum and Emodragon! Ash Ketchum has gathered 20 ribbons, which means he can have the Ribbon Cup!"

Pina hands the Ribbon Cup to Ash, he thanks her and they go to meet others.

"Ash, congratulations, your 8th Trophy!" Lillie hugs him.

"Thanks." Ash says.

Pina comes to Paris and asks, "So Paris, what do you feel like having a great rival?"

"I think even though I have been the champion longer than him, I have a lot to learn from him." Paris replies.

Back outside, Megan says that she wants to go back to Gardeure City to show Jane the cup, as she bids farewell. Ash, Lillie, Minami and Terry are going to see the sights.

They head inside the grandma's house from Little Red Riding hood, and then buy some red slippers for Dancess to wear. And finally, they go to the tower where Sleeping Beauty is held.

"Hey, Terry, Minami, do you want to try out the kiss event in there?" Ash asks.

The two blush and say, "Why don't you two do it?"

Lillie says, "Because we have done it before." She shows them the embarrassing photo, Minami and Terry try to shout out, but they calm down and reluctantly agree to do it. Minami sleeps on the bed and then Terry kisses her lips, and the photo has taken.

"Nice one, Minami." Ash says to her.

"Come on, Ash, I think you should do it one more time." Minami says.

"If Lillie is okay, then I am fine."

Lillie doesn't say no, as they also do it. Making everyone squeals.

After getting the photo, they get 3 Fairy Star Badges as the prize. Then they get back to meet Paris, who has finished talking to Pina.

"So you find the badges, huh?"

Ash says, "Yeah, we need one more we can get all 18 types."

Paris says, "You will be the first two to gather all 18 badges."

Minami and Terry then leave the group since they are going back to Sevestar. So they bid farewell at the port.

* * *

 **My mistake, I said that all the Vigoratian Forms appear, but when I see my notebook, I find that there is one missing. Well the hint is that the Pokemon is from Kalos and can mega evolve in the story, its typing is also the same as the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Luxray (Vigoratian Form), Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Gook (Mega XY), Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Emodragon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Cuttery, Dancess (Mega)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	187. Vigorate Chapter 19

Vigorate Chapter 19

At the final route, Route 14, Ash, Lillie and Paris come across a Dragon Safari.

"Wow, this is the Dragon Safari… we can get a lot of Dragon Types here?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, but I think you have enough. Since you have Rampardos, Emodragon, Goodra and Garchomp in your team."

"True, but there can be a place for one more." Lillie says as they enter inside.

They meet the owner named Rex, he welcomes the two and give them Pokeballs to capture.

"Wow, what should we capture?" Lillie asks.

"I don't know, there should be a lot of dragon types…" Ash says.

They have searched almost every dragon, but they still have no idea.

"Hey, Ash, how about this one?" Lillie asks.

She points at the Bat like Dragon with wings that looks like beetle wings.

"Is it me, or this Pokemon looks like Noivern?" Ash asks.

Rotom says, "You aren't wrong, it is Noivern Vigoratian Form. **The sound wave Pokemon. Bug and Dragon Type. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder**."

Ash says, "Maybe a Vigoratian Noivern isn't bad I guess, since it is the only Pokemon with the typing of Bug and Dragon."

Lillie says, "Then let's capture her."

Lillie sends out Snowy and Mega evolve, it has a great advantage on Noivern and almost defeat her. Ash tosses the Pokeball and successfully captures her.

"That is great." Ash says as he sends out Noivern and heals her up. Noivern then acknowledges them as her trainers, Lillie also gives her a name Batty.

"So how is your capturing?" Paris asks.

"We have a Noivern." Lillie replies.

"Oh, not many people can find Noivern easily. In that case, I have a Noivernite. Here you go." Rex gives the mega stone to her, Lillie then places it on Noivern. Then they bid farewell to Rex and heads towards Wyone City.

* * *

"Wyone City… so this is where the Dragon Slayer takes place…" Ash says as he looks around.

"Yeah, your debut film, and the one who let you get the Golden Award." Paris says.

Lillie can see the film showing on the screen, she says, "Even though it is 10 years… they are still playing it…"

"None of the films are better than this one." Paris says as they head to the Castle.

A man comes outside and greets them. "Hey there, Paris."

"Drike, nice to see you again." Paris greets.

"And are the two the talk in Vigorate Region? Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether?"

"Yes." Paris says.

After the introduction, Drike says, "Well, I actually want you to battle me without doing the tasks. Since you are the famous children who acts the Dragon Slayer. But as the knight, I can't do that."

Ash says, "It is okay. We don't want our last badge to be so easy."

He takes them inside, Drike says, "Although you know the story too well, but I have to say the story for the purpose of the challenge.

Once upon a time, there is a princess named Giselle who lives happily with her parents. She has a crush on the prince from the neighbor kingdom, his name is Ash. But the queen and the king don't like the kingdom, since they are enemies. One day, the king tries to force a marriage to his daughter, he picks every prince, except Ash. And she rejects them all. Suddenly, a witch rides on the Hydreigon comes and grabs the princess, saying that their dragon is hungry for the princess' meat."

They arrive in a room filled with some claw like machines.

"Your task is to dodge all the claws grabbing you in a minute." Drike says.

"Wow, this looks hard." Ash says.

"Yeah… but can we fight back?" Lillie asks.

"Sure, but only Dragon Types, and when you are caught, if you escape without the machine making an alarm, you will pass."

Ash uses Emodragon and Lillie uses Batty. Then they start the task and survive the dragon like hands. Lillie is caught at one hand, but Batty uses Struggle Bug to save her.

"Well done, now onwards to the story.

The kingdom has asked every prince to save Giselle, but all the prince are too frightened to go face the Dragon Witch. So the kingdom has fallen into depression. Ash, who isn't allow to go to the kingdom to meet Giselle, hears the news of the princess' kidnap, he vows to bring her back, so he left the kingdom and head towards the Dragon's den.

On the way to the den, he meets an Eevee, who is injured and being chased by villagers. Ash comes and tells them to back off and gets away. The Villager knows that it is the prince, so they run away. Eevee then thanks Ash for saving her, so she joins Ash to save Giselle. Then, they meet the sword maker, he asks where are they going, they say that they are saving the princess. The Sword maker then asks a question. How is he going to save the princess without a weapon? Ash then asks about the weapon, the sword maker then takes out all 5 swords, telling him if he is the Dragon Slayer, he can pick the right sword."

Drike takes them to the room full of swords.

"You have to find out the right sword in the room. That is the second task."

Ash says, "This will be easy."

"You are right." Lillie says. "The sword has a blue hilt and the red blade, and there is a dragon's fang on the hilt."

Ash searches and find it on the top shelf. He picks it and takes it to Drike.

"Two tasks too easy for you. Now let me finish the story.

After Ash takes the right sword, he goes to the den. The witch has gathered an army of dragons to try stop Ash, but all of them fail. Ash and Eevee reach the room where the princess and the witch are, he demands the witch to release Giselle. The witch refuses and changes herself into a Mega Salamence. It has a fight with Ash and knocks his sword out. Just then, Eevee evolves into Sylveon, which starts to win against Salamence. And Ash uses the Sword to kill the dragon, ending the witch's life. He has rescued the Princess and takes her back to her kingdom. The King and the Queen are sorry for their mistakes and let the 2 kingdoms be in peace. And the Prince married the Princess and live a very happy life. The end."

They finally arrive at the battlefield, Drike says, "My special rule is to have some status conditions for every Pokemon on the field."

He takes out the roulette, and then sends out Rampardos and Speedsaur. Ash sends out Goodra while Lillie sends out Garchomp.

"This will be a hard battle…" Ash says.

"Yeah, I hope we can do it." Lillie says.

The roulette stops on Sleep condition for Goodra and Garchomp, while Rampardos and Speedsaur are paralyzed. Then the battle starts as Speedsaur uses the speed to hit the 2 Pokemon. But thanks to Goodra who wakes up first and he uses Bide. Rampardos uses Iron Head to hit Garchomp, which is super effective, but Garchomp still asleep. As for Speedsaur's attack on Goodra, the Bide finally knocks Speedsaur out. Garchomp also wakes up and uses Draco Meteor to end off Rampardos.

"Here is my final Pokemon. Cridra! Azudra!"

Two Rayquaza like dragon appear on the field, one is red while the other is blue.

" **Dex Entry No.885 Cridra. The Crismon Pokemon. Dragon Type. Cridra's body is as red as fire, it can burn the opponents with the long body.**

 **Dex Entry No.886 Azudra. The Azure Pokemon. Dragon Type. Azudra's body is as blue as water, it can freezes the opponents with the long body.** "

Bith Pokemon uses Dragon Pulse to defeat the 2 Pokemon. So Ash send out Emodragon while Lillie sends out Batty and mega evolve.

The two Pokemon suffers the sleep condition again, causing the 2 dragons to keep attacking them. But thanks to Batty who can use Sleep Talk, it uses Dragon Pulse to fight back. Ash calls Emodragon to get up, his voice finally reaches him as he evolves into a Pokemon bigger than Ash and has pink scales on its body.

" **Dex Entry No.884 Eonagon. The Emotion Pokemon. Psychic and Fairy Type. Evolved from Emodragon at LV55. Eonagon has Psychic powers to boost itself, it can feel what others feel.** "

Ash uses the Psychic Star Badge on him and uses the signature move, Mind Crush to end both Pokemon.

"Seems like type advantage doesn't stop you." Drike says as he gives out the badges.

Paris says, "So you have defeated all 8 knights, you can access to the League."

Drike also congratulates them about the news. Ash and Lillie are excited.

* * *

Outside, Paris says, "Ash, Lillie, since there are not many trainers who will come and defeat the knights here, you two can immediately challenge the Elite 4 or Top Knights we called."

"That is cool. I can't wait to battle them." Ash says.

"Me too." Lillie says.

"I will be heading to Falpaci City first, since I have to do the preparations of the Pokemon League." He says as he leaves immediately.

Ash says, "Then what should we do now?"

Lillie says, "I don't know."

Suddenly, a Druddigon like Pokemon with black scales come to them. Rotom says, " **Dex Entry 895. Draguardian. The Guardian Pokemon. Dragon Type. One of the Sacred 9. Draguardian protects all kinds of Dragon Type Pokemon when they sense danger.** "

Draguardian bows to chosen one and says, "I am here to join your team and take you to the Professor's lab at Miditure Town, since your father is waiting for you there."

Ash and Lillie nods and captures him, then they ride him with Pikachu, Cuttery, Sylveon and Spookeon back to Miditure City.

"Hi Dad." Ash says as they get down the Draguardian to the lab.

"Ash, Lillie. I heard the news from Alice, so I have come here." Adam says.

"Well, I should thank her later. But look, we have all 18 badges." Lillie says.

Professor Kristen comes outside and says, " That is a huge feet. Since there are no people who get all 18 badges in a year."

Adam says, "Indeed. So I see Pikachu and Sylveon have their mates."

Spookeon and Cuttery are nervous, since they are meeting Ash's father.

"Relax, you are lucky to take care of those 2 trouble makers." Adam says with a laugh.

"Hey!" Pikachu and Sylveon yell.

After some talking, they hear another doorbell. Professor Oak and Charles Goodshow have come inside, much to Ash and Lillie's shock.

"Professor? President Goodshow? What are you doing here?" Lillie asks.

Goodshow says, "Since the Vigorate League finally has a challenger, so I have come to check out who it is. And I am right, it is you two."

Professor Oak says, "As for me, I was invited by Professor Kristen here to watch you two battle."

"Thank you so much, Professor." Ash says. "And Mr. Goodshow, too."

"Your welcome, and we are excited to see you win the tenth league with Lillie." Goodshow says.

Then they all stay a night here at the lab as they are preparing for the upcoming league.

* * *

 **Now here is the last knight challenge, and Ash and Lillie get all 18 badges. The next chapter will be the final chapter of the Arc.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Luxray (Vigoratian Form), Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Gook (Mega XY), Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Cuttery, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	188. Vigorate Chapter 20

Vigorate Chapter 20

Ash and Lillie enter the League Stadium in Falpaci City, they go to register for the battle.

"It seems like we have to choose 5 types out of these 10 to battle them." Ash says.

"Yeah, and there isn't any Ice Types on it." Lillie says.

After picking, they go to wait in the stadium.

"Welcome to the Falpaci City! Everyone! It has been 12 years since the Top Prince Paris has won the Top Prince. And after that there are no challengers come and challenge the Top Knights. But that will change since we have our favorites Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether to challenge the knights!"

The crowd cheers loudly as Ash and Lillie goes on the stage.

"Ash and Lillie have gathered 18 badges in a year, making a world new record. Now please give them a round of applause!"

After the clapping sounds end, the announcer says, "Now folks, here is the first Top Knight, please welcome…Pina, our Fairy Specialist!"

Pina comes out of the field with her Wandold, she says, "Thank you for the introduction. I am glad to have this battle with the Top Coordinator."

"And as Pina is using 6 Fairy Types, here are the typing Ash and Lillie will use…Ash will use Steel Types while Lillie will use Psychic Types."

Professor Oak says, "Steel Type is a good choice."

Adam says, "Indeed. But since there aren't Poison Type they can choose. And they also have the badges to make the moves super effective."

Professor Kristen notices Jane and Megan, she offers the seat to them and introduce Professor Oak and Adam to them.

Pina sends out Cutebbit and Lovmaid first. Ash sends out Guargate and Lillie sends out her own Lovmaid.

"A Guargate… that is a rare Pokemon." Oak says.

"Indeed. Ash really get some great Pokemon." Adam says.

Cutebbit has used Focus Punch on Guargate to give damage, but Cubbit is defeated by Lovmaid's Teeter Dance and Guargate's Flash Cannon. Pina sends out the third Pokemon, Dancess. Pina's Lovmaid uses Attract on Guargate, causing him to immobilized by love, and Dancess' Low Sweep finishes it off. Ash sends out Fightbot next. The two Lovmaid uses Uproar together, therefore they faint at the same time. Pina sends out Cuttery while Lillie sends out Slurpuff. Slurpuff uses Energy Ball on Dancess, which is combined with Electro Ball and the moves finish Dancess off. Pina's fifth Pokemon is Fairstar. Cuttery uses Nuzzle to make Slurpuff paralyzed, and with the Lighting Rod ability, Fightbot's electric moves don't work. In the end, Fightbot is defeated by Fairstar's Metronome which turns into Flamethrower. Ash's final Pokemon is Tyranitar, who roars on the field and creates Sandstorm with the ability Sand Stream.

Adam has taken out Mama Tyranitar, she is proud that her son has become a strong Pokemon.

Ash mega evolves Tyranitar to make things more interesting. Fairoid uses Explosion, which also knocks out Slurpuff. Pina sends out her last Pokemon, Wandold while Lillie sends out UFA. Both trainers Mega Evolve their Pokemon. Wandold is having two wands on their hands while UFA's Y form has legs appear outside of the metal.

Cuttery is then being defeated by Earthquake from Tyranitar. But with the Levitate ability, UFA isn't affected. Pina uses the Fairy Star Badge to give power to Wandold, who sends out a Super effective Dazzling Gleam. Ash and Lillie uses their respective badges and then combined Iron Tail with Meteor Mash, with the clash, Wandold is fainted.

"Wandold is unable to battle, therefore Ash and Lillie is the winner!"

Pina says, "I wouldn't estimate 2 famous figures. Your next opponent is Ian, keep it up."

Ash and Lillie thank her as they get back to their waiting room to switch their Pokemon.

After Ash and Lillie return the stage, the announcer says, "Now please welcome our second Top Knight. Ian, the Steel Type Specialist!"

Ian comes to the stage with his Umpour, he says, "Greetings, Ash and Lillie. It has been a while since we last meet. I can't forget how you answer the Guargate Riddle."

Ash and Lillie blush at the sight. Adam says, "The Guargate Riddle…it is the story in Matazo Town."

Professor Oak says, "Yeah, but the third answer is a tricky one."

Megan says, "I remember that Ash replies the answer is Lillie."

"Why?" Professor Kristen asks.

Back to the battle, the announcer says, "And as Ian is using 6 Steel Types, here are the typing Ash and Lillie will use…Ash will use Ground Types while Lillie will use Fire Types."

Ian sends out Meterush and Armon. Ash sends out Krookodile that he gets today and Lillie sends out Lavappy. Krookodile has been defeated easily since Meterush's Sky Uppercut, but it manages to land a hit with Earthquake, but it also hits Lavappy. Ash sends out Rohorse next. With the Flame Charge, it defeats Armon. Ian sends out Guargate next. Lillie's Lavappy uses Bounce, which also defeats Meterush. Ian's fourth Pokemon is Snorlax. Guargate uses Body Slam, which paralyzes Lavappy and Snorlax uses High horsepower to end Lavappy. Lillie sends out Heabra next. With the Fire Stare, Guargate is defeated, so Ian's fifth Pokemon is Rohorse. Both Rohorse uses Earth Power on each other, causing them to get injured. And then they both use High Horsepower, which results in the tie. Ian sends out his final Pokemon Umpour while Ash sends out Steelix. With the Rain Dance, Heabra is in trouble. And then the Water Pulse makes Heabra faint. Lillie's final Pokemon is Gook. Ash uses Sandstorm to make the weather back. Then they both use the Badges, making Steelix use Fissure to knock out Snorlax. Ian also uses the badge, hopefully giving the advantage. Then they all mega evolve. But Umpour is defeated by the combination of Bind and Overheat.

"If you two keep it up, you will be fine." Ian says as he leaves.

After another break, the announcer says, "Now please welcome our third Top Knight. Skare, the Ghost Type Specialist!"

She comes out with the Terramummy, she says, "Since you are here. I will show you the ghost's scary form."

Ash says, "Sure, we won't be afraid."

The announcer says, "And as Skare is using 6 Ghost Types, here are the typing Ash and Lillie will use…Ash will use Dark Types while Lillie will use Ghost Types."

Skare sends out Dracubat and Ligheater first. Ash sends out Teardoll while Lillie sends out Dusknoir. Dracubat uses Leech Life on Teardoll, causing her to faint, but with the Destiny Bond, Dracubat also faints. Skare sends out Feanight while Ash sends out Tricele. Dusknoir uses Will-O-Wisp to give damage to Ligheater, and with the Hex, Ligheater is defeated before it can use Thunderbolt. Skare sends out Handoid next. Tricele uses Trick Room, making themselves faster than Skare's ghost Pokemon. And with the Electro Web, Feanight is defeated, but it manages to land a Curse on Tricele.

Skare's fifth Pokemon is Riose. It uses Shadow Ball to finish off Dusknoir. Lillie sends out Ariados as her next Pokemon. Ariados uses Spider Web to trap Handoid, and Tricele uses Night Slash to finish it off. But the Curse finally knocks Tricele down. Skare sends out her last Pokemon, Terramummy while Ash sends out Absol. Terramummy uses Rock Tomb to finish Ariados off, so Lillie's last Pokemon is Spookeon. Ash and Skare mega evolve their Pokemon, then Absol and Spookeon uses Dark Pulse to finish off Riose. The 3 all use their Badges and attack with super effective moves, but Terramummy is down after Spookeon's Curse Body to disable the Phantom Force and the final X Scissor from Absol.

"You aren't scared. I am sad…" Skare says while making fake tears. Ash and Lillie are confused.

"Just kidding, you need to beat Arata so you can challenge the Top Prince." She says as she leaves.

The final round of Top Knight Battle comes as the announcer says, "Now please welcome our final Top Knight. Arata, the Fire Type Specialist!"

She comes out with the Volcloud, he says, "So you defeat the 3 Top Knights. I am impressed. Let's not hold back, shall we?"

"Fine by us." Lillie says.

The announcer says, "And as Arata is using 6 Fire Types, here are the typing Ash and Lillie will use…Ash will use Rock Types while Lillie will use Water Types."

Arata uses Gook and Lavappy first, Ash sends out Lycanroc while Lillie sends out Merqueen. Lycanroc uses Accelrock to hit Lavappy, then Merqueen finishes it off by using Water Pulse. Arata's third Pokemon is Magmortar. Lycanroc is finished by Gook's Focus Punch from the pot. So Ash sends out Rampardos next. Gook is defeated by Rampardo's Rock Tomb and Head Smash, so Arata sends out Pyroar. Merqueen is then being defeated by Magmortar's Fire Blast, so Lillie sends out Merking. Merking uses Electro Ball on Magmortar, since he wants to avenge his sister. And he did it as Magmortar faints due to the Hydro Pump. Arata sends out Warmbull, who uses Thrash to defeat Rampardos. So Ash sends out his last Pokemon, Dace the Carbink. Dace uses Power Gem to knock out Pyroar, so Arata sends out his final Pokemon, Volcloud. Volcloud uses Poison Gas to poison Merking, and with the Fire Star Badge, it defeats Merking with a Flamethrower. Lillie sends out Shrimking as her last Pokemon. Arata and Lillie mega evolve their Pokemon, but Ash and Lillie also use the badges. In the end, Volcloud is defeated by Dazzling Gleam with Surf.

"Guess you defeated me, your bonds is closer than I thought." Arata says as Ash and Lillie thank him.

"Now folks, Ash and Lillie has beaten all the Top Knights, therefore they are challenging the Top Prince Paris!"

The crowd cheers wild as Megan says, "This is it…"

Jane wraps her arms around her daughter, she says, "The battle is will determine the fate of the three. We should give them best wishes for it."

"You are right." Megan says.

"And now, please welcome, our Top Prince Paris!"

Paris stands on the field, he says, "Ash, Lillie. You are one step closer to be the strongest trainer in Vigorate, but you have to pass through me."

Ash says, "We know, since we first meet, we have always wanted to battle you."

Lillie says, "Let's give it all we got."

Paris sends out Luxray and Tricele first. Ash sends out Cuttery while Lillie sends out Mimikyu. Tricele is defeated by the combination of Tackle and Play Rough, but Mimikyu is defeated by an Iron Tail from Luxray. Paris sends out Porygon-Z while Lillie sends out Sylveon. Cuttery uses Dig to defeat Luxray, but Cuttery lost to a Tri Attack from Porygon-Z. So Ash sends out Blenectric while Paris does the same. Sylveon uses the Attract and Draining Kiss trick, it works on Blenectric as it faints. Blenectric also uses Icicle Crash to defeat Porygon-Z, so Ligheater and Fightbot are the last Pokemon. Fightbot mega evolves and defeat Blenectric and Sylveon with the Metal Fight. So Ash sends out Pikachu while Lillie sends out Snowy. Snowy also mega evolves in the battle and defeats Ligheater with a Hex.

"Ash, Lillie, the time has come to make me use this." Paris takes out the Electric Star Badge and Fightbot glows. Ash and Lillie also does the same as they start to fight each other.

"Paris, thank you for having a nice battle, but we need to finish it off." Ash says as he activates the Z Move. 100000000 Volt Thunderbolt, causing Fightbot to get hurt and fall down. Paris looks in shock, but then he closes his eyes and welcome the defeat.

"Fightbot is unable to battle. That means Ash and Lillie has become the new Top Prince and the Top Princess!"

Everyone cheers at their victory. Megan says, "Dad lost…"

Kristen says, "Cheer up, he has done a good job."

Professor Oak says, "Indeed, they are looking happy at this unforgettable battle."

Adam says, "Ash has made me proud once more, but Paris did manage to push them beyond limit."

Paris says, "Ash, Lillie. Thank you for this wonderful battle."

Ash and Lillie then hugs him as thanks, then Goodshow comes to them.

"Ash, your tenth league has completed."

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without my friends." Ash replies.

Then they registered in the hall of fame, then they head outside to meet everyone.

"Ash, Lillie. You two have done a nice job." Professor Oak says.

"Indeed. I am so lucky to have you as my friends." Megan says.

"Me too. This journey is very exciting." Ash says.

"Don't forget, we will have a dancing ball for the victors, you have to be there." Paris says.

"We will." Ash and Lillie say in union.

"You two really are a good couple." Jane says to them, causing them blush.

"Um… there is no need to deny now." Ash says.

"Yeah."

That night, everyone goes to the ball and have some dancing, they all have a good time until the party is over.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Lillie decide to go back to Alola, Adam and Professor Oak has already left. So Jane, Megan, Paris and Professor Kristen are at the airport.

"Thank you for everything." Ash says to them.

"Your welcome. You two have given us a lot of surprises, I hope we can meet each other again." Paris says.

Everyone says their goodbyes and Ash and Lillie goes into the airplane and fly back to Alola.

In the airport, Grace has come to take the 2 back home.

"Hi mom." Ash hugs her.

"Looks like my handsome Prince is back. And the same goes to the Princess."

Lillie bows and says, "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum."

"Professor Kukui is also at our house waiting for you. Let's go now."

"Sure."

They ride on their car and head back to the mansion.

"Alola." Ash and Lillie say as they head inside. Serena, Gladion, Emma, Lusamine and Professor Kukui are inside the living room.

"Ash? Lillie? Wow. You two look like a prince and a princess." Serena says.

"I am glad my princess has gone back."Lusamine hugs her daughter.

Professor Kukui asks, "How is your journey in that lovely region with fairy tales?"

"We have a lot of fun there. And Pikachu and Sylveon have find their mates." Ash says.

"Cool, so that means you have new Pokemon, huh?" Emma asks.

"Yes. How about I show you outside." Ash says.

They head outside and Ash releases all the Pokemon.

"Looks like you have caught all the Sacred 9 and some Vigoratian Forms." Kukui says.

"Not to mention there is a Lovmaid." Lusamine looks at Lillie with an evil smirk.

"Mom…she just found us…accidentally."

Gladion says, "Really? Lovmaid will find couples and helping them getting married."

Ash and Lillie blush while everyone laughs. Then Gladion asks to battle Ash, which he agrees.

Gladion uses Umbreon to battle Spookeon. Ash uses Ghost Star Badge to defeat him with a Shadow Ball.

"What is that?" Emma asks.

"That is a Ghost Star Badge. When you activate on the Pokemon, it can make all ghost types move super effective, even with Normal Types." Lillie says.

"I see, it is a useful item." Kukui says.

After getting back inside, Ash and Lillie tell them about their journeys.

Grace says, "Ash, since you have 2 more regions to complete, we decided to move back to Sevestar."

"That is great. We can live with Dad again." Ash says.

The next day, they start to pack things up and head towards Sevestar.

* * *

 **So the Vigorate Arc is finished I hope you enjoy the Pokemon and my OC.**

 **The next one is Tremin Arc, there will be more Pokemon and OC. Transportation Battles, Battle Frontier, and even Shadow Pokemon and new Z moves.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Pupitar, Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Luxray (Vigoratian Form), Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Heangel, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Gook (Mega XY), Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Cuttery, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)**

 **Training:**

 **Ambipom**


	189. Tremin Arc Part 1

Tremin Chapter 1

"Pikachu! Finish it off with Thunderbolt!" Ash commands as Pikachu shoots a load of electricity to knock out Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, since Ash Ketchum has 4 Pokemon left, the winner is Ash Ketchum!"

Zossie recalls her Charizard and says, "I guess I still have a long to reach your level."

"Don't be sad, you have defeated Lance, that is a big feet." Ash says.

After the battle, they all head back to the Kanto house and have a rest. Lillie asks, "So Zossie, where are you going next?"

"Kalos, I want to take part of the Showcases." She replies.

"That is great, then you have to defeat Serena." Ash says.

"And I think I can do it." Zossie gives a smile.

After visiting Professor Oak and Tracy and take back Ambipom from O, they go to Kalos and meet Professor Sycamore. Right there, Ash and Lillie are tackled by a familiar blonde.

"Ash! Lillie! Long time no see!"

"Bonnie?" Ash and Lillie says in shock.

"It is nice to see you again, Ash, Lillie." Diantha also comes to them, much to their surprise.

Ash and Lillie introduce Zossie to Bonnie, Bonnie also notice the 2 new Pokemon besides Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Wow, Pikachu and Sylveon find their keepers." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, these are Spookeon, the Ghost type Eeveelution, and Cuttery, the Electric and Fairy Type Pokemon."

Bonnie tries to nuzzle Cuttery, but the result is that she gets shocked.

"It is more paralyzed than Dedenne…"

After picking Bonnie's starter Pokemon, Zossie wants to travel with Bonnie, so they bid farewell to others.

Diantha asks, "So I guess your next destination is Tremin?"

"Yes, I want to complete the world and Tremin is the second to last one." Ash says.

"Well, then good luck on your journey." Diantha says.

After bidsing farewell to Diantha and Professor Sycamore, they ride the airplane and get to Tremin Region.

* * *

After landing the plane, they see some beautiful plants and some nice people there.

"This place is a little similar to Alola." Lillie says.

"Exactly, it is consisted of 9 man-made Islands, we are at Plaineather Island. The home to Normal and Flying types." Ash says.

They head towards Professor Gwen's lab. The said Professor is waiting for them.

"Hello there, Ash, Lillie." Gwen greets them. "It has been years when I last see you."

"Yeah, professor. We are busy travelling and completing leagues." Ash says.

"I know. You have complete 10 leagues, even the hardest Vigorate. I take that you are here for the Tremin League?"

Lillie says, "Yes, and another is that we have heard that Team Evil is operating once more."

"I know, there are some witness of Shadow Pokemon." Gwen says.

Just then, they hear someone says, "Mom?"

Gwen says, "Oh, excuse me for a second."

Gwen walks towards her daughter, she has green hair and a blue short jacket, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"I see you manage to come here, Rin." Gwen says.

"Yeah, Mom. You promise me to give me a starter." Rin says.

"Okay, just give me a moment, I was talking to Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether." Gwen says.

"No way, they are here? In Tremin Region?" Rin says excitedly.

"Of course." Gwen says as she goes to introduce Rin to Ash and Lillie.

"I can't believe I am seeing you in person. I have seen your battles since I was 5 years old." Rin says.

"Well, thanks. So you are challenging the league, too?" Ash asks.

"Yeah. So that make us rivals? Oh my, I really want to battle you in the finals…"

Gwen says, "Calm down, Rin. Now here are the starters."

Gwen takes out a Green Cat with some bushes on its fur, a Red Stone like Pokemon with some heat from its body, and a little blue crab like Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No.896 Planpub, the Plant Pokemon. Grass and Steel Type. Planpub grows plants on its steel like body, so no one can take them off.**

 **Dex Entry No.899 Hecore, the Heat Pokemon. Fire Type. Hecore can live inside fire, it can produce heat from its core like body.**

 **Dex Entry No.902 Tinkrab, the Crab Pokemon. Water Type. Its body is small, it can go inside the small holes on the beach."**

Rin says, "I have decided. I want a Planpub."

Gwen takes the Pokemon, the Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs to her, she thanks her and leaves the lab.

"So Ash, Lillie. So you know the rules of the transportation battles?"

"Yes, basically they are gyms that are inside a vehicle." Ash says.

"Indeed. I suggest that you should look around the island before going there. There are also Z Crystals hiding all around."

"Sure."

They bid farewell to Professor Gwen and leaves the lab.

* * *

"So Rotom, can you show us the map of Plaineather Island?" Lillie asks.

"Leave it to me." Rotom says as he shows the map on the screen.

"So there are some places we can go…let's go to the Plain Cavern first?"

"Sure." Lillie says.

At Route 1, they see a Pokemon which looks like a chick, but it has a long beak like a Wood pecker.

" **Dex Entry No.911. Peckichick. The Long Beak Pokemon. Flying and Normal Type. It has a sharp beak to break a tree."** Rotom says.

"Maybe we can capture her?" Ash asks.

"Good idea." Lillie says as she asks Cuttery to battle the Pokemon.

Cuttery uses Discharge on her, but Peckichick dodges and uses Drill Peck on her. Cuttery then uses Play Rough to knock her out. Ash tosses the Pokeball and successfully captures her.

"Peckichick. I am sorry that we attack you, but we want you to be in our team, what do you say?" Ash asks her. Peckichick looks at him at first, but then she agrees but pecks Ash a lot of times.

* * *

They head inside the Plain Cavern, they see some Kangaroo like Pokemon punching some rocks as practice.

" **Dex Entry No. 958 Kangaboxer. The Boxing Pokemon. Normal and Fighting Type. When Kangaboxer is angry, its hands will be like punching gloves and punches everyone it sees**."

Kangaboxer sees them and tries to attack, but Peckichick comes and saves them by using Protect to protect them from the Dizzy Punches and knocks him out with a Wing Attack. Ash uses the chance to capture it.

* * *

Ash and Lillie arrive at Normal Ruins, Ash says, "Normal Ruins…maybe we can see the legendary Pokemon there."

"You are right." Lillie says.

When they get inside, they see a Pokemon that looks like a human, but wearing a normal clothes like Ash and Lillie do.

" **Dex Entry No.982 Kindheart. The Normal Pokemon. Fairy and Normal Type. It is born from normal type positive energy. It has kindness that it often shares everything to others.** "

Kindheart says, "Chosen one. I have been waiting for you."

Ash says, "Kindheart. It is nice to meet you. But you are often asleep, why do you wake up now?"

"I sense grave danger up ahead. Us hearts and evils have sensed it. I will join your team. Please stop the crisis." Kindheart says.

Ash and Lillie nod and capture her. Then she is sent out and tells Ash to send out Peckichick. Ash sends her out and Kindheart uses some powers. Not long after, it starts glow and becomes more bigger like a grey Talonflame with a bigger beak like Toucannon.

" **Dex Entry No. 912 Granbeak. The Long Beak Pokemon. Flying and Normal Type. Evolved from Peckichick at LV 24. Granbeak has a large beak, it can cut through everything like scissors.** "

Lillie asks, "What did you just do?"

"I just give her some experiences so that it can evolve. I can do this to all the Normal type Pokemon." Kindheart says.

Granbeak loves her new form and flies around. Kindheart also gives out a Granbeakite So Ash and Lillie can use Mega evolution on her.

* * *

Their next destination is Eevee Land, a theme park that shows a lot of Eeveelutions.

"Wow, another theme park." Ash says.

"You are right. We can have more rides." Lillie says.

Since Ash and Lillie have Spookeon and Sylveon with them, they are free to enter and play all kinds of facilities.

But their fun is interrupted as they can see fires everywhere and people screaming.

"What is going on?" Ash says as he and his friends go towards the fire is from and see a bunch of grunts running around.

"It is Team Evil!" Lillie says.

"We have to stop them." Ash says as they run closer to them.

The grunts see Ash and Lillie approaching, one grunt says, "Hand over your Pokemon."

"Are you nuts, we won't hand over the Pokemon." Ash says.

Then the 6 Grunts sends out 6 Eevee, all of them look black and evil.

"The Shadow Eevee…" Lillie says in a scared tone.

"That is enough!" A man with a black coat comes towards them. "Kangaboxer, use Focus Punch!"

"Dodge all of you!" One grunt yells as all the Pokemon dodges.

"Well if this isn't my traitor brother Rekura?" A Girl comes to them and gives a evil smile.

"Nemie, I know it is you…" Rekura says.

"Indeed, Team Evil is back again and we will finish what we couldn't finish." Nemie says, "And I will kill you, Rekura."

She sends out a Shadow Persian to battle him. As the battle is going on, Ash and Lillie are fighting the 6 Eevee with Silvally, Snrolax and the 4 Pokemon.

"How are we going to free them?" Lillie asks.

"I don't know. This is the first time we are dealing with the Shadow Pokemon." Ash says.

"Send me out." They can hear Kindheart's voice, so Ash sends her out. Kindheart uses Breakneck Blitz on its own and defeats two of the Eevee, then Crush Grip on the second two, Pulverizing Pancake on the last 2 ones.

She also breaks the 6 Pokeball, which sends the shadow Pokemon free.

"Damn it… a Kindheart is here…we will settle this the next time, Rekura." Nemie says as she retreats with the grunts.

Ash captures all 6 Eevees and heal them up, Rekura asks, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, but who are you?" Lillie asks.

"I am Rekura the second strongest Elite 4 member here." He says.

Ash recalls all his Pokemon and says, "That person who you battled, who is she?"

"She is my sister, Nemie."

Sitting at the bench, Rekura says, "We are a happy family, with a loving parents with us. But it is then we enter some Persian and Kangaboxer. They kill my parents without any reason."

"That is horrible, why do they do that?" Ash asks.

"Beats me. Me and my sister are alone, it is then we meet Team Evil's leader, Zachary. He knows out pain and takes care of us. We repay him by helping them, to use Shadow Pokemon to control all Tremin. After Thrister and Cole become the champion, Zachary and I betray the group and we atone our mistakes. But my sister doesn't and she is fulfilling the Team's plan."

"I see. Thank you for telling us everything." Ash says.

"No problem. I wish that you can be save." Rekura says as he stands up and leaves.

"I guess the fun has ruined." Ash says as they look at the messy park.

"Yeah…" Lillie says in a sad tone.

* * *

Their next stop is the Outlet, where Ash and Lillie can buy a lot of stuff.

"Attention please, the Flousic show begins in 10 minutes in the central plaza."

Ash and Lillie hear the announcement and go to check out the show. They see a bunch of orange Flower like Pokemon with some notes on their heads, Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.921 Flousic, the Music Pokemon. Grass and Normal Type. It uses petals to make music, its song can attract a lot of audiences**."

Ash and Lillie enjoy the show, after the show over, Ash says, "Wow, those Flousic really can sing well."

"Yeah. I actually want to see them sing again in the future." Lillie says.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of Tremin Arc. This chapter has introduce all the new Normal Types in the story. The next chapter will be the flying types and the first Battle Frontier and transportation battle.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	190. Tremin Arc Part 2

Tremin Chapter 2

Ash and his friends are heading to Windy Hills, but they are stopped by a man with his red SUV.

"Hello there, Ash, Lillie." The man says.

"Scott?! It has been a while!" Lillie says.

"Indeed. I heard that you complete a lot of leagues since we last meet. Will you want to challenge the Battle Frontier in Tremin Region?"

"Sure." Ash says, "It can be fun."

They head to the Battle Tower, which is located near the hills.

"So is every Battle Frontier has a Battle Tower, Scott?" Ash asks.

"Yes, and a Battle Factory, too." Scott says as he knocks the door, a man comes out and greets them.

"Hello there, Scott."

"Hi, August. I have brought a challenger here." Scott says as he shows Ash and Lillie.

"Oh, so the Ash Ketchum has come to challenge the Frontier?" August says. "I am August, the Tower Master."

After introduction, August says, "Well, like what you did in the other Battle Towers, you have to climb to the 20th floor to battle me."

Ash nods and starts to battle, he eventually climbs to the 20th floor and have a 3 on 3 battle with August.

August uses Dusknoir first, while Ash goes for Spookeon. Dusknoir uses Shadow Punch on Spookeon, but he dodges with Shadow Sneak. Not long after, Spookeon defeats Dusknoir with a Confuse Ray and Hex. August's second Pokemon is Pangoro, it defeats Spookeon with a Dark Pulse. So Ash uses Sylveon. Sylveon beats Pangoro easily with the Attract and Draining Kiss combo. The final Pokemon he faces is Toxieon. Which is female since Sylveon can't use moves on her. Sylveon is defeated by Poison Jab. So Ash's last choice is Lycanroc. With the Splinting Stormshards, Lycanroc is the victor.

"You are actually a good battler. Here is the prize. The Tower Puzzle."

Ash gets the puzzle and thanks him, then they head outside the Tower. Scott says, "The next facility will be all the way to fourth Island, so I will meet you there."

He says as he leaves with his car.

"Wow, he drives really fast." Ash says.

"Yeah…"

* * *

They head inside the entrance to the cave, they pass through some Noibats and Golbats by defeating them. Then they arrive at the bigger area.

"There is a pedestal there." Lillie says as they run closer to it. They see a Z Crystal with a cloud symbol on it.

"A Z Crystal? Man, we are lucky." Ash says as he grabs it, but then it flies away from their hand.

"Who take it?" Ash asks.

Then a cloud like Pokemon with winds spinning around it appears in front of them.

" **Dex Entry No.913 Windoud, the Cloud Pokemon. Flying Type. Windoud floats around the wind, it eats air to get bigger.** "

The Windoud takes the Z Crystal and says, "I want this Winadium Z!"

Ash says, "Windoud, the except the hearts and evils, you need a human partner to use the Z move. Why don't you come with us? We can use it together?"

"How can I trust you?" Windoud says.

"Because we don't have a Winado, if we take it from you, we still can't use it." Lillie says.

Windoud thinks for a second and willing to join Ash and Lillie. Ash promises to evolve him so that they can use it together.

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center, the 6 Eevee that Ash and Lillie saved are feeling better. Ash asks if they want to join the team, they agree and come with them.

"So the Flying Ruins is our next place to go?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. Let's go check it out." Ash says.

At there, they see a lot of Team Evil Grunts, Ash and Lillie defeat them and move forwards, they see a human like Pokemon with wings on its back is fighting a man with the Team Evil Uniform.

"It seems like there are intruders here." The man turns around and says, "I am Skylar. The Flying commander of Team Evil."

"What are you doing?" Ash asks.

"My job is to capture all the flying types and transform them into Shadow Pokemon. And right now you are interrupting my capture of Winheart. So you must pay. Xatu! Shadow Wind!"

Shadow Xatu tries to attack them, but Ash uses Protect to protect them and both Pikachu and Cuttery fire Electro Ball to stop them.

"My my, you two are persistent." He says as he recalls Xatu. "Retreat!" He yells as they are all gone.

Winheart comes and says, "Chosen One, thank you for saving me."

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.983 Winheart, the Flying Pokemon. Flying Type. It is born from the Flying Type positive energy. It can produce winds to cool off."**

"I am glad you are safe too." Ash says.

She let Ash captures her, and then tells Ash to send out Windoud. Windoud gains the powers from Winheart as he starts to glow. It becomes a twister with eyes and a mouth.

" **Dex Entry No. 914 Winado, the Tornado Pokemon. Flying Type. Evolved from Windoud at LV27. Its body is made of wind, it also have strength to throw a car within a hundred miles away."**

Winado is happy that it can use Mega Evolution now, so Winheart let them try on her.

Ash starts off with the Flying pose, then he yells, "Use Blow Away Turbulence!"

Winado uses the move to catch Winheart inside his body, then with a lot of spinning, Winheart is then thrown away.

"Wow, that is a special move." Lillie says, which everyone agrees. Then they recall their Pokemon and leave the ruins.

* * *

The next destination they go is the Bird Watching Center. They see all knids of Bird Pokemon flying around the ranch there. Rotom also scans some Bird Pokemon and takes pictures of them.

" **Dex Entry No.940 Flocon, the Floating Pokemon. Psychic and Flying Type. Flocan has wings but they can't fly. They floats in the air using their Psychic powers."** Rotom says when they are seeing a white bird with black wings that looks like airplane wings.

" **Dex Entry No.944 Rocpeck. The Tough Pokemon. Flying and Rock Type. Rocpeck has a strrong beak that is as hard as a rock. It can also break through a stone wall."** Rotom says as they are seeing a orange bird with a rock colored beak.

"Wow, there are so many birds that we can find." Ash says.

"Yeah..." Lillie says.

"They see the poster that shows a competition today. Each trainer can capture a bird Pokemon and compete which is the most special. So Ash participates for the event. As none of the birds look special, he suddenly sees a aqua colored bird with snow white feathers.

" **Dex Entry No.965. Aurogeon, the Aurora Pokemon. Flying and Ice Type. It lives in cold areas and flies in aurora veils."**

Ash says, "Cool, Lillie will like this Pokemon." He then captures the Pokemon and head back to the competiting grounds. Ash wins with the special Aurogeon and gets a Z Crystal as a prize.

"You did it, Ash!" Lillie cheers for him. "That Aurogeon is really beautiful."

"Yeah, a beautiful Pokemon suits a beautiful lady like you." Ash says, causing Lillie to hug him.

Ash also checks out the Z crystal, which turns out to be a Toucannonium Z.

"Cool, I can use this one on Toucannon." Ash says.

"But he is still at your father's place, maybe we can ask him to send it over." Lillie says.

"Maybe." Ash says as they leave the center.

* * *

"Looks like we have finished exploring the island." Ash says.

"Yeah, we should go to the airport now." Lillie says.

They head to the airport, where they meet a girl in a pilot suit.

"Excuse me. Are you going to the next island?"

Ash says, "Yes, but we want to challenge the transportation battles."

"I see, Let me introduce myself. I am Aera. I am the pilot of the Zeplane Flyer."

Ash and Lillie are shocked, Ash says, "So I have to challenge you for the badge?"

"Yes, now please follow me. I'll take you to my Zeplane."

Aera takes them to a yellow colored zeplane and head inside.

"So we are the only people on the ship?" Ash asks.

"Yes. The rules will be 2 on 2 battle. Is that okay?" Aera asks.

"Sure." Ash says.

Her first Pokemon is Airflyer, which is a bird head human body Pokemon with a biplane.

" **Dex Entry No.920 Airflyer, the Airplane Pokemon. Flying Type. Airflyer has no wings, so it flies in their own biplane."**

"Vanilluxe, I choose you!"

Ash sends out the Pokemon as the battle begins. Airflyer uses Steel Wing to give Vanilluxe damage, but then Vanilluxe uses Hail and then Ice Beam to knock the biplane. Airflyer than uses Air Slash, which hits Vanilluxe. Ash comes up a plan and makes Vanilluxe uses Gyro Ball to knock the flyer out of its biplane, and finishes it off with an Ice Beam.

"Airflyer, you did a good job. Now my next Pokemon is Toucannon!"

Toucannon appears on the field and uses the Beak Blast to gives it the burn. Vanilluxe has finally knocked out with the burn. So Ash sends out Pikachu. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Toucannon dodges. Toucannon uses Quick Attack, while Ash also uses the same.

"Now time to show the true power!" Aera starts to do the flying pose and yells, "Beak Bomb!"

Toucannon starts tp charge the beak, then with the quick speed, it makes the bomb explode and hurts Pikachu.

Pikachu still can move and he finishes the battle with Catastropika.

"Geez... the rumors that your Pikachu is strong isn't fake." Aera compliements.

Pikachu goes to hug Cuttery, and Ash gets the Zeplane Badge.

"Thanks." Ash says to her.

Lillie says, "I want to ask, is it true that you were once a member of the Team Evil?"

Aera gives a small frown and says, "Yeah... I joined it because of my brother, Skylar."

Lillie and Ash recall their meeting with Skylar and are shocked.

"He had fallen off the plane due to Yveltal. And since then he hates all Pokemon. So he joined Team Evil. I joined because I can be with him. But as time goes by, he changed more evil and ruthless. So when Zachary leaves the team, I joined him." Aera says.

"I see. If we encounter him again, we will try to bring the old him back." Ash says.

"I hope so." Aera says. "And looks like we are about to arrive at the next island. Thank you for aboarding the Zeplane Flyer."

Ash and Lillie get off the zeplane and bid farewell to her.

* * *

 **Team Evil's members are those who have hated Pokemon. Zachary is the former leader, but he betrays the group due to the Champion. The more will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **And I have comtemplated for a long time, and my conclusion is that Ash will get all of the species, but those aren't in the profile will only stay at their house and not appear in future Sevestar Arc Battles.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), , Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x6, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Snorlax, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Roserade (Shiny), Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	191. Tremin Arc Part 3

Tremin Chapter 3

Ash and Lillie arrive at Greenution Island. They go check out the city first.

They see a Pokemon that looks like Planpub but more like a cat and has vines on the bushes. It is stealing food from the vendors and causing trouble.

" **Dex Entry No.897 Plancat. The Plant Pokemon. Grass and Steel Type. Evolved from Planpub at LV 18. It grows vines on its body so it can't be touched."**

Ash says, "I guess this is why everyone can't get the Plancat..."

"Yeah, but we still need to stop her." Lillie says.

Ash sent out Toucannon which he got from his father, Plancat sees it and battles it. They put up a hard fight, but Plancat is defeated by a Beak Bomb.

"Why do you steal the food?" Ash asks her.

"I am hungry, my trainer gets his license revoked and I am released." Plancat says.

"I see. Why don't you come with us? We can help you with the problem." Lillie says.

Plancat hesitates at first, but then she agrees to join them.

* * *

Their first stop on the island is Greenution Garden. Ash has got Roserade back in his team, since he says that he wants to see it.

"Wow, this is more beautiful than Malie Garden." Lillie says.

"Indeed. This place is really a good spot to take a look." Ash says.

Roserade is smelling the flowers, he seems to like it, and then a Pokemon which looks like Roselia but with Tulips on her hands hides behind the bush and watches them, she blush at the sight of a handsome Roserade.

Roserade feels some rustle from the bushes where the Pokemon is at, he immediately tells Ash and Lillie.

"So someone is there?" Ash says as he peeks over, they see the Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No. 950 Tuligirl. The Tulip Pokemon. Grass Type. It dances with petals when it is very happy."**

Roserade sees how cute the Pokemon is, he then walks towards her and sends out his Rose. Tuligirl sees the reaction and blushes harder.

"Ooh...someone is in love..." Ash chuckles.

"Maybe we can add Tulimaid to the team." Lillie says.

Ash asks if she wants to come, she immediately agrees and becomes one of the teammates.

As Lillie goes capturing Pokemon with Sylveon and Cuttery, Ash has been watching the Roserade and Tuligirl interact. Tuligirl then gives Ash a Z Crystal, much to his shock.

"Is this for me?" Ash asks.

Tuligirl nods, Ash sees that it is a Roseradium Z. He says, "Roserade, looks like we can use it on the contests."

"Yeah, you are awesome, Tuligirl." Roserade says, Tuligirl almost faints at the compliment.

"Ash!" Lillie runs over to them, Ash asks, "Do you have any new captures?"

"Of course. Come on out!"

Lillie sends out a Pokemon which looks like a flower circle, it has green leaves attached to the flowers on it.

" **Comfey Tremin Form. The Posy Picker Pokemon. Grass type. It releases a relaxing scent from the flowers it picks. The scent has a healing effect and can cure status conditions."**

Ash says, "Wow, you encountered a Tremin Form, that is cool."

Lillie says, "Thanks, Ash."

They play for a while and then they leave the garden.

* * *

They head to the Grass Ruins next, this place is also invaded by Team Evil.

Ash and Lillie beat up some grunts with the Grass Type Shadow Pokemon, they see a person standing in front of the statue.

"Intruders... I see that it is the famous Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether." The woman says.

"And who are you?" Lillie asks.

"I am Whith. I won't let you foil my boss' plans." Whith says.

"What does Pokemon ever do to you? And why do you join Team Evil?" Ash asks.

"It is not of your business, but it won't be a bother to tell you the story. My parents are died from Victreebel. That is why I join them."

"Not all Pokemon are evil, you can't just do that only because of a tiny reason." Lillie says.

"You don't know everything. Which is why I need to defeat you."

Whith sends out a Shadow Cacturne and tells him to use Shadow Missile, but Sylveon uses Dazzling Gleam to negate it.

After Ash and Lillie's side is losing, a man like Pokemon with 2 vines on its hands appear.

" **Dex Entry No. 891 Evilwhip, the Grass Pokemon. Dark and Grass Type. It is born from Grass Type negative energy, it uses whips to punish people."**

"You are here at last. I can capture you." Whith takes out a Shadow Pokeball and tries to capture it, but it fails as Evilwhip defeats Shirtry and forcing Whith to retreat.

"Evilwhip, thanks for your help." Ash says.

"No problem. Just because I have evil in my name doesn't mean I am evil. Can you take out your Plancat and Tuligirl?"

Ash sends the 2 out, and Evilwhip gives some power on Plancat. It becomes more like Tiger and the bushes and vines have flowers on it.

" **Dex Entry No.898 Planiger. The Plant Pokemon. Grass and Steel Type. Evolved from Plancat at LV36. When somebody gets closer to it, it can roar to make vines to make them run away."**

Evilwhip also gives out a Shiny Stone. Tuligirl touches it and has a green dress and a flower crown on her head.

" **Dex Entry No.951 Tulimaid. The Tulip Pokemon. Grass Type. Evolved from Tuligirl with a Shiny often listens to people with good hearts and helps them."**

Evilwhip also let himself being captured, as they then leaves the ruins.

* * *

"Ash! Lillie! Over here!"

Ash and Lillie hear Rin's call and goes to find her, Lillie asks, "Rin, how are you?"

"Great, I got my first badge, and you, Ash?"

"Same here."

"That is awesome, can we have a battle?" Rin asks.

"Sure." Ash says.

Rin sends out a Pokemon that looks like an elf with flowers on it.

" **Dex Entry No.925 Flowelf. The Elf Pokemon. Grass and Dark Type. Flowelf often likes to trick others by giving them poison flowers."**

Ash sends out Snorlax to the field as the battle starts. Flowelf uses Snarl to give Snorlax some damage, but Snorlax uses Rest and Snore, causing Flowelf to be hurt. After Snorlax wakes up, Ash finishes it off using Pulverlizing Pancake.

"I thought I have got you..." Rin says.

"You did, but I just found another way to win." Ash says.

"Well, I guess I need to keep training befoee the rematch. See you." Rin says as she leaves.

"Wow, she sure is a fast runner." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash says.

* * *

They have got to the beach, Ash and Lillie have placed Guargate there, then a girl with a Pokemon which looks like a onion with a weed on its top comes.

" **Dex Entry No. 826 Ocegrass, the Water Weed Pokemon. Water and Grass Type. It buries itself in the dirt underwater so that it won't be washed away."**

"Flora!" Ash and Lillie greet her, as she also greets back. "What brings you here?" Ash asks.

"I am here to participate the Ocegrass Festival, but it needs 3 people to challenge. I looked everywhere and found you guys."

"Wow, you are lucky that we are here." Lillie says.

They agree to help her as they attend the Ocegrass Festival. They must try to make Ocegrass float on water without sinking. Ash secretly uses the Psychic to make them the fastest, causing them to win the festival.

"I can't believe I won!" Flora says. "You two are the best couple."

"Thanks, Flora." Lillie says.

Flora gets the trophy and decides to give out the prize, a Tulimaidium Z, to Ash. Ash thankfully accept it, then they bid farewell to Flora and takes a rest inside Guargate.

* * *

 **Now this chapter is Grass Type. But there are more to come. The next chapter is going to be the second transportation battle.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x6, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	192. Tremin Arc Part 4

Tremin Chapter 4

"So this is the Abozon Jungle?" Lillie asks.

"Yes, this jungle has a lot of Pokemon we can find." Ash says.

But when they move forward, they see a woman with some Team Evil Grunts at the forest.

"Wait, what are they doing?" Lillie asks.

"Let's hide and watch." Ash says.

The woman then tosses 2 Shadow Pokeballs and captures two Pokemon successfully, she says, "Finally, these two are so persistent."

"Release those two now!" Ash and Lillie step out and face them, the woman says, "Well if this isn't the famous Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether." She taunts.

"I don't know what you have captured, but you must release those Pokemon now!" Lillie says.

"And what if I don't, I will let you battle them." She says as she sends out the 2 Pokemon. Both of them are monkey like Pokemon.

Rotom scans one and shows a picture of an orange chimpanzee with a sun on its chest.

" **Dex Entry No.947 Sunpanzee, the Monkey Pokemon. Psychic Type. Sunpanzee's howling can go through several miles away, it often appears under sunlight.** "

The second one is a blue monkey with a moon on its chest.

" **Dex Entry No.945 Moonkey, the Monkey Pokemon. Psychic Type. Moonkey's howling can go through several miles away, it often appears under moonlight.** "

"And I should send this one out, too. Chimecho!"

Ash sends out Greninja and Lillie sends out Evilwhip to battle them.

"You have caught the Evilwhip? What is Whith doing?" The woman says in anger.

With Evilwhip's Bloom Doom, it makes the two monkey Pokemon return to normal and the Shadow Pokeballs are destroyed. Ash and Lillie also captures them.

"Even though I lost 2 Pokemon, I still have Chimecho!"

"That is enough, Amo!"

A man and a woman come to the scene, Amo says, "Well if it isn't the former boss and the Champion…"

Thrister says, "Stop it Amo. What will Neil think if you do this?"

"Shut up! He is no longer my brother, just like that guy is no longer our boss." Amo says.

Zachary says, "It seems my brother is still doing bad stuff…"

"Don't worry. Papor!" Thrister sends out a paper like Pokemon with the shape of a human.

" **Dex Entry No.931. Papor, the Paper Pokemon. Psychic Type. Papor is made of paper, it can use the body to create all kinds of shapes.** "

Papor defeats Chimecho and forces Amo to return her Pokemon.

"You won't be getting away with this. Zachary, Thister. And even you, Ash, Lillie." She says as she and the grunts retreated.

Zachary says, "Ash and Lillie, right?"

Ash says, "Yes, we are. I guess you are Zachary, the current Elite 4 member and the former boss of Team Evil?"

Thrister says, "You sure know a lot, Ash and Lillie. It is nice to see you again since we last meet in Kanto."

"Yeah, I remember. But I want to know, is everyone in Team Evil are having a bad past?"

Zachary says, "Yes. Me and my brother gathers those who hate Pokemon and create Team Evil. Take Amo for example, she and her brother are astronauts, but she has gone a mission about going explore outside, her spaceship crashed due to UFA's attack. She almost dies in space until her brother saves her. After saving, the two hate Pokemon, especially Psychic types. So my brother and I take the opportunity to offer them admins. And you know the rest."

Lillie says, "Yes, Thrister and the International Police have told us everything and how you redeem yourselves with the captains and the rest of Elite 4."

Thrister says, "Well, it is nice to meet you guys again, but we have to chase the Evil Grunts, so we have to go."

Ash and Lillie bids farewell to them and they try to get out of the forest. They accidentally find a small pedestal with a Z Crystal on top of it. They find out that it is a Meowstium Z practice to use it with Meowstic.

* * *

They head to the Psychic Ruins next, they meet a human like Pokemon with a book on its hand.

" **Dex Entry No.984 Mindeart, the Psychic Pokemon. Fairy and Psychic Type. It is born from Psychic Type Positive Enegry. It can read other's hearts like books.** "

Mindeart says, "Chosen one. I have to thank you for saving Evilwhip."

Ash says, "No problem. But do you know what are they planning?"

"I don't know. I didn't read too much about them. But I can give you these."

She takes out a Sun Stone and a Moon Stone, Ash and Lillie use them to mega evolve Sunpanzee and Moonkey. They all change into gorilla like Pokemon with the sun and moon symbols on their chests.

" **Dex Entry No.948 Sorilla, the Gorilla Pokemon. Psychic Type. Evolved from Sunpanzee with a Sun Stone. Sunpanzee is said to be the one who calls out to the sun.**

 **Dex Entry No. 946 Lunape, the Gorilla Pokemon. Psychic Type. Evolved from Moonkey with a Moon Stone. Lunape is said to be the one who calls out to the moon.** "

Lillie says, "Wow, they are so great."

Ash says, "Yeah."

Then Ash captures the Mindeart and leave the ruins with Lillie and his friends.

* * *

They head back to the city, as they see a Pokemon that looks like a garbage bag but more cleaner than a Garbodor.

" **Garbodor Tremin Form, the Trash Heap Pokemon. Poison and Psychic Type. It learns how to use Psychic powers to make sure the trash is in their body**."

They follow the Garbodor and head to the factory that uses Trash as fuels to create energy for the city. But something is stuck at the pipe line. With the help of Garbodor, they find out that it is a Mr. Minium Z. So Lillie takes it with them and they bid farewell to the workers there.

* * *

"Wow, there are a lot of space projects." Lillie says as they are in the Space Center.

"Yeah, but we need to find out where Neil is." Ash says as he asks a receptionist.

"Oh, so you are a challenger, if you want to find Neil, just step at the green panel over there."

Ash and Lillie step on it, they get teleported to a Satellite which is in space.

"Welcome to the Satellite Psyco, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether. I am Neil, the astronaut here." Neil says.

Ash asks, "Wow, so are really going to battle here in space?"

"Of course. So Ash is the one that is challenging me?" Neil asks.

"Yes. And I am going to win this." Ash replies.

"Very well." Neil says as he takes them to the battlefield. Lillie and the Pokemon are in awe at the sight of the space as they move forward.

"My rules are simple. 2 on 2 battle. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure."

Neil sends out Meowstic first, Ash sends out Aegislash. The two have put up a good fight, and then Neil says, "Time to show you the power of the Z Move!"

He does a Psychic pose and yells, "Time Up Explosion!"

Just then, Meowstic shoots something into the air, but there is no injury on Aegislash.

"What? That is it?" Pikachu asks.

"No, Pikachu, this move is the evolved version of Future Sight. Ash must be very careful." Lillie says.

After Aegislash uses Shadow Sneak to defeat Meowstic, an explosion occurs and Aegislash faints.

"Wow… so strong…" Ash says while sweating.

"Indeed. Meowstic's Time Up Explosion isn't a move to be underestimated. Here is my next Pokemon. Baplane!"

A yellow airplane with eyes and mouth on the front window appears on the field.

" **Dex Entey No.963 Baplane, the Airplane Pokemon. Psychic Type. It has a plne body to fly through the sky, its size is small so that it can float longer**."

Ash sends out Greninja out, as he starts to change form.

"So this is the famous Ash-Greninja I have heard. I think I should make it interesting. Mega evolve!"

Baplane starts to glow and change the one floor plane into a two floor plane. Its wings has also gone bigger.

The two Pokemon fight really hard. But in the end, Baplane lost to a Black Hole Eclipse.

"You really are something, Ash Ketchum. You deserve this Satellite Psyco Badge."

Ash takes the badge and thanks him, Lillie also congratulates him by giving a hug.

"So Ash and Lillie, if you want to leave, you can go to the next room from the one you came to get to the next island."

"Thanks for telling us and thank you for letting us see the space." Lillie says.

"No problem. And good luck with your journey." Neil says as Ash and Lillie leave.

* * *

 **Here is the conclusion of the second island. The next one will finally go in the contest.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x6, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Rapidash (Shiny), Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	193. Tremin Arc Part 5

Tremin Chapter 5

Ash and Lillie arrive at Ghofire Island, an island which is hot and dark.

"Let's go look around, shall we?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie replies.

They are walking around the city until they see a horrible sight.

"You useless thing, why can't you even beat a Frillish?"

They see a trainer is pouring water on a Pokemon which looks like an oven but has a core inside.

" **Dex Entry No.900 Heoven, the Oven Pokemon. Fire Type. Evolved feom Hecore at LV18. Heoven can help baking some food and give warmth to others.** "

"You know what, you don't deserve to live!" The trainer yells, Ash says, "This is beyond terrible, I am going to arrest him."

Lillie says, "I'll call Officer Jenny."

Ash confronts the trainer and asks, "What are you doing to that Heoven, sir?"

"It is not of your business, I can do whatever I want!" He yells back.

Ash takes out a police badge and says, "You are under arrest for abusing a Pokemon."

The trainer is shocked that a police member has found out, but he refuses to cooperate and sends out a Heatmor like Pokemon but with dirt on its body.

" **Heatmor Treminian Form, the Anteater Pokemon. Fire and Ground Type. Heatmor can dig underground to search for its prey to eat.** "

"If you want to do it the hard way, then so be it." Ash says as he sends out Samurott, it defeats him with a Razor Shell. Officer Jenny and Lillie also arrive at the scene and arrest the trainer.

"It is okay now, you are fine." Ash says to Heoven, who is lying on the water. Ash quickly sends out Incineroar, Charizard, Infernape and Gook to give her warmth.

"Why…" Heoven asks. "I am weak…I don't deserve to live…"

Ash says, "Don't think that about yourself. There is no such thing as a weak Pokemon. You are special."

Lillie also finds a Z Crystal on the floor, she says, "I think that trainer dropped this."

She gives it to Ash, who sees it as a Heaovium Z.

"Heoven, how about coming with us? We will treat you better than that evil trainer."

Heoven agrees and joins them.

* * *

Ash and Lillie arrive at the Ashura Volcano Park, a volcano park that has a difficult road to go.

"How are we going to get across?" Lillie asks as she sees the magma.

"Maybe this guy can help, I got it from my father since I heard that there is a Z Crystal for this girl." Ash sends out Rapidash, who neighs and let Ash and Lillie ride on.

They run on top of the lava until they are forced to stop by a Ponyta with a girl on top.

"Rin?" Ash and Lillie asks.

"Ash? Lillie? Wow you are also here." Rin says. "And nice Rapidash."

"You too, so you are finding the Z Crystal, too?" Ash asks.

"Yes. I hear from my mom that there is a Rapidashium Z inside here. How about we find it together?"

"Sure." Ash says.

They road together and talks a lot, but then they head inside the cave and find 2 paths.

"Which way should we go?" Lillie asks.

"I'll go this way, you two go that way." Rin says as they do what she says.

Rin has found a pedestal in the end, she says, "Sweet. I can get it." She tries to reach it, but a orange colored Plusle comes and stops her.

"A Plusle?" She scans it at the Pokedex.

" **The Cheering Pokémon. Fire Type. Plusle always supports its teammates, giving celebratory sparks when a teammate does well."**

"This is going to be tough…" Rin says.

Meanwhile, Ash and Lillie also find the pedestal, but then a Minun comes.

"Is that a Minun? It looks different from what we have seen." Lillie says.

" **Minun Treminian Form, the Cheering Pokémon. Fire Type. Minun cares more for its teammates than for itself, sending off showers of sparks while cheering them on**."

"Looks like we need to defeat it so we can get the Z Crystal." Ash says.

They battled each other with Minun using Pound and Flame Burst to hit Rapidash, but thanks to Spookeon uses Phantom Force to get the Z Crystal, Ash gets it and says, "Rapidash! Here we go!"

He does the fire dance and says, "Use Flaming Gallop!"

Rapidash uses a powered up Flame Charge and knocks out Minun. Then they leave the place immediately.

When they get outside, they see Rin is waiting for them.

"So you have got it, too?" Ash asks.

"Of course, but I have to defeat the Plusle first." Rin says.

Then they bid farewell and leave the place.

* * *

They head to the 5 star restaurant for another date, Lillie asks, "Ash, what if you complete all the battles, what are going to do next?"

"I don't know, how about we have a family at Sevestar?" Ash asks.

Lillie has a little pink on its cheeks and says, "It will be great… I guess."

Suddenly, the date is interrupt as the attack from Team Evil happens. This time a man is controlling 2 Shadow Pokemon to destroy.

One Pokemon is like a guardian of Melemele, while the other one is like a fire magma thing which has some dots that is lined up like Registeel.

" **Tapu Koko Treminian Form, the Land Spirit Pokemon. Fire and Fairy Type. Although it's called a guardian deity, if a person or Pokémon puts it in a bad mood, it will become a malevolent deity and attack.**

 **Registeel Treminian Form, the Iron Pokemon. Fire Type. Registeel's body has melt inside the lava, as it can uses it to attack."**

"The 2 legendary Pokemon?" Ash says in shock.

"Well, are you scared?" They see a man comes in front of them.

"Who are you?" Lillie asks.

"I am Flomer. One of the admins of Team Evil. Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, you have given us a lot of trouble in the first 2 islands. But with Legendary Pokemon with me, there is no way we are losing."

"You are insane." Ash says.

"I just do what I must do, or I'll never revenge my brother who has fallen to death by Lavappy." Flomer says.

Ash sends out Mindeart to battle the two Legendary, with Genisis Super Nova and Time Up Explosion, the two legendaries are return to normal. Flomer tries to use Chandelure to attack them, but it is also defeated, so he calls for a retreat.

"Chosen One, Mindeart, thank you for saving us." Tapu Koko says.

"Your welcome." Ash says.

"But our partners, including the guardians and the golems are still being captured. We will join your team and save them."

"Sure." Lillie says as they capture them.

"Well, our date is ruined…" Ash says.

"Yeah, but we save two more legendaries." Lillie says.

* * *

They go to Fire Ruins, where they meet up with a human like Pokemon with fire covering her.

" **Dex Entry No.985 Fiheart, the Fire Pokemon. Fairy and Fire Type. It is born from the Fire Type positive energy, it can make everything hot and dry when it is angry.** "

"Chosen one, thank you for saving Tapu Koko and Registeel." She says.

"No problem, but there are 6 more are being Shadowlized. We have to save them." Ash says.

"Then I will come and help, like others, please send out Heoven."

Ash sends her out and Fiheart gives her the power. It evolves into a Pokemon that looks like a stove but with the core on the middle.

" **Dex Entry No.901 Heaove, the Stove Pokemon. Fire Type. Heaove has strong flames that can vaporate the water in a short amount of time.** "

"Thanks, Fiheart." Lillie says as they capture her and leave the ruins.

* * *

"Hey, Lillie, do you want to participate the contests again?" Ash asks.

"Why do you ask?" Lillie asks.

"Because this time it is a tag contest. It requires 2 people to enter."

"Sure, then I will like to partner with you." Lillie says.

The two register for the contest, until they hear someone calling to them.

"May, Drew?" Ash asks in shock.

They greet each other. Drew says, "Ash, long time no see, I heard that you have become a 8 region Top Coordinator."

"Thanks, Drew. So you two are partnering up?" Ash asks.

"Of course. We are going to win this." May says.

May also greets Pikachu and Sylveon, this time with their girlfriend and boyfriend.

May and Drew this time use Glaceon and Absol on their performance round, they use the two to show off the Swift shower and snow flakes.

Ash and Lillie sends out Rapidash and Herpeed. They join in the performance and doing some circus tricks, earning a lot of applause.

"Wow, Ash, Lillie. I don't know you two are capable of that." Drew says.

"Yeah, we have tried to use it on the first try." Ash says.

In the final round, they are facing each other, Ash and Lillie sends out Roserade and Tulimaid while May and Drew sends out Blaziken and Roserade. It is a heated battle since each opponents are reducing a small amount of points each time. But Ash and Lillie decides to finish it in the last 30 seconds.

"Let's give it all we got." Ash says as he and Lillie do the Grass Pose.

"Use Bloom Fever/Petal Rhaphsody!"

Tulimaid has a lot of tulip petals surronding her, and then it goes with Roserade, who throws a lot of flowers on them and they starts to gather energy. Not long after, the 2 Pokemon May and Drew use are fainted. Ash and Lillie win their first ribbon.

"That is surely a surprise ending with the Z Move." Drew says.

"Thanks, we have thought of the combo since we get the crystals." Lillie says.

"But next time, we won't lose." May says.

"Me too." Ash says as they bid farewell.

* * *

 **So a Fiery Chapter, there are not many new Pokemon but new forms.**

 **Bloom Fever is the evolved form of Roserade's Leech Seed. Petal Rhaphsody is the evolved form Tulimaid's Petal Dance**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x6, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	194. Tremin Arc Part 6

Tremin Chapter 6

They head towards the ghostly area, they first head inside a mansion.

"So what ghost are we going to find inside?" Ash asks.

"Maybe a spooky one. But we aren't scared." Lillie says.

They walk into a lot of rooms, they are feeling being watched, but they don't know who.

When they head inside the bed room, they see a Mimikyu which has a Pikachu's cloth and some electric on its cheeks playing with a ghost that is sitting inside a hat.

" **Mimikyu Treminian Form, the Disguise Pokemon. Ghost and Electric type. Mimikyu drress up like Pikachu and even uses its moves to gain attraction.**

 **Dex Entry 919. Hatboo. The Hat Pokemon. Ghost Type. It lives in its favorite hat and uses it as its lucky charm.** "

Mimikyu asks, "What do you doing here?"

Ash asks, "We are looking around, but we feel like something is watching us, do you know what is it?"

Hatboo says, "Maybe is that guy again."

"That guy?" Lillie asks.

Hatboo opens the closet and then a Pokemon which looks like a man with a tuxedo appears from it.

" **Dex Entry No.918 Hidman, the Hiding Pokemon. Ghost Type. Hidman often hides around and spooks others.** "

"How do you find me?" Hidman whines.

"Easy." Mimikyu says.

They then play hide and seek, Ash finds a Z Crystal in the closet, which belongs to Dusknoir, the Dusknoirium Z. After that, they bid farewell to the 3 ghosts and leave the mansion.

* * *

They head inside the forest, where they see 2 poachers are chasing 2 kinds of Pokemon in groups, one is like a steel like body with only one eye, and the other one is a bunch of bones that looks like Deino.

 **"** **Beldum Treminian Form, the Iron Ball Pokémon. Steel and Ghost Type. Beldum floats by emitting magnetic** **waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep.**

 **Deino Treminian Form, the Irate Pokemon. Ghost and Dragon Type. Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions."**

Ash immediately runs forwards and breaks their nets.

"Who are you and don't get in our way!" One of the man yells.

"We won't let poachers like you get the innocent Pokemon." Lillie says.

They send out Feanight and Terramummy to fight them. Before Ash and Lillie can send out their Pokemon, 2 Pokemon appears. One looks like a Metang but with black metal, and a Pokemon that looks like Zweilous Bones.

" **Metang Treminian Form, the Iron Claw Pokemon. Steel and Ghost Type. It is said to be possessed by ghosts and can detect ghostly auras.**

 **Zweilous Treminian Form, the Hostile Pokemon. Ghost and Dragon Type. It is builded by Deino bones that comes alive."**

 **"** Those are the shinies we are looking for, now we can capture them." The second one says.

Ash and Lillie team up with the two Pokemon and they defest their Pokemon. After that, they are sent to Officer Jenny and the two Pokemon joined Ash and Lillie's team.

* * *

Their next stop is a Cursed Cemetery, where Lillie is suddenly trapped inside and can't move. They find out that it is a Pokemon that looks like a human shadow is causing this.

 **"Dex Entry No.943 Shadsir. The Shadow Pokemon. Ghost Type. When people can't move, it is because Shadsir steps on their shadows."**

Lillie then captures the Shadsir since it is a useful Pokemon, then they go out of the cemetery as possible.

* * *

"Professor Gwen!" Ash and Lillie encounter her who is at the Pokemon Center.

"Hello Ash, Lillie, how is your journey?" Gwen asks.

"Great, we are going to check out the ghost ruins." Ash says.

"What a coincidence, I am going there, too."Professor Gwen says.

When they get there, they meet another Team Evil admin named Shade.

"Shade, what are you doing here?" Gwen asks.

"Capturing Evilsoul of course." He says as he sends out Shadow Tapu Lele and a Shadow Trevenant.

"Tapu Lele?" Ash asks as Tapu Koko appears and wants to free his sister.

" **Tapu Lele Treminian Form. The Land Spirit Pokemon. Ghost and Fairy Type. Although called a guardian deity, Tapu Lele is devoid of guilt about its cruel disposition and can be described as nature incarnate."**

As they are fighting, a human like Pokemon with a white cloth over it comes and tries to help. Shade tries to throw a Pokeball, but he fails as Evilsoul smashes it with the Sinister Arrow Raid. And Tapu Lele is freed and Shade retreats.

" **Dex Entry No.992 Evilsoul The Ghost Pokemon. Dark and Ghost Type. It is born from Ghost Type Negative Enegry, it has the ability to judge good or bad spirits."**

Gwen says, "This is the first time I have seen the Evilsoul."

Ash says, "Indeed. So Evilsoul, I guess your reason to come is the same as your siblings?"

"Yes." He says as he tells Ash and Lillie to send out Metang and Zweilous. They evolve into a Pokemon with ghostly chains on the head and a one with 3 heads on its body.

 **"Metagross Treminian Form, the Iron Leg Pokemon. Steel and Ghost Type. It has ghostly chains on its body to hold the captives.**

 **Hydreigon Treminian Form, the Brutal Pokemon. Ghost and Dragon Type. It is build by humans by bones and is given life, but it tends to destroy everything on the way."**

Professor Gwen is shocked to see the evolution caused by Evilsoul's power. And then she says that she will want to reseach about it after getting back to her lab. And Ash and Lillie gets two mega stones for the Pokemon and Evilsoul, Tapu Lele before they leave.

"So I'll stay in the ruins to check out more about the Pokemon." Professor Gwen says as they bid farewell.

* * *

They head back to the city as they have explored all the places.

Lillie asks, "So what is the vehicle we are going?"

"It will be the Haunted Express, a train that goes underwater to the next island." Ash says.

They arrive at the Express and sits inside it. The driver then comes to the two.

"Welcom to the express, Ash, Lillie. I am Skelo. The driver here." Skelo greets.

After introduction, Lillie asks, "Why is this ship called the Hunted Express?"

"Well, because there will be some Skelefish outside in the waters." Skelo says.

Rotom scans the fish bones outside and says, " **Dex Entry No.934 Skelefish, the Skeleton Pokemon. Ghost and Water Type. Skelefish is made of bones from fish Pokemon, it needs to swim underwater to live."**

 **"** Those are creepy." Lillie says.

"Indeed. But they won't hurt the express." Skelo says. "And the second reason of the name is because of my parents."

He tells them that when his father and mother are driving the train, a white portal opens and the train hasn't stop. After the train get pass through them, the 2 were gone.

"The portal is the gate to the Spirit World, and my parents are dead. So my brother Skare and I joined Team Evil. And like others, so I don't need to explain the rest."

Ash feels pity, he says, "I know what it feels, since we are trapped beyond the gate and the real world 3 times."

"You are lucky to escape. So how about a battle?"

"Sure."

It is a 3 on 3 battle, Ash sends out Cuttery to battle his first Pokemon which looks like a bird bones.

" **Dex Entry No.933 Skelebird, the Skeleton Pokemon. Flying and Ghost Type. Skelebird is made of bones from bird Pokemon, it need to fly high in the sky to survive."**

Skelebird has shocked Cuttery with a Bone Rush and Shadow Bone, but with the Play Rough and Nuzzle, Cuttery wins the round. The second Pokemon he uses is Dusknoir. Dusknoir uses Trick Room to make him faster, and with the Shadow Punch he wins against Cuttery. Ash sends out Shadsir next, who uses Phantom Force to dodge the attacks from Dusknoir.

"Time to use the Z Move." Skelo says as he does to Ghost move.

"Entrance To Hell!" He yells. The Upgrade version of Hex appears and suddenly a white hole comes out, the hands come and slaps Shadsir.

"Shadsir, we should use it, too!"

While he is getting hit, Shadsir also do the dance with Ash and use Never Ending Nightmare. As a result, both Pokemon are unable to battle.

"You are good to counter the ghostly hands, now my last Pokemon. Skeletanic!"

A little Titanic like Pokemon with a skull on front of the ship appears on the field, Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.967 Skeletanic, the Ship Pokemon. Ghost and Water Type. Skeletanic is a sunkern ship that is possessed by ghosts. It can float on the water and imposes as ships."**

Ash sends out Hydreigon as his last Pokemon. Both of them mega evolve. And Skeletanic has more holes on the sides and a jolly roger flag on top of the ship. It uses Hydro Pump to give out much damage to Hydreigon, but Hydreigon uses Dark Pulse 5 times to defeat Skeletanic.

"You are really good at battling the ghosts. If only I can be as strong as you. Here is the Haunted Express Badge."

Ash gets the badge from him and thanks him. Then they wait for a long ride until they arrive at the northest island of the region.

* * *

 **This chapter is mainly of ghost types. The next chapter will be Poison Types.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x6, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	195. Tremin Arc Part 7

Tremin Chapter 7

"Wow, it is cold here." Lillie says as she wears her coat and boots.

"We are at Polluice Island, a perfect place for Ice and Poison Type." Ash says as he already has his snow suit.

"That is a weird combination." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

They first head to the Abandoned Factory, Lillie asks, "What happened here?""

"Remember the factory we see in Greenution Island, this is the old site, but due to the excess of chemical problems, the place exploded and is dangerous to go in. It is lucky that we have our URS costume here." Ash says.

They head inside and see a battery like Pokemon with some green stuff leaking from the top.

" **Dex Entry No.915 Venspark. The Battery Pokemon. Poison and Electric Type. It likes to power up electronics, but it will leak some toxic.** "

Ash says, "It is a shiny, too."

"Yeah."

Venspark sees Ash and Lillie comes in, it uses its signature move, Infectious Light. Which causes some damage and poison effect. Ash changes into Steel Type to make the attack useless.

"We are not going to hurt you, it is fine." Ash says to him, then Venspark opens its heart to them and play with them, in the end, it joins the team.

"Our new capture. That is great." Lillie says.

"Yeah, let's see if we can find more stuff inside." Ash says.

They head inside the place and see a Z Crystal on a blacked out Metal table.

"It looks like a Venlightium Z."

"I guess so." Ash says.

Then they decide to leave the place since it is dangerous.

* * *

When they get to the City, Pikachu, Cuttery, Sylveon and Spookeon all fall down to the ground.

"What is wrong?" Ash asks them, and they see them having poison effect.

"We must get them to the Pokemon Center… where is it?" Lillie asks.

"No, the Pokemon Center here is combined into a Pokemon Hospital over there. We need to get there quick." Ash says as they hug the poisoned Pokemon to the place.

After getting inside, they see Nurse Joy is in a panic trying to heal the poison from a lot of Pokemon.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash yells as he takes 4 Pokemon in.

"Oh my, not another 4…" Nurse Joy says in frustration. "Drucan, come and help me!"

A Drug can like Pokemon comes out and takes the 4 Pokemon in, Rotom also comes out in poison state and says, " **Dex…Entry…No.941…Drucan…the Medicine Pokemon…Poison Type… It can gather…berries to…make…medicines and drugs…** "

Ash says, "Rotom, change into refrigerator."

Rotom says as he changes it, then he feels better.

"Wow, what happened?" Lillie asks.

"Nurse Joy, how long since the incident happen?" Ash asks.

"It appears in an hour ago. Why do you ask?"

"I guess it is a work of a Pokemon called Toxice." Ash says.

"Toxice?" Lillie asks.

Ash takes out the Pokedex as he types some words, then a ice berg like Pokemon with poison goo on top of the peak appears.

" **Dex Entry No.962 Toxice. The Chemical Pokemon. Poison and Ice Type. It can make poisonous snow to poison everything except their own typing.** "

Nurse Joy says, "So this is the Pokemon responsible for it…"

"Yes, we need to go out and find it."

Ash, Lillie and Nurse Joy goes out to see the said Pokemon wandering around. Ash and Lillie try to talk to it, it uses Sludge Wave on them, so Drucan tries to battle it. In the middle of the battle, it evolves into a pill like appearance and a little drug can on its hands.

" **Dex Entry No.942 Drugain. The Medicine Pokemon. Evolved from Drucan with high friendship. It can makes medicine with the can on its hands.** "

Drugain uses Sleep Powder to calm Toxice down. Then Ash and Lillie comes to it and wakes it up.

"Why do you do this?" Ash asks.

Toxice says, "My home is attacked, some guy with a strange uniform is capturing us with the black Pokeball, those who are captured are at a rampage. I escape and try to find a trainer for help."

Ash says, "That must be Team Evil and the Shadow Pokemon."

Nurse Joy says, "If that is the case…"

They head to the forest and see a man controlling a Shadow Nidoqueen and Shadow Nidoking.

"Dragus…" Nurse Joy says in horror.

Dragus turns around and says, "Well if it isn't my sister Joy?"

"Please stop this, don't you see they are hurt?"

"You should know why I do this, I am doing this for my family. For you, don't you know it? And you have the nerve to bring Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether here. They have been a trouble to our group."

Ash says, "Nurse Joy, let me battle him."

Lillie then goes to comfort her as Ash tries to battle him. Toxice comes and asks for assistance, so Ash agrees to let it. Then Ash also sends out Mindeart. The two work together and free the 2 Nidos.

"This isn't over…" He says as he leaves.

"Don't go! Dragus!" Joy yells as Lillie stops her.

"What happened to him?" Ash asks after he captures the 2 Nidos.

"Dragus… he is my brother…our mother is dead thanks to the sickness from the poison from Salazzle… she tries to save us since we accidently get inside their territory." Nurse Joy says.

"I see." Lillie says.

Then they head back to the hospital and Nurse Joy heals up all the Pokemon. All 4 of Ash's and Lillie's Pokemon run to them and hug them. Much to their joy.

Ash also tosses out Nidoking and Nidoqueen, they look not many different from the normal ones except they have rocks on their bodies.

" **Nidoqueen Treminian Form. The Drill Pokemon. Poison and Rock Type. Tough scales cover the sturdy body of this Pokémon. It appears that the scales grow in cycles.**

 **Nidoking Treminian Form. The Drill Pokemon. Poison and Rock Type. Its steel-like hide adds to its powerful tackle. Its horns are so hard, they can pierce a diamond.** "

Ash asks if they want to come with them, they immediately agrees.

Nurse Joy thanks Ash and Lillie for helping her with the Pokemon, she gives out a Z Crystal as thanks.

"What is this Z Crystal?" Lillie asks.

"I have no clue." Ash says.

* * *

Their next destination is Poison Ruins, where they meet a human like Pokemon with some stuff on its shirt and pants and a broom on its hands.

" **Dex Entry No.893 Evilrug. The Poison Pokemon. Dark and Poison Type. It is born from Poison Type negative energy, it can clean all kinds of poison.** "

"Chosen one, you finally arrived. Things are getting in a mess, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks to Team Evil." Lillie says.

Evilrug uses its power to evolve Venspark. It becomes a bigger battery with leaks out from its body.

" **Dex Entry No.916 Venlight. The Battery Pokemon. Evolved from Vanspark at LV 21. It is covered with electrical waste, so people can't touch its body.** "

"Wow, this is cool, maybe we can try out the Z move." Lillie says.

Ash and Lillie decide to try out if it still can use, Venlight then shoots a beam of light and then the walls explodes.

"What is that?" Lillie asks.

"Disease Glow. It looks so cool." Ash says.

Then they capture Evilrug and leave the ruins.

* * *

"Scott!" Ash and Lillie finally arrive at the factory near the abandoned site.

"Took you long enough to come here." Scott says.

"Sorry, we have other places to go." Ash says.

He takes them inside and meet the factory head, which turns out to be a girl.

"Hello there, I am Zany. The frontier brain here." Zany says to the 2 people.

After a small introduction, she says, "Like you faced in the other Battle Factory, you can use the factory Pokemon here to battle me. After 20 wins and I'll challenge you."

Ash nods and goes to challenge, he uses the skills of the other Pokemon and defeats the 20 rounds.

Scott says, "After Kanto and Sinnoh, I can say he is skillful at this type of battle."

"Indeed." Lillie says.

Ash faces Zany as they send out their first Pokemon, Sceptile versus Ledian. Sceptile uses Cut and some Dual Chop to finish Ledian off, but Sceptile lost to the second one, which is Swellow's gust. Ash sends out Togedemaru and uses Zing Zap to collide with Swellow's Flame Charge, then both Pokemon faint.

Zany sends out Ludicolo while Ash sends out a Pokemon that looks like a cat but it is standing with two feet and has 2 sharp claws.

" **Dex Entry No.955 Toxclaw, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Poison and Steel Type. It has sharp claws that can absorbs poison and damage others.** "

Ash uses the Z Crystal and does the Z Move.

"Use Poisonous Hell!" Ash says. The Poison Jab changes into a series of jabbing and Ludicolo is unable to battle.

"You are amazing at this, here is the Factory Puzzle."

Ash gets the puzzle and thanks her. She says, "But I don't remember I have a Toxclaw inside the factory."

Scott says, "Is there something wrong with the system?"

Toxclaw says, "No, I just let the machine capture me so I can go to Ash's hands."

Lillie says, "So Toxclaw wants to join us."

Zany says, "Then you can have it, you also have strong bonds that can use Z moves."

Ash and Lillie thanks her and they leave the factory.

* * *

 **So Ash still need 4 facilities to complete the Battle Frontier, the next chapter will be Ice Types.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x6, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	196. Tremin Arc Part 8

Tremin Chapter 8

"Lillie, do you want to go skiing?" Ash asks.

"But I have never skied before…" Lillie says.

"Don't worry, I will help you." Ash says as they all ride up to the mountain.

Ash first grabs Lillie with his ski and goes down the mountain, Lillie is screaming but with Ash by her side, they did it.

"I did it!" Lillie says happily.

"That is a good job, Lillie!" Ash says.

"Can we try it again, I want to do it myself."

"Sure."

Ash and Lillie then ski the second time and this time Lillie does it herself, they both get to the end safe.

"Wow, I really want to do it again…" Lillie says.

"Sure." Ash says as they head on top of the mountain, this time, they see 2 human like Pokemon with blue robes and witch hats looking at them with envy.

" **Dex Entry No.860 Snowitch, the Magic Pokemon. Psychic and Ice Type. Snowitch can makes one place snowy within few seconds.**

 **Dex Entry No.861 Iwiz, the Magic Pokemon. Psychic and Ice Type. Iwiz can create everything out of ice with magic.** "

Ash and Lillie notice them and learn that they also want to play, so they let them ride with them and they also enjoy the skiing. In the end, Ash and Lillie capture the two Pokemon and leave the ski resort.

* * *

At the Pokemon Hospital, Ash gets a call from Minami to take care of 2 abused Pokemon. Ash opens them and a Skitty and a Minccino appears. Skitty has little fairy wings on its body and Minccino is pink colored.

" **Skitty Treminian Form, the Kitten Pokemon. Fairy Type. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye.**

 **Minccino Treminian Form, the Chinchilla Pokemon. Fairy Type. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty.** "

Lillie says, "Wow, they look cute."

Ash says, "Indeed, she also sends some mega stones for them."

"That is great." Lillie says.

They meet up with Rin, who is waiting her Pokemon to get healed.

"Hey, Ash, Lillie!" Rin says.

"Wow, what brings you here?" Lillie asks.

"I am checking out the Ice Ruins, so I can maybe meet Evilice." Rin says.

"Cool, we are going there, too." Ash says.

They decide to tag along, but then they see Team Evil there, so they hide themselves and see that a girl is trying to capture the human like Pokemon with winter clothes.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" The girl says as Ash, Lillie and Rin step forward.

"Not you guys… Ash and Lillie, right? I have no business to do with you now." She says.

"And who are you?" Lillie asks, the girl says that its name is Tryce. She sends out a Shadow Milotic and a Shadow Tapu Fini to battle them. After Ash defeat them with Heaove's Z Move, Cooking Shower, a move which makes Flame Burst into a food shower to defeat them, then they send out Fiheart to save the 2 Shadow Pokemon.

"I will get you back for this." She says as she leaves.

"Thank you for saving them, Chosen one." The Pokemon says as he hands a Z Crystal to him, Ash accepts it and thanks him.

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.994 Evilice The Ice Pokemon. Dark and Ice Type. It is born from Ice Type Negative Energy. Evilice can freezes everything that is on the way.**

 **Tapu Fini Treminian Form, the Land Spirit Pokemon. Ice and Fairy Type. Although it's called a guardian deity, terrible calamities sometimes befall those who recklessly approach Tapu Fini.**

 **Milotic Treminian Form, the tender Pokemon. Ice and Dragon Type. Milotic is able to soften human anger and hatred by emitting soothing frequencies from its body.** "

Ash then captures them and they leave the ruins, Rin says, "Not only we can see Evilice, but you also captures him. You really are the legendary trainer."

"Thanks. Rin." Ash and Lillie says. Then they bid farewell.

* * *

Then they attend the second contest, this time with Snowitch and Iwiz, they use the snow ballet to pass the performance round, then with the Decidueye and Froslass they got from Adam

"Decidueye, use Sinister Arrow Raid!" Ash yells as Decidueye shoots some arrows at the opponents.

"Froslass, Blizzard Phantom!" Lillie says as she activates the Froslassium Z.

Then with the blizzard, the arrows are shaped like phantoms and they knock out the Pokemon. Ash and Lillie win the contest and get the ribbon eventually.

"Lillie, how about we go get some ice cream?" Ash asks.

"Under this weather?" Lillie asks.

"It is fine, since this place is famous for its Popicone Ice Cream." Ash says.

They buy 7 cones of Ice Cream for each one, then they sit down on the bench and eats them.

"I have to admit, they are good." Lillie says.

"Yeah. Even they are happy to eat them." Ash says as they look at the two Eeveelutions and the 2 Mouses.

After Ash finishing the cone, they see a Ice Cream like Pokemon on the ground.

" **Dex Entry No.959 Popicone, the Ice Cream Pokemon. Ice Type. Popicone finds a cookie cone from the shops and makes it their home.** "

Ash notices that Popicone doesn't have a cookie cone, so he gives out to him, he suddenly recovers and floats around Ash.

"Thank you, I lost my cone before." Popicone says.

"No problem. So do you want to join us?" Ash asks.

Popicone then nods and join the team. Lillie also finishes the cone and see gets a Popiconite inside the cone.

"Looks like we can use another mega evolution." Ash says as he places the stone inside Popicone's cone.

They head to the Shopping mall as their last stop before they leave the island. They have brought some clothes and sitting until the storm ends.

"You know, we are half way through the region…" Ash says.

"Yeah, and we have met a lot of things…" Lillie says. "Maybe it is a miracle for us?"

"Maybe…"

They look at the snow in happiness, until a thing drops from the sky and lands on Ash's cap.

"What…" Ash grabs the thing and finds out that it is a Z Crystal for Aurogeon.

"Wow, I wonder how did it come from the sky…" Ash says.

"A miracle?" Lillie replies.

Then Lillie rest her head on Ash's shoulder as they keep watching the snow.

* * *

The next day, they get to the Cable car Station, Ash says, "I wonder how did they set up the cables from the northest island to the second southest island."

"Because of Team Evil's ambitions." They see a woman comes towards them.

"Hello Ash, Lillie. I am Sheer, the driver of the Cable Car Frost."

Ash and Lillie introduce themselves to her, then she takes them on board the Cable Car.

"You said Team Evil, what about it?" Ash asks.

"I was from Team Evil, you guys know about it, right?"

"Yes, and I guess that Tryce is your sister?"

"Yes. We have lost our friends due to the work of Iwiz and Snowitch, the ones we met are the nasty ones, so we joined them."

"I see, and you and the other gym leaders are the same?"

"Yes." Sheer says.

Then they have a 3 on 3 battle, her first Pokemon is a snowman like Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No.968 Snokid, the Snowman Pokemon. Ice Type. Snowkid is made of kids, so it gains their childish reactions.** "

Ash sends out Infernape first. Snokid gives Infernape a lot of damage, so Infernape uses Blaze and then a Flare Blitz to finish it off. Sheer's second Pokemon is Aurogeon, it defeats Infernape with a Sky Attack, so Ash sends out Toxclaw. After some moves, Sheer says, "No time for the Z Move!" She does the Z pose and says, "Use Rainbow Hail!"

Just then, Icicle Crash turns smaller pieces and rainbow colored, then it shoots towards Toxclaw. Ash also uses Poisonous Hell to do the same, as the 2 Pokemon faint at the same time.

The final match is Milotic versus Lucario. Both Pokemon has mega evolve, but with Lucario's aura, Milotic isn't his rival and is defeated.

"Your Pokemon are brilliant. I lost so easily. Here is the Cable Car Frost Badge."

Ash accepts the badge and thanks her.

Before they arrive at the next island, Sheer gives them the Miloticite so that they can use the mega evolution. Ash and Lillie thank her and they bid her farewell.

* * *

 **I have to admit, Ash and Lillie has a lot of captures in this chapter, but my intention is to let Ash and Lillie capture the last pokemon before the Final battle against Team Evil.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x6, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	197. Tremin Arc Part 9

Tremin Chapter 9

After getting out of the Cable Car, they arrive at Rockyand Island.

"Wow, this is a very deserted island…" Lillie says as she sees the desert.

"Yeah, but it is full of Ground and Rock Type Pokemon." Ash says.

They head inside the Sond Desert, they can't see either the city or the buildings, Ash says, "Man… I am tired…"

Lillie says, "Yeah… where is the Pokemon Center…"

After that, all of the Pokemon and them are tired and passed out due to the heat.

Not long after, Ash wakes up and finds himself on a bed.

"What… where am I?" Ash says as he looks outside the window, they see a pond and some trees at the place. And then, two girls comes inside.

"You are finally awake." One girl says.

"Um… who are you and where is Lillie?"

The second girl says, "Relax, Ash Ketchum. Lillie is in the other room. All of you passed out due to the heat, so we take you guys in with our air conditioning van."

"As for our names, I am Tera and this is my sister Nora." Tera says.

"Nora…are you the Elite 4 member?" Ash asks.

"Yes, I am the second one. But it is a shock that you know me." Nora says.

"We met Thrister and Zachary few days ago."

"Oh, I see." Nora says. Then Tera goes to wake up Lillie and they all head to the Living room.

Lillie and the rest of the Pokemon are here, Lillie asks, "So Tera, you two live in the giant mansion?"

"Well, we had a father, but he left the house." Tera says.

"He is still the member of Team Evil and they are still doing their plans." Nora says.

"You two betrayed them, and he disowned you?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, but I couldn't care less, since I know he will be back and apologize to us." Tera says.

Then Tera shows them the rooms, as they stump upon a trading room, Ash and Lillie has a mock trade with Eevee and Steelix. Eevee then evolves into the one like Rockeon but more lighter brown and is soft like sand.

" **Dex Entry No.969 Eartheon, the Sand Pokemon. Evolved from Eevee when trading with a Ground Type. Eartheon can live in dry areas due to its body.** "

Ash says, "Wow, it feels so soft, like sand." Lillie touches him and says.

"Yeah." Ash replies.

Tera then takes them to the Treasure Chest room, she says, "Since we have gathered a lot of Ground type Z crystals, how about you take 2 of them?"

"Really?" Lillie asks.

"Sure. I suggest that you take the Krookodium Z and Palossandium Z." Nora says.

Ash and Lillie get the 2 Z Crystals, then they go to the transport room to get Krookodile and Palossand to the team.

* * *

"Since we have showed you all the rooms, how about we take you to the Earth Ruins? It is near here."

Ash and Lillie agrees and goes with them, they arrive at the place and see a man with Team Evil outfit come.

"Dad?" Tera and Nora exclaim.

"I am not your father, you two traitors, and you have found the stoppers of the team, Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether with you…"

The man, also known as Sanders, sends out a sand like Pokemon with a dots that is lined up like Regirock.

" **Regirock Treminian Form, the Rock Peak Pokemon. Ground Type. Regirock's body has been blown by the wind, it uses sand to cover it up.** "

Nora sends out Heatmor to battle her father, and after Heatmor defeats it, Ash quickly uses Evilice to purify Regirock. Sanders says, "You will get the punishment for standing in our way."

He then leaves, Tera says, "Why can't he just understand that Shadow Pokemon is bad?"

"I don't know." Lillie says.

Regirock then joins Ash's team as thanks, then they head inside the ruins and sees a human like Pokemon covered with mud greets them.

" **Dex Entry No.986 Eartheart, the Earth Pokemon. Fairy and Ground Type. It is born from Ground Type positive energy, it likes to play in the mud and becomes dirty.** "

She thanks Ash and Lillie for saving Regirock, then they get back to the mansion together.

* * *

"How about we try out the Z crystals?" Ash asks Lillie.

"Sure." She replies.

Then Ash sends out Krookodile while Lillie sends out Palossand. Krookodile's Z Move is called Sand Trap Trouble. A move that makes the opponent gives damage every turn. And Palossand's move is Earth Castle Jail, which is a evolved form of Earth Power. The move traps Krookodile in a cage like castle and then it explodes and Krookodile falls onto the floor.

"They are good ones." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

Suddenly, they hear a doorbell, Tera goes to answer the door, when she opens it, she sees a man with sunglasses and a Hawaiian outfit.

"Scott, what brings you here?" Tera asks.

"As usual, there is a challenger that will be battling you a few days later. So I come."

"Who is that?"

"Ash Ketchum." He replies.

"Oh, about him, he and Lillie are inside the building training." Tera says.

"That is great, then you can have a challenge now." Scott says.

Tera goes to call Ash, when he arrives, he is shocked to see Scott.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"This is the Battle Mansion, Ash. And Tera here is the Mansion Owner."

"Wait, this is one of the facilities?" Ash asks.

"Yes. So Ash, my challenge is special, you have to get through all 20 rooms inside and find 5 jewels. So the minimum of trainers you have to battle is 5 while the maxium is 20."

Ash nods and does the challenge right away.

Meanwhile, Lillie and Nora come to see what is going on, Lillie is shocked to see Scott.

"So Ash is challenging the Frontier?" Lillie asks.

"Yes. And right now he has defeated the second trainer and find the first jewel." Scott says.

After 12 battles, he finds all 5 of the jewels and challenges Tera. Tera starts off with a Watbutler, Ash sends out Metagross to battle. Metagross wins as he uses a Shadow Punch to defeat Watbutler. The next Pokemon is Lovmaid, it defeats Metagross with the Attract and Psychic. So Ash sends out Planiger. Planiger uses Iron Head to defeat it, the last Pokemon is Shadsir, it defeats Planiger with Phantom Force. Ash sends out his own and they fight in the shadows, not long after, Tera's gets fainted, giving Ash the winner.

"Congratulations, Ash. Here is your prize, the Mansion Puzzle." Tera gives it to him, he thanks her and then puts it away.

After staying for another night, they bid farewell and head towards the city.

* * *

 **So the final Eeveelutions are going to appear, and since there is not many new ground types, this chapter is quite short.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x5, Eartheon, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega), Regirock (Treminian Form), Eartheart**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass x2 (One Shiny), Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Krookodile, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Decidueye, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Palossand, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	198. Tremin Arc Part 10

Tremin Chapter 10

Ash and Lillie are almost arrive at the city, they just need to get pass the canyon.

"Wow, this will be a long canyon." Lillie says while she is riding on Herpeed.

"True, but we only need to get pass it so we can get to the ruins and the city." Ash says.

They then see some clouds coming towards them, then as the cloud gets closer, they can see a baseball sized Pokemon inside the cloud.

" **Dex Entry No.935 Boulroll, the Rolling Pokemon. Rock Type. It likes to roll, so its rock body is like a ball.** "

Ash says, "I wonder why he is rolling around us?"

"Maybe he wants to join us?" Lillie asks.

Ash uses Rapidash's Stomp to calm him down, then with the questioning, it turns out that Boulroll is interested in them, so Ash captures him.

* * *

They finally arrive at the entrance of the ruins, they meet up with Professor Gwen and Rin.

"Ash! Lillie! Nice to see you again!" Rin says.

"Same here, and nice to see you, too, Professor." Lillie says.

"Indeed." Professor Gwen says.

"So why are you here?" Ash asks.

"I found a fossil, and mom is going to revive it." Rin says.

The gang also want to see it, Rin takes out the Horn Fossil and place it in the machine, then Professor Gwen activates it. Not long after, there is a Triceratops Pokemon appear in front of them.

" **Dex Entry No.976 Trispark, the Triceratops Pokemon. Rock and Electric Type. It can absorb lightning in the past**."

"Awesome." Rin says.

Trispark appears to be scared to the new world, so Ash sends out Rampardos to help it. They become friends and play together.

"I didn't know you have a Rampardos, Ash." Rin says.

"Well, I got it also from a fossil, too." Ash says.

"In that case, you should have this." Professor Gwen takes out a Z Crystal. "It is a Rampardium Z, you can use Prehistoric Stomp with this."

Ash and Lillie thank the professor, but suddenly, a Shadow Pokeball appears and catches Trispark.

"Oh no, Trispark!" Rin yells.

A man and a girl come towards them. "It is nice to see you revive the Trispark." The man says.

"Zach… of course it is you…" Gwen mutters.

Ash, Lillie and Rin are shocked to see the boss of Team Evil appears in front of them.

Zach says, "Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, 9 of my admins have failed the mission, and they say that you are the ones who ruin it. I won't let you ruin this time." He says as he sends out the Trispark, which become shadowlized.

"Ash, leave this Trispark to me, it is my Pokemon and I should free it myself."

"Okay." Ash says.

"Radium, you go get Lillie Aether."

"Yes, boss."

Radium sends out Tapu Bulu, and it attacks the Rampardos.

" **Tapu Bulu Treminian Form. The Land Spirit Pokemon. Rock and Fairy Type. Although it's called a guardian deity, it's violent enough to crush anyone it sees as an enemy.** "

"As for you, Ash Ketchum, you will be facing this." What makes him shock is that he sends out a Pokemon thatlooks like a human, but even though it is dark and colorless, he knows the one very well.

"Evilost! How could you do to my friend!" Ash yells.

Rotom scans the Pokemon and says, " **Dex Entry No.999 Evilost, the Dark Pokemon. Dark Type. It is born from every negative energy. Evilost can use Dark Matter to become the weapon**."

"I see you have a childhood bond with this Pokemon. But too bad, use Shadow Hole!"

Ash tries to dodge, but then a human like Pokemon with a rock armor and a lock on its chest appears.

" **Dex Entry No. 995 Evilock. The Rock Pokemon. Dark and Rock Type. It is born from Rock Type Negative energy. It can open the locks of the sealed doors**."

Zach says, "So the Rock Evil has come. You are mine." He tosses the Shadow Ball, but Ash quickly captures him first, which lets him escape.

"Grrr… the Shadow Pokeball can't capture those which are caught by trainers…" Zach says in anger.

Meanwhile, Rin has tried to open Trispark's heart and gets hit. Despite her mother's protest, she still moves forward. Not long after, Trispark suddenly glows and becomes bigger.

" **Dex Entry No.977 Trithunder, the Triceratops Pokemon. Rock and Electric Type. Evolved from Trispark at LV 39. It can use its horns to create thunder.** "

Zach says, "No, the sudden evolution makes the control failed… Radium, I have to retreat for now, win or lose, you must hurriedly come back."

"Yes, Boss."

Zach recalls the Evilost and leaves, Ash tries to get him, but he decides to go help Lillie first.

Meanwhile, Lillie is having a hard time fighting the Tapu Bulu, until a Steelix appears and comes in aid.

"Who dares to interfere?" Radium yells.

A man with a brown spiky hair appears and says, "Radium, I am here to stop you."

Ash and Lillie exclaim, "Brock?!"

"Well if it isn't my little cousin, stay out of this and let me finish these 2!"

"I won't let you hurt my friends."

"Then so be it, use Nature's Madness!" Radium calls out and Steelix is hurt by the move.

Ash says, "Evilock, use Prehistoric Stomp!"

Evilock uses it and stomps hard at Tapu Bulu, which causes him to faint easily. And Radium also runs away.

"She gets away…" Ash says.

"Let's forget about it, at least my Pokemon is safe." Rin says.

Ash and Brock then fist bumps each other.

"Hello again, Brock."

"Ash, Lillie, it is nice to see you two. And nice to meet you, Professor."

Gwen also greets him, Lillie says, "Wow, you are not flirting."

"Because I am already married." Brock says.

"Woah, when? And why didn't you tell us?" Ash asks.

"Calm down, Ash. I did it last year, and my wife is Lucy, the Pike Queen."

"Oh, she is a tough opponent, congratulations." Ash says.

"And looks like your Pikachu and Sylveon has found their partner." Brock says.

"Yeah, this is Spookeon and Cuttery." Ash says as the 2 Pokemon greet him.

Then Evilock asks Ash to take out Boulroll, as he helps him evolves into a bigger Pokemon like a soccer ball.

" **Dex Entry No. 836. Boulgolem, the Rolling Pokemon. Rock Type. Due to its body lines and the rolling type, it is often mistakes as a soccer ball.** "

Lillie then asks, "So that Radium, is she your cousin?"

"Yes. But with an Aurorus almost froze her to death, she hates Pokemon and joins Team Evil. She even asks me to join."

"But you didn't, you did the right thing."

"Thanks, Ash." Brock says. "Hey, how about I take you to my other cousin's place?"

"Sure." Ash and Lillie says as they bid farewell to Professor and Rin.

* * *

They arrive at the Underground Tunnel, Brock takes them to meet the worker, Rocko.

"So you are friends with Ash, and Lillie, Brock? You are so lucky."

"Well, yeah. And he will be challenging you." Brock says.

"Okay. A 3 on 3 battle, is that okay?"

"Sure." Ash says.

While digging under ground with the drill, Ash sends out Krookodile as Rocko sends out Boulgolem. Boulgolem uses Rollout often, which causes the Krookodile to miss the hits, but thanks to making a lot of Sand Traps, Boulgolem is trapped and is defeated by a Crunch. Rocko sends out Lycanroc Midnight form next, with the Z Move Splinting Stormshards, Krookodile is defeated. Ash sends out Decidueye to battle, with the Sinister Arrow Raid, it defeats the Lycanroc. The last Pokemon is Terramummy. He mega evolves and defeats it with a Curse and Shadow ball. Ash's final choice is Greninja. Which changes into Ash-Greninja and defeats the Terramummy with a mega shuriken.

"Wow, I have never seen this transformation before." Brock says.

"It is Ash-Greninja as we called, since only me and Ash can do it and it is a male." Lillie says.

Rocko says, "You beat me, I can see why Brock is interested in you. Here is the Underground Drill Badge."

Ash accepts the badge and then talks to Brock about the recent journey, then they arrive at the sixth island and bids farewell to the two cousins.

* * *

 **Brock appears as a camo in this chapter, and the boss of Team Evil shows himself.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Froslass (Shiny), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Krookodile, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Decidueye, Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Palossand, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x5, Eartheon, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega), Regirock (Treminian Form), Eartheart, Boulgolem, Evilock**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass, Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	199. Tremin Arc Part 11

Tremin Chapter 11

They arrive at Sparon Island, a place full of science and modern technology.

"Hey, Ash, there is a park!" Lillie says.

"Oh, that is Volrabbit Park, a place whose theme is a Volrabbit." Ash says.

Rotom shows a rabbit which looks like a Bunnelby but with 5 different colors, Red, Yellow, Blue, White and Black.

" **Dex Entry No.939 Volrabbit, the Rabbit Pokemon. Electric Type. It hops with sparking legs and produces electricity by hearing."**

Ash and Lillie head inside and play a lot of facilities, then they stop by a center and watches how the rabbits live.

"Wow, they are so cool." Ash says.

"I have to admit, they are also cute, too." Lillie says.

Before they have fun and leave the park, they don't know that a white colored Volrabbit is following them with a mega stone in its hands.

* * *

They head to the Sparon Pokeball Factory, where they are allowed to get inside. They see some mouse like Pokemon are helping charging up the electricity.

" **Dex Entry No.917 Chargmice, the Mouse Pokemon. Electric and Psychic Type. It eats wires to charge up electricity."**

The owner is frustrated about one Chargmice who doesn't work, so he lets them capture the Pokemon.

Just then, they see the Volrabbit appears in front of them.

"Hey, are you the one from the Volrabbit Land?" Lillie asks.

"You follow us all the way from there to join us? Thank you." Ash says as they also captures him.

* * *

They head to the Electric Ruins next, they first meet up with Zachary and a girl named Persephone.

"Ash, Lillie, although it is nice to see you again, but we have some serious problems." Zachary says.

"Is it about Zach?" Lillie asks.

Zachary nods as they head inside, they meet Zach and a boy talking to each other.

"What do we have here, if it wasn't Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend, along with my brother and a traitor." Zach says.

"Zach, you must stop this nonsense. You can't let hatred and shadow Pokemon cloud your mind."

"You won't understand a thing, Wisheart!" Zach tosses out a human like Pokemon, Ash says, "Not Wisheart, too."

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.990 Wisheart, the wishing Pokemon. Fairy Type. It is born from every positive energy. It can fulfill all kinds of wishes."**

Ash says, "I will save my friend, and you can't stop me."

Just then, a human like Pokemon with Electric radars on its hands appears.

" **Dex Entry No.996 Evilbolt, the Electric Pokemon. Dark and Electric Type. It is born from Electric Type negative energy, it can create electricity with the radars on its hands."**

Ash quickly captures the Pokemon so Zach can't use the Shadow Pokeball.

"You are really addicted to this, aren't you, Zach?" Zachary asks.

"Shut up, I don't need to hear from a traitor." He yells.

Meanwhile, Lillie and Persephone are facing the boy named Bolver.

"Even though you are my sister, I won't show any mercy to a traitor."

"Come on, Bolver, the only fault is those Electrode who uses Self Destruct on our house and parents, not many Pokemon are evil!" Persephone says.

He sends out a Klink, Rotom scans and says, " **Klink Treminian Form, the Gear Pokémon. Electric and Steel Type. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies."**

Persephone sends out Cuttery while Lillie sends out Eartheart to battle, not long after, Klink evolves and escapes the shadow. It is yellow gear with silver corcles on its body.

" **Klang Treminian Form, the Gear Pokemon. Electric and Steel Type.** **A minigear and big gear comprise its body. If the minigear it launches at a foe doesn't return, it will die."**

"Of course, the evolution again..." Bolver says as Lillie captures the Pokemon.

"Boss, what should we do?" Bolver asks.

Zach is frustrated that Wisheart is losing to Weavile and Evolbolt, he says, "We have to retreat now!"

Then both Pokemon disappear after a flash.

Zachary says, "My stubborn brother... Ash, Lillie, thank you for your assistance today, maybe this can help you."

He gives out a Electric Type Z crystal, Persephone says, "It is a Cutterium Z, with this you can evolve Cuttery's Nuzzle into Cute Rubbing."

"Thanks." Ash and Lillie says as the 2 Elite 4 members leave.

Evilbolt also asks them to send out Klang and let him evolve.

" **Klinklang Treminian Form, the Gear Pokémon. Electric and Steel Type. Klinklang uses its spikes to fire charged energy into its environment, using its red core as an energy tank."**

After a thank you, they leave the ruins.

* * *

They meet up with Scott in front of a cave, Scott says, "This is the Battle Cave, and this is the Cave digger Tarson."

Tarson greets them, and then he says that the rules are much like the Battle Pink, which is based of luck. Ash goes inside and get through 180 rooms and facing Tarson.

"So you made it this far, very well. I accept your challenge." Tarson says.

It is a 2 on 2 battle, as he sends out Crobat while Ash sends out Cuttery. After some attacks, Ash says, "Let's finish this." He starts to use the electric pose. "Use Cute Rubbing!"

Cuttery makes a cute face at first, then it goes to nuzzle Crobat harder, which makes it faint.

Tarson sends out his next Pokemon, which looks like a Spinda, but it is pink and has square swirls.

" **Spinda Treminian Form, the Spot Panda Pokémon. Fairy Type. Spinda uses its seemingly clumsy movements to confuse its opponents. It is said that no two Spinda have the same pattern of spots."**

Spinda uses the Teeter Dance to make Cuttery confused, then it knocks her out wirh Double Slap. Ash sends out Aegislash next, which uses King's Shield to block the attacks and finishes it off with a Iron Head.

"You are a great Pokemon Trainer. Here is the Cave Puzzle."

Ash thanks Tarson and gets the fourth puzzle, then they bid farewell and head back to the city.

* * *

 **So this time is the electric type, the next one will be Steel Type.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Froslass (Shiny), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Krookodile, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Decidueye, Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Palossand, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x5, Eartheon, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega), Regirock (Treminian Form), Eartheart, Boulgolem, Evilock, Chargmice, Volrabbit (Mega), Evilbolt, Klinklang (Treminian Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass, Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	200. Tremin Arc Part 12

Tremin Chapter 12

They get to the Pokemon Center, Ash and Lillie decide to make another Mock Trade with Eevee and Aegislash. This time Eevee evolves into a Pokemon with steel like armor and a helmet that almost cover the face.

" **Dex Entry No. 972 Ireon. The Iron Armor Pokemon. Steel Type. Evolved from Eevee when trading with a steel type. It has armor on its body to prevent getting hurt.** "

Lillie says, "Wow, this is so cool."

"Yeah. Ireon looks strong like a knight." Ash replies.

They then attend the third contest, this time they use Eartheon and Ireon to make a flashy show with Flash Cannon and Earth Power. In the second round, this time Pikachu and Cuttery are facing against a mecha bull like Pokemon and a remote control with arms and legs.

" **Dex Entry No.952 Mechabull, the Bull Pokemon. Steel Type. It has a hard body to crash everything without getting hurt.**

 **Dex Entry No.949 Remogent, the Agent Pokemon. Steel and Psychic Type. It can do its mission without being noticed, its remote control like body can help it access all kinds of secrets.** "

Ash and Lillie doesn't seem to be afraid as Pikachu uses Catastropika while Cuttery uses Cute Rubbing to end the battle, making them earn the 3rd ribbon.

* * *

Ash and Lillie then head inside a cave, but they are attacked by a group of Druddigon looking robots.

" **Druddigon Treminian Form, the cave Pokemon. Steel Type. Since they won't appear in Tremin, scientists makes them by building robots like them.** "

Ash and Lillie run for their life as they find a Z Crystal for Aegislash.

"Maybe we should use this to stop them."

Ash says as he does the steel pose.

"Emperor's Barrior!"

Aegislash uses the shield to stop the attacks and even made the Druddigon unable to use Steel moves. Ash and Lillie use the chance to escape the place.

* * *

They head to a shop for supplies, they meet the owner with a robot like Pokemon with many tools on its belt.

" **Dex Entry No.924 Ivenbot, the Inventor Pokemon. Steel Type. Ivenbot likes to create things with its tools.** "

Ash says, "Wow, he looks like a useful Pokemon."

"Indeed, see this belt, it is made of Ivenbot. How about buying one?" He asks.

"Sure, I can use it to place the plates." Ash says as he buys it, then the owner also gives him a Z Crystal for Planiger.

"How do I look, Lillie?" Ash asks after he wears the belt.

"You look great." Lillie replies.

* * *

Then they head to the Steel Ruins, where they meet up with Looker.

"Agent Looker, nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Indeed. So do you have a report?" Looker asks.

"Team Evil are trying to get the Hearts and Evils, we save 11 but lose 2. And we heard that there is one going to steal here." Lillie says.

They head inside the ruins and faces a woman named Stella.

"So you are going in my way…" Stella says as she sends out a robot like Pokemon with colors of a normal boy.

" **Dex Entry No.956 Roboy, the Robot Pokemon. Steel Type. It is a man made robot who thinks himself as a boy.** "

As they try to defend the intruders, a human like Pokemon with a knight suit appears in front of them.

" **Dex Entey No.997 Evilhard, the Steel Pokemon. Dark and Steel Type. It is born from Steel Type Negative energy. It's body is covered with armor so that most attacks can't do much damage.** "

With Evilhard's help, Roboy is defeated but it is recalled by Stella. Stella then escapes as the grunts are arrested.

"They sure escape really fast." Looker says.

"If only we can find the base." Ash says.

"Maybe they are at other islands, I will go find in other islands." Looker says as he leaves.

* * *

"Wow, this time it is a carousel…" Ash says as they are about to leave the island.

"Yeah, this time is interesting." Lillie says.

"Ash! Lillie!" Rin comes to them and greets them, while they also greet back.

"Rin, are you here for the badge, too?" Ash asks.

"Of course. I am going to win this one." Rin says.

They get inside the car, a girl comes and greets them.

"I am Irena. I will be challenging you. Since you two are challenging me, how about we have a double battle? I use 2 Pokemon and you use one each?"

Ash and Rin agree, Rin sends out Planiger while Ash sends out Eartheon. Irena sends out a Ireon and a Pokemon that looks like a man robot.

" **Dex Entry No.957 Robort, the robot Pokemon. Steel Type. Evolved from Roboy at LV 36. Robort has human emotions and becomes angry when it is treated as robot.** "

Irena mega evolves her Robort, it becomes like a bulky man with flexible robotic muscles. They battle hard, but when Ireon uses Iron Tail, Eartheon uses Sand Trap to trap its tail and then finishes it off using Earthquake. And Rin uses the Z move from Planiger, Mecha Tackle. Which Planiger runs fast and crashes into Robort like a machine. Both Pokemon are fainted.

"You two have defeated me. You sure are good partners." Irena says as she gives out the Carousel Iron Badge.

"And Irena, can I ask a question?" Lillie asks.

"Depends on what do you want to say." Irena says.

"Is Stella your sister?" Ash asks.

"Oh, you meet her, huh. Yes, since we were shot by Remogent, we join Team Evil. But I learn my mistakes and leave the group." Irena says.

"I see. Thanks for telling us." Ash says.

Then they see the 7th island is nearby, as they wait for what new places they can explore.

* * *

 **Now that Ash gets 6th badges, and only 2 more he can challenge the league.**

 **And where is Team Evil's base? It will be revealed in the future chapters.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Froslass (Shiny), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Krookodile, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Decidueye, Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Palossand, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x5, Eartheon, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega), Regirock (Treminian Form), Eartheart, Boulgolem, Evilock, Chargmice, Volrabbit (Mega), Evilbolt, Klinklang (Treminian Form)**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass, Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	201. Tremin Arc Part 13

Tremin Chapter 13

After saying goodbye to Rin, Ash and Lillie decide to check out the Fightwave Island.

"I wonder what will we find here." Ash says.

"Indeed, this place is the smallest island, but the city is made of floating houses and platforms that build on the ocean." Lillie says.

"Wait!" They hear someone calling to them, they see a Rocpeck flying towards them.

"A Rocpeck?" Ash asks.

"Hey, I know you…" Lillie says.

"When?" Ash asks.

"When you go find that Aurogeon, Pikachu, Cuttery and I are playing with this Rocpeck." Lillie says.

"So you fly all the way from Plaineather Island to here to find us?" Pikachu asks.

"Please don't let me fly…" Rocpeck says.

Ash says, "He has a strong will, maybe we should let him rest." Ash says.

"Sure." Lillie says as she captures him, much to his joy.

* * *

"I wonder, how does these houses be built?" Lillie asks.

Ash points at the Pokemon that looks like a child with a builder suit. "Does that answer your question?"

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.932 Builbrain. The Builder Pokemon. Fighting Type. Builbrain can build all kinds of buildings with its little hands."**

"That is cool." Lillie says.

"Yeah, all the buildings are made from Builbrain. Even the Training Club over there." Ash points at the building.

"Let's go check it out." Lillie says.

When they arrive there, they meet the owner named Mike. He takes them inside and introduce the facilities.

"Wow, so we can use all the facilities?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Mike says.

Ash and Lillie decide to test the swimming pool and train Greninja and Samurott. After that, they decide to train with punching. Until they notice a rattle snake like Pokemon with a Punch Glove on its back.

" **Dex Entry No.927 Punchnake, the Punching Pokemon. Fighting Type. Punchnake uses its tail to do the punches, it never misses a punch**."

Mike says, "It is my partner. He has been trying to break the unbreakable Punching bag on its own."

Ash asks, "And why does he do it?"

"Because there are Z crystals hidden inside the bag." Mike says, "Since I see you have Z Rings, how about you take out a Fighting Type and break one of the bags, too?"

"Sure." Ash says as he goes to pick Hawlucha, since he loves punching.

Hawlucha keeps punch harder on the bag, as it finally breaks and gets a Hawluchium Z.

"Way a go, Hawlucha!" Ash says. Hawlucha just doing his victory pose and show off its muscles.

Punchnake looks disgusted, as he challenges Hawlucha to a battle. Hawlucha accepts as they go to battle.

Hawlucha has been binded by Punchnake, he struggles to break free, Ash says, "Use Jump Kick to break free."

Hawlucha then uses the legs and breaks free, then Ash does the punching pose and says, "Use Spinning Fighting Crash!"

Hawlucha uses the evolved Flying Press with the high speed spinning, then it defeats Punchnake.

"I am sorry for my Punchnake's behavior. Since he is jealous that Hawlucha can break the Unbreakable Punching Bag." Mike says.

"It is okay." Ash says.

Then they bid farewell and go to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Inside the Pokemon Center, Ash and Lillie does the trade for the third time with Eevee and Hawlucha. This time Eevee grows into a red fur and strong legs that has a lot of muscles.

" **Dex Entry No.970 Kickeon, the Kicking Pokemon. Fighting Type. Evolved from Eevee when trading with fighting type. Kickeon can kick very hard, it is said to be a common soccer player.** "

"How about we test it out?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie says as they go outside.

Ash takes a ball and Kickeon immediately kicks too far.

"Wow, there goes the ball…" Ash says in shock.

"We have to get it back." Lillie says.

They run over to find the ball, they see 2 Pokemon are fighting over it.

"I found the ball first, so it is mine!" The boy like Pokemon with a sports suit and 2 swords on its back says.

"No, I found it first, it is mine!" The girl like Pokemon with a sports suit and a shield on its back says.

Ash says, "Are they fighting over our ball?"

"Just what are those Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

" **Dex Entry No.953 Attacguy, the Attacking Pokemon. Fighting and Psychic Type. Attacguy can use the swords to fight the opponent.**

 **Dex Entry No.954 Defengirl, the Defense Pokemon. Fighting and Psychic Type. Defengirl can use the shield on its back to defend herself.** "

"You know what, you can only fight others and you can't defend yourself!" Defengirl yells.

"And you only can defend and you don't fight back!" Attacguy then fights back.

"Then fine, I am leaving, you can go attack others and I won't defend you!"

"Fine, and you just go and being bullied by them."

Ash and Lillie watch the 2 Pokemon break up, Ash says, "Wow…"

"This argument… I am speechless…" Lillie says.

"Let's go help them." Ash says.

"I agree. I'll go find Attacguy while you go find Defengirl." Lillie says.

Then they separate to find them. Ash find Defengirl being ambushed by orange colored Yungoos and Gumshoos.

" **Yungoos Treminian Form, the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos Treminian Form, the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Fighting types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience.** "

Defengirl uses Reflect and Light Screen to shield herself with the shield, but then she keeps stepping back.

"I won't budge, I will show that guy I don't need him to fight!" She says as she still uses defensive moves.

Ash steps in and uses Psychic to defeat the attacking Pokemon. Ash comes and says, "Are you alright?"

"Why do you interfere? I want to show that I can fight back!" Defengirl says.

"What I see is that you only use defensive moves. In truth, you couldn't use Attack moves. Right?" Ash asks.

Defengirl wants to retort, but she hates that he is right.

"I have watched the argument, I think both of you are wrong. You two need to work each other. Since you two can help each other."

Defengirl doesn't like to be said, but she then breaks out crying.

"I know you two love each other, he will understand." Ash says as he comforts her.

Defengirl then nods and goes with Ash to find Attacguy.

Meanwhile, Lillie is still finding Attacguy, when she finds him, she sees a woman with the Team Evil uniform tosses the Shadow Pokeball on him.

"Brilliant." She says.

Lillie then says, "Team Evil…"

"Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum's girlfriend, Lillie Aether, right? Let me introduce myself, I am Konomi."

"Release that Attacguy now!" Lillie yells.

"Of course, since you don't know how it feels like how it feels like being accused from abusing Pokemon when the real culprit is the Bewear." She says as she release 2 Pokemon. One is a Shadow Attacguy, while the other one is a Shadow Regigigas.

"Regigigas, too?" Lillie says in shock.

"Lillie!" Ash and Defengirl comes to them Defengirl sees Attacguy being shadowlized and becomes afraid.

" **Regigigas Treminian Form, the Continental Pokemon. Fighting Type. Regigigas is said to connect two continents with a string."**

"Well Ash Ketchum is here, huh?"

"Lillie, that Attacguy, is he?"

"Yeah." Lillie nods.

Ash takes out the Windeart and let him battle Regigigas. As for Attacguy, Defengirl says, "Let me battle him, I will save him."

"Okay." Ash says.

"Even it is Defengirl, how are you going to defeat Attacguy who only can use defensive moves?" Konomi taunts.

Defengirl then walks towards Attacguy with the shields up, she says, "Attacguy, you are so weak, you can't defend yourself with the Shadow Pokeball?"

Attacguy still does Psyshock on it. Defengirl tries to reach out to Attacguy, as she learns how to use Psychic. She throws him into Windeart's Blow Away Turbulence. Making him return to normal.

"What!"

Attacguy then faints on the ground as Lillie quickly captures him. Regigigas is also free from the control from Windeart's attack.

"I guess I should retreat." Konomi says as she leaves. Ash quickly captures Regigigas.

Not long after, Attacguy wakes up, Defengirl says, "You baka! Don't you know how worried I am?"

She then hugs him, causing him to blush.

"I am sorry… I shouldn't lash out to you." Attacguy says.

"No, I should have say sorry." Defengirl says.

Then they are together once more, and they join Ash and Lillie officially.

* * *

They get to the Fighting Ruins, they see a human like Pokemon wearing sports suit comes to them.

" **Dex Entry No. 987 Figheart, the Fighting Pokemon. Fairy and Fighting Type. It is born from Fighting Type positive energy. It often trains herself to stay fit.** "

Figheart says, "I can sense the danger coming near. Do you have the strength to figt back whatever is coming?" Figheart asks.

"I do." Ash replies.

Then she nods and gives him a Z Crystal, saying it is for Crabominable and let herself captured by them.

Then they participate at the contest, Ash and Lillie use Attacguy and Defengirl in the performance round, with the swords dance and the shields, they pass through the round. In the battle round, they use Hawlucha and Greninja to do the super flying cut, which defeats the opponent and they get their 4th ribbon.

* * *

 **So this chapter is the Fighting Type, the next will be Water Type.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Froslass (Shiny), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Krookodile, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Decidueye, Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Palossand, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x3, Eartheon, Ireon, Kickeon, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega), Regirock (Treminian Form), Eartheart, Boulgolem, Evilock, Chargmice, Volrabbit (Mega), Evilbolt, Klinklang (Treminian Form), Rocpeck, Attacguy, Defengirl, Regigigas (Treminian Form), Figheart**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass, Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Hawlucha, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Primarina, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Crabominable, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	202. Tremin Arc Part 14

Tremin Chapter 14

Ash and Lillie are trying to train Crabominable's Z move, as they arrive at the beach.

"Crabominable, are you ready?" Lillie asks as he nods.

"Use Close Crabfists!" Lillie yells as Crabominable rushes to Ash and gives him some damage.

"Wow, that is great, more…" Ash says as he still blocks the attack with his hands.

After Crabominable is tired, they decide to take a rest.

"Wow, that move isn't a pushover." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says.

Sylveon and Spookeon are playing at the beach until they see a medium sized blue crab lying on the shore with some injuries. They immediately call Ash for help.

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.903 Medicrab, the crab Pokemon. Water Type. Evolved from Tinkrab at LV 18. It is slightly larger than Tinkrab, it uses its claws to grab food.** "

Ash and Lillie heal the Pokemon, and they notice that he is trying to get the Z Crystal and it gets hurt.

"Since you need a partner to use the Z moves, how about you join us?" Ash asks.

Medicrab agrees and he is captured. Lillie says, "So another set of 3 starters complete."

"Yeah." Ash says.

* * *

They then go to check out the music show at the beach, they see 2 kinds of dolphins on the stage singing. One is smaller than the other one, and they both has notes on its body.

" **Dex Entry No.928 Dolpusic, the Dolphin Pokemon. Water and Psychic Type. Its voice is like music to humans' ears, it can flaps its fins to make music.**

 **Dex Entry No.929 Dolpony, the Dolphin Pokemon. Water and Psychic Type. Evolved from Dolpusic and LV34. Its voice is like violin and horns, it is a common Pokemon to use in concerts.** "

"Wow, their voice is so beautiful." Lillie says after the show.

"Yeah, it is a nice experience. I wonder what will happen when Flousic and Dolpony works together." Ash says.

"The seats will be full, I guess." Lillie says.

* * *

Then they meet up with Scott, who is relaxing at the beach on its car.

"Hello there, Ash. Are you ready for the 5th facility?" He asks.

"Where is it?" Ash asks.

"Oh, it will be coming soon." Scott says.

Not long after, they see a submarine floats out of the water, a man walks outside and greets them.

"Hey, Scott. So does my challenger come?" He asks.

"Yes, Ash, Lillie, this is Wade, the Submarine Diver." Scott says.

"It is nice to meet you, Ash, Lillie." He says.

Then he explains the rule, Ash has to use a Water Type and defeat all the sea Pokemon underwater. So Ash uses Greninja to do this.

Underwater, there are about 21 Pokemon.

Wade says, "If you defeat my Pokemon, you will get the puzzle, but I won't tell you which one is mine, you have to find it yourself."

"So another luck based game." Ash says. "Cool."

In the end, he battles a Pokemon that looks like a Fraxure.

" **Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokemon. Dragon and Water type. It hides underwater, A broken tusk will not grow back, so it diligently sharpens its tusks on ocean rocks after the end of a battle**."

Ash defeats him and that is the Pokemon Wade is using.

"So you defeat 9 Pokemon to found mine. A nice record. Here is your puzzle."

Ash gets the puzzle and thanks him.

Back at the beach, Scott says, "Now you only need one more and you can defeat all the Frontier. I am excited to see you that."

Then he leaves as Ash and Lillie bid him farewell.

* * *

"How about we go fishing?" Ash asks.

"Good idea." Lillie says as they take out their fishing rods and throw it in the water.

Not long after, Lillie says, "I feel something!"

Ash immediately helps her, including Pikachu, Sylveon, Spookeon and Cuttery.

"This is a tough one…" Ash says.

"Yeah…" Lillie says as they finally fish out a shark like Pokemon and an Axew like body.

"An Axew?" Ash says in shock.

" **Axew Treminian Form. The Tusk Pokemon. Dragon and Water type. Axew eats berries that it crushes with its tusks. The tusks can sometimes break off, but they grow back.** "

Axew then plays along with them just like Iris', so Ash and Lillie decide to capture him.

"So the Water Ruins must be nearby…" Ash says as he looks at the map.

"There, I found it!" Lillie says as they see an entrance on a cave near the ocean.

They head inside and see a boy with a suit comes.

"Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, I have been waiting for you. I am Reshow." He says in a cold tone.

"Why are waiting for us?" Lillie asks.

"Because you will be in the way of us to get the Watheart." He says as he sends out a Shadow Regice.

" **Regice, the Iceberg Pokemon. Water Type. In the tropical islands, Regice's body is made of cold water instead of ice.** "

Ash sends out Evilbolt to fight the Pokemon, not long after, it defeats Regice with a Gigavolt Havoc. And Ash quickly captures him after the ball breaks.

"We have lost all the golems, the boss won't be happy about this." Reshow says as he leaves.

"Now we get Regice back, what now?" Lillie asks.

"I should thank you." A human like Pokemon with a mermaid tail covering its feet comes to them.

" **Dex Entry No.988 Watheart, the Water Pokemon. Fairy and Water Type. It is born from Water Type Positive energy. It can swim fast in the oceans and create whirlpools**."

Watheart then asks them to send out Axew and Medicrab, they all evolve into a larger sized blue crab and a Shark like Dragon Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No.904 Larkrab, the Crab Pokemon. Water Type. Evolved from Medicrab at LV 36. Larkrab is as large as a car, it can destroy everything with the giant claws on its hands.**

 **Haxorus Treminian Form, the Axe Jaw Pokémon. Dragon and Water Type. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken like sharks.** "

Then Watheart says, "I have contacted the other hearts and evils, they will be waiting you in front of the ruins, so you have to capture them before the battle happens."

Ash nods and captures the Pokemon.

* * *

"Finally, we are having a cruise ship." Lillie says.

"Yeah, this is where I can get my 7th badge." Ash says, "Although it is quite expensive if not battling."

They book a room on the ship and they put their luggage inside, then they head to the docks, they see a woman greeting them.

"Ash and Lillie, it is nice to see 2 famous figures on the ship. I am Rainbow, the captain of the ship."

"Nice to meet you." Ash says. "I am here to challenge you."

"Sure."

Rainbow takes them inside the indoor battlefield, she says that the match is 2 on 2.

Her first Pokemon is Larkrab while Ash uses Comfey. After Comfey damages Larkrab with Magical Leaf and recover with Synthesis, she says, "Time for the Z move!" She does the water pose and says, "Use Crab Combo!"

Larkrab then punches Comfey, causing her to get fainted. Ash sends out his last Pokemon, Pikachu.

"So this is the famous Pikachu I am facing, huh?" Rainbow says.

Pikachu uses the Volt Tackle to defeat Larkrab, then his next opponent is a dolphin like Pokemon with more notes on its back and fins.

" **Dex Entry No.930 Dolpanata, the Dolphin Pokemon. Water and Psychic Type. Evolved from Dolpony at LV45. Its voice is like a keyboard. It is a popular show Pokemon."**

Dolpanata shows off by using Sing to make Pikachu sleep, and then it keeps attacking with Double Slap and Disarming Voice, but Pikachu eventually wakes up and uses Thunderbolt to defeat the Pokemon.

"Wow, you are so strong, here is your Ocean Ship Badge."

Ash takes the badge from her, then she says, "I have a passion like you before I join the Team Evil."

"What happened?" Lillie asks.

"We were once a family who runs cruises like this, but an Haxorus eats a passenger one day, and my father is accused as the culprit." She says.

"But that is a wild Pokemon!" Ash says.

"Yeah, and my father is caught in depression in the jail and commit suicide. Which is why my brother, Reshow and I joined Team Evil." She says.

Ash and Lillie feel sorry for her, but she just brushes it off and tells them to enjoy the ship life until they arrive at the destination.

* * *

 **The 7th island is complete, and then there will be one more before the battle against the Team Evil.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Froslass (Shiny), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Krookodile, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Hawlucha, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Crabominable, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Palossand, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee x3, Eartheon, Ireon, Kickeon, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega), Regirock (Treminian Form), Eartheart, Boulgolem, Evilock, Chargmice, Volrabbit (Mega), Evilbolt, Klinklang (Treminian Form), Rocpeck, Attacguy, Defengirl, Regigigas (Treminian Form), Figheart, Larkrab, Haxorus (Treminian Form), Regice (Treminian Form), Watheart**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Vespiquen, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass, Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Kommo-O, Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Eonagon, Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	203. Tremin Arc Part 15

Tremin Chapter 15

With the wonderful cruise trip ends, Ash and Lillie arrive at the 8th island, the Nature Island.

"Finally, a normal name for an island." Lillie says.

"It is because this place is full of Bug and Dragon Types. Those types are refered to the living creatures." Ash says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lillie says.

They then see a yellow bug Pokemon crawling, Rotom comes and says, " **Dex Entry No.905 Soline, the Bug Pokemon. Bug Type. Solnie often lives in trees that is under the sunlights**."

"That is a cool looking Pokemon." Lillie says.

"It sure is." Ash says.

They keep watching it, and then it evolves into a yellow cocoon and hungs on the tree like a Burmy.

" **Dex Entry No.906 Solcoon, the Cacoon Pokemon. Bug type. Evolved from Solnie at LV7. Solcoon hangs on the trees to absorb sunlight for food.** "

They keep watching it absorbs a lot of energy, then it evolves once more into a yellow stag like bug.

" **Dex Entry No.907 Solbug, the Sun Bug Pokemon. Bug and Psychic Type. Evolved from Solcoon at LV10. When Solbug dances around, the weather will be good in the next day.** "

Then they see it dances around in the air, Lillie says, "So this is how Solbug's evolves."

"Yeah, it is great, right Pikachu?" Ash asks. As they turn around, they see Spookeon is lying on the ground with Sylveon trying to wake him up.

"What is wrong, Spookeon?" Lillie asks, but Spookeon is too sore to say something.

"I wonder?" Ash says as he takes out an empty Pokeball and use it as a scratching machine on Spookeon. Not long after, the Pokeball suddenly opens and a red dot goes inside, then after 3 shakes, it is captured.

"So what did you just captured?" Lillie asks.

"Rotom, can you talk about Darbite?"

" **Leave it to me. Dex Entry No.908 Darbite, the Caterpillar Pokemon. Bug and Dark Type. It can hide itself inside the fur using minimize to suck energy from the Pokemon**."

Ash sends it out, it is the size of Ash's hand and has black and yellow spots on its body.

"Hey, what is the big idea?" Darbite asks. "I am just hungry."

Ash says, "But you can't suck my Pokemon's energy like that. Here, try this." Ash gets a Bug Pokemon food to him, he just eats it and nods.

"I guess being your Pokemon isn't bad either." He says as he evolves into a Cacoon like Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No. 909 Suckoon, the Cacoon Pokemon. Bug and Dark Type. Evolved from Darbite at LV7. It can attach itself on Pokemon's body to suck the energy.** "

Pikachu says, "That is terrible."

Suckoon says, "Hey, I am offended."

Ash says, "Calm down, you two. Suckoon, I know you just want to evolve, how about you sit on my shoulder until you evolves? I have some health you can take."

"I guess it is not bad at all." Suckoon says as he attaches himself on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, are you sure you are okay with this?"

"It is fine." Ash replies.

As they head to the Pokemon Center, the Suckoon glows and become like a yellow spotted mosquito Pokemon.

" **Dex Entry No.910 Sucmos, the Mosquito Pokemon. Bug and Dark Type. Evolved from Suckoon at LV10. Suckmos sucks Pokemon's energy as food, it won't stop until it is full.** "

Nurse Joy sees them and says, "Young man, you are brave to let Sucmos sitting on you."

"Thanks, since it is also my Pokemon." Ash says.

"Well, if that so, I think you should take this." Nurse Joy gives out a Z Crystal. "It is a Sucmosium Z. You should take this."

Ash gets it and thanks her, then he and Lillie does a mock trade with the last 2 Eevees. One with Sucmos and the last one with Kommo-O he got from his father. One of the Eevee evolves into a green Pokemon with some silks on its body and a 2 horns on its head looks like legs. The other one has a dragon's skin covering him.

" **Dex Entry No.971 Inceon. The Leg Pokemon. Bug Type. Inceon has horns that looks like legs, it can use it to climb trees.**

 **Dex Entry No.973 Draceon, the Rough Skin Pokemon. Dragon Type. It has dragon's skin to prevent getting hurt.** "

"So what about another Eevee?" Lillie asks.

"She doesn't want to evolve, so I have given him an Ever Stone." Ash says.

"I see, then we have all 18 types of Eeveelution." Lillie says.

"Wow, I didn't know about that." Ash says. "It is cool."

* * *

Then they participate the final contest, Ash and Lillie this time uses Crabominable and Larkrab to show off their crab fists, making them earn a spot of the battle rounds.

In the final, they face off a Pokemon that looks like Heracross but with the 3 and 2 horns respectively.

" **Dex Entry No.922 Tristag, the Horn Pokemon. Bug Type. It has 3 horns that can grab prey and attack.**

 **Dex Entry No.923 Doubeetle, the Horn Pokemon. Bug Type. It has 2 horns that can lift things and climb the trees.** "

Ash and Lillie use Inceon and Draceon to finish them off and wins the 5th contest.

"Yes, now we can enter the Grand Festival." Ash says.

"Yeah." Lillie says, "We will win together."

* * *

Then they head to the Bug Ruins, but it is covered by some snow.

"That is strange, where does the snow come from?" Ash asks.

Then they see a blue ant like Pokemon coming towards them.

" **Dex Entry No.937 Coldant, the Ant Pokemon. Bug and Ice Type. It lives in the snow, so its body is as cool as ice.** "

Lillie asks, "Shouldn't you be in the Polluice Island? Why are you here?"

Coldant says, "I follow a strange man here, and it is inside trying to capture Evilbite."

Ash says, "Then show us the way."

Coldant then joins Lillie's team as they head inside, they see a man is indeed using a shadow Lurantis to attack the Evilbite, a human like Pokemon with 2 more hands like Machop.

" **Dex Entry No.998 Evilbite, the Bug Pokemon. Dark and Bug Type. It is born from Bug Type negative energy. It has 4 hands to grab the opponent and bite them.** "

Ash says, "Winheart, go help Evilbite."

Winheart goes to attack the Shadow Lurantis, the man says, "Who is there?"

Ash and Lillie show themselves, the man says, "Not you two… I guess it is no big deal for introduce myself. I am Surch. And don't try to interfere our plans!"

"And we won't let you capture Evilbite." Ash says.

"You have no idea what are you dealing with. You are battling a innocent who is framed for controlling Suckmos to kill others. And now they should be Shadowlize!" He yells as Lurantis keeps attacking. But with Winheart's Beak Bomb, it is return back normal and Ash quickly captures him. Surch then disappears in their sight after Ash captures him.

"Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokemon. Grass and Bug Type. Lurantis use their flower-like appearance and aroma to lure in opponents and defeat them."

Evilbite says, "Chosen one, the time is getting closer. Please let me join you."

"Sure." Ash captures the Pokemon. Then he asks to send out Coldant, as he uses his power to evolve him into a blue queen ant.

" **Dex Entry No.938 Freezant, the Freezing Pokemon. Bug and Ice Type. Evolved from Coldant near the Ice Rock. When it bites the Pokemon, the Pokemon will immediately freeze.** "

He also gives Ash the Vespiquenium Z, Ash thanks him and they leave the ruins.

* * *

"Wow, exploring the island makes me hungry." Ash says.

"Yeah, I think I want to eat something that is full." Lillie says.

Then they hear someone says, "How about you come with me to the restaurant?"

They turn around and see Scott.

"Hey, Scott." Ash greets him.

"Ash and Lillie, hop inside, I'll take you to the restaurant."

Ash and Lillie tries to protest, but then they are really hungry, so they reluctantly get in the car.

As they arrive at the restaurant, they have sit down on a table.

"Hello there, Scott. Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether." A woman who looks like a waitress comes. "I am your waitress here, and what will you like to eat?"

Ash says, "I want a full course meal."

"Me too." Lillie says.

After the ordering, Scott says, "Ash, this is the Battle Restaurant, your final frontier."

"I see, so what should I have to know?" Ash asks.

"The brain, which is the one who helps us order the food, is Cindy. She will be using 3 Legendaries like Brandon."

"I see."

After the meal is over, Ash and Cindy are at the battlefield trying to battle.

"Since you have beaten Brandon of the Battle Pyramid at Sinnoh, then you should have no problem facing mine." Cindy says.

"Maybe." Ash replies.

The first Pokemon is Regirock, Ash sends out Watheart to battle. Regirock is then down after a Hydro Vortex, so the second Pokemon is Registeel, which defeats Watheart with a Flash Cannon, so Ash sends out Figheart. With the All out Pummeling, Registeel is out. The final Pokemon is Regice, Regice defeats Figheaet with Zap Cannon. So Ash's final Pokemon is Pikachu. With the same way of defeating Brandon's Regice, he does it again.

"Congratulations, Ash. You beat me." She gives out the Restaurant Puzzle.

"Now that you have a six puzzle, can you put them together?" Scott asks.

Ash does what he says as place the puzzle together, and Scott makes another cerficiate for him.

"Since you beat all of the Battle Frontier in the world, do you want to join one?" Scott asks.

"I am still going on the plan to complete the leagues." Ash says.

"I see. Still, my offer is still open. Feel free to call me." Scott says.

After bidding farewell, they continue their journey.

* * *

 **Ash has complete all the Battle Frontier, but he still goes with the same goal. The next chapter will introduce the last OC Pokemon.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Vespiquen, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Froslass (Shiny), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Krookodile, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Hawlucha, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Crabominable, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Kommo-O, Palossand, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Eonagon, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee, Eartheon, Ireon, Kickeon, Inceon, Draceon, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega), Regirock (Treminian Form), Eartheart, Boulgolem, Evilock, Chargmice, Volrabbit (Mega), Evilbolt, Klinklang (Treminian Form), Rocpeck, Attacguy, Defengirl, Regigigas (Treminian Form), Figheart, Larkrab, Haxorus (Treminian Form), Regice (Treminian Form), Watheart, Sucmos, Freezant, Evilbite**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass, Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	204. Tremin Arc Part 16

Tremin Chapter 16

Ash and Lillie are back at the Pokemon Center, they see two familiar people are there talking.

"Serena?" "Brother?" Ash and Lillie are shocked to see them here.

"Ash, Lillie! Over here!" Serena calls them as they go towards there.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Ash asks.

"Didn't you get the news? Diantha and Paris decide to film the Dragon Slayer 2." Gladion says.

"Seriously? Here in this island?" Lillie says in shock.

"Yes, since there are many kinds of dragons here." Serena says.

Ash says, "So Serena, how is your Kalos Queen Training?"

Serena gives a small sigh, "I am not the Kalos Queen anymore. Zossie has taken my title a few weeks ago."

"I am sorry to hear that." Lillie says.

"It is fine, but Grandma asks me to let Sevestar have their first Showcase, so I am going to get there as the Sevestar Queen." Serena says.

"Good for you." Ash says.

Then Diantha and Paris come to meet them, Ash and Lillie are excited to see them there.

"So are you ready to film the next film?" Diantha asks.

"Of course, since the original is good." Lillie says.

"Indeed. Let me show you the dragons we are using."

They head towards the filming spot, where there are a lot of cameras and stuff. They see a lot of Dragon Pokemon native to this region. Rotom also scans the Pokemon.

He first scans the Pokemon that looks like a white Therizinosaurus.

" **Dex Entry No.964 Slashter, the Claw Pokemon. Dragon and Steel Type. Its claws are like a sickle, it can easily cut through a tree.** "

The second it is a Pokemon that looks like a Rampardos but it is golden and there are some coins on top of the body.

" **Dex Entry No.966 Casdino. The Casino Pokemon. Dragon Type. People captures him due to them being the luck to get a lot of money.** "

The third one has big ears, but the body is like an Aurorus.

" **Dex Entry No.974 Lousaur, the Noise Pokemon. Dragon Type. It can makes a lot of sounds to make opponent deaf.** "

The fourth one is a dragon bones covers by purple smoke.

" **Dex Entry No.975 Spirigon, the spirit Pokemon. Dragon and Ghost Type. It is made of only bones, but the spirit possess the bones to make it alive.** "

The fifth one is purple tyrannosaurs Rex.

" **Dex Entry No.978 Tyrex, the tyrant Pokemon. Dragon Type. It is the fiercest Dragon in the world, it hunts Pokemon for food.** "

And the last one is a little dragon with armor.

" **Dex Entry No.979 Dragomet the Iron Pokemon. Dragon and Steel Type. It uses Metal as armor to prevent hurt.** "

Paris says, "Ash and Lillie, as the prince and princess, you will have to use these 2 Pokemon. Dragomet and Spirigon. The first part is to let the prince hatch the egg into a Dragomet and bond with him."

"Okay that is easy." Ash says.

After filming the part, Diantha says, "And the next part, Spirigon has to appear and Serena, you have to voice it. Since the witch is now a Spirigon."

Serena says, "Leave it to me."

Then the scene shows that Spirigon grabs Lillie and fly away, then they get back and the director gives a thumbs up.

Paris then asks Ash to train Dragomet, and finally, it evolves into Dragoteel.

" **Dex Entry No.980 Dragoteel, the Iron Pokemon, Dragon and Steel Type. It eats metal as food and makes its body harder.** "

Paris says, "Good, now we can film the next scene about battling a mega Casdino in the casino."

Ash nods and then they see a platinum colored Casdino in front of them, Ash then commands the Pokemon to battle.

Days after days, they are going to film the last part in the Dragon Ruins, until someone comes and uses a Shadow Tyrex to interrupt the filming.

"Hey you, you shouldn't get in the filming!"

The girl says, "As if I care. I have more important business then your entertainment."

Ash and Lillie step in front of her, she says, "And Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, the one who have stop our 15 admins, this time we will succeed in capturing Dragoheart."

"As if we will let you, you…"

"My name is Dracy."

She says in annoyance. Ash says, "Diantha, Paris, take every equipment and everything outside, we don't want our filming to be nothing."

"Okay." Then they all get out of the way, Ash and Lillie use Spirigon and Dragoteel to battle the Tyrex, but the Tyrex use Shadow Roar to cause them pain, until a human like Pokemon with a dragon costume appears in front of them.

" **Dex Entry No.989 Dragoheart, the Dragon Pokemon. Fairy and Dragon type. It is born from Dragon type positive energy. It wears a dragon costume to calm the dragons.** "

"You are mine, Dragoheart!" Dracy says as she tosses the Shadow Pokeball, but Ash does it first and Dracy curses them.

Dragoheart then evolves Dragoteel, which becomes bigger like a Kommo-O but with a knight armor.

" **Dex Entry No.981 Dragoron, the Iron Pokemon. Dragon and Steel Type. Evolved from Dragoteel at LV55. It uses Iron to protect and attack**."

Dragoron then defeat the Tyrex, causing Dracy to recall him.

"This is the last warning, we have our base in the middle of the 2 islands, Ash Ketchum, Lillie Aether, our boss has invited you to the great pain of Team Evil." She says as she leaves.

Dragoheart thanks them as she gives an Eonagonium Z to them and let Lillie captures her.

Paris and the others come inside, Diantha asks, "Who are those people?"

"Team Evil, some Pokemon haters who turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon." Ash says.

"Pokemon Haters?" Paris asks.

"That is another story to tell, let's finish up the story first." Lillie says.

"Right." Then they film a whole day after and finish off.

Diantha says, "Now that the filming is done, we should wait until the director cuts the films and connects the scenes."

Paris says, "Ash, Lillie, Serena and Gladion, thank you for your help. As for the thanks, I want you to take the Pokemon you have bonded with with you."

Ash and Lillie then has Dragoron and Spirigon in their team, then they bid farewell to the two former champions and the staff.

Ash says, "So Serena, Gladion, are you two coming, too?"

Serena says, "We are also a part of the International Police, of course we will come."

Ash and Lillie nod as they head to the station.

* * *

When they get there, they see Looker, Anabel, Emma and Lance there.

"Everyone?" Ash asks.

Anabel says, "I see you four are here, the situation is worse, the Base of Team evil has blocked the path to the two islands."

Then a man appear and Lance says, "Everyone, this is my brother, Drandon. He is the driver of the Dragon Taxi and the Former Team Evil member."

Drandon says, "I know what I did before is wrong, so I have called all the leaders and captains to come and help. But before that, Ash Ketchum, may I have a battle with you?"

"Sure." Ash says as everyone gets out of the way for the two battle.

Ash sends out Sylveon as the first Pokemon from Drandon is Tyrex. Tyrex uses Dragon Claw first, which has no effect on Sylveon, Sylveon uses Psyshock, but a Crunch crunches it off. In the end, Sylveon defeats Tyrex with a Draining Kiss. The next Pokemon is Eonagon. With some psychic moves, it often dodges the attacks.

"Time for the Z move." Drandon says as he uses a dragon pose. "Dragon Meteor Crush!"

Sylveon thinks that a dragon Z move can't hurt her, as she doesn't dodge, but then a Iron Head causes her to get faint.

"You tricked me…" Ash says as he sends out the second Pokemon, Eonagon, this time Ash does the same and defeat the Pokemon.

"You are a quick learner, aren't you. Here is my last Pokemon. Slashter!"

Drandon mega evolves the Pokemon and its claws become bigger and rainbow colored. Then it defeats Eonagon with a Metal Claw. Ash sends out Dragoron and also mega evolves, it also has a giant sword on its dragon hands. With the Sacred Sword, Slashter is defeated.

"I see, you will be no problem to defeat Team Evil." He gives Ash the Dragon Taxi Badge. Ash then puts it away.

Anabel says, "Now that is over, we should get inside for now."

Everyone nods as they get on the road, Ash says, "Team Evil, here we come…"

* * *

 **This is it, the next chapter will be the battle of Team Evil. It will be split in two parts and Ash and Lillie will catch all the other Pokemon that aren't in the profile and the list below.**

 **Be sure to review.**

 **Ash's and Lillie's current team:**

 **Pikachu, Sylveon, Butterfree, Charizard x2 (Mega XY), Rapidash (Shiny), Mewtwo (Mega XY), Celebi, Lapras, Mew, Snorlax, Meganium, Espeon, Steelix (Shiny Mega), Latias (Mega), Latios (Mega), Mantine, Sceptile (Mega XY), Gardevoir (Shiny Mega), Gallade (Mega), Absol (Mega), Castform, Crobat, Manaphy, Glaceon, Roserade (Shiny), Vespiquen, Infernape, Lucario (Mega), Shaymin, Dusknoir (Vigoratian Form), Rotom, Froslass (Shiny), Zoroark (Mega XY), Samurott, Krookodile, Gothitelle (Mega), Vanilluxe, Meloetta, Kyurem, Greninja, Aegislash, Meowstic x2, Hawlucha, Carbink, Diancie (Mega), Hoopa, Zygarde (Vigoratian Form), Silvally (Shiny), Primarina, Decidueye, Toucannon, Ninetales (Alolan Form, Mega), Crabominable, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Lunala, Kommo-O, Palossand, Solgaleo, Mimikyu (Shiny), Herpeed (Mega), Heangel, Spookeon, Gook (Mega XY), Guargate, Rampardos (Vigoratian Form), Eonagon, Cuttery, Granbeak (Mega), Kangaboxer, Kindheart, Eevee, Eartheon, Ireon, Kickeon, Inceon, Draceon, Winado, Winheart, Aurogeon, Planiger, Tulimaid, Comfey (Tremin Form), Evilwhip, Sorilla, Lunape, Mindeart, Heaove, Tapu Koko (Treminian Form), Registeel (Treminian Form), Fiheart, Metagross (Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Hydreigon** **(Treminian Form Shiny Mega), Shadsir, Tapu Lele (Treminian Form), Evilsoul, Venlight (Shiny), Toxice, Nidoqueen (Treminian Form), Nidoking (Treminian Form), Evilrug, Toxclaw, Snowitch, Iwiz, Skitty (Treminian Form), Minccino (Treminian Form), Evilice, Tapu Fini (Treminian Form), Milotic (Treminian Form Mega), Popicone (Mega), Regirock (Treminian Form), Eartheart, Boulgolem, Evilock, Chargmice, Volrabbit (Mega), Evilbolt, Klinklang (Treminian Form), Rocpeck, Attacguy, Defengirl, Regigigas (Treminian Form), Figheart, Larkrab, Haxorus (Treminian Form), Regice (Treminian Form), Watheart, Sucmos, Freezant, Evilbite, Dragoheart, Dragoron (Mega), Spirigon**

 **At home:**

 **Ho-Oh, Pidgeot (Mega), Venusaur (Mega), Blastoise (Mega), Kingler, Gyarados (Shiny, Mega), Gengar (Mega), Primeape, Muk (Alolan Form),** **Magnezone, Tauros, Dragonite, Aerodactyl (Mega), Mr. Mime, Mew, Fearow, Lapras, Scizor (Mega), Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Umbreon, Heracross (Mega), Typhlosion, Houndoom (Mega), Feraligatr, Skarmory, Noctowl (Shiny), Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Donphan, Tyranitar (Mega), Tyranitar (Vigoratian Form Mega), Shuckle, Hitmontop, Forretress, Magcargo, Ariados, Blaziken (Mega), Azumarill, Swellow, Beautifly, Sharpedo (Mega), Aggron (Mega), Mawile (Mega), Crawdaunt, Swampert (Mega), Sableye (Mega), Milotic (Mega), Gorebyss, Walrein, Manectric (Mega), Salamence (Mega), Jirachi, Camerupt (Mega), Solrock, Banette (Mega XY) Lunatone, Kyogre (Blue Orb), Groudon (Red Orb), Glalie (Mega XY), Rayquaza (Mega), Deoxys, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Beerill (Mega), Dewgong, Yanmega, Honchkrow, Weavile, Probopass, Mamoswine, Electivire, Magmortar, Ambipom, Leafeon, Staraptor, Empoleon, Torterra, Drapion, Bastiodon, Mothim, Combee, Floatzel, Chansey, Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Mismagius, Bronzong, Wormadam, Gliscor, Giratina, Regigigas, Cresselia, Phione, Froslass, Abomasnow (Mega), Luxray (Vigoratian Form)** , **Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Garchomp (Vigoratian Form Mega), Zoroark, Zekrom, Sawsbuck, Unfezant, Emboar, Stoutland, Serperior, Scrafty, Escavalier, Accelgor, Leavanny, Scolipede, Chandelure, Beheeyem, Lilligant, Palpitoad, Gigalith (Mega), Reshiram, Victini, Golurk, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Galvantula, Volcarona (Mega), Keldeo, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Dunsparce, Genesect (Shiny), Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Delphox, Chesnaught, Malamr, Talonflame, Furfrou, Gourgeist, Vivillon, Barbaracle, Clawitzer, Aurorus, Tyrantrum, Dragalge (Mega), Aromatisse, Xerneas, Yveltal, Trevenant, Gogoat, Goodra (Vigoratian Form), Quagsire, Florges, Klefki, Noivern (Mega), Avalugg, Pyroar, Volcanion, Magearna, Zygarde,** **Tapu Koko, Salandit, Ninetales (Mega), Oricorio, Ribombee, Dugtrio (Alolan Form), Nihilego, Nagadazel, Marshadow, Wishiwashi, Mudsdale, Salazzle, Bewear, Golisopod (Mega), Oranguru, Parasect, Shiinotic, Xurkitree, Toxapex, Tapu Lele, Zeraora, Necrozma, Passimian, Buzzwole, Pheromosa, Kartana, Togedemaru, Turtonator, Tapu Bulu, Celesteela, Dhelmise, Tapu Fini, Stakataka, Blacephlon, Guzzlord, Exeggutor (Alolan Form), Sandslash (Alolan Form)** **, Heabra (Mega), Shrimking (Mega), Falcosky, Duplicat, Ariados (Vigoratian Form), Spookeon, Skyceon, Rockeon, Toxieon, Butterity, Hiport (Mega), Pegasky (Mega), Pegastar (Mega), Winblade, Lovmaid (Mega), Merking, Merqueen, Lopunny (Mega), Mailbird, Exerainer, Fightbot (Mega)** , **Feanight, Dracubat (Mega), Flowsaint, Xerneas (Vigoratian Form), Yveltal (Vigoratian Form), Virevil, Pollutian, Lavappy, Rohorse, Junkeetle, UFA (Mega XY), Slurpuff (Vigoratian Form), Absozero, Blenectric (Mega), Minfrez, Tricele, Teardoll, Dancess (Mega), Noivern (Vigoratian Form Mega), Draguardian**


	205. Tremin Arc Part 17

Tremin Chapter 17

When they are at the entrance, it is noticed by some grunts.

"Boss, the International Police has come, what ahould we do?" One grunt asks.

"Let them in. And tell all the grunts to the position." Zach says.

"Yes sir." As all the grunts leave the room, a woman comes to Zach and says, "So what imare you planning?"

"I will let all the Shadow Pokemon we have captured to defeat them. As all the groups from the other regions failed since they didn't focus on Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether, the two stepping stones. If we defeat them for good, then there is no one who can stop us. You agree with me, right? Delia?"

The woman's figure then shows to them, as it is the same woman who is thought to be killed 4 years ago.

"I agree." She says with a tear in her eyes.

* * *

At the entrance, Ash says, "Lillie, do we have all the Pokemon with us?"

"Yes. We will use all of them to save every Shadow Pokemon." Lillie says.

When they head inside the room, they see an amount of Grunts are there.

"Wow, since when did Team Evil gather a lot of Grunts?" Lance asks.

Drandon says, "The Shadow machine not only can turn the Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon, but they can also control people. I think they are people that are controlled from other regions to join the group."

Ash says, "In that case, we should save them."

Everyone then choose a grunt to battle, Ash finds a grunt with a Shadow Wigglytuff and uses Pidgeot to battle. Shadow Wigglytuff is then defeated by the mega evolve form as Ash quickly use Kindeart to purify him. Lillie use Fearow to battle a Shadow Farfetch'd, and it defeats the Pokemon easily. Ash and Lillie then capture Shadow Dodrio with Jigglypuff's help, Shadow Girafarig with Noctowl, Shadow Bibarel with the help of Swellow, Shadow Chatot with Staraptor, Shadow Braviary with the help of Unfezant, Shadow Diggersby with the help with Sawsbuck, and Shadow Drampa with the help of Toucannon.

"So Ash, how many Pokemon do we get?" Lillie asks.

"We defeat 9 grunts, that is 9 we get." Ash says.

As other members defeat the remaining grunts, they head inside a room and see Nemie.

"Those grunts are too easy for you, I guess. But you will be stopped here." Nemie says.

"Nemie, let me ask, is it true that your parents are killed by Pokemon that you join the team?" Ash asks.

"And what if you said is right?" Nemie says, "I lost my parents, my family. I have nothing to love for."

She says as she sends out a bunch of Normal Type Shadow Pokemon. Ash and Lillie choose to battle Raticate, Persian, Kangaskhan, Ditto, Furret, Ursaring, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Linoone, Slaking, Exploud, Skitty, Delcatty, Spinda, Zangoose, Kecleon, Lopunny, Purugly, Lickilicky, Porygon-Z, Watchog, Audino, Minccino, Cinccino, Boffalant, Gumshoos and Komala with Tauros, Dunsparce, Blissey, Castform, Ambipom, Stoutland, Furfrou, Bewear, Oranguru, Silvally, Duplicat, Eevee. The rest of the Shadow Pokemon are given to others to fight.

As the shadow Pokemon all gone after the battling, Nemie then says, "No, this isn't possible… all the pokemon…they lost…"

Rekura and Adam then comes inside, Rekura says, "Nemie, that is enough."

"Rekura, go away, you betray us, you fail our family!" She yells.

Rekura then comes to her and says, "And what if our parents didn't die? Will you still join Team Evil?"

Nemie then doesn't know how to respond. Rekura says, "Yes, Thrister had asked me the same question when I lost to her. But then I realized that our parents doesn't want us to do this. Nemie, even we are only 2 people, we still can be together and do what we did like old times."

Nemie then is lost for words, then she faints as she doesn't know what to think.

* * *

Adam then says, "Ash, Serena. There is something I have to tell you."

Serena asks, "What is it?"

"You remember Delia, your aunt, right?"

"Yes, but she is killed by Giovanni…" Ash says.

"She isn't dead." Adam says.

"What?" Ash and Serena exclaim in shock.

Lance says, "Delia Ketchum is asked by us to spy Team Evil, as she can't leave the place without permission, she asks us to fake her own death."

Ash and Serena don't know how to feel. Are they going to be joyful, or they are going to be angry for creating a big lie.

"Does Leaf know this?" Ash asks.

"She knows, and she is happy that after this is over, she can see her mother again." Adam says.

"Then we must quickly end this shadow war." Ash says.

As Rekura is still staying with his sister, Ash and his friends proceed on the next room, as they are facing a bunch of fighting type Shadow Pokemon.

Ash and Lillie face off Shadow Medicham, Shadow, Pangoro and Shadow Speedsaur with Lucario, Hawlucha and Crabominable. Then they proceed in the next room.

"You guys are here, which means Namie has failed."

"Konomi…" Ash says.

"Wait, Konomi?" Anabel asks. "The one who is said to abuse a Bewear and was lost years ago?"

Konomi says, "Yes, but I didn't abuse the Bewear. It tries to hug me, and I almost break my bones if I didn't escape and accidentally hit him. That hit made other thinks I am abusing him, which is why I am here." She says coldly as she sends out the Shadow Pokemon.

Ash and Lillie fight the Shadow Machop, Shadow Hitmonlee, Shadow Hitmonchan, Shadow Hariyama, Shadow Conkeldurr, Shadow Throh, Shadow Sawk, Shadow Mienshao, Shadow Gumshoos, Shadow Manknock, Shadow Punchnake and Shadow Builbrian with Primeape, Hitmontop, Lopunny, Passimian, Hiport, Kickeon, Attacguy, Defengirl and Kangaboxer. All of them are retun to normal due to Figheart.

Anabel sees Konomi falls to her knees, she asks, "Is what you said true? You are innocent?"

Konomi says, "Yes, go on, arrest me. I don't care since I lost, I failed my mission twice."

Anabel then says, "I am not going to arrest you."

Looker says, "But boss…"

"She is framed, she joins the team because she is innocent, it is true that Shadow Pokemon is illegal, but the users all have a pure heart. I will give you a second chance."

Konomi doesn't know how to think, she also passes out in the meantime. Looker says, "Then let me stay with her. I will make sure she won't do anything until the war is over."

"Okay." Anabel says.

* * *

The third room has fewer grunts with the Shadow Flying Type Pokemon. Ash and Lillie only need to battle the one with the Skelebird with Dusknoir as the others defeat the remaining Pokemon easily.

"You guys are here at last." This time the one who is there is Skylar.

"Skylar… you are the one who flies the Zeplane Sky? The one which has fall and causes many deaths?" Adam asks.

"Yes. And you think that it is because I was slacking, so I was fired, with the hatred I have, I joined Team Evil!" He yells as he also tosses out a lot of Pokemon. Ash and Lillie battles the Shadow Wecore and Shadow Airflyer with Pegasky and Skyceon, with Windeart, all the Shadow Pokemon are clean.

"Brother!" Aera then comes in the room.

"Well if it isn't my traitor sister…how is your flying, I doubt you will have any incidents." Skylar says.

"Brother, please, don't be the bad brother like before…"

"I have to! It is my only survival! Don't you remember how does it feel to be the only one survive at the incident while others are death? Everyone blames me and I lost my job. Only because of that damn Yveltal!"

"I know! But still, you don't need to use Shadow Pokemon to destroy!"

Skylar is then stunned at her sister's yelling.

Anabel looks through his memories, she says, "Skylar, I am giving you a chance, do you want to be the pilot for the police force sky department?"

"You are giving me a job?" Skylar asks in shock.

"If you agree." Lance says.

Skylar is a little complicated, so Aera decides to stay with him here for a while as they go.

* * *

Ash says, "I can see like the first 3 we faced, they treat Zach as their family."

Adam says, "Yes. Zach and Zachary were kind people in the past. In fact, the reason Delia volunteers to come here, because the two are also her siblings."

Serena says, "What? When do we have 2 more uncles?"

Drandon says, "Zach and Zachary are said to be separated with their brothers and sisters after the abandonment. They have no where to go until they meet a scientist from Orre Region."

Then they stop talking as they are facing some poison type Shadow Pokemon.

Ash and Lillie fights Nidoqueen with their own, Nidoking with their own, Skuntank with Muk, Toxicroak with Crobat, Garbodor wjth Drapion, Toxibox with Dragalge.

After the defeat, they are facing Dragus.

"As a part of the Joy family, I have never expect you to be the member of the group." Adam says.

"You never know a thing. If those doctors can save my mother, then I won't need to do this." He says in anger as he also sends out the Pokemon.

Ash and Lillie are facing Shadow Arbok, Nidorina, Nidorino, Muk, Weezing, Swalot, Seviper, Garbodor and Drugain with Toxieon, Toxclaw, Toxapex, Salazzle, Dracubat, Venlight and Toxice. And with the help of Evilrug, the Pokemon are clean.

A Nurse Joy comes in and says, "Brother, please don't torture Pokemon."

"Stay out of this, Joy." Dragus says. "There is no turning back for me, but you have and you must complete it."

"I can't do it without you!" Joy yells.

Lance says, "Now what should we do?"

"The same, we know what the admins are about. They really are innocent People who can change." Anabel says as they leave the room to the next room.

* * *

This time it is Ground Type. Ash and Lillie are facing Flygon, Rhyperior, Claydol, Excadrill and Stunfisk with Dugtrio, Gliscor, Krookodile and Golurk.

They then meet Sanders, he says, "So 4 of my friends have fallen. I should be the one to stop you."

Ash and Lillie fights the Sandslash, Dugtrio, Marowak, Hippowdon and Quiscle while they use Donphan, Mudsdale and Eartheon to defeat them and Eartheart makes them back to normal.

"I am sorry, my wife…" He says as he kneels down.

"Dad!" Tera and Nora runs inside the room.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I am not your father!"

"You can't deny the fact!" Tera yells.

"I know it is hard since our mother is killed by the Earthquake thanks to Golurk, but please stop!" Nora yells.

Sanders looks at them and asks, "Why do you betray us? Don't you want revenge?"

Nora says, "No, since we still have a loving father! And we should be the ones who have to say sorry o break the promise that we have to be together."

Sanders feels guilty as he embraces them. While the police keeps moving forward.

* * *

As Ash and Lillie defeat 2 Golems, Omastar, Kabutops, Cradily, Armaldo, Archeops, and Minior with Aerodactyl, Tyranitar, Lunatone, Solrock, Rampardos, Probopass, Barbaracle and Tyrantrum, they see the next person they are facing.

"Radium…" Ash says.

"So you have come here… I guess that I will show you how is it to be hurt."

Ash and Lillie are fighting Shadow Sudowoodo, Shadow Stalion and Shadow Rampardos with Gigalith, Lycanroc and Rockeon, then with Evilock to purify him.

"I guess I can never forget the pain…" She says as she kneels down.

"You can do it." Brock and Rocko come in the room.

"You two?" Radium asks.

"Without the pain, we won't learn anything." Rocko says.

"Indeed. You don't need to join in the group, since doing so will only give you more pain." Brock says.

As the 2 man persuading her, Ash and his friends are heading to the next room.

* * *

"So what happened to Zach and Zachary?" Ash asks Drandon.

"Well…"

"I can answer it." They turn and see Thrister, Zachary and a boy coming toward them.

"So you are the famous Ash Ketchum, I am Chris, Thrister's brother."

"Nice to meet you." Ash says.

Zachary says, "Looks like you have said everything to them, Adam, Drandon."

"Yes, they have rights to know everything." Adam says.

"Um, so Ash. I am your uncle, you know about it, right?" Zachary says.

"Yes, I want to know what happens to you and Zach when you are separated with uncle and aunt?"

"We were being spat, being bullied when we are at the streets, and I guess Delia, Tobias and Giovanni are also the same. And Pokemon are attacking us, and I guess this is the reason Team Rocket is formed."

Lillie and Ash nod. But before Zachary can talk, they are battling another group of grunts with bug type Pokemon.

Ash and Lillie face off Venomoth, Ledian, Dustox, Masquerian, Ninjask, Shedinja, Crustle, Durant, Vikavolt, and Solbug with Butterfree, Beedrill, Parasect, Ariados, Forretress, Scizor, Shuckle, Heracross, Beautifly and Yanmega.

They then face Surch, he says, "Even the former boss has come, huh?"

Zachary says, "Surch, I know what happened to you. But now no one will blame you for controlling Sucmos."

"Yeah, but since boss has given me a new life, I can't betray him."

Ash and Lillie fight Pinsir, Volbeat, Illumise, Kricketune, Gigaworm, Spispy, Tristag and Doubeetle with Accelgor, Inceon, Wormadam, Mothim, Vespiquen, Leavanny, Scolipede and Galvantula. With Evilbite, the Pokemon are returned to normal.

"I lost… that is great…" He laughs like he is mad.

"Surch, you don't need to hurt yourself more. Just follow your heart."

"Easy for you to say." He spats and then he faints.

Then Gladion says that he volunteers to stay with him, as the others move forward.

* * *

Then Ash and Lillie battle Drifblim, Spiritomb, Mimikyu, Lampant, Terramummy, Ligheater, Skelefish and Skeletanic with Gengar, Chandelure, Hydreigon, Trevenant, Gourgeist Palossand, Mimikyu and Dhelmise.

Their next opponent is Skare, he says, "I see you come. Very well. I'll tell you what it feels like losing."

He sends out Misdreavus, Dusknoir, Cofagrigus, Riose, Hidman, Hatboo and Hatboo to battle Ash and Lillie's Mismagius, Banette, Spookeon and Shadsir. With the Evilsoul, the Pokemon are return to normal.

"Now I am lost… tell those ghost types to take me to the Spirit World, so I can see my parents." Skare says.

"You want to leave me alone?" Skelo rushes in and asks. "You really want me to live on the planet on my own?"

"I…"

"Please, I need you. You can't just leave me alone!"

As Skelo is trying to persuade Skare, the group moves forwards.

* * *

After defeating Metagross, Doublade, Meterush, Umpour and Remogent with Steelix, Skarmory, Tyranitar, Mawile and Aggron, Ash and Lillie are faing Stella with others.

"Even Skare is defeated… Then I will show you how it is to be shot!"

She let Ash and Lillie battle Snorlax, Klinklang, Druddigon, Armon, Ivenbot, Mechabull and Robort. Ash and Lillie use Guargate, Ireon, Metagross, Bronzong, Aegislash and Klefki to beat her.

"No… the damage I had taken, it is hurting again…" Stella says.

Irena comes in and says, "Stella! Please stop trying to hurt others!"

"You know it well, Irena, you know how to feel like being shot almost to death, and you try to stop me?"

"Yes. I think we shouldn't inflict to others." She says in a begging tone.

Lance says, "Right now the Leaders and the captains are persuading, maybe we csn win this."

Thrister says, "Maybe, but it won't be absolute."

In the furthest room, Zach and Delia are watching, Delia says, "Zach, 9 of the 16 members are confused, do you want to keep going on your plan?"

"I have to, I can't turn back for now. Although I want to…" He says the last words in a quiet tone that no one can hear it.

* * *

 **Here is the first part of the Final Battle. Delia isn't dead, yeah! And Zach and Zachary are related to Delia and Tobias? What is really going on? Read tje next chapter and you will know.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	206. Tremin Arc Part 18

Tremin Chapter 18

"The Doctor's name is Ein, he is from a group called Team Cipher." Zachary says.

"I know him, but we have arrested him…" Anabel says.

"Yes, he is defeated by a guy named Michael with his partners Wes and Rui. But he gives us the Shadow Device. We use the Shadow Device on some Pokemon and even modified it to be less ruthless."

Lance says, "I have noticed that the Pokemon are more easy to listen to Team Evil than Team Cipher."

"Yes. And this made us create Team Evil and make shadow Pokemon for those who have hatred with Pokemon." Zachary says.

After capturing Marowak and Heatmor, they meet Flomer next.

"You shouldn't have stopped us in the first place. Since I will revenge for my dead brother."

Then Vulpix, Growlithe, Plusle, Minun, Pansear, Simisear, Darmanitan, Heatmor, Volcloud and Warmbull are purified by Fiheart, Flomer says, "I lost again… I wonder, why didn't I just jump into the lava pit with my brother…"

Adam says, " Don't say yourself like that, all the lives are important. You have a purpose to live, and your brother won't want you to die, too."

Zachary says, "My brother is right. Just take your time think about it."

Then they go to the next room as they leave Flomer there.

* * *

Ash and Lillie has defeated Poliwrath, Tentacruel, Slowbro, Cloyster, Starmie, Lanturn, Slowking, Quilfish, Corsola, Mantine, Kingdra, Lombre, Ludicolo, Pelipper, Wishcash, Relicanth, Gastrodon, Carracosta, Swanna, Jellicent, Araquanid, Bruxish and Dolpanata, they then meet Reshow, who is waiting for them.

"So I see you come…" He says.

Anabel asks, "Reshow, the reports says that your father use a Haxorus to kill a passenger on your ship, is that also a false crime?"

"Yes, and he commits suicide, which is your fault!"

Ash and Lillie battle the Golduck, Poliwhirl, Shellder, Seaking, Staryu, Octillery, Wailord, Huntail, Luvdisc, Lumineon, Panpour, Simipour, Basculin, Alomomola and Pyukumuku and then eventually defeat them.

"Arrest me…since I lose." He says in a defeat tone.

"We won't do that for now." Lance says.

Rainbow then rushes in and comfort her brother, as Ash and his friends keep moving.

* * *

The next is Grass Type Shadow Pokemon. Gloom, Vileplume, Weepinbell, Victreebel, Exeggcute, Exeggutor, Jumpluff, Sunflora, Nuzleaf, Shiftry, Breloom, Cacturne, Tropius, Roselia, Whimsicott, Cottonee, Ammonguss, Ferrothorn, Withewer, Flousic, Flowelf and Ocegrass are then captured by them.

"Even the coolest of the group, Reshow is defeated…" Whith says. "I'll let you know what it feels to lose the parents."

She has Bellossom, Sunkern, Sunflora, Cherrim, Carnivine, Tangrowth, Pansage, Simisage, Maractus, Lurantis, Tsareena and Tuligirl to attack them, but they are return to normal after the battle.

"Why… why do you have to create a Pokemon that is called Victreebel?" She cries out.

Adam says, "All Pokemon are created for the purposes of the world, we can't erase all of them."

Ash says, "But you don't deserve this, you just want a family to take care of you."

Then they leave her thinking while heading the next room.

* * *

The next room is the Electric Shadow Pokemon. Ash and Lillie beat the Raichu, Porygon-Z, Emolga, Helioptile, Heliolisk, Dedenne and Trithunder.

They are facing Bolver, he says, "You have defeated my friends, but you won't defeat me."

Ash and Lillie uses their Pokemon to battle Raichu, Electrode, Plusle, Minun, Luxray, Zebstrika, Eelektrik and Eelektross, they defeat them and make them return to normal.

"I lost…"

Serena asks, "Are you related from the explosion in Polluice Island?"

"My parents died inside, that is why I join this team. To give revenge to the world for creating Electrodes."

Persephone comes in and says, "Stop it, Bolver!"

"Persephone… You should know it, if you didn't betray us, we could have prevent all the explosions!"

"But still, I am doing the right thing! And you should too!"

Thrister then says to Zachary, "Your followers are doing a great job persuading."

"Yeah, I am glad to have worked with them."

* * *

In the next room, Ash and Lillie have defeated Xatu, Swoobat, Sigilyph and Flocon.

They see Amo already prepare the Pokemon and they attack them, Ash and Lillie defeat the Alakazam, Hypno, Unown, Wobuffet, Grumpig, Chimecho, Munna, Musharna, Reuniclus, Aromatisse, Watbutler, Papor and Baplane.

Amo just stands there shocked, Chris asks, "Why isn't she talking?"

"Because she is scared." Neil comes to them.

"Scared?" Serena asks.

"She has a traumatic experience in the space, she is afraid that when she lost, she will experience the helpless again." Neil says. "Leave her to me, I will take care of her."

* * *

The next room is Ice Types. But there seems to be a small amount of the Pokemon in this type. They battle Jynx, Delibird and Sandshrew before they meet Tryce.

"I can't let you pass here." She says as she sends out Vulpix, Beartic, Cryogonal and Snokid.

After being defeated, Tryce says, "Why, why I have to lose?"

Sheer comes to them and says, "Leave her to me, I cam open her heart."

* * *

The gang nods and they head to the final room before where Zach is.

The grunts send out Altaria, Garchomp, Draflower and Slashter, they are all defeated.

"Lance, Drandon. You two are here…" Dracy says.

Lance says, "Dracy, we all know that you are innocent from the Casdino Stealing. Why are you still with them?"

Dracy says, "It is my destiny. I have joined the group since Zach is willing to help me, I am going to repay him."

Ash and Lillie then battle Haxorus, Druddigon, Goodra, Cridra, Azudra, Casdino, Lousaur and Tyrex, they win and the Pokemon are return to normal.

"I lost my chance… I am sorry, Zach."

Lance says, "Dracy, you still have us!"

"Don't make me laugh, then why don't you prove my innocence at that time?" She asks.

"Lance is busy, he doesn't know about this until I tell him!" Drandon says.

"Enough, Drandon." Lance says. "You guys go ahead, I will take care of her."

* * *

The gang nods as they enter the door, where they meet Zach and Delia.

"So you have made it this far…" Zach says.

"Zach, you must stop what you are planning." Zachary says.

"Why? To let others mock us again?" Zach says.

"Don't you get it? We have a family and we don't need to afraid of these things! Ask Delia, and she will tell you how good our family now is."

"It is true, except Giovanni, who is in jail. I have warned you to stop."

Zach says, "Yes, you have persuade me for 4 years, and as I meet Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether 2 times. I have tried to give up. You see, I didn't blame my admins for losing to you, because I know I can't blame them."

Adam says, "Zach…"

"But I can't do it, unless you defeat my Pokemon." He yells as he sends out Raticate, Persian, Ursaring, Smeargle, Mightyena, Murkrow, Liepard, Bisharp, Mandibuzz, Hydreigon, Clefairy, Clefable, Granbull, Delcatty, Spinda, Togetic, Cinccino, Floette, Slurpuff, Comfey, Cutebbit, Fairoid, Fairstar, Wandold. Even Evilost and Wisheart.

"That will be an easy task…" Ash says as he and Lillie defeat all of them, and with the 8 Evils and 8 Hearts, the last 2 are frees from shadowing.

"I lost…" Zach says. "But now I am finally free…"

He then goes towards the microphone.

"Team Evil is officially disbanded. I am sorry for failing you all. I hope you all understand."

Zach then turns to them, he says, "Arrest me, I have nothing to regret."

Adam says, "Anabel, what do you think?"

Anabel thinks for a second, she says, "I won't arrest him. Since the Shadow Pokemon they make are modified and not dangerous."

Zachary, Thrister and Chris go to Zach and talk to him, Ash and Serena also hug their aunt.

"We really miss you, Aunt Delia." Serena says.

"I am sorry. But it for your safety. Ash, Serena. I heard that you accomplish a lot. I am proud of you." Delia says.

Then they decide to go outside.

* * *

Everyone, including the 16 Admins are waiting outside for them, Zach says, "I am sorry. You guys have followed me for years, and I just disbanded Team Evil like that."

Bolver says, "Don't be sorry, boss. You are always be our boss."

Tryce says, "That is true."

Everyone tries to cheer Zach up, he is touched.

Lillie says, "What a happy ending."

Ash says, "Yeah. Now all the groups are disbanded, I can now focus on the league and the grand festival."

After some goodbyes and farewells, everyone goes to their own way as Ash and Lillie go towards the Lightdark Island.

On the road, Ash and Lillie can feel something behind them, as they turn around, they see Evilost and Wisheart behind them.

"Evilost? Wisheart?" Ash asks.

"Being inside the Pokeball is not fun." He says.

"Yeah, we decide to be outside with you." Wisheart says.

"But what if people see you?" Lillie asks.

"They will just think that he is a boy with darker clothes while I am a girl with light clothes." Wisheart says.

"Will it work?" Ash asks.

"Wisheart just makes a wish, so it can."

Then they walk as they can see the island nearby.

* * *

 **So this is the end of the Team Evil, and now the world is in peace with no terror groups, yay.**

 **The next chapter will be the league and the grand festival. And Ash and Lillie's Pokemon will be the ones in the profile while the others are at home.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	207. Tremin Arc Part 19

Tremin Chapter 19

In Lightdark Island, Ash and Lillie arrive at the contest hall, where they are going to attend the Grand Festival.

"Wow, we finally made it." Lillie says.

"Indeed, this is really…big I guess." Evilost says.

"Of course it is big, this is the final part we can get the Ribbon Cup." Ash says.

"Ash, Lillie. I think you should have these." Wisheart says as she takes out 2 Z Crystals. "It is a Weavilium Z and a Florgesium Z."

"Thank you." Ash and Lillie say as they go register for the Grand Festival.

Inside, they can only see fewer people, Ash says, "Looks like there is only 16 groups are here to battle."

"Yeah, but that means an performance round and 3 more battle round and we will win." Lillie says.

"That is if you win against us." May and Drew comes and greet them.

"Hi there, May, Drew." Ash says.

"Yeah, we heard about that Team Evil on the news, I guess you are the ones who defeat them?" Drew asks.

"Well, yeah. Battling Shadow Pokemon is really tough." Ash says.

May asks, "Then who are those 2?" She looks at Evilost and Wisheart. "They look like Evilost and Wisheart when I see in the ruins."

Lillie says, "Oh, they are our friends that are cosplaying them."

"I see."

Then as the contest starts, Ash and Lillie are the first on stage.

"Delcatty, I choose you!" Ash says.

"Cinccino, you too!" Lillie says.

2 Pokemon appears on the stage as the 2 trainers mega evolve and start thr perrormance.

Delcatty and Cinccino both starts off with the Thunderbolt combined with Swift, making sparkling stars, and then they finish with the Helping hand with Double Slap.

May and Drew are the last ones. May uses Beautifly to go with Drew's Masquerain, they both start off with Quiver Dance and then use Silver Wind, in the end, they use Bubble Beam with the String Shot.

The 2 groups all advance to the battle rounds, and Ash and Lillie are facing them in the finals.

"Looks like the winner will get the Ribbon Cup." Lillie says.

"You are right, and we will make sure we get it." May says.

Then May sends out Blaziken while Drew sends out Absol.

"Milotic! Snowy! We choose you!" Ash and Lillie yells at the same time as both ice types appear on the field.

"Wow, those 2 Pokemon are really pretty." May says.

"Indeed. But Blaziken is a fire type, which will be super effective." Drew says.

"We'll see." Ash says.

They both mega evolve and starts the 5 minute battle. Milotic uses Ice Beam combined with Psychic on Blaziken, but it melts due to the Flamethrower. Absol uses Psycho Cut, but an Aurora Veil blocks it. In the final seconds, both Pokemon from Ash and Lillie's side use Blizzard, making an ice fort to block them.

"Time is up! The winner of the Grand Festival is… Ash Ketchum and Lillie Aether! With 2 points higher than May and Drew!"

"We did it!" Lillie immediately hugs Ash.

"Of course we did it! Thanks to Milotic and Snowy!" Ash says.

May and Drew recall their Pokemon, then May says, "Drew, I am sorry that we didn't win it."

"It is fine. They really are strong opponents." Drew says.

After getting the ribbon cup, they all head outside.

"I can't believe I finally get my first Ribbon Cup." Lillie says.

"Yeah, you did a good job." Ash says.

May and Drew come to congratulate them, then May says, "So Ash, the next is your League, right?"

"Yes, and I won't lose since I have my Pokemon by my side." Ash says.

"Good luck on your winning, we decide to take a break back to Hoenn." Drew says.

"I see." Lillie says as they bid farewell.

* * *

Their next destination is the Conference Hall, where Ash can take part of the League.

"Ash! Lillie! Over here." Rin says as they go towards her and Professor Gwen.

"Rin, Professor, nice to see you again." Ash says.

Gwen says, "Indeed, I heard that you defeat Team Evil, you two are amazing."

"Well…Team Evil isn't really evil at all. And they know that what they did is wrong." Ash says.

"I see, and you also get Evilost and Wisheart with you?" Rin asks.

"Well, they are, but we decide to say that they are cosplayers or we are in big trouble." Ash says.

"I see."

Not long after, Adam, Delia and Leaf are here to watch the battle.

"Hey, you guys are here!" Ash says.

Leaf says, "Of course, thanks to your help, I finally reunite with my mother, we can't miss the match of course."

Adam says, "And from what I heard, there are only 16 trainers challenging the league, quite small amount compare to Alola."

"Yeah, but then I have a bigger chance to win." Ash says.

Then Ash and Rin go to the Battlefield for the opening ceremony as Charles Goodshow is giving out a speech.

The matches are intense as all the battles are full battles. Ash in the first round wins with the help of Weavile and the Z move Midnight Slaughter, which makes the moon appear and glows on the Night Slash, then it slashes the Alakazam and make him win.

The second round, Ash uses Vespiquen as the last Pokemon as the Z move Queen's order makes the Attack Order power up and defeat the opponent's Tulimaid.

"The final round of the Tremin League conference is Ash Ketchum versus Rin! One is the 10 region Champion and one is the Professor's daughter, who will win the match?"

Rin says, "Ash, you are my role model since I was born, and I am very happy that I can battle you."

"Same here. You have managed to come this far even though this is your first time. You are stronger than you look." Ash says.

As the battle starts, Rin sends out Cuttery while Ash sends out Venlight. Both Pokemon use Electric moves clash at each other, but they both faint when a Hyper Fang and Infectious Light clash each other. Their second Pokemon is Punchnake versus Lunape. With Lunape using Psychic and Shadow Ball, Punchnake is defeated, so Rin sends out Flowelf. Flowelf uses Petal Blizzard first, but Lunape uses Psyshock to reflect it, but then Lunape is defeated by a Dark Pulse, forcing Ash to send out the next Pokemon, Heaove. Heaove uses Flamethower first, but Flowelf uses Protect to block it. In the end, Flowelf is defeated by a Bounce.

The fourth Pokemon is Trithunder, which Thrash on Heaove and knocks out with Ancient Power. Ash sends out Steelix, wich one hit ko with a Fissure. Rin is shocked, but she quickly send out Rapidash. Rapidash uses High Horsepower and Double Kick to defeat Steelix, but it lose to Primarina's Z move, Oceanic Operetta.

"Well, now it is come to this… Planiger!"

Planiger uses Mega Tackle to knock out Primarina, so Ash also sends out his last Pokemon, Charizard and mega evolve. Charizard uses Flamethrower on Planiger, but Planiger dodges and uses Gyro Ball, which fails and is grabbed by Charizard as he uses Seismic Toss and defeats with Overheat.

"Planiger is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

The announcer says, "What an amazing battle, but Ash Ketchum still wins the league and is now having a chance to face the Elite 4!"

Rin says, "I lost, too bad for me."

Ash says, "Don't be sad, you have pushed me this far, not my past rivals have done what you did."

"Thanks, I guess I have to keep going." Rin says.

Then Ash is given the cup by Goodshow, he says, "As usual, you have to battle the Elite 4, but knowing you, it will be no problem."

"Yeah. I guess I can start the challenge tomorrow." He replies to him.

Back outside, Leaf and Lillie congratulates him, Ash also shows his thanks.

Adam says, "So you have also met all the Elite 4 members, I guess you know how to beat them?"

"Yes, and I am going to win this." Ash says.

Professor Gwen and Rin come to them, Rin says, "You don't mind if we watch, too?"

"Not at all." Ash says as they all go together.

* * *

 **This time since Ash doesn't have too many rivals in this arc, so the battles are short this time. The next will be the Elite 4 and Champion battle.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	208. Tremin Arc Part 20

Tremin Chapter 20

Ash and his group of friends head to Sparon Island to meet Ash's first opponent, Persephone. They have arrived at the Pokeball Factory and see her talking to her brother, Bolver.

"Ah, Ash Ketchum, I see you are here." Persephone says.

"Same here, Persephone, I am challenging you to a battle." Ash says.

"Sure. Bolver, can you help me with this?"

"Sure." Then Bolver states that it will be a 4 on 4 battle between them.

Rin says, "It is finally starting."

Adam says, "Professor, it seems like you child is excited."

"Of course, since Rin admires Ash a lot." Professor says.

Persephone's first Pokemon is Electivire, Ash sends out Infernape to battle. With the heated rivalry, Infernape and Electivire doesn't hold back and use the moves like Dig and Thunder. But in the end, Infernape wins the match. The second Pokemon is Chargmice, with the Zen Heatbutt, Infernape is defeated. Ash sends out Sucmos as his second Pokemon. Sucmos uses Leech Life to suck a lot of Chargmice's energy, but a Recover makes Chargmice return to full health. Sucmos uses Bug Buzz to finish it off in the end. The third Pokemon is a Raichu, and thanks to Stoked Sparksurfer, Sucmos is down. Ash's 3rd Pokemon is Mimikyu, which uses Let's Snuggle Together to defeat Raichu.

"Here is my last Pokemon. Volrabbit!"

Persephone's Volrabbit is yellow colored, and it mega evolves, as its ears become longer and legs are stronger. Volrabbit uses Foresight to make Mimikyu visible and then finishes it off with a Dizzy Punch. Ash sends out Eartheart as his final Pokemon.

"Wow, is that a legendary?" Leaf asks.

"Yes, Eartheart is a Pokemon which is made of Ground type positive energy." Professor Gwen says.

"Show them what you get, sister!" Wisheart yells.

Volrabbit has fight hard, but it is still lose to the Tectonic Rage, making Ash the winner.

"I almost forget that the Hearts and Evils have the ability to use Z moves without Z Crystals. Here is the Electric Medal."

* * *

Ash takes the medal and thanks her, then they bid farewell to the siblings and head towards Rockyand Island.

At there, with the help of the Riding Pokemon, they arrive at the Battle Mansion.

"Nora, Tera, how are you?" Lillie asks.

"Great, since Dad is back, we are now a family again." Nora says.

"Indeed, I am very sorry for my past actions." Sanders says.

"It is okay. Nora, so how about a battle?" Ash asks.

"Sure."

They head to the place where Ash battle Tera, and then the battle starts as Nora sends out Golurk while Ash sends out Haxorus. Golurk uses Shadow Punch on Haxorus, who uses Crunch to bite the punch, then it uses Aqua Tail to give Golurk damage. In the end, Golurk uses Destiny Bond and makes both Pokemon faint after the Hydro Pump. The second Pokemon they are using is Heatmor and Boulgolem. Boulgolem uses Rollout to dodge all the attacks, and then using Earthquake to knock out Heatmor. Her third Pokemon is Eartheon, with the Dig, it stops Boulgolem's rolling, and it defeats Boulgolem with a Metal Claw. Ash's third Pokemon is Inceon, who uses String Shot to block Eartheon's moves, and then finish it off with a U Turn.

Ash sends out Herpeed as Nora sends out Palossand. Ash mega evolves his Pokemon and uses Aroma Impact to give damage, but Herpeed is trapped thanks to the Z move Earth Castle Jail, but in the end, Herpeed wins with a Giga Drain.

"Wow, this is interesting, Ash. You have defeated me in a special way." Nora says as she hands out the Ground Medal.

Everyone stays here for a night as Sanders insists, then they head to Plaineather Island the next day.

* * *

Rekura is showing Nemie about the Pokemon, until Ash and the group comes.

"Ash, I see you have won the two girls. I am excited to battle you." He says.

"Same here." Ash says.

Nemie helps being the referee, as Rekura sends out Diggersby and Ash sends out Evilwhip, much to everyone's shock. Evilwhip uses Bloom Fever to defeat Diggersby. Rekura sends out Flousic next, Ash recalls his legendary and sends out Rapidash. Rapidash uses Flame Charge at it, but Flousic uses Sing to make her sleep, and then with the Round and Hyper Voice, Rapidash is fainted. Ash sends out Crabominable as his third Pokemon. Crabominable defeats Flousic with an Ice Punch, so Rekura sends out Kangaboxer. Crabominable has use the Z Move Close Crabfists, but in the end, Kangaboxer also punches Crabominable as both Pokemon faints. Ash sends out Lucario as the last Pokemon Rekura uses is Snorlax. Snorlax uses Pulverlizing Pancake to give Lucario serious Damage, but with a Power Up Punch and Aura Sphere, it is then defeated.

"See, Namie, Pokemon aren't as bad as we thought. The battle is really exciting."

Then He gives the Normal Medal to Ash, then they bid farewell as they decide to go back to Lightdark Island.

"No now it is Zachary and Thrister left…" Ash says.

"Yeah, I think you can do it." Lillie says.

* * *

They go to the league hall and see Zachary, Thrister with Zach, Whith, Flomer, Konomi and Surch.

"Hello again." Zachary says to them.

"Uncle Zachary, I am here to battle you, since you are the last one."

"Sure, I accept your challenge." He says.

Zach says, "It is also nice to see Evilost and Wisheart with you.

Evilost says, "Yeah, but don't think I have forget what you did to us."

Wisheart pulls his ear and scolds him for saying that, as everyone laughs, they go to the field and battle.

Zachary's first Pokemon is Liepard, Ash uses Florges as his first Pokemon. Liepard is then defeated by Moonblast inside of Misty Terrain. So Zachary sends out the second Pokemon, Flowelf. Flowelf uses Dark Pulse to defeat Florges, as Ash sends out Granbeak. Granbeak uses Peck and Sky Drop to make Flowelf faints, so Zachary sends out Sucmos as his third Pokemon. With the Z move Leech Blood Hell, Granbeak then gets fainted. Ash sends out Sylveon. Who use Attract to make him imobolized by love and end this with a Twinkle Tackle. But Sylveon eventually is defeated by Mega Bisharp X, the centaur form with the Iron Head. Ash tells Wisheart to help, as Wisheart uses Moon Bloom to defeat Bisharp.

"That is a fun battle. I am glad I have faced my nephew." Zachary says.

"Indeed, so that means I can go next, right?" Thrister says.

"Sure. How about we battle now?" Ash asks.

"Okay. And I won't be holding back." Thrister says.

Rin says, "Two battles in a row? How many Pokemon does Ash have?"

Lillie says, "Since we also purify some Shadow Pokemon, I can say we have caught every species."

Adam says, "Indeed. And we have a big backyard, so we don't need to worry about smaller space."

Thrister uses Tristag as her first Pokemon. Ash uses Venlight. Toxice uses Toxic and Venoshock to defeat Tristag, so she sends out Ireon next, and with the steel type resistance to poison, Toxice is defeated, so Ash sends out Defengirl, with the defensive moves and Psychic, the match is a draw. The next Pokemon Thrister uses is Dolpanata, Ash uses Pikachu to battle. Knowing that Pikachu is a strong opponent, Dolpanata uses Perish Song. And Ash wants to defeat Dolpanata in three rounds, but it fails as both Pokemon are down.

The fourth Pokemon they use is Tyrex and Spirigon. Spirigon defeats Tyrex with the moves in the Dragon Slayer 2, as he finishes off with a Draco Meteor. The fifth Pokemon is Winado, it defeats Spirigon with a Hurricane. So Ash sends out Cuttery. Both Pokemon uses their Z moves, The Blow Away Turbulence makes both Pokemon caught inside the winds, and Cuttery uses Cute Rubbing inside, making both Pokemon faints.

"Now here is my last Pokemon. Remogent!"

"Evilost! I choose you!"

Thrister mega evolves the Pokemon as it becomes more like an agent, but the Shadow Sneak doesn't give Evilost much damage.

"Time to finish it off! Dark Hole Eclipse!"

The black hole then sucks the Pokemon inside and causes the explosion, causing Remogent to return to its form on the ground.

"Remogent is unable to battle, Evilost is the winner, which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"We did it, Evilost!" Ash gives him a brotherly hug, and both Rin and Lillie jump in joy.

Delia says, "Ash has won again."

Adam says, "Indeed, now I am excited to face him."

Thrister says, "Mind if I call you the Tremin Champion? Thank you for the nice battle."

Ash shakes hands with her, then Charles Goodshow has come to them.

"Ash, it seems when I got here, you have already won." Goodshow says. "And congratulations for the 11th champion."

He takes them to the Hall of Fame for registering, then Goodshow says, "You have 1 more league and you will be the world champion. Ash, you have done something that no one has ever done."

"Thanks Goodshow, and I am glad to make Sevestar my last league to complete." Ash says.

After that, they bid farewell to Thrister and his uncles.

Ash asks, "So Rin, what are you going to do next?"

"I want to go home first and then decide where to go." Rin says.

Then they bid farewell to Rin and Professor Gwen, Ash says to Lillie, "Now let's go back to Sevestar. We have a lot of Pokemon that needs us."

"Sure. Leaf, do you want to come, too?" Lillie asks.

"Of course, I am also going to challenge the Sevestar League." Leaf says.

"That is great, let's go home." Ash says as the whole Ketchums and Lillie leave the island.

* * *

 **The Tremin Arc is finished, the next will be the Sevestar Arc, the final Arc of my story. There are more rivals, more people, and all 25 Ash's friends and family will appear in the next arc since it is the final arc.**

 **And right now since my family are having a trip, so I maybe not be able to update in 5 days. But I will be back and finish up the whole story.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	209. Sevestar Arc Part 1

Sevestar Chapter 1

"We are finally home." Ash says as they all arrive at Otem Town at Sevestar Region.

"Yeah, I really miss this place." Lillie says.

Pikachu, Sylveon, Cuttery and Spookeon are happy to see the region, Adam, Delia, Leaf, Evilost and Wisheart are right behind them.

"How about we go to the house first?" Adam asks.

"Sure." Ash says as they go to the mansion in front of them.

"Hello, Mom." Ash says as he hugs her.

"Ash, honey, welcome back. How is Tremin Region?" Grace asks.

"Should I explain to you the Pokemon backyard?" Ash says.

"Indeed, you get quite a lot of Pokemon." Grace says. "Everyone is already inside, including all of your friends."

"Really?" Lillie says.

They head inside and see everyone, including Nate, Rosa, East, Tox, Trenor, Golly, David, Ellina, Reisa, Helen, Terry, Insey, Flora, Luke, Daniel, Jullie, Professor Pine, and then their family, Mark, Serena, Emma, Zossie, Minami, Gina, Palmo, Dia, Gladion and Lusamine.

"Everyone!" Ash and Lillie are shocked to see them.

"Hey, Ash! Lillie!" Everyone then starts to greet them.

"Wow, what brings all of you here?" Lillie asks.

"We hear that you complete the Tremin League, so we decide to gather all of us here." Minami says.

"And your last stop is this Sevestar Region. Our home town, so we come to gather inside of your house." Nate says.

"That is so nice of you." Ash says as they feel touched.

As they all talking, they learn that almost everyone has become the Gym Leaders in Sevestar Region.

"Then what about you, Dia, Palmo and Gina?" Ash asks.

"We retired, since Dad says you capture all the Pokemon. We decide to help you take care of them." Gina says.

"Thank you so much." Ash says. "I really need some help since there are too many."

Lillie says, "And, Mark, congratulations for you and Terry to become the Elite 4."

"Thanks, and since Alice is finding a replacement, I hope you can take the offer this year."

"That is if Ash wins the league." Lillie says.

"Speaking of which, how about we go outside and see my Pokemon?" Ash says.

They head outside and see over 600 Pokemon standing outside waiting for them, Ash says, "Everyone, it is nice to see you all again. And this is the time we are going to finish the league! Will you all be with me?!"

Everyone cheers as they agree, Ash says, "Good! Thank you everyone."

Then they have a small party until everyone leaves the mansion except Ash's and Lillie's family.

* * *

That night, Adam takes Ash and Lillie outside the house.

"Dad, what's up?" Ash asks.

"Since you two are unbreakable, I am going to tell you something." He says.

"And what will it be?" Lillie asks.

"Lillie, do you want to be a Pokemon?" Adam asks.

This causes Ash and Lillie to be shocked. "Me? A Pokemon?"

Adam says, "With the love you had with Ash, I can grant you to become a Switype."

Rotom says, " **Dex Entry No.1000 Switype, the Human Pokemon. Normal Type. It is said that some humans can grant the ability to use moves, but they are often confused with real humans**."

Ash asks, "So Lillie, what so you think?"

Lillie says, "Well…from what I have seen, being able to use Pokemon moves is fun, but I am worried that what if it hurts?"

Adam says, "Don't worry, Lillie. You have a strong heart just like Ash. I am sure you can make it."

Lillie then says, "Then I agree."

Adam nods and does the transformation, Lillie glows for a while until the light has faded.

"How do you feel, Lillie?" Ash says in a worried tone.

"It feels…weird." Lillie replies as she shoots a Shadow Ball, Adam says, "Looks like you did it."

Ash nods, "Indeed. I am glad you have done this."

Then they head back to the mansion and have some rest.

* * *

The next day, Ash, Lillie and Serena are heading towards the lab.

"Hi, Ash, Lillie, Serena!" Jullie says.

"Jullie, it is nice to see you are the Professor, how are the stuff?" Ash asks.

"Tiring, but I am glad I have become the regional Professor." Jullie says. "And I should help you register for the league, contests, and showcase."

Ash and Serena gives out the Pokedex to her and they are registered, Ash asks, "Lillie, how about you?"

"I want to challenge the Elite 4 Test." She replies.

"I see. Then no problem." Jullie says as she helps her register. "Good luck, Mark and Terry all pass in their first time last year."

"I will."

Then they head outside and start their journey in Sevestar.

"So where are we going first?" Serena asks.

"Silkan City is the nearest from here." Ash says, "Nate is the Gym Leader there, I can wait to face him this time."

Just then, they see a girl playing with a Glaceon at the road.

"Alice!" Lillie calls out to her, as she hears and comes towards them.

"Hello there, Ash, Serena, Lillie. I see you finally get here." She says.

"Yeah, I am going to challenge the league and this is my last stop." Ash says.

"I see. You have to challenge 14 gyms here, and it will be tough." Alice says.

"I am okay with that." Ash says.

"And Lillie, about my offer, what do you think?"

"I will wait until Ash is the Champion, then I will take the test."

"Glad to hear it, since my grandfather is waiting for me. Ash, how about we have a battle?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Alice uses Glaceon while Ash uses Pikachu to battle.

"Pikachu, let's start off with a Electro Ball!"

Pikachu shoots a yellow colored ball towards Glaceon.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Alice says as Glaceon dazzlingly dodges the attack and hits Pikachu with an Iron Tail.

"Use Brick Break!" As the tail hits Pikachu, he makes the attack contact and defeat Glaceon.

"I expect nothing less from the 11 region Champion." Alice says.

"Thanks, Alice." Ash says.

"Mind if I join you for a while? I will also like to train Lillie." Alice asks.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Lillie says.

* * *

Their next stop is Bugger Forest, where they have a rest there.

"Bugger Forest… it really brings up the memories." Serena says.

"Yeah, I remember the bug catching contest we have. I want to find a Butterfree, but instead I found a Volcarona." Ash says.

"You seem to have a lot of history here." Alice says.

Then Ash takes out some Pokemon, which are Delcatty (Treminian), Klinklang (Treminian), Hawlucha, Magearna, Heaove, Bastiodon, Gourgeist, Unfezant, Volcanion, Nidoqueen (Treminian), Lapras (Both parent and child), Lovmaid, Tornadus, Oricorio, Skyceon, Dugtrio (Alolan), Mew, Celebi, Castform, Guargate, Tulimaid, Weavile and Iwiz.

Serena says, "Wow, they all look really good."

Alice says, "Indeed. You also get some interesting Pokemon. So Lillie, how about I train you with Lapras and Iwiz?"

"Sure." Lillie says.

"Oh, right, Ash, I think you don't know, but in Sevestar, there is no limitation of using Mega evolves and Z Moves. Bur there are still one Pokemon limitation with the Vigorate Star Badges." Serena says.

"That is cool, I really want to train all of them with their mega evolution." Ash says.

Ash then mega evolves Delcatry and Lovmaid, they train themselves by battling other Pokemon. Ash also uses a lot of Z Moves, especially on Hawlucha with the Spinning Flying Crash, Heaove with the Cooking Shower, Mew with the Genesis Supernova, Tulimaid with the Petal Rhapsody, and Weavile with Midnight Slaughter.

After that, they are having a night at the forest. Serena asks, "Ash, Lillie, don't you two need a tent?"

"Oh, after we get this Guargate, we don't need one since he has a bed inside." Ash says.

"And we often share a bed since that time in Decolore Islands." Lillie says.

"I see. It is lucky that you have encounter one." Alice says.

Then they have a great rest that night.

* * *

The next day, Ash and his friends finally arrive at Silkan City.

Ash says, "If I remember it correctly, the Gym should be in the library."

Ash and his friends head inside, they see Hugh inside with his sister.

"Hugh!" Ash says as he calls out to him.

"Hey, Ash, Lillie!" Hugh says as he runs towards them with his sister. "How are you guys doing?"

"Great, I don't know you are here, too!" Lillie says.

"I am here for the Sevestar League, since I can test out my limit." Hugh says.

"Big brother Hugh has beaten big brother Nate." His sister says.

"That is great, so you have your first badge." Ash says.

"Yeah, I almost can't make it, but thanks to my Serperior." He says.

Just then, Nate and Rosa also comes out.

"Hey, there, Ash!" Nate says. "I have been waiting for you."

"Yeah, we spend a day training at Bugger Forest, so we are a little late." Ash says.

Nate says, "You better catch up to Hugh and Rosa, since they have beaten me. And this time I have a special battle only for a 11 league Champion like you." He says.

"Sure, and I can beat it." He says.

And since Hugh's sister wants to watch, so Hugh also stays to watch the battle.

Serena asks, "Rosa, so is Nate strong?"

"Well, he can be very strong." She says, "But I only have a 2 on 2 battle and thanks to my Mega Cinccino I win."

Nate says, "So this will be a full battle, is that okay?"

"Are you serious? A full battle?" Ash says in shock.

"Of course." He says.

His first Pokemon is going ro be Boffalant, Ash sends out Hawlucha as his first Pokemon. Hawlucha has been showing his muscles, causing everyone to get shocked. Boffalant uses Head Charge, which Hawlucha dodges by jumps really high, then he uses Flying Press, which crashes him in the end. And Boffalant is defeated by Z move Spinning Flying Crash.

"Not bad, but now, go. Delcatty!" Nate calls out his second Pokemon. Ash quickly recalls his Pokemon and sends out Delcatty.

"A Delcatty battle…" Alice says, "Things are getting really interesting."

Both Delcatty mega evolve to show who is the strongest. But hey all can't do Attract since they are the same gender, and Ash defeats Nate's with a Assist change into a Solar Beam.

"Here is my third one, go! Snorlax!" Nate says.

Ash sends out Guargate, since both of them are heavy Pokemon.

"Ash has a Guargate? That is a convenient Pokemon!" Hugh says.

"It really is, since we get him at Vigorate, and he also asks Ash to answer the 3 Guargate riddles." Lillie says.

Serena asks, "About that third answer? What does he say?"

Lillie suddenly blushes, Rosa says, "It can't be that he says you, or does he?"

"Yeah…" Lillie says.

"But why?" Alice asks.

After saying the reason, everyone almost squeals in joy, Lillie feels so embarrassed, she covers her face with her hair.

Guargate then finishes Snorlax with a Heavy Slam, which is putting the Snorlax who uses Pulverlizing Pancake into its door and crashes him, causing him to be fainted.

"I really wasn't expecting that." Nate says. "Eevee!"

Eevee appears on the field, Ash recalls Guargate and sends out Skyceon.

"A Flying type Eeveelution…" Nate says.

"And let's make it harder. Flying Star Badge Activate!" Ash says as he uses it.

Eevee manage to land Shadow Ball and Swift on the Pokemon, but Skyceon still defeat Eevee with a Wing Attack.

Serena says, "Maybe Ash can get a 6 on 0 KO…"

"Maybe. He is using old Pokemon, that should be a piece of cake." Lillie says.

Just then, they see a blond hair girl coming inside of the room.

"Bonnie?" Lillie and Serena asks in shock.

"I finally found you guys!" Bonnie says to the two of them. "I heard Ash is battling the first gym."

"He is, right now he is winning." Lillie says as Bonnie decide to sit and watch, then Serena also introduce the others to her.

Nate's fifth Pokemon is Bewear, Ash sends out Lovmaid, who is now dancing around.

"You made Lovamid dancing? Dude, you and Lillie really are great to be together." He says.

"Shut up!" Ash says while blushing.

Lovmaid uses Mega Evolve to change its form, then Bewear tries to use Superpower, only to be blocked by Double Kick, then a Teeter Dance makes him confused and Ash finishes it off with a Psycho Cut.

"Well, now that it is 5 and 0, I won't win against you, but I don't want to hold back."

He sends out Heangel, much to everyone's shock.

"A Legendary Pokemon?" Serena says in shock.

"You see, Adam gives all the gym leaders and the Elite 4 the Legendary Pokemon. For me, it will be Normal Types, bur he won't give me Arceus and Switype since they are champion level Pokemon." Nate says. "And what's more."

He takes out the Normal Star Badge and activates it, Ash is shocked at first, but the shock immediately turns into excitement.

Ash says, "If that is the case, then I will be happy to send out Magearna!"

Ash sends out the Pokemon as the two battled. Heangel often uses Recover, which makes Ash a little hard to defeat, but Magearna's defense also helps a lot in the battle. In the end, Magearna uses Fleur Cannon to defeat Heangel.

"Wow, I am impressed. I really have fun battling you. Here is the Standard Badge." Nate says as he hands out the badge.

Ash grabs it and thanks him, then he also notice Bonnie in the room.

"Bonnie? You are here as well?"

Bonnie tackles Ash to a hug, she says, "Yep, I am looking for you! And my mother suggest me to take part of the Elite 4 Challenge since there is one who is stepping down."

Alice says, "True, Wyree is asked to become the Poni Island Kahuna, so she has to leave the Elite 4."

Lillie says, "Then we will be working together."

"Yay!" Bonnie says.

Rosa says, "Brother, I am sorry that you lost."

"No, it is fine. Ash is a strong Trainer." Nate says.

Hugh says, "He is right, I am getting pumped up for the upcoming league battle with Ash."

Ash says, "Sure, I will be excited to face you again."

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the final arc. And I am still having a trip, I manage to have some time off for writing this chapter.**

 **Lillie has changed into a Pokemon, so now Ash and Lillie complete the Pokedex. And I have said before, those Pokemon which are not in the profile won't be seen in the battles in this arc. But except Legendaries.**

 **And there will be 28 Ash's league rivals appear in the Sevestar League, the first two have shown is Rosa and Hugh.**

 **The next chapter will be the first contest and the second gym.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	210. Sevestar Arc Part 2

Sevestar Chapter 2

After getting out of the gym, Ash and his friends are at the Pokemon Center. They then see two familiar faces inside the Pokemon Center.

"Dawn! Kenny!" The two were talking, until they hear the familiar voice.

"Ash! Everyone!" Dawn says as she and Kenny go towards the group.

"Wow, never expect to see you here in Sevestar." Kenny says.

"Well, this is the region where we were born." Lillie says.

After introducing Serena, Bonnie, Alice, Rosa, Nate and Hugh, Ash asks, "So are you heading here for the Contest?"

Dawn says, "Yes. Since we hear that Sevestar has the most popularity."

Kenny asks, "Ash, you are going in the contest, too?"

Ash says, "Sure."

"Then let's go register together." Dawn says as they head towards the contest hall.

In the contest hall where everyone has their seats in the audience, the announcer then introduces the judges, after that, the contest starts with the Performance round.

Ash is the second one, as he is on stage, he says, "Okay, Lovmaid, Tulimaid! I choose you!"

Lovmaid and Tulimaid appears on the stage with a dance, causing the crowd to go wild.

"It seems that Ash has caught some new Pokemon." Kenny says.

Lovmaid and Tulimaid uses the rhythm and dances to appeal the audience, and then they finish it off with a surprise mega evolve surround by the Petal Rhapsody.

"With this, Ash can move on with no problem!" Serena says.

"Indeed, they are good musician and dancer." Rosa says.

Dawn uses her Piplup and Froslass to make a Icy Field, and Kenny uses Empoleon and Floatzel to create a Water dance, both of them also advance to the next round.

With the Quarter finals ended, Ash is facing Drew in the battle.

"It seems like we will be facing each other." Ash says.

"Indeed, and I told Dee-Dee that we will be facing each other in the finals." Kenny says.

Ash sends out Hawlucha and Oricorio while Kenny uses Alakazam and Machamp. Kenny decides to mega evolve the Alakazam for the battle since Oricorio is a Ghost type.

Kenny asks Alakazam to use Calm Mind and Machamp to use Focus Energy. But Hawlucha and Oricorio start with the Aerial Ace attacks, which lets Kenny lose sone points, As they both fight each other, Hawlucha and Oricorio is hit by Shadow Ball and Shadow Punch, but they survive that and finish the Pokemon off with Spinning Flying Crash and the Revelation Dance.

"I guess I won't be fighting Dee-Dee." Kenny says aa they both shake hands and leave the field.

In the finals, Ash is facing Dawn. Dawn says, "For my boyfriend, I will get my revenge."

"I will like to see you try." Ash replies.

Dawn sends out Pachirisu and Mamoswine, Ash sends out Heaove and Lapras.

In the battle, Dawn uses the Ice Chandelier to make some serious damage on the Pokemon, but Ash still manages to conquer that, then he says, "Dawn, how about I use one of your moves to end this?"

Dawn is confused, but Ash uses the Heaove to use Cooking Shower, causing several foods falling like meteor shower. "Now use Ice Beam to freeze them all up!"

As Lapras freezes the moves, Dawn says, "No way, that is my Flame Ice!"

Then Dawn's both Pokemon are hit, but they manage to stand up. As the contest is over, Ash wins 5 points higher than Dawn as is decleared the winner.

"I never thought my move will become my loss, you improved it really well." Dawn says.

"Thanks, I am glad to hear it." Ash says.

Lillie says, "Wow, what a show."

Alice says, "Indeed, that Flame Ice really is a dazzling move."

After getting the ribbon, they head outside to meet others. Dawn and Kenny bid them farewell as they are heading to the next town.

"Well, I should head back to the gym. Good luck for all 3 of you to get in the league."

"Thanks, bro." Rosa says.

Then they also bid farewell and Ash, Serena, Lillie, Bonnie and Alice are leaving the city.

* * *

"So Ash, have you captured more cute Pokemon?" Bonnie asks.

"Of course. How about I show you some?" Ash asks.

"I think it is a good idea for another training." Serena says.

Ash this time sends out Glaceon, Zoroark, Florges, Dancess, Inceon, Latios, Mesprit, Aegislash, Dhelmise, Dragoron, Darkrai, Dragalge, Solgaleo, Exerainer, Evilwhip, Sableye, Marshadow, Butterfree, Scizor, Haxorus (Treminian), Granbeak, Fearow, Mr. Mime and Dolphan.

"Wow, there are so many!" Bonnie says.

"Indeed. And you also have a Glaceon, too." Alice says.

"Yeah, maybe Glaceon can learn with Alice." Lillie says as she takes her to train. Bonnie sends out her own Haxorus to play with Ash's. Ash mega evolves Zoroark into its X form, then Dancess, Latios, Dragoron, Dragalge, Sableye, Scizor and Granbeak to battle each other. Suddenly, Ash sees that 2 Zoroark's mega stones starts to glow.

"What is this?" Lillie says in shock. Then, the two Mega Stones combined as one, as Zoroark has Fighting type but it can use Illusion like the X form.

"Wow, what is this?" Ash asks.

"According to what I have read, there are two mega stones with same species that can combine as one. The Z form." Alice says.

"Z form… that is awesome." Ash says.

As the Mega Evolution Pokemon keep training each other, Ash also uses a lot of Z moves, including Florges' Moon Bloom, Aegislash's Emperor's Barrior, Solgaleo's Searing Sunraze Smash, Marshadow's Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike and Mr. Mime's Imprison Barrior.

"You sure gather a lot of Z Moves, Ash." Serena says.

"Yeah, and I am glad that I have." Ash replies.

* * *

After a few days of training, they arrive at Resout Town.

"So there is already another gym?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes, and it is a Bug Type Gym since it is near Emerald Jungle." Ash says.

Just then, they see 2 mans coming out of the gym.

"Hey, aren't they?" Serena asks.

"Yeah! Uncle Tobias! Uncle Zach!" Ash calls out to them as they approach them.

The two man turn around and see Ash, Tobias says, "Well well, it is our niece and nephew along with some friends."

Tobias hugs Serena while Zach hugs Ash, then Ash and Serena introduce Bonnie and Alice to them.

"So are you two here for the league?" Serena asks.

"Yes, since we want to face our brother like you do." Zach says.

"We have challenged this gym. It isn't hard, but not easy." Tobias says.

"Cool, we are going to challenge the gym." Ash says.

Tobias and Zach decide to watch Ash's battle as they join them temporarily.

Inside the gym, they see a lot of Spider webs and some silk on the ground.

"Welcome to the gym, Ash Ketchum." Insey comes out and greets them.

"Hello again, Insey. I am here to challenge the gym." Ash says.

"Sure, and I can get my revenge on the Johto Bug Catching Contest." Insey says.

It is a full 6 on 6 battle, Insey's first Pokemon is Galvantula, Ash sends out Donphan first. Donphan uses Rollout to crash Galvantula, but it uses Electro Web on the ground. Even though electric moves don't work on Donphan, but it stops its attack. Galvantula uses X Scissor on Dolphan, which is dodged by Rock Slide, then Donphan defeats Galvantula with a Rock Climb.

The second battle is Inceon versus Sucmos. Ash also activates the Bug Star Badge. Inceon uses String Shot to slow down Sucmos, but Sucmos uses Crunch to break it, then Sucmos uses Fire Fang, which hurts Inceon. But Inceon uses Take Down on it as revenge. Insey uses Leech Blood Hell to end Inceon, but it doesn't work as Inceon uses its strings to dodge and makes Sucmos hit the wall. In the end, Inceon uses Hyper Beam to end this.

"Ash really is playing smart." Tobias comments.

"Yeah, he can win this for sure." Lillie says.

Insey choose Ariados Vigoratian Form next, Ash sends out Aegislash. Ariados immediately uses Shadow Sneak to hit Aegislash, but fails due to King Shield. Then Ash uses Night Slash, which doesn't hurt Ariados too much. In the end, Ash wins by using Emperor's Barrior to block the Ghost moves and finishes it with an Iron Head.

The next is Spispy, Ash says, "You really like using Spider Pokemon?"

Insey says, "This gym is base on Spider. What kind of gym doesn't use the type of Pokemon same to the theme?"

Ash sends out Fearow next. Both Pokemon show their mean looks, they don't want to lose. Spispy uses Pursuit, Fearow dodges and uses Peck, which is dodged by String Shot. In the end, Fearow defeats Spispy by using Drill Peck.

The fifth Pokemon Insey is using is Beedrill, which also mega evolves, Ash sends out Butterfree. Insey says, "This Butterfree is your first non-legendary capture, right?"

"Yes, and I guess this Beedrill is yours, too?" Ash says.

"You are right." Insey says.

Beedrill uses Poison Sting, but Butterfree dodges and uses Psychic to hold him, then using Gust to blow it back. In the end, Beedrill uses Stun Spore on Butterfree, but Butterfree's Gust blows it back to Beedrill and makes it paralyze, then it finishes it off with a Confusion.

"A 5-0 record!" Bonnie says.

"Indeed, Ash finally learn to switch out Pokemon." Tobias says.

"With Dad's help, his Pokemon are getting stronger, and Ash wants to give all of his Pokemon a chance to battle." Serena says.

Insey says, "Here is my last Pokemon. An Ultra Beast for you. Buzzwole!"

As the Pokemon appear, Bonnie says, "Eww… what is that Pokemon?"

Tobias says, "That is Buzzwole, one of the Pokemon that isn't living in the world we live. I wonder how she gets one."

Zach says, "Indeed, I am glad that she didn't battle me with that thing."

Lillie says, "Due to the URS, Sevestar Region has offered some experienced trainers to capture UBs, I guess this is why she has one."

Ash says, "In that case, Solgaleo! I choose you!"

The Sun Pokemon appears on the field. Solgaleo uses Sunsteel Strike while Buzzwole uses Force Palm to knock it back, then it uses Double Kick, which is blocked by Protect.

"Bug Star Badge Activate on Buzzwole!" Insey says as she uses the item.

"Bug Star Badge… an unforgettable memory." Lillie says.

"How come? I remember you can get it by doing the Knight Challenge." Zach says.

"Because Ash and Lillie are dating at the castle, and they complete the tasks without noticing." Serena says.

"I see." Tobias says as he looks at Lillie, who just turns back due to embarrassment.

In the end of the battle, Solgaleo uses Searing Sunraze Smash to finish it off.

"Although I heard from Nate that he has a 6-0 record with you, but I didn't think I am, too. Here is the Spider Badge."

Ash takes the badge and thanks her. Before leaving, Insey says, "Serena, Lillie, Ash! Good luck on what are you doing next."

Ash and his friends bid farewell to her, then Tobias and Zach also leave the group for training.

* * *

 **So I decide to get Ash's all Pokemon a chance in the fanfic, so I will make the battles full clean. Ash is already a 11 region Champion and he isn't using new Pokemon, so ot won't be a surprise when Ash has 6-0 records.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	211. Sevestar Arc Part 3

Sevestar Chapter 3

Ash and his friends are inside the Emerald Jungle, Bonnie says, "Wow, the trees are really shining like emeralds."

Ash says, "Yes, Bonnie. We can see a lot of Pokemon here inside of the jungle."

Lillie says, "How about we start our training here?"

"Good idea." Serena says.

Ash sends out Aerodactyl, Blissey, Crawdaunt, Leavanny, Thundurus, Toxieon, Drapion, Chesnaught, Glalie, Magnezone, Toxice, Gliscor, Ireon, Gardevoir, Kyorgre, Azelf, Kindheart, Infernape, Shaymin, Lunala, Flosaint, Evilsoul, Venusaur, Exeggutor (Alolan), Mawile, Samurott and Carbink.

"Alright guys, since we are at Emerald Jungle, I want you to train each other." Ash says.

As everyone nods, Glalie's mega stones also glow and combines as one. Ash uses it and Glalie has the shadow like blue hands, but the size is as same as the Y form.

"Mega Glalie Z…" Alice says in awe.

"Yeah, that is amazing." Lillie says as Glalie freezes her.

"Lillie!" Ash says as Infernape breaks the ice and unfroze Lillie.

"Thanks, Infernape…" Lillie says.

Ash also mega evolves Aerodactyl, Gardevoir, Venusaur and Mawile, when training, they suddenly feel a heavy rain pouring down.

"Why is it raining so sudden?" Bonnie says as she is soaking wet.

"Because of Primal Kyogre's ability, it creates giant rain and makes all Fire type immune." Serena says.

Ash and Lillie quickly tells Kyogre to stop doing that, and thanks to Blissey's help of healing, the Pokemon which are weak to water are healed up.

Ash also practices the Z move, Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom with Lunala.

And then they train until they reach the next city.

* * *

When they arrive at Greeny City, they first head to the gym. But the gym is closed.

"Aw man… Flora isn't in the gym." Ash says.

"Maybe she is working at her mother's store." Lillie says.

"We can meet her later, there is a showcase here and I can't miss it." Serena says.

They head towards the Showcase Theater, they see a lot of people.

"Wow, there are so many people." Bonnie says.

"This is the first year of the Showcase, it is obvious that there are a lot of people here." Serena says.

"Serena!" They then see Shauna running towards them.

"Shauna!" Almost everyone in the group exclaims.

"Long time no see, Serena." Shauna greets them with a smile. "Although I am sorry that you lose the showcase title."

"It is fine, I am going to challenge this one and win this." Serena says.

As the two go to the back stage for making up, they also meet up with Miette, who is also participating the Showcase. She says that she will be glad to defeat her, which she accepts the rivalry.

As the opening starts, a man with a Klefki appear on the stage.

"Welcome to the Grenny Showcase, and I am your host, Monsieur Peter. As you know, this is the first year in Sevestar we have this showcase, so please give all of your attention on these performers."

The first round is the Pokepuff baking contest, Serena and Shauna are in the same round, which make them nervous. Serena uses Pangoro and Primarina to help baking, while Shauna uses Venusaur and Floette. Serena made the Pokepuff Chocolate flavor with some Pecha berries while Shauna makes a Orange one with some oran berries on top.

"The winner of the match is Performer Serena!"

As Peter announces, Serena jumps in joy and hugs Pangoro and Primarina.

"I guess I lost the first round, but you better win this, Serena." Shauna says.

"You bet." Serena replies.

Miette also passes the first round, she says, "For baking Pokepuffs, it is easy for me."

Serena says, "Indeed. But now it is the performance."

Miette is the first one, her dance is almost the same as she did in Dendemille Showcase except this time she has a Aromatisse instead of Slurpuff. Serena is the last one as she uses Zoroark and Pikachu to make a spectacular show.

"Wow, that Flamethrower is so great." Lillie says.

"Indeed, Serena really uses it in the good time." Ash says.

In the end, Serena gets the most votes as she is the winner. Miette just gives her a sad smile, but she also congratulates her.

After getting her first princess key, Miette has bid farewell to others and leave, Shauna says, "Hey, Ash. I hear that Tierno and Trevor are also in the region for the league."

"Really? Man, this time I really want to face them." Ash says.

"Well, I hope you will." Shauna says as she leaves, everyone also bids farewell to her.

"By the way, where does Ash go?" Lillie asks the next day.

* * *

They are at the Pokemon Center, but Ash has gone missing again.

"I guess…" Serena says as they head towards the garden near the gym, Ash has changed into a female and picked up some flowers.

"I know he is here." Serena says as she calls Ash.

"Oh, Serena, Lillie, Bonnie, Alice, hi!" Ash says as she places a flower on her head.

"You know, the first time you let us know that you can transform is also here." Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash smiles. "I have promised Flora that I will be wearing this for the gym battle."

"Sure." Alice says as they head inside.

"Welcome to the gym, Ashley, everyone." Flora greets them as they come inside.

"There sure are a lot of trees here." Serena says.

"Well thanks, it gives me a comfortable atmosphere." Flora says. "So shall we begin the battle?"

"Sure." Ash says.

Her first Pokemon is Draflower, Ash says, "Dragon type already?"

"You can say so." Flora says.

"Glalie, I choose you!" Ash sends out the Pokemon as the battle begins. Glalie uses Frost Breath on Draflower, but Draflower dodges and uses Grassy Terrain, then uses Vine Whip to hit Glalie. But Glalie uses Blizzard to dodge. In the end, the Grassy Terrain changes into Hail and Draflower is defeated by a Sneak Attack.

Her second Pokemon is Cacturne while Ash sends out Infernape. Cacturne uses Spiky Shield to damage Infernape when he uses Fighting Type, but with the damage is taken, the Blaze Ability happens and Ash defeats the Cacturne with a Flare Blitz.

Her third Pokemon is Roserade, Ash sends out Aerodactyl and mega evolve. Ash also activates the Rock Star Badge and attacks Roserade with Ancient Power, which is super effective. Roserade also uses Bloom Fever and knocks Aerodactyl down from the air, but it is defeated by Rock Tomb.

Her next Pokemon is Herpeed, she also mega evolves it, and Ash sends out Drapion for this battle.

"I guess we come late…" Two people come in the room, Lillie immediately recognize them.

"Cameron! Stephan!" Lillie calls out to them.

"Hey, you are Lillie, one of Ash's friends, right?" Cameron says.

"Nice to see you, but I thought you are with Ash." Stephan says.

"Oh, he is battling, how about I introduce you to others." Lillie says as she takes the two to meet Serena and the others.

Herpeed is then defeated by the Toxic Spikes and the Pin missile, so her fifth Pokemon is Trevenant while Ash sends out Toxice.

"So you are rivals with my brother, too?" Serena asks.

"Well, he is so kind, I remember that I forgot that the full battle is 5 on 5, but he agrees to let me do a 5 on 5 with him." Cameron says.

"Indeed. He also defeat me a lot of times." Stephan says. "But didn't you say Ash is battling? Why is there a girl?"

"That is Ash, in his female form." Bonnie says.

"Really? He looks really cute." Cameron says, but his Lucario smacks him.

Toxice uses the Sheer Cold to end Trevenant after he appears from the Phantom Force.

"I guess here is my final Pokemon. Shaymin!" As the Pokemon appears, it is already in Sky forme.

"A Shaymin… then I guess I will use it, too!" Ash says as he sends out his.

"A battle with Shaymins?" Serena says in shock.

"So it is true that all the gym leaders have legendary…" Stephan says.

Lillie asks, "By the way, how many badges do you have?"

Cameron says, "Well, we have 2, since we beat a Bug Type one and Nate's."

Serena asks, "You guys know Nate?"

Stephan says, "Her sister Rosa lost to him in the Unova League Ash attends, and he is also a good rival in the tournaments."

Lillie says, "Yeah, those tournaments held by Don George are still good."

Flora uses Grass Star Badge, which powers up her Shaymin, but Ash manages to dodge the Seed Flare and finish it off with an Air Slash.

"I lost. You did a great job defeating me, here is the Forest Badge." Flora says as she hands the badge to Ash, he accepts and thanks her.

Back at the stands, Ash sees Stephan and Cameron, he says, "Steven! Cameron!"

Stephan says, "You get my name wrong again, it is Stephan."

"Hey, Ash, I don't know you can become a girl." Cameron says.

"Well, I often do it so I can learn about girls. And I also loves to shopping." Ash says. "So are you here for the gym, too?"

"You bet, and I am not going to lose." Stephan says.

Flora says, "So Ash, good luck on your gyms."

"Thanks." Ash says as they bid farewell to the three.

* * *

 **Here is the third chapter, Ash has optained the 3rd badge. And as you know 6 rivals will compete in the same league as Ash. I have you guess the next 2. Both of them are relatives of Ash.**

 **As for Mew, I will try to make her battle in the Elite 4 and the league.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	212. Sevestar Arc Part 4

Sevestar Chapter 4

Their next stop is the FS Resort, a place which is as big as the Hano Grand Resort.

"Wow, I can't believe we are here." Serena says.

"Yeah, the FS Resort, a perfect place for the Pokemon to rest." Ash says.

"How about we go relaxing here for a day?" Lillie asks.

"Sure, that will be fun." Ash replies.

Ash and Lillie also send out Shuckle, Wormadam, Avalugg, Heabra, Camerupt, Golurk, Falcosky, Eevee, Toucannon, Snorlax, Raikou, Reshiram, Ribombee, Shadsir, Krookodile, Attacguy, Talonflame, Rohorse, Salamence, Mamoswine, Cinccino (Treminian), Gogoat, Silvally, Cuttery and Draceon.

"Everyone, we are going to train in this Resort, we will also have fun together." Ash says.

Every Pokemon cheers as they all go with Ash and Lillie, Bonnie also goes to check out with them.

"So Serena, do you want to do the showcases?" Alice asks.

"There is one here?" Serena asks.

"Yes, there is." Alice says as she takes her to the Showcase Theatre. She meets Aria there.

"Aria?" Serena asks.

"Serena, long time no see!" She says as she greets her.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asks.

"I am here for the showcase, since I lost to you at the Kalos Showcase." Aria says.

"Yeah, I lost, too. So I am aiming for the Sevestar Queen." Serena says.

"Let's hope we can get a good competition." Aria says.

At the same time, Ash and Lillie are mega evolving Heabra, Camerupt, Salamence and Cinccino for thr training, as other Pokemon are by the sea resting.

"I guess I didn't bring a lot of Water Types here." Ash says.

"Yeah…" Lillie says, "But we still have some good swimmers."

Back in the showcase, Monsieur Peter is asking the final quiz. "Now the third quiz, according to the URS, which Pokemon is not the Ultra Beast?"

Pikachu uses its speed to grab onto the flag, then Serena says, "The answer is Necrozma!"

"You are correct, which means Serena will be advancing to the battle round!"

Back at the Beach, Ash tells Krookodile to use Sand Trap Trouble and Snorlax falls into it since the Pulverlizing Pancake.

"Snorlax should have control the movements." Bonnie says.

"Indeed." Alice remarks. "I wonder how Serena is doing now."

Serena has Delphox and Mimikyu on the stage while Aria is beside her with a Vivillon and a Butterfree.

"The winner of the showcase is… Performer Serena!"

Serena screams in joy and hugs her 2 Pokemon. Aria says, "Congratulations, Serena. You sure have your grandma teaching you everything."

"Thanks, you also did a good job, too!" Serena says.

After getting the key, Aria says, "Now we both have 2, let's see who can get the last one."

"You are on." Serena says as she bids farewell to her.

Back at where others are, Serena sees that Lillie commands Cuttery to use Cute Rubbing on Pikachu, who is fainted with its cuteness, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey guys!" Serena says.

"Serena, how is the showcase?" Lillie asks.

"Great, I have my 2nd key." Serena shows it to them.

"That is great." Ash says. "We are just having Cuttery train with Pikachu, but he faints due to his girlfriend's cuteness."

Everyone laughs at the 2 mouse, Cuttery just doesn't get off Pikachu.

* * *

After staying for a night, they immediately go to Oceablu City.

"Well, we often go to this city due to Palmo was the gym leader." Ash says.

"Yeah, but now he retires, he gives it to Reisa." Serena says.

"Is Reisa the one who is Wallace's daughter?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes, she is the closest friend of ours." Lillie says.

They arrive at the Contest Hall for Ash's second ribbon, they meet 4 people who look familiar.

"Leaf! Silver! Ariel! Solidad!" Ash calls out to them, the 4 of them immediately go meet them.

"Hey, there, Ash!" Silver says.

"I see you finally made it here, too." Ariel says.

After introducing to Bonnie and Alice, Ash asks, "I guess you two are here for the contests while you two are for the gyms."

Leaf says, "Yeah, although Reisa is tough, but we have the badges."

Silver says, "I heard that our father has escaped the jail two times, right?"

Serena says, "Yeah, but now he has been arrested once more."

Ariel says, "I just hope he changes for good."

Then they go to the back room for preparing. In the performance round, Ash uses Falcosky and Talonflame to make an Air show. With the Fire Blast and the Razor Wind do the ending.

Ariel uses Liepard and Mightyena to run around and use the Dark moves to pass the round, while Solidad uses Lapras and Slowking to win the first round.

In the final 4, Ash is facing off Solidad. "Pidgeot, Dewgong, come on out!" Solidad sends out the 2 Pokemon. Ash says, "Well, Draceon, Cinccino, I choose you!"

As the 5 minutes start to countdown, Ash uses Draco Meteor and the Dazzling to create a shower of light, causing Solidad to lose some points. Solidad uses Steel Wing with Dewgong's Aqua Ring to surround it, Ash also loses some points. In the last 30 seconds, Ash has Cinccino mega evolved and says, "Time to use the Z Move."

He does the Dragon Dance and says, "Devastating Drake!"

A dragon appears and then with Cinccino's Disarming Voice, Solidad lost 15 points, causing her to lose the round.

"A surprising Z move. You really are good at this." Solidad says.

"Thanks." Ash says.

In the finals, Ash is facing off Ariel.

"I wonder who will win this round." Serena asks.

"I guess sister Ariel won't stand a chance with Ash." Silver says.

"True." Leaf says.

Ariel sends out Liepard and Mightyena again, as Ash sends out Ribombee and Cuttery. With the training at FS Resort, Ariel's 2 Pokemon are defeated by the Cute Rubbing and the Pollen Puff.

"I wonder, we are from the same family, and how do you manage to win all the time?" Ariel asks.

"Well, I am not sure." Ash replies.

After getting the ribbon, Solidad has left to get more ribbons. Ariel, Silver and Leaf want to see Ash's battle against Reisa, so they join them to the gym.

* * *

"Is that a gym? It looks like Ambrette Aquarium!" Bonnie says.

"Yes, this is the Oceablu Gym, Palmo loves to go fishing, so he must have captured a lot of fish." Ash says as they look inside.

"I see you finally come, Ashy!" Reisa says as Ash groans at the nickname.

"Reisa, nice to see you again. What makes you take up the gym duties?" Ash asks.

"Well, since I got some amount of the Ribbon Cup, I decide to be like my father, being a gym leader." Reisa says.

"That is so cool." Lillie says.

Then the battle begins as the 6 on 6 battle, her first Pokemon is Lumineon first, Ash sends out Gogoat. Lumineon has showed some hardness by using Aqua Tail and Aqua Ring, but Gogoat defeats it with a Horn Leech.

"You know, Ashy, this is just getting started, Dewgong!"

As the second Pokemon is sent out, Ash recalls Gogoat and sends out Shuckle. Shuckle uses Rock Tomb to make it slower, but a Bubble Beam has hurt it badly, in the end, Dewgong is defeated by Gyro Ball.

The third Pokemon is Blastoise, Ash says, "It has been a while."

"Yeah, Blastoise is willing to battle you again." Reisa says.

Ash sends out Snorlax and the two are having a pushing competition. Reisa also uses mega evolution to help out, but in the end, Snorlax over powers him and finishes it off with a Pulverlizing Pancake.

Leaf says, "Wow, right now it is a 3-0 record."

"Ash has a clean 6-0 record in the past 3 gyms, I think it will be the same here." Bonnie says.

Reisa's fourth Pokemon is Merking, Ash sends out Golurk for this battle. Golurk uses Shadow Punch first, but Merking uses Thunder to break it, then it use Water Pulse, Golurk is hit. In the end, Golurk is forced to use Destiny Bond after the Hydro Pump.

"Wow, Ash has lost one Pokemon!" Lillie says.

"Yeah…" Ariel says.

Ash says, "Reisa, you have done what my first 3 gym leader friends can't do. You defeat one of my Pokemon."

Reisa says, "Thanks, I think I can't win against you, but now I am happy that I have defeated one."

She sends out Milotic as her fifth Pokemon. Ash sends out Silvally.

"What is that?" Silver asks.

"Oh, that is a Pokemon created by Ash, Silvally." Serena says.

"Silvally?" Leaf asks.

Reisa says, "I almost forget you are Arceus, you can create Pokemon. But Milotic won't be down without a fight."

Reisa uses Mega evolution once more and Milotic has changed. Milotic uses Hyper Beam, which is dodged by Silvally thanks to Ghost memory, then Silvally uses Ariel Ace, which hits Milotic, but it didn't hurt much thanks to the defense. In the end, Silvally uses Multi Attack to finish it off.

"That is a cool Pokemon, who has it?" Reisa asks.

"Me, Gladion and Nate are the only 3 who has these, and mine is a shiny." Ash says.

"That is so cool, but like what other 3 did, I will be using a Legendary. Keldeo!"

As the Pokemon appears, Ash says, "I thought you will be using Manaphy or Kyogre, but I guess Keldeo isn't bad, either."

Reisa says, "You know it well. This Pokemon really help me for going places to places these days."

Ash sends out Raikou since it is from Johto and Ash cherish the memory when they travel together in Johto. Both Pokemon use the respective Badges, Water Star and Electric Star, but in the end, the Thunder overpowers Keldeo and Ash wins the battle.

"I guess I lost. You did a good job, here is the Island Badge."

Ash gets the badge and thanks Reisa, then she asks, "Do you want to have another date with Lillie?"

Ash immediately blushes and says, "Why are you asking that?"

"Just curious." Reisa smiles at him.

After their friends arrive with them, Lillie sees Ash's face and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." He says as he breathes.

"Well, hope you all have a wonderful adventure." Reisa says.

Ash and his group then bid farewell to them, as they go to the port for taking a boat.

* * *

 **So this is the fourth gym, the next one is the Electric Gym, and you know who is the gym leader. There are also 2 more rivals will be add in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	213. Sevestar Arc Part 5

Sevestar Chapter 5

Ash and his friends are on the ship, they are training and relaxing. Ash has sent out Groudon, Dialga, Aromatisse, Windeart, Clawitzer, Nihilego, Pollutian, Evilrug, Nagadazel, Larkrab, Heracross (Mega), Mothim, Winado, Torkoal, Ambipom, Decidueye, Gook (Mega), Nidoking (Treminian), Vaporeon, Articuno, Entei, Zekrom and Rocpeck. Gook has a new mega form after the combination of the two mega stones. Gook has a knife and a fork on its hand like the Y form, but it's attire is the same as X form.

Groudon is at the water, so that they ship won't be sink due to its heavy body. Ash also trains Larkrab with the Crab Combo, Decidueye with Spirit Shackle, and Winado's Blow Away Turbulence, Windeart has helped him with it.

"Do you think it is a good idea to send out a lot of Pokemon?" Lillie asks.

"Maybe, but we don't have to worry about poachers, they can't take them." Ash says.

* * *

Then they arrive at the town, which is like a building floating on the water.

"Elmoshosa Town… I can say it looks bigger than Mauville City." Serena says.

"Yeah, it has more floors than the 3 floor city." Ash says.

When they arrive and Ash recalls all the Pokemon, they go to the Pokemon Center for healing.

"So this town is like a department store, quite interesting indeed." A boy says while he takes a picture.

"Yeah, but we should find the gym first." Another one is a female voice, and both of them Ash and Lillie knew very well.

"Trip! Rin!" Ash calls out to them, they turn around and Rin says, "Ash! Lillie!"

As the two greet the group, Lillie says, "So you two know each other?"

Trip says, "We have been traveling together since the first gym, she is lost and I am helping her."

"Hey!" Rin says.

Serena says, "You know them?"

"Yeah, Trip here is a rival of Ash in Unova, while Rin is from Tremin." Lillie says.

"Yeah, I can't forget that Rin has almost make me lose the Tremin League." Ash says, which causes her to turn around and blush.

Trip says, "I can tell, she is a strong trainer despite it is her second year of being a trainer."

Rin says, "So how many badges do you have?"

"4, since I am challenging the gym here." Ash says.

Then they go to the gym together, which is located at the 10th floor with a big mark on the door.

"So who is the gym leader?" Rin asks Lillie.

"Oh, she is one of our good friend." Lillie says.

When Ash opens it, a Dedenne appears and hugs Pikachu, then it goes to Bonnie.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie says as she nuzzles him, which gets her shocked.

"I know you are excited, Dedenne, but please calm down." A girl comes out of the door and greets them.

"Elline!" Ash, Serena, Lillie and Bonnie exclaim.

"Hello there, I guess a little Kalos reunion, huh?" Elline laughs.

"So you know her?" Trip asks.

"She travels with us at Kalos. Her aunt is the former champion of Kalos, Diantha." Ash says.

"Eh…" Rin says.

Elline says, "Anyways, so I have 3 challengers for today. Well, how about we start with Ash?"

Rin says, "Fine by me."

"Sure, I want to see how Ash will lose." Trip says.

"Thanks, Trip." Ash says.

Inside, they see a catwalk on the middle and some crowds are there.

Elline says, "Hello everyone!"

Everyone then cheers for her, Rin says, "What is she doing?"

Bonnie says, "She likes acting like my mom, and I guess she has some fame thanks to Ash, Lillie and mom's help."

Elline says, "Today we will have a battle against the Champion of the 11 regions, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash comes to the stage and everyone cheers for him.

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle, but in my predictions, I think I can only beat 1 of his Pokemon." Elline says.

"Is she underestimate herself?" Trip asks.

"Can't blame her, since others only manage to get to 0 except Reisa." Lillie says.

Elline sends out the first Pokemon, a Cuttery, Ash sends out Evilrug, which makes everyone cheers higher.

"A Legendary on the first round? Ash is either too scared or too over confident to use it." Trip says.

"Maybe, but right now his team is full of legendaries." Lillie says.

"Yeah, I remember he captured all 18 of the hearts and evils." Rin says.

Evilrug uses Acid Downpour to stop Cuttery's Cute Rubbing and knocks it out, so her second Pokemon is Luxray in Vigoratian form. Ash recalls it and sends out Rocpeck.

"A Flying type? I know it has Rock type that can weak the fire in Luxray, but Ash still has to be careful." Serena says.

"Yeah." Alice says.

Rocpeck uses Peck on Luxray, but Luxray shakes it off and uses Electric Terrain. Trying to mimic Clemont, it uses Wild Charge, but Rocpeck uses Grant's Rock Tomb tactic to end Luxray, but before it faints, it still hits Rocpeck.

"So Ash has to win all of them to meet Elline's predictions." Bonnie says.

"You can do it, Ash!" Lillie shouts out to him.

The third Pokemon is Oricorio, Ash sends out Nidoking next.

"A Treminian Nidoking, nice choice." Rin says.

Oricorio uses Teeter Dance to make Nidoking confused, but with the Stone Edge, it stills hit Oricorio. After some Revaluation Dance, Nidoking has return to normal and uses Smack Down to make it fall, then finishes it off using Earthquake.

"Dedenne!" Elline calls out to the Pokemon, Ash recalls Nidoking and sends out Gook. Dedenne uses Nuzzle on Gook, which gets paralyzed, but it uses Flamethrower on it. Dedenne dodges it and then uses Play Rough, which isn't super effective. Ash mega evolves the Pokemon and uses Slam, Dedenne gets hurt, but it uses Parabolic Charge to recover. In the end, Dedenne is defeated by a Heat Wave.

"Dedenne lost…" Bonnie says. "I thought it can win…"

"Yeah, but its opponent is Ash." Serena says.

The fifth Pokemon is Tricele, Ash uses Aromatisse, who greets Elline after it comes out. Tricele uses Dark Pulse, but Aromatisse uses Light Screen to dodge, and then it uses Thunderbolt on Tricele, which has a little damage. In the end, Tricele is defeated by a Dazzling Gleam.

"Ash is doing pretty good." Trip says.

"Yeah, he has to win one more." Alice says.

"Now here is the final Pokemon. Zeraora!" Elline sends out the Pokemon, Ash says, "I see, then Groudon, come on out!"

As two Legendary Pokemon stares each other, Groudon glows and primal reverse, causing the crowd to have sweat on their faces.

"What is happening?" Rin says as she feels hot.

"Primal Groudon's ability." Lillie says as she wipes her sweat with the handkerchief.

Elline then uses Plasmatic Fists, which makes all normal moves into electric types.

"Electric Star Activate!" Elline says as she uses the badge to power up, Ash also uses Fire Star Badge for the help. In the end, Zeraora is defeated by Precipice Blades.

"Wow, does everyone likes the battles?" Elline yells as everyone cheers. Then as the gym battle, we will present the Spark Badge for Ash!"

Everyone cheers as Ash accepts the badge. After Rin and Trip's gym battle, they all gather outside.

"I thought you are holding back in your battle against Ash, but I really appreciate that you give me a hard battle." Trip says.

"Thanks, although I really don't think I can win against Ash." Elline says.

"Well, we must get going to the next gym. So see you later. Let's go Trip." Rin says as she runs.

"Geez, why do I agree to come with her in the first place." Trip says as he bids them farewell.

* * *

Elline then offers them to have a look out at the Pokeball Factory at the basement, the owner asks them to take a Pokeball, everyone takes it, even Ash has a Cherish Ball.

"Ash, didn't you capture all the Pokemon?" Serena asks.

"Yes, but there is one Pokemon I haven't captured." He looks at Lillie, who then says, "You are going to use it to capture me?"

Ash says, "I won't use it now, if you are ready, then I will use it."

Bonnie says, "Ash, that is so cruel."

"I know, I hate myself for doing this, but what if Lillie has been captured by others? I am scared to leave her if someone successfully captures her."

Everyone knows what Ash means, Lillie says, "I really need some time to think about this."

Ash nods as they leave the factory. Then they bid farewell to Elline and take the boat back to the main land.

* * *

 **Now the electric gym has ended, the next is the Ground Gym.**

 **There will be a Aureliashipping moment in the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	214. Sevestar Arc Part 6

Sevestar Chapter 6

Back at the main land, Ash and his friends are by a lake training Pokemon. This time Ash has Meganium, Sceptile, Banette, Lurantis (Treminian), Defengirl, Noctowl, Comfey (Treminian), Azumarill, Rayquaza, Palkia, Vanilluxe, Kommo-O, Eonagon, Mindeart, Gengar, Victini, Buzzwole, Absozero, Evilice, Forretress, Luxray (Vigoratian), Stakataka, Beedrill, Combee and Noivern (Both Kalosian and Vigoratian) Banette's mega stone has occurred the same thing, as it becomes like the X form with the blue horns appears out of the zipper. Sceptile also has the two mega stones combined, as his typing is still Grass and Dragon, but it becomes more bulkier than the original Y form. Rayquaza, Gengar, Beedrill and both Noivern also mega evolve and train each other. While others are resting or battling.

Ash is specially training Kommo-O and Eonagon with the Z moves.

"Use Clanging Soulblaze!" Lillie calls out to Kommo-O, who uses the attack on Eonagon.

"You too, Draco Meteor Crash!" Ash calls as he also does the Z move. Both Pokemon attack each other, the impact has hit the sleeping Rayquaza, who just shakes his body and keep sleeping.

"I guess this is it." Ash says as they recall all the Pokemon and starts to prepare dinner.

During that night, Lillie slowly opens her eyes as she doesn't see Ash on the bed. Curiously, she gets out of the Guargate and see Ash looking at the lake, which shines under the moonlight.

"Ash, you can't sleep?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, I am thinking about my past journeys. I choose this place as the final league attempting." Ash says.

"I know. And you are facing the biggest challenge." Lillie says.

"Lillie, ever since the meeting in Hoenn, you have come with me until the very end. You also save me from the anger, control, and even my breakdown. I am glad to have you by my side." Ash says.

"Me too. Thanks to you, we save my mom from Team Rainbow Rocket, we also work together to complete the Vigorate League and Tremin Grand Festival." Lillie says.

Then they keep silence, Lillie breaks it first and says, "Ash, I think I am ready to be captured."

"Are you sure?" Ash asks.

"Yes. I am yours." She smiles.

Ash nods and then captures her, not long after, he releases her.

"How is it?" Ash asks.

"It is too uncomfortable, I can guess why Pikachu and the others don't want to get in." Lillie says.

"Yeah. I don't remember when I get inside of the Pokeball, but I am supposed to sleep for 1000 years, but I guess my father makes me an infant and starts my life. But I am glad that happened, so I have met you. Now we are back at Sevestar, how about we hang out at Rotaeel City?" Ash asks as his face starts to heat up.

"Sure, I will love to." Lillie replies.

They don't say something, until they lean forward and kiss on the lips, they keep their position until they break the kiss.

"Now let's get back to sleep, shall we?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Lillie replies.

* * *

The next day, they arrive at Isolate Town, they see a lot of racing course and trains.

Bonnie says, "Wow, why are the houses are like trains?"

Alice says, "This was Isolated, so trains are often stuck here. But thanks to Pokemon, the train can go from here to Rotaeel City. And the trains that are stuck become the house of some people here."

Ash says, "This is also a perfect place for the Pokemon racing. Our mom is the famous racer here until she retires."

They head towards the station, which acts like a gym. They meet 2 people there.

"Whith, Surch!" Ash says as he calls to them. The two then greet them.

"Hello there, Ash, Lillie, Serena." Whith says.

"Yeah, it has been a while." Surch says.

Bonnie asks, "Who are they?"

Lillie says, "They are Uncle Zach's adopted son and daughter. They had a bad past that caused them to hate Pokemon."

Serena says, "But we save them from the path to evil and they become our family."

Whith says, "Indeed. We just come back from the Rotaeel City for the gym battle. We both get the badges."

Surch says, "So it is your turn, I guess?"

"Yes." Ash says. Then they bid farewell to the new cousins, then they buy the tickets and board the train to the Rotaeel City.

"Is Ash really going to battle in the train?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, although we have experienced Transportation battles in Tremin." Lillie says.

"The Haunted Express, remember?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, that is an amazing experience." Lillie says.

"Ash, everyone." Trenor greets them happily.

"Hey, Trenor! How are you?" Lillie asks.

"Fine, since having a gym battle in the train is also a greet experience." He says. "And Ash, I am ready to accept your challenge."

"Sure." Ash says.

Then the battle begins as Trenor sends out Heatmor, Ash sends out Azumarill. Heatmor uses Earthquake to hit Azumarill, but she uses Attract and the Waterfall to end Heatmor.

The second Pokemon is Excadrill, Ash recalls the Pokemon and sends our Defengirl. With the help of Attacguy, Defengirl has learned Counter, which becomes a great help since Excadrill uses Metal Claw. In the end, a Reversal finishes off Excadrill.

The third Pokemon is Flygon, Ash sends out his bug type Noivern and even mega evolve. Noivern uses Dragon Claw while Flygon dodges and uses Ice Beam, which freezes Noivern. But a Struggle Bug helps him break open and defeat Flygon with a Dragon Pulse.

"Wow, this is going to be tough." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, but Ash can pull it through." Lillie says.

The fourth battle is between Nidoqueen and Comfey. With the help of the Grass Star Badge, Comfey's Magical Leaf is super effective. Nidoqueen uses Poison to make it poison, but then it is defeated by Solar Beam. Comfey also faints after the Poison Effect.

"So Ash has one down." Lillie says.

"Yeah…" Serena says in a worry.

The fifth battle is Palossand and Gengar. Gengar mega evolves and uses Phantom Force to dodge the upcoming Earth Castle Jail, but a Stone Edge has make it hurt. In the end, Gengar uses Hypnosis and Dream Eater to finish Palossand.

"Like our friends you faced, this is my legendary." He says as he sends out Landorus.

"Landorus, huh, it makes it easier for this one." Ash sends out Evilice.

"Don't be so sure. Ground Star Badge Activate!" Trenor says.

As the Fissure becomes super effective, it hurts Evilice a lot, but Evilice survives the attack and uses Hail, then with the Blizzard Phantom, Landorus is defeated.

"I guess I lost. But I am happy to defeat 1 of your Pokemon." Trenor says as he hands the Railway Badge to Ash.

"Now please wait until the train arrives at Rotaeel City." He says as they all go back to their seats.

After the train arrives at Rotaeel City, they bid farewell to Trenor as he goes back to the town for another customer.

* * *

 **So Switype has been registered in Ash and Lillie's Pokedex, yay. And the next chapter will be the 3rd contest and the 7th gym battle.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	215. Sevestar Arc Part 7

Sevestar Chapter 7

Ash and his friends are inside the Rotaeel City, the biggest city in Sevestar.

"You know, once my brother Dia is the gym leader." Ash says.

"Yeah, but he also retires, which leaves the gym to another one of our friend." Lillie says.

Bonnie asks, "Who is it?"

Serena says, "You will find out eventually. So Ash, are you going to challenge the gym?"

Ash says, "I can, but I want to do it tomorrow after the Contest, since I want to have some alone time with my..." He looks at Lillie, who nods back. "Girlfriend."

Serena and Bonnie squeals like fangirls and Serena says, "Oh Ash, you finally have the courage to say that word!"

Alice says, "Indeed, congratulations."

Then the 3 girls really leave them alone, Lillie asks, "So what should we do first?"

Ash says, "We can try out the new Amusement Park. It is created by the new gym leader himself."

"I see." Lillie says.

Inside the amusement park, Ash also brings out Pikachu, Jolteon, Hydreigon (Treminian) and Merking inside, they use it for the battle facilities inside of the park and wins some prizes for Lillie. Lillie also gives Ash the prizes.

Then, they go buy some clothes at the shops, Ash this time has Zapdos, Suicune, Garchomp (Vigoratian), Scolipede, Landorus, Lycanroc, Delphox, Feanight and Toxclaw by their side in case some bad customers trying to steal the items, which happens in front of them when a girl's bag is stolen.

They try out the Battle Buffet for dinner, they use Walrein, Oranguru, Lavappy, Aurogeon, Gallade, Teardoll and Spirigon to battle some other customers who are trying to steal the food. Since they win a lot, Ash and Lillie grabs a lot of food and even shares it to them.

In the end, they are on top of the tower, they have Jirachi, Heatran, Slurpuff (Treminian), Tapu Koko (Both Alolan and Treminian), Fiheart, Quagsire, Empoleon, Pheromosa, Draguardian and Evilock.

"It is a good thing that we have our own private space here on the tower." Lillie says.

"Yeah, only us, we don't have to worry about our legendaries." Ash says as he looks at the legendary on the team.

"Hey,vlook! A Shooting Star!" Lillie says.

"Where?" Ash says as he looks at the sky. "Dang it, I miss it..."

Jirachi says, "It is fine, you still have me."

"Yeah, and I am going to be a Pokemon master in the end." Ash says.

After more staying, they decide to head back to the hotel.

* * *

At the hotel lobby, Bonnie asks, "How is your date?"

Ash and Lillie sigh and Ash says, "It is fun, but I hate that it ends so early."

Serena says, "Don't worry, you will have a lot more in the future."

They go to the Contest Hall, they see 3 familiar faces.

"Shauna! Tierno! Trevor!" Ash calls out as the 3 turn around.

"Ash! Serena! Lillie! Bonnie!" Trevor says as they approach them.

"Wow, I can't believe you are also here." Bonnie says.

"It sure is a small world." Tierno says. "Hey Ash, how are you?"

"Great, I got 6 badges and 2 ribbons." Ash says.

"So do us. Well, Trevor doesn't participate the contests." Tierno says.

Trevor says, "And besides, where is Clemont?"

"Oh, he is at his own gym." Bonnie says. "I am here with Lillie to prepare for the upcoming Elitr 4 Challenge."

"That is nice." Shauna says.

As Ash and Tierno goes inside the Contest Hall, Ash is greeted by another figure.

"Zoey! Nice to see you again." Ash says.

"Indeed, althoufh I heard from Dawn that you will be here." Zoey says.

After introducing Zoey to Tierno, they all prepare for the performance round.

Ash has Toxclaw and Feanight on the stage performing a knight and the monster battle, in the end, Toxclaw uses Poisonous Hell to end the performance. Tierno uses Blastoise and Ludicolo's dancing to also pass through the round. Zoey uses Mismagius and Leafeon to make the performance flashy like when she battled Nando in the Grand Festival.

"This is the first time I see the dancing strategy." Zoey compliments to Tierno, who also thanks her for the compliment.

In the battle rounds, Tierno is facing Ash in the semi finals, he has Hitmontop and Raichu. Ash has Lycanroc and Aurogeon on the field. Hitmontop uses Rapid Spin while Raichu uses Gyro Ball to follow the rhythm and hits Ash, but the Pokemon uses Accelrock snd Quick Attack to dodge. Then with the Splinted Stormshards and Rainbow Hail, both Tierno's Pokemon are defeated.

"Man, I am a little jealous that you have some powerful Z Moves, I guess that is it. Good luck." Tierno says as they leave the field.

In the finals, Ash is facing Zoey. She uses Gallade and Leafeon while Ash uses Spookeon and Pikachu. Both Pokemon are being immobolized by love thanks to Attract, but thanks to Cuttery and Sylveon's calling, they regain their senses and defeat both Zoey's Pokemon. Therefore Ash gets his third badge.

"I see you improve a lot since we last meet." Zoey says.

"Yeah, I have been training both battles and contests, which is the reason." Ash says.

Back outside, Ash and his friends bid farewell to Zoey, then they all head to the gym together.

* * *

"So the gym is inside the Tower?" Tierno asks.

"Yes, and you guys know him well, too." Ash says.

When they get inside, they see a lot of inventions on the shelf. Trevor takes a lot of pictures of it, he says, "Wow, the gym leader must love to invent things."

Tierno says, "Just like David and Clemont."

A voice appear in front of the door, he says, "Welcome to the Rotaeel Gym, the requirements for the gym is 6 badges, how many badges do you have?"

"6." Ash, Trevor and Tierno says.

Then the door open, as they see a boy standing in front of them.

"David!" Bonnie, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno exclaim.

"Welcome to the gym, everyone."

Ash says, "Indeed, it has been a while. Althoufh I am shocked that Dia will choose you as his successor."

"I am also surprised myself, but it is like what Clemont do." David says.

Tierno says, "Well, this is going to be tough if ou are the gym leader." Tierno says.

David asks to battle Ash first. Ash agrees and David sends out his first Pokemon, a Magnezone. Ash sends out Garchomp, which is not a good idea. But thanks to the mega evolution, Ash forces David to use Self Destruct, causing both Pokemon to faint.

His second Pokemon is Ivenbot, Ash sends out Lavappy to battle. Lavappy uses Flame Burst first, Ivenbot uses Iron Defense to block the attack, then it uses Bullet Punch, which hurts a lot. In the end, Lavappy defeats Ivenbot with an Overheat.

The third battle is Aegislash versus Teardoll. Teardoll uses Fake Tears to make Aegislash lowers the attacks, then it uses Snarl to hit Aegislash, but thanks to the Emperor's Barrier, dark moves are locked. But Teardoll uses Foresight and Brick Break to end Aegislash.

The fourth battle is Fightbot versus Delphox. Fightbot mega evoles while Ash activstes the Lillie-Delphox form. A Steel Fight has causes Ash and Lillie to wince in pain, but Delphox uses a mega Mythical Fire which throws a stick and shoots Fightbot, causing it to faint.

"Wow, that is like the mega Shuriken in the Kalos League." Shauna says.

"Yeah." Tierno says while sweat dropping.

The fifth battle is Metagross versus Quagsire. Metagross has mega evolved while Ash uses the Water Star Badge to power up Quagsire. In the end, Metagross fires a Future Sight before he is defeated by the Earthquake, and the Future Sight also ends Quagsire.

"You are strong, David." Ash says.

"Just like Clemont says, I am inspired by you. And my final Pokemon is this, Jirachi!"

As the wish maker Pokemon comes out of the Pokeball, the trio is shocked.

"Jirachi, is that a wish maker Pokemon?" Shauna asks.

"I don't know that gym leaders have Legendary." Tierno says.

Lillie says, "Well, at the past 6 gyms, Ash has faced off 6 legendaries."

"Really? That is a little not fair." Trevor says.

Ash sends out Heatran for this battle. With the Steel Star Badge, a Doom Desire has almost knocked out Heatran. But Heatran survives and defeats Jirachi with a Magma Storm.

"Well, you really are a level of a champion. Here is the Invention Badge."

David gives the badge to him, then he also battles Trevor and Tierno. They win and get their badges.

"So I guess we should go now." Tierno says.

"Yeah, we have to get to the 8th gym." Trevor says.

Then they all bid farewell. Ash and his friends also bid farewell to David and head towards the hotel.

* * *

 **Now Ash has 7 badges, 7 more and he can challenge the league.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	216. Sevestar Arc Part 8

Sevestar Chapter 8

"So where are we going next?" Ash asks.

"How about Mt. Fornata? There is a gym on top of it." Lillie says.

"Sure, let's go there." Serena says.

"You don't mind if I join the group, too?"

They turn around and see a girl whose age is the same as Bonnie.

"Wyree, you have come." Alice says.

"Indeed, nice to see you again, Alice." Wyree says.

"Everyone, this is Wyree, she is the Dragon Type Elite 4 here in Sevestar." Alice says.

After everyone introduces themselves to her, Bonnie says, "So you are like Alice, finding a substitute?"

Wyree says, "Well, since Tapu Fini wants me to become the Poni Island Kahuna, but I have some duties and it makes me hard to leave here. I am glad there is someone who can replace me."

"Yeah, my mom wants me to come here for the challenge." Bonnie says.

"So I guess you want to be a Dragon Type Elite 4?" Wyree asks.

"Yes, since my party is consisted of Dragon Types." Bonnie says.

"I see. Then I can train you to become one." Wyree says as Bonnie agrees.

On the mountain, Ash and his friends are training. Ash sends both Charizard, Dunsparce, Aggron, Beheeyem, Goodra (Vigoratian), Blacephlon, Vespiquen, Xerneas (Both Kalosian and Vigoratian), Shrimking, Venlight, Mantine, Gigalith, Hiport, Flareon, Boulgolem, Moltres, Kyurem, Wishiwashi, Lunape, Shiinotic, Electivire, Vivillon and Passimian.

Charizard also has the Mega stones combined, with the black body and blue falmes with the Y form. It also has the Fire Dragon Typing. Ash also mega evolve Aggron, Shrimking, Gigalith and Hiport for the training.

"I see you have a lot of Pokemon." Wyree says.

"Thanks, we have bonded them over these 9 years." Ash says.

"You don't mind if I have a battle with you?" Wyree asks.

"Sure."

She sends out Draflower out, Ash sends out Vanlight to battle. Draflower uses Petal Dance first, but Venlight dodges and uses Infectious Light, which has hurt Draflower and gets him poisoned. In the end, Ash does the Z move and finish Draflower with a Disease Glow.

"I can see you are really strong." Wyree says as she heals her Pokemon.

"Thanks." Ash says.

* * *

After training, they arrive on top of the Mt. Fortana. Jullie is there waiting for them with another boy.

"Jullie, Luke!" Everyone in the group greet them.

"Hi, Ash, it has been a while." Luke says.

"Yeah, it sure is." Ash says.

"How is your journey? I see you bring 2 Elite 4 members with you." Jullie says.

"Well, sometimes it is perfect, sometimes it isn't." Serena says.

"Yeah, and there sure are a lot of rivals here." Ash says.

"I see." Jullie says.

"By the way, why are you here?" Ash asks.

"Well, we found a lot of fossils, so Jullie and I are trying to revive them." Luke says.

"That is nice." Lillie says.

Luke take them inside the cave, which turns out to be the gym entrance. Inside there, they can see a lot of Fossils on the ground with workers digging.

"There sure are a lot of fossils." Lillie says.

"Yeah, and there is another Genesect fossil." Luke says as he takes it out.

"That is cool." Bonnie says.

Luke says, "So Ash, are you ready for the gym battle?"

"Sure." Ash replies.

At the battlefield, they also see 2 people there waiting for them. Ash, Lillie and Serena immediately recognize the two.

"Konomi, Flomer!" They greet them as they also approach the group.

"Hey, there, Ash." Flomer says.

"Glad to see you here." Konomi says.

Luke says, "I see you three know each other?"

Serena says, "We are cousins."

"Yeah, from our uncle Zach." Ash says. "So you have the badge here?"

"Of course. Although it gives Flomer a lot of trouble to get it." Konomi says.

"Hey, I am a fire type user!" Flomer says which causes everyone to laugh.

"Well, then it is my turn." Ash says as he goes to the battle field while everyone goes to watch the battle.

Luke sends out his first Pokemon, a Cradily. Ash sends out Shiinotic. Cradily has Ingrain to regain health, and Shiinotic uses Giga Drain, which gets the energy from Cradily. But in the end, Shiinotic is defeated by Sludge Bomb. Ash sends out the second Pokemon, Hiport and Mega Evolve, Hiport uses Close Combat to end Cradily off.

The second Pokemon he is using is Archeops. It uses Wing Attack to give damage to Hiport, but Hiport manages to stand up and uses Drain Punch to regain some health loss. In the end, Archeops is defeated by a Seismic Toss.

"Wow, that Hiport is so strong." Konomi says.

"Indeed, type advantages has been defeated." Jullie says.

Luke's third Pokemon is Tyrantrum. Ash sends out Goodra. Tyrantrum uses Crunch, but it is knocked back by Aqua Tail, then Goodra uses Bide to get hit by Draco Meteor and Rock Tomb, then with the Normal Star Badge, the Bide defeat the Tyrantrum.

The fourth Pokemon is Rampardos, Ash sends out Passimian. Rampardos uses Iron Head to keep hit Passimian, and one hit has made Passimian lost the coconut on its hand, making him panic. But Ash tells him to calm down and uses Focus Punch, which has hit Rampardos back. Rampardos uses Prehistoric Stomp while Passimian uses Beat Up, in the end, both Pokemon faint.

The fifth battle is Aerodactyl versus Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi changes into school form immediately after sending out.

"What is that? It is too big!" Flomer says.

"Wishiwashi's school form, and Ash also captures the totem in Alola!" Wyree says.

Aerodactyle mega evolves and uses Crunch, but Wishiwashi just loses some fish, but then it uses Ice Beam to knock him out of the air. In the end, Wishiwashi has return back to its normal form and finishes Aerodactyl with a Waterfall.

"I see you have beaten my five fossils. Here is the final Pokemon. Nihilego!"

As the Pokemon appears, everyone is shocked. Including Lillie.

"Nihilego… why is this Pokemon…" Lillie says.

"You sure know this Pokemon well, Lillie." Jullie says.

"My mom has been captured by it and even fuses herself forcedly."

Ash says, "In that case, Xerneas, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appears, Luke says, "Oh, a Vigoratian Xerneas."

"Yes, and she will win." Ash says.

Xerneas uses Nature Power, which turns into Power Gem and hits Nihilego. Nihilego uses Power Gem back and then uses Venoshock. Xerneas dodges and uses Psychic, which hurts it a lot. In the end, Luke uses Rock Star Badge to give boost, but Ash defeats him with a Geomancy and Horn Leech.

"Ash won!" Serena and Konomi shouts out.

Bonnie says, "Wow, that is really a tough battle."

Alice says, "Indeed."

Luke says, "You are strong. I can give you that. Here is the fossil badge."

Ash gets the badge and thanks him, then they all head out of the cave.

"So where are you two going?" Ash asks the two cousins.

"We decide to wait for our father and uncle Tobias to come here." Konomi says.

"I guess you are heading to Fiero City which is down the mountain?" Flomer asks.

"Yes. Well, let's meet each other again in the league." Lillie says.

Jullie also says that she has to help Luke of his fossils, so they all bid farewell and leave the mountain.

* * *

 **So there is a gym on the mountain in this chapter. And the next chapter will be the fire gym.**

 **As for the Elite 4, besides Alice and Wyree, the other 2 is Mark and Terry if you don't know. But if I made the game, I will like to make Lillie and Bonnie the other Elite 4 members.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	217. Sevestar Arc Part 9

Sevestar Chapter 9

In Fiero City, Ash and his friends are using the battlefield in the Pokemon Center to train Pokemon, which has Metagross (Mega Treminian), Probopass, Gothitelle (Mega), Furfrou, Turtonator, UFA (Mega, which has arms like X form and legs like Y form), Deoxys, Regigigas (Both Sinnohian and Treminian), Sawsbuck, Tapu Lele (Both Alolan and Treminian), Eartheart, Espeon, Galvantula, Xurkitree, Evilbolt, Roserade, Klefki, Zeraora, Accelgor, Yveltal (Both Kalosian and Vigoratian), Chargmice, Skarmory, Incineroar, Pegasky (Mega), Hitmontop, Lunatone, Bronzong, Seismitoad, Volcarona (Mega) and Merqueen.

"I guess that is it. We should go to the Contest Hall." Ash says as he and Lillie recall their Pokemon.

"It seems that we are really ready." Lillie says.

Just then, they see a girl outside playing with her Heabra, Ash and Lillie recognize the girl and walk towards her.

"Hello there." Lillie says as she pats her shoulder, she turns back and says, "Ash! Lillie!"

"Long time no see, Megan!" Ash says as she gives them a friendly hug.

"Wow, it has been a year since we last seen each other." Megan says.

"Yeah, and you look good in casual clothes, too." Lillie says.

Serena asks, "Ash, who is she?"

"Oh, right, everyone, this is Megan, she is Paris' daughter and one of my rivals in Vigorate." Ash introduces her.

"Nice to meet you." Megan bows like a princess, causing the 4 girls to go shocked.

Megan then says, "And you must be Serena, the one who played the witch in both Dragon Slayer series."

"Yeah, it is me." Serena says.

Lillie asks, "So you are here for the contests, I assume?"

Megan says, "Yes, since I have 2 ribbon cups from Vigorate and Kalos, I decide to get the third one here."

"But not if I get it first." Ash says as they laugh.

They all head to the contest hall, Ash and Lillie see 2 familiar faces there.

"Ello? Selene?" Lillie calls them, as they turn around and greet them.

"Wow, you are also here." Ash says.

"Same here, Ash. I guess you are here for the contests?" Selene asks.

"Or the gyms?" Ello asks.

"Well, I do both." Ash says. "So Ello, you have your badge here?"

"Yeah, a fire type gym, but it is not hard." Ello says.

Then they let the coordinators to prepare for the performance round.

In the first round, Ash sends out Sawsbuck and Pegasky. Ash also jumps inside of the performance as he becomes the rider in the circus, which let the judges give him high points. Selene uses Decidueye and Dewgong, Dewgong uses the pannels to let Decidueye shoots them, and then they also finish it with a Leaf Blade and Ice Beam. Megan uses Watbutler and Speedsaur to make a rodeo much like Ash's, but more wild. The three of them pass through the first round.

"Wow, Ash is so amazing." Serena says after she sees the horse tricks Ash has used.

"It sure is." Lillie says.

In the battle round, Ash is facing Selene in the semi finals, Ash has Incineroar and Chargmice to battle her Orcorio and Talonflame. The two has act the Cat and Mouse scene to make the attacks works, causing a lot of crowd to laugh, in the end, Inceneroar uses Malicious Moonsault to end Selene's points.

"Wow, not only you use those attacks pretty well, you also made the crowd laugh. You really are a Top Coordinator." Selene says.

Ash thanks her and they leave the field, but nor for long since Ash is facing Megan in the finals. Megan uses Cutebbit and Skyceon while Ash uses Gothitelle and Espeon. Ash has mega evolve Gothitelle to make the field more interesting. In the end, Cutebbit and Skyceon has been defeated, making Ash the winner.

"Wow, I guess you are used to this kind of contest more than me." Megan says.

"Yeah, you did great, too." Ash says.

After Ash gets the 4th ribbon, they all meet outside.

"I guess I have to go find he next contest." Megan says. "See you."

As Megan goes, Ello says, "She is so polite."

Bonnie says, "Being a member of a royal family, I guess she has been taught about it."

Ello and Selene also leave to find the next gym, leaving Ash and his friends alone.

* * *

"So where is the gym?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, you see that hot spring center? That is the gym." Wyree says.

"And we know the gym leader so well." Serena says.

Yeah, thanks to her, I got a lot of custom seals for the contests." Ash says.

When they are inside, they see Ritchie there.

"Ash, nice to see you again." Ritchie says.

"Same here, I guess you have passed the gym, right?" Ash asks.

"A 3 on 3 battle, thanks to Sparky here." Ritchie says as Sparky goes to greet Pikachu and Sylveon.

"Cool, I am here for my 9th gym." Ash says.

"That is cool, I'll see you at the league. Since I am going to train more." Ritchie says as he leaves.

After telling others who is he, Ash and his friends go much further and see the gym leader waiting there for them at a battlefield surrounded by hot springs.

"Took you long enough to get here, Ashy." Helen says.

"Sorry, I am challenging the contest." Ash says in a apologetic tone.

"It is fine. And I see you bring your girlfriend and your sister here." Helen gives an evil smirk.

"Well, yeah, so can we begin?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Helen says.

As the battle starts, Helen sends out Gook first and mega evolve, Ash sends out Probopass. Gook has tried to end him using a Power Up Punch, but thanks to the Sturdy, he survives, but Ash uses Explosion to knock out both Pokemon.

The second Pokemon is Sunflora, Ash sends out Accelgor for this one. Thanks to his Agility, he dodges the upcoming fire attacks and finishes Sunflora with the U-Turn.

The next battle is Magcargo versus Hitmontop. With mimicking Tierno's moves, he usee the rhythm to dodge the moves and finish Magcargo with a Round Kick.

The fourth battle is Rapidash, Ash uses Pegasky to have a horse battle. Both uses High Horse Power and Flame Charge at each other, they are all send back. Ash then activates the Flying Star Badge to boost Pegasky. Helen also uses the Flame Gallop to go with Pegasky's Brave Bird, but in the end it is a draw.

"So Ash has 2 down again…" Alice says.

"It sure is." Wyree says.

The fifth battle is Lavappy versus Seismitoad, Seismitoad has a great advantage for Lavappy, but the Flame Body makes him burn. But a Scald sends it in the hot spring, causing it to faint.

"Here is my last Pokemon. I leave this to you. Heatran!"

As the magma Pokemon appears on the field, Ash says, "Than I will use this one Eartheart!"

As two legendary clashes each other, Helen activates the Fire Star Badge, which boosts Magma Storm to make Eartheart to get damage, but a Tectonic Rage sends Heatran underground and defeats him.

"Well, I lost. You are so good. You deserve this Ash Badge, got it, Ash?" Helen laughs.

Ash says, "Very funny." He looks unamused and gets the badge.

Helen says, "So Serena, have you date Gladion, yet?"

Serena blushes, she shakes her head and says, "Not yet, since he doesn't have much time."

Lillie says, "But you have a lot of time together back in Alola."

"Shut up, Lillie!" Serena says as everyone laughs.

"Well, we must go to the next place." Ash says.

"Well, see you again, Ashy. And don't get too excited with Lillie." Helen says.

"Helen!" Ash and Lillie yells as they leave the gym to have a rest at the hot springs.

* * *

 **In this arc, Ash will challenge 14 gyms, and meet 28 rivals, not that 18 of them have shown, who do you want to appear? I have 10 in my mind, and they are the characters in the past arcs.**

 **Here is the hint, one appear in Johto, 3 in Kalos, 2 in Hoenn, 2 in Sinnoh, and 2 will be from the Ketchum or the Aether (Too obvious).**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	218. Sevestar Arc Part 10

Sevestar Chapter 10

As Ash and his friends are heading towards the Quest Town, they stop by and train some Pokemon. This time is Parasect, Fightbot (Mega), Primeape, Typhosion, Blaziken (Mega), Salandit, Beautifly, Magmortar, Blenectric, Swellow, Regirock (Both Hoennian and Treminian), Dusknoir (Vigoratian), Dewgong, Giratina, Malamar, Tapu Bulu (Both Alolan and Treminian), Heangel, Figheart, Umbreon, Serperior, Tyrantrum, Celesteela and Evilbolt

After training the Pokemon, they quickly arrive at Quest Town.

"Is it just me, or this place is a little spooky?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, Quest Town is often like this, thanks to our sister." Serena says.

"Yeah, but now that she is retired. I wonder who is the gym leader…" Ash smirks at Lillie.

"You know who too well, Ash." Alice says.

"Yeah, but first we should go to the showcase for you." Bonnie says to Serena.

Then they all head there, as they see Nini, who comes and greets Serena.

"I see you are here, too. Serena." Nini says.

"Yeah, but I am not going to lose." Serena says.

As the first round starts, the round is fashion designing, Serena is both shocked and scared, but she tells herself to calm down.

Lillie says, "Oh no…"

"What is wrong?" Alice asks.

"Serena has lost to this kind of battle at her first showcase, and it has been her wound in her heart." Ash says.

"I wonder if she can pull it through." Bonnie says in worry.

"Don't worry, she has become a Kalos Queen once, she can do it." Wyree says.

"I hope." Ash says.

Serena this time has make some ribbons on Absol, but not too long for it to fall down. As she goes to the cat walk with Absol, she is really nervous.

In the end, Serena, Nini and the other performer are in the voting, and the winner is Serena.

"I finally did it!" Serena jumps in joy. Nini looks at her with a smile, "Well, looks like I am out this early."

Ash and Lillie gives a sigh of relief while Bonnie and Wyree cheer for her.

In the second round, Pangoro and Lucario has joined the dance with Serena. Serena uses the ballet with the two Pokemon to make the crowd goes wild. And with the help of her moves, she ends it withstanding on top of Lucario and Pangoro's shoulder.

"You are awesome, Serena!" Bonnie yells.

Ash says, "Wow, I hope my grandma has seen this."

Lillie says, "Yeah, she will be proud of her."

After the performances ended, Serena has the most votes and becomes the winner.

"That is our last princess key! We did it!" Serena cheers after they are outside. Nini and her Jynx comes and Jynx tries to hug Pangoro, which makes him have a hard time.

"Well, Serena, I have better catch up to you. I have to go." Nini says.

"Bye, Nini!" Serena waves as they see her go.

* * *

"Now should we go to the gym?" Serena asks them.

"Sure, and I know the gym very well." He says as he looks at the Fright House.

"The fright house? When is the gym located there?" Lillie asks.

"The old site is destroyed thanks to Gina, she meets a stupid trainer who tells her that she cheated and even find some bullies to fire the place. Luckily that Gina sends out Cofagrigus to tie them up and send them to Officer Jenny." Ash says in disgust.

"Wow, and Golly agrees?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, and remember that Gina has been trapped inside of the Distortion World, Golly is the one who helps her take care of the gym." Lillie says.

When they get there, they see a Charizard coming down in front of them.

"Hi, guys!" The girl says.

Alain? Mairin?" Ash says in shock as he sees his cousin.

"Long time no see, you guys." Alain says.

"Wow, it has been a while." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, so you are here to challenge the gym?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, I heard that this was my cousin's gym until she retired." Alain says.

"I am here to challenge the gym too." Ash says. "Maybe we can watch your battles."

Mairin says, "Sure."

As they all head inside, they can't see anything. Until a Will-O-Wisp appears out of nowhere and they follow it to the battlefield.

"It sure is a ghost type gym." Bonnie says.

Just then, a Gengar comes out and scared Mairin, she immediately hides behind Serena.

"Geez, Golly, you are still wearing that Gengar Costume?" Lillie asks.

Just then, Golly comes from the other side, "Nope, that is my Gengar."

Gengar laughs with Golly, then Ash says, "Not funny, Golly."

"Sorry. It has been a while, Ash." Golly says.

"Yeah, and we are here for the gym battle." Ash says.

"I see. Since there are three of you, why don't we start with your cousin." Golly says.

After the 3 on 3 with Alain and Mairin, it is Ash's turn.

"You know the deal, 6 on 6 like the past 9." Golly says as Ash nods.

Alain says, "So every gym leader is having 6 on 6 with Ash?"

"Yeah, since we are playmates since we are little." Serena says.

Golly's first Pokemon is Jellicent, Ash sends out Serperior to battle, but thanks to the Curse Body, Serperior can't use Grass moves, so Serperior uses Attract and Dragon Tail, which defeats Jellicent.

Her second Pokemon is Terramummy, Ash decides to let Serperior stay, but thanks to the Mummy ability, Serperior has changed into Ghost type and was defeated by a Shadow Ball. Ash sends out Blaziken, they both mega evolve, and Blaziken has the Speed Boost to dodge the attacks, with Foresight, Blaziken can use Fighting moves, but a Sky Uppercut makes him a Ghost type. But Terramummy is still defeated by Triple Kick.

The third Pokemon is Skelebird, Ash recalls the Pokemon and sends out Tyrantrum. Tyrantrum uses Head Smash, which hurts Skelebird, but Skelebird uses Bone Rush to hit Tyrantrum. In the end, Tyrantrum defeata Skelebird with a Draco Meteor, but a Destiny Bond makes it faint.

The fourth Pokemon is Dusknoir versus Ash's own Dusknoir. Both Pokemon has activate the Z move Entrance to Hell, which to Mairin is a scary sight, so Alain covers her eyes. But in the end, both Pokemon are defeated.

"Now it is 4-3…" Lillie says.

"Yeah, I can see it is getting really harder." Serena says.

Golly's fifth Pokemon is Gengar, Ash sends out Umbreon. Gengar has tried to use Dazzling Gleam, but Umbreon is unfazed and uses Dark Pulse to counter. Gengar also mega evolves and uses Shadow Ball, but Umbreon uses his own and knocks it back, defeating the Pokemon.

"Here is the last one, Blacephlon!" Golly sends out her last Pokemon.

Ash recalls the Pokemon and sends out Regirock Treminian Form.

"What is that Pokemon? And why is he playing his head?" Mairin asks.

"It is a Blacephlon, an UB from what I heard from my uncle." Alain says.

Golly also uses the Ghost Star Badge and a Shadow Punch has hurt Regirock, but Ash also activates the Electric Star Badge for the Zap Cannon to give serious damage. In the end, an Earth Power has used on the head, which is about to use Mind Blow. Blacephlon also loses the battle with the attack.

"You aren't scared, that is good. Here is the Fright Badge." Golly says as she hands the badge to him.

Ash accepts the badge, and then he asks, "So Alain, what gym are you going next?"

"Maybe the Fortana Gym, I haven't beat that." Alain says.

Then they bid farewell to Alain and Mairin as they ride off with Alain's Charizard.

Golly says, "So want to stay here for a night? Gina will come and visit here."

"Sure." Ash says as they all head inside the Fieght House and rest for a night.

* * *

 **So Alain and Mairin are also the ones who will take part of the gym. Who will the next 2 be?**

 **The next chapter will be the final contest and the 11th gym.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	219. Sevestar Arc Part 11

Sevestar Chapter 11

Ash and Lillie this time has Pidgeot (Mega), Zygarde (Both Kalosian and Vigoratian), Sandslash (Alolan), Tauros, Lopunny (Mega Vigoratian), Pegastar (Mega), Ninetales (Both Kantonian and Alolan), Solrock, Cobalion, Mailbird, Freezant, Tyranitar (Both Johtonian and Vigoratian, mega), Lucario (Mega), Meloetta, Toxapex, Sollira, Greninja, Salazzle, Dracubat (Mega), Kangaboxer, Ariados (Both Johtonian and Vigoratian), Gorebyss, Togekiss, Pyroar, Golisopod (Mega), Minfrez, Rapidash (With the Z move Flame Gallop), Regice (Both Hoennian and Treminian), Froslass x2, Meowstic x2 and Mimikyu, they train them for a while until they arrive at Skyhigh City.

"Wow, this place is windy." Bonnie says.

"Yeah, Skyhigh City is a perfect place for the flying races." Serena says while holding on to her hat.

"Let's go to the contest hall, I heard that this is the last contest before the Grand Festival starts." Ash says in a panic tone.

"Really? You have to be quick." Lillie says.

They manage to get a place at the Contest hall, they see May and Drew at the distance.

"May! Drew!" Ash, Lillie and Serena greet them.

May says, "Hey guys."

Ash says, "You are here to participate the Grand Festival?"

"Yes, and we both have 5 ribbons." Drew says. "How about you?"

"I am getting my last ribbon here." Ash says as he leaves to prepare.

"Wow, I thought that he should get the ribbons quickly." May says.

"Well, he has gym battles to attend." Serena says.

"Speaking of which, have you seen Max?" May asks.

"Max? He is in the region?" Serena asks.

"Yeah, I heard that he is challenging the league, too." Drew says.

"Well, we haven't meet him." Lillie says.

"I see. Maybe he is challenging the Skyhigh Gym. Make sure to let Ash win the contest." May says as they bid farewell.

Back at the stage, Ash uses Dracubat and Ariados to use the phantom tricks, earning a spot in the battle rounds, and Ash wins the contest thanks to the final round using Rapidash and Pegastar.

"Now I get 5 ribbons." Ash says in relief. "I thought I can't get in… where is May and Drew?"

"They left, saying that they are finding Max." Lillie says.

"Oh, Max, so he finally comes to the league, too." Ash says.

"So who is this Max you are talking about?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh, he is May's little brother, we have travelled together in Hoenn and Kanto Battle Frontier."

"He and May are kind of like you and Clemont." Lillie says, which causes her to blush.

"I see." Bonnie says.

* * *

Then they head to the gym, where they see 2 people having sky battles.

"Wow, there are sky battles!" Ash says excitedly.

"Yeah, this time I am going to try out!" Bonnie says.

"Oh right, I remember you couldn't at the Kalos Canyon since you were not high enough." Lillie says.

"Yeah, but now I am a trainer, nothing can stop me now." Bonnie says.

Then meet Gladion at the resting room, Lillie asks, "Brother? Why are you here?"

"Oh, hi. I was having a gym battle. The gym leader prefer sky battles." Gladion says.

"Wait, you are challenging the league, too?" Ash asks.

"Of course. Right now the gym leader is battling an opponent you know." Gladion says as he looks outside, they see a Crobat defeats a Tropius.

"I see." Ash says.

"So Serena, how is your showcase?" Gladion asks.

"Um… I get all 3 princess keys." Serena says.

"I am very proud of you." Gladion says as Serena blushes.

Bonnie asks Ash, "So she likes him?"

"Yeah…" Ash says.

Just then, the gym leader and another trainer comes back to the changing room, Ash says, "Em? Is that you?"

"Oh, you have come!" Emma says in excitement.

Then the gym leader says, "You didn't forget about me, did you?"

"Not at all, long time no see, East." Ash says.

"Yeah. So do you have 6 flying Pokemon?" East asks.

"Of course." Ash says as they all change clothes and head outside.

In the field, East says, "So my battle is Triple sky battle, and my first 3 Pokemon are these.

He sends out Emolga, Toucannon and Aurogeon. Ash sends out Butterfree, Gliscor and Oricorio to battle.

At the other side, Alice says, "So Emma, you are challenge the league, too?"

"Yeah, I can't let my uncle, cousins, and my brother get the spotlight for battling Dad." Emma says.

"I see." Gladion says, but then he sees Serena almost falling, he goes to catch her.

"Be careful, okay?" He says, causing Serena to blush harder.

Lillie says, "Wow, great…"

Wyree asks, "Does he often do that to others?"

"No, but we ship the two together." Lillie says.

"I see." Alice says.

At the battle, Butterfree is defeated by Emolga's Thunder, so Ash sends out Charizard to help, and it really helps defeating Aurogeon with the Flamethrower. Gliscor and Toucannon are both knocked out thanks to the Stone Edge and the Beak Bomb combined, so East sends out Pidgeot and Flocon, Ash sends out Pegastar. With the Psychic Star Badge on Pegastar, Ash defeats Emolga with the Psyshock and Flocon with the Future Sight.

"Man, you are a wild one. But this is the end, Yveltal!"

As the Vigoratian Yveltal is out, it defeats Oricorio with the Oblivion Wing and the power up by the Flying Star Badge. But it is a relief that it doesn't turn Oricorio into stone or dead. Ash sends out his Kalosian Yveltal, and both snarl each other. Charizard defeats Pidgeot with the Thunder Punch, so Pegastar and Charizard goes to help Yveltal and they defeat the Yveltal together.

"I see you are skilled in this Sky battles. Here is the Air Badge."

East says as he throws to Ash. Ash gets it and thanks him.

Then they all head back to change the clothes. Emma says, "Do you know the Master Class and the Grand Festival is holding in the same time and two different stadiums in Mt. Iceat?"

Ash and Serena are shocked. "So that means… we can't see each other's battle?" Ash asks.

Gladion says, "If that is the case, I will go see Serena's showcase. Lillie, I trust you to see Ash's?"

"Sure. But we must go to the Mt. Iceat." Lillie says.

Then they bid farewell to East and head towards there quickly.

* * *

 **So Master Class and Grand Festival are at Mt. Iceat. Ash will have 10 rivals and Serena has 4. Who will win the Ribbon Cup and Sevestar Queen?**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	220. Sevestar Arc Part 12

Sevestar Chapter 12

Ash and his friends have climbed the Mt. Iceat. Ash has Cresselia, Tapu Fini(Both Alolan and Treminian), Virevil, Watheart, Staraptor, Kartana, Planiger (Learns Mecha Tackle), Evilbite, Blastoise (Mega), Rampardos (Vigoratian, he also learns Prehistoric Stomp), Chandelure, Magcargo, Sharpedo (Mega), Floatzel, Diancie (Mega), Trevenant, Houndoom (Mega), Mismagius, Jigglypuff, Terrakion, Rockeon, Volrabbit (Mega), Dragonite, Lugia, Lilligant and Genesect by their side as they climb up.

"We can see the stadiums!" Lillie says.

"Wow, there are so many." Bonnie says.

Alice says, "There are 8 stadiums here at Mt. Iceat. The Grand Festival is using the 3rd stadium while the Master Class is the 5th."

Ash says, "Serena, we will meet you later."

"Yeah." Serena says.

Then Ash, Lillie, Alice and Emma go to the 3rd stadium while Serena, Bonnie, Gladion and Wyree go to the 5th.

At the Contest Hall, Ash has seen some people are here for the registration.

"Wow… so all of them made it…" Lillie says.

"Yeah." Ash says in shock.

"Ash! Over here!" They see Dawn, Kenny, Zoey, May, Drew, Solidad and Tierno there talking to one another.

"Oh, hi guys." Ash greets them.

"You finally get 5 ribbons, huh?" Tierno asks.

"Yeah, I manage to get the last one in Skyhigh City." Ash replies.

"And who is this girl?" Zoey asks.

"Oh, this is my sister, Emma." Ash says.

"Nice to meet you all." Emma bows.

After greeting, Ariel approaches them. "So there you are."

"Ariel, you finally made it, too." Solidad says.

"Yeah, but I thought we can have a Johto Reunion." Ariel says.

Just then, Selene and Megan also approach the group, as Ash introduce them to others.

"You are Paris' daughter? The famous Top Coordinator and the fashion designer?" May asks in shock.

"Yes, and thanks to my dad, I have met Ash and Lillie in my first day and achieve the First Ribbon Cup in that year." Megan says.

After some talking, the contest is starting. The announcer comes to the field and says, "Welcome to the Sevestar Grand Festival! It is lucky that we have 32 Contestants here to compete the Ribbon Cup! Now as for the judges, we have our own Mr. Contesta, Mr. Suzuiko, Nurse Joy, and 2 more judges, our Elite 4 member Terry and Oceablu Gym Leader, Reisa!"

Dawn says, "Terry and Reisa are the judges?"

Kenny asks, "You know them?"

Lillie says, "We have fought together to stop Team Plasma and Team Rocket in Unova."

May says, "And besides, Reisa is Wallace's daughter."

"Not to mention, she and Terry has won several ribbon cups." Ariel says.

"Now that the introductions are over, it is time for the Performance Round! Only 16 contestants will get in the battle rounds, now let's get started!"

Ash comes to the stage with Planiger and Incineroar. The two Pokemon shows off the moves that cat does and finishes it off with the Malicious Moonsault and Mecha Tackle.

Reisa says, "Since Ash has become my first rival in the history, I can say he is a prodigy, he often improves himself and makes new performance."

Terry says, "Indeed, this last 2 Z moves really go with the flow, and the cooperation is perfect."

Ash then passes the round, the same goes to other 10, who uses their 2 Pokemon to win the round.

In the first round, Ash is facing Kenny, who seems to be nervous to battle him.

"Wow, looks like a tough challenge…" Kenny says to Ash.

"Yeah, but let's give it all we got." Ash replies.

Kenny sends out Empoleon and Floatzel, while Ash sends out Volrabbit and Lopunny.

In the beginning, Ash has mega evolved his two Pokemon, then Empoleon starts out with Whirlpool combined with Water Pulse, but Volrabit uses Thunder Punch to make the Whirlpool into a water ball, then Lopunny uses High Jump Kick to send it back. Kenny has lost some points. Then Volrabbit uses Helping hand to help Lopunny, who then uses Close Combat to hit Empoleon several times. But Empoleon and Floatzel use the Ice Aqua Jet to counter it. In the end, Volrabbit and Lopunny works together and gives a Double Slap combo until times up.

"Now let's see the winner is… Ash Ketchum!"

Dawn says, "Kenny lost..."

Zoey says, "Ash is too strong for him to handle. You should be proud of him to have faced him."

"Yeah." Dawn says.

Kenny says, "I guess I am out, I hope Dee-Dee can win against you."

Ash says, "I will like to see her try."

Then Zoey lost to Megan, who uses Wandold and Cutebbit to defeat her Gallade and Glameow.

"Zoey lost so easily, too." Ash says.

"How strong is Megan?" Selene says in a worried tone.

Solidad also lost to Ariel, who is happy that she finally beats her.

"I guess I let you win this time." Solidad says to her.

"Thanks." Ariel replies.

As the quarter finals start, the first round is Tierno versus Ariel. Tierno uses Blastoise and Raichu while Ariel uses Manectric and Lycanroc. Tierno has been pushing Ariel's Pokemon into a corner thanks to the rhythm battle, but with the Wild Charge with the help of Stone Edge, Tierno has lost all the points.

"Man, I thought I get you, you are so like Ash." Tierno says.

"Thanks, since I am his cousin." Ariel says.

Back at the stands, Trevor sighs at Tierno's loss, but he says, "It is fine, we can make it to Shauna and Serena's performance if we go now." He then bid farewell to Lillie and Emma as he leaves.

The second round is May versus Dawn. May uses Delcatty and Snorlax while Dawn uses Lopunny and Cherrim. It is a close battle, but Snorlax's Pulverlizing Pancake has accidently fall into the hole created by Lopunny's ears, in the end, Delcatty and Snorlax is unable to battle thanks to the Solar Beam.

"Thanks for a battle May." Dawn says.

"Your welcome." May says.

Then Drew is facing Megan. Drew has using Roserade and Flygon, while Megan uses Skyceon and Speedsaur. Skyceon and Speedsaur's speed makes the two Pokemon hard to move, therefore Drew is also out of the tournament.

"Well, I guess I am going to join May." Drew says. "Be sure to win the match."

"I will." Megan says as they all leave.

Ash is facing Selene in the last round. Selene's Primarina and Araquanid has been defeated by Jigglypuff's sing and Dancess' Dance moves.

"I lost so easily." Selene says. "I couldn't land a hit on you."

"Well, don't give up even if you lose the Grand Festival. Then you can win." Ash says as he earns a thank you from her.

In the semi finals, Ash is facing Ariel again.

"Looks like we are facing together again." Ariel says.

"Yeah, win or not, we will be proud for the Ketchum Family." Ash says.

Ariel sends out Houndoom and Pyroar while Ash sends out Sylveon and Spookeon. The Sylveon acts like the Princess who doesn't want the prince to be taken as she uses Disarming Voice hard on the two Pokemon. Spookeon appreaciate the help as he uses Dark Pulse on the two Pokemon. Ariel uses Mega Evolution to mega evolve Houndoom and fires Dark Pulse on Spookeon, which hits Sylveon instead since she jumps in and blocks the attack. Spookeon uses Fake Tears and then uses Hypnosis, causing Pyroar to fall asleep, and then Sylveon gets up and uses Attract on Houndoom. In the end, they use Z moves Twinkle Tackle and Never Ending Nightmare to finish it off.

"I guess I lost to you again." Ariel says. "But I can't hate you since we are in a family."

"I guess I have to thank you for that." Ash replies as they leave the field.

Dawn and Megan's match is so heated up as the judges comment that it is like Johanna versus Paris. In the end, Megan wins the battle.

"Wow, I lost so easily." Dawn says. "You really are Paris' daughter."

"Thanks, and you really are Johanna's daughter, too." Megan says.

Lillie says, "So the match is Ash versus Megan…"

Emma asks, "You know Megan well, don't you?"

"Yeah, she is a tough opponent." Lillie says.

At the final rounds, Megan sends out Merking and Merqueen while Ash sends out Cuttery and Pikachu. With both sides keeps colliding with the attacks, it is hard to see who is the winner.

"Merking! Gigavolt Havoc! Merqueen! Subzero Slammer!"

"Pikachu! Catastropika! Cuttery! Cute Rubbing!"

As the last seconds, All 4 Pokemon use their Z moves to make a tug out war. All of them don't back down, until a great smoke covers the field as the time is up.

"Now that the match is over. The winner of the match is…"

As the smoke clears, the announcer says, "It is Ash Ketchum! Who is 1 point higher than Megan!"

Everyone cheers for Ash and even chants his name. Ash says, "I did it… I win…"

Both mouse Pokemon hugs Ash as they are happy. Megan says, "Almost… I almost win. But thank you, Ash." Megan says to him.

"Thank you, too." Ash says to her.

In the award ceremony, the announcer says, "Since Ash Ketchum has complete the Grand Festivals in all 10 regions, he will have the title of the Legendary Coordinator!"

Reisa and Terry comes to face Ash, Terry says, "Well done, Ash. You have done what we couldn't do."

Reisa says, "Indeed. Now you are a Legendary Coordinator. We are proud to have friends like you."

Ash feels touched as he gets the cup, he thanks them and waves to the crowd.

Back outside, everyone has gathered around Ash.

"Congratulations, Ash!" Lillie says as she hugs him.

"Thanks. I really done one big part of the dream." Ash says.

"Now that you need to win the League, that will be the last stop." Emma says.

"Yeah." Ash says.

Then everyone of the coordinators congratulate Ash, Ash thanks them all for being a part of his Coordinating life, then they bid farewell to see Serena's performance.

* * *

At Serena' performance, she meets up with her 4 rivals and they all pass the first round as the last 5 Performers.

Serena is at her resting room, with Palermo sitting besides her.

"So Serena, are you ready for the final round?"

"Yes, Grandma. I have made it this far, I won't give up until the end." Serena says with a strong will.

Palermo nods and says, "You and Ash are my favorite grand children. And I have high hopes for you two. I hope you won't make me disappointed."

Serena says, "I won't."

As the final round of the showcase begins, Peter says, "Since this round will determine the Sevestar Queen, we should begin! Now our first performer is Performer Serena, the former Kalos Queen!"

Serena goes onto the stage and sends out Delphox, Sylveon and Pikachu. The 4 of them starts to dance on the field and even sings with the Instrumental Symphony. And then they finish with the Dust Dance covering them with sparkles. Everyone cheers loudly at her.

Shauna, Miette, Nini and Aria also have their performances done. As the voting round starts.

Now who will be the First Sevestar Queen!?"

As the glows are going to the key at the 5 performer's chests, pink and orange color has a lot. Which is Serena and Aria. Right now Aria has 3 points higher than Serena.

"Please…" Serena thought while holding his two hands together and make a praying pose.

Just then, Ash, Lillie, Emma and Alice comes inside the theater and gives points to Serena.

"The winner of the Master Class is… Performer Serena!"

Serena can't believe her ears, and then her Pokemon all hugs her.

"We did it… I am the Sevestar Queen…" Serena cries in joy.

Aria says, "Well, looks like there are a lot of fans who also like you."

Shauna says, "Yeah, Serena, you are awesome."

Miette and Nini don't say anything, but they give her a smile.

After awarding the Tiara, Serena has gone to meet others.

"You did it, you are the Sevestar Queen!" Bonnie says.

"I am proud of you." Gladion says as he gives her a kiss, which she kisses him back.

Ash and his friends approach them, Serena says, "Ash, Lillie, you have come to watch it."

Wyree says, "How is the Grand Festival?"

"Great, I win." Ash says as he shows the Ribbon Cup.

Palermo comes to them, Palermo says, "Serena, well done on being the Sevestar Queen."

"Thanks Grandma." Serena bows.

"And Ash, I heard that you become the Legendary Coordinator. Congratulations."

"Thanks Grandma, I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon's help."

"Indeed. You two have manage to make huge feet, so Serena, do you want to train with me now?"

"Sure. I will love to." Serena says.

Then Emma leaves, saying that she has to help her mom at Isolate Town, Gladion also leaves to help Aether. Leaving Ash, Bonnie, Lillie, Alice and Wyree on the team.

"So let's go." Ash says.

"Mind if I come with you, too?"

Terry approaches the group, Ash and his friends greet him.

"Sure. The more the better. And where is Reisa?"

"She gets back to her gym. But I don't have a gym, so I have some free time like Alice and Wyree here."

"Sure." Lillie says as the group of 6 head down the mountain.

* * *

 **Ash has won the final Grand Festival, and Serena has become the Sevestar Queen. And Terry has joined the group. Now that is only 3 gyms left before the conference. And there will be 6 more rivals.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	221. Sevestar Arc Part 13

Sevestar Chapter 13

The group of 6 head towards the next city, which is down the Mt. Iceat, Purgh City.

"Wow, this city is also big." Bonnie says.

"Indeed, the Purgh City is the biggest medical city in the region." Terry says.

"If I remember correctly, the Gym should be inside of the …" When Ash is about to finish, he is hit by a bike and fall down to the ground.

"Ash! Are you alright?" Lillie says in a worried tone.

"What just happened?" Ash says as he rubs his head. Then they see another person also rubs his head.

"Hey, who is getting in my way! I am going to fine you!" He yells.

"Barry?" Lillie says.

"Wait, Ash, Lillie!" Barry says, "You come!"

Ash says, "Oh, hi Barry, nice to see you again."

"Indeed, since when does your group have more trainers?" Barry asks.

"Oh, these are my friends, Alice, Wyree and Terry are Elite 4 members here."

"What? You have 3 of the 4 Elite members traveling with you? That is not fair." Barry says.

"Anyway, why are you in such a hurry?" Lillie asks.

"Oh, I am trying to find the gym, but I don't know where is it." Barry says.

"We are going to the gym, too. So how about you come with us?" Ash asks.

"Sure, I guess." Barry says.

As they go together, Ash asks, "So Barry, how many badges do you have?"

"11 only, this is my twelfth one."

"Same here." Ash says. "I want to win this league so I can battle my father."

"Wait, your father is the Champion Adam?" Barry asks in shock.

"Yeah, thanks to him, we have a lot of education." Ash says.

Then they arrive at the hospital, Barry asks, "Hey, isn't this a hospital?"

"The gym is inside the hospital, you also know well who the gym leader is." Lillie says.

* * *

When they get inside, they see a boy with purple hair standing at the counter waiting.

"Paul?" Ash, Lillie and Barry exclaim.

Paul turns around and says, "Oh, it is you." He shows a little smile.

"Nice to see you again, Paul." Ash says.

"Don't tell me you are here for the league, too." Barry says.

"Yeah, I just want to get my 13th badge, that is all." Paul says.

"13? That means you need one more to get to the league." Lillie says.

"Yeah, I am going to Pixetty City as the final gym. I heard that it is the strongest gym in this region." Paul says.

"Yeah, I wonder why…" Ash says sarcastically.

"You know the gym leader?" Barry asks him.

"I know her too well." Ash says.

Just then, a doctor comes downstairs and greets them.

"Hello, there."

"Tox?" Ash says.

"Wait, isn't he your companion in Sinnoh?" Barry asks. "The one who also tags up with Paul in the Hearthome Tag Battle?"

Paul says, "So you are the gym leader, interesting." Paul says.

"Indeed. I see you three are here for a challenge. Ash, how about I battle two of your friends first?"

"Sure." Ash says as they head upstairs to the battlefield.

As Paul and Barry are battling him, Bonnie asks, "So he is your companion in Sinnoh?"

Ash says, "Yeah, I remember he is the one who gives me my Roserade. And help us and Dawn treating the Pokemon."

Terry says, "He also helps us defeat Team Plasma, Team Galactic and Team Rocket."

Bonnie says, "So is every gym leader your friends?"

"Yes. We have been playmates for a long time." Ash replies.

After Paul gets the badge, he says, "You sure give me a tough challenge."

"I am glad to hear it from you." Tox replies.

Then Barry also gets the badge and thanks him, now it is Ash's turn.

"Ash, I am happy that I finally face you." Tox says.

"Yeah, so like other gyms, 6 on 6?" Ash asks.

"Sure." Tox says.

Paul says, "What? He is having a full battle?"

Barry says, "That is not fair. I am going to fine him!"

Lillie says, "Well, Ash has been fighting 6 on 6 ever since the first gym here."

Tox's first Pokemon is Toxicroak, who suddenly appears out of the Pokeball.

"Well, this isn't my first choice, but I guess it works." Tox says.

"Then Dragonite! I choose you!" Ash sends out his first Pokemon.

Dragonite uses Wing Attack, but Toxicroak dodges and uses Poison Jab, which poisons Dragonite. But Dragonite uses Hurricane to knock Toxicroak out in the end.

The second Pokemon is Salazzle, Ash recalls his Pokemon and sends out Magcargo. Magcargo uses Rock Tomb, which hurts Salazzle a lot, but Salazzle uses Dragon Pulse, which hurts Magcargo. And then an Iron Tail knocks Magcargo out.

"I wasn't expecting that, but here is my next one, Blastoise!"

Ash sends out the Pokemon and it uses Hydro Cannon to finish Salazzle.

Tox's third Pokemon is Dragalge, Ash recalls Blastoise and uses Dragonite, who is still poisoned. Dragalge uses Poison Tail, Dragonite uses Ice Punch to counter it, in the end, Tox mega evolve his Dragalge and uses Dragon Rush. Ash also tells him to do the same. As a result, both Pokemon are unable to battle.

The fourth battle is Venlight versus Rockeon. Venlight has used Infectious Glow to make Rockeon Poisoned, but Rockeon uses Accelrock to hit it back. And then it uses Stone Edge to push Venlight in a corner. But the Z move Disease Glow activates as Rockeon uses Continental Crush to counter. In the end, both Pokemon are unable to battle.

"What are those,?" Barry asks.

"Those are Z moves, it is originated in Alola and Tremin." Paul says. "I guess you don't know about it at all."

"What is that?" Barry yells.

"Calm down, you two." Wyree says as they calm down.

Then it is Drugain versus Planiger. Lillie says, "Although it is Grasss Type, its Steel Type prevents the poison moves to work."

"Yeah, Ash is playing smart." Alice says.

Tox says, "I take that you have captured it in Tremin."

"Yeah, and Grass Star Badge Activate!" Ash says as the Pokemon glows.

Paul says, "Where does he get that?"

Lillie says, "In Vigorate Region, you can get it by challenge the knight there."

Paul says, "I think after the league, I am going to try it out."

Planiger uses Vine Whip to keep hitting Drugain, but it uses Recover to heal himself, making Ash frustrated. But in the end, Drugain is down thanks to the Earthquake.

"You know, like you face others, I shall use this Virevil!"

As the Pokemon sent out, Ash says, "Then I choose Lugia!"

Barry says, "What, Legendary Pokemon battle? I thought it won't happen in gyms."

"Ash has faced a lot of gyms and they all use the legendary Pokemon." Bonnie says.

"Then I want to challenge on in the last gym." Paul says.

Tox says, "Although the ability, Sacred Glow has activate, but I choose on Normal Types, and Poison Star Badge use on poison types."

Ash says, "This is going to be tough."

Lugia has tries to attack Virevil, but it is too strong and makes her hurt. But thankfully an Aeroblast finishes Virevil as he is using Infectious Wind.

"Nice battle, Ash. Here is the Acid Badge." Tox hands the badge to him.

"Thanks, wow Tox, you are the toughest challenge I had face."

"I bet the last two will be harder for you. How about a check up?"

"Sure." Ash says as he hands over the Pokeballs.

Barry says, "Wow, Ash, you didn't tell me you have a Lugia."

Bonnie says, "Ash has all of the Pokemon in his home backyard."

Paul asks, "Including all legendaries?"

"Yeah, Arceus, too." Lillie quickly shuts her mouth.

Barry asks, "Arceus? You have the god of Pokemon? You have better show me or I will fine you."

Ash says, "I can't send out Arceus now, it is difficult."

Tox says, "Indeed, it has destroyed the whole Michina Town in Sinnoh. I don't want my place to be destroyed ."

"I guess so." Paul says.

After more talking, they all bid farewell and the group of 6 head towards the next town.

* * *

 **So Tox is also the gym leader, that leaves two left. Guess who are the gym leaders, I can say that the typing is Psychic and Fairy.**

 **And the last 4 rivals have something in common, they are all born from Hoenn.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	222. Sevestar Arc Part 14

Sevestar Chapter 14

Going from Purgh City, Ash and his friends arrive at Solanet Town.

"That tower is so big!" Bonnie says.

"That is the space observation center. And it is where I let Lillie have the ability to talk to Pokemon." Ash says.

"Yeah, that time we are ambushed by Team Terror." Lillie says.

Terry asks, "So are you heading there or you want to train first?"

"I guess we should train, the gym leader isn't a walk in the park."

And then they go to the battlefield, Ash sends out Arcanine, Absol (Mega), Popicone (Mega), Crobat, Yanmega, Eartheon, Registeel (Both Hoennian and Treminian), Rotom, Muk (Alolan), Torterra, Phione, Escavalier, Barbaracle, Butterity, Dragheart, Kingler, Aurorus, Guzzlord, Evilost, Manectric(Mega), Herpeed (Mega), Sucmos (With the Z move Leech Blood Hell), Hoopa and Duplicat.

"So what should we do first?" Ash asks Lillie.

"Let's train Sucmos wnd Absol, since they can be a good help in the Psychic Gym." Lillie says.

"Great Idea." Ash says as they all go to train.

As the 6 are training, 4 people come to the battlefield, all of them are boys.

"Hey, is that?" The first boy asks.

"Who?" The second one says.

The third one sees the group the first one is seeing, he says, "Oh, you are saying that group. The two who are battling are very familiar..."

The fourth one says, "Let me go ask them."

The fourth one approaches Bonnie, Bonnie turns around and says, "Sawyer!"

"Hi, Bonnie, so is that Ash and Lillie?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you are here, too. And who are the other 3?"

"Oh, they are my friends, Harrison, Tyson and Max." Sawyer says.

After some greetings, Ash and Lillie has finished the training and recall their Pokemon.

"I guess this is it." Lillie says.

"Yeah, now I am ready." Ash says as they go towards the others.

"Harrison, Max, Tyson, Sawyer?" Ash says in shock.

"Hi, Ash. It is nice to see you again." Max says.

"Wow, so all of you are participating the league, too?" Lillie asks.

"Yeah, we have all the badges and is heading towards Mt. Iceat for training." Harrison says. "How about you?"

"I still need 2 more. We are going to the gym." Ash says.

Sawyer says, "Can I come watch, too? I want to get some experiences from you."

Max says, "Me, too."

Tyson says, "Then we should split up for now, we will be meeting again in the league."

"Sure." Then Harrison and Tyson both leave.

Sawyer says, "So you know them two?"

"Yeah, I battle them in the finals of Johto and Hoenn respectively."

Max says, "I know, and congratulations on being a Legendary Coordinator."

"Thanks."

* * *

As they head to the Space Observation Center, they are greeted by Daniel, the gym leader.

"Hi, Ash, Lillie. It is been a while." Daniel says.

"It sure is, Daniel." Ash says.

"You know him?" Max asks.

"Yeah, he is our childhood friend, as he also trains under Olympia to be a Psychic." Lillie says.

"Now Ash, please follow me to the gym battlefield." Daniel says as they all head upstairs and go to the field.

Sawyer asks, "So Ash is having a full 6 on 6 battle with Daniel?"

"Yeah, in fact, all the gym do that to Ash." Bonnie says.

"He is so lucky." Max says.

Daniel's first Pokemon is Solrock, Ash sends out Escavalier to battle. Escavalier uses Iron Defense to get more defense as Solrock uses Confusion, which turns out to be not effective. In the end, Escavalier defeats Solrock with an Iron Head.

The next Pokemon is Beheeyem, with the Hypnosis, Escavalier falls into sleep and is finished by Thunderbolt. Ash sends out Sucmos next. Sucmos uses Giga Drain after being hit by Rock Slide. And with the recovery from the Leech Life on Beheeyem, Beheeyem is defeated by a Leech Blood Hell.

"Wow, I have never seen that before." Sawyer says as he is taking notes.

"It is really Ash's strategy." Max says.

The third Pokemon is Meowstic, which uses Thunderbolt and Diaarming Voice to end Sucmos, Ash sends out Yanmega as his third choice. Yanmega has been hurt by Time Up Explosion, but it still stands and uses Silver Wind to end Meowstic.

The fourth Pokemon is Iwiz. With the Blizzard and Aerial Ace, Iwiz defeats Yanmega easily. Ash sends out Arcanine next. Arcanine uses Flame Charge to hit Iwiz, and even defeats him using Fire Blast.

"Now Ash has one Pokemon more than Daniel…" Terry says.

"Yeah, I wonder how will it turn out." Wyree says.

The fifth Pokemon is Slowbro and he mega evolve, Slowbro uses Amnesia to power up, and then it uses Confusion to send the rushing Arcanine into the wall, making him faint. Ash sends out Absol and mega evolve. With the X Scissor on Slowbro, it hits him great, Slowbro is also defeated by a Night Slash.

"You sure are a great trainer, Ash." Daniel says.

"Thanks, and I want to see which Legendary you will choose." Ash says.

"Legendary?" Sawyer asks in confusion.

"Every gym battle Ash faced has own a legendary Pokemon." Alice says.

"Seriously?" Max says. "Then why didn't we battle one?"

"I think because they don't want you to get humiliated." Lillie says.

"I see. Only Ash can beat a legendary, though." Sawyer says as he remembers the Kalos Crisis.

"Go, Deoxys!" As Daniel sends it out, Ash says, "Then I choose this one."

Hoopa is sent out, he sees Deoxys and asks, "Ashkan, am I battling this guy?"

"It is Ash, Hoopa. And yes." Ash replies.

Max asks, "What is that Pokemon?"

Bonnie says, "That is Hoopa, we met him at Dahara City in Kalos and Ash captures him."

Ash takes out the Prison Bottle and use it on Hoopa, he changes his form into the Unbound form.

"And that is Hoopa's Unbound form. It has caused much trouble when we first meet." Lillie says.

"How come?" Terry asks.

"As he is evil, he sends out Groudon, Kyogre, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina and Kyurem at the same time to make havoc." Bonnie says.

"Wow, a Groudon and a Kyogre are much trouble." Max says.

Daniel says, "Don't think a Dark Type can stop me, Psychic Star Badge Activate!"

As the glow disappears, Deoxys uses Psycho Boost to hurt Hoopa.

"What is that badge?" Sawyer asks.

"Psychic Star Badge, a badge that can make all Psychic moves super effective." Bonnie says.

"Wow, I am glad that we didn't face any of the badges, or it will be trouble." Max says. "But where can we find one?"

"In Vigorate Region." Alice says. "We all get them there."

In the end, Hoopa defeats Deoxys with a Hyperspace Fury. He says, "Hoopa is the strongest!"

"I know, you did a good job." Ash says as he recalls him.

Daniel says, "Well, I know that I won't win, but at least I put up a good fight. Here is the Cosmo Badge."

Ash gets the badge and thanks him, then he says, "Before you leave, I w to give some words for you."

"And what is that?" Ash asks.

"Never give up, there will be a bright future waiting for you." Daniel says.

"Thanks, Daniel. I will keep it in my mind." Ash says as they all leave the center and bid farewell.

Sawyer asks, "So you have one last gym?"

"Yes, the Pixetty Gym. And I am more than ready, since you know who the gym leader is." Ash says as Max nods.

"Who?" Bonnie asks.

"You will know eventually." Lillie says to her as she pouts, and Max kind of find it cute as he blushes.

Ash thought, "I specially choose you as my last gym, I will face you, as your brother."

* * *

 **Now that it is obvious the last gym leader, after the next chapter, it will be the league.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	223. Sevestar Arc Part 15

Sevestar Chapter 15

"So Ash, you really have all of the Pokemon?" Max asks.

"Well, yeah, I finish the Pokedex when I get here." Ash says.

"You are really amazing. There is no people who can do the same like you." Sawyer says. "So are you going to show some of them?"

"Sure."

Ash sends out Gyarados (Mega), Honchkrow, Primarina (With the Z move Oceanic Operetta), Virizion, Crabominable (With the Z Move Close Crabfists), Spookeon (Already outside), Mewtwo (Mega, the mega stone combines and the form is muscular like the X form but has the tail on its head like the Y form, the typing is Psychic Fighting), Ho-Oh, Milotic (Both Hoennian and Treminian, Mega), Mudsdale, Tricele, Feraligatr, Swampert (Mega), Abomasnow (Mega), Scrafty, Bewear, Junkeetle, Snowitch, Leafeon, Palossand (With the Z move Earth Castle Jail), Kickeon, Latias (Mega), Uxie, Manaphy, Winblade, Wisheart, Emboar, Sylveon (Already outside) and Necrozma (With the Z move Light that burns the sky)

"Wow, there are so many…" Max says in shock.

"Yeah, but now before I battle my sister, I will have to train hard first." Ash says.

"Well, you better be quick or Terry can't wait." Lillie says, which causes him to blush.

"Wait, does he have a crush on her?" Alice asks.

"Of course, I also witness them kissing…" Ash tries to say only to be slash by Terry's Bisharp so that he shuts up.

"Geez, that is what you get." Terry says in a huff.

"Hey, you already tease us the by taking picture of us sleeping in the same bed together with Reisa in Decolore Islands." Lillie says.

Max says, "Woah, you really did?"

Lillie immediately turns around to hide her blush. Wyree says, "Enough, we shouldn't talk about this. We are suppose to train."

Bonnie says, "Yeah, I can't wait to train with Max."

"Really?" Alice says, which cause the two to blush.

After some serious training, they arrive at the city.

* * *

"Pixetty City… I remember this is where she was born." Ash says.

"Isn't she adopted by your family?" Terry asks.

"Yeah, but before that she lives here with her birth mother, until that accident." Ash replies.

Then they head inside the Gym, which turns out to be the gallery.

"Hey, these are my Pokemon!" Ash says as they see a lot of pictures.

"And look at that, it is when we travel Kanto together!" Max says as he shows the picture to others.

"So that is your brother Mark?" Sawyer asks.

"Yeah, he is the Elite 4 like the three there." Lillie says.

"I see you like my pictures." The gym leader comes to them.

Ash says, "Of course, they are my Pokemon, Minami."

Ash then hugs his sister, as she hugs back.

"You know I have been waiting for you all the time." Minami says.

"Sorry, since you are my sister, I think I should battle you the last." Ash says.

"I guess it is fair." Minami says. "And you also bring my boyfriend here, too."

She goes to give a little kiss on Terry's cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering, since you have all the Elite 4 come with you, where is Mark?" Minami says.

"Oh, I think he is still at home with mom and our troublesome brothers." Ash says.

"I see. Well, so can we have a battle?" Minami asks.

"Sure."

At the stands, Bonnie asks, "Is Minami strong?"

Sawyer says, "You shouldn't underestimate her, she is Ash's sister after all."

"Besides, I have been traveling with her, and she is a good battler." Max says.

Minami says, "Now, Slurpuff, I choose you!" Minami sends out the first Pokemon, Ash says, "Then I choose Junkeetle."

Junkeetle uses Bug Bite on Slurpuff, but it is knocked back by Energy Ball. And then Slurpuff uses Psychic to give serious damage on Junkeetle. In the end, the match is a draw thanks to the Play Rough and Gunk Shot combining each other.

The second Pokemon is Dancess, Ash sends out Palossand. Dancess uses Teeter Dance to make the opponent confused, but Palossand uses Earth Castle Jail to finish it off. So Minami sends out the third Pokemon, a Carbink.

"A Carbink… that is not a good idea." Ash says.

"But you don't know what will happen. Fairy Star Badge Activate!"

As Carbink glows, it uses Dazzling Gem to finish Palossand.

"Well, I really catch off guard. Milotic, I choose you!"

Ash sends out the normal Milotic and mega evolve, it shows her beauty and uses Aqua Tail to defeat Carbink.

"Well, it sure is beautiful, but it has to end. Tapu Koko!"

As the legendary Pokemon appears, Max says, "She is using it now?"

"Maybe…" Sawyer says.

After Milotic tries to dodge the electeic attacks such as Thunderbolt and Wild Charge, Minami starts to do the Z move.

"Use Guardian of Alola!" Minami yells as the ground starts shaking, a headless giant appears from the ground and Tapu Koko makes the head, then it crashes to Milotic and causes it to faint.

"Well, you did a great job, Milotic." Ash says as he recalls the Pokemon. "Well, you sure are good at this, Minami. But here is my 4th Mudsdale!"

Mudsdale uses High Horsepower to crash Tapu Koko. But he dodges and uses Nature's Madness, but it turns out that it has no effective.

"I forget, it is a ground type." Minami says.

And then Ash finishes the Pokemon with the Fissure. Minami's fifth Pokemon is Magearna.

"Are you sure you are using a Steel Type?" Ash asks.

"Well, I have to try."

Aura Sphere has come from Magearna as the move hits Mudsdale. Mudsdale uses Earthquake, but Magearna dodges and uses Aurora Beam to end it.

"Ho-Oh, I choose you!"

As the Pokemon appear on the field, Lillie says, "You know, besides Pikachu and Sylveon, who has been with Ash before he becomes a trainer, Ho-Oh is his first capture."

Max says, "I have heard of it, since he told us at the Tree of Beginning."

Bonnie says, "But it is so cool."

Ho-Oh uses Sacred Fire to end Magearna, who tries to use Fleur Cannon but failed.

"So here is my final Pokemon. Diancie!" Minami sends out the Pokemon and even mega evolve. Ash recalls Ho-Oh and sends out Necrozma.

"Necrozma…" Minami says with a sweat drop.

"You sure making me wait too long, Arceus." Necrozma says.

"Sorry, but now let's do it." Ash says as Necrozma changes into Dusk Mane uses Sunsteel Strike to damage Diancie, but Diancie mega evolves and uses Trick Room, then it uses Earth Power.

"Trick Room, I remember that Ash has his own trick to break the move." Sawyer says.

"Yeah, back when he fights Valerie." Bonnie says.

After Necrozma uses Moongeist Beam to break the Trick Room, Minami is now panicking.

"What?" Minami says.

"Time to finish it off!" Ash yells as Necrozma starts to glow gold, becoming the Ultra Necrozma.

"Light that burns the sky!" Ash yells as the giant ball of light appears and finish Diancie in the end.

Minami recalls her Pokemon and says, "Congratulations, Ash."

"Of course, I am your brother after all." Ash says to her.

"An annoying brother." She adds in a low voice. "Well, here is the Pixie Badge."

Ash gets the badge and gives her a hug. "Thank you."

Minami says, "So now you have all the 14 badges. And the league will start in a week."

"I know. And I can't wait." Ash says.

Minami then uses Heal Pulse to heal her Pokemon, making everyone except Ash shocked.

"You are a Switype, too?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, I recently tells Dad to make me one, since we are in a same family but it is strange that only me and mother aren't Switype."

"I see." Lillie says, "Since I also become one, too."

Minami says, "How about Terry? Do you want to be one?"

"Maybe or maybe not." Terry says.

Then they bid farewell to Minami as they go to Mt. Iceat for the league.

* * *

 **So Minami is the final gym leader, and this battle has 3 legendaries. The next chapter will be the league.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	224. Sevestar Arc Part 16

Sevestar Chapter 16

As the group of 6 arrive at Mt. Iceat, they can see a lot of people entering.

"Wow, we finally made it." Ash says.

"Yeah, I hope you win." Lillie says.

Then they see Alain, Mairin, Tobias, Silver, Ariel, Leaf, Delia, Zach, Whith, Surch, Flomer, Konomi, Emma, Adam and Gladion talking to one another, Ash and his friends join the talk, they talk a lot about battles and strategies.

"So Ash, I hear that the gym leaders and the family will come and see your battle, is that fine?"

"Of course. Since we have a lot to talk about." Ash replies. "But I am hoping to face you, Dad."

"We should see about that, since there are also others who wants to battle me, too." Adam smiles.

Then they all go to the stadium as Charles Goodshow comes to the stage.

"Welcome to the Sevestar League Conference. We have 29 trainers compete in this league, and I want you to cheer for them!"

As the crowd cheers, Goodshow says, "The matches will be full battles, and since there is a person who is stronger than anyone, so one of those who get in the final 7 can battle him. And that lucky trainer is Ash Ketchum!"

As every trainer looks at him with determination, the crowd also cheer for him.

"Now here is the match up, and since there are 8 stadiums, we will be using Stadium 1 to 7. And each trainer can only use 6 Pokemon to enter the conference." Goodshow says as the screen shows the match ups.

After the fireworks are started, everyone has leave the field to find their respective field.

Ash says, "Man, I really want to battle more…"

He is at the 8th Stadium, where the gym leader, elite 4, Serena, Palermo, Zossie, Grace, Jullie, Lillie, Lusamine, Bonnie, even Professor Oak and Charles Goodshow are there.

"I know you want to battle, but your level is too high for them." Grace says.

"Indeed. But don't worry, Ash. You can train your Pokemon here until the matches end." Goodshow says.

"Yeah, I hope." Ash says.

In Stadium 1, the two battles are Rosa versus Konomi and Tobias versus Ritchie. Rosa uses Emboar, Cinccino, Escavalier, Mandibuzz, Sawsbuck and Alomomola to fight Konomi's Machamp, Breloom, Mienshao, Punchnake, Toxicroak and Pangoro. In the end, Pangoro lost to Rosa's Mandibuzz as Rosa advances to the next round.

"Thank you for the battle, although I am just a novice trainer." Konomi bows to her.

"Don't be sad. You have battled so well." Rosa says.

While in the second battle, Ritchie has lost Happy (Butterfree), Cruise (Tyranitar), Shiny (Leafeon) to Darkrai. Zippo manage to defeat Darkrai thanks to the sudden awake for Ritchie, Tobias says, "You are the third one who has managed to defeat my Darkrai. I am proud of you. But here is my second Pokemon." Tobias sends out Latios and mega evolve just like Zippo, in the end, Zippo is defeated, and the same goes to Rose (Swellow) Sparky is the last one and he ties with Latios, since Ritchie has no more Pokemon, Tobias advances to the next round.

"I lost…" Ritchie says.

Tobias approaches Ritchie and they thank each other for the battle.

The second stadium also has 2 battles, which is Mairin versus Stephan and Silver versus Emma.

Mairin uses Florges, Salazzle, Empoleon, Gogoat, Chespie (Chesnaught) and Gardevoir to battle Stephan's Zebstrika, Liepard, Beartic, Gigalith, Chandelure and Sawk. Mairin win due to Chesnaught fights hard with Sawk with the hand on hand battle and wins.

"I won!" Mairin cheers and they thank each other for the battle.

Silver uses Weavile, Magnezone, Gengar, Crobat, Alakazam and Typhlosion to battle Emma's Jellicent, Whismicott, Mawile, Persian, Malamar and Mimi the Meowstic. In the end, Mimi uses Misty Terrain and Miracle Eye to make the Time Up Explosion go through Weavile, Emma is the winner in the end.

"I guess I am out of the league." Silver says, "Who know Ash has a strong sister like him."

"I take that as a compliment." Emma says.

The third stadium's 2 battles are Trevor vs Barry and Harrison vs Whith.

Trevor uses Charizard, Florges, Aerodactyl, Tyrantrum, Aurorus and Delphox while Barry uses Empoleon, Staraptor, Roserade, Heracross, Skarmory and Hitmonlee.

Empoleon has seen fighting with Charizard as they are both their last Pokemon.

"Now Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Trevor press the key stone on the camera as the Pokemon changes into Y form.

"Hey, I am going to fine you for using mega evolution now!" Barry yells as he sees his Empoleon being defeated by a Blast Burn.

"I guess since you lost, I don't have debt for you." Trevor says as they shake hands.

Harrison uses Houndoom, Blaziken, Weavile, Miltank, Kelceon and Hypno to battle her Tulimaid, Draflower, Tsareena, Amoonguss, Flousic and Oceagrass.

"Use Waterfall!" Whith yells as the battle hits Blaziken, who is in the mega evolution form and binded by Leech Seed.

"I guess my Blaziken has still not down." Harrison says to her.

"I guess not." Whith says as Harrison notices the Leech Seed drained all the energy as he is out of the league.

The 4th stadium is Sawyer versus Trip and Hugh versus Flomer.

Trip uses Cryogonal, Conkeldurr, Serperior, Chandelure, Unfezant and Jellicent while Sawyer uses Salamence, Clawitzer, Slurpuff, Sceptile, Aegislash and Slaking. In the end, Sceptile uses a powerful X Scissor to finish Serperior, causing Trip to lose the match.

"I guess I lost." Trip says as he shakes hands with Sawyer.

"Don't be sad. You also give me a lot of experience." Sawyer says.

"I guess so." Trip replies.

Hugh uses Unfezant, Simisear, Boffalant, Flygon, Eelektross and Serperior to battle Flomer's Warnbull, Heatmor, Marowak, Volcloud, Pyroar and Rapidash.

Warnbull crashes Serperior with the Flame Charge, causing the Pokemon to faint, Flomer has advanced to the second round.

"Well, I guess my sister will be sad at my bad score." Hugh says.

"Don't say that, you should be proud of yourself." Flomer says.

The fifth stadium is Zach vs Ello and Alain versus Cameron.

Zach uses Cresselia to knock out Ello's Decidueye, Lycanroc, Persian, but it lost to Garchomp, who defeats it with a Crunch. So Zach sends out Latias and defeats Garchomp, Toucannon and finally, Ninetales.

"Man, you are too strong, I guess you really are Ash's uncle."

"Thanks for the compliment, young boy." Zach says.

Alain uses Tyranitar, Metagross, Bisharp, Weavile, Unfezant and Charizard while Cameron uses Hydreigon, Swanna, Watchog, Ferrothorn, Samurott and Lucario.

Lucario has put up a fight with the mega Charizard X, but it is still lost thanks to the Flamethrower.

"I really run out of ideas, you are so strong." Cameron compliments, Alain nods and smiles back.

The sixth battlefield is Leaf vs Gladion and Rin versus Paul.

Leaf uses Venusaur, Nidoqueen, Wigglytuff, Ditto, Granbull and Clefable while Gladion uses Umbreon, Lycanroc, Lucario, Weavile, Zoroark and Silvally. Silvally has been sweeping through Leaf's Pokemon, therefore Gladion is the winner.

And Rin uses Cuttery, Punchnake, Flowelf, Trithunder, Rapidash and Planiger to battle Paul's Magmotor, Electivire, Torterra, Gliscor, Honchkrow and Weavile. Torterra and Planiger are battling in the end, Rin uses the Metal Crash to end Torterra.

Paul groans at his defeat, but he acknowledges her and leaves the stadium.

In the last battlefield, Tyson is facing Surch while Max is facing Tierno.

Tyson uses Sceptile, Metagross, Donphan, Shiftry, Hariyama and Meowth while Surch uses Solbug, Sucmos, Doubeetle, Tristag, Lurantis and Scizor. Meowth has figh really hard s he defests Scizor with a Thunderbolt, Tyson has advanced to the next round.

Max uses Gallade, Slaking, Mightyena, Breloom, Sceptile and Greninja while Tierno uses Ludicolo, Hitmontop, Crawdaunt, Politoad, Raichu and Blastoise. Sceptile has figure out the way to break Blastoise's rhythm, therefore causing Tierno to lose.

"I guess my dance moves have been solved, I guess I have to think of another one." Tierno says.

"Don't be sad, this is one of the most exciting battles I have ever had." Max says.

Ash and his friends are at the 8th stadium, Charles Goodshow says, "It seems like the final 14 has appeared."

"Really?" Ash asks.

Then they see Rosa, Tobias, Mairin, Emma, Trevor, Whith, Sawyer, Flomer, Zach, Alain, Gladion, Rin, Tyson and Max are in.

"Paul and Trip are out? I thought they can do better." Tox says in a sigh.

"Indeed, even Harrison and Silver lost so easy." Reisa says.

"Silver has been paired to Em, it can't be helped." Ash says.

Adam asks, "So Ash, which 6 Pokemon have you choose to battle?"

Ash says, "Well, I have Krookodile, Greninja, Pikachu, Sceptile, Charizard and Mew."

Lillie says, "The team is balanced. I am sure you can win."

"I hope so." Ash says.

As the 14 battlers continue the battle, Tobias, Emma, Trevor, Sawyer, Alain, Gladion and Max are in the 3rd round. And then Ash has gone back to the first stadium with the others.

Goodshow says, "Since the 7 battlers have appeared, the match ups has come!"

Ash finds himself facing Max, who is also excited.

"Wow, I am facing my idol!" Max says in excitement.

Ash says, "You have better be ready, since I won't be holding back."

"I know." Max says.

Emma is facing Tobias, Tobias decides to go the order he faced Ash in the Sinnoh League, and his Latios is defeated by Malamar, which makes Emma advance to the next round. Then Sawyer has defeated Trevor thanks to his Sceptile using a strategy to counter Charizard. Gladion uses his Silvally to defeat Alain's Charizard, so Gladion also advances.

"The final round of the Quarter Final Match is Ash Ketchum versus Max Maple! Now please send out your Pokemon!"

Max sends out Slaking first, Ash sends out Charizard, who uses Seismic Toss to get Slaking up and throw it into the ground fainted. So Max sends out Greninja, who has the Ability Protean to change types and defeats Charizard with a Water Shuriken.

"Congratulations, Max, you defeated Charizard." Ash says as he sends out Pikachu. Pikachu uses Brick Break to defeat Greninja who turns into Dark Type after the Night Slash. Then in the end, it is Gallade versus Mew. Who is floating around. Mew finishes Gallade with a Genesis Supernova.

"Max, you have done a lot of people can't do. Beating my 5 powerhouse is a great feet."

Max feels touched at his words as he gives him a brotherly hug.

Then at the Semi Finals, Emma is facing Sawyer while Ash is facing Gladion.

Emma has Mimi as her last Pokemon while Sawyer has Sceptile left.

"We still can win this, Mimi. Time Up Explosion!"

Mimi starts to use the attack as Sawyer reads his notebook, trying to find a counter. But thanks to being so slow, Mimi's Time Up Explosion has defeated Sceptile.

"I guess I should have memorized it first." Sawyer says.

"Sometimes you can't just see the notes, you have to think it yourself." Emma says as they shake hands.

Gladion and Ash's match also comes to an end with Silvally versus Mew.

"Who knows my creation can be so stubborn." Ash says.

"Yeah, but thanks to you, I have managed to come this far." Gladion says.

"But use Transformation!" Ash calls as Mew changes into Silvally, much to Gladion's shock.

Mew uses Double Team and Multi Attack to finish Silvally, letting Ash to the finals.

"I forget that your Mew can change into other Pokemon." Gladion says. "But I am glad that I finally face you in the league. And I am also glad that my sister has found a strong man."

Ash thanks him as they leave the field.

Lillie says, "So it is Emma versus Ash in the finals."

Serena says, "Man, I don't know who am I going to cheer."

Palermo says, "My two grandchildren sure are strong."

Professor Oak says, "Indeed, they have made the Ketchums proud."

In the final battle, Emma says, "Ash, I can't believe I will be battling you here in the league."

"Same here. But even though you are my sister, like I said to Minami, I won't be holding back." Ash replies.

After some serious battle, Mew is seen being thrown into the wall thanks to Malamar.

"Take a rest, Mew." Ash says as he recalls the Pokemon. "Greninja! I choose you!"

Greninja appears on the field as he transforms, then the two dark type Pokemon put up a good fight, but thanks to the Mega Shuriken in the end, Malamar faints.

"Since Malamar is unable to battle, Ash is the winner of the Sevestar League Conference!"

Everyone claps at his victory, even the lost competitors. Ash also gives Emma a hug for the great battle.

At the awarding ceremony, Charles Goodshow says, "Ash, my boy. You win the final conference. Now you will need to defeat 5 more trainers and you can be the champion of the world."

"Yeah, and I am going to win all of them." Ash declares.

In the end, every competitor has given him some thanks and congratulate words, then they all leave the place except the gym leaders and his friends.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Ash will be facing the Elite 4 and Adam, the Champion. There will be a surprise in the battle.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	225. Sevestar Arc Part 17

Sevestar Chapter 17

"Since all 4 of the Elite 4 are here, how about we all battle here?" Ash asks.

"I guess there is no reason to say no." Adam says.

"Indeed. Then we should get started, shall we?" Alice says.

"Then everyone goes to the audience and sit down, as Ash is facing Terry first.

"So you are first, Terry?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, since I couldn't defeat Wyree and Alice, not to mention Mark. But trust me, I will give you a hard challenge." Terry says.

Then the battle starts as Terry sends out Flowelf, Ash sends out Heaove and they battle. Flowelf uses Dark Pulse, which Heaove dodges and uses Scald, making Flowelf burned. In the end, a Cooking Shower defeats Flowelf.

"Flowelf is defeated so easily." Flora says.

"Yeah, but the Cooking Shower sure is strong." Helen says.

Terry sends out Crawdaunt next, Crawdaunt defeats Heaove with a Crabhammer, so Ash sends out Volrabbit and mega evolves, Volrabbit uses Thunderbolt to end Crawdaunt, so Terry sends out Krookodile. Krookodile uses Stone Edge to surround Volrabbit and finishes it with a Dig. Ash recalls Volrabbit and sends out Milotic Treminian form and mega evolve once more. Milotic uses Aurora Beam to make the digging Krookodile's tail stuck, and then a Dragon Pulse knocks him out.

Pangoro is the next Pokemon, it defeats Milotic with the Arm Thrust and the Seismic Toss.

Lillie says, "Poor Milotic…"

Mark says, "That Pangoro sure is strong."

Minami says, "That is my Terry for you."

Ash sends out Talonflame, which starts with a lot of Flame Charge to power its speed, in the end, it uses a Brave Bird and finishes Pangoro.

"Well, Bisharp, you are next!" Terry sends out the Pokemon and mega evolve, the Z form is like a centaur and with the weapons like Y form.

"I know you will use Bisharp."

"Yeah, and this Dark Star Badge, I remember you help me find it, and I will use it."

Bisharp glows and then gets hit by Fire Blast, but a Payback knocks him out. So Ash sends out Lucario and mega evolve for the third time. Lucario uses Extreme Speed to dodge the attacks, and then an Aura Sphere with the Bone Rush ends Bisharp.

"Here is my last Pokemon, Darkrai!" As Terry sends out the Nightmare Pokemon, Ash recalls Darkrai and sends out Cresselia.

"Why using a Psychic Type on Dark Type?" Bonnie asks in confusion.

"Maybe he has a plan." David says.

Ash shows the Psychic Star Badge and activates, the dream and nightmare Pokemon clashes each other, but in the end, Darkrai is defeated by a sudden Future Sight.

"I guess I lost." Terry says as he hands the Dark Medal. "But you are so strong."

"Thanks." Ash says as Terry leave the field.

* * *

"I guess it is my turn." Wyree says as she goes onto the field.

"Sure." Ash says.

Tobias asks Adam, "So what do you think about Ash?"

"I think he has come this far, I really want to battle him. But he has to survive the matches." Adam says.

Wyree sends out Casdino, which glows under the moon, Ash sends out Glaceon first. Glaceon uses Ice Beam to hit Casdino, but it uses Pay Day to block the attack. And it uses Dragon Claw to hit Glaceon while it is countered by Iron Tail. In the end, the match is a draw as the Draco Meteor hits and Glaceon is using Ice Fang.

The second match is Turtonator versus Gigalith. Ash mega evolves his Pokemon and then Gigalith accidently uses Rock Smash on its back, causing a Shell Trap. But in the end, It is a draw as both Pokemon uses Rock Smash each other on the face.

The third match is Kindra versus Cuttery. Cuttery uses Play Rough to Kingdra, who is surrounded by Aqua Ring, Wyree has uses the Dragon Star Badge, but then a Cute Rubbing defeats Kingdra. Wyree sends out Flygon, with an Eartquake overpowers Quick Attack, Cuttery is defeated. So Ash sends out Snowitch. Snowitch uses Psychic to smash Flygon into the wall, and then a Sheer Cold ends Flygon. Wyree's third Pokemon is Hydreigon with the mega evolution. With the ability, it defeats Snowitch with 5 Dark Pusle.

"Remember me about the Ability of Hydreigon next time." Serena says to Gladion. "It is too scary."

"Maybe." Gladion says.

Ash sends out his own Hydreigon, Wyree says, "So you want a battle of the two forms."

"Yeah, but Ghost Star Badge Activate!"

Both Hydreigon uses the same moves, except Dark Pulse is clashed with Shadow Ball. But as the Dragon Rush clash each other, both Pokemon faint in the end.

"Here is my last Pokemon. Zygarde!"

As the 50% form Zygarde appears, Ash sends out Absozero.

"Wow, this is even more colder…" Leaf says as she hugs Delia.

"Absozero can produce the strongest blizzard, even Kyurem can't compare." Silver says.

"Yeah, me and Ash has fallen unconscious when we first meet the blizzard." Lillie says.

Absozero uses Sacred Glow to make Normal Types Super effective, as he uses Cut to hurt Zygarde.

"Since my HP is less than 50% Time to activate the ability Power Construct!" Wyree yells as Pokemon changes into the complete form. Ash sweat drops since it gains more HP, but Ash still doesn't give up. As Zygarde uses Core Enforcer, Absozero uses Aurora Beam to overpowers him and defeats him.

"I guess even Zygarde's Complete form can't defeat you." Wyree says as she hands the Dragon Medal.

Ash thanks her as she leaves the field and Mark is the next one.

* * *

"So it is me versus you, brother." Mark says.

"Like what I said to Emma and Minami, even though you are my sibling, I won't hold back." Ash says.

Adam says, "He sure has a strong determination."

Professor Oak says, "Indeed, that young boy has done a great job."

Mark sends out Bewear first, Ash sends out Staraptor. Bewear has uses Circle Throw while Staraptor uses Close Combat, but in the end, Bewear uses Brutal Swing to defeat him. The second Pokemon, Attacguy uses Psycho Cut to give some damage on Bewear, and with the Focus Punch, Bewear is defeated. Mark sends out Hawlucha next, with the Spinning Flying Crash, Attacguy is defeated. Ash sends out Luxray next, as Luxray uses Wild Charge with the Electric Terrain to defeat Hawlucha. Mark's third Pokemon is Breloom, but it is also defeated thanks to Flame Charge and Flare Blitz. So the fourth Pokemon is Kommo-O, which defeats Luxray with Clanging Scales.

"So now it is 3-2 left." Jullie says.

"Don't worry, Jullie, the battle isn't over." Serena says.

Ash sends out Sylveon, who uses her Attract and Draining Kiss combo to win against Kommo-O.

"Man, how did I forget the combo?" Mark says. "Oh well, Lucario!"

Lucario sends out and uses Flash Cannon to defeat Sylveon, so Spookeon whats to revenge. It uses Will-O-Wisp to make Lucario burned, and then uses Hex. But Lucario dodges and uses Bone Rush, which hits Spookeon into the wall. In the end, Dark Pusle and Shadow Ball has hit both Pokemon as they both faints.

"Well done, Ash. Here is my final Pokemon. Go Keldeo!" Mark sends out the Pokemon, Ash sends out Meloetta, who dances around Ash.

Meloetta uses Relic Song to changes its form to give Close Combat, but Marl uses the Fighting Star Badge to power up Keldeo and gives the changed back Meloetta a Secret Sword, which hurts a lot. In the end, Meloetta defeats Keldeo with Teeter Dance and Magical Leaf.

"I guess you are still my brother, you are still strong." Mark says.

"You, too. I am truly thanking you for the battle." Ash says.

Mark gives him the Fighting Medal and he leaves.

* * *

Alice is the last one to come to the field, Alice says, "Since we first meet in Kalos, I can see you are an interesting person. Now it is the time I am facing you."

"Yeah, I won't lose, since I have come so far." Ash replies.

Alice sends out Snokid while Ash sends out Blaziken. Snokid uses Hail to make the field in snow and Blaziken uses Sky Uppercut to hurt Snokid. In the end, Snokid is defeated by a Blaze Kick. Jynx is the next Pokemon, it uses Lovely Kiss to make Blaziken confuse, but Blaziken snaps out of it and uses Fire Spin to end it.

Then the third Pokemon is Froslass, which defeats Blaziken with the Psychic. Not only that, it also defeats Chandelure thanks to the Snow Cloak ability and Phantom Force. Aegislash is also defeated thanks to the Ice Star Badge and Blizzard Phantom, making Ash nervous. Ash uses his won Froslass and defeats hers with a Shadow Ball. So Alice sends out Weavile. Weavile uses Night Slash to defeat Froslass, so Ash sends out Azumarill and uses the Water Star Badge. Azumarill defeats Weavile with a Play Nice and Play Rough.

"So here is my next Pokemon, Abomasnow!"

As the Pokemon appears, it defeats Azumarill with a mega evolution and Wood Hammer. Ash sends out Delphox and activates the Lillie-Delphox form. Both Pokemon fight very hard, but in the end, a Giant Majestic Fire and Wood Hammer makes both sides fall.

Alice's last Pokemon is Absozero, Ash sends out Mewtwo to battle.

"So it comes to this." Adam says.

"Indeed, how will Ash battle?" Zach says.

Ash mega evolves the Pokemon as Absozero uses Hail, which makes a lot of people cold. Absozero uses Cut, which is dodged by Mewtwo and Mewtwo uses Aura Sphere to hit Absozero. In the end, Absozero is defeated by Psystrike.

"Absozero is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins, which means Ash is the winner!"

Alice says, "Well done, Ash. I guess with your strength, you can face your dad no problem."

"Thanks, Alice." Ash says as he accepts her Ice Medal.

* * *

Goodshow and Adam come to Ash, Goodshow says, "Ash, now you have beaten the Elite 4, now you have to face the Champion. Are you ready?"

Ash says, "I am ready everytime."

Adam says, "I see. We should battle now."

Then Goodshow goes back to the field, Adam says, "Ash. It's time. I am going to face you, the Eleven region champion."

Ash says, "I know. I really want to beat you, so I can become a Pokemon Master."

Adam says, "Then we will have a 2 on 2 double battle."

"Huh?" Everyone is shocked at the revelation.

"But your opponents is going to be me." Adam says as he changes into Arceus.

"You?!" Ash says.

"What is he thinking?" Flomer asks his father.

"It is obvious, Adam wants to battle his own son himself." Zach says.

Gina also comes and says, "I will also help Dad." She then transforms back to Giratina.

Ash says, "I see, so you want me to battle with my power."

He looks at Lillie, who nods and also goes there.

"Lillie?" Gladion asks.

"I will battle beside Ash." Lillie says.

Everyone wants to stop her, but the cold she gives stops them.

Ash and Lillie are on the field as the Referee states that the battle begins.

Adam starts off with a Judgement while Gina uses Shadow Force. Ash quickly uses Wild Guard while Lillie uses Invisible Push to dodge Gina and gives her the attack.

Ash uses Flamethrower to hit Adam, who turns into Water Type to reduce the damage.

Serena says, "I can't watch this battle."

Mark says, "Serena, everything will be fine."

Everyone then stay silent as they see the battle. Ash and Lillie then fall on the ground wounded thanks to Judgement.

Adam says, "Is this only your limit? Then I am disappointed."

Ash and Lillie struggle to stand up, Ash says, "We can keep going."

Lillie says, "He is right, we won't give up till it is over!"

Suddenly, their key stones are glowing, Ash and Lillie looks at each other and press the key stones.

"Mega evolve!" They yell. Ash is back to his human form and having the gold ring and armor on his colthes. Lillie has a silver armor and it is like Arceus.

"What happened?" Ariel asks.

Professor Oak says, "There is no data of it. What does this mean…"

Jullie's Rotom dex comes out and says, "Those are Arceus and Switype's Mega evolution! With the key stone they hold, they can mega evolve."

"Really?" Terry says in shock.

Arceus and Giratina smile at Ash and Lillie, as they charge them with the Extreme Speed and Evil Boost. Adam and Gina has been pushed back, but they can still continue. In the end, Ash and Lillie yells, "This is our full power!"

They have a bow and arrow on their hands. "Judgement Arrow!" They shoot two rainbow colored arrows, which explodes in front of Adam and Gina. Adam closes his eyes and faces the explosion.

Everyone are trying not to get blown away by the wind, as the smoke clears, Adam and Gina are still standing with their human form.

"What?" Ash and Lillie are shocked.

Adam and Gina give them a warm smile as they fall on the ground.

"Both Arceus and Giratina are unable to battle, Ash and Lillie are the winner! Which means Ash has become the champion!"

Ash and Lillie rush towards Adam and Gina, they hold them up immediately.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ash asks as he tries to help him stand up.

"I am fine, it has been a while when I battle. I see your determination and your will. I can finally pass the Champion duties to you."

Ash sheds some tears and hugs him, as Adam hugs back.

Everyone also applauds for them, even Gina and Lillie.

* * *

 **Ash has defeated Adam, he has completed all the leagues. The next chapter will be the end of the Arc, there will be an eplouge after the next chapter.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


	226. Sevestar Arc Part 18

Sevestar Chapter 18

After that intense battle, everyone wants to hold a party for Ash, but he refuses to do it early since he wants Lillie and Bonnie to take care of the test first. Everyone understands and decides to hold after the Elite 4 Challenge. Lillie and Bonnie has won against them, becoming the new Elite 4 members.

"I am glad you did it." Ash says as he hugs Lillie.

"Me too." Lillie says in happiness.

As for the Legendaries, Ash tells Alice and Wyree to keep it, for Bonnie, he gives Latias, Latios, Rayquaza, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, both Zygarde, Guzzlord, Naganadel, Draguardian and Dragheart he made to her, and she is happy that she also hugs him.

After a celebration, they all bid farewell to Alice and Wyree, who are heading Kalos and Alola respectively, the others also go back to their homes, leaving the gym leaders, elite 4, and Ash and Lillie's family, Jullie, and surprisingly, Professor Oak.

"Don't you need to go back to Kanto?" Ash asks Professor Oak.

"Well, I have retired and gives my lab to Tracy. I decide to stay here in Otem Town." Professor Oak says.

"What about Gary?" Serena asks.

"He will have his own lab at Viridian City, and he is also the gym leader there."

"That is cool." Mark says.

* * *

The next day, Ash is in Charles Goodshow's office for a meeting. President Goodshow asks, "So since you are the legendary Champion, who has defeat every league and champion, what are you going to do next?"

Ash thinks for a second and says, "I will start a family with Lillie, and also train the Pokemon I saved when we were infiltrating the Team Evil's base."

Mr. Goodshow says, "I understand, Ash. But I should have said, thank you for letting me see the day where a young trainer has complete all the leagues, contests, and even Battle Frontier."

"No problem." Ash replies.

Then they talk more about the duties of the Champion, Ash has gone back home to hang out with his friends.

* * *

It is in Rotaeel City's Tower, all the gym leaders, Elite 4 except Lillie, who is helping Gladion at Aether, Serena, Emma, Jullie and Ash are there.

"You know, it has been a while when we all gather together here." Ash says.

"Indeed, since we are both training and battling." Reisa says.

"So Ash, when are you going to propose?" Elline asks.

Ash takes a deep breath, he says, "Lillie and Gladion will arrive in any second. I will do it when they arrive."

"Do what?" Lillie and Gladion come in the room, everyone greets them.

"How is the Aether Foundation?" Insey asks.

"My mom decides to retire and leave all the work to Gladion." Lillie says.

"Yeah, it is no big deal. But what interesting things were you talking about?"

Ash goes in front of Lillie, he says, "Lillie, I have something to tell you."

Lillie nods and says, "Go ahead."

"You know, we have been together since childhood. I will never forget the day when you save me from perish 1000 years ago, the day when we both become the champion in Sinnoh and Vigorate, the day when we argue in Decolore Islands… they are all the precious moments in my life." Ash says.

"Me too, I can't forget them either." Lillie says.

"And now, we all achieve our dreams, but yet there is one we haven't." Ash says.

He takes out a box and opens it, in the middle is a rainbow colored ring with an emerald that matches Lillie's eyes.

Ash kneels down in front of Lillie, who gasps in surprise. "Lillie, I have loved you for a long time, do you have the honor for marrying me, becoming my wife and being together?"

Lillie squeals and takes the ring, she says, "Yes, I do." Then she leans forwards and they embrace and give a kiss. They don't care that everyone in the room are watching them, they don't care about the squeals from the girls in the room.

After they break the kiss, Terry says, "Well done, you two."

Bonnie says, "I know you will be together in the end."

Emma asks, "So when will the wedding being held?"

Ash says, "Woah, calm down, Em. We need to get prepared, so it should take a week for doing so."

Lillie says, "And I am happy that we will invite you all for it."

Everyone cheers for them and can't wait to attend the wedding.

* * *

The next week, Ash is preparing as Mark, Gladion, Nate, Trenor, David, Luke, East, Daniel, Tox and Terry are with him.

"So are you ready for the big day?" Mark asks him.

"Yeah, I can't believe I am getting married." Ash says.

"I know, and you want this." Tox says.

"But do you know what the girls are doing?" Ash asks.

"I asked Elline and Bonnie, they are helping Lillie with the makeups." David says.

"But isn't she beautiful, why will she need a makeup?" Ash asks.

"Sometimes the bride needs the makeup." Terry laughs.

Meanwhile in the other room, Serena, Emma, Zossie, Jullie, Rosa, Insey, Flora, Reisa, Elline, Bonnie, Helen, Minami and Golly are helping Lillie with a makeup.

"Seriously, I still think I don't need the excess makeup." Lillie says.

"But you really need it, it will go well with the dress I made." Flora says.

"Indeed. Ash will be stunned by your beauty." Helen says.

"I hope." Lillie sighs. "What if I get nervous…"

Rosa says, "Don't worry, everyone gets nervous, especially when they are having a biggest day in their lives."

"But don't worry, we will always be there for you." Bonnie says.

"Thank you girls." Lillie smiles.

The wedding ceremony has begun, all of Ash's friends in the past has seated on the chairs in the wedding hall.

Bonnie is selected to be the flower girl, as she throws some flowers on the isle, and the six groomsmen and six bridesmaids making their way down the isle. Serena and Gladion is the first pair, along with Mark and Jullie, Terry and Minami, David and Reisa, Helen and East, and Tox and Golly are the last. Those who aren't the two all sit in the first row of the seats.

As Ash walks to his spot with his father, everyone has congratulated him as he walks on the isles. He then thanks them as he slowly reach the spot where he is supposed to be.

Then Lillie comes in with her mother since her father passed away. Ash can see her face covered with a veil, but he doesn't care since he is stunned by the beauty of the dress.

With Emma helps playing the organ, Lillie slowly walks towards the isle with her mother, then she has already stood in front of him.

Ash slowly lift up the veil to see her beautiful face, yes, she has a makeup, but Ash can't tell it since she is beautiful in his eyes.

After the instructions and the vows, the priest asks, "So does anyone here believe that the two won't be married?"

To their surprise, no one raise their hands, the priest says, "I officially pronounce you two to be husband and wife, now you may kiss the bride."

Ash carefully cups Lillie's cheeks and they kiss, after that, Lillie has throw the bouquet, which lands on Rosa's hands.

Then they all have a dance party in their big house, Ash and Lillie has greeted a lot of friends and acquaintances, who have given their blessing and wishes to them. Ash and Lillie are happy to accept the wishes, they thank them and even go to dance with others.

At the end, as every guests has left, Ash and Lillie are at the balcony of their room.

"I wonder what will happen next." Ash says.

"Who knows, but we will think about it tomorrow." Lillie says.

They kiss once more, and Ash says, "I love you, Lillie Ketchum."

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum." Lillie says.

Then they all head inside, preparing to go to bed.

* * *

 **There is the wedding chapter for you all. And there will be an eplouge. Thank you for all of you who read this. And if okay, I want to know the name of the guest who has posed every reviews in every chapter, you have given me motivation for writing this fanfic and I am about to complete it. Thank you for your reviews.**


	227. Eplouge

Eplouge

10 years has passed after the marriage, Ash and his friends are having a great time in Sevestar. Ash and Lillie has 2 children, who are named Crimson and Jade. Both of them are Switype, as they can also use moves like their parents. Dia, Palmo and Gina are staying at the Hall of Origins with their dad, Adam, but they will go back to their home with the children.

Mark is married with Jullie, they all have a daughter named Rose, Serena is with Gladion, they have a son named Alex. Minami is married to Terry, and they also have a son and a daughter named Gold and Platinum.

As for others, they also have a good life. Misty has married Tracy and they are working at Cerulean Gym, Brock is married with Lucy and Brock has his own clinic near the Battle Pike. Leaf is married with Gary, as they are at Viridian City working as both Professor and gym leader. Giovanni has come out of the prison after staying for five years. He has regretted his actions and even apologizes to everyone of the family, especially Delia since he almost killed her with his Persian, and Ash, who was being controlled by him. They all forgive him and he now lives with Delia. Silver and Ariel also decide to stay with his father after he comes out of the jail, Silver is married to Lyra, who also lives with him in Kanto.

May and Drew are together as they become the prince and princess of Hoenn in contests. After Ash, Serena, Lillie and Dawn, they become the 5th and 6th to complete all the Grand Festivals. Max and Bonnie are together, Max has become the gym leader of Petalburg after Norman retires, so Bonnie will use Mega Latias to go to Petalburg to meet him.

Dawn and Kenny are together, Dawn has become the 4th one to win all the Grand Festivals, Kenny has decided to be a battler so that they can work together.

In Unova, Iris and Cilan are together, whenever Iris doesn't do work in Champion duties or the Oplucid Gym, she will come to help in Cilan's family restaurant, who has become the most favorite restaurant in Unova.

In Kalos, Clemont and Alice are together, ever since Zossie introduces her to Clemont, they have been dating and even married. Bonnie is surprised to know this, but she is happy that his brother has found a keeper.

Alain has found all the mega stones thanks to Ash's help, right now he is working under Gurkinn to research Mega Stones, he also married to Mairin in the end. Korrina has still be the Shaulor Gym leader, and she is married to Sawyer, who had battle her and they fall in love.

Ello and Selene are also together, Ello has won the Alola League and has a battle with Ash, but he lost as Ash defeats him with the Pikachu. Selene also wins all the grand festivals and becomes 7th Legendary Coordinator.

Hau and Wyree are together. As Wyree becomes the Kahuna, they often talks to each other, Hala retires and let Hau becomes the next kahuna due to Tapu Koko's order. And he has done a great job.

Megan has become the 8th Legendary Coordinator, she meets Paul in Sinnoh and they travel together to complete the Battle Frontier, and Paul finally beat Brandon in the end. They then married together.

Rin and Trip are also together, as they become the professors in the Tremin Region. Zach and his family live with Thrister and Zachary, they have been a good help on finding Z Crystals and give to those in need.

And in Sevestar, Scott has made 6 Battle Facilities with Ash's permission. Which is Battle Factory held by Emma, Battle Tower held by Hugh and Rosa, who are together. Battle Treehouse held by Cameron, Battle Rocket held by Amo,, who has agreed to come thanks to Neil, Battle Theater held by Aria, and Battle Church held by the priest named Jaren. Ash has complete all of them and win the frontier.

As for the leaders of the organization, they are banished from the world thanks to Ash and Nebby, no one knows what have happened to them afterwards.

Now, Crimson and Jade has been wearing the outfits that looks like Ash and Lillie when they are younger. They have Pichu and Eevee respectively, who are Pikachu and Cuttery, Sylveon and Spookeon's children. They head downstairs and Ash and Lillie are waiting for them.

"It is about time you finally start your journey." Ash says to them as he gives them a hug.

"Yeah, but I will miss you, Dad, Mom." Jade says.

"Don't worry. We can meet each other again, it is not the end." Lillie says.

"You are right." Crimson says. "I can't wait to see aunt Jullie again."

Ash and Lillie take them to the lab, where Mark and Jullie are working. Jade goes to play with Rose, who has a Riolu with her.

Jullie hands over the Pokedexes to the 3 children, then they all bid farewell to them and start their journey in Sevestar.

Ash and Lillie, who are watching them go, Ash says, "One day, I will really miss them."

Lillie says, "Me too, but they will be fine. They will conquer their dreams like us."

Ash smiles at her, "You are right."

They head back to the yard, where all of Ash and Lillie's Pokemon are. Everyone gathers around the couple, as the couple smiles at them.

"Now everyone, let's start training!" Ash yells as everyone cheers.

* * *

 **I have been planing this story ever since February, and now I am glad that I have finished it. Thank you for all the readers who have read my story, and thank you for favoriting and following the story.**

 **Now since I have to go back to school, there will be not much time I can update. But I will want to write another Pokemon Story that is a betrayal fanfic, but with my OC Pokemon and regions, even the Characters. I don't know when I will start updating, but I hope you all can wait.**

 **Now here is my own review for the story. I first see the Pokemon series is when Best Wishes releases, so I am not very sure about the first 3 series. And now I am still watching the anime, and I think Sun and Moon are in a different universe than the first 5 series, so I write my own version.**

 **I know that there is a new series called Pokemon Let's go Pikachu and Let's go Eevee, there maybe are some new features, but it won't be in my story. So I am sorry for those who wants to see the game in my fic.**

 **Thank you all for reading my fanfic. This is the end of Ash's story. I hope to see you next time in the new fanfic.**


	228. Rewrite Notice

Hello everyone, I have made a decision, due to my fanfics Ash's New Home and Prince Ash, I decide to rewrite this whole story again, there will be the same plot, but I am going to add new stuff and correct the misspellings. Thank you for reading the first version of the story and it really helps a lot.


End file.
